The Road Never Ends
by Kisum
Summary: Alexandria Winchester, Sam and Dean's youngest sister. When she was three month old, their mother died. Their father taught them everything on hunting and being a hunter. Fourteen years later, everything changes...
1. Pilot

Chapter 1 : Pilot

* * *

**-Author's note : Welcome! This is my first sister fanfiction for Supernatural! I hope you like it and please reiew to let me know what you thought about it and if you want me to continue this story :) .**

**-Spoiler Alert : Spoilers of the first season of Supernatural.**

**-Disclaimer : I do not own Supernatural, I only own Alexandria Winchester.**

* * *

"Dean, I still think this is a bad idea" I sighed.

"Come on" he said "he's going to be happy to see us again".

"I hope, I want to see him so badly, but, he has a normal life right now, we don't have to ruin it!"

"We're talking about Dad, we need all the help we can get" Dean stated.

Sam left to go to college four years ago. At first, I was so angry at him, I felt abandon. I felt like he abandoned me, my father and our big brother. Dean didn't even tried to make him change his mind. To add us a hard time, Dad disappeared three weeks ago, not a call or a sign that he is alive.

We arrive in front of Sam's apartment. Dean and I get out the car and walk up to the good floor from the outside.

I am kind of nervous to see Sam again, we used to be really close before he went to Stanford. When he left, I used to call him when I was alone, so maybe one time by month. Soon I stopped, no reason.

Dean forces open the window.

"Dude" I whispered annoyed, "we could have knocked at the door like human beings".

"Shut up and stay close" Dean ordered.

"We're not on a hunt" I sighed.

Dean boosts me up and I climb in. We go in the kitchen when a man advances to Dean and they start to fight. I only sit on the counter waiting that Sam sees it's Dean. Sam is way taller than Dean, even if Dean is the oldest Sam is a giant, so I guess Sam will win this one. But Dean trained for two years while Sam was sitting in here doing his homework. So I'm betting on Dean.

Suddenly, Dean pushes Sam on the ground and pins him down.

"Whoa, easy tiger" Dean smiled.

"Dean?" Sam gasped "you scared the crap outta me!"

"That's because you are out of practice" Dean jokes.

I was right!

Sam grabs Dean and shoves him back on the floor, him on our brother.

"Or not" Dean smiled "get off of me".

Sam gets up and helps Dean back on his feet.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Well, I was looking for a beer".

"What-the-hell-are-you-doing here".

"Okay" I sighed jumping down the counter.

"Alex?" he said looking at me.

"Hey Sammy, we need to talk".

"The phone?" Sam asked looking back to Dean.

"If I'd called, would you have pick up?"

The lights opens and we all look at the blond girl wearing short shorts and a cropped Smurf shirt. "Sam?" she called with a small tired voice.

"Jess. Hey Dean, Alex this is my girlfriend Jessica".

Sam never mentioned her to me, maybe he met her after we stopped talking.

"Wait, your brother Dean and your sister Alexandria?" she asked surprised examining both of us.

Oh God, I hate that when people call me Alexandria. I prefer Alex.

"I love the Smurfs" Dean said getting closer to her. "You know, I gotta tell you, you are completely out of my brother's league".

"Dean, shut up" I sighed discourage of his attitude, Dean always have been the guy with all the girls around him.

"Language" Dean said turning to me and back on Jessica.

"Just let me put something on" she turns to go away but Dean stops her.

"No, no, no, I wouldn't even dream of it. Seriously" he goes back to Sam without letting his sight off Jessica "anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend her, talk about some private family business. But uh, nice meeting you".

Jessica looks up at Sam who walks up to her and puts an arm around her shoulders.

"No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her" Sam said.

"Come on Sam" I insisted.

"Okay" Dean said ignoring me "um, Dad hasn't been home in a few days".

"So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later".

Dean nods with a force smile.

"Dad's on a hunting trip" I intervene "and he hasn't been home in a few days".

Sam's face changes, he looks hesitating and glance back at Jessica.

"Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside".

Sam grabs his hoodie and we head down stairs.

"I mean, come on. You can't just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you" Sam said.

"You're not hearing me, Sammy. Dad's missing. I need you to help us find him".

We stop walking to the gate where Sam sigh.

"You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's gates in Clifton?" Sam listed "he was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine".

"Alex" Dean looks at me "go wait by the car".

I sigh and walk towards the1967 Chevy Impala. Dean always leaves me behind when it is to be an 'adult discussion'. But I'm not deaf.

"Not for this long. Now are you gonna come with me and Alex or not?"

"I'm not".

"Why not"

"I swore I was done hunting. For good" Sam said.

"Come on. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad" Dean tried to convince him.

"Yeah? When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45".

"Well, what was he supposed to do?"

"I was nine years old!" Sam exclaimed "he was supposed to say: don't be afraid of the dark".

"Don't be afraid of the dark?" Dean laughed "are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there"

"Yeah, I know, but still. The way we grew up, after mom was killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her, but we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we can find".

"We save a lot of people doing it, too".

"You think mom would have wanted this for us?" Sam said.

I sigh, he got Dean's weak spot, Mom. Killed by something in my nursery when I was three month old, Dean was twelve and Sam eight. Mary Winchester died up on the ceiling and burned up, this is my father's story, which I believe.

I hear the gate slam open and my brothers coming towards me.

"The weapon training, and melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors" Sam said.

They are now beside me and I am so angry, angry at Sam. He already abandoned us once, he can't do it twice, and Dad is missing!

"So what are you gonna do?" Dean said with anger in his voice "you're just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?"

"No. Not normal. Safe".

"And that's why you ran away?" I keep my eyes to the ground, I couldn't help it. I needed to say something.

Dean puts a hand on my shoulder, he looks at me with a warning to shut up.

"I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing".

"Yeah, well" Dean sighed "Dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already. I can feel it".

I look up at him, my father can't be dead. He just can't. He's Dad.

"We can't do this alone" I glance at Sam who gives me a sad look.

"Yes you can".

"Yeah, well, we don't want to" Dean finished for me.

Sam sigh and stay there without a word for a few seconds before looking at us "What was he hunting?"

Dean opens the trunk, then the spare-tire compartment. This is where we keep the arsenal. Like usual, he takes a shotgun and up it to let the top up.

"All right, let's see, where the hell did I put that thing?"

"So when dad left, why didn't you go with him?" Sam asked.

"We were working on our own job. This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans" I answered for Dean.

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourselves?" Sam seemed really surprised, it kind of hurt my feelings.

I am a freaking good hunter.

Dean looks up at me and glance to Sam "I'm twenty-six, dude. And Alex is very good"

"Thanks Dean" I smiled.

Dean pulls out a folder with a bunch of papers that I gathered while we were looking for Dad.

"All right, here we go" Dean started "so dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy" he gives the papers to Sam "they found his car, but vanished. Completely MIA".

Sam read the paper with interest, I guess it's a hunter thing, you can't escape it.

"So maybe he was kidnapped" Sam suggested.

"Yeah. Well, there were another one in April" I informed.

"Another one in December oh-four, oh-three, ninety-eight, ninety-two, ten of them other the past twenty years" Dean continued tossing the papers in the trunk.

He takes the papers from Sam's hand and throw them in the trunk, my nice work…. I worked hard to put everything together.

"All men, all the same five-mile stretch of road" I sighed.

Dean takes out a bag "it started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. We hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough" he grabs a tape recorder "then I get this voicemail yesterday".

Dean press play, the recording doesn't have the greatest sound ever and the signal is bad.

"Dean" my father's voice started "something big is starting to happen… I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may… be very careful, Dean… take care of Alex. We're all in danger". Dean stops the tape.

"You know there's EVP on that?" Sam asked.

"Not bad Sammy" Dean smiled "kindda like riding a bike, isn't it?" Sam laughs a little "all right. Alex slowed the message down, she ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what she got".

He press play on the tape.

"I can never go home…" a woman's voice said talking softly but still a little creepy.

"Never go home" Sam repeated.

Dean puts everything back to its place and close the trunk

"You know, in almost two years we've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing".

Sam sigh and looks at him "all right. I'll go. I'll help you find him".

Dean nods and I sigh in relieve. I was so scared he wouldn't come. I was sure he wouldn't come.

"But" Sam added "I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here".

He turns towards the apartment.

"What is first thing Monday?" I asked.

"I have this… I have an interview" he answered turning face to us.

"What, a job interview? Skip it" Dean said.

"It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate".

"Law school" Dean smirk.

"We got a deal or not?" Sam asked.

Dean and I just stand there like two idiots. Sam goes back inside leaving us.

"At least his coming" I said to comfort him, but also myself.

"I know ankle biter, but I can't believe that it took so much effort for him to say 'I'll go'".

"He looks happy with that girl".

I get in the backseat. It's been a long time I went back here, since Sam left us I took his place in the front seat or I was in my dad's truck. Personally I prefer being with Dean.

When Sam came back he throws his stuff in the trunk and gets in the car with us. We leave like that, in silence.

In the morning, we are parked at a gas station in the middle of nowhere. Sam is looking through a box of Dean's cassette tapes. I am listening to the song playing, I personally don't like that one 'Rambin Man' by the 'Allman Brothers'.

"Hey!" Dean called from outside. Sam leans out and look at him, I only turn my head to see through the window "you want breakfast?"

"No, thanks" Sam answered.

"You ankle biter?" Dean asked me.

I simply nod negative.

"So how'd you pay for that stuff" Sam asked "you guys still running credit card scams?"

"Yeah, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career" Dean said "besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards".

"Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?"

"Uh, Burt Aframian" he gets in the car putting his chips and soda beside him "and his son Hector. Scored two cards out the deal".

"Alex doesn't have one?" Sam asked turning towards me.

"Nope, I am too young" I answered annoyed.

I am always too young for everything in this family.

Sam gets back in the car and my brothers closed their door.

"That sounds about right" Sam said "I swear, man, you've gotta update your cassette tape collection" Sam takes a few in his hands.

"Why?" Dean asked surprised.

"Well, for one, they're cassette taped. And two, Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica? It's the greatest hits of mullet rock".

Dean takes the tape from Sam's hand and puts it in the player.

"House rules Sammy. Driver picks the music, shotgun shouts his cakehole".

I smile a little, remembering Dean telling me this each time I complained about a song I didn't like, even though I like old classic rock. Dean throw the cassette box on Sam and starts the car.

"You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old" he gets cut by 'ACDC' 'Back in Black' "it's Sam, okay? Same for you Alex".

"Sorry, I can't hear you, the music's too loud" Dean smiles.

I laugh, happy to see us back together.

We drive for maybe an hour before I could see a sign saying 'JERICHO 7'. I see Sam talking on his cell but I can't hear him since I have my earphones in my ears.

I take one out to here Sam say "thank you" he close his cell "all right. So, there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue. So that's something, I guess".

We arrive in front of a bridge where there were two police cars and officers.

"Check it out" Dean said pulling over the car.

He turns off the engine and leans to open the glove compartment and takes a box full of fake ID cards, he grabs one and put the box at its place. Sam stares at him a little worried.

"Alex, stay in the car" Dean ordered "let's go Sam".

I let myself fall on the seat. Still, I am too young to pass myself as an F.B.I agent or anything else, I'm only fourteen. I see Sam and Dean talking to the officers. I try to take a good look at the scene, I see no blood, no body, nothing. My brother's walks back towards the car, Dean, hits the back of Sam's head and they pass two F.B.I agent and the sheriff.

"So?" I asked them once they got in the car.

"Guy disappeared" Sam started "no sign of blood or attack".

"Basically nothing?"

"No" Dean said "the kids name was Troy, he was dating a girl, Amy, and she is posting missing persons posters in town".

"Then I guess we can go talk to her" I stated.

We walked in town looking for Amy. We see a gothic girl putting a poster on the wall of a building.

"I'll bet you that's her" Dean said.

"Yeah" Sam approved.

We join her.

"You must be Amy" Dean stated.

"Yeah" she scans us from head to toes.

"Yeah" Dean continued "Troy told us about you. We're his uncles. I'm Dean, this is Sammy and Alex his little cousin.

"He never mentioned you to me" she said.

"Well, that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much, we're up in Modesto"

"So" Sam sighed "we're looking for him too, and we're kindda asking around".

Another woman also with the gothic style goes to Amy and puts a hand on her arm

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah" Amy answered.

"You mind if we ask you a couple questions?" Sam asked.

We went into a dinner, I sat with Sam and Dean on one side of the table, Amy and her friend on the other. Luckily I'm little, so I don't take a lot of space, not like this giant Sam.

"So, you going to tell us what happened?" Dean asked.

"I was on the phone with Troy" the girl started "he was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and… he never did".

"He didn't say anything strange, or out of the ordinary?" Sam leans on the table.

"No. Nothing I can remember"

"I like your necklace"

I look at Sam strangely, that was really off topic. She holds the pendant in her fingers, it's a pentagram.

"Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents, with all that devil stuff".

Sam laughs "actually, it means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil. Really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing"

I wanted so badly to say shut up to Sam, but Dean spoke "okay. Thank you, Unsolved Mysteries. Here's the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So if you've heard anything…" The two girls look at each other "what is it?"

"Well" Amy's friend started "it's just… I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk".

"What do they talk about?" Me, Sam and Dean asked at the same time. I guess we really are passing too much time together.

"It's kind of this local legend. This one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago. Well, supposedly she's still out there. She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever".

We all look at each other and thanked them for their time. We decided to go to the library to do a little research on this legend. I hate this part, I prefer the action when we kill things.

Dean writes 'Female Murder Hitchhiking' in the search box of the archive page for Jericho Herald. No founds, he replaces it 'Female Murder Centennial Highway' still, no respond.

"Let me try" I said approaching the keyboard but Dean smacks my hand.

"I got it".

I push Dean's chair away and take his place.

"You're such a control freak" Dean mumbled.

"Okay" I said ignoring his comment "if my memory is right, angry spirits are born out of violent death".

"Yeah" Sam agreed.

"Well, maybe it's not a murder".

I replace 'murder' with 'suicide' and I find an article. I smile happy of myself, I am more intelligent than my brother.

I open the article and read out loud "this was 1981. Constance Welch, twenty-four years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drown in the river. I'm a genius".

There is a picture of the young woman in black and white smiling.

"Does it say why she did it?" Dean asked.

"Yeah" I sighed.

"What?"

"An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they're both dead".

"'Our babies were gone'" read Sam "'and Constance just couldn't bear it, said husband Joseph Welch'".

"The bridge look familiar to you? Dean asked pointing at the picture of Joseph welch leaning on the bars of the bridge.

We went to the bridge to check out for any clues, I think it's a waste of time, I told them that we should go talk to Joseph Welch, but we are in the middle of the night.

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive" Dean said.

"So you think Dad would have been here?" Sam asked looking at us.

"Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him".

Dean keeps walking on the bridge, I stand still looking all around me.

"Okay" Sam sighed "so now what?"

"Now we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while" Dean stated.

"Dean, I told you, I've gotta be back by Monday-".

"Monday" Dean turns around "right. The interview".

"Yeah".

"Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you?" Dean looks angry, I don't like where this is going "you think you're just going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl?"

"Maybe. Why not?"

"Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?" Dean asked.

"No" Sam answered taking a step closer "and she's not ever going to now".

"Well, that's healthy" I sighed.

Dean gives me a glare to shut up, again.

"You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are" Dean glances back at Sam.

"And who's that?" Sam asked.

"One of us!" Dean exclaimed throwing his hands up.

Sam advanced to him "no. I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life".

"You have a responsibility to-" I started getting involved.

"To dad? And his crusade?" Sam glares at me "if it weren't for pictures you wouldn't even know what mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, mom's gone. And she isn't coming back".

Dean grabs Sam by the collar and pushes him against the railing of the bridge. Usually I would have got between them, but I just froze. Sam never told me something like that before…

"Don't talk about her like that! And to Alex!" Dean releases Sam after a pause.

"Sam, Dean" I called pointing at Constance on the railing of the bridge, she is looking at us, and she let herself fall off.

We run to the side and look over, but there is no one.

"Where did she go?" Dean asked.

"I don't know" Sam said.

Suddenly, the Impala's engine starts by itself.

"What the-" Dean said.

"Who's driving you're car?" I asked Dean.

He pulls out his keys from his pockets and shakes them. The car starts into motion and comes toward us. Dean grabs my arm and pull me away in the opposite way of the car. We run as far as we could, but the car is going too fast for us. We jump over the bridge. I fall over and grab the edge with one hand, I can't get enough strength to get up.

"Alex!" Sam screamed.

I look up at him, he hands me his hand. I grab it with no hesitation, he pulls me up and we look down in the water.

"Dean?" Sam asked "Dean!"

"Dean!" I screamed examining the water, no sing of him.

Not until I see him crawling out of the mud.

"What?" He shouted still on the ground.

"Hey! Are you all right?"

Dean thumbs up "I'm super".

I laugh looking at him and glance at Sam who is also laughing. We go down to help him go to the car, but he's alright, he's covered of mud thoug and stinks. He checks the car, his baby has been possessed by a ghost, that's what he said.

"You're car all right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah" he answered leaning on the hood beside Sam "whatever she did to it, seems all right now. That Constance chick, what a bitch!"

"Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure. So where's the job go from here, genius?"

Dean throws his hands in the air frustrated.

"You smell like a toilet" Sam said.

I laugh to confirm his statement.

We stop at a motel in the morning, Sam and Dean goes inside to get a room while I take my bag in the trunk and wait for them near the Impala.

Dean and Sam comes out of the motel, they look worried.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Dad been here" Sam answered "the motel manager said that there was another Afraimian here".

"Holy shit" I whispered following them in Dad's room.

Dean hands me the lock pick and I open the door in seconds, I always been good to force doors open. I get in first, the walls are full of papers of missing persons, maps, and newspaper articles on the wall. Books where all over the place including food.

I look behind me to see Sam pulling Dean in the room.

"Whoa" Sam exclaimed in a whisper.

"That's what I am thinking" I said impressed of all the work my dad did.

He isn't the research guy, always the action guy, like me, Sam was the one that always made the research, but when he left I had to do his work.

Dean turns on the light and picks up the half-eaten hamburger on the table.

"Dude, that's disgusting" I sighed.

"I don't think he's been here for a couple days at least" Dean ignored me.

Sam bents down and look at the floor "salt, cats-eye shells… he was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in"

I walk to read an article

"What you got here?" Sam comes beside me.

"Centennial Highway victims" I answer concentrated on the articles.

Dean comes next to me and read the articles.

"I don't get it" he said "I mean, different men, different jobs, ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?"

"Dad figured it out" Sam announced.

We join him next to an article.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"He found the same article we did. Constance Welch. She's a woman in white".

"You sly dogs" Dean commented.

"All right" I said "if we're dealing with a woman in white, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it, no?".

"She might have another weakness" Sam suggested.

"Well, Dad would want to make sure" Dean sighed "he'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?"

"No, not that I can tell. If I were Dad, though, I'd go ask her husband. If he's still alive".

I sit down on the bed exhausted, I only want to go to sleep.

"All right" Dean said "why don't you two, see if you can find an address, I'm gonna get cleaned up".

Dean walks towards the bathroom but Sam stops him "hey, Dean? What I said earlier, about mom and dad, I'm sorry".

Dean turns around and hold his hand up "no chick-flick moments".

Sam laughs, so do I.

"Alright, Jerk".

"Bitch" Dean replied going in the bathroom and closing the door, leaving me and Sam alone.

Sam goes to a big mirror and takes a picture. I get up to see what it is and see me at maybe five sitting on my dad's lap on the hood of the Impala, Dean and Sam aged of maybe fifteen and eleven sitting beside us. I miss him…

"Alex" Sam said his eyes still on the picture "I'm sorry about what I said at the bridge. I…"

"It's okay Sammy. You are right you know that?" He looks at me surprised "I mean, Mom is gone, Dad never made his mourning, and now he is the one gone".

"I'm not right. Dad isn't the best father in the world, all this training and pressure, we had to make him proud. But, he was there to protect us".

"Never thought hearing that from you" I laughed looking at the ground.

"Sometimes I forget you are still a kid".

I smile. Me too…

After a big brother and sister moment, we're still at the motel. Sam is on his cellphone, I can't hear what the voicemail is saying, but I know that it's his girl, Jessica.

"Hey, man" Dean walks out of the bathroom and put his jacket on "I'm gonna grab a little something to eat in that diner down the street. You want anything?"

"No" Sam answered.

"Aframian's buying"

"Mm-mm"

"I do" I said getting up "I'm coming with you, I need to walk a little".

"Okay, come on"

Dean and I leave the motel room and go towards the car. I see a man talking to some cops and points at us.

"Dean" I warned.

He looks at them and take his cell out "dude, five-oh, take off… Uh, they kindda spotted us. Go find Dad" he hangs up as the deputy's joins us "problem, officers?"

"Where's the other guy?" One asked.

"Guy? What other guy?"

The sheriff looks at me and glances at the motel door. He orders a man to go check out the room with a little nod.

"So" the sheriff approach Dean "fake US Marshal. Fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?"

"My boobs" Dean answered with a smile.

The sheriff slammed Dean on the top of the car to put him cuffs, while another gets me cuffs on my wrists. Shit.

It isn't the first time I have a ride in a police car, but it's the first time I'm with Dean. We don't talk, we already know a story, always the same lies.

I'm in an integrating room, I'm not with Dean anymore. I hope Sam has a good lead on Dad, Dad can help us. A woman comes in and close the door, she sits in front of me with a folder.

"So" I said getting comfy on the chair "good cop or bad cop?"

"It depends of you. If you answer my questions, I will be a good cop".

"Well, you can't keep me here, you don't have anything on me".

"You are with does two guys, we think that you have a fake name. What is your name?"

"Cara Nugent".

"You know you are in real trouble now" she sighed.

"Oh really" I said sarcastically.

"In that motel room you were with the other there are pictures of a lot of missing persons. There are also some weird things".

II don't say a word.

"You know. You are a minor who we have nothing on your family. We don't even know if the other guy is really you're brother. You know that I can take the CPS in this?"

Shit, everyone but them.

The door opens and the sheriff walks in.

"We had a 911 call, shots fired over at White ford Road".

"You have to go to the bathroom?" the cop asked me.

"Actually, I do" I said with a smirk.

"Well retain yourself" she said cuffing me to the table.

"Oh come on!"

I wait there, it's maybe Sam who called so we could get out, but I can't get out because of this freaking cuffs.

The door opens and I see Dean enter, thank god.

"Need help?"

"Get those off" I sighed.

He unlocks them with a paper clip.

"Come on, we have to call Sam" he said stressed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Dad isn't here anymore, I found his journal. We have to leave before they come back".

We escape and run outside. We get to a phone booth, since all of our stuff has been confiscated.

"Fake 911 phone call? Sammy, I don't know, that's pretty illegal" Dean laughed.

"You're welcome" I heard Sam say through the telephone.

"Listen, we gotta talk" Dean started.

"Tell me about it. So the husband was unfaithful. We are dealing with a woman in white. And she's buried behind her old house, so that should have been dad's next stop".

"Sammy, would you shut up for a second?" Dean sighed irritated.

"I just can't figure out why Dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet".

"Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho".

"What? How do you know?"

"I've got his journal" Dean informed Sam.

"He doesn't go anywhere without that thing".

"Yeah, well, he did this time".

"What's it say?" Sam asked.

"Ah, the same old ex-marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going".

"Coordinates. Where to?"

"I'm not sure yet" Dean answered.

"I don't understand. I mean, what could be so important that dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on?"

Suddenly we hear a loud bang and the breaks of the Impala.

"Sam? Sam!" Dean called upset.

"Take me home" the same voice as the one on my Dad's voicemail said.

Dean hung up the phone and stares at me "we gotta go, come on".

Dean is going like crazy on the speed of the car we just stole. I hope we get there in time, we have to.

"How much longer?" I asked Dean.

"Minutes".

We arrive at the abounded house, I can hear Sam screaming in pain and see the Impala parked in front of the house. Dean grabs his gun and orders me to stay in the car and runs out. I sit on the edge of the seat nervous, I hate being the one left behind when someone is in danger. Dean shoots the driver's window a couple of times and the impala starts forward in the house.

That's it. I grab my gun and run inside. Dean helps Sam out of the car.

"There you go" Dean said gently.

I join them. Suddenly, a bureau pin's us against the car. We try to push it but it's holding there with a supernatural strength.

"You've come here to us, mommy?" Asked the voice of two kids, surely a boy and a girl.

I look up at the stairs, water is pouring down. There's the ghost of Constant Welch, she looks scared. The ghosts of the two children appears beside their mother and takes her in their arms, she instantly start screaming and vanish on the ground leaving a poodle of water, how is that ironic.

We push the bureau out of the way.

"So this is where she drowned her kids" Dean said.

"That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them" Sam agreed.

"You found her weak sport. Nice work Sammy" he slaps Sam on the chest.

Sam laughs through the pain and I smile, I wanted to see that scene since Sam left us to go at Stanford.

"Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you" Sam stated "what you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?"

"Hey" Dean smiled leaning to look at his car "saved your ass. And Alex, you should listen to me next time".

"Oups" I smirk.

"Oh, and Sammy. I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car? I'll kill you".

I look at Sam and laugh, Dean and the Impala is like a married couple.

We get in the Impala and head to Stanford.

"Okay, here's where Dad went" Sam said looking at the map on his knees. "It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado".

"Sounds charming" Dean nodded "how far?"

"About six hundred miles" Sam answered.

"Hey, if we shag ass we could make it by morning".

"Dean, I, um…"

"You're not going" I sighed.

"The interview's in like, ten hours. I gotta be there" Sam said turning to look at me.

"Yeah. Yeah, whatever" Dean sounded so disappointed, I am too "I'll take you home".

Sam closes his flashlight and we remain silent.

When we arrive at Sam's apartment it's still dark outside. Sam gets out of the car and leans over to look through the window.

"Call me if you find him" Sam said and Dean nodded "and maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?"

I frown, he always ignored Dean's calls and didn't want to come with us yesterday.

"Yeah, all right" Dean sighed.

I get out the car and take Sam in my arms, this time I'm going to say goodbye to him in the good ways.

"See you later kiddo" he whispered in my ear before taking off.

I sit in the passenger seat with Dean. I watch Sam disappear in the apartment.

"You going to be okay?" Dean asked me.

"Yeah" I lied "let's just go".

We drive away. After five minute of driving, Dean makes a U-turn without any warning.

"Dude!" I exclaimed "what the hell!"

"I think Sam is in danger"

"Wh-"

I didn't have time to ask, Dean shows me his watch who stopped working.

"Shit" I cursed.

We arrive at the apartment.

"Stay here" Dean ordered really calm before getting out of the car.

I look at Dean running in Sam's apartment. I get out of the car and stand there, ready to run in if something goes wrong. I smell suddenly fire, I don't know why but the smell looks familiar to me… Dean comes out pushing Sam in front of him.

"No! Jess!" Sam yells over and over.

What the hell happened in there? They come next to the car, Sam falls on the ground crying, I saw him crying once like that, when he knew about monsters and what really happened to Mom.

"Dean" I whispered wanting to know what happened.

Dean looks at me sadly and bent down in front of Sam taking him in his arms.

Ten minutes later, the building is on fire, police and firefighters is all over the place. Sam is at the trunk and me and Dean looking at the scene. He explained to me that Jessica, Sam's girlfriend died pined up on the celling, like Mom.

I join Sam with Dean. Sam finishes to load a shotgun and toss it into the trunk. He looks sad, angry and… Well, sad.

"We got work to do" Sam said.


	2. Wendigo

Chapter 2 : Wendigo

* * *

**-Author's Note: Here is the chapter two of my sisfic, hope you like it and thank you for reviewing what you think of the story :) .**

**-Spoiler Alert : Spoilers of season 1 of Supernatural.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Supernatural, I only own Alexandria.**

* * *

I'm sitting in the back seat of the Impala, we've been on the road for a few hours now and I am really bored. Sam is sleeping, lucky him, that passes the time. Dean is listening to a song his head moving on the beat. I love this song, well, I have to like it because it's the only thing Dean listens to.

Sam suddenly jumps awake, still a nightmare. He rubs his eyes and glance at Dean.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah" he looks out the window "I'm fine".

He is just a liar, and Dean knows it too and only nods.

"Another nightmare?" Dean asked knowing the answer, Sam only cleared his throat to avoid this discussion "you wanna drive for a while?"

I look at Dean surprised, so did Sam.

"Dean" Sam laughed "in your whole life you never once asked me that".

"Just thought you might want to. Never mind".

"I can drive?" I offered myself.

"First off" Dean sighed looking at me by the review mirror "you are too young and don't know how to drive".

"Yeah I do" I defended myself "you taught me like three month ago".

"No" Dean smiled, he is thinking this is funny, but it isn't "you sure, Sam?"

"Look, man, you're worried about me. I get it, and thank you, but I'm perfectly okay".

"Mm-hm"

He's lying, I know this lying thing, we Winchester's all have this heritage of that lie Telling we are okay to not worry the other but it worries them so much more.

"All right" Sam said grabbing a map "where are we?"

"We are just outside of Grand Junction".

"You know what?" Sam started, that didn't sound good, I know this ton "maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon".

"Sam" Dean sighed "we dug around there for a week. We came up with nothing. If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica-"

"We gotta find Dad first".

"Dad disappearing and this thing showing up again after twenty years, it's no coincidence".

"Especially on November second" I whispered.

No one says a thing to that, our mother has been killed that date.

"Dad will have the answers. He'll know what to do" Dean told us.

Dad has always the answer because he is Dad. It's the only thing I can rely on.

"It's weird" Sam said ignoring Dean "these coordinates he left us, this Blackwater Ridge".

"What about it?" I asked.

"There's nothing there. It's just woods. Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?"

I see the sign that welcome us to 'Lost Creek Colorado' finally we are here.

* * *

We start by going at the Ranger's station, if Dad is sending us in the woods, better know the woods. Especially when there is something supernatural.

"So" Sam said to us before entering "Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote".

"I don't think so, if Dad sends us here" I stated.

We enter the station and look around. I'm looking at a 3D map and go to see Dean.

"Dude, check out the size of this freaking bear".

"Shit, could kill us by falling on us" I said impressed.

"Language" Dean looks at me seriously and I roll my eyes.

"And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area. It's no nature hike, that's for sure" Sam post beside me looking at the photo less impressed.

"You three aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?" Asked a man behind us.

I turn around, he looks to be the ranger of the place. Dean glanced at me with the look: do not talk. Like usually.

"Oh no sir" Sam said "we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper".

"Recycle, man" Dean said rising his fist up.

"Bull" the ranger said "you're friends with that Haley girl, right?"

"Yes. Yes, we are, Ranger Wilkinson" Dean lied.

I look at the name tag, Ranger Wilkinson.

"Well I will tell you exactly what he told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the twenty-fourth, so it's not exactly a missing persons now, is it?" The ranger asked "you tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's just fine".

"We will" Dean assured "well that Haley girl's quite a pistol, huh?"

"This is putting it mildly".

"Actually" Dean continued "you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit. You know, so she could see her brother's return date"

The ranger sighs and gives us what we want.

We go back to the impala, Dean is pretty happy of he's shot, he's laughing.

"What, are you cruising for a hookup or something?" Sam said.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, so what are we waiting for? Let's just go find dad. I mean, why even talk to this girl?"

We're all in front of our door of the car.

"I don't know" Dean sighed "maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it?"

No one talks, Dean is right. I look at Sam strangely, he never is this way.

"What?" Sam asked looking at me.

"Since when are you all shoot first ask question later?" I asked.

"Since know" he enters in the passenger seat.

"Really?" Dean sighed.

Me and Dean enter the car. I understand that Sam has lived a lot with losing Jessica, but I don't know how he feels, I never felt this way. I only have them and my father, well I don't know anymore, he is gone. He was angry at Sam because he left for Stanford, but he is now gone, not a word or a note except of this message he left to Dean.

* * *

We arrive at the Haley's house. Dean knocks at the door and a girl who I assume being Haley answered.

"You must be Haley Collins" Dean said "I'm Dean, this is Sam and Alex, we're, ah, rangers with the Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. He wanted us to ask a few questions about your brother Tommy".

It's funny how they are so much lies in his sentence, but also a little truth.

"Lemme see some ID" she said after hesitating.

Sam and Dean takes out some faked ID's. Haley looks at it and then glanced at me.

"And her?" she asks.

"Student" Sam answered fast "she is a student, doing a traineeship".

"Come on in" Haley steps in to let us inside.

"Thanks" Dean smiled.

"That's yours?" Haley asked looking outside pointing at the Impala.

She just made herself a best friend.

"Yeah" Dean answered proud his smile bigger.

"Nice car".

She gets inside and we follow. Dean mouth something I don't even bother to know what he said, I only rolled my eyes. It's certainly something like: she's awesome! I like her!

We enter the kitchen, a guy about my age is sitting at the table looking at us, and he doesn't look like he is trusting us. Haley comes with two bolls.

"So" Sam starts "if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?"

"He checks in every day by cell. He emails, photos, stupid little videos. We haven't heard anything in over three days now" she answered sadly.

"Well, maybe he can't get cell reception".

"He's got a satellite phone, too".

"Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?" Dean suggested.

"He wouldn't do that" Ben said looking at us angry.

"Our parents are gone" Haley said putting some food on the table "It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other".

"Can I see the pictures he sent you?" Sam demanded.

"Yeah.

Haley gets her laptop and get some photos.

"That's Tommy".

She clicks on a video and press play.

"Hey Haley, day six, we're still out neat Blackwater Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow".

I see something weird behind the guy. A fast shadow passed. I look at Dean who didn't notice, Haley neither. I glance at Sam who did, he looks at me and he sighs.

"Well" Dean said "we'll find your brother. We're heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing".

Oh yeah? That's fun to know.

"Then maybe I'll see you there" we all look at here surprise "look, I can't sit around here anymore. So I hired a guy. I'm heading out in the morning, and I'm gonna find Tommy myself".

"I think I know how you feel" Dean said looking at the ground.

I guess I do too. That's what we are doing right? Looking for Dad, even though he is maybe not in danger.

"Hey" Sam said to Haley "do you mind forwarding these to me?"

"Sure" she answered.

* * *

After leaving her place, we went to a bar. I grab my card and throw my backpack on the floor of the Impala.

"Dean" Sam said "why are we here, Alex can't even get in there".

"I've got my first fake ID card" I smiled showing him the fake card saying that I am twenty two.

"Come on" Sam sighed "you are like my twin now? You look really younger than me, and you are".

"Lies" I said "we are born to lie Sammy".

"When Dad was gone and it was just me and her I couldn't leave her alone at the motel" Dean explained.

"Dad knows?"

"Are you crazy?" Me and Dean exclaimed at the same.

"He would have killed me" Dean whispered.

"Me too" I agreed.

"Fine" Sam sighed.

He gets out of the car and I look at Dean who smiles. Like the good old days.

In the bar, we sit down at the table, I'm still laughing at Sam. He was sure that me passing in wasn't going to work, but it worked! I'm too good.

"So" Sam said to us "Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic. Local campers, mostly. But still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found".

Sam takes Dad's journal.

"Any before that?" I asked.

"Yeah" Sam answered pulling out a newspaper article and shows it to us "in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack".

Dean and I read the article 'GRIZZLY BEAR ATTAKS!-UP TO EIGHT HIKERS VANISH IN LOST CREEK AREA-HIKERS DISAPPEARANCE BAFFLE AUTHORITIES- FAMILIES CONTINUE SEARCH AND RESCUE EFFORTS IN SPITE OF DISAPPOINTING…'

"And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936" Sam opens his laptop to Tommy's video "every twenty-three years, just like clockwork" he pauses looking at the screen "okay. Watch this. Here's a clincher. I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop. Check this out".

Sam clicks through three frames. A shadow passes behind the guy. I knew it!

"Do it again" Dean asked concentrated.

Sam did what Dean said.

"That's three frames. That's a fraction of a second" Sam said "whatever that thing 00is, it can move".

"Fast" I added.

Dean hits Sam on the arm "told you something weird was going on".

"Yeah" he closes his laptop "I got one more thing" he hands us another newspaper article "in fifty-nine one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive".

"Is there a name?" Dean asked.

"Yep, come on" Sam said getting up.

"I think he missed hunting" I sighed.

Dean doesn't say anything and pulls me up by my arm and we went out.

* * *

We go to that guy's house who survived the attack when he was a kid, his name is Shaw. I hope he tells us that there is something bad, I only want to kill that evil son of a bitch and go find my dad.

The old guy leads us in the dark living room. He has a cigarette in his mouth and his smoke gives me tears in my eyes and hell, I hate the smell.

"Look, ranger, I don't know why you're asking me about this. It's public record. I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a-"

"Grizzly?" Sam interrupted "That's what attacked them?"

Shaw takes a puff of his cigarette and shakes his head.

"The other people that went messing that year, those bear attacks too?" Dean asked.

He doesn't answer. He's face fell, he looks really sad and he glanc at the ground.

"What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing?" Dean continued.

Nothing. This guy is really getting on my nerves.

"If we know what we're dealing with, we might be able to stop it" I said.

Dean gives me this 'shut up' look.

"I seriously doubt that I don't see what difference it would make" Shaw said sitting down "you wouldn't believe me. Nobody ever did".

Sam sits down on the couch in front of Shaw "Mr. Shaw, what did you see?"

"Nothing" the guy said after a long pause "it moved too fast to see. It hide too well. I heard it, though. A roar. Like… No man or animal I ever heard".

"It came at night?" Sam asked and Shaw nodded "got inside your tent?"

"It got inside our cabin. I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door. It unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up till I heard my parents screaming".

"It killed them?"

"Dragged them off into the night" Shaw shakes his head down "why it left me alive… Been asking myself that ever since. Did leave me this, though".

He slides down his collar revealing scars, claw marks. It was made very deep.

"There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of a demon" Shaw conclude.

* * *

We walk in the corridor to go out of the motel after reviewing everything on this job.

"Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors" Dean informed us even though we knew "they just go through the walls".

"So it's probably something else, something corporeal" Sam guessed.

"Corporeal? Excuse me professor" Dean joked.

"Shut up. So what do you think?" Sam asked looking at me.

"Well, the claws, speed and moves…. Could be a black dog? Skinwalker? Well, we know that it's a creature… Corporeal" I said smiling.

"Which means we can kill it" Dean added.

Outside, Dean opens the trunk of the Impala and the weapons box. He uses a shotgun to prop it open. He takes a duffel bag and takes some weapons.

"We cannot let that Haley girl out there" Sam sighed.

"Oh yeah?" Dean said surprised "what are we gonna tell her? That she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster?"

"Yeah".

"She's gonna call us crazy" I inform him.

What the hell has he in his mind?

"Her brother's missing, Sam. She's not gonna just sit this out. Now we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend" Dean picks up the duffel.

"Finding Dad not enough?" Sam asked angry, real angry. He slams the trunk shut and sighs "now we gotta babysit too?"

I look at the ground and sigh, Sam usually is always there to save people.

"What?" Sam almost shouted.

"Nothing" Dean answered throwing the duffel bag at Sam and walks to the car. So did I, not looking at Sam for a second.

* * *

The sun is coming up soon and we have to go in the woods, and I love the wood so much! Especially when they are a creature that we don't even know what it is...

After ten minutes of driving, Sam turns around and looks at me.

"I was asking myself something" Sam started "don't you go at school?"

"Nop" I answered "I do home school. Well, on my computer".

"Why?"

"After Dad disappeared, we were on the road a lot and Dean needed my help… And I hate high school".

"What about you're social life?" Sam glance at Dean "you accept that? Dad wouldn't be okay with that".

"Well Dad isn't here" Dean said impressively calm "I am the one in charge when he isn't there".

"Yeah…" Sam sighed looking outside.

Sam is the one that is always trying to make me feel normal, even though I know that I am not. I love hunting, killing those evil bitches and saving people always cheers me up. Weird? Yeah, welcome to my life.

Dean pulls up the car in the entry of the woods where we can see Haley, her brother Ben and a guy looking kind of old staring at us.

"You guys got room for two more?" Dean asked getting out of the car, me and Sam follow him.

"Wait, you want to come with us?" Haley asked surprised.

"Who are these people?" the guy asked.

"Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for the search and rescue" Haley answered.

Sam walks pass us without giving a look to anyone, his still pissed off.

Wow… We look good, I guess… She should be grateful that we care about her life when we should be out to find our father.

"You're rangers?" The guy asked again.

"That's right" Dean answered.

"And you are?" I demand looking at him.

"Roy, ranger".

Dean glance at me with again his favorite look 'shut up' and I give him the look 'oh I am so not sorry bro'.

"And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" Haley looks at us from head to toe.

I'm wearing my black t-shirt, my black and white flannel with my khaki jacket, tight black jeans with my brown boots. I look badass.

"Well, sweetheart" Dean smiles looking down at himself "I don't do shorts".

Dean walks away in front of us and like a little puppy I follow him, great to be the youngest.

"What, you think this is funny?" Roy asks us "it's dangerous back country out there. Her brother might be hurt".

We turn face to him, me, Sam and Dean.

"Believe me" Dean sighed "I know how dangerous it can be. We just wanna help them find their brother, that's all".

We continue our walk.

* * *

I think I just changed my mind, I kind of like the woods, it's beautiful and cozy. I walk with Sam behind, Haley, Ben and Dean are walking in front of us and Roy leads the way. Sam is looking at his feet while walking, he doesn't look that good.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He doesn't answer, still looking at the ground "Sam… Sam".

"What?" He looked up at me kind of annoyed "sorry… What is it?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine don't worry".

"Well, I'm sorry too, I can't stop worrying".

"You're the kid" he smiled "I am the one who should be worrying about you".

I smile a bit, older brothers, overprotective.

"Roy" I heard Dean say in front of us "you said you did a little hunting".

"Yeah" Roy answered "more than a little".

"Uh-huh. What kind of furry critters do you hunt?"

"Mostly buck, sometimes bear".

"Tell me, uh, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?" Dean joked.

Roy grabs Dean's arm and stop walking, I prepare myself to run to separate them if I have too.

"Whatcha doing, Roy?" Dean asked with and rough voice.

Roy takes a stick and pokes the ground, a bear trap closes, and Dean almost stepped in it.

"You should watch where you're stepping, Ranger" Roy advice saying Ranger like if he didn't believe him.

He drops the stick and walks up the lead.

"It's a bear trap" Dean said with a worried laugh.

I try to not laugh at him, but I can't keep it in.

"Shut up" Dean warned me and continue to walk.

* * *

Walking, walking… I am kind of bored. I go to Dean this time, Sam doesn't want to talk.

"You didn't pack any provisions" Haley said to us "you guys are carrying a duffel bag. You're not rangers, and she is too young to be a college student. So what the hell are you?"

Ben walks past us, Sam looks at us. Dean makes a quick nod to tell us to continue. Me and Sam walk in front of them.

"I have provisions" I mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"She said that we don't have any provision, I have my gummies in my bag".

"You seriously brought them?"

"Yeah, why not?"

He starts laughing, a laugh that I didn't here since Jessica's death, it's good to hear him again.

It's maybe noon. Still walking, bored as hell.

"This is it" Roy announced "Blackwater Ridge".

"What coordinates are we at?" Sam asked.

Roy pulls out his GPS "thirty-five and minus one-eleven".

I listen to the noise, nothing… This isn't normal… I pull on Dean's sleeves like I did when I was a kid.

"You hear that?" I whispered.

"Yeah, not a sound" Dean answered looking up.

"I'm gonna go take a look around" Roy announced.

"You shouldn't go off by yourself" Sam stopped him.

"That's sweet. Don't worry about me".

Roy takes his gun and takes back the lead, I turn to see Haley and Ben catching up to us.

"All right" Dean said to us "everybody stays together. Let's go".

I look around, the woods is still really silent.

"Haley!" Roy's voice called "over here!"

She starts running towards Roy and we follow. Roy has found the campsite, the tents are all ripped and blood all over the place, the supplies are all scattered.

"Oh my God…" Haley whispered.

"Looks like a grizzly" Roy informed us.

I look around and bent down where there are traces of someone who has been carry and blood with it, definitely not a grizzly.

"Tommy? Tommy!" Haley called out.

I turn to them, Sam catch her arm and hush her.

"Tommy!"

"Shh-hh-hh" Sam insist.

"Why?"

"Something might still be out there" Sam said.

"Sam, Dean" I called them.

They both crouch next to me.

"The bodies were dragged from the campsite" I said pointing the tracks "but here, the tracks just vanish. That's weird".

We stand up and look around us, what could it be? I've never seen something like this.

"I'll tell you what" Dean tells us "that's no Skinwalker or black dog".

"What could it be?" I asked.

"Don't know".

Me and Sam follow him back to the campsite. I go check the tents, but there is nothing there.

"Pretty good back there" Sam tells me.

"What you talking about?"

"Finding the tracks".

"Well, I'm not the little twelve years old kid".

"But you still a kid" Sam sighed "at you're age I went to only two or three hunts, you went to a lot with what Dean told me".

"Yeah well, I am badass" I joked.

It's true that when Sam took off, Dad took me to more and more hunts. I thought he was using me like replacement, but I was ready for this, Dad knew it so he took me with him, I understood that a year after.

"Help! Help!" Called out a man's voice in the woods.

We all run towards the shouts, but there is no one.

"Help! Somebody!" The voice shouted scared.

Still, we see no one, but I could bet my life that the shouts are from there.

"It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?" Haley asked.

The shouts stops, no sign of anybody.

"Everybody back to the camp" Sam ordered.

We all go back to the campsite. All the supplies that the ranger and the two others brought are missing.

"Our packs!" Haley exclaimed looking around.

"So much for my GPS and my satellite phone" Roy sighed.

"What the hell is going on?" Haley asked looking at me and my brother's.

"It's smart. It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help" Sam ignored Haley's question.

"You mean someone, some nutjob out there just stole all our gear" Roy told Sam.

Sam comes to us "I need to speak with you two. In private" he leads us in the woods "good let me see Dad's journal".

Dean grabs the journal in his coat and hands it to Sam. He flips the pages.

"All right, check that out".

He points a First Nations-style drawing, a kind of tall human. Up the page it's writing 'WENDIGO'.

"Oh come on, Wendigo's are in the Minnesota woods or, or northern Michigan. I've never even hears of one this far west" Dean said.

"Think about it, Dean, the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice".

"What's a Wendigo?" I asked.

"It's a creature that eats humans" Sam explains "they take them in a cave and keep them for the winter".

"Sweet" I say sarcastic.

Dean takes out his pistol and sighs "well then this is useless".

"Why?"

"The only way to kill them is to burn them" Sam said giving back the journal to Dean "we gotta get these people to safety".

Sam goes back to the camp, he is really still pissed because Haley and Ben came.

"Come on" Dean takes me by the arm and drags me to the camp site.

"All right" Sam says to the group "listen up, it's time to go. Things have gotten… more complicated".

"What?" Haley asked.

"Kid, don't worry. Whatever's out there, I think I can handle it" Roy said offended.

"It's not me I'm worried about. If you shoot this thing, you're just gonna make it mad. We have to leave" Sam explains angry as hell "now".

"One, you're talking nonsense. Two, you're in no position to give anybody orders" Roy advances closer to Sam.

"Relax" Dean ordered Roy.

"We never should have let you come out here in the first place, all right? I'm trying to protect you" Sam almost shouted.

"You protect me? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you good night".

"Yeah? It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you, and it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here".

"You know" Roy laughs "you're cray, right?"

"Yeah? You ever hunt a Wen-" Sam start off.

Before he could finish his word, I push him away and Dean takes away Roy.

"Shut up Sam" I said to him.

"Chill out" Dean ordered with his big voice.

"Stop. Stop it" Haley intervenes "everybody just stop. Look. Tommy might still be alive and I'm not leaving here without him".

And hell if we don't, we are here for that, I'm not here for only camping.

"It's getting late" Dean breaks the silent "this thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves".

"How?"

* * *

Its dark out and I get started a campfire while Dean draws some symbols around the site. I sit next to Sam who looks at the ground, away in his mind.

"One more time, that's-" Haley starts.

"Anasazi symbols" Dean answered Haley "it's for protection. The wendigo can't cross over them".

Roy laughs, he is really starting to piss me off.

"You shouldn't be skeptic Roy" I say looking at him.

He only laughs again. I get up to go and jump on him to kick his ass but Dean pushed me down a hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down Alex".

"I'm calm" I said annoyed.

Dean sits down next to Sam "you, you wanna tell me what's going on in that freaky head of yours?"

"Dean-"

"No, you're not fine. You're like a powder keg, men, it's not like you. Alex is like that but not you, and I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember?"

I look at Dean, I'm not like that, God.

"Dad's not here" Sam sighed "I mean, that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign right?"

"Yeah, you're probably right" Dean admits "tell you the truth, I don't think Dad's ever been to Lost Creek".

"Then let's get these people back to town and let's hit the road. Go find Dad. I mean, why are we still even here?"

"That is why" Dean gets up and sit in front of Sam and takes out Dad's journal "this book. This is Dad's single most valuable possession-everything he know about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on to us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off. You know, saving people, hunting things. The family business".

"That makes no sense" Sam sighed "why doesn't he just-call us? Why doesn't he-tell us what he wants, tell us where he is?"

"I dunno. But the way I see it, Dad's giving us a job to do, and I intend to do it".

"And Sam" I say "its Dad, he is a mystery. Dean is right, we have to do this".

"Alex…no. I gotta find Dad. I gotta find Jessica's killer. It's the only thing I can think about".

"Okay" Dean nods "all right, Sam, we'll find them, I promise. Listen to me. You've gotta prepare yourself. I mean, this search could take a while, and all that anger, you can't keep it burning over the long haul. It's gonna kill you. You gotta have patience, man".

Sam looks down and then at Dean, me and back to Dean "how do you do it? How does Dad do it?"

"Well for one, them" Dean points Haley and Ben who are by the campfire. "I mean, I figure our family's so screwed to hell, maybe we can help some others. Makes things a little bit more bearable" he pauses "I'll tell you what else helps. Killing as much evil sons of bitches as I possibly can".

I smile looking down.

"Saving some people is kindda fun too" I add.

"Yeah, that too" Dean said pointing me.

Sam smiles. I hear a branch snap broken and then someone yelling, probably the wendigo.

"Help me! Please!" A man's voice yell.

We get up and take our gun out.

"Help!"

Sam shines his flashlight on the forest.

"He's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool, stay put" Dean ordered.

"Inside the magic circle?" Roy asked skeptic.

"You can't just shut the fuck up Roy" I looked at him angry.

"Help! Help me!" The wendigo shout and then a growl.

Roy points his gun at the sound "okay, that's no grizzly".

"It's okay" Haley told Ben "you'll be all right, I promise".

I guess she was saying that to herself too, if I didn't know how to use a gun or didn't know about the supernatural, I'd be scared as hell right now.

A shadow passes close to us, Haley let out a little scared scream.

"It's here" Sam whispers.

Roy shoots in the wood and we hear a hurt growl.

"I hit it!" Roy exclaimed running to the woods.

"Roy, no! Roy!" Dean shouts, he turns to us "don't move, you too Alexandria".

Dean runs with Sam in the woods.

"Dean!" I shout angry.

Why do I have always be the one left behind dammit! I know I have to stay put, because when Dean says my full name, I really have to stay put. I turn around to look at Haley and Ben, Haley got a big branch using it as a weapon.

"It's okay" I said "were in safety in the circle".

"H-how can you be so calm?" Haley asked me with a shaky voice.

"Kindda use to it" I smile to calm her down.

Sam and Dean comes back without Roy, this stupid son of a bitch just got himself killed.

* * *

The next day, we were still at the campsite.

"I don't… I mean, these types of things, they aren't supposed to be real" Haley said not believing the Wendigo.

"I wish I could tell you different" Dean admitted.

"How do we know it's not out there watching us?"

"We don't. But we're safe for now".

"How do you know about this stuff?" Haley asked.

"Kind of runs in the family".

"That is why you were calm back there" Haley looks at me and I nod "but you're a kid!"

"Yeah but I have two overprotective brothers to protect my ass" I smile looking down.

"Yeah and say to talk like a normal kid too" Dean grins.

"Funny but we all know that I'm not normal" I smirk.

"Hey" Sam joins us and Haley gets up "so we've got half a chance in the daylight. And I for one want to kill this evil son of a bitch".

"Well, hell, you know I'm in" Dean said.

"Me too"

Sam shows a picture of the Wendigo from Dad's journal.

"Wendigo is a Cree Indian word" Sam said "it mean 'evil that devours'.

"They're hundreds of years old" Dean continues "each one was once a man. Sometimes an Indian, or other times a frontiersman or a miner or hunter".

"How's a man turn into one of those things" asked Haley.

"Well" Dean said picking up some things on the ground "it's always the same. During some harsh winter a guy finds himself starving" he looks at us "cut off from supplies or help. Becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp".

"Like the Donner Party" Ben whispers.

Wow… He can talk!

"Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities. Speed, strength, immortality" Sam explained.

"If you eat enough of it, over the years, you become this less than human thing. You're always hungry" Dean added.

"So if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?" Haley asked.

"You're not gonna like it" Dean answered, he glance at Sam and back to her.

"Tell me" she insisted.

"More than anything, a Wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time, but when it's awake it keeps its victims alive. It, uh, it stores them, so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brother's alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden, and safe. We gotta track it back there".

"And then how do we stop it?"

"Well, guns are useless, so are knives. Basically" Dean holds up a can of lighter fluid, a beer bottle, and white clothed "we gotta torch the sucker".

Me and Dean are behind Sam who leads us through the woods, Dean has a Molotov cocktail in his hand.

"Dean, Alex" Sam called us.

We reach him up, he is looking up.

"What is it?" Dean ask and looks up too.

They are some claw bloody marks on the trees.

"You know" Sam stated "I was thinking, those claw prints, so clear and distinct. They were almost too easy to follow".

A growl resonate in the wood, I look all around us, nothing. Suddenly, I hear Haley let out a scream, I turn to her and see the bloody body of Roy on the ground. I crouch down next to his corps, Dean joins me.

"You okay?" Sam ask to Haley.

"His neck is broken" I announced.

"Yep" Dean confirmed.

Once more, we hear a growling, and it's much louder.

"Okay, run, run, run, run, go, go, go!" Dean shouted.

We all run away, I follow Dean away and we get separated from Sam and Ben, Haley follows us. Suddenly the Wendigo is right in front of us, tall, grey disgusting skin, thin, no hair.

"Shit!" I exclaimed.

And then I hear Haley scream. I feel something hitting me on my head.

"Alex!" Dean screamed.

I see a blurry Wendigo hit unconscious Dean and then fall myself.

* * *

I wake up, my head is killing me and my arms hurt as hell. I try to look around, my vision is still blurry, and I hope it's not a concussion. I see Dean beside me, we are both tied up by our wrists. A giant form appears at the entry of the cave, the Wendigo. I close my eyes to look still unconscious and keep my breath steady. I feel the breath of the Wendigo in my face. I hear my heart beating at a crazy rhythm. Stay calm, stay calm. I'm not hanging at the ceiling anymore, the Wendigo is dragging me away. I open my eyes and look around, there must be something for me to use against him somewhere? I feel myself going in the dark, again, and then nothing.

"Alex! Alex! Dammit! Answer me! Alex!"

I open my eyes and see Dean in front of me. I look around me and see dead corpse, fresh blood. I jump up letting out a gasp.

"Whoa it's okay, it's okay" Dean whispered to me taking me in his arms.

"Where's Sam and the others?" I ask catching my breath.

Dean grabs me by my arm to help me up.

"Getting out, come on we have to go, now".

We run away, I follow Dean. We find the Wendigo getting closer to Sam who is pushing behind him Ben, Haley and their brother Tommy.

"Hey!" Dean yells.

The Wendigo turns towards us, Dean shoots it in the stomach and he starts to go in flames. Flare gun, that's lucky.

"Not bad, huh?" Dean smiles when the Wendigo is gone.

Sam grins.

"You okay?" Dean ask me.

"Yeah" I lied.

My head is still hurting like hell and I see blurry spots, maybe just a little concussion.

* * *

After helping Haley and her brother's, we went to the ranger's station and called the police to bring Tommy to the hospital. I am sitting on the hood of the Impala, I only want to go to sleep. Sam and Ben are getting interviewed by an officer while Dean speaks to Haley. The paramedic patched me up, but I lied about the concussion, the last thing I want is to go to the hospital.

A paramedic goes see Haley and Dean and tells them something, but I can't hear them. They join Sam and Ben and they talk.

Haley kisses Dean on the cheek and leave with Ben. My brothers join me on the hood.

"You sure you're okay?" Sam asks me.

"Yeah, I only need some sleep".

"Alex" Dean sighed "we talked about that".

I remember that talk. We were on a hunt before going to get Sam, I got hurt and lied to Dean and it got infected, it was pretty bad.

"It's just a little concussion, I'll be fine. But don't ever bring me into the woods again, I hate it".

"Man, I hate camping too" Dean confirmed.

"Me too" smiles Sam looking at the ground.

The ambulance and police drives away.

"Sam, you know we're gonna find Dad, right?" Dean asked him.

"Yeah, I now. But in the meantime? I'm driving" he points at me "and you sleep".

"Don't worry about that, already thinking about that" I said.

Dean tosses the keys to Sam and go to the passenger seat. I lay down in the backseat and fall asleep.


	3. Dead in the Water

Chapter 3 - Dead in the water

* * *

**Spoiler Alert : Spoilers of season 1 of Supernatural.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Supernatural. I only own Alexandria Winchester.**

* * *

Me, Sam and Dean are in this twenty-four hour restaurant. I'm finishing eating my dinner. We've been on the road for a day and we could finally walk and eat. I love to eat and I eat a lot, I mean a lot. I'm lucky to be a hunter, it's my training.

I look up to Dean who circles some announcements in the newspaper, already looking for another job? What about dad?

"Can I get you anything else?" Asked the waitress.

Dean looks up chewing his pen and smiles. Before he could open his mouth, Sam comes over and sits down on the chair next to me.

"Just the check, please" Sam said.

"Okay" the waitress answered looking at Dean with a naughty smile.

She leaves and Dean drops his head down discouraged and looks at Sam.

"You know, Sam, we are allowed to have fun once in a while" he points the waitress "that's fun".

"Only for you" I mumbled.

Dean always have been the one who jumps on every hot chicks. It happened to me once, that a guy wanted to go out with me, he was sweet. After school I almost kissed him but Dean pulled away the kid and dragged me away, traumatised him. After that, I never tried to get another guy, well, no guys wants a freak like me who dresses up like a guy, don't wear make-up and doesn't talk to anyone.

Dean hands over the newspaper to Sam "here, take a look at this, I think I got one. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, eighteen, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water; nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago".

"A funeral?" Sam asked frowning.

"Yeah, it's weird, they buried an empty coffin. For, uh, closure or whatever".

"That doesn't make sense" I said leaning on the chair.

"Yeah it doesn't" Sam agreed "and closure? What closure? People don't just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them".

Come on Sam… He was totally talking about Dad.

"Something you want to tell me?" Dean asked a little angry.

"The trail for Dad. It's getting colder every day".

"Exactly. So what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know" Sam admitted "something. Anything".

"You know what? I'm sick of this attitude. You don't think I wanna find Dad? We wanna find Dad?" Dean points at me "as much as you".

"Yeah, I know you do, it's just-"

"We've been the ones that's been with him every single day for the past two years, while you've been off to college going to pep rallies. We will find Dad, but until then, we're gonna kill everything bad between here and there. Okay?"

The waitress pass besides us, Dean looks at her.

Sam rolls his eye and sighed "all right, Lake Manitoc. Hey!"

"Huh?" Dean looks back at Sam.

"How far?"

* * *

We drive down to the Carlton house, where the girl Sophie died. It's a beautiful little house beside a lake, the one the girl died in, so it's pretty much scary now.

"You're staying in the car for this one" Dean said looking back at me.

"What? Why?"

"You don't have an Us Wildlife Service fake ID card".

"Fine…"

Sam and Dean leaves the car and go to the house. I lay down in the backseat and stare at the car ceiling. Each time I look at a ceiling I think of my mother. I saw her die, but I don't remember. A part of me is happy about it, I didn't see my mother suffer and burned alive. But, I could've known what killed her, I probably saw it, no?

Sam and Dean comes back about five minutes later. They get in the car and Dean starts the engine.

"So?" I asked advancing my head between them.

"Well" Sam started "Will Carlton, Sophie's brother, said that she was a good swimmer, he is pretty sure she got dragged down. No signs of distress, but he didn't see any shadows. So we are going to the police station".

"And I guess I'll stay in the car?" I look at Dean.

"Genius".

Great. Just great.

Sam and Dean are in the police station, I'm waiting on the bench outside. I've been reading dad's journal, everything I can find on someplace he could be or something on the case we are now. There are some passage that I felt so messed up. Like that one:

_January 16th 1993_

_The holidays has been hard without Mary. I don't even remember Christmas because I was too drunk, I've missed Alex's first Christmas, so did Mary… Alex is now five month old and doesn't even know what is happening, Dean is still silent and Sammy is doing the same as he's brother. I don't know what to do anymore, I want to quit hunting and take care of my kids, but I am scared for them that they are going to get killed by an evil son of a bitch and I want to kill the one who took away my Mary from me and my family. The one who took the mother from her kids that she won't see grow up. I want revenge._

I want revenge too. For the same reason as my Dad, I would love to see her, once, get to know her.

"Hey, ankle bitter!" Dean called.

I look up to him "what you find out?"

"I'll tell you everything later, for now we gotta go".

I close the journal and get up. A young woman is standing beside Sam, thin, tall, black hair, totally in Dean's view.

"This is your sister?" She asked.

"Yeah" Dean answered before I could even opened my mouth "Alex this is Andrea, she is going to bring us to a Motel".

"Hi" I waved quickly.

"Happy to meet you" she smiled.

She leads us down the street.

"So" Dean said "cute kid".

"Thanks" Andrea answered.

Wait, what? She has a kid?

"Kids are the best, huh?" Dean continued.

Andrea says nothing and keeps walking. What the hell Dean? I look at him weirdly. He grins at me and catches up to Andrea. She points us the Lakefront Motel.

"There it is. Like I said two blocks".

"Thanks" Sam said.

She smiles at me and glance at Dean "must be hard, with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to decent pickup line" she leaves and looks at us one more time "enjoy your stay".

I can't help myself but laugh at Dean.

"Kids are the best'?" Sam looks a Dean "you don't even like kids".

"I love kids" Dean defends himself.

"Name three kids that you know" I quiz him.

Dean starts counting on his hand, not even able to say one.

"You" he looks at me.

"Not your family, dumbass" I sighed.

He thinks, I've never seen him think so hard, Dean, Dean, Dean… He scratches his head and Sam leaves.

"I'm thinking!"

* * *

"So who is this girl anyway?" I ask getting in the motel room.

"Andrea? Daughter's sheriff" Dean answered.

"And she has a kid?"

"Lucas".

"Since when do you date a girl who has kids?"

"Do you wanna know what we learned?" Dean ignored my question.

"Go".

"Sheriff said that he passed the lake in scan, but nadda. Also, they are going to put a dam".

"Shit" I whispered, that isn't good.

"Well" Sam stated "there's the three drowning victims this year".

"Any before that?" Dean asked.

"Uh yeah. Six more spread out over the past thirty-five years. Those bodied were never recovered either. If there is something out there, it's picking up its pace".

"So, what, we got a lake monster on a binge?"

"This whole lake monster theory, it, is just bugs me" Sam sighed.

"Well, except the Loch Ness monster, I don't know any monsters that live in water" I said.

"Loch Ness, hun" Sam glanced at me with a grin "Lake Champlain, there are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts, but here, almost nothing... whatever it is out there, no one's living to talk about it".

Dean goes beside Sam and looks at the screen "wait, Barr, Christopher Barr. Where have I heard that name before?"

"Christopher Barr, the victim in May" Sam read "oh. Christopher Barr was Andrea's husband, Lucas's father. Apparently he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned. Two hours before the kid got rescued".

"Maybe we have an eyewitness after all" Sam sighed.

I look at the screen, a photo of a kid all wet with a blanket on his shoulder and looking confused. This is the kid.

* * *

Normal kids. All over the place, playing in the module and running around laughing.

"Can we join?" Sam asked.

I turn around, he asked that to Andrea who is sitting on the bench.

"I'm here with my son" she smiles pointing at the kid sitting on the ground drawing.

"Oh. Mind if I say hi?" Dean asked.

She nods yes and Dean pulls me with him.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"Were good with kids" Dean says to me.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you're a kid, duh" Dean smirked and bents in front of Lucas.

I sit down on my knees and put my chin on my arms that I lean on the bench. Lucas is drawing with no emotion. Dean picks up a toy soldier on the bench.

"Oh, I used to love these things" he imitates guns and explosions and then put it down "so crayons is more your thing? That's cool. Chicks dig artists. My sister here is really good in drawing too".

Lucas doesn't look up, but I see that he hears us. I take a look at the pile of Luca's drawings, a big black swirl, the second one is a red bicycle, and all the drawings are the same thing. I point it to Dean and he looks at it.

"Hey, these are pretty good" he commented "you mind if I sit and draw with you for a while?"

Dean, drawing? Ouch!

"I'm not so bad myself" he takes a crayon and a pad of construction paper. "You know, I'm thinking you can hear me, you just don't want to talk. I don't know exactly what happened to your dad, but I know it was something real bad. I think I know how you feel. When I was your age, I saw something".

He pauses. I know he is talking about mom. When I was a kid I used to ask him what happened. When he told me, I couldn't sleep for day. Sam remembers too.

"Anyway" Dean continued "well, maybe you don't think anyone will listen to you, or, uh...or believe you. I want you to know that I will. You don't even have to say anything. You could draw me a picture about what you saw that day, with your dad, on the lake. Okay, no problem. This is for you".

He holds up a drawing with stick figures.

"This is my family" he pointed at the first one "that's my Dad. That's my Mom" he pauses "that's my geek brother, that's my little sister here and that's me" he puts the drawing down "all right, so I'm a sucky artist. I'll see you around, Lucas".

We head back to Sam and Andrea.

"Wow, Dean" I look up at him "you're not that bad".

"Well, I've been the one that looks after you, kid" he grins at me and takes me by the shoulder.

"You know I'm not a kid anymore".

"Yes you are. And, you'll always be a kid for me".

We go to see Sam who is still talking with Andrea.

"What are the doctors saying?" he asked Andrea.

"That's a kind of post-traumatic stress" she was now standing up her arms crossed.

"That can't be easy. For either of you".

"We moved in with my dad. He helps out a lot. It's just...when I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw..." She looks at the ground looking really sad.

"Kids are strong" Dean said to comfort her "you'd be surprised what they can deal with".

"You know, he used to have such life. He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth. Now he just sits there. Drawing those pictures, playing with those army men. I just wish—"

Andrea hush herself when she sees Lucas coming with a picture in his hands and his head down.

"Hey sweetie" Andrea smiled at him.

Lucas hands the drawing to Dean.

"Thanks. Thanks, Lucas".

I take a quick look at it, it's a small house in the woods.

* * *

I'm sitting with Dean in the motel room.

"You okay?" Dean asks me.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you don't look good".

"I'm one hundred pour cent fine, Dean" I lied.

I look down at my feet's. Sam gets in the motel with his I-got-information look.

"So, I think it's safe to say we can rule out Nessie".

"What do you mean?" Dean asks.

Sam sits next to Dean "I just drove past the Carlton house. There was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead".

"He drowned?" I asked.

"Yep. In the sink".

"What the hell?" Dean exclaimed "so you're right, this isn't a creature. We're dealing with something else".

"Yeah" Sam agreed "but what?"

"I don't know. Water wraith, maybe? Some kind of demon? I mean, something that controls water...water that comes from the same source" Dean suggest.

"The lake" I guessed.

"Yeah".

"Which would explain why it's upping the body count. The lake is draining. It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time" Sam sighed.

"And if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone, almost anywhere" Dean gets up "this is gonna happen again soon".

"We now that Bill Carlton has something to do with all of this" I tell them.

"Yeah, it took both his kids" Dean added.

"And I've been asking around. Luca's dad, Chris, Bill Carlton's grandson" Sam informed us.

"Let's go pay Mr. Carlton a visit".

* * *

For the first time on this hunt, Dean accepted that I come with them. We walk up the dock next to the lake. Bill Carlton is sitting on a bench looking at the water with a sad look.

"Mr. Carlton?" Sam called him.

Bill looks up at us. His eyes… he is dead, the hurt is killing him.

"We'd like to ask you few questions, if you don't mind" Sam continued.

"We're from the, the Department-"

"I don't care who you're with" Carlton cut Dean "I've answered enough questions today".

"Your son said he saw something in that lake. What about you?" Sam insisted "you ever see anything out there? Mr. Carlton, Sophie's drowning and Will's death, we think there might be a connection to you or your family".

There Sam was going too far. Poor man, I mean he just lost both of he's kids in the same month. I never lost someone like this, but I would be destroyed if Sam, Dean or Dad died. Well, Dad is maybe dead. But I rather not think about It, I rather think that he is okay and just being an ass.

"My children are gone" Bill's voice cracked with emotion "it's… it's worse than dying. Go away. Please".

I look at Dean who wants to insist but I pull him by his jacket and drag him away, Sam following us closely.

"So what do you think?" Sam asked before getting in the car.

"Aw, I think the poor guy's been through Hell. I think he's not telling us something. Why did you pull me away?" Dean asked looking at me.

"You said it yourself Dean" I replied "that poor guy had lived through Hell".

"So what? We need answers" Dean sighed.

I say nothing cause he is right in a way. There was this awkward silent, Sam brakes it with the question.

"So now what?"

Dean doesn't answer, staring at the house with an examining look.

"What is it?" Sam continued.

"Huh" he sighed "maybe Bill's not the only one who knows something".

He pulls out a paper from his jacket. I look over his shoulder, it's Lucas's drawing, the house, Carlton's house.

* * *

We decided to go see Lucas, he definitely knows something.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea" Andrea refused us to go see her son.

"I just need to talk to him" Dean insisted "just for a few moments".

"He won't say anything. What good's gonna go?"

"Andrea" Sam said with his little whisper it's-okay voice "we think people might get hurt. We think something's happening out there".

"My husband, and the others, they just drowned. That's all" she really looks frustrated.

"If it's what you really believe, then we'll go. But if you think there's even a possibility that something else could be going on here, please let me talk to your son" Dean stated.

"Okay…" Andrea pauses "I'll take you to him".

She leads us upstairs. Lucas is drawing sitting on the ground. Me, Sam and Andrea stay in the doorway while Dean bents down in front of Lucas. I take a peek at his drawings, a red bicycle. I saw that drawing when we were at the park.

"Hey, Lucas. You remember me?" Dean asked "you know I, uh, I wanted to thank you for that last drawing. But the thing is, I need your help again".

Dean takes out the house drawing and puts it down. I notice that Lucas is drawing a person in the water, drowning, maybe his dad?

"How did you know to draw this? Did you know something bad was gonna happen? Maybe you could nod yes or no for me" Lucas doesn't answer or move "you're scared. It's okay. I understand. See, when I was a little older then you, I saw something real bad happen to my mom, and I was scared, too. I didn't feel like talking, just like you. But see, my mom, I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that every day. And I do my best to be brave. And maybe, your dad wants you to be brave too".

I look at Sam, he is staring at his feet with a sad look on his face. I am the only one who doesn't remember our mother, and that is killing me. I can't feel it, I can't be sad, I never knew her! Dean and Sam always told me that she loved me, but she never knew me, I never knew her. Who knows, maybe she would be disappointed of me?

Lucas drops his crayon and looks up at Dean. He takes a drawing and gives it to him.

"Thanks Lucas" Dean smiled getting up.

* * *

We are still on the road. Sam has Lucas drawing in his hand, a white church, a yellow house, and a boy with a blue baseball cap and red bicycle in front of a wooden fence.

"Andrea said the kid never drew like that till his dad died" Dean said.

"There are cases, going through a traumatic experience could make people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies" Sam explained.

"Whatever's out there, what if Lucas is tapping into somehow? I mean, it's only a matter of time before somebody else drowns, so if you got a better lead, please"

"All right, we got another house to find" Sam sighed annoyed.

"We got a problem though" I said getting at the edge of the seat "there's a lot of yellow houses in this country".

"See this church? I bet there's less than a thousand of those around here" Sam found out.

"Oh, College Boy thinks he's so smart" Dean joked with a British accent.

No one respond to that. Staying quite only the song playing. I couldn't stop thinking about what Dean had said to Lucas. He really is feeling that way?

"You know, um…" I started looking at Dean through the rear-view mirror "what you said about Mom… you never told me that before".

"It's no big deal" Dean said with that I-hide-my-feelings look. "oh God, we're not gonna have to hug or anything, are we?"

"No" I smile looking at my feet "just asking".

I gaze up to him in the rear-view mirror. He's face changes to sadness, Sam's too.

* * *

We found the church, all is like in Lucas drawing, all the details. The yellow house is beside the church. Dean goes up first and knocked. An old woman answers.

"Hello? How can I help you?"

"We're sorry to bother you, ma'am, but does a little boy live here, by any chance? He might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle".

"Uh… Come in" she steps aside to let us in.

She leads us up to the living room.

"No sir" she answered Dean's question "not for a very long time. Peter's been gone for thirty-five years now".

I look at a picture on the coffee table, a young kid maybe thirteen years old, it's probably Peter.

"The police never, I never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared" the woman added "losing him, you know, it's… it's worse than dying".

"Did he disappear from here?" Dean asked her "I mean, from this house?"

"He was supposed to ride his bike straight after school, and he never showed up" she was almost crying.

Dean walks around the house, I stay by Sam's side. Dean takes off a picture from the mirror.

"Peter Sweeney and Billy Carlton, nineteen seventy" he read at the back of the photo.

Bill Carlton and Peter?

* * *

We went back in the car, something is up. It's definitely clear that Bill Carlton is in this.

"Okay, this little boy Peter Sweeney vanishes, and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow" Sam stated.

"Yeah, Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something, huh?" Dean sighed angry.

"And Bill, the people he loves, they're all getting punished".

"Maybe Bill did something to Peter?" I suggest.

"What if Bill killed him?" Sam added.

"Peter's spirit would be furious" Dean said "it'd want revenge. It's possible".

* * *

We arrive in front of Bill Carlton house. We walk up to the house. I hear an engine roar coming from the lake, I turn my head and see Bill in his boat.

"Dean! Sam!" I called up and start running at him.

"Alex!" Dean yelled at me.

I ignore him and run to the end of the dock.

"Mr. Carlton!" Dean called up loudly "you need to come back! I come out of the water! Turn the boat around!"

"Mr. Carlton!" Sam yelled too.

Bill ignores them. With no logic explanation, the boat flips over. I look around but I don't see Bill. I take a step back to give me a swing but Dean grabs me by the arm.

"He's maybe still alive!" I shout trying to get away from Dean.

"I don't think so. We don't know what's in the water!"

"We better call the sheriff" Sam sighed.

I get away from Dean's hold and walk to the Impala.

* * *

We enter the police station with the sheriff. Andrea is inside sitting on a bench with her son Luas who is rocking himself back and forth looking worried and scared.

"Sam, Dean, Alex" she greeted us standing up "I didn't expect to see you here".

"So now you're on a first-name basis" the sheriff said pissed and then soften "what are you doing here?"

"I brought you dinner" she showed a brown bag.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I don't really have the time".

"I heard about Bill Carlton. Is it true" she asked "is it something going on with the lake?"

"Right now we don't know what the truth is. But I think it might be better if you and Lucas went on home" he explained.

Lucas suddenly jumps up on his feet and grabs Dean's arm pulling him down.

"Lucas, hey, what is it?" Dean asked with a soft voice "Lucas".

"Lucas" Andrea bents down next to her son.

"Lucas, it's okay. It's okay. Hey, Lucas, it's okay. It's okay".

Andrea gets up and pulls gently Lucas away from Dean and take him outside. Why was the kid so scared? Was he thinking of another death or something? It would make no sense.

We enter the sheriff office and sit down in front of his desk. I read his name on the plaque, Jake.

"Okay" he started "just so I'm clear, you see… something attack Bill's boat, sending Bill, who is a very good swimmer, by the way, into the drink, and you never see him again?"

He just resumed what we said to him.

"Yeah, that about sums it up" Dean confirmed.

"And I'm supposed to believe this, even though I've already sonar-swept that entire lake? And you're describing is impossible? And you're not really Wildlife Service?"

I look at Dean who looks surprised.

"That's right, I checked. Department's never heard of you two".

"See, now, we can explain that" Dean sighed.

"Enough. Please. The only reason you're breathing free air is one of Bill's neighbors saw him steering out that boat just before you did. So, we have a couple of options here. I can arrest you two for impersonating government officials and hold you" he points at me "as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance. Or, we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get into your car, you put this town in your rear-view mirror, and you don't ever darken my doorstep again".

"Door number two sounds good" Sam nodded looking at us.

"Yep" I agreed.

"That's the one I'd pick" Jake said.

* * *

And that is the one we picked. Anyway, the job is done. Bill is dead, we would be out of town the next day. The traffic light turned green but Dean doesn't press the peddle.

"Green" Sam said.

"What?" Dean got out of his mind.

"Light's green".

Dean finally get the car moving and turns right.

"Uh, the interstate's the other way" Sam informed him.

"I know" Dean said with no emotion.

Then why the hell is he going the other way?

"But Dean, this job, I think it's over" Sam stated.

"I'm not so sure".

"Dean" I said "Bill murdered Peter and Peter's spirit got its revenge, so the job is done, he should be gone now".

"All right" Dean looks at me through the rear-view mirror "so what if we take off and this thing isn't done? You know, what if we've missed something? What if more people get hurt?"

"But why would you think that?" Sam asked.

"Because Lucas was really scared" Dean answered.

He is right on this one, Lucas looked really scared before we left, and it looked like he had like this psychic thing on this case.

"That's what this is about?" Sam sighed.

"I just don't want to leave this town until I know the kid's okay" Dean stated with his serious voice.

"Who are you? And what have you done with my brother?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, since when do you care about kids?" I added.

"Shut up".

* * *

When we arrived it was still dark outside. I don't even know why we came here she must be going or already to bed. We walk towards to the door.

"You sure about this Dean?" I asked "its kindda late, and normal people go to bed early".

Dean ignores me and rings the doorbell. Not even a second later, the door opens and Lucas is hyperventilation, afraid.

"Lucas? Lucas!" Dean called out.

Lucas runs away in the house and we follow him upstairs. Water is pouring down the stairs. Lucas starts to hit on the bathroom door where the water comes from. Dean push Lucas away, I grab him by the arms to keep him from running in. Sam kicks the door open, Lucas gets away from me and jump on Dean. Sam runs in the bathroom and try to get something out of the bathtub, I think it's Andrea. But he isn't even able to pull her out. Suddenly he succeed to get her out and she gasps for air. Thank god she is fine.

The time Andrea got changed and calm down, it was dawn, and I didn't sleep. I've been with Lucas while Sam and Dean comfort Andrea. I insisted that Dean watched Lucas but he needed to do some research. He knows I'm better than him for that.

Lucas is on the floor drawing a black spiral. I've been sitting in front of him, watching him.

"You wanna show me you're drawings?" I asked him, maybe I could find a clue on the case.

He drops his crayon and looks at a drawing next to him, the red bike. He gets up and walks out the room.

"Lucas" I called.

He doesn't answer me so I follow him down the stairs. He looks out the window.

"Sam, Dean".

They both look at me, so Andrea. Lucas opens the door and walks outside, I follow him and they come too.

"Lucas, honey?" Andrea called him.

We walked maybe two minutes and he stopped staring at the ground.

"You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, okay?" Dean ordered Andrea.

Andrea takes Lucas by the arm and drags him away to the house. We go to the Impala to get some shovels. They start digging and hit something. I bent down and dig with my hands. Dean helps me pull out a red bike.

"Peter's bike" Sam said.

"Who are you?" A voice came from behind.

We turn around and see Jake with a gun pointed at us.

"Put the gun down Jake" Sam ordered.

"How did you know that was there?" Jake asked.

"What happened? You and Bill killed Peter drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike? You can't bury the truth Jake. Nothing stays buried".

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about" he is clearly lying.

"You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney thirty-five years ago. That's what the hell I'm talking about" Dean tried to stay calm.

"Dad!" Andrea shouted running towards us.

"And now you got one seriously pissed-off spirits" Dean continued ignoring Andrea.

"It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love. It's gonna drown them. And it's gonna drag their bodies God knows where, so you can feel the same pain Peter's mom felt. And then, after that, it's gonna take you, and it's not gonna stop until it does" Sam tried to reason with Jake.

"Yeah, and how do you know that?" Jake asked skeptic.

"Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton".

"Listen to yourselves. You're insane".

"I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us. But if we're gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust. Now tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake" Dean wished.

"Dad, is any of this true?" Andrea asked horrified.

"No" Jake lied again, fucking liars "don't listen to them. They're liars and they're dangerous".

"Something tried to drown me" Andrea told her father "Chris died on that lake. Dad, look at me" Jake look at her "tell me you, you didn't kill anyone".

Jake looks away guilty.

"Oh my God".

"Billy and I were at the lake. Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him, but this time, it got rough. We were holding his head under the water. We didn't mean to. But we held him under too long and he drowned. We let the body go, and it sank" Jake told us.

"Oh, Andrea" Jake continued almost in tears "we were kids. We were so scared. It was a mistake. But, Andrea, to say that I have anything to do with these drowning, with Chris, because of some ghost? It's not rational".

"Stop being skeptic" I stated annoyed "after all of this how can you be!"

His gun went directly on me.

"Whoa! Take your gun away from her" Dean ordered and Jake obeyed pointing it at Dean "all right, listen to me, all of you. We need to get you away from this lake, as far as we can, right now".

Andrea looks towards the lake, I follow her gaze and see Lucas crouch at the end of the dock a hand in the water.

"Lucas!" Jake yelled.

We run towards to the dock.

"Lucas!" Dean called out.

"Lucas! Baby, stay where you are!" Andrea ordered.

A hand comes out of the water and drags Lucas in the water. Sam and Dean jumps in the water. Andrea takes her jacket off and prepares herself to jump in the water. I grab her by her arms.

"Andrea, Alex stay there!" Sam shouted from the lake.

"No! Lucas" Andrea shouted fighting out of my grip.

"They're going to find him" I assured her "you only need to stay here".

Dean comes up and Sam too.

"Sam?" Dean asked.

Sam shakes his head and they dive back in.

"Lucas, where are you?" Andrea cried out.

I spot Jake taking off his jacket and take few steps in the water.

"Jake! Get away!" I yelled.

"Peter" he cried "it you can hear me… please, Peter, I'm sorry. I'm so… I'm so sorry".

"Daddy, no!"

I let go of Andrea and run towards Jake but a hand grabs my ankle and drags me in the water, I scream and don't have time to take my breath. I try to swim up but I still feel the grip on my ankle pulling me down. My lungs are burning while I am trying to breathe but I only swallow some water. I stop fighting, too weak to continue, that's it, I am dying… without finding my father… My vision starts to get dark when I feel my ankle free. I'm still not able to swim up, but the pain is gone, I can't understand it, maybe I am dead? And darkness…

* * *

"Alex! Dammit! Alex wake up! Don't do this to me! Please wake up! Wake up!"

This voice, this comforting voice. Dean… I cough out water and open my eyes. Dean and Sam's faces on top of me.

"Dee… Smy" I managed to say.

"Hey, little girl, it's okay" Dean told me with his soft voice.

"Okay" I try to get up but fall back down.

"I'll help you" Sam helps me up on my feet's.

"You okay?" Dean asked again.

"Yeah… I'm-" I couldn't finish my phrase that I coughed again.

"Shhh" Dean rubbed my back "you almost drowned".

I nod to tell him I understand, but why did Peter drag me down?

Sam grabs me by my arm and helps me walk to the car and sit down in the backseat.

"You okay?" Sam asked me.

"Yeah" I answered even though I feel like crap.

"Were going to the motel get you a little sleep and then we leave town" Dean explained the schedule.

"Okay" I agreed.

* * *

A few hours later, after a small nap I was good. Still a little tired but I'm probably going to sleep in the car.

Dean opens the trunk and throws his duffel and mine in it. I wanted to carry it but Dean insisted to do it. Sam puts his in too and looks at Dean.

"Look, we're not gonna save everybody" Sam said to Dean.

Dean have been putting everything on himself, Jake's death and me almost drowning. It isn't his fault it was mine, I couldn't even save him, and instead I almost died.

"I know" Dean mumbled.

"Sam, Dean, Alex" called out Andrea from behind us.

We turn around and see Andrea with Lucas.

"Hey" Dean greeted them.

"We're glad we caught you. We're also glad to see that you're okay Alex" she smiles "um, we made you lunch for the road. Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself".

"Can I give it to them now?" Lucas asked.

I smile, he is talking now, since he knew that everything was finished, he started talking.

"Of curse" Andrea kisses Lucas on his head.

"Come on, Lucas, let's load this into the car" Dean leaded Lucas to the car.

"How you holding up?" Sam asked Andrea.

"It's just gonna take a long time to sort through everything, you know?"

"Andrea" Sam sighed "I'm sorry".

"You saved my son. I can't ask for more than that. Dad loved me. He loved Lucas. No matter what he did, I just have to hold on to that".

"I could have saved him" I whispered.

"You tried" Andrea looks at me with a forced sad smile "you almost died".

"Thanks" I force a smile too.

Sam squeezes my shoulder to comfort me.

I look away to Dean who is talking to Lucas.

"All right, if you're gonna be talking now, this is a very important phrase, so I want you to repeat it one more time".

"Zeppelin rules!" Lucas explained.

Zeppelin… Very funny Dean.

"That's right. Up high" Dean and Lucas makes a high-five "you take care of your mom, okay?"

"All right".

Andrea joins Dean and kisses him "thank you".

Dean pulls away, scratches his head and goes to the driver's seat.

"Sam, Alex, move you're asses. We're gonna run out of daylight before we hit the road" Dean told us.

I smile to Lucas and Andrea and get in the backseat. Sam enters the passenger seat. I lay down and sigh looking at the roof.

"You okay back there?" Dean asked me.

"Yeah… I just… I could have saved him" I admitted.

"Like Sam told me, we can't save everyone".

"We saved Andrea and her son" Sam added.

Yeah, we saved them.

"And for reward, you sleep" Dean ordered.

I close my eyes and drift to sleep.


	4. Phantom Travaler

Chapter 4 - Phantom traveler

* * *

**-Author's note : Just to be clear, Alexandria is 14 and Sam and Dean are the same age that in the show. Thanks for reading :).**

**-Spoiler Alert : Spolers of the first season of Supernatural.**

**-Disclaimer : I do not own Supernatural, I only own Alesandria Winchester.**

* * *

I wake up by the sound of the motel door closing. I stay lying down pretending I am asleep. I don't want to get up and who knows who it could be?

"Morning, sunshine" Sam's voice said.

I sit up on the bed, Dean is laying on his bed looking at Sam

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Uh, it's about five forty-five" Sam answered.

"In the morning?" I groaned.

"Yep" he confirmed.

"Where does the day go" Dean sits up and look at Sam with his big-brother look "did you get any sleep last night?"

"Yeah, I grabbed a couple hours".

"Liar 'cause I was up at three, and you were watching a George Foreman infomercial" Dean told him.

"Hey what can I say?" Sam exclaimed with a small smile "it's riveting TV".

I let myself fall on the bed, I just want to sleep.

"When was the last time you got a good night's sleep?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, a little while, I guess. It's not a big deal".

"Yeah it is" Dean contradict him.

"Look, I appreciate you concern- " Sam started.

"Oh" Dean cut him off "I'm not concerned about you. It's your job to keep my ass alive, so I need you sharp".

Sam shrugs not caring about what he said "Alex is there".

"Yeah, but she is the one that is always in trouble".

"Hey! I hear you, you know?" I sit up and give Dean a death look that only makes him laugh.

"I know" his smiles fades as he glances at Sam "seriously, are you still having nightmares about Jess?"

"Yeah" Sam sits at the edge of the bed we share "but it's not just her. It's everything. I just forgot, you now? This job. Man, it gets to you".

"You can't let it. You can't bring it home like that" Dean advised him.

Dean had told me this advice in the first times I went to hunts. Seeing people die, dead corpses, and all the horrors.

"So what? All this it… never keeps you up at night?" Sam asked.

Dean shakes his head to say no.

"Never? You're never afraid" Sam said with a skeptic tone.

"No, not really" Dean confirmed.

"Me neither" I lied.

I still have nightmares that I am drowning and then I wake up gasping for air, luckily for me, Sam and Dean never heard me

Sam takes Dean's knife under his pillow and shows him without saying a word, he doesn't have to.

Dean grabs it from Sam's hands "that's not fear. That is precaution".

"And you" Sam points at me "you fake sleeping".

"No, I don't. Dean told me to do that" I defended myself.

"Shut up" Dean said to me and I return my beautiful smile.

"All right" Sam settles things down "whatever. I'm too tired to argue".

Dean's phone rings and he answers "hello? ... Oh, right, yeah. Up in Kittanning, Pennsylvania, the poltergeist thing. It's not back, it's it? ... What is it? ... Yeah sure, okay…. Bye" he hangs up and looks at both of us "we gotta a case, get ready".

* * *

"Thanks for making the trip so quick" Jerry thanked us "I ought to be doing you guys a favor, not the other way around. Dean and your dad helped me out".

He leads us to his office at the hangar.

"Yeah, he told us" Sam said pointing at me "it was a poltergeist?"

"Poltergeist?" Came up a man's voice "I loved that movie".

"Hey, nobody's talking to you" Jerry yelled to the man "keep walking. Damn right it was a poltergeist, practically tore our house apart. Tell you something, if it wasn't for you and your dad" he points Dean "I probably wouldn't be alive. Your dad said you were off at college. Is that right?" Jerry glances at Sam.

"Yeah, I was. I'm, taking some time off" Sam answered.

"Well, he was real proud of you. I could tell. He talked about you all the time".

"He did?" Sam asked surprised.

"Yeah, you bet he did" Jerry confirmed "oh, hey, you know I tried to get a hold of him, but I couldn't. How's he doing anyway?"

"He's, um, wrapped up in a job right now" Dean lied.

"Well, we're missing the old man, but we got Sam and Alex now in the game. Even trade, huh?"

Dean laughs and I smile looking down, I can't be better than Dad, Dad is the greatest hunter. That is why I still think he is alive, he even left us his journal.

"No" Sam said "not by a long shot".

"I got something I want you guys to hear" Jerry told us.

He leads us in his office. I sit down on one of the two chairs, Sam sits beside me and Dean stays up behind me his hands on the back of the chair.

"I listened to this" Jerry sits down at his desk and opens his laptop "and, well, it sounded like it was up your alley" he puts the CD in the drive "normally I wouldn't have access to this. It's the cockpit voice recorder for United Britannia flight 2485. It was one of ours".

"Mayday! Mayday" the record played "repeat! This is United Britannia 2485, immediate instruction help! United Britanis 2485, I copy message. May be experiencing some mechanical failure…"

The recording been cut off by a loud growl.

"Took off from here, crashed about two hundred miles south. Now, they're saying mechanical failure. Cabin depressurized somehow. Nobody knows why. Over a hundred people on board. Only seven got out alive. Pilot was one. His name is Chuck Lambert. He's a good friend of mine. Chuck is, uh...well, he's pretty broken up about it. Like it was his fault" Jerry explained.

"You don't think it was?" Sam asked.

"No, I don't".

"Jerry, we're gonna need passenger manifests, um, a list of survivors".

"All right".

"And, uh any way we can take a look at the wreckage?" Dean added.

"The other stuff is no problem. But the wreckage… fellas, the NTSB has it locked down in an evidence warehouse" he answered "no way I've got that kind of clearance".

"No problem".

* * *

I sat on the trunk of the car while Dean is making two fake IDs.

"So" Sam leans on the side of the car beside me "you think he is going to get them?"

"If it's a girl yes, a guy I don't know" I smiled.

"You okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, you've been through tough times lately" Sam remembered me.

"Well, it's the job" I sighed "and I am kind of used to that, I don't know why but I am always the one that gets hurt in hunts, Dean is always there to help me".

"Well, I'm here to now" Sam put his arm around my shoulder.

Dean exits the place and joins us.

"You've been in there forever" Sam told Dean getting away from me.

Dean holds up two ID cards "you can't rush perfection".

"Homeland Security?" Sam read talking the ID's "that's pretty illegal, even for us".

"Yeah, well, it's something ne" Dean sighed "you know? People haven't seen it a thousand times".

We get in the car in our regular places.

"All right, so, what do you got?" Dean asked us in the drivers seat.

"Well, there's definitely EVP on the cockpit voice recorder" I said getting my laptop.

"Yeah?" Dean insisted for me to continue.

"Listen".

I play the tape I worked on, a scratchy voice started I couldn't understand what it was saying until it yelled "no survivors!"

"'No survivors'? What's that supposed to mean? There were seven survivors" Sam stated.

"I don't know" I admitted.

"So, what are you thinking?" Dean asked "a hunted flight?"

"There's a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships, like phantom travelers" Sam stated.

"Mm-hmm" Dean confirmed.

"Or remember flight 401?" Sam asked.

"Yeah" I remembered "that plane crashed, the airline salvaged some of its parts, put in other planes, than the spirit of the pilot and co-pilot haunted those flights"

"Right" Sam smiled at me "you're pretty good".

"Yep" Dean looked at me proud by the rear-view mirror.

"Maybe we got a similar deal" Sam suggested.

"All right" Dean approved "which one do you want to talk to first".

"Third on the list: Max Jaffey".

"Why this one?" I asked.

"Well, for one, he's from around here. And two, if anyone saw anything weird, he did".

"What makes you say that?" Dean asked the question before I could.

"Well, I spoke to his mother" Sam started "hospital, the mental place".

* * *

We met Max, he still looks shaken up and is walking with a can. He leads us in the garden. It's a nice day, the sun is shining and I can say that the hospital garden is beautiful, flowers trees and it's… Zen.

"I don't understand" Max started "I already spoke with Homeland Security".

We told him that I was a student, like usual.

"Right" Dean grins "some new information has come up. So if you could just answer a couple questions…"

"Just before the plane went down, did you notice anything… unusual?" Sam cuts Dean off.

"Like what?" Max asked.

"Strange lights, weird noises, maybe. Voices?"

"No, nothing".

" – " Dean started.

"Jaffey" Max corrected him.

"Jaffey. You checked yourself in here right?" Max nodded at Dean "can I ask why?"

"I was a little stressed. I survived a plane crash".

"Uh huh" Dean continues the questions "and that's what terrified you? That's what you are afraid of?"

"I… I don't want to talk about this anymore".

Ah… come on! Just say it and we'll be gone!

"Maybe you saw something up there, we need to know what" I insisted.

Dean looked at me with the shut-the-fuck-up glare.

"No. No, I was… delusional. Seeing things" Max refused to talk.

"He was seeing things" I smirk.

"It's okay" Sam looked at me "then just tell us what you thought you saw, please".

"There was… this – man. And, uh, he had these… eyes – these, uh… black eyes. And saw him – or I thought I saw him…"

Max paused, a long pause "what?" Dean asked.

"He opened the emergency exit. But that's… that's impossible, right? I mean, I looked it up. There's something like two tons of pressure on that door".

"Yeah" Dean agreed.

"This man, uh, did he seem to appear and disappear rapidly? It would look something like a mirage?" Sam asked.

"What are you nuts?" Max exclaimed "he was a passenger. He was sitting right in front of me".

"Okay" I said seeing that he wouldn't say anything else "thank you for your time".

I start walking towards the exit followed by Sam and an angry Dean. I could already see that he was going to yell at me for not shutting my mouth.

The minute we entered the car, Dean started his speech.

"Alexandria, I told you to not talk when we are talking to someone".

"Sorry, he was getting on my nerves" I admitted.

"Let's just go see another guy, and talk about that later" Dean said and start the engine.

* * *

We drove to another guy's house.

"So here we are" Sam announced "George Phelps, seat 20C".

"Hmm. Man, I don't care how strong you are" Dean mumbled for the guy and he looked at me "you stay in the car".

"What? Why?" I exclaimed confused.

"It's you're punishment".

"Fine".

Dean gets out the car and Sam does the same thing but smiled at me before heading out.

* * *

They came back five or ten minutes later. They get in the car and I immediately asked the question.

"What you find out?"

"Well" Dean started "this guy had a beautiful and boring life. He was a dentist, married for thirteen years. Nothing special, he was totally normal".

"I mean it goes without saying. It just doesn't make any sense" Sam sighed.

"A middle-ages dentist with an ulcer is not exactly evil personified. You know what we need to do is get inside that NTSB warehouse, check out the wreckage".

"Okay" Sam agreed "but if we're gonna go that route, we'd better look the part".

* * *

We got out of a suit rental shop, I was crying so much I laughed at Sam and Dean. Dean didn't like the idea of a suit, but Sam was just ignoring him and I tried to comfort him by telling him he looked like a gentleman but he was only angrier. Ah! Beautiful times.

"Man, I look like one of the Blues Brothers" Dean mumbled unhappy.

"No, you don't" I smiled "you look more like a seventh-grader at his first dance".

I couldn't help it but to laugh.

"Shut up" Dean looked down at himself "I hate this thing".

"Hey. You want into that warehouse or not?" Sam asked him.

* * *

When we arrived at the warehouse, Dean took his things ready to go and looked at me.

"I know, stay in the car" I stated his words.

"Yep, be back in a bit".

He and Dean leaves the car and I only look at them go away. Shit, I hate being that young. I've always been the one left behind, I really, really hate it.

Suddenly, the alarm started off. I sit at the edge of my seat and looked around to see them, but they weren't anywhere to see. And then, they're they are running towards the car. They get in, and ride away of the place.

"What the hell happened?" I asked them.

"Don't know, the alarm started off from nowhere" Dean said "but we found a weird yellow dust thing on the door handle".

"The one that the guy opened?"

"Yeah" Sam confirmed "were going to see Jerry to know what this thing is".

That's what we did. I am waiting Jerry's answered sitting in front of his desk, Sam and Dean standing up behind me.

"Huh" Jerry let out "this stuff is covered in sulfur".

"You're sure?" Sam asked.

If it's sulfur, Dad taught me that it was a sign of a demon possession.

"Take a look for yourself" Jerry showed Sam the microscope.

A banging sound took my attention and I look behind me.

"You effin' piece of crap…" a man's voice almost shouted.

"If you fellows will excuse me, I have an idiot to fire" Jerry sighed leaving the room "hey. Einstein. Yeah, you. What the heck you doing? Put the wrench down –"

His voice faded and I couldn't help it but smile that was kind of funny.

Dean goes beside Sam who is looking through the microscope.

"Hmm. You know, there's too many things that leave behind a sulfuric residue".

"Demonic possession" I said.

"It would explain how a mortal man would have the strength to open up an emergency hatch" Dean agreed.

"If the guy was possessed, it's possible" Sam sighed.

"This goes way beyond floating over a bed or barfing pea soup. I mean it's one thing to possess a person, but to use them to take down an entire airplane?" Dean didn't believe it.

"You ever heard of something like this before?" I asked Sam and Dean.

"Never" Dean answered.

* * *

We went back to the motel. We were in a research mode, the most boring mode ever, I prefer badass mode. I am looking at the images on the walls with strings all over, that is my speciality, Dean never understood what I was doing. He was reading something on one bed and Sam looking something on his computer sitting on the other bed.

"So, every religion in every world culture has the concept of demons and demonic possession, right? I mean Christian, Native American, Hindu, you name it" Sam said.

"Yeah" Dean agreed "but none of them describe anything like this".

"Well, that's not exactly true. You see according to Japanese Beliefs, certain demons are behind certain disasters, both natural and man-made. One cause's earthquake, another causes diseases".

"And this one cause's plane crashed?" I asked.

"All right" Dean gets up "so what? We have a demon that's evolved with the times and found a way to ratchet up the body count?"

"Yeah" Sam answered "you know, who knows how many planes it's brought down before this one".

Dean snorts before turning around.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't know, man. This isn't our normal gig. I mean, demons, they don't want anything, just death and destruction for its own sake. This is big. And I wish Dad was here" he admitted.

"Yeah. Me too" Sam looked at the ground.

I say nothing. I guess I don't have too, who doesn't want Dad to be here right now? Dean's phone rings.

"Hello?" he answered "…Oh, hey, Jerry… Wha – Jerry, I'm sorry.. What happened?... Where'd this happen?... I'll try to ignore the irony in that… Nothing. Jerry, hang in there, all right? We'll catch up with you soon" and he hangs up.

"Another crash?" Sam guessed.

"Yeah. Let's go".

"Where?" I asked.

"Nazareth".

Oh. I see where the irony is.

On our way there, Dean told us that the pilot from the plan 2485 Chuck Lambert died from a plane crash with his friend.

* * *

I was again, sitting in Jerry's office with Sam and Dean while Jerry is looking through the microscope.

"Sulfur?" Dean asked and Jerry nods "well, that's great. All right, that's two plane crashes involving Chuck Lambert. This demon sounds like it was after him".

"With all due respect to Chuck" Sam stated "if that's the case, that would be the good news".

"And what is the bad?" I asked worried.

"Chuck's plane went down exactly forty minutes into flight. And get this, so did flight 2485".

"Forty minutes? What does that mean?" Jerry asked.

"It's a biblical numerology" I explained "you know Noah's ark, it rained for forty days. The number means death".

"I went back, and there have been six plane crashed over the last decade" Sam informed us "that all went down exactly forty minutes in".

"Any survivors?" Dean asked.

"No. Or not until now, at least not until flight 2485, for some reason. On the cockpit recorder, remember what the EVP said?"

"No survivors" I whispered in a small voice.

"It's going after all the survivors. It's trying to finish the job" Dean said.

* * *

'Working Man' is slowly playing in the Impala. Sam's on the phone and I am trying to sleep, I am so exhausted.

"Really?" Sam talked out loud "well, thank you for taking our survey, and if you do plan to fly, please don't forget your friends at United Britannia airline. Thanks" he paused "all right. That takes care of Blain Sanderson and Dennis Holloway. They're not flying anytime soon".

"So our only wildcard is the flight attendant Amanda Walker" Dean sighed.

"Right. Her sister Karen said her flight leaves Indianapolis at eight pm. It's her first night back on the job".

"That sounds like just our luck".

"Dean, this is a five-hour drive, man, even with you behind the wheel" Sam exclaimed.

And with that it was silent, so I could finally fall asleep.

* * *

"Alex" Dean shook me awake "wake up where here".

"F'more min'us" I mumbled tired as hell.

"Come on Alex, we don't have time, we need to save that girl" Dean insisted with his annoyed voice.

The case… I get out the car and we jog inside the airport. We look at the Departure board.

"Right there" Sam pointed "they're boarding in thirty minutes".

"Okay. We still have some cards to play. We need to find a phone" Dean sighed looking around.

He leads us to a courtesy phone and picks it up. I get closer to the phone to hear the conversation.

"Airport services" a voice answered.

"Hi. Gate thirteen".

"Who are you calling, sir?"

"I'm trying to contact an Amanda Walker. She's a flight attendant on flight, um…" I show him four, two, four with my fingers "flight four – two – four".

We waited a couple seconds and Dean was becoming inpatient.

"Come on" he urged.

"This is Amanda Walker".

"Miss Walker. Hi, this is Hetfield from St. Francis Memorial Hospital" Dean presented himself with a fake name "we have a Karen Walker here".

"Karen?" She asked with a surprised voice.

"Nothing serious, just a minor car accident, but she was injured, so –"

"Wa – wait" she cut him "that's impossible. I just got off the phone with her".

Dean pauses "you what?"

"Five minutes ago" she explained "she's at her house, cramming for a final. Who is this?"

"Uh, well… there must be some mistake".

"And how would you even know I was here? Is this one of Vince's friends?"

"Guilty as charged" Dean followed the game.

"Well, you tell him to mind his own business and stay out of my life, okay?" she said angry.

"Yes, but… he really needs to see you tonight, so – "

"No, I'm sorry. It's too late".

"Don't be like that. Come on. The guy's a mess. Really. It's pathetic" Dean insisted.

"Really?" he voice was calm.

"Oh, yeah".

"Look, I've got to go. Um… tell him to call me when I land".

"No, no. Wait, Amanda. Amanda!" But she hang up the phone so Dean "damn it! So close".

"All right, it's time for plan B" Sam sighed "we're getting on that plane".

"Okay" I agreed.

"Whoa, whoa, now just hold on a second" Dean stopped us looking scared, it's the first time I see him this way.

"Dean, the plane is leaving with over a hundred passengers on board, and if we're right, that plane is gonna crash".

"I know".

"Okay. So we're getting on the plane, we need to find that demon and exorcise it. I'll get the tickets. You two get whatever you can out of the trunk. Whatever that will make it through the security. Meet me back here in five minutes" Sam planed.

Dean looks at us anxiously.

"Dean, you good?" I asked him.

"No, not really" he answered his voice breaking.

"What is it?" I asked again.

"Well, I kind of have this problem with, uh…"

"Flying?" Sam asked surprised.

"It's never really been an issue until now" he admitted.

"You're joking, right?" I tried to not laugh.

"Do I look like I'm joking!" Dean exclaimed scared "why do you think I drive everywhere?"

"All right, we'll go" Sam said.

"What?"

"We'll do this one on our own".

"What are you nuts? You said it yourself, the plane's gonna crash".

"Dean, we can do it together, or me and Sam is going to do this. I'm not seeing another option here" I reasoned him.

"Come on! Really? Man…" He looks down.

* * *

We got lucky, Sam and Dean had places beside, and not me. A lovely old woman gave me her place so I could sit with my brother's beside the alley. So, Dean sat in between me and Sam because he is scared as hell. It's really funny.

"Flight attendants, please cross-check before departure" the intercom said.

Dean reads the safety card his leg bouncing up and down.

"Just try to relax" Sam whispered to Dean.

The plane takes off, and Dean jumps at the sound, and I laugh.

"You know that if the planes crashes, we'll maybe survive. Oh, and I saw on TV that it's a long painful death" I laughed.

"I hate you so much" he sighed looking at me angry.

"She's joking Dean" Sam glared at me to shut up.

It only made me laugh more.

I don't know how much time it has been since we left but Dean is still scared and he is humming a song.

"You're humming Metallica?" Sam asked.

"Calms me down".

"Look, man, I get you're nervous, all tight? But you stay focused".

"I mean, we got thirty-two minutes and counting to track this thing down, or whoever it's possessing, anyway, and perform a full-on exorcism." Sam stated the plan.

"Yeah, on a crowed plane. That's gonna be easy"

"Just take it one step at a time, all right? Now, who is it possessing?" Sam asked.

"It's usually gonna be somebody with some sort of weakness, you know, a chink in the armor that the demon can worm through. Somebody with an addiction or some sort of emotional distress" Dean stated.

"This is the first flight after the crash for Amanda. If I was her I would be scared as hell to go back on" I admitted.

Dean turns to a flight attendant.

"Excuse me. Are you Amanda?" he asked.

"No, I'm not" she answered with a smile.

"Oh, my mistake".

Dean looks behind him and I follow his gaze to another flight attendant.

"You think it's Amanda?" I asked him.

"I guess. Why don't you go talk to her, and, uh, get a read on her mental state".

"What if she's already possessed?" Sam asked.

"There's ways to test that" Dean goes through his bag and hands me a bottle "I brought holy water".

"No" I refused talking the bottle and tossing it in the bag "I think we can go more subtle. She's gonna react to the name of God".

"Oh. Nice" Dean approved.

I get up and walk to the aisle, Sam stops me by grabbing my arm.

"What?" I asked him.

"Say it in Latin".

"I know" I sighed annoyed.

I turn around but he still stops me.

"Okay. Hey!"

"What?!" I half screamed.

"Uh, in Latin, it's 'Christo'".

"I know you idiot! God…I mean, Christo" I smirk and leave towards the back.

The plane shakes and I almost fell.

"Oh god" I hear Dean almost yelling.

I smile and head up to the back. The maybe Amanda is placing things on a cart with drinks and napkins.

"Hi" I said.

"Hi. Can I help you with something?" she asked me.

"Well I'm just walking around, my brother is really scared of flying and he is driving me nuts. I guess it's not you're case".

"You'd be surprised" she laughed.

"Really? You're a nervous flier?"

"Yeah, maybe, little bit" she admitted.

"Wow, I mean you work here no?"

"Kind of a long story" she looks down.

"Right. I'm sorry for asking".

"It's okay".

"You ever consider other employment?" I asked.

"No. Look, everybody's scared of something. I just, uh… I'm not gonna let it hold me back".

"Huh" I sighed.

"So…" she tried to start off.

"Christo" I said in a quick whisper.

"I'm sorry. Did you say something?"

"Christo?"

"I – I didn't, I didn't…"

"Yeah, nothing. Never mind" I turn around quickly and go back to my seat.

I sit down and Sam and Dean looks at me waiting for me to talk.

"Well, she's the most normal positive person I ever met in my entire life".

"You said Christo?" Sam asked.

"No, you idiot".

"And?" he asked again knowing that I was sarcastic.

"There's nothing possessing her".

"So, if it's on the plane, it can be anyone. Anywhere" he sighed.

The planes shakes.

"Come on!" Dean screamed "that can't be normal!"

"Hey, hey, it's just a little turbulence" Sam tried to calm Dean down.

"Sam, this plane is going to crash, okay? So quit treating me like I'm friggin' four".

"You need to calm down".

"Well, I'm sorry I can't".

"What? The big bad Dean Winchester isn't scared of a ghost but is scared of a plane?"

"Shut up Alex" Sam ordered and I laughed "you can calm down, Dean".

"Dude, stow the touchy-feely, self-help yoga crap, it's not helping" he looks at me "and you're not helping!"

"I'm taking revenge for every pranks you did to me".

"You're such a kid!"

"Listen" Sam sighed "if you're panicked, you're wide open to demonic possession, so you need to calm yourself down. Right now".

Dean takes a long, slow breath.

"Good. Now, I found an exorcism in here that I think is gonna work. The Rituale Romanum".

"What do we have to do?" I asked.

"It's two parts. The first part expels the demon from the victim's body. It makes it manifest, which actually makes it more powerful".

"More powerful?" Dean starts to worry a little.

"Yeah".

"How?"

"Well, it doesn't need to possess someone anymore. It can just wreak havoc on its own".

"Oh" Dean sighed "and why is that a good thing?"

"Well, because the second part sends the bastard back to hell once and for all".

"First we need to find it" I stated.

* * *

Dean went to check with his EMF in the aisle to see who the demon was while I was sitting there only looking outside. It's awesome to see the clouds underneath me and not up.

Sam comes and join me "we need to go see Amanda, the demon is the co-pilot, and we only have fifteen minutes left come on".

I follow him and we join Dean before going to the back to see Amanda.

"She's not gonna believe this" Sam said.

"Twelve minutes, dude".

"Oh, hi" she greeted us "I guess you're her brothers, who is scared of flying?" she smirked.

"Me" Dean says "but hum… We need to talk to you".

"Um, okay. What can I do for you?"

"All right, this is gonna sound nuts, but we just don't have time for the whole 'the truth is out there' speech right now" Dean starts off.

"All right, look, we know you were on flight 2485" I said having a shut up look from Dean and Sam.

Amanda's smile disappears "who are you?"

"Now, we've spoken to some of the other survivors. We know something brought down that plane and it wasn't a mechanical failure".

"We need your help because we need to stop it from happening again. Here. Now" Dean explained.

"I'm sorry" she said confused "I – I'm very busy. I have to go back – "

She starts to get away but Dean stops her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second. I'm not gonna hurt you, okay? But listen to me, uh...The pilot in 2485, Chuck Lambert. He's dead" Dean told her.

"Wait. What? What, Chuck is dead?" She was really surprised to hear that.

"He died in a plane crash" Dean continued "now, that's two plane crashes in two months. That doesn't strike you as strange?"

"I –"

"Look" Sam insisted "there was something wrong with 2485. Now maybe you sensed it, maybe you didn't. But there's something wrong with this flight, too".

"Amanda" I almost whispered "you have to believe us".

"On… On 2485, there was this man. He… Had these eyes".

"Yes!" Sam exclaimed "that's exactly what we're talking about".

"I don't understand" she sighed "what are you asking me to do?"

"Okay. The co-pilot, we need you to bring him back here" Dean told her.

"Why? What does he have to do with anything?"

"Don't have time to explain. We just need to talk to him. Okay?"

"How am I supposed to go in the cockpit and get the co-pilot – "

"Do whatever it takes. Tell him there's something broken back here" Sam suggested "whatever will get him out of that cockpit".

"Do you know that I could lose my job if you – "

I cut her off immediately angry "you're gonna lose your life like all of these people including us if you don't help us out".

She looks at me hesitant "okay".

Amanda leaves to the cockpit.

"That was a hard one Alex" Dean looks at me.

"It's called 'I don't want to die'" I said coldly.

"We need to focus guys" Sam told us.

Dean takes out Dad's journal he took from me to make some research and hands it to me. I open it to the page Sam showed me and sighed, all I need to do is read, but it's the first time I see a demon and do an exorcism. Even though my Dad taught us how to read Latin.

"Yeah, what's the problem?" the co-pilot enters.

Dean knocks him down with a strong punch in the face and Sam puts duct tape over his moth.

"Wait" Amanda said scared "what are you doing? You said you were just gonna talk to him".

"We are gonna talk to him" I smirked.

"Well, I don't underst – I don't know –"

"Don't let anybody in, okay? Can you do that?" Sam asked and she didn't answer "can you do that? Amanda?"

"Okay. Okay" she leaves.

"Hurry up, Alex. I don't know how much longer we can hold him".

"Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino— " I start reading and got cut off by the demon who breaks free.

He hits Sam and Dean and manages to hold off of my brother's grip. I continue to read.

"I know what happened to your girlfriend!" the demon screamed.

I look up to see him, grabbing Sam by the collar.

"She must have died screaming! Even now, she's burning".

Dean comes out of nowhere and hits the demon. Sam sits there, stunned.

"Sam!" Dean screamed "Alex, keep reading!"

And that's what I do. Sam and Dean pins the Demon to the ground with difficulty. I don't know how the demon did it, but he kicked my hands and the book flew in the aisle.

"Fuck! That hurts" I mumbled angry and turn to get the book.

The co-pilot starts screaming and I see a black smoke disappears into a vent.

"Where'd it go?" Sam asks.

"It's in the plane. Hurry up. We got to finish" Dean said.

Suddenly the plane start to fall down. I fall down on the ground and grab a bar from the wall. I see Dean against the exit door screaming and Sam trying to get to the book. I only close my eyes and hope to just die or something. When I was sure to die, I feel the plane leveling up. I still have my grip on the bar. I look up at Sam who helps me up.

"You okay?" He asked me.

"I'm never taking the plane in my life" I mumbled getting on my feet.

We both look at Dean who still looks shaking.

* * *

The plane went back to the airport, luckily from where we left. FBI agents were talking to the passengers and the co-pilot sitting in a wheelchair, he didn't remember anything. I look over at Amanda talking with an agent.

"Anything else?" The agent asked.

"No, that's all" she smiled at us and thanks us.

I replied with a simple nod.

"Let's get out of here" Dean said.

We head to the exit.

"You okay?" Dean asked Sam.

Sam stops walking and looks at our older brother.

"It knew about Jessica".

"Sam" Dean sighed "these things, they, they read minds. They lie. All right? That's all it was".

"Yeah" he agreed and left.

I look at Dean so did he, he only smile and leads me to the exit a hand on my back.

* * *

We joined Jerry to his office, by the time we got there it was the morning and I was exhausted, again.

"Nobody knows what you guys did, but I do. A lot of people could have been killed" Jerry shakes our hand "your dad's gonna be real proud".

"We'll see you around, Jerry" Sam said like a goodbye.

We head off but Dean turns to Jerry.

"You know, Jerry. I meant to ask you, how did you get my cellphone number, anyway? I've only had it for like six months".

"Your dad gave it to me" he answered.

I looked at him confused, how is that possible?

"What?" I managed to say.

"When did you talk to him?" Dean asked.

"I mean, I didn't exactly talk to him, but I called his number. His voice message said to give you a call. Thanks again guys".

Jerry leaves and so did we.

We walked to the car.

"This doesn't make any sense, man. I've called Dad's number like fifty times. It's been out of service" Sam said.

Dean dials Dad's number and the message started, me and Sam leans to hear what it said.

"This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean. 785-555-0179. He can help".

Sam says nothing and gets in the car. I stay on the hood of the car, Dean puta an arm over my shoulders and squeezes me close to him.

"It's gonna be okay, little girl" he told me.

"I miss him Dean" I admitted.

"Let's go".

He gets off the hood and get in the car, so did I to go get some sleep. Even though I can't.


	5. Bloody Mary

Chapter 5 - Bloody Mary

* * *

**-Auther's note : Thank you everyone to review, follow and favorite my story :).**

**-Spoiler Alert : Spoilers of Supernatural Season one.**

**-Disclaimer : I do not own Supernatural. I only own Alexandria Winchester.**

* * *

I glare at the landscape going pretty fast in the window of the Impala. I'm almost falling asleep, even though I shouldn't be, because I won't be able to sleep tonight. I hear someone groaning. I open my eyes and I look at Dean who glances at me worriedly. Sam has a pained face and his sleep isn't calm. Dean parks the car in front of a building.

"Sam, wake up" Dean put a hand on Sam's arm.

Sam sits up gasping for air.

"I take it I was having a nightmare" Sam relaxed.

"Yeah, another one" Dean confirmed.

Sam has been waking up by nightmares since Jessica died, and I understand him. I don't know how it is to lose someone like this, but if Dad, Dean or Sam died, I would die with them.

"Hey, at least I got some sleep" Sam tried to calm the atmosphere.

"You know, sooner or later we're gonna have to talk about this" Dean said seriously.

"Are we here?" Sam ignored Dean.

"Yup. Welcome to Toledo, Ohio".

Sam picks up a newspaper where I found a case involving a father Steven Shoemarker who died in a weird way.

"So what do you think happened to this guy?" Sam asked.

"That's what we're gonna find out. Let's go" Dean gets out the car and we follow.

* * *

We head in the hospital morgue and at the desk.

"Hey" the morgue technician says looking at us.

"Hey" Dean replied.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah. We're the, uh… med student" Dean lied.

"Sorry?" He looked surprised.

"Oh, Doctor – Figlavitch didn't tell you?" Dean tried to say the name reading the plate on the desk "we talked to him on the phone. He, uh, we're from Ohio State. He's supposed to show us the Shoemaker corpse. It's for our paper".

"Well, I'm sorry, he's at lunch" the man said.

"Oh well he said, uh, well, you know, it doesn't matter. You don't mind just showing us the body, do you?"

"Sorry, I can't. Doc will be back in an hour. You can wait for him if you want" he offered.

"An hour? Ooh. We gotta be heading back to Columbus by then" Dean looks at me and Sam with his help-me-please look.

"Yeah" me and Sam confirmed.

"Uh, look, man" Dean insisted "the paper's like half our grade, so if you don't mind helping us out – "

"Uh, look, man… no" the guy refused again.

Dean turns around to me "I'm gonna hit him in his face I swear" he mumbled.

I hit him on the arm and step in front of him and take out my wallet from my jeans pocket and pull out a few twenties and put it on the table. The man hesitates and takes the money.

"Follow me".

Sam follows the man and I go to follow him too, but Dean grabs my arm.

"Where does all this money comes from?" he asked.

"I'm kindda good at poker" I smiled not sure of my respond.

"When did you have the time?"

"Come on, we have a body to go check" I sighed ignoring the subject.

What else do you want me to do when Dean is flirting with a chick, hun?

* * *

We join Sam and the technician in the morgue. The technician already opened the door of the guy, there is only a white sheet covering him.

"The newspaper said his daughter found him. She said his eyes were bleeding" the technician informed us and pulls off the sheet letting us see the face, normal, he doesn't look like his eyes bled "more than that. They practically liquefied".

"Any sign of a struggle?" Dean asked "maybe somebody did it to him?"

"Nope. Besides the daughter, he was all alone".

"What's the official cause of death?" Sam asked.

"Ah, Doc's not sure. He's thinking massive stroke, maybe an aneurysm? Something burst up in there, that's for sure".

"What do you mean?" I couldn't contain myself, I had to ask.

"Intense cerebral bleeding. This guy had more blood in his skull than anyone I've ever seen".

"The eyes and mash, what would cause something like that?" Sam pulled me beside him, a sign to shut up.

"Capillaries can burst" the technician answered "see a lot of bloodshot eyes with stroke victims".

"Yeah? You ever see exploding eyeballs?" Dean asked.

"That's a first for me, but hey, I'm not the doctor" he smirked.

"Hey, think we could take a look at that police report? You know for uh… our paper" Dean lied.

"I'm not really supposed to show you that" he sighed.

I also sighed, but annoyed. I pulled out my wallet and get out the rest of my money, I hate this…

* * *

We walk down the stairs to go back to the car. I check slowly the documents that the technician sold me.

"Might not be one of ours. Might just be some freak medical thing" Sam said.

"How many times in Dad's long and varied career has it actually been a freak medical thing and not some sign of an awful supernatural death?" Dean made him realized.

"Uh, almost never" Sam admitted.

"Exactly".

"Alright" Sam sighed "let's go talk to the daughter".

* * *

We went to the Shoemaker's house where they are having the funerals, like a party, I don't understand that, if someone close to me died I would just get myself to bed and cry.

Everyone is dressed in black and chick. I look down at my black ripped jeans, black combat boots and black shirt with a black and green flannelled with my black leather jacket. I have some black.

"Feel like we're underdressed" I mumbled to Sam and Dean who only laughs at me.

We ask a man to know who Steven's daughters is, we told him Sam and Dean worked with their dad. We walk outside and the man points us some girls witting all together.

"You must be Donna, right?" Dean asked a random girl.

"Yeah" she said.

"Hi, uh… we're really sorry" Sam gave her his soft smile.

"Thank you".

"I'm Sam, this is Dean and Alex. We worked with your dad.

"You did?"

"Yeah. This whole thing. I mean, a stroke" Dean sighed.

"I don't think she really wants to talk about this right now" the girl sitting beside her said with a bitch attitude. If I could I would hit her stupid face.

"It's okay. I'm okay" the daughter forced smiled.

"Where there any symptoms? Dizziness? Migraines?" Dean asked.

"No".

"That's because it wasn't a stroke" a younger girl said looking at us.

"Lily, don't say that" Donna sighed.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I'm sorry, she's just upset".

"No, it happened because of me" she was looking like she was going to start to cry.

Sam knells down to her level "why would you say something like that?"

"Right before he died, I said it".

"You said what?"

"Bloody Mary, three times in the bathroom mirror" she pauses "she took his eyes, that's what she does".

"That's not why Dad died. This isn't your fault" Donna smiled to her sister to comfort her.

"I think your sister's right, Lily" Dean stated "there's no way it could have been Bloody Mary. Your dad didn't say it, did he?"

"No, I don't think so".

* * *

We went upstairs to investigate. They are a lot of mirrors. I remember trying the Bloody Mary thing as a kid, and I wondered if it was true after seeing it in a movie.

We enter the bathroom, they are still some dried blood on the floor.

"The Bloody Mary legend… Dad ever find any evidence that it was a real thing?" Sam asked.

"Not that I know of".

"I do" both of my brothers looked at me "what? I saw that on TV and tried it".

"Serious?" Dean exclaimed looking at me weirdly.

"Yeah I was what…. eight? Now shut up and get back to the case".

"Language" Dean glares at me.

"Come on" Sam intervenes "I mean, everywhere else all over the country, kids like you" he smiles at me "they play Bloody Mary, and as far as we know, nobody dies from it".

"Yep, I'm not dead" I laugh.

"Yeah, well, maybe everywhere it's just a story, but here it's actually happening" Dean suggest.

"The place where the legend began?" Sam suggested.

Dean shrugs. I open the medicine cabinet.

"But according to the legend, the person who says B –" I show his face in the mirror cutting him off, but he closes the cabinet.

Dean shows me his hand up and I high-five him. That one was good.

"The person who says you-know-what gets it" Sam continued "but here – ".

"The father got it" I sighed.

"Right".

"Never heard anything like that before. Still, the guy did die right in front of the mirror, and the daughter's right. The way the legend goes, you know who scratches your eyes out" Dean stated.

"It's worth checking in to" Sam said.

We go out of the bathroom and face to face with the friend of Donna, the one who had the bitch face.

"What are you doing up here?" She asked.

"We – We" Dean struggled to think of something "had to go to the bathroom".

"Who are you?"

"Like we said downstairs, we worked with Donna's dad, and this is our sister" Dean points at me and I smirk.

"He was a day trader or something. He worked by himself".

"No, I know, I meant –"

"And all those weird questions downstairs" she cut him off "what was that? So you tell me what's going on, or I start screaming".

"All right" Sam intervenes "all right. We think something happened to Donna's dad".

"Yeah, a stroke" she said with a challenging ton.

"That's not a sign of a typical stroke. We think it might be something else".

"Like what?"

"Honestly?" Sam stated "we don't know yet. But we don't want it to happen to anyone else. That's the truth".

"So" Dean said "if you're gonna scream, go right ahead".

"Who are you, cops?"

I look up at Dean, she actually thinks that I'm old enough to be a cop? I know that I look older than my age, but still…

"Something like that" Dean grins.

"I'll tell you what. Here" Sam takes a paper from his pocket and wright something "If you think of anything, you or your friends notice anything strange, out of the ordinary...just give us a call".

She takes the paper and looks at us strangely while we go away.

* * *

We walk in the library. I still don't believe that Bloody Mary could be real.

"So" I started thinking out loud "if Bloody Mary is really haunting this town. There's gonna be some sort of proof. Like a local woman who had a really hard death".

"Yeah but a legend this widespread it's hard. I mean, there's like 50 versions of who she actually is. One story says she's a witch, another says she's a mutilated bride, there's a lot more" Sam informs us.

"All right so what are we supposed to be looking for?" Dean asked.

"Every version's got a few things in common. It's always a woman named Mary, and she always dies right in front of a mirror. So we've gotta search local newspapers, public records as far back as they go. See if we can find a Mary who fits the bill" Sam stated.

"Well that sounds annoying".

"It is Dean" I confirmed "it's just that I was always the one who was stuck with the research while you were playing pool or something".

"I thought you liked research" he joked.

"Shut up".

"Come on guys" Sam sighed with a smile "it won't be that bad, as long as we…"

We all stare at the computers, each one of them has 'Out of Order' written on it.

"I take it back. This will be very annoying" Sam correct himself.

* * *

I searched in my Dad's journal. I didn't find anything, but it gave me the chance to know more about the past.

_August 16th 1994_

_Today I met Pastor Jim. He knows about hunters and monsters, he helped me doing some research and talked to me about a guy named Bobby Signer, he told me that he is a good hunter and really good to do some research._

_I talked to Jim about my kids, he offered me to watch them while I was gone. I know Dean is old enough to take care of them, but I always forget that he is a kid. He's only fourteen, Sam is ten and Alex two years old. I told Sam about hunting, well, started he's training. Dean always knew, I think he saw Mary on the ceiling… I hope to God not… Alex has been real quit, a good baby. It scares me. She did saw her mother burn… I hope to God she won't remember it when she'll be older._

Sam suddenly jolts up awake. Me and Dean both look at him.

"Why'd you let me fall asleep?" He mumbled still lying down on the bed.

"Because I'm an awesome brother" Dean said "so what did you dream about?"

"Lollipops and candy canes".

"Yeah, sure" Dean looks at me worried, so am I.

"Did you find anything?" Sam asks us to change subject.

"Nope, nothing in Dad's journal" I sighed.

Sam sits up.

"And a whole new level of frustration?" Dean smirks "no. I've looked at everything. A few local women, a Laura and a Catherine committed suicide in front of a mirror, and a giant mirror fell on a guy named Dave, but uh, no Mary".

Sam falls down on the bed sighing. He's cell started to ring.

"Hello?" a concern look came in his face "it's okay, we'll meet up…. Okay".

"What is it?" I asked when he hang up.

"Charlie saying that another girl died by Bloody Mary. We need to meet up now to the park".

"Then let's go" Dean gets up and take his car keys.

I grab my jacket and get out of the motel room.

* * *

Charlie was crying her eyes out. I'm sitting beside her doing the psychologist thing to make her better. Usually it's Sam's job, but Dean thought it would be better if it would be me, because I'm a girl. Sexist.

"And they find her on the bathroom floor" Charlie explained her friend's death "and her… her eyes. They were gone".

She explained to us that she was on the phone with her friend, she said Bloody Mary and died not long after that.

"I'm sorry" Sam said.

"And she said it" she looks up at us "I hears her say it. But it couldn't be because of that. I'm insane, right?"

"No, you're not insane" Dean assured Charlie.

"Oh God, that makes me feel so much worse" she cried out.

"Look. We think something's happening here. Something that can't be explained" Sam stated.

"And we're gonna stop it" Dean added "but we could use your help".

She brought us to Jill's house, Charlie's friend who died. We get in through the window with our duffel bags. I set mine on the bed and Sam starts to go through it to get some stuff.

"What did you tell Jill's mom?" I asked Charlie.

"Just that I needed some time alone with Jill's pictures and things. I hate lying to her"

"Trust us" Dean said closing the curtains "this is for the greater good. Hit the lights".

Charlie goes over to the light and close it.

"What are you looking for?" She asked.

"We'll let you know as soon as we find it" Dean stated heading me the digital camera ready.

"Hey, can you put the night vision?" I asked, and Dean turns it on for me "thanks".

I aim the camera to Dean that makes his star pose "do I look like Paris Hilton?" He asked smiling.

"Yes Deana" I joked making him sigh loudly.

He hates it so much when I call him like this, but I like it, so fuck it.

"So I don't get it" Sam started off his intelligent thinking thing "I mean… the first victim didn't summon Mary, and the second victim did. How's she choosing them?"

"Beats me" Dean said closing the closet door "I want to know why Jill said it in the first place".

"It's just a joke" Charlie mumbled.

"Yeah well somebody's gonna say it again, it's just a matter of time" Dean points out.

I walk in the bathroom still filming around, I do the same on the mirror and stop when I see something from behind the mirror.

"Sam, Dean" I called out "is there a black light in the trunk?"

Sam helps me getting the mirror out of the room and lays it upside down on the bed. I peel off the brown paper on the back of the mirror and Sam passes the black light over showing a handprint and a name, Gary Bryman.

"Gary Bryman?" Charlie read.

"You know who it is?" I asked.

"No".

"Okay" Dean said "I think we got what we needed. Let's go".

We pack up our stuff and I climb out the window followed by Sam and Dean. While Charlie went by the front door.

Me and Sam join Charlie and Dean who is sitting on the bench close to the library where me and Sam were doing some research.

"So, Garry Bryman was an eight years old boy" Sam explained "two years ago he was killed in a hit and run. The car was described as a black Toyota Camry. But nobody got the plates or saw the driver".

"Oh my God" Charlie whispered horrified.

"What?" I asked.

"Jill drove that car" she answered.

"We need to get back to your friend Donna's house" Dean said.

At Donna's house, we went directly to the bathroom. We found the same handprint behind the window but this time with the name Linda Shoemaker.

"Linda Shoemaker" Sam read.

* * *

We go downstairs to talk to Danna, ask her about this. I guess the dad maybe done something to the mom?

"Why are you asking me this" Danna asked confused.

"Look, we're sorry, but it's important" Sam apologized.

"Yeah. Linda's my mom okay? She overdosed on sleeping pills, it was an accident, and that's it. I think you should leave".

"Now Donna, just listen" Dean ordered.

"Get out of my house!" She ran up the stairs.

"Oh my God. Do you really think her dad could've killed her mom?" Charlie asked.

"Maybe" I thought out loud.

"I think I should stick around" Charlie said.

"All right" Dean agreed "whatever you do, don't – "

"Believe me, I won't say it" she cut him off.

"Good".

* * *

I am sitting beside Dean checking the research he is doing on the laptop.

"Wait, wait, wait, you're doing a nationwide search" Sam said looking at the laptop screen.

"Yep" Dean answered "the NCIC, the FBI database. At this point any Mary who died in front of a mirror is good enough for me".

"But if she's hunting this town, she must have died here, no?" I asked.

"I'm telling you there's nothing local, I've checked. So unless you got a better idea – "

"The way Mary's choosing her victim" Sam cut Dean off "it seems like there's a pattern".

"I know, I was thinking the same thing".

"With Mister Shoemaker and Jill's hit and run" Sam listed.

"Both had secrets where people died" I understood.

"Right" Sam confirmed "I mean there's a lot of folklore about mirrors that they reveal all your lies, all your secrets, that they're a true reflection of your soul, which is why it's bad luck to break them".

"Right, right. So maybe if you've got a secret, I mean like a really nasty one where someone died, then Mary sees it, and punishes you for it" Dean stated.

"Whether you're the one that summoned her or not" Sam informed.

"Hey, look at this" I said pointing at a pictures on the screen.

A girl lying by a mirror in a puddle of blood, dead. Dean prints out the picture and hands it to Sam.

"Looks like the same handprint" Sam noticed.

I look at the handprint, the same.

"Her name was Mary Worthington, an unsolved murder in Fort Wayne, Indiana" Dean read on the screen.

"Then, I guess we go" I said.

* * *

"I was on the job for 35 years detective for the most of that" the detective said "now everybody packs it in with a few loose ends, but the Mary Worthington murder, that one still gets me".

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"You said you were reporters?"

"We know Mary was nineteen, lived by herself. We know she won a few local beauty contests, dreamt of getting out of Indiana, being an actress. And we know the night of March 29th someone broke into her apartment and murdered her, cut out her eyes with a knife" Sam informed him.

"That's right" the detective confirmed.

"See sir, we asked you what happened, we wanted to know what you think happened" Sam asked.

"Of course, I'll show you the files".

He brings us the files from the file cabinet.

"Technically I'm not supposed to have a copy of this" he opens a file to the picture we saw on the computer "now see that there? T-R-E?"

"Yeah" Dean said for all of us.

"I think Mary was trying to spell out the name of her killer".

"You know who it was?" Sam asked.

"Not for sure but there was a local man, a surgeon-Trevor Sampson" the detective shows us a picture "and I think he cut her up good".

"Now why would he do something like that?" Sam asked.

"Her diary mentioned a man that she was seeing. She called him by his initial, 'T'. Well, her last entry, she was gonna tell T's wife about their affair".

"Yeah but how do you know it was Sampson who killed her?" Dean stated.

"It' hard to say" he admitted "but the way her eyes were cut out… it was almost professional".

"But you could never prove it?"

"No. No prints, no witnesses. He was meticulous".

"Is he still alive?"

"Nope" the detective sighed sitting down "if you ask me, Mary spent her last living moments trying to expose this guy's secret. But she never could".

"Where's she buried?" Sam asked.

"She wasn't. She was cremated".

"What about the mirror?" Dean nods at the picture "it's not in some evidence lockup somewhere is it?"

"Ah, no" the detective answered "it was returned to Mary's family a long time ago".

"You have the names of her family by any chance?" Sam demanded.

* * *

We went back to the car after talking to the guy. Sam is currently talking to a member of Mary's family.

"Oh really?" Sam said "Ah that's too bad Mr. Worthington. I would have paid a lot for that mirror… Okay, well maybe next time… All right, thanks".

"So?" I asked as Sam hang up.

"So that was Mary's brother. The mirror was in the family for years, until he sold it one week ago to a store called Estate Antiques. A store in Toledo".

"So wherever the mirror goes, that's where Mary goes?" Dean stated.

"Her spirit's definitely tied up with it somehow".

Luckily for me, when I said it as a kid the mirror wasn't in town.

"Isn't there an old superstition that says mirrors can capture spirits?" Dean asked.

"Sure" I answered "when someone would die in a house, people would cover up the mirrors so the ghost wouldn't get trapped in it".

"Were did you learn that?" Sam looked at me surprised.

"I watch TV" I smiled.

"Back to subject geeks" Dean sighed "so Mary dies in front of a mirror, and it draws in her spirit".

"Yeah" Sam confirmed "but how could she move through like a hundred different mirrors?"

"I don't know, but if the mirror is the source, I say we find it and smash it" Dean suggest.

"Yeah" I agreed.

Sam's cell phone rang "hello?"…Charlie?" his expression was now worried.

* * *

Dean drove as fast as he could at our motel where we and Charlie have to meet. She said that she was seeing Mary in everything that she could see her reflection. Her friend said it because she didn't believe her. People…

We hid all the things that we could see our reflection in it before saying the okay to Charlie after Dean closed the curtain.

"Hey, hey it's ok" Sam said sitting beside her, she is hiding her head in her shirt "you can open up your eyes Charlie. It's okay, all right?"

She looks up gazing the room, still looking scared.

"Now listen. You're gonna stay right here on this bed, and you're not gonna look at glass, or anything else that has a reflection, okay? And as long as you do that, she cannot get you" Sam continued.

"But I can't keep that up forever. I'm gonna die, aren't I?" She asked.

"No. No. Not anytime soon" Sam assured her.

Dean sits on the bed next to them "all right Charlie. We need to know what happened".

"We were in the bathroom. Donna said it".

"That's not what Dean is talking about" I said "something that happened, in your life. Like a big secret where someone got hurt."

"I had this boyfriend. I loved him. But he kind of scared me too, you know? And one night, at his house, we got in this fight. Then I broke up with him, and he got upset, and he said he needed me and he loved me, and he said: Charlie, if you walk out that door right now, I'm gonna kill myself. And you know what I said? I said: Go ahead. And I left. How could I say that? How could I leave him like that? I just...I didn't believe him, you know? I should have" she cried again putting her face down.

I look at Dean. We have to save her.

"Okay" Dean said getting up "Alex is gonna stay here with you while we go get rid of her".

"What?" I exclaimed "we gotta do this together, don't leave me behind!"

"You stay here, that's final" Dean ordered with a rough voice.

"I'm coming" I said getting out of the motel.

I'm not staying there. Not for a second.

* * *

Sam probably talked some sense out of Dean because he agreed to take me with them. Good, I'm not a freaking babysitter.

"You know her boyfriend killing himself, that's not really Charlie's fault" Dean said.

I looked away of the window of the Impala to look at Dean.

"You know as well as I do spirits don't exactly see shades of gray, Dean. Charlie had a secret, someone who died, that's good enough for Mary".

"I guess".

"You know, I've been thinking" Sam started "it might not be enough to just smash that mirror".

"Why do you think that?" I asked.

"Well Mary's hard to pin down, right? I mean she moves around from mirror to mirror so who's to say that she's not just gonna keep hiding in them forever? So maybe we should try to pin her down, you know, summon her to her mirror and then smash it".

"Well how do you know that's going to work?" Dean asked.

"I don't, not for sure" Sam admitted.

"Who's gonna summon her?" I asked.

"I will. She'll come after me".

"You know what, that's it" Dean pulls the car over "this is about Jessica, isn't it? You think that's your dirty little secret that you killed her somehow? Sam, this has got to stop, man. I mean, the nightmares and calling her name out in the middle of the night, it's gonna kill you. Now listen to me. It wasn't your fault. If you wanna blame something, then blame the thing that killed her. Or hell, why don't you take a swing at me? I mean I'm the one that dragged you away from her in the first place".

"I don't blame you".

"You shouldn't blame yourself" I said looking up at Sam "you couldn't have down anything".

"I could've warned her" he admitted.

"About what? You didn't know what was gonna happen!" Dean exclaimed "and besides, all of this isn't a secret, I mean I know all about it. It's not gonna work with Mary anyway".

"No you don't".

"I don't what?" Dean asked confused.

"You don't know all about it. I haven't told you everything".

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well it wouldn't really be a secret if I told you, would it?" he forces a smile.

"No" Dean looked surprised "no. I don't like it. It's not gonna happen, forget it".

"Dean" Sam sighed "that girl back there is going to die unless we do something about it. And you know what? Who knows how many more people are gonna die after that? Now we're doing this. You've got to let me do this".

* * *

We went to the shop. Dean broke down, Sam is going to be the bait.

I pick the lock of the door and we enter to see a thousand of mirrors, that's gonna be fun…

"Well… that's just great" Dean pulls out the picture of Mary's dead body "all right let's start looking. Alex come with me".

I didn't have him tell me twice. I need to do what he tells me if I want him to take me to hunts.

We walk around the shop checking every mirror.

"Maybe they've already sold it" Dean suggest.

"Maybe" I agreed flashing my flashlight on a mirror.

"I don't think so" Sam called out.

We join him and look at the picture and at the mirror.

"That's it" Dean confirmed "you sure about this?"

Sam hands up the flashlight to me and sighed.

"Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary" he looks at us and picks up a crowbar "Bloody Mary".

I look at Dean, worried as hell. What if our plan doesn't work? You're all in a 'what if' thing. It's killing me.

A light comes through the store. Shit, the cops.

"I'll go check that out. I need back up Alex. Be careful Sam, smash anything that moves" Dean ordered.

I simply nod and follow Dean to the front door. We crawl to the windows, two police men were ready to head in.

"Crap" Dean sighed.

"We should go and talk to them, get the time for Sam to get rid of Bl – " I look around me seeing all of the mirrors "you know who. And help him".

"Okay" Dean agreed "stay here, and if something goes wrong with me or Sam, action".

"Yeah, but I could come with you".

Dean ignored me and exited the shop. I look out the window, still hiding tough. I hear Sam's voice coming from where we left him. He doesn't look like he is in need, but I need to stay put.

"It's your fault. You killed her. You killed Jessica" I hear Sam say in a hard voice.

This isn't my Sam.

I crawl away from the window and go join Sam.

"…Those nightmares you've been having of Jessica dying, screaming, burning, you had them for days before she died. Didn't you!? You were so desperate to ignore them, to believe they were just dreams. How could you ignore them like that? How could you leave her alone to die!? You dreamt it would happen!"

I see Sam's reflection say and Sam on the ground, blood pouring out of his eyes, this is Bloody Mary? I don't get time to answer, I grab Sam's crowbar on the ground and smash the mirror. Before I could go to Sam, Dean rushed in.

"Sam! Sammy!" he screamed bending quickly beside Sam grabbing his face in his hands with a worried look.

"It's Sam" he sighed.

"God, are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Thanks Alex…" Sam looked at me.

"No problem bro" I smiled.

"Good job" Dean smiled at me.

Oh. I like that! The feeling of being successful and doing my job well. And saving my brother, well, I wouldn't need to be a hunter to do that.

"Come on, come on" Dean helps Sam up putting an arm around his neck.

We start to walk out until I hear a little noise behind me. I look behind and see Mary coming out of the frame of the mirror, long black grassy hair and a brown disgusting simple dress. She is crawling out towards us.

"Sam, Dean" I alarmed.

They both turn and we fall on the ground. I pass a finger on my cheek and look at it, blood. I glare over at Sam and Dean, they are also bleeding their eyes out. Dean grabs a mirror and forces her to look in it.

"You killed them! All those people! You killed them!" the reflection yelled.

Mary started to chock on her blood and melts down like the witch in the Wizard of Oz, but in a pile of blood. Dean throws the mirror on the ground making it shatered.

"Hey" Dean said talking my breath.

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

"This is what? 600 years of really bad luck?"

Sam and I both starts to laugh weakly and Dean helps me up and then Sam.

* * *

We went back to the motel room, we cleaned up in the car with a tissue, to not worry Charlie. We brought her in the car with us. She is sitting beside me in the back of the Impala.

Dean pulls over in front of Charlie's house.

"So this is really over?" she asked.

"Yeah" Sam nods "it's over".

"Thank you" she smiles at me and shakes Dean's hand.

Before she could get out of the car, Sam stopped her.

"Charlie? Your boyfriend's death… you really should try to forgive yourself. No matter what you did, you probably couldn't have stopped it. Sometimes bad things just happen".

Charlie smiles sadly looking down and goes to her house.

"That's good advice" Dean said driving off "hey Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Now that this is all over, I want you to tell me what that secret is".

"Me too" I said even though I knew, I just want to be sure it's that.

"Look…" he started "you're my brother and you my little sister, and I'd die for you, but there are some things I need to keep to myself".

He looks out the window. Dean and I don't say a word. What dream did Mary was talking about when it was Sam? It's worrying me, I'm surely going talk to him latter about this.

* * *

"Alex, wake up" I felt Sam shaking me.

"Why?" I mumbled angry.

"We just arrived at a motel room, you can sleep in. I would carry you, but I'm too tired" he admitted.

"Fine".

I get up taking my travel bag. I walk in the room and let myself fall on the bed, exhausted.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower" Dean said entering the bathroom.

It's the time I could talk to him.

"Sam".

"You're not asleep?" He smiled.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure".

"I heard Mary saying that you had nightmares of Jessica days before it happened" I admitted "is that true?"

"I did have nightmares of that, I feared it could happened to her because of Mom… but I never thought it would be true" he paused "go to sleep, okay?"

"Yeah, okay".

I lie down on the queen bed but can't fall asleep. What if it happens to one of us? The thing that killed Mom and Sam's girlfriends, he's killing the persons we are close too.


	6. Skin

Chapter 6 - Skin

* * *

**-Author's note : Thank you so much for reading my story :) And for reiewing, follow and fav. this. Enjoy this chapter and tell me your thoughts.**

**-Spoiler Alert : Spoiler of season 1 of Supernatural. **

**-Disclaimer : I do not own Supernatural. I only own Alexandria Winchester.**

* * *

I'm on my computer working on this fucking math thing. I've taking so much delay on my work. Dean is piss at me because of that, saying that I needed to graduate and blah, blah, blah. Same crap Dad used to say when I didn't want to go at school. Anyway, what will a diploma will get me? I'm a hunter. I'm not gonna stop and say to a Wendigo: Hey! You wanna learn some science?

"Alright, I figure we'd hit Tucumcari by lunch, then head south, hit Bisbee by midnight" Sam and I ignored Dean too concentrated on our stuff "Sam wears women's underwear and Alex…"

"Don't even think about it" I warned him looking up.

"I've been listening, I'm just busy" Sam sighed looking at his PalmPilot.

"Busy doing what?" Dean asked.

"Reading e-mails".

Dean start filling the tank with gas staring at Sam through the window "e-mails from who?"

"From my friends at Stanford" Sam answered annoyed.

"You're kidding. You still keep in touch with your college buddies?" Dean exclaimed surprised.

I'm not surprised. Sam always wanted a normal life, he still has a little bit of it a Stanford.

"Why not?"

"Well, what exactly do you tell them? You know, about where you've been, what you've been going?"

"I tell them I'm on a road trip with my big brother and little sister. I tell them I needed some time off after Jess" he answered.

"So what? You lie to them?" I glance at Sam.

"No" Sam turns to face me "I just don't tell them… everything".

"Yeah, that's called lying" Dean confirmed my statement "I mean, hey, I get it, telling the truth is far worse".

"So, what am I supposed to do, just cut everybody out of my life?" Sam asked and Dean shrugged his answer letting Sam angry "you're serious?"

"Look, it sucks, but in a job like this, you can't get close to people, period" Dean said.

"I'm okay with that" I admitted getting a surprised look from both of my brothers "I mean, people never understands and they think we are crazy as hell".

"Yeah, you got that one" Dean smiled.

"You two are kind of anti-social, you know that?" Sam exclaimed still surprised.

"Yeah" Dean and I said at the same time.

"Whatever" Dean added.

I sigh and get back to my work. What the hell am I even looking at?

"God…" Sam whispers.

"What?" I asked looking up.

"In this e-mail from this girl, Rebecca Warren, one of those friends of mine" Sam started to explain.

"Is she hot?" Dean asked.

I roll my eyes, he is always thinking about girls.

"I went to school with her, and her brother, Zack. She says Zack's been charged with murder. He's been arrested for killing his girlfriend. Rebecca says he didn't do it, but it sounds like the cops have a pretty good case" Sam continued.

"Dude, what kind of people are you hanging out with?" Dean exclaimed.

"No, man, I know Zack. He's no killer".

"Well, maybe you know Zack as well as he knows you" Dean replied.

"They're in St. Louis. We're going" Sam stated on a hard tone.

"Look, sorry" Dean sighed "about you're buddy, okay? But this does not sound like our kind of problem".

"It's our problem. They're my friends".

"Maybe Sam is right on this one" I interrupted "we should check it out, we don't have any cases on, anyway".

"St. Louis is four hundred miles behind us" Dean argued.

Sam and I gave him our must powerful weapon, our puppy dog eyes.

"God" Dean sighed.

He then gets in the car and start driving in direction of St. Louis.

* * *

I've abandoned this fucking math work, I hate school so much! I asked Sam to help me, but I still don't understand. Fuck this.

We arrive to a big house where Sam said her friend lived. That's a big house for a college student.

"Oh my God, Sam!" Sam's friend Rebecca exclaimed opening the door.

"Well, if it isn't little Becky" Sam smiled at her.

"You know what you can do with that little Becky crap" she takes Sam in her arms.

"I got your e-mail" he tells her pulling away.

"I didn't think that you would come here" she admitted.

Dean and I share a look of rejects. He steps up and extends his hand to Rebecca.

"Dean. Older brother" they shake hands "this is our little sister Alex".

"Hi" she waves to me.

"Hi" I smiled.

"We're here to help. Whatever we can do" Sam told her friend.

"Come in" Rebecca invited us.

She and Sam entered first and I follow Dean close behind him. This house is giant and beautiful! All modern and luxury. It's different than our motel rooms.

"Nice place" Dean complimented.

"It's my parents. I was just crashing here for the long weekend when everything happened. I decided to take the semester off. I'm gonna stay until Zack's free" Rebecca said.

"Where are your folks?" Sam asked.

"They live in Paris for half of the year, so they're on their way home now for the trial".

We walk in the kitchen, giant too. I wonder what kind of awesome food we could do here, I'm hungry now…

"Do you guys want a beer or something?" She offered.

A smile grew on Dean's face "Hey – "

"No, thanks" Sam cut Dean off discouraged of our brothers behaviour "so, tell us what happened".

"Well, um, Zack came home, and he found Emily tied to a chair. And she was beaten up and bloody, and she wasn't breathing" she starts to cry "so, he called 911, and the police, they showed up, and they arrested him. But, the thing is, the only way that Zack could've killed Emily is if he was in two places at the same time. The police, they have a video. It's from the security tape from across the street. And it shows Zack coming home at 10:30. Now, Emily was killed just after that, but I swear, he was here with me, having a few beers until at least after midnight".

"You know, maybe we could see the crime scene" Sam suggested "Zack's house".

"We could" Dean confirmed to Rebecca and asked at Sam.

"Why? I mean, what could you do?" She asked.

"Well, me and Alex, not much. But Dean's a cop".

Dean laughs "detective, actually".

"Really?" Dean nods to her question "where?"

"Bisbee, Arizona. But I'm off-duty now" Dean lied.

"You guys, it's nice to offer, but I just … I don't know".

"Bec" Sam insisted "look, I know Zack didn't do this. Now, we have to find a way to prove that he's innocent".

"Okay" she accepted "I'm gonna go get the guys".

Rebecca walks away out of the kitchen. I lean on the counter and sigh, this isn't right, Sam lying to his friend like that, I don't feel good about that.

"Oh, yeah, man" Dean grins "you're a real straight shooter with your friends".

"Look, Zack and Becky need our kind of help".

"Maybe it's not our kind of problem" I tell Sam.

"Two places at once? We've looked into less".

I glance at Dean, we don't say a word. Great idea Alex for saying that we could check this out, now we have to check something that isn't probably a case.

* * *

We all get out of the Impala and walk up to the house.

"You're sure this is okay?" Rebecca asked Dean, unsure.

"Yeah. I am an officer of the law".

Sam, Dean and I enter the house and check over the place. All the furniture's, walls and floor are covered in blood. Whatever happened in here, it wasn't pretty.

"Bec" Sam stated "you wanna wait outside?"

"No" she shakes her head "I wanna help".

She enters the house and looks around her arms wrapped around her body.

"Tell us what else the police said" Sam demanded.

"Well, there's no sign of break-in. They say that Emily let her attacker in. The lawyers, they're already talking about plea bargain" she starts crying again "oh God…"

"Look, Bec, if Zack didn't do this, it means someone else did. Any idea who?"

Rebecca shakes her head and then her face changes "um, there was something, about a week before. Somebody broke in her and stole some clothes, Zack's clothes. The police, they don't think it's anything. I mean, we're not that far from downtown. Sometimes people get robbed".

I open the door and see the neighbor's dog barking loudly.

"You know" I turn around and see Rebecca "that used to be the sweetest dog".

"What happened?" I asked.

"He just changed".

"When?"

"I guess around the time of the murder" she answer sadly looking down.

I smile to her sympathetically and go see Sam and Dean in the hallway of the house looking at some pictures of Rebecca, this guy I assume to be Zack and Sam.

"The neighbor's dog is now weird and crazy since the murder" I informed.

"Animals can have a sharp sense of the paranormal" Sam explained.

"Yeah" Dean confirm "maybe Fido saw something".

"So you two think maybe this is our kind of problem?" Sam asks us with his bitchy face.

"No" Dean doesn't want to tell Sam is right "probably not. But we should look at the security tape, you know, just to make sure".

"Yeah" Sam smiles.

"Yeah".

Rebecca walks to us.

"So" Dean continues "the tape. The security footage" he looks at Rebecca "you think maybe your lawyers could get their hands on it, 'cause I just don't have that kind of jurisdiction".

"I've already got it" she informed us "I didn't wanna say something in front of the cop. I stole it off the lawyer's desk. I just had to see it for myself".

"All right" Dean says.

We walk out the house and head back to Rebecca's house.

* * *

"Here he comes" Rebecca said.

We are looking at the security footage in the living room. I sit at the edge of the sofa so does Dean beside me. We see on the tape Zack entering his house.

"22:04, that's just after ten. You said time of death was about 10:30" Dean noticed.

"Our lawyers hired some kind of video expert. He says the tape's authentic. It wasn't tampered with" she answered.

"Hey, Bec, can we take those beers now?" Sam demanded, a way to say Dean and I that he saw something.

"Oh, sure" she walks out.

"Hey" Sam stopped her "maybe some sandwiches too?"

"What do you think this is, Hooters?" She smirks and leaves the room.

"I wish" Dean mumbled "what is it?"

"Check this out" Sam rewinds the tape.

He pauses the tape where Zack is looking directly at the camera, his eyes are silver.

"Well, maybe it's just a camera flare" Dean suggests.

"That's not like any camera flare I've ever seen" Sam stated "you know, a lot of cultures believe that a photograph can catch a glimpse of the soul".

"Right".

"Remember that dog who was freaking out? Maybe he saw something?" I said.

"Yeah" Sam agreed "he saw this thing. Maybe this is some kind of double of Zack's, something that looks like him but isn't him".

"Like a Doppelganger" Dean added.

"It would explain how he was at two place at the same time" I sighed "this thing is totally our kind of job".

"I told you" Sam smirks.

"Yeah, you happy?" Dean said firmly "now shut up".

* * *

I lean against Dean sitting on the hood of the Impala. I could only sleep but Sam decided that we had to go check something.

"Alright" Dean sighed "so what are we doing here at 5:30 in the morning?"

"I realized something. The videotape shows the killer going in, but not coming out" Sam stated.

"So, he came out the back door?"

"Right" Sam nods "so, there should be a trail to follow. A trail the police would never pursue".

"Cause they think the killer never. And they caught your friend Zack inside" Dean understood.

"I still don't get it why we had to come here at 5:30 in the morning" I mumbled.

"Me too" Dean sighed.

I yawn and lean more on Dean feeling myself fall asleep.

"Blood" Sam announced "somebody came this way".

I sigh opening my eyes. God Sam, people have to sleep here!

"Yeah" Dean said "but the trail ends. I don't see anything over here".

An ambulance drives past us by the alley.

We go see the scene. An Asian man is handcuffed and is getting forced in the police car.

"What happened?" Dean asks a random woman.

"He tried to kill his wife. Tied her up and beat her".

"Really?" Sam asked to be sure.

"I used to see him going to work in the morning" she admitted sadly "he'd wave, say hello. He seemed like such a nice guy".

Sam, Dean and I exchange a look, another victim of this thing, I don't know what kind of monster.

* * *

We were still outside behind the house looking around. I looked everywhere but didn't find a God damn thing.

"Hey" Sam and I turn around to face Dean "remember when I said that wasn't our kind of problem?"

"Yeah" Sam nods.

"Definitely our kind of problem" Dean admitted.

"What did you found out?" I asked.

"Well, I just talked to the patrolman who was first on the scene, I hear this guy, Alex's story. Apparently the dude was driving home from a business trip when his wife was attacked".

"So, he was at two places at once" I resumed.

"Exactly" Dean confirm "then he sees himself in the house, police think he's a nutjob".

"Two dark doubles attacking loved ones in exactly the same way" Sam spoke quietly.

"Could be the same thing doing it, too" Dean suggested.

"Shapeshifter?" I guessed not sure of myself.

"Well, something that can make it look like anyone" Sam helps me in my thoughts.

"Every culture in the world has a Shapeshifter lore" Dean does his I'm-Sam-encyclopedia "you know, legend of creatures who can transform themselves into animals or other men".

"Right, Skinwalkers, werewolves" Sam listed.

"We've got two attacks within blocks of each other. I'm guessing we've got a Shapeshifter prowling the neighborhood" Dean confirmed my monster guess. Fuck yeah! I'm a genius!

Sam looks up at the sky "let me ask you this, in all this Shapeshifter lore, can any of them fly?"

"I don't think so" I shrug.

"I picked up a trail here. Someone ran out the back of this building and headed off this way" Sam explains glaring at the back of the house.

"Just like your friend's house" Dean understood.

"Yeah" Sam nods "and just like a Zack's house, the trail suddenly ends. I mean, whatever it is just disappeared".

"Well, there's another way to go down" Dean gets my what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about look and he smiles "you'll like that Alex, down".

I follow his glare and notice a manhole. Fucking great. Now I have to get in those tiny ass dark places that smells, great.

Dean opens the manhole and Sam gets in with his flashlight we got in the trunk of the Impala. Dean smiles at me and presents me the hole. I smirk and get in, I'm not like those little chick's that doesn't want to get dirty, but it's small like place.

Dean climbs down beside me and we look around. Yep, dirty, smells, like I love it.

"I bet this runs right by Zack's house, too" Sam said "the Shapeshifter could be using the sewer system to get around".

"I think you're right. Look at this" Dean demanded.

Sam and I crouch beside Dean who is examining a pile of blood and skin.

"That's disgusting" I get up.

"Is this from his victims?" Sam ask.

Dean takes out his pocketknife and pock the skin, it's all juicy.

"You know, I just had a sick thought" Dean stated "when the Shapeshifter changes shape, maybe it sheds".

"That is sick" Sam gets up and stands beside me.

"Yeah" I agreed "this is really disgusting".

We got back up where I could finally breath normally, I hate sewers so much.

* * *

We went back to the car to get some weapons to kill this thing.

"Well" Dean takes out some weapons "one thing I learned from Dad, is that no matter what kind of Shapeshifter it is, there's one sure way to kill it".

"Silver bullet to the heart" Sam said.

"That's right".

Sam's cell rang "this is Sam… we're near Zack's, we're just checking some things out…" He's face changes confused "what are you talking about?...Why would you do that?... Bec… We're trying to help…Bec, I'm sorry but…"

After he hangs up, Dean didn't wait to say his word "I hate to say it, but that's exactly what I'm talking about. You lie to your friends because if they knew the real you, they'd be freaked. It's just, it'd be easier if –"

"If I was like you" Sam cut him off.

"Hey, man, like it or not, we are not like other people" Dean reminds him "but I'll tell you one thing. This whole gig, it ain't without perks".

He hands out a gun to Sam, he puts it in the back of his jeans and walk away. Dean gives me mine and I do the same. I understand Sam in a way, I never had friends, but I would do everything to help them. Like I do for my family.

* * *

We went back in the sewers knowing what to look for this time, the Shapeshifter's home.

"I think we're close to its lair" Dean announced.

"What makes you say that?" Sam asked.

"Because there's another puke-inducing pile next to Alex's face".

I turn my head and face to face with a pile of blood and dead skin near the pipe.

"Shit!" I exclaimed disgusted and backing up on Sam who is laughing "shut up".

"Language" Dean ordered with a smile still making fun of me "looks like it's live here for a while".

"Who knows how many murders he's gotten away with?" Sam stated and his face expression changed "Dean!"

Dean turns around and get punched by the Asian guy, well, the Shapeshifter, and then he runs away. Dean falls to the ground and I bend down next to him.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Get the son of a bitch!" He mumbled angry as hell.

I helped him up and we ran away following the Shapeshifter. We follow the monster out of the sewers and we lose track.

"All right, let's split up" Sam said.

"All right" Dean agreed "I'll meet you two around the other side".

"Okay" I nod before following Sam in an alley.

* * *

We walked for maybe ten minutes but still nothing. I got my hand on my gun ready to shot this bitch. Sam looks at me with a weird expression.

"What?" I asked.

"Dean let you carry a gun?"

"Dude, I'm a hunter" I remind him.

"I know that, I'm not an idiot" he pauses "it's just that you're only fourteen and you're almost a best hunter than me".

I smile "thanks. I'm better than you because I'm a badass and I had a lot of training. Dean and I used to train every day after you left. Train like hours and hours each day. Only time to eat, sleep and shower. I always thought Dad wanted us to do this because he wanted me to be your replacement. Well, I still think that".

"Dad would only take you on hunts when he feels you're ready. He did the same thing to me when I was a little bit older, he wanted to make sure I was ready to hunt, and I was".

"I don't remember that" I admitted.

"Well, you didn't know about hunting, and I told you it was school projects, but you were too young to understand".

"Oh" there was a moment of silent "we should get back to Dean now".

"Yeah" Sam agreed.

* * *

Sam and I sat down on a bench waiting for Dean. He should already be there, since he was alone. Also, Sam and I had this girly talk, these things takes time.

"Hey" Dean called out.

I look up and Sam turns around.

"Anything?" Dean asked.

"No. He's gone" Sam sighed.

"All right, let's get back to the car".

I get up and follow them to the car. Hopefully we were going to get some sleep. It's the middle of the night and I'm exhausted!

"You think he found another way underground?" Sam asked as we stopped by the car.

"Yeah, probably" Dean answered "you got the keys".

"Hey, didn't Dad once face a Shapeshifter in San Antonio?" Sam asked.

I don't understand that question, why would he talk about the past when we really need to think of this monster?

"Oh, that was Austin" Dean correct with the good answer "it turned out not to be a Shapeshifter, it was a thought form. A psychic projection, remember?"

"Oh, right. Here you go" Sam throws the Impala keys to Dean and grabs me away.

"What?" I asked.

"Shhh" Sam looked at Dean "it's not him, he's acting strange and he caught the keys with his left hand".

"Oh" I think for a second, not Dean. Not Dean.

I nod and we get to the turn where 'Dean' is looking at the weapons. Sam and I get our guns out and points it at Dean.

"Don't move!" Sam yelled and Dean turns around surprised "what have you done with him?"

"Dude, chill. It's me, all right?"

"No, I don't think so" Sam nod.

"Where's our brother" I spat.

"You're about to shoot him Alex. Now, you two calm down" the supposed Dean insisted.

"You caught those keys with your left. Your shoulder was hurt".

"It was a pretty bad hit you had" I added.

"Yeah, it's better. What do you want me to do, cry?"

"You're not my brother" Sam stated angry.

"Why don't you pull the trigger, then? Hm? Cause you're not sure. Guys, you know me".

The Shapeshifter bends a little to grab something in the trunk.

"Don't" Sam ordered.

But it was too late. He grabbed a crowbar and hit me on the head. I fell on the ground and before it turns black I hear Sam yell.

"You son of a bitch!"

* * *

When I wake up, it's grey. Latterly. I have a blanket over my head and I'm tied up to the wrists, chest, feet and neck on a pole. I try to get away and the blanket gets off.

"Alex? You okay?" I heard Sam's voice.

I turn to him, he is as tied up as me maybe three meters.

"Peachy" I sighed "were are we?"

"I don't know" he answers.

I look around. It's a normal room. Yeah, dirty, dark, stinks… totally a place for a Shapeshifter.

The Shapeshifter enters the room still looking like Dean. He advance to me and slaps me in the face.

"Hey! Get away of her" Sam yelled.

"Ow" I moaned "that hurts".

"That was my intention" he laughs.

"Where's Dean?" I asked giving him a death glare, he so signed up his death contract.

"I wouldn't worry about him. I'd worry about you" he said getting closer to my face.

I didn't flinch, I'm so not losing against this asshole.

"Where is he?" Sam asked.

"You don't really want to know" he gets up and stand in front of us "I swear, the more I learn about you and your family. I thought I came from a bad background".

"What do you mean, learn?" Sam asked.

The Shapeshifter grabs his head in pain. What the hell is he doing?

"He's sure got issues with you" it said smiling "you got to go to college. He had to stay home. I mean, I had to stay home. With Dad and Alex. You don't think I had dreams of my own? But Dad and Alex needed me. Where the hell were you?"

"Where is my brother" Sam ignored what the Shapeshifter just said.

"I'm your brother" he bends down in front of Sam "see, deep down, I'm just jealous. You got friends. You could have a life. Me? I know I'm a freak. And sooner or later, everybody's gonna leave me".

He gets up and walks away backing us.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked again not understanding anything, me neither.

"You left. Hell, I did everything Dad asked me to, and he ditched me, too. Alex would leave too, but she's just a child, she's gonna leave once she gets older".

Those words hurt me. I would never leave. Never in a million years. When Sam left, I promised Dean that I would never leave him and he did the same promise.

"Dad left with no explanation, nothing, just poof" the Shapeshifter continued "left me with you're sorry ass. But, still, this life? It's not without its perks" he laughs "I meet the nicest people. Like little Becky. You know, Dean would bang her if he had the chance. Let's see what happens".

He walks towards me and hit me so hard that I passed out.

* * *

Once I woke up, I manage to get the cover away and so did Sam. We both try to get out of those ropes. I'm really starting to feel annoyed. Well, no, not starting. I am annoyed. The rope around my neck is choking me and it hurts real badly. I guess he tighten it when I was out.

"Damn it" Sam cursed.

"That better be you, Sam, and not that freak of nature" I hear Dean say.

"Yeah, it's me. He went to Rebecca's, looking like you" Sam informed him.

"Well, he's not stupid" Dean laughs "he picked the handsome one".

Sam turns his head towards Dean behind us. I guess his rope is not as tight as mine, I'm choking to death.

"Please tell me Alex is here too" Dean asked.

"Yeah" Sam looked at me and frowned "you okay?"

"The… Rope…" I manage to say, it's really too tight.

"We'll get you out little girl" Dean said to comfort me.

* * *

For maybe ten minutes the boys tried to get the ropes out of the way. I tried too, but it hurts and Sam told me to stop moving, it didn't help getting chocked more.

"Yeah" Sam sighed resuming the situation "that's the thing. He didn't just look like you, he was you. Or he was becoming you".

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

He suddenly appears in front of me.

"I got you" he whispers to me before cutting off the rope around my neck.

I took a long breath like I never breathed of all my life.

"I don't know, it was like he was downloading your thoughts and memories" Sam explained.

"You mean, like the Vulcan mind meld?"

"Yeah something like that. I mean, maybe that's why he doesn't just kill us" Sam suggested.

Dean smiled at me and went to untie Sam.

"Maybe he need to keep us alive. Psychic connection".

"Yeah. Come on, we gotta go. He's probably at Rebecca's already" Sam said.

Dean helps me up, I'm still having a little hard time breathing.

"You okay?" Sam asks me his eyes on my neck, meaning that I have marks.

"Yeah" my voice broke "I'm fine".

Dean helped me up to get out from the window connected to an alley, it's still night time. Sam and Dean got out too and we start walking.

"Come on" Sam hurried us up "we gotta find a phone, call the police".

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. You're gonna put an APB out on me" Dean stopped walking and looked at Sam like he was crazy.

"Sorry" Sam sighed stopping too.

"This way" Dean pointed in front of us and we start running.

Dean stops us in front of a store where there is a display of television on the news.

"An anonymous tip led police to a home in the Central West End, where a S.W.A.T team discovered a local woman bound and gagged. Her attacker, a white male, approximately twenty-four to thirty years of age, was discovered hiding in her home" the reporter said.

Then a sketch of Dean appears on the screen.

"Man!" Dean exclaimed "that's not even a good picture".

"It's good enough" Sam said seriously looking around us and walks away.

That is deep shit. I wonder if Dad will see this one way or another. Well he think it's really Dean? Or he will think that's a creature like this Shapeshifter?

Dean grabs me by my arm getting me out of my world. I follow him to an alley.

"Come on" Sam paused "they said attempted murder. At least we know –"

"I didn't kill her" Dean cut him off.

"We'll check with Rebecca in the morning, see if she's all right" Sam stated.

"All right" Dean agreed "but first I wanna find that handsome devil and kick the holy crap out of him".

Sam stops walking, so do we.

"We have no weapons. No silver bullets" Sam informs us.

"Sam, the guy's walking around with my face, okay, it's a little personal, I wanna find him".

"Okay. Where do we look?" Sam sigh.

"Well, we could start with the sewers".

"Yeah good idea" I said "the bad you stole our guns".

"The car?" Sam suggest.

"I'm betting he drove over to Rebecca's".

"The news said he fled on foot" Sam stated "I bet it's still parked there".

"The thought of him driving my car" Dean sounded really upset.

"All right, come on" Sam starts walking and I follow him.

"It's killing me".

"Stop being a baby" I punch him on his arm.

* * *

Dean made his reunion with his baby that we could see at the side of the Rebecca's house.

"Oh, there she is!" Dean exclaimed "finally, something went right tonight".

A police car appears and parks next to the Impala.

"Oh, crap" Dean turns around but another police car is parked a few yards away "this way, this way".

Dean moves towards the fence.

"You two go. I'll hold them off" Sam said.

"What are you talking about? They'll catch you".

"Look, they can't hold me" Sam insisted "just go, keep out of sight. Meet me at Rebecca's. Stay out of the sewers".

Dean and I ignore him and Dean gives me a boost over the fence.

"I mean it!" Sam half yelled.

"Yeah, yeah!" Dean mumbled.

Dean gets over beside me and we run away.

* * *

In the morning, the police cars were away of the Impala so we could go. Our guns were back in the trunk, something good. Dean gave me mine and took his.

"What are we doing?" I asked him.

"I can't wait, we're going down".

"But Sam told us –"

"Like I said I hate the double me, so I'm gonna shot his ass" he told me.

"Fine".

He gives me silver bullets. We load up our guns and we head down in the sewers. We found the room where we were held up earlier. There's a pile of skin and blood on the ground, great, it changed. Before I could speak to Dean we hear a noise coming from another area. We move to a figure that is underneath a blanket. Dean looks at me, I raise my gun and he takes off the blanket.

"Rebecca?" Dean said surprised. He takes out his knife and start cutting off the rope "what happened?"

I lowered my gun.

"I was walking home" she cried "and everything just hen white. Someone hit me over the head, and I wound up here just in time to see that thing turn into me. I don't know, how is that even possible?"

"Okay, okay. It's okay" he helps her up "come can you walk?" she nods "okay, we've gotta hurry up. Sam went to see you".

* * *

We hurried to Rebecca's house. We arrived just in time to see the Shapeshifter looking like Dean choking a bloody Sam. I immediately raise my gun up.

"Hey!" Dean yelled.

The Shapehifter looks up at Dean and gets off of Sam. Dean shoots him in the heart two times before falling on a pouf, dead.

"Sam!" Rebecca entered the room and throw herself next to Sam.

I lower my gun and sigh. This fucking monster is finally dead. Dean walks up to the Shapeshifter and takes back his neckless that he always wears.

"You okay Sam?" I ask.

He simply nods and let his head fall on Rebecca's lap.

* * *

A few hours later, after Sam got cleaned up he was explaining what we do and what happened to Rebecca. While Dean and I are checking a map to know where we are heading next. I look up at Sam and Rebecca talking in front of the front door.

"So, this is what you do? You, your brother and sister, you hunt down these kinds of things?" She asked.

"Yeah, pretty much" Sam confirmed.

"Your sister is only a little girl" she looked horrified.

"Well, she says she's a badass".

I am a badass…

"I can't believe it. I mean, I saw it with my own eyes. And, I mean, does everybody at school" Sam nods negative to her question "nobody knows that you do this?"

"No".

"Did Jessica know?"

"No" he paused with a sad look on his face "she didn't".

"Must be lonely" she admitted.

"Oh, no. No, it's not so bad. Anyway, what can I do? It's my family".

"Well" Rebecca laugh "you know, Zack and me, and everybody at school, we really miss you".

She takes him in her arms.

"Yeah, me too" Sam mumbled sadly.

"Hey, I'm talking to you" Dean shook my arm.

"Hm. Yeah" I look at him.

"You should put ice on that" he points at my neck.

"Dude" I sigh "I'm a hundred pour cent okay".

"If you say so".

I smile and look at Sam coming back.

"So, what about your friend Zack?" Dean asked Sam.

Rebecca waves us goodbye, I simply smile and she enters the house.

"Cops are blaming' this Dean Winchester guy for Emily's murder. They found the murder weapon in the guy's lair, Zack's clothes stained with her blood. Now they're thinking maybe the surveillance tape was tampered with. Yeah, Becca says Zack will be released soon" Sam explain.

We get in the car.

"Sorry, man" Dean said.

"About what?"

"I really wish things could be different, you know? I wish you could just be… Joe College".

"No, that's okay. You know, the truth is, even at Stanford, deep down, I never really fit in" Sam admitted.

"Well, that's cause you're a freak" Dean joked.

"Yeah" Sam smirked "thanks".

"Well, I'm a freak too. Alex is worst" I give him a death glare and he laughs "we're right there with you, all the way".

Sam laughs "Yeah, I know you are".

"You know, I gotta say, I'm sorry I'm gonna miss it".

"Miss what?" I asked.

"How many chances am I gonna have to see my own funeral?" he smiles and starts the engine.


	7. Hook Man

Chapter 7 - Hook Man

* * *

**-Author's note : Thank you for taking the time to read this story everyone! Don't forget to follow, favorite and review what is good and bad so I can get better for you guys :) . **

**-Spoiler Alert : Spoilier's of season one of Supernatural.**

**-Disclaimer : I do not own Supernatural. I only own Alexandria Winchester.**

* * *

I take another sip of my hot chocolate and look up at the blue sky. They aren't even one cloud in the sky and the day is not too cold, not too hot.

"Your, uh, half-caff, double vanilla latte is getting cold over here, Francis" Dean called out.

"Bit me" Sam sits down at the table.

"You got something?" I asked.

"I had them check the FBI's Missing Persons Data Bank. No John Doe's fitting Dad's description. I even ran his plates for traffic violation".

"Sam" Dean sighed "I'm telling you, I don't think Dad wants to be found".

Sam looks down disappointed. I am too, I just want to find Dad to know if he is okay.

"Look at that" Dean turns the laptop to us to see "it's a news item out of Planes Courier. Ankeny, Iowa. It's only about a hundred miles from here".

Sam reads the news and I don't even bother to look at it, Sam is going to make me a summary.

"The mutilated body was found near the victim's car, parked on 9 Mile road" Sam read.

"Keep reading" Dean said.

"Authorities are unable to provide a realistic description of the killer. The sole eyewitness, whose name has been withheld, is quoted as saying the attacker was invisible".

"Could me something interesting" I agreed with Dean taking a sip of my drink.

"Or it could be nothing at all" Sam disagreed "one freaked out witness who didn't see anything? Doesn't mean it's the Invisible Man".

"But what if it is?" Dean asked "Dad would of check it out".

Sam sighed "fine".

* * *

"One more time, why are we here" Sam asked Dean as we got out of the car in front of the fraternity where the guy who got killed lived.

"Victim lived here" Dean answered and walked to a guy fixing a car "nice wheels".

The guy looks at us strangely.

"We're you fraternity brothers and her, she's our little sister who came to visit. We're from Ohio. We're new in town. Transfers. Looking for a place to stay" Dean said.

The guy told us a room was available with another guy.

We enter in the dorm room, where guy is painting his body purple, he's wearing yellow shorts and is shirtless. Dean knocks on the door frame.

"Who are you?" The guy asked looking at us.

"We're your new roommates, and this is our little sister in visit" Dean presented us.

"Do me a favor" the guy hold the brush and paint can to Dean "get my back? Big game today".

"He's the artist" Dean points Sam "things he can do with a brush".

I laugh a little. Sam takes the brush and can and starts to paint.

"So" Dean continued looking around "Murph. Is it true?"

"What?" He asked.

"We heard of the guys around here got killed last week".

"Yeah" he sadly answered.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"They're saying some psycho with a knife. Maybe a drifter passing through. Rich was a good guy".

"Not just somebody" he smiles "Lori Sorensen".

"Who's Lori Sorensen?" Dean asked and then looks at Sam "you missed a spot. Just down there, on the back".

I keep down my laughter and Sam looks at me annoyed.

"Lori's a freshman. She's a local" Murph continued his explanations "super-hot. And get this: she's a reverend's daughter".

"You wouldn't happen to know which church, would you?" Dean asked.

* * *

We enter the church while the reverent is in his speech. The door slams behind us and I put my head down embarrassed and I sit between my brothers on a bench.

"As a community, and as a family. The loss of a young person is particularly tragic. A life unlived is the saddest of passings" the reverent said.

I notice a girl looking at Sam with a little smile. I glare at Sam who smiles a little to her.

"So, please, let us pray. For peace, for guidance, and for the power to protect our children".

I bow down my head and look at my brothers. Sam has his head down, but Dean is still looking in front of him. I step on his foot and make him my do-that-too eyes. He looks around and does the same.

After the ceremony was over, we got outside in the crowed.

"Are you Lori?" Sam asked as we got to the girl he smiled at.

"Yeah" she confirmed.

"My name is Sam. This is my brother Dean and my sister Alex".

"I saw you inside" she noticed.

"We don't wanna bother you" Sam apologized "we just heard about what happened and…"

"We wanted to say how sorry we were" Dean finished.

"I kind of know what you're going through" Sam admitted "I… I saw someone… Get hurt once. It's something you don't forget".

She nods a little. I glance at Sam who has a sad expression on his face.

The reverent joins us and grabs his daughter by the shoulders.

"Dad, um, this is Sam and Dean. They're new students" she points me "this is their little sister Alex".

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir" Dean shakes his hand "I must say, that was an inspiring sermon".

"Thank you" the reverent smiled "it's so nice to find young people who are open to the Lord's message".

"Listen, uh, we're new in town, actually" Dean leaves away with the reverent "And, uh, we were looking for a, um, a church group".

His voice fads away and I turn towards Sam and Lori.

"Tell me, Lori" Sam started.

I take a few steps back, they is totally something. Sam's smile in the church and now the way his talking to her, I bet my life they'll kiss.

"What are the police saying?" Sam said.

"My story. I was so scared, I guess I was 'seeing things'" she explained.

"That doesn't mean it isn't real" Sam assured her.

They look at each other for a moment and Dean comes back.

* * *

We went into my favorite place: the library. The place that is calm and full of story books. If I could, I would read all of the fantasy books, but I have to read things on mythology. It's interesting, but I would like to change for once.

"So you believe her?" Dean asked as we walked down the aisle.

"I do" Sam said.

"Yeah, I think she's hot, too" Dean stated.

"No, man, there's something in her eyes –"

"Yeah" I cut him off "you see the beauty right?" I joked.

"Shut up and listen to this" Sam said discouraged "she heard scratching on the roof. Found the bloody body suspended upside down over the car".

"Like the Hook Man legend?" I ask.

"That's one of the most famous urban legends ever" Dean said "you don't think that we're dealing with the Hook Man".

"Every urban legend has a source. A place where it all began" Sam stated.

"Well, maybe the Hook Man isn't a man at all".

"He could be a kind of spirit?" I suggested.

"Yeah, maybe" Dean agreed "we'll get some info".

"Here you go" the librarian gives us three big box on the table in front of us "arrest records going back to 1851".

"Thanks" Dean smiled at her.

I pass a hand on one of the boxes to get away the dust.

"Ok" she smiled and walks away.

"So, this is how you spent four good years of your life, huh?"

"Welcome to higher education" Sam smile taking the cover away of one box.

"You know Dean, I've been doing this when Dad sent me here" I made him notice.

"Well, I thought you liked it" he smirks and hand me some files.

An hour later, we were still reading those files.

"Hey check this out" Sam said "A preacher named Jacob Karns was arrested for murder. Looks like he was so angry over the red light district in town that one night he killed thirteen prostitutes. Uh, right here, 'some of the deceased were found in their bed, sheets soaked with blood. Others suspended upside down from the limbs of trees as a warning against sins of the flesh.'"

I turn the page and look at it quickly.

"Look at that" I said "the murder weapon looks like the preacher lost his hand in an accident. He replaced with a silver hook".

"Look where it all happened" Sam points at another page.

"9 Mile Road" Dean read.

"Same place where the other boy Rich got killed" Sam noticed.

"Nice job, Dr. Venkmen" Dean smiles at Sam "let's check it out".

We take our things and leave the library.

* * *

At night, we went to 9 Mile Road to check the place. Dean gave me a riffle and handed one to Sam.

"Here you go" Dean said.

"If it is a spirit, buckshot won't do much good" Sam stated.

"Yeah, rock salt" Dean gave me some ammo.

I charge the shotgun and I'm imitated by Sam and Dean.

"Huh" Sam realizes "salt being a spirit deterrent".

"Yeah, but it won't kill it" I informed him "it's only to slow them down".

We start walking in the woods

"That's it" Dean patted my shoulder proud.

"That's pretty good" Sam agreed "you and Dad think of this?"

"I told you" Dean sighed "you don't have to be a college graduate to be a genius".

Before Sam could reply, we hear a noise coming from the trees. I hold up my shotgun and look around.

"Put the gun down now!" a man comes out of the woods with a gun "now! Put your hands behind your head!"

I look at the guy, he's the sheriff, fuck.

"W-w-wait, okay, okay!" Dean yelled putting the gun down.

I throw mine on the ground and Sam does the same.

"Now get down on your knees" we don't move "come on, do it! On your knees!"

I get on my knees imitated by my brothers.

"Now get down on your bellies. Come on, do it!" The sheriff ordered.

"He had the gun!" Dean mumbled laying down on his stomach.

I lay down on the ground. We are so screwed.

* * *

We finally could leave the police station in the morning. Dean managed us a way out and I could barely make myself look major.

"Saved your ass!" Dean exclaimed "talked the sheriff down to a fine. Dude, I am Matlock".

"But how?" Sam asked.

"I told him you were a dumbass pledge and that we were hazing you".

"What about the shotgun?" I asked.

"I said that you were hunting ghosts and spirits were repelled by rock salt. You know, typical Hell Week prank".

"And he believed you?" Sam asked surprised.

"Well, you two look like a dumbass pledge".

"Shut up" I roll my eyes.

Dean opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by several sheriff running out of the police station to get in their car. I look up at Dean and Sam, we knew something happened.

* * *

We followed the police officers to the college building. Lori is sitting in the back of an ambulance.

"I just want to take her home" the reverent explained angry at the sheriff.

"I understand that, Reverend. But Lori's now connected to two murders, and I can't ignore that".

"Listen to me. Arrest her now, or let me take her home".

"'Make sure she's available for questioning" the sheriff accepted.

"Thank you" he joins his daughter and helps her up "sweetheart, you ready to go home".

They walk away and I follow Sam and Dean to the back of the building.

"Why would the Hook Man come here?" Sam asked "this is a long way from 9 Mile Road".

"Maybe he's not haunting the scene of his crime" Dean suggested "maybe it's about something else".

I push Sam and Dean in the bushes, Dean gives me an angry look and I point him the two girl coming out the side entrance of the building, wearing short pajamas.

"Dude!" Dean exclaimed quietly "sorority girls! Think we'll see a naked pillow fight?"

"Help me up" I sighed.

He looks at me lost "oh sorry".

He helps me up.

"Be quiet" Sam ordered.

"You be quiet" Dean childishly replied.

"You be quiet!" Sam repeated.

"You two be quiet!" I sighed.

We walk out the walk-in closet right after the sheriff leaves. If I had a house, I would so love to have that! But I don't know what I would put in there, I don't have a lot of clothes and personal things. Well, with two chuckle heads like Sam and Dean, I don't have a big private life.

I look at the wall where there's a bed full of blood.

"'Aren't you glad you didn't open the light'" I read the bloody inscription on the wall.

"That's right out of the legend" Sam notice.

"Yeah" Dean agreed "I've never smelled ozone this strong before".

I look at a symbol under the writing, the same one we saw when we were doing some research.

"Hey, look at that" I said to Sam and Dean.

"The same symbol on the hook" Sam sighed.

We get out of the building and get back to the car.

"It's the same symbol" Sam stated showing our research page "seems like it is the spirit of Jacob Karns".

"All right, let's find the dude's grave, salt and burn the bones, and put him down" Dean said.

I take another research page and read "'after execution, Jacob Karns was laid to rest in an Old North Cemetery. In an unmark grave'"

"Super" Dean looks annoyed.

"Ok" Sam sigh "so we know its Jacob Karns. But we still don't know where he'll manifest next. Or why".

"It'll take a wild guess about why" Dean said "I think our little friend Lori has something to do with this".

We get in the car and went to a college party to talk to some people.

"Hey" Sam greeted Dean as we walk up to him.

"Man" Dean smiled "you've been holding out on me. This college thing is awesome!"

Dean smiles to a girl passing beside us. I roll my eyes.

"This wasn't really my experience" Sam sigh.

"Let me guess. Libraries, studying, straight A's?" Sam nods to Dean's statement "What a geek".

"I would have done the same thing if I would have gone to college" I grin.

"Alright geek boy and geek girl, you do your homework?" Dean ignored me.

"Yeah" Sam answered "it was bugging me, right? So how is the Hook Man tied up with Lori? So I think I came up with something".

Sam gives Dean a paper.

"1932, Clergyman arrested for murder. 1967, Seminarian held in hippie rampage" I resumed as Dean read.

"There's a pattern here. In both cases, the suspect was a man of religion who openly preached against immorality" Sam explained "And then found himself wanted for killings he claimed were the work of an invisible force. Killings carried out, get this, with a sharp instrument".

"What's the connection to Lori?" Dean asked.

"A man of religion" I make him notice "who openly preaches against immortality. Except maybe this time, instead of starving the whole town, he's just trying to save his daughter".

"Reverend Sorensen" Dean understood "you think he's summoning the spirit?"

"Without the reverend ever even knowing it" Sam said.

"Either was, you should keep an eye on Lori tonight" Dean told Sam.

"What about you two?" Sam ask.

Dean looks at a blonde girl at the pool table and sigh "we'll gonna see if we can find that unmarked grave".

"Okay" I sigh heading out.

* * *

Dean and I were still at the cemetery. I flash my flashlight on every grave I pass in front. It's a cold night and I only want to go in the car and warm up.

"Here we go" Dean said.

I walk to Dean and look at the grave, there's only the symbol on it. Dean hands me a shovel and we start digging.

I was still digging ten minutes later.

"That's it" Dean sighed cracking his back "next time, I get to watch the cute girl's house".

"Welcome to my world Dean" I sit at the edge of the whole.

Dean finally gets to the coffin and breaks it.

"Hello. Preacher".

I get up and grab the salt box and pure it on the remains. Dean gets out of the whole and do the same thing but with gas. He then light it up.

"Goodbye" I whispered taking our stuff and heading to the car.

* * *

We got a call from Sam saying that the Reverent had been attacked by the Hook Man and he was now at the hospital. Dean and I hurried to go and join him. It's already morning and I am so tired! I didn't sleep for a second.

We arrive to the hospital. I see Sam talking to the sheriff. We both go to join him but the police man's stops us.

"No" Dean grins "it's alright, were with him. He's our brother. Hey brother!"

Sam turns to us and Dean waves with a big smile. If I could, I would've hide in the corner.

"Let them through" the sheriff ordered.

The police man's let us through.

"Thanks" Dena smiled.

"You okay?" Dean asked Sam as we join him.

"Yeah" Sam sighed looking at the window that shows the reverent in a bed with tubes on him and Lori next to him.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"Hook Man" Sam simply said.

"You saw him?"

"Damn right. Why didn't you torch the bones?" He asked surprised.

"We did" I assure him "maybe it wasn't the spirit of Jacob Karns?"

"It sure as hell looked like him" Sam stated "and that's not all. I don't think the spirit is latching on the reverend".

"Well, yeah, the guy wouldn't send the Hook Man after himself" Dean scoffed.

"I think it's latching onto Lori" Sam ignored Dean's comment "last night she found out her father is having an affair with a married woman".

"So what?"

"So he's upset about it. She's upset about the immorality of it. She told me she was raised to believe that if you do something wrong, you get punished" Sam explained.

"Makes sense" I agreed.

"Ok" Dean nods "so she's a conflicted. And the spirit of Preacher Karns is latching on the repress the emotions and maybe he's doing the punishing for her, huh?"

"Right. Rich comes on too strong. Taylor tries to make her into a party girl, dad has an affair" Sam listed.

"Remind me to not to piss this girl off" Dean sighed "but me and Alex burned those bones, we buried them in salt, why didn't that stop him?"

"You must have missed something" Sam mumbled.

"No, we burned everything in the coffin" I said.

"Did you get the hook?"

"The hook?" Dean and I asked at the same time.

"Well, it was the murder weapon, and in a way, it was part of him".

"Like the bones, the hook is sort of a source of his power" I understood.

"So if we find the hook…" Sam trailed off.

"We stop the Hook Man" we all said.

"Man, we're weird" I laugh.

* * *

We went back to my relaxing spot: library. We checked for more info on the hook, where it is would be kind of fun to know. I've been looking through papers for so long, I lost the count of the hours. Man, it's long.

"Here's something, I think" Dean announced "'log book, Iowa State Penitentiary. Karns, Jacob. Personal affects: disposition thereof'" he read.

"What about the hook?" I asked.

"Yeah maybe" Dean starts to read "'upon execution, all earthly items shall be remanded to the prisoner's house of worship, St. Barnabas Church'"

"Isn't that where Lori's father preaches?" Sam asked.

"Yeah" Dean confirmed.

"Where Lori lives?" I asked.

"Maybe that's why the Hook Man has been haunting reverends and reverends' daughters for the past 200 years" Dean said.

"Yeah, but if the hook were at the church or Lori's house, don't you think someone might've seen it?" Sam suggested "I mean, a bloodstained, silver-handled hook?"

I took another page and read "'St. Barnabas donations, 1862. Received silver-handled hook from state penitentiary. Reforged'", I sighed "they milted it down. Made it in something else".

"Then I guess were going there" Dean got up and we followed him.

* * *

"Alright" Dean said as we got out of the car "we can't take any chances. Anything silver goes in the fire".

"I agree. So, Lori's still at the hospital. We'll have to break in" Sam informed us.

"Alright, take your pick" Dean looks at me.

"I'll take the house" Sam begins walking to the Reverends house.

"Ok…. Hey!" Sam turns around and Dean smiled "stay out of the underwear drawer".

Sam only sighs and walk away.

"Let's go" Dean pulls me towards the church.

We went down in the basement and we started to throw everything silver that we could find and throw it in the fire place.

"I think I got everything" I said throwing a cup.

"Me too".

Sam got down the stairs with some objects in his hands.

"I got everything that even looked silver" Sam said as he start throwing them in the fire.

"Better be safe than sorry".

I hear footstep above us. I glare at Sam and Dean.

"Move, move" Dean ordered.

We took our guns out and go back upstairs. We find Lori sitting in a pew alone, crying. I lower my gun and look at Sam who walks towards Lori. Dean grabs me by my arm and drags me down in the basement.

"I bet five dollars that they're going to kiss" I smirk.

"Me too".

"No, you can't you have to bet no so I can have five dollars".

"In your dreams ankle bitter" Dean smiles at me.

"Go!" I hear Sam yell from upstairs.

"Come on" Dean starts to run.

I follow him with my shotgun in my hands. We find Sam and Lori on the ground and the Hook Man standing in front of them.

"Sam, drop!" Dean yelled.

Sam crouches down and Dean shoots the ghost that disappears.

"I thought we got all the silver" I said not understanding, I'm sure that we did.

"So did I" Dean sighed.

"Then why is he still here?" Sam asked.

"Well maybe we missed something!" Dean look around.

"Lori" Sam said looking at her "where did you get that chain?"

"My father gave it to me".

"Where'd your dad get it?" Dean asked.

"He said it was a church heirloom, he gave it to me when I started school" Lori answered.

"Is it silver!" Sam half yelled.

"Yes!"

Sam rips the chain off of Lori's neck. In the hallway, I see some long scratches on the wall.

"Sam!" Dean hurried him up.

Dean throws his riffle to Sam and Sam throws him the necklace. Dean runs back downstairs and I run to Sam and Lori. My gun up ready to shoot the Hook Man.

The Hook Man appears in front of us, before I could shoot, the gun flew out of my hands and so did Sam's. We back up in the corner hopping that Dean could hurry up and get a simple necklace in the fire place.

Suddenly, the ghost burst up in flames and disappears. I sigh and let myself fall on the ground. I give Sam a look to know if he is okay, he nods and I do the same. Dean comes back and sighs seeing that were okay.

* * *

Like always, the sheriff was there. I lean on the Impala yawning.

"You look tired" Dean said walking up to me.

"You talked to the sheriff?" I asked ignoring his remark.

"Yeah, told him that we ran like some stupid teenagers that just saw a ghost" I laugh to his statement "now we have to get out of town, sheriff order".

"Who would want you in there town" I joked.

"Who told you it was me?" Dean scoffed "were talking about you".

"Funny" I smirk.

Dean looks away and I follow his gaze. Sam and Lori are talking, they're gonna kiss.

Sam comes back, no kiss. Man… Dean gets in the car and I sit down in the backseat. Sam enters and looks down at the ground.

"We could stay" Dean offered.

Sam shakes his head sadly and we ride away. I lay down on the seat trying to think about nothing and drift to sleep.


	8. Bugs

Chapter 8 - Bugs

* * *

**-Author's note : Thank you for 11 followers :) Thank you for your support! Also, check on my new story (still a sisfic about Supernatural), it's some one shots. Go see to find out more! Enjoy!**

**-Spoiler Alert : Spoilers of Supernatural season one of Supernatural.**

**-Disclaimer : I do not own Supernatural. I only own Alexandria Winchester.**

* * *

Dean is inside the bar getting cash while Sam and I were just chilling outside on the hood of the Impala. Sam is reading the newspaper and I'm reading my father's journal. I am still reading the passage's when I was a kid. Dad always thought that I was not ready for this, what made him tell me our family secret, is when I started asking too much question. He got tired and just told me. I remember that time, I was six, Dean was eighteen and Sam fourteen.

* * *

_Dad is gone, again, like always. I am again drawing, like always. Sam doing his homework, like always and Dean is again watching a bad horror movie on TV._

"_Dean" I called him "when is Dad coming back?"_

"_He told me he was going to be back tonight" he answered "but I think that you'll be to bed when he's going to be here"._

"_Where is he?" I asked._

"_He's working"._

"_Where?"_

"_Stop asking Alex" he spat._

"_But Dean" I insisted "I want to know"._

"_Come on kiddo" Sam looked up of his books "Dad will come back soon, stop worrying"._

"_But –"_

"_It's your bedtime" Dean cut me off._

_I don't argue. I get my bag and go get prepared in the bathroom. Once I am out, I hop into one of the two double beds. _

_Dean comes towards me and kisses my forehead. _

"_Sweet dreams" he said and got away._

_I tried to fall asleep but I want to wait my Dad. I'm scared. Even if I don't know what he is doing, this is what is scaring me the more._

_I hear the door opened._

"_Hey Dad" Dean greeted him._

_Sam is sleeping next to me, so he didn't know Dad was there._

"_Hey Dean" my Dad said "something happened?"_

"_No" Dean stayed silent "Dad… Can I ask you something?"_

"_Yeah sure thing"._

"_I hate it" Dean admitted "but I think it's time to tell Alex. She keeps asking and I don't know what to say"._

"_I was thinking of it" my Dad sighed "she's asking me for weeks now. I'll tell her in the morning"._

"_Tell me what?" I sat up on the bed trying to not wake up Sam._

"_Uh… come here, I have something to tell you" Dad said._

_I get out of bed and sit next to him on the couch. Dean stayed at the table._

"_You've been asking a lot about my job" he started "and I'm going to answer that now. When I leave, I hunt. I hunt monsters like werewolves, Shapeshiter's, ghosts…"_

_I stayed silent, I don't know what to think about that. The only thing that got out was "oh"._

"_Oh?" My father repeated surprised._

"_I guess… I… Don't know… Why?" I asked._

"_I think you know enough for now" he ignored my question._

"_Do you save people?"_

"_A lot" he smiled._

"_Will I be…" I searched for the name of whatever what my father's job was._

"_Hunter" my father said "yes you'll be one, one day. But you need to train and…"_

"_When do I start?" I cut him off "tomorrow?"_

"_Okay?" He looked at me strangely._

"_Then I'm going to go to bed" I stated and went back to bed._

* * *

After that, my father started to train me the week after.

"Hey, Sam" I said.

"Hmm" he didn't look at me.

"Nothing" I sighed, seeing that he didn't look to care.

"Sorry" he looks up at me with a smile "what is it?"

"Do you think we'll find Dad?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I do" he said "don't worry".

He pats me on the shoulder.

The door opens and Dean comes out laughing and waving the money at us. I smile to him, he always loves wining money.

"You know" Sam told Dean "we could get day jobs once in a while".

"Hunting's our day job. And the pay is carp" Dean said.

"Yeah but hustling pool? Credit card scrams? It's not the most honest thing in the world, Dean" Sam tried to put some sense into him.

"Well, let's see honest" Dean holds out one hand "fun and easy" he holds out the other hand "it's no contest. Beside, we're good at it. It's what we were raised to do".

"I'm really good too, Dean taught me" I said.

"Yeah" Sam scoffed "well, how we were raised was jacked. Kids your age shouldn't play pool in bars to get cash".

"Shut up" I hit Sam on his arm.

"Hey language" Dean looks at me and then Sam "we got a new gig or what?"

"Maybe" Sam sits up on the hood "Oasis Plains, Oklahoma. Not far from here. A gas company employee, Dustin Burwash, supposedly died from Creutzfeldt-Jakob".

"Creu-what?" I ask.

"Human mad cow disease".

"Mad cow. Wasn't that on Oprah?" Dean asked.

"You watch Oprah?" Sam grin surprised.

Dean looks down embarrassed. I try so hard not to laugh. If I laugh, he's going to say that I used to watch it with him when we were at the motel and Dad was gone.

"So this guy" Dean changes topic "eats a bad burger. Why is it our kind of thing?"

"Cow disease causes massive brain degeneration. It takes months, even years, for the damage to appear. But this guy, Dustin? Sounds like his brain disintegrated in about an hour. Maybe less" Sam explained.

"Yeah" I nod "that's weird".

"Yeah" Dean agreed.

"Yeah. Now, it could be a disease. Or it could be something much nastier".

"Alright. Oklahoma" we get in the car and Dean sighs "man. Work, work, work. No time to spend my money".

"Well, we can stop for food" I suggested "I'm kindda hungry".

"You're always kindda hungry" Sam smirk.

"She's a Winchester Sammy. You're the weirdo who isn't always hungry and doesn't eat bad food".

"It's better" he defended himself.

"I prefer junk food. Hunting is our training" I smile.

* * *

We headed to the gas and power company building.

"So who are we talking to here?" I asked.

"Travis Weaver" Sam answered "he is the one who was with the victim Dustin".

"What's our cover?"

"He's our uncle" Dean said getting out of the car.

I follow Sam and Dean towards a guy who I assume to be Travis.

"Travis Weaver?" Sam asked the man.

"Yeah" he confirmed "that's right".

"Are you the Travis who worked with Uncle Dusty?" Dean wanted to be sure.

"Dustin never mentioned nephews and a niece" Travis looks down at me.

"Really?" Dean made himself look surprised "well, he sure mentioned you. He said you were the greatest".

"Yeah" Sam supported Dean.

"Oh, he did?" Travis smiled "huh".

"Listen" Dean said seriously "we wanted to ask you… what exactly happened out there?"

"I'm not sure" he sighed "he fell in a sinkhole, I went to the truck to get some rope, and, uh… by the time I got back…"

"What did you see?"

"Nothing. Just Dustin".

"No wounds or anything?" Sam asked.

"Well, he was bleeding" Travis paused "from his eyes and his ears, his nose. But that's it".

"So you think it could be this hole mad cow thing" Dean asked.

"I don't know" Travis admitted "that's what the doctors are saying".

"But what if it was, he would've acted strange beforehand, like dementia, loss of motor control" Sam listed "you ever notice anything like that?"

"No" he shook his head "no way. But then again, if it wasn't some disease, what the hell was it?"

"That's a good question" Dean sighed.

"You know, can you tell us where this happened?" Sam demanded.

"Yeah".

Travis indicated us the site where Dustin died. We drove there to go see the death scene.

* * *

It's a little simple place, with big houses in construction. The one we went to see had the hole were Dustin fell, it still has the yellow tape around it.

"Huh" Dean breathed out "what do you think?"

"I don't know" Sam said "but that guy, Travis, was right, it happened pretty damn fast".

We pass under the yellow tape and Sam lights the hole with a flashlight. The whole isn't that deep.

"So, what? Some sort of creature chewed on his brain?" Dean asked.

"I don't think so" I crouch down "they'd be an entry wound. It was coming from the inside".

"Huh. Looks like there's only room for one" Dean smirks "you wanna flip the coin?"

"Dean, we have no idea what's down there" Sam tried to reason him.

Dean picks a rope "all right, I'll go if you two are too scared. You scared?"

"Flip the damn coin" Sam sighed.

Dean smiles and takes out a coin from his pocket.

"All right, call it in the air… chicken" Dean smiles.

He flips the coin in the air and Sam catches it.

"I'll go" I said before Sam "I'm the small one".

"I said I'd go" Dean looks at me.

"I'm going" I said taking the rope out of his hands.

"All right" Dean smiles.

I begin to tie the rope around my waist and look down at the hole. Why the hell did I said I'd go?

"Please" I handed the rope to Dean "don't drop me".

"Don't worry ankle bitter" Dean laughed.

I go in the hole, it's dark and muddy. I look around nothing interesting until I found that…

After getting me out of this hole, we got back in the Impala. Sam is examining the dead beetle I found in his hand.

"So you found some beetles. In a hole in the ground" Dean sighed "that's shocking, Alex".

"I'm telling you, no tunnels and no tracks. Nothing that can prove that a creature was down there" I advance at the edge of the seat and look at Dean.

"You know" Sam said "some beetles do eat meat. Now, it's usually dead meat, but – "

"How many did you find down there?" Dean asked me cutting Sam off.

"Ten, I guess" I answered.

"It'd take a whole lot more than that to eat out some dude's brain" Dean stated.

"Maybe I missed some" I suggested.

"I don't know" Dean sighed "it sounds like a stretch to me".

"Well, we need more information on the area, the neighborhood. Whether something like this has ever happened before" Sam said.

* * *

We went to the neighbourhoods. The only houses where someone can live in it. It's an open house, barbeque and normal shit stuff that I hate.

"I know a good place to start" Dean smiles "I'm kindda hungry for a little barbeque, how about you?"

"I'm kindda hungry" I admitted.

Sam rolls his eyes.

"What?" Dean smirk "we can talk to the locals?"

"And the free foods get nothing to do with it?" Sam said.

"Of course not. I'm a professional" Dean rolls his eyes.

"Yeah and I'm a fairy" I smile.

"Right, I know you want food too" Sam looks at me.

"Of course!" I exclaimed "I always want food!"

Dean pulls over and we walk to the open house. So that's what it looks like a normal life. Big house, no moving from place to place each weeks, I don't know…

"Growing up in a place like this would freak me out" Dean admitted.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Well, manicured lawns, 'how was your day, honey?' I'd blow my brains out".

"Normal looks weird" I sighed.

"There's nothing wrong with 'normal'" Sam stated.

"I'd take our family over normal any day" Dean admitted.

If our Mom could be back alive, I would like a normal life. I look up the rain and sighed, I don't know if she is up there. Dean always told me she was when I was a kid. But I think it was only to make me feel better.

Once we get to the house, Dean knocks on the door. A guy in a clean suit answers with a smile.

"Welcome" he greeted us.

"This the barbeque?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, not the best weather, but… I'm Larry Pike, the developer here. And you are?"

"Dean. This is Sam and this is Alex".

Larry and Dean shakes hand and I simply make a quick smile.

"Sam, Dean, Alex, good to meet you. So you three are interested in Oasis Plains?"

"Yeas sir" Dean answered.

"Let me just say" Larry started "we accept homeowners of any race, religion, color, or… sexual orientation".

I keep my laughter. This is so funny.

"We're brothers" Dean informed him "this is our little sister".

Larry looks at us embarrassed.

"Our father is getting on in years" Sam changes subject "and we're just looking for a place for him".

"Great, great. Well, seniors are welcome, too. Come on in".

Larry walks away from the door and we get in. We follow Larry in the backyard where more people are walking around, eating and discussing.

"You said you were the developer?" Sam said.

"Eighteen months ago, I was walking this valley with my survey team. There was nothing here but scrub brush and squirrels. And you know what, we built such a nice place to live that I actually bought into it myself. This is our house. We're the first family in Oasis Plains" Larry passes an arm around a girls shoulder "this is my wife, Joanie".

"Hi there" she smiles.

"Hi" Dean shakes her hand.

"Hi, nice to meet you".

"Sam, Dean and there little sister Alex" Larry presented us.

"Sam" he shakes her hand to.

She than looks at me and I shake her hand.

"Pleasure".

"Tell them how much you love the place, honey. And lie if you have to because I need to sell some houses" Larry joked.

It wasn't even a funny joke. Normal.

"Right" she laughs.

Sam and Dean laughs as well, but I know it's a force laugh.

"Guys, will you excuse me?" Larry smiles and leave.

"Don't let his salesman routine scare you" Larry's wife smiles "this really is a great place to live".

A girl in a chick suit approaches with a big smile. She has her hair tied up in a bon and has this way to walk, she is really weird.

"Hi, I'm Lynda Bloome, head of sales" she presents herself.

"And Lynda was second to move in" she said "she's a very noisy neighbour, though".

With that she leaves letting us with an awkward Lynda.

"She's kidding, of course" she laughs "I take it you three are interested in becoming homeowners".

"Well…" Dean started.

"Y-yeah, well…" Sam said.

"Well, let me just say" I could see what Lynda was going to say "that we accept homeowners of any race, religion, color, or… sexual orientation.

"Right" Dean looks at the ground "I'm gonna go talk to Larry" he looks at Sam "okay, honey?"

He walks away smacking Sam on his ass. I look at the ground trying not to laugh. Sam and Lynda looks at each other awkwardly. This is so funny.

"I'm going with your boyfriend" I walk away with a big successful smile.

I catch up with Dean.

* * *

After a quick tour of the house, Dean, Larry and I head down stairs.

"You've got three choices: carpet, hardwood, and tile" Larry said.

"Whoa. Someone likes bugs" Dean points a jar full of bugs on the coffee table.

"My son" Larry sighed "he's into insects. He's very… inquisitive".

"Well, I gotta admit bugs are kind of cool" I whispered in Dean's ear.

"Don't think about having some in the car" he warned.

"Don't worry" I smiled.

We walk outside to join Sam who is talking with a teenage boy. The teenager has a Tarantula in his hand.

"Matthew" Larry growled as we approached them "I am so sorry about my son and his… pet".

"It's no bother" Sam assured him.

"Excuse us" Larry pulled Matthew away by pulling his arm.

"Remind you of somebody?" Sam asks us looking at Larry yelling at Matthew.

"I don't know" I frown.

"Dad?" Sam made it obvious.

"Dad never treated us like that" Dean said.

"Well, Dad never treated you like that. You and Alex were perfect. He was all over my case. You don't remember?"

"I'm not and never was perfect, Sam" I make him remark.

"Seriously?" Sam sighed.

"Well, maybe he has to raise his voice, but sometimes, you were out of the line" Dean stated.

"Right" Sam scoffs "right, like when I said I'd rather play soccer than learn bow hunting".

"Bow hunting's really fun" I said.

"And it's an important skill" Dean added.

"Whatever" Sam sighed "how was your tour?"

"Oh it was excellent. I'm ready to buy" Dean joked, Sam and I laugh "so you might be onto something. Look like Dustin Burwash wasn't the first strange death around here".

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"About a year ago, before they broke ground, one of Larry's surveyors dropped dead while on the job. Get this severe allergic reaction to bee strings" Dean explained.

"More bugs" Sam understood.

"Yep" I confirmed.

* * *

Sam is at the driers seat, Dean in the passenger seat searching through our Dad's journal. I read the passage's with him from the back seat.

"You know" Dean sighed "I've heard of killer bees, but killer beetles? What is it that could make different bugs attack?"

"Well, hauntings sometimes include bugs manifestation" Sam stated.

"But I saw nothing that can confirm ghost activity" I said.

"Me neither" Sam confirmed.

"Yeah" Dean sighed "I didn't saw nothing too. Maybe they're being controlled somehow. You know, by something or someone".

"You mean, like Willard?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, bugs instead of rats".

"I prefer rats" I sank into my seat "they're cuter".

"Man, you're weird" Dean turns his head to look at me.

"Shut up" I sighed.

"Language" Dean said seriously.

I roll my eyes.

"There are cases of psychic connections between people and animals, elementals, telepaths" Sam listed.

"Yeah, that whole Timmy-Lassie thing" Dean's faces change "Larry's kid… he's got bugs for pet".

"Matt?" Sam frowned.

"Yeah".

"He did try to scare the realtor with a tarantula" Sam said.

"You think he's our Willard?" Dean asked.

"I don't know" Sam sighed "anything's possible, I guess".

"I don't think it's him" I said.

"Why?" Sam looks at me through the rear-view mirror.

"I don't know, he doesn't look evil".

"We'll found out" Dean closed Dad's journal "ooh, her. Pull over here".

Sam pulled over into a driveway of one of the Oasis Plains house. Why the hell he wants to stop here?

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"It's too late to talk to anybody else" Dean gets out of the car.

"We're gonna squat in an empty house?" Sam realized.

"I wanna try the steam shower. Come on" Dean sighed as he saw that Sam wasn't doing anything "come on!"

I roll my eyes and Sam drives in the garage and Dean closes it.

I take my stuff from the trunk and follow my brothers in the care. It's kindda cool to be in a house, even though it isn't furnished, it's cleaner than a motel room.

"Where do we sleep, genius?" I asked Dean.

"On the ground, duh?" Dean sat down.

I sit down next to him and Sam in front of me.

"I would have preferred a bed" I mumbled.

"We'll I prefer the steam shower. You should sleep" he smiled.

I took out my bag and used it as pillow. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night because it's freaking cold. Even with my jacket, I'm still cold. I put myself in a ball. I feel one of my brothers putting a coat on me, I opened slightly my eyes and saw Sam.

"Thanks Sammy" I mumbled closing my eyes.

He sits down, and I abruptly opened my eyes.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" I asked "another nightmare?"

"Yeah, it's okay" he smiled "now sleep, okay?"

"You know it doesn't mean that I'm the youngest that you can't talk to me" I smirk.

"I know" he sighed "try to sleep".

"I will if you try" I deal with him.

"Fine" he lay down and closed his eyes.

I do the same thing, knowing he wouldn't sleep, but at least he's not sitting.

* * *

In the morning, somebody shakes me gently.

"F've more m'nute" I turn on my stomach.

"Come on kiddo" Sam insisted "something happened on the police scanner, I'll go get Dean. He's in this steam shower for about an hour".

He left and I sat up, I still had Sam's coat on me. I rub my eyes and get up. I would have so much kept sleeping.

Sam comes back a few minutes later.

"You're up?" he exclaimed surprised "I thought I had to wake you up again".

"No" I hand him his coat "thanks".

"No problem Kiddo" he smiled "Dean is getting out of the shower. He says that the steam shower is awesome".

I laugh. It doesn't surprises me from Dean

"What the police call was about?" I asked.

"Someone was found dead three blocks from here".

"Oh".

I stretch my arms and crack my back and sigh. I slept almost all night, but I'm still exhausted.

"Did you sleep?" I asked him concerned.

"Yeah, a little, don't worry".

"I spend too much time with a Dean that always is on my back" I joke "I have the same thing about worrying".

"Well that Dean is the big brother and it's his job to take care of you two" Dean said entering the room.

I look at Sam who smiles, I reply also with a smile and we left the house.

* * *

Dean pulls over on the street of Larry's house. They are some ambulance's and police cars. A body in a black bag is being dragged in an ambulance, I hope it's not someone in Larry's family.

I follow Sam and Dean as we approach Larry who is talking on the phone. When he sees us, he hangs up and greets us.

"Hello. You're, uh, back early".

"Yeah" Dean nodded "we just drove in, wanted to take another look at the neighborhood".

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"You guys met, uh… Lynda Bloome at the barbeque?"

"The realtor" Sam said.

"Well, she, uh" Larry paused "passed away last night".

"What happened?" Dean asked shocked, like Sam and I.

"I'm still trying to find out. Identified the body for the police. Look, I-I'm sorry, this isn't a good time".

"It's okay" Sam smiled with sympathy.

"Excuse me" Larry mumbled and then leaves.

"You know what we have to do, right?" Dean said once he was away.

"Yeah" I sighed "we have to go in the house".

"See if we have a bug problem" Sam added.

We make our way to the side of the house, we climb up the fence and through the window of the bedroom. We walk silently to the bathroom after making sure that there was no one in Lynda's house.

The police had put tape where Lynda's body was, in front of the bathtub her feet towards it. It looks like she fell out the bathtub.

"This looks like the place" Dean stated.

"No shit matchlock" I sighed.

"Language" Dean looks at me seriously.

"My bad" I grin.

Dean picks up a towel next to the tape and drops it down on the ground as spiders fell from it.

"Spiders" Dean stated looking disgust "from Spider Boy?"

"Matt" Sam corrected him and sighed "maybe".

"Then we have to keep an eye on him" I bent down in front of the dead spiders and took one in my hands.

"That's gross" Dean exclaimed.

"It's only a spider, calm down" I laugh.

"Come on, weirdo" Dean leaves the room.

Sam and I share a glance and follow him.

* * *

We found Matt at the school and followed his bus. Once he got out at the bus stop, Dean pulls up at the side of the road and we watch him.

"Isn't his house that way?" Dean asked as Matt started to walk.

"Yup" Sam answered.

"So where is he going?" I frowned.

Sam and Dean gets out of the car and again, I follow. We follow Matt in the woods, he stops and starts to examining something on a tree.

"Hey, Matt" Sam called out "remember me?"

"What are you doing out here?" he asked surprised.

"Well" Dean sighed "we wanna talk to you".

"You're not her to buy a house, are you?" Dean shakes his head at Matt "w-wait. You're not serial killers?"

Me and my brothers laugh.

"I don't think that a girl my age could be a serial killer" I smile.

"I think you're safe" Sam added.

"So Matt" Dean started "you sure know a lot about insects".

"So?" He asked unsure.

"Did you hear what happened to Lynda, the realtor?"

"I hear she died this morning" Matt said.

"Mm, that's right" Dean nodded "spider bites".

"Matt…" Sam paused "you tried to scare her with a spider".

"Wait" Matt snapped "you think I had something to do with that?"

"You tell us" Dean stated.

"That tarantula was a joke" Matt breathed out "anyway, that wouldn't explain the bee attack or the gas company guy".

"You know about those?" Sam asked.

"There is something going on here" Matt admitted "I don't know what… but something's happening with the insects. Let me show you something".

Matt picks up his backpack and leads us in the woods.

"So, if you knew about all this bug stuff, why not tell your dad?" Sam asked "maybe he could clear everybody out".

"Believe me" he laughs "I've tried. But, uh, Larry doesn't listen to me".

"Why not?"

"Mostly? He's too disappointed in his freak son".

"I hear you" Sam scoffed.

"You do?" Dean asked Sam surprised.

"Matt how old are you?" Sam asked after giving a look at Dean.

"Sixteen".

"Well, don't sweat it, because in two years, something great's gonna happen".

"What?"

"College" Sam answered "you'll be able to get out of the house and away from your dad".

I sigh and look down at my feet. Was Sam really saying that to the kid? I mean he always hated hunting, but I thought he loved our father? He hasn't always been easy, still like this, but he's our father and he always done his best.

"What kind of advice is that?" Dean exclaimed pulling Sam behind "kid should stick with his family".

Sam sighs and looks up at Matt "how much further, Matt?"

"We're close".

Two minutes later, in a complete awkward silence, we arrive at a large clearing. I could hear different sorts of insects.

"I've been keeping track of insect populations" Matt said "it's, um, part of an AP science class".

"You and Sam are like peas in a pod" Dean joked.

"What's been happening?" Sam ignores Dean.

"A lot" Matt answer "I mean from bees to earthworms, beetles… you name it. It's like they're congregating here".

"Why?" I ask.

He points a dark patch on the ground a few feet away. I walk over there and see a thousand warms on and in the hole. I grimace, this isn't pretty. Dean steps on it and they fall in the ground making the hole bigger. He then takes a stick and poke the hole.

"There's something down there" Dean finally said "Alex, want to check?"

"Why me?" I exclaim.

"Because, you love bugs" he smiled "come on ankle biter".

"Fine" I roll my eyes "your just scared, scared" I joked imitating him.

"Just do it".

I put my hand in the hole and grimace. It's all viscous and I can feel the warms crawling on my hand. I hit something hard and I take it out. It's a human skull… Great… the three boys looks horrified.

* * *

We went back to the car leaving Matt so he could go home. Dean drove us to the University. I get out of the car, Dean grabs a box with the skeleton bones in the backseat and walks towards the building.

"So, a bunch of skeletons in an unmarked grave" Sam resumed what I found in the ground.

"Yeah. Maybe this is a haunting. Pissed off spirits? Some unfinished business?" Dean suggested.

"Yeah, maybe" Sam nods "question is, why bugs? And why know?"

"That's two question" Dean joked but we both ignore him "yeah, so with that kid back there… why'd you tell him to ditch his family like that?"

"Just, uh… I know what the kid's going through".

"How about telling him to respect his old man, how's that for advice?" Dean said.

"Dean, come on" Sam stops walking, making us stop "This isn't his old man. You think I didn't respect Dad. That's what this is about".

"Just forget it, all right? Sorry I brought it up".

I sigh discourage, Sam is always like that, even before he left to go to Stanford. He asks too much questions, Dad never liked that.

"I respected him" Sam corrected what Dean was thinking "but no matter what I did, it was never good enough".

"What? You think that Dad was disappointed in you?" I ask glaring at him.

"Was? Is" Sam corrected me "always has been".

"Why would you think that?" Dean asked as confused as me.

"Because I didn't want to bow hunt or hustle pool. Because I wanted to go to school and live my life, which, to our whacked-out family, made me the freak" Sam explained.

"Yeah, you were kind of like the blonde chick in The Munster's" Dean joked.

"Dean, you know what most dads are when their kids score a full ride?" Sam asks "proud. Most dads don't toss their kids out of the house"

"I remember that fight" Dean smirks "in fact, I seem to recall a few choice phrases coming out of your mouth".

I remember that fight… After Sam left, Dean and I promised to never leave each other.

"You know" Sam sighed "truth is, when we finally do find Dad… I don't know if he's even gonna wanna see me".

"Sam" Dean glances at him "Dad was never disappointed in you. Never. He was scared".

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked confused.

"He was afraid of what could've happened to you if he wasn't around. But even when you two weren't talking… he used to swing by Stanford whenever he could. Keep an eye on you. Make sure you were safe".

"What?" Sam really understood nothing, I guess he couldn't understand.

"He did" I support Dean.

"Why didn't you tell me any of that?"

"Well, it's a two-way street, dude. You could've picked up the phone" Sam stares at Dean sadly and Dean continues "come on, we're gonna be late for our appointment".

He walks away and we follow without saying a word.

* * *

We enter the college classroom with the professor. It's the first time that I go in that kind of place, I never thought I would go one day.

"So, you three are students?" the professor asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, uh, we're in you class, Anthro 101?" Sam tried something.

"Oh, yeah" he glares at me "you're not too young to be in college?"

"I get that a lot" I smirk.

He shrugs, thank God, I always looked a little older than my age.

"So, what about the bones, Professor?" Dean changed subject.

"This is quite an interesting find you've made" he said examining the bones "I'd say they're 170 years old, give or take. The timeframe and the geography heavily suggest. Native American".

"Were there any tribes or reservations on that land?" Sam asked.

"Not according to the historical record" The professor answered "but the, uh, relocation of native people was quite common at that time".

"Right" Sam sighed "well, are they any local legends? Oral histories about the area?"

"Well… you know, there's a Euchee tribe in Sapulpa. It's about sixty miles from here. Someone out there might know the truth" the professor suggested.

"All right" Dean smiled as a thanks.

* * *

We go to Sapulpa, were we find with the help of a Native American a man who supposedly knows something that could help us on the case. We enter a diner and Dean points us a guy playing cards at a table.

"Joe White Tree?" Sam asks him, he nods "we'd like to ask you a few questions, if that's all right".

He says nothing and continues to play cards. What the hell is wrong with him? When someone talks to you, you answer, no?

"We're students from the university" Dean said.

"No, you're not" Joe stated "you're lying".

I look at Sam and Dean both taken aback.

"Well, truth is- "

"You know who starts sentence with 'truth is'?" The man cut Dean "liars".

We all look at each other and Sam takes the lead.

"Have you heard of Oasis Plains? It's a development near the Atoka Valley".

"I like him" Joe glares at Dean "he's not a liar. I know the area".

I try my best to not laugh at Dean's angry face.

"What can you tell us about the history there?" Sam asked.

"Why do you wanna know?" Joe looked surprised.

"Something… something bas is happening in Oasis Plains" Sam answered honestly "we think it might have something to do with some old bones we found there, Native American bones".

"I'll tell you what my grandfather told me, what his grandfather told him" Joe started "two hundred years ago, a band of my ancestors lived in that valley. One day, the American cavalry came to relocate them. They were resistant, the cavalry impatient. As my grandfather put it, on the night the moon and the sun share the sky as equals, the cavalry first raided our village. They murdered, raped. The next day, the cavalry came again, and the next, and the next. And on the sixth night, the cavalry came one last time. And by the time the sun rose, every man, woman, and child still in the village was dead. They say on the sixth night, as the chief of the village lay dying, he whispered to the heavens that no white man would ever tarnish this land again. Nature would rise up and protect the valley. And it would bring as many days of misery and death to the white man as the cavalry had brought upon his people".

"Insects" Dean sighed "sounds like nature to me. Six days".

"And one the night of the sixth day, none would survive" Joe finished.

As we walked out I was thinking about what the guy said, none would survive.

"When did the gas company man die?" I asked.

"Uh, let's see, we got her Tuesday, so, Friday the twentieth" Dean answered.

"March twentieth?" Sam repeated and Dean nods "that's the spring equinox".

"The night the sun and the moon share the sky as equals" I defined.

"Yeah" Sam sighed "so every year about this time, anybody in Oasis Plains is in danger. Larry built this neighborhood on cursed land".

"And on the sixth night" I made a quick calculation "that's tonight".

"If we don't do something, Larry's family will be dead by sunrise. So how do we break the curse?" Sam asks.

"You don't break a curse" Dean inform us "you get out of its way. We've gotta get those people out now".

We get in the car a head to Oasis Plains.

* * *

"Yes, Mr. Pike, there's a mainline gas leak in your neighborhood" Dean said on the phone to Larry while driving "… well, it's fairly extensive. I don't to alarm you, but we need your family out the vicinity for at least twelve hours or so, just to be safe… Travis Weaver. I work for Oklahoma Gas and Power… uh…"

Dean hangs up and let out an angry sigh.

"Give me the phone" Sam demanded taking the phone "Matt, it's Sam… Matt, just listen. You have to get your family out of that house right now, okay?... Because something's coming… Yeah, a lot more… You've gotta make him listen, okay?"

I get an idea and take the phone from Sam.

"Matt, you can't tell the truth okay, they'll think your nuts" I said.

"But he's my –"

"Tell him you have a sharp pain in your side and you gotta go to the hospital, okay?" I cut him off.

"Yeah. Yeah, okay" he mumbled and hangs up.

I give back the phone to Dean.

"Make him listen?" Dean looks at Sam "what are you thinking?"

"We'll I hope my plan works, it never works" I sigh.

* * *

As we arrive, Larry gets out of his house with a not happy face.

"Damn it" Dean cursed seeing Larry "they're still here. Come on".

We get out of the car and join Larry and Matt on the porch of the house.

"Get off my property before I call the cops" Larry growled.

"Mr. Pike, listen" Sam tried to reason with him.

"Dad, they're just trying to help" Matt supported us.

"Get in the house!" Larry yelled to his son.

"I'm sorry" Matt looks at me "I told him the truth".

"Matt, the plan?" I sighed.

"Look, it's 12:00 AM" Sam said "they are coming any minute now. You need to get your family and go, before it's too late".

"Yeah" Larry scoffed "you mean before the biblical swarm".

"Larry, what do you think really happened to the realtor, huh? And the das company guy? You don't think something weird's going on here?" Dean said.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but you're crazy. You come near my boy or my family again, and we're gonna have a problem".

"Well, I hate to be a downer, but we've got a problem right now".

"Dad, they're right, okay? We're in danger" Matt begged his father.

"Matt get inside" Now!" His father ordered.

"No" Why won't you listen to me?!"

"Because this is crazy! It doesn't make any sense!"

"Look, this land is cursed! People have died here. Now, are you gonna really take that risk with your family?" Sam asked Larry.

I hear a noise, making me look around.

"Wait" I make them go silent "you hear that?"

A buzzing noise gets louder and louder, like if it was coming right on us. Shit.

"What the hell?" Larry mumbled.

The bug light on the porch begins to overheat of cause of all the bugs dying.

"All right" Dean said "it's time to go. Larry, get your wife".

"Guys" Matt called with a shaky voice.

We all look up at the sky to see a millions or more bugs flying towards us at an amazing speed.

"Oh my God" Larry whispered shocked.

"We'll never make it" Sam lost hope.

"Everybody in the house. Everybody in the house, go!" Dean ordered pushing me inside.

We lock the door, everybody is there, thank God, no one is missing.

"Okay" Sam took his breath "is there anybody else in the neighborhood?"

"No, it's just us" Larry said.

Larry's wife enters with a worried look on her face "honey, what's happening? What's that noise?"

"Call 911" Larry see's that she doesn't move a yell "Joanie!"

"Okay" she runs to the phone.

She picks it up and dial but she only looks more worried.

"I need towels" Dean demanded.

"Uh, in the closet" Larry points it.

I run there and take what we need.

"Okay, we've gotta lock this place up" Sam says to Matt "come on, doors, window, fireplace, everything, okay?"

Both of them goes upstairs and I give Dean the towels.

"Phones are dead" Joanie announced.

"They must have chewed through the phones lines" he puts the towels underneath the front door.

I glance at Joanie, she's clearly freaking out. I don't even know why I'm not myself.

Suddenly, the powers goes out.

"I guess they chewed the power lines too" I sighed.

"I need my cell" Larry picks up his phone and sigh "no signal".

"You won't get one. They're blanketing the house" Dean said.

"Bugs aren't supposed to be like stupid or something?" I throw my hands in the air.

"Seems like they are now" Dean smirks.

Sam and Matt joins us downstairs. I turn towards the front door where a thousands of bugs just crushes on the windows.

"So what do we do now?" Larry asks.

"We try to outlast it. Hopefully, the curse will end at sunrise" Sam sighed.

"Hopefully?" Larry repeated worried.

"Bug spray?" Joanie said.

I look at Dean who has a bottle of bugs spray in his hand.

"Better than nothing" I nod.

"Trust me" Dean agreed with me.

I hear a creaking noise coming from the fireplace, that doesn't sound good.

"What is that?" Matt asked with a shaky voice.

"The flue" I answered in a whisper.

"All right, I think everybody needs to get upstairs" Dean said.

Suddenly, I don't even know how many they are, bugs enters the living room by the chimney. Larry and he's family starts screaming trying to push the bugs away. Dean uses his lighter to make it flare up with the spray.

"All right, everybody upstairs! Now! Go, go, go!"

We run upstairs and into the attic, hoping that it'll be safe. We settle down taking our breathe for a little while, this is too good…

Sawdust begins to fall from the ceiling. This is kind of sad, but, I was right. The buzz gets louder, and this is definitely bees, damn it.

"Oh, God, what was that?" Joanie was almost crying.

"Something's eating through the wood" Dean said.

"Termites" Matt and I guessed at the same time.

"All right, everybody get back. Get back, get back, get back!" Dean yells pushing me behind him.

The Pikes move as far as they can in the corner. The second after, the bugs manages they're way in the attic by making a hole in the ceiling. I help my brothers the best I can to patch up the hole, but it only works for a few minutes before way more insects enters making more holes. Fucking great!

Dean pushes me in the corner behind him and we all wait there.

Suddenly the suns shines in the house and the bugs goes away. I sigh sitting on the ground. Hell, we made it…

* * *

Later that morning, we head up to the Pikes to see how they were doing. Surprisingly, Larry is placing boxes in a moving van.

"What, no goodbye?" Dean said as we join him.

"Good timing. Another hour and we'd have been gone".

He shakes our hands.

"For good?" Sam asks.

"Yeah" Larry sighed "the development's been put on hold while the government investigates those bones you found. But I'm gonna make damn sure no one lives her again".

"You don't seem too upset about it" Sam noticed.

"Well, this has been the biggest financial disaster of my career, but..." he looks over at his son by the trash "somehow, I really don't care".

He smiles at us and Sam leaves to go see Matt.

Dean and I say our goodbye at Larry and head up to the Impala. I lean on the door next to Dean.

"You must be creped out know" Dean said.

"About what?" I frowned.

"Bugs".

"Nah" I shake my head smiling "if they aren't a billion of them, it's okay".

Dean laughs. Sam joins us and leans on the car next to me.

"I want to find Dad" he said.

"Me too" Dean agreed.

"Same here" I sighed.

"Yeah, but I just" Sam pause "I want to apologize to him".

"For what?" Dean asks.

"All the things I said to him. He was just doing the best he could".

"Well, don't worry, we'll find him" Dean assured us "and then you'll apologize. And then within five minutes, you guys will be at each other's throat.

Sam laughs "yeah, probably".

Then the big awkward silent hits. I clear my throat and open my door "Can we hit the road, now?"

"Let's" Dean enters the driver's seat.

Sam gets in the car and wave at Larry and Matt as we drive away.


	9. Home

Chapter 9 - Home

* * *

**-Author's note : Thank you so much to read, review, follow and favorite this story :)**

**-Spoiler Alert : Spoilers of season one of Supernatural.**

**-Disclaimer : I do not own Supernatural, I only own Alexandria Winchester.**

* * *

School, school and again school. If I'm not hunting, eating or sleeping, I'm doing school work. And like usual, I don't understand shit of those science stuff.

"All right" Dean said, I look up to him sitting in front of me on his laptop "I've been cursing some websites. I think I found a few candidates for our next gig. A fish trawler found off the coast of Cali, its crew vanished. And, uh, we got some cattle mutilations in West Texas. Hey" he looks at Sam "am I boring you with this hunting stuff?"

I glance at Sam who is on the bed we share drawing.

"No" he doesn't look up "I'm listening. Keep going".

"And, here, a Sacramento man shot himself in the head. Three times" Dean waves in front of Sam's face "any of these blowing up your skirt, pal?"

"Wait" Sam ignores Dean "I've seen this".

"Seen what?" I ask.

Sam gets up and starts searching in his duffel bag.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked confused.

Sam founds a photo and looks back at his drawing.

"Dean, I know where we have to go next".

"Where?"

"Back home" he announced "back to Kansas".

"Okay, random" Dean stares at Sam strangely, so do I "where'd that come from?"

Sam shows us the picture. I'm in my mother's arms, she's smiling happy, my father beside her and my brothers in front, Sam was eight and Dean twelve, and I was only a baby.

"All right, um" Sam pauses "this photo was taken in front of our old house, right? The house where Mom died?"

"Yeah" Dean glances up at him.

"And it didn't burn down, right? I mean, not completely, they rebuilt it, right?"

"I guess so, yeah. What the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"Okay, look, this is gonna sound crazy but… the people who live in our old house, I think they might be in danger".

"Why do you think that?" I ask confused, and not understanding anything.

"Uh… it's just, um… look, just trust me on this, okay?" he walks towards the bed.

I look at Dean worried, he looks as confused and walks to Sam.

"Wait, whoa, whoa, trust you?" Dean asked.

"Yeah".

"Come on, man, that's weak. You gotta give me a little bit more than that".

"I can't really explain it is all" Sam said.

"Well, tough. I'm not going anywhere until you do" Dean waits.

"I have these nightmares" Sam sighed.

"Yeah, we know that" I stated crossing my arms.

"And sometimes… they come true".

"Come again?" Dean exclaimed stunned.

"Look, Dean, Alex… I dreamt about Jessica' death, for days before it happened" Sam admitted.

"Sam, people have weird dreams, man. I'm sure it's just a coincidence" Dean sits down on the bed.

"No, I dreamt about the blood dripping, her on the ceiling, the fire, everything, and I didn't do anything about it 'cause I didn't believe it. And now I'm dreaming about that tree, about our house, and about some woman inside screaming for help. I mean, that's where it all started, man, this has to mean something, right?" Sam explained.

"I don't know" Dean whispered.

"What do you mean you don't know Dean?" he sits down at the table "this woman might be in danger. I mean, this might even be the thing that killed Mom and Jessica!"

"All right, just slow down, would you?" Dean stands up "I mean, first you tell me that you've got the Shining? And then you tell me that I've gotta go back home? Especially when…"

"When what?" I encourage him to continue.

"When I swore to myself that I would never go back there" Dean answered sadly.

I sit down at the table across Sam. I didn't thought about that. It must be hard for him, Sam too, I mean they lived there. Well, they remember.

"Look, Dean, it's hard for me too" Sam admitted "but we have to check this out. Just to make sure".

"I know we do" Dean mumbled and started to pack.

I close my computer and also start packing my stuff. A lot of things is going in my mind. Sam and his weird shit of dreams, and my big brothers not being okay? I always wished that I could remember the six months I was with my mother. I never asked once about her because I was scared to make Sam, Dean and Dad sad. I don't know anything about her, excepted that she was beautiful.

It's a beautiful house, two stages, normal house. I stared at it a little, I lived there for six month, if only I could remember. I glance at my brothers who stairs also at the house with a sad look on their face.

"You guys gonna be okay?" I ask.

"Let me get back to you on that" Dean said getting out the car.

Sam gives me a sad smile and gets out too. I follow them to the house. Dean knocks at the door.

"Yes?" A woman opened the door.

"Sorry to bother you, ma'am" Dean forced a smile "but we're with the Federal-"

"I'm Sam Winchester" Sam cut Dean "this is my brother Dean and our sister Alex. We used to live here. You know, we were just driving by, and we were wondering if we could come see the old place".

"Winchester" she said to herself "yeah, that's so funny. You know, I think I found some of your photos the other night".

Photos? I don't have any photos of me as a baby, I guess my Dad was too occupied to hunt.

"You did?" Dean asked surprised.

"Come on in" she steps in the house to let us enter.

The house is beautiful. I can't believe that my mother stepped there fourteen years ago. I wish that she could again…

We walk in the kitchen were a little girl is doing homework at the table and a little toddler jumping in his playpen.

"Juice! Juice! Juice! Juice!" The kid enthusiasm shouted.

"That's Ritchie, he's kind of a juice junkie" she gives a baby bottle to him "but hey, at least he won't get scurvy" she walks over to her daughter "Sari, this is Sam, Dean and Alex. They used to live here".

"Hi" she greeted us silently.

Dean waves.

"Hi Sari" Sam smiled.

I content myself to smile, I am too occupied to study the house.

"So, you just moved in?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, from Wichita".

"You got family here or…?"

"No" she cut him off "I just, uh… needed a fresh start, that's all. So, new town, new job, I mean, as soon as I find one. New house".

"So, how do you liking it so far?" Sam asked.

"Well, uh, all due respect to your childhood home" she pause "I mean, I'm sure you have a lots of happy memories here".

Dean smiles weakly, he and Sam are the only one who can have memories here, I so damn wish I could.

"But this place has its issues" the woman finished.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Well, it's just getting old. Like the wiring, you know? We've got flickering lights almost hourly".

"Oh, that's too bad. What else?" Dean encouraged her to continue.

"Um…sink's backed up, there's rats in the basement" she pauses looking at us "I'm sorry. I don't mean to complain".

"No. Have you seen the rats or have you just heard scratching?" Dean asked.

"It's just the scratching, actually" she realized.

"Mom?" the little girl called in a whisper "ask them if it was there when they lived here".

"What, Sari?" Sam glance at her.

"The thing in my closet".

"Oh, no, baby, there was nothing in their closets" the mother looks at us "right?"

"Right" Sam smiled "no, no, of course not".

"She had a nightmare the other night" she sighed.

"I wasn't dreaming" Sari defended herself "it came into my bedroom, and it was on fire".

Fire, closet, scratching, lights… It can't be… the thing that killed my Mom?

As we walked out, I couldn't help it to feel real sad. Why would that thing come back? For this family? It doesn't make sense? I guess… I don't understand…

"You hear that?" Sam exclaimed "a figure on fire".

"And that woman, Jenny, that was the woman in your dreams?" Dean asked.

"Yeah" Sam sighed "and you hear what she was talking about? Scratching, flickering lights, both signs of a malevolent spirit".

"Yeah, well, I'm just freaked out that your weirdo visions are coming true" Dean admitted.

"Can we just think about the house?" I sighed trying to change subject "do you think the thing in the house, is the one who killed Mom and Jessica?"

"I don't know!" Dean throw his hands up.

"Well, I mean, has it come back or has it been here the whole time?" Sam asked.

"Or maybe it's something entirely different" Dean suggested "we don't know yet".

"Well, those people are in danger, Dean. We have to get them out of that house" Sam said.

"And we will" Dean assured.

"No, I mean now" Sam spat.

"Dean's right Sam" I said "we have to wait, she won't believe us".

"Then what do we do?" Sam sighed.

Even after leaving, Sam was still asking what we were going to do, he couldn't do anything. I understand him. I want to help them, but I don't know what to think. It isn't our normal case here.

"We just gotta chill out, that's all" Dean repeated "you know, if this was any kind of job, what would we do?"

"We'd try to figure out what we were dealing with" Sam sighed "we'd dig into the history of the house".

"Exactly, except this time, we already know what happened".

I lean on the hood of the car resting my arms on it.

"Maybe there's something that we don't know" I sighed "what do you remember?"

"About that night, you mean?" Dean glares at me.

"Yeah".

"I remember" he sighed looking down "I remember the fire… the heat… Mom… And then I carried you and Sam out of the front door".

"You did?" I asked that surprised, but I shouldn't be. Dean always have been there for us.

"You never knew that?" Sam asked surprised.

"Well… I never asked".

Dean sighs "and well, you know Dad's story as well as I do. Mom was… was on the ceiling. And whatever put her there was long gone by the time Dad found her".

"And he never has a theory about what did it?" Sam asked clearing his throat.

"If he did, he kept it to himself. God knows we asked him enough times".

"Okay" Sam nods "so, if we're gonna figure out what's going on now… we have to figure out what happened back then. And see if it's the same thing".

"Yeah. We'll talk to Dad's friends, neighbors, people who were there at the time" Dean listed.

"Does it feel like just another job to you?" Sam asked.

"I'll be right back" Dean ignored the question "I gotta go to the bathroom".

He walks away.

"I wish I could" I get up.

"Me too" Sam agreed.

Sam smiles sadly to me. I don't know why but I throw myself into Sam's arms. I didn't do that in years, and it felt good, safe.

"Hey" Sam softy said "it's okay, we'll figure this out".

"I just wish she could be alive".

"Me too kiddo" Sam assured me.

I push him gently away and get in the backseat of the Impala without a word.

"While we get information, you try to find something in Dad's journal, okay?" Dean resumed the plan.

"Yeah" I sighed grabbing the journal Sam handed me.

"Won't take too long" Dean gets out of the car followed by Sam.

We decided to start at Dad's job. He used to be a mechanic at a garage. Dad always had been good with cars, thaught everything to Dean and well, he also taught me a few things.

I shake my head and open the journal to the first page.

_November 16__th__, 1992_

_I went to Missouri and I learned the truth. A week now. Sam and Dean doesn't talk. Dean only takes care of his little brother and sister. I wish I could be stronger, but I can't after what happened. I know I have to, my kids needs me._

I sigh and close the journal, this is so going to be harder than I thought.

Sam and Dean returns in the car.

"What did you find out?" I asked.

"Well" Sam sighed "the guy Dad was working with said that he used to tell him some 'stories' that he said something that caused the fire. And he started to read books and he mentioned a palm reader"

"You know who?"

"No" Dean starts the engine "but were going to check the phonebook".

We stopped by a payphone, Sam looks through the phonebook.

"All right" he stated "so there are a few psychics and palm readers in town. There's someone named El Divino. There's, uh" he laughs "there's the Mysterious Mister Fortnisky. Uh, Missouri Moseley-"

"Missouri Moseley?" I repeated to be sure of what I heard.

"What?" Dean asks.

"That's a psychic?" I look at Sam to be sure.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I guess so" Sam glares at me frowning.

I pull out Dad's journal from the backseat and open it to the only page I read.

"First sentence of the journal" I show Sam and Dean.

"'I went to Missouri and I learned the truth'" Sam read.

"I thought it was the state" I admitted.

"I thought too" Dean mumbled.

I let myself fall more and more on the couch between Sam and Dean. We're waiting in the house of this psychic woman. We finally see her getting out of a room with a man.

"Alright" she said "there. Don't you worry about a thing. Your wife is crazy about you".

The man thanks her and get out of the house.

"Poor bastard" Missouri sighed "his woman is cold-banging the gardener".

"Why didn't you tell him?" Dean asks.

"People don't come here for the truth. They come for good news" we stare at her for a moment and she finally breaks the silent "Sam, Dean and Alexandria, come on already, I ain't got all day".

She leaves the room. I glance at Sam and Dean and shrug getting up. I get in the room first followed by my brothers.

"Well, lemme look at ya" she laughs "oh, you boys grew up handsome, and Alexandria, you look just like your mother, you have the same eyes".

Dean always told me that, my Dad too, only once. He was real drunk, for once he wasn't grumpy. Well, he got drunk because I almost died that day after a bad hunt.

"And you were one goofy-looking kid, too" she points Dean and then looks at Sam with a sad smile "Sam, oh, honey… I'm sorry about your girlfriend. And your father, he's missing?"

"How'd you know all that?" Sam asked shocked.

"Well, you were just thinking it just now".

"Well, where is he?" Dean asked "is he okay?"

"I don't know" she admitted.

"Don't know?" Dean repeated "well, you're supposed to be a psychic, right?"

"Boy, you see me sawin' some bony tramp in half? You think I'm a magician? I may be able to read thoughts and sense energies in a room, but I can't just pull facts out of thin air. Sit, please" we do as she tells and she snaps at Dean "boy, you put your foot on my coffee table, I'm a whack you with a spoon!"

"I didn't do anything" Dean defends himself.

"But you were thinking about it".

I laugh looking at Sam who tries to not laugh.

"Okay. So, our Dad" Dean changes subject "when did you first meet him?"

"He came for a reading. A few days after the fire" she answered "I just told him what was really out there in the dark. I guess you could say… I drew back the curtains for him".

"What about the fire?" I asked "Do you know something about what killed our mother?"

"A little" she glance at me with a small smile "your daddy took me to your house. He was hopping I could sense the echoes, the fingerprints of this thing".

"And could you?" Sam asked.

"I…" she shakes her head.

"What was it?"

"I don't know" she said softly "oh, but it was evil".

We resumed what we think is happening in our old house. Thinking that the thing that killed our mother is back.

"So…" Missouri sighed "you think something is back in that house?"

"Definitely" Sam confidently nodded.

"I don't understand".

"What?" I asked.

"I haven't been back inside, but I've been keeping an eye on the place, and it's been quiet. No sudden deaths, no freak accidents. Why is it acting up now?"

"I don't know" Sam said "but Dad going missing and Jessica dying and now this house all happening at once, it just feels like something's starting".

"That's a comforting thought" Dean sarcastically said.

We brought Missouri back to the house. Dean knocks on the door. Jenny answers looking a little bit shaking up with Ritchie in her arms.

"Sam, Dean, Alex" she looks at us one by one "what are you doing here?"

"Hey, Jenny" Sam greeted her "this is our friend, Missouri".

"If it's not too much trouble, we were hoping to show her the old house. You know, for old time's sake" Dean smiled.

"You know" Jenny sighed "this isn't a good time. I'm kind of busy".

"Listen, Jenny, it's important" Missouri smacks Dean on the back of his head "ow!"

"Give the poor girl a break, can't you see she's upset?" She looks at Jenny "forgive this boy, he means well, he's just not the sharpest tool in the shed, but hear me out".

I look at Dean trying to not laugh at him as he gives me a death glare.

"About what?" Jenny asked.

"About this house".

"What are you talking about?"

"I think you know what I'm talking about" Missouri stated "you think there's something in this house something that wants to hurt your family. Am I mistaken?"

"Who are you?" Jenny asked freaked out.

"We're people who can help, who can stop this thing" Missouri paused "but you're gonna have to trust us, just a little".

Jenny looks at her son and sighs "fine… Come in".

Well, Missouri is one hell of a person, found the words right.

"Thank you sweetheart" Missouri whispered to me.

"For what?"

"For what you just thought".

"Oh" I realize "right".

I laugh unsure. I forgot that she could hear my thoughts, it's kind of creepy.

Missouri leads me and my brothers upstairs in a purple room, guessing its Sari's.

"If there's dark energy around here, this room should be the center of it" Missouri said looking around.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"This used to be Alex's nursery" I glance at Missouri who continues "this is where it all happened".

I look up at the ceiling, here is where my mother died, in front of me…

"That an EMF?" Missouri asked.

I glance at Dean who has his EMF meter in his hand.

"Yeah".

"Amateur" she sighed, Dean glares at her strangely "I don't know if you should be disappointed or relieved, but this ain't the thing that took your mom".

The EMF is beeping like crazy, so there is definitely something here.

"Wait, are you sure?" Sam asked, she nods "how do you know?"

"It isn't the same energy I felt the last time I was here. It's something different".

"What is it?" I asked.

"Not it" she opens the closet "them. There's more than one spirit in this place".

"What are they doing here?" Dean glance at Missouri frowning.

"They're here because of what happened to your family. You see, all those years ago, real evil came to you. It walked this house. That kind of evil leaves wounds. And sometimes, wounds get infected".

"I don't understand" Sam said.

"This place attracts ghosts" I understood "like a poltergeist?"

"Yeah" Missouri smiled, and then it faded "nasty ones… And it won't rest until Jenny and her babies are dead".

"You said there was more than one spirit" Sam said.

"There is. I just can't make out the second one".

"Well, one thing's damn sure, nobody's dying in this house ever again" Dean stated confident "so whatever is here, how do we stop it?"

Missouri brought us back to her house where she started to get out some herbs and roots that I never seen.

"So, what is all this stuff, anyway?" Dean asked.

"Angelica Root, Van Van oil, crossroad dirt, a few other odds and ends" Missouri answered putting more bottles on the table.

"What are we going to do with that?" I take a bottle to inspect it.

"We're gonna put them inside the walls in the north, south, east, west corner on each floor of the house" Missouri takes away the bottle that I had in my hand.

"We'll be punching holes in the dry wall. Jenny's gonna love that" Dean smirks.

"She'll live" Missouri remarked.

"And this'll destroy the spirits?" Sam asked seriously.

"It should. It should purify the house completely. We'll each take a floor. But we work fast. Once the spirits realize what we're up to, things are gonna get bad".

"Three floors, four people" Dean smiles at me "we'll make a team".

I smile leaning on my chair. He's gonna make team with me to keep an eye on me. That's Dean.

Missouri leads Jenny and her kids to the door while Dean gives us the bags.

"She'll be coming with me" Missouri came back pointing at me.

"Okay" I nod.

"I thought that I-".

"I'm not a hunter boy" Missouri spat "I need help".

I smirk at Dean and follow Missouri downstairs.

"There" Missouri points me the wall.

I walk towards the wall and is distracted by Missouri's scream. I turn around to see her pined to the wall. I hurry to the wall and kick it through and throw the bag in the hole. That was way too easy. The room is envied by a bright light. I hide my eyes with my arms. When I think it's over, I take my arm away and glance at Missouri who isn't pined to the wall anymore.

"You okay?" I ask her to be sure.

"I'm fine, thank you" she sighed.

"Sam!" I hear Dean yell.

I run to the second floor and find Dean trying to take off the lamp plug around Sam's neck. I see the bag on the floor close to the wall. I run to it, kick a hole and throw it in the wall. The same light blinds me. I look at Sam and Dean, Sam is free from the plug and Dean grabs him in a hug.

A few hours later, we were finished. We stood in the kitchen that is a mess.

"What happened in here?" I asked Dean.

"Ghosts decided to send knives at me".

"Oh" I glance over at Missouri "you sure it's over?"

"I'm sure".

"One hundred pour cent?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, why? Why do you ask?"

"Never mind" he sighed "it's nothing, I guess".

I look at him strangely. We did the purification right? So the ghosts should all be resting.

"Hello? We're home" Jenny enters the kitchen with a surprised look "what happened?"

"Hi, sorry" Sam apologize "um, we'll pay for all of this".

"Don't you worry" Missouri smiled "Dean's gonna clean up this mess".

Dean doesn't move. I hit him on his arm and he only glares at me strangely.

"Well, what are you waiting for, boy? Get the mop" Missouri exclaimed as Dean began to walk away "and don't cuss at me!"

After Dean cleaned up a little, we leave the house. But Sam insisted that we stay watching the house, just to be sure, that everything is alright for real. A waste of time.

"All right" Dean sighed "so, tell me again, what are we still doing here?"

"I don't know. I just… I still have a bad feeling" Sam admitted.

"Well, the thing we did looked like it work" I lay down in the backseat.

"Yeah" Dean agreed "Missouri did her whole Zelda Rubenstein thing".

"Yeah, well, probably. But I just wanna make sure, that's all".

"Yeah well, problem is I could be sleeping in a bed right now" he slides down his seat on my feet.

"Dude!" I exclaim sitting down.

"It's my car, my rules" Dean smiles and close his eyes.

I lean against the window and close my eyes. Ah… sleep I'm –

"Alex, Dean! Look!" Sam called and got out of the car.

We follow him to the front door.

"Sam, you grab the kids, I'll get Jenny, Alex your back up!" Dean enters the house followed by Sam.

I wait outside, like usual. Damn I hate this.

A few minutes later, Dean gets out with Jenny, then the kids.

I kneel in front of Sari who is in tears "where's Sam?"

"He's inside" she cried out "something's got him".

I get up to run inside but the door shouts by itself.

Dean runs to the car, grabs an axe, he gives me a rifle and takes one for him. We hurry to the front door where Dean begins the chop the door. After a few hits, there's a hole enough big for us to pass through. I follow Dean in the kitchen, Sam is pinned on the wall a fire figure in front of him.

Instinctively, Dean and I raise our guns to it ready to shoot, but Sam stops us.

"No, don't! Don't!"

"What, why?" Dean asks confused.

"Because I know who it is. I can see her now".

He can see 'her'? Who is…

There is where she appeared, the fire vanishes and my Mom stands there. Blond wavy hair, a white night dress, she's… beautiful.

"Mom?" Dean softly said.

Mom advances to him with a smile "Dean".

She looks like me, excepted the hair, mine are dark brown.

"Alex" she touches the side of my face making me shiver. She than goes towards Sam "Sam. I'm sorry".

"For what?" Sam asked tears in his eyes.

She says nothing and walks away from us. She looks up at the ceiling.

"You get out of my house" she ordered "and let go of my son".

She bursts in flames and disappears in the ceiling. Sam falls on the ground. I put a hand on my cheek. This is what I dreamed of all my life. Seeing my mother's smile in real, her saying my name, her touch…

"Now it's over" Sam stated.

In the morning, we were still there. I'm beside Dean looking through photos of us before Mom died. One I'm in Dean's arms and Sam is looking at me with a smile. Dean said once that Sam always wanted to have me in his arms, so he could feel like a big brother, like Dean.

I smile sadly at this.

"Thanks for these" Dean said to Jenny.

"Don't thank me, they're yours".

Dean puts the box of photos in the trunk.

"She was beautiful" I mumbled to Dean when Jenny walked a few steps away.

"What?" he asked.

"Mom".

"She was…" Dean agreed putting an arm around my shoulder "Sam, you ready?"

Sam joins us with Missouri.

"Thank you again" Jenny smiled and then left in her house.

"Don't you kids be strangers" Missouri stated.

"We won't" Dean assured her.

"See you around".

We wave at Jenny and drive away. I couldn't stop thinking of what happened in the house. This thought was only making me smile like an idiot. But it made me sad that I wouldn't feel it anymore.

This is so unfair.


	10. Asylum

Chapter 10 - Asylum

* * *

**-Author's note : Hello friends! I just want to again thank you for reading this story, I apreciate it a lot :)**

**-Spoiler Alert : Spoiler's of season one of Supernatural.**

**-Discaimer : I do not own Supernatural, I only own Alexandria Winchester.**

* * *

Since we left Kansas, I couldn't stop thinking of Mom. The touch of her hand on my face, the sensation… We didn't talked about this since we left. We all have a hard time. Dean and Sam remembers happy memories that makes them sad. I'm just… well… sad. I always wanted to see my Mom, once, I did. I only wanted to hear her say my name, I did. I only wanted to feel her touch, I did. But, I'm sadder than before.

"No, Dad was in California last time we heard from him" Sam said on the phone "we just thought… he comes to you for munitions… maybe you've seen him in the last few weeks. Just, call us if you hear anything… Thanks".

Sam hangs up with a sigh.

"Caleb hasn't heard from him?" Dean asked even though it was obvious.

"Nope. And neither has Jefferson or Pastor Jim. What about the journal? Anything leads in there?" Sam glares at me.

"No" I close the journal and throw it on the bed I am currently laying on "same as last time I looked. Nothing that can lead us to where he is".

"I love the guy, but I swear, he writes like frigging Yoda" Dean commented opening the journal.

"It's clear to me" I mumbled.

"You know, maybe we should call the Feds. Files a missing person's" Sam suggested.

"We talked about this" Dean sighed "Dad be pissed if we put the Feds on his tail".

"I don't care anymore" Sam admitted.

Dean's cells rings, he gets us and cross the room to his duffel.

"After all that happened back in Kansas" Sam continued "I mean… he should've been there, Dean. You said so yourself. You tried to call him and… nothing".

"I know!" Dean half screamed going through his duffel "where the hell is my cellphone?"

"You know, he could be dead for all we know" Sam ignored Dean.

"He's not dead" I spat before Dean could say something "he can't be he's only… he's –"

"He's what?" Sam cut me off "he's hiding? He's busy?"

"Maybe!" I argued "Dad can't –"

"Huh" Dean quietly said "I don't believe it".

"What?" Sam asked still angry.

"It's, uh… It's a text message. It's coordinates".

"Coordinates?" I questioned.

"Yeah" Dean confirmed.

Dean grabs the laptop and checks the coordinates.

"You think Dad was texting us?" Sam asked.

"He's given us coordinates before" Dean said.

"The man can barely work a toaster, Dean".

"Sam, it's good news" I smiled "it means that's he's alive and maybe safe!"

"Well, was there a number on the caller ID?"

"Nah" Dean answered "it said 'unknown'"

"Well, where do the coordinates points?" I asked.

"That's the interesting part. Rockford, Illinois".

"Ok, and how that's interesting how?" Sam encourage him to elaborate.

"I checked the local Rockford paper. Take a look at this" Dean shifts the laptop so we can see "this cop, Walter Kelly, comes home from his shift, shoots his wife, then puts the gun in his mouth, blows his brains out. And earlier that night, Kelly and his partner responded to a call at the Roosevelt Asylum".

"Okay, I'm not following. What has this have to do with us?" Sam asked.

"Dad earmarked the same asylum in his journal" I take the journal and start digging through "let's see… got it. Seven unconfirmed sighting, two deaths, till now".

"I think this is where he wants us to go" Dean stated.

"This is a job" Sam sighed "Dad wants us to work a job".

"Well, maybe we'll meet up with him?" Dean suggested "maybe he's there?"

"Maybe he's not?" Sam said "I mean, he could be sending us there, by ourselves, to hunt this thing".

"Who cares!" Dean exclaimed "if he wants us there, it's good enough for me!"

"This doesn't strike you as weird? The texting? The coordinates?"

"Sam! Dad's telling us to go somewhere, we're going" Dean yelled.

Sam sighs looking at the ground.

"Dean is right on this one" I sighed.

I get up and walk to the bathroom. I lock the door and slide down the door. I don't understand what the hell is happening. Why is Dad hiding? We need him right now. I don't know why. But I need him to be here.

* * *

I enter the bar with Sam and Dean. The bar where the partner of the cop who died should be. Dean and Sam has the stupidest plan to get to him. I sit back with Sam at a table while Dean goes talking with the man.

"You're Daniel Gunderson. You're a cop, right?" Dean asked as he joined the guy.

"Yeah" he answered looking at Dean strangely.

"Huh. I'm uh, Nigel Tufnel, The Chicago Tribune. Mind if I ask you a couple of questions, about your partner?"

"Yeah, I do" Gunderson refused "I'm just trying to have a beer here".

"That's okay, I swear it won't take long" Dean insisted "I just want to the story from your words".

"A week ago, my partner was sitting in that chair" the cop said "now he's dead. You ganna ambush me here?"

"Sorry. But I need to know what happened".

Sam gets up and pushes Dean aside.

"Hey buddy, why don't you leave the poor guy alone! The man's an officer!" Sam acted "why don't you show a little respect!"

Dean rolls his eyes and walks out. I get up and follow him out.

"Dude" I laugh once we reached the car "that was hilarious".

"What?" Dean asked annoyed.

"Sammy just made fun of you in your face and you couldn't do a thing" I laughed.

"I'm a great actor" he defended himself.

"Somebody! Give him an Oscar!" I joked.

"Shut up" he mumbled sitting on the hood of the Impala.

* * *

About five minutes later, Dean and I are still waiting for Sam on the hood of the Impala. I lay down on the window and stare at the stars. Sam told me once that our mother was one of them. I remember in school when I learned that stars were dead, I was really sad. I cried my eyes out. But then Sam told me that it's normal, he told me these exact words: Mom is dead, yeah. But the brightness of her star is her soul, her memory, her love, happiness, joie… You can list others if you want.

Sam finally walks out of the bar and joins us.

"Shoved me kindda hard in there, buddy boy" Dean joked.

"I had to sell it, didn't I? It's method acting" Sam said.

"Huh?"

"Never mind" Sam sighed.

"What did you found out from Gunderson?" I changed subject.

"So, Walter Kelly was a good cop. Head of his class, even keeled, he had a bright future ahead of him" Sam stated.

"What about at home?" Dean asked.

"He and his wife had a few fights, like everybody, but he was mostly smooth sailing. They were even talking about having kid".

"All right, so either Kelly had some deep-seated crazy waiting to bust out, or something else did it to him" Dean suggest.

"Right" Sam agreed.

"And the asylum?" I ask Sam.

"A lot".

* * *

We go to the asylum, well, force our way in by jumping over the fence. Since the police locked the place.

"So apparently the cops chased the kids here" Sam indicates a sign on the door "into the south wing".

"South wing…" I muttered "Dean pass me Dad's journal".

"Why?" He asks handing me the journal.

I go through the pages "here. 1972. Three kids broke into the south wing, only one survived. The way he tells it, one of his friends just began acting crazy and start to lighting up the place".

"So whatever's going on, the south wing is the heart of it" Sam concludes.

"But if the kids are spelunking the asylum, why aren't there a ton more deaths?" Dean asked.

"Looks like the doors are usually chained" Sam looks around "could've been chained up for years".

"Yeah, to keep people out. Or to keep something in" Dean said.

"Or both" I sighed looking around the place.

* * *

We walk down a hallway, looking around for anything that could be useful.

"Let me know if you see any dead people, Hayley Joel" Dean teased Sam.

"Dude, enough" Sam roll his eyes.

"I'm serious. You gotta be careful, all right? Ghosts are attracted to that whole ESP thing you got going on" Dean said with a fake serious tone.

"I told you, it's not ESP!" Sam exclaimed annoyed "I just have strange vibes sometimes. Weird dreams".

"Weird?" I look up at him.

"Whatever" Dean said before Sam could get out a word "don't ask, don't tell".

"You get any reading on that thing or not?" Sam sighed pointing at Dean EMF.

"Nope. Of course not, it doesn't mean no one's home" Dean said.

"Spirits can't appear during the day" I informed.

"Yeah" Dean confirmed "the freaks come out at night".

"Yeah" Sam sighed.

"Hey Sam" Dean called "who do you think is the hotter psychic: Patricia Arguette, Jennifer Love Hewitt, or you?"

Sam pushes Dean who laughs.

"You are acting like the chick, Dean" I laugh at him.

"No, I'm the manly man".

"Yeah, right" Sam scoff "Alex is way manlier than you".

"Shut up you two" Dean said "I'm the oldest, so it makes me better".

"If it can help your self-esteem" I joked.

* * *

We enter a room. It's like all the others, dusty and freaky.

Dean whistles "man. Electro-shock. Lobotomies. They did some twisted stuff to these people. Kindda like my man Jack in Cuckoo's Nest".

Dean smiles at us but we ignore him too occupied going through the things.

"So" Dean clears his throat "what do you thing? Ghost possessing people?"

"Maybe" Sam agreed "or maybe it's more like Amityville, or the Smurl hunting".

"Spirits driving them insane. Kindda like my man Jack in The Shining" Dean grin.

"Dean, Alex" he glares at us "when are we going to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" Dean asked confused.

"About the fact Dad's not here".

"Oh. I see. How about" Dean pauses "never".

"I'm being serious, man. He sent us here…"

"So am I, Sam. Look, he sent us here, he obviously wants us here. We'll pick up the search later".

"It doesn't matter what he wants" Sam argued.

"See. That attitude?" Dean spat "that is why we always get the extra cookie".

"Dad could be in trouble" Sam insisted "we should be looking for him. We deserve some answers, Dean. I mean, this is our family we're talking about".

"I understand that, Sam, but he's given us an order".

"So what, we gotta we always follow Dad's orders?"

"Yes Sam, we follow the orders" I glance at him angry.

Sam looks more surprised than anything. Dean turns his back and walks away. Sam doesn't understand, we have to do what Dad tells us, he knows what he's doing, he surely have a good reason.

"Alex" Sam sighed as I start to walk towards the door.

I stop a second and walk away.

* * *

I am laying down in the backseat, Dean at the driver's seat while Sam is at the psychologist that has a connection with the asylum. Dean is listening to his music moving his head on the beat.

"Dean, can I ask you a question?" I asked not sure if it was a good idea.

"Sure" he turns towards me.

"Um… how was Mom?" I sit on the seat and look down at my feet's to not see Dean's sad face.

"She…" Dean sighs and pauses.

"Look, it's okay" I look up at him and grin "if you don't wanna talk about –"

"She was beautiful" Dean cut me off "she loved her family more than anything. You look a lot like her. You have her smile, her eyes and laugh. She used to sing to help us sleep at night, Hey Jude".

"That's why you hummed this when I was sick or I had a nightmare when I was a kid" I realized remembering.

"Yeah" he smiles sadly and sits normally on his seat "she was the best Mom".

The only thing I knew about her was the photo Dean always carried in his duffel and Dad's in his pockets.

"I wish you could've met her" Dean admitted quietly.

"I wish I could've" I pause remembering the last hunt we went on "do you think she would be proud of me if she saw me today?"

"Of curse" Dean nodded "you are strong, good and pain in the ass".

"Shut up" I laugh hitting him on his arm.

"She would tell you to watch your language" he joked.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"So" Dean clears his throat "how do you think Sam's doing in there".

"He's going to get the information".

It was good to hear about my mother. She was maybe gone, but her memory should and will stay intact.

Sam finally came back after a hundred years. He gets in the car and sigh.

"Dude!" Dean exclaimed "you were in there forever. What the hell were you talking about?"

"Just the hospital, you know" Sam replied.

"And…?" Dean encourage him to elaborate.

"And the south wing? It's where the housed the really hard cases. The psychotics, the criminally insane" Sam explained.

"Sounds cool" I said sarcastic.

"Yeah" Sam fakes laugh "and one night in '64, they rioted. Attacked staff. Attacked each other".

"So the patients took over the asylum?" Dean asks.

"Apparently" Sam confirmed not sure.

"Any deaths?"

"Some patients, some staff. I guess it was pretty gory" Sam answered "some of the bodies were never even recovered, including our chief of staff, Ellicott".

"Never recovered?" I repeated not understanding a thing.

"Cops scoured every inch of the place but I guess the patients must've…" Sam thinks "stuffed the bodies somewhere hidden.

"That's grim" Dean commented.

"Yeah. So, they transferred all the remaining patients and closed the hospital down" Sam continued ignoring Dean.

"So, to sum it up, we've got a bunch of violent deaths and a bunch of unrecovered bodies" Dean said.

"And angry spirits" I added.

"Good time" Dean grins "let's check out the hospital tonight".

* * *

We enter another room. I have the flashlight in my hands, Dean the EMF and Sam the video camera.

"Getting any readings?" Sam asks Dean.

"Yeah, big time" Dean answers.

"This place is orbing like crazy" I commented.

"Probably multiple spirits out and about" Dean said.

"And if these uncovered bodies are causing the haunting…" Sam added.

"We have to find them and burn them" I finished.

"Just be careful though. The only thing that makes me more nervous than a pissed of spirit… is the pissed off spirit of a psycho killer" Sam warned.

I nod and look around flashing the light on everything. Nothing, the same pages on the ground and dust.

Dean and I moved on to the next room for a while. Looking around, but it was all the same. This is going to be a long night.

"Dean? Dean!" I hear Sam yell.

We run to meet up with Sam.

"Shotgun!" He yelled.

"Sam, get down!" Dean shouts.

Sam throws himself on the ground and Dean shoots the ugly looking crazy woman and she disappears.

"That was weird" Sam whispered getting up.

"Yeah. You're telling me" Dean joked.

We walk out the room.

"What's weird?" I ask Sam.

He had this serious look on his face. I knew he wasn't joking.

"She didn't attack me".

"Looked pretty agro from where I was standing" Dean said.

"She didn't hurt me. She didn't even try!" Sam exclaimed "so if she didn't wanna hurt me then what did she want?"

A noise comes from a room we just pass. Dean raise his shotgun and I shine the room with my flashlight. We approach a metal bed covered with a dirty sheet. Dean takes away the cover showing a blond teenage girl hiding with her knees to her chest. She looks at us and pushes herself far in the corner.

"It's alright, we're not going to hurt you" Dean said "it's okay. What's your name?"

"Katherine. Kat" she managed to say.

"Okay. I'm Dean, this is Sam and Alex".

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Um. My boyfriend, Gavin" she started off but was cut off by Dean.

"Is he here?"

"Somewhere" she said "he thought it would be fun, try and see some ghosts. I thought it was all just… you know. Pretend. I've seen things. I heard Gavin scream and…"

"Alright. Kat? Come on. Sam and Alex gonna get you out of here and then we're gonna find your boyfriend" Dean helped Kat get up.

"No!" She protested "No. I'm not going to leave without Gavin. I'm coming with you".

"It's not a joke around here, okay" Dean seriously said "it's dangerous".

"That's why I gotta find him".

We look at each other, I guess we all have the same idea.

"Alright, I guess we gonna split up then. Alex go with Sam. Let's go" Dean planed.

I nod and follow Sam out of the room and Dean went with Kat.

* * *

Ten minutes later, we didn't find anyone or anything. I think the guy is dead. I mean it's always like that in horror movies. The blondie girl gets alone and die. I hate those movies.

Sam tapes me on my arm and points me a guy laying on the ground. Sam crouches in front of him, I guess it's Gavin. He shakes him a little and the teenager wakes up freaking out.

"Hey, Gavin. It's okay, I'm here to help" Sam assured him.

"Who are you?" Gavin asked confused.

"My name is Sam, this is Alex. Uh, we found your girlfriend".

"Kat?" He gets up "is she alright?"

"Yeah. She's worried about you. Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"What happened?" I added.

"I was running. I think I fell".

"You were running from what?" Sam asked.

"There was…" he pauses "there was this girl. Her face. It was all messed up".

"Okay listen, did this girl… did she try to hurt you?"

"What? No, she… uh…" Gavin seemed really awkward.

"She what?" I asked.

"She… kissed me".

"Uh… um… but… but she didn't hurt you, physically?" Sam clarified the question.

"She uh… actually, she tried to whisper something in my ear".

"What?"

"I don't know" Gavin sighed "I ran like hell".

"We should get back to Dean" I said.

* * *

I hear a girl screaming, Kat. Sam, Gavin and I starts running towards Dean who is trying to open a door.

"What's going on?" Sam asked as we join him.

"She's inside with one of them".

"Help me!" Kat screamed.

"Kat!" Gavin called out worried.

"It's not going to hurt you" Sam tells Kat through the door "listen to me. You've got to face it. You've got to calm down".

"She's gotta what?" Dean exclaims.

"I have to what?" She shouted.

"Yeah…" I understand "these spirits are not trying to hurt people, they're trying to communicate. You have to face it. Listen to it".

"You face it" Kat yelled terrified.

Moment of silence. God, I hope that Sam and I aren't mistaken on that.

"Kat?" Gavin called.

"I hope we're right about this" I sighed.

"Yeah" Dean agreed "me too".

We wait. No sound, nothing. Suddenly, the doors opens slowly and Kat gets out the room.

"Oh, Kat" Gavin sighed happy to see her.

Sam gets in the room and I sigh happy to know that she is fine.

"One thirty-seven" Kat mumbled.

"Sorry?" Dean asked her.

Sam gets out the room and stands beside me.

"It whispered in my ear. 137".

I look up at Sam and whisper "room number".

Dean joins us and we separate from the two others so they can't hear us.

"Alright" Sam started "so if these spirits aren't trying to hurt anyone…"

"Then what are they trying to do?" I asked.

"Maybe that's what they've been trying to tell us…" Sam suggested.

"I guess we'll find out" Dean said.

"Alright" Sam nodded.

"So" Dean turns around facing the teenagers "now, are you guys ready to leave this place?"

"That's an understatement" Kat smiled.

"Okay" Dean glances at Sam "you get them outta here. Alex and I are going to go find room 137".

* * *

Dean and I look around to find the room. I shine my flashlight on every door and find the one we were looking for.

"Here" I said.

Dean opens the door, I help him since there is a furniture blocking the door. But we manage to push it away. We start to look everywhere searching for I don't even know what I am searching for. There is only papers of all the patients that were here before.

"Hey, Alex, come and help me" Dean called.

I bent beside him and pull off a loss panel. Behind it there is again, old dusty papers.

"This is why I get paid the big bucks" Dean commented.

I roll my eyes and grab a journal and opens it. A lot of notes and hand-drawn pictures of medical instruments. I show it to Dean who frowns at it and sit down and start to read.

"This thing looks sick" I make a disgusted face.

"Well all work and no play makes Dr. Ellicott a very dull boy".

I smirk and look up at the noise and look at Dean.

"We should go back and join Sam" Dean pulls me out of the room.

* * *

We arrive to the entrance of the asylum and find Gavin and Kat who shoots us. Luckily for me, Dean pushes me on the ground and he falls on me. Damn, he's heavy!

"Holly fuck!" I exclaimed surprised.

"Damn it!" Dean helps me up but we stay behind the wall "don't shoot! It's us!"

"Sorry! Sorry" Kat exclaimed and she lower the gun.

"Son of a…" Dean sighed looking at the marks left on the wall by the gunshot "what are you still doing here? Where's Sam?"

"He went to the basement" Gavin answered and points at me "you called him".

"I didn't call him" I frown worried.

"His cell rang. He said it was you" Kat confirmed.

"Basement, huh? Alright. Watch yourselves… and watch out for me" Dean grabs some weapons and hand me one "stay with them".

"What? No" I refused taking the gunshot anyway.

"It's no time to argue here, Alex. Do as I say".

"Yes sir" I sighed.

"Shut it" he goes away.

He always hated me to call him sir. We call our Dad like that, so I guess he doesn't want to be like him.

I walked the hallway one hundred times, damn it, it's long!

"You're stressing me" Gavin mumbled.

I glance at them, both sitting down on the floor their knees to their chest.

"Sorry" I sighed sitting down across them.

"How old are you?" Kat asks me.

"Fourteen".

"And you hunt those things?" She exclaimed "Sam explained us that you hunt those things, like your job".

"Yeah, they started at my age" I pause "well Dean started at like twelve and Sam at ten".

"How old were you?" Gavin asks.

"I was six when I learned the truth, started at ten my first hunt" I look down.

It sounds so horrible the way I say it, but I remember really wanting to go. I remember that hunt like yesterday. I was the one how saved my father's ass when the ghost was after him. He was proud of me.

I sigh and get up.

"Fuck it" I look at the couple "I'm going to get my brothers, stay safe, okay?"

"I thought he told you to stay here?" Kat reminded me.

"Yeah, but I never listen to him" I smirk and run towards the basement.

I have to find them.

I find them in a room, Sam pointing his gun at Dean, what the hell? I try to hide but Sam sees.

"Hey there sis!" Sam exclaimed with a smile he points his shotgun at me.

"Sam!" I back up from a couple of steps.

"Hey!" Dean yelled "I knew Ellicott did something to you. But you wouldn't be able to hurt your sister".

"For once in your life, just shout your mouth" Sam rolls his eyes.

I understand know… that's what the spirits were trying to tell us! Ellicott is the one who kills.

"Sam, you can't shot me" I softly said taking a step forward "it's only rock salt".

He pulls the trigger and a fall backwards on the wall.

"Alex!" Dean runs towards me but Sam shoots him in the chest as well.

"I know it's rock salt" Sam laughs "but it hurts like hell".

I search Dean from my eyes, he passed through a secret door. Sam joins him and stands over Dean.

"Sam!" Dean takes his breath "we gotta burn Ellicott's bones and all this will be over, and you'll be back to normal".

"I am normal" Sam grins "I'm just telling the truth fir the first time. I mean, why are we even here? Cause you're following Dad's orders like a good little soldier? Because you and Alex always do what he says without question? Are you that desperate for his approval?"

I groan as I try to get up, but it hurt so badly.

"This isn't you talking, Sam" I mumbled.

"That's the difference between you and me" Sam glares at me and then back at Dean "I have my own mind. I'm not pathetic, like you. And not weak like Alex".

I feel frustration invading me. I'm not weak!

"So what are you gonna do, huh? Are you gonna kill me?" Dean said.

"You know what, I am sick of doing what you tell me to do. We're no closer to finding Dad today than we were six months ago" Sam says angry as hell.

"Well, then here. Let me make it easier for you" Dean hands his gun at Sam "come on. Take it. Real bullets are gonna work a hell of a lot better than rook salt. Take it!"

Sam points the gun in Dean's face.

"Sam, no!" I plead trying to get up.

"Alex don't move!" He yells.

He looks at me. I know this look, the one that means he has a plan. And I don't like it right now. Sam is going to kill Dean, me and then himself.

"You hate me that much?" Dean sighed "you think you could kill your own brother and little sister? Then go ahead. Pull the trigger. Do it!"

Sam pulls the trigger. I close my eyes but nothing happens. I look up at them, Sam tries again but it doesn't work. Dean cross knocks Sam to the ground and struggle to get up.

"Man" Dean sighed as he approach Sam "I'm not going to give you a loaded pistol!"

Dean knocks Sam out.

"Sorry, Sammy".

Dean joins me and helps me up.

"You good?"

I nod.

"Good. Let's found this Ellicott son of a bitch and get our brother back".

We both separate in the hidden room and search for the bones.

"Got it" Dean announced about few minutes later.

I join him to the mummified corpse hidden in a counter. It smells and it's… disgusting.

"Yuck" I make a disgust face.

"Well, soak it up" Dean joked as he pours salt on the body.

I am suddenly sent away across the room and fall on a wall, again. I struggle to get up but Ellicott appears in front of me pinning me down.

"Don't be afraid" he says lifting his hand up and blue light appears "I'm going to help you. I'm going to make you all better".

"Dean!" I screamed trying to get my pocket knife in my boot.

I close my eyes and try to slide as far as I can from the ghost. He suddenly turns black and crumble in little pieces on the ground.

I get up and look at Dean, the corpse are slowly disappearing.

"I'm fine" I sighed.

I touch the back of my head to find blood. Fantastic.

Sam wakes up and stares at us confused.

"You're not going to try and kill us, are you?" Dean asks to be sure.

"No" Sam pushes his jaw, Dean punches real hard.

"Good. Because that would be awkward".

I sigh, happy that it's all over.

* * *

Once we get out, it's morning. I lean on the Impala holding a towel on the back of my head to stop the bleeding. It's going to be fine, but it's going to leave a beautiful bump.

"Thanks" Kat smiles at us.

"Yeah. Thanks" Gavin joins he side.

"No more haunted asylums, okay?" Dean tells them.

They laugh and go towards their car.

"Hey Dean, Alex" we both look up at Sam "I'm sorry. I said some awful things back there".

"You remember?" Dean asks surprised.

"Yeah. It's like I couldn't control it. But I didn't mean it, any of it".

"You didn't, huh?" Dean sighed not looking like he believes him.

"No, of course not!" Sam exclaims "do we need to talk about this?"

"No. I'm not in the sharing and caring kindda mood. I just wanna get some sleep" he gets in the car.

"Me too" I sighed getting in the car.

I know that Sam wouldn't have told us like that. But I know that he thinks what he said, us doing as Dad tells us like perfects little soldiers. I always tried so hard to make Dad proud of me.

* * *

A phone. Ringing.

"Dean" Sam mumbles have asleep.

I open my eyes and hit Dean on his arm before laying on my stomach trying to sleep beside me on the bed.

"Hello?" Sam answers "Dad?"


	11. Scarecrow

11 - Scarecrow

* * *

**-Spoiler Alert : Spoiler of season one of Supernatural. **

**-Disclaimer : I do not own Supernatural. I only own Alexandria Winchester**

* * *

"Hello?" Sam answered the phone "Dad?"

I jump up full awake. Dad?

"Dad? Are you hurt?" Sam asked freaked out "… we've been looking for you everywhere. We didn't even know where you were, if you were okay…"

Dean slowly wakes up beside me glaring at me strangely.

"What?" Sam exclaimed "why not?"

"Is that Dad?" Dean asks.

"Yeah" I look at Sam.

"You're after it, aren't you? The thing that killed Mom?" Sam asked on the phone "… a demon? You know for sure?"

"A demon?" Dean repeated "what's he saying?"

"…you know where it is?" Sam ignores Dean "…let us help… why not?"

"Give me the phone" Dean hands his hand towards him leaning against me.

"… You know where it is?" Sam asked Dad "…why not?"

"Give me the phone" Dean insisted.

"…names? What names?" Sam really looks confused "Dad, talk to me, tell me what's going on… no. Alright? No way".

"Give me the phone" Dean insisted angry.

I grab the phone and hesitate before giving it to Dean.

"Dad, it's me. Where are you?... yes sir… uh, yeah, I got a pen" Dean looks at me "hand me that" I give him a pad and crayon "what are their names?"

He writes down a list of names. I only want to grab the phone so I can hear my father's voice. I want to hear it since the day he went away.

"Yeah, she's good…. yes sir" Dean hangs up the phone "we got a case".

* * *

"Alright" Sam sighed in the drivers seat of the impala "so, the names Dad gave us, they're all couples?"

"Three different couples" Dean nods "all went missing".

"And they're all from different places?" I asked "town and states?"

"That's right. You got Washington, New York, Colorado. Each couple took a road trip cross country. None of them arrived at their destination, and none of them were ever heard from again".

"Well, it's a big country, Dean" Sam said "they could've disappeared anywhere".

"Yeah, could've" Dean agreed "but each one's rout took 'em to the same part of Indiana. Always on the second week of April. One year after another after another".

"This is the second week of April" Sam stated.

"Yep".

"So, Dad is sending us to Indiana to go hunting for something before another couple vanishes?" Sam resumes the situation.

"Yahtzee. Can you imagine putting a pattern like this?" Dean exclaims impress "all the different obits Dad had to go through? The man's a master".

Sam looks annoyed and pulls over the road and make a U-turn.

"What are you doing?" I asked grabbing the front seat.

"We're not going to Indiana" Sam said.

"We're not?" Dean frowns.

"No. We're going to California" Sam announced "Dad called from a payphone. Sacramento area code".

"Sam" Dean sighed.

"Dean, if this demon killed Mom and Jess, and Dad's closing in, we've gotta be there" Sam insisted "we've gotta help".

"Dad doesn't want our help".

"I don't care" Sam spat.

"He's given us an order" Dean insisted.

"I don't care. We don't always have to do what he says".

"Sam, Dad told us to work a job, we have to do it" I insisted calmly.

"Alright" Sam scoffed "I understand believe me, I understand. But I'm talking one week here, man, to get answers. To get revenge".

"Alright, look I know how you feel".

"Do you?" I frown at Sam's tone "you were twelve when Mom died, I was eight and Alex was three month old. Jess died six months ago. How the hell would you know how I feel?"

"Dad said it wasn't safe" Dean spat "for any of us. I mean, he obviously knows something that we don't, so if he says to stay away, we stay away".

"I don't understand the blind faith you have in the man, both of you. I mean, it's like you don't even question him"

"Yeah, it's called being a good son!" Dean yelled.

Sam, angry as hell, gets out the car.

"Stay there" Dean mumbled getting out of the car, but I can still hear him "you're a selfish bastard, you know that? You just do whatever you want. Don't care what anybody thinks".

"That's what you really think?" Sam asks.

"Yes, it is".

"Well, then this selfish bastard is going to California" Sam said.

"Come on, you're not serious" Dean sighed.

"I am serious".

"It's in the middle of the night! Hey, I'm taking off, I will leave your ass, you hear me?" Dean yelled.

"That's what's I want you to do" Sam said.

"Goodbye, Sam" Dean spat closing the trunk.

Dean gets in the driver's seat. But not Sam. It's the same scenario when he left for Stanford…

"Dean" I called softly.

"Not now" he spat and then soften "sorry…. get some sleep, okay?"

"Yeah" I sighed laying down.

* * *

Dean and I decided to go to the case and ignore that Sam is gone. I can't leave it behind, but I have to do what he tells us.

We walk up to a Café where a local guy is sitting on the porch.

"Let me guess" Dean smiled "Scotty".

"Yep" the guy nodded.

"Hi, my name's John Bonham" Dean presents himself at the guy "this is my little sister Lyndsey".

God, I hate when he changes my name like that.

"Isn't that the drummer for Led Zeppelin?" Scotty asks examining us.

"Wow" Dean laughs unsure "good. Classic rook fan".

"What can I do for you, John?"

Dean takes out a piece of paper of his pocket and shows it to him, the missing person flyers for the missing couple.

"I was wondering if, uh, you'd seen these people by chance. They passed through somewhere around here, and I've already asked around Scottsburg and Salem –"

"Sorry" Scotty cut Dean off giving him the paper "we don't get many strangers around here".

Dean nods "Scotty, you've got a smile that lights up a room, anybody ever tell you that? Never mind. See you around".

We walk away on the guy's strange glare, fun.

"I don't know if I believe him" I sighed.

"Me neither" Dean agreed.

* * *

"You sure they didn't stop for gas or something?" Dean asked Harley, the men who works at the General Store.

"Nope, don't remember them. You said they were friends of yours?"

"That's right" Dean nodded.

"Did the guy have a tattoo?" A girl asked from behind us.

I turn around to see a blond girl, probably teenager, her hair tied up in a ponytail and she is caring some boxes.

"Yes, he did" Dean answer.

She puts the boxes on the counter and looks at the picture.

"You remember?" She said to Harley "they were just married".

"You're right" Harley smiles "they did stop for gas. Weren't here more than ten minutes".

God, I hate that guy now. Freaking liars.

"You remember anything else?" Dean asks.

"I told them how to get back to the Interstate. They left town" Harley informed us.

"Could you point us in the same direction?"

"Sure".

Harley tells us how to get there and we go back in the car. Something is clearly up with that guy.

* * *

We drive to the direction he pointed us. A noise behind me caught my attention, I look behind me and pull out EMF meter from Dean's bag that is beeping like crazy.

"Something is up here" Dean pulls over.

We walk around the woods and find this creepy scarecrow, not like the cute a funny one, sadly.

"Dude, you're fugly" Dean stares at the scarecrow.

"Yeah, really" I agreed and look at it closely "wait a second…"

"What?" Dean asks.

I ignore him and grab a ladder. I climb up to him and move the clothing on the arm and recognize the tattoo that Vince have, the guy that disappeared.

"Dean, pass me the flyer of Vince" I ask.

He hands me it with a strange look on his face. I compare the tattoo with the picture. Same thing.

"It's the same tattoo" I tell Dean getting down the ladder.

Dean smirks and look at the scarecrow "nice tat".

"We should go back in town ask more question, this Harley guy doesn't look straight".

"Yeah, he's clearly hiding something" he said leaving.

* * *

Dean pulls up at the gas station of the town. We get out and Emily comes to the pumps.

"You're back" she smiled.

"Never left" Dean grins.

"Still looking for your friends?"

Dean nods and points the car "you mind filling her up there, Emily?"

She nods with a big smile and starts to fill the car with the pump.

"So, did you grow up here?" Dean asked.

"I came here when I was thirteen. I lost my parents. Car accident" she smiles sadly "my aunt and uncle took me in".

"They're nice people" Dean noticed, even though we both know they maybe aren't.

"Everybody's nice here" she smiled.

"So, what, it's the, uh, perfect little town?" Dean continued his interview.

"Well, you know, it's the boonies. But I love it. I mean, the towns around us, people are losing their homes, their farms. But here, it's almost like we're blessed".

Dean nods.

"Did you see the scarecrow?" I asked "the one out to the orchard?"

"Yeah, it creeps me out".

"I agree" I laugh "you know whose it is?"

"I don't know" Emily shrugs "it's just always been there".

"That your aunt and uncle's?" Dean nods towards a red van parked by the garage.

"Customer. Had some car troubles".

"It's not a couple, is it? A guy and a girl?" Dean asks.

"Mmmm mm" She looks at the van.

Yep, another couple, in the town. I bet my life that they are going to get killed, don't know by who or what, but we'll find out. I only wish Sam could be here to help us out….

* * *

We walk in the Café, Scotty is serving a couple. Pie, Dean is going to be real jealous.

"Oh, hey, Scotty. Can I get a coffee, black?" Dean asks "oh, and some of the pie, too, while you're at it".

Scotty nods and leave. Dean and I sit at the table beside the couple.

"How you doing?" Dean smiled at the couple, they only smile awkwardly "just passing through?"

"Road trip" the girl said.

"Hm. Yeah, me too".

They nod and Scotty refill their coffee "I'm sure these people want to eat in peace".

"Just a little friendly conversation. Oh, and that coffee, too, man. Thanks" he looks back at the couple while Scotty walks away "so, what brings you to town?"

"We just stopped for gas. And, uh, the guy at the gas station saved our lives" she forces a smile.

"Is that right?" Dean tried to sound impressed.

"Yeah" the guy nodded "one of our brake lines was leaking. We had no idea. He was fixing it for us".

"Nice people".

"Yeah" the man agreed.

"So, how long till you're up and running?".

"Sundown".

The couple really looks to be annoyed by us, I would be annoyed by Dean.

"Really" he frowns "to fix a brake line?" the guy nods "I mean, you know, I know a thing or two about cars. I could probably have you up and running in about an hour. I wouldn't charge you anything".

"You know, thanks a lot, but I think we'd rather have a mechanic to do it" the girl refused.

"Sure. I know" Dean pauses "you know, it's just that these roads. They're not real safe at night"

"I'm sorry?" The girl frowned.

"I know it sounds strange, but, uh, you might be in danger" Dean admitted.

"Look" the man said annoyed "we're trying to eat. Okay?"

"Yeah" Dean sighed disappointed "you know, my brother could give you this puppy dog look, and you'd just buy right into. Alex has it too, but Sammy is better".

I roll my eyes. When we were younger, Sam and I always used to get what we wanted with this pity look.

The bell of the entry door jingles and a police guy walks in.

"Thanks for coming, Sheriff" Scotty greeted him and whispers something to him.

I look at Dean sighing frustrated. That's what happens when you annoy people too much, he should let me talk sometimes. The Sheriff walks towards us, great.

"I'd like a word, please" he says to us.

"Come on" Dean sighed "I'm having a bad day already".

"You know what could make it worse?" He threatened.

I look at Dean nodding.

"We should maybe go talk to him" I suggest getting up followed by Dean.

"Yeah" Dean agreed.

* * *

The Sheriff obligated us to leave town or we could get in real trouble. But we aren't done with our work, so we obviously do our rebels, I like that.

"We should go to Orchard" I told Dean "we can't leave, you know that, right?"

"You read my mind or what?" Dean laughs.

"Let's go then".

Dean drives back to Orchard. Once arrived, we hear the guy and the girl we met at the Café. We run at them to see the scarecrow behind them.

"Get back to your car" Dean yelled at the couple as we run "go! Go!"

We run back to the car. Dean gets his gun out and start to shoot at the scarecrow. It doesn't seem to work though, he keeps walking.

We finally reach the clearing. I get my gun out to shoot this fucking scarecrow, but he's gone. At least the couple is safe.

"What… what the hell was that?" the guy asked panting.

"Don't ask" Dean simply said.

* * *

"The scarecrow climbed off its cross?" Sam asks on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, I'm telling you. Burkesville, Indiana. Fun town" Dean commented.

"It didn't kill the couple, did it?"

"No, we saved them in time" I answer.

"So, something must be animating it. A spirit" Sam suggested.

"No, it's more than a spirit. It's a god. A pagan god, anyway" Dean corrected Sam.

"What makes you say that?" Sam asks.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed "how could I not think about it! The annual cycle of its killings? And the fact that the victims are always a man and a woman. And Dean, you saw the locals how they treated this couple and all the others?"

"Yeah" Dean agreed "fattening them up like a Christmas turkey".

"The last meal. Given to sacrificial victims" Sam understands.

"Maybe a ritual sacrifice to appease some Pagan God" I suggest.

"So, a god possesses the scarecrow…"

"And the scarecrow takes its sacrifice" Dean continued "and for another year, the corps won't wilt, and disease won't spread".

"Do you know which god you're dealing with?" Sam asks.

"No, not yet" Dean sighed.

"Well, you figure out what it is, you can figure out a way to kill it".

"I know. Were actually on our way to a local community college. We've got an appointment with a professor. You know, since we don't have our trusty sidekick geek boy to do all the research" Dean joked.

Sam laughs "Alex can research and you know, if you're hinting you need my help, just ask".

"I don't feel like doing research" I stated "I hate doing that. We're not hunting anything".

"Actually" Dean adds "uh, I want you to know… I mean, don't think…"

"Yeah. I'm sorry… I'm sorry Alex".

"It's okay, Sammy" I lean in the front seat of the Impala.

"Sam. You were right" I look at Dean surprised by what he just said "you gotta do your own thing. You gotta live your own life".

"Are you serious?" I can see Sam's frowning face through his tone.

"You've always known what you want. And you go after it. You stand up to Dad. And you always have" Dean explained "hell, I wish I. Anyway… I admire that about you. I'm proud of you, Sammy".

"I don't even know what to say" Sam admitted surprised.

"Say you'll take care of yourself".

"I will".

"Call me when you find Dad".

"Okay" Sam said with a sad tone "bye, Dean. Bye, Alex".

I don't say anything and Dean hangs up. It's true that me and Dean never stand up over Dad, always did what he said, still today. This case is the proof.

"Why are we doing this, Dean?" I ask him after a moment of silence.

"Doing what?"

"Always obeying Dad without a word, I don't understand…"

"You told me once, Alex" Dean sighed "Dad knows what he's doing".

"Yeah, but I guess I'm only worried about him".

"It's going to be okay, Ankle biter" Dean smiles at me "we'll figure it out".

I nod and look out the window.

* * *

"It's not every day I get a research question on Pagan ideology" the college professor said as we walked outside the college.

"Yeah, well, call it a hobby" Dean stated.

"But you said you were interested in local lore?"

"Mmhmmm" Dean confirmed.

"I'm afraid Indiana isn't really known for its Pagan worship".

"Well, what if it was imported?" Dean suggested "you know, like the Pilgrims brought their religion over. Wasn't a lot of this area settled by immigrants?"

"Well, yeah" the professor agreed.

"Like that town near here, Burkitsvillle. Where are their ancestors from?"

"Uh, northern Europe, I believe, Scandinavia" he answered.

"We're actually looking for one" Dean smiled "might live in orchard".

The professor leads us in his classroom where he gets a big book and go through it.

"Woods god, hm?" The professor mumbled for him "well, let's see".

I look at each page he goes through and stop him at one, a scarecrow on a post surrounded by farmers in a field.

"Wait. What's that one?" I asked.

"Oh, that's not a woods god, per se".

"The V-Vanir?" Dean reads "the Vanir were Norse gods of protection and prosperity, keeping the local settlements safe from harm. Some villages built effigies of the Vanir in their fields. Other villages practiced human sacrifice. One male, and one female" he points at the picture "kind of looks like a scarecrow, huh?"

"I suppose" the professor shrug.

"This particular Vanir that's energy sprung from the scared tree?" I ask.

"Well, Pagans believed all sorts of things were infused with magic" he explained.

"So what would happen if the scared tree was torched? You think it'd kill the god?" Dean asks.

The professor laughs "so, these are just legends we're discussing".

"Oh, of course" Dean grins "yeah, you're right. Listen, thank you very much".

We shake hands with the professor.

"Glad I could help" he smiled.

Dean opens the classroom door and the Sheriff hits him on the head with his riffle, he falls instantly on the ground. I take my knife out ready to fight but the professor grabs me by my arms and the Sheriff knocks me out.

* * *

"Ugh…" I groan as I try to sit up.

I look around me but I can't see anything, it's too dark.

"Alex?" Dean asks.

"Dean?" I mumbled.

"You okay?" He grabs me by my shoulders.

"My head hurts like a bitch" I grab my forehead.

"It's okay, it'll pass".

A door across the room opens. I can confirm that we are in a cellar.

"Aunt Stacy" Emily cried as her aunt and uncle force her in the cellar "Uncle Harley, please. Why are you doing this?"

"For the common good" her aunt simply said leaving.

Dean gets up and tries to open the cellar door, but fails.

"I don't understand. They're gonna kill us?" Emily asks scared.

"Sacrifice us. Which is, I don't know classier, I guess" Dean walks to us "you really didn't know anything about this, did you?"

"About what? The scarecrow god? I can't believe this" she denied.

"Well, you better start believing, cause were gonna need your help".

"Okay" she nod.

"Now, we can destroy the scarecrow, but we gotta find the tree" Dean starts.

"What tree?"

"Maybe you can help us with that. It would be really old. The locals would treat it with a lot of respect, you know, like it was sacred".

"There was one apple tree. The immigrants brought it over with them. They call it the First Tree".

"Is it in the orchard?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know where".

The cellar door opens and Harley and Stacy comes in.

"It's time" Stacy announced.

I look at Dean nervous. We are so in trouble.

* * *

The Sheriff, Harley and Stacy brought us at Orchard and tie us on three trees.

"How many people have you killed, Sheriff?" Dean asks angry "how much blood is on your hands?"

"We don't kill them" the Sheriff spat.

"Maybe" I scoff "but how many cars have you hidden?"

He ignores me and walks away.

"Uncle Harley, please" Emily plead.

"I am so sorry, Em. I wish it wasn't you".

"Try to understand. It's our responsibility. And there's just no other choice" Stacy explained "there's nobody else but you".

"But I'm your family".

"Sweetheart, that's what sacrifice means. Giving up something you love for the greater good. This town needs to be safe. The good of the many outweighs the good of the ones.

"I'm kindda offense right now" I laugh "I'm a girl too, why two of us?"

"Because you are too young to be sacrificed, and the god is pretty angry that you shot at him. So we give him an extra" Harley explains walking away.

"I hope your apple pie is freakin' worth it!" Dean yells.

"So, what's the plan?" Emily asks.

"I'm working on it".

* * *

An hour later, we were still there, attached to the trees with no plans. I don't have one and Dean doesn't seem to have one either. I tried to pull on the ropes, but it doesn't work.

"You don't have a plan, do you?" Emily asks calmly.

"I'm working on it. Can you see?" Dean sighed looking a little bit panicked.

"What?"

"Is he moving yet?"

I try to look behind me but I can't see a thing.

"I can't see" Emily sighed "oh my God".

I see a shadow near the trees, God, we're so dead.

"Oh my God!" Emily repeats.

Suddenly Sam comes out from behind the trees.

"Alex? Dean?" He glance to me at Dean.

Dean laughs with a big smile "oh! Oh, I take everything back I said. I'm so happy to see you. Come on".

"How'd you get here?" I ask Sam as he untie Dean.

"I, uh, I stole a car".

Dean laughs hard "that's my boy! And keep an eye on that scarecrow. He could come alive at any minute".

Sam comes to untie me "what scarecrow?"

"Damnit" I mumbled "it's probably walking around, already".

* * *

After untying me, we start running towards the road.

"Alright, now, this sacred tree you're talking about – "

"It's the source of its power" Dean cuts Sam off.

"So let's find it and burn it" I sighed.

"Nah, in the morning" Dean shakes his head "let's just shag ass before Leather Face catches up".

As we reach the clearing, but the elders are waiting for us there with a few other local people.

"This way" Dean leads us in another direction.

As we turn around, we are blocked.

"Please" Emily plead "let us go".

"It'll be over quickly, I promise" Harley assured.

"Please".

"Emily" Harley continued "you have to let him take you. You have to – "

He is cut off by the scarecrow who stabs him in the stomach. Emily and Stacy screams and then Stacy gets gripped by the scarecrow. It walks away with them leaving us there. Emily jumps in Dean's arms crying.

* * *

In the morning, we returned to Orchard to find this freaking tree. We follow Emily to this old looking tree. I pour gasoline on it while Dean picks up a long branch and lights it.

"Let me" Emily takes the branch.

"You know, the whole town's gonna die" Dean said seriously.

"Good" she throws the branch on the tree.

We watch the fire burn slowly the tree and leave.

* * *

We dropped Emily at a bus stop, she decided to leave the town to go to Boston. She waves at us and gets in the bus that leaves.

"Think she's gonna be alright?" Sam asks.

"I hope so" Dean nods.

"And the town people?" I ask concerned about those innocent people, well not all of them.

"Well, what'll happen to the town will have to be punishment enough" Dean starts to walk to the car and we follow him "so, can I drop you off somewhere?"

"No, I think you two are stuck with me" Sam laughs.

We stop at the car and I lean on it.

"What made you change your mind?" Dean asks.

"I didn't. I still wanna find Dad. And you're still a pain in the as" I laugh at Sam's statement "but, Jessica and Mom. They're both gone. Dad is God knows where. You, Alex and me. We're all that's left. So, if we're gonna see this through, we're gonna do it together".

"Hold me, Sam. That was beautiful" he puts a hand on Sam's shoulder but Sam hits him.

"You should be kidding my ass, you were dead meat, dude" Sam joked.

"Yeah, right. I had a plan, I'd have gotten out".

"Not sure about that" I smile "I thought I was going to die".

"Shut up and let's go" Dean sighs getting in the car.

I look up at Sam and take him in my arms.

"Don't you ever go away like this, Sammy. Or I'll kick your ass" I threatened.

"I promise".

He pulls back and we get in the Impala.


	12. Faith

Chapter 12 - Faith

* * *

**-Authors Note : Thank you everyone for reading my fic! It means a lot :)**

**-Spoiler Alert : Spoilers of season one of Supernatural.**

**-Disclaimer : I do not own Supernatural. I only own Alexandria Winchester.**

* * *

At night, Dean parks the Impala in front of the abandoned house, we get out and Dean opens the trunk. He hands me and Sam each a teaser and grabs one for him.

"What do you got those amped up to?" Sam asked.

"A hundred thousand volts".

"Damn" I commented.

"Yeah, I want this rawhead extra freaking crispy. And remember, you only get one shot with these things. So make it count" Dean warned.

I nod and we enter the house. We go to the basement with our flashlight and guns in our hands. I hear a noise from my right. I point it to Sam and Dean, I guess they heard it too. We move towards a cupboard and Dean raise his hand.

"On three" he whispers "one. Two. Three".

He swings open the door. Two little kids, a boy and a girl, are crouched inside looking scared covering their ears.

"Is it still here?" Sam asked quietly to the kids.

They nod negative.

"Ok" Dean looks at the boy "grab your sister's hand, come on, we gotta get you out of here. Let's go, let's go".

We run up the stairs everyone in front of me. Suddenly something grabs my ankle making me fall in the stairs making them break.

"Alex!" Sam and Dean yelled in union.

"Sam get them outta here!" Dean ordered and Sam followed it.

Dean shoots but misses it. I grab my teaser and throw it to Dean. I can't do anything with it either way, my foot is stuck in the stairs.

Dean advances in front of me, finger on the trigger. The hairy disgusting creature appears and shoves Dean on the wall behind us. He losses the teaser in between us. I try to get it but the creature grabs me up and throws me in the opposite direction. I sit up but my shoulder is dislocated, causing me to fall back down. I lift my head up to see Dean sitting in the corner in a pool of water. The creature is dangerously approaching him. He shoots it with the teaser but it touches the water. Electrocuting the both of them.

"Dean!" I screamed.

I sit up and make my way to him painfully. I shake him but he doesn't wake up. I take his pulse on his neck. He's barely alive.

"Sam!" I yell.

Sam is there a second later. He throws himself beside us and grabs Dean's face in his hand.

"Dean! Dean, hey. Hey".

"We have to bring him at a hospital" I said panicking "go! I'll catch up!"

* * *

That's how I found my way to be sitting in a hallway of a hospital. The doctors put my shoulder back in place. It's been long though, I didn't want them to touch me, I wanted to know if my brother was alright. We don't have anything on Dean yet. Sam is sitting beside me, we are both impatient to know if our brother is okay. He gets up and goes see the receptionist, he asks her a question but I don't pay attention.

"Sir, I'm so sorry to ask. There doesn't seem to be any insurance on file" she stated.

"Right. Uh, ok" he hands her a card from his wallet.

She looks at the card "okay, Mr. Burkovitz".

I spot two cops waiting. I glance at Sam who sign me to stay put. With pleasure. I hate the police, they never understand a thing.

"Look, we can finish this up later" one cop says at Sam.

"No, no, it's okay" Sam sighed "we were just taking a shortcut through the neighbourhood. And, um, the windows were rolled down, we heard some screaming when we drove past the house, and we stopped. Ran in".

"And you found the kids in the basement?"

"Yeah".

"Well, thank God you did" the cop smiled.

I see the doctor walking towards us. I jump on my feet's and join him.

"Hey, doctor" I greeted him fast "is he…"

"He's resting" the doctor informed.

I felt a pressure fall from my shoulder.

"And?" Sam joins us.

The doctor glance at me and I roll my eyes.

"It's okay" Sam assured "you can say it in front of her".

"The electrocution triggered a heart attack. Pretty massive, I'm afraid. His heart… it's damaged".

"How damaged?" Sam asks.

"We've done all we can. We can try and keep him comfortable at this point. But I'd give him a couple weeks, at most, maybe a month".

I froze. Dean can't die. Dean can't die. Dean can't die…

"No, no" Sam shakes his head "there's, there's gotta be something you can do, some kind of treatment".

"We can't work miracles. I really am sorry" the doctor honestly said.

The doctor walks away. Sam walks towards Dean's room but I stop him grabbing his coat looking at the ground. He slowly turns around and bents in front of me, like when I was a kid.

"Hey, Kiddo. It's going to be okay" he force a smile "we're going to save him, I promise".

I nod and follow him to the room. We enter and Dean is watching TV. At the sight of him I try to keep a hold on myself. He is pale, dark circles under his eyes and he really looks bad.

"Have you ever actually watched daytime TV?" Dean asked with a weak voice "it's terrible".

"We talked to your doctor" Sam ignore Dean's question.

"That fabric softener teddy bear. Oh, I'm gonna hunt that little bitch down" he changed subject.

"Dean".

Dean close the TV and looks at us "yeah. All right, well, looks like you're gonna leave this town without me".

"No, were not" I spat.

"Hey" he frowns furious "take care of yourselves" he looks at Sam "you better take care of that car and our little sister. Or, I swear, I'll haunt your ass".

"I don't think that's funny" Sam sadly said.

"Oh, come on" Dean insisted "it's a little funny".

Sam and I stand at the end of Dean's bed without a word. I'm too occupied keeping the tears in, Dean doesn't need me to cry.

Dean sighs "look, Sammy, Alex, what can I say, man, it's a dangerous gig. I drew the short straw. That's it, end of story".

"Don't talk like that, alright?" Sam said "we still have options".

"What options?" Dean asked "yeah, burial or cremation. And I know it's not easy. But I'm gonna die. And you can't stop it".

"Watch me" Sam confidently said and exit the room.

I stand there, I don't know what to do. Spend time with my dying brother or help my other brother save him?

"Alex" Dean called softly.

I look up trying so hard to not cry.

"Come here".

I sit beside him and burry my head on his chest. I can't help it, I start crying.

"Please, Dee. Please. Please, don't leave me".

"Hey, shhhh" Dean rubs my back "you're strong and Sam is there for you".

"But I need you too" I cried harder.

"You'll get over it".

I sit up and frown. How could he say that!

"You're saying that like you were a simple puppy that we can replace!"

"You and Sam have puppy dog eyes, so you're the puppy" he joked and became serious again "I know that is gonna be hard, but I want you to find Dad with Sammy and keep fighting, okay?"

I nod wiping my tears.

"That's my girl. Now let's watch this horrible TV daytime thing".

* * *

I've been staying at Dean's side for three days now. He is whining about being at the hospital, but I keep him company. He doesn't want to admit it, but he's happy about it because he's afraid to be alone. Sam showed up twice, once a day. I hope he gets something to help Dean.

"Go to sleep, ankle biter" Dean said to me as I was falling asleep on the chair.

"No" I sit up "it's okay. You should get some rest".

"I get some if you get some, okay?"

"Deal".

He gives me some space and I lay down beside him, falling asleep immediately.

* * *

I follow Dean to a random car. I break in and force the engine to start.

"I'll drive" Dean said.

"You crazy? I'm driving" I refused helping him in the passenger seat.

"I can do it" he groaned.

"Shut up" I sighed.

He begged me to get himself checked out, so he better shut up!

* * *

We arrive at the Motel. I knock on the door, I know that the door is locked. We always lock it.

Sam opens the door surprised, confused, and happy.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I checked myself out" Dean smiled.

"What, are you crazy?" Sam glance at me "you let him do this?"

"Sorry, he was almost begging" I shrug.

"Well" Dean enters the room leaning on the dresser "I'm not gonna die in a hospital where the nurses aren't even hot".

I enter and close the door behind me.

"You know" Sam started "this whole I-laugh-in-the-face-of-death thing? It's crap. I can see right through it".

"He's right" I agreed with Sam.

"Yeah" Dean denied "whatever, dude. Have you even slept? You look worse than me".

Sam helps Dean sit on a chair "I've been scouring the Internet for the last three days. Calling every contact in Dad's journal.

"For what?" Dean asks.

"For a way to help you" I sighed.

"One of Dad's friends, Joshua, he called me back" Sam said "told me about a guy in Nebraska. A specialist".

"You two aren't gonna let me die in peace, are you?"

"I'm not gonna let you die, period" Sam looked up at him "we're going".

* * *

In the afternoon, we arrived at the place. It's in the middle of nowhere and it's done in a large circus tent. People are walking towards the tent with their umbrella.

We get out of the car and Sam helps Dean out of the car, at least, tries.

"I got ya" Sam grabbed Dean.

"I got it" he growled pushing him away "man, you are a lying bastard. Thought you said we were going to see a doctor".

"He said a specialist" I intervene grabbing his arm to help him up.

"Exactly" Sam nods towards the tent "look, Dean, this guy's supposed to be the real deal".

"I can't believe you two brought me here to see some guy who heals people out of a tent".

"Reverend LeGrange is a great man" an elder woman intervenes passing by.

"You heard her" I spat "we just want to help".

"Yeah, that's nice" Dean sighed with a sarcastic tone.

We walk towards the tent, I kept my hands on Dean's arm. He doesn't look like caring.

"I have the right to protest" a man argued with a cop "this man is a fraud. And he's milking all these people out of their hard-earned money".

"Sir, this is a place of worship. Let's go. Move it" the cop grabs his arm and they walk away.

I hope the guy isn't right…

"I take it he's not part of the flock" Dean noticed.

"But when people see something they can't explain, there's controversy" Sam explained.

"I mean, come on, Sam, a faith healer?"

"Maybe it's time to have a little faith, Dean".

"You know what I've got faith in? Reality. Knowing what's really going on" Dean said.

"Yeah, and what we do is reality? We see non-reality every single day" I frown at him.

"Exactly" Dean agreed "we see them, we know there real".

"But if you know evil's out there, how can you not believe good's out there, too?" Sam asked.

"Because I've seen what evil does to good people" Dean explained angrily.

"Maybe God works in mysterious ways" a young woman suggested.

Dean smiles checking her out "maybe he does. I think you just turned me around on the subject".

"Yeah" she scoffed "I'm sure".

"I'm Dean" he hands out his hand "this is Sam and Alex".

"Layla" she shakes Dean's hand "so, if you're not a believer, then why are you here?"

"Well, apparently my brother and sister here believes enough for us".

I roll my eyes. I don't believe in God and angles, it's all crap. But I believe in supernatural.

An older woman who looks a lot like Layla approaches and puts an arm around her "come on, Layla. It's about to start".

Layla smiles to us and walks away with the other women.

"Well, I bet you she can work in some mysterious ways" Dean commented looking at her.

"Oh God, Dean" I roll my eyes "let's just go in".

I read the sign at the entrance 'Welcome All Faiths. True Believers Revival'. For once, God make it real…

We enter the tent, it's full of people.

"Yeah, peace, love, and trust all over" Dean laughed.

I follow his gaze at a camera. I guess that's if someone is angry about not being healed and tries to beat someone to death. I don't know.

Dean starts to sit down by the back of the place but Sam push him gently forwards to the front, helped by me of course.

"Come on" Sam said.

"Don't" Dean exclaimed "what are you doing? Let's sit here".

"We're sitting up front" Sam refused.

"What? Why?"

"Just shut up and listen to us" I stated.

We walk up the aisle and Dean is still in angry mood.

"Oh, come, on, Sam" Dean growled "Alex, be on my side".

"Nop" I shake my head.

"You alright?" Sam asks grabbing his arm.

"This is ridiculous" he slaps Sam's hand away and removes my hand "I'm good, dude, get off me".

Sam and I let go. I point three empty seats in the second row.

"Perfect" Sam smiled.

"Yeah" Dean rolls his eyes "perfect".

Sam goes to sit down then me and I let Dean.

"Sorry, Dean" I chuckle "you take the aisle".

Sam tries to help Dean sat down, but our big brother stubbornly refuses and sits down. On stage, a man that I guess blind because of his sun glasses and he is helped by a woman to the middle of the stage facing us. Is it Roy LaGrange?

"Each morning, my wife, Sue Ann, reads me the news. Never seems good, does it?" the crowed agrees with him by clapping "seems like there's always someone committing some immoral, unspeakable act".

Behind him it's full of all religious item. He looks to be the real deal, I hope.

"But" he continued "I say to you, God is watching".

The crowd murmurs some 'yes, he does', 'he's here for us', bunch of crap. I don't understand how someone can believe in something they don't have the proof to believe in. God, I'm turning into Dean.

"God rewards the good, and he punishes the corrupt" the crowd agrees again his words "it is the Lord who does the healing here friends. The Lords who guides me in choosing who to heal by helping me see into people's hearts".

"Yeah, and into their wallets" Dean quietly says to us.

I roll my eyes and hit him gently on his arm to not hurt him too much.

"You think so, young man?" Roy looks to us.

The crowd go silent and I try so hard to not burst into a big laughter.

"Sorry" Dean excused himself.

"No, no. Don't be. Just watch you say around a blind man, we've got real sharp ears" the crowed laugh to his 'joke' "what's your name, son?"

"Dean" he clears his throat looking at me not sure.

"Dean" he nods "I want… I want you to come up here with me".

I smile as the crowd starts clapping. I notice in front of us Layla and her mother, I assume to their resemblance, they look sad, and the mother angry as hell.

"No, it's ok" Dean shakes his head.

"What are you doing?!" Sam whispers.

"You've come here to be healed, haven't cha?" Roy asks.

"Well, yeah, but ahh…" he hesitates as the crowed claps harder encouraging him "maybe you should just pick someone else".

"Just go, idiot" I hit him once again on his arm

"Oh, no" Roy laughs "I didn't pick you, Dean, the Lord did".

The crowd cheers up more loudly.

"Get up there!" Sam exclaimed.

Dean sighs and gets finally up. I can't help myself but feel a little nervous about this. I don't know why, I mean I should be happy to know that my brother is going to be okay.

Dean walks on stage helped by Sue Ann and stands beside Roy.

"You ready?" Roy asks him.

"Look, no disrespects, but ahh, I'm not exactly a believer" Dean admitted.

"You will be" Roy smiles "you will be, son. You will be. Pray with me, friends".

The crowd lifts their arms up and take hands. I move my leg up and down, nervous like hell. Roy lifts his arms up as well, put one on Dean's shoulder and one on the side of his head.

"Alright now" he mumbled "alright now".

Dean's face changes, he looks completely out of it. He falls down on his knees. I sit at the edge of my seat where Sam puts a hand on my shoulder. I look up at him, his eyes on Dean looking worried.

Dean suddenly falls back on the stage floor. I jump off my seat and run to him followed by Sam. The crowd claps their hands happy, what the hell are they happy of? Dean just collapse on the ground!

I grab Dean by he's hoody and lift him up as best as I could, but he's real heavy. He opens he's eyes and gasps.

"Say something!" Sam almost yelled.

Dean ignores him and looks up at Roy blinking.

"You okay, Dean?" I ask worried.

He's expression is shocked. He looks at me, than Sam and back at me.

"I'm fine" he nodded silently.

* * *

To be sure, we, well, Sam and myself, decided to go at the hospital to make tests on Dean.

"So, you really feel okay?" Sam asked Dean for the thousand time.

"I feel fine, Sam" Dean sighed unhappy.

The doctor enters with some paperwork in his hands "well, according to all your test there's nothing wrong with your heart. No sign there ever was. Not that a man your age should be having heart trouble, but, still it's strange it does happen".

"What do you mean, strange?" Dean asks.

"Well, just yesterday, a young guy like you, twenty-seven, athletic. Out of nowhere, heart attack".

"Thanks, Doc" Dean forced a smile.

"No problem" the doctor leaves the room.

"That's odd" Dean looks at us.

"Maybe it's a coincidence" Sam suggested "people's hearts give out all the time, man".

"No, they don't".

"Look, Dean, do we really have to look this one in the mouth?"

"Why can't you just be thankful that you're still with us, alive and we just don't leave and move on" I added.

"Because I can't shake this feeling" Dean admitted "that's why".

"What feeling?" Sam asked.

"When I was healed, I just… I felt wrong. I felt cold. And for a second… I saw someone. This, uh, this old man. And I'm telling you, guys, it was a spirit".

"But if there was something there, Dean, I think I would've seen it, too. I mean, I've been seeing an awful lot of things lately" Sam said.

"Well, excuse me, psychic wonder" Dean spat "but you're just gonna need a little faith on this one. Sam, I've been hunting long enough to trust a feeling like this".

"I'm in" I sighed exiting the room.

I guess it explains the face Dean made when he got healed. But I would feel bad, in some way if an innocent guy died because we forced Dean to go at this faith healer. But, I'm kind of happy, I kind of don't care that guy died. I have my brother. I can't lie without him, me and Sam needs him with us. I've spent all my life with him.

* * *

Dean decided to take me with him at the reverends house. I wanted to go with Sam to see what happened with the dead guy, but Dean insisted, I'm still angry at him. He can't understand that I need him, and never I'm not going to let him die. Never.

I sit beside Dean on the couch in front of Roy and Sue Ann who fills up a glass of water.

"I feel great" Dean started "just trying to, you know, make sense of what happened".

"A miracle is what happened" Sue smiled "well, miracle come so often around Roy".

"When did they start? The miracles?" Dean asked Roy.

"Woke up one morning, stone blind. Doctors figured out I had cancer. Told me I had maybe a month. So, uh, we prayed for a miracle. I was weak, but I told Sue Ann, 'You just keep right on praying.' I went into a coma. Doctors said I wouldn't wake up, but I did. And the cancer was gone" he takes off his sunglasses showing his white eyes "if it wasn't for these eyes, no one would believe I'd ever had it".

"And suddenly you could heal people" Dean understood.

"I discovered it afterward, yes. God's blessed me in many ways".

"And his flock just swelled overnight" Sue stated "and this is just the beginning".

"Can I ask you one last question?"

"Of course you can" he nodded.

"Why? Why me?" Dean asked "out of all the sick people, why save me?"

"Well, like I said before, the Lord guides me. I looked into your heart, and you just stood out from all the rest".

"What did you see in my heart?"

"A young man with an important purpose. A job to do. And it isn't finished" Dean and I both look at Roy surprised.

What can he be talking about? What job? It's easy to say that to someone, but us, hunters, it isn't this simple. We are not like others and it's really more complicated.

As we walk out, we cross Layla and her mother.

"Dean, Alex, hey" she greeted us.

"Hey" Dean said.

I simply smile, I'm not allowed to talk when we are in business, it's my watch and learn thing.

"How you feeling?" Layla asked.

"I feel good. Cured, I guess. What are you doing here?"

"You know, my mom, she wanted to talk to the reverend".

"Layla?" Sue said from behind us.

"Yes, I'm here again" she softly said her head down.

"Well, I'm sorry, but Roy is resting" Sue forced a smile "he won't be seeing anyone else right now".

"Sue Ann, please" her mother plead "this is our sixth time, he's got to see us".

"Roy is well aware of Layla's situation. And he very much wants to help just as soon as the Lord allows. Have faith, Mrs. Rourke".

Sue Ann goes inside leaving Mrs. Rourke angry.

"Why are you still even here?" She asked Dean "you got what you wanted".

"Mom stop" Layla sighed.

"No, Layla, this is too much" she refused "we've been to every single service. If Roy would stop choosing these strangers over you. Strangers who don't even believe. I just can't pray harder".

I only want to jump on her, tell her to shut the fuck up. Maybe he doesn't believe, but he has a family that needs him.

"Layla, what's wrong?" Dean asks her.

"I have this thing" she hesitated.

"It's a brain tumor" Mrs. Rourke spat "it's inoperable. In six months, the doctor say…"

Layla stops her by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry" Dean honestly said.

"It's okay" Layla smiled.

"No. It isn't" Mrs. Rourke look at her daughter sadly and glance at Dean "why do you deserve to live more than my daughter?"

I tense, I'm about to say something but Dean puts a hand on my shoulder.

The two women walks away. I look at Dean angry and walk towards the car. I enter in the Impala. Dean sits in the driver's seat and looks at me, waiting for I don't know what he wanted me to say.

"What?" I spat.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"The way you were ready to hit that girl" Dean specified.

"It doesn't mean that her daughter is about to die that you didn't deserved to be saved. She doesn't understand that you have a family that needs you" I looked through the window.

"This is what it is about?" Dean chuckles and I look at him surprised "Alex, what you would you do if you were that woman? Losing her daughter before she dies herself. It's like I would lose you before I would die, I wouldn't be able to live with it".

"So, what?" I laugh and then sight fitting tears "I'm going to have to burry you?"

"Yes".

"Well, not today" I sighed "I'm not ready to let you go, Dean".

"When the day comes, don't try to save me like today, okay?"

"If you do the same for me".

He stays silent for a second and starts driving. Well, looks like this deal isn't going too happened.

* * *

We finally arrived at the motel. I'm still angry, at Dean, this fucking woman. I only want to sleep and forget about this crazy case. As we enter, Dean and I take off our jacket. I glance at Sam who is sitting at the table with his laptop, and looks kind of shaking up.

"Did you found something?" I asked.

"I'm sorry" he quietly answered.

"Sorry about what?" Dean frowned.

"Marshall Hall died at 4:17".

My eyes winded. Oh my God…

"The exact time I was healed" Dean said stunned.

"Yeah. So, I put together a list of everyone Roy's healed" Sam started "six people over the past year, and I cross-checked them with the local obits. Every time someone was healed, someone else died. And each rime, the victim died of the same symptom LeGrange was healing at the time".

"If someone is healed of cancer, someone else dies of cancer?" I resumed.

"Somehow. LeGrange… he's trading a life for another" Sam sighed.

"Wait, wait, wait" Dean stopped him "so, Marshall Hall died to save me?"

"Dean" Sam sounded upset "the guy probably would've died anyway. And someone else would've been healed".

"You never should've brought me here" Dean said.

"Dean, I was just trying to save your life" Sam argued.

"But, Sam, some guy is dead now because of me".

"I didn't know" Sam admitted "the thing I don't understand is how Roy doing it? How's he trading a life for a life?"

"Maybe he's not doing it" I suggested "maybe something or someone is doing it for him".

"What do you mean?" Sam asks me.

"Dean, the old man you saw, he maybe has a connection".

"Yeah" Dean agreed "I didn't wanna believe it, but deep down I knew".

"You knew what? What are you guys are talking about?" Sam asked confused.

"There's only one thing that can give and take life like that" Dean continued "we're dealing with a reaper".

"You really think it's THE Grim Reaper?" Sam asked "like, angle of death, collect your soul, the whole deal?"

"No, no, no, not THE reaper, a reaper. There's reaper law in pretty much every culture on earth, it goes by a hundred different names, it's possible that there's more than one of them".

"But you said you saw the dude in a suit" I pointed out.

"What, you think he shoulda been working the whole black robe thing?..." I shrug at his statement and he looks at Sam "you said it yourself that the clock stopped right? Reapers stop time. And you can only see them when they're coming at you which is why I could see it and you couldn't".

"Maybe" Sam sighed.

"There's nothing else it could be Sam. This question is how is Roy controlling the damn thing?"

"The cross" Sam said.

"What?" I asked him to continue.

"There was this cross, I noticed it in the church and I knew I had seen it before" he goes through some papers and holds us a card "here".

"A Tarot?" Dean asked surprised.

"It makes sense. A tarot dates back to the early Christian era right, when some priests were still using magic?" Sam explained "and a few of them veered into the dark stuff? Necromancy and how to push death away, how to cause it?"

"So Roy is using black magic to bind the reaper?" I ask to be sure I understand.

"If he is he's riding the whirlwind" Sam confirmed "it's like putting a dog on a great white".

Dean leans on the counter "ok then we stop Roy".

"How?" I ask.

"You know how".

"Kill him" I mumbled.

"Wait, what the hell are you talking about, Alex" Sam exclaimed looking at me and then Dean "we can't kill Roy".

"Sam the guys playing God, he's deciding who lives and who dies. That's a monster in my book" Dean tried to reason him.

"No. We're not going to kill a human being Dean" Sam refused "we do that we're no better than he is".

"Sam, I hate it too, but I don't know if we have another choice" I sighed.

"Do you hear yourself?" Sam exclaimed "Alex, your fourteen and you are planning on killing someone!"

I feel rage coming up and only wants to explode. I already killed someone. No one knows that, excepted Dean. It was an accident but I won't ever forget. I was only thirteen.

* * *

_Dean and I walk down the road, it's silent and really dark. But we can't open our flashlight, it's going to attract those crazy nuts people. The hunt was going so well before these two teenagers appeared and is possessed by the ghosts we were hunting. Naturally, they tried to kill us and like this we got separated from our father. I never heard of ghost possession and it's kind of very scaring me._

_I hear a branch snap from beside us. I glance at Dean who makes me sign to bent down. I do so. We stay like this our gun ready, but I'm not. One teenager appears from nowhere and tackles Dean on the ground and the other one on me. I knock him away with the handle of my gun. He gets up and pins me to the ground. He hits my hand so I let go of my gun. I manage to kick him away and grab my gun. The teenager gets out a knife from his jacket and jumps on me. I dodge my head at the right time before the knife lands beside me. He puts the knife to my neck. I have no more choice. I have no more choice. I aim my gun on his stomach and shoot. He falls behind and I see Dean putting salt in his mouth, the ghost exits his body, letting the teenager gasping for air._

"_Where am I?" He gasped "oh God…"_

_I look up at Dean horrified. I just shot that kid._

"_It's okay" Dean softly said to the guy "it's okay"._

_The guy looks at me and the life quite his eyes. I fall on the ground and push myself against a tree. I hide my face in my knees._

_I feel Dean's hand on my shoulders. I look up at him tears falling on my cheeks._

"_I killed him Dean" my voice cracked._

"_You had no choice, Alex, he was going to killed you"._

"_You can't tell Dad" I panicked "you can't tell Dad. Please Dean, you can't tell Dad, Dean –"_

"_Alex, calm down" he puts both his hands on my face "shhh… it's going to be okay, I'll figure it out"._

"_Dean! Alex!" My father's voice screamed from the forest._

"_Dee"._

"_Shhhh" he wipes my tears away._

_Our father appears out of the woods and glances at the dead guy and the other one who is unconscious._

"_What happened?" He asked "are you okay?"_

"_Were fine Dad" Dean assured "the guy was going to kill Alex, I had no choice, I had too…"_

_I look at Dean surprised. He's taking this on himself? He even took the shocked and panicked voice._

"_Crap" Dad sighed "it's okay, you had no other choice?"_

"_No sir"._

"_Okay… take your sister to the car, I'll take care of the rest" he ordered._

"_Yes sir" Dean helps me up "come on"._

"_You sure she's okay?" My father asked concerned._

"_I'm fine" I force a smile._

_I follow Dean to the car and sit in the backseat with him. Dean puts an arm over my shoulders._

* * *

After, I made nightmares, and I was feeling guilty. I still do, but I understand why I did this. I never knew what happened with the body.

"Ok" Dean sighs knowing that I'm thinking of the teenager "we can't kill Roy, we can't kill death. Any bright ideas college boy?"

"Ok" Sam sighs "uh… if Roy's using some kind of black spell on the reaper, we gotta…. figure out what it is. And how to break it".

I nod and go in the bathroom. I lock the door and slide down the door and burry my face in my knees. The guy's face…

* * *

Dean parks the car in the parking lot of the faith healer tent.

"If Roy's using a spell, there might be a spell book" Sam said as we got out of the car.

"See if you two can find it" Dean looks at his watch "hurry up too, the services starts in fifteen minutes. I'll try to stall Roy".

A man appears beside us and hands us a paper "Roy LeGrange is a fraud. He's no healer".

"Amen brother" Dean takes the paper.

"You keep up the good work" Sam added.

"Thank you" the man nods and walks away.

* * *

I follow Sam at the side of the house. He helps me climb the window and comes down himself. We start looking through all the books.

"I think I found something" he calls me silently.

I go beside him, he shows me a picture of a skeleton reaper, and the wooden cross he said he saw in the tent. There's also some articles of the guy that died for Dean. The other one is the guy we saw before coming here, he gave Dean a paper.

"I'll call Dean" Sam said he puts the speaker.

"What have you got?" Dean asks from the other end of the phone.

"Roy's choosing victims he sees as immoral. And I think I know who's next on his list. Remember that protestor?"

"What, the guy in the parking lot?"

"Yeah" Sam confirms "yeah, me and Alex we'll find him. But you can't let Roy heal anyone, alright?"

Dean doesn't answer and hang up.

"Let's go" Sam walks towards the window.

He helps me up and we go to the parking lot.

We look around to find the guy.

"Help!" A man yelled.

I turn around to face Sam. I simply nod and we separate. I run in one direction and Sam in the other.

"Help! Help me please!"

"Where is he!" I hear Sam yell.

"Right there!"

I run towards them. Sam leads the man we saw on the picture towards me. Sam's phone ring.

"…. David, I think it's ok" Sam says to him.

He looks around him and his eyes winded "no!"

"Dean it didn't work. The reaper's still coming!... I'm telling you, I'm telling you it didn't work. Roy must not be the one controlling this thing" Sam hangs up.

David is on the ground gasping for air. Sam helps him up.

"I got you. I got you".

"Thank God" he sighed.

"Dean thinks it's the reverend's wife" Sam said "we have to get to him".

After seeing if the guy is alright, we join Dean by the tent, there's some fireman's and cops, what the hell happened?

"Private session tonight, no interruptions. I give you my word, I'll heal your daughter" Roy promised Mrs. Rourke.

"Thank you reverend" she thanked with an emotional voice "God bless you".

* * *

I'm laying down on the bed in a motel room. Sam is sitting at the foot of this bed. I'm so taking a nap right now.

"So Roy really believes" Sam sighed.

"I don't think he has any idea what his wife's doing" Dean said.

"Well, I found this" I open my eyes, Sam gives Dean the book and continues "hidden in their library. It's ancient. Written by a priest who went dark side. There's a binding spell in here for trapping a reaper".

"Must be the spell" Dean concludes.

"Yeah. You gotta build a black alter with seriously dark stuff. Bones, human blood. The cross a ine like that, a preachers wife. Black magic. Murder. Evil".

"She was probably desperate" I sit up "her husband was dying and she couldn't save him. So she probably used the binding spell to keep the reaper away from Roy".

"Cheating death, literally" Sam resumed.

"Yeah" I nod "but Roy's alive, so why is she still using the spell?"

"Right" Sam agrees "to force the reaper to kill people she thinks are immoral".

"May God save us from half the people who think they're doing God's work" Dean said.

"We gotta break the binding spell Dean".

"You know" Dean looks at the picture in the book "you know Sue Ann had a Coptic cross like this. When she dropped it the reaper backed off".

"So we destroy the alter or the cross?" I ask.

"Maybe both" Dean answered "whatever we do we better do it soon, or he's healing Layla tonight".

* * *

At night, we return to the reverends house.

"That's Layla's car" Sam points at it "she's already here".

"Yeah" Dean nods sadly.

"Dean…" Sam sighed.

"You know if Roy woulda picked Layla instead of me she'd be here right now. And if she's not healed tonight she's gonna die in a couple months".

"What's happening to her is horrible" Sam admitted "but what are you gonna do? Let somebody else die to save her? You said it yourself Dean, you can't play God".

Dean sighs and gets out of the car. I follow him, I know it's sad, but bad things happens to bad people. Like it happens with Dean not long ago. We approach the tent, there is Roy, Layla, her mother and a couple of the faithful.

"Gather round" Roy said "please everyone, gather round. Come in closer, come on up".

"Where's Sue Ann?" Dean asks quietly.

"House" Sam said as we walk to the house.

I spot some cops by the house.

"Sam, Dean, cops. I can distract them" I call.

"Go find Sue Ann" Dean says at Sam "we'll catch up".

Sam leaves looking confused. I hid behind a tree and Dean goes in front of the cops.

"Hey! You gonna put that dear of God in me?"

I try to not laugh. God, it's not time to laugh.

Dean takes off followed by the cops who spots me.

"Hey! You!" One yelled.

"Fuck" I mumbled.

I run beside Dean. We hide beside a camper van. Dean pushes me on the truck to be sure they don't see me.

"You see them?" One asked.

"Nah".

Dean looks slowly in the widow of the can. He leaps back as a dog starts do bark from the truck. Dean gets me up and points me the sky. He boosts me up and I lay down on the top of the roof, Dean joining him.

When we can't hear the cops anymore, we both get down and go in the parking lot. I feel something that isn't right. I turn around and see an old man in a black suit, damnit, the reaper.

"Dean" I called as I back away.

"What?" He asks looking at me strangely.

"It's the reaper".

"Oh God" Dean whispers.

He pulls me towards him but the reaper puts a hand on the side of my face. I fall on my knees as my head is killing me. I take a look at Dean who is on the ground and can't move.

"Alex!" He yelled "leave her alone you son of a bitch!"

I gasp for air, and start to see dark. The pain is… I don't know how to say it. I grab the reapers hand and try to get him away, but I don't have the strength. Suddenly, he stops and disappears. I fall on the ground breathing heavily.

"Alex!" Dean yelled panicked.

He picks me up and lay me down on his lap.

"Oh my God" he sighs as I open my eyes "you're okay, you're okay, you're okay".

I lean on Dean. My breathing is getting better, and the pain is slowly getting away.

"You good?" Dean asks me.

"Yeah… I'm better…." I try to sit up.

He helps me sitting down but I still lean on him. I feel so tired. That's what almost dying feels like.

Dean rubs my back and takes me in a hug, a hand on the back of my head and the other on my back.

"Alex!" I hear Sam yell "Dean, she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine" Dean assured.

"We should leave" I get up with Dean's help.

"Yeah" Sam agrees "alright, come on".

* * *

I couldn't sleep. Even though I wanted to, I can't stop thinking that because I didn't die, Layla is going to die. I kind of feel bad. But I don't want to die, not now. But if I was supposed ti die, it means that I'm not a good person? I did some mistakes but I saved a lot of people too.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

I look up at him, he's asking Dean.

"Nothing".

"Dean" I insisted seeing something was wrong.

"We did the right thing here didn't we?" he asks.

"Of course we did" Sam said.

"It doesn't feel like it" he admitted.

Someone knocks on the door stopping him.

"I got it" Sam get up and answers the door, Layla comes in "hey Layla. Come on in".

"Hey" she greeted him.

Dean gets up surprised and I sit up on the bed.

"How did you know we were here?" Dean asked.

"Sam… called" she softly said "he said you… wanted to say goodbye?"

I look at Sam with a smile and get up grabbing my coat.

"Hey, Sam. I want to eat" I said.

"Me too" he grabs me by my arm and we leave out the door.

"That was nice" I smile at him.

"I thought it could be a good idea, Dean cares about this girl".

"Yeah, and not on the other side" I joked.

Sam laughs and becomes serious looking down.

"What?" I frown.

"Sue Ann said, when I saw in the basement, that you were the next target. She told me why. She told me that you were a murderer and that someone doesn't want you alive".

"What?" I stop walking thinking of that teenager.

"Alex" he looks at me "what happened?"

"I…" I try to not cry "it was me or him, Sammy… I …. I had no other choice".

I fall on my knees crying. He takes me in a hug.

"I didn't want to shoot him, but he was going to kill me and probably Dean after Sammy".

"Shhhh, it's okay. Sorry that I asked".

"It's okay" I nod trying to keep myself up.


	13. Rout 666

13 - Rout 666

* * *

**-Authors Note : Thank you for 2,000 views! Thank you for reading my story! Your awsome!**

**-Spoiler Alert: Spoilers of Supernatural season 1.**

**-Disclaimer : I do not own Supernatural. I only own Alexandria.**

* * *

What the hell is that? I don't understand a thing. That's not math, it's Chinese! How the fuck am I supposed to do that? I would ask Sam but he's concentrated on his map on the hood of the car and Dean is talking on the phone. I'm lonely in the Impala doing school work. Awesome.

"Ok" I hear Sam say "I think I found a way we can bypass that construction just east of here. We might even make Pennsylvania faster than we fought".

"Yeah. Problem is, we're not going to Pennsylvania" Dean said to my surprise.

I open my car door and lean out to hear more.

"We what?" Sam and I exclaimed at the same time.

"I just got a call from an, uh, old friend. Her father was killed last night, think it might be our kind of thing".

"What?" Sam asks again still shocked.

"Yeah. Believe me, she never wouldda called, never, if she didn't need us" he gets in the driver's seat "come on, are you coming or not?"

A friend? A girl? I've never heard of Dean having a girlfriend, only some one night stands.

* * *

Dean explained us that his 'friend' is called Cassie and he knew her on a hunt with Dad, I guess I was at Bobby's house or at Pastor Jim's because I don't remember her.

"By old friend you mean…?" Sam asked but I guess he already knows the answer, so did I.

"A friend that's not new" Dean replied.

"Oh yeah, thanks. So her name's Cassie huh? You never mentioned her…"

"Didn't I?" Dean cut him off.

I shake my head and look at Sam who is looking at Dean waiting for answers.

"Yeah, we went out" Dean broke down.

"What?" I exclaimed sitting on the edge of the seat "you dated someone more than one night?"

"Am I speaking a language you're not getting here?" Dean said annoyed looking at me "you, me and Dad were working a job in Ohio, she was finishing up college. We went out for a couple weeks".

So guess I was doing the hunt. I was probably doing some research. The first two years I officially started to hunt, Dad would only let me research and do simple salt and burn. Guess he was scared that Daddy's little girl get hurt.

"And…?" Sam encouraged him to continue, but he only shrugs "look, it's terrible about her dad, but it kindda sounds like a standard car accident. I'm not seeing how it fits with what we do. Which by the way, how does she know what we do?"

Dean ignores him staying silent. Oh, no. He didn't.

"You told her" Sam understood "you told her, the secret! Our big family rule number one. We do what we do and we shut up about it. For a year and a half I do nothing but lie to Jessica, and you go out with this chick in Ohio a couple times and you tell her everything?"

He doesn't say a word.

"Dean!" I half yelled.

"Yeah. Looks like" Dean simply said staring in front of him.

Sam shakes his head with his bitch face. I grab my computer and start back those fucking math's. If I want to go on this 'case' I should finish that. Or else, Dean isn't going to let me go.

* * *

We enter the local newspaper office were Dean's ex-girlfriend, if we can say it like that, works.

"Jimmy, you're too close to this. Those guys were friends of yours. Again, Cassie, I'm very sorry for your loss" a black guy said to a girl that I assume being Cassie.

She turns face to us, she looks confused.

"Dean" she stares right at him.

"Hey Cassie" Dean smiles.

They stay like that for a couple of seconds. I glance at Sam who is smiling at the sight of them. There's something in Dean's eyes I never saw when he is talking to a girl.

Dean clears his throat and points back at us "this is my brother Sam and my sister Alex".

She smiles at us and I return her one. She looks like a kind girl. Totally Dean's type.

"Sorry bout your dad" Dean said.

"Yeah. Me too" she sighed.

They are still staring at each other. Holly, they're love story isn't over.

* * *

She leads us to her house and invites us to sit in the lounge room. I sit in between Sam and Dean on the couch.

"My mothers in pretty bad shape" she said carrying a tray of tea, with cups and a water bottle "I've been staying with her. I wish she wouldn't go off by herself. She's been so nervous and frightened. She was worried about dad".

"Why?" Dean asked.

"He was scared" she pours tea in the cups "he was seeing things".

"Like what?" Dean frowned.

"He swore he saw an awful-looking black truck following him"

"A truck" Sam repeated "who was the driver?"

She hands them to cups of tea and a water bottle to me. I guess she thinks I'm too young for tea? Does kids do tea parties, we all should like tea, but I'm more a coffee person.

"Figured you didn't drink tea" she smiles at me and looks back at Sam "he didn't talk about a driver. Just the truck. He said it would appear and disappear. And, in the accident, Dad's car was dented, like it had been slammed into something big".

"Thanks" Sam takes the cup "now you're sure this dent wasn't there before?"

Dean accepts the cup but isn't looking sure about it. Dean drinks coffee like me, but tea I'm not sure it's his style. I hold my laughter when he quickly puts it on the coffee table.

"He sold cars" Cassie said "always drove a new one. There wasn't a scratch on that thing. It had rained hard that night. There was mud everywhere. There was a distinct set of muddy tracks leading from dad's car… leading right to the edge, where he went over" she pauses trying to not cry "one set of tracks. His".

"The first was a friend of your fathers?" Dean asked.

"Best friend" Cassie corrected "Clayton Soames. They owned the car dealership together. Same thing. Dent. No tracks. And the cops said exactly what they said about dad. He 'lost control of his car'".

"Can you think of any reason why your father and his partner might be targets?"

"No" she shakes her head.

"And you think this vanishing truck ran them off the road?" Sam asked.

"When you say it aloud like that… listen" she sighs "I'm a little sceptical about this… ghost stuff… or whatever it is you guys are into".

"Skeptical" Dean scoffed "if I remember, I think you said I was nuts".

That's why we never say anything about hunting to normal people. They think we are crazy and sometimes some could go crazy scared of the supernatural.

"That was then" she assured staring at him "I just know that I can't explain what happened up there. So I called you".

A woman who is probably Cassie's mother enters the room. We get up and Cassie grabs her gently by her arm.

"Mom. Where have you been I was so…"

"I had no idea you'd invented some friends over" she cut her off eyeing us.

"Mom, this is Dean, a… friend of mine from… college. And his brother and sister, Sam and Alex".

"Well I won't interrupt you" Cassie's mother said turning back from us.

"Mrs. Robinson" Dean stopped her "we're sorry for your loss. We'd like to talk to you for a minute if you don't mind?"

"I'm really not up for that right now" she spat and walks out the room.

That's what I thought. Poor woman, she just lost her husband. It's like Dad loosing Mom. I'm sure he isn't even over it, still taking it like it was yesterday.

* * *

Cassie had called us to say that someone else died on the same road, the same way of her father and the friend of her father. So, we are walking down the road to go meet up with her.

"Jimmy meant something to this ton" the same guy that was talking to her at the news office told her "he was one of our best. We won't be the same without him".

"Our best seem to be dropping like flies" Cassie spat "Clayton, my father, Jimmy".

"What is it you want me to do?"

"How bout closing this section of road for starters?"

"Close the main road" he repeated shocked "the only road in and out of town? Accidents do happen Cassie, and that's what they are. Accidents".

We approach them and stand awkwardly behind Cassie.

"Did the cops check for additional dinting on Jimmy's car, see if it was pushed?" Dean interrupted the conversation.

"Who's this?" the guy asked Cassie.

"Dean, Sam and Alex Winchester. Family friends. This is Mayor Harold Todd" she presented.

"There's one set of tire tracks. One… doesn't point to foul play" the Mayor said.

"Mayor, the police and town officials take their cues from you. If you're indifferent about…" Cassie began to argue.

God, that girl always has something to say.

"Indifferent!" The Mayor exclaimed cutting Cassie off.

"Would you close the road if the victims were white?" She asked angry.

"You suggesting I'm racist Cassie? I'm the last person you should talk like that".

"And why is that?"

"Why don't you ask your mother" he said walking away on the road.

Her mother would have something to do with the murders? It's impossible, she wouldn't kill her own husband. The sadness I saw in those woman eyes was real.

* * *

"I'll say this for her, she's fearless" Sam commented picking up his suit jacket.

"Mm-hmm" Dean simply mumbled fixing his tie.

"Bet she kicked your ass a couple times" Sam continued and got a glare from Dean "what's interesting is you guys never really look at the same time. You look at her when she's not looking".

"She looks at you when you look away" I added as I sat at the motel table.

"It's just a…" Sam grins "just an interesting observation in a… you know… observationally interesting way".

"You two think we might have more pressing issues here?" Dean stated annoyed.

"Hey, if I'm hitting a nerve" Sam looks at the ground smiling.

"Let's go" Dean gets out the door.

I make a high-five at Sam proud that we just knocked Dean out. We than walk out joining Dean in the Impala.

* * *

"Okay" Dean sighed turning back at me "you stay here and do some homework. We'll be back in a few minutes".

"Okay" I grab my laptop from my backpack and get comfy in the backseat.

Sam and Dean gets out the car and walk to a few people who are fishing.

I start doing my homework. I'm so not going to pass and Dean's going to be pissed. I can't concentrate with Dad going missing and all the hunts we go to. School isn't my first priority, and I hate it so much.

I sigh and lower the window to listen the conversation.

"What do you mean, unusual?" One man asked.

"Well visions, hallucinations" Sam gave some examples.

"It's part of a medical examination kind of thing. All very standard" Dean explained.

"What company did you say you were with?" The same man asked.

"All National Mutual. Tell me, did he ever mention seeing a truck? A big Black truck?" Dean insisted.

"What the hell you talking about? You even speaking English?"

"Son" another man interrupted "this truck, a big scary monster looking thing?"

"Yeah actually, I think so".

"Hmm".

"What?"

"I have heard of a truck like that" he said.

"You have. Where?" Sam asked.

"Not where. When" he corrected him "back in the '60s there was a string of deaths. Black men. Story goes, they disappeared in a big, nasty, black truck".

"They ever catch the guy who did it?" Dean asked.

"Never found him" the guy answered "hell, not sure they even really looked. See there was a time, this town wasn't too friendly to all it's citizen".

"Thank you" Sam said.

So the truck would be someone's ghost controlling it? Maybe he had a car accident, but it wouldn't explain why it's all related to Cassie's father.

Sam and Dean gets in the car, before they could open they're mouth I started talking.

"So, a truck" I said.

"Were you listening?" Dean frowned looking at me.

"Yeah, can't concentrate on this shit" I sighed pointing my computer.

"I'll help you later if you want" Sam offered and I nodded "so, the truck keeps coming up doesn't it?"

"You know, I was thinking. You heard of the flying Dutchman?"

"Yeah" Sam stated "a ghost ship, infused with the Captain's evil spirit. It was basically part of him".

Dean nods "so what if we're dealing with the same thing? You know, a phantom truck, an extension of some bastard's ghost, re-enacting past crimes".

"The victims have all been black men" Sam agreed.

"Well, they all seem to be connected to your girlfriend Dean" I stated.

"She's not my girlfriend" Dean spat "but your right".

"All right. Well, you work that angle, go talk to her" Sam said.

"Oh, and you might also wanna mention that other thing" Sam added.

"What other thing?"

"You're unfinished business?" I grin, Dean remains silent "come on Dean, there's something between you two. Alex said it too".

"And I'm a girl, I'm supposed to be good in that fluff stuff" I joked.

"All right, so maybe we were a little bit more involved than I said" Dean admitted.

I knew it! I know my brother better than anyone. Maybe even Sam.

"Oh, Ok" Sam stares at Dean waiting, me too.

"Ok, a lot more" Dean brakes the awkward moment "maybe. And I told her our secret, about what we do. And I shouldn't have".

"Ah look man, everybody's gotta open up to someone sometimes" Sam said.

"Yeah I don't. It was stupid to get that close. I mean, look how it ended".

I chuckle and lean on the backseat, it isn't over.

"Would you two stop!" Dean exclaimed but we don't stop staring at him "blink or something".

"You loved her" Sam realized.

"Oh God" Dean turns on the engine of the Impala.

"You were in love with her, but you dumped her" Sam said.

Dean stays silent. He stares at the ground looks at us and glance back to the ground ashamed. Why would he…. Oh…

"Oh, she dumped you" I understood.

"Shut up" he growled but I kept my surprised look on him "shut up!"

Oh my God. My brother got dumped by a girl. I'm so going to remember that!

* * *

Dean was on his way to go 'talk' to Cassie. But I'm sure something is going to happen. I never saw Dean acting this way with a girl. He usually picks the hottest girl to have fun and forget about her after, I'm sure he doesn't even know their names. But for that one, he really looks different.

"Hey, Sammy" I called out sitting on one of the two double beds "I want to make a bet".

"Oh God" he smiles "it's been a long time I didn't do one".

"Well, I guess it's time right now" I glance at him "I bet that Dean isn't coming back, he's gonna pass the night with Cassie".

"What?" He exclaims "that's disgusting like bet".

"Come on Sammy" I insisted.

"Fine" he sighed "I think they're just going to kiss. What do we bet? M&amp;M's if you win or cash?"

"Man, food is the best" I smile "okay, if I win you buy me M&amp;M's for a month. If you win I give you twenty bucks".

"Deal, little sister" he hands me his hand.

We always made some bets when we were kids because we were too bored, nothing to do in a motel that you're not even allowed to exit. Excepted for school or food. Even food, Dean was the one to go, or Sam.

We shake hand and I lay down in my bed exhausted. I haven't slept a lot these days. Too much on my mind.

"Want to help you with school?" Sam asked.

"Nah" I turn on my stomach.

"You said you had a hard time".

I sit back down and look at him sighing.

"I'm failing Sam" I admitted.

"What?"

"I'm failing. I have 40% in math, 54% in English, 39% in science and 29% in history".

"How come?" He asked sitting beside me.

"I can't concentrate with all that is happening. I can't stop thinking about Dad. And all the hunts we go to, I don't have time. I'm thinking of quitting school but-"

"You can't do this, Alex" Sam cut me off.

I look at him surprised. The way he said it, it was calm. I was more thinking of a: No way, you can't do this! School is important, blah, blah, blah…

"You can't do this" he repeated "Dean will never let you do this in the first place. And I won't either. And, I know you Alex, you never abandon. You have to try. If you fail… too bad. You'll try again. It's like getting up again".

"I... Thanks" I quietly said.

"If you want to be concentrated on your stuff. You should get some sleep".

"Okay" I nod laying down "night Sammy".

"Night Kiddo".

He gets up and walk away.

It's true that I always get up and try again. I remember when Dad first taught me to shoot, I was seven. I wasn't able to get the fucking bottle, my hands were hurting like hell. After two hours of trying, my Dad was insisting that we take a break, but I refused each time. I could do it. And I did. The smile on my Dad's face… I'll always remember how he was proud of me and I was proud of myself. Best feeling ever.

* * *

"Alex" Sam shakes me awake.

"What?" I groaned hiding my face in the pillow.

"The Mayor just days, and seems to be part of our case".

"What?" I sit up instantly "why the Mayor?"

"Good question" Sam sighed "go change and I'll call Dean.

I nod and do as I am told. This case is becoming weirder.

* * *

We go to the crime scene, where I still have to wait in the car. I hate that. Someone knocks on the window of the Impala making me jump. I see Dean smiling at me and walking towards Sam. Sam is so going to give me so much M&amp;M's! Dean never showed up to the motel, he spent the night at Cassie's house.

Sam and Dean comes back in the car about ten minutes later. I smile up at Sam.

"You owe me some M&amp;M's" I chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked glancing at me and Sam.

"We made a bet to know if you were to come back last night or not. I guess that you and Cassie, are… better now".

"You two seriously made a bet again! And on me having sexe?" Dean exclaimed "unbelievable".

"Hey, it was her idea" Sam defended himself.

"Yeah, shut up" I smiled and became serious "you two want to tell me what everything that shit is about".

"You can start by watching your language" Dean schooled seriously.

"Well" Sam started "the body was found like if something ran over him. Like a truck, no track though. And he doesn't fit the pattern since he was white".

"Then there must be something else" I mumbled thinking.

* * *

We went back to the newspaper office to join Cassie, and do research, obviously. So I sat beside Dean who is on the computer. Cassie puts to mug on the desk and gives me a water bottle.

"Here" she smiled.

"Thanks" I grin.

"Thanks" Dean stated "so I'm trying to find some link between those killings back in the '60s and what's going on now. There wasn't a lot about it in the paper".

"Not surprised" Cassie sighed sitting on Dean's lap "probably minimal police work too. Back then equal justice under the law wasn't too literal around here".

Dean's phone rings "yeah".

I get closer to his phone to hear what Sam saying.

"Ok, the courthouse records show that Mr. and Mrs. Mayor brought an abandoned property. The previous owner was the Dorian family for, like 150 years".

"Dorian?"

"Yeah".

"Didn't you say the Doran family used to own this paper?" Dean asked Cassie.

"Along with everything else around here" she nods "real pillars of the town".

"Right, right" Dean checks something on the computer "that's interesting".

"What?" Sam and I asked at the same time.

"This Cyrus Dorian. He vanished in April of ' case was investigated but never solved. It was right around the time the string of murders was going on back then".

"Well I pulled a bunch of papers up on the Dorian place, it musta been in bad shape when the Mayer bought it" Sam said.

"Why's that?" Dean asked.

"The first thing he did was bulldoze the place".

"Did the Mayor knocked down the Dorian place?" I ask Cassie.

"It was a big deal" she answered "one of the oldest houses left. He made the front page".

"You got a date?" Dean asked Sam.

"Ahhhh. The 3rd of last month".

Dean goes through a few pages on the net "Mayor Todd bulldozed the Dorian family home on the 3rd. The first killing as the very next day".

Thank God, a good lead to the case, finally.

* * *

We decided to get some sleep tonight. Finally. But Sam insisted to help me a little on my school work while Dean was still doing some research on the case.

"What?" I asked confused looking at the math problem.

"I'm telling you, it's easy" Sam started up, again "you take that number and devise it by two".

"But where does it come from!" I exclaim.

"Holy shit" Dean mumbled at the other side of the room.

"What?" Sam asked him looking up.

"Alexandria Winchester!" He half-yelled.

Oh crap. What did I do? Again.

"Just got your report card. And you're failing every subject".

"I'm sorry" I whispered looking down.

"Why are you failing like that, Alex?" He asked angry as hell.

"I'm not able to concentrate on anything" I admitted.

"Why!"

"Because I can't stop thinking about Dad and hunting!" I yelled.

"Then we'll leave you at the motel and you're not going to hunt until you pass".

"No!" I refused getting up "you can't do this! I have a best idea! I'm quitting school!"

"Oh, hell no!" Dean exclaimed "you never even think about that".

"Alex, we talked about that" Sam said calmly.

"You knew it!" Dean yelled.

"She told me so I could help her, that's what we were doing".

"Damnit Alex! You –"

He is cut off by his phone.

"This is not over" he points at me angrily and answers "He-… Cassie! Cassie! You're coming!"

He grabs his keys and we follow him out in the car where he drives up at Cassie's house.

* * *

Once we arrived, Cassie was already waiting for us.

I sit down on the couch. Dean beside Cassie and Sam hands her a cup of tea before sitting beside me. Mrs. Robinson is already sitting there with no emotion. Cassie saw the truck outside her house. But I don't understand, why her? She didn't do anything. She wasn't even born when our, maybe, guy died.

"Maybe you could throw a couple shots in that" she joked without the face coming with it.

"You didn't see who was driving the truck" Sam stated.

"It seemed to be no one. Everything was moving so fast. And then it was just gone. Why didn't it kill us?"

"Whoever was controlling the truck wants you afraid first".

"Mrs. Robinson, Cassie said that your husband saw the truck before he died" Sam said.

"Mom?" Cassie glance at her shaking mother.

"Oh. Martin was under a lot of stress" she murmured under her breath "you can't be sure about what he was seeing".

That's it. She knows something and she is so going to tell us.

"Well after tonight I think we can be reasonably sure he was seeing a truck. What happened tonight, you and Cassie are marked. Ok?" Dean pauses "your daughter could die. So if you know something now would be a really good time to tell us about it".

"Dean…" Cassie warned.

"Yes. Yes, he said he saw a truck" she admitted.

"Did he know who it belonged to?" Sam asked.

"He thought he did".

"Who was it?" Dean encourage her to continue.

"Cyrus. A man named Cyrus.

Dean reach in his bag and pulls out a paper and shows it to Mrs. Robinson.

"Is this Cyrus?"

"Cyrus Dorian died more than 40 years ago" she said upset.

"How do you know he died, Mrs. Robinson?" Dean asked softly "the paper's said he went missing. How do you know he died?"

"We were all very young. I dated Cyrus a while, I was also seeing Martin...in secret of course. Inter-racial couples didn't go over too well back then. When I broke it off with Cyrus and when he found out about Martin, I don't know, he, changed. His hatred. His hatred was frightening".

"The murders" Sam realized.

"There were rumours. People of colour disappearing into some kind of a truck. Nothing was ever done. Martin and a... Martin and I, we were gunna be, uh, married in that little church near here, but last minute we decided to elope as we didn't want the attention" she was now really upset.

"And Cyrus?" Dean asked.

"The day we set for the wedding" she cried "was the day someone set fire to the church. There was a children's choir practising in there. They all died".

"Did the attacks stop after that?" Sam asked softly.

"No!" Mrs. Robinson sobbed "There was one more. One night that truck came for Martin. Cyrus beat him something terrible. But Martin, you see, Martin got loose. And he started hitting Cyrus and he just kept hitting him and hitting him".

"Why didn't you tell the cops?" I asked.

"This was forty years ago. He called on his friends, Clayton Soames and Jimmy Anderson, and they put Cyrus' body into the truck and they rolled it into the swamp at the end of his land and all three of them kept that secret all of these years".

"And now all three are gone" Sam stated.

"And so is Mayor Todd" Dean added "now he said that you of all people would know he is not a racist. Why would he say that?"

"He was a good man. He was a young deputy back then investigating Cyrus' disappearance. Once he figured out what Martin and the others had done he...he did nothing, because he also knew what Cyrus had done" Mrs. Robinson said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Cassie exclaimed shocked.

"I thought I was protecting them" she cried "and now there's no one left to protect".

"Yeah there is" Dean glances at Cassie.

* * *

I still don't understand why Cassie is in danger, she didn't kill him.

Sam and I lean against the Impala waiting for Dean outside the house. He finally joins us after an eternity.

"Ah, my life was so simple" Sam said "just school, exams, papers on polycentric cultural norms".

"So I guess I saved you from a boring existence" Dean joked.

"Yeah, occasionally I miss boring" Sam admitted.

I clear my throat and change subject since I see where this conversation will go and I don't even want to think about the future conversation I'm going to have with Dean.

"So, this killer truck".

"I miss conversations that didn't start with 'this killer truck. Ahhh" Sam smiled looking at the ground.

"Well" Dean laughs a little "this Cyrus guy. Evil on a level that infected even his truck. When he died, the swamp became his tomb, and his spirit was dormant for 40 years".

"So what woke him up?" Sam asked.

"The construction on his house. Or the destruction" I suggested.

"Right" Sam agreed "demolition or remodelling can awaken spirits, make them restless".

"Mmm-hmm" Dean hummed.

"Like that theatre in Illinois, you know?"

"And the guy that tore down the family homestead, Harold Todd, is the same guy that kept Cyrus' murder quiet and unsolved" Dean stated.

"So now his spirit is awakened and out for blood".

"Yeah I guess" Dean sighed "who knows what ghosts are thinking anyway".

"You know guys" I said "we're going to have to dig up the body up from the swamp".

Dean smiles and I sigh, it's going to be difficult.

"Man" Sam mumbled.

"She said it" Dean points at me.

"Yeah" I look at the ground that's going to be fun.

Cassie joins us by the car.

"Hey" Dean greets her.

"Hey. She's asleep" Cassie informed us talking about her mom "now what".

"Well you should stay put and look after her… and we'll be back. Don't leave the house" Dean ordered.

"Don't go getting all authoritative on me" Cassie smiled "I hate it".

I retain my laughter looking at Sam who is looking down with a big smile on his face. Dean glances to us and rolls his eyes. They look like an old couple. So cute.

"Don't leave the house please?" Dean mumbles.

I wish that Dean could be as polite with me as her. With me it's more 'now Alexandria!', 'don't question me!' or 'I'm the oldest so you listen to me!'

Dean leans over and kiss Cassie. I smile hitting Sam on his arm and he grins at the sight. Sam clears his throat and Dean holds a finger behind him to tell us to wait, still kissing Cassie. He breaks his kiss and go to the driver's seat.

"You two coming or what?" Dean half yells.

I grin and get in the backseat.

* * *

We go to the ex-Dorian property. The truck should be there.

"All right" Sam said "let's get her up".

I stay behind while Dean pulls out the truck with a tractor the we 'borrowed'.

"All right. A little more. Little more" Sam directed "all right, stop".

Dean stops the engine and jumps out the tractor.

"Nice" I commented as I see the truck.

"Hell yeah" Dean agreed moving to the trunk of the Impala.

"Now I know what she sees in you" Sam smiled.

"What?" Dean asks looking through the weapons.

"Come on man, you can admit it. You're still in love with her".

"Ahh, can we focus please" Dean asked annoyed.

"I'm just saying Dean".

"Hold that" Dean hands Sam a bag.

"What do we get?" I asked Dean.

"Gas. Flashlight…" Dean lists.

"Got it" Sam cut him off "got it".

"Ok, let's get this done" Dean said.

"All right" Sam nods.

"Got it" Dean close the trunks.

We go to the truck. Dean opens the driver's door and a decayed body falls out on the ground.

"Ew" I mumbled eyeing the disgusting corpse.

"All right" Dean sighed "let's get to it".

I salt the body and Sam pours fuel. Dean lights up some matches and throws it on the body making it burst into flames.

"Think that'll do it?" Sam asks.

The ghost truck appears not far from us, the headlights lighting us. Shit.

"I guess not" Dean said.

"So burning the body had no effect on that thing?" Sam conclude.

"No shit" I exclaimed "now it's seriously pissed at us".

"But Cyrus' ghost is gone, right Dean?"

"Apparently not the part that's fused with the truck" Dean towards the Impala.

"Where are you going?" I ask him frowning.

"Going for a little ride".

"What!" Sam and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Gonna lead that thing away. That busted piece of crap, you gotta burn it".

"How the hell are we supposed to burn a truck Dean?" Sam asks shocked.

"I don't know. Figure something out".

"Figure some- " Sam catches the bag Dean throws him "something".

Dean gets in the car and takes off the truck going after him. Sam pushes me behind a bush and behind me like he could protect me from a big ass truck. We hide there until they totally pass, hoping he didn't saw us. We get up and go to the truck. How the hell are we going to do this?

"What now!" I exclaimed "we can't burn that truck!"

"I know" Sam sighs "I think I have an idea".

His phone rings.

"Hey, you gotta give me a minute" he said "… ahh. Let me get back to you".

He hangs up and dial another number.

"Call Dean" he said to me and then to the phone "hey Cassie? Hey, it's Sam, I need some information and it has to be exactly right".

I dial Dean.

"Hey!" Dean half yells.

"I don't know what Sam is planning but he asked me to call you, he's talking to Cassie" I inform Dean.

"Well he better hurry up!"

Sam takes my phone from my hand hanging up his phone.

"All right, Dean?" Sam said "… where are you?... listen to me, this is important. I have to know exactly where you are… Ok. Headed East?... ok, ahhh, turn right! Up ahead, turn right… you make the turn?... All right, you see a road up ahead?.. Ok, turn left… you need to go seven tenths of a mile and then stop".

"Stop?" I frown.

Dean can't stop, what the hell? The truck is going to kill him!

"Exactly seven tenths Dean" Sam confirmed "… Dean, you still there?... What's happening?... Just what you are doing, bringing it to you" he pauses "Dean. You still there? Dean?... Dean you're where the church was… The place Cyrus burned down. Murdered all those kids… Church ground is hallowed ground, whether the church is still there or not. Evil spirits cross over hallowed ground, sometimes they're destroyed, so I figured, maybe, that would get rid of it".

"Maybe!" I exclaimed.

Since when Sam goes on maybe's. He always wants to check if everything is okay with his millions of questions.

"Huh. Honestly that hadn't occurred to me" Sam admitted and then hangs up.

"God, it's over" I sighed happy.

"Yes it is, kiddo".

* * *

I look out the window of the Impala watching Dean and Cassie. God I wish we could stay. Seeing Dean happy with a girl that he really loves, it's great. That's one thing why I want a normal life sometimes. Sam could have gone to Stanford with all of us being proud and maybe have Jessica. Dean could have a normal steady girlfriend. Me? I guess I could be good at school for once

"Sam, lower the window" I ordered quickly.

"Yeah" Sam grins and lower the window.

"My mother says to tell you thanks again" Cassie said to Dean.

Dean nods.

"This is a better goodbye than last time" Cassie noticed.

"Yeah well maybe this time it will be a little less permanent".

"You know what? I'm a realist. I don't see much hope for us Dean".

"Well I've seen stranger things happen. A hell of a lot stranger" Dean said.

"Good bye Dean".

"I'll see you Cassie… I will" he promised her.

They kiss and Dean gets in the car. Sam starts the engine and drive away leaving Cassie behind.

* * *

A couple hours later, I woke up in the backseat of the Impala, but am too tired to open my eyes. I can hear the boys talking in the front seat.

"I like her" Sam said.

"Yeah" Dean agreed.

"You meet someone like her, doesn't it makes you wonder if it's worth it? Putting everything else on hold, doing what we do?"

"Why don't you wake me up when it's my turn to drive?" Dean ovoid the subject.

Silence. Dean would never quite hunting. I don't know why, but I know it. Just like me. Never I'm quitting this life.


	14. Nightmare

14 - Nightmare

* * *

**-Author's note : Thank you for reading :) You guys are awsome :)**

**-Spoiler Alert : Spoilers of the first season of Supernatural.**

**-Disclaimer : I do not own Supernatural. I only won Alexandria Winchester.**

* * *

"Dean, Dean. Alex" Sam shakes us awake.

"What?" I mumbled burying my face in the pillow.

"What are you doing man, it's the middle of the night" Dean said tiredly.

I sit up to see Sam gathering his thing in a hurry.

"We have to go" he said.

"Why?" I ask worried.

"What's happening?" Dean added.

"We have to go. Right now" Sam grabs his bag and walks out.

I glance at Dean who shrugs "you better pack".

I grab my things and join Sam in the Impala. Dean joins us seconds later and we go on the road going God knows where. Sam explained us he had a nightmare of a guy dying in his car in the garage. I still don't understand why he is freaking out, everyone does nightmare.

"McReady. Detective McReady. Badge number 158" Sam read from a fake ID on the phone "I've got a signal 480 in progress, I need the registered owner of a two door sedan, Michigan licence plate Mary-Frank-six-zero-three-seven. Yeah ok, just hurry".

"Sammy relax. I'm sure it's just a nightmare" Dean assured him.

"Yeah, tell me about it" Sam scoffed.

"I mean it. You know, a normal, everyday, naked-in-class, nightmare. This licence plate, it won't check out. You'll see".

"It felt different Dean. Real" Sam insisted "like when I dreamt about our old house. And Jessica".

Right there I understood how serious it is.

"Yeah, that makes sense. You're dreaming about our house, your girlfriend. This guy in your dream, you ever seen him before?" Dean asks Sam.

"No".

"No. Exactly. Why would you have premonitions about some random dude in Michigan".

"I don't know" Sam admitted.

"Me neither" Dean sighed.

"Yes I'm here" Sam says to the phone and grab a pen "Jim Miller. Saginaw, Michigan. You have a street address? Got it. Thanks" he hangs up "checks out. How far are we?"

"From Saginaw? Couple hours".

"Drive faster" Sam ordered.

It's dead serious if Sam asks Dean to drive faster. Usually it's 'speed limit, Dean!'

* * *

When we arrive, there's already ambulance's and police car's. Shit, Sam was right. I see a body being zipped into a body bag and load in the ambulance.

We get out of the car and I follow my brothers them to the crowed in front of the house.

"What happened?" Dean asked a random woman.

"Suicide. Can't believe it" she sighed.

"Did you know them?" Sam asks.

"Saw him in every Sunday at St Augustine's. He always seems… seemed, so normal. I guess you never know what's going on behind closed doors".

"Guess not" Dean stares in front of him with no emotion.

"How did… ahh. How are they saying it happened?" Sam asks the lady.

"I heard they found him in the garage, locked inside his car the engine running".

Like in Sam's nightmare. What the hell are they? It's kind of starting to freak me out.

"Do you know about what time they found him?"

"Oh it just happened about an hour or two ago. His poor family. I can't even imagine what they're going through" she said.

I glance at the wife and kid of the victim crying, the boy is a teenager and he only seems… no emotion…

Sam, Dean and I walk back to the car. I sit on the hood, still trying to understand what's happening and my brother's leans beside me.

"Sam we got here as fast we could" Dean told him softly.

"Not fast enough. It doesn't make any sense man. Why would I even have these premonitions if there wasn't a chance I could stop them from happening?"

"I dunno" Dean admitted.

I clear my throat and change subject "so what do you guys think killed him?"

"Maybe the guy just killed himself?" Dean suggested "maybe there's nothing supernatural going on at all".

"I'm telling you" Sam shakes his head "I watched it happen. He was murdered by something Dean. I watched it trap him in the garage".

"What was it, a spirit, poltergeist, what?"

"I don't know what it was. I don't know why I'm having these dreams, I don't know what the hell is happening Dean".

I look up at Sam worried. I don't understand shit of what is happening here.

"What?" Sam looks at me.

"Nothing" I shake my head and look at the ground.

"Well, don't look at me like that! Both of you!" Sam exclaimed.

"I'm not looking at you like anything" Dean defends himself looking down and glance back at him "though I gotta say, you do look like crap".

"Nice. Thanks" Sam scoffed.

"Come on" Dean opens the driver's side door "let's just pick this up in the morning. We'll check out the house, talk to the family".

"Dean, you saw that family, they're devastated, they won't talk to us" I remarked.

"Yeah you're right" Dean smirks "but I think I know who they will talk to".

"Who?" Sam asks.

Dean doesn't answer and gets in the car with a big smile. Oh God, it doesn't look good.

* * *

I laugh my life. Dean had the worst idea in the whole world. He and Sam are going to go talk to the Millers as priests while I sneak in the house with the EMF meter. Seeing Sam and Dean dressed up as priest it so funny. Oh God. They are all the opposite of being priests, especially Dean.

Sam and Dean goes ring the doorbell. Once they're in, I ran to the back yard and climb the pipe and enter by the window upstairs. I look around, master bedroom, perfect. If a ghost was hunting the father well, he should have let something here. I turn up the EMF, nothing. Great.

I check if there's someone in the hall, no one. I pass the EMF in each room. But there's nothing anywhere. They has to be something! Sam said it that he say something doing it. Maybe Sam was wrong? Man… I don't know what to think anymore…

Getting out of the bathroom, I see some lasers on the floor.

"Found anything?" A voice comes from behind me.

I gasp turning around.

"God, Dean!" I exclaimed quietly "you scared me".

Dean laughs "sorry ankle bitter, find anything?"

"No" I sighed "not even a little".

Sam walks to us.

"Anything?" He asks.

"Zip" Dean answered and glance at me "it's time to go".

I nod and walk in the master bedroom. I get out the window and start climbing down the pipe, but it isn't as solid as I thought. It breaks and I fall in the bushes bruising my arm. We're not even in a danger situation and I'm getting hurt. Typical me.

I join Sam and Dean in the Impala. Dean looks at me strangely.

"What happened to your arm?" He asks.

"I fell in the bushes, the pipe brook" I explained crossing my arms embarrassed.

Dean smiles and starts the engine. This fucker is trying not to laugh and Sam too.

* * *

Dean and I are cleaning the guns in silent on the bed. We always do that. I don't know why, when Dad asked us to clean the guns, it's something we do without saying a word. Or, we do some chick-flicks of something that happened recently.

Sam enters the motel room, Dean and I both look at him.

"What do you have?" Dean asks.

"A whole lotta nothing" Sam sighs "nothing bad happened in the Miller house since it was built".

"What about the land?"

"No grave yards, battle fields, tribal lands or any other kind of atrocity on or near the property" Sam sits on the bed beside us.

"I searched the house" I said "no cold spots, sulfur scent or anything supernatural".

"And the family said everything was normal?" Sam asked glancing at Dean.

"Well, if there was a demon or poltergeist in there you think someday would have notices something?" Dean said "I used the infer-red thermal scanner man, Alex the EMF, and there was nothing".

"So what, you think Jim Miller killed himself and my dream was just some sortta freakish coincidence?" Sam asks angrily.

"I dunno" Dean admitted "I'm pretty sure there's nothing supernatural about that house".

"Yeah. Well, maybe it has nothing to do with the house. Maybe it's just… Gosh" he holds his hand to his forehead "maybe it's connected to Jim in some other way?"

"Sammy? Are you okay?" I asked worried.

"Ahh. My head" He crouch on the floor beside the bed.

Both Dean and I get up and crouch beside Sam.

"Sam? Hey" Dean grabs Sam's arm "hey! What's going on? Talk to me".

"Sammy?" I glance at Dean freaking out but he's eyes are blocked on Sam.

Sam looks around and his sight goes in nowhere.

"Sam!" Dean half yelled.

Suddenly Sam comes out of his glare and looks at us.

"It's happening again" he breaths heavily "something's gonna kill Roger Miller".

* * *

We rushed to the car and Dean called someone to get the address of that guy. I don't understand what the hell just happened. But I know that I'm still freaking the hell out.

"Roger Miller" Sam said at the phone "ah no, no, just the address please. Ok, thanks" he looks at Dean "450 West Grove, Apartment 1120".

Sam hangs up and sigh.

"You ok?" Dean asks Sam worried.

"Yeah".

"If you're gonna hurl I'll pull the car over you know, cause the upholstery…"

"I'm fine" Sam growled.

"All right".

"Just drive" Sam ordered with a stern voice.

I hope that what Sam thinks going to happen will not happen. Because it's kind of scary to not understand anything.

"Dean I'm scared man" Sam admitted "these nightmares weren't bad enough, now I'm seeing things when I'm awake? And these, visions, or whatever, they're getting more intense. And painful".

"Come on man, you'll be all right" Dean comfort him "it'll be fine".

"What about the Millers. Why am I connected to them, why am I watching them die?" Sam asked "why the hell is this happening to me?"

"Sam, we'll figure it out" I sit at the edge of my seat and glance at Dean then Sam "we always do, Sam. I mean we see strange things each day".

"No. It's never been us" Sam shakes his head "it's never been in the family like this. Tell the truth, you can't tell me that doesn't freak you out".

"It doesn't freak me out" I seriously said staring at him.

I am freaked out.

"This doesn't freak me out" Dean stares at him too.

I'm freaked out as hell, but I have to stay strong for Sammy. I wouldn't like to have those freaky visions. I have to help him out, like he does with me each day.

* * *

We see Roger walking to the entrance of his apartment with some groceries. Dean pulls up the Impala and lower the window.

"Hey Roger" Sam called out.

"What are you guys, missionaries? Leave me alone" he spat.

God, asshole.

"Please!" Sam insisted.

But Roger ignores him and turns the corner. Shit.

Dean parks the car and we get out the car running after him.

"Hey. Roger. We're trying to help" Sam said "Please! Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey".

Too late. Roger closes the door in Sam's face.

"I don't want your help" Roger growled and walks away.

"We're not priests, you gotta listen to us!" Sam called.

"Roger, you're in danger!" Dean warned.

But he totally ignores them. Dean pulls me by the arm and leads me and Sam away.

"Come on. Come on come on" he mumbled.

We run around the corner to the entrance but it's looked. Dean kicks it open and we climb the fire escape to the first level and run up the stairs. Suddenly I hear a wet squelching noise. I see Sam freeze. Please don't let it be Sam vision… we run up to the railing.

Oh God…

Roger's head is in the flower bed, blood all over the window.

I can't stop staring at it. I've see a lot. But this… The guy was walking like a minute ago. Now he's head is there, and there's so much blood… and Sam's vision was true.

Dean hands me a tissue. I look at him kind of traumatized.

"Start wiping down your fingerprints, we don't want the cops to know we were here" he orders and hand another to Sam but we don't move "come on, come on!"

I jump and grab the tissue and start wiping my prints off of everything I think I touched.

"I'm gonna take a look inside" Dean said.

As he goes, Sam and I only continue to wipe our fingerprints. I take a few looks at the dead head…

"Don't look, Alex" Sam ordered in a small voice.

I nod and do my work. God, I don't even know why I'm such freaking out right know. Is it because Sam's vision was right or the dead head?

* * *

Dean joined us and we walked back to the car.

"I'm telling you there was nothing in there" Dean said "no signs either, just like the Miller's house".

"I saw something, in the vison. Like a dark shape" Sam described "something was… something was stalking Roger".

"Whatever it was, are you sure it's not connected to their house?" Dean asked.

"No, it's connected to the family themselves. So what do you think, like a vengeful spirit?"

"Well yeah, there's a few that have been known to latch onto families" Dean agreed "follow them for years".

"Angiak. Banshees" Sam listed.

"Basically like a curse. So maybe Roger and Jim Miller got involved in something heavy, something curse worthy".

"And now the something is out for revenge" Sam finished "and the men in their family are dying. Hey you think Max is in Danger?"

"Let's figure it out before he is" Dean said.

"Well, I know one thing I have in common with these people" Sam sighed.

"What's that?" Dean frowned.

"Both out families are cursed".

"Our family's not cursed!" Dean huffed "we just… had our dark spots".

"Our dark spots are… pretty dark".

"You're… dark" Dean mumbled.

Dean pushes me gently to the car and I get in the back seat staring out the window. We are pretty a dark family. Mom's death. Hunting. Dad's disappearance. Jessica's death. Sam's visions. What could be worst?

* * *

The next day, Sam and Dean are again dressed as priest and are currently talking to Max. I'm staying in the car, of course. I lean on the window and close my eyes. This freaking case is giving me a headache.

When they got out of the house, I get out the Impala.

"Hey" I greeted once they joined me "what did you find out?"

"Nothing" Dean sighed.

"I don't think so, Dean" Sam corrected "he sounded scared".

"Yeah" Dean agreed "Max isn't telling us everything. I say we go find the old neighbourhood, find out what life was really like for the Millers".

"Something was off?" I asked not understanding a thing.

"He said that his family is totally normal and happy" Dean said "no one's family is totally normal and happy. When he was talking about his old house, he didn't look very well".

"Then let's go see the old residence" I said getting in the car.

My brothers nod and get in the car.

* * *

"Have you live in the neighbourhood very long?" Sam asked the man who live the house next to the Miller before they move.

"Yeah, almost twenty years now" the man answered "it's nice and quiet. Why, you looking to buy?"

"No, no, actually, we were wondering if you might recall a family that used to live right across the street I believe" Sam stated.

"Yeah the Millers" Dean added "they had a little boy called Max".

"Right" Sam confirmed.

"Well in my life I've never seen a child treated like that" the man started "I mean I'd hear Mr. Miller yelling and throwing things clear across the street, he was a mean drunk. He used to beat the tar outta Max. Bruises. Broke his arm two times that I know of".

"This was going on regularly?" Sam asks.

"Practically every day. In fact that thug brother of his was just as likely to take a swing at the boy but the worst part was the stepmother. She'd just stand there, checked out, not lifting a finger to protect him. I must have called the police seven or eight times. Never did any good".

How could a parent do that! It's disgusting! Dad never lift a hand on us, even when he was angry as hell after us. He would never do that, the first thing he taught us, is that as a family we need to take care of each other and look after each other.

"Now you said step-mother" Dean remarked.

"I think his real mother died. Some sortta… accident. Car accident I think" he pauses looking at Sam "are you ok there?"

I look at Sam who has a hand on his head and is grimacing.

"Uh, yeah" Sam nodded weakly.

"Thanks for your time" Dean thanked grabbing Sam's arms.

"Yeah, thank you" Sam said.

We turn towards the car. I look worriedly at Dean.

"God" Sam gasped.

Dean got Sam in the car and sat in the driver's seat. I get in the backseat and glance at Sam. He finally looks up at us and explains us, as we drive to Max's house, that Max made flew a knife in his step mother eye.

"Max is doing it. Everything I've been seeing" Sam realized.

"Are you sure about this?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I saw him" Sam confirmed.

"How's he pulling it off?"

"I don't know, like telekinesis?" Sam suggested.

"Like a spoon bender and make things fly all over the room?" I said.

"I didn't even realize it but this whole time he was there" Sam sighed "he was outside the garage when his dad died, he was in the apartment when his uncle died. These visions, this whole time… I wasn't connecting to the Millers, I was connection to Max! The thing is I don't get why, man. I guess… because we're so alike?"

"What are you talking about" Dean exclaimed "the dude's nothing like you".

"Well. We both have psychic abilities, we both…"

"Both what?" Dean cut him off "Sam, Max is a monster, he's already killed two people, now he's gunning for a third".

"Well, with what he went through, the beatings, to want revenge on those people? I'm sorry, man, I hate to say it, but it's not that insane".

"But you don't murder all your family!" I exclaimed "I mean, that it's disgusting what happened to him. But there's always another way".

"Alex…"

"He's no different from anything else we've hunted, all right? We gotta end him" Dean said as he pulled over at Max's house.

"We're not going to kill Max" Sam glances at Dean.

"Then what? Hand him over the cops and say 'Lock him up officer; he kills with the power of his mind'".

"Dean, we can't kill him" I stated.

"Alex, Sam…"

"Dean" Sam cut him off "he's a person. We can talk to him. Hey, promise me you'll follow my lead on this one".

Dean doesn't answer.

"Killing him will be our last option, okay?" I insisted.

"All right fine" Dean broke after a long pause "but I'm not letting him hurt anybody else".

He takes his pistol from the glove compartment and gets out the car.

We walk up to the door and Dean kicks it open. Ms. Miller looks at us strangely and Max has red puffy eyes, like he's been crying.

"Fathers?" Ms. Miller asked surprised and glance at me.

"What are you doing here?" Max asked before his step mother could say something else.

"Aahh, sorry to interrupt" Dean forced a smile.

"Max, can we, uh, can we talk to you outside for just one second?" Sam asked.

"About what?" Max asked on his guard.

"We won't be long at all though, I promise" Sam insisted.

Max looks at his stepmother and back at us "ok".

"Great" Sam smiled.

Dean opens a little the door. Suddenly, the door slams closed and all the windows all around the room and shut by the curtains.

"You're not priests!" Max shouted stepping back.

What the hell just happened? He was coming with us.

Dean grabs his gun and point it to Max. But he uses his power to throw it away across the room. He takes it and aim towards us.

"Max, what's happening?" Ms. Miller asked confused.

"Shut up".

"What are you doing?"

Ms. Miller gets projected backwards her head hitting the kitchen bench and fall on the ground unconscious.

"I said shut up!" Max yelled.

"Max calm down" Sam ordered gently.

"Who are you?"

"We just wanna talk" Sam insisted.

"Yeah right, that's why he brought this!" Max yelled showing the gun.

Oh, so that's what made him flip out.

"That was a mistake all right?" Sam tried to reason with him "but no more lying Max ok? Just please, just hear me out".

"About what?" He asked a little bit calmer.

"I saw you do it. I saw you kill your dad and your uncle before it happened".

"What?" Max asked unsure.

"I'm having visions Max" Sam explained "about you".

"You're crazy".

"So what, you weren't gonna launch a knife at your stepmom?" Sam points his eye "right here? Is it that hard to believe Max, look what you can do. Max I was drawn here all right? I think I'm here to help you".

"No one can help me" he cried out.

"Let me try. We'll just talk, me and you. We'll get Alex, Dean and Alice out of here".

"Uh-huh" Dean refused "no way".

I look up, the chandelier is starting to shake.

"Nobody leaves this house!" Max yelled.

"And nobody has to, all right?" Sam assured him "they'll just… they'll just go upstairs".

"Sammy" I whispered unsure of his plan.

"Sam I'm not leaving you alone with him" Dean clearly said.

"Yes you are" Sam replied "look, Max. You're in charge here, all right, we all know that. No one's going to do anything that you don't want to do but I'm talking five minutes here man".

"Sam!" Dean and I protested at the same time.

Max looks at his stepmother and at us "five minutes? Go".

The chandelier stops shaking and I help Dean pick up Ms. Miller and head upstairs. I hate this plan so much.

We bring her upstairs in the master bedroom. She wakes up as we were getting up the stairs. Dean brought her in the bathroom to clean her cuts while I sit on the bed my leg bouncing up and down. I have a really bad feeling about this stupid ass plan.

About five minutes later, Dean and Ms. Miller joins me. She sits on the bed beside me and Dean can't stop walking back and forth the room.

Suddenly the doors opens slowly and Max walks in. No Sam. He sends me and Dean on the wall. Once we get up, Max holds the gun on his stepmother.

"Max. No" she pleaded.

Dean steps in front of her making Max aim on him. Dean, what the hell!

"Stay back" Max said in a relax tone "it's not about you".

"You're going to kill her you gotta go through me first" Dean spat.

"Ok" he calmly said.

Before I could move or say something, Sam bursts inside the room.

"No don't!" He pleaded "don't! Please. Please. Max. Max. We can help you. All right. But this, what you're doing. It's not the solution. It's not gonna fix anything".

Max stares at Sam, crying, shaking like crazy and sweating.

"You're right".

Sam smiles relieved but Max turns toward us swings the gun at his head and shoots. Making me fall backward. I jump at the sound and stare at his dead body.

"No!" Sam yelled.

Holy shit.

* * *

We called the police and waited in a corner of the room while they interrogate Ms. Miller.

"Max attacked me" she explained to a cop "he threatened me with a gun".

"And those three?" The cop points at us.

"They're…. family friends" she lied "I called them soon as Max arrived, I was scared. They tried to stop him. They fought for the gun".

"Where did Max get the gun?" The cop asked.

"I don't know" she cried "he showed up with it and…"

"It's all right Ms. Miller" the cop comfort her.

"I've lost everyone" she sobbed.

I felt bad for her. She lost, her husband and the kid she treated like a son. Poor woman.

"We'll give you a call if we have any further questions" the cop tells us.

"Thanks officer" Dean forced a smile and pats Sam's arm and grabs mine "come on".

* * *

We walk down the street towards the Impala. We finished this case, but… something doesn't feel right.

"If I'd just said something else" Sam said "gotten through to him somehow".

"Ah, don't do that" Dean stated.

"Do what?"

"Torture yourself" I answered before Dean "for one Max was already a total mess. And don't blame yourself, it's not good. It's gonna kill you".

I remember the teenager I killed.

"When I think about how he looked at me man, right before. I shouldda done something" Sam continued to blame himself.

I stop walking, Sam and Dean both look at me strangely.

"Sam!" I half yelled "stop blaming yourself! Bad things happens to bad people and this kid's life was a total mess too! Stop blaming yourself…"

"Yeah" Sam clears his throat "you're right".

"I'm always right" I joked with a forced smile.

I walk pass him and get to the Impala. The boys joins me and we just stand there beside the Impala.

"Well" Sam broke the silence "I'll tell you one thing. We're lucky we had Dad".

"Well I never thought I'd hear you say that" Dean sounded pleased.

"Well, it couldda gone whole other way after Mom. A little more tequila and a little less demon hunting and we wouldda had Max's childhood. All things considered, we turned out ok. Thanks to him".

Dean looks at Max's house "all things considered".

We get in the car and ride in silent.

* * *

I grab all my things and put it in my duffle and grab my backpack to put my computer and manga's, I love reading these.

"Hey, I've been thinking" Sam said as he entered the motel room.

"Well that's never a good thing" Dean joked.

"I'm serious" Sam sighed "I been thinking, this demon, whatever it is. Why would it kill Mom, and Jessica, and Max's mother, you know? What does it want?"

"I have no idea" Dean said.

"Well, you think, maybe, it was after us? After Max and me?"

"Why would you think that?" I asked getting in the conversation.

Sam looks at me "I mean, either telekinesis or premonitions, we both had abilities, you know? Maybe he was, he was after us for some reason".

"But Sam" I frown "Mom died in my nursery, when I was a baby".

"I know… I don't understand, they're must be a connection somehow".

"We'll figure it out" Dean assured us "Sam. If it had wanted you, it would've just taken you. Ok? It's not your fault, it's not about you".

"Then what is it about?" Sam asks.

"It's about that damn thing that did this to our family. The thing that we're gonna find, the thing that we're gonna kill. And that's all".

I zip up my bag and throw it over my shoulder ready to get the hell out of this town, but Sam speaks up.

"Actually there's uh… there's something else too".

"Ah jeez what?" Dean asked.

"When Max left me in that closet, with that big cabinet against the door… I moved it".

"Huh" Dean breathed out "you got a little more upper body strength than I gave you credit for".

"No man, I move it. Like, Max" Sam specified.

Dean gathers his clothe and stops "oh… right".

"Yeah".

Dean picks up a spoon and holds it in front of him.

"Bend this" he tells Sam.

"I can't just turn it on and off Dean" Sam said frustrated.

"How did you do it?" I asked.

"I don't know, I can't control it. I just… I saw you two die and it just came out of me, like a, like a punch. You know like… a freak adrenaline thing".

"Wait you saw us die?" I exclaimed and tried to joke "did I look badass".

"I don't want to remember" Sam sighed.

"Yeah, I understand" I admitted.

Thinking I would see Sam or Dean die… I don't want to think about it.

"Yeah well I'm sure it won't happen again" Dean assured.

"Yeah, maybe. Aren't you worried, man? Aren't you worried I could turn into Max or something?" Sam asks looking worried himself.

"Nope" Dean shakes his head "no way. You know why?"

"No. Why?"

"Cause you got one advantage Max didn't have".

"Dad?" Sam asked "because Dad's not here, Dean".

"No. Me and Alex" he points at me "as long as we're around, nothing bad is gonna happen to you".

I smile at him. Winchester's, always there for the other.

"Now then" Dean throws his bag over his shoulder "I know what we need to do about your premonitions. I know where we have to go".

"Where?" Sam and I asked at the same time.

"Vegas" Dean smiles.

Sam rolls his eyes and walk to the car.

"What?" Dean exclaimed "come on man. Craps tables. We'd clean up!"

"Dean I can't even get in a casino. I'm just a kid" I remarked.

"Well you could work on your homework for once" he smirk and points me the door.

I sigh and walk out the room. I put my duffle in the trunk and sit in the backseat. We're going to be fine… As long as we stick together…


	15. The Benders

15 - The benders

* * *

**-Author's note: Thank you so much for 21 followers! It means a lot to me! You guys are awsome! Enjoye this chapter and don't forget to review, favorite and follow for the new people :)**

**-Spoiler Alert: Spoilers of season 1 of Supernatual.**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. I only own Alexandria.**

* * *

Sam and Dean are in an apartment to question a boy that said that he saw a guy disappear under a car screaming, and it isn't the first one that disappeared. I laughed so much at them dressed as sheriffs. That's the reason I can't go. First off I'm a fourteen years old and second, I'm a girl. Sexiest. While there doing something interesting, I'm stuck in the car doing some homework totally pointless.

I finally see my brothers getting out of the building walking towards the car, finally.

"What did you found out?" I asked my brothers as they entered the car.

"Well the kid said that he heard a growl and then the guy disappeared" Sam explained.

"Uh" I nod leaning in the backseat "I guess we have a case".

"Yep" Dean agreed starting the engine.

* * *

We decided to stop at a bar, Dean and I are playing darts while Sam is doing some research. Our usual habitudes in a bar when Dean isn't with a girl.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed as I beat Dean, again.

"That was luck" Dean said.

"No it isn't" I grinned "it's the fifth game we play in a row".

"Shut up" Dean grabs the darts from the board.

Dean taught me to play darts the second we entered a bar for the first time. Since I'm pretty good with bow hunting and throwing knifes, it was really easy for me to be better than Dean.

"So" Sam started, Dean and I both glance at him "local police have now ruled out foul play. Apparently, there are worse signs of a struggle".

"Well, they could be right" Dean said "it could be a kidnapping. Maybe this isn't our kind of gig".

"Yeah, maybe not. Except for this. Dad marked the area, Dean" Sam informed us.

I frown and stand behind Sam looking at Dad's journal, Dean does the same. How come my father knew something supernatural was here and it's not dead?

"Possible hunting grounds of a phantom attacker" Sam continued.

"Why would he do that?" I asked.

"Well, he found a lot of local folklore about a dark figure that comes out at night. Grabs people, then vanishes. He found this too: this country has more missing persons per capita than anywhere else in the state.

"That is weird" Dean said.

"Yeah" Sam agreed.

"Phantom attackers doesn't usually get people from their beds?" I ask "the victim was taken from a parking lot".

"Well, there are all kinds" Sam answered "you know, Springhill Jacks, phantom gassers. They take people anywhere, anytime. Look, Dean, Alex, I don't know if this is our kind of gig either".

"Yeah, you're right, we should ask around more tomorrow" Dean agreed.

"Right" Sam gets up taking out his wallet

"Can't we stay a little more?" I asked having a strange look from both my brothers "what? I like darts".

"We should get an early start" Sam said.

"Yeah, you really know how to have fun, don't you, Grandma?" Dean joked making Sam and I smile "alright, I'll meet you outside, I gotta take a leak".

Sam grabs his thing on the table and we leave the bar.

* * *

We walk to the car and I go to sit on the hood to wait Dean, but I hear a noise. I glance at Sam who heard it too. He places the journal on the hood beside me and takes out a flashlight from his pocket and bents down to look under the car.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed as a cat meowed and ran away.

"Oh my God!" I laugh "you got scared by a cat! I'm so telling Dean that one!"

"Shut up" he sighs getting up and putting the flashlight in his pocket.

"It's funny" I grin.

"Okay, I guess a little" he admits with a smile.

Suddenly, I feel a cloth on covering my mouth and noise and an arm grabbing me by my tight. My vision goes blurry, but I can see Sam fall on the ground. I try to escape the strong grip the person has on me, but I get weaker and weaker, and darkness.

"Alex" a small comforting voice called "Alex, wake up kiddo".

* * *

I open my eyes, my head is hurting like a bitch. I look up at Sam, we are separated by a grilling. What the hell? I rub my eyes and sit down. I'm in a cage, and Sam is in one beside me, freaking great. At least I know that Sam is okay.

"You okay?" Sam asks.

"Where are we?" I ignore his question.

"I don't know" he sighs "but there is the guy we were looking for".

I glance at the cage in front of us, a guy is sleeping or is unconscious. I look up, the top of the cage is really low and the cage is small. Dammit, I hate small spaces. I don't know why, but I always hatted small places.

I feel the panic raise. Oh God, not now. I bring up my knees to my chest and bury my head. I take deep breaths. Dean is going to find us. I'm going to get out. Come on, it's not the time for this.

"Hey, Alex" I feel Sam hand on my arm "it's okay, we're going to get out of here.

"It's small" I manage to say.

"Oh" he whispered understanding "it's okay. Think that you're in a big place, a prairie or something like that".

"I hate small places, Sammy" I shut my eyes "just give me some time it's gonna pass".

I take a few more breaths and push away Sam's hand. I need to feel alone for once. I always had this panic attack problem when I'm in small spaces. I hate it so bad.

I finally look up at Sam, and nod quickly.

"I'm okay" I said "it passed".

"Good" Sam smiles "we're going to get out".

"I know, Dean is still out there" I agreed.

And he better hurry the fuck up.

* * *

An hour later, Sam tries to kick down the door of his cage while I look around for something trying to not panic.

In front of us in another cage, Jenkins, the guy we were looking for, starts to groan.

"You're alive" Sam said to him "hey, you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm doing okay?" He groans.

"Where are we?" I ask hopping he would know.

"I don't know. The country, I think. Smells like the country".

"You're Alvin Jenkins?" Sam asks.

"Yeah".

"We were looking for you" Sam sighed.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"Well, no offense, but this is a piss-poor rescue" Jenkins said.

"Well, our brother is still out there right now, too. He's looking for us. So –"

"So, he's not gonna find us" Jenkins cut him off "we're in the middle of nowhere" he nods towards the door "waiting for them to come back and do God-knows-what to us".

I'm always going to have the hope that Dean will find us. He always does.

"What are they?" Sam asks "have you seen them?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The thing that got us" I explained "have you seen them?"

"See for yourself" he said as the door opens.

Two men with black coats and hats walks in. One walks to Jenkin's cage while the other opens the cage by pressing a button on the panel. The door unlocks and the men enters.

"Leave me alone!" Jenkins yelled "don't you take me, leave me alone!"

The men places a plate of food in the cage and close the door. They lock everything up and walk out the door.

"Holly shit" I cursed with a small voice.

"I'll be damned" Sam sighs "they're just people".

"Yeah. What'd you except?" Jenkins scoffed eating the food.

"How often do they feed you?" Sam asks.

"Once a day. And they use that thing over there to open the cage" he points the panel.

"And that's the only time you see them?" I asked looking at the door.

"So far. But I'm waiting".

"Waiting for what?" Sam frowns.

"Ned Beatty time, man".

"I think that's the least of your worries right now" Sam said.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah" Sam nodded.

"What do you think they want, then?"

Sam grabs a long metal wire through the top of his cage and pull on it.

"Depends on who they are" he said.

"They're a bunch of psycho hillbilly rednecks, if you ask me. Looking for love in all the wrong places" Jenkins said.

"I'm gonna agree with you" I sighed sitting in the middle of the cage.

I close my eyes taking a deep breath, I only want to get out of this freaking little cage. I hate it. Sam is going get us out. Dean is going to save us.

* * *

I don't know how much time we've been in this place, but Sam is still trying to rip off this wire, I don't know why.

"What's your names, again?" Jenkins asked.

"I'm Alex and he's Sam" I answered.

"Why don't you give it up, Sammy, there's no way out".

"Don't… call me… Sammy!" He groans and the wire rips off.

Wow. He did it. He picks up a metal thing that fell.

"What is that?" I asked.

"It's a bracket" Sam said looking at it.

"Well, thank God, a bracket. Now we've got 'em, huh?" Jenkins sarcastically said.

His cage door opens suddenly. I frown, something isn't right, the men's aren't even there.

"Must've been short" Jenkins gets out of the cage "maybe you knocked somethin' loose".

"I think you should get back in there, Jenkins" Sam suggested worried.

"What?"

"This isn't right".

"Don't you wanna get out of here?" Jenkins asked glaring at both of us.

"Yeah. But that was too easy" Sam said.

"Look, I'm gonna get out of here, and I'm gonna send help, okay, don't worry".

"This might be a trap" I warned him.

"Bye Lexie, bye Sammy" he gets out the door.

"Jenkins!" Sam called out.

"He's so dead" I murmured pushing myself on the back of the cage.

"We tried to warn him" Sam sighed.

"It's the first time I hear this nickname, Lexie" I grin trying to forget that it's maybe us next to get in their trap, it's certainly a trap.

"It's pretty cute" Sam smiled.

I pull up my knees to my chest and sigh. God, I hope Dean is going to find us soon.

Suddenly I hear Jenkins screaming. I look up at Sam who sighs and let himself drop to the ground.

* * *

I wake up by the sound of the entrance door of where-ever we are opens. I sit up and look up at Sam worried. Two men enters the room holding an unconscious girl wearing a white shirt all dirty. They put her in Jenkins cage and leaves.

I glance at Sam frowning, they didn't even killed us or even tried.

"What the hell?" I mumbled to myself.

"Well, we'll know who she is when she's gonna wake up" Sam said.

"Yeah".

As he says that she starts to stir awake.

"You alright?" Sam asks her.

She inspects us and frown "are you Sam and Alexandria Winchester?"

"Yeah".

"Your, uh, your cousin's looking for you".

I sigh relived, I'm always right to keep hope that Dean would find me and Sammy.

"Thank God" Sam smiled "where is he?"

"I, uh, I cuffed him to my car".

I sigh and the door opens again, I crunch up in the corner of the cage sure that it's the men's finally here to kill us. But it's Dean who appears.

"Sam? Alex? Are you hurt?" He asked.

"No" Sam and I answered at the same time.

"Damn, it's good to see you" Dean smiled.

"How did you get out of the cuffs?" The girl asked Dean.

"Oh, I know a trick or two. Alright" he said expecting the lock of my cage "oh, these look like they're gonna be a bitch".

"There's a control panel over there" said pointing the panel.

"Have you seen them?" Dean asked expecting the panel.

"Yeah. Dude, they're just people" Sam answered.

"And they jumped you? Must be getting a little rusty there, kiddos" Dean laughs "what do they want?"

"I don't know" Sam stated "they let Jenkins go, but that was some sort of trap. It doesn't make any sense to me".

"Well, that's the point. You know, with our usual playmates, there's rules, there's patterns. But with people" he pauses "they're just crazy".

"See anything else out there?" Sam asks.

"Uh, he has about a dozen junked cars hidden out back. Plates from all over, so I'm thinking when they take someone, they take their car, too".

"Did you see a black Mustang out there?" The girl asked "about ten years old?"

"Yeah, actually, I did. Your brother's?" Dean asks she nods sadly "I'm sorry… Let's get you guys out of here, then we'll take care of those bastards" he points the panel "this thing takes a key. Key?"

"I don't know" Sam sighed.

"Alright, I better go find it" he turns away to leave.

"Hey" Sam stops him "be careful".

"Yeah".

"And make it fast" I added "I hate this place…"

"I know" Dean smiles "don't worry".

Dean knows better than no one that I have this huge problem with small places. Luckily for me, each time we get caught or trap by something it's small.

He leaves the place, I hope he gets back fast.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Dean wasn't back yet. Something is up, something is wrong. With the small space and maybe Dean in danger, it's really hard to keep it up. Sam talks to me but I don't listen to him concentrating on my breathing, I hate this thing, being scared of small spaces.

Suddenly, the door opens, but it's not Dean. It's only one man going to the panel.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked him.

The man ignores him and turn the key in the panel, the door of my cage open, oh fuck. Sam glares at me and passes me the bracket. I grab it hard in my hand and push myself on the wall. The man advances and aim him gun on me. I hit him on his head with the bracket several times. I take his gun and press the trigger but nothing happens.

"Dammit" I whispered.

"Alex!" Sam yelled "you have to unlock our cages before he wakes up".

"Yeah" I nod and run to the panel.

I press the buttons that I think is the one to open the cages. And luckily, it opens. Sam and the girl gets out the cages. Sam grabs the guy and lock him up in his cage.

"You okay?" Sam asks me.

"Better now that I can breathe" I sighed.

"Come on, we need to hide, they're gonna be more coming back".

* * *

Like Sam planned, two guys come in.

"Lee!" The older one called "where are ya? Lee!" he pauses "damn it, Jared, get the lights!"

I guess they found they're buddy in the cage. The barn remains dark.

"They must have blown the fuses" Jared said.

Sam and I are hiding behind a bale of hay, I go a little closer to see what they are doing. They go in another room of the barn, I move closer to Sam and make some noise, dammit. They both look around. The older one climbs a ladder. I hear the cabinet door open, the girl named Kathleen, I finally asked her name.

A gun shot misses me by my head. Sam pulls me towards him and we start running, the guy still shooting at us.

We run in another room were Kathleen went to hide. Jared was about to shoot her but Sam stopped him.

"Hey!" Sam yelled.

The guy turns around and fires the gun, but Sam pushed me away escaping it. Once I get up, I see that the bullet hit the old man that was behind us. I glare at Jared, Sam has it taking care of, he hits him on with the rifle on his face.

After that, Sam gets Jared and place it in Kathleen's cage and locks the cage with the panel. Kathleen has her gun raised on the old man.

"I'll watch this one" she said "you two go ahead".

We don't move, and she sighs.

"Go ahead".

I pull Sam by his t-shirt, I only want to go find Dean. Once we get in the house, we find Dean tied up to a chair.

"Oh God" he smiled "you two are okay".

"Are you?" I asked untying the ropes.

"Yeah, you hurt?" Dean asks staring at me than Sam.

"No, we got them before they got us" Sam answered.

"Good" Dean gets up once the bounds are off.

* * *

We walk out the house and meet up with Kathleen who just left the barn.

"Where's the girl?" She asked.

"What girl?" I frowned.

"They had a little girl, Missy" Kathleen explained.

"Locked her in the closet. What about the dad?"

"Shot" she pauses "trying to escape".

I sigh looking at the ground, I'm sure she didn't tried to escape, I would have killed him too.

"Well, let's go" Dean puts a hand behind my shoulder.

We go to Kathleen's car, but it's not there.

"I think the car's at the police station" Dean suggested.

She is actually a cop, I hope she doesn't know anything on Dean, he's problem with the police thinking he's a killer.

"Backup unit en route to your location" a woman said in the walkie-talkie.

"So, state police and FBI are gonna be here within the hour" Kathleen informed us "they're gonna wanna talk to you. I suggest that you three are long gone by then".

"Thanks" Dean said sincerely "hey, listen, I don't mean to press our luck, but we're kind of the middle of nowhere. Think we could catch a ride?"

"Start walking. Suck if you see a squad car".

"Sounds great to me" Sam grins "thanks".

"Listen, uh… 'm sorry about your brother" Dean said.

"Thank you" she tears up "it was really hard not knowing what happened to him. I thought it would be easier once I knew the truth, but it isn't really" she pauses "anyway, you should go".

I smile to her one last time and follow my brothers on the road.

* * *

"Never do that again" Dean said looking at us.

"Do what?" Sam and I asked at the same time.

"Go missing like that".

"You were worried about us" Sam teased him.

"All I'm saying is, one of you vanish like that again, I'm not looking for you".

"No you won't" I smile up at him remembering all the times he said he will always find me.

"I'm not" Dean said.

"So, you got sidelined by a thirteen-year-old girl, huh?" Sam teased him again.

"Oh, shut up".

"You should have seen me last year when we were training, I beat his ass" I laughed.

"Language" Dean rolled his eyes.

Sam laughs "just sayin', getting' rusty there, kiddo".

"Shut up" Dean chuckles.

Sam and I burst up laughing.

I like these moments.


	16. Shadow

16 - Shadow

* * *

**-Authors Note: Thank you for reading and enjoye :)**

**-Spoiler Alert: Spoilers of season one of supernatural.**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. I only own Alexandria.**

* * *

Sam and Dean are so hilarious in their employees of the alarm system company costumes. So cute.

We are working a case about a girl that was killed not long ago, no force entrance, nothing. And, the alarms that were on, didn't started, so that's why my brothers are going to ask the questions. While, I'll be sitting in the Impala, waiting, again.

Dean shuts the trunk holding a toolbox.

"All right, this is the place" Sam said to us.

"You know, I've gotta say Dad and me did just fine without these stupide costumes. I feel like a high school drama dork" he smiles and glance at Sam "what was that play that you did? What was it… Our town. Yeah, you were good, it was cute".

"Real cute" I approved.

"You did one too" Dean grins at me.

"Shut up, it's Dad that put me in drama, they're were nothing else like option" I defended myself.

"You were cute too" Dean looks at his clothes "but this isn't".

"Look, you wanna pull this off or not?" Sam asks.

"I'm just saying, these outfits cost hard-earned money, okay?"

"Ours" Dean answered "you think credit card frauds is easy?"

"And getting cash in bars" I glance at Dean.

"That's personal cash" he said and became serious "stay in the car and do school stuff, okay?"

"Yeah" I sighed getting in the backseat.

I watch Sam and Dean going to the victim's apartment.

Math? History? English? Or science? God… I hate school…

* * *

Five minutes. That's all that toke for me to get bored and go to the apartment.

I try to open the window but it's locked, but I can see Sam and Dean talking in the man room. I knock in the window catching their attention. I smile but Dean rolls his eye and opens the window.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked angry "I told you to stay put".

"Got bored" I sighed "so, what did you found out?"

"Well it's the maid that found her" Sam said "she said that the vic was everywhere".

"No weapons, no prints, nothing" Dean finished.

"I told you guys that was our kind of gig" I smiled proud of myself.

The EMF meter beeps like crazy in Dean's hand.

"I agree with you" he said.

"So, you talked to the cops?" Sam asked Dean.

"Uh, yeah" he smirks "I spoke to Amy, a, uh, charming, perky officer of the law".

"Yeah? What'd you find out?"

"Well, she's a Sagittarius" he said with a smile "she loves tequila, I mean, wow. Oh, and she's got this little tattoo – "

"Dean!" I cut him "what did you found out about the case!"

"What? Yeah. Uh, nothing we don't already know. Except for one thing they're keeping out of the papers".

"Hm?" Sam frowns.

"Meredith's heart was missing".

"Her heart?" Sam and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Yeah. Her heart" Dean confirmed.

"So, what do you think did it to her?" Sam asked us.

"Well, the landlady said it looked like an animal attack. Maybe it was… werewolf?"

"No" I shake my head "the lunar cycle's not right and it would have left a trace or something. I'm guessing spirit".

"Yeah, I agree" Sam said.

I look around at the pools of blood on the ground.

"You got masking tape?" I asked my brothers.

"Yeah, why?" Dean asks.

"Just pass me it".

He opens his toolbox and hands me some. I connect each pool of blood with the tape. When I was done, I join Sam and Dean and look at it. It's a symbol that I never saw before.

"Ever see that symbol before?" Sam asks.

"Never" Dean shakes his head.

"Nope".

"Me neither".

We look at each other. I take a pen and paper I keep in my pockets and re-draw the symbol.

* * *

I get in the bar with Sam to go join Dean. I follow Sam in the crowded room, too crowed. I grab his jacket, I hate people. We spot Dean who is talking to the bartender. He takes one last drink and joins us.

I sit beside Sam at an empty table. He takes out Dad's journal from his coat and go through the pages. Dean sits across of us.

"I talked to the bartender" Dean said.

"Did you get anything? Beside her number?" Sam joked.

"Dude, I'm a professional. I'm offended that you would think that" Dean said, I shot him a look "all right, yeah".

He holds up a napkin with her phone number. That's the Dean I know.

"You mind doing a little bit of thinking with your upstairs brain, Dean" Sam asked.

"Huh? Look, there's nothing to find out. I mean, Meredith worked here, she waited tables, everyone here was her friend. Everybody said she was normal. She didn't do or say anything weird before she died, so… what about the symbol, you found anything?"

"No" I shake my head "it wasn't in Dad's journal, the internet or any books".

"Maybe we have to dig deeper" Sam pauses "I guess".

"Well, there was a first victim, right?" Dean asked "before Meredith?"

"Right. Yeah" Sam talks out a newspaper article "his name was, uh… his name was Ben Swardstrom" he hands it to Dean "last month he was found mutilated in his town house. Same deal… the door was locked, the alarm was on".

"Is there any connection between the two of them?"

"We didn't find anything" I answered "Ben was a banker and Meredith was a waitress. They never met and had no one they knew".

"So, to recap, the only successful intel we've scored so far is the bartender's phone number".

Sam looks in front of him frowning.

"What?" I ask him.

Sam gets up and walks away.

"Sam?" Dean calls out.

He ignores him and walk away. Dean gets up and I follow him towards him.

"Where are they?" A girl with blond short hair asked Sam.

"Well, they're not here for now" Sam said "but what about you, Meg? I thought you were going to California".

"Oh, I did. I came, I saw, I conquered. Oh, and I met what's-his-name, something Michel Murray at a bar".

"Who?"

Who is that girl?

"Oh, it doesn't matter. Anyway, the whole scene got old, so I'm living here for a while".

Dean clears his throat to have they're attention.

"You're from Chicago?" Sam asked ignoring Dean.

"No, Massachusetts, Andover. Gosh, Sam, what are the odds we'd run into each other?"

"Yeah, I know, I thought I'd never see you again".

"Well, I'm glad you were wrong" she smiled and Dean cleared his throat "dude, cover your mouth".

"Yeah, um, I'm sorry Meg" Sam turn face to us "this is, uh… this is my brother, Dean and my sister, Alex".

"This is Dean?" She asked surprised "and Alexandria?"

"Yeah" Sam confirmed.

"So, you've heard of us?" Dean smiled.

"Oh, yeah. I've heard of you. Nice… the way you treat your brother like luggage".

"Sorry?" Dean's smile fades.

"Why don't you let him do what he wants to do? Stop dragging him over God's green earth" she spat.

"Meg" Sam stopped her "it's all right".

"Okay, awkward" Dean laughs unsure "I'm gonna get a drink now, coming ankle bitter?"

"Yeah" I nodded still confused by what she said.

Dean and I sit at the bar still looking at Sam talking to that girl.

"Who the hell is that girl?" I asked Dean.

"I don't know, but I don't like her".

"Me and you, both" I sighed.

* * *

Few minutes later, we headed out to the car.

"Who the hell was she?" Dean asked Sam.

"I don't really know" he admitted "I only met her once. Meeting up with her again? I don't know, man, it's weird".

"And what was she saying? I treat you like luggage? What, were you bitching about me to some chick?"

"Look, I'm sorry, Dean" Sam apologized "it was when we had that huge fight when I was in that bus stop in Indiana. Nut that's not important, just listen –".

"Well, is there any truth what she's saying?" Dean cut him off offended "I mean, am I keeping you against your will, Sam?"

"No, of course not. Now, would you listen?"

"Just say it" I urged.

"I think there's something strange going on here, Dean".

"Yeah, tell me about it" Dean agreed "she wasn't even that into me".

"No, man, I mean like our kind of strange. Like, maybe even a lead".

"Why would you say that?" I asked him.

"I met Meg weeks ago, literally on the side of the road" Sam explained "and now, I run into her in some random Chicago bar? I mean, the same bar where a waitress was slaughtered by something supernatural? You don't think that's a little weird?"

"I don't know, random coincidence. It happens" Dean said.

"Yeah, it happens, but not to us. Look, I could be wrong, I'm just saying that there's something about this girl that I can't quite put my finger on".

Dean smirks "well, I bet you'd like to. I mean, maybe she's not a suspect, maybe you've got a thing for her, huh?" Sam laughs at his statement "maybe you're thinking a little too much with your upstairs brain, huh?" he points to his head grinning.

"Do me a favor" Sam became serious again "check and see if there's really a Meg Masters from Andover, Massachusetts, and Alex, you could see if you can't dig anything up on that symbol on Meredith's floor".

I nod. With all what Sam told us, this girl looks strange.

"What are you ganna do?" Dean asks him.

"I'm gonna watch Meg".

"Yeah, you are" Dean laughs.

"I just wanna see what's what. Better safe than sorry" Sam defend himself.

"All right, you little pervert" Dean joked.

"Dude" Sam sighed.

"Were going" I roll my eyes pulling Dean away by his jacket.

It's no time to joke.

* * *

We went back to the motel. I wanted to help Dean and look for the symbol, like Sam asked me, but he insisted that I do some work for school. I hate it.

"Let me guess" Dean said to the phone, I guess it's Sam "you're lurking outside that poor girl's apartment aren't you?... Sorry, man, she checks out. There is a Meg Masters in the Andover phonebook. I even pulled up her high school photos. Now, look, why don't you go knock on her door and, uh, invite her to poetry reading, or whatever it is you do, huh?..."

I roll my eyes. I agree with Sam that something is strange in this. Random doesn't exist for us.

"… Yeah, that I did have some luck with" Dean continued "it's, uh… turns out it's Zoroastrian. Very, very old school, like two thousand years before Christ. It's a sigil for a Daeva".

"What's a Daeva?" I asked.

"It translates to 'demon of the darkness'" Dean answered, I guess me and Sam asked the same thing at the same time, again. "Zoroastrians demons, and they're savage, animalistic, you know, nasty attitudes… kind of like, uh, demonic pit bulls… give me some credit, man. You don't have a corner on paper chasing around here… No, I called Dad's friend, Caleb. He told me alright?... Anyway, here's the thing. These Daeva's, they have to be summoned, conjured… yeah, that's what I'm saying And, from what I gather, it's pretty risky business, too. These suckers tend to bite the hand that feeds them. And, uh, the arms, and torsos… well, nobody knows, but nobody's seen 'em for a couple of millennia. I mean, summoning a demon that ancient? Someone really knows their stuff. I think we've got a major player in town. Now, why don't you go give that girl a private strip-o-gram?... No, bite her. Don't leave teeth marks, though… Sam? Are you-?"

"He hang up on you" I grin.

"Yeah" Dean sighed annoyed "concentrate".

"Yes sir".

He shoots me a death glare and roll his eyes.

* * *

"Holy shit" Dean whispered to himself.

"What" I asked.

"All the victims all came from one place".

"Where?"

"Laurence Kansas".

What the hell?

Sam gets in the motel room.

"Dude, I gotta talk to you" Sam and Dean said at the same time.

Sam starts up by saying that Meg was in a strange abandon place, doing a strange ritual and talking to someone in a bowl.

"So, hot little Meg is a summoning the Deava?" Dean asked.

"Looks like she was using that black altar to control the thing" Sam added.

"So, Sammy's got a thing for bad girl" he chuckles, I hit him on his arm "and what's the deal with that bowl again?"

"She was talking into it. The way witches used to scary into crystal balls or animal entrails. She was communicating with someone".

"Maybe the Daeva?" I suggested.

"No" Sam disagree "you said those things were savages. No, this was someone different. Someone who's giving her orders. Someone who's coming to that warehouse".

Dean glances at some files on the table and looks through it.

"Holy crap" he muttered.

"What?" Sam and I asked the same time.

"What I was gonna tell you earlier, I pulled a favor with my" he clears his throat "friend, Amy, over at the police department. The complete records of the two victims, we missed something the first time".

"The first victim, the old man, he spent his whole life in Chicago, but he wasn't born here. Look where he was born".

"Lawrence, Kansas" Sam read on the page.

"Mmhmm" he picks up the second file "Meredith, second victim, turns out she was adopted. And guess where she's from".

"Holy crap".

"Yeah" Dean sighed.

"Well, that's where the demon killed Mom. That's where everything started. You think Meg's tied up with the demon?" I asked them.

"I think" Dean said "it's a definite possibility".

"But I don't understand. What's the significance of Lawrence?" Sam asked "and how do these Daeva things fit in?"

"Beats me. But I say we trash that black altar, grab Meg, and have ourselves a friendly little interrogation" Dean planed.

"No, we can't" Sam stated "I don't think we should do this alone".

"Yeah" Dean agreed.

* * *

Later, I'm helping Sam getting some things from the Impala. This whole case is so hard emotionally, what if the demon is in town? What if it's after us?

When we enter the room, Dean is on the phone.

"We think we've got a serious lead on the thing that killed Mom. So, uh, this warehouse, it's 1435 West Erie. Dad, if you get this, get to Chicago as soon as you can" he hangs up.

"Voicemail?" Sam asked.

"Yeah" he points our bags "Jesus, what's you get?"

"I think we brought the trunk" I sighed letting go the bag on the bed.

"Holy water, every weapon that I could think of exorcism rituals from about a half dozen religions" Sam listed "I'm not sure what to expect, so I guess we should just expect everything".

"Big night" Dean muttered charging his gun.

I grab mine to make sure it's loaded, it is. I tuck it in my pants. I can't stop thinking about what is going to happen. What if something happens?

"Yeah" Sam nods glancing at me and Dean "you nervous?"

"No" I shake my head.

Hell yeah I'm nervous. My life had been like this because of this fucking thing.

"No. Why, are you?" Dean asked.

"No. No way" he pauses "God, could you imagine if we actually found that damn thing? That demon?"

"Let's get ahead of ourselves, all right?"

"I know" Sam said "I'm just saying, what if we did? What if this whole thing was over tonight? Man, I'd sleep for a month. Go back to school, be a person again".

"You wanna go back to school?" Dean asked surprised.

I'm not surprised, Sam always wanted a normal life, since always. But I don't want him to leave us again. I need him, Dean needs him. I want him to stay.

"Yeah, once we're done hunting the thing".

"Huh".

"Why, is there something wrong with that?" Sam asked.

"No. No, it's, uh, great. Good for you".

"I mean, what are you gonna do when it's all over? You know, Alex you could go to a normal school for more than a month".

"It's never gonna be over" Dean said before I could get out a word "there's gonna be others. There's always gonna be somethin' to hunt".

I'm not going back to school, hell no. I hate it too much. And quitting hunting? I don't know if I would be able, I grow up in that, I don't know anything else.

"But there's got to be somthin' that you want for yourself –"

"Yeah" Dean cut him off "I don't want you to leave the second this thing's over, Sam"

He walks up to the dresser. That's what I want too.

"Dude, what' your problem?"

Dean turns around facing Sam "why do you think I drag you and Alex everywhere? Huh? I mean, why do you think I came and got you at Stanford in the first place?"

"Cause Dad was in trouble. Cause you wanted to find the thing that killed Mom".

"Yeah, that, but it's more than that, man" he turn back towards the dresser "you and me and Alex and Dad, I mean, I want us… I want us to be together again. I want us to be a family again".

"Dean, we are a family" Sam sighs "I'd do anything for you. But things will never be the way they were before".

"Could be" Dean said sadly.

"I don't want them to be" Sam admitted "I'm not gonna live this life forever. Dean, when this is all over, you're gonna have to let me go my own way".

I share a look with Dean remembering how hard it was the first time Sam left.

I was not eating, I was not sleeping, I wanted to be with Sam. And Dad was angry, Dean was trying to get over it and helping me. I should have been there for him too.

* * *

Sam led us to the ware house. We climb the elevator gate to have a view if Meg is there and if she is what she is doing. Once up, we can see Meg in front of the altar speaking in an ancient language I don't know.

Dean makes me sign to stay quiet and follow him. So that's what I do. I squeeze easily through the bars and get out my gun as we move back to hide behind some crates.

"Guys" Meg said softly.

I look at Sam and Dean who are as stunned as me. How the hell did she know we are here? We've been quiet. I guess.

"Hiding's a little childish, don't you think?" she pauses "well, Alexandria is a kid".

Bitch, I may be a kid but I'm a hell load of badass and I'm gonna kick your ass!

"Well, that didn't work out like I planned" Dean whispered.

"Why don't you come out?" She asked, and we come out our gun raised on her "Sam, I have to say, this puts a real crimp in our relationship".

"Yeah, tell me about it" Sam scoffed.

"So, where's your little Daeva friend?" Dean asked.

Please don't let it be here.

"Around" she said "you know, that shotgun's not for the demon".

"So, who is it Meg?" Sam asked "who's coming? Who are you waiting for?"

"You" she smiled.

Sam gets knocked by a shadow and Dean gets throw into the crates. I fell a pain on my arm and I get knocked out on the wall.

* * *

When I open my eyes, I'm still in the warehouse with Sam and Dean. But, we are tied to three separate posts. Great. Sam and Dean both have claw marks on their checks. Guess I'm the lucky one for once, but it's on my arm and it hurts.

"You good?" Dean asks me.

"Yeah, and you?" I ask glancing at Sam too.

They both nod and we get our attention on Meg who sits in front of him.

"Hey, Sam?" Dean said "don't take this the wrong way, but your girlfriend… is a bitch".

"I agree" I nodded.

"This, the whole thing was a trap" Sam ignored us "running into you at the bar, following you here, hearin' what you had to say. It was all set-up, wasn't it?" Meg laughs at him "and that the victims were from Lawrence?"

"It doesn't mean anything. It was just to draw you in, that's all".

"You killed those people for nothing" I spat angrily.

"Oh kid, I've killed a lot more for a lot less".

"You trapped us. Good for you. It's Miller time" Dean smiles "but why don't you kill us already?"

"Not very quick on the uptake are we" she leans in closer to Sam "this trap isn't for you".

Not for us? Than why are we tied up here it doesn't make any…. Oh.

"Dad" Sam whispered "it's a trap for Dad".

"Oh, sweetheart" Dean scoffs "you're dumber than you look. Cause even if Dad was in town, which he is not, he wouldn't walk into something like this. He's too good".

"He is pretty good. I'll give you that" she walks to Dean and sits over him "but you see he has one weakness".

"What's that?" Dean asks, even though I guess he already knows what it is.

"You" she smiled "he lets his guard don around his boys and his little baby girl, lets his emotions cloud his judgment. I happen to know he is in town. And he'll come and try to save you. And then the Daevas will kill everybody, nice and slow and messy".

"Well, I've got news for ya. It's gonna take a lot more than some… shadow to kill him".

"Oh, the Daevas are in the room here, they're invisible. Their shadows are just the only part you can see".

Dammit. It's actually a good plan she has. When it comes to me, Sam and Dean, Dad is overprotective, even if he doesn't show it.

"Why you doing this, Meg?" Sam asked angry "what kind of deal you got worked out here, huh? And with who?"

"I'm doing this for the same reasons you do what you do, loyalty. Love. Love the love you had for Mommy, and Jess".

"Go to hell" Sam spat.

"Baby, I'm already there" she smiles and slide over to Sam "come on, Sam. There's no need to be nasty" she leans to whisper in his ear "I think we how you really feel about me. You know, I saw you watching me, changing in my apartment. Turned you on, didn't I?"

"Oh, God" I roll my eyes "get a room before I kill myself before you do".

"I didn't mind" she ignores my comment "I like that you were watching me. Come, Sammy. You and I can still have a little dirty fun".

She kisses Sam on his neck. That is degusting, she's an evil bitch. But hey, distraction. I get out my pocket knife from my coat and begin slowly to cut the ropes. Dean had the same idea.

"You wanna have fun? Go ahead then. I'm a little tied up right now" Sam joked with no humor in his voice.

God, those fucking ropes doesn't want to get off. And she tied them pretty well.

Suddenly, Meg stops kissing Sam and walks behind me and Dean. She grabs Dean's knife and throw it in the corner. She does the same for me and bents behind me.

"You know, I'm not gonna kill you, my boss wants to kill you personally" she whispered in my ears low enough so that my brothers doesn't hear "but I'll make sure that you watch your family die, slowly".

She gets up and laugh. I stare in front of me, I feel myself shaking. Why does her boss wants to kill me? Personally?

"Now, were you just trying to distract me while your brother and sister cuts free?" She asks a little angry.

"No. No. That's because I have a knife of my own" Sam said.

Meg looks at him confused and Sam brakes free form his binding and grabs Meg's shoulders giving her a head hit. She falls to the floor and Sam groans in pain.

"Sam! Get the altar" Dean yelled.

Sam runs to the altar and overturns it. The shadow demon appears and grabs Meg by her feet's dragging her across the floors and through the window.

Sam unties us and we walk over the window. Meg is broken on the sidewalk. Dead.

"So, I guess the Daevas didn't like being bossed around" Sam said.

"Yeah, I guess not" Dean agreed "hey, Sam?"

"Hm?"

"Next time you wanna get laid, find a girl that's not so buckets-o'-crazy, huh?" Dean smiles and glance at me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah" I lied with a forced smile "I'm fine"

I walk out the door followed by Sam and Dean. I'm so dead.

* * *

"Why didn't you just leave that stud in the car?" Dean asked Sam.

"Yeah, the thing is dead" I agreed with Dean.

Sam decided to bring up the weapon bag when we are just leaving, after getting cleaned up of course.

"I said it before, and I'll say it again: better safe than sorry".

"Hope you have the first aid kit, my arm hurts" I complained.

"Don't worry I got that" Sam chuckled.

Dean unlocks the door and we get in. I see a dark figure and get my hand on my gun.

"Hey!" Dean yelled pointing his gun at the guy.

Sam opens the light letting us see who he is once he turns around.

Dad.

"Hey kids" he greeted us with a smile.

I don't waste my time. I run in my father's arm keeping him in a long hug. I feel protected with him, like I do with Sam and Dean.

"Hey, there" Dad gives me a kiss on the top of my head.

I pull away letting Dean give a hug and Dad. Once they pull away, Dad looks at Sam.

"Hi, Sam".

"Hey, Dad" Sam said softly placing the bag on the floor.

"Dad, it was a trap. I didn't know, I'm sorry" Dean apologized.

"It's all right" Dad assured him "I thought it might've been".

"Were you there?" I asked.

"Yeah, I got there just in time to see the girl take the swan dive. She was the bad guy, right?"

"Yes, sir" me, Sam and Dean answered in union.

"Good. Well, it doesn't surprise me. It's tried to stop me before".

"The demon has?" Sam asked.

"It knows I'm close. It knows I'm gonna kill it. Not just exorcise it or sent it back to hell. Actually kill it".

"How" Dean asked.

"I'm workin' on that" Dad smiled.

"Let us come with you. We'll help".

I sigh looking at the ground. We all know that Dad isn't going to take us with him, if he didn't once, he won't do it twice.

"No, Sam. Not yet" Dad said "just try to understand. This demon is a scary son of a bitch. I don't want you caught in a crossfire. I don't want you hurt".

"Dad, you don't have to worry about us" Sam replied.

"Of course I do. I'm your father" he pauses "listen, Sammy, last time we were together we had one hell of a fight".

Hell yeah.

"Yes, sir" Sam agreed.

"It's good to see you again. It's been a long time".

"Too long" Sam said sadly.

They pull apart and Dad looks at us with a sad smile.

Suddenly, Dad gets thrown away, then Sam and I fell a heavy pain on my face. The shadow demon.

"No!" Dean yells.

I try to get up but the shadow scratches me on my shoulder and my left leg, I don't know how many times but it freaking hurts like hell. I hear my father scream and my brother groan in pain. I have to save them.

"Shut your eyes!" I heard Sam yell "these things are shadow demons, so let's light 'em up!"

I close my eyes for a second and start to cough because of the smoke and peat my eyes from the white light. I guess Sam used a flare, good idea.

I try to get up again, but the pain at my leg is unbearable. I feel someone picking me up. That's Sammy. I grip his shirt, we are both coughing like crazy.

"Dad!" Dean called out.

"Over here!" Dad yelled back.

Sam helps me out and we are followed by Dean helping Dad out. We reach the Impala where Dad's truck is parked right in front of it.

Sam leans me on the Impala and puts the bag in the front seat.

"All right, come on" he said grabbing my arm and shoulder "we don't have much time. As soon as the flare's out, they'll be back".

"Wait, wait, wait! Sam, wait" Dean stopped him "Dad, you can't come with us".

Sam leans me once again on the Impala but I go get a grip on Dean who is also not looking fantastic.

"What?" Sam asked surprised "what are you talkin' about?"

"You kids" Dad looks at us "you're beat to hell".

"We'll be all right" Dean assured.

"Got worst" I force a smile even with the pain, but we got worst.

"Dean, we should stick together. We'll go after those demons –"

"Sam!" Dean cut him off "we almost got Dad killed in there. Didn't you understand? They're not gonna stop they're gonna try again. They're gonna use us to get him. I mean, Meg was right. Dad's vulnerable when he's with us. He…. He's stronger without us around".

"Dad. No" Sam puts a hand on Dad shoulder "after everything, after all the time we spent lookin' for you, please. I gotta be a part of this fight".

"Sammy, this fight is just starting. And we are all gonna have a part to play. For now, you've got to trust me, son" Sam shakes his head no to Dad statement "okay, you've gotta let me go".

We stay silent for a moment. I sigh keeping tears in. God, we don't deserve that.

Sam pats Dad shoulder and decide to let him go. Dad smiles at us and walks to his car.

"Be careful, kids" he said.

If I could've, I would've run into his arm. I really don't have a good feeling about this.

Dad gets in the car and drives away.

"Come on" Dean sighed.

He helps me in the car. I can't believe Dad just left. I understand why, Dean is right. We are dangerous to him.

Dean and Sam gets in the car and we leave in the opposite direction from our Dad. He speeds down the road and we stay silent. I would've like to say everything Meg told me that the demon wants to kill me personally, but they are going to try to protect me and we already have some problems.


	17. Hell House

17 -Hell House

* * *

**-Authors note : 3,000 views already wow! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review, favorite, follow. You know :p**

**-Spoiler Alert: Spoilers of season one of Supernatural.**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. I only own Alexandria Winchester.**

* * *

"Hey, Alex" Dean called with a quiet voice.

I look up from my laptop looking at him through the review mirror. He takes a plastic spoon and puts it in Sam's mouth who is sleeping real hard. I smile and grab my cell phone to take a picture. Dean gets the same idea, he flips his phone and takes a picture. He then turns up the music louder.

"Fire… of unknown origins took my baby away!" He sang.

Sam jerks away spit out the spoon waving his arms on it. I start to laugh, this makes the car ride really more interesting than school or silence.

Dean turns down the music laughing.

"Ha, hah, very funny" Sam sighed.

"Heh, heh, heh. Sorry, not lot of scenery here in East Texas, kindda gotta make your own" Dean grins.

"Man we're not kids anymore Dean. We're not going to start that crap again".

"Start what up?" Dean asks frowning.

"The prank stuff. It's stupid, and it always escalates" Sam said.

"Aw" Dean looks at Sam "what's the matter Sammy, scared you're going to get a little Nair in your shampoo again huh?"

I remember the time where Dean made that prank, it was hilarious.

"All right" Sam scoffed "just remember you started it".

"Ah ha, bring it on baldy" Dean joked.

"Hey, I'm not involved in that this time, okay?" I asked them seriously.

"Better watch your back ankle bitter" Dean glanced at me in the review mirror.

"No, no Dean. You aren't doing me one prank or your gonna regret it so bad" I warned.

"I wanna see this" he smiled.

"You're in deep shit Alex" Sam laughs turning towards me.

"Fuck" I murmured.

"Language" Dean schooled me.

I sigh rolling my eyes and lean in my seat grabbing my laptop. Maybe if I do school work Dean isn't going to be on my case.

"Where are we anyway?" Sam asked.

"A few hours outside of Richardson. Gimme the lowdown again?"

Sam grabs the newspaper and read quickly.

"All right, about a month or two ago this group of kids goes poling around in this local haunted house" Sam resumed.

"Haunted by what?" I asked.

"Apparently, a pretty misogynistic spirit. Legend goes, it takes girls and strings them up in the rafters. Anyway this group of kids see this dead girl hanging in the cellar".

"Anybody ID the corpse?" Dean asked Sam.

"Well, that's the thing. By the time the cops got there the body was gone. So cops are saying the kids were just yanking chains".

"Maybe the cops are right" Dean suggested.

"Maybe" Sam agreed "but I read a couple of the kid's firsthand accounts. They seemed pretty sincere".

"Where'd you read these accounts?"

"Well, I knew we were going to be passing through Texas. So, umm, last night, I surfed some local…" he stated embarrassed and quickly added "paranormal websites. And I found one".

"And what's it called?" I asked.

" ".

"Lemme guess, streaming live out of mom's basement" Dean joked.

"Or in the computer lab of a school" I laughed.

"Yeah, probably" Sam grinned.

"Yeah. Most of those websites wouldn't know a ghost if it bit them in the persqueeter"

"Look" Sam said seriously "we let Dad take off. Which was a mistake, by the way. And now we don't know where the hell he is, so meantime we gotta find ourselves something to hunt. There's no harm checking this thing out".

"All right" Dean stated "so where do we find these kids?"

"Same place you always find kids in a town like this".

* * *

Oh God. Kids are crazy. They all had different version, walls in black, red. Freaky symbols, crosses and stars, pentagons. Black, blonde, red headed girl, kicking and not moving. They were all sure though she existed and they all said that they found that place because of a kid named Craig.

They told us that we could find him in a music shop. So that's where we are. We enter the shop, damn, a lot of old discs.

"Fellas" a guy greets us "can I help you with anything?"

"Yeah, are you Craig Thurston?" Sam asked.

"I am" he confirmed.

"Well we're reporters with the Dallas Morning News. I'm Dean, this is Sam and this is Alex".

"No way" he smiles "well I'm a writer too. I write for my school's lit magazine".

He looks at me with a cute smile. He's kindda cute, but probably a little too old for me. Well, for Dean he's probably way too old.

"Well, good for you Morrissey" Dean muttered.

"Ummm. We're doing an article on local haunting and rumor has it you might know of one" Sam said.

"You mean the Hell House?" Craig asked.

"That's the one" Dean confirmed.

"I didn't think there was anything to the story".

"Why don't you tell us the story" Sam proposed.

"Well, supposedly back in the '30s this farmer, Mordachai Murdoch, used to live in this house with his six daughters. It was during the Depression, his crops were failing, he didn't have enough money to feed his own children. So I guess that's when he went off the deep end".

"How?" Sam asked.

"Well, he figured it was best if his girls died quick, rather than starve to death. So he attacked them. They screamed, begged for him to stop but he just strung them up, one after the other. And when he was all finished he just turned around and hung himself. Now they say that his spirit is trapped in the house forever, stringing up any other girl that goes inside".

"Where'd you hear all this?" Dean asked.

"My cousin Dana told me. I don't know where she heard it from. You gotta realize, I-I didn't believe it for a second".

"But now you do" Sam said.

"I don't know what the hell to think, man" he admitted "you guys, I-I'll tell you exactly what I told the police, ok? That girl was real. And she was dead. This was not a prank. I swear to God, I don't wanna go anywhere near that house ever again, ok?"

"Thanks" Dean smiled.

I smile at him and wave, he does the same. I guess Dean saw this little moment because Craig's face suddenly changed in fear and Dean pulled me out without a word.

Older brother's…

* * *

We are walking down the path to go to the abandoned house. Typical haunted house, old dirty and ugly. Like I like them.

"Can't say I blame the kid" Sam said.

"Yeah, so much for curb appeal" Dean commented.

"Pass me the EMF" I roll my eyes handing my hand to Dean.

He gives me the EMF and I pass it in front of me and it makes sounds.

"You got something?" Sam asked me.

"Yeah, but the EMFs no good" I sighed.

"Why?"

"Guess the power lines are all screwing with the readings".

"Yeah that'd do it" Sam agreed.

"Yeah. Come on, let's go" Dean said walking towards the house.

We enter the house, it's dark full of symbols in red on the walls. Typical haunted house.

Dean whistles "looks like old man Murdock was a bit of a tagger here in his time".

"And after his time too" Sam added "that reverse cross has been used by Satanists for centuries".

"But this sigil of sulfur didn't show up in San Francisco until the '60s" I said looking at the symbol on the wall.

Dean stares at Sam "that's exactly why you never get laid" he glance at me "and that's why you were such a weirdo, you take example on him".

"Ha. Ha. Very funny Dean, at least were not stupid" I grin.

Sam holds up his hand and I high-five it. Dean rolls his eyes and moves to another wall.

"Hey, what about this one, you seen this one before?"

I look at it. It's telling me something, but I don't know where. It's a cross with a dot in the middle. The bottom stroke looks like an upside-down question mark.

"No" Sam said.

"I have. Somewhere".

"Me too" I agreed with Dean.

Sam rubs the symbol on the wall "it's paint. Seems pretty fresh too".

"I don't know Sam" Dean said "you know I hate to agree with authority figures of any kind, but… the cops may be right about this one".

"Yeah, maybe" Sam sighs.

A noise caught my attention. Sam and Dean has also heard it. I put a hand on my gun and we take position on each side of the door. Dean gives us the signal. Sam and Dean burst through the door and I follow behind. I am blinded by a bright light in my eyes.

"Oh, cut. It's just a couple humans" a guy said.

They take away their flash lights. They are two guys looking like geeks with a small EMF in his hand. The other one has a camera in his hands.

"What are you guys doing here" the guy with some weird looking goggles of night vision.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked them.

"Ah-ha-ha. We belong here, we're professionals?"

"Professional what?"

"Paranormal Investigators" he hands us three cards that I take "there you go, take a look at that, boys and girl".

"Oh you gotta be kidding me" Dean sighed.

"Ed Zeddmore and Harry Spangler? " Sam read "you guys run that website".

"Yeah" the guy with curly hair confirmed.

"Oh yeah, yeah, we're huge fans" Dean smirked.

"And ahh, we know who you guys are too".

I look at my brothers frowning, he knows hun?

"Oh yeah?" Sam encouraged him to continue.

"Amateurs. Looking for ghosts and cheap thrills".

"Yep" the other one said "so if you guys don't mind, we're trying to conduct a serious scientific investigation here".

"Yeah, what have you got so far?" Dean asked innocently.

"Harry, why don't you tell them about EMF?"

"Well…" Harry started.

"EMF?" Sam played the game.

I hide my smile by looking at the ground.

"Electromagnetic field? Spectral entities can cause energy fluctuations that can be read with an EMF detector" Harry explained proud of himself "like this bad boy right here" he turns it on and gasp "whoa. Whoa. It's 2n8mg".

"2.8" Ed repeated "it's hot in here".

Dean whistles in admiration and I nod to making a fake now-I-understand look.

"Wow" Sam faked his surprised tone.

"Huh. So you guys ever really seen a ghost before, or…" Dean trailed off.

"Once" Ed cut him off "we were, uh… we were investigating this old house and we saw a vase fall right off the table…"

"By itself" Harry finished.

"Well, we, we didn't actually see it, we heard it" Ed clarified "and something like that… it uh… it changes you".

"Yeah" Dean nods "I think I get the picture. We should go, let them get back to work".

"Yeah, you should" Ed agreed.

"Sam, Alex".

"Yeah, let's go" I said turning around.

As we leave, I can still here those two idiots amateur talking.

"Yeah, work" Ed said "I'm sorry we smoked gave me giggles".

* * *

The same day, Dean joins us at the exit of the library where Sam and I went to research on this Mordechai guy, but it ended all messed up.

"Hey" Sam greeted Dean.

"Hey. What you got?" Dean asks us.

"Well we couldn't find a Mordechai but Alex found a Martin Murdock who lived in that house in the '30's. He did have children but only two of them, both boys".

"And it didn't say anything on him killing anyone" I added.

"Huh" Dean starts walking towards the Impala followed by us.

"What about you?" Sam asked him.

We reach the Impala and stand beside it. I lean against the passenger seat door.

"Well those kids didn't really give us a clear description of that dead girl but I did hit up the police station. No matching missing persons. It's like she never existed. Dude, come on, we did our digging, man, this one's a bust all right. For all we know those HellHound boys made up the whole thing".

"Yeah, all right" Sam said.

"I say we find ourselves a bar and some beers. While you" Dean points at me "do some school thing and leave the legend to the locals".

I sigh, really? School? I'm sure there is something wrong with this case, I don't know why, but I feel it. Call it hunter's feeling but, I don't know…

Dean gets in the Impala, I go to the backseat but Sam stops me with a big smile and points Dean. I frown, what did he do?

Dean starts the engine and a Latino pop-dance music starts up very loudly in the speakers. Dean tries to turn it off but he only makes the wipers turn on.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed "what the…"

He manage to turn everything off and glance at us. I put my hand up to Sam who high fives and we get in the car laughing. Sam licks his finger and makes the number one with his finger and then points himself.

"That's all you got?" Dean shoots him a dirty look "weak. That is bush league".

"But it was funny" I remarked with a smile.

"You didn't have the idea?" Dean turns towards me.

"No" I lift my hands up "told you guys that I'm not playing you're little childish game".

"Better or you'll regret it Ankle biter" Dean grinned and drives away the Impala.

* * *

At dawn, we heard about a girl who died in the abandon house. So, we decided to go check it out.

We approach a random man looking at the scene. A girl's lifeless body is being brought out on a stretcher in an ambulance.

"What happened?" Dean asked the man.

"A couple cops say a girl hung herself in the house" he inform us.

"Suicide?" Sam asks.

"Yeah" the man agreed sadly "she was a straight A student, with a full ride to UT too. It just don't make sense".

With that, he walks away.

"What do you think about that?" I asked my brothers.

"I think maybe we missed something" Dean stated staring at the house.

* * *

Once it's dark out, we go to the hell house to check out what we could've missed. I am still right about all this, something is going on, I knew it.

We crouch behind the bushes looking at the two cops standing outside the house like two dogs.

"I guess the cops don't want anyone else screwing around in there" Sam whispered.

"It's normal, with all the suicides" I pointed out.

"Yeah" Dean agreed "but we still gotta get in there" he pauses "I don't believe it".

"What?" I look towards his glare and see the two weirdos "I don't believe it".

Ed and Harry are approaching with all there gadgets whispering and hushing each other like kids. Immature.

"I got an Idea" Dean turns towards the cops and put a hand to his mouth to amplify the sound "who you gonna call!"

I glance at the two idiots both confused looking all around them.

"Hey! You!" I cop shouted.

They run away followed by the cops screaming at them to stop. I smile and follow Sam and Dean running in the house. Once inside, Sam passes Dean his riffle and then mine.

"Where have seen that symbol before?" Dean said turning on his flashlight "it's killing me!"

"Come on, we don't have much time" Sam hurries him.

We go down in the basement where the two girls were found. I look around with my flashlight. It's really funny to work a ghost case in a horror movie hunted house.

"Hey Sam" Dean called "I dare you to take a swig of this".

I turn around to see him holding a jar with a disgusting red liquid with sloshes.

"What the hell would I do that for?" Sam frowned.

"I double dare you" Dean grinned.

Sam shakes his head and look away. Dean shows me the jar ready to say something but is cut off by a noise coming from the cabinet. Me and Dean point our riffle towards the door. On Dean's nod, Sam opens the door letting out rats running out.

"Arghhh!" Dean growled "I hate rats".

"Stop it" I laughed "they're frigging cute".

"You'd rather it was a ghost?" Sam asked playfully.

"Yes".

I suddenly feel a presence behind me. Sam, Dean and I turn around at the same time to see Mordachai raising up his axe over his head. Sam shoots, but he's still there. What the hell? Normally ghosts disappear to rock salt. Dean and I shoots too, but nothing.

"What the hell kind of spirit is immune to rock salt?" Sam asked.

"I dunno. Come on. Come on, come on!" Dean yelled pulling me by my sleeve.

We run towards the stairs followed by Mordechai as he smashes everything. Causing me and Dean falling down on the ground. I look up and see Sam fighting with Mordechai.

"Go! Get outta here!" Sam shouted.

Dean and I get up and follow Sam that managed away from Mordechai. We run up the stairs and close the door behind us. We run to the front door and burst out falling down the stairs and quickly get up to see Ed and Harry looking at us confused.

"Get that damn thing outta my face" Dean growled.

"Go, go, go!" Sam shouted pushing me away from the door.

"Sweet Lord…" Ed whispered.

"… of the ring" Harry finished "run! Go, go, go!"

I turn my head towards the door, Mordechai. I follow Sam and Dean away from the house and back in the car.

* * *

The next morning, we were back at the motel after a few hours of sleep. Dean is sitting on the bed drawing something and Sam is doing research on his computer at the table while I am checking in Dad's journal.

"What the hell is this symbol?" Dean suddenly exclaimed "it's buggin' the hell outta me. This whole damn job's buggin' me. I thought the legend said Mordechai only goes after chicks".

"It does" Sam said.

"All right. Well I mean that explains why he went after you, but why me? And not Alex?"

"Hilarious" Sam rolled his eyes "the legend also says he hung himself but did you see those slit wrists?"

"Yeah, I did" I said glancing at him.

"What's up with that? And the axe too. I mean, ghosts are usually pretty strict, right?" Sam frowns "following the same pattern over and over?"

"But this mook keeps changing" Dean stated.

"Exactly. I'm telling you, the way the way the story goes…" he pauses "wait a minute".

"What?" Dean and I asked at the same time.

"Someone added a new post to the Hell Hound site. Listen to this. They say Mordechai Murdock was really a Satanist who chopped up his victims with an axe before slitting his own wrists. Now he's imprisoned in the house for eternity".

Dean sits up straight and glance at me and Sam.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"I don't know but I think I might have just figured out where it all started".

"Where?" Sam and I asked at the same time.

Damn brothers, I think I am spending way too much time with them.

* * *

We enter the music store where Craig works. Dean said that the symbol he saw that was bugging him, he saw it there.

"Hey Craig?" Dean called out "remember us?"

"Alex" he looks at me and gets a death look from Dean and he glances at them "guys, look I'm really not in the mood to answer any of your questions ok?"

"Oh don't worry" Dean assured him "we're just here to buy an album, that's all".

Dean goes through the albums in a rack and takes one out showing it to us.

"You know" Dean said to us as we approached the counter "I couldn't figure out what that symbol was and then I realized that it doesn't mean anything. It's the logo for the Blue Oyster Cult".

We stop walking and Dean looks at Craig.

"Tell me Craig, you, uh, you into BOC? Or just scaring the hell outta people? Now why won't you tell us about that house… without lying through your ass this time".

"All right" he sighed "um. My cousin Dana was on break from TCU. Ah, I guess we were just bored, looking for something to do. So I showed her this abandoned dump I found. We thought it would be funny if we made it look like it was haunted. So we painted symbols on the walls, some from some albums, some from some of Dana's theology textbooks. Then we found out this guy Murdock used to live there so we ...we made up some story to go along with that. So they told people, who told other people. And then these two guys put it on their stupid website. Everything just took on a life of its own. I mean I, I thought it was funny at first but... now that girl's dead! It was just a joke, you know. I mean, none of it was real, we made the whole thing up. I swear!"

"All right" Sam said softly.

We turn around to leave, this is weird. A joke becoming true? That doesn't make any sense.

"I don't understand" I told my brothers "if all this isn't real, then how come everything is true?"

"I don't know" Sam admitted "but it is weird".

* * *

I am sitting on one of the two double beds doing some school stuff that I am still totally failing. I just hate it and I don't understand a damn thing.

Dean enters the room.

"Hey" he greeted me.

"Hey" I replied without keeping my eyes away from the screen.

"I'm back" Dean said loudly to Sam.

"Hey, where were you?" Sam shouted from the shower.

"Oh, I went out".

He picks up Sam's underwear from the bed and pours some kind of powder on it. I frown at him and he shows me the bag, 'itching powder'. That's a good one.

"So I think I might have a theory about what's going on" Sam said.

"Oh yeah?"

"What if Mordechai is a Tulpa?" Sam suggested.

"Tulpa?"

Sam gets out the bathroom with only a towel to his tight.

"Yeah, a Tibetan thought form" he said.

Dean hid the bag behind he's bag "Ahh, yeah, I know what a Tulpa is. Hey why don't you get dressed, I wanna go grab something to eat".

Dean smiles at Sam and sits beside me. Sam takes his clothes and goes back in the bathroom.

"That's a good one" I laughed.

"I know" Dean smiled "how's that going".

"It's not going so well" I admitted.

"I have faith in you".

"Yeah" I scoffed "thanks".

He pats my shoulder and gets up. I'm so screwed.

* * *

"There you go gents" the server said giving us our order.

"Thanks" Dean said talking the coffees.

We go and sit down at a table. I notice Sam adjusting his jeans grimacing, Dean did a good one this time.

"Dude what's your problem?" Dean asked Sam.

"Nothing, I'm fine".

"Sure?" I asked trying to not smile or laugh.

"Yeah" Sam assured.

"So, ahh" Dean changed subject "all right keep going. What about these Tulpa's?"

"Ok, so there was this incident in Tibet in 1915. Group of monks visualised a golem in their head. The meditated on it so hard they bought the thing to life. Outta thin air".

"And?" I encouraged him to continue.

"That was 20 monks. Imagine what 10,000 web surfers could do. I mean Craig starts the story about Mordechai, then it spreads, goes online. Now there are countless people all believing in the bastard".

"Now wait a second" Dean stopped him "are you trying to tell me that just because people believe in Mordechai, he's real?"

"I dunno, maybe" Sam shrugged.

"People believe in Santa Claus. How come I'm not getting hooked up every Christmas?"

"Because you are a bad person" I joked.

Dean hits me weakly on my arm making me grin.

"And because of this…" Sam turns around his laptop towards us.

I recognize the symbol on the screen, it's the one from the Hell House.

"That's a Tibetan spirit sigil. On the wall of the house. Craig said they were painting symbols from a theology textbook. I bet they painted this, not even knowing what it was. Now that sigil has been used for centuries, concentrating meditative thoughts like a magnifying glass" Sam explained "so people are on the HellHounds website, staring at the symbol, thinking about Mordechai ... I mean I don't know, but it might be enough to bring a Tulpa to life."

"It would explain why he keeps changing" Dean understood.

"Right" Sam adjusts himself on the chair uncomfortably "as the legend changes, people think different things, so Mordechai himself changes. Like a game of telephone. That would also explain why the rock salt didn't work".

"Cause he's not a normal ghost" I said.

"Yeah" Sam confirmed.

"Ok. So why don't we just… uhh… het this spirit sigil thingy off the wall and off the website?" Dean suggested.

"Well it's not that simple" Sam sighed "you see, once Tulpas are created they take on a life of their own".

"That's great" I sarcastically commented "how do we get rid of it?"

"Well it's not gonna be easy with these guys helping us. Check out their home page".

He shows us the page, there's a video that was saw a thousand time.

"Since they've posted the video their number of hits have quadrupled in the last day alone" Sam continued.

"Hmph. I got an idea. Come on" Dean takes his coffee and gets up.

"Where we going?" Sam asked.

"We gotta find a copy store" Dean simply responded.

Sam gets up itching "man, I think I'm allergic to our soap or something".

Dean and I start to laugh.

"You two did this?" Sam asked.

"I didn't, he did" I defended myself throwing my hands up.

"You're a friggin jerk!" Sam exclaimed.

"Oh yeah!" Dean laughed as we got out.

This game is so funny to watch.

* * *

Dean drove us to a camping where the two weirdos lives. We walk up to their trailer where we can hear them talking.

"I know but, Ed, I've never seen a real ghost before Ed, like a real ghost, an apparition!" Harry exclaimed.

"This stuff here… this is our ticket to this big time right here" Ed pauses "fame, money, sex. With girls. Ok? Be brave. WWBD. What Would Buffy Do. Huh?"

God, they are so weird.

"What would Buffy do" Harry whispered "but Ed, she's stronger than me".

"It's ok".

Dean knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" Harry asked.

"Come on out here guys, we hear you in there" Dean said.

"It's them!" Ed exclaimed.

They open the door, only their head out the door.

"Ah, would you look at that!" Dean laughed "action figures in their original packaging, what a shock".

"Guys, we need to talk" Sam ignored him.

"Yeah, um, sorry guys. We're ahhh, a little bit busy right now" Ed said as an excused.

"Ok well we'll make it quick" Dean sighed "we need you to shut down your website".

"Man" Ed laughed nervously "you know, these guys girl got us busted last night, spent the night in a holding cell…"

"I had to pee in that cell urinal" Harry paused "in front of people. And I get stage fright".

"Why should we trust you guys?" Ed asked.

"Look guys. We all know what we saw last night, what's in the house. But now thanks to your website there are thousands of people hearing about Mordechai" Sam stated.

"That's right" Dean agreed with Sam "which means people are gonna keep showing up at the Hell House, running into him in person, somebody could get hurt".

"Yeah, yeah…" Ed mumbled.

"Ed maybe he's got a point, maybe…"

"Nope" Ed cut him off.

"No" Harry suddenly changed his mind, he's so easy to influence.

"We have an obligation to kick both your little asses right now – "

"Dean, Dean, hey, hey, just forget it, all right? These guys… " he sighs "probably bitch slap them both, I could probably even tell them that thing about Mordechai… but they're still not gonna help us. Let's just go".

"Sam's right about this, Dean" I supported Sam.

"Yeah, you're right" Dean nodded turning around.

Sam and I follow him, I can hear those two idiots foots step behind us.

"What you say about…?" Ed started.

"Hang on a second here" Harry called out.

"Wait… wait" Ed insisted.

"What thing about Mordechai you guys?"

"Don't tell 'em" Dean told us.

"But f they agree to shut the website down Dean" Sam said.

"They're not going to do it, Sam" I sighed "you two said it".

"No wait" Ed stopped us "wait. Don't listen to him of? We'll do it. We'll do it".

"It's a secret" Dean faked his insist thing to us.

Sam turns towards the two guys "look, it is a really big deal all right. And it wasn't easy to dig up. So only if we have your word that you'll shut everything down".

"Totally" Ed clearly lied.

"All right" Sam nodded.

Dean hands them some papers that they instantly take and look through it.

"It's a death certificate" Sam explained "from the '30s. We got it at the library. Now according to the coroner, the actual cause of death was a self-inflicted gunshot wound".

"That right he didn't hang or cut himself" Dean added.

"He shot himself?" Ed asked.

"Yep" Sam nodded "with a .45 pistol. To this day they say he's terrified of them".

"Matter of fact they say if you shoot him with a .45, loaded with these special wrought-iron rounds, it'll kill the son of a bitch" Dean stated.

Ed and Harry looks at each other nodding and start running towards their trailer almost tumbling on their own feet.

"Harry. Slow your roll buddy" Ed shouted from behind "they're gonna knew we're excited".

"That's exactly what we want" I grinned at my brothers.

"Yep" Dean agreed with a smirk and then walked to the car.

* * *

I lean on the table resting my head on my hand and take bite of my sandwich. The sudden weird pitch sound laughing caught my attention. I sigh turning around towards Dean and glance to this weird fisherman holding a fish object that laughs when you pull the string. He's been pulling it for a thousand times. I'm going to complain to that café so they can take this fucking thing off the wall.

Sam pulls on the cord to make it stop "f you pull that string one more time I'm gonna kill you".

"I'm gonna help" I sighed sitting up.

Dean doesn't budge staring at Sam and pulls the cord, Sam immediately pulls it again giving him a death glare.

"Come on man, you need more laughter in your life. You know you're way too tense" Dean joked.

Sam and I both give him a annoyed look and Dean sighs.

"They post it yet?" Dean asked.

Sam turns the laptop around towards us on the site and eats his salad.

"We've learned from reputable sources that Mordechai Murdock has a fatal fear of firearms" Dean read "all right. How long do we wait?"

"Long enough for the new story to spread, and the legend to change. I figure by nightfall iron rounds will work on the sucker".

Sam holds his beer out to Dean and they tap it.

"Sweet" Dean said.

Dean takes a long drink of his bee, Sam and I stare at him grinning. Dean puts his bottle down but can't take off his hand. He looks at us confused and we burst laughing.

"You didn't" Dean said.

Sam holds up a super glue bottle laughing.

"Oh, I did!" He laughed.

Dean tried to take off the bottle of his hand, but can't.

Sam pulls on the string to set the fisherman, laughing.

"Come on, Dean" I laughed "you need more laughter in your laugh".

"Shut up" he mumbled.

* * *

I pull on the string and run as fast as I can to Sam and Dean behind a bush. Two cops are searching around with their flashlights.

"I'm telling you, I heard something" on cop said "coming from over there".

They don't make a sound and we can hear clearly the fisherman.

"Come on" Dean whispered when the cops where gone.

We run inside the house and take out our guns. We look around to be sure there is no one. Clear.

"I barely have any skin left on my palm" Dean complained.

"I'm not touching that line with a ten foot pole" Sam said.

I roll my eyes and follow them into another room.

"So you think old Mordechai's home?" Dean asked.

"I don't know" Sam answered.

"Me either" a man's voice said behind us.

As a reflex, Sam, Dean and I turn around aiming our guns at…. You got to be kidding me.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Ed exclaimed.

"What are you trying to do, get yourself killed?" Sam asked them angrily.

"We're just trying to get a book and movie deal, ok?" Ed explained.

I snap my head towards the basement doors when I hear the sound of knives being sharpened.

"Oh crap" Ed said "ah guys, you wanna… you wanna open that door for us?"

"Why don't you?" Dean replied.

Suddenly, Mordechai bursts through the door with his axe screaming. Sam, Dean and I shoot at it and it disappears into mist. We wait a little and we take off to another room. Where Ed and Harry are already there.

"Hey!" Dean shouted "didn't you guys post that B.S story we gave you?"

"Of course we did" Ed said.

"But then our server crashed" Harry explained.

"Yeah" Ed confirmed.

"So it didn't take?" Dean asked.

"Uh… mmmm…." Ed and Harry looks at each other not nowing what to say.

"That means the guns won't work" I sighed.

"Yeah" Ed nodded.

"Great" Dean scoffed "Sam, any ideas?"

"We are getting outta here. Come on, Ed" he grabs Ed and they run past us to another room.

"They are freaking idiots" I sighed.

"Morons" Dean agreed.

We hear them scream. I glance at Sam and Dean. We need a plan.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"I'll go save those two" Sam said "you two, we need to burn this place down".

"Okay" Dean agreed and Sam ran out "come on".

We run to the entry where our bags are and get some gasoline that we start splashing all over the place.

"Dean!" I hear Sam distressed call, he looks like he is chocking.

"Continue" Dean shouts as he is running out to help Sam.

"Dammit" I murmured.

I finish up the work pretty fast.

"Light it up, Alex!" I heard Dean yelled.

With no hesitation, I grab the matches and light the ground. I join Sam and Dean and we run outside.

"That's your solution?" Sam asked Dean "bur the whole damn place to the ground?"

"Well nobody will go in anymore" Dean said "I mean look, Mordechai can't haunt a house if there's no house to haunt. IT's fast and dirty but it works".

"Well what if the legend changes again and Mordechai is allowed to leave the house?"

"I guess we'll have to come back" I said

We watch the house burn in silent. It makes me think of something… I remember when Sam's girlfriend died, the smell of the fire wasn't the same, and still, it isn't smelling the same. Maybe it's because it's an old house?

"Kindda makes you wonder" Sam broke the silent "of all the thing we hunted, how many existed just cuz people believed in them".

I sigh, good question.

* * *

That night, we decided to say goodbye to those two morons. So we are waiting by a picnic table.

"Gentlemen" Ed said as he arrived with Harry with grocery bags in their arms, he glances at me "and mademoiselle".

I roll my eyes. Mademoiselle for a fourteen years old? God.

"Hey guys" Sam greeted them.

"Should we tell them" Harry asked Ed.

"Hey, might as well, you know, they're going to read about it in the trades" Ed said.

"So this morning we got a phone call from a very important Hollywood producer" Harry said.

"Oh yeah, wrong number?" Dean joked.

"No, smart-ass. He read all about the Hell House on our website and wants to option the motion picture rights. Maybe even have us write it" Ed stated proudly.

They place their things into their totally overloaded car. Do they really need all this stuff? I mean we are always on the road and I have a duffle and a backpack.

"And create the RPG" Harry added.

"The what?" I frowned.

"Role playing game".

"You're probably too young to know that" Ed smiled at me.

This son of a bitch. I'm older than him that's for sure, he is so immature.

"Anyhoo" Ed sighed "ahhh, excuse us, we're off to la-la land".

"Well congratulations guys" Sam grinned making fun of them "that sounds really great".

"Yeah" Dean embarked the game "that's awesome, best luck to you".

"Oh yeah, luck. That has nothing to do with it. It's about talent. Sheer unabashed talent" Ed smiled "and that talent brings you girls. It brought back one of my old friend, and I have a date tomorrow with this hot chick".

"Happy for you" I kept my laughter, if he knew…

"Later" Ed waves us goodbye and gets in their car "see ya round…"

"Wow" Dean said as we watch them leave.

I laugh. That is so funny, two dick heads that went right in my trap, I'm awesome!

"I have a confession to make" Sam said.

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"I, uh… I was the one that called them and told them I was a producer".

Dean and I burst laughing. I wish I could be there when they find out it's not real.

"Yeah well, I'm the one who put the dead fish in their back seat" Dean admitted.

"And I am the one that called Ed and said that I was his 'old hot chick friend'" I said.

"That's a good one" Dean high fived me laughing.

Sam laughs and looks at Dean.

"Truce?" He asked.

"Yeah truce" Dean nodded "at least for the next 100 miles".

"Maybe I'll join" I said getting in the car.

"I would like to see that Ankle Biter" Dean laughed.

They get in the car and we drive away. I like it when we are like this.


	18. Something Wicked

Chapter 18 - Something Wicked

* * *

**-Author's Note : Hey there! Hope you enjoy this chapter and don'T forget to favorite, follow and review :) Thanks!**

**-Spoiler Alert: Spoilers of season one of Supernatural.**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, I only own Alexandria.**

* * *

I am pissed. Dad sent us some coordinates, again. I know that he said it's dangerous to call us or come to see us, but still, he could've give us some news, an 'I'm okay', I don't know…. something….

"Yeah. You probably missed something, that's what" Dean told Sam.

I sit at the edge of the backseat glancing at Sam.

"Dude, I ran LexisNexis" Sam said "local police reports, newspapers, I couldn't find a single red flag. Are you sure you got the coordinates right?"

"I checked it a hundred time, Sam" I stated "it's Fitchburg, Wisconsin. Even Dean checked it, got the same thing".

"Dad wouldn't have sent us coordinates if it wasn't important Sammy" Dean pointed out.

"Well I'm telling you I looked and all I could find was a big steamy pile of nothing" Sam stated frustrated "if Dad's sending us hunting for something I don't know what".

"Well maybe he's going to meet us there" Dean suggested.

"If he is, be sure to punch me to see if I'm dreaming" I rolled my eyes leaning on the seat.

"And he's been so easy to find up to this point" Sam said sarcastic.

"You two are real smart ass's, you know that?" Dean pauses "don't worry I'm sure there's something in Fitchburg worth killing".

"Yeah? What makes you so sure?"

"Cause I'm the oldest" Dean replied, which means I'm always right".

"No it doesn't" Sam and I said at the same time.

Dean glances at Sam with a little grin and looks at me by the review mirror with the same smile.

* * *

This isn't science, this is some kind of code to a secret war machine God knows where.

"Sammy!" I called out from the back seat of the Impala.

"Yeah?" He said appearing in front of the window "what is it, math?"

"Science" I sighed.

Before Sam could try to explain me something and even get in the Impala, Dean comes back from the Café with three cups.

He hands Sam his coffee and me my hot chocolate.

"Well… the waitress thinks the local freemasons are up to something sneaky but other that no one's heard about anything freaky going on" Dean said.

"Dean you got the time?" Sam asked ignoring what he just said.

"Ten after four" Dean answered looking at his watch "why?"

"What's wrong with this picture" Sam indicates in front of us.

I look up to see a playground with only one kid playing around.

"School time is finished" I stated getting out the car.

"Yeah" Sam agreed "so where is everybody? This place should be crawling with kids right now?"

"Yeah" Dean nodded heading towards a woman sitting at the park and I follow with Sam "sure is quiet out here".

"Yeah, it's a shame" the woman said.

"Why's that?" Dean asked.

"You know, kids getting sick, it's a terrible thing".

"How many?"

"Just five or six but serious" she answered "hospital serious. A lot of parents are getting pretty anxious. They think it's catching".

I watch the little girl playing alone in the park. It makes me think of me. When we used to go to the park when I was a kid, I played alone and if there was some kids I would go and play away from them with Dean or Sam. Good times.

* * *

We went to the hospital to check up more about the kids. I can come since I can make myself appear as an intern.

"Dude" Sam whispered to Dean as we walked towards the desk "dude I am not using this ID".

"Why not?" Dean asked lost.

"Cause it says bikini inspector on it!"

"Don't worry she won't look that close all right?" Dean smiled "hell, she won't even ask to see it. It's all about confidence Sammy".

Dean turns Sam around by his shoulder face the desk. This is going to be hilarious.

"Hi. I'm Doctor Jerry Caplin. Centers for Disease control" Sam said awkwardly.

"Can I see some ID?" She asked.

I retain my laugh as Dean does the same thing.

"Yeah of course" Sam said flashing quickly his ID "now could you direct me to the pediatric ward please?"

"Okay well, just go down the hall, turn left and up the stairs" she directed.

Sam joins use giving Dean and I a bitch face.

"See. I told you it would work" Dean smiled.

"Follow me. It's upstairs" Sam said dryly.

"That was hilarious" I laughed lifting my hand.

"Yep" Dean high-fived me.

* * *

"Well, thanks for seeing us, " Dean smiled at him as we walked in the corridor.

"Well I'm glad you guys are here. I was just about to call CDC myself. How'd you find out anyways?"

"Oh some GP, I forget his name, he called Atlanta and, uh, he must've beat you to the punch".

"So you say you got six cases so far?" Sam returned to the main subject.

"Yeah, five weeks. At first we thought it was garden variety bacterial pneumonia. Not that newsworthy. But now…"

"Now what?" Sam encourages him to continue.

"The kids aren't responding to antibiotics" the doc informed "their white cell counts keep going down. Their immune systems just aren't doing their job. It's like their bodies are… wearing out".

"Excuse me, " a nurse arrived.

She hands him some papers. He looks over them and sing something.

"You ever see anything like this before?" Sam asked the doctor.

"Never this severe".

"And the way it spreads" the nurse added "that's a new one for me".

"What do you mean" Sam asked.

"It works its way through families. But only the children, one sibling after another".

"You mind if we interview a few of the kids?" Dean demanded.

"They're not conscious" she informed us.

"None of them?" Sam asked.

"No".

"Can we, uh, can we talk to the parents?" Dean stated.

"Well, if you think it'll help" the doctor answered.

"Yeah" Dean replied "who was your most recent admission?"

* * *

I watch, leaning on the wall, Sam and Dean talking to the father of the most recent kid that came in the hospital.

"I should get back to my girls" the man said.

"We understand that" Sam softly replied "and we really appreciate you talking to us. Now you say Mary is the oldest?"

"Thirteen".

"Ok. And she came down with it first right? And then…."

"Bethany, the next night".

"Within twenty-four hours?"

"I guess" he said sadly "look, I, uh, I already went through all this with the doctor".

"Just a few more questions" Dean insisted "if you don't mind. How do you think they caught pneumonia? Were they out in the cold, anything like that?"

"No. We think it was an open window".

"Both times?" Dean asked.

"The first time, I, I don't really remember but the second time for sure" he said "and I closed it before I put Bethany to bed.

"So you think she opened it?" Sam asked.

"It's a second story window with a ledge. No one else could've".

* * *

"You know this might not be anything supernatural" Sam said as we walked back down the corridor "it might just be pneumonia".

"Maybe" Dean sighed "or maybe something opened that window. I don't know man, look, Dad sent us down her for a reason. I think we might be barking up the right tree".

"And it isn't a natural thing when it gets into families, one kid at the time" I added.

"I'll tell you one thing" Sam said.

"What?" Dean and I asked at the same time.

"The guy we just talked to? I'm betting it'll be a while before he goes home".

Oh well brother, you just got your idea in my head.

* * *

I check the room with the EMF with Sam and Dean in Bethany's bedroom. Anything can open a window, like a ghost, but I don't know why it would do that.

"You got anything over there?" Sam asked us.

"No" I sighed closing the EMF.

"Nah, nothing" Dean answered.

"Yeah, me neither" Sam pauses "hey Dean, Alex?"

"Yeah" Dean stated.

I turn towards Sam by the window and joins him staring at some claw marks on the windowsill, it's like it has been burned there. Not a ghost.

Dean joins us and stares also at the claw marks.

"It's rotted. What the hell leaves a handprint like that?" Sam asked.

I glance at Dean who looks far away in his mind.

* * *

_Flashback *Dean POV*_

_I stare at a photo of burned claw marks on wood. My father comes out the bedroom with his bags ready. He is again leaving to kill a monster. _

"_All right" Dad started "you know the drill, Dean. Anybody calls, you don't pick up. If it's me, I'll ring once, then call back. You got that?"_

"_Mm-hmm. Only answer the phone unless it rings one first" I repeated annoyed._

_I'm not twelve anymore, I'm fifteen, I now those things. _

"_Come on, dude, look alive. This stuff is important" Dad said. _

"_I know, it's just…" I pause thinking about my next words "we've gone over it like a million times and you know I'm not stupid"._

"_I know you're not, but it only takes one mistake, you got that?" he gathers more stuff and looks at me "all right, if I'm not back Sunday night…?"_

"_Call Pastor Jim"._

"_Lock the doors, the windows, close the shades" Dad listed "most important…"_

"_Watch out for Sammy and Alex" I glance Alex and Sam sitting on the couch watching cartoons on TV "I know"._

"_All right. If someone tries to bust in?" Dad continued his quiz._

"_Shoot first, ask question later"._

"_That's my man" Dad smiled putting a hand on my shoulder. _

* * *

End of flashback *Back to Alex POV*

"I know why Dad sent us here" Dean said "he's faced this thing before. He wants us to finish the job".

I look at Dean strangely, I don't remember anything that looked like that.

* * *

Dean explained to us that he knows it's a shtriga. He said that Dad hunted it when I was only a kid so I didn't know what hunting was.

"So what the hell is a shtriga?" Sam asked getting out the car.

We stopped at a motel for the night, I'm curious to know what this monster is but I only want to sleep in the meantime.

"It's… kindda like a witch I think. I don't know much about them" Dean answered.

"I never heard of it" I stated "and it's not written in Dad's journal".

"Dad hunted one in Fort Douglas, Wisconsin about ten, eleven years ago. You were there. You don't remember?"

I shake my head and Sam thinks hard but shakes his head.

"No" Sam said.

"And I guess he caught wind of the things in Fitzburg now and kicked us the coordinates".

"So wait, this…"

"Shtriga" Dean and I finished his phrase.

"Right. You think it's the same on Dad hunted before?"

"Yeah, maybe" Dean shrugged.

Dean is hiding something on this hunt. I know this look on his face, I do the same one.

"But if Dad went after it why is it still breathing air?" Dean asked.

"Cause it got away".

"Got away?" Sam and I exclaimed surprised.

"Yeah Sammy, Alex it happens" Dean spat.

"Not very often" Sam mumbled.

"Never heard of a monster getting away from Dad's gun" I point out.

"Well I don't know what to tell you, maybe Dad didn't have his Wheaties that morning" Dean stated.

"What else do you remember?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. I was young, Dad didn't tell me a lot" Dean answered on the defensive.

Dean walks inside the reception and I lean on the impala.

"Is it me or Dean's lying?" I glance at Sam.

"Totally" Sam agreed opening Dad's journal.

"Sam I've checked in there hundred times" I sighed "I never saw anything on a shtriga".

"You weren't checking that".

"No, but I read it all" I defended myself.

There's a moment of silent. I still don't understand how a monster could get away from Dad. Something happened and Dean is not telling us.

"Kindda depressing" Sam mumbled keeping his eyes on the pages.

"I know" I sighed "a hunters life isn't supposed to be happy either".

"Well, I'm happy to be with you and Dean".

"You weren't happy at Stanford?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, but I missed my little sister and my big brother" he smiled.

Dean gets out and shows us the key of the room. I grab my backpack and duffle bag and follow him.

* * *

"Well" Sam started looking at his laptop "you were right. It wasn't very easy to find but you were right. Shtriga is a kind of witch. They're Albanian, but legends about them trace back to Ancient Rome. They feed off spiritus vitae".

"Spiri-what?" Dean asked frowning.

"Spiritus vitae" I repeated sitting up on the bed "it's Latin, it mean 'breath of life'".

"Yeah" Sam confirmed.

I smile to myself. I'm a real genius.

"It's kindda like your life force or essence" Sam added.

"Didn't the doctor say the kids bodies were wearing out?" Dean asked.

"It's a thought. You know she takes your vitality maybe your immunity goes to hell, pneumonia takes hold" Sam pauses "anyway, shtriga's can feed off anyone but they prefer…"

"Children" Dean finished.

"Yeah" Sam nodded "probably because they have stronger life force. And get this. Shtriga's are invulnerable to all weapons devised by God and man".

"No" Dean shook his head walking in front of me "that's not right. She's vulnerable when she feeds".

"What?" Sam and I asked at the same time.

"If you catch her when she's eating you can blast her with consecrated wrought iron. Ahhh… buckshot's or rounds I think".

"How do you know that?" Sam asked.

"Dad told me. I remember".

"What else Dad told you?" I asked staring at him.

"Nothing, that's it".

Dean glances from me to Sam and sighs annoyed.

"What?"

"Nothing" Sam pauses "okay. So, assuming we can kill it when it eats we still gotta find the thing first, which ain't gonna be a cakewalk. Shtriga's take on human disguise when they're not hunting".

"Like a Halloween costume but human type?" I asked.

"Historically, something innocuous. Could be anything, but it's usually a feeble old woman, which might be how the witches as old crones legend got started".

"Hang on" Dean crosses the room and checks in his back.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Check this out" Dean hands a map to Sam and I to look at "I marked down all the addresses of the victims. Now these are the houses that have been hit so far, and dead center?"

"The hospital" Sam and I said at the same time and the same tone.

"The hospital" Dean repeated "now when we were there I saw a patient, an old woman".

"An old person huh?" Sam stated.

"Yeah".

"In a hospital? Phew" he shakes his head "better call the Coast Guard".

"Well listen, smart-ass, she had an inverted cross hanging on her wall".

I glance at Sam and Dean. Inverted cross equals usually nasty witches.

"Let's go then" I sighed getting up.

* * *

We snuck in the hospital to search for the old lady Dean saw when we came the first time. We walk in the hallway and Dean pushes me gently on the wall behind him.

"Good night " a woman's voice said.

I take a peak to see a man and a woman talking in the hallway.

"See you tomorrow Betty".

"Try to get some sleep" she said.

Then silence. Dean looks at the hallway and signs us that it's clear. Dean leads us to the room and we sneak in with our guns raise. She is pretty creepy, long white grassy hair and she is staring in front of her sitting in her wheelchair. I glance at Dean, he leans closer to her face.

"Who the hell are you!?" She yelled.

Dean leaps backs against the wall cabinet and pull out his gun scared. I only jump a little raising my gun higher ready to shoot.

"Who's there? You trying to steal my stuff? They're always stealing around here" she mumbled to herself.

Sam turns on the light "no! Ah, ma'am we're maintenance. We're sorry. We thought you were sleeping".

I take a good look at her, she's blind, damn, she's scary as hell.

"Ahhh, nonsense. I was sleeping with my peepers open" she laughs and gestures at the wall where I am standing "and fix that crucifix, would you? I've asked four damn times already!"

I stretch my arm and fix it glancing at Sam and Dean, I hate old people. Luckily for me I'll be dead before being fifty. So no getting old and scare myself.

* * *

The time we got back to our room it was day and Sam and I were still laughing at Dean because of that old woman. He's face was hilarious.

"I was sleeping with my peepers open?" Sam laughed.

"I almost smoked that old girl, I swear. It's not funny!" Dean defended himself.

"That face you did, should've took a picture" I laughed.

"Yeah, you two laugh it off" Dean spat "now we're back to square one".

I turn around to walk towards the room and spot a kid sitting on a bench in front of the office.

"Hang on" Dean said and walks towards him.

I follow him followed by Sam. I don't know who this boy is, but Dean looks like he knows.

"Hey what's wrong?" Dean asked the boy.

"My brother's sick" he said sadly.

"The little guy?"

"Pneumonia" he nodded "he's in the hospital. It's my fault".

"Ah come on" Dean sighed "how?"

"I shouldda made sure the window was latched. He wouldn't've got pneumonia if the window was latched".

Poor kid, he's little brother, as I heard he loves really much, is hospitalized and he was the one that was looking after him. Like Dean does with Sam and me.

"Listen to me" Dean starting staring at him "I can promise you that is not your fault. Okay?"

"It's my job to look after him" he said looking at the ground.

Dean glances at me and Sam and back to the kid sadly.

The kid's mother gets out of the motel in a hurry to her car.

"Michael" she called out catching the boy's attention "I want you to turn on the no vacancy sign while I'm gone. I've got Denise covering room service so don't bother with any of the rooms".

"I'm going with you".

"Not now, Michael" his mother refused.

"But I gotta see Asher!"

"Hey Michael" Dean interrupted "hey. I know how you feel. I'm a big brother too. But you gotta go easy on your mom right now, ok?"

Michael's mother drops her purse on the ground cursing loudly looking on the verge of crying. That is understandable, her son is dying.

"I got it" Sam quickly grabbed the woman's bag.

"Thank you".

"Listen, you're in no condition to drive" Dean said to he "why don't you let me give you a lift to the hospital".

"No, I couldn't possibly – "

"No" Dean cut her off "it's no trouble. I insist".

"Thanks" she hands her keys at Dean and glances at her son "be good".

Dean opens her the door and turn towards us with an angry expression on his face.

"We're gonna kill this thing. I want it dead, you hear me?"

I nod. We are going to kill it. But if we want to kill it we have to know more.

"Sammy" I called with a low tone "we need to go to the library. Now".

"Yes we do" he turns towards the kid "you're going to be okay alone?"

Michael nods quickly and walks in the reception.

"Let's go".

I lean against the Impala waiting after Sam so he gets the keys. Damn, I hate this case. I hate seeing kids get hurt like that, their too innocent for this.

* * *

Sam and I been searching past events similar at was is happening now and we got luck. This monster has been here before, kids having pneumonia, but that time they all died.

"Hey" I hear Sam say on the phone beside me "how's the kid? ... I'm at the library with Alex. We've been trying to find out as much as we can about this Shtriga… Well, bad news. We started with Fort Douglas around the time you said Dad was there? ... Same deal. Before that, there was, uh, Ogfenville, before that North Haverbrook, and Brockway. Every fifteen to twenty years it hits a new town. Dean, this thing is just getting started in Fitzburgh. In all these other places it goes on for months. Dozens of kids before the shtriga finally moves on. The kids just, languish in comas and then they die".

I read the paper at the microfiche machine. The same crap they say today, inexplicable pneumonia. This is bullshit, does someone didn't think of calling some higher specialist? I glance at the image it's... oh shit.

"Ah" Sam continued on the phone "I don't know. The earliest mention I could find is this place called 'Black River Falls' back in the 1890's. Talk about a horror show…"

"Sam" I cut him off pointing at the photo "why does he says something to me?"

One of the doctors on the photography really looks like the doctor I saw in the hall when we went to that creepy woman.

"Whoa" Sam whispered "hold on, Alex just found a photograph of a bunch of doctors standing around a kid's bed. One of the Doctors is Heidacker… and this picture was taken in 1893… yeah. Yeah, absolutely".

Sam hangs up and sighs leaning on the table.

"So this dude is supposed to be freaking old and still looks like a healthy men" I resumed.

"He's the shtriga, there is no other explanation".

"Then we have to go join Dean and kill that thing".

Sam nods and leads the way out of the library.

* * *

I sit on the bed next to Sam and look at Dean who just entered in the motel in a total furry.

"We should have thought of this before" Sam said "a doctor's a perfect disguise. You're trusted, you can control the whole thing".

"That son of a bitch" Dean throws his jacket on a chair and starts pacing the room.

"I'm surprised you didn't kill him when you were at the library" I told Dean.

"Yeah, well, first of all, I'm not going to open fire in a freaking pediatrics ward" Dean said raising his tone.

"Yeah" I nodded in agreement.

"Second" Dean trailed off "wouldn't have done any good, because the bastard's bullet proof unless he's chowing down on something. And third, I wasn't packing, which is probably a really good thing cause I probably would have just burned a clip in him on principle alone".

"What do you mean?" Sam asked frowning.

"Shtriga, works through siblings right?"

"Yeah" I answered.

"It went after Asher" Sam understanding.

"It's going to go after Michael" I sighed getting up.

"Well we gotta get him outta here" Sam said.

"No" Dean dryly said "no, that would blow the whole deal".

"What?" Sam asked Dean surprised.

"You want to use him as bait!" I exclaimed before Dean could answer "are you idiot? You can't use a kid as bait!"

"It's not out of the question Alex it's the only way. If this thing disappears it could be years before we get another chance".

"You didn't hear me Dean, he's a kid!" I replied angry "he's way too young to be bait!"

"Like you never wanted to be bait" he yelled.

I frown at him, it's true I wanted a lot of time to be bait for things that were only after girls or kids, but Dean always refused saying that I'm only a kid and that he needs to keep me safe. Also that I wasn't experienced enough.

"It's not the same thing!" I yelled back "I'm a fucking hunter! It's my job! This kid is probably scared of the monsters he sees on TV!"

"Calm down!" Sam interrupted with a calm voice "calm down. Alex is right on this one Dean".

"Dad did not send me here to walk away" Dean said taking his eyes off of me.

"Send YOU here?" Sam quoted "he didn't send you her. He sent us here".

"This isn't about you two" Dean sighed turning back "I'm the one who screwed up, all right. It's my fault. There's no telling how many kids have gotten hurt because of me".

"What are you saying Dean?" Sam asked "how is it your fault?" After a long pause, he sighed "Dean. You've been hiding something from the get-go. Since when does Dad bail on a hunt? Since when does he let something get away? Now talk to me, man. Tell me what's going on".

"Fort Douglas, Wisconsin. It was our third night in this crap room and I was climbing the walls. Man, I needed to get some air".

* * *

_Flashback *Dean's POV*_

_I sigh annoyed of being in this room. I'm going to go crazy if I stay here one more second. I turn off the TV and get up to the front door. I glance at Sammy asleep in his bed and Alex also sleeping in her crib. If she wakes up, Sam is going to be able to help her. _

_I get out the door and assure myself that the door is well looked and walk away. _

* * *

_I've been playing arcade games at the reception for a while now. _

"_Kid" a man's voice called catching my attention "we're closing up"._

_I nod slightly and walk out the door to go back to the room, back to my younger siblings. _

_Once I get in the room, I see a light coming from the other room. This isn't normal. I quickly and slowly approach the room. I grab the riffle next to the door keeping my eyes in the room. I see a thing in a black robe bent over Alex's crib. I raise the riffle towards the monster. But I don't understand what is happening. I freeze. Fear invading me, but I need to protect my little sister and my little brother who is still asleep on the bed. Come on! This isn't my first gig!_

"_Get out the way!" I hear a familiar voice shout. _

_I duck away and see my father shooting the monster multiple time before it jumps out the window. My father rushes to Alex's crib and picks her up, at this point she woke up crying. Dad holds her close to his chest hushing her gently and then looks at her. Sam who woke up by the gun shots looking at us confused, now we'll probably have to tell him everything on the supernatural, if he asks too much questions. _

"_Are you okay baby girl?"_

"_Huh-huh" she nodded but still looked confused "what going on, Daddy?"_

"_It's okay, baby girl" he assured her as he again pulled her in a hug. _

"_What happened?" Dad asked sternly looking at me. _

"_I- I – I just went out" I hesitantly answered knowing that he wouldn't like that answer._

"_What?!" He exclaimed making Alex jump and she looks at me. _

"_Just for a second. I'm sorry"._

"_I told you not to leave this room. I told you not to let Sam and Alex out of your sight!"_

_Sammy looks at me sadly but I don't share his glare, I look down ashamed. I can't protect my siblings. I need to be better now. _

* * *

End of flashback *back to Alex's POV*

"Dad just ... grabbed us and booked. Dropped us off at Pastor Jim's about three hours away, but by the time he got back to Fort Douglas the shtriga had disappeared, it was just gone. It never surfaced until now. You know, Dad never spoke about it again, I didn't ask. But he...ah...he looked at me different, you know? Which was worse. Not that I blame him. He gave me an order and I didn't listen, I almost got you killed" Dean finished his story.

Now I get that feeling Dean has when he is way too protective on both of us. He wasn't watching us once and I almost died and Dad put the blame on him.

"I remember that" Sam softly said "Dad told me that the gun shots were the neighbors and that Alex was afraid".

"Well, we didn't want you to know about monsters. And I didn't want you to know I screwed up".

"You were just a kid" Sam reasoned him.

"Don't" Dean pauses "don't. Dad knew this was unfinished business for me. He sent me here to finish it".

"Still, Dean" I sighed meeting his eyes "using Michael as bait… I don't think it's right, I can be the bait" if I hid in his room".

"No, it won't work. It's gotta get close enough to feed, it'll see you. Believe me, I don't like it, but it's gotta be the kid".

I nod agreeing with the plan. Even though I hate using innocents to kill a monster.

* * *

"You're crazy! Just go away or I'm calling the cops!"

We'll, this is not going well. Dean is trying to explain everything to a kid and now he is threatening us with a phone in his hand. Well, sorry for this bro, but you're alone in this. Sam and I are just watching quietly.

"Hang on" Dean stopped him "just listen to me. You have to believe me, ok? This thing came through the window and it attacked your brother. I've seen it. I know what it looks like. Cause it attacked my brother once too".

Michael's face suddenly changes as he slowly hangs up the phone.

"This thing… is it… like… it has this long…. black robe?"

"You saw it last night, didn't you?"

"I thought I was having a nightmare".

"I'd give anything not to tell you this, but sometimes nightmares are real".

"So why are you telling me?" He asked confused.

"Because we need your help".

"My help?"

"We can kill it" Dean said "me and him, that's what we do. But we can't do it without you".

"What? No!" Michael explained scared.

"Michael, listen to me. This thing hurt Asher. And it's gonna keep hurting kids unless we stop it, understand me?"

Michael only stares at him horrified. I knew this wasn't a good plan. Once again, I was right. I glance at Sam who probably is thinking the same thing.

* * *

With this failure, we go back in the motel room. Now, I guess we'll have to stick to the plan of using us as bait.

"Well that went crappy. Now what?" Dean sighed.

"I told you Dean, he's just a kid! He's scared of that" I said glancing at him.

"You can't ask an adult to do something like that, much less a kid" Sam backed me.

Before Dean could replied, someone knocks on the door. Dean opens it to reveal Michael. Well, that was unexpected.

"If you kill it, will Asher get better?" He asked.

"Honestly? We don't know" Dean admitted.

"You said you were a big brother".

"Yeah" Dean nodded.

"You'd take care of your little brother and sister? You'd do anything for them?"

With no hesitation, Dean answers "yeah, I would".

"Me too. I'll help".

Families is the strongest power in the world.

* * *

Through the security camera Dean just placed, we now have an overview of Michael's room from the next room over. This way we'll know when we have to jump in action against it.

"This camera has night vision on it so we'll be able to see clear as day" Dean said to Michael his face in front the camera lance, he then speaks to us "are we good?"

"A hair to the right" Sam said in a high voice and Dean adjusts the camera "there, there".

"What do I do?" Michael asked Dean.

"We'll be right in the next room. We're gonna come in with guns. So, as soon as we do you roll off this bed and you crawl under it".

"What if someone shoot me?"

"We won't shoot you" Dean assured "we're good shots. We're not going to fire until you're clear ok?" Michael nods "have you heard a gunshot before?"

"Like in the movies?"

"It's gonna be a lot louder than in the movies. So I want you to stay under the bed, cover your ears, do not come out until we say so. You understand".

The kid nods slowly clearly scared. Even though he is the one who came back to be bait, I still feel awful of doing that.

"Michael, you sure you wanna do this?" Michael doesn't answer "you don't have to, it's ok, I won't be mad".

"No I'm ok. Just don't shoot me".

"We're not going to let anything happen to you. I promise" Dean said.

I sigh and glance at Sam who is watching the scene sadly.

"Hope this thing works, I hate it" I said.

"Me too" Sam agreed "but I guess we don't have other choice now, we can't back away".

"Then let's do this" I sit on the edge of the bed we are sitting on.

* * *

It's been a while now we've been waiting for the shtriga to show up. My eyes didn't leave the screen once.

"What time is it?" Dean asked.

"Three" Sam answered "you sure these iron rounds are gonna work?"

"Consecrated iron rounds, and yeah, it's what Dad used last time".

Michael is still in his bed, wide awake staring at the window terrified. This kid is very brave to do this, just learned that monsters are real and then use yourself as bait to one who wants to suck your soul. That sounds great.

"Dean, I'm sorry" Sam broke the silence.

"For what?"

"You know, I've really given you a lot of crap, for always following Dad's orders. But I know why you do it" Sam explained.

"Oh, god, kill me now" Dean sighed.

Sam laughs softly. We sit there in silence, everyone concentrated on the screen waiting. Suddenly I see a movement by the window.

"Look" I point at the screen.

The window slides open slowly showing the shtriga. Like Michael described it, it is tall with a black robe floating around.

"Now?" Sam asked impatient.

"Not yet" Dean shakes his head slightly.

They each grab their gun and I do the same making sure it's charged and ready to kill this bitch.

The shtriga moves closer to Michael and leans over the bed. Like instructed, the kid doesn't move, even though I guess he is so scared that he won't dare to move.

"Now" Dean gets up followed by Sam and I.

We burst in the room our gun raised waiting for the signal.

"Hey!" Sam shouted to distract the shtriga.

"Michael, down!" Dean yelled.

Michael rolls of the bed and we open fire. After a dozen of shots, he finally falls on the ground.

"Mike, you alright?" Dean asks not taking his eyes of the shtriga.

"Yeah" he answered.

"You think it's dead?" I asked Dean eyeing the monster.

"One way to find out".

He approaches the shtriga with his gun ready. When he's close, he glances at us with the 'I think it's dead' look.

Suddenly, the shtriga raises up grabbing Dean by the throat and throws him on a wall.

"Dean!" Sam and I shouted.

The creature flies towards us and pushes Sam on the other wall. I shoot it once but it's faster than me and pin me on the bed forcing my mouth open. I try to grab my gun I dropped but it's too far and I can start feeling my energy being suck away. I try again to get away, but my body doesn't want to move. Like my brain didn't give the orders to my body anymore.

"Hey!" I hear Dean's voice yell.

The shtriga looks up and suddenly falls backward off of me. I take a long deep breath, it's seems like ages since I could breath.

"You okay ankle bitter?" Dean calls out.

I nod trying to sit up but I still can feel myself weak. Someone grabs me by my arm and gently lift me up to my feet. I glance at Sam with a smile that thanks him.

We walk up to the shtriga, it's definitely dead now. Some blue strings light gets out of the shtriga. Dean shoots it a few more times and more blue light gets out before it disintegrate.

"It's ok, Michael" Dean sighed "you can come out".

Michael gets out from under the bed and stands beside us looking at the robe. It's finally dead and I'm sure that all the kids at the hospital is going to be better.

* * *

I throw my bag in the trunk of the Impala ready to head out of this town. And sleep, we've catch maybe three hours of sleep before Dean woke me up to go on the road.

"Hey, Joanna" Dean greeted someone.

I turn around to see Michael's mother walking towards us.

"How's Asher doing?" Dean finished.

"Hove you seen Michael?" She asked ignoring Dean's question with a worried face.

"Mom! Mom!" Michael runs to his mother and throws himself in her arms.

"Hey!" She catches him in her arms.

"How's Ash?"

"Got some good news" she smiles "your brother's gonna be fine".

I smile, this is amazing news.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Really" she turns towards us "no one can explain it, it's a miracle. They're going to keep him in overnight for observation and then he's coming home".

"That's great" Dean said.

"How are all the other kids doing?" Sam asked.

"Good. Really good. A bunch of them should be checking out in a few days. says the ward's going to be like a ghost town".

"Dr. Travis?" I frown "isn't it taking care of them?"

"Oh, he wasn't in today. Must have been sick or something" she suggested.

I glance at Sam and Dean, we know what it is really.

"Yeah. Yeah, must have" Dean played the game.

"So" Joanna looks at her son "did anything happen while I was gone?"

"Nah" he smiles at us "same old stuff".

"Ok. You can go see Ash".

"Now?" Michael asked excited.

"Only if you want to".

Michael doesn't answer, he just runs in the car.

Joanna laughs "I, ah, I'd better get going before he hotwires the car himself".

She waves at us and gets in her car. This is actually a good ending. The kind I like.

I walk back to the car with both my brothers and stand in front of our respective doors.

"It's too bad" Sam said.

"Oh, they'll be fine" Dean stated.

"That's not what I meant. I meant Michael. He'll always know there are things out there in the dark, he'll never be the same, you know?" he pauses "sometime I wish that…"

"Wish what?" I encourage him to continue.

"I wish I could have that kindda innocence".

"I think we all wish that" I sighed getting in the car.

"If it means anything, sometimes I wish you both could too" I heard Dean say before they come in the car.

Hunting for me it's like it always existed. I don't remember much of when I was innocent. Sam and Dean tried to keep the truth away, but I'm too curious.

Guess it ruined my childhood.


	19. Provenance

Chapter 19 - Provenance

* * *

**-Author's note: Sorry if it's been a long time, had difficulty writting not a lot of time and things happeing so I hope you enjoy this chapter :) Also don't forget to review follow favorite if it's not done thank you :) Enjoy! **

**-Soiler Alert : Spoilers of the first season of Supernatural.**

**-Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, I only own Alexandria Winchester.**

* * *

I think I've never been as bored as I am now. We are currently in a bar where Sam is doing some research for a future case, which I hope he finds, and Dean is… well, doing what he is good at, flirting with a girl. Like right now, he is again taking a number from this blond chick.

Me. Well, I'd be asleep if it wasn't that noisy in the bar. Sam suddenly gestures at Dean to come.

"Found something?" I asked Sam.

"Yeah, think so".

Dean stands beside me holding two beers handing one to Sam.

"All right, I think we got something" Sam said ignoring the beer totally.

"Oh yeah, me too" Dean smiled glancing back at the bar "I think we need to take a little shore leave, just a little bit. What do you think, huh? I'm so in the door with this one".

"So, what is it today?" I glare at Dean "rock star or maybe army rangers? That one works a lot".

"Reality scouts" Dean grins "looking for people with special skills. I mean hey, it' not that far off right? By the way she's got a friend over there" he looks at Sam "possibly hook you up. What do you think?"

"Dean, no thanks, I can get my own dates" Sam refused.

"Yeah right" I scoffed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sam frown at me.

"What?" I innocently said.

Sam rolls his eyes and gets back on his research. This dude getting a girl in places like this? She wouldn't be human.

"Mark and Ann Telesca of New Paltz, New York were both found dead in their home, a few days ago. Throats were slit. There were no prints, no murder weapons, all…"

He looks at Dean, I follow his glance at our older brother who is still checking the girl. I hit him on the arm catching his attention.

"Dean!" Sam called loudly starting to get angry "no prints, no murder weapons, all doors and window locked from the inside".

Dean takes a gulp of his beer before talking "could just be a garden variety murder you know, not our department".

"No. Dad says different".

"What do you mean, Dad says different?" I asked.

Sam points at the map "Dad noted three murders in the same area of upstate New York. First one here in 1912, second one right here in 1945, and the third in 1970, the same M.O. as the Telesca. Their throats were slit, doors were locked from the inside. Now so much time had passed between murders that nobody checked the pattern, except Dad. He kept his eyes peeled for another one".

"And now we got one. All right" Dean sighed "I'm with you. It's worth checking out. We can't pick this up till first thing though right?"

"Yeah".

"Good" he smiles and head back to the bar with the two blondies.

"How did you do to be stuck with him and he's… dates?" Sam asked me looking at Dean.

"Don't ask, I don't know how I'm still alive" I laugh "though I wasn't allowed to come here, not since Dad went off".

Sam sniggers and takes a gulp of his beer.

* * *

HONK!

I jolt up awake. What the hell!

Taking my breath, I hear Sam laugh as he sit in the drivers. Did he just honk to wake us up? God, I'm so stupid when I wake up.

"Man, that is so not cool" Dean mumbled.

"Not cool" I repeated.

"I just swept the Telesca's with EMF" Sam stated totally ignoring us "it's clean. And last night, while you were… well… out".

"Good times" Dean smirked.

"Shut it" I sighed not wanting to have images.

"I checked the history of the house" Sam continued "nothing strange about the Telesca's".

"All right, so if it's not the people and it's not the house, then maybe it's the contents".

"Like a cursed object" I suggested.

"Yeah, or something like that" Dean said.

"The house is clean" Sam pointed out.

"Yeah I know, you said that".

"No, I mean it's empty" Sam stated "no furniture, nothing".

"Where's all their stuff?" Dean asked.

* * *

It's really weird to see all those expensive cars parked in the parking, and then you see Dean's black Impala all dirty. That's classy.

Sam told us all the furniture were sent to an antic. So I guess we go see old shits coming from all over and we don't even know which object was in the house.

The object in the auction house are kind of pretty, I always liked old things, not cursed or attached to a ghost.

I see Dean taking a food from a food from a tray, typical Dean. Also, everyone is well dressed, but us… we are kind in our normal clothes which aren't for this occasion.

"Consignment auctions, estate sales. Looks like a garage sale for Wasps if you ask me" Dean said.

He takes more food to my disappointment, we have to look kind of professional.

A man stops us by standing in front of us.

"Can I help you lady and gentlemen?"

He calls me lady on more time and I will punch him in the face.

"I'd like some champagne please" Dean demanded with a smarty voice.

"He's not a waiter" Sam pointed out as he holds out his hand to the man "I'm Sam Connors".

The man doesn't moves looking at us from head to feat. That's rude.

He looks at Sam's hand but doesn't shake it. Sam takes away he's hand awkwardly. The guy looks at us suspicious. I hate him.

"That's my brother Dean and our sister Alex. We're art dealers, with Connors Limited".

"You. Are… art dealers" he skeptically said and points at me "her too?"

"No" Sam shakes his head "we are passing in town, and we still don't have a hotel room".

"I'm Daniel Blake, this is my auction house. Now gentlemen this is a private showing, and I don't remember seeing you on the guest list".

"We're there chuckles, you just need to take another look" Dean stated.

A waiter passes net to us with some drinks. Dean takes one, that's professional…

"Oh. Finally".

He sniffs the content before turning around. Well, I guess we'll have to make it fast before they kick us out of here.

Sam and I follow Dean through the place. We stop at a freaky painting of an old family, maybe because they aren't smiling.

"A fine example of American Primitive wouldn't you say?" A woman's voice said.

We turn around to a good looking young woman in a black dress coming down the stairs. She is classy, that's for sure, she is on the guest list. I glance at Sam and Dean, they are both staring at her like she was the most precious thing in the world. Sam turns around towards the painting but Dean slaps him so he continues to stare at her.

"We'll I'd say it's more Grant Wood than Grandma Moses" Sam said "but you knew that, you just wanted to see if I did".

"Guilty. And clumsy. I apologize. I'm Sarah Blake".

God, if Sam or Dean has to get a girl, she's one of the best I've seen. Wait… Blake… like the other guy, so she's more than on the guest list, that's for sure.

"I'm Sam. This is my… brother, Dean and our little sister Alex".

Dean takes again some food from a tray. Can't he just stop!

I hit him on the arm and gave him the look. He only shrugs and takes another one.

"Dean. Can we get you some more mini-quiche?" Sarah asked amused.

"I'm good" Dean smiled with food in his mouth "thanks".

"So" she looks at Sam "can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, actually. What can you tell us about the Telesca estate?"

"The whole thing's pretty grisly if you ask me, selling your things this soon. But Dad's right about one thing, sensationalism brings out the crowds. Even the rich ones".

"Is it possible to see the provenances?" Sam asked.

"I'm afraid there isn't any chance of that" the voice of Mr. Blake said behind us.

We slowly turn around facing him.

"Why not?" Sam said.

"You're not on the guest list. And I think it's time to leave".

"Well we don't have to be told twice" Dean said with again his smarty voice.

"Apparently you do".

"Okay" Sam interrupted "it's all right. We don't want any trouble. We'll go".

Dean walks away and I notice Sam and Sarah exchanging a long glare before he follows Dean and I do the same.

* * *

I grab my duffle and adjust my backpack on my shoulder. I close the trunk and follow both my brothers to the door of our motel room.

"Grant Wood, Grandma Moses?" Dean asked Sam as we reached the door.

"Art history course. It's good for meeting girls".

"It's like I don't even know you" Dean said unlocking the door.

"Dean like you always say, he's the geek boy" I point out.

"True" Dean smiled panting my shoulder.

WE enter the room… more a disco. It's totally a top retro 70s disco room. Well, this is beautiful…

"Huh" the three of us said at the same time.

They both dump their bags on one bed, I glance at both of them still holding my bags.

"So who I'll be sharing tonight?" I asked.

"Take me" Dean said.

I drop my bags beside Dean's. He knows Sam still has nightmares and he moves a lot in his sleep. Once in the night I woke up because Sam was moving too much and moaning in his sleep. I hugged him close and he relaxed. I hate to see one of my brothers in pain.

"So" Dean clears his throat "what is providence?"

"Prov-e-nance" Sam corrects me "it's a certificate of origin, like a biography. You know we can use them to check the history of the pieces, see if any of them have a freaky past".

"Huh. Well, we're not getting anything out of chuckles, but Sarah…" Dean trailed off and snaps his finger at Sam with a grin on his face.

"Yeah" Sam smirked back "maybe you can get her to write it all down on a cocktail napkin".

"Not me".

"No, no, no, pick-ups are your thing Dean".

"It wasn't him she was checking out, Sammy" I said.

He gives me an annoyed glare.

"In other words" he glances at Dean "you want me to use her to get information".

"Sometimes you gotta take one for the team. Call her".

She can also be good for him. Even though it would do like Cassie, he would have to leave her and both be heartbroken.

* * *

That's what Sam is doing right now, he's on a date with Sarah at a chick restaurant, even dressed up for the occasion.

"Alex" Dean's voice got me out of my mind "do your school work".

"I'm tired of doing this, Dean".

"I know, but you have too, you know that".

"Why?"

"Because I say so".

"Why?" I ask again.

"Because…"

"Because?"

"Alexandria, just do it" he sternly said.

"No" I close the screen of my computer "I'm not doing it until you tell me".

"Alexandria Winchester, you-"

"No Dean!" I yelled as I got up "tell me!" I calm down "please…"

"Maybe… maybe, you could have a second chance one day".

"A second chance?" I asked frowning at him "like Sam? I thought you were angry when he left".

"I was!" He exclaimed "but he had a chance to leave but I want our family together".

"Dean" I sighed "we are in this job for now fourteen years, I don't know what normal is, so I don't really miss it… it's sure I want to know what it is but" I pause.

"But what?" He encourage me to continue.

"It scares me" I admitted quietly.

"Why?"

"Because I don't know what it is. I guess that's something I share with everyone. I'm scared of ignorance".

"You know what normal is, it's on TV and you saw it when you were in school" Dean pointed out.

He won't understand… he never grow up in this life like me. He lived with our Mom, Sam too…

"Yeah… but Dean, it's weird to say, but I love hunting. Also I know that you will never quit hunting. You and I promised ourselves to never leave one another".

"Wherever you go I will go" Dean gets up and places his hand on my checks "I will never leave you alone"

I nod sadly looking away. He kisses me on the top of my head and I cold myself be a kid again.

"I guess I'll do English now" I quietly said.

"Good idea".

I sit at my place on the table opening my laptop. This… was I guess weird. What normal be like for me? What would I do?

* * *

Once Sam came back, he didn't say anything about his date with Sarah, but he got the provenance of the painting we saw.

"So, she just handed the providences over to you" Dean said impressed.

"Provenances" Dean corrected him still looking at the papers.

"Provenances?" Dean hesitantly repeated.

"Yes" Sam nodded "we went back to her place, I got a copy of the papers…"

"And?"

"And nothing. That's it. I left".

"You didn't have to con her or do any… special favors or anything like that?"

"Not everyone is obsessed with that Dean" I sighed looking up from the screen of my laptop.

"Yeah, and Dean, would you get your mind out of the gutter, please?"

Dean laughs "you know when this while things done, we could stick around for a little bit".

"Why?" Sam and I asked at the same time.

"So you could take her out again. It's obvious you're into her, even I could see that".

"Me too" I approved.

"Hey, I think I've got something here".

Dean and I both come over him as he hands Dean the papers.

"Portrait of Isaiah Merchant's family, painted 1910" Dean read.

"Now compare the names of the owners with Dad's journal".

I grab the journal "first purchased in 1912, Peter Simms. Peter Simms murdered 1912. Same thing in 1945. AND in 1970".

"Then stored" Sam added "until it was donated to a charity auction last month. Where the Telesca's bought it. So what do you think, it's haunted? Or cursed?"

"Wither way, it's toast" Dean said.

* * *

Dean had this plan that I actually agreed on. Steel and burn. Easy and simple. I like it like that. We are like real rubbers, in black with black gloves, it's funny.

Dean scales over the metal gate and Sam busts me up since I'm to small to even grab something to go over. Sam than follows us to the security alarm system that Sam easily disarms.

"Go ahead" Sam whispers to me.

I pick the lock, and quietly open the door.

We go inside searching for the painting. We stick together searching everywhere, I even checked the place we saw it this morning, it's not there anymore.

Dean suddenly stops, he flashes the painting upstairs. We run up the round stairs. He cuts the painting from it's frame with his switchblade. I guess this is a thing I wouldn't do in a normal life.

We went back outside to burn it. I hold the flashlight pointing the painting on the ground.

Dean scratches the matches "ugly ass thing. If you ask me we're doing the art word a favor".

He drops the matches on the painting which burns up slowly. Good, like Dean said, this thing is an ugly ass thing.

* * *

The next morning after a good few hours of sleep, even though it wasn't a big hunt it was good to sleep. I pack my stuff in my bag and again, wait for my brothers, I've always been the one who was ready first. The thing with girls are slower than boys doesn't apply for me, I guess I'm not normal, that's why.

"We got a problem" Dean said rushing in the bathroom "I can't find my wallet".

"How is that our problem?" Sam asked for me and him.

"Cause I think I dropped it in the warehouse last night".

"It's joke right?" I look at him discouraged.

"No" Dean stated clearly beginning to panic "it's got my prints, my ID, well my fake ID anyway. We gotta get it before someone else finds it. Come on".

That's just great.

* * *

We look around at the auction house for Dean's wallet that Dean stupidly lost.

"How do you lose your wallet, Dean?" Sam asked frustrated.

Dean only throws his hand in the air and keep looking on the ground.

"We'll you suck" I commented.

Dean shots me a wink. Okay, what the hell was that for, he has something going on in his stupid head.

"Hey guys!" I hear Sarah greet us.

We spin around face to her acting like we weren't searching anything.

"Sarah, hey!" Sam smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

She asked this question especially to him, that mean's their date went well.

"Ahh, we… we are leaving town and, you know, we came to say goodbye" Sam lied.

"What are you talking about, Sam" Dean interrupted the conversation "we're sticking around for at least another day or two".

Sam and I both look at Dean confused, I thought we were leaving today…

Dean gets out his wallet, well this son of a bitch.

"Oh, Sam. By the way. I'm gonna go ahead and give you that $20 I owe you" he glances at Sarah "I always forget, you know" he hands Sam the money "there you go".

Sam takes the cash still looking at him confused. But I guess I now understand that wink Dean gave me.

"We'll leave you two crazy kids alone, we gotta go do something… somewhere" Dean smiled as he pulled me towards him.

We turn around and quickly leave.

"Why didn't tell me you're generous plan?" I ask him.

"Well, it was my secret plan" he smile at me.

We reach the Impala and sit on the hood.

"You know that I thought you're a stupid ass for losing your wallet like that" I admitted.

"Hey" he exclaimed 'offend' "I'm not stupid and clearly not an ass. Watch your mouth".

We both laugh and I lie down my head on the front window. I look at the clouds sighing. I don't know why and it makes me go crazy, but I can't get out the being normal thing.

"What is it?" Dean asks me.

I glance up at him, he has his big brother worry face on him.

"Nothing why?" I lied.

"Because I know you and I know when something is not okay".

"I'm too much with you guys".

"You love us" Dean smiles.

"No, I hate you" I playfully said.

"Yeah right, it's about the second chance I talked about".

"Yeah" I admitted looking back at the sky.

Dean sighs. Before he could say anything, Sam comes back.

"I just saw the painting" he said.

"What?" Dean and I said at the same time.

"It's not burned".

We get in the car and Dean starts the engine.

"I don't understand, Dean, we burned the damn thing".

"Yeah thank you Captain Obvious" Dean pauses "all right, we just need to figure out another way to get rid of it. Any ideas?"

"Okay, all right. Well, um, in almost all the lore about haunted paintings it's always the painting's subject that haunts them" Sam brained storm.

"So we have to figure out everything about this… family. The Merchant right?"

* * *

"You said the Isaiah Merchant family right?" The proprietor of the book shop asked us.

"Yeah that's right" Sam approved.

What a better place than history books to find what we want.

Dean flicks through an old book with guns in it. I glance at it, these are awesome guns.

The proprietor lays the book down on the table "I dug every scrap of local history I could find. So you three are crime buffs".

"Kindda. Yeah. Why do you ask?" Dean asked.

"Well…"

He hold up an article 'New Titanic Sinks, 1304 People Go To Watery Graves: Only 866 saved from 2,170 Aboard Liner Which Collides With Iceberg. Disaster Proves To Be the Greatest in Marine History of the World'. He points a side article where we could read 'Father Slaughters Family, Kills Himself'.

"Yes. Yeah, that sounds about right" Dean confirmed.

"The whole family was killed?" Sam asked.

"It seems this Isaiah, he slits his kids' throats, then his wife, then himself. Now he was a barber by trade. Used a straight razor".

Well, that's sick.

"Why'd he do it?"

"Let's look. Ahh…" he begins to read "'People who knew him describe Isaiah as having a stern and harsh temperament. Controlled his family with an iron fist. Wife, uh, two sons, adopted daughter...' Yeah yeah yeah..."There were whispers that the wife was gonna take the kids and leave." Which of course you know in that day and age, um ...so instead, old man Isaiah...well he gave them all a shave".

The guy draws his finger to his throat like he's slicing it making the noise with it laughing. Dean joins but Sam and I both give him a bitchface which makes him stop.

"Does it say what happened to the bodies?" I asked seriously.

"Just that they were all cremated".

I sigh, we'll that's great.

"Anything else?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Actually I found a picture of the family. It's right here... somewhere. Right" he searches on the page "here it is".

It's the same painting we saw at the caution house.

"Hey could we get a copy of this please?" Sam demanded.

"Sure".

Once the proprietor is gone, I comment "me who thought this hunt was easy, I guess I talked too much".

"You always talk too much" Dean joked.

"Shut…" I start off but smiles at me like a complete idiot "shut your mouth".

* * *

We sat at the table of the motel room still thinking of what the thing could be with that painting. The Dad is certainly suspicious, but he was cremated, there's nothing left of him.

"I'm telling you man, I'm sure of it. The painting at the auction house, Dad is looking down. Painting here, Dad's looking out. The painting has changed" Sam said.

"All right, so you think that Daddy dearest is trapped in the painting and is handing out Columbian neckties like he did with his family?" Dean resumed.

"Well yeah, it seems like it".

"But he's bones were cremated, how are we gonna stop it?" I asked.

"All right, well, if Isaiah's position changed then maybe some other things in the painting changed as well. You know it could give us some clues" Dean said.

"What, like a Da Vinci Code deal?" Sam frowned.

"I don't… know. Uhh… I'm still waiting for the movie on that one. Anyway, we gotta get back in and see that painting" Dean jumps on his back on the back crossing his arms "which is a good thing cause you can get some more time to crush on your girlfriend".

"Dude. Enough already" Sam sighed angry.

"What?"

"What?" Sam repeated "ever since we got here, you been trying to pimp me out to Sarah. Just back off, all right?"

"Don't you like her?" I asked not sure of the question.

And I guess it wasn't a good one. Sam rolls his eyes discourage.

"All right, you like her, she likes you, you're both consenting adults…"

"What's the point, Dean?" Sam said rising his voice "we'll just leave. We always leave".

"Well I'm not talking about marriage, Sam".

"You know, I don't get it. What do you care if I hook up".

In those kinds of argument, I keep quiet I only watch.

"Cause then maybe you wouldn't be so cranky all the time" Dean said calm.

Sam only stares at him, the stare that meant he didn't care anymore. He than sighs and looks away like a kid.

"You know" Dean sat up on the bed "seriously Sam, this isn't about just hooking up, okay? I mean, I, I think that this Sarah girl could be good for you".

Sam ignores him scratching his head uncomfortable.

"And… I don't mean any disrespect but I'm sure this is about Jessica, right?"

He didn't just say that. I glance at Sam who at the name of Jessica looks down at the ground his eyes starting to get watery.

"Now I don't know what it's like to lose somebody like that…" Dean trailed off with a small voice "but… I would think that she would want you to be happy" Sam doesn't say anything "God forbid have fun once in a while. Wouldn't she?"

"Yeah" he said with a small voice "I know she would" he sighs "yeah you're right. Part of this is about Jessica. But not the main part".

"What's it is about then?" I ask glaring at him sadly.

I hate to see my family like that, first Dad losses Mom and then Sam loses Jessica the same way.

Sam doesn't answer my question, clearly not wanting to talk about it.

"Yeah all right" Dean crosses his arms again "well we still gonna see that painting, which means you still gotta call Sarah, so…"

Sam picks up his phone and clears out his throat dialing her number. I glance at Dean sadly, and he shoots me the same look. We are going to make Sam better, even though it takes time.

"Sarah, hey, it's Sam… hey, hi…. Good. Good, yeah. Ummm. What about you?... yeah good, good really good".

"Smooth…" Dean whispered to him.

"So, ah, so listen. Me, my brother and sister, were…. Uh…. Thinking that maybe we'd like to come back in and look at the painting again. I…."

I drop my head on my arms laying on the table. He didn't learn from Dean that's for sure.

"I think maybe we are interested in buying it… what?!"

At his tone, I look up at him frowning.

"Who's you sell it to?" Sam stands up "Sarah I need an address, right now".

* * *

Who would even want to buy this painting? Seriously?

Once Dean parked the car in front of the person who bought the painting lives, we jump out the car running towards the car.

There is a car in the driveway and Sarah gets out of it.

"Sam what's happening?" She asked him.

"I told you, you shouldn't have come" Sam told her as we ran up the stairs to the front door.

"Hello" Dean knocks on the door "anyone home?"

"You said Evelyn might be in danger, what sort of danger?" Sarah asked from behind us.

I like that girl, but she shouldn't be here and should've listen to Sam.

"I can't know this sucker down. Alex, you can do it".

I grab my lock pick and start off the magic.

"What are you guys, burglars?" Sarah asks.

"I wish it was that simple" Sam said "look you really should wait in the car. It's for your own good".

I get the door inside and we all go inside.

"The hell I will. Evelyn's a friend" Sarah argued "Evelyn?"

"Evelyn" Dean called out.

We enter the lounge, the woman Evelyn is sitting in a simple couch back from us. That doesn't look good.

"Evelyn?" Sarah asks as we walk closer "it's Sarah Blake… are you all right?"

She reaches her hand to touch Evelyn shoulder but is quickly stopped by Sam.

"Sarah don't. Sarah!"

As Sarah touches Evelyn, her head tips back exposing her slashed throat making Sarah scream bloody murder.

"Oh my God. Oh my God!" She exclaimed horrified.

I guess she should have listen to Sam.

* * *

At the motel room, Sam can't calm down. He is currently pacing the room for now the thousand time.

I glance a Dean sitting beside me at the table concerned and he returns me the same. Someone knocks at the door, the second Sam opens it, Sarah storms in.

"Hey. You all right?" Sam asked her.

"No, actually, I just lied to the cops and told them I went to Evelyn's, alone, and found her like that".

"Thank you" Sam said.

I sigh in relieve, that's actually good.

"Don't thank me, I'm about to call them right back if you don't tell me what the hell's going on. Who's killing these people?"

Sam glances at us, I nod at him to say that he should say it.

"What" he said glancing back at Sarah.

"What?"

"It's not 'who'. It's 'what' is killing those people" Sarah looks at Sam like he was insane making him sight "Sarah, you saw that painting move".

It moved? Well, sure I didn't even looked at it.

"No" she refused to believe it "no I was… I was seeing things. It's impossible".

"Sarah, I know this sounds crazy… but we think that that painting is haunted".

"You're joking" she looks at all of us "you're not joking. God, the guys I go out with. And friend".

"Sarah, think about it. Evelyn, the Telesca's, they both had the painting. And there have been others before that. Wherever this thing goes people die. And we're just trying to stop it. And that's the truth" Sam explained.

Sarah takes a deep breath "then I guess you'd better show me. I'm coming with you".

"What?" Sam asked surprised "No. Sarah no, you should just go home. This stuff can get dangerous and… and I don't want you to get hurt".

"Look, you guys are probably crazy, but if you're right about this? Well me and my Dad sold that painting that mighta got these people killed. Look I'm not saying I'm not scared because I am scared as hell but...I'm not going to run and hide either" she walks to the door "so are we going or what?"

With that, she walks out the door.

"Sam?"

Sam looks back at Dean who is pointing at the door.

"Marry that girl".

"She is awesome" I admitted.

* * *

Once again, I pick the lock of Evelyn's house. We still have to see the crime scene, especially that freaking painting.

"Ahhhh… isn't this a crime scene?" Sarah asks us.

"Welcome to our lives" I said once I open the door.

Once we enter, we head to the lounge directly to the painting. Sam takes it off the wall and examine it.

"Aren't you worried that it's… gonna kill us?" Sarah asked clearly worried.

"Nah, it seems to do its thing at night" Sam assured "I think we're all right in the daylight".

Dean gets out the picture of the painting we took from the book at the shop and compares it with the real painting. I take a peak and…

"Guys, check this out" I point at the razor on the picture "the razor, it's closed in this one but it's open in that one".

"Murder weapon" Dean said.

"What are you guys looking for?" Sarah asked.

"Well if the spirit's changing aspects of the painting then it's doing so for a reason".

"Hey, hey, look at this" Sam points the corner of the painting "the painting in the painting".

"Looks like a crypt" Dean said "or a mausoleum or something".

He takes a glass ashtray and uses it as a magnifying glass.

"Merchant" he read.

Guess we all know where our next destination is.

* * *

Going to a graveyard in the middle of the day is kind of weird, I'm used to go at night to burn bones.

"This is the third boneyard we've checked" Dean sighed as we walked through the graves "I think this ghost is jerking us around".

"So this is what you guys do for living?" Sarah asked us.

"Not exactly. We don't get paid" Sam said.

"You're not supposed to be in school or something?" She asks me.

"I'm homeschooled" I simply answered.

People are always saying that I'm too young for this or something like that.

"Over there" Dean points the mausoleum.

Dean breaks the lock and we walk inside tossing aside all the spider cobwebs. I hate those things, they always get stick on me and it's disgusting. I take a look in the boxes in the walls were the urns are with the name plates. One has a doll, guess that's the little girl.

"Okay" Sarah appears beside me pointing the doll "that right there, is the creepiest things I've ever seen".

"It was a… sort of tradition at the time" Sam explained "whenever a child died sometimes they'd preserve the kid's favorite toy in a glass case, put it next to the headstone or crypt".

"Notice anything strange here?" Dean asked.

"Ah… where do I start?" Sarah scoffed.

"No, that's not what I mean. Look at the urns".

"There are only four" I understand looking at them.

"Yeah mom and the three kids. Daddy dearest isn't here".

"So where is he?" Sam asked.

"Probably place somewhere else or we missed something" I sighed getting out the mausoleum.

It's a small place and we are four in there, I hate places like that.

* * *

I'm waiting with Sam and Sarah outside while Dean is getting the information on the father of the family to know where he is. Sam and Sarah have taking a bit, so I just sit back away from them but still listen to them.

"So what exactly is your brother doing in there?" Sarah asked.

"Searching country death certificates trying to find out what happened to Isaiah's body" Sam answered normally.

"How'd he even get in the door?" She asked surprised.

"Lying and subterfuge mostly" Sam pauses looking at her "you have a… uh… you have an eyelash on your right… no… uh… you know what-"

She reaches her hand towards her face but she has no idea where it is.

"Do you mind if I – get it?" Sam laughs shyly.

That's is cute. If they don't kiss or anything until the end of this hunt, I hit him, hard.

"No" she said.

Sam reaches to her taking the eyelash off with her finger.

"Okay" Sam holds his finger in front of him "I got it. Make a wish".

Laughing, Sarah blows it away and Sam smiles. A happy smile, not a force one he does when we ask him if he's okay, especially when Jessica died.

"Sam, can I ask you something?" She asked getting serious.

"Yeah, sure".

"I don't mean to be forward, but a girl could wait here forever. Is there something here, between us? Or am I delusional?"

She isn't delusional that's for sure.

"You're not delusional".

"But there's a but coming" she said.

"But… I don't think this would be a good idea".

"Can I ask why?"

"Cause I like you".

That doesn't fit really much… I never had a guy that I loved a lot, sure I don't go at school so I don't meet kids my age.

"Wait" Sarah frowned "you lost me".

"Look" Sam starts off "it's hard to explain. Ah, it's just when people are around me, I don't know… they get hurt".

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like physically hurt. With what me, my brother and my sister do, it's…" Sam sighs heavily "Sarah, I had a girlfriend. And she died. And my Mom died too. I don't know, it's like I'm cursed or something. Like death just follows me around. Look, I'm not scared of much, but if I let myself have feelings for anybody…"

"You're scared they'd get hurt too" she finished his phrase "that's very sweet. And very archaic".

What? Archaic? He cares of you and doesn't want to get yourself hurt, archaic?

"Sorry?" Sam looks at her confused.

"Look I'm a big girl Sam, it's not your job to make decisions for me. There's always a chance of getting hurt".

"I'm not talking about a broken heart and a tub of Haagen Dazs" Dean stated "I'm talking about life and death".

"And tomorrow I could get hit by a bus. That's what life is. Look, I know losing somebody you love, it's terrible. You shut yourself off" she pauses "believe me, I know. But when you shut out pain, you shut out everything else too".

With Sam's face, I only want to jump in his arms and that everything will be alright and that I'm here for him.

"Sarah" he said quietly "you don't understand. The pain that I went through… I can't go through it again. I can't".

Dean appears suddenly in front of them making me jump, I didn't see him coming.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Yes!

"No" Sam said.

"Not at all" Sarah agreed.

"Huh" Dean looks at me and I give him a shrug "apparently".

"So what'd you get?" Sam asked.

I get up from my place and step beside Dean.

"Paydirt. Apparently the surviving relatives of the Merchant family were so ashamed of Isaiah that they didn't want him interred with the rest of the family. So, they handed him over to the county, the county gave him a pauper's funeral. Economy style. Turns out he wasn't cremated; he was buried in a pine box"

"No bones to burn then" I sighed.

"There are bones to burn".

"Where?" I asked.

"Graveyard obviously".

"Shut up" I roll my eyes.

* * *

While Sam and Dean dig up the grave, Sarah and I hold up flashlights towards them.

"Your brothers seem a little too comfortable with this" she looks at me "well, you too…"

"It's not our first gig" I said smiling.

"How many have you been on?"

"I don't know" I look up "a lot".

"Huh".

Dean tapes on the coffin top. He brakes it up revealing the body. He and Sam gets out the whole and I start my job. I start pouring salt on the bones and Sam the kerosene.

Dean strikes the match "you've been a real pain in the ass I Isaiah. Good riddance".

He tosses the matches on the dead guy making it go in flames. That's good now.

* * *

Dean pulls up the Impala in front of Evelyn's house so we can get the painting and bury it so no one can find it, good for that.

"Keep the motor running" Sam said to Dean as he opened the door.

"I thought the painting was harmless now?" Sarah stated.

"Better safe than sorry. We're gonna bury the sucker" Sam explained.

Sarah gets out of the car with Sam "I'm going with you".

"You sure?"

"Yeah".

"Hey!" Dean yelled from the window "hey, hey. We'll stay here, you go make your move".

Sam scoffs and exit the car following Sarah.

"Sam. I'm serious!"

As they walk up to the car, Dean opens the radio on a ballade getting a 'what the fuck' face from Sam making me laugh. Dean won't stop doing this before Sam kisses her. And again, I'll punch Sam, real hard if he doesn't kisses her.

Dean sighs and finally turn the shit off.

"Come on Dean" I sighed as I climbed to the passenger seat.

"Be careful with my seat" he said.

"Sorry princes, but come on you shouldn't be rushing Sam, he goes at his speed with that".

"What do you mean by that?" He frowns.

I repass the scene of Sam talking with Sarah about all the people around him dies, the one he cares about. Even though it's not true since Dean and I are still alive, it still makes me sad.

"Well like he said with Jessica, he still loves her Dean" I lied.

"Yeah, I know" he pauses looking at the house "but you know that-"

He gets out the car as the front door of the house closes on it's on. I run out the car and follow Dean up the stirs with him.

"Dean! Alex!" Sam yell at the other side of the door "is that you?"

"Sammy, you alright?" Dean asked.

Dean's phone ring and he quickly answer and puts it on speaker "tell me you slammed the front door".

"Nope, it wasn't me" Sam said "I think it was the little girl".

"Girl? What girl?"

"The daughter…" I understood.

"Yeah, she's out of the painting. I think it might've been her all along".

"Wasn't the dad looking at her? Maybe he was trying to warn us" Dean suggested.

"Hey, hey, hey, let's recap later all right? Just get us out of here" Sam demanded.

I grab my lock pick and start my magic, but it doesn't work.

"It won't budge, the girl is probably holding it shut" I said getting up.

"Well, knock it down" Sam said like it was obvious.

He just doesn't know that's it's a big beautiful house with good doors.

"Okay genius, let me just grab my battering ram" Dean scoffed.

"Dean, the damn thing is coming" Sam said with panic in his voice.

"Well you're just gonna have to hold it off until me and Alex figure something out. Get some salt and Iron".

"And be careful Sammy" I called.

"Come on, check the window" Dean ordered.

I run up to the window, but it's closed and locked good. Damn, I really need to find a way in there to save my brother and his future girlfriend for a second.

"Sammy, you okay?" I get to Dean who is still on the phone "... how we gonna waste her?... then how's she still around?... the Mausoleum!"

Dean closes his cell and runs to the Impala pushing me with him.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"The mausoleum" Dean said as we got in the car and raced down the road "Sarah said that it was a thing the family did when a kid died in the family, they would but the kids hair on the doll".

"So we have to burn to hair".

* * *

Dean drives through the gates of the graveyard and stops the engine once we reach the Mausoleum. We run in and Dean starts to smash the glass with his gun but it doesn't even crack.

"Oh come on Dean" I roll my eyes pushing him behind him.

I get out my gun from my waist band of my jeans and shot the glass covering my eyes.

"Huh" Dean breathes out "good shot".

I grab the doll and Dean takes his lighter to burn it's hair but he's lighter won't work.

"Come on, come on!" Dean exclaimed as he tried again to light it up.

It finally works and Dean burns the hair. I let it fall on the ground as we watch it burn. Dean pulls out his cell and calls Sam.

"Sam, you good?..." Dean sighs and looks at me "he's okay".

"That's good, real good".

* * *

The painting was brought back to the auction house. Right now I's being wrapped up, I know it's not going to hurt anyone but still, it's still creepy as fuck.

"This was archived in the country records" Dean said as he read the papers he's holding "the Marchant's adopted daughter Melanie. Know why she was up for adoption? Cause her real family was murdered in their beds".

"She killed them?" Sarah asked horrified.

"Yeah. Who'd suspect her? Sweet little girl. So then she kills Isaiah and his family. The old man takes the blame. His spirit's been trying to warn people ever since".

"So where's this one go?" a worker asked looking at Sarah.

"Take it out back and burn it" she ordered as everyone stared at her confused "I'm serious guys. Thanks".

"So" she glances back at us "why'd the girl do it?"

"Killing others? Killing herself?" Sam listed "some people are just born tortured. So when they die, their spirits are just as dark".

"Well" I sighed "now it's over she is in rest as her family. So we move on".

"Ahhh… I guess this means you're leaving" Sarah said disappointed.

Dean and I both look at Sam and then to Sarah.

"We'll go wait in the car. See you Sarah" Dean said.

"Bye" I smiled before turning back and leave.

She waves and we leave through the door.

"They better kiss or I hit him" I said, I didn't forgot my promise.

"I'm the one that burned the doll, destroyed the spirit, but don't thank me or anything".

"We, Dean, we did all this".

"Yeah partner we did this, did a pretty good job".

"Thanks" I smiled proud of myself.

We walk to the Impala and lean on the car. I yawn covering my mouth and hear Dean chuckle.

"Looks one of us is tired" Dean laughed.

"I'm not five anymore Dean, but I still need to have some good beauty sleep".

"Yeah is you say so, you can take a nap but not all day, don't want you up all night".

"I'm gonna be fine, don't worry".

Sam and Sarah gets out the Auction house. They talk a little and he comes back to the car and Sarah inside.

I'm hitting him.

Suddenly, Sam turns around and goes back to the door and knocks, hat the hell is he doing?

Sarah opens the door and gets kissed by Sam.

"That's my boy" I hear Dean said clearly smiling.

"I'm not hitting him then" I smiled.

I get in the backseat. Sadly he can't stay with her. And normal doesn't apply to us.


	20. Dead Man's Blood

Chapter 20 - Dead man's blood

* * *

**-Author's note: Hello there! Thank you for reading! Don't forget to review me what you thought of this chapter and favorite, follow... Enjoy!**

**-Spoiler Alert: Spoiler of season one of Supernatural.**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. I only own Alexandria Winchester. **

* * *

I stare at nothing bored as hell. Dean is searching a job in the newspaper and Sam on his laptop. I lean on the table my head on my hand. I just want to go back on the road.

"Well" Dean folds his paper "not a decent lead in all of Nebraska. What've you got?"

"Well, I've been scanning Wyoming, Colorado, South Dakota. Here. A woman in Iowa fell 10,000 feet from an airplane and survived".

"Sounds more like 'That's Incredible' than, uh, 'Twilight Zone'".

"Yeah" Sam agreed.

"Hey you know we could just keep heading east" Dean grinned "New York. Upstate. We could drop by and see Sarah again. Huh? Cool chick man, smoking" he whistles "you two seemed pretty friendly. What do you say?"

"I dunno" Sam shrugged "maybe someday. But in the meantime we got a lot of work to do Dean, and you know that".

"Yeah all right. What else you got?"

"A man in Colorado, local man named Daniel Elkins, was found mauled in his home".

"Elkins?" Dean repeats "I know that name".

"Doesn't ring a bell".

"Sounds like the police don't know what to think. At first they said it was some sort of bear attack and now, they've found some signs of robbery" Sam said.

Elkins, Elkins… I know!

"Dean, give me Dad's journal" I practically ordered him.

He gives me the journal and I start flicking through the pages. I swear I read that name somewhere, I've read this journal one thousand times.

"Here" I point the name in Dad's journal.

"You think it's the same Elkins?" Sam asked me.

"Well, it's the Colorado code" I stated "we should check that out, could be something".

"Could be" Dean agreed.

* * *

We arrived at the cabin of this Elkin guy at night. Dean lights me the lock of the door with his flashlight while I do my magic. Sam and Dean enter first as usual and we start looking around splitting up.

"Alex, stay with me" Dean told me, well more like ordered me.

"Yeah" I scoffed.

I guess that all the years of training I did was for nothing. If I can't even go inspect a house.

"Looks like the maid didn't come today" Dean joked.

"Hey, there's salt over here" Sam called out from another room "right beside the door".

I light my flashlight around the place, someone definitely took care of its home. I spot a book on the table that looks pretty old and crappy. I start flickering through the pages, it talks about the monsters the guy killed.

"You mean protection against demon salt, or 'oops I spilled the popcorn' salt" Dean said in a serious tone even though he was joking, again.

I chuckle still looking at the journal and pass through a passage on vampires. What the hell? These things doesn't exist, Dad told me when I asked about them. This Elkins guy maybe thought he was hunting one.

"It's clearly a ring" I hear Sam say "you think this guy Elkins was a player?"

"Yes he was" I answered my eyes still on the book.

I feel Sam and Dean beside me looking at the journal.

"That looks a hell of a lot like Dad's" Sam commented.

"Yeah, but these dates are back to the 60s" I said.

I follow Sam and Dean in another room, we look around again.

I shine my flashlight to the roof to discover a hole. Everything is also destroyed everywhere, definitely a fight here. A big, big fight.

"Whatever attacked him, it looks like there was more than one" Sam said.

"Looks like he put up a hell of a fight" Dean added.

"Yeah" I agreed looking back at the floor and frown "look".

I bent down to take a closer look at some scratches on the floor.

"What do you got?" Sam asked me as he bent down.

"I dunno, it's some scratches".

"Death throes maybe?"

"Yeah, maybe" Dean agreed.

Dean bents down beside us with a piece of paper and a pencil he uses to get an outline of the scratches by drawing over it.

"Or a message" he suggested holding up the paper "look familiar".

I take a peak to it, there's blood, so definitely a death message and it has numbers and letters.

"Three letters, six digits. The location and combination of a post office box. It's mail drop" Sam concluded.

"Just the way Dad does it" Dean stated.

That guy does a lot like Dad.

* * *

Dean drove directly to the post office of the town. We got the key and were ready to discover what the guy wanted to say before he died.

Dean opens the box, Sam and I at his side. He shows us the letter… what the hell…

J.W.

Once in the car, we were still looking at it confused. It explains why the journal was a lot like Dad's and the way the code was written was like Dad.

"'J.W'" Sam said "you think John Winchester?"

"I don't know. Should we open it?" Dean asked.

Before I could tell him no, there is a knock on Dean's window making us all jump. I put a hand on my gun in my back tucked in my waistband.

"Dad?" Dean questioned.

Dad?

The door beside me opens revealing my father. I scoop to the side of the Impala so my Dad can have some more space.

"Dad, what are you doing here? Are you all right?" Sam asked still shocked.

"Yeah, I'm ok" he said with the voice I missed so much "I read the news about Daniel, I got here as fast as I could. I saw you three at his place".

"Why didn't you come in?" Sam asked softly.

"You know why. Because I had to make sure you weren't followed… by anyone or anything. Nice job of covering your tracks by the way".

"Yeah, well, we learned from the best" Dean said proudly.

"Wait, you came all the way out here for this Elkins guy?" Sam glanced at our father.

"Yeah. He was…" he pauses "he was a good man. He taught me a hell of a lot about hunting".

"Well you never mentioned him to us".

"We had a… we had kind of a falling out" Dad explained "I hadn't seen him in years" he hold his hand towards Dean "I should look at that" he opens the letter and start reading out loud "'If you're reading this, I'm already dead'" he continues reading the rest without reading it out loud "son of a bitch".

"What is it?" I asked.

"He had it the whole time".

"Dad, what?" Sam encouraged him to answer.

"When you searched the place, did you, did you see a gun? An antique, a Colt revolver, did you see it?"

"Ah, there was, there was an old case but it was empty" Dean said.

"They have it".

"You mean whatever killed Elkins?"

"We gotta pick up the trail" Dad said opening the car door.

"Wait" Sam stopped him "you want us to come with you?"

"If Elkins was telling the truth, we gotta find this gun".

"The gun, why?"

"Because it's important, that's why" Dad replied holding his anger.

Here is Sam Winchester and he's one million question to make our father angry. Brings out a lot of memories.

"Dad" Sam continued to argue "we don't even know what these things are yet".

"They were what Daniel Elkins killed best: Vampires".

"Vampires?" I repeat confused "you said they didn't exist".

"I thought they were extinct. I thought Elkins and, and others had wiped them out. I was wrong".

Well, that explains the vampire explanation in the journal of Elkins.

"Most vampire lore is crap" Dad started "a cross won't repel them, sunlight won't kill them, and neither will a stake to the heart. But the bloodlust, that part's true. They need fresh human blood to survive. They were once people, so you won't know it's a vampire until it's too late".

That's going to be a new monster to add in my monster to kill list.

* * *

I've been trying to fall asleep for an hour, but so much is going in my mind. What is this gun? What will Dad use it for?

I sigh heavily turning on my back staring at the ceiling.

"Can't sleep?" I hear my father say.

I sit up glancing at Dean fast asleep beside me and Sam in the other bed. I get up and sit in front of my father at the table.

"Why can't you sleep?" He asked me.

"My mind doesn't want me to sleep" I sighed.

"What do you have on your mind?"

"Just the whole gun and vampire new thing. I feel like we don't know much" I admitted.

"We'll –"

He was cut off by the radio in the middle of the table "Unit 222 let me confirm. Mile marker 42, abandoned car. You need a workup?"

Dad takes the radio in his hands listening closely.

"Copy that" another voice said "possible 207. Better get forensics out here".

"Get dress we're leaving" Dad ordered.

He puts the radio back down on the table and gets up. Guess I won't be able to sleep tonight. Even if I try.

Dad slaps Sam and Dean's feet "Sam, Dean, let's go".

Dean moans shifting while Sam sits up on his bed.

"I picked up a police call" Dad explained.

"What happened?" Sam asked still sleepy.

"A couple called 911, found a body in the street. Cops got there everyone was missing. It's the vampires" Dad said as he put his jacket on.

"How do you know?"

"Just follow me, ok?" Dad ordered as he left.

I put on my jacket and start putting my boots on.

Sam gets up sighing annoyed, grabs his coat and leaves.

"Dean" I called out "get up".

"Yeah I'm up" he said half asleep "vampires. Gets funnier every time I hear it".

"I share the feeling" I laugh as I get out the door.

I walk towards the Impala and open the door.

"You're riding with me" Dad stopped me.

"Okay" I nod.

Sam smiles at me, the sorry smile that I hate to see.

I get in the truck and see Dean walking out the motel room asking Sam something and glancing at me with a smile. That one was to make fun of me.

Dad gets in the driver's seat beside me and start off the engine driving away.

"So" my Dad broke the silence "how is school?"

"School?" I repeated.

Oh fuck. That, forgot about this, he's so going to be pissed.

"Yeah, school. Is there something I should know?" He glances at me with stern eyes.

"No sir, school is going good" I answered but it didn't look to be enough for him "Dean Homeschooled me since we were looking for you and I've been hunting more with him and Sam".

"That's what I heard" he sighed.

"I prefer it, I'm better with that".

It wasn't a lie, it's easier doing homeschool than going to a boring class with some teachers and students that I would punch in the face. Well, I did it a few times, only on students.

"Then it's good" he pauses for a long time "you should try to sleep, I'll Wake you when we're there".

I nod and lean on the window closing my eyes. Chance at my side, Dad won't take the time like other parents to check what my notes are, he only wants to know if it's okay and then let it go. Sam and Dean are the one who cares more about this, especially Dean. He even went to one of the parent's teacher night because I was upset that everyone in my class said that their father or mother was going to be there. I think I was like ten at the time.

* * *

We arrived at the crime scene in the morning, Dad ordered us to stay put at the car and he went to talk to the cops. So, in the time meaning, I sat down on the hood of the Impala staring at the crime scene. My father starts walking towards us.

"I don't see why we couldn't have gone over with him" Sam said annoyed.

"Oh don't tell me it's already starting" Dean sighed.

"What's starting?" Sam asked.

Before Dean or I could answer him, Dad stands beside us.

"What have you got?" Dean asked him.

"It was them all right. Looks like they've heading west. We'll have to double back to get around that detour".

"How can you be so sure?" Sam questioned, again.

"Sam…" Dean warned.

"I just wanna know we're going in the right direction" Sam snapped at him.

"We are" Dad assured surprisingly calm.

"How do you know?" Sam snapped back.

There you go, add more to the jar Sammy.

"I found this" Dad hands something to Dean.

I look at the thing in Dean's hand.

"A vampire fang?" I asked looking up at my Dad.

"Not fangs, teeth" he corrected me "the second set depends when they attack" he glances at Sam "anymore questions?"

Sam looks away silently, finally.

"All right, let's get out of here, we're losing daylight".

I head towards the backseat of the Impala hoping Dad won't ask me in his car, but he says nothing as I open the door.

"Hey Dean, why don't you touch up your car before you get rust?" Dad told Dean as he points the car "I wouldn't have given you the damn thing if I thought you were going to ruin it".

I hold my laughter as Dean looks down at his car. Once I get in the car, I can't help it and chuckle.

* * *

"'Vampires nest in groups of eight to ten. Smaller packs are sent to hunt for food. Victims are taken to the nest where the pack keeps them alive, bleeding them for days or weeks'" Dean read sitting at the passenger seat "I wonder if that's what happened to that 911 couple".

"Well, that's charming" I commented leaning in the backseat.

"That's probably what Dad's thinking. Course would be nice if he just told us what he thinks" Sam said grumpy.

"So it is starting" Dean confirmed.

"What?"

"The static between you and Dad" I illuminate him.

"Yeah, we've been looking for Dad all year. Now we're not with him for more than a couple of hours and it's starting, already?" Dean adds.

Sam scoffs "no. Look, I'm happy he's ok, all right? And I'm happy that we're all working together again".

"Well good".

Five, four, three, two, one…

"It's just the way he treats us, like we're children" Sam stated agitated.

I know him too much, I knew he couldn't keep it to himself.

"Oh God" Dean sighed.

"He barks orders to us Dean, he expects us to follow them without question. He keeps us on some crap need-to-know deal".

"He does what he does for a reason".

"What reason?"

"Our job!" Dean exclaimed "there's no time to argue, there's no margin for error, all right? That's just the way the old man runs things".

"He's doing this to protect us" I added and Dean nodded in agreement.

"Yeah" Sam sighed heavily "well we aren't kids anymore, maybe you but it's our job to protect you. I mean hell, this past year that's what we've been doing. Not after everything we've been through, he can't bark orders to us anymore. I mean, are you really telling me you're cool with just falling into line, and letting him run the whole show?"

Dean gives Sam a look "if that's what it takes".

Sam shakes his head in disapproval. If this is what it takes to make an end at this revenge that destroyed our family fourteen years ago…

I'll do it.

* * *

At night time, we were still on the road, Sam still at the driver's seat and Dean talking on the phone with Dad. Hope he's saying we're almost there 'cause I'm getting really bored in the backseat.

"Yeah Dad. All right, got it" Dean hangs up "pull off at the next exit.

"Why?" Sam asked angry.

"Cause Dad thinks we've got the vampire's trail".

"How" Sam asked again in the same tone.

"I don't know" Dean said "he didn't say".

Sam does a hard U-turn blocking Dad's truck who slams the brake.

Sam gets out of the car slamming the door.

"Oh crap. Here we go" Dean turns towards me "stay here".

"In your dreams" I replied getting out of the car.

Dean rolls his eyes and we get out of the door.

Here we go for round two.

"Sam!" Dean called out be he doesn't listen.

"What the hell was that?" Dad asked Sam very, very, very angry.

"We need to talk" Sam snapped.

"About what?" Dad asked facing Sam, closely.

"About everything. Where are we going Dad? What's the big deal about this gun?"

I guess I would like some answers too, especially the gun.

"Sammy, come on, we can Q and A after we kill all the vampires" Dean tried to call him off.

"You're brother's right" Dad agreed "we don't have time for this".

"Last time we saw you, you said it was too dangerous for us to be together. Now out of the blue you need our help" by now he was yelling "now obviously something big is going down, and we wanna know what!"

"Get back in the car" Dad ordered sternly ignoring he's speech.

"No".

"I said get back in the damn car".

"Yeah. And I said no" Sam replied.

"Ok you made your point tough guy" Dean interrupted they're fight "look we're all tired, we can talk about this later. Sammy I mean it, come on".

Dean grabs Sam and pushes him to the car.

I turn back and walk towards the car until Sam talks.

"This is why I left in the first place" he mumbled.

Oh no… he didn't just say that. Here we go for round three. Dammit.

"What'd you say?" My father asked.

I turn around to see Sam swinging back towards him.

"You heard me" Sam said.

"Yah. You left. Your brother, your little sister and me, we needed you. You walked away, Sam".

"Sam…" Dean sighed.

"You walked away!" Dad yelled angry in Sam's face gripping him by his coat.

I've never seen my father this angry about Sam leaving. While the big fight that night, they were yelling and Dad left to a bar and got drunk as hell.

"Stop it, both of you" Dean tried.

"You're the one who said don't come back Dad, you closed that door not me. You were just pissed off that you couldn't control me anymore!" Sam yelled.

"Listen, stop it, stop it!" Dean forces them apart facing our father "stop it! That's enough!"

Sam and Dad stares at each other angry as hell.

"That mean you too" Dean told Dad.

Sam gets away in the Impala and Dad walks towards his truck. He looks back at me and sighs.

"Terrific" he sighed as he reached me "come on, let's go".

"Tell me it's not always going to be like that" I mumbled.

He pauses thinking "I don't wanna lie to you".

That's great. That's very great. Now Sam will, again, want to leave.

Great.

* * *

A car arrives at the barn, a guy, well, vampire, gets out of the car while another gets him inside. We are watching them from the trees well hidden.

"Son of a bitch" Dean commented "so they're really not afraid of the sun?"

"Ahh, direct sunlight hurts like a nasty sunburn. The only way to kill them is by beheading" Dad said "and yeah, they sleep during day, doesn't mean they won't wake up".

"So I guess walking right is not our best option" Dean stated.

"Actually, that's the plan" Dad smiled as he started walking away.

Great. I sigh and follow Dad as Sam and Dean does the same. Now we get in a barn full of vamps that wants to suck your blood.

As we reach the car, Dean opens the trunk and the other comportment. Dad does the same but has an automatic hidden compartment. Wow, Dad is pretty technologic now.

"Dad, I've got an extra machete if you need one" Dean suggested as he handed one to him.

Dad doesn't answer taking one from his arsenal, bigger and looking way better than Dean's.

"I think I'm ok. Thanks" Dad said.

"Wow" Dean commented looking at it.

I grab a belt from the trunk and start putting it on. I hate the thought of chopping some head off, if needed. Particularly that they look like humans.

"So, you kids really wanna know about this Colt?" Dad asked.

"Yes sir" Sam answered for all of us.

"It's just a story, a legend really. Well I thought it was. Never really believed it until I read Daniel's letter…" Dad started as we approached him "back in 1835, when Halley's Comet was overhead, the same night those men died at the Alamo. They say Samuel Colt made a gun. A special gun. He made it for a hunter, a man like us only on horseback. Story goes he made thirteen bullets, and this hunter used the gun a half dozen times before he disappeared, the gun along with him. And somehow Daniel got his hands on it. They say… they say this gun can kill anything".

"Kill anything as supernatural?" I asked surprised.

If I had this kind of gun, it would be my baby. Even though there's not a lot of bullets.

"Like the demon" Sam understood.

"Yeah" Dad confirmed "ever since I picked up its trail I've been looking for a way to destroy that thing. Find the gun, we may have it".

We all nod. This is going to be the roughest hunt in all our lives.

Dean hands me a machete I slide in the rack on the belt.

"Alex, you're not coming" Dad said.

"What?" I snap my head up confused.

"It's too dangerous".

"But-"

"No but's Alexandria, you do as I said".

"Yes si-"

"Dad" Dean cut me off getting a more confused face from Sam and I "she is a good hunter, she went in hunts with us and got really good. She can do this".

I stare at my big brother shocked. He always took my side, but cutting off Dad's order? Never had he done that.

I glance back at Dad who stares at me and sighs.

"Fine" he said and I smile "but you stay with me and do as I say. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir" I answered with a grin.

* * *

Sam and Dean jumps through the window, Dad gives me a small push up and gets in after me. I quickly follow him threw the hall.

We finally find a room with a guy asleep with a girl in his arms. I spot the colt over their bed. I glance at my Dad, he's still looking around so I tap silently his arm to get his attention. He glance at me with his questioning face. I point the gun and he signs me to stay put.

He walks up to the bed slowly. The guy turns over making Dad stop moving, but he's still sleeping. Dad approaches the gun but is quickly stopped by a girls screaming bloody murder. Dammit!

Dad turns around towards me. The guy and the girl in the bed wakes up and grabs Dad throwing him against the wall. I need to help him. I look around me quickly and spot the widow. I grab a rock and throw it at the window which brakes letting the sunlight in. The vampires flinch away at the contact with the sun.

"Run!" Dad yelled at me.

I turn around and start running as fast as I can. I want to help him, he's stuck with two vampires now.

I run down the hall but is quickly stopped by a vampire guy standing in front of me. I take out my machete. Before I can even take a swing, another one grabs me from behind pinning me on the ground.

"You smell nice" the guy said with an evil grin.

I groan and manage to take a hold on my machete. I slide away from it's hold and chop the head off of the guy in front of me. I turn around ready to do the same to the other one but I see Dad doing it.

Dad scans me quickly for injuries but I don't have some.

"Come on" he pushes me in front of him.

We run towards the window we got in the barn. Dad gives me a boost, I get outside jumping down. Dad joins me seconds later and we start running to the cars.

"Alex!" I hear Dean yell "Dad!"

We come into view making Dean relax. Sam and him turns around ready to leave but Dad stops them.

"They won't follow. They'll wait till tonight. Once a vampire has your scent, it's for life".

"Well what the hell do we do now?" Dean asked.

"You gotta find the nearest funeral home, that's what" Dad said earning a confused look from all of us.

* * *

That's one thing I love, after killing a monster is taking a shower. Especially with that monster, I chopped his head off but it felt like I did it on a human, not a vampire, guess I just need to get adapted that vampires exist.

"Sammy" I hear my father's voice before I open the door.

I put my ears on the door to hear better.

"Yeah".

"I don't think I ever told you this…" Dad started "the day you were born, you know what I did?"

"No" Sam answered.

With the tone he used I could see he's confused face perfectly.

"I put a hundred bucks into a savings account for you. I did the same thing for your brother and sister" he said "it was a college fund. Every month I'd put in hundred dollars, until… anyway my point is, Sam, this is never the life I wanted for you".

That means that I would have six hundred dollars. That's cool.

"Then why'd you get so mad when I left?" Sam asked.

"You gotta understand something. After your mother passed all I saw was evil, everywhere. And all I cared about was keeping you kids alive. I wanted you… prepared. Ready. Except somewhere where along the line I… uh… I stopped being your father and I… I became you, your drill sergeant. So when you said that you wanted to go away to school, all I could think about, my only thought was, that you were gonna be alone. Vulnerable. Sammy, it just… it never occurred to me what you wanted. I just couldn't accept the fact that you and me, we're just different".

Not different at all, both real stubborn.

Sam huffs a laugh.

"What?" Dad asked.

"We're not different" Sam laughs "not anymore. With what happened to Mom and Jess... well we probably have a lot more in common than just about anyone".

"I guess you're right, son".

Having a similarity of having the one you loved the most dead murdered on a ceiling is common in the family? That's depressing.

"Hey Dad" Sam brook to silence "whatever happened to that college fund?"

"Spent it on ammo" Dad answered.

They laugh. That's good to hear. I take that as a qui to get out of the bathroom and throw my dirty clothes in my duffle.

"Whew" Dean entered the room "man, some heavy security to protect a bunch of dead guys".

"Get it?" Dad asked him.

Dean gets out a paper bag and gets out a bottle full of blood and hands it to Dad.

"You know what to do" Dad told us putting it down on the desk.

* * *

The plan is simple, but still, everything can go to simple at hard. I'm even surprised Dad let me go on this one, probably he saw that I was good at the job in that barn with the vampires.

I watch Dean carefully as he is looking at the engine of the Impala since something is 'wrong' with it. While Sam, Dad and I are waiting armed with crossbows.

Someone parks their car behind Dean's and get out. It's the girl in the room Dad and I were at the barn.

"Car trouble?" She asked Dean who turns around "let me give you a lift. I'll take you back to my place".

"Nah, I'll pass" Dean declined the offer with a grin "I usually draw the line at necrophilia".

"Ohhh".

She slaps him hard on his face making him fall on the ground. Another guy comes out of the car and joins the girl who lifts Dean up grabbing his face. I glance at Dad who is watching carefully his crossbow ready. Can he just give us the qui, I think it would be a good time.

"Oh" Dean breaths out "sorry. I don't usually stay with a chick that long. Definitely not for eternity".

Dad shoots his arrow in the vampire girl's back. She drops Dean on the ground before looking down at the point sticking out of her chest.

"Dammit" she cursed.

Dad gets out making us sign to follow him. We get out of our hiding spot with our crossbows up ready to shoot.

"It barely even stings" the girl said.

"Give it time sweetheart. That arrow's soaked in dead man's blood. It's like poison to you isn't?" Dad replied.

She suddenly looks shocked and falls on the ground unconscious.

"Load her up" Dad ordered and gestures the other guy "I'll take care of this one".

Sam and Dean gets her in the truck while Dad gets out his machete and kills it.

* * *

I sit on a tree trunk machete in my hands. The vampires should be looking for us by now, we got one of their girls, and I think one of the most powerful since she was in another room, with a guy and the colt in the same room. Also, we were in there nest and killed some of the vamps. Night time is also something that means they're on their way right now.

"Toss this in the fire" Dad told Dean handing him something "saffron, skunk's cabbage and trillium. It'll block our scent and hers, until we're ready".

Dean sniffs it and starts coughing "stuff stinks!"

"That's the idea. Dust you're clothes with the ashes and you stand a chance of not being detected".

With that stuff? Disgusting.

"You sure they'll come after her?" Sam asked.

"Yeah" Dad answered "vampires mate for life. She means more to the leader than the gun. But the blood sickness is going to wear off soon, so you don't have a lot of time".

"A half hour gotta do it".

"And then I want you out of the area as fast as you can".

"But…" Sam wanted to argue but Dean cut him off.

"Well, Dad you can't take care of them all yourself".

"I'll have her" Dad said pointing at the girl tied up to the tree "and the colt".

"You can have back up, if something goes out of road?" I suggested getting up.

"Can't put you in danger" Dad said glancing at me.

"But after. We're gonna meet up, right?" Sam asked like he was five "use the gun together. Right?"

He doesn't answer, we know the answer and I don't like it.

"You're leaving…" I sighed.

"Again, aren't you" Sam stares at Dad "you still wanna go after the demon alone. You know, I don't get you. You can't treat us like this".

"Like what?" Dad asked confused.

"Like children".

"You are my children" Dad pointed out "I'm trying to keep you safe".

"Dad, all due respect but, uh, that's a bunch of crap" Dean said.

Did he really said that? Dean arguing over an order? Again?

"Excuse me?" Dad glances at Dean shocked.

"You know what Sammy, Alex and I have been hunting. Hell you sent us on a few hunting trips yourself. You can't be that worried about keeping us safe".

"It's not the same thing, Dean".

"Then what is it?" Dean asked a little angry "why do you want us out of the big deal?"

"This demon, it's a bad son of a bitch. I can't make the same moves if I'm worried about keeping you alive".

"You mean you can't be reckless" Dean understand.

"Look… I don't expect to make it out of this fight in one piece. Your mother's death ... it almost killed me. I can't watch my children die too. I won't" Dad stated his voice cracking of emotion.

"What happens if you die? Dad, what happens if you die, and we couldda done something about it? You know I been thinking. I ...think maybe Sammy's right about this one. We should do this together" he pauses getting mine and Sam's nod "we're stronger as a family, Dad. We just are. You know it".

"We're running out of time. You do your job and you get out of the area. That's an order" he said with his stern commandant voice.

I sigh looking down at the ground. We can't let this happen that way, Dean is right, we've always been stronger as a family. All the fights we've been through we can't separate again. I don't want to.

* * *

That's what we are doing now, following Dad's orders as we are getting ready to enter the barn full of vamps. I can't help myself thinking about Dad, is he going to be alright? Is he going-

"You stay close to me, okay?" Dean asked me looking in my eyes.

"Yeah" I answered still lost in my mind.

"Hey, keep your head with us ankle bitter" he said.

"Sorry, I'm worried".

"We're all worried" Sam said appearing beside us.

"But we have to do what he said" Dean added.

"After your beautiful 'stronger as a family' speech you say that?" I spat.

"Let's go" Dean said as he starts to walk to the barn.

"We'll talk about it later" Sam said "do what Dean said".

Do what Dad said. Do what Dean said. Yes sir.

After entering the barn by the window, we walk to the main room where a vamp is walking around with a bottle in his hand. He takes a swig and sighs then another one. He turns around to find Dean behind him with his machete raised up.

"Boo".

He swings his machete and kill him.

After we cleared the nest, I follow my brothers to a container of people looked in.

"I told you I'd come back" Dean said.

He brakes them free, all those people were like meat in there, that's sick. I hate vampires.

We run outside the barn and reach the car.

"We need to help Dad come on" Dean said as he entered the driver's seat.

"What?" I get in the car "what are you talking about, you said we had to follow his orders".

"Changed my mind".

I glance at Sam who has a small grin in his face. And surprise myself that I have one too. We are going to help our father, and that's what the best is even though he will probably be really mad at us.

* * *

We arrived just in time to see our father being knocked away against the door of his truck making the window brake.

Dean shoots an arrow on one of the vamps and we run out of the trees. I shoot one vamp in his chest and move closer to Dean. First rule of hunting. Dean grabs his machete to chop the guy I saw in the barn with Dad but the guy is too quick and grabs me by the throat dropping my crossbow and press on my throat. I bring my hands on his arms trying to break free, but he is stronger than me.

"Don't!" He yelled at Dean and Sam both with their machete up "I'll break her neck. Put the blade down".

Sam and Dean looks at each other not moving booth looking angry as hell. The guy tighten his hold on me so that no air passes making me choke for breath.

Dean drops his machete followed by Sam.

"You people. Why can't you leave us alone" the guy said "we have as much right to live as you do".

"I don't think so" I hear my father's voice say.

The guy turns around dragging me with him, at least he loosen a little bit his hold.

Dad raises the colt up towards the guy and shoots. The guy lets me go as I gasp for breath feeling hands pulling me away. I look up at Dean who helps me up checking me worried and sighs in relief.

I look up to Sam who is staring in front of him. I follow his glare to the guy who was choking me as he's skeleton flashes and he falls on his knees. What the hell.

"Luther!" The girl yelled in horror.

Another flash passes in the guy's body as he drops down on the floor, dead. So this gun do works. Damn.

The girl screams angry as her friend grabs her away in their car and drove away. All well for the team they have.

Dad looks at us smiling, the victory smile.

* * *

Once we got back to the motel room, I could get cleaned up by the guy's blood, well Luther's blood on my face. The bullet that hit his head kindda splush his blood on my face.

I grab all my stuff and start stuffing it in my bag. Dad did need our help finally and we saved him and he saved us, and that's what Dean meant by stronger as a family. We watch our backs.

"So, kids" Dad said from behind us.

We turn around facing him. Now let's go with his speech and then a round four.

"Yes sir" Sam stated.

"You ignored a direct order back there".

"Yes sir" Sam replied again.

"But we save your ass" Dean added.

I look at Dean shocked and back to our father who looks still, normal.

"You're right".

"He is?" I asked at the same time as Dean asked "I am?"

"It scares the hell out of me. You two are all I've got. But I guess we are stronger as a family. So...we go after this damn thing. Together".

I smile at him.

"Yes sir" Sam, Dean and I replied in unison.

Let's do this shit.


	21. Salvation

Chapter 21 - Salvation

* * *

**-Athor's note: Hello there! I want to thank you guys for 30 followers! So I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review, favorite and follow! Enjoy!**

**-Spoiler Alert: Spoilers of season one of Supernatural. **

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, I only own Alexandria Winchester. **

* * *

"So this is it. This is everything I know" Dad said.

Dad been telling us everything on this demon. I glance at the colt on the desk in front of where he is sitting, I want to use this thing on this demon. I want someone to use it on him and kill him.

"Look" Dad continued "our whole lives we been searching for this demon right? Not a trace, just… nothing. Until a year ago. For the first time I picked up a trail".

"And that's when you took off" Dean stated standing beside me.

"Yeah. That's right. The demon must have come out of hiding, or hibernation".

"What trail did you found?" I asked.

"It starts in Arizona, then New Jersey, California" Dad listed "houses burned down to the ground. It's going after families, just like it went after us".

"Families with infants?" Sam questioned leaning on a table by the window.

"Yeah. The night of the kid's six-month birthday".

"But I was three month" I frowned not understanding.

"When Sam turned six month old, they were a fire at our house, your mother managed to get out of the house, we were all safe" Dad explained "I don't know why it came back for you".

"So it came after me too?" Sam asked surprised.

"Yeah, it did" Dad answered.

Why did it came back for me? What does it want? Why did it came for Sam? Why us? I don't understand, but I guess he doesn't like us, and we don't like him.

"So, Mom's death is my fault…" I whispered and glanced at Sam "Jessica might also be my fault".

"We don't know that Alex" Dean snapped.

"We don't know?" I glare at him "fix the puzzle, Dean!"

"For the last time, what happened to them was not your fault" Dean said frustrated.

"How can you be so sure" I replied dryly.

"Alex, Dean is right, it's not your fault, I don't blame you" Sam softly tried to comfort me.

"No! It's my problem!" I half-shouted.

What does it take to make them understand that!

"No, it's not your problem, it's our problem!" Dean yelled back.

"Okay" Dad stopped us standing up "that's enough".

I glance at the floor folding my arms around my chest. Whatever Dean or Sam says, I know it's all my fault.

"So why's he doing it. What does he want?" Sam asked.

"Look I wish I had more answers, I do. I've always been one step behind it. Look, I've never gotten there in time to save…" Dad looks down sadly.

He hasn't gotten there in time to save the woman. Like no one could save Mom…

"All right so how do we find it before it hits again?" Dean asked.

"There's signs. It took me a while to see the pattern but it's there in the days before these fires signs crop up in an area. Cattle deaths, temperature fluctuations, electrical storms. And then I went back and checked...and..."

"These things happened in Lawrence" Dean guessed, well, an easy guess.

Dad nods "a week before your mother died. And in Palo Alto… before Jessica. And these signs, they're starting again".

"Where?" Sam asked.

"Salvation Iowa".

"I guess that's where were going" I mumbled grabbing my bag.

"We'll go in the morning" Dad informed "we should rest if we want to be sharp".

"Yes sir" Dean replied.

I throw back my bag beside the bed and make my way under the covers. I won't be able to sleep that's for sure.

* * *

The next day, we were back on the road. I decided to ride with Sam and Dean since I only wanted to lie down in the back seat of the Impala. Sam and Dean are also silent as we drive down the road.

The car suddenly stops bringing me out of my world. I look out the window to see that we stopped at the side of the road. Both my brothers gets out of the car and I do the same.

"God damn it!" Dad cursed getting out of his truck slamming the door.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Son of a bitch".

"What is it?" Dean urged him.

"I just got a call from Caleb".

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine. Jim Murphy's dead".

"Pastor Jim?" Sam exclaimed "how?"

"His throat was slashed. He bled out. Caleb said they found traces of sulfur at Jim's place" Dad explained.

"A demon?" Dean asked getting a nod from Dad "THE demon?"

"I don't know" Dad sighed "could be he just got careless, he slipped up. Maybe the demon knows we're getting close".

"What do we do?" Dean asked.

"Now we act like every second counts. There's two hospitals and a health centre in this county. We split up, cover more ground. I want records. I want a list of every infant that's going to be six months old in the next week".

"Dad that could be dozens of kids" Sam stated "how do we know which ones the right one?"

"We check 'em all that's how" he glares at Sam "you got any better ideas?"

"No sir".

Dad nods turning towards his car as we open our respective door. I glance at him who is leaning against his truck his eyes empty.

"Dad?" I called out.

"Yeah. It's Jim" he admitted sounding upset "you know I can't… this ends, now. I'm ending it. I don't care what it takes".

I get it the car laying back down in the backseat. I can't believe that Pastor Jim is dead. When Dad was going on a hunt with Sam and Dean, I was left with Pastor Jim when Bobby couldn't. He taught me how to cook and explained me a lot of things on God, even though I don't believe. He also helped me for school and he was the only other person I could be open too, talk too. He was a good man…

* * *

Dad told us to go at a general hospital, Dean and I. While him and Sam separated somewhere else. This is going to be hard as shit to find the six-month old kid who is the one who is going to be the one.

Dean and I walks to the desk and I can see Dean exchanging a smile with a chick. His kind of smile.

"Hi" the girl said too friendly "is there anything I can do for you?"

"Oh God yes" Dean grinned he holds up his fake ID "only I'm uh… working right now, so…"

"Oh, that's too bad" she pouted with a smirk "she's your partner?"

"Yeah, she's an intern".

"Okay, what do you need?"

She got us all what we needed and started to take the list of all the kids. There is so much! I can't believe it, and there's more in the places Dad and Sam went.

Once we were done, we got back to the Impala. I review the lists that we did, big list.

I frown looking at Dean, why isn't he starting the engine?

"Dean?" I questioned.

"Alex, we need to talk".

That's not good I really don't like his tone. The tone he uses to say that we need to do a deep conversation about something touchy.

"What you said yesterday, about blaming yourself for Mom" he pauses looking in my eyes "you have to understand it isn't and I want it to be the last time I tell you that, okay? I mean you were just a baby. Okay?"

I bit my lip, I was, but… I don't know anymore… I guess he's right.

"Yeah, I understand… I guess I just tried to blame someone" I admitted.

"Blame the demon" he dryly said as he started the engine.

* * *

"A vision" Dad sighed sitting on the bed.

Sam told us that he had a vision of a woman burning on the ceiling and she has a six month old baby, turns six month today. I'm sure this is our shot.

"Yes" Sam confirmed still rubbing his temples "I saw the demon burning a woman on the ceiling".

I glance at Sam sitting in front of me and give him a reassuring smile which he returns to me.

"And you think this is going to happen to this woman you met because…"

"Because these things happen exactly the way I see them".

"It started out as nightmares" Dean explained as he walks across the room "then it started happening while he was awake".

"Yeah" Sam nodded "it's like the closer I get to anything to do with the demon the stronger the visions get".

"All right. When were you going to tell me about this?" Dad asked.

I frown glancing at Sam and Dean both sharing the same confused look.

"We didn't know what it meant" Dean said.

"All right, something like this starts happening to your brother, you pick up the phone and you call me".

Dean dumbs his coffee mug on the counter and walks towards Dad with a hard expression on his face.

"Call you?" Dean repeated "are you kidding me? Dad I called you from Lawrence all right? Sam called you when I was dying. I mean, getting you on the phone? I got a better chance of winning the lottery".

"You're right" Dad sighed to my surprise "although I'm not too crazy about this new tone of yours, you're right. I'm sorry".

"Look guys, visions or no visions" Sam stated "fact is we know the demon is coming tonight. And this family's gonna go through the same hell we went through".

"No" Dad shakes his head "they're not. No one is, ever again".

That feeling for revenge… it's so hard in us. This demon needs to die, he destroyed our family and so much more. I went it to end and go back at what we were. Hunting, normal hunts.

Sam phones ring catching everyone's attention.

"Hello?... who is this?... Meg".

Meg? As in Meg who fell down a building and died? Meg?

"Last time I saw you, you fell out of a window… just your feelings? That was a seven-story drop?... my Dad. I don't know where my Dad is".

Sam stares at Dad hesitating and Dad signs him to give him the phone.

"This is John" Dad spoke in the phone "…I'm here…Caleb?"

I sit up on my chair. Caleb s one of Dad's friend. He also kept us a little while when Dad was on hunting trip. He's cool.

"You listen to me. He's got nothing to do with anything. You let him go" Dad ordered "… I don't know what you're talking about… Caleb. Caleb!"

Oh God, that tone, something bad is happening. Dammit.

"I'm gonna kill you, you know that?" Dad threatened "…no, it's one or the other… no… you can't-… okay… I said okay, I'll bring her and the colt… it's gonna take me about a day's drive to get there… that's impossible. I can't get there in time and I can't just carry a gun on the plane…"

Dad hangs up and sits back on the bed sighing heavily.

"Dad?" I half whispered.

"I think she's a demon, you guys said she is the one that fell down the window right?"

"Yes sir" we answered in unison.

"So she would be a demon?" Sam asked.

"Either that, or she's possessed by one. It doesn't really matter".

"What do we do?" Dean asked the question that had been torturing me.

"It doesn't look like we have a choice" Dad sighed he looks at me sadly "if I don't go, a lot of people die, our friends die".

"Dad, the demon is coming tonight. For Monica and her family. That gun is all we got, you can't just hand it over" Sam stated.

"Who said anything about handing it over. Look, besides us and a couple of vampires no one really seen the gun, no one knows what it looks like".

"So what, you're just going to pick up a ringer at a pawn shop?" Dean joked.

"Antique store" Dad corrected.

"You're going to give her a fake gun?" I frowned "you sure she's going to fall for that".

"Look, as long as it's close, she wouldn't be able to tell the difference".

"Yeah but for how long?" Dean replied "what happens when she figures it out?"

"I just…" Dad pauses "I just need to buy a few hours, that's all".

"You mean for, Dean, Alex and me" Sam glances up at him "you want us to stay here, and kill this demon by ourselves?"

Dad gets up sighing "no Sam. I want to stop losing people we love. I want you to go to school, I want Dean to have a home, I want Alex to have a normal childhood. I want… I want Mary alive" he choked out a few sobs "it's just… I just want this to be over" he turns around to look at me "and it's not all, she wants me to bring you".

"What?" I choked out.

Bring me? What for? Why does she wants me? I look at my brothers both chocked as well.

"Dad you can't-"

"Dean" Dad cut him off "I hate it too, but I can protect her and I will".

"Dad, it's not a good idea" Sam argued.

"We'll have a backup plan" Dad assured and glances at me "I won't let anything happen to you, okay?"

I feel tears watering my eyes. This can't be happening.

"Okay" I nodded bringing myself up "I know".

"Good".

Even though I know my father can protect me, what if I can't protect him? What if I do something wrong and it all goes down? I have to stay focus.

* * *

I stare in front of me sitting on the ground my back pressed against Dad's truck. I can't stop thinking about what is about to happen. I still don't understand why Meg wants me to go. I'm not afraid of a lot of things, but this is freaking me out.

The engine sound of the Impala catches my attention. Dean gets out of the car joining Sam and Dad by the truck. I get up and walk towards them standing beside Sam who gives me a small simle.

"You get it?" Dad asked Dean.

Dean pulls out a brown paper bag from his jackets pocket handing it to him. Dad takes out an antique gun identical to the colt, but it doesn't have the symbols on it. Guess it could trick Meg after all.

"You know this is a trap don't you" Dean stated after a moment of silence "for both of you".

"I can handle her" Dad assured "I got a whole arsenal loaded. Holy water, Mandaic, amulets…"

"Dad…"

"What?"

"Promise me something" Dean said with a small voice.

"What's that".

"This things goes south… get the hell out. Don't get yourselves killed all right, you're no good to us dead".

"Same goes for you" he pauses "all right listen to me. They made the bullets special for this colt. There's only four of them left. Without them this gun is useless. You make every shot count".

"Yes sir" Sam replied.

Dad hands Dean the colt.

"We'll see you soon Dad" Sam stated with emotion.

"I'll see you later".

He gets in his truck. I take Sam in my arms.

"It's going to be okay" he whispered in my ears "we'll see you later kiddo".

I nod in his chest and move to Dean who didn't say a word, just hold me tight and I buried my head against his shoulder smelling the order of his leather jacket that always made me feel better. I don't want to let him go, I want our father and I want to go with them to kill the demon and finish it.

I get away forcing a smile before getting in the passenger seat beside Dad who drives away.

Dean must be freaking out too, we never separated like that on a hunt and it's scarier to know that my brothers won't be there to help me if anything happens.

* * *

We've been on the road all day without saying a word but I could feel my father glancing at me a few times but I didn't look at him keeping my eyes on the landscape.

"We'll be there in a few minutes" Dad announced "I want you to follow me without saying a word. If something happens, I want you to run and get away from here as fast as you can, okay? You'll take the car".

"But I can't leave you there".

"It's only in an emergency case, if something happens I'll run with you" he pauses "it's going to be okay, I promise. As long as you stay with the plan and follow me, I promise nothing is going to happen to you".

"Okay" I nodded.

"I know you're scared" Dad said "I understand".

"It's a trap and we're obviously going to get killed or maybe even worse than that. And we just step right into it. I mean it's stupid to do this and-"

"Alex" Dad stopped be "it's going to be okay".

"Okay, I stick to the plan" I clear my throat.

I have to be strong for this, I have to get my shit together and fight. It's the first time I get involved with this kind of demon, the one in the plane me and my brothers hunt down was much easier.

"Dad, what will we do when all this is done?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked back frowning.

"If we'll quit hunting" I explained "live a normal life. This demon is the reason we are hunters right now, we kill him and we did our revenge, what do we do after?"

"We continue to hunting" Dad sighed "we know what it's there, we can't stop, we have to save people".

"Yeah" I force a smile "anyway I guess a normal life isn't that fun, nothing happens, as what I saw in the movies".

Dad looks at me sadly and smiles passing a hand affectional on my head. What I said was a total lie, I know a few things about normal. With Dean who told me a few stories about Mom, Sam telling me how it was to live in a house and school. School is the most normal place I've been, people didn't know shit about supernatural and I was there doing the same thing as the others. I also lived the victim of bully part of school, being the new kid all the time was suck, but Sam and Dean were always there to help me out of it and stop all of it.

* * *

Dad pulls up his truck in front of the warehouse only light up by the moon light. I get out looking all around me. Looks like Meg isn't there yet.

Dad makes me sign to follow him. We jog in an ally until we reach a ladder, he goes first and I follow up to the water tank. Dad pushes me behind t putting a finger to his lips. After a few minutes, he checks if it's clear and opens the lid of the tank. He gets out a rosary up saying a few words in Latin and drops the rosary in the water. To make holly water.

We went back down and enter the warehouse, I hope everything is going to end well. I hope Sam and Dean are okay right know. I hope they will be able to save this family.

As we walk in the warehouse, Meg stands there, in the middle of the room looking at us.

"John, you made it" she said "and you brought your little baby girl. Too bad, really, I was hoping to kill more of your friends".

"Sorry to disappoint" Dad stated sarcastic.

"I can see where you're girl and boys get their good looks. Though I must admit, considering what they say about you, I thought you'd be… taller" Dad doesn't say anything at her statement only staring at her "well aren't you the chatty one. Alexandria is calm too, for once. You wanna get to business? Fine" she walks closer to us "why don't you just hand over the gun".

"If I give you the gun, how do we get out of here?"

"If you're as good as they say as you are, I'm sure you'll figure something out".

How the hell would come here with no plan of getting out of here? Especially when it's a demon that we're dealing with.

"Maybe I'll just shoot you" Dad threatened.

"You wanna shoot me baby? Go ahead. There's more where I come from".

A guy walks in the room from behind her. Fuck, that wasn't part of the plan, they are probably stronger than us now.

"Who the hells that?" Dad asked.

"He's not nearly as much fun as I am, I can tell you that. So I suggest you give us the gun".

No one moves, Dad stares at them for a long moment. This is now we'll know if it's going to work.

"Now!" Meg shouted impatiently.

Dad hands her the gun. She takes it examining it carefully before looking up at us.

"This is the colt?" She asked getting a nod from my father. She hands the gun to her friend "what do you think?"

The guy takes it, looking at it. He points it up to the ceiling, charges it… fuck he's going to shoot one of us. I jump at the shot he triggered in Meg's chest.

"You shot me!" She exclaimed staging back "I can't believe you just shot me!"

Oh God, now they'll know it's not the real colt. We are in deep shit.

"It's a fake" the guy said throwing the gun away.

Dad grabs my arm protectively.

"You're dead John! Your boys are dead!" She shouted "we'll kill your daughter slowly!"

Dad backs away me behind him "I've never used the gun" he lied "how I could know it wouldn't work?"

"I'm so not in the mood for this" she spat angrily advancing "I've just been shot".

"Well then I guess you're lucky the gun wasn't real" Dad joked.

"That's funny John. We're going to strip the skin of your dear Alexandria from her bones and then you, but that was funny".

I feel my Dad tense. They wanted me to be an insurance, great, guess that didn't work out well.

A noise distracts Meg and the other demon, they look behind them for a second. This second where Dad starts running away pulling me with him.

We run in another room. Dad looks the door, but that is surly not going to be enough.

"Come on, we have to go" Dad urged me.

I nod quickly following him down a trap in the floor and climb down the ladder. We run down the hall. One of the demons knocks the door down and follows us down the trap. Dad stops me from running still keeping me behind him. I look at him confused, why the hell are we stopping?

Dad turns on a tap making water run down the floor. That's genius.

Both demons looks at the water and then each other. The guy walks right on the trap, his feet's starts boiling and he stumbles back yelling.

"Holly water John" Meg stated angry "real cute".

Dad grabs me once again and we run off again. That's how we do it, now we can get the hell out of this place.

We race as fast as we can back to the car, but the demons are not stupid, since it's a trap, they punctured the tires.

"Dammit" Dad cursed and glanced back at me "come on".

Now our backup plan is ruined, that's great.

We continue our run through some turns until we reach a dead end. I can feel myself shaking, I could just puke. I look at Dad panting for breath.

"What do we do now?" I asked terrified.

He doesn't answer and gets his cell out, hope we get service in here. But before he can dial the full number, he gets flung onto a wall and so do I. We stay clued there like if someone was holding me. The demon guy approaches Dad looking at him with a victory smile. Now we are totally screwed.

The guy knocks my father out cold hitting him on the head and let him fall on the ground.

I swallow hard as the guy than comes to me. Hope he doesn't kill me right now. The demon grabs my face forcing me to look at his smile and knocks me out.

* * *

I open my eyes groaning from the pain in my head. Where the hell am I? I blink a few times the dizziness, I'm still in the warehouse. Where is Dad? I look all around me but he isn't here. My phone starts suddenly to ring, I grab it but someone takes it from my hands. I look up to see Meg with a huge smile and she ties a gag around my mouth and she answers.

"You boys really screwed up this time" she said walking away from me.

Sam, Dean. I try to yell at them that I'm here but the gag keeps me from yelling too loud, anyway she's too far so they can't hear me.

"You're never going to see you sister and father again" she snaps the phone close and destroy it on the wall. I jump at the contact and look up at her shaking like crazy.

"Well, let's go now" she said and knocks me out again.


	22. Devil's Trap

Chapter 22 - Devil's Trap

* * *

**-Author's note: Hello! I can't beleive I already finished season 1! Thank you for all your support by following, favorite and review. I like to know what you think about it. So enjoy this last chapte of season one and see you for the next chapter of season 2!**

**-Spoiler alert: Spoiler's of season one of supernatural. **

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. I only own Alexandria Winchester. **

* * *

My head hurts so badly. I try to move but my hands are tied up after something. I pull on it but each time I try something, I feel like I'm going to throw up because of the dizziness.

Dad. He must be somewhere. He has to, he'll find a way to get me and him out of here so we can go back to Sam and Dean. They'll try to find us too, with the talk they had with Meg on the phone at the warehouse. They must be really worried right now.

I open my eyes with difficulty groaning. I'm sitting on the ground my hands tied up on the bed foot. I let my head fall on the mattress and close my eyes again.

"Hey there".

I freeze. I know who this voice belongs too and she is the last person I want to see at this moment.

"Happy to see you're awake, you're missing all the good stuff" Meg said.

I look at her, she is giving me an evil grin that gives me chills.

"What do you want from me?" I asked trying to not show my shakiness.

"Well, I don't want anything from you honey" she bents down in front of me "I'm not the one who wants you, but my father does".

"Father?" I frowned.

"Yeah, you're worst enemy" she gets up "I'm going to be happy when he'll kill you slowly".

"Why?"

"Because you are one too much in this world, you're a horrible mistake hone" she shrugs "I don't know why my father didn't kill you before, you are too much a pain in my ass".

The demon is her father? What the hell?

She gets out a knife from her pocket… Pastor Jim's knife… I remember when I was a kid I wanted to see his weapons and he showed me after I annoyed him too much. That one was my favorite one.

"You know who it belonged to, huh?" I don't answer her pissed off "I killed him with it because he was too loyal".

"He was a good man" I spat.

Pastor Jim was one of the best people I met in my life, he taught me so much.

"I hate good" she bents once again in front of me.

Meg takes the knife on my shoulder putting a little pressure making me groan in pain. I have to keep the screams in, I can't show my weakness.

"Hmmm" she raises an eyebrow "stronger than I thought little Winchester".

She pushes it all the way in making me scream in pain. Once she gets it out, I can fell the blood starting to wet my clothes and the pain is making me bit my lip trying to keep in the tears. I take deep breathes trying to ignore the pain invading me each time I take a breath.

I need to find a way out of here, I can here cars, kids playing and people talking outside, I must be in a house or something like that, I can't see outside, the blinds are shut.

"I could always scream" I gasped "people would hear me".

"Police against demons?" She laughs "yeah right. You have a big imagination, I would give myself a pleasure to slaughter them myself. Also, half of the people here are possessed, if you scream and a human hears we'll kill him".

I swallow hard, I can't put others in danger to save myself. If I call for help, I'll only get some people killed and probably myself. Well, I guess I'll die anyway. But I don't want the death of some innocent people on my conscious before I go. I don't want to go…

"That's what I thought" Meg chuckled "but I still need you to be quiet, so…"

She gets something from her back pocket, a cloth. She ties it around my mouth to make a gag. I keep the tears inside and the shakes. I have to look strong, I have to look strong if I don't want to die right now, even with the stab in my shoulder that hurts like a bitch right now. I need a plan, that's what I need, before I die from blood lose.

Meg smiles at me, with that stupid bitch smile, and leaves.

Now a plan. The ropes are too tight for me to take off and the pole of the bad is in metal, so no need to even try. The pain in my shoulder stops me from forcing on the ropes. Guess I'm stuck here now.

Sam and Dean will find us and Dad is going to try to escape too. I'm sure of that. I'll try my best to get out too, I don't know how, but I have to try.

I take a look around the room, it's a normal room, with a dresser, desk, pictures of a family and gray paint and the bed I'm attached too. Guess some demons possessed those poor people who lived there or killed them, I don't know what would be best for them. I think I would prefer being possessed having a chance to survive and get that demon exorcised by a hunter.

I have to think how I'm going to get out of here now, concentrate Alex, concentrate. Forget the pain and concentrate.

* * *

I had fallen asleep after about an hour since Meg left the room. I think I lost consciousness from the pain to my shoulder and the loss of blood. When I woke up, I found a bandage on my wound, it makes it a little better. Helps to stop the bleeding.

I keep my head on the mattress looking at the ceiling. I don't want it to be true, but I abandoned my search to get out of here. I feel too weak and I just want to sleep more.

"I asked you where she is!" I heard my father yell.

Dad. I try to scream that I'm here, but only moans gets out because of the gag. At least I know that my father is still alive and he's pissed right now.

I scoot closer to the wall putting my ear against the wall. I wish I can hear them well, it's an old place, and this kind of place has thick walls.

Thick walls…

I start kicking the wall to show that I'm in here and that I'm okay. Well, I'm not but no need to worry my father with that.

"I told you John my father ripped her guts out while you were out, she was screaming" Meg said.

"You're lying" my father growled "I know she's still alive".

"How would you know?"

"I only know".

I give one bigger hit on the wall before falling back against the bed, which hurts my shoulder so bad. For once this gag is doing good to hide my load groan.

"This little bitch!" I hear Meg yell.

Oh no.

My body starts shaking, she heard me. She heard that kick I did and now she's going to come and probably kill me. Wait. She can't kill me, she told me that her father wanted to kill me. I still don't understand why he wants to kill me, Meg said it's because I am too much in this world. What does that mean?

The door bursts open and Meg walks up to me grabbing me by the collar of my jacket.

"You little bitch" she spat at an inch rom my face.

I back my face away from her but I she grabs my checks forcing me to look at her.

"My father only told me to not kill you" she whispered in my ear "but he never told me that I couldn't hurt you".

The shills makes me back away further against the bed.

"I want to hear you scream though" she takes off the gag "and I want your little daddy to hear you".

I take a deep shaky breath, it's good to have it off.

"Get away from me bitch!" I shouted in her face.

"Why would I do this?" She laughs "I want to have some fun".

She hits me in the face, I gasp loudly at the contact and breathe loudly. That bitch.

"Now!" She exclaimed enthusiast "let's have some fun!"

She keeps hitting my in the face harder and harder at each hit, I can feel the blood coming out of my mouth and down my forehead and the pain all over.

She takes out Pastor Jim's knife and make a cut on my cheek making me scream.

"Now, that was fun" she smiled "I even have some of your blood on my hands, that's going to be fun to show your brothers, I'll say hi for you".

Sam and Dean? She knows where they are? That's not good at all….

"Tell them to bring some ice when they'll come and save me and my father" I joked.

"I note that".

She gives me one more hit and leaves me in pain on the floor. Now we're fucked. I don't think we can get out of here now, what if Sam and Dean can't fight her? We never really hunted that kind of demon before, it's new.

I sigh trying to find a more comfortable position, but my body hurts every time I make a move. I hate her so much dammit.

* * *

My face hurts really badly, I can feel my heart pounding in it. I'm out of options to get out of here, I just keep abandoning and keep going on. I wish I could hear Dad's voice again, makes me feel a little better, but I didn't hear from him. Meg probably knocked him out or something like that.

The door opens to let in a man, tall and kind of scary when you're tied up on the ground to a bed.

"Hello Alexandria" he greeted me with a deep voice "you don't look so good".

"Oh, shut up" I growled.

There I regretted my words. He grabs my face examining me like a lab rat. I hold the pain inside and try to not show it. He smiles and let me go.

"My daughter did a great job hurting you" he said.

He's daughter? He's the demon? THE demon! Oh God, now I'm totally dead. He smiles at my frightening face and his eyes turns yellow. I try to back away but the bed is keeping me close to him.

"I'm so glad to have you in front of me Alexandria" he said "I can finally do one thing, and you know what it is right?"

"You want to kill me" I answered my voice shaking "I want to know why".

"You want to know why?" He repeated "because you my dear little Alexandria, you are one of too much in this world".

"What does that mean!" I shouted angry.

Meg said the same thing, but I want to know what it means!

"You are in my way for my plans I have. I have great big plans" he started "you dear aren't in it, because you aren't supposed to be born".

I frown at him horrified. Demon lies, demon lies.

"You aren't supposed to be born" the demon continued "I guess I should've killed your mom when I went after Sammy. Now here you are, not supposed to be born and a real pain in the ass. You're in the way of my plans. So! I eliminate the threat".

I'm a threat to his plans? What plans? What does he want to do?

I don't look at him. I don't want to see his yellow eyes again. I close my eyes biting my lip.

"Look at me" he ordered.

I don't move frozen.

"I said look at me!" He yelled.

I look up at him shaking and I can feel tears threating to fall but I hold them up.

He looks at me with a knife ready to stab me forcing me to look at him. I can't hold the tears anymore and they fall on my checks making the demon smile, victorious.

Suddenly, the fire alarm rings. The demon sighs getting his knife back in his jacket. He gets up looking at me annoyed.

"Guess I have to go".

After those words, he walks out the room leaving me there as I break down crying hysterically. Here we go, now there's a fire. I would prefer being stabbed than burned alive.

I burry my head against my knees and cry my eyes out. I don't want to die… where will I go? To Hell? To heaven? No…

People start screaming in pain making me straighten. I only can feel myself shaking like crazy. The door bursts open. I prepare myself to see the demon or another demon but instead my heart jumps in my chest as I sigh in relieve.

Dean.

He looks at me shock and then helps me out the ropes. I instantly make my way in his arms still shaking as I clutch my hands on his jacket.

"I got you, little girl" he whispered to my ear "you're okay now".

He picks me up bridal style, I burry my head in his chest my fists clutched to his jacket. He carries me out the room to the other one beside the one I was held in. I turn my head a little to see Sam helping Dad up, he looks still unconscious, I don't know. Dean walks towards the front door, but two fire man's bursts in.

"Go! Go!" Sam yelled at us.

"Back! Back!" Dean directed.

We go back in the room closing the door. I burry my head back in Dean's chest. All my body hurts and I feel weak, I feel like I'm a five years old kid that's scared of everything.

An axe comes through the door making us back up.

Sam pours salt the bedroom door. Dean helps me out the window forcing me to let go of him.

"Sam! Let's go!" Dean shouted.

He helps Dad out the window to and catches the duffle bag Sam gave him. I get down the fire escape with the support of Sam and Dad with Dean.

Sam grabs me and we run onto the street. I clutch Sam's arm for my dear life. Suddenly, we get tackled on the ground. I roll on my back groaning in pain. I glance at Sam who is being hit by the demon guy who was with Meg at the warehouse.

"Sam, Alex!" Dean shouted running towards us.

He tries to hit the guy in the face, but the demon sends him away on a car.

I force myself up on my feet's, I have to help Sam. I jump on the guy but he only throws me away like a rag doll on the hard cement. A shot resonates, I glance at Dean with the colt in his hands, he just shot the guy.

"Sam! Alex!" Dean call out.

He helps us up on our feet's but my knees buckles and I fall back on the ground. So Dean picks me up again. We run to Dad, Sam picks him up and we run away to the car. Dean helps me in the backseat but I don't want to let go of my grip. Sam takes me away from his arms and sits with me in the backseat, Dad in the passenger seat still looking out of it and Dean in the driver's seat.

I clench Sam's coat burying my head in the crouch of his neck.

* * *

We went back to the cabin. Dean helped me get cleaned up, I didn't talk and they didn't ask questions. I never acted like this, being so scared. I've always but my strong face and keep those feelings inside, but now… I don't know.

My face is covered of bruises and cuts and it still hurts. Sam has bruises and cuts too.

I am sitting at the table, my arms crossed my chin resting on my arms staring at nothing. I'm still trying to understand why I would be one too much in this world. I'm not supposed to be alive? Why?

Dean walks in the room giving me a worried glance.

"How is he?" Sam asked Dean.

"He just needed a little rest, that's all. How are you?"

"I'll survive" Sam sighed.

"What about you" Dean asked me.

I simply nod not looking at him. I don't want to see him worry about me.

"Hey" Sam turns toward us "you don't think we were followed here, do you?"

"I don't know" Dean admitted "I don't think so. I mean, we couldn't have found a more out-of-the-way place to hole up".

"Yeah" Sam agreed "hey, uh… Dean, you, um… you saved our lives back there".

I look up at Dean, he did. Sam, Dad and I would probably be dead if Dean didn't killed the demon. And he got me out of that hellhole.

"So, I guess you're glad I brought the gun huh?"

"Man, I'm trying to thank you here".

"Thanks" I said quietly looking up to my big brother.

"You're welcome" he said to us giving me a small smile.

I get back to my stare, lost in my mind.

"Hey, Sam?" Dean called out.

"Yeah?"

"You know that guy I shot?" Dean asked him "there was a person in there".

"Dean, you had no other choice" Sam told him.

"Yeah I know, that's not what bothers me".

"Then what does?"

"Killing that guy, killing Meg-"

"Meg is dead?" I cut him off sitting straight.

"Yeah" Dean nodded looking at me surprise.

"Good" I stated.

This bitch is better off away from here. I know it's sad for the girl trapped in her… well, not really. She's free.

"Like I was saying" Dean continued "I didn't hesitate, I didn't even flinch. For you two and Dad, the things I'm willing to do or kill, it's just, uh…. It scares me sometimes".

I look at him sadly, I would do a lot of things to for my family. I would be ready to sacrifice myself, probably others too…

"It shouldn't be. You did good".

I turn towards Dad, he also has bruises on his face.

"You're not mad?" Dean asked him surprised.

"For what?"

"Using a bullet".

"Mad?" Dad frowned "I'm proud of you. You know, Sam and I, we can get pretty obsessed. But you, you watch out for this family. You always have".

"Thanks" Dean said still looking confused.

The light flickers and the wind blows hard. I get up looking around me.

"It found us. It's here" Dad said.

"The demon?" Sam asked.

"Sam, lines of salt in front of every window, every door".

"I already did it".

"Well, check it, okay?"

"Okay" Sam nodded leaving the room.

"Dean, you got the gun?"

"Yeah".

"Give it to me" Dad ordered.

Something is off…

Dean takes out the colt from his waistband "Dad, Sam tried to shoot the demon in Salvation. It disappeared".

"This is me. I won't miss" Dad assured "now the gun, hurry".

Dean looks down at the gun, hesitating. He then glances at me with the look that something is wrong, the same feeling I have at this moment.

"Son, please" Dad urged.

"He'd be furious".

"What?"

"That I wasted a bullet" Dean clarified "he wouldn't be proud of me, he'd tear me a new one".

I stand behind Dean to show my support to him eying my 'father' whoever is possessing now. Dean cocks the colt and raises it up to Dad.

"You're not my Dad" he said.

"Dean it's me" Dad stated.

"I know my Dad better than anyone. And you ain't him".

"Alex?" He glances at me.

Dean places a protective arm in front of me keeping me behind him.

"Don't" he growled.

"What the hell's gotten into you?" Dad exclaimed.

"I could ask you the same thing" Dean said as Dad approached "stay back".

Sam gets in the room looking at us shocked.

"Dean? What the hell's going on?"

"He's not Dad" Dean said still staring at Dad.

"What?"

"I think he's possesses. I think he's been possessed since we rescued him".

"Don't listen to him, Sammy" Dad said.

He would've been possessed since then? The only demon that was there was the demon guy, but he's dead. Meg, but she's dead too. The demon guarding us, we were with Dad all that time, we would have knew if he would get possessed. It only leaves us with… oh no… the yellow eye demon…

"Dean, how do you know?" Sam asked.

"He's… he's different".

The demon had to leave when the alarm set on. He was in a hurry, he didn't even kill me. Something wasn't right and I didn't connected anything…

"You know, we don't have time for this" 'Dad' said annoyed "Sam you wanna kill this demon you've gottta trust me".

Sam looks at us and then Dad.

"Sam?" Dad asked.

Sam looks back at us. I stare at him, the stare that means everything.

"No. No" he comes beside us.

'Dad' looks at us sadly "fine. You three so sure, go ahead. Kill me".

I stop breathing right there. How could we kill our own father? But what if he is really possessed by the yellow eye demon?

Dean still has his aim on Dad, but doesn't move.

"I thought so".

His eyes turns yellow and he sends us against the walls. Penning me and Dean on the same wall and Sam on the other beside us.

The demon grabs the colt Dean dropped on the ground.

"What a pain in the ass this thing's been" he said.

That's why he didn't kill me back there… because he knew that he would be here anyway.

"It's you, isn't it? We've been looking for you a long time".

"Well, you found me".

"But the holy water?" Sam asked.

"You think something like that works on something like me?"

"I'm going to kill you" Sam growled at him.

"Oh, that'd be a neat trick. In fact" he puts the gun down on the table "here. Make the gun float to you there psychic boy".

I try to get away from the wall but nothing happens, like at the warehouse.

"Well, this is fun" he sighs and come to me "we can start off from where we left off, huh my dear Alexandria".

"Get away from her" Dean shouted at him.

"Why would I do that?" the demon passes a hand in my hair smiling "I've been waiting for so long to do this".

It's not Dad. It's not Dad. It's not Dad.

"You know. I could've killed you a hundred time today" he points at me "almost killed you. But this… this is worth the wait".

He walks towards Dean. I didn't even know I was holding my breath until he wasn't in front of me anymore.

"Your Dad" the demon started telling to Dean "he's in here with me. Trapped inside his own meat suit. He says hi, by the way. He's gonna tear you apart. He's gonna taste the iron in your blood".

"Let me go, or I swear to God-"

"What?" he cut him off "what are you and God gonna do? See, as far as I'm concerned, this is justice. You know that little exorcism of yours? That was my daughter".

"Who, Meg?" Dean asked.

"The one in the alley? That was my boy. You understand".

His boy? Wow, that's a beautiful family.

"You've got to be kidding me" Dean sighed.

"What? You're the only one that can have a family? You destroyed my children. How would you feel if I killed your family?" He smiles "oh, that's right. I forgot. I did. Still, two wrongs don't make a right".

"You son of a bitch".

"I wanna know why" Sam said "why'd you do it".

"You mean why did I kill Mommy and pretty little Jess?" The demon asked turning towards him.

"Yeah".

The demon turns towards Dean and I "you know, I never told you this, but Sam was going to ask her to marry him" he looks back at Sam "been shopping for rings and everything. You want to know why? Because they got in the way".

"In the way of what?"

"My plans for you, Sammy. You… and all the children like you. You know your little sister here is one of the persons that aren't supposed to be here, she's one pain in the ass".

"Listen" Dean sighed annoyed "you mind just getting this over with, huh? Cause I really can't stand the monologuing".

"Funny" the demon goes to him "but that's all part of your M.O, isn't it? Masks all that nasty pain, masks the truth".

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"You know, you fight and you fight for this family, but the truth is they don't need you. Not like you need them. Sam, he's clearly John's favorite. Even when they fight, it's more concern than he's ever shown you" he moves to me "and he's baby girl. He's sweat little girl… have to protect her".

"I bet you're real proud of your kids, too, huh?" Dean pauses "oh wait, I forgot. I wasted them".

The demon looks at Dean, looking… hurt? He steps back with his head down. Once he looks back up at Dean, Dean yells in pan.

"Dean! No!" Sam and I shouted at the same time.

Dean is losing a lot of blood from his chest and mouth. I try to get away, but I can't. I have to help my big brother!

"Dad! Dad, don't you let it kill me!" Dean pleaded.

"Stop! It's me you want to kill not him!" I shouted not thinking of my words "please…"

"That's right" he said "I have to do it".

He walks in front of me with a big smile on his face, not my Dad's. Dad never smiles like that, never saw him do it.

"Alex" Dean chocks out.

"Don't!" Sam yelled at him.

Pain. That is the first thing I feel. Like someone is trying to get my guts out. I want to scream but nothing comes out. At least Sam and Dean are maybe going to be safe? I don't know.

"Dad, please" Dean pleaded.

"Alex!" Sam yelled for me.

"Stop" Dad whispered "stop it".

The demon turns around, as the pain stops. I look behind him to see Sam with the colt in his hand aiming at yellow eyes.

"You kill me, you kill Daddy" the demon said.

"I know".

Sam shoots him in the leg. As he falls, Dean and I fall too. The contact made me groan in pain as all my body hurts again. Sam is immediately at my side.

"Alex, you okay?"

"Dean" I breathed out looking at him lying on the ground with a lot of blood on him.

Sam rushes to him.

"Dean? Dean, hey? Oh God, you've lost a lot of blood".

"Alex?" He didn't have to ask, his tone meant everything.

"She's going to be okay" Sam assured.

"Where's Dad?"

"He's right here. He's right here, Dean".

"Go check on him".

"Dean…"

"Go check on him" Dean repeated sternly.

Sam gets up walking towards Dad who is laying on the floor unconscious.

I sit up on the floor and make my way to Dean. He did lost a lot of blood.

"Dad?" Sam called out "Dad?"

"Sammy!" Dad woke up clearly in pain "it's still alive. It's inside me, I can feel it. You shoot me. You shoot me! You shoot me in the, son!"

Sam raises his gun, but hesitates. He better not to shoot him. I clutch Dean's jacket looking at the ground.

"Sam, don't you do it. Don't you do it" Dean said in a weak voice.

"You've gotta hurry!" Dad kept going "I can't hold onto it much longer! You shoot me, son! Shoot me! Son, I'm begging you! We can end this here and now! Sammy!"

"Sam… please" I pleaded keeping the tears from falling.

"You do this! Sammy!" Dad pauses crying "Sam…"

Dad screams. I look at him, the demon is coming out of him by a black smoke coming from his mouth and then disappears through the floor".

I sigh in relieve to know that we are all okay. Well… are going to be okay.

* * *

Sam helped us get in the Impala. I'm in the backseat with Dean, Sam in the driver's seat and Dad the passenger. We all are messed up. Dean and I all bloody. Dad has a bullet in his leg and Sam will be worried shit about us.

"Look, just hold on" Sam said to us "alright. The hospital's only ten minutes away".

"I'm surprised of you, Sammy. Why didn't you kill it" Dad asked him "I thought we saw eye-to-eye on this? Killing this demon comes first, before me, before everything".

Everything? It's a big word. My family is everything in my life, I would never do anything to hurt them. But save them? Everything.

"No, sir" Sam replied "not before everything. Look, we've still got the colt. We still have one bullet left. We just have to start over, alright? I mean, we already found the demon…."

Pain. Deep pain. That's the first and last thing I feel before seeing black.


	23. In My Tme of Dying

Chapter 23 - In My Time of Dying

* * *

**-Author's note: Hello there! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review, favorite and all this stuff if you like my story. Alos! I wanted to ask you what chapter is your favorite chapter? Enjoy!**

**-Spoiler alert: Spoilers to the TV show Supernatural.**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. I only own Alexandria.**

* * *

What happened? Where am I? I force my eyes open and see white walls, a hospital? The beeping noise and the IV plugged in my arms confirms it. Also I feel like shit. My head hurts badly, and I can't get my body to move without pain.

"Alex".

I look beside me to see Sam, relieve written in his face. How long have I been out?

"Hey, Sammy" I weakly greeted.

"How you feeling? Want me to get the doctor? Are you in pain?" Sam blasted me of question.

"I'm fine" I lied.

Sam rolls his eyes "liar, I'll get the doctor, wait here".

Before I could protest he was out the door. Where's Dean and Dad? Are they okay? And again, what happened?

Sam re-enters the room with my 'favorite' person in the world: the doctor.

"Hello Alexandria" he greeted me with a smile "I'm happy to see that you are awake".

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Few hours, how you feeling?"

"I'm okay" I answered quickly getting a stare from Sam "where's my Dad and my brother".

"Let's make a deal" the doctor said "if I tell you know how the rest of your family is, you tell me the truth on how you feel?"

"Deal" I accepted.

"Your father is awake and he's going to be fine he had nothing to serious and –"

"Dean isn't doing so good" Sam cut him off sitting in the chair beside me "he has serious injuries and he's in a coma. Doc doesn't know if he's going to wake up".

I stare at him horrified. Not Dean, not my Dean. He can't be in a coma! He's strong, he'll get through it, I know that.

"And you" the doc continued "you have a broken wrist and a concussion, you're going to be find but it will take time and I will need you to stay in bed".

"Can I-"

"No" he shakes his head slightly "you can't go see your brother, I'm sorry, you'll heal faster if you stay in bed and rest. It isn't a small concussion you have, and you lost a lot of blood and the bruises won't be fun to move with".

That's true, every muscle hurts. I've got a lot of things happening lately.

"How you feeling?"

"Like shit" I answered honestly "my head hurts a lot".

"I'll give you something for the pain".

"Thank you doctor".

Once the doctor was done taking my vitals and all the doctor stuff, let's not forget all the pain drugs, he finally exits the room, leaving me with Sam.

Sam doesn't say a word, still looking at me concerned. With his big brother look he and Dean share.

"Dean is going to be fine right?" I asked.

"Yes he is, I'm sure of this" he pauses smiling at me "look, I'm going to go see Dad, tell him you woke up, okay?"

"Okay" I nodded.

"Need anything before I leave?"

"No, thanks".

He gets up, gives me a kiss on my forehead and leaves. I hate hospitals, especially when doctors won't let me out of bed to go see my brother who is in a coma.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

Ten minutes later, my Dad enters the room wearing hospital clothes and in wheelchair. Probably because of the bullet in his leg.

"Hey" he greeted me "I'm happy to see you're okay".

"Full on drugs though, can't feel a thing" I joked.

"Better that way" Dad laughed "how you feeling?"

"I'm okay, just time. Where's Sam?"

"I sent him at Bobby's to get me some things and the colt".

I nod. Everyone is okay, excepted for Dean… I'm sure Dad and Sam will find a way to get him better. I would help if I wasn't stuck in this bed with the doctor's order.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You don't know?" Dad asked surprised.

"Well… I don't remember and I was worried about you guys that I forgot to ask".

"We got hit by a semi-truck. Driver possessed by a demon".

"Oh… Dean would be pissed, the car should be a disaster".

"Probably" Dad agreed.

We don't say anything for a moment. Dean is going to want to repair the car, even if it's really damaged, hope it's not, the Impala is like a home to me. I really like it, sleeping in the backseat listening to Dean's music or my brothers talking softly because they think I'm sleeping… God, stop thinking about that, I'm going to cry because of the painkiller.

Something comes back to my mind. The conversation I got with the demon when I was locked up in the room and in the cabin… the fact that I'm not supposed to be born is still annoying me. Did he only say that to break me and because I'm in the way of his plan? Like Jessica and Mom?

"Dad" I said looking at my hands "what the demon told me… about me being in the way, you know what it means?"

"No" Dad answered too quickly "I'm sure he's was just looking for a way to get in your emotion, demons lies. Don't listen to them, especially that one".

Clearly lying. I know a liar when I see one, seen enough in my life. He knows something he doesn't want to tell us, but what? He doesn't want to admit that I'm not supposed to be here or what? I don't understand shit…

I wish Dean would be here, he would know what to say and do. He always do, but he's in a coma and I'm stuck here in this bed. Dammit. I only want to be at the side of my big brother, I need him, I want him to be beside me. I want to hear his voice. At least Sam and Dad are here. I need my family right now.

"Dad, can you go check on Dean, please? I would go but the doctors doesn't want me to leave this bed".

"Sure, I'll come back in a few" he kisses my forehead.

With that he leaves and I can finally let a tear fall on my check. Please, Dean, be better soon so we can go away from here, kill this demon and go back to our old life.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

Dad came back, told me nothing had changed with Dean's stated. I'm sure he's fighting right now. He wouldn't let this happen to him, even though right now he's like in a deep sleep so I don't think he knows he's in a coma.

Sam gets in the room carrying a duffle bag.

"You're quiet" Dad noticed.

Sam turns around, oh god. I know this face, he's angry at Dad for something, again.

He throws the duffle on the ground "did you think I wouldn't find out?"

"What are you talking about?" Dad asked confused.

"That stuff from Bobby, you don't use it to ward off a demon, you use it to summon one".

"What?" I glanced at my father.

Why would he want to get him here! The demon can't come here!

"You're planning on bringing the demon here, aren't you?" Sam continued angry as hell "having some stupid macho showdown!?"

"I have a plan Sam" Dad stated calmly.

That's exactly my point! Dean is dying, and you have a plan! You know what, you care more about killing this demon than you do saving your own son!"

Ouch.

"Do not tell me how I feel!" Dad yelled back "I am doing this for Dean".

Here we go, this is the time I would really want Dean with us. He would stopped them and I wouldn't be stuck alone in the middle of this. I would try to stop there fighting, but with their screaming, my head hurts more than it already those.

"How?" Sam snapped "how is revenge going to help him? You're not thinking about anybody but yourself, it's the same selfish obsession!"

"You know, it's funny, I thought it was your obsession too! This demon killed your mother, killed your girlfriend. You begged me to be part of this hunt. Now if you'd killed that damn thing when you had the chance, none of this would have happened".

"It was possessing you" Sam argued "Dad, I would have killed you too".

"Yeah, and your brother would be awake right now".

"Go to hell" Sam growled.

"Stop" I pleaded in a small voice.

Neither of them heard me. I think they even forgot I'm in this room.

"I should have never taken you along in the first place" Dad said "I knew it was a mistake, I knew I was wrong –"

He is quickly cut off by a class of water crashing down on the floor from the table next to my bed.

How the hell did this happen?

Nurses and doctors passes by the room running in the hallway. Please don't tell me they're going to Dean's room.

Sam gives me a quick smile and leaves the room to know what is happening. Please let it be nothing…

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

Dean had a heart arrest… he was dead but the doctors brought him back. Thank god. I can't imagine my life without him, he always been there for me. I want him by my side… I want to be at his side…

At least, Dad is still at my side, Sam too.

"What do you mean, you felt something?" Dad asked Sam.

"I mean it felt like, like Dean. Like he was there, just out of eyeshot or something. I don't know if it's my psychic thing or what, it... But do you think it's even possible? I mean, do you think his spirit could be around?"

He would be with us? He's maybe even with us right now if what Sam says true.

"Anything's possible" Dad said.

"Well, there's one way to find out" Sam stated walking towards the door.

"Where you going?" I asked him.

"I gotta picked something up. I'll be back".

"Wait Sam" Dad stopped him "I promise I won't hunt this demon... Not until we know Dean's okay".

Sam nods and walks out. I stay silent looking at my hands, what if Dean really is with us. I wish he could, that mean that Dean is fighting for his life and it makes me feel a lot better.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah" I nodded at Dad "just hate to be stuck in this bed, I want to go see Dean".

"I know you want to, but you have to follow the doctor's order".

"I can use a wheelchair?" I suggested "everything to spend like five minutes with him. Please".

"Let me talk to your doctors, but I can't promise anything, you don't move, okay?"

"Okay".

He kisses my forehead and wheels out. I look around me uncomfortable. I hate it here so much…

"Dean?" I called out "are you here?"

Nothing.

"Dean, are you here?" I asked again.

Nothing.

"Please, Dean… I miss you…"

Nothing.

"A sign maybe?"

Guess he's not here… I would like to know if he's here, I wouldn't feel lonely right now. Hope Dad gets the okay of me going to see Dean, I really need to be at his side…

The doctor walks in the room smiling at me

"Hello Alexandria" he greeted me "I just talked to your father and I think I could allow you to go see your brother. I just need to check if you're good".

"Well, I feel better" I honestly said.

"Let's see that".

He checks my vitals and everything, I hate doctors, I hate when they keep me away from my family.

"You're good" the doc said "I'll help you to his room and I'll come back to get you in your room later".

"Thank you" I pause "where is my father?"

"I told him to go lay down, for a while".

I nod and get in the wheelchair the doctor brought in. I can't wait to see Dean.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

As I enter Dean's room, if I wouldn't be in a wheelchair, I wouldn't have been able to enter the room. Dean is full of wires in his arms and a tube in his mouth. He almost looks dead…

"I have to go, but I'll come back later".

"Thanks doctor" I thanked in a small voice.

Once he left, I could finally look at Dean without being scared to show my tears. I hate seeing my hero like this…

"Hi Dean" I started, my voice braking "to be honest I don't know what to say… I miss you and I wish you can hear me. Sam said he felt you, and Dad thinks it could be a possibility that you could be walking around… I wish it's true…"

I lean my head on his bed and try to keep the other tears inside. I don't want to cry, Dean needs me to be strong.

"Hey".

I turn my head to face Sam as he enters the room with a bag.

"Hey" I replied looking back at Dean.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay" I lied ignoring the tears threatening to fall.

Sam sighs and walks beside me. He puts a comforting hand on my shoulder squeezing it a bit. We both stay frozen like this for a few minutes.

"Everything is going to be okay" he said to me "he'll be okay".

I don't know if he was trying to comfort me or himself, probably both.

"What do you have?" I asked him pointing at the paper bag.

"Don't make fun of me okay?" I nod to him "there's a way to talk to him".

"What is it?"

Sam takes out a box written 'Mystical Talking Board'. Are you kidding me? An Ouija board?

"You really think it's going to work?" I asked.

"Well, I want to try, to be sure".

He pushes the wheelchair to the other end of Dean's bed and sit on the ground. I would've prefer sitting on the floor but if the doctor caught me, I wouldn't be allowed to come back here.

Sam installs the game on the ground.

"Dean? Dean, are you here?"

Nothing. I hope he's going to answer, I would've love to see he's reaction to Sam's idea.

Suddenly, the pointer points 'YES'. Oh God! It worked!

"Dean" I breathed out with a smile.

"It's good to hear from you, man" Sam laughed relieved "it hasn't been the same without you, Dean".

The pointer moves again.

"H… U…" I read out the letter he points "N… Hunting? Are you hunting?"

The pointer points 'YES'. Even half dead he still is a real hunter. No. He's not half dead, he's only healing. He'll be okay.

"It's in the hospital, what you're hunting?" Sam asked "do, do you know what it is?" the pointer moves again "What is it?"

R… E… A… P.

"Reaper" I said "is it after you?"

The pointer points 'YES'. Shit. Now this isn't good.

"If it's here naturally, there's no way to stop it. Man, you're, um… no, no, no, no, um, there's gotta be a way" Sam stands up "there's gotta be a way. Dad'll know what to do".

With that he leaves. I sigh looking at the board. That's just great. My brother is really dying and I don't know what to do, Sammy's right though. Dad will know what to do.

Suddenly I fell something on my shoulder. A cold sensation, but a comforting one.

"Dean?"

The pointer points 'YES' again. He'll be okay, he has to be.

I push myself up of the wheelchair and walk to the chair, I can't bare being in this wheelchair. I don't care what the doctor will say.

"I know what you think Dean: keep your ass in this chair Alexandria!" I quoted him.

I sit in the chair beside him staring with no emotion. I don't want my brother to see me emotional on him, he doesn't need that. He needs me to be strong, and I need to help Sam to find a way to get him out of this state.

Thinking about him, Sam gets in the room and sits on the edge of Dean's bed.

"So, Dad wasn't in his room".

"What?" I exclaimed "where could he be?"

"I don't know" he sighs heavily and looks at me confused "what are you doing in the chair? Thought the doctor told you to not get up".

"I'm sitting right now" I defended myself "I hate this wheelchair and I don't think I need it".

Sam rolls his eyes with a little smile. Each time I get hurt, never I respect the orders of keep it slow.

"I got Dad's journal" Sam said as he showed me the book "so who knows? Maybe there's something here".

"Tell me a story" I joked.

"Very funny" Sam smirked "I'll tell you one and I bring you in your room. You need to rest".

"Can't I rest here?" I asked looking at him with my puppy eyes "the doctor said he'll come and get me to go back in my room. Please".

"Fine, but, take it low, you still have to sleep" he pauses "and this puppy eyes is my art, doesn't work with me".

"Yes, doc".

Sam flips through the pages of the journal. I keep looking at Dean, I wish the answers are in Dad's journal.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

Even if I try, I can't sleep and I'm tired as hell right now. Sam got another chair and sat with me close to our brother. At least, when he wakes up, I'll be at his side.

"Dean, are you here" Sam asked in a quiet tone to not wake me up "I couldn't find anything in the book. I don't know how to help you. But I'll keep trying, all right? As long as you keep fighting, I mean, come on you can't, you can't leave me here with Dad and Alex. Dad and I will kill each other, you know that. And Alex… I don't know if I'm good enough to take care of her and keep her safe alone".

I'm sure Sam would do a good job. Of course I'm not five anymore, I can take care of myself, but with two overprotective older brother, they can't help it.

"Dean, you gotta hold on. You can't go, man, not now. We were just starting to be brothers again. Can you hear me?"

I feel knots in my stomach. I need Dean, Sammy needs him. I'm sure Dad needs him to… he needs to be okay.

I feel Sam picking me up and sits me back on the wheelchair. I moan in disagreement but he ignores me rolling me back to my room. He then picks me up again laying me in the bed and pull on the covers.

"Sammy… stay with me" I pleaded not bothering to open my eyes.

"Of course" he accepted.

I feel him lying beside me and I burry my head in his chest as he strokes my hair making me falling asleep. My brother always did that when I couldn't sleep, and it works each time.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

In the morning, when I woke up, Sam wasn't there anymore. It's full shining outside. I slept all night, and I can feel it, I feel a lot better, my head hurts less, a lot less. That's really good, this way I can spend a lot more time with Dean in his room.

"Hey" Sam greeted me as he entered the room with a giant smile on his face. A big happy grin.

"What is that happy smile on your face?" I asked frowning.

"First, how you feeling?"

"I'm good, what is it Sam?" I urged him.

"You'll never believe it, but Dean is awake" he announced standing beside my bed.

"What!?" I exclaimed sitting up.

I can't believe this, the doctors didn't know if he was going to wake up and he was hunted by a reaper. Did he found a way to get the reaper away? If he did, he's a freaking genius.

"It's like he woke up from a nightmare" Sam tells me "I don't understand what happened. I told him everything on the reaper, he doesn't looks like he remembers. The doctor is checking him right now, want to come?"

"Pff, what a question" I roll my eyes.

I sit up and stand on my feet's, well that went better than excepted.

"Are you good to walk?" Sam asked grabbing my arm to help me.

"Yeah" I assured honestly.

He smiles and let me go.

"Then let's go".

Once we reached Dean's room, he looks way better then yesterday. He found his colors back and the great part, he's awake. I smile at him and he returns it.

"I can't explain it" the doc said "the edema's vanished. The internal contusions are healed. Your vitals are good. You have some kind of angle watching over you".

It is a miracle. That kind of injurie doesn't fly away like this. It's a good miracle, finally our family has one.

"Thanks doc" Dean said as the doctor left. He glances back to Sam "so you said a reaper was after me?"

"Yeah".

"How'd I ditch it?"

"You got me".

"You really don't remember anything?" I asked.

"No. Except this pit in my stomach" he looks at us confused "something's wrong".

Someone knocks on the door catching all of our attention. Dad.

"How you feeling, dude?" He asked Dean as he entered the room.

"Fine, I guess. I'm alive".

"That's what matters".

"And you?" He asks me.

"I'm better" I answered with a small smile.

"Where were you last night?" Sam asked angry.

Good way to mess up a good family reunion Sam… let's go for another round.

"I had some things to take care of" Dad simply said.

"Well, that's specific" Sam scoffed.

"Come on, Sam" Dean sighed discouraged.

"Did you go after the demon?" Sam asked ignoring Dean.

"No".

"You know, why don't I believe you right now?"

"Can we not fight?" Dad said calmly, way too calm "you know, half the time we're fighting, I don't know what we're fighting about. We're just butting heads. Sammy, I, I've made some mistakes. But I've always done the best I could. I just don't want to fight anymore, okay?"

"Dad, are you alright?" Sam asked confused.

My father is being weird, that I can say only with those words. My father never does that kind of talk.

"Yeah" Dad smiled sadly "yeah, I'm just a little tired. Hey, son, would you, uh, would you mind getting me a cup of caffeine?"

"Yeah" Sam nodded still confused "yeah, sure".

Sam leaves the room looking at our father strangely.

"Alex" Dad looks at me putting a hand on my shoulder "you should go in your room, get some rest huh?"

"Yeah, okay" I said looking at him strangely "you sure you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm proud of you. I love you baby girl" he said with tears in his eyes.

"Me too, Dad".

He kisses the top of my head and wraps his arm around me. He pushes me away slowly with a sad smile.

I walk out the room sharing a glance with Dean, as confused as me.

I enter my room and sit on the bed. What the hell was that? Since when my Dad expresses his feeling like that? That was weird. And the way Dean just… healed, even stranger. Dad never tells me that he's proud of me unless I hit a target good. What did I do to make him proud?

"Help! Help! Help!" Someone screamed.

Sam! I get out of bed quickly ignoring the pain in my head and run out the room. Some doctors and nurses runs past me almost shoving me on the ground. What's happening? What happened to Sam? Where is he?

Suddenly, Sam appears beside me and grabs me by my arm bringing me in a hurry in Dean's room. He's okay? Well, he looks panicked, what's happening?

"Sam?" Dean asked frowning as we entered the room "what is it".

"Dad".

Dad? Dean didn't have to be told twice, he gets out of bed with Sam's help and we go back to another room.

Oh no…

A bunch of doctors and nurses are trying to resurrect my father.

I follow my brothers as we enter the room quickly pushed out by a nurse but Dean stops her.

"No, no, no, it's our Dad. It's our Dad!"

I feel myself freeze as they try to bring him back to life.

"Come on" I heard Dean pleading from beside me.

I grip his hand squeezing it hard. Come on Dad… Please, we just got Dean back. Please. We just got you back. Please.

Please, don't leave us Dad. Please.

"Okay, stop compressions" The doctor said.

"Come on, come on" Dean pleaded again.

"Still no pulse" a nurse said.

No, keep going! You have to save him! Please!

"Okay, that's it everybody" the doctor said.

No. Please, no…

"I'll call it. Time of death: 10:41 am".

No. No. No. No. I squeeze more Dean's hand. I try to stay up, but my knees buckles and I fall on the ground on my knees. But no tears gets out. I only stare at the floor shocked. This is only a nightmare. It's not real. I'm only dreaming. Come on, wake up Alex. Wake up!

The heart monitor doesn't bib anymore. He's really dead. No…

'I'm proud of you. I love you baby girl'.

No… Dad…


	24. Everybody Loves Clowns

Chapter 24 - Everybody Loves Clowns

* * *

**-Author's note: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to fav, follow and review what you thought about it. Also! I posted a new sisfic, it's a crossover with of course Supernatural and the anime Corpse Party, you can go check it out if you're interested. Enjoy!**

**-Spoiler Alert: spoilers of Supernatural.**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. I only own Alexandria.**

* * *

I can't stand the smell and it's not the first time I scent this odour, but this time is different. It's my father. The smell of he's burning flesh from his corpse in the air of the forest. I didn't cry and I'm not crying at this moment. Sam is crying and Dean has some tears in his eyes, but I don't. I can't feel anything. Why? He's my father and I loved him, I should be crying or at lease feel something… like more depressed. I miss him so much and I still don't understand what happened.

My eyes won't quit my father's body wrapped up in a white cover. Still, no tears.

"Before he…" Sam started his voice full of emotion "before, did he say anything to you? About anything?"

Dean doesn't say anything for a while but finally gets his words out.

"No. Nothing".

'_I'm proud of you. I love you baby girl'._

He said that like he knew he was going to die. Maybe he said that because he almost lost Dean and I wasn't in a good state.

I turn around and start to walk away.

"Let her" I hear Dean say.

Sam probably wanted to come to see me, but I want to be alone. I'm not in the chatty mood right now, I only want to curl into a ball and just, I don't know… do nothing I guess.

Once I reach the Impala, I sit in the backseat bring my knees up to my chest resting my chin onto them. Why don't I cry?

I hear Sam and Dean get inside the front seat and feel both of their overprotective eyes on me, but they say nothing. Thank god.

Dean starts the engine and drives away in the night. I so wish Dad could be here now. I look up to the stars remembering Sam telling me when I was a kid that our Mom is up there watching over us, I don't believe it now, but for my Dad, I wish I can believe it right now.

Also, Dad didn't just die, the colt disappeared. Sam searched all of our rooms and Dad's bags, but he couldn't find it. If the demon is part of this, I swear I'm going to kill him myself.

He needs to die.

I want him dead.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

It has been a week since his death. A week and I feel like shit. I've been in my bed not moving. Sam is the one keeping me alive, bringing me some food in my room, at first I just let it there not even looking at it, but I got hungry at some point, after like four days.

Dean didn't come to talk to me once, I caught him checking on me when before going to bed himself. He's always working on the Impala, guess it's is way to deal.

Sam deals by wanting to talk and this is the opposite of what I want. Each time he comes to bring me some food, he tries to make me talk, but I sometimes just lock myself in the bathroom or I ignore him faking sleep.

"How's the car coming along?" I heard Sam say from outside.

From my room, I can see by the window the junkyard and I can hear everything.

"Slow" Dean answered.

"Yeah? Need any help?"

"What, you under a hood?" Dean scoffed "I'll pass".

"Need anything else, then?" Sam insisted.

"Stop it Sam".

"Stop what?"

"Stop asking if I need anything, stop asking if I'm okay. I'm okay. Really. I promise".

This is such a lie. We all know he feels like shit, like all of us.

"All right, Dean, it's just" Sam pauses "we've been at Bobby's for over a week now and you haven't brought up Dad once".

"You know what? You're right. Come here. I'm gonna lay my head gently on your shoulder. Maybe we can cry, hug, and maybe even slow dance".

"Don't patronize me, Dean" Sam replied "Dad is dead. The Colt is gone, and it seems pretty damn likely that the demon is behind all of this, and you're acting like nothing happened".

This demon… I'm going to kill him. I want him dead!

"What do you want me to say?"

"Say something, all right? Hell, say anything! Aren't you angry? Don't you want revenge? But all you do is sit out here all day long buried underneath this damn car".

"Revenge, huh?" Dean scoffed.

"Yeah".

"Sounds good. You got any leads on where the demon is?" Dean asked angry "making heads or tails of any of Dad's research? Because I sure ain't. But you know, if we do finally find it, oh. No, wait, like you said. The Colt's gone. But I'm sure you've figured out another way to kill it. We've got nothing, Sam. Nothing, okay? So you know the only thing I can do? Is I can work on the car".

"Also, you should go talk to Alex, she isn't doing so good and I'm worried".

Here we go, now I'm the center of their conversation. I know Sam s worried about me, but I only want to be alone!

"She's dealing Sam, leave her be, she'll be fine".

"Dean, she needs you" Sam insisted "she isn't talking to me, barley eating and she doesn't move from her bed".

"Sam" Dean spat angrily "I'm sure she's going to be fine, leave her time".

They don't talk. I know they're having their tensed pause.

"Well, we've got something, all right?" Sam broke the silence "it's what I came by here to tell you. This is one of Dad's old phones. Took me a while, but I cracked his voicemail code. Listen to this".

"John, it's Ellen" I heard a woman say "again. Look don't be stubborn, you know I can help you. Call me".

"That message is four months old" Sam said.

"Dad saved that chick's message for four months?" Dean asked surprised.

"Yeah".

"Well, who's Ellen? Any mention of her in Dad's journal?"

"No. But I ran a trace on her phone number and I got an address".

"Ask Bobby if we can use a car and get Alex" Dean said.

I wish he would be the one to come and see me. I miss him, even though I could've get out of this room and go see him, but I don't know, never did it. A part of me really want to be alone, but I want to be with my brothers, but I don't want to talk.

Sam knocks on my door and opens it making me groan and bury my head in my pillow.

"Hey, Alex" Sam called out "Dean and I are going to check out on something about-"

"I know I heard" I said with a hoarse voice, guess that's the cause of not talking for so long.

"Oh" he simply said "feel okay to come?"

"I'm gonna take a shower first, if you don't mind" I stated looking up at him.

He smiles nodding "okay, will be leaving in about ten".

I nod. He gives me one last smile and leaves the room. Maybe getting on the road will change my mind of all the shit that happened with the demon.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

This is so funny. Bobby gave us a minivan who makes a lot of squeaking noise. All the ride Dean just kept sighing annoyed, this is hilarious.

"This is humiliating" Dean sighed annoyed, again "I feel like a friggin' soccer mom!"

We get out the car as we arrived to the 'Roadhouse' a bar in the middle of nowhere.

"It's the only car Bobby had running" Sam said as he looks around "hello? Anybody here?"

"Hey" Dean called out for me "you bring the, uh".

"Sure" I answered knowing his question.

I take out my lock pick and work on the door opening it in seconds. We get inside looking around until we see a guy passed out on the pool table, it doesn't look really comfortable.

"Hey, buddy?" Sam called out but no answer "I'm guessing that isn't Ellen".

"Yeah" Dean agreed.

Sam walks into another room while Dean and I keep looking around. Dean stops walking suddenly.

"Oh god, please let that be a rifle".

I turn around to see a blond girl with a rifle pointed on Dean's back. I immediately put a hand on my gun but Dean gives me the look.

"No" the girl cocks the gun "I'm just real happy to see you. Don't move, either of you".

"Not moving, copy that. You know, you should know something, miss. When you put a rifle on someone, you don't want to put it right against their back. Because it makes it real easy to do..." Dean turns around grabbing the riffle from her and cocking it "that".

She hits him right in the face. I take out my gun and points it at her and she aims it at me.

"Sam!" Dean called out "we need some help in here. I can't see, I can't even see".

I stare in the girl's eyes as Sam appears in the room with his hands on his hands, an older woman aiming a gun at him.

"Sorry, Dean, I can't right now. I'm a little tied up".

"Sam? Dean? Alex?" the woman asked "Winchester?"

"Yeah" we answered.

"Son of a bitch".

"Mom" the girl said "you know these people".

"Yeah, I think these are John Winchester's kids" she lowers her gun laughing "hey, I'm Ellen. This is my daughter Jo".

Both of us lower our gun. She knew Dad?

"Hey" Jo greeted us.

"You're not gonna hit me again, are you?" Dean asked her.

"Have a seat" Ellen told us "I'll be back in a sec".

We grab each other a chair and I sit between Sam and Dean.

"Here we go" Ellen said as she came back with a towel filled with some ice.

"Thanks" Dean smiled slightly at her "you called our dad, said you could help. Help with what?"

"Well, the demon of course" she said like it was obvious "I heard he was closing in on it".

"What was there an article in the Demon Hunters Quarterly that I missed? I mean, who, who are you?" Dean asked "how do you know about all this?"

"Hey, I just run a saloon. But hunters have been known to pass through now and again. Including your dad a long time ago. John was like family once".

"So why exactly do we need your help?"

"Hey, don't do me any favors. Look, if you want my help, fine. Don't let the door smack your ass on the way out. But John wouldn't have sent you if…" she pauses "he didn't send you. He's all right, isn't it".

I sigh looking down. I don't want to hear it.

"No" Sam answered "no, he isn't. It was the demon, we think. It, um, it just got him before he got it, I guess".

"I'm so sorry" Ellen said with compassion.

"It's okay" Dean said almost robotic "we're all right".

"Really?" Ellen replied "I know how close you and your dad were".

We were close, that's for sure. Even though he was gone on hunts almost all the time, sometimes we had our moments.

"Lady, really" Dean sighed angry "I'm fine".

Talk for yourself Dean…

"So look, if you can help, we could use all the help we can get" Sam stated.

"Well, we can't. But Ash will".

"Who's Ash?" I asked her.

"Ash!" Ellen shouted.

I turn around to the guy gasping awake, the one who was passed out on the pool table.

"What?" He grunted "it closin' time?"

"That's Ash?" I glanced back at Jo and Ellen surprised.

"Mm-hmm" Jo confirmed "he's a genius".

What kind of genius?

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I sit beside Sam and Ash as Sam gives him a folder with all of Dad's work. If I wouldn't have been laying in bed for all this time, I would've looked through this, that's for sure.

"You've gotta be kidding me" Dean said standing behind us "this guy's no genius. He's a Lynyrd Skynyrd roadi".

"I like you" Ash replied.

"Thanks".

"Just give him a chance" Jo said as she pours a glass of water behing the bar.

"Alright" Dean sits beside me opening the folder "this stuff's about a year's worth of our Dad's rok, so uh let's see what you make of it".

Ah starts reading a couple of page frowing "come on. This crap ain't real. There ain't nobody can track a demon like this".

"Our Dad could" Sam said.

"There are non-parametrics, statistical overviews, prospects and correlations, I mean.. damn! They're signs. Omens. Uh, if you can track 'em, you can track this demon. You know, like crop failures, electrical storms... You ever been struck by lightening? It ain't fun".

"Can you track it or not?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, with this, I think so. But it's gonna take time, uh, give me… fifty one hours".

"That's precise" I comented.

"That's my job" Ash joked.

He gets up but is stop by Dean "hey, man?"

"Yeah".

"I, uh, I dig the haircut".

"All buisniss up front, party in the back" he said fliking his hair with his hand.

Jo also leaves, but with Dean following her with his eyes and gets up walking to her. Here we go, Dean can't keep it in when he's in a bar, even when they are no clients.

"Hey, Ellen, what is that?" Sam asked pointing at something.

"It's a police scanner. We keep tabs on things, we…"

"No, no,no,no" Sam cut her off "the, um, the folder".

"Uh" she realizes what he is talking about "I was gonna give this to a friend of mine. But take a look, if you want".

She gives us the file and we look through it 'COUPLE MURDERED CHILD LEFT ALICE MEDFORD, WISC' I read on a newspaper marked in red. Also, it says that the kids reported it was a clown that killed their parents, what the hell?

"Think it could be a good case" I said.

"Yeah, thanks Ellen" Sam told her and turns towards me "come on, let's go get Dean".

I nod and look at Ellen "thanks".

"No problem, hon" she smiled.

I like them, they help us even though they don't really know us and I guess she had a fall out with Dad, like Bobby did, but yet, he helped us too.

I follow Sam to Dean and Jo at a table.

"Hey, Dean" I called out as we approached them "check this out".

Sam hands him the folder "a few murders, not far from here, that Ellen caught wind of. Looks to me like there might be a hunt".

"Yeah, so?" Dean questioned us.

"Well, we're going" I simple said and leave the bar.

I prefer taking a hunt that doesn't involve the demon. I thought coming here would help me to stop thinking of it, but looks like not. At least this murder thing is going to.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I look outside the window of the minivan. I can't see anything since it's raining and dark out, but it's something I always do when we are on the road, look up to the sky.

"You've gotta be kidding me. A killer clown?" Dean exclaimed.

"Yeah" Sam nodded "he left the daughter unharmed and killed the parents. Ripped them to pieces, actually".

"And this family was at some carnival that night?"

"Right, right. The, uh" Sam thinks for a second "Cooper Carnivals".

"So, how do you know we're not dealing with some psycho carnie in a clown suit?"

"The cops has no leads" I said glancing at him "all the employees were tearing down shop. Alibis all around and the little girl said she saw a clown vanish into thin air. Of course the cops say it's a trauma".

"Well, I know what you're thinking, Sam" Dean smiled "why did it have to be clowns".

I laugh at his statement. Sam hates clowns, nothing really scares him, but clowns? It's hilarious.

"Oh, give me a break" Sam sighed annoyed.

"You didn't think I'd remember, did you" Dean laughed "I mean, come on, you still bust out crying whenever you see Ronald McDonald on the television".

"And when you saw my stuffed clown I got once when Dean brought me to a carnival when I was a kid" I added laughing.

"Oh yeah!" Dean exclaimed remembering "it was so funny, and you would put it in his face!"

"Well, at least I'm not afraid of flying and small places" Sam defended himself.

"We could have no air in a small room!" I replied.

"Plane crash!"

"And apparently clowns kill!" Sam stated.

Well, I guess we all have a good excuse to our phobias. I don't know where mine comes from though, I have no real excuse, I just feel like the walls are going to squish me.

"So these types of murders, they ever happen before?" Dean asked.

"Uh, according to the file, 1981, the Bunker Brothers Circus, same M.O. It happened three times, three different locals".

"It's weird, though, I mean if it is a spirit it's usually bound to a specific locale, you know, a house or a town" Dean said.

"So how's this one moving from city to city, carnival to carnival?" Sam asked.

"Maybe a cursed object" I suggested "something they carry in each festival".

"Great" Sam sighed "paranormal scavenger hunt".

"Well, this case was your idea. By the way, why is that? You were awfully quick to jump on this job".

"So?"

"It's just… not like you, that's all. I thought you were hell-bent for leather on the demon hunt".

Here we go again on this fucking demon. I think my head is going to explode or my rage will explode next time they talk about it.

"I don't know, I just think, this job, it's what Dad would have wanted us to do" Sam admitted.

"What Dad would have wanted?" Dean repeated surprised.

"Yeah, so?"

"Nothin'".

I sigh annoyed and lean back in the backseat. I think the best way to work it out of this is to not hunt with those two who keeps reminding me my Dad is dead and this fucking demon is still out there.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

In the morning, we arrive at the carnival. I used to love these when I was a kid, until I was about eight when Dad started to train me, I guess that learning how to fight supernatural takes all your time.

"Check it out" Dean said "five-oh".

Sam and I wait for Dean as he talks with the cops. A small woman wearing a clown outfit passes us. She stares at Sam stares at her nervous. I hold in my laugh biting my lip. She finally goes away and Dean joins us with.

"Did you get her number?" He joked.

I finally burst laughing at him "I'm sure she would've loved to".

Dean gives me a smirk passing an arm around my shoulder.

"More murders?" Sam ignored us.

"Two more last night" Dean answered "apparently they were ripped to shreds. And they had a little boy with them".

"Who fingered a clown" Sam said.

Dean and I both look at him strangely.

"What?"

"Yeah, a clown" Dean stated "who apparently vanished into thin air".

"Dean, you know, looking for a cured object is like to find a needle in a stack of needles. It could be anything".

"Well, it's bound to give off EMF, so we'll just have to scan everything".

"That's going to be soooo long…" I whined.

"I guess we'll just have to blend in" Dean said pointing at a sing.

'Help wanted… S. Cooper' I read on it.

"You" Dean continued pointing at me "you stay here, we'll be back soon, okay".

"Yeah" I nodded.

They both leave towards a tent. I sit down on the ground and start to wait.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

My brothers walks out the tent walking towards me. Finally, it was long to wait out here.

"What?" I hear Sam say to Dean as they approach.

"That whole, uh, I don't want to go back to school thing. Were you just saying that to cooper or were you, you know, saying it, Sam?"

What? Sam wouldn't go back to school after we kill the demon? I don't know if I would be happy about it or not. I love having Sammy around, but I want him to be happy.

"I don't know" Sam sighed.

"You don't know?" Dean repeated frowning "I thought once the demon was dead and the fat lady signs that you were gonna take off, head back to Wussy State".

They stop walking away from me, thinking I won't hear them, but well, I have good ears.

"I'm having second thoughts".

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think. Dad would have wanted me to stick with the job".

Again with Dad! Dammit! Just stop talking about him for at least one day!

"Since when do you give a damn what Dad wanted?" Dean asked "you spent half of your life doing exactly what he didn't want, Sam".

"Since he died, okay?" Sam replied angry "do you have a problem with that?"

"Nah, I don't have a problem at all".

Dean walks towards me sighing followed by Sam.

"So" I said to them ignoring their discussion "got the job?"

"Yeah, we do" Dean answered still angry.

That's going to be a great hunt.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I stay with Dean, just following him around as he works around but still looking for something, so do I.

"Hey, Dean" I called out.

"Yeah".

"If Sam went back to school, would you be mad at him for going?"

"No, if he keeps in touch with us I wouldn't" Dean frowns looking at me "you heard our conversation right?"

"Yeah, doesn't mean you're a feet away from me that I can't hear you" I chuckled.

"Listen" Dean sighed "Sam's dealing with-"

Before he could say who, which I know who it is, I cut him off "please, I'm sorry I brought that up, okay? Just, I don't want to think about this shit".

"Okay, ankle bitter".

Hearing Dean calling me that made me smile, for a whole week we didn't speak, it's good to have my brother back.

Dean puts some trash into a dumpster and his cell phone rings.

"Hello?" he answered.

I stick my ear closer to the phone getting on the tip of my toes. Why do I have to be small and both my brothers giants?

"Hey, man" Sam said a little shaky.

"What's the matter? You sound like you just saw a clown?" Dean joked.

"Very funny. Skeleton, actually".

"Like a real human skeleton or a plastic skeleton?" I asked.

"Human. In the funhouse. Listen, I was thinking. What if the spirit isn't attached to a cursed object, what if it's attached to its own remains?"

"Did the bones give off the EMF?" Dean asked.

"Well, no, but-"

"We should check it out anyway. We're heading to you".

He hangs up the phone and a blind man grabs his arm.

"What are you doing here, kid?" the man asked.

"I'm… I was just sweeping".

"Bull" the man spat "and what were you talking about? Skeletons? What's EMF?"

Here we go, we talked to loud.

"Dude, your blind man hearing is out of control" Dean said.

"We're tight-knit group. We don't like outsiders. We take care of our own problem".

"We got a problem?" Dean asked him.

"You tell me, you're the one talking about human bones and this little girll following you around".

I'm a little girl know? How the hell would he know!

"Do you believe in ghost?" Dean asked him as he signed me to the funhouse where Sam is.

I nod quickly and walk away towards Sam. What is Dean going to say to this weird and kind of scary dude. I'm sure he's going to say something stupid.

"Hey" Sam greeted me from the entrance of the funhouse "having fun here?"

"Fantastic" I roll my eyes.

Sam laughs and looks around frowning "where's Dean?"

"Talking to some scary blind dude who caught us talking about the skeleton".

"Oh, that guy, I can admit he's weird".

"As weird as the clown" I grin.

"Oh shut up" he rolls his eyes squeezing my shoulder.

Dean joined us about ten or five minutes later, looks like he was having a good chat with the guy.

"Took you long" I told him.

He rolls his eyes.

"Mommy, look at the clown!" I hear a little girl exclaim.

I turn towards her and follow her finger pointing… nothing. The next victim.

"What clown?" The mom asked "come on, sweetie, com on".

I look at Sam and Dean, looks like we all have the same idea.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

As we wait outside the house of the little girl's family in the car, Dean told us what he said to the blind me and again, it was stupid.

"Dean, I cannot believe you told Papazian about the homicidal phantom clown" Sam said.

"I told him an urban legend about homicidal phantom clown. I never said it was real".

Dean takes out a gun from his jeans cocking it but Sam grabs it from his hand slapping in like a little kid.

"Keep that down!" Sam exclaimed.

"Oh, and get this" Dean continued "I mentioned the Bunker Brother's Circus in '81 and their uh, evil clown apocalypse? Guess what?"

"What?" Sam and I asked.

"Before Mr. Cooper owned Cooper Carnival, he worked for Bunker Brothers. He was their lot manager".

"So, you think that Cooper brought the think the spirit is attached too?" I understood.

"Something like that" he sighs "I can't believe we keep talking about clowns".

"Yep" I agreed "sure you like it Sam, huh?"

I grin at him, he doesn't even bother to answer.

Laying in the backseat of the car on my stomach, I can feel myself dozing to sleep. That's great, I just want to sleep.

"Alex" Sam's voice woke me up.

I look up at him annoyed and he points me the house and shakes awake Dean. I look at the home, the little girl is at the front door talking something in her hand, but there's nothing. She smiles and closes the door.

We get out the car and force in the house quietly hiding to kill an invisible clown with some guns, let's see if this is going to work. I hope so, this way we can go back at Bobby's and I would stop hearing about Da- him.

"Wanna see Mommy and Daddy?" The little girl asks to the clown.

That we know can see, why can we see him know? I gotta to admit he is one scary clown, the sad ones.

Sam jumps in action grabbing the girl who starts screaming bloody murder. Dean and I shot the clown several time, but he turns invisible and leaps out the window.

"What's going on here?" A man exclaims angry "get away from my-"

"Oh my God!" The mom exclaimed "what are you doing to my daughter".

Oh snap.

"Who the hell are you? Get out! Get out of my house!"

Sam grabs me by the arm and we run out the house. Come on! We just saved their fucking live and that's how they thank us? God…

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

In the morning, Dean decided it would be best to abandon the minivan. I think this is the best idea, excepted now we have to walk, which is not great.

"You really think they saw our plate?" I ask Dean.

"I don't wanna take the chance. Besides, I hate this friggin' thing anyway".

I throw my black backpack on my shoulders and follow my brothers and we start walking in silence.

"Well, one thing's for sure" Dean broke the silence.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"We're not dealing with a spirit. I mean, that rock salt hit something solid".

"So what a person?" I suggested "well, no. Probably a creature that can make itself invisible?"

"Yeah, and dress up like a clown for kicks? Did it say anything in Dad's journal?"

"Nop" Sam shakes his head taking out his phone.

"Who are you calling?" Dean asked.

"Maybe Ellen or that guy Ash will know something. Hey, you think, uh, you think Dad and Ellen ever had a thing?"

I sigh annoyed, again with Dad! Dean puts a hand on my shoulder making me calm down a little.

"No way" Dean said.

"Then why didn't he tell us about her?"

"I don't know, maybe they had some sort of falling out".

"Yeah. You never notice Dad had a falling out with everybody?" Dean nods at his statement "well don't get all maudlin on me, man. You too Alex".

I look up at him frowning. What does that mean?

"What do you mean?" Dean asked him confused.

"I mean this 'strong silent' thing of yours, it's crap".

I sigh looking back at the ground. What does he want me to say anyway? That I miss Dad and I wish he could be here and help us with the demon? That I want to hear his voice again? That I just wish I could know what the hell happened? He wants us for sure to talk about our feelings, but it only brings back memories.

"Oh, god" Dean sighs.

"I'm over it. This isn't just anyone we're talking about, this is Dad. I know how you both felt about the man".

"You know what Sam, just shut up" I spat tired of everything "doesn't mean I'm not talking about it that that I'm not dealing. So just stop talking about it".

"No, no, no" Sam refused "that's not what this is about, Alex. I don't care how you deal with this. But you have to deal with it, kiddo. Listen, I'm your big brother, all right? It's my job to make sure you're okay, both of you".

I look back at the ground feeling a little guilty about this. Sam always took care of me, make me feel better, always has the right words to make me feel better. Now he only wants to make me feel better but I push him away. I'm an idiot.

"Dude, I'm okay. I'm okay, okay? I swear, the next person who asks me if I'm okay, I'm gonna start throwing punches. These are your issues, quiet dumbing them on us!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I just think it's really interesting, this sudden obedience you have to Dad. It's like, oh, what would Dad want me to do? Sam, you spent your entire life slugging it out with that man. I mean, hell, you, you picked a fight with him the last time you ever saw him. And now that he's dead, now you want to make it right? Well, I'm sorry Sam, but you can't, it's too little, too late".

"Why are you saying this to me?" Sam asked obviously hurt.

"Because I want you to be honest with yourself about this" Dean spat "I'm dealing with Dad's death! Are you?"

Sam looks at the ground upset and softly says "I'm going to call Ellen".

He walks up front of us. I look at the ground, am I dealing right with Dad's death? I don't know… I mean, I didn't cry once and I feel like a fucking bastard for this. Dad cared for me, he loved me even though he never really told me, not like he told me before he died.

'_I'm proud of you. I love you baby girl'._

"Alex" Dean calls out.

I didn't even noticed that I just froze there. I look up at Dean, he is staring at me, concern written on his face so I give him a small fake smile and catch up to him.

Sam came back to us as he's hanging the phone. I hope Ellen knows what sort of monster it is.

"Rakshasa" Sam told us.

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"Ellen's best guess. It's a race of ancient Hindu creatures. They appear in human form, they feed on human flesh, they can make themselves invisible, and they cannot enter a home without first being invited".

"So they dress up like clown, and the children invite 'em in".

"Yeah" Sam confirmed.

"Why don't they take the kids?" I asked.

"No idea" Sam shrugged "not enough meat on the bones, maybe?"

"Well, you won't be taking" Dean told me looking serious.

I decide to not reply to that. It's true that in one week I lost a lot of weight by not eating, my belt is tighter than it was.

"What else did you find?" I asked Sam avoiding Dean.

"Well, apparently, Rakshasas live in squalor. They sleep on a bed of dead insects".

"Nice" Dean commented.

"It's disgusting" I grimaced.

"Yeah" Sam agreed "and they have to feed a few times every twenty or thirty years. Slow metabolism, I guess".

"Well, that makes sense" Dean stated "I mean, the Carnival today, the Bunker Brothers in '81".

"Right. Probably more before that".

"Hey Sam" Dean stares at him "who do we know that worked both shows?"

"Cooper?"

"Cooper" Dean confirmed.

"Who is cooper?" I asked.

"He's the guy who ones the Carnival" Sam answered my question.

I nod. Well, it makes sense now.

"You know, that picture of his father that looked just like him".

"You think maybe it was him?" Dean said.

"Well, who knows how old he is?"

"Ellen told you how to kill it?" I asked.

"Legend goes, a dagger made of pure brass".

"I think I know where to get one of those".

"Well, before we go stabbing things into Cooper, we're going to want to make damn sure it's him".

"Oh, you're sur a stickler for details, Sammy" we all smile at Dean "all right, I'll round up the blade, you two go check if Cooper's got bedbugs".

I like the plan. Let's do this shit, I prefer way more the action.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I pick the lock of Cooper's trailer and let Sam enter first. He looks at me, the look that tells me to check if there is some bugs. Hell no!

"I give you the honors" I told him.

He grins taking out his pocket knife and slice open the mattress. I suddenly feel like there is someone behind me and I have a bad feeling. I hear a gun being cocked, looks like a shotgun.

"What do you think you two are doing?" A man asked.

We both turn around towards him, I put my hands up.

"We, uh" I try to find an excuse "we found some bugs in our things, and I heard some here found some in there mattress, so we are checking each trailer".

This was the best lie I ever said in all my life, it has some truth in it.

"Yeah" Sam agreed "the door was unlock, we just wanted to make sure that-"

"Get out of here" he spat.

"Yep" I nodded grabbing Sam by his sleeve "we're out".

We get outside walking away from the trailer. I sigh in relieve, that could've been worse. Well, now, we know it's not Cooper.

"That was close" I sighed.

"Yeah, and with that excuse".

"Shut up. My excuse was amazing" I grin.

He laughs squeezing my shoulder. I glance in front of me to see Dean running towards us.

"Hey!" Sam called out.

"Hey" Dean replied out of breath.

"It's not Cooper" I told him.

"Yeah, so I gathered. It's the blind guy. He's here somewhere" Dean told us.

"That's why he was so creepy" I mumbled.

"Well, did you get the-"

"The brass blades?" Dean cut him off "no. No, it's just been one of those days".

"I got an idea. Come on" Sam told us.

We run to the funhouse. As we walk, a door slams between us, I stumble back quickly caught by Dean, but Sam is in the other side.

"Sam!" Dean called out.

"Dean! Alex!" I hear Sam "Dean find the maze, okay?"

"Come on" Dean pushes me behind him.

We walk in some corridors before we find Sam trying to pull off a pipe.

"Sam!" I called out.

"Hey! Where is it?" He asked us.

Sam tries to pull off the pipe again, but it only burns him. Dean suddenly pushes me to the ground and gets pined on the wall by some knives by his arm sleeve.

"Sam!" Dean yelled.

"Dean! Where is it?"

Sam finally manage to pull off the pipe. He doges a knife being thrown at him, he falls on the ground. Steam starts to invade the place and I can see a figure standing in front of us. I grab the pipe and run towards the monster without thinking.

"Alex!" I hear Dean yell at him.

I stab the Rakshasa in the stomach and pulls on giving him a kick so he falls on the ground. I then stab him again, again, again, again, again and again. Until someone pulls me away, I throw some kicks and punches trying to get out of his hold.

"Alex!" Dean yelled at me.

I suddenly realise what I'm doing and calm down falling on the ground panting. What the hell was that adrenaline? That anger I felt. Where did that came from?

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

After my outburst in the funhouse, Dean and Sam dragged me out. I hadn't talk since, what should I say? I just did a freaking became crazy killer out there.

We are currently sitting at the bar at the Roadhouse. Ellen gives Sam and Dean a beer and glances at me sadly. I avoid her biting my lip.

"You three did a hell of a job. Your dad d'be proud" she told us.

"Thanks" Sam slightly smiled.

Jo sits down beside Dean.

"Oh yeah, um, I've gotta… uh, uh, I've gotta go. Over there. Right now" Sam mumbled grabbing my arm "come on, Alex".

We go sit at a table. I can feel him stare at me, but he says nothing.

"Where you guys been?" I hear Ash ask a few minutes later "been waitn' for ya".

"We were working a job, Ash" Sam told him "clowns".

"Clowns? What the-"

"You got something for us, Ash?" Dean cut him off.

Ash sets his laptop on the table we are sitting, it really looks homemade, wires exposed and everything. Dean stands behind me, I can feel his stare on me and I hate it.

"Did you find the demon?" Sam asked.

"It's nowhere around. At least, nowhere I can find. But if this fugly bastard raises his head, I'll know. I mean, I'm on it like Divine on dog dookie".

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, any of those signs or omens appear, anywhere in the world, my rig'll go off. Like a fire alarm".

Dean reaches for the laptop "do you mind..."

Ash gives him a look and Dean backs off.

"Ash, where did you learn to do all this?" Sam asked impressed.

"M.I.T. Before I got bounced for… fighting".

"M.I.T.?" Sam repeated more impressed.

"It's a school in Boston".

"Okay. Give us a call as soon as you know something" Dean demanded.

"Si, si compadre".

At least now we have a good lead to the demon, we have a chance to get this fucker. When we'll get the colt.

We get up and head to the door but Ellen stops us.

"Hey, listen. If you three need a place to stay, I've got a couple beds out back".

"Thanks, but no" Dean declined "there's something I gotta finish".

"Okay" she nods.

I like them, their good people.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I'm back in my bed, staring at nothing feeling like shit. Sam had tried to talk to me, but I ignored him, again.

"Alex?" I hear Sam getting in the room "I brought you dinner".

I don't answer still staring.

"Alex, we really need to talk".

Great, now he's going to do a chick flick moment.

"I can't stand seeing you like this. You're a mess and I hate seeing you like this kiddo" he sits on the edge of my bed "you need to talk, okay? Please, you need to stop this. You can't just lay here all day, not talking and not eating. Also, I'm sure you don't sleep a lot".

This, I don't.

"Alex, please, kiddo. You can't keep everything inside".

I feel a sob coming out of my mouth and my shoulders starts moving as I start sobbing hysterically. I jump in Sam's arm crying in the crock of his neck.

"Shhh, I got you" Sam rubs my back with one hand and my hair with the other.

"I miss him, Sammy" I cried "Sammy…"

"I know, I know. Dad would want you to be strong, huh?"

I nod and continue to cry. I want my Dad…

After a few hours, I was exhausted, I stopped crying though. It makes me feel a little bitter, I feel likes there is a weight taken off my shoulder.

"Sammy" I whispered.

"Yeah, kiddo".

"Can you stay with me?"

"Of course".

He lays down on the bed, his back on the wall and I burry my head in his chest as he plays in my hair making me fall asleep.


	25. Bloodlust

Chapter 25 - Bloodlust

* * *

**-Author's note: Hello there! Sorry if it was a little longer to uptade, I just started my first year of college and I'm ajusting. But don't worry, I'll be continuing. Also, don't forget to follow and favorite and review what you thought about this chapter. Enjoy!**

**-Spoiler Alert: Spoilers of Supernatural.**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. I only own Alexandria.**

* * *

We spent a few more days at Bobby's after the clown thing. Dean worked on his impala, still ignoring everything, but soon, he came to see me, forced me to eat, so did Sam. I guess that after Sam really talked to him, he saw how bad I was. I should've suck it up though, be there for my brothers too. So, I've helped Dean with the car, a good way to change my mind and it made me feel way better. We are doing way better, all of us. I still miss Dad, this feeling will always be there, like Sam and Dean missing our Mom.

Bobby had been great too. He always been there for us, he was the one who used to keep us when Dad would be away for a long time. We even called him Uncle Bobby when we were younger.

Now, Back and black is blasting through the speakers. Dean is smiling like a five years old and Sam is looking at him strangely. I'm smiling too, happy to see that we are back, back in the Impala, our home. I'm back with my brothers on the road, ready to kill some sons of bitches and the demon.

"Whoo!" Dean yells "listen to her purr! Have you ever heard anything so sweet?"

"You know, if you two wanna get a room, just let us know, Dean" Sam said.

"Oh, don't listen to him, baby. He doesn't understand us".

"You're in a good mood" Sam laughs.

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"No reason".

"Got my car, got a case" Dean listed "things are looking up".

"Wow" Sam scoffs "give you a couple of severed heads and a pile of dead cows and you're Mister Sunshine".

"Well, it feels good to be back on the job" I point out "we can go and kick some ass".

"Exactly" Dean smiles at me "so. How far to Red Lodge?"

"Uh, about another three hundred miles" Sam answered.

"Good" Dean nods pressing harder on the peddle.

I smile looking up at the blue sky. It's good to be back.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

Sitting in the middle of Sam and Dean, we are again lying on our identity to get some answers, but for once, Dean accepted I came. Finally.

"The murder investigation is ongoing, and that's all I can share with the press at this time" the sheriff told us.

Typical. It's normal that he won't share anything with us, we are passing for some writers in a paper. Like in all the movies, they never tell anything to them.

"Sure, sure, we understand that" Sam said "but just for the record, you found the first, uh, head last week, correct?"

"Mm-hmm".

"Okay, and the other, a uh, Christina Flanigan".

"That was two days ago. Is there-" he is cut off by a woman who knocks at the door taping on her watch "oh sorry, time's up, we're done here".

"One last question-" Sam insisted.

"Yeah, what about the cattle?" Dean asked.

"Excuse me?"

"You know, the cows found dead, split open, drained…. Over a dozen cases".

"What about them?"

"So you think there's a connection?" Sam asked the sheriff.

"Connection… with?"

"First cattle mutilations, now two murders?" Sam listed "kindda sounds like ritual stuff".

"You know, like satanic cult ritual stuff?" Dean added.

The sheriff laugh. Great guys, now he'll think we are crazy.

"You, you're not kidding".

"No".

"Those cows aren't being mutilated. You wanna know how I know?"

"How?" Sam asked.

"Because there's no such thing as cattle mutilation. Cow drops, leave it in the sun, within forty eight hours the bloat'll split it open so clean it's just about surgical. The bodily fluids fall down into the ground and get soaked up because that's what gravity does. But, hey, it could be Satan. What newspaper did you say you work for?"

"World Weekly News…"

"Weekly World News" Sam answered at the same time.

"World" Dean tried to correct himself.

"Weekly World" Sam stated.

"Weekly World News" I said to the sheriff with a small smile "he's new".

"Get out of my office" he told us.

We nod and get out. Now that we are out, I can finally get back to my clothes. Dean practically forced me to wear heels, a vest and clean pants. I refused the skirt, and he was glad with it. Dressed like that I look much older than I already look older, that's a plus.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

Dean told me to stay in the car while they go see the head at the morgue. He never brought me in the morgue to investigate a body, I never did it either, Dean never wanted me to enter this place.

So, now I have to continue school. I can't wait for it to stop, but with what happened, I took too much delay on my work. Can't wait to finish.

Sam and Dean finally come back. Dressed in their suits with a white lab coats.

"So what did you guys found out?" I asked them once they entered the car.

"Well, the girl was a vampire" Sam told me.

"A vampire?" I repeated "isn't it the victim is supposed the one dead and not the Vampire?"

"Yeah" Dean agreed "let's go to a motel, eat and get changed and figure this out".

I nod bringing my eyes on the screen of my computer feeling both of my brothers stare on me.

"Need help?" Sam asked me.

I sigh "yeah".

I hate asking help for that kind of things, especially when we are on a job.

Sam gets in the back with me giving me reassuring smile and starts talking chines on this math thing.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

At night, we go at a bar where Vampires like to party and get some food. We enter the bar walking directly to the bar tender. I feel some eyes on us, someone is watching us.

"How's it going?" Dean says to the bartender once we reach the bar.

"Living a dream" he replied sarcastic "what can I get for you?"

"Two beers, please".

"For you sweetheart?" He asked me.

I feel Dean getting closer and giving a death glare to the bartender. Overprotective brother.

"Nothing, I'm the driver tonight" I lied.

"You're choice".

"So" Sam clears his throat "we're looking for some people".

"Sure hard to be lonely".

I hate this dude.

"Yeah. But um, that's not what I meant" Sam gives him a fifty dollar bill.

The bartender looks at it and grabs it sliding it in his pockets

"Right. So these people» Sam continues "they would have moved about six month ago, probably pretty rowdy, like to drinks..."

"Yeah, real night owls" Dean added "you know? Sleep all day, party all night".

"Barker farm got leased out a couple months ago. Real winners. They've been in here a lot, drinkers. Noisy. I've had to 86 them once or twice"

"Thanks" Dean said to him.

We leave the bar, I still feel like we are being watched, I hate it.

"Sam, Dean, I think we are being watched" I whispered to them as we walked out.

"Yeah, I know" Dean said "come on".

We walk into an ally feeling more watched than ever. We hide behind a dumpster, Dean pushing me on Sam. A black guy passes by us.

"Stay" Dean ordered me.

I roll my eyes, I'm not a fucking dog, but I nod anyway. Sam and Dean jumps out of our hiding spot and pins the guy to the wall. Dean brings up a knife to his throat.

"Smile" he ordered.

"What?" The guy frowns.

"Show us those pearly whites".

"Oh for the love of… you want to stick that thing someplace else? I'm not a vampire. Yeah, that's right. I heard you guys in there".

He knows about the vampires? He's probably one of them.

"What do you know about vampires?" Sam asked him.

"How to kill them" the guy answered "now seriously, bro. That knife's making me itch.

The guy tries to pull away, but Sam and Dean tighten their grip.

"Whoa. Easy there, Chachi" he exclaimed pulling his lip up "see? Fangless. Happy?"

"Now" Dean let him go "who the hell are you?"

"Where's the girl?" He frowned "I saw a girl with you guys".

"Alex, you can come out" Dean said.

I get out of my hiding spot. Eyeing the guy, I don't know why but I don't trust him. Well, I don't trust a lot of people in my life. I trust my family and the one that I consider my family.

"My name is Gordon".

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

"Sam, Dean and Alexandria Winchester" Gordon said impressed.

He pulls out his arsenal from the backseat of his car. He has a lot of things, teasers, guns, stake, hunters stuff.

"I can't believe it" Gordon said "you know I met your old man once? Hell of a guy. Great hunter. I heard he passed away. I'm sorry. It's big shoes. But from what I hear you three fill 'em. Great trackers, good in tight spot-"

"You seem to know a lot about our family" Dean told him suspicious.

"Word travels fast. You know how hunters talk".

"No, we don't actually".

Who would have told him? Ellen? She runs a bar full of hunters, she maybe told someone who told him.

"I guess there's a lot your dad never told you, huh?"

I'm gonna punch him if he says something like that again.

"So, um, so those two vampires, they were yours, huh?" Sam changes subject.

"Yep. Been here two weeks".

"Did you check out that Barker farm?" Dean asked.

"It's a bust. Just a bunch of hippie freaks. Thought they could kill you with that patchouli smell alone".

"Where's the nest, then?"

"I got this one covered. Look, don't get me wrong. It's a real pleasure meetin' you fellas. But I've been on this thing over a year. I killed a fang back in Austin, tracked the nest all the way up here. I'll finish it".

"We could help" Dean offered.

"Thanks, but uh, I'm kind of a go-it-alone type of guy".

"Come on, man. I've been itching for a hunt" Dean insisted.

"Sorry. But hey, I hear there's a Chupacabra two states over. You go ahead and knock yourselves out" he gets in his car "it was real good meeting you, though. I'll buy you a drink on the flip side".

He drives away.

"I hate this guy" I told my brothers "I really don't trust him".

"Come on, Alex" Dean glances at me "he looks okay to me".

"If you say so".

This guy is a loner, this people doesn't like others and cold put us in danger. That's what Dad told me once. And this Gordon guy is an asshole with what he said about Dad.

Dean walks away. I feel Sam pushing me forward giving me a small smile.

"Come on" he softly said.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

Dean decided it would be best if we keep a watch on Gordon, so we are following him around. I don't know why Dean thinks he's okay, he doesn't trust people at first sight like that.

So now, we are watching the guy in the middle of the night. That is just great, I would prefer sleep right now than watching this ass.

I spot Gordon, he attacks a guy with his machete. Well, the vampire, now we can see his fangs extending at Gordon. They fight and the vampire turns on an electric saw, this isn't going well. The vampire pins Gordon on the ground right under the saw and that's what brings on Sam and Dean in action. While I stay out in back up, joy.

Dean runs towards the vampire but he throws him away, shit!

I run out of my spot, we can call it adrenaline, but I hit the vampire and pin him on the ground, Sam grabs Gordon away from under the saw so I put the vampire under instead. I lower the saw on its neck. Blood sprays me but I have to keep him away from hurting my brothers.

Once the head is off, I fall on my knees breathing heavily. What the hell. Did I just decapitated a vampire with a saw? The first time I chopped one with a machete I didn't feel good, and now I guess… I don't know. At least my brothers are safe now.

I feel someone turning me by my shoulders. Dean looks at me confused and scared.

"So uh, I guess I gotta buy you that drink" Gordon said.

Dean sighs looking at me. He grabs me by my arm walking me to the car, Sam behind us. Is Dean pissed at me?

Dean gets in the driver's seat and Sam sits with me in the back. He takes out a cloth form his pocket and start cleaning my face. I grab his wrist gently pulling him away and take the clothing to clean my face. I don't need help to do that, sure it wasn't fun for my brothers to see their fourteen years old little sister decapitating a vampire with a saw, but it's the job no?

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

Gordon did pay us a drink, well, for my brothers. Sam and Dean didn't say one word to me since I killed the vampire. They're really getting on my nerve, what did they want me to do? I didn't have my machete, like a stupid person, I left it at the hiding spot, just thinking of getting Dean in safety.

A waitress brings another round for the guys. Dean takes out his pocket to pay here but Gordon stops him.

"No, no, I got it".

"Come on" Dean sighed.

"I insist" he gives the cash "thank you, sweetie".

The girl leaves and he raises he's shot "another one bites the dust".

"That's right" Dean said.

They toast. Sam and I sitting back arms fold.

"Alex" Gordon laugh "you gave that big-ass fang one hell of a haircut, kid".

"Thanks" I mumbled.

I'm not that proud though of killing it that way, in the bloody way, even though I didn't think of a better way to kill him

"That was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful".

"Yeah" Dean growled "you all right, Sammy?"

"I'm fine" Sam simply answered.

"Well, lighten up a little, Sammy".

Oh, he didn't. Sam hates being called like that.

"Only them gets to call me that" Sam spat.

"Okay. No offense meant" Gordon takes it back "just celebrating a little. Job well done".

"Right. Well, decapitations aren't my idea of a good time, I guess. Especially when it's my little sisters job".

Now I feel bad. For them I'm like the little baby sister. The baby of the family who still needs protection.

"Oh, come on, man, it's not like it was human" Gordon argued "you've gotta have a little more fun with your job".

"See? That's what I've been trying to tell him" Dean said "you two could learn a thing or two from this guy".

I frown. What? Learn something from a stranger who looks so fucked up? No thank you. I already have a lot of people on who I can learn on. Sam, Dean, Bobby. I'm okay with them.

"Yeah I bet I could" Sam rolls his eyes "look, I'm not gonna bring you guys down. I'm just gonna go back to the motel".

"I'm coming with you" I told him.

If I can find a way to get away from here, I'll do it, no hesitation.

"You sure?" Dean asked us.

"Yeah" we answered at the same time.

I just want to get out of here.

"Sammy? Remind me to beat that buzzkill out of you later, all right?"

Sam ignores him and we leave the bar. Finally, this Gordon guy, I hate him so much! I can't believe Dean is actually being friendly with him right now.

"Sam, what do you think about that guy?"

"I don't trust him".

"Me neither" I agreed.

Once we got back at the motel, I drop down on the bed sighing. I'm so tired. I roll on my stomach closing my eyes feeling that I'm drifting to sleep, but Sam shakes me.

"You should at least get a shower and then sleep, okay?"

I hum in respond lazily getting up and making my way to the bathroom grabbing my bag.

When I'm done, I get out the bathroom in black legging and Sam's shirt, so it's very comfortable.

"And?" Sam said on the phone "… well, we ran into him on a job and we're kindda working with him, I guess…I- I thought you said he was a good hunter… Ellen -…. Right okay".

With that he hangs up sighing.

"What was that about?" I asked him.

"Ellen said to get away from that guy".

"Then we should get another job. I'll look tomorrow, after a good night of sleep".

"Yep, you need it" Sam agreed "night Alex".

"Night Sammy" I smiled at him".

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

"Alex… Alex…" A voice whispered.

I open my eyes confused, why am I not in my bed? Where the fuck am I? Why can't I see anything? Why do I have a gag and a sack over my head? I don't remember being taking by anything or anyone.

"Alex"

Sammy. I struggle through the ties on my hands, but it's too tight.

"It's okay, Alex" Sam comfort me "I'm here".

How the hell can he talk? He isn't gagged?

We are in a truck, that's for sure, where on the road, going somewhere. Dean should have been there to protect us. Instead he's getting drunk with an ass.

The truck stops, I hear the door open and we are dragged out into a house I guess and sit in a chair.

The sack is taking off of my head and all I see is that bartender approaching fangs out. I glance at Sam worried as he tries to get away.

"Wait! Step back, Eli" a woman ordered.

Eli walks away from us. Sam looks at me, eyeing me for injuries, but I nod at him to tell him I'm okay.

"My name's Lenore" the girl introduced herself "I'm not going to hurt you. We just need to talk".

"Talk?" Sam repeated "yeah okay, but I might have a tough time paying attention to much besides Eli's teeth".

"He won't hurt you" she glances at me "either of you. You have my word".

"Your word?" Sam scoffs "oh yeah, great, thanks. Listen lady, no offense but you're not the first vampire I've met".

"We're not like the others. We don't kill humans, and we don't drink their blood. We haven't for a long time".

"What is this, some kind of joke?"

"Notice you're still alive" she point out.

"Okay, uh, correct me if I'm wrong here, but shouldn't you be starving to death?"

"We've found other ways. Cattle blood".

That explains all the dead cattle in this town. Guess it's better than humans, since we do the same thing, killing animals for food.

"You're telling me you're responsible for all the –"

"It's not ideal" Lenore cut him off "in fact it's disgusting. But. It allows us to get by".

"Okay, uh, why?"

"Survival. No deaths, no missing locals, no reason for people like you to come looking for people like us. We blend in. Our kind is practically extinct. Turns out we weren't quite as high up the food chain as we imagined".

"Why are we explaining ourselves to these killers?" Eli spat.

"Eli!"

"We choke on cow's blood so that none of them suffer" Eli continued angry as hell "tonight they murdered Conrad and they celebrated".

I look at the ground ashamed. He was maybe a vampire, but he still had a life, with some people who cared for him. And he was not hurting humans? I killed someone who isn't a total monster?

"Eli, that's enough" Lenore growled.

"Yeah, Eli, that's enough" Sam repeated.

"What's done is done" Lenore said "we're leaving this town tonight".

"Then why did you bring us here? Why are you even talking to us?"

"Believe me, I'd rather not. But I know your kind. Once you have the scent you'll keep tracking us. It doesn't matter where we go. Hunters will find us".

"So, you're asking us not to follow you".

That's what we should do, if they aren't causing any harm to humans, they aren't total monsters. We are the monsters to go there and kill them.

"We have right to live. We're not hurting anyone".

"Right, so you keep saying, but give me one good reason why I should believe you".

"Fine" she leans to be face to face with Sam "you know what I'm going to do? I'm going to let you go. Take them back. Not a mark on them".

My head gets covered and we are dragged back in the car. I feel bad now, for the vampire I killed, if we would have made a little more research we would have known or something.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

The vampires dropped us off at the motel, like Lenore said, without a mark. This is still very confusing, I never saw some creature doing good, maybe there are more? What if we killed some who weren't that bad?

Sam and I enter the motel room, instantly Dean jumped in big brother mode.

"Where you two been?" He asked worried.

"Can we talk to you, alone?"

"You mind chillin' out for a couple minutes?" He demanded.

Gordon only nods and we leave the room with Dean. We stand in the parking lot.

"Dean, maybe we've got to rethink this hunt" Sam said.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked confused "where were you?"

"The nest" I answered.

"You found it?"

"No, they found us first".

"How'd you get out? How many'd you kill? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Dean" I roll my eye.

"None" Sam answered the second question.

"Well Sam, they didn't just let you go".

"That's exactly what they did".

"All right, well, where is it?" Dean asked.

"We were blindfolded, I don't know".

And half conscious. I wonder how they put me unconscious. Do I sleep that hard? Wow.

"Well, you've got to know something".

"We went over that bridge outside of town, but Dean, listen. Maybe we shouldn't go after them".

"Why not?"

"I don't think they're like other vampires. I don't think they're killing people".

"You're joking right? Then how do they stay alive? Or undead, or whatever the hell they are".

"The cattle mutilation. They said they drink there blood".

"And you believed them?"

"Look at us Dean. They let us go without a scratch".

Dean looks at us head to toe. He already knows that, he already checked us discretely for injuries.

"Wait" Dean said confused "so you're saying… no man, no way. I don't know why they let you go. I don't really care. We find 'em, we waste 'em".

"But they didn't hurt anybody" I argued.

"What part of 'vampires' don't you understand, Alex? If it's supernatural, we kill it, end of story. That's our job".

"No" Sam stated "Dean, that is not our job. Our job is hunting evil. And if these things aren't killing people, they're not evil!"

"Of course they're killing people, that's what they do. Sam, Alex, they're all the same. They're not human, okay? We have to exterminate every last one of them".

"No, Dean, I don't think so, all right? Not this time".

"Gordon's been on those vamps for a year, man, he knows".

Oh god, not with this asshole again. I'm going to punch him once we get back inside the motel.

"Gordon?" Sam repeated confused.

"Yes".

"You're taking his word for it?"

"That's right".

"Ellen says he's bad news" Sam told him.

"You called Ellen?" Sam nods to his question "and I'm supposed to listen to her? We barely know her, Sam, no thanks, I'll go with Gordon".

"Right, cause Gordon's such an old friend. You don't think I can see what this is?"

Okay, now I'm not in this conversation anymore, everything is becoming personal and I think I will really not like it at all.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"He's a substitute for Dad, isn't he? A poor one".

"Shut up Sam".

"He's not even close, Dean. Not on his best day".

"You know what? I'm not even going to talk about this".

"You know, you slap on this big fake smile but I can see right through it. Because I know how you feel, Dean. Dad's dead. And he left a hole, and it hurts so bad you can't take it, but you can't just fill up that hole with whoever you want to. It's an insult to his memory".

Oh. Now this isn't going to be good.

"Okay" Dean nods silently.

He turns away but quickly turns back giving a punch in Sam's face.

"Dean! What the hell?" I exclaimed.

I run to Sam helping him up.

"You hit me all you want. It won't change anything".

"I'm going to that nest. You don't want to tell me where it is fine. I'll find it myself".

"Dean?"

Dean ignores Sam and returns to the motel room, furious. I hate it when my brothers fight like that, I'm always the one in the back that can't stop them.

We enter the motel room, but Gordon's not there anymore. I check the bathroom, but the door is open and no one is inside. This bastard.

"Gordon?" Dean called out.

Of course he didn't get an answer, I knew Gordon wasn't to trust.

"You think he went after them?" Sam asked.

"Probably".

"Then we have to stop him" I said.

"Really, Alex? Because I say we lend a hand".

"Just trust us, okay? Please, for us" I pleaded looking at him in the eyes.

"Yeah, we'll see. I'll drive. Give me the keys".

Dean always breaks when it's me and those famous puppy dog eyes Sam and I have. I'm sure it's also how cute I can look sometimes. When I don't look full on badass.

Sam points to the table, but they are no keys.

"He snaked the keys".

"Now, I totally hate him. The number one on my list" I said before grabbing my bag.

I quickly get changed in the bathroom in a record of time not even putting my boots on. This will do in the car.

We get in the car and Dean wires the Impala mumbling.

"I can't believe this. I just fixed her" the car starts and Dean starts driving "so the bridge, is that, uh, is that all you got?"

"The bridge was four and a half minutes from their farm" Sam informed us.

"How do you know?" I asked him.

"I counted" he traces a path on the map "they took a left out of the farm, then turned right onto a dirty road, followed that for two minutes slightly up a hill, then took another quick right and we hit the bridge".

"You're good. You're a monster pain in the ass but you're good" Dean said.

I smile finishing trying my combat boots, and stare at the darkness.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

We finally found the farm and rush in to find Gordon slicing Lenore across he chest making her groan in pain. Is he really toying with her before killing her? This crazy son of a bitch.

"Sam, Dean, Alex. Come on in" Gordon greets us like Lenore wasn't there.

"Hey, Gordon. What's going on?" Dean asked as we approached him.

"Just poisoning Lenore here with some dead man's blood. She's going to tell us where all her little friends are, aren't you? Wanna help?"

"Look, man-"

"Grab a knife" Gordon cut him off.

He slices a fine cut on her arm.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hey, let's all just chill out, huh?" Dean stopped him.

"I'm completely chill".

Completely crazy.

"Gordon put the knife down" Sam ordered.

He takes a few steps towards him but Dean stops him putting a hand on his chest.

"Sounds like its Sam here needs to chill" Gordon said.

"Just step away from her, all right?"

"You're right. I'm wasting my time here. This bitch will never talk. Might as well put her out of her misery" Gordon takes out a bigger knife "I just sharpened it, so it's completely humane".

Shit. His going to kill her. I believe her when she said that they aren't killing humans. We need to protect her.

I make my way in front of Gordon blocking him. If he wanted to, he could push me out of the way. He is way stronger than me.

"Let her go" I growled.

Gordon points the knife at my chest. I freeze, but keep my stern face. I can't show my fears.

"You're not doing a damn thing" Gordon told me angry.

"Hey, hey, hey. Gordon, let's talk about this".

"What's there to talk about? It's like I said, Dean. No shades of gray".

"Yeah, I hear ya. And I know how you feel"

"Do you?"

"That vampire that killed your sister deserved to die" Dean stated "if it was my sister, I would've slaughter it. But this one…"

"Killed my sister?" Gordon repeated "that filthy fang didn't kill my sister. It turned her. It made her one of them. So I hunted her down, and I killed her myself".

He what?

"You did what?" Dean asked horrified.

"It wasn't my sister anymore, it wasn't human. I didn't blink. And neither would you".

No. Dean would never kill me or Sam even though we'd be monsters. Never.

"So you knew all along, then? You knew about the vampires, you knew they weren't killing anyone. You knew about the cattle. And you just didn't care" Sam said.

"Care about what? A nest of vampires suddenly acting nice? Taking a little time out from sucking innocent people? And we're supposed to buy that? Trust me. Doesn't change what they are. And I can prove it".

Gordon grabs my arm slicing the knife across it and brings it at my throat. I press my lips together shutting my eyes.

"Let her go!" Dean shouted.

I look at my brother, whom as their guns out pointed at Gordon.

"Relax. If I wanted to kill her, she'd already be on the floor. Just making a little point".

Gordon holds my arm over Lenore, my blood drips down on her face, making her fangs extend.

"Hey!" Dean shouted again.

"You think she's so different? Still want to save her? Look at her. They're all the same. Evil, bloodthirsty".

Lenore's fangs retracts "no. No…"

"You hear her, Gordon?" Sam said anger in his voice

"No! No!" Lenore repeated.

Gordon pushes me towards my brother. I fall in Sam's strong arms. He grabs me helping me stand correctly.

"We're done here" Sam said.

"Sam, get her and Alex out of here" Dean ordered his gun still aimed on Gordon.

"Yeah" Sam glances at me "go outside".

I nod quickly walking outside holding my arm. Its shit that my favorite long sleeve shirt is now sliced and blood on it. Great.

I get in the passenger seat of the Impala. Sam quickly joins me with Lenore, he installs her in the back seat and sits beside me.

"Here" he said handing me some bandages from the glove compartment "patch yourself up".

"Okay" I nodded.

I roll the bandage around my arm looking at Lenore in the backseat who really looks in a bad shape. I hope Dean is going to be okay.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

After Sam and I got Lenore to the rest of her nest, we head back to Dean at the farmhouse. This was an interesting hunt, never saved the monsters before the hunter. We now can see that everyone can be a monster.

We enter the house, Gordon is tied up on a chair all bloody, and Dean has a few bruises too.

"Did we miss anything?" Sam asked.

"Nah, not much. Lenore get out okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. All of 'em did".

"Then I guess our work here is done. How you doin', Gordy? Gotta tinkle, yet?" Dean asked him joking "all right. Well, get comfy. We'll call someone in two or three days, have them come out, untie you".

Dean jams the knife on the knife on the table.

"Ready to go, Dean?" Sam asked him.

"No not yet. I guess this is goodbye. Well, it's been real" he hits Gordon, making the chair connect with the floor "okay. I'm good".

It's good to see that Gordon gets what he deserves.

We exit the house walking towards the car. I grab my arm wincing at the pain, it really hurts.

"You okay?" Dean asked me worried.

"Yeah" I nodded smiling.

"Good" he looks at Sam "Sam? Clock me one".

"What?"

"Come on. I won't even hit you back. Let's go"

"No" Sam refused.

"You look like you just went twelve rounds with a block of cement, Dean. I'll take a rain check".

"I wish we never took this job. It's jacked everything up".

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Think about all the hunts we went on, Alex, our whole lives".

"Yeah…" I sighed in agreement.

"What if we killed things that didn't deserve killing? You know? I mean, the way Dad raised us…"

"Dean, after what happened to Mom, Dad did the best her could" Sam said.

Wow, never thought hearing that from this mouth. He was the one always criticizing Dad. God, I miss him.

"I know he did. But the man wasn't perfect. And the way he raised us, to hate those things; and man, I hate 'em. I do. When I killed that vampire at the mill I didn't even think about it; hell, I even enjoyed it".

"You didn't kill Lenore" Sam pointed out.

"No, but every instinct told me to. I was gonna kill her. I was gonna kill 'em all".

"But you didn't" told him "that's what counts right?"

Not like me who killed the other one.

"Yeah. Well, 'cause you're a pain in my ass".

"Stop that, you love me. This pain in the ass is helpful".

"Thanks" Dean laughed.

I smile at him getting in the backseat of the Impala. That was one of the best lesson I learned of being a hunter. Don't kill things who aren't evil. Monster doesn't mean evil, humans can be evil too.


	26. Childreen Shouldn't Play with Dead Thing

Chapter 26

* * *

**-Author's note: Hello there! Sorry for the wait, got a problem with my internet for a few days. I'm SO happy it's okay now. So here you go! Review, follow and favorite. Also, enjoy! Also! Tommorow I will uptade my Corpse Party fanfic crosse over Supernatural. Chick it out if you are interested!**

**-Spoiler Alert: Spoilers of Supernatural.**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. I only own Alexandria.**

* * *

Children Shouldn't Play with Dead Things

Sam had the stupidest idea in all his life. His idea is to go see Mom's grave, I don't know why he insisted so much to go since she's dead, she won't see us.

"Come on, Sam, I'm begging you. This is stupid" Dean pleaded Sam.

"Why?"

"Going to visit Mom's grave? She doesn't even have a grave, there, there was no body left after the fire".

"She has a headstone" Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, put up by her uncle, a man we've never even met. So you wanna go pay your respects to a slab of granite put up by a stranger?"

"Dean, that's not the point".

"Well then, enlighten me, Sam".

"It's not about a body, or, or a casket. It's about her memory, okay?"

Her memory huh? I don't even have one. Excepted the one when we went to our old house when Sam had his vision. When she said my name and touched my check, god… I wish she could be here.

"Hmmmm" Dean hummed looking at Sam.

"After Dad it just… just feels like the right thing to do".

"It's irrational, is what it is".

"Look, man. No one asked you to come".

"No one asked me if I wanted to come" I mumbled.

"Why don't we swing by the roadhouse instead?" Dean said ignoring my comment "I mean, we haven't heard anything on the demon lately. We should be hunting that son of a bitch down".

"That's a good idea, you two should. Just drop me off, I'll hitch a ride, and I'll meet you there tomorrow".

"Right. Stuck... stuck with those people, making awkward small talk until you show up? No thanks".

"Guess we'll wait in the car instead" I suggested leaning in the backseat.

I hope, I mean seeing Mom's grave… it's too… hard…

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

Once we got to the graveyard, Sam kneels down in front of Mom's grave. I stay back with Dean, staring at the ground. I don't even want to see the stone. Dean walks away leaving me alone, Sam turns towards me making me sign to come and join him. I sigh and kneel beside him.

"Want to say hi?" Sam asked me.

I don't reply. I don't want to hurt his feeling by saying no, anyway, even if I say hi, what difference what it'll make, she can't hear me.

Sam sighs he takes out Dad's tags from his pocket staring the stone. I finally take a quick glance at it 'MARY WINCHESTER, 1954-1991, In Loving Memory'. I wish I could remember her signing to me like Sam and Dean remembers. I look back at the ground.

"Here" Sam said handing me Dad's tags "I think you should have it".

"Why?" I asked him glancing up at him.

"I don't have a good reason, you loved Dad. I think it's a great way for you to still be close to him".

"What about you? How are you going to stay close?"

He smiles sadly "I have my head, and each time I'll see it around your neck".

"Thanks Sammy".

I grab it, looking at it. I wish I could see it on Dad instead, not on me to make me feel close to him. I pass it around my neck playing with the tags.

"I love you Mom" Sam stated looking at the stone.

We stay there for a while, I still don't look at the stone, I don't want to, I don't feel right. I really wish I could believe in the fact that she could hear us, see us and watch over us. But is it really that?

I get up walking towards Dean who's been looking at us. He glances down at the neckless nodding before getting his attention with something else. A dead circle of grace all around a grave, what the hell is that?

"Angela Mason" Dean told us when Sam walked beside me "she was a student at the local college, funeral was three days ago".

"And?" Sam encouraged him to continue as we start walking.

"And? You saw her grave. Everything dead around it, in a perfect circle? You don't think that's a little weird".

"It is kindda weird" I agreed.

"Maybe the groundskeeper went a little agro with the pesticide".

"No, I asked him" Dean said "I asked him. No pesticide, no chemicals nobody can explain it".

"Okay, so what are you thinking?"

"I dunno. Unholy ground, maybe".

"Uh" Sam breaths out.

"What? If something evil happened there, it could easily poison the ground. Remember the, the farm outside of Cedar Rapids?"

"Yeah, b-"

"Could be a sign of a demonic presence. Or the, the Angela girl's spirit, if it's powerful enough".

Please make it be a spirit. I hate demons, they are assholes.

"Well. Don't get too excited" Dean told Sam when he turns around "you might pull something".

"It's just" Sam pauses "stumbling onto a hunt? Here, of all places?"

"So?"

"So. Are you sure this is about a hunt, and not about something else?"

I swear, Sam shouldn't have gone study layer, but psychologist. I swear this guy always wants to know how you feel.

"What else would it be about?" Dean asked him.

Sam sighs shaking his head and heads towards the car.

"You know, just forget about it".

"You believe what you want, Sam, but… I let you drag my ass out here, the least we can do is check this out".

"Yeah, fine"

"Girl's dad works in town. He's a professor at the school".

That's better, a case. Especially if it's a spirit. After everything that had happen, I think a little hunt could be relaxing. God, I'm such a freak.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

We are in the school in front of the girl's father's office. ' ' I read on the door. I hope he won't be a total mess, he did just lost his daughter, it should be hard, just losing my father, I'm still dealing with it.

Sam knock on the door, Dr. Mason answers eyeing us.

"Dr. Mason?" Dean asked.

"Yes?"

"I'm Sam. This is Dean and Alex. We were friends of Angela's. We… we wanted to offer our condolences".

"Please come in".

We enter the office closing the door behind us. I sit down next to Sam in front of the desk while Dean starts looking through an old book.

Dr. Mason shows Sam and I a photo album of her daughter, she was a beautiful girl, black hair, soft looking skin and a beautiful smile. The way she dressed, she looks like the good little girl kind of person.

"She was beautiful" I commented.

"Yes, she was" Dr. Mason agreed staring sadly at the pictures.

"This is an unusual book" Dean said looking at a bookshelf.

He shows us the cover of a book, a letter in another language in a triangle.

"It's ancient Greek" Dr. Mason said "I teach a course".

Dean nods "so a car accident, that's, that's horrible".

I glance down at my feet's. It is horrible… we lost Dad, almost lost Dean.

"Angie was only a mile away from home when, uh…"

"It's gotta be hard" Dean cut him off "losing someone like that. Sometimes it's like they're still around. Almost like you can still sense their presence".

I glance at Dean sadly. I always hope that I would wake up in the morning and hear my Dad say anything. Just to hear his voice, but when I wake up, I have to face the hard reality that he isn't here anymore.

"You ever feel anything like that?" Dean finished.

"I do as matter of fact".

"That's perfectly normal" Sam assured still staring at Dean "Dr. Mason. Especially with what you're going through".

"You know" he sighed "I still phone her. And the phone's ringing before I remember that, uh…. Family's everything, you know? Angie was the most important thing in my life. And now I, I, I'm just lost without her".

"We're very sorry" Sam stated.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

We went back to the motel room at night to get a little rest. I guess it could be food, I'm kind of tired.

"I'm telling you" Dean said "there's something going on here. We just haven't found it yet".

"Dean, so far you've got a patch of dead grass and nothing" Sam told him.

"Well, something turned that grave into unholy ground".

"There's no reason for it to be unholy" Sam argued "Angela Mason was a nice girl who died in a car crash. That's not exactly vengeful spirit material. You heard her father".

"Maybe there is something that her father didn't know about her personal life" I pointed out.

Sam sighed rolling his eyes "you know what? We never should have bothered that poor man. We shouldn't even be here anymore".

"But we have to do something if there is actually something supernatural, Sam" I replied back.

"Look, guys, I think I know what's going on here. It's the only reason I went along with you this far?"

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked

"This is about Mom's grave"

I sigh. Damn, this guy can read people.

"That's got nothing to do with it" Dean scoffed.

"You wouldn't step within a hundred yards of it. And you Alex, you wouldn't even look at it and I could feel you tensed. Maybe you're imagining a hunt where there isn't one so you don't have to think about Mom" he glances at me "or Dad".

I feel the rage boiling up. Dean turns towards Sam, angry.

Sam sighs "you wanna take another swing? Go ahead, if it'll make you feel better".

Dean shakes his head "I don't need this crap".

He grabs his jacket and keys before heading to the door.

"Dean, where you going?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to go get a drink. Alone".

He leaves slamming the door behind him. I stare at the door, my breathing picking up.

"Alex" Sam called me softly.

"Shut up" I spat grabbing my jacket.

"Alex, come on" Sam pleaded "it's in the middle in the night".

"Shut. Up" I growled.

I ignore the rest of his pleading getting out the door and start running in any direction. At this point I don't care, I only want to run away from all of this. I finally get to deserted park. I sit down against a tree trunk my knees against my chest and my head buried in them.

I start crying. I miss him. I miss him. I miss him.

My sobs becomes hysterical and I start to regret leaving the room. I just want one of my brothers to hold me and tell me everything is going to be alright. I want to see my father again, I want to meet my mother, I want to have a home, I want to be normal… I want to feel safe.

Two strong arms envelops me, Sam's. I jump in his clenching his jacket with my fists and burry my head in the crock of his neck.

"Shhh" Sam tried to calm me down "I'm sorry kiddo. It's going to be okay. I'm here. I'm here".

I continue crying in his arms, I don't know why but I can't stop it, no matter how I try, the tears just keep falling.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I wake up by the sound of a door shutting. I don't even remember falling asleep. I'm against Sam in bed.

"Hey" he greeted me.

"Hey" I replied my voice hoarse from all the crying "I'm sorry".

"For what?" Sam asked frowning.

"For breaking like that. I know I have to be strong".

"Come on kiddo" Sam sighs "you're still a kid, you're only fourteen".

"Almost fifteen" I corrected him.

"Almost fifteen".

I nod slowly resting my head once again on his chest closing my eyes. God, what would I do without my brothers.

After about ten or twenty minutes, the door of the motel opens, probably Dean coming back from the bar.

"Hey" Sam greeted.

"Hey" Dean replied.

"Where in the hell were you?" Sam asked.

He gently puts me in bed, even though I'm still awake, I don't feel like waking up from my fake sleep.

"Working my imaginary case" Dean said.

"Yeah? And?"

"Well, you were right. Yeah. Excepted Angela's boyfriend died last night. Slit his own throat. But, you know, that's normal. Uh, let's see, what else. Oh he was seeing Angela everywhere before he died. But you knew, I'm sure that's just me transferring my own feelings".

"Okay" Sam sighed "I get it. I'm sorry, maybe there is something going on here".

"Maybe?" Dean repeated "Sam, I know how to do my job, despite what you think".

"We should check out the guy's apartment" Sam suggested.

"I just came from there. Pile of dead plants, just like the cemetery. Hell, dead goldfish too".

"So, unholy ground?"

"Maybe. I'm still not getting powerful angry spirit vibe from Angela" he pauses "I have been reading this, though".

"You stole the girl's diary?" Sam asked surprised.

"Yeah, Sam. And if anything the girl's a little too nice".

Everyone has their hell back story. Mine is pretty dark, with all the kills I did, the guy in the forest who was possessed by ghost I shot.

"Keep digging, talk to more of her friends".

"You got any names?" Sam asked.

"Are you kidding me? I have her bestest friend in the whole wide world".

There's a moment of silence and I can feel some eyes on me. I know each time they look at me with their overprotective eyes.

"She's been crying" Dean noticed.

Probably I have the red cry face. I hate it.

"Yeah" Sam sighed "it's my fault. I shouldn't have brought Dad".

"Well, at least you brought her back here" Dean assured him "you did good".

With that it falls complete silent.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

"I didn't realize the college employed grief counselors" Neil said.

This guy was Angela's best friend. I guess what I understand by best friend is that you tell them everything. I never had a boyfriend, even as a kid. School's past too fast.

"Oh yeah. Yeah, you talk, we listen" Dean said "or maybe throw in a little therapeutic collage, whatever jump-starts the healing".

"Well, you heard what happened to Matt Harrison, right?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah I did".

"Well, we just wanted to make sure you were okay. Grief can make people do crazy things".

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened to him. I am" Neil stated "but if Matt killed himself it wasn't 'cause of grief".

"No? Then why?" Dean asked.

"It was guilt. Angie's death was Matt's fault and he knew it".

"How was Matt responsible?" Sam demanded.

"Well, she really loved that guy. But the night of her accident she walked in on him with another girl".

"Hmmm" Dean simply hummed.

Now every piece goes together. Her boyfriend was a total asshole.

"She was really torn up" Neil continued "that's why she crashed the car. Um, look, I gotta get ready for work, so… thanks for the concern, but… seriously, I'll be okay".

Sam and Dean nods and we head outside.

"Well" Dean said once we were out "that vengeful spirit theory's starting to make a little more sense. I mean, hell hath no fury…"

"If Angela's revenge was on Matt, do you think that it's over?" I asked.

"Well, there's one was to be sure".

We get in our places in the car.

"Yeah? What's that?" Sam asked.

"Burn the bones".

"Burn the bones?" Sam scoffs "are you high?"

"Dean, Angela died last week" I pointed out.

"So?"

"So? There's no bones, it's going to be the body, rotting in the coffin".

"Since when are you afraid to get dirty? Huh?"

"Shut up" I roll my eyes.

"Language" Dean smiled looking at me through the review mirror.

I stick my tongue out at him before laughing.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

We arrive in the middle of the night at the graveyard armed with our flashlights and shovels. Sam and Dean are the one who always dig up grave while I light the grave.

"Let's do this" Dean sighed starting to dig.

Sam starts digging to.

About an hour later, they finally reached the coffin. I reach to the shovels Sam and Dean are hanging me and place them on the ground.

"Ladies first" Dean told Sam.

Sam sighs annoyed pushing Dean away.

Once he opens the coffin, I attend to see a dead corpse that would be disgusting, but no. The coffin is empty, there is nothing, not even a trace that a body was in there.

"What the hell?" Dean stated frowning.

I jump down in the coffin with Dean and Sam. Where is the body? It said everywhere that she wasn't cremated.

"They buried her four days ago" I said still confused.

I light my flashlight at the side of the coffin, frowning.

"Look".

"What is that?" Dean asked crouching down.

"I'm not sure" Sam said.

We take a look at some symbols, it looks ancient, like the one I saw on the book.

"I've seen these kind of symbols before" Dean said.

"I think I did to" I agreed "guess we know where our next stop is".

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

Dean knocks on the door, no, he bangs on the door. Since we left to go at Dr. Mason's office, he's been on the edge real angry.

"Dean. Take it easy, okay?" Sam warned.

Dr. Mason opens the door "you're Angie's friends, right?"

"Dr. Mason-" Sam started gently.

"We need to talk" Dean spat.

"Well, come on in".

"Thanks" Sam smiled slightly.

We get in and I start looking around at the books, if he is the one that did something with Angela, he surely has a book on that. I hope for his sake it's not him, Dean is already angry.

"You teach Ancient Greek. Tell me" Dean unfolds a paper "what are these?"

He show the symbols I copied from the grave.

"I don't understand" Dr. Mason said confused "you said this had something to do with Angela".

"It does. Please just humor me".

I stare at Dean, with my eyes telling him to calm the fuck down.

"They're part of an ancient Greek divination ritual".

"Used for necromancy, right?" Dena asked.

"That's right".

"See, before we came over here we stopped by the library and did a little homework ourselves. Apparently they used rituals like this one for communicating with the dead. Even bringing corpses back to life. Full-on zombie action".

"Yes. I mean, according to the legends. Now, what's all this about?"

This man is innocent. I just know it, he really look like he doesn't know the connection between all this.

"I think you know" Dean pushed him to the truth, or maybe not the truth.

"Dean" Sam warned.

"Look, I get it. Okay? There are people that I would give anything to see again. But what gives you the right?"

"Dean!" I exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Dr. Mason asked confused.

"What's dead should stay dead!" Dean exploded.

"What?"

"Stop it!" Sam ordered.

"What you brought back isn't even your daughter anymore. These things are vicious, they're violent, they're nasty they rot the ground around them. I mean, come on, haven't you seen Pet Cemetery?"

"You're insane".

"Where is she".

"Get out of my house".

Dr. Mason gets the phone starting to compose, probably the police. Shit. Dean knocks it out his hand, shit he is going way too far.

"I know you're hiding her somewhere. Where is she?!"

"Dean! Stop, that's enough!" He grabs Dean by his jacket.

I turn around sighing in frustration as I notice the plants.

"Dean!" I yelled at him pointing the plants "look, beautiful plants, all alive".

"I'm calling the police" Dr. Mason threatened.

Dean pulls away from Sam and storms out the door. I run out to follow him before he does something stupid. It's something we all have common in this family, we do stupid things when we are angry.

"Dean!" I called out but he totally ignores me.

"What the hell is the matter with you, Dean?" I hear Sam ask behind me.

"Back off, both of you".

Okay, it's not good. If he tells me to back off, it means that he really needs to stay alone, it happened a few times, only when something is really off.

"That man is innocent!" Sam exclaimed "he didn't deserve that!"

We follow Dean on the sidewalk, I try to follow, but damn, they have long legs and I look so small beside them.

"Okay, so she's not here, maybe he's keeping her somewhere else".

"Stop it! That's enough, okay? Enough!"

"Sam, I know what I'm doing".

"No, you don't. At all. Dean, I don't scare easy, but man, you're scaring the crap out of me" Sam admitted.

"Don't be overdramatic, Sam".

"You're lucky this turned out to be a real case. Because if it wasn't you would have just found something else to kill".

"Wha-"

"You're on edge" Sam cut him off "you're erratic, except for when you're hunting, because then you're downright scary. You're tail spinning, man. And you refuse to talk about it and you won't let me help you".

"I can take care of myself, thanks".

"No, you can't. And you know what? You're the only one who thinks you should have to. You don't have to handle this on your own, Dean, no one can. You neither Alex".

"Sam" Dean stops walking turning towards us "if you bring up Dad's death one more time I swear…"

"Stop. Please, Dean, it's killing you. Please. We've already lost Dad. We've already lost Jessica. And now we" Sam points at him and then me "and I'm going to lose you too?"

"We better get out of here before the cops come" Dean changes subject but Sam sends him the look "I hear you. Okay? Yeah, I'm being an ass. And I'm sorry. But right now we've got a friggin' zombie running around, and we need to figure out how to kill it".

"Our lives are weird, man".

"You're telling me? Come on".

With that, it looks like nothing happened. I follow them back in the car. Damn, this case is getting hard for all of us.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I'm sitting next to Sam on the couch searching on Zombies with Sam's computer, but the only thing I can find, I old movies and Tv crap. Sam is searching on Dad's journal. First he wanted me to look in it, but I refused to even look at it, makes me think of Dad and it hurts.

"We can't just waste it with a head shot?" Dean asked pacing impatient.

"Dude. You've been watching was too many Romero flicks" Sam said.

"You're telling me there's no lore on how to smoke 'em" Dean stated sitting at the table.

"Well, there's not much" I sighed closing the computer "it's all crap with different method".

"Yeah" Sam agreed "some say, getting them on fire, uh, one said, where is it? Right here. Feeding their hearts to wild dogs. That's my personal favorite. I mean, who knows what's real and what's myth?"

"Is there anything they all have in common?"

"I didn't find a lot, but a few said silver works" I said.

"Silver's a start".

"Yeah" Sam sighed "but now how are we going to find Angela?"

"We've got to figure out the person who brought her back".

"Any ideas?" Sam asked us.

"I think if it's not her dad, it might be that guy, Neil".

"Neil?" Sam and I repeated at the same time.

"Yep" Dean confirmed picking up the pink dairy on the other bed.

"How'd you come up with that?" Sam asked.

"Well, you've got your journal, I've got mine" he reads through the journal and starts reading " 'Neil's a real shoulder to cry on, he so understands what I'm going through with Matt' there's more in here where that came from. It's got Unrequited Ducky Love written all over it".

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he brought her back from the dead".

"Hmmm" Dean hummed "did I mention he's Professor Mason's TA? Has access to all the same books".

"Then let's go find out" I said getting up grabbing my coat.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I pick lock the door of Neil's house and open it quietly, it's in the middle of the night and he is probably sleeping.

"Hello?" Dean shouted "Neil? It's your grief counselors, we've come to hug".

He takes out his gun.

"Silver bullets?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah. Enough to make her rattle like a change purse".

As we walk through the house, I notice the dead plants, here we are. He's the one or Angela wanted to go and see him. We find the basement door which is in like a heavy metal.

"Unless it's where he keeps his porn…" Dean commented.

Sam and I ignore him and go down the basement, it's a simple room, but it's empty. Someone surely crashed down here, there's only a bed.

"Zombie room" I said

"Yep, sure looks like a zombie pen to me".

"Yeah" Sam also agreed "an empty one. You think Angela's going after somebody".

"Nah, I think she went out to rent Beaches".

"Look, smartass, she might kill someone" Sam replied "we gotta find her, Dean".

"Yeah. All right. She, uh, she clipped Matt because he was cheating, right?"

"Yeah".

"Well, it takes two person to have sex" I pointed out.

"Oh God" Dean puts a hand in front of him to make me stop "don't say that word again".

"Sorry" I smirk "it takes two person have hardcore sex and-"

"Shut up!" Dean exclaimed putting his hands on his ears.

Sam and I burst laughing and high five.

"Okay" I smile "little serious here, you know who was the girl?"

"I don't know" Dean turns towards me "it just seemed that, uh, Angela's roommate was broken up over Matt's death. I mean, like, really broken up".

It didn't took us long to reach the apartment, we burst in to find Angela on top of a girl with a pair of scissors. We shoot her several times, but nothing. It only makes her really pissed off. She turns around and I shoot her right in the chest, but again, nothing.

She screams jumping out the window. Sam runs to help the girl who is crying on the floor and Dean jumps out after her and I go to the window, to see Angela running away. Damn, that girl runs fast.

"Gotcha. I gotcha" I hear Sam smooth the roommate.

"Damn, that dead chick can run" Dean commented as I helped him in.

"What now?" Sam asked.

"I saw we go have a little chat with Neil".

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

Now we are at the beginning. How do we kill a zombie? I abandoned the research just laying down in the backseat. I'm still young, I need all my sleep.

"So the silver bullets, they did something, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, something, but not enough. What else you got?"

"Um, okay. Besides silver, we have… nailing the undead back into their grave beds. It's mentioned a few times. It's probably where the whole vampire staking lore came from".

"Grave beds?" I murmured putting my arm on my eyes "seriously?"

"How the hell are we going to get Angela back to the cemetery?"

Sam sighs heavily. This is great, now we have to find a way to drag a dead girl, in full rage, bag in her grave. That's going to be a long night.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

"What are you guys doing here?" Neil asked nervous.

Sam, Dean and I rushed to his office. He sure knows that the boys aren't grief counselors.

"You know, I've heard of people doing some pretty disparate things to get laid, but you. You take the cake".

"Okay. Who are you guys?"

"You might want to ask Angela that question".

"What?"

"We know what you did. The ritual?" Sam made him remember "everything".

"You're crazy" Neil scoffed.

"Your girlfriend's past her expiration date and we're crazy? When someone's gone they should stay gone. You don't mess with that kind of stuff".

"Angela killed Matt" Sam said "she tried to kill Lindsey".

"I don't know what you're talking about" Neil clearly lied.

Dean grabs him by his collar. I don't calm Dean, this stupid guy should know to not mess with supernatural. He never watched a horror movie?

"Hey!" Dean shouted in is face "no more crap, Neil. His blood is on your hands. Now. Me, him and her can make this right, but you've gotta tell us where she is. Tell us!

"My house. She's at my house" he admitted.

I turn towards the exit when something catches my eyes.

"Sure?" I asked him.

Sam and Dean frowns at me, I nod towards the dead plants.

Neil nods looking around nervous. He glances towards a closet, she's here. I'm sure.

"Listen" Dean raises his voice "it doesn't really matter where she is. There's only one way to stop her. We've got to perform another ritual over her grave, to reverse the one that you did. We're going to need some black root, some, some scar weed, some candles... It's very complicated, but it'll get the job done. She'll be dead again in a couple hours. I think you should come with us. I'm serious, Neil. Leave with us. Right now".

"No. No" Neil shakes his head.

Damn. He's so stubborn.

"Listen to me" Dean lowers his voice leaning towards him "get out of here as soon as you can. But most of all, be cool. No sudden movements. Don't make her mad" he looks at Sam and I "let's go".

Once we get in the car, we drive directly to the graveyard.

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I light up a few candles around Angela's grave. I hope this plan works. For once I am in the good action part of the plan.

"You really think this is going to work?" Sam asked.

"No, not really" Dean admitted "but it was the only thing I could come up with".

"Well, let's give it a try. It's better than –"

I am cut off by a noise beside us. We nod at each other and we pull out our guns. Sam walks towards the woods. I hope the plan works.

I run towards my spot beside a tree.

Sam runs out of the woods, but is tackled by Angela. My turn.

"Hey!" I yelled at her "you psycho bitch!"

Angela looks up at me, growling like an animal. She let's go of Sam and runs at me. I sprint towards Dean as fast as I can, this girl really runs fast. I run in the back of the grave. Dean shoots her a few times making her fall in the grave bed. He jumps in with a metal stake.

"Wait! Don't!" Angela pleaded.

Dean doesn't listen to her stabbing her.

"What's dead should stay dead" he said.

I sigh in relieve laying on the ground panting. Damn, I never ran that fast in my whole life.

Sam joins us, also panting.

"You good?" He asked me.

"Yeah, what about you?"

"Fine".

They grab their shovels and start refiling the dirt. This hunt is done, I'm happy as hell.

About two hours later, they were finished. I think I feel asleep, but I'm not sure, it wouldn't surprise me. I fall asleep everywhere.

"Rest in peace" Sam said patting the dirt.

"Yeah. For good this time. Okay?" Dean added.

Dean holds out his hand to me, I grab it.

"Now, you are going to be able to get some beauty sleep" Dean smiled.

"Yep!" I exclaimed.

We walk towards the car, carrying the bag and my brothers their shovels.

"You know, that whole fake ritual thing, luring Angela into the cemetery? Pretty sharp".

"Thanks".

"But, did you use us as bait?"

"I figured you were more her type. You know, she had a pretty crappy taste in guys" he points at me "and you run real fast".

"I think she broke my hand" Sam whined.

"You're just too fragile" Dean joked "we'll get it looked at later".

Dean turns towards the graveyard, looking at Mom's grave.

"You want to stay for a while?"

"No" Dean refused walking up front.

"You?"

I shake my head looking down at the ground. I so wish I could have met her.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I was sleeping in the car but woke up when the car pulled up to the side of the road and the doors closing.

"Dean" I hear Sam say "what is it?"

"I'm sorry" Dean quietly stated after a long pause.

"You… for what?"

"The way I've been acting. And for Dad. I mean, he was your Dad too. And it's my fault that he's gone".

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you've been thinking it. So have I. Doesn't take a genius to figure it out. Back at the hospital, I made a full recovery. It was a miracle. And five minutes later Dad's dead and the Colt's gone".

"Dean".

"You can't tell me there's not a connection there. I don't know how the demon was involved. I don't know how the whole thing went down exactly. But Dad's dead because of me. And that much I do know".

"We don't know that. Not for sure" Sam tried to comfort him.

"Sam" he's voice cracks "you, Alex and Dad ... you're the most important people in my life. And now ... I never should've come back, Sam. It wasn't natural. And now look what's come of it. I was dead. And I should have stayed dead. You wanted to know how I was feeling. Well, that's it. So tell me. What could you possibly say to make that all right?"

Another long pause. It isn't Dean's fault.

"The way I acted towards Alex after Dad died…" Dean said "I shouldn't have ignore her all this time. I knew she was a mess".

"You shouldn't be telling me this. You should tell her" Sam told him "she was a mess, but she's better know, she is getting better".

"I'm sorry…"

I burry my head in my arms, tears falling down my cheeks.


	27. Simon Said

Chapter 27 - Simon Said

* * *

**-Author's note: So, so, so sorry for the wait! I'll do my best to uptade faster, but with school it's hard but I really enjoy writting this so... Here we go! Don't forget to review what you thought! **

**-Spoiler Alert: Spoilers of Supernatural.**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. I only own Alexandria".**

* * *

I finish packing my traveling backpack throwing it on my back. I'm happy to go back on the road, on the road where we don't really know where we are going, it's peaceful. And that is what I need right now. Just, nothing that bothers.

"I'll pack the car" Dean told me "go tell Sam to hurry up a little".

"Okay" I nodded giving him a small smile.

He smiles back grabbing my duffle bag and heads out the door. Everything is way better, Dean is doing better, I'm doing better, Sammy too. We are going to be okay.

"Sammy" I called out.

I walk to the bathroom opening the door who is slightly open.

"Sam, Dean wants you to hurry up to go back on the road so…"

I stop talking once I look at him. He is leaning over the sink, splashing water on his face.

"Sam?" I asked.

"Alex!" I hear Dean exclaim "I told you to go tell Sam to hurry up not to take a –"

He stops mid-sentence one he joins us.

Sam breathes heavily. Dean takes a second to register Sam's condition.

"Sammy".

Dean walks to him passing an arm around his shoulder. What the hell is that? Please don't let it be another of his visions.

"Come on" Dean smoothed him.

He eyes me, the look that says that I better just leave them. I nod walking out. I grab the rest of the bags putting it in the car. I sit in the back of the car. I hate to see Sam like this, I hate to see my brothers suffer.

Dean starts the car once they are both in.

It's not going to be peaceful.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

Sam told me that he had a vision, but didn't tell me more. I wonder what it was about, well someone who died of course but how and who? Right now we have a destination: Roadhouse.

"I don't know, man, why don't we just chill out, think about this" Dean practically begged.

Sam shuts the radio off "what's there to think about?"

"I just don't know if going to the Roadhouse is the smartest idea".

"Dean, it's another premonition. I know it. This is gonna happen, and Ash can tell us where".

"Yeah, man, but…"

"Plus it could have some connection with the demon. My visions always do".

"That's my point" Dean said "there's gonna be hunters there. I don't know if… if going in and announcing that you're some supernatural freak with a, a demonic connection is the best thing okay?"

"So I'm a freak now?" Sam asked him kind of offended.

"You've always been a freak".

I sigh leaning in the backseat staring outside. This is going to be a long ass ride. I just wish that Dad could be here to help us with this. Help us find that demon again and answer to our questions. I'm still scared as shit about what Meg and the demon said 'you are one of too much in this world'. I'm a threat to his plans, he's plans for Sammy… Dad, please help us on this….

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

As we enter the Roadhouse, Dean pulls me close to him protectively. We are in the middle of the night, so that's when bars are full. There are so many people. I hate it when bars are that crowded.

We bump into Jo, Dean and her smiles to each other.

"Just can't stay away, huh?" Jo told Dean.

"Yeah, looks like. How you doin' Jo?"

"Where's Ash?" Sam cut their conversation.

"In his back room" Jo pointed out the direction.

"Great" with that he leaves.

"And I'm fine…" Jo looked at Sam strangely.

"Sorry, he's, we're… king of on a bit of a timbale".

I follow closely Dean to the back of the Roadhouse at a door. A wooden sign is hanging on the door 'DR BADASS IS: IN'.

Well this guy is weird. I figured it out the first time I met him.

Sam knocks on the door "Ash? Hey, Ash?"

Nothing. He is clearly on party, I can hear the music loud and clear coming from there.

"Hey" Dean knocks "Dr. Badass?"

The door finally opens to reveal Ash, naked. I gasp surprised turning around back to him. This guy is so freaking weird!

"Sam? Dean? Alex?" He asks "Sam, Dean and Alex".

"Hey Ash" Sam told him uncomfortable "we need your help".

"Well, hell then. Guess I need my pants" he said.

"I guess so, yeah" Dean said.

He shuts the door. This guy is a weird genius.

Ash joined us with his laptop looking at the drawing Sam did of a bus logo he saw in his vision I guess, never knew what this vision was. I sit beside Sam and Dean stands behind me.

"Well, I got a match" Ash told us "it's the logo from the Blue Ridge bus lines in Guthrie, Oklahoma".

"Okay. Do me a favor" Sam said "check Guthrie for any demonic signs, or omens, or anything like that".

"You think the demon's there?"

"Yeah, maybe".

I swear if he is there, he's going to suffer, I'll find the colt one way or another and kill this son of a bitch.

"Why would you think that?" Ash asked.

"Just check it" Dean said "all right?"

Ash gives Dean a look but checks it out anyway. I hope it's the demon, he probably has the Colt.

"No sir, nothing" Ash announced "no demon".

"All right try something else for me. Search Guthrie for a house fire. It would be 1983, fire's origin would be a baby's nursery, night of the kid's six month birthday".

"Okay, now that is just weird, man" Ash said confused "why the hell would I be looking for that?"

Sam pulls out a beer bottle setting it next the Ash's laptop.

"Cause there's a PRB in it for ya".

"Give me fifteen minutes".

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

By the time Ash left to go search, I sit with Sam at the bar my chin resting on my arms watching Ellen cleaning the dishes. There's only three or four people left in the Roadhouse, so Dean has less difficulty leaving me alone without him or Sam. Sam is with Ash, waiting for answers. He looks so stressed out about all this, I wish I could tell him that it's okay and we will figure this out, but it scares the crap of me too.

"Alex" I hear Dean call out "we're leaving".

I sit up straight looking at him, Sam is already out the door. I nod making him understand I heard him and turn towards Ellen.

"Bye Ellen" I smiled at her.

"Bye kid" she smiled back "be careful out there".

I chuckle and join my brothers in the car. Dean starts the engine and we start a long silent ride.

"And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight. You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter night. And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might…" Dean sang.

This song, it's the song that was playing in the Roadhouse.

"You're kidding right?" Sam told him.

"I heard this song somewhere, I can't get it out of my head, I don't know, man. What'you got?"

"Andrew Gallagher" Sam read from his papers "born in eighty three, like me. Lost his mother in a nursery fire exactly six month later".

"You think the demon killed his mom?"

"Sure looks like it".

So, Mom escaped death the first time he came. Than he had to come to me? Seriously? I wonder what life my family would have like life if I was never born. That way Mom would still be alive.

I bring up my knees to my chest, damn, I'm still a mess.

"How did you even know to look for this guy?" Dean asked.

"Every premonition I've had, if they're not about the demon they're about the other kids the demon visited. Like Max Miller, remember him?"

How the hell could I forget the guy that shot himself in the head in front of us?

"Yeah, but Max Miller was a pasty little psycho" Dean pointed out.

"The point is he was killing people. And I was having the same type of visions about him. And now it could be happening all over again with this Gallagher guy".

"How do we find him?" I asked in a small voice.

I get a concerned glance from Dean from the review mirror and a confused one from Sam.

"Don't know" Sam shrugged "no current address, no current employment. He still owes money on all his bills: phone, credit, utilities…"

"Collection agency flags?"

"None in the system".

"They just let him take a walk?" Dean asked surprised.

"Seems like it. There's a work address from his last W-2, about a year ago. Let's start there".

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

Dean parks the Impala in the parking of a coffee shop. I'm a bit mad at Sam and Dean. Before we left to come here, they had to go at a motel to go change up in a motel. That's where I knew that I had to stay at the motel and do some homework. I managed to bargained to only stay in the car, the puppy eyes worked on Dean and Sam just didn't want to be a part of this.

"Okay" Dean turns towards me "do some school work and we'll be back, okay?"

"Yes, Dean" I sighed.

I hear Dean sigh and gets out of the car followed by Sam. I can't wait to be old enough to follow my brothers everywhere and have no more school. And this is in a long ass time. Even though I am now fifteen, yes. I turned fifteen on September first. We didn't do anything, Sam and Dean gave me some new manga to read, I love those so much!

About ten or twenty minutes later, I have this huge headache. I don't understand shit on math, I've taken so much delay with everything that happened.

"Hey!"

I jump looking at Dean who is laughing. Stupid.

Sam and Dean gets in the car still laughing at my reaction, I was concentrated right now.

"I was working hard, for once in my life" I growled.

"Then maybe we can leave you here so you can continu-"

"Nope" I close my computer screen "what did you found out?"

"Well, Andrew has a van with a barbarian queen painted on it" Sam said.

"Well, that's going to be easy to find" I laughed "a barbarian queen? Seriously?"

"Yep, let's search for this" Dean said as he start the engine.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

The guy's van, there is really a giant barbarian queen on a polar bear painted on the van. Another crazy guy. And we are waiting for him to appear, waiting in the Impala.

"I'm sorry, I'm starting to like this dude. That van is sweet" Dean said "what's wrong?"

I glance at Sam, he has this hard look on his face.

"Nothing" he simply replied.

"Sam, you look like you're sucking on a lemon, what's going on?"

"This Andrew Gallagher, he's the second guy like this we've found, Dean. Demon came to them when we were kids, now they're killing people".

"He could be innocent?" I tried to assure him.

Sam gives me a soft look "my visions haven't been wrong yet".

"What's your point?" Dean asked him.

"Dean, the demon said he had plans for me and children like me".

"Yeah?" Dean encouraged him to continue.

"Yeah, maybe this is his plan, maybe we're all a bunch of psychic freaks, maybe we're all supposed to be –"

"What killers?" Dean cut him off.

"Yeah"

"Sam" I glance at him controlling my anger "he also said that I was one of to much and that I was in his way, a freaking pain in the ass! So as long as I am alive, he's blocked. Also, how the hell can you kill someone with your mind? I know you Sammy, I've been taking example and you and Dean, I know. You. Are. Not. A. Murder".

"No? Last I checked, I kill all kinds of things".

"Those things were asking for it" Dean said "there's a difference".

Dean looks away and quickly points us the view for us to look. A guy in a big robe with dragons on it. If it's this guy, which I am pretty sure it's him, he's no killer.

"Got him" Sam said.

We watch him as he walk on the side walk. He blows a kiss up to… shit. A woman, a beautiful woman sitting up in a second-story window. This guy getting a hot girl? Wow. He then greets a guy smiling and points at the coffee, which the man gives him. What the hell. Dirking his coffee, he stops to talk to a black guy, who makes react Sam.

"It's him" Sam said "that older guy, that's him, that's the shooter".

"Shooter?" I ask, but both boys ignore me.

"All right, you two keep an eye on him, I'll stick with Andy. Go".

I nod making my way out the door and start to follow Sam on the side walk. I wonder what will happen. I still have no idea what Sam saw in his visions. I'd really like to be informed though. Sam said a shooter, so what? He's gonna shoot some people.

The guy stops walking taking his cell out answer. He talks for not even a second before he hangs up and walks like a zombie in a shop. Sam suddenly froze.

"What?" I asked him worried.

"The bus".

He points it a bus 'BLUE RIDGE'. The bus he asked Ash to check.

We follow the guy in the store. There is a lot of guns. A shooter, plus gun, plus people doesn't sound really good.

Sam looks around him trying to find a solution. I glance at the fire alarm and smile. I pulled so much fire alarms in my schools, I was so an idiot at the time. Well, last year. I didn't want to go to class.

I pull on it, Sam smiles at me. We walk out the door followed by everyone from the store.

"Good thinking" Sam told me.

"Yeah" I nodded "it's kind of a thing I used to do at school".

"Why?"

"Because… what the hell!"

I see the Impala pass in front of us, but it isn't Dean in it. It's the Andy dude.

Sam doesn't waste a second and calls Dean.

"Dean! Andy's got the Impala!"

I stand on the point of my feet's to hear the conversation getting closer to Sam.

"I know!" Dean exclaimed "he just sorta asked me for it and I, I let him take it".

"You what?" Sam and I shouted at the same time.

"He full-on Obie-Wanned me. It's mind control, man!"

That explains the coffee and the chick.

Before Sam could reply something, we freeze at the sight of the black guy walking across the road and gets hit by a bus.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I sit next to Sam next to a tree, staring at nothing. I'm still shocked from seeing that guy walking in front of the bus. Why the hell did he walked there?

I feel Dean's hand on my back. I don't even look at him.

"I kept him out of the gun store" Sam said.

The paramedics envelops the body in a bag.

"I thought he was okay. I thought he was past it, at least… I should have stayed with him".

I wish we could've saved him.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

We walk around looking for the Impala. I still can't believe that Dean just gave it to him, it's his baby. I once, by accident, made a scratch on it. It wasn't pretty, but Dean loves me too much to be that angry at me.

"Thank God!" Dean exclaimed as he rushes to his car "oh. I'm sorry, baby I'll never leave you again. Well, at least he left the keys".

"Yeah. Real Samaritan, this guy" Sam commented.

"Well, it looks like he can't work his mojo just by twitching his nose, he's gotta use verbal commands".

"The doctor had just gotten off his cell phone when he stepped in front of that bus" Sam informed us "Andy must have called him or something".

"I don't think so" I told him.

"Beg you pardon?" Sam snaps his head towards me.

"I don't think it's him, Sam"

"Alex, Dean got O.J convicted before he got out of his White Bronco and you have doubts about this?"

"But he doesn't look like a killer".

"And O.J. was guilty" Dean mumbled.

"Either way, how are we going to track this guy down?"

"Not a problem" Dean smiled at us.

I frown following him in the car. We drive back at Andy's weird van to check it out. See if there's some weird things or only more weirds thing.

"Not exactly an inconspicuous ride" Dean said "let's have a look".

Dean pulls out a small crowbar forcing the door open. As soon as we open it, a weird song starts. There is a disco ball, fur rugs all over the place, a tiger painted and books on.

"Oh" Dean picks up an enormous bong "oh, come on. This is… this is magnificent, that's what this is. Not exactly a serial killer's lair, though. There's no… clown paintings on the walls, or scissors stuck in victims' photos. I like the tiger".

I take a book reading the title frowning at it.

"Hegel, Kant, Wittgenstein?" I read the authors of a few books "that's pretty heavy reading, guys".

"How do you know them?" Sam asked me surprised.

"Got bored at school" I shrugged throwing a book down.

"Yeah, and uh, and Moby Dick's bong" Dean added.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

Finally, I've got food. I was so hungry! Even though we are eating in the car and not in a diner, like I wanted, I still have my food.

"Ugh" Dean groaned.

He throws his paper in the backseat almost hitting me with it.

"Dean!" I exclaimed "come on!"

"Sorry ankle bitter" Dean smiled and brings his attention to Sam "you know, one day I'd love to just sit down and eat something I didn't have to microwave at a minimart".

"I don't mind" I said my mouth full "I was too hungry".

"What I don't get is the motive" Sam said ignoring us "I mean, the doctor was squeaky clean, why would Andy waste him?"

"If it is Andy" I told him.

"Come on, Alex. Enough with that".

"What?" I asked confused.

"The doctor was mind-controlled in front of a bus. You saw it. Andy just happens to have the power of mind control. You do the math".

"I'm not good in math" I mumbled.

"I'm with Alex on this one" Dean said "I just don't think the guy's got it in him, that's all".

"Well, how the hell would you know?" Sam asked "I mean, why are you bending over backwards defending him?"

" 'Cause you're not right about this".

"About Andy?"

Right on cue, Andy appears at Sam's window, which is open. He slams his hand and leans in.

"Hey!" He shouted "you think I haven't seen you three? Why are you following me?"

"Well, we're lawyers. See, a relative of yours has passed aw-"

"Tell the truth!" He cut Sam off.

"That's what I'm-"

"We hunt demons" Dean said quickly.

What the hell!

"What?" Andy asked frowning.

"Dean!" Sam and I shouted at the same time.

"Demons and spirits. Things your worst nightmares wouldn't even touch. Sam here, he's my brother and Alex my sister".

"Dean, shut up!" Sam exclaimed.

"I'm trying" Dean said looking scared "he's psychic. Kind of like you. Well, not really like you, but see, he thinks you're a murder, and he's afraid that he's going to become one himself, 'cause you're all part of something that's terrible. And, I hope to hell that he's wrong, but I'm starting to get a little scared that he might be right".

"Okay, you know what" he gives us a death glare "just leave me alone".

"Okay" Dean said in defeat.

"All right" with that he walks away.

What the hell! Dean would never tell the truth about our family like that to a stranger and one of a suspect!

Dean cringes holding his head.

"Dean, what the hell!" I exclaimed.

"I don't know!"

Sam gets out the car following Andy. This mind control thing is pretty scary now if he can control us. Wait. I didn't want to tell the truth, neither did Sam.

I get out the car ignoring Dean's shout for me to stay in the car.

"You can make people do things, can't you? You can tell them what to think" Sam told Andy.

Dean gets out of the car standing behind me stopping in his track at Sam's waring to not come closer.

"Look, tha-" Andy laughs "that's crazy".

"It all started about a year ago, didn't it? After you turned twenty-two. Little stuff at first, and then you got better at controlling it".

"How do you know all this?" Andy asked scared.

"Because the same thing happened to me, Andy. There was a fire when I was a baby. I have abilities too. You see, we're connected, you and me".

But she died when I was a baby… but I don't have abilities. God, I hope I won't have some.

"You know what? Just, just, just, just get out of here" he takes a rough voice "all right!"

"Why did you tell the doctor to walk in front of a bus?" Sam asked.

"What?"

Sam suddenly stumbles a little, but keeps steady.

"Why did you kill him?"

"I didn't!" Andy yelled.

Sam grabs his head in his hands falling on the ground making Dean and I run at him.

"Sam! Sam!" I shouted as I got to him.

"Sam?"

Dean grabs him gently helping him on the ground.

"What is it?" Dean finished his question.

"Look, I didn't do anything to him" Andy said eying us shaking.

"Just shut up" I look at him in the eyes with a stern look.

"A woman" Sam finally said "a woman burning alive".

"What else'd you get?" Dean asked him.

"A gas station, a woman is gonna kill herself".

"What does he mean, going to?" Andy asked "what is he, what is-"

God, I hate this dude.

"Shut up!" Dean and I yelled at him.

"She gets triggered by a call on her cell" Sam said.

"When?" Dean asked.

"I don't know" Dean helps Sam stand up as Sam continued "but as long as we keep our eyes on this son of a bitch he can't hurt her".

"I didn't hurt anybody" Andy repeated.

"Yeah, not yet".

A fire engine past by us sirens echoing loudly. It already happened or it's just a coincidence?

"Go" Sam told us.

Dean grabs my arm bringing me with him in the Impala. He starts the engine and rides away.

"We can't leave Sam alone with him" I told Dean.

"I don't want you with this guy, he could mind control you".

"I think it doesn't work on me" I whispered looking at my feet "it didn't work, like Sam".

"You don't have powers like them" Dean frowned looking at me.

"No, but… do you think the demon did something to me when he came?"

"I don't know" Dean answered.

He looks scared. I'm scared as shit. If the demon did something to me too… I don't want to have anything to be connected to him. I hate him too much for that.

We finally arrive at a gas station where the firefighters are putting out the fire. We get out of the car to take a better look, there's a burned body on the ground, shit. The smell is still there and it's disgusting.

"Hey" I hear Dean say on the phone "it's me. She's dead. Burned up, like you said… like minutes before I got here! I mean the smell hasn't even cleared. What's up with your visions, man? This wasn't even a head start… listen, you were with Andy when this whole thing went down, so it, it can't be him, it's gotta be somebody else doing this… what else is new? Well, we'll dig around here, see what else we can find".

Dean hangs up sighing. Damn, this is weird shit.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

Dean pulls up the Impala where we were with Andy and Sam. They are sitting together, it's good to see that Andy is good. He isn't doing anything bad.

"Victim's name was Holly Beckett" Dean said as he got out of the car followed by me "forty-one, single".

"Who is she?" Sam asked Andy.

"Never heard of her".

"Called Ash on the way over here, he came up with a little something. Apparently Holly Beckett gave birth when she was eighteen years old, back in 1983. Same day you were born, Andy".

"Andy, were you adopted?" Sam asked.

"Well, yeah.

"You were? And you neglected to mention that?"

"Never really came up. I mean, I, I never knew my birth parents, and, and like you said my adopted mom died when I was a baby, do you, do you think this Holly woman could be actually be my m-".

"I don't know" Dean answered "I tried to get a copy of the birth records, but they're hard copy only, sealed in the country office".

"Well, screw that".

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I grin as I sit at the table in the record office with a box full of files. I take it all back, this Andy dude is awesome, he's ability is very useful, we should bring him everywhere, no need for fake badges or suits.

"Probably shouldn't have left you kids in here" the guard said as he walks towards the door guided by Andy.

"No it'll all be fine. All right? Just go get a cup of coffee" Andy leads him out the door "these aren't the 'droids you're looking for".

"Awesome" Dean grinned.

"I got it" Sam said taking out a file.

Damn, Sammy, got the way to break the good and awesome spirit here.

"Yeah?" Dean scoots closer.

"Yeah. Andy, it's true. Holly Beckett was your birth mother".

"Huh. Does anyone have a Vicodin?"

Dr. Jennings was her doctor, too, I mean, he oversaw the adoption. You have a solid connection to both of them".

"Yeah, but I, I didn't kill them".

"We believe you" Dean said.

"Yeah" Sam agreed.

Finally!

"But uh, who did?" Dean asked the question.

"I think I got a pretty good guess. Holly Beckett gave birth to twins".

Andy's eyes open wide, he stares at Sam bringing his hand up over his head. Dude, a twin? They would both have the same power.

"I have an evil twin" Andy chocked out.

"Holly put you and your brother up for adoption. And you went to the Gallagher family, obviously, and your brother went to the Weems family from upstate".

This is why I never liked social workers. When I was a kid, when I started hunting I've missed a lot of school so they wouldn't see my injuries I had from a hunt.

"Andy, how you doin'? Still with us?" Dean asked him.

"Um. What was my brother's name?"

"Here. Um, Ansen Weems. And he's got a local address" Sam said.

"He- he lives here?"

"Let's get a look at him" Dean said crossing the room "got his picture coming off from the DMV right now".

He takes out the paper and looks at it surprised. They must have a resemblance if they are twin. Well, it didn't say what kind of twin.

"Holly shit".

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I sit in the back of the Impala with Andy. Something is still killing me to know, and I'm sure as hell going to know now.

"Hey, Andy. Can you try your mojo on me, to see if it works?" I asked him.

He looks at me surprise before looking at Dean.

"It didn't seem to work in the car earlier" I continued "come on".

"Okay" Andy said not sure and stares at me "tell me your worst secret".

We all wait for something, but I don't feel the urge to say what he commanded.

"It doesn't work, I guess" I sighed.

"Are you some kind of psychic too?"

"No, I don't have abilities".

It has to do with something of me being in the way of the plans, maybe that's why. I maybe have something special.

"All right" Sam clears his throat "Andy. Tell us everything you know about this guy".

"Well, I mean, not much. I… Weber shows up one day, eight months ago? Acting like he's my best friend in the world. Kindda weird, like trying too hard, you know?"

"Must have known you guys were twins. Why did he change his name? Why not just tell you the truth?"

"No idea".

Sam cringes in the front seat taking his head in his hands. This isn't good.

"Sam?" I ask him worried.

Hearing my tone, Dean glances at Sam frowning.

"Sam?"

He groans in pain clutching his head harder. His hands tries to open the door, so Dean pulls up at the side of the road.

"Sam?"

This is scary as fuck, I hate seeing Sam this way. Dean gets out the car going to Sam. I instantly make my way in the front seat.

Dean grabs Sam's shoulder kneeling in front of him.

"Hey! Hey!"

Sam finally calms down a little, but still look a little panicked.

"Sammy?" I asked almost crying.

"Alex…" he whispered.

He takes me in his arms almost crying. What the hell did he saw in his vision?

"Don't go near the bridge" he told me in my ear.

The bridge?

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

The bridge. This is where Dean pulls up. We get out to the trunk. Sam told Dean his vision, but again, he didn't want to tell me. Sam even looked scared, Dean too. The warning Sam gave me… does that mean I'm going to die? Sam's visions are always about that.

"Dean, you should stay back with Alex" Sam said.

"What?" I exclaimed "I can help you Sa-"

"No" Sam cut me off "you stay with Dean".

"No argument here" Dean agreed "had my head screwed with enough for one day".

I sigh angry, why the hell are they so scared for me to get out there?

Sam pulls out handguns handing one to me. I put it in the waist band of my jeans.

"I'm coming with you" Andy said as he joined us

"Andy, no" Sam shakes his head.

"If it's Tracy out there…. Then I'm coming".

Tracy? Who is she?

"Come on" Dean pushes me in front of him.

We walk in the forest away from the action. I wonder what is going to happen, I'm the only one who doesn't know about Sam's vision.

"Dean, what was Sam's vision about?" I asked.

Nothing. Guess I have to trigger it.

"Dean, was I in it?" he's reaction is there "Dean, I died, didn't I".

"No, you're not going to die, you stay with me and it's going to be okay, alright?"

I nod. I don't want to die.

We place ourselves behind the trees, I can't hear the conversation between Andy, Sam and Weber, but they are not having night guys out.

Dean installs his snipper and places himself. He's really going to shot him?

I crouch beside Dean looking at the scene. The girl I guess is Tracy, is at the edge of the bridge. Damn, Sam's vision, I guess that's it but me beside her.

"I see you" I hear a voice.

I look in Weber's eyes, is he mind controlling me!? I thought it didn't work with me!

"Come here".

I stand up and start walking towards them. I look back at Dean, he takes his sniper tucking the barrel under his chin.

No!

I regain control on myself running to Dean.

"Come here!"

I stop on my tracks. Turning around and walk to join the others. Sam is on the ground.

I get at the edge of the bridge eying at the bottom. Oh shit. I feel tears falling on my checks. My breathing picks up and I can hear a few things, but it isn't clear.

I don't want to die…

Suddenly, I hear a gunshot making me jump and I grip on the railing for my dear life looking at the bottom. Oh God! I have to get out of here!

I feel two strong arms grabbing me and pulling me off the edge. I turn around to see Sam, he's face worried.

He wraps his arm around him and I clutch his jacket. I still have the impression I'm about to fall off the bridge. I'm shaking like crazy and I can't control the tears.

"It's okay, Alex. I got you, Alex. It's okay".

I burry my head in the crock of his neck.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

Andy shot Weber. Now the police and ambulances are here. Sam and Dean haven't left my side, I'm still shaking a little.

"He shot himself" Andy said to the cops "and you all saw it happen".

"Yeah. We did".

I lean closer on Dean. Why am I still scared I'm not at the edge anymore.

"He's getting better" Sam notice.

I feel Dean nod against me. Dean places a kiss on my head gently rubbing my arm with his hand.

"She won't even look at me" Andy said as he approached us.

"Yeah, she's pretty shaken up" Sam agreed speaking of Tracy.

"No, it's, different. It's, uh, I never, I never used my mind thing on her before. Before last night. She's scare of me now".

"Hey, Andy, I hate to do this, but um, we have to get out of here" Sam said and hands him a card "here. I wrote down my cell. You don't have to be alone in this, all right? If anything comes up, just call me up".

"What, what am I supposed to do now?"

"You be good, Andy. Or we'll be back".

Dean grabs me gently leading me to the car. I just want to lay down and forget everything.

"Looks like I was right" Sam said as we walked.

"About what?"

"Andy. He's a killer after all".

"No he's a hero" Dean corrected him "he saved his girlfriend's life, he saved my life and our little sisters life".

"Bottom line, last night, he wasted my life".

"Yeah, but he's not a foaming-at-the-mouth psycho. He was just, he was pushed into that".

"Weber was pushed too, in his own way. Max Miller was pushed. Hell, I was pushed by Jessica's death".

"What's your point Sam?"

"Right circumstances, everyone's capable of murder. Everyone. You know, maybe that's what the demon's doing. Pushing us. Finding ways to break us".

"That was mind control!" Dean exclaimed "I mean, it's like, like, that's like being roofied, man, that doesn't count".

"What?"

"No. I'm, I'm calling do-over".

"What are you, seven?"

"Doesn't matter. Look, we've just gotta keep doing what we're doing, find that evil son of a bitch and kill it".

Dean's cell rings "hello? Ellen. What's going on? Yeah, we'll be right there".

Dean leads me to the backseat but I grab his arm.

"Can I sit with you guys?" I asked with a small voice.

"Of course, kiddo" Sam smiled at me "Come on".

I sit in the middle of Sam and Dean. God, what would I do without my brothers?

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

We're now at the Roadhouse, I'm still silent staring at my hands.

"Jo?" Ellen called out.

"Hmm?"

"Go pull up another case of beer".

"Mom…"

"Now. Please".

"So. You uh, you want to tell me about this last hunt of yours?"

I wrap my hands around my chest, I want to forget that I almost jumped down a bridge where I could've died.

"No. Not really" Dean answered "no offense, it's just kind of a family thing".

"Not anymore" she drops a bunch of papers on the bar "I got this stuff from Ash. Andrew Gallagher's house burnt down on his six month birthday, just like your house. You think it was the demon both times, don't you? You think it went after Gallagher's family?"

"Yeah, we think so" Sam said.

"Sam…" Dean warned.

"Why?"

"None of your business" Dean spat.

"You mind your tongue with me, boy. This isn't just your war, this is war. Now, something big and bad's coming and it's coming fast, and their side holds all the cards. Now, at best all we got is us. Together. No secrets or half-truths here".

"There are people out there, like Andy Gallagher, like me. And um… we all have some kind of ability".

"Ability?"

"Yeah" Sam confirmed "psychic ability. Me, I have, um, I have visions. Premonitions. I don't know, it's, it's different for everybody. The demon said he had plans for people like us".

"What kind of plans?"

"We don't really know for sure".

"These people out there, these psychics, they dangerous?"

"No. But all of them" Dean answered quickly.

"But some are" Sam added "some are very dangerous".

"Okay, how many of them are we looking at?"

"We've been able to track a clear pattern so far" Dean said "they've all had fires on the night of the kid's six month birthday".

"That's not true".

"What?"

"Weber? Or Ansen Weems, or whatever his name is. I looked at his files, and there was no house fire. There's nothing out of the ordinary".

"Which breaks pattern. So if there's any others like him, there'd be nothing in the system. No way to track 'em all down" Ellen said.

"And so who knows how many of 'em are really out there?"

"Jo honey?"

I turn my head towards herm she has a box of beer that I would so love to drink right know. I rarely drink, but when I do, it's for a good reason and I really get drunk.

"Yeah?" Jo looks up at her mother.

"You'd better break out the whiskey instead".

Jo sighs but gets it handing it to her mother. Ellen gives one to Sam and Dean, but Dean gives me he's drink and ask another to Ellen.

He knows me.


	28. No Exit

Chapter 28 - No Exit

* * *

**-Author's note: Hello there! Here is another chapter, I hope you like it. Review what you thought about it and don't forget to follow and favorite. Enjoy!**

**-Spoiler Alert: Spoilers of Supernatural.**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. Only Alexandria.**

* * *

Dean parks the car in front of the Roadhouse. Seriously, I love this place, people in there are good people. It's pretty rare in our case to find good people in this job, like Gordon, he was one hell of a bitch.

"Los Angeles, California" Dean said getting out of the car.

"What's in L.A?" Sam asked.

"Young girl's been kidnapped by an evil cult".

"Yeah? Girl got a name?"

"Katie Holmes".

"That's funny" Sam laughs "and for you, so bitchy".

The sound of broken glass comes from the inside of the Roadhouse and Ellen and Jo's voice shouting, angrily.

"Of course, on the other hand" Dean points the Roadhouse "catfight".

We enter the place without them noticing. They are too occupied yelling at each other.

"I am your mother, I don't have to be reasonable!" Ellen yelled.

"You can't keep me here!" Jo replied.

"Oh, don't you bet on that, sweetie".

Holly, looks like a fight Dad and Sam would have. It looks a lot like the fight when Sam went off to college. This night was the worst night of my life.

"What are you going to do, are you going to chain me up in the basement?"

"You know what, you've had worse ideas than that recently. Hey, you don't wanna stay, don't stay. Go back to school".

"I didn't belong there! I was a freak with a knife collection".

Oh, Jo. I can so relate with you. I look up at Dean with the look, the one that confirms that. He only rolls his eyes.

"Yeah and getting yourself killed on some dusty back road, that's where you belong?!" Ellen turns around seeing us "guys, bad time".

"Yes, ma'am" Sam agreed.

"Yeah, we rarely drink before ten anyway" Dean added with a forced smile.

I sigh pulling him away by the sleeve of his jacket but Jo stops us.

"Wait. I wanna know what they think about this".

A family enters the saloon, the family. A mom, a dad, two young kids and all wearing the same yellow t-shirts. Good, I'm so happy that we aren't that way.

"I don't care what they think!" Ellen yelled ignoring her costumers.

"Are you guys open?" The father asked.

"No!" Jo shouted.

At the same time, Ellen shouted "yes!"

The mother and father looks at each other confused.

"Well just… check out the Arby's down the road".

They leave. Wow, that was awkward.

The phone rings, but Jo and Hellen don't move. They stare at each other, and Ellen finally breaks and go answer the phone.

"Harvelle's. Yeah, Preacher".

Jo walks to us handing a file at Dean "three weeks ago a young girls disappears from a Philadelphia apartment".

Dean eyes the file and glances back to Ellen.

"Take it" Jo insisted "it won't bite".

"No, but your mom might" Dean pointed out.

Jo takes out her smile, the one Dean can't manage, like Sam and I's puppy dog eyes. So, he takes it and start checking it out.

"And" Jo trailed off "this girl wasn't the first. Over the past eighty years six women have vanished. All from the same building, all young blondes. Only happens every decade or two so cops never eyeball the pattern. So we're either dealing with one very old serial killer, or – "

"Who put this together? Ash?" Dean cut her off.

"I did it myself" she answered proud.

"Hmm" Dean hummed impressed.

"I gotta admit. We hit the road for a lot less" Sam said.

"Yeah, could be good" I agreed.

"Good. You like the case so much, you take it" Ellen said joining us

"Mom!" Jo exclaimed.

"Joanna Beth, this family has lost enough. And I won't lose you too. I just won't".

I look down biting my lip. All hunters has lost a lot, like we lost our father and mother to this son of a bitch of demon.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

We finally got the apartment where the most recent girl has disappeared. Since it's only girls who had disappeared, Dean didn't want me to put a feet in this place, but I got out my puppy dog eyes and Sam's support so here I am.

"I feel kind of bad, snaking Jo's case" Sam stated.

"Yeah, maybe she put together a good file. But could you see her out here working one of those things?" Dean asked him "I don't think so".

Sam and dean pull out an EMF reader. I wish I could have my own too.

"You getting anything?" Dean asked.

"No, not yet"

"Hey, look at that" I called out to my brothers.

I look at a black substance on the light switch, what the hell is that? Never saw that. Sam passes his EMF over and it beep.

"What is that?" He asked.

I touch it and sigh, I know this substance. I remember having some on my face and it was disgusting.

"It's ectoplasm" I said.

"Well, I think I know what we're dealing with here. It's the Stay-Puff Marshmallow Man".

"I wish" I smiled.

"Dean, I've only seen this stuff, like, twice. I mean, to make this stuff you have to be one majorly pissed off spirit".

"Alright, let's find this badass before he snags any more girls".

We exit the apartment. I don't know why a ghost would be that angry at girls, were cute for guys no? Or he was gay?

We walk down the hallway hearing a voices, I know this voice. I frown looking at my brothers, they have the same look.

"It's so convenient" Jo said.

"Yeah, it's a great building, fixed it up real nice. All the apartments come furnished, too" a man stated.

"It is so spacious. You know, my friend told me I absolutely have to come check it out, and I have to admit, she was right. You did a really good job with this place".

We reach them and Dean doesn't waist a second.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He snapped at her.

"There you are, honey" Jo exclaimed with a smile.

Honey? What the hell?

She grabs Dean around the waist. That is just weird.

"This is my boyfriend, his buddy Sam and his girlfriend Alex".

Girlfriend! What? She does know I'm only fifteen and Sam is like twenty-two? And I'm his sister that's incest. I'm going to puke.

Sam looks at me confused and back to the guy and puts an arm around my shoulders pulling me closer to him.

"Yeah" Sam nodded clearing his throat.

"Good to meetcha" the man said "quite a gal you've got here".

"Oh yeah, she's a pistol" Dean said smacking her but.

"So, did you already check out that apartment?" Jo asked him "the one for rent".

"Yeah. Yes. Love it. Great flow".

"How'd you get in?" the man asked.

"It was open".

"Now, Ed, um, when did the last tenant move out?"

"Oh, about a month ago. Cut and run. Stick me for the rent" he said.

"Well. Her loss, our gain! Cause if Dean-o loves it, it's good enough for me" she said with a smile plastered on her face.

"Oh, sweetie" Dean smacks her ass again.

Wow, seeing Dean kind of acting like he's on couple is weird, usually it's some, one night stands.

Jo pulls out some cash, a lot of cash and hands it to the guy "we'll take it".

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

We re-enter the apartment with Jo. I can't believe she's here, I don't believe her mother let her come here. It's almost funny how Dad almost rushed me on a hunt when I was like ten and Jo is an adult and her mother doesn't.

"I'll flip you for the sofa" Jo said.

"Does your mother even know you're here?" Dean asked her.

"Told her I was going to Vegas".

"You think she's gonna buy that?"

"I'm not an idiot" she rolled her eyes "I got Ash to lay a credit trail all the way to the casinos".

"You know, you shouldn't lie to your mom. Shouldn't be here either".

"Well, I am. So untwist your boxers and deal with it".

"Where'd you get all the money from, anyways?" Sam asked Jo.

"Working, at the Roadhouse".

"Hunters don't tip that well" Dean pointed out.

"Well, they aren't that good at poker, either".

"I should start playing poker" I stated.

Jo smiles at me. Dean's cell starts ringing.

"Yeah… oh, hi Ellen…"

Dean holds away the phone whispering to Jo "I'm telling her".

Both of them argue silently, this is kind of weird but I'd wish that it would always be like this.

"I haven't seen her" Dean lied "…. Yeah, I'm sure…. Absolutely…"

He hangs up getting a grin from Jo. This chick has Dean right up.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I look through the pages spread out on the table. God, I hate research, I want to find this ghost's body, salt and burn it and return on the road. I prefer the road with my brothers.

"This place was built in 1924. It was originally a warehouse" Jo said spinning her small knife "converted into apartments a few months ago".

"Yeah?" Dean stated pacing the room "what was here before 1924".

"Nothing" I answered "empty field".

"So" Sam stated sited beside me "most likely scenario, someone died bloody in the building, and now he's back and raising hell".

"I already checked. In the past eighty two years, zero violent deaths" Jo told us "unless you count a janitor who slipped on a wet floor" she looks at Dean "would you sit down, please?"

Dean sighs sitting down across the table "so, have you checked police reports, country death records…"

"Obituaries, mortuary reports and seven other sources" Jo finished "I know what I'm doing".

"I think the jury's still out on that one. Could you put the knife down?"

Jo does it.

"Okay!" Sam exclaimed "so, uh, it's something else, then. Maybe some kind of cursed object that brought a spirit with it".

"We gotta scan the place" I said "everywhere".

"Right" Dean agreed "so. You and me, we'll take the top two floors".

"We'd move faster if we split up".

"I agree with her" I supported Jo.

"Oh, this isn't negotiable" Dean refused.

Sure, Dean Winchester won't leave his baby sister alone and the other girl alone.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I walk with Sam through the halls of the building. I swear, I feel like I'm doing anything, I don't have an EMF, so I'm just walking around following Sam.

"God" I stretch my arms "it's so long! Why doesn't he just appear so we can have a little action?"

Sam laughs glancing at me "never thought you'd love hunting that much, even after all the hunts we've done, I still can't believe it".

"Why you say that?" I asked him frowning.

"Well, you're fifteen, a kid" he said "at you're age I used to go at school and only help Dad and Dean to do the research".

"Yeah, well, nothing is the same as before, Sam. Things are not complicated and a lot is happening, the demon… Dad…"

"I know, and I'm proud of you, kiddo".

I look at him strangely, why the hell is he proud of me? The demon isn't dead and Dad is dead. How can he? Nothing had gone as planned.

"I'm proud of you about how you took everything, how you manage to stay strong and it isn't easy being a hunter".

"I've lived a hunter's life since I was a baby, I've never seen normal" I pointed out the fact "I can't miss what I didn't get".

"Yeah, you're right" Sam agreed "we should go see Dean and Jo".

"Yep. And when do I get my EMF?"

"Why?"

"I feel like I'm doing nothing and its boring".

"I recognize my little sister right there" Sam laughed.

"Shut up" I rolled my eyes.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I walk out the bedroom I was sleeping in tying my hair in a messy pony tail. It was so great to be able to sleep without any big brothers snoring beside me. It was a little weird to be alone in the room, but well, I had a little privacy and wasn't woke up by someone moving next to me.

"Hey" I greeted Jo.

"Hey".

She is sitting at the table still playing with her knife while still doing some research. Yeah, it is her first hunt. When I finally could do something to help my brother and my father, I just wanted to do some research, now I only want the action.

"Got something?" I asked her.

"Not a lot, here" she passes me some documents.

"Hmmm".

"How old were you when you started hunting?" Jo asked me.

"About ten, why?"

"Ten!" She exclaimed silently since Dean was sleeping in a weird position on the simple sofa.

"Yeah, my Dad needed someone to replace Sam when he left for Stanford".

"Yeah, I wish I could've hunted at this age".

Before I can tell her that this is really stupid and really weird to say, my attention gets caught by Dean who is waking up.

"Morning Deana" I laughed.

He turns his head towards us, still asleep and groaning.

"Where's Sam?" He asked in a hoarse voice.

I didn't even notice Sam wasn't there. Wow.

"Went to get coffee".

Dean gets up grimacing "ugh. My back. How'd you sleep on that big soft bed?"

"I didn't. Just been going over everything" Jo said.

"I did, and let me tell you, I've never slept like this, it was soft and comf-"

"Stop" he stopped me with his hand making me laugh.

Dean picks up a bigger knife from his bag and gives it to Jo. What?

"Here".

"What's this for?"

"Work a hell of a lot better than that little pig-sticker you're twirling around" he told her.

She hands Dean her knife and after a few seconds, she says "William Anthony Harvelle".

Oh, her dad's knife. She kept her dad's knife and I kept my Dad's tags when he was in the marines. I never take it off. Except when I'm taking a shower.

"I'm sorry" he hands her back her knife and takes his "my mistake".

"What do you… what do you remember about your dad? I mean, what's the first thing that pops into your head?" She asked.

I look down, the only thought that pops into my head huh? 'I'm proud of you.

'_I love you baby girl'_

The last words he told to me before getting killed. Nice memories.

"Come on, one of you must have one, tell me?"

"I was thirteen" Dean said sitting down in front of us "and uh, he took me shooting for the first time. You know, balls on a fence, that kind of thing. I bulls-eyes one of 'em. He gave me this smile, like… I don't know".

He made the same smile at me I guess. When I was a kid, I was ten. Did the same as Dean, we went to a field and I fired. I was suck at first, but I caught the trick fast.

"What about you?" She asked me.

"Me?" I asked pointing at myself.

She nods.

'_I'm proud of you. I love you baby girl'._

"I was eleven in my first real action hunt. When I got my first ghost. I torched it and saved Dean and Dad".

"Yeah" Dean nodded with a little smile "I remember, you were so happy. And let me tell you that she wouldn't stop about it".

"I was so proud" I laughed "then Dad told me that I did a good work and the he…"

My face crumbles in sadness. I don't want to say it…

'_I'm proud of you. I love you baby girl'._

Dammit. The tears are coming up so I excuse myself to go to the bathroom, but I can't make my way there. I let myself fall on the ground in the hall, hidden from the eyes of Jo and Dean.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-" I hear Jo say.

"No" Dean cut her off "she just needs time. What about your dad?"

"I was still in pigtails when my dad died, but I remember him coming home from a hunt. He'd burst through that door like, like Steve McQueen or something. And he'd sweep me up in his arms, and I'd breathe in that old leather jacket of his. And my mom, who was sour and pissed from the minute he left, she started smiling again. And we were... we were a family. You wanna know why I want to do the job? For him. It's my way of being close to him. Now tell me what's wrong with that".

Dammit! I start crying in my hands as silently as possible. I didn't cry for two weeks and now I can't stop myself? It's not the time, but I miss him…

"Nothing" Dean said.

The front door opens, guess Sam is back. I get up wiping of my tears and try to keep myself together.

"Come on Alex" I whisper to myself "don't be a baby, dammit".

"Where's the coffee?" Dean asked.

"There are cops outside. Another girl disappeared".

"I'll go get Alex" Dean said.

Shit.

I get out the hall with a fake smile. Even though I try that, they'll all know I've been crying, especially Sam and Dean.

"I'm here" I told them "let's go".

I grab my jacket from the chair and get out the apartment.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

Dean and I went to check the apartment of the girl who disappeared. Luckily he didn't bring up the red eye thing, but I feel it coming from Sam when I'll be alone with him. Or when I'll be 'asleep' in the car and my brothers will talk about my case.

We enter our apartment, if we can call it that way, to find Jo and Sam still looking through pages of research. Two book worms.

"Teresa Ellis, Apartment 2F. Boyfriend reported her missing around dawn" Dean said.

"And her apartment?" Jo asked.

"Cracks all over the plaster, walls, ceiling".

"There was ectoplasm, too" I added.

"Well, between that and the tuft of hair I'd say this sucker's coming from the walls" Sam conclude.

"But who is it? Building's history is totally clean".

"Well, maybe we're looking in the wrong place" Jo said picking up a photo.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked her.

"Check this out".

Sam takes a look to the picture frowning "an empty field?"

"It's where this building was built. Take a look at the next door. The windows".

"Bars".

"We're next door to a prison?" Dean said surprised.

"I'll call Ash" she said getting up.

I take a look to the picture, definitely a prison.

"Maybe a psychopath tried to escape and got shot on the land?" I suggested.

"Maybe" Sam shrugged.

After a few minutes, Jo comes back in the room getting all of our attention.

"Thanks Ash, and if you breathe a word of this to my mom… that's right. I will. With pliers".

Ouch. I don't want to know what she'll do.

"Okay" she hangs up "Moyamensing prison. Built in 1835, torn down in 1963. And get this. They used to execute people by hanging them in the empty field next door".

"Well, then, we need a list" Sam said "all the people executed there".

"Ash is already on it".

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

Like Jo said, we got the list from Ash not long after. There are so many names.

"A hundred fifty seven names?" Sam sighed scrolling down the list on his laptop.

"We've gotta narrow that down" Dean said.

"Yeah".

"That's going to be so much fun" I lean against my chair crossing my arms.

"Yep. Or else we're gonna be digging up a hell of a lot of stiffs".

"Harman Webster Mudgett?" Sam questions to himself clicking on the name.

"Yeah?" Jo encouraged him to continue.

"Oh, I know" I understood "it was H. H. Holmes' real name".

"You've gotta be kiddin' me" Dean sighed.

"Yep" Sam confirmed "Holmes was executed at Moyamensing, May 2, 1896".

"H. H. Holmes himself. Come on, I mean, what are the odds?" Dean sighed, again.

"Who is this guy?" Jo asked.

"The term 'multi-murderer' they coined it to describe Holmes. He was America's first serial killer, before anybody knew what a serial killer was".

"He confessed to twenty seven murders, but some put the death toll at over a hundred. He was crazy" I said.

"And his flavor of choice? Pretty petite blond. He, uh, he used chloroform to kill 'em. Which is what I smelled in the hallway last night. At this place, cops found human remains, bone fragments, and long locks of bloody hair" he looks at Jo "boy, you sure know how to pick 'em".

"Well, we just find the bones, salt 'em and burn 'em, right?"

"Well, it's not that easy" Sam told her "his body is buried in town, but it's encased in a couple tons of concrete".

"What? Why?"

"The story goes that he didn't want anybody mutilating his corpse. 'Cause, you know, that's what he used to do".

"You know something. We might have an even bigger problem than that".

"What could be worse" I stated.

"Holmes built an apartment building in Chicago. He called it the Murder Castle. The whole place was a death factory, they had, uh, trap doors, acid vats, quick line pits... he built these secret chambers inside the walls. He'd lock his victims in, keep them alive for days. Some he'd suffocate, others he'd let starve to death".

"So Teresa could still be alive. She could be inside these walls".

"We need sledgehammers, crowbars. We've got to smash these walls, anywhere thick enough to hide a girl".

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

"Yeah, okay" Sam hangs up cell and looks at me "we're almost finish".

"I hope. I'm kindda I'm tired to go in the walls. It's small".

"I told you Alex, you can wait out" Sam repeated "I don't want you to have an attack or something".

"It happened once" I told him as-matter-of-fact "when I was seven and I looked myself in the closet at Bobby's house".

"Yeah, and it wasn't very fun" Sam remembered.

"You're telling me".

It was stupid. I was looking for Bobby's dog, Rumsfeld. I looked in the tiny dark closet and managed to lock myself in. I don't even know how I managed to do that, but, yeah, I did it.

Suddenly, I see Dean rushing towards us looking panicked.

"Whoa" Sam exclaimed as he run into Dean.

"He's got Jo" Dean simply said.

"What?" I exclaimed "how'd that happen?"

"I wasn't with her, I left her alone. Dammit!"

"Hey, hey" Sam tried to calm him down "we'll find her, all right?"

"Where?"

"Inside the walls".

"Sam, we checked the walls all night, no one was there" I told him.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

Dean is pacing the room nervous because of Jo. We had to except that, I mean she's a small girl and she's blond.

"Look. We've gotta take a beat and think about this. Maybe we got Holmes' M.O. wrong" Sam said.

"Yeah, well, we'd better friggin' think fast".

Dean's cell rings "yeah….Ellen".

Oh great, this is the last thing we needed right now.

"…she's gonna have to call you back, she's taking care of, uh, feminine business… look, we'll get her back… the spirit we're hunting, it took her… she'll be okay, I promise… what?... it won't. I won't let it. Ellen, I'm sorry, I really am".

Dean hangs up the phone cursing loudly.

"Don't beat yourself up, Dean. There's nothing you could have done" Sam tried to comfort him.

"Tell me you've got something".

"Uh, I think I have something" I told them "you look at the layout of the Holmes murder castle, there's all the torture chambers inside the walls, right?"

"Right".

"There's one we didn't considered, in the basement".

"This building doesn't have a basement" Dean said.

"Yeah, it doesn't. But I just notices this. Beneath the foundation, it looks like part of an old sewer system that hasn't been used for-"

"Let's go" Dean cut me off.

Dean grabs his jacket and some books and gets out the door. I glance at Sam sighing, he gives me the same look and gets up.

"Come on".

We walk out the door joining Dean.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

Sam, Dean and I are with metal detectors searching a field. For once I can have a detector of something.

My detector starts beeping.

"Got it" I announced.

Sam and Dean drop they're bag beside me and start digging the ground. I just, sit on the ground watching them do their work.

After a few minutes, they get to the metal. I get up and help them dig with our hands. Dean opens a trap door showing a tunnel to go down, a small one, great.

"I'll go first" I told them.

"Nope" Dean refused "you go second".

"But, Dean, it's small".

"I know, if you feel like something is up you'll just have to close your eyes and tell us, so we'll talk to you, okay?"

"Fine" I grumbled.

Dean gets in first, I get in second and Sam follows. We crawl in the sewers on our hand and knees. Damn, this place is too small.

"Dean" I called out silently.

"It's okay, Alex" Dean assured "I'm sure we're almost there, just think about a big place".

I nod even though I know he can't see me, but still. I hate this shit.

We finally get out the small ass tunnel to emerge in a bigger one leading to a big room where there are some sort of coffin, if I can call it like that. There is the ghost of Holmes leaning over one.

"Her!" Dean yelled shooting into his chest "Jo!"

"I'm here!" Jo replied.

I sigh in relieve, thank god she's okay.

Dean runs to help her. While Sam and I start searching the other ones. I look through one of the wholes to see a woman her face scared as hell.

"It's going to be okay" I smiled at her.

"Sam, Dean, there's someone here" I called out.

Sam appears beside me with a crowbar opening the coffin open. I grab the girl's hand helping her out.

"Thank you" she cried out.

I glance at Dean who got Jo out.

"You alright?" He asked her.

"Been better" she said "let's get the hell out of here before he comes back".

"Actually, I don't think you're leaving here just yet".

"What?"

"Remember when I said you being bait was a bad plan? Now it's kind of the only one we got".

Now, let's trap that bitch.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

Jo is sitting in the middle of the chamber, her arms rapped around her knees. Sam, Dena and I are waiting at the entrance of the tunnel waiting for our dear ghosty.

Holmes appears behind her and leans closer and closer to her.

"Now!" Dean shouted.

I jump out the tunnel shouting a rope making a bag of salt fall on the ground. Sam and Dean does the same making a perfect circle.

I jump back in the tunnel joining Sam, Dean and Jo. Holmes start screaming in horror as he understood that he is trap there.

"Scream all you want, you dick, but there's no way you're stepping over that salt!"

We close the gate of the chamber and make our way up the sewers. Another case solved.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I look down the entrance of the sewer, I hope the salt will be enough to keep this bitch down, and let's hope no one goes down here.

"So? This job as glamorous as you thought it would be?" Sam asked Jo.

"Well, except for all the pee-your-pants terror, yeah. Sure. But that Teresa girl's gonna live a life because of us. It's worth it, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Yeah it is".

"A first hunt is always scary" I assured her "I was scared as hell the first time".

"You were a kid" Sam reminded me.

"Yeah" I nodded staring at the whole.

We stay silent, standing there, not saying a word.

"Hey" Jo broke the silent "what if somebody finds that sewer down there, or a storm washed the salt away?"

"Both very fine points. Which is why we're waiting here".

"For what?" Jo and I asked at the same time.

A big cement truck arrives, beeping loudly backing up. I back away out of the way and see Dean in the mirror. Now I understand, this is brilliant idea.

"For that" Sam smiled and guides Dean and stops him "whoa!"

Dean gets out the truck joining us. I help Sam getting the cement mixer down over the entrance.

"You ripped off a cement truck?" Jo laughed.

"I'll give it back".

Sam press on the button letting the cement pour.

"Well" Dean stated "that gotta keep him down there till hell freezes over".

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I'm sitting in the backseat of the Impala in the middle of Sam and Jo. Dean is in the driver's seat and Ellen sitting beside him. Yes.

"Boy, you, you really weren't kidding about flying out, were you?" Dean tried to joke.

The only thing it did, is making the air more uncomfortable than it already is. I glance at Sam biting my lip and he sends me a nervous look.

"How about we listen some music?" Dean suggested opening the radio.

Ellen flicks the radio off the second the song says five words 'you're as cold as ice'. Ironic.

"This is gonna be a long drive" Dean sighed.

I lean deeper in my seat sighing. Great.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

Once we arrived at the Roadhouse, Ellen doesn't say a word and grabs Jo dragging her in the saloon.

"Ellen?" Dean called out as we follow them "this is my fault. Okay? I lied to you and I'm sorry. But Jo did goof out there, I think her dad would be proud".

"Don't you dare say that" she spat turning around "not you. I need a moment with my daughter. Alone".

We go back outside waiting patiently. I guess Jo is getting schooled so badly by her mother.

I lean against the Impala with my brothers. I feel bad for Ellen. I know a parent is scared for his child life, especially when they are hunting a ghost. Sam once told me he climbed up a high tree and Mom looked scared and ordered him to get back down, he was really young. Mom told him that she was scared he would've hurt himself by falling or something like that.

Jo storms out the place looking angry as hell. She stares at Dean but continues walking.

"That bad, huh?" Dean asked following her.

"Not right now" she spat.

"What happened? Hey, talk to me".

Dean grabs her arm but she yanks it off looking at him with a death glare.

"Get off me!"

"Sorry" Dean apologized "see you around".

He turns to leave, but Jo stops him.

"Dean. It turns out my dad had a partner on his last hunt. Funny, he usually worked alone; this guy did too, but... I guess my father figured he could trust him. Mistake. Guy screwed up, got my dad killed".

"What does this have to do with –"

"It was your father, Dean".

I sit up straight shocked.

"What?"

"Why do you think John never came back? Never told you about us? Because he couldn't look my mom in the eye after that, that's why".

"Jo".

"Just… just get out of here. Please, just leave".

Dean nods getting in the car. Sam gives me force smile before getting in the car. I sit in the back staring a Jo who is just standing there.

Sometimes I hate the job, like no. I hate it so much, it destroy families, like mine, Jo's…

Fuck this.


	29. The Usual Suspect

Chapter 29 - The usual Suspect

* * *

**-Author's note: Hello there! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had a lot of fun writting it! Don't forget to review follow and review!**

**-Spoiler Alert: Spoilers of Supernatural.**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. Only Alexandria.**

* * *

"Go!" Sam ordered me pointing the bathroom.

I don't argue for a second. I run in the bathroom, open the widow and manage to climb just in time to hear the front door of the motel getting broke open.

"Going somewhere Sam?" I hear a woman's voice.

Shit!

I get out the window running in any direction. I have to get the hell away from here, call Bobby. I don't know what the hell is happening, but Sam and I were looking through the case when we heard the police sirens and his first move was to make me escape.

"Hey! Stop right there!"

I stop on my tracks turning to the left running as fast as I can, but there is other police officers blocking me with guns aimed right on me. I try to turn around, but others are there.

"Hands in the air, right now!"

Fuck. I have no more choice.

I lift my hands up in the air. The police officers cuffs me and get me in one of the cars. As I get in, I spot Sam in another one. I give him the 'sorry, I tried to escape, but hey, see how many they are?' look.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I sit in an interrogating room. My legs bouncing up and down like crazy. Sam, Dean and I are all prisoners in here, this time we are in deep, deep, deep, deep shit. I don't know how we can leave this place. The room I am in, doesn't even have a window. I don't know how the hell I'm supposed to escape.

The door opens and a woman in a fancy suit gets in.

"Hello, Alexandria" she greeted me.

That voice… she's the one that caught Sam.

I don't say a word. What am I supposed to say? Hey! What's your name? Let's talk about mine and my brother's faith huh? Don't think so.

"I see that you are not a talker" she said "then let's start off. We know you're not nineteen, Alexandria-"

"Alex" I corrected her "I hate my full name".

"Alex, then. We know that you aren't nineteen. You do look older than your age though, gotta give you that".

"Thanks" I scoffed "how do you know that?"

She opens a file and start reading "Alexandria Winchester. Born September first 1991. Mother died when you were a baby. You don't live at any home. You don't go to school-"

"Homeschool actually, you should correct that in your files, miss" I smiled.

"Funny" she stated "now, I have a few questions and I want you to answer them honestly".

"First. I want to know why are we hold up here?"

"Your brother, Dean, is hold up for murder".

"Murder?" I exclaimed "Dean would never kill anyone in a million years!"

"Maybe there are some things you don't know about your brother" she said "so. Let's start, from the beginning, why did you come in town?"

"Because we knew Tony Giles died. And my Dad was a good friend of his, they were in service together. So as soon as my brothers heard about his death, we went".

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

*Flashback*

I'm sitting at a table outside a café with Dean going through my homework assignment on my computer. It's too early for me to do this kind of shit, but if I want to work the future case Dean is looking for in the newspaper, I gotta do this. Dean's talk.

Sam approaches with three cups, he gives one to me and Dean and sits down in front of us.

"Tell me it's coffee" I pleaded.

"Nope" Sam shook his head "it's called hot chocolate".

"I think I'm old enough to drink coffee, and right now I really, really need some because I am working hard and-"

"Anthony Giles" Dean cut me off.

"Random" I said taking a sip of my hot coco.

"Who's Anthony Giles?" Sam asked.

"He's a Baltimore lawyer. Working late in his office, check it out".

Sam reads. I sit up trying to read but Dean pushes me back on the chair pointing my computer. Damn brother sometimes…

"Uh" Sam breathed out "throat was slit, room was clean. Huh. No DNA, no prints".

"Keep reading, it gets better".

"Security cameras failed to capture footage of the assailant".

"So I'm thinking either somebody tampered with the tapes-"

"Or, it's an invisible killer" Sam finished.

"My favorite kind. What do you think, Scully? You wanna check it out?"

"I'm not Scully, you're Scully".

"No, I'm Mulder" Dean said "you're a red-headed woman".

"What about me?" I asked making them laugh.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

*Present*

"What do you want to know now?" I asked her leaning on my chair.

"Where did you went next?"

"Next?" I repeated "we went to see Karen. She was really messed up and we had to help her get through this. You know?"

She nods listening carefully to every detail I say.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

"Sorry, Alex, you are waiting in the car for this one" Dean said as he turned towards me "you can't be there so continue that homework, okay?"

"Oui, monsieur!" I replied with a big grin.

Dean rolls his eyes. Thank you French class!

Sam laughs and they leave the car leaving me with my beautiful and so cool homework.

Adieux!

Sam and Dean comes back about ten, twenty minutes later. Now I want to know every detail.

"So?" I asked them once they got in the car.

"She said that Tony had a nightmare the night before he died, saying he was seeing a woman standing at the foot of his bed" Sam informs me "said she had dark red eyes and she was pale".

"Never heard of any monster hunting your dreams before killing you" I told them.

"Me neither" Dean sighed "I guess we'll have to search more".

With that, he starts the engine and drives away.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

*Present*

"We said goodbye and left" I told the officer "that's it".

The woman sighs sitting on the corner of the table eyeing me, trying to look more powerful than me, but I'm not scared of her. I'm more scared of what could happen to us after.

"Alex, you have to tell me the truth, you know, if you can't tell me the truth, I'll have no other choice to arrest your brothers. And you… we can't locate any other family, we'll have to place you".

"Place me?"

"Yes, CPS is already here".

"What?"

I stare at her with horror. Holy shit! I can't have CPS on my ass! They'll take me away from my brothers! No!

"Come on, you can't arrest Sam" I scoffed.

"Maybe we can" she gets up putting her hands on the table "he probably helped your brother kill Karen?"

"He didn't kill anyone!" I yelled looking at her with a death glare "my brothers are good mans!"

"Like you're father?"

"Don't you dare talk about my father! You son of a bitch!"

I get up slamming my hands on the table. I'm going to punch her face if she says something else about my family.

"Calm down, right now and sit down" she ordered.

I sigh heavily sitting down. Come on Alex, you are not helping your case right here.

"What else you wanna know?" I asked crossing my arms not daring looking at her.

"There was an eyewitness who said he saw two mans and a girl braking in Giles' office".

"She gave us the key, she wanted us to go get somethings for her from his office".

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I pick the lock of Giles office. This is one off the plus of this job, I can feel like a spy each time I pick the lock of a door, and damn, it's cool.

We enter the room, looking around with our flashlight, I shine mine on a pool of blood on the floor.

"Anthony Giles' body was found right here" I said "at my guess".

"Yeah" Sam agreed joining me "throat slit so deep part of his spinal cord was visible".

Dean whistles "what do you think? Vengeful spirit? Underlining vengeful?"

"Yeah, maybe. I mean he did see that woman at the foot of his bed".

"But he said it was in his dream" and there comes my realization "oh. Maybe he thought it was a dream".

"Exactly" Sam smiled at me.

"Take a look at this" Dean called to us.

We join him across the room, where he gives us a paper printed 'danashulps' all over the page.

"Danna Shulps" Sam read "a name?"

I grab another one on the floor, same thing.

"Could be" I answered Sam's question "it's everywhere".

"Well" Dean grins "all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy".

Sam walks towards the desk and Dean into the other direction. I look around flashing the light all around for anything.

"Wow" Sam exclaimed surprised "I'd say we've officially crossed weird".

I turn towards him frowning, so he breathes on the glass desk showing the words 'DANASHULPS' again.

"Maybe Giles knew her" Dean suggested.

"Or maybe it's the name of our pale red-eyes mystery girl".

"Well. Let's see what we can see".

I look in the same box for the one hundred time. There is nothing in here that has a connection to the mystery girl.

"There's nothing that has a Dana Shulps written anywhere" I sighed as I sat in front of Sam who is at the computer.

"Not even a D. Shulps" Dean added "or any kind of friggin' Shulps".

"Great" Sam sarcastically said.

"You got something?" I asked Sam.

"No, nothing. No Dana Shulps has ever lived or died in Baltimore in the last fifty years at least".

"So what now?" Dean asked.

"Well, I think I'm pretty close to cracking Giles's password. Maybe there's something in his personal files, you know?"

"By close you mean…"

"Thirty minutes, maybe?"

Dean glances at his watch sighing "awesome. So I guess I just get to, uh, hang out".

I lean on the table my chin resting on my arms, this is going to be long.

Dean starts to make clicking sound with his mouth earning my what-the-fuck look. He then starts to make farts noise. So immature.

"Dude!" Sam exclaimed "seriously?"

"All right" Dean gets up "I'm gonna go talk to Karen again, see if she knows anything about this Dana Shulps, huh?"

"Great" Sam approved continuing his work.

"I'm coming" I told Dean.

"Nope, you stay here with Sparky, you're not in the insurance people".

"Come on" I sighed sitting back on the chair with my previous position.

"Good luck!" Dean called out as he exited.

I roll my eyes sighing, making Sam laugh.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

"Dean went to see Karen, because she looked very upset" I told the officer "Dean wanted to see if she was okay".

"So why didn't you and Sam go with him?"

"Because we went back to the motel" I frown "how did you know we went there, and what motel?"

"We found the motel matchbook on your brother when we arrested him. Let's quit fooling around. Now you were with your brother, Dean the whole time you were in Baltimore. Why you and Sam separate with Dean, now? Because your brother left you two. To go murder Karen".

"I won't say it twice, lady, my brother didn't kill anyone" I told her with a death glare right in her eyes.

She sighs clearly trying to keep herself calm. I swear, I'm about to break and hit this bitch.

"I heard the 9-1-1 call. She was terrified. She said someone was in the house".

"What do you want me to say!" I exclaimed "that my brother went to kill Karen? And why the hell would her do that?"

"The truth".

"I'm saying the truth" I told her "look, I just, please, let me talk to Sam. Please".

Seeing how desperate I was, she sighed sitting down in front of me.

"I'll see what I can do" she said calmly "I can't promise anything".

"Thank you".

She smiles and get out of the room.

This is the worst shit we've been in, in our whole life.

I lean on the table sighing heavily. Now what do I do? I'm stuck here in a room, separated from my brothers. Well, the only thing I can think of is 'Dana Shulps'.

I grab a piece of paper and a pen on the table and start writing the name.

It's probably not a name? A secret code? Could be funny. Maybe it's an anagram?

God.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I'm sitting there, bored as hell, but also worried about my brothers.

The door opens, a woman enters, another important woman in a tight skirt.

"Hello, Alexandria" she greeted me with a smile.

"Hi".

"My name is Daniella Hill. I'm a social worker".

I die right there. That officer chick wasn't joking when she said CPS were here. Oh, no.

"What do you want from me" I told her keeping my shit together, trying to.

"You know, I've seen a lot of kids who gets hit by their father, and even brother".

"My family never hurt me" I replied "they would never even dare".

"I know, you didn't let me finish. You don't look like the kind of kids that is beaten, you know my job is to get kids in need a proper home, a home where they can be safe, have food, happiness and some love".

"And you think I don't have this".

If she says no, I swear. My brothers and I never had an easy life on the road, but we are family, that's what keep us going. Without them, I'm nothing.

"What I think is that you are young and you need to go to school, meet some other kids. We are already searching for a good family, but for now we are going to send you into temporary family, until we can find a good home for you".

"You can't take me away!" I yelled getting up "you can't!"

"Your brother Dean is going to go to jail and your other brother Sam we don't know yet. Because right now, since your father died, you don't have any legal guardian".

"Look, just…" I pause trying not to cry, this is too much "please. You can't do this to me, my family is the only thing that I know. That I love and you can't rip it away. I swear, I'd prefer get killed in the most horrible way than leaving them".

She frowns looking at me with sadness. Hope that made her understand.

"Like I said" she clears her throat "it's a temporary house, you'll be there maybe a week. Maybe we will be able to arrange something. Because not having a stable home and not going to public school, it's not good for you".

"Look, I'm not seven" I replied dryly leaning on the table "I'm fifteen and I am not like the other kids. Yes, it's hard, but life is hard. It's with this hard stuff that you build yourself, and I think that I turned out great. And that you see who is there for you… and for me, it always have been my brothers and my father".

"Once you see what you're missing you'll change your mind" she said.

I open my mouth to say something, but nothing wants to come out. She leaves the room, leaving me with a file. I open it, it's some documents on that temporary house she was talking. There's already six kids over there, being taken care by an old married couple.

This time we are in deep shit. Deeper than deep. I can't imagine it, Dean has the cops on his ass, I have CPS and Sam… these dicks will find something to arrest him for.

I burry my head in my arms thinking about how I can get out of this situation, but nothing comes out. I just imagine myself away from Sam and Dean and it only makes me want to puke my guts out.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

The door of the room I am locked in opens, reviling the woman who interrogated me and Sam behind her. I smile at him getting up.

"You have five minutes, not more" she told us.

"Thank you" Sam said quickly.

She closes the door, and at the second, I throw myself in Sam's arms with a death grip.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked me.

"Sam, CPS is here and they are here for me. They said that they would check and for a family and that right now they would send me to a temporary house and they-"

"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay" Sam hushed me "it's going to be okay, no one will take you and we are getting out of here, you hear me?"

I shake my head against his chest like a five years old kid.

"You trust me right?"

"Of course I do" I answered.

"Then you know that no one will take you and I will take you out of here, okay?"

"Okay".

"Good, because we are going to escape like McQueen" he told me.

"What?"

"Dean found what Dana Shulps, means. It's a place. So, we can now get out of here".

"And what? Let Dean here?"

No way in hell I'm leaving my brother here. I can't leave him to get away from here, even though I would be glad to get my ass away from here.

"Yes" Sam nodded "we need to leave know, we don't have a lot of time, come on".

Sam opens the window and gets out standing next to it on a small floor.

"Sam, I'm too small. I'm not going to be able to reach that thing".

"I'll catch you, come on".

I sigh looking back and mange myself out the window and in Sam's arms, almost falling down.

"See?" He smiled.

I roll my eyes and we get down on the ground with the fire escape ladder. I feel like I'm in a sort of spy movie, it's awesome.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

"I hope no one will find us here" I said closing the curtains on the motel room.

I'm still really worried about Dean. I hope they won't get him in jail. But again, for now the only thing we can do is work on this case that brought us to all this shit. Seriously, next time a social worker comes, I don't care, I run away. I'll do my own great escape.

"For the one hundred time, Alex" Sam sighed discouraged "they won't find us".

"You can't read the future" I told him sitting in front of him at the table.

Sam sighs, again, looking up from his computer with his serious look on his face.

"You're worried about CPS right?"

Damn, how can he and Dean always read my mind like that?

"Look, they aren't going to take you away from us. You know how we are right? We know a few tricks and we would get you back. But you wouldn't be taken from us, because I and Dean, won't let it, okay?"

"I'm just scared to lose you two" I admitted "especially after Dad… I'm always scared that one of you get hurt and wouldn't make it".

"I'm scared of that too, that's why we protect each other's back" Sam smiled at me.

Before I can say a word, someone knocks on the door. Sam signs me to stay put and gets up opening slowly the door.

Holy crap. The woman who interrogated me is there, on our front step. How the hell did she found us?

Sam becomes tense not making a move, like me. The officer gets in the room, there aren't no police man? No gun pointed at us?

"Don't worry" she told us "I'm not here to arrest you, I need your help".

"Our help?" Sam repeated confused.

"Yes" she nods slightly "your brother told me how to find you".

"Why?" I asked her getting up.

"Because I saw it".

She rolls up her sleeves showing purple bruises, like she was tied up. Sam holds up her wrists inspecting them attentively.

"These showed up after you saw it?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I guess".

"All right. You're going to have to tell me exactly what you saw".

"You know, I must be losing my mind. You're a fugitive. I should be arresting you both".

I swallow hard, don't bring me back there.

"All right" Sam lets go of her "well, you know what? You can arrest us later, all right? After you live through this. But right now you've gotta talk to me. Okay?" She nod's and Sam continues "okay, great. Now, this spirit. What did it look like?"

"She was, um, really pale, and her throat was cut, and her eyes, they were like, this deep dark red? It appeared like she was trying to talk to me. But she couldn't. It was just... a lot of blood".

"You know what? Here" Sam picks up a bunch of paper "I've been researching every girl that's ever died or gone missing from Ashland Street".

The officer sits at the table in front of Sam and I stay up my arms crossed over my chest.

"How'd you get those?" She asked looking at the photographs "those are from crime scenes, and booking photos".

"You have your job, I have mine. Here. I need you to look through these, tell me if you recognize anyone".

She starts to show he pictures of some people who got arrested. I wonder if one day I'll have a picture like that. If we keep getting arrested like that. It's almost one time per year.

"This is her. I'm sure of it" she hands the picture to Sam.

I pick up a paper on the table with her information "Claire Becker. Twenty eight years old, disappeared about eight or nine months ago"

"But I don't even know here. I mean, why would she come after me?"

"Before her death, she got arrested a few times for dealing heroin" I informed her.

"You ever work narcotics?" Sam asked her.

"Yeah, Pete and I did. Before Homicide".

"You ever bust her?"

"Not that I remember" she said.

"It says that she was last seen entering 2911 Ashland Street" I said "the police searched the place, but they didn't find anything. Like always…"

She gives me a glare and I immediately understand what I said.

"Sorry" I apologized with a shy smile "so. We should check if there's a body, huh?"

"Yep" Sam agreed.

"What?"

"Well, we gotta salt and burn her bones" Sam said like it was obvious "it's the only way to put her spirt to rest"

"Of course it is" she sighed.

This is one thing I find really funny is that. People are like 'what the hell? Salt and burn a ghost?'

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I walk next to Sam flashing the room, well creepy basement. We need to find a body in a basement, it could be anywhere. Like under the cement, like in the movies. Seriously I should stop watching movies, well, watch too many.

"So, what exactly are we looking for?" Diana asked.

I asked her in the car what her name was, it's annoying to think that her name is officer. Makes me remember Dean is still hold prisoner.

"I'll let you know when we find it" Sam said.

I follow Sam upstairs while Diana checks the basement.

I look around, but there is nothing interesting.

"Sam? Sam? Sam!"

Sam and I react instantly. We run downstairs to her. Once we are there, there's nothing, excepted her who is terrified.

"Hey! Hey, I'm here, what is it?" Sam questioned but she doesn't answer, frozen "what happened?"

"Claire…" she simply said staring in front of her.

"Where?"

"She, she was here".

"Did she attack you?"

"No. No, she was just like, reaching out to me. She was over there by the window" she points a shelving unit "here, help me move this".

"All right".

Sam hands me his flashlight and helps Diana to move the shelves to reveal a window where I can read 'Ashland Sup'. Dana Shulps.

"This is our word" I told them.

"Now the extra letters make sense" Sam said.

He pulls out his EMF and approaches the opposite wall.

"What is that?" Diana asked.

"It's an EMF" I answered "spirits and sometimes corpses can gice off electromagnetic frequencies".

"So, if Claire's body was here, that would indicate that?"

"Yeah. It's a theory" I shrugged.

"You seem to know a lot about this" she told me.

"It's my job too".

"But your fifteen? When did you started?"

"I was ten on my first hunt, my Dad said I was ready, I've been training since I was six".

"Wow" she breathed out "you're father wasn't worried about you doing this?"

"I-"

I am cut off by the EMF beeping. Sam grabs a sledgehammer from the bad and starts breaking through the wall. Once a whole is made, I check through it with my flashlight.

"There's something there" I said.

Sam nods and breaks through knocking with his elbow.

"You know? This is bothering me" Sam said.

"Well, you are digging up a corpse" Diana pointed out making me laugh.

"No, not that. That's uh, pretty par for the course, actually".

"Then what?"

"It's just, I mean, no vengeful spirit I've ever tussled with wanted to be wasted, so why the hell would Claire lead us to her remains? It doesn't make any sense" he breaks through "all right, here. Alex, give me a hand.

We pull out the body who is wrapped in a blanket and lay it carefully on the ground. Sam cuts the ropes with his knife and I unwrapped the body.

Poor girl…

"Her wrists" Sam pointed "yeah, they'd be bruised just like yours".

Diana reaches to Claire's necklace eying it carefully.

"It tells you something?" I asked her.

"I've seen it before. It's rare. It was custom made over on Carson Street" she reaches in her neckline shirt "I have one just like it. Pete gave it to me".

Oh well. Guess we have another mystery solved.

"Now this all makes perfect sense" Sam said

"I'm sorry?"

"Yeah. You see, Claire is not a vengeful spirit, she's a death omen".

"Excuse me?"

"It makes sense" I understood "she's trying to warn them. I've read it in Dad's journal. Sometimes spirits wants justice. This is why she led us here, she wants us to know who the killer is".

"Detective, how much do you know about your partner?" Sam asked her.

She thinks and her face falls "oh my god".

"What?" Sam and I asked at the same time.

"About a year ago, some heroin went missing from lockup. Obviously it was a cop. We never found out who did it. But whoever did it would need someone to fence their product".

"Someone like a heroin dealer. Somebody like Claire".

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I'm again in the backseat, but Diana's car. She is on the phone while driving and I'm just thinking about Dean, again. I wish he could help us out right now.

"All right. Thanks" she said and hang up.

"What is it?" Sam asked her.

"Pete just left the precinct. With Dean?"

"What?" I exclaimed leaning towards them.

"He said the prisoner had to be transferred, and he just took him. Dispatch has been calling but he won't answer the radio".

"Radio?" Sam repeated "he took a county vehicle?"

"Yeah".

"Well, then they should have a lo-jack, you've gotta get it turned on".

Me who thought that we were already in deep shit.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

Once we got the location, Diana raced there as fast as she could. We arrive just in time to see the detective with a gun pointed to Dean's head.

"Pete!" Diana shouted "put the gun down".

"Diana?" He asked confused "how'd you find me?"

I take a glance at Dean on the ground, his hand cuffed put up in surrender. Damn, it's good to see him.

"I know about Claire" Diana said.

"I don't know what you're talking about".

"Put the gun down!" She repeated her gun aimed at him.

"Oh, I don't think so. You're fast. I'm pretty sure I'm faster".

I put a hand on my gun in my waist band of my jeans, but Sam stops me shaking his head.

"Why are you doing this?" Diana asked.

"I didn't do anything, Diana".

"It's a little late for that".

"It wasn't my fault. Claire was trying to turn me in, I had no choice".

"And Tony? Karen?"

That is actually a good question.

"Same thing! Tony scrubbed the money, he got skittish, and then he wanted to come clean. I'm sure he told Karen everything. It was a mess, I had to clean it up. I just panicked".

"How many more people are gonna die over this, Pete?"

"There's a way out. This Dean kid's a friggin' gift. We could pin the whole thing on him. Right? No trials, nothing. Just, just one more dead scumbag".

"Hey!" Dean exclaimed.

The detective raises his gun back on Dean.

That's it. I take my gun out, but Sam stops me and Dean gives me the 'stay-put' look. Goddammit!

"No one will question it. Diana, please. I still love you" his statement makes her lower her gun "thank you. Thank you".

He cocks the gun and I start panicking. Oh no. He's going to kill Dean!

I try to get out of Sam's grip but he just tighten it.

Suddenly, a gunshot echoes. I look up shaking like crazy. The detective falls down on the ground. Dean's alive, oh thank god.

"Then why don't you buy me another necklace, you ass?" Diana said to him.

She advances to him standing beside him. He tackles her legs with his feet's making her lose her stability and she falls next to him her gun away.

I walk up to the guy while Sam goes for the gun, but I stop dead on my track. Claire is there, staring at him, with her bloody hair, cut throat, like people described her, but she is smiling.

"Don't do it!" The detective yelled "don't do it!"

Another gunshot. This time, Diana didn't miss him. He's dead. The ghost disappears too. I look at Dean and run to him wrapping my arms around him. All the emotions from since we were taken to the police station all comes out. I start crying.

"Hey" Dean softly said "it's okay, it's over".

"You're okay" I cried burying my face in his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm not going anywhere".

"Don't ever leave me like this. You and Sam are all I've got left".

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

The morning has raised and I didn't leave Dean's side since, he doesn't either.

"You doin' all right?" Sam asked Diana.

"Not really" she said "the death omen Claire. What happens to her now?"

"Should be over. She should be at rest".

"So, uh. What now, officer?"

"Pete did confess to me. He screwed up your cases royally. I'd say that there's a good chance that we could get your cases dismissed".

"You'd take care of that for us?" Sam asked surprised.

I sigh in relieve, now Dean won't go to jail and I won't be taken away.

"I hope so. But the St. Louis murder charges? That's another story. I can't help you. Unless... I just happened to turn my back, and you walked away. I could just tell them that the suspects escaped".

"Wait, are you sure?"

"Yeah, she's sure, Sam" Dean interrupted.

"No, it's just, I mean, you could lose your job over something like that".

"Look, I just want you three out there doing what you do best. Trust me. I'll sleep better at night. Listen, you need to watch your back. They're gonna be looking for both of you right now. Get out of here. I gotta radio this in".

"Hey, uh, you wouldn't happen to know where my car is, by chance?"

"It's at the impound yard down on Robertson. Don't'… even think about it".

"It's okay" Sam assured her "it's all right, don't worry. We'll, uh, we'll just improvise. I mean, we're pretty good at that".

"Yeah, I've noticed" she smiled.

We start walking down the road and now I can feel the fatigue taking over. I haven't slept since we were arrested and I can feel it now that everything is okay.

"Hey, hop on" Sam said to me crouching down.

I laugh but get on his back my arms wrapped around his neck and he holds my legs so I don't fall.

"Nice lady" Sam commented.

"Yeah, for a cop. Did she look familiar to you?"

"No why?"

"I don't know. Anyway, are you two hungry?"

"No".

"I'm starving" I yawned.

"And tired" Dean laughed "for some reason I could really go for some pea soup".

I smile leaning my head on Sam's shoulder like when I was a kid and fall asleep on a better note.


	30. Crossroad Blues

Chapter 30 - Crossroad Blues

* * *

**-Authors note: Hello there! So, this is actually chapter 30, I totally forgot about this episode, sorry about that! So please review, favorite and follow! Enjoy!**

**-Spoiler Alert: Spoilers of Supernatural.**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. Only Alexandria.**

* * *

Sam Dean and I finally stopped driving. It's been days that we are driving non-stop to be sure that the cops doesn't find us. Now we could finally stop at a dinner and eat lunch in peace.

"So much for our low profile" Sam said looking at his computer screen "you've got a warrant in St. Louis, and now you're officially in the Fed's database".

Dean grins "dude, I'm like Dillinger or something".

I roll my eyes. Now that we have the feds on our asses, we have to be one thousand time carful.

"Dean, it's not funny" Sam said "makes the job harder. We've gotta be more careful now".

"Well, what do they got on you two?"

"Alex has a document in the social services now, that's going to cause us problems too".

Great, that's the last thing that I want, followed by feds for Dean and me social services? Fantastic….

"Like you said, we have to be careful" Dean pauses "what about you?"

"I'm sure they just haven't posted it yet".

"No accessory? Nothing?"

"Shut up".

Dean laughs "you're jealous".

"No, I'm not!" Sam replied like a five years old kid.

"I'm jealous of him" I sighed crossing my arms on the table and lean.

Both my brothers stays silent. It's all one of our nightmares, me being taken away from them. It would be the worst thing.

"All right" Dean clears his throat "what do you got on the case there, you innocent, harmless young man, you?"

Sam sighs annoyed and shuts his computer. It's funny how we can relate us to our cops problem. Dean always has been the one that gets in the worst shit, me I get in shit, but it's forgotten a week later and Sammy is never in trouble, rarely.

"Architect Sam Boyden plummeted to his death from the roof of his home, a condominium he designed" Sam read from his research papers.

"Hmmm" Dean hummed "build a high-rise and jump off the top of it. That's classy. When did he call animal control?"

"Two days earlier".

"Did he actually say Black God?"

"Yeah. A vicious, wild, black dog. The authorities couldn't find it, no one else saw it; in fact, the authorities are a little confused as to how a wild dog could get past the doorman, take the elevator up and start roaming the halls of the cushiest joint in town. After that, no more calls, he doesn't show up for work, two days later he takes a swan dive".

"You guys really think this could be an actual Black Dog we are dealing with?" I asked kind of worried about his answer.

"Well maybe" Sam shrugged

"What's the lore on it?" Dean asked.

Sam passes the pages to us "it's all pretty vague. I mean, there are spectral black dogs all over the world, but... some say they're animal spirits, others say death omens. But anyways, whatever they are, they're big, nasty".

"Yeah, I bet they could hump the crap outta your leg, look at that one, huh?" he shows us the picture of the big Black scary Dog "what? They could".

"They are pretty scary, it wouldn't be the kind of dog I would want" I commented.

"Good" Dean grinned "because no dog is entering my baby".

"Like you want" I laughed.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

Why people wants so bad a big giant place to live? I don't get it. We live in motel rooms and we are okay. Sure having my own room could be pretty cool, but still? This place is way too spacious.

"So, you and Sean Boyden were business partners for almost ten years, right?" Sam asked the man we are currently interrogating.

"That's right" the man nodded "now one more time, this is for…?"

"A tribute to Mr. Boyden. Architectural Digest" the man laughs to Dean's answer "this is funny to you?"

"No, it… it's just, a tribute. Yeah. See, Sean always got the tributes. He kills himself, leaves me and his family behind… well, he gets another tribute".

"Right" Sam said "any idea why he'd do such a thing?"

"I, I have no clue, I mean he lived a charmed life".

"How so?"

"He was a flat-out genius. I mean, I'm capable, but next to him, I… and it wasn't always that way either".

"No?" Dean encouraged him to go deeper.

"You wanna know the truth? There was a time where he couldn't even design a pup tent. Hell, ten years ago he's working as a bartender at this place called Lloyds. A complete drive".

"Right. So what changed?"

"You got me. But overnight, he gets this huge commission, and he starts designing… he starts designing the most ingenious buildings anyone has ever seen. It was like, the level of Van Gogh, and Mozart…"

"What?"

"It's funny. True geniuses, they seem to die young, don't they? To have that kind of talent? Why… why just throw it away?"

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN**

"Come on Alex, this isn't complicated" Sam told me pointing at my computer screen "you only have to do it like I told you".

I sigh. While Dean is in the Animal Protection Agency place, I have to continue stupid school work, Sam is trying to help me… but it doesn't work out really well. Let's just say that I am a complete lost cause for school. I'm not made to be full on intelligent brain on math or like science in this case… So, we are sitting in the backseat of the car, and my headache is getting worst and worst.

"I still don't understand shit" I sighed "I wish I could just drop out already".

"You know what Dean thinks about this" Sam reminded me "and you know that I think the same thing. We're only asking you to finish high school, like Dean and I".

"If it continue like this I'll finish when I'll be dust".

"Well, at least you'll finish" Sam joked.

"Ha. Ha. Ha".

"Come on, have a little courage and try again, doesn't cost anything" Sam insisted.

"Yeah, it causes my brain to hurt more" I mumbled.

Dean gets in the driver's seat getting our attention.

"So" Sam asked him.

"Secretary's name is Carly. She's twenty three, she, uh, kayaks, and they're real".

I roll my eyes, this is Dean…

"You didn't happen to ask her if she's seen any black dogs lately, do you?"

"Of course not, Sammy, he was too busy" I laughed.

"Nope" Dean shows me some papers "every complaint called in this week about anything bug, black, or dog-like. There's nineteen calls in all. And, uh" he pulls off a post-it note "I don't know what this thing is".

I grab it and burst in a laughter, showing Sam he does the same. Oh big brother is getting so old.

"You mean Carly's MySpace address?" Sam tells him.

"Yeah, MySpace, what the hell is that?"

Sam and I laugh harder, he's so unbelievable.

"Come on Dean, everyone knows what this is" I stated.

"Seriously, is that like some sort of porn site?"

"Dean you're getting way too old for this stuff" I pat his shoulder.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN**

We arrive at another house, the house of a certain Dr. Pearlman's. One of the people who called passed a complain about a big black dog. It's another big house, looks like every victim were rich. Sam knocks on the door and we wait.

"I swear, if this is another, freakin' Pomeranian barking in the neighbor's yard…" Dean started off.

The door opens, a young woman exam us and waits for…. Something, I guess.

"Afternoon, ma'am" Dean greeted as he and Sam pulls out their fake ID "uh, Animal Control".

"Oh, someone already came yesterday" she said and looks at me "and you?"

"I'm a student, I'm in internship" I lied.

"Oh, okay".

"Also, we're just following up" Sam said "we're looking for Dr. Sylvia Pearlman?"

"Okay, well come in" she opens us the door.

We get inside, and oh, it's huge. I would get lost in a place like that. I wouldn't have enough things to put in here. Maybe I could have an arsenal if I lived here, could be cool.

"The Doctor, well, she, I don't know exactly when she'll be back" the woman said "she left two days ago".

"Okay" Sam nodded "and you are?"

"I'm Ms. Pearlman's maid".

"So where did the Doctor go?" Dean asked.

"I'm not sure. She just packed and went, she didn't say where. That stray dog, did you find it finally?"

"Oh, not yet" Sam answered "you know, you didn't ever happen to see the dog yourself, did you?"

"Well, no. I never even heard it".

A ghost dog? Nah… that would be too crazy, even for us.

"I was almost starting to think the Doctor was imagining things" the maid continued "but she's not like that, so…"

"Hey" Dean called out "you know I read she was, uh chief surgeon at the hospital. She's gotta be what, forty two? Forty three? That's pretty young for that job".

"Youngest in the history of the place. She got the position… ten years ago?"

Again ten years ago? Looks like all the victims got full on fame ten years ago.

"Huh".

"Huh" Sam breathed out "an overnight success. Ten years ago".

"Yeah, we know a guy like that. Oh, look at this" he holds up a photograph looking at the back "Lloyd's Bar".

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I get out the Impala and start walking towards the bar followed by my brothers. Let me say that this bar is really in the middle of nowhere, there's nothing around.

"Hey" Dean called out.

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

"That's weird" he points some yellow flowers.

"What?"

"Think someone planted these?"

"Middle of all these weeds?"

"These are, uh, what do you call 'em" Dean searched.

"Yarrow flowers?" I suggested not too sure.

"Yeah" Dean nodded "used for certain rituals, aren't they?"

"Yeah, actually. Summoning rituals" Sam added.

"Heh. So two people become sudden successes about ten years ago. Right around the time they were hanging out here at Lloyd's".

"At a crossroad…" I stated frowning "do you guys think it could be that? Really?"

"Let's find out" Dean said.

He walks to the middle of the crossroad and starts digging. Who would want to summon a demon? Normal people would be scared of these things. Hell, I'm a little bit scared of them. They must have been really despaired to do this.

"Yahtzee" Dean said as he takes out an old box. He opens it revealing a few things in it, yep, ritual thing.

"I'd be willing to bet that's graveyard dirt. And a black cat bone" Sam listed.

"That's serious spell work" Dean commented "I mean, that's Deep South Hoodoo stuff".

"Used to summon a demon" I stated.

"Not just summon one. Crossroads are where pacts are made. These people are actually making deals with the damn thing. You know, 'cause that always ends good".

"They're seeing dogs, all right. But not Black Dogs, they're seeing Hellhounds. Demonic pit bulls".

"That name isn't really charming" I grimaced.

"Yeah, it's not supposed to be… whoever this demon is, it's back and it's collecting. And that doctor lady? Wherever she's running? She ain't running fast enough".

I guess non-natural fame comes with the hardest price… well, people should know that demons aren't great things and that they kill and enjoy. They never watch horror movies?

"So it's just like that Robert Johnson legend, right? I mean, selling your soul at the crossroads, kind of deal?"

"Yeah" Dean agreed "except that wasn't a legend. I mean, you know his music".

Sam shrugs and I frown at him.

"You don't know his songs?" I asked him not believing it "Sam, he's talking about this in all his songs. Crossroad Blues? Me and the Devil Blues? Hellhound on My Trail?" Sam doesn't say anything making me sigh "I'm younger than you and I know him".

"Well, I'm sure Dean showed you" Sam defended himself.

"Yep" Dean confirmed "I did. The story goes, he died choking on his own blood, he was hallucinating, and muttering about big evil dogs".

"And now it's happening all over again".

"Yeah".

"We've gotta figure out if anyone else struck any bargains around here".

"Great. So we've gotta clean up these peoples' mess for 'em? I mean, they're not exactly squeaky clean. Nobody put a gun to their head and forced 'em to play Let's Make A Deal" Dean said.

"We can't let them die" I told him.

It would be unfair, everyone makes bad decision, well this one is really bad, but still.

"Somebody goes over Niagara in a barrel, you gonna jump in and try to save 'em?"

"Dean" Sam and I insisted.

"All right. Fine" he broke "rituals like this, you've got to put your own photo into the mix, right? So this guy probably summoned this thing, let's go and see if anyone inside knows him. If he's still alive".

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I follow my brothers up the stairs to the guy, who we found his picture in the box, place.

"What's this guy's name again?" Sam asked.

"George Darrow. Apparently quite the regular at Lloyd's".

"Well, for a guy who made a deal, he isn't living in a castle like the others" I pointed out.

"Yeah" Sam agreed with me "so whatever kind of deal he made-"

"Wasn't for cash" Dean finished "oh who knows. Maybe this place is full of babes in Princess Leia".

"If it is, I'm out of here" I warned.

Dean laughs "I'm just saying, this guy's got one epic bill come due. Hope at least he asked for something fun".

We finally reach the apartment 4C. I look down and see a line of black powder, what the hell? If the guy knows his time is almost done, why put black thing? Whatever it is. Usually its salt we have to put so no demon can come in, at least the Hellhounds are another kind.

"What is that, pepper?" Dean asked as he touched it.

The door opens, a man who I presume George frowns at us. He looks old and wears some old dirty clothes. Clearly not the money deal, or Dean's princess Leia thing.

"Who the hell are you?" He growled at us.

"George Darrow?" Dean asked as he gets up.

"I'm not buying anything" he said as he closes the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Dean stopped him "looks like you went for the wrong shaker there. Heh. Usually when you want to keep something evil out you go for the salt".

I learn quickly. The wrong things of course, school would be something I have to learn fast, but it doesn't get in that weird brain of mine.

"I don't know what you talkin' about" he said 'innocently'.

"Talkin' about this" Dean holds up his picture "tell me. You seen that Hellhound yet?"

"Look. We want to help" Sam insisted with a soft voice "please. Just five minutes".

He hesitates but finally let us in. As I walk in, we can't miss all the paintings all over the place. They are pretty dark, but I like them.

George takes a glass of whiskey and get back his attention towards us "what you kids think you know somethin' about somethin' but not Goofer dust?"

He tosses Dean a brown sack. Goofer dust? Sounds a lot like a fairy name dust.

"Well, we know a little about a lot of things" Dean said "just enough to make us dangerous".

"What is it?" Sam and I asked at the same time.

"Hoodoo. My grandma taught me. Keeps out demons".

"Demons we know" Dean stated.

"Well, then. Maybe it'll do you some good" he walks to a chair "four minutes left".

"Mr. Darrow" Sam started "we know you're in trouble".

"Yeah, that you got yourself into" Dean scoffed.

"But it's not hopeless" Sam gives a death glare at Dean and looks back at George "there's gotta be something we can do".

"Listen" he sighed "I get that you boys want to help. But sometimes a person makes their bed, they've just got to lie down in it. I'm the one called that demon in the first place".

"Was it worth it?" Dean asked.

"Hell no. 'Course, I asked for talent. Shouldda gone for fame. I'm still broke, and lonely. Just now I got this pile of paintings don't nobody want. But that wasn't the worst".

"I like it" I admitted looking at the paintings.

"At least one likes it" he mumbled.

"Go on" Sam encouraged him to continue "Demon didn't leave. I never counted on that. After our deal was done the damn thing stayed at Lloyd's for a week. Just chattin'. Makin' more deals. I tried to warn folks, but, I mean who's goin' to listen to an old drunk?"

"How many other people passed a deal?" I asked.

"Uh, the architect, the doctor lady, I kept up with them, they've been in the papers. Least they got famous".

"Who else, George? Come on, think" Dean urged.

"One more. Uh, nice guy too. Hudson. Evan, I think. I don't know what he asked for. Don't matter now. We done for".

"No" Sam shakes his head "no, there's gotta be a way".

"You don't get it!" He yelled "I don't want a way!"

"Look, you don't-"

"I called that thing!" He cut Sam off "I brought it on myself. I brought it on them. I'm going to hell, one way or another. All I want is to finish my last painting. Day or two, I'm done. I'm just trying to hold them off 'till then. Buy a little time. Okay, boys. Time you went, go help somebody that wants help".

"We can't just-" Sam tried again, but is cut off.

"Get out! I got work to do".

"You don't really want to die" Sam said.

"I don't?" He repeated and sighed "I'm tired…"

I take a last look at him sadly and pull on Sam's jacket dragging him away.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

It's really late and this Evan Hudson time is almost up. I hope he wants to be saved. I hate meeting someone and know that they are going to be dead tomorrow.

Sam knocks on the door and Evan answers.

"Yes?" He asked us.

"Evan Hudson?"

"You ever been to a bar called Lloyd's?" Dean asked "would have been about ten years ago?"

His face instantly shows terrors and he slams the door. He knows his time is up.

"Come on, we're not demons!" Dean exclaimed.

"Any other bright ideas?" Sam asked him.

Dean steps back and kicks the door down. That's how we do it. We enter the house and look for him, at least this place doesn't have one hundred room, he is pretty easy to catch up.

Dean prepares himself to kick but Sam grabs his legs just before the contact getting a confused face from Dean and I.

Sam opens the door, which is unlocked. Note to myself, remember to check if the door is locked before barging in.

"Evan?" Sam called out as we enter.

"Please!"

Evan jumps out of his hiding place from a bookshelf making me jump. Damnit, this guy… when you try to hide, just hide don't pop out.

"Don't hurt me" he begged.

"We're not going to hurt you all right?" Sam assured "we're here to help you".

"We know all about the genius deal you made" Dean said.

"What? How?"

"Doesn't matter. All that matters is, we're trying to stop it" Sam stated.

"How do I know you're not lying?" He asked.

"Well" Dean sighed "you don't but you're kindda running low on options there, buddy-boy".

Evan starts pacing the room nervous "can you stop it?"

"Don't know" Sam answered honestly "we'll try".

"I don't want to die".

"Of course you don't" Dean scoffed "not now".

"Dean. Stop it" Sam whispered to him.

"What'd you ask for anyway, Evan? Huh? Never need Viagra? Bowl perfect game?"

"My wife".

His wife?

Dean laughs "right. Getting' the girl. Well, that's worth a trip to hell for".

"Dean, stop".

"No. He's right, I made the deal. Nobody twisted my arm, that... woman, or whatever she was, at the bar? She said I could have anything I wanted. I thought she was nuts at first, but... I don't know how to… I was desperate".

"Desperate?" Sam repeated.

"Julie was dying".

Oh. I can compare, when Dean was dying and Sam was trying to find a way to save him. I just still don't understand… Could it? Dad died, Colt disappeared… Dean waking up with no more injuries was a miracle… Did Dad? No… he would've had ten years. Why would he die right now? He would have known that he would've left us? He would die and leave his kids alone?

"Did you ever think about her in all this?" Dean's question brought me back to reality.

"I did this for her".

"You sure about that?" Dean advances "I think you did it for yourself. So you wouldn't have to live without her. But guess what? She's going to have to live without you now. But what if she knew how much it cost? What if she knew it cost your soul? How do you think she'd feel?"

Sam puts a hand on Dean's chest pulling him away "okay, that's enough. You just sit tight, all right? We're going to figure this out".

We go out in the hallway.

"You all right?" Sam asked Dean.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? Hey, I got an idea" he pulls out the bag George gave him "You throw George's hoodoo at that Hellhound, keep it away from Evan as long as you can. I'm gonna go to the crossroads and summon the demon".

"Summon?" Sam repeated "are you nuts?"

"Maybe a little. But I can trap it. I can exorcise it, and I can buy us time to figure out something more permanent".

"But how much time?" I asked.

"I don't know" he shrugged "a while. I mean, it's not easy for those suckers to claw their way from hell and into the sunshine".

"No" Sam refused "no way".

"You're not allowed to say no, both of you. Not unless you've got a better idea".

"Dean, you really shouldn't do this" I told him crossing my arms on my chest.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like where your head is at right now, that's why not" Sam answered for him and me.

I swear, my brothers know me too well, and we are too alike. Dean's really being weird since we started this case. What if he thought the same thing as me? That Dad passed a deal for him?

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"Since we found the crossroads… I think that we know both what this is about…" I explained in a small voice not looking at him.

"We don't have time for this" Dean said as he walks away.

Sam stops him with the word "Dad. You think maybe Dad made one of these deals, huh? Hell. I've been thinking about it. Alex too. I'm sure you've been thinking it too".

"It fits" Dean said quietly "doesn't it? I'm alive, Dad's dead. The Yellow Eyed demon was involved. What if he did? What if he struck a deal? My life for his soul?"

I try my hardest to keep the tears in. I miss my Dad so much, and knowing he knew he was going to die…

"I think I hear it!" I hear Evan say "it's outside!"

"Just keep him alive, okay?"

"Dean…"

"Go!"

Dean leaves without another word. I really don't like this plan. Sam and I run in the room and start putting dust all over the place where those scary ass dogs can get it. I hope this fairy dust will work.

"What is that stuff?" Evan asked.

"Goofer dust".

"You serious?"

"I now, it sounds like a fairy dust" I said "but we have to stay in here if you don't want to get eat and chewed and…" I glance at his terrified face "sorry".

"Look" Sam told him "just whatever you do, stay inside the circle, all right?"

He nods and gets in the circle I made. I get closer to Sam and whisper "do you think it could come for us too?"

"I don't know, but we take no chance, you stay close to me, okay?"

I nod. I don't want to get chewed up, so for once I'm going to listen to my brothers.

"That's the last of it" Sam said as he empties the bag.

"I guess, now we have to wait for Dean?" I sighed getting in the circle.

"Yeah" Sam agreed.

I hope this works, we don't have any weapons that could work on them and it's invisible, only for Sam and I, but still.

"You hear that?" Evan asked us".

"No, where?"

"Right outside the door".

The door starts to clatter violently making me jump out of my skin. Sam gets in the circle and holds me tight beside him. For once in my life, I'm scared shitless.

"Just don't move, all right?" Sam told Evan and I "stay where you are".

The door bangs harder and louder and I can't help it to close my eyes. God, this is so scary… Suddenly, everything stops. I open an eye, the door isn't moving anymore.

"Do you still hear it?" Sam asked.

"No. Is it over?"

Long seconds of silent. Did Dean do it? I hope he didn't do anything stupid though…

The vent gate suddenly brakes down and claw marks appears on the floor… coming towards us.

"It's here!" Evan yelled.

I grab on Sam's jacket and back up, but Sam quickly brings me bag in the circle. Evan does the same and is also stopped by Sam.

"No! Back inside the circle!"

The claw marks gets closer and stops right at the edge of the circle. We are so, so dead.

The wind starts blowing off the Goofer dust.

"Circle's broken. Come on!" Sam yelled.

He grabs my arm and make a run to the door, Evan in front of us. I feel suddenly a hot white pain at my ankle making me fall down, but Sam quickly grabs me up in his arms and runs out. We hide in a storeroom slamming the door behind us. Evan holds the door shout and Sam sits me on the floor, as I groan in pain.

"Sa-mmy" I cried out.

"It's okay, I got you" Sam hushed me as he took off his jacket and plaid shirt.

The sudden pressure put on it makes me cry harder and I clutch on his t-shirt for my dear life. Dammit! How deep is that!

Suddenly, the door stops pounding. It's gone?

I look up at Sam desperate. I just want the pain to go away, it's like my feet is getting ripped off.

We stay like that for a few minutes before Dean gets in the closet and immediately jump in his big bro mode as he checks my injuries.

"Okay, we're going to go at the motel and fix that up, huh?" He smiled at me "come on".

He takes me in his arms braidle style. I bury my head in his chest squeezing my eyes shut. Dean is going to fix it, like he fixes a lot of things…

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

Like Dean said, he and Sam stitched up my ankle, now I guess I won't be able to do anything on my own for about a week or two. The bed is also going to be my new bestie.

"Demon lie all the time" Sam said "right? Maybe he was lying".

Dean told us how the demon he talked to said it was his fault Dad died. He passed a deal, his soul for Dean and he is really not taking it well. I guess we all aren't, but Dean is taking it the hardest.

"Come on" Dean rolls his eyes "that really what you think? How could he do it".

"He did it to save you" I told him.

"Exactly. How am I supposed to live with that? You know, the thought of him... wherever he is right now. I mean, he spent his whole life chasing that... yellow-eyed son of a bitch. He should have gone out fighting. That was supposed to be his legacy. You know? Not bargaining with the damn thing. Not this".

"How many people do you think Dad saved? Total?" Sam asked.

"That's not the point, Sam".

"Evan Hudson is safe because of what Dad taught us. That's his legacy, Dean. But we're still here, man. So we gotta keep going, for him".

Dean doesn't answer, I know my big brother: he's not going to let this go, never. He will blame himself all his life.

"Dean?"

"Yeah" Dean mumbled.

"When you were trapping that demon, you weren't… I mean, it was all a trick right?" Dean asked him nervous "you never considered actually making that deal, right?"

Dean doesn't answer. Doesn't look at us. No…

"Dean?" I asked from the backseat.

Nothing. He turns on the volume and say nothing. He wouldn't dare leave me. Not after everything we've been through together right? I don't want to lose him, even though Dad would come back.

My brothers are all I have left and I don't want to relive what happened when my Dad died.

I lie down in the backseat flinching at the pain that struck at my ankle and finally, try to fall asleep, but I think it's going to be a long, long night.


	31. Croatoan

Chapter 31 - Croatoan

* * *

**-Author's note: Hello there! Today is a big day! Season 11 is starting tonight! I can't wait. Hope you enjoy! Review, favorite, follow and enoy! Also go check the chapter before that, it's Crossroad Blues, the chapter I forgot to put on. **

**-Spoiler alert: spoilers of Supernatural.**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

* * *

"Sammy, Sammy".

I try to wake Sam up, but he doesn't want to. I've waken up because of Sam falling down the bed and now I can't wake him up, and I am seriously starting to panic.

"Sammy, wake up, please. Come on".

As if on cue, Dean walks in the motel with beer and food and Sam jolts up awake beside me.

"Sammy? You okay?" I asked him worried.

He looks terrified and his slightly shaking. I stare at him scared, what the hell just happened?

"Sam?" Dean asked as his turn.

"No…"

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

"Continue on O-R Two-Two-Four West" the GPS on Sam's cell directed.

God, Sam did scare the shit out of me when he wouldn't wake up. Almost traumatized me. After he woke up, he took a shower and Dean comfort me saying that everything would be alright, but I was so worried at first, I thought he was dying or something and Dean wasn't there to fix it or make it better. If only I knew it was a vision, and a scary looked to be a really scary one.

"There are only two towns in the US name Rivergrove" Sam said.

"How come you're so sure it's the one in Oregon?" Dean asked.

"There was a picture. Crater Lake".

"Okay, what else?"

"I saw a dark room, some people, and a guy tied to a chair".

"And I ventilated him?"

"Yeah" Sam nodded "you thought there was something inside him".

"What a demon? Was he possessed?"

"I don't know".

"Well, all your weirdo visions are always tied to the Yellow-Eyed Demon somehow… so was there any black smoke? Did we try to exorcise it?"

"No. Nothing, you just plugged him, that's it".

"He probably had a good reason" I said.

"I sure hope so".

"What does that mean? I mean, I'm not gonna waste an innocent man. I wouldn't!"

"I never said you would!" Sam replied offended.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Sam exclaimed "look, we don't know what it is. But whatever it is, that guy in the chair's a part of it. So let's find him, and see what's what".

"Fine".

"Fine".

God, what the hell is happening?

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

Once again, I'm waiting in the car while my brothers are going to ask question about the guy Sam saw Dean kill in his vision. Seriously, those visions are really freaking me out, they look to be really painful to Sam and I hate seeing him in pain. Dean would never kill an innocent man, it's not like him and I know him better than anyone.

I get out the car to take some fresh air and enjoy the cold breeze. I see Sam and Dean walking back towards me, I quickly join them.

"What happened to stay in the car?" Dean asked me.

"I wanted to take fresh air. What did you found out?"

I lean against a pole crossing my arms.

"Well, the guy I saw in my vision is called Duane Tanner, so we'll have to go and see him" he frowns and points at the pole "hey".

I walk away of the pole looking at it and read 'Croatoan'.

"Croatoan?" Dean read.

"Yeah" Sam confirmed but Dean doesn't understand "Roanoke? Lost colony? Ring a bell? Dean, did you pay any attention in history class?"

"Yeah! Shots heard 'round the world, ho bills becomes a laws…"

"That's not school, that's schoolhouse Rock" Sam corrected.

"Whatever".

"Isn't Roanoke one of the first English colonies in America, late 1500s?" I asked Sam.

"Exactly" Sam nodded.

"Oh yeah, yeah, I do remember that. The only thing they left behind was a single word carved in a tree. Croatoan" Dean said.

"Yeah. And I mean, there were theories, Indian raid, disease, but nobody knows what really happened. They were all just gone. I mean, wiped out overnight".

"You don't think that's what's going on here, I mean…"

"Whatever I saw in my head, it sure wasn't good. But what do you think could do that?" Sam asked.

"Well, I mean, like I said, all of your weirdo visions are always tied to the Yellow-Eyed Demon somehow, so…"

"You think he caused this?" I asked.

"I don't know" Dean shrugged.

"We should get help. Bobby, uh, Ellen maybe?" Sam proposed.

"Yeah, that's a good idea" Dean agreed pulling out his phone "I don't have a signal".

Sam and I take ours out, but nothing.

"I don't either".

"Me neither" I stated "there's a payphone there".

Dean picks it up, but hangs up sighing. That means it doesn't have service either.

"Line's dead" Dean said "I'll tell you one thing. If I was gonna massacre a town, that'd be my first step".

Of course we right into it, what a beautiful coincidence.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I'm waiting by the car sitting on the trunk watching Sam and Dean flashing their badges at some guy. I hope this Duane guy is the cause of the possibly Croatoan problem and the cause of Sam's vision. It would explain why Dean killed him in the vision, I wouldn't see no other reasons.

Sam and Dean comes back and the look on their faces says everything, something isn't right.

"Got your gun?" Dean asked me.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Something is up in that house" Sam answered.

Our guns out, we make our way to the side of the house taking a peek from the window. A woman is tied up to a chair crying.

We get to the back door which is kicked open by dean. We rush in our guns aimed at the two guys. The older one rushes to us with a knife, what do I do?

Without thinking, I shoot him in the heart and he falls dead. Other gunshots resonate, but I only have my eyes clued to the dead corpse on the ground.

I jump at the teenager jumping out the window breaking it. Sam aims his gun, but hesitates and lowers it.

I glance to the dead guy, I killed another person, I know he wasn't innocent, but still. No one deserves death, everyone deserves a second chance.

"Alex" Dean called me.

I didn't even noticed the tears falling on my checks. I quickly wipe them off and put my gun back in my waistband.

"Let's go" I said with no emotion.

I need to get stronger, I need to stop being such a baby.

I get out my pocket knife I hide in my boot and untie the woman and help her towards the car.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

The ride to the hospital was the longest in all my life. I know the other guys body is in the trunk, the one I shot. The one I've taking the life. Sam and Dean didn't say a word about it, but I know it's going to come.

I open the door of the entrance of the hospital letting Sam and the woman in first and get in too.

"Hello?" Sam called out "hello? We need a doctor here!"

A young woman gets in the room frowning at the sight of us.

"Mrs. Tanner, what happened?"

"She's been attacked" Sam told her.

"Dr. Lee" Mrs. Tanner cried out.

"Bring her in" the doctor said.

"Okay".

Sam gets into another room with the two woman and I sit down on one of the chairs, putting my head in my hands fighting against the tears. Dammit! I've got to be strong! So stop crying!

I hear Dean enter and I know he's carrying the body, I don't even want to look at it.

"Is that-" the doctor started to ask.

"Mr. Tanner?"

"Was he attacked too?"

"Uh… no, actually, he did the attacking and then he got himself shot".

"Shot?" She repeated confused.

"Yeah".

"And who are you".

"U.S Marshal. I'd show you my badge, but uh…"

"Oh. Sorry Bring him back here".

Everyone disappears once again leaving me alone.

A second later I feel Dean's strong arms around me, my head instantly buries itself in the crock of his neck and I hold him tight.

"Dean" I cried.

"I know, I'm sorry" he said in my ear "I know it's hard for you. He wasn't innocent, you know that right?"

I nod, but I don't know what to believe.

"It's just that I don't want to have a list of humans I killed" I admitted.

"You won't" Dean assured me.

We stay like this for a minute before I push away, once again wiping off my tears.

"We should go see if Mrs. Tanners okay".

"Okay" Dean nodded "let's go".

I get up and we join Sam at the door of the room where Mrs. Tanner and the doctor is.

"No, of course not" Mrs. Tanner said "I don't know why. One minute they were my husband and my son. And the next they had the devil in them".

The devil? So they became like aggressive for no reason?

"We gotta talk" Dean told us walking us away "those guys were whacked out of their gourds".

"What do you think? Multiple demons, mass possession?"

"If it is a possession there could be more. I mean, God knows how many, it could be like a friggin' Shriner convention".

This comment makes me crack a smile, funny way to see it.

"Great" Sam sighed.

"Of course, that's one way to wipe out a town, you take it from the inside".

"I don't think it's demons" I spoke out "Mr. Tanner died… and, uh, there was no sign of any smoke or any other demon signs".

"Well, whatever. Something turned him into a monster" Dean looks at Sam "and you know if you woulda taken out the other one, there'd be one less to worry about".

"I'm sorry, all right? I hesitated, Dean, it was a kid!" Sam exclaimed.

"No, it was an 'it'" Dean said "not the best time for a bleeding heart, Sam".

I smile sadly at Sam, I hesitated too, but I shot. I don't know why I shot.

Dr. Lee gets out the lab walking towards us.

"How's the patient?" Sam asked.

"Terrible!" She exclaimed "what the hell happened out there?"

"We don't know".

"Yeah? Well, you just killed my next door neighbor".

I gulp. Oops.

"We didn't have a choice" Dean defended.

"Maybe so, but we need the country Sherriff. I need the coroner…"

Oh, no. No police, not again. We had enough last time.

"Phones are down" Sam informed her.

"I know, I tried. Tell me you have a police radio in the car?"

"Yeah we do. But it crapped out just like everything else".

"I don't understand what is happening".

"How far is it to the next town?" Dean asked.

"It's about forty miles down to Sidewinder".

"All right, I'm gonna go down there, see if I can find some help" Dean claps Sam's shoulder "my partner will stick around, keep you guys safe".

"Safe from what?"

"We'll get back to you on that".

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

Dr. Lee is making tests to know what happened to Mr. Tanner. I wonder if it's really the Croatoan thing, or it's just a message to say that the people of this town is going to be wiped away from the map.

"Huh" Dr. Lee finally broke the silent.

"What?" Sam asked her.

I jump off the counter and walk beside them.

"His lymphocyte percentage is pretty high. His body was fighting off a viral infection".

"Really? What kind of virus?"

"Can't say for sure".

"Do you think this virus made him act like that?" I asked.

"None that I've ever heard of, some can cause dementia, but not that kind of violence. And besides, I've never heard of one that did this to the blood".

"Did what?" Sam asked.

"There's this… weird residue. If I didn't know better I'd say it was sulfur".

"Sulfur" Sam and I repeated.

So it's definitely a demon problem. I've never heard of a demon virus though…

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

Poor Mrs. Tanner. We are trying to make her understand what happened to her husband and son.

"I don't understand" Mrs. Tanner said confused sitting on the examination table "are you saying my husband and Joke had a disease?"

"That's what we're trying to find out" Dr. Lee answered "now, during the attack, do you remember… did you have any direct contact with their blood?"

"Oh my God. You don't think I've got this virus, do you?"

"Beverly, I don't know what to think" Dr. Lee admitted "but with your permission, we'll take a blood sample".

She nods lifting her hand up to the doctor. I sit on the counter next to Sam watching the doc doing her work. She grabs Mrs. Tanner's hand, but Mrs. Tanner take hold of the doctor's wrist yelling angrily. Sam and I react in the second, we jump in action, but Beverly pushes Sam against a glass cabinet and me right beside him landing on the broken glass. I groan in pain sitting up avoiding to touch my side.

I look up to see Sam knocking Mrs. Tanner out with the fire extinguisher. I guess, we know our answer, she is definitely infected, too. Shit.

Sam bents down in front of me helping me sit up.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah, but my side hurts" I grimaced.

He take a quick look and sighs "you got some glass stuck in your side. We'll stich you up and you'll be good as knew. But first I have to take Mrs. Tanner somewhere safe".

I nod leaning again the counter. Sam takes Mrs. Tanner in a closet and comes back to me. He grabs me gently and lift me up on the counter, God, it hurts.

"I'm going to get the supplies" the doctor said.

"Thanks" Sam said to her and got back to me.

"How bad?" I asked him.

"I'd say about a seven outta ten, there's a lot of glass, but it doesn't look deep".

I nod and lay down on the examining table on my good side. This is going to be so much fun. I hate getting hurt that way, it always hurts a hell lot more when we have to take it out.

"Okay" Dr. Lee sighed once she got back "I'll have to numb you first, it's going to take time to act though".

"It's okay, Doc" I told her "you can do it like that, I kind of prefer being in full shape after".

"You sure? It's going to hurt a lot".

"Just do it" I sighed.

"It's okay" Sam assured "you can do it".

The doctor nods and starts by taking off my jacket and my plaid shirt and cut my shirt at the side. With some pliers she starts pulling out the glass and let me say it really hurts. Sam grabs my hand that I immediately squeeze.

After about, what… ten minutes? She finally got all of the glass out and stitched the biggest injuries and put a bandage. Of course I had to take my shirt off and it's kind of awkward being shirtless with only my bra in front of Sam, but I prefer him with me on this one, because it hurts and having my brother by my side makes me calm down.

"All done" the doctor said handing my red and black plaid shirt "I have some pills for the pain, I'll go get it".

I nod grabbing my clothes, but it hurts too much to only lift my arms, so I give my pleading look to Sam who smiles gently at me.

"Here, pass me that" he said.

I give him my shirt and he helps me put it on. This is the reasons I really love Sammy, he's always there for me. Even though it's an awkward moment.

"Thank you" I smiled tying the buttons.

"No problem kiddo".

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I didn't even noticed the doctor's assistant, she was doing her work somewhere else. Now she knows everything she's freaking out, and I'm about to punch her face in a wall.

"What if we all have it?" Pam asked still freaking out "what if we go all crazy?"

"You've got to stay clam" Dr. Lee said "all we can do is wait. The Marshal's bringing help".

"I can't, I… I've got to go" she walks towards the door, but is quickly stopped by the doctor.

"Pam!"

Pam ignores her and gets out quickly followed by Sam and I.

"All right, wait, wait" Sam called out.

She finally stopped turning around.

"Please. Look, I know you're upset, all right? But it's safer if you stay here for now. Help is coming".

Right there, I hear the Impala engine outside.

"There here" I said.

"Sammy! Alex!" I hear Dean yell "open up!"

Sam opens the door to let Dean and another dude in, they are both armed. It looks like the dude they went to talk to when we arrived in town.

"Did you guys, uh, get to a phone?"

"Road block" Dean answered to Sam's question and glance at the guy "I'm gonna have a word. Doc's inside".

"What's going on out there, Dean?" I asked my big brother blocking him.

"I don't know" he sighed "I feel like Chuck Heston in the Omega Man, I mean, Sarge is the only sane person I would find. What are we dealing with" he glances at Sam "do you know?"

"Yeah. Doc thinks it's a virus".

"Okay, great. What do you guys think?"

Sam and I look at each other, we are surely at the same point of view here.

"I think she's right" Sam said.

"Really?"

"Yeah" I agreed with Sam "I think people get infected by the blood contact thing. Also! This virus leaves traces of sulfur in the blood".

"A demonic virus?"

"Yeah, more like demonic germ warfare" Sam said "at least it explains why I've been having visions".

"It's like a Biblical plague".

"I've checked in Dad's journal" I told them "I found something about the Roanoke colony".

"And?" Sam and Dean encouraged me to continue.

"Dad always had that theory about Croatoan. He thought it was a demon's name, sometimes known as Deva or like Respheph. A demon of plague and pestilence. It's pretty fucked up".

"Well, yeah" Dean agreed "that, that's terrific. Why here, why now?"

"I have no idea" Sam answered "but, Dean, Alex, who knows how far this thing can spread? We gotta get out of here, we gotta warn people".

"They've got one! In here!" The guy yelled from the other room.

Oh great. I feel like this dude is going to cause us some big problems.

We join the guy in the hall, and he really doesn't look happy.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"The wife" Sam answered calmly "she's infected.

"We've gotta take care of this" the guy snapped "we can't just leave her in there. My neighbors, they were strong. The longer we wait, the stronger she'll get".

I glance at Dean, waiting for an answer, for an action, he only grabs his gun and enters the lab. Oh, no, he won't…

I quickly follow him in the room, he's going to kill her?

"You're gonna kill Beverly Tanner?" Pam asked terrified.

"Doctor, could there be any treatment? Some kind of cure for this?" Sam asked the doc.

"Can you cure it?" Dean urged the question.

"For God's sake" she muttered under her breath "I don't even know what 'it' is!"

"I told you" the guy interrupted "it's just a matter of time before she breaks through".

"Just leave her in there, you can't shoot her like an animal!" Pam exclaimed.

One side of me is agreeing with Pam, but what if because of her we get all killed. Or worst, kill each other in a big blood bath?

"Sam" Dean looks at our brother.

Sam nods slightly and pulls me out of the room. He takes me to the waiting room and we sit down in the plastic chair.

"Is Dean really going to shoot her?" I asked Sam staring at the ground.

"I guess we don't have any other choice here".

I sigh. What if this virus can be controlled? What if we can found a special spell or I don't know… we could've done better before killing her.

I hear the gunshot and I don't even flinch.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I would've preferred an ugly ass creature than having to deal with a virus. I mean I can't jump in action and kill it. Right now we can't do anything, so, we sit there doing nothing

I make my knife turn around my fingers without even looking at it, I've became the master of knives.

"You shouldn't play with that here" Dean said taking the knife away.

"Why?" I wined like a five years old.

"Because I said so" he joked and frowns "since when do you wear your shirt like that?"

He points at my plaid shirt. Oh, I forgot about that. Now the pain is back, freaking head.

"When Mrs. Tanner turned she thrown me and Sam on this glass thing an I caught the residue, so yeah".

"You okay, now? You got stiched and cleaned up?"

"Yes, Dean" I smiled a him "had to cut off my shirt, so I had to tie my plaid".

"Oh, okay" he nodded.

Suddenly, glass shatters on the ground and I hear Pam scream. What did she do, again. I glance at her, she dropped a vial of blood on the ground is again freaking out.

"Oh god!" She exclaimed "Is there any on me? Am I okay?"

"You're clean, you're okay" Dr. Lee assured her.

"Why are we staying here?"

Here we go again, she still panicking.

"Please, let's just go!"

"No, we can't because those things are everywhere" Dean told her.

Pam bents down on her knees, hand over her mouth and a loud sob comes out.

"Oh God…" she cried.

"Hey" Dr. Lee bends down next to her "shh, shh".

"She's right about one thing" Sam whispered to us "we can't stay here. We've gotta get out of here, get to the Roadhouse? Somewhere. Let people know what's coming".

"Yeah, good point. Night of the Living Dead, didn't exactly end pretty".

"Well, I'm not sure we've got a choice" Mark said joining our conversation "lots of folks up here are good with rifles, even with all your hardware we're, we're easy targets. So unless you've got some explosives…"

"We could make some" I smiled up at the medical supplies.

The look of all the people in the room is priceless right now. They all look at me surprised and confused.

"What?" I asked them "it's the only thing interesting in school".

"That's what I thought" Dean laughed.

"Hey!" A boy yelled from outside "let me in, let me in! Please!"

"It's Duane Tunner!" Mark exclaimed.

We run out the lab to see the guy knocking at the door looking behind him several times.

Mark opens the door to let Duane inside. The boy gets in limping…

"Duane, you okay?" Mark asked him.

"That's the guy that I, uh" Dean clicks his tongue quietly to us.

"Yeah".

Okay, now things are going to get real scary.

"Who else is in here?" Duane asked walking across the room.

"Hey" Dean grabs his arm "whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, easy there, chief. Hey Doc! Give Duane a good once-over, would you?".

Dr. Lee nods and turns around "Pam?"

"Who are you?" Duane asked examining us.

"Never mind who I am" Dean looks at the doctor who just finally stayed there "doc."

"Yeah, okay".

"Duane. Where you been?"

"On a fishing trip up by Roslyn. I came back this afternoon. I…. I saw Roger McGill being dragged out of his house by people we know! They started cutting him with knives! I ran, I've been hiding in the woods ever since. Has anybody seen my mom and dad?"

I straighten up. I didn't only kill a man, even though he was infected, I took him away from his son…

"You're bleeding" Doctor Lee said pointing his left leg.

"Where'd you get that?" Dean asked.

"I was running, I must have tripped".

"Tie him up" Dean ordered "there's rope in there".

"Wait…"

Dean pulls out his gun and aims it at Duane "sit down!"

I eye Dean carefully, is that Sam's vision?

"I'm sorry, Duane, he's right" Mark said "we've gotta be careful".

"Careful? About what?" Duane asked clearly starting to panic.

"Did they bleed on you?" Dean asked.

"No, what the hell? No!"

"Doc? Any way to know for sure?" Sam asked her "any test?"

"I've studied Beverly's bloodwork backwards and forwards".

"My mom!" Duane exclaimed.

"It took three hours for the virus to incubate. The sulfur didn't appear in the blood until then, so… no, there'd be no way of knowing. Not until after Duane turns".

"Dean, Alex, I gotta talk to you. Now" Sam said.

We go in another room, this situation is so, so, so fucked up. I can't believe it.

"This is my vision, Dean. It's happening".

"Yeah, I figured".

"You can't kill him, all right? Not yet. We don't know if he's infected or not".

"Well, I think we're pretty damn sure. Guy shows up out of nowhere, he's got a cut on his leg, his whole family's infected?"

"Then let's just wait?" I suggested "the doctor said three hours".

"Wait for what?" Dean looks at me "for him to hulk out and infect somebody else? No thanks, can't take that chance".

He makes his way out but Sam stops him, a hand on his chest.

"Hey look, man, I'm not happy about this, okay?" Dean told him "but it's a tough job and you know that".

"It's supposed to be tough, Dean. We're supposed to struggle with this, that's the whole point".

"What does that buy us?"

"A clear conscience" I told him looking up.

"Well, it's too late for that" Dean snapped.

I stay frozen in my spot. I open my mouth to reply but nothing gets out. Dean instantly realize what he said and he soften a bit. I didn't have a chance to think when I killed those people! And I feel like hell right now!

"What the hell's happened to you?" Sam asked Dean.

"You might kill an innocent man, and you don't even care! You don't act like yourself anymore, Dean. Hell you know what? You're acting like one of those things out there".

"Mm-hmm" Dean nods.

He pushes past Sam again, but Sam stops him. Dean pushes Sam against the wall and gets out locking the door.

"Dean!" I yelled "you can't do this! Please! Dean! Let us out! Dean!"

"Dean!" Sam tries to open the door "open the damn door, Dean! Don't do it!"

Dean doesn't listen and he walks away.

"Sam, he's going to kill him!" I exclaimed grabbing my head in my hands.

"Dammit" Sam muttered.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

Dean didn't kill Duane… thank god. I was sure he was going to do it. He didn't say a word about it, but he decided to wait to be sure.

I prepare another explosive. It's relaxing, never thought I'd say that. I guess it's because it's going to be our way out of this place.

"It's been over four hours" Dr. Lee said "Duane's blood is still clean. I don't think he's infected. I'd like to untie him, if that's all right".

I don't look at Dean. He already knows it.

"Sure. Yeah" Sam agreed and she leaves "you know I'm gonna ask you why"

"Yeah, I know"

"So why? Why didn't you do it?"

"We need more alcohol" Dean changed subject.

Sam sighs and gets out the room.

"Thank you" I told him.

"For what?"

"Not killing him, that's it".

He didn't say a word and we continue our work in a comfortable silence.

Our silence is cut off by the sound of glass shatter.

"Wait here" Dean told me.

I stand up and run out the room anyway. I stand out the room and see Mark and Dean standing in front of Sam both frozen.

"She bled on him. He's got the virus" Mark said.

My hearts stops right there.

No, no,no,no,no…. this can't be happening!

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I stand next to Dean eyeing the floor. Pam turned, God knows how and now Sam is infected… I can't lose him…

"Doc, check his wound again, would you?" Dean asked and gets furious since she doesn't answer "doctor!"

"What's she need to examine him for? You saw what happened" Mark said.

"Did her blood actually enter your wound?" Dean asked Sam in panic mode.

"Come on" Mark sighed "of course it did!"

"We don't know that for sure" Dean snapped back.

"We can't take a chance" Duane said.

"You know what we have to do".

"Nobody is shooting my brother" Dean said dryly.

I bite my lip, they're going to shoot him… please, don't kill my brother, I need them both…

"He isn't gonna be your brother much longer. You said it yourself".

"Nobody is shooting anyone!"

"You were gonna shoot me!" Duane replied.

"You don't shut your pie-hole, I still might!"

"Dean" Sam quietly called out "they're right. I'm infected, just give me the gun and I'll do it myself".

"No, Sam" I look up at him feeling the tear falling on my check.

"Forget it".

"Dean, Alex. I'm not gonna become one of those things".

"Sam, we've still got some time".

"Time for what?" Mark cut him off "look I understand he's your brother and I'm sorry, I am. But we gotta take care of this".

Mark pull out his gun and I start instantly to shake.

"I'm gonna say this one time" Dean turns around to see Mark armed "you make a move on him, you'll be dead before you hit the ground. You understand me? I mean, do I make myself clear?!"

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Mark asked lowering his gun.

Dean throws his keys at him "get the hell out of here, that's what. Take my car. Take my sister with you, take her to one of our friends, Bobby Signer, she has his phone number and address. You two go with him. You've got enough firepower to handle anything now".

He wants me to leave them there to die!

"Dean" I choked out.

"Dean, no. No. Go with them. This is your only chance! Take Alex with you, and take care of her!"

"You're not gonna rid of me that easy" Dean told him.

"No, he's right. Come with us" Mark said but Dean doesn't say anything "okay, it's your funeral".

"Dean" I called out for him tears falling uncontrollably "Dean? Don't I need to stay with you guys, please…"

"Alex, you gotta go to Bobby's okay? And stay safe, okay?" Dean takes me in his arms "I'm proud of you ankle bitter, I love you".

'_I'm proud of you baby girl. I love you'._

No…

"No! Sammy!" I yelled "Sammy! You can't leave me! Please!"

Sam gets up slowly taking me in his arms "I'm so sorry Alex, I love you".

"No" I sobbed.

Sam pushes me away gently "Dean, you should go with her, she needs you".

Dean looks down sadly avoiding to look at me.

"Take her out of here" he told Mark.

"No!" I yelled as I feel Mark pulling me away "no!"

I get myself out of his hold and run back to my brothers but Mark lifts me up in his arms. I feel the pain at my side invading me but I don't care. My brothers are going to die!

"No! Sam, Dean! No! Let me go you son of a bitch! Sam, Dean!"

Mark takes me out the room and outside to the Impala. No. No. No. No. I take a run towards the hospital once Mark puts me on the ground, but he quickly catches me up.

"Sorry, kid, you can't leave, I promised your brother to-"

"Shut up!" I yelled still crying "Sam! Dean! Please…"

I sink onto the ground sobbing. How could they do this to me? Why? I can't live without them…

"What the hell?"

I look up to the doctors and suddenly notice that there is no one in the town, it's empty.

"You two go" Dr. Lee said to Mark and Duane "I'll take her to this Bobby guy".

The guys nod and leaves in their truck.

"I'm coming back, I won't be long" she smiled at me and gets back inside.

I continue to cry hysterically, I would've preferred dying. I don't want to live without them…

"Alex…"

I look up seeing Dean. My Dean. Standing there, alive. I jump on my feet's and practically throw myself in his arms grabbing his jacket for my dear life.

"Shhh" he hushed me "it's okay, we're okay".

We're okay…. Sammy is okay, then.

"Dean, please don't leave me…"

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I'm back with Sam and Dean. They are both alive and there with me. I didn't leave Dean's side all along while the doctor makes another blood test.

"Well, it's been five hours and your blood's still clean" she said "I don't understand it but I think you dodged a bullet".

I sigh smiling, we're going to be okay.

"But I was exposed" Sam frowned "how could I not be infected?"

"I don't know. But you're just not. I mean, you compare it with the Tanner samples…" she looks through the microscope "what the hell?"

"What?" Sam asked.

"Their blood. There's no trace of the virus. No sulfur, nothing".

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I lean against the Impala. We are finally getting the hell away from here. Finally.

"What about him?" Dean asked the doc mentioning Sam.

"He's going to be fine. No signs of the infection".

With that she leaves inside.

"Hey ma, don't look at me. I got no clue" Sam said.

"I swear, I'm gonna lose sleep over this one. I mean, why here, why now? And where the hell did everybody go? It's like they just friggin' melted".

"Why was I immune?" Sam added.

"Yeah. You know what? That's a good question. You know, I'm already starting to feel like this is the one that got away?"

"And why we're you guys going to leave me there? Alone" I silently asked looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry Alex" Dean said hugging me again "I'm never letting you go away again, I promise".

"Don't say those words, again. Never".

"I promise".

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

After a few hours of drive, Dean stopped the car and we sit watching the view, them with a beer. This is the moment I would've missed the most if they… I love it.

"So. Last night. You want to tell me what you were talking about?"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked Sam.

"What do I mean? I mean you said you were tired of the job. And that it wasn't just because of Dad".

"Forget it".

"No" Sam shook his head "I can't no way".

"Come on, man, I thought we were both going to die, you can't hold that over me".

"No, no, no, no. Tou can't pull that crap with me, man. You're talking".

"And what if I don't?" Dean challenged.

"Then I guess I'll just have to keep talking until you do".

I look up to Dean, he sighs.

"I don't know man. I just think maybe we could… go to the Grand Canyon".

"What?" Sam and I exclaimed at the same time confused.

"Yeah, you know, all this driving back and forth across country, you know I've never been to the Grand Canyon? Or we could go to T.J or Hollywood, see if we can bang Lindsey Lohan".

"You're not making any sense".

"I just think we should take a break from all this. Why do we gotta get stuck with all the responsibility, you know? Why can't we live life a little bit?"

"Why are you saying all this?"

Dean shakes his head staring back at the view.

"No, no, no. Dean. You're my brother all right? So whatever weight you're carrying let me help a little bit".

"I can't. I promised".

"Who?" I asked curious.

"Dad?"

"Dad?" I repeated.

"Just before Dad died, he told me something" he looks at Sam "he told me something about you"

"What? Dean, what did he tell you?"

There, my heart stopped at Dean's statement.


	32. Hunted

Chapter 32 - Hunted

* * *

**-Authors note: Hello there everyone! I'm sorry about being a little late on uptading, it's been a crazy week for school, but now I'm full on ready! So! Enjoy, review, favorite and follow! Thank you for reading!**

**-Spoiler Alert: Spoilers of Supernatural.**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. I only own Alexandria.**

* * *

"Before Dad died he, he told me something. Something about you".

"What? Dean, what did he tell you?" Sam urged him.

"He said that he wanted me to watch out for you two, to take care of both of you".

"He told you that a million times".

"No, this time was different. He said that I have to save you".

"Save me from what?"

"He just said that I had to save you… that nothing else mattered. And that if I couldn't, I'd…"

"You'd what, Dean?"

"That I'd have to kill you. He said that I might have to kill you, Sammy. To protect Alex from you".

My mind finally wakes up again and I realize what is happening… even though I don't understand a word Dean just said. He would have to kill Sam? To protect me? Is that a joke? It can't be! Sam would never ever hurt me in a million year!

"Kill me? To protect Alex?" Sam repeated horrified "what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know" Dean admitted.

"I mean, he must have had some kind of reason for saying it, right? I would never hurt Alex, you know that better than me. Did Dad know the demon's plans for me? Am I supposed to go dark side or something? What else did he say, Dean?"

"Nothing" Dean answered honestly "that's it. I swear".

Sam is too good to go dark side, right? I mean, he saves lives, he doesn't kill good, and we kill evil to save good. This is messed up…

"Why didn't you say anything to us?" I asked surprisingly calmed.

"Because it was Dad, and he begged me not to".

"Who cares?!" Sam exploded "take some responsibility for yourself, Dean! You had no right to keep this from us! Especially the part of me killing Alex!"

"I never said you would kill her!" Dean yelled.

"Well that's what it sounds like! Why would you have to protect her from me!"

"I don't know Sam! That's the only thing Dad said! And I wish to God he'd never opened his mouth. Then I wouldn't have to walk around with this screaming in my head all day".

I lean against the wooden fence my head in my hands. What the hell is all this story? I exhale wanting to cry so badly. Since when did Dad know about all this? Did he know before Sam got at Stanford and that is why he didn't want him to go? Did he know that since he knew about the demon or even before that? Since when did he knew that my big brother would kill me! Never he would do that!

Sam takes a few steps away still pissed "we've just got to figure out what's going on, then, what the hell this means".

"We do?" Dean asked surprised "I've been thinking about this, I think we should just lay low. You know? At least for a while. It'd be safer. And that way I can make sure-"

"What?" Sam cut him off "that I don't turn evil and kill our little sister! That I don't turn into some kind of killer?"

I stand up sighing and look at Sam "you won't turn evil, you can't. It's not you".

"Jeez, if you're not careful maybe I'll kill you and Dean will have to waste me".

I gulp as some images of Sam killing me in different scary ways and Dean killing him afterward invades my head. Stupid imagination!

"Stop!" Dean exclaimed "dammit! Sam I never said that. This whole thing is spinning out of control. All right? You're immune to some weirdo demon virus, and I don't even know what the hell anymore. And you're pissed at me, I get it. That's fine, I deserve it. But we lay low until we figure out our next move, okay?"

I nod, anyway my head is only filled out with the fact that Sam might kill me one day and Dean kill Sam. This is like a nightmare that I never even thought about because it's an impossible thing to happen.

"Forget it" Sam sighed.

"Sam, please, man" Dean pleaded "hey, please. Just give me some time. Give me some time to think, okay? I'm begging you here, please. Please".

Sam nods, but he is clearly upset. This is really hard to take it and I understand him. He just learned that he is supposed to kill me and if Dean can't save him he has to kill him. I wish Dad was here to explain everything to us…

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

After ridding the whole day in a complete uncomfortable silent, we finally stop at a motel for the night. During all the ride, I couldn't take my eyes away from the view outside and concentrating to keep calm and not break out. Dean's words are still hunting me.

I take out my bags from the trunk and get inside our room. I throw them on the bed and only keep one and make my way in the bathroom. Finally… I'm alone…

I slide down the door falling on the ground my head in my hands. Why is our family so fucked up? Why can't we have a fucking brake? We already have to deal with finding the demon.

After about five minute I decide to actually get in the shower, a long hot shower, it always calmed me down.

Once I'm done, I get out, get dressed quickly in a pair of joggings and one of Dean's t-shirt, well, for me it's too big, but I don't care, it's comfortable.

I get out the bathroom and throw myself in bed not mattering about getting under the covers. I don't even know what time it is, but I just want to go to sleep and hopefully wake up and everything that happened today was a bad, real bad nightmare. Sam gets in the bathroom without a word.

I feel myself falling asleep, but Dean lifts me up and puts me down gently. I'm about to protest but I feel him putting the covers over me. I groan to get his attention and grab powerless his sleeve. Since I'm a kid I've always had these ways to say something, in this situation pulling on his sleeve means that I don't want to leave me. So, that's what he does. He lies down beside me and I instantly curl next to him. I don't care that I am fifteen years old. I need my big brother.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I open my eyes tiredly blinking away the blur and sit up brushing away my hair from my face with my hand and yawn.

Something is wrong.

I glance around the room and instantly see it and start panicking.

"Dean!" I called out shaking him "Dean, wake up!"

"What?" He groaned "what is it?"

"Sam isn't there anymore".

At these words, he sits up beside me jumping in his big brother mode and I can see he is also starting to panic.

"Where is he?" He asked getting up.

"I don't know" I shrugged "I just woke up and he was gone… he's bags too. Dean do you think it's my fault he left?"

"What do you mean 'you're fault?'"

I bit my lip looking down at my hands. I'm sure it's my fault.

Dean lifts up my chin with his finger and frowns looking deep in my eyes.

"Why would it be your fault?"

I hesitate, but finally decide to get the words out.

"Because he probably doesn't want to hurt me and thinks that the solution is to leave us, so that way he can't hurt me and you won't kill him, because-"

"Hey" Dean stopped me "it's okay, everything is going to be okay, I'm sure at one hundred percent this is none of your fault, okay?"

I nod not sure I can agree. Why would he leave otherwise?

"Go get dress, I'll call Ellen and Bobby, maybe Sam called them or something".

I nod and head to the bathroom grabbing my bag on the way. Great, I was already in a bad mood because of the thing Dean told us and now Sam just left god knows where? Great, just fucking great.

Once I'm done, I get out just as Dean finishes his conversation.

"No, it's okay, thanks Bobby".

Dean hangs out sighing and passes a hand on his face, this isn't a good sign.

"I guess Bobby didn't hear of him" I guessed and easy guess.

"Yeah" Dean sighed.

I look down on the ground, where could he go? Where could he possibly want to go without us?

"Come on, Dean soothed me "let's get in the car, he's probably not that far".

"What if he's like Dad and doesn't want to be found and-"

"Stop rumbling, Ankle bitter" Dean stopped me placing his hands on my shoulders "Sam isn't far, I'm sure of that, okay? We need to get on the road, try to find him, okay?"

"Okay" I nodded.

"Also" Dean added "Sam won't disappear like Dad, you know him, right?"

I nod and take back over my emotion. I need to be top to find him, to help Dean find him.

I help Dean with the bags and we leave on the road, it's weird to be in the passenger sit again, I forgot how I liked it.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

"Guess he deactivated his GPS" I sighed closing my computer screen.

No traces of what direction he could've gone and now I can't track his phone. He also knows how I do it, since he's the one that taught me.

"Look, we have to look. Ellen and Bobby will call us if they find something, I'm sure of that".

"What if Sam knows that? He won't go to see them" I stated.

"Maybe, but if he needs help, he'll go to them. Who else would he go to?"

"You're right".

"That's because I'm the oldest" he grinned.

"Say that to yourself" I laughed slightly "I'm sure Sam took all the intelligence from us".

"Probably" Dean agreed.

I place my laptop in my bag and lean against the sit looking outside, even though we can see almost nothing because of the darkness.

Dean's phone rings and hope rises, what if it's Sam? Or maybe Bobby or Ellen? Saying where he is?

"Hello?" Dean answered putting it on speaker.

"It's Ellen".

"Hey, have you heard from Sam?"

"I have" she said making me smile "but he made me promise not to tell you where he is".

My smile falls, I hate promises.

"Come on" Dean begged "Ellen, please. Something bad could be going on here, and I swore I'd look after that kid".

"Ellen, we need him with us" I added to help out.

"Now, Dean, Alex. They say you can't protect your loved ones forever" she pauses "well, I say screw that. What else is family for? He's in Lafayette, Indiana".

"Thanks" Dean and I said at the same time.

Dean hangs up and makes a U-turn in the good direction.

"Does Sam has something in Lafayette?" I asked Dean.

"I don't think so" Dean shrugs "but I guess we are going to find out. Get some sleep, okay?"

"I could drive while you sleep too? You haven't sleep in a long time too".

"Nope, I have to be awake to make sure you don't scratch or hurt her".

I roll my eyes but smile, I wonder if one day I'll be able to drive this car in peace.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

We've been searching in motels all evening and we haven't found Sam yet and I am starting to discourage on the research.

"Okay, Blue Rose Motel, that's the next one" I read from the phone book "it's not far from here, just continue straight ahead".

"Okay" Dean nodded.

I hope he's there. I only want to know if he is okay, and to kick his ass for leaving us.

"Here" I pointed the motel.

Dean turns in the parking lot and stops. I look through a window and finally see him.

"Oh" Dean sighed in relieve "thank god, you're okay".

I smile slightly, now I'm ready to kick his ass.

Sam moves from where he was showing a girl.

"Oh, you're better than okay. Sam, you sly dog!" Dean exclaimed proud.

"Ew, Dean" I roll my eyes "I'm not sure she's his type anyway".

"How would you know that?"

"Because I know you two better than anyone else. I know your types of girls depending on if your drunk or not too and the degree".

"Shut up" he sighs.

Before he could say anything else, Sam's motel window shatters. I look up at the direction where it came from and get out of the car quickly followed by Dean.

Dean takes the lead and climbs up the ladder leading up to the roof.

"Gordon!" Dean yelled jumping on him from behind.

I stay back waiting if Dean will need my help, but I think he'll manage. Even though I want to beat the hell out of him.

They fight and Dean pins him on the ground hitting him over and over and over… and over…

"You do that to my brother, I'll kill you!"

"Dean, wait" Gordon choked out.

I see him trying to get to his riffle beside him and I jump in the action getting to the gun, but I wasn't fast enough. He grabs it and knocks Dean out with it and points the gun at me. I put my hand on my gun but the noise of his riffle cocking stops me.

"Don't even think about it, kid" he said.

"Just leave the fuck us alone!" I yelled.

Fuck this. I grab my gun but quickly drop it on the ground. I feel a deep pain at my side. I fall on my knees grabbing my side in pain. He just fucking shot me!

"Now you'll stay calm, huh?"

These are the last words I hear before he knocks me out.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I groan in pain as I try to open my eyes. It hurts so badly. I attempt to move my arms and legs, but something is keeping me to do so. I hear a voice calling out for me, but I can't hear it clearly. A cold hand slaps me on my check making me wake up and alert.

Gordon, the bullet. I'm tied up to a chair.

Everything comes back clear. Its Dean voice that I hear.

"Hey!" He yelled at Gordon "don't you dare touch her!"

"What are you gonna do?" He challenged "she's awake now, you're welcome".

Dean looks at him with his killer eyes and glances at me his expression completely changing to worried.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah" I breathed out.

I take a quick look at the place, looks like an abandoned house or something, Dean is also tied up next to me, like a lion you keep away from its food.

I glance down at my injury, Gordon only tied up a white towel around my waist and it really hurts.

Dean's cell starts to ring. Gordon grabs the phone places the barrel of his gun right on my head.

"Hey!"

"I'll take it off, but you stay calm and shut your mouth" Gordon spat putting the phone to Dean's ear.

"Hello?" Dean answered as calm as he could but still eyeing me "… I know…. Yeah I talked to Ellen Just got here myself. It's a real funky town and the girls aren't even hot. You ditched me, Sammy".

Funky town, code number. Girls aren't even hot, code number two.

"What?" Dean exclaimed surprised and looks at Gordon "who? ... I'm staying at, uh, 5367 Monroe Street. Why don't you meet me here?"

Gordon hangs up taking the gun away from me. I take a deep breath, I didn'T even noticed that I was holding my breath.

"Now, was that so hard?" Gordon asked Dean with an evil son of a bitch smile.

"Bite me" Dean spat.

At least Sam knows that we are in deep trouble. 'Funky town' means that we have a gun on us and 'the girls aren't even hot' means that I'm not in a good shape. And it's the case, I hope I won't die of blood lost before Sam comes.

Gordon walks to the table and starts pulling out weapons from his bag. He has one hell of an arsenal. Sam will have to be extra careful when he'll come.

"So" Dean started "Gordy. I know Sam, Alex and I ain't exactly your favorite people, but don't you think this is a little extreme?"

"What you think this is revenge?" Gordon turns around face to us.

"Well, we did leave you tied up in your own mess for three days" Dean laughed.

"We should've put cameras. I would pay to see this" I added weakly.

"Yeah. I was definitely planning on kicking your ass for that".

"Mm-mmm" Dean hummed.

"But that's not what this is" Gordon said "this is personal. I'm not a killer, Dean. I'm a hunter. And you're brother's a fair game".

He slams his knife on the table making me jump. Hunting Sam? Why? This doesn't make any sense, my brother isn't a supernatural creature!

I glance at Dean's shock face, this isn't good.

"See, I was doing an exorcism down in Louisiana. Teenage girl, seemed routine, some low-level demon. But between all the jabbering and the head-spinning, the damn thing muttered something. About a coming war. And I don't think it meant to, it just kind of slipped out. But it was too late. Piqued my interest. And you can really make a demon talk, you got the right tools".

"And what happened to the girl it was possessing?" Dean asked.

"She didn't make it" he answered casually.

This sick, sick bastard. He shouldn't be a hunter, he should be locked up.

"Well, you're a son of a bitch" Dean said.

Gordon walks to him and slaps him in the face. I try to move but the pain hits me, fucking hell.

"That's my momma you're talking about" he spat and gets back up "anyway. This demon tells me there are soldiers to fight in this coming war. Humans, fighting on hell's side. You believe that? I mean, they're psychics, so they're not exactly pure humans, but still. What kind of worthless scumbag have you got to be to turn against your own race? But you know the biggest kick in the ass? This demon said I knew one of them. Our very own Sammy Winchester".

Sam fighting for hell? Never he would do this, his Sammy. It's a bad joke.

"Oh" Dean chuckles "this is… this is a whole new level of moronic, even for you".

"Yeah? Come on, Dean. I know. About Sam's vision. I know everything. Also that little Alexandria here is going to be one of his victims if we don't stop him. She is way too weak to kill her own brother" Gordon said looking at me "she is useless".

One of too much… that's what the yellow eye demon told me. One of too much in his plan? Would that make sense? Whatever are his plans for Sam.

"Say that one more time and I swear to god I'll kill you" Dean growled.

"Come on, Sam's vision aren't normal, we have to do our job, Dean".

Then why did Dad tell Dean that he will have to kill Sam? I don't want to kill Sam!

"Really? Because a demon told you? You believe that Sam has visions?"

"Hey, Dean. I'm not some reckless yahoo, okay? I did my homework. Made damn sure it was true. Look, you've got your Roadhouse connections, I got mine. It's how I found Sammy in the first place" he sits on a chair in the corner holding his riffle "about a month ago I found another one of these freaks here in town. He could deep-fry a person just by touching them".

"Yeah, did he kill anyone?"

"Well, besides Mr. Tinkles the cat? No. But he was working up to it. They're all gonna be killers, Dean. We've got to take them all out. And that means Sammy too" he said cocking his riffle.

"Sam won't just walk through the front door" I growled ignoring the pain.

"I know. Especially since I'm sure you found a way to warn him. Ha. You really think I'm that stupid?" Gordon gets up and starts pacing the room "no. Sammy's going to scope the place first, see me covering the front door. So he's going to take the back. And when he does he'll hit the tripwire" he takes out a grenade from his back "then. Boom".

"Sam's not gonna fall for a friggin' tripwire" Dean said.

"Maybe you're right. That's why I'll have a second one" Gordon smiles "hey look. I'm sorry. I wish I didn't have to do this, I really do. But for what it's worth, it'll be quick".

With that, he leaves the room to prepare his trap. Which is actually scary, because it could work.

"Hey" Dean called softly at me getting my attention "how bad is it?"

"I think I just lost half of my blood" I admitted.

Dean only stares at me for a few minutes and say "you do don't look good, but we'll fix you. Me and Sam once we get out of this place, alright?"

"Okay" I nodded "I'm just really tired".

"Well, don't fall asleep, okay?" I can hear the worry in his voice "stay with me little girl, you can do this, right?"

"Yeah, I can" I answered nodding weakly.

"Good".

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I feel my eyes closing more and more, but I force them open. I have to stay awake, I have to stay awake.

"Come on, man" Dean said as Gordon walks back in the room "I know Sam, okay, better than anyone. He's got more of a conscience than Alex and I combined, I mean, the guy feels guilty surfing the Internet for porn".

"Maybe you're right. But one day he's going to be a monster".

Never.

"How? Huh? How's a guy like Sam become a monster?"

"Beats me" Gordon shrugged "but he will".

"No, you don't know that!"

"I'm surprised at you, Dean. Getting all emotional. I'd heard you were more of a professional than this" Gordon said "look, let's say you were cruising around in that car of yours and, uh, you had little Hitler riding shotgun, right? Back when he was just some goofy, crappy artist. But you knew what he was going to turn into someday. You'd take him out, no questions, am I right?"

"That… not… Sam" I choked out.

"Yeas it is" Gordon spat at my face "you two just can't see it yet. It's he's destiny".

He gets away from me. I can't believe this shit.

"Look, I'm sympathetic. He's your brother, you love the guy. This has got to hurt like hell for you".

He walks to his bag taking out two scarfs and gags me. I don't know what difference it would make, I'm too weak to make a sound anyways.

"But here's the thing" he gags Dean "it would wreck him. But your dad? If it really came right down to it, he would have had the stones to do the right thing here. But you're telling me you're not the man he is?"

This fucker. He has no right to talk about my family like this, he's crazy.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I hear the door open. No, no, no. Sam has to leave this place! Right now, I'm starting to feel that all of this won't end well.

"You hear him?" Gordon whispered to us "here he comes".

I glance at Dean scared as hell. He looks as afraid as I am. Suddenly, one grenade explodes, Dean screams through his gag and I simply shut my eyes tightly. Sam, please, Sammy…

"Hold on" Gordon said "not yet just, wait and see".

The second grenade goes off. I feel a tear sliding on my face.

Gordon grabs his riffle cocking it "sorry, Dean, sorry Alex".

He leaves to make sure my brother is really dead.

I want to yell at him. I want to take the life out of him, but I feel like I'm about to lose conciseness, I'm even surprised I'm still alive.

"Put it down!" I hear Sam yell "now!"

Sam! He's still alive! He's alive! I try to look back to see him, but again, the pain stops me. I groan and decide to stop moving, Sammy is going to save us.

I hear some fighting and then nothing. Someone enters the room, please let it be Sam…

I feel myself getting out of it quickly, dammit…

"Alex, hey".

The gag is removed and I feel the rope getting off my ankles and wrists. I crack my eyes open eyeing Sam and his worried face.

"Sammy…" I choked out with a small smile.

"It's okay, Alex, you'll be fine, don't worry".

He takes me in his arms and I instantly burry my head in his chest forcing myself to stay awake.

"That son of a…" Dean starts as he heads out the room.

"Dean. No" Sam stopped him.

"I let him live once. I'm not making the same mistake twice".

"Trust me. Gordon's taken care of. And we need to get Alex to a hospital and quickly. Come on".

Dean nods and we exit the place. Suddenly, as we head away, someone starts firing at us, clearly Gordon. Dean and Sam starts running carrying me in his arms.

"Come on!" Dean exclaims "you call this taken care of?"

We hide behind a ditch by the side of the road. Sam holds me tightly being careful with my side.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean asked Sam.

"Just trust me on this, all right?"

We hide there, and a sound catches my attention. Police sirens. Sam called the police?

"Drop your weapons! Get down on your knees!" A man shouts.

"Do it, now!" Another added.

"Anonymous tip" Sam smiled.

"You're a fine upstanding citizen, Sam" Dean gently sooth my hair "now let's take you to the hospital and quickly".

"But Dean… questions" I refused.

The last thing we need is again the police on us, for me CPS.

"You lost way too much blood, Alex, come on, we can't do any miracles".

Sam picks me up and helps me in the car, where I can't hold it up. Even with Sam's pleads to stay awake, I lose conciseness.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

"Hey there" a familiar voice rings into my ears "time to wake up, ankle bitter".

I shift in the uncomfortable bed. I'm so tired and I just want to sleep.

"No" I mumbled almost incompressible.

"You'll sleep in the car, okay?"

I finally open my eyes seeing Dean over me and a bright white light all around him, where the hell are we? Why are we- oh. Now I remember, Gordon shot me and I was probably dying. Which means we are in a hospital.

"Dean, we have to leave. Now" Sam urged.

"Okay, grab her stuff, I've got her".

Dean grabs me and it instantly makes me groan because of this bullet wound, but it doesn't hurt as much as it did before, guess the doctors did a good work. And I'm being a baby, it isn't that bad.

Lucky us, its night time, so there isn't a lot of doctors and nurse and people are all asleep, so it's easier to bring me out of here.

We make our way to the car and Dean sits with me in the backseat.

"Dean…" I blurred out "why am I so, so, so tired. Like you know the kind of tired that makes you want to sleep. I want to sleep, Dean".

"The drugs are really kicking on, right? Sleep it off little girl, you'll be fine, don't worry about a thing, okay?"

"Dean, I don't like the hospital clothes, I feel naked. I think I'm naked. Am I naked?"

"No, but we are certainly getting you dressed up once we arrive at a motel".

"Oh, okay. Good day… I mean good night of course!" I laugh hard "its night time obviously it's dark, dark, dark, outside!"

"Yeah, it is" Dean chuckled "sleep, now".

He doesn't have to tell me a third time. I pass out like a rock.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I groan, real pain now. I feel like someone just poked the wound with his fingers and try to break through it. This is great.

"Hey, Ava" I hear a voice "it's Sam. Again. Um, call me when you get this, just want to make sure you got home okay. All right. Bye".

"Everything all right?"

"Yeah, I hope so".

"Well, Gordon should be reaching for the soap for the next few years at least".

"Yeah" Sam agreed "if they pin Scott Carey's murder on him. And if he doesn't bust out".

If he does bust out, I'm sure Dean is going to kill him. After trying to kill Sam and almost killed me, he's a dead mean.

"Dude, you ever take off like that again…"

"What? You'll kill me?" Sam stated.

"That is so not funny" Dean replied.

Not one bit, I would slap him if I could, but I don't want to look awake. I want to relax and do nothing.

"All right" Sam laughed "all right. So where to next, then?"

"Well, we let Alex rest up and then one word: Amsterdam".

"Dean!"

"Come on, man, I heard the coffee shops don't even serve coffee".

A coffee shop that doesn't serve coffee? It doesn't make any sense.

"I'm not just gonna ditch the job" Sam said.

"Screw the job. Screw it, man, I'm sick of the job anyway".

What? Dean did he just say that? He's the one who always used to say to me how the job is important, that we save lives.

"I mean, we don't get paid, we don't get thanked" Dean listed "the only thing we get is bad luck".

"Well, come on, dude, you're a hunter. I mean, it's what you were meant to do".

"Ah, I wasn't meant to do anything. I don't believe in that destiny crap".

"You mean you don't believe in my destiny" Sam corrected.

Oh, hell yeah I don't believe in Sam's destiny, it's all crap.

"Look, Dean, I've tried running before. I mean, I ran all the way to California and look what happened. You can't run from this. And you can't protect me".

"I can try" Dean argued.

"Thanks for that, but you already have Alex to protect, from me, like Dad said" he pauses "look Dean, I'm gonna keep hunting. I mean, whatever is coming, I'm taking it head-on, so if you really want to watch my back, then I guess you're gonna have to stick around"

"Bitch".

"Jerk".

I smile slightly. Even with all this shit, we are a family, and our family is like freaking scotch tape.

"You calling that Ava girl again? You sweet on her or something?"

"She's engaged, Dean".

"So? What's the point in saving the world if you can't get a little nookie once in a while, huh?" Dean pauses and gets worried "what?"

"Just a feeling… how far is it to Peoria?"

"Not far, why?"

"You can watch on Alex, I have to o check on her".

"Okay" Dean agreed "make it quick though".

"Yeah".

With that, he leaves. Who is Ava?

"I know you're awake" Dean said sitting at the side of the bed.

"I just don't feel like waking up" I told him.

"Well, I need you to eat something".

"How much time we spent at the hospital?" I asked ignoring what he just said.

"About a day or two, I had to give you some of my blood".

"Oh, great…" I sarcastically said.

"Hey, I'm sure my blood is great, shut up" he joked "for real, I'll make you soup".

"Okay, I nodded

I glance at my clothes and frown, I don't even remember changing. And a hospital gown, we are kind of naked under that.

"Dean? How the hell did I change?"

"Uh… we kind of had to do it, only me though and I swear I didn't see anything. I would have nightmares for the rest of my live".

I laugh "you used to change me when I was a baby, even changed my diapers".

"Yeah, well, now you're growing up thins on your chest and you're not a baby".

I laugh harder, things on my chest?

"Don't laugh at me" he growled "it was really awkward. I wish it's the last time I'd do this".

"Me too… next time, just let me do it once I wake up, deal?"

"Hell yeah" he agreed with a smile on his face.

"Dean? Who is Ava?"

"Sam told me that she has visions about people dying too. She dreamt about Sam getting killed with Gordon's grenades. She came to warn him and now she's not answering her phone, so Sam went to check on her".

"Oh, okay, I hope she's all right".

"Me too. Now, let's get you something on your bones".

That, I won't say no. I'm really hungry.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

Food and sleep are the two best remedies to everything. Food is the best, well not when it's a freaking soup, but it's still food. We are in the morning and Sam is on his way back, he called Dean and told us that he found her fiancé dead, he's throat cut and he found some sulfur. Which mean a demon got her, and I sure don't hope it's the demon we are after. Because it would mean that he would come to Sam, one day. And I don't want this.

I won't let it happen. Dean won't either.


	33. Playthings

Chapter 33 - Playthings

* * *

**-Authors note: Hello there! First of all, I am really sorry I didn't post at the usual time. I've been sick, still am but I keep writting because I like it, so... Review, favorite, follow and enjoy!**

**-Spoiler Alert: Spolers of Supernatural.**

**-Disclaimer: I do NOT own Supernatural. Only Alexandria.**

* * *

I stare into the nothing. Well, is it possible to stare at nothing? Maybe if you close your eyes you can't see excepted darkness. Darkness is something, so I guess you aren't staring at nothing, you stare at the color black. I wonder if some Scientifics made some experience on that. Or I'm just the only weirdo who thought about this.

God, what does school does to me… I think if I continue this math work for another minute my brothers will have to lock me up.

Dean entering the room brings me out of my mind. He gives me the 'get back to work' look. So guessing I'll become a crazy person. Great.

"Yeah. Okay. Thanks, Ellen" Sam hangs up his cell.

"What'd she have to say?" Dean asked him.

"Oh, she's got nothing. Me, I've been checking every database I can think of, federal, state, and local. No one's heard anything about Ava, she just… into the thin air, you know?"

"Huh" Dean hands Sam his coffee.

"What about me?" I asked him.

"You're not having anything. Last time you were working your homework and I gave you a drink, you dropped it 'accidently' on your laptop" Dean said.

"Please, Dean. I think I'm about to die here".

"Nope" Dean grinned at me playfully and points my computer.

I sigh annoyed. I was freaking thirteen years old when I was so tired of working I just threw my hot chocolate on the computer.

"What about you?" Sam asked Dean.

"No, same as before. Sorry, man".

"Ellen did have one thing" Sam stated.

"Hmmm?" Dean hummed curious.

"A hotel in Cornwall, Connecticut. Two freak accident in the past three weeks".

"Yeah? What's that have to do with Ava?"

"It's a job. I mean, a lady drowned in the bathtub, then a few days ago a guy falls down the stairs, head turns a complete one-eighty. Which isn't exactly normal, you know? Look, I don't know, Dean, it might be nothing, but I told Ellen we'd think about checking it out".

"You did?" Dean and I exclaimed surprised.

"Yeah" Sam said and frowned "you two seem surprised".

Dean and I look at each other and he sigh "well yeah, it's just, you know. Not the, uh, patented Sam Winchester way, is it?"

"What way is that?"

"You know, the kind of sad movie Sam?" I tried to explain awkwardly "the one that looks outside the window with the heavy rain pouring and-"

"I think you should shut up" Dean whispered to me.

"Yep" I agreed.

"Look. I'm the one who told her to go back home. Now her fiancé's dead and some demon has taken her off to God knows where. You know? But we've been looking for a month now, and we've got nothing. So I'm not giving up on her, but I'm not going to let other people die either. We've got to save as many people as we can".

"Wow" Dean stated "that attitude is way too healthy for me, and I'm officially uncomfortable now. Thank you".

Sam and I laugh. Dean will always be Dean.

"All right" Dean becomes more serious "call Ellen. Tell her we'll take it".

Sam nods and takes out his cell and I, enthusiasm, shut the screen of my laptop.

"Yes, a case!" I exclaimed "I'm tired to be sitting my ass in here doing school work".

"First off, watch the language" Dean schooled "and second of all, it's been good for your grades, there getting really better".

"I'm still not passing, Dean" I told him confused "I have like fifty in every class".

"Better than thirty, right?" He grinned.

I scoff at him and go to the bathroom.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I put on my hood over my head grab my bag and get out of the Impala. I guess that for once we'll have a good place to sleep, descent at least. This hotel looks like a castle, it's beautiful. I like it.

"Dude, this is sweet" Dean commented "I never get to work jobs like this".

"Like what?" Sam and I asked at the same time.

"Old school haunted houses, you know? Fog, and secret passageways… sissy British accents. Might even run into Fred and Daphne while we're inside" he closes his eyes making a dreamland face "mmmm, Daphne. Love her".

"That's why you always wanted to watch this show with me, huh?" I grin.

"Exactly".

We get up the steps leading to the entrance, seriously, this place looks bigger and bigger each time we get closer.

"Hey" Sam stops us "wait a second".

I follow his gaze to this old urn.

"I'm not so sure haunted's the problem" Sam told us.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You see this pattern here?" He taps a symbol on the urn "that's a quincunx, that's a five-spot".

"Five-spot" Dean repeats.

"Yeah".

"That's used for hoodoo spell work, isn't it?"

"Right, yeah. You fill this thing with blood weed and you've got a powerful charm to ward off enemies".

"Yeah, except I don't see any blood weed" Dean said "don't you think this place is a little too, uh, white meat for hoodoo?"

"Maybe" Sam shrugged.

I tap on Sam's arm and mention the door.

"One way to find out is to go".

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

The inside of the main room is pretty. All in wood, guessing it's because it's an old place. I look around, no one is here. Probably people are scared of those 'accidents' that have been happening here. For once people are smart enough to not come in here.

"May I help you?" A woman's voice catches my attention.

I turn my head towards her, she advances towards us smiling politely.

"Hi, yeah, I'd like a room for a couple of nights" Dean demanded.

I follow Sam towards to front desk but a little girl about ten I would say runs between us quickly disappearing in the other room.

"Hey!" The woman shouts to the little girl and glances at Sam and I "sorry about that".

"No problem" Sam tells her.

The woman smiles at us and looks through her papers "well, um, congratulations, you could be some of our final guests".

"Well. Sounds vaguely ominous" Dean said.

"No, I'm sorry, I mean we're closing at the end of the month. Well, let me guess. "You guys are here antiquing?"

I frown looking at Sam, than Dean. Let's play.

"How'd you know?" Dean asked her with a fake surprised face.

"Oh, you just look the type" she shrugged "so, uh, king-sized bed and a single?"

I laugh slightly putting a hand in front of my mouth to hide it, but this, this is way too funny to not laugh.

"What?" Sam exclaimed "no, uh, no, we're, we're… three singles. We're just brothers, this is our sister".

"Oh" she looks at us ashamed "oh, I'm sorry".

"What'd you mean that we look the type?" Dean asks.

I can't hold it more, I chock my laughter and get a small push from Sam who has his it's-not-funny face.

"You know" Sam breaks the silence "speaking of antiques, you have a really, really interesting urn on the front porch. Where did you get that?"

"Oh, I have no idea, it's been there forever" she hands Dean a key "here you go, Mr. Mahagov".

"Thanks".

She dings a small bell "you'll be staying in room 237".

An old man joins us, the kind of Alfred looking. This is awesome.

"Sherwin" she continued "could you show these gentlemen and lady to their rooms?"

Lady? Since when a fifteen years old girl is a lady?

"Let me guess" he says staring at us "Antiquers?"

Aren't Antiquers wear like some suits or at least are dressed up a little cleaner than Sam and Dean?

"Let me take your bag, miss" he tells me.

I hesitantly hand him. I hope my knives won't make too much noise… oh, and my gun.

Sherwin leads us up the stairs, carrying my duffle. I have to point out that this bag is heavy, this is the only girly side I have. I carry a lot of stuff with me.

"If you want I can carry it" I offered.

"No" he refuses "I got it".

I offered.

"So the hotel's closing up, huh?" Sam starts the conversation.

"Yep. Miss Susan tried to make a go of it, but the guests just don't come like they used to. Still, it's a damn shame".

"Oh yeah?"

"It may not look it anymore, but this place was a palace. Two different vice-presidents laid their heads on our pillows. My parents worked here, I practically grew up here. Gonna miss it" he stops us in front of a room "here's your room".

He unlocks the door opening the door and let us in. He hands me my bag that I simply drop on the couch.

"You're not gonna… cheap on me, are you, boy?"

Dean sighs annoyed opening his wallet giving him some money. This man is awesome. And this room is scary looking.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I readjust myself on the bed and change page of my manga.

"What the-"

I look up at Dean frowning "what?"

"That's normal" he points a white old fashioned dressed on the wall "why the hell would anyone stay here? I'm amazed they kept in business this long".

"Well, I like this place" I said "it has his originalities".

"You're weird" Dean sighed.

"All right" Sam changes suddenly of subject "victim number one: Joan Edison, forty three years old, a realtor handling the sale of the hotel. And the victim number two was Larry Williams, moving some stuff out of Goodwill".

"Well, there's a connection: they're both tied up in shutting the place down" Dean said.

"Yeah. Maybe somebody here doesn't want to leave, and they're using hoodoo to fight back".

"What do you think our witch doctor is, that Susan lady?"

"She is the one selling, Dean" I make him notice "it's stupid. What about Alfred?"

"Alfred?" Sam frowns.

"Well, Sherwin. He looks like an Alfred, in batman".

"True" Sam smiled "but I don't know".

"Of course, the most troubling question is why these people assume we're gay?"

I start laughing hard leaning forward.

"It's not funny, Alex" Sam mumbled.

"Oh yeah" I take a few breath "it is. It's hilarious".

"Shut up, ankle bitter" Dean rolls his eyes as I start laughing again "I really don't get it".

"Well, you are kindda butch" Sam told him "probably think you're overcompensating".

I burst again in a big laughter, getting a more annoyed look from both my brothers.

"Right" Dean mocks my laugh.

I lie down on the bed sighing. God, when was the last time I laughed that way?

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

Sam, Dean and I walk around the hallways searching for any other voodoo stuff or weird. Luckily for us, since they think my brothers are Antiquers, we can search everything without them asking any question.

"Hey. Look at that" Sam shows us another urn with the quincunx symbol "more hoodoo".

An old hotel full of hoodoo? That can't be good.

We approach a door written 'PRIVATE'. Dean knocks on the door and not even a second Susan opens it.

"Hi there" Dean greeted her.

"Hi. Everything okay with your room?"

"Yeah. Yeah, yeah" Sam and Dean mumbles over each other "everything is great, yeah".

"Well, I was, I was just in the middle of packing" she tells us.

In other words it's: can you leave now? This is awkward.

"Hey!" Dean suddenly exclaims "are those antique dolls? Because these two" he points at us "these two here, have a major doll collection back home. Don't'ya? Huh?"

I frown glancing at my brothers.

"Big time" Sam fakes a smile.

"Yeah" I falsely agreed.

In fact, I hate dolls, especially old creepy ones. I'm even a little bit scared of them. Once, with Dad and Dean, we went on a hunt, I was a bout thirteen and it was this freaking ghost hunting those dolls killing people like Chucky. Great times.

"Big time" Dean repeats Sam words "you think they could come. Or we could come in and take a look?"

"I don't know…"

"Please?" Dean insisted "I mean, they love them. They're not gonna tell you this, but they, they always are dressing 'em up in these little tiny outfits and, um, you'd make their day" he looks at us "you… she would, huh?"

I glance at Sam with a slight disgusted face. I never dressed up a doll, especially with Sam.

"It's true" Sam forces a smile.

"Yeah" I falsely confirmed.

"Okay. Come on it" she said moving aside.

"All right. All right!" Dean exclaims way to enthusiasm.

Dean grabs my shoulders and pushes me in inside.

There is so many dolls, some are a little broken, but not that bad. Still, this is so weird.

"Wow" Dean commented "this is a lot of dolls. I mean, they're nice, you know. Not super creepy at all".

"Yeah, I suppose they are a little creepy" Susan admitted "but they've been in the family forever. A lot of sentimental value".

I walk towards a big doll house. The kind I was seeing on TV and I didn't even knew what it was. I was a kid and I didn't know that people lives in houses and I was pretty upset because we didn't have one. One day I went to the store with Dean and asked for a house, I got a small one that I could play with in the car. Why do I even remember this?

"What is this?" Sam asks standing beside me "the hotel?"

"Yeah, that's right" Susan confirmed "exact replica, custom built".

Sam picks up one of the doll who has his head turned around. That's look fun to play with.

"His head got twisted" Sam stated "what happened to it?"

"Tyler, probably" she shrugged.

As she says that, her kid runs in the room "mommy! Maggie's being mean".

"Tyler, tell her I said to be nice, okay?"

"Hey, Tyler" Sam smiles at her "I see you broke your doll. Want me to fix it?"

"I didn't break it" the little girl said "I found it like that".

"Maybe Maggie did it?" I suggested.

"No" she shakes her head "neither of us did it. Grandma would get mad if we broke 'em".

"Tyler, she wouldn't get mad" Susan assured.

"Grandma?" Dean questions.

"Grandma Rose. These were all her toys" Tylor told us.

"Oh. Really. Where's Grandma Rose now?"

"Up in her room".

"You know, I'd, I'd uh" Sam starts clearly not comfortable "I'd really love to talk to Rose about her incredible doll-"

"No" Susan cut him off "I mean, I'm afraid that's impossible. My mother's been very sick and she's not taking any visitors".

I look at Sam and Dean. This is not going to be easy.

We exit the room after saying thanks and every polite stuff. One of the victim died that way, his neck twisted. I wonder if it's connected to the doll house.

"Well, what do you think?" Dean asked us as we walk down the hallway "dolls, hoodoo, mysterious shut-in grandma?"

"Dolls are used for those kind of hoodoo spell" I pointed out "so someone has to do it".

"Yeah, maybe we've found our witch doctor" Dean said "all right, Alex and I are going to go dig up on boomin' Granny. You go get online, check old obits, freak accidents, that sort of thing, see if she's whacked anybody before".

"Right" Sam agreed.

"Don't go surfing porn" Dean said to my discouragement "that's not the kind of whacking I mean".

Sam doesn't bother to comment, he just rolls his eyes and walk away. Now I'm stuck with this wanna-be funny dude.

"Next time you want someone to love dolls like that, I'm not volunteer" I said "this wasn't fun".

"Yeah, it was" Dean laughs.

God…

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

Someone else died. Dean and I were going back to the room to get some sleep and work on the case first of course, but we heard the sirens and we ran to it.

Susan is there, standing on the stair case of the entrance of the hotel.

"What happened?" Dean asked her.

"Oh, the maid went in to turn down the sheets and he was just… hanging there".

"That's awful. He was a guest?"

"He worked for the company that bought the place".

Now, that makes sense. He was part of the people who are going to shut this place.

"I don't understand" Susan added.

"What?" Dean encourage her to continue.

"Had a lot of bad luck around here. Look, if you'd like to check out I'll give you a full refund".

"No thanks" Dean passes an arm around my shoulders "we don't scare that easy".

We head back inside, we only have to know who uses the hoodoo, that way we can stop the killings. It's way easier to say than to do.

We arrive in front of our room, the door is half-open, since when does Sam let the door open like that?

I enter first and instantly notice the smell. Well, it's a normal smell, the one of alcohol. Sam is sitting on a chair in the middle of the room, lazily.

"There's been another one" Dean said shutting the door "some guy just hung himself in his room".

"Yeah" Sam answers with a low voice "I saw".

I frown, something isn't right with Sam.

"We've gotta figure this out" Dean said "and fast. What'd you find out about Granny?"

"You're bossy" Sam said.

I glance at Dean surprised. Something is clearly wrong with Sam.

"What?" Dean asks him.

"You're bossy. And short" he laughs messily.

"Sam, are you drunk?" I asked even though I already know the answer.

"You're drunk?" Dean repeats my words a little sounding angry.

"Yeah" he laughs again "so? Stupid…"

I look around the room seeing empty bottles. Plural. I pat Dean's arm and point them.

"Dude, what are you thinking?" Dean exclaimed "we're working a case".

"That guy" Sam says staring in front of him and suddenly sadly "who hung himself. I couldn't save him".

"What are you talking about? You didn't know, you couldn't have done anything".

"That's an excuse" Sam stares at us "Dean, I should have found a way to save him. I should have saved Ava".

Dean walks forward towards Sam sighing "yeah, well, you can't save everyone. Even you said that".

"No!" Sam slams the arm of the chair "Dean, you don't understand, all right? The more people I save, the more I can change!"

"Change what?" I asked my voice shaking.

"My destiny!" He exclaimed leaning forward a hand to his chest "Alex… the one where I kill you…"

"Sam…"

I don't even know what to say. What the hell am I supposed to say when I'm scared shitless of that too?

"All right" Dean grabs Sam arm helping him up "time for bed. Come on, Sasquatch".

"I need you to watch out for me" Sam told Dean.

"Yeah. I always do".

Dean sits our brother on the bed. I only stare at the scene across the room, I've never seen Sam drunk like that before and it makes me mad. I'm mad because he's drunk because of all the fucked up shit that happens with the Yellow Eye demon.

"No!" Sam exclaims grabbing Sam's arm "no, no, no. You have to Watch. Out. For. Me. All right? I don't want to hurt Alex… and if I ever… turn into something that I'm not… you have to kill me".

These two words gives me shivers. I cross my arms, Sam is never going to hurt me… he can't his not capable of doing that.

"Sam" Dean looks down.

"Dean! Dad told you to do it, you have to".

"Yeah, well, Dad's an ass" Dean said getting a confused face from Sam and I "he never should have said anything. I mean, you don't do that, you don't, you don't lay that kind of crap on your kids".

"No. He was right to say it! Who knows what I might become? Even now, everyone around me dies!"

"Yeah, well, I'm not dying, okay?" Dean assured him "neither is Alex and you. Come on, Sam".

"No, please!" Sam protested "Dean, you're the only one who can do it. Promise".

"Don't ask that of me".

"Dean, please. You have to promise me".

Dean looks down hesitating "I promise".

What? No… this is way too fucked up… I can't…

"Thanks" Sam reaches up for Dean's face "thank you. You are…"

"All right. Come on" Dean cuts him off.

He lays Sam back in bed. Sam turns on his stomach hugging the pillow instantly falling asleep. I stare at Dean as he passes a hand on his face.

He looks up at me sadly and sighs getting up. He takes me in his arms hugging me tightly as I clutch his shirt like a kid.

"Go to bed too, okay?" He whispers in my hair "I have to do something".

I nod slowly getting out of the embrace. Dean gives me one last forced smile and gets out the room. I take a quick glance at Sam, why is this happening to us? I know I'm always asking myself that question, but I don't get it. What is so special about us?

I go change in the bathroom in a simple black t-shirt and joggings. I sit on the other bed next to Sam, right where a have the perfect view on a bottle of vodka.

What do I have to lose excepted this fucked up night?

I take the bottle and take a sip instantly chocking on it. That's way too strong. I take another one, it tastes better. Another, another and another and another and another and another…

This thing is good.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

This was a bad idea. Never am I drinking again. I'm not like Sam who is puking. I have this bad headache and I really don't want to get out of bed.

I hear the door open, no, I hear the door open loudly and Dean's screaming voice in my head.

"How you feeling, Sammy? I guess mixing whisky and Jager wasn't such a gangbuster idea, was it? I'll bet you don't remember a thing from last night, do you?"

I drank to not remember and I remember every word. Fuck alcohol.

Sam groans "I can still taste the tequila.

"You know, there's a really good hangover remedy. It's a, it's a greasy pork sandwich served up in a dirty ashtray".

"Oh, I hate you".

"I know you do. Hey, turns out when Grandma Rose was a tyke, she had a Creole nanny who wore a hoodoo necklace".

"So you think she taught Rose hoodoo?" Sam asked.

"Yes I do".

"All right. I think it's time we talk to Rose, then".

"Oh" Dean exclaims "you can brush your teeth first".

I feel Dean shaking me gently, but I only push away his hand and groan burring my head deeper in the pillow. Like I was going to hide there or something.

"Alex, get up" I don't make a move so he continues "Alex… Alexandria, get up".

"No" I mumbled "don't wanna".

"Yes, you wanna" he tells me "you-"

He abruptly stops talking and sighs. Oh shit. I passed out last night and didn't put the bottle back at its place. Now I'm dead.

"Headache?" Dean asks me surprisingly calm.

I nod groaning in pain, even this makes me worse.

"Okay… I'll grab some pain med. You good to come with us or you wanna stay here?"

I frown and finally open my eyes even this blasting light "you're not mad?"

"No" he sighs "I'm not mad, but don't take that as a habit".

"Don't worry about that. And give me a minute to change and I'll come with you guys".

He nods and leaves me alone. Why the hell isn't he angry at me?

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

We walk to the door to Susan's place and Sam knocks on the door.

"Hello? Susan?" He called out, nothing "clear?"

"Mm-hmm" Dean agreed.

I drop down on my knees and pick the lock, my personal job in this family.

I open the door and let Sam and Dean in first. I follow them to the door in the back of the room, the only thing that is behind that door is a creepy staircase. Well, a lot of things are a little creepy in this place.

We go upstairs and find Rose sitting in a wheelchair facing the window. This is scary, I swear if we were in a movie right now, we'd approach her and she'd be a zombie or just some kind of disgusting creature and she would jump on us.

"Mrs. Thompson? Mrs. Thompson?" Sam called out gently "Rose? Hi, Mrs. Thompson, we're not here to hurt you, it's okay".

She trembles but still is looking in front of her, but I can see that she is really scared.

"Rose? Dean, this woman had a stroke" Sam said quietly.

"Yeah, but hoodoo's hands-on, I mean, you've got to mix herbs, and chant, and built an altar" Dean listed.

"So, it's not Rose" I concluded.

"Maybe it's not even hoodoo" Sam added.

"Or she could be faking".

"Dean, look at her? You think she could be faking?" I point a Rose.

This poor lady really looks to be suffering, I hope to die young to never have this kind of problem.

"Yeah, what are you gonna do, poke her with a stick?" Sam said and looks at Dean who nods frowning "dude! You're not gonna poke her with a stick?"

"What the hell!? What are you doing here?"

Oh, oh.

"Oh, we just wanted to talk to rose…" Sam excused.

"Well, the door was open…" Dean said at the same time.

"Look at her, she is scared out of her wits" Susan said as she bents down in front of her mother "I want you out of my hotel in two minutes or I'm calling the cops".

With no hesitation, we turn back and walk out the door. We quickly make it to our room packing our stuff and leave. Sure we won't leave.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

"I can't believe you were thinking of poking an old woman with a stick, Dean" I laughed once again.

This poking story is so funny and it's the only thing I think to talk about as we watch the hotel, well hidden.

"Well, what?" Dean replied "she wasn't responding".

"She was scared Dean" Sam makes him notice "she wouldn't answer anyway. I just wonder who it could be".

Suddenly, I notice the swings of the playground moving and Susan's car starting.

"Well, for now we have to take care of this" I pointed at Susan.

We all jump out the car but Sam is the first one to get there and pushes Susan away just in time. Her car passes them.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked her.

"I think so".

"Come on, come. Let's get inside" Dean urge us and pushes me forward "let's go".

She guides us inside to the bar. She really looks shaken up about all this, of course her car was probably hunted and she nearly died.

"Whisky" she ordered.

"Sure" Sam said as he makes his way to the bar "I know the feeling".

We all know that feeling a little too well.

"What the hell happened out there?" She asked.

"You want the truth?"

"Of curse".

"Well, at first we thought it was some sort of hoodoo curse" Dean explained "but that out there? That was definitely a spirit".

"Here" Sam hands her a glass.

"You're insane" Susan told us taking a sip of her drink.

"You're not the first saying that" I remarked.

"Look, I'm sorry, Susan" Sam started with his soft voice "we don't exactly have time to ease you into this, but we need to know when your mother had the stroke".

"What does that have to do with any-"

"Just answer the question" Sam cut her off.

"About a month ago".

"Right before the killings began" he looks at us "see? So what if Rose was working hoodoo, but not to hurt anyone. To protect them".

"That would explain the five spot urn in the hotel. It was to ward off spirits" I understood.

"Right, until she had a stroke" Sam said "and she couldn't anymore".

"I don't believe this" Susan murmured.

"Listen, that car didn't try to run down by itself, okay? I mean, I guess it did, technically, but, but the spirit can" Dean rumbles "forget it".

"Look, believe what you want" Sam told her "But the fact is you and your family are in danger, all right? So you need to clear everybody out of here: your employees, your mother, your daughters, everyone".

"Um, I only have one daughter" Susan informed us.

One? I always thought she had two, that's what I understood. I share a glance with Sam and Dean to know they share the same opinion.

"One?" Sam frowns.

"I thought Tyler had a sister named Maggie" Dean continues.

"Maggie's imaginary".

Well, that's great. Now I know why when I told Dean I had a friend and he couldn't see him he flipped. Luckily, I was just too lonely and got myself an imaginary friend.

"Where's Tyler?" Sam asked.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

We quickly follow Susan upstairs to the playroom where all the creepy dolls are. I can't believe it was right there, all the answers to this case was all right there.

"Tyler!" Susan shouted.

As we enter the room, the first thing I see is all the dolls broken on the ground.

"Oh my god" Susana runs to a room "Tyler!" She comes back towards us "she's not here!"

"Susan. Tell us what you know about Maggie" Sam demanded.

Uh, not much. Um, Tyler's been talking about her since Mom got sick".

"Okay, did you ever know anyone by that name?"

"Uh, no…"

"Think, think" Dean insisted "I mean, somebody that could have lived here, might have passed away?"

"Oh my god" Susan's face changes in realization "my Mom. My Mom had a sister named Margaret. She barely spoke about her".

"Did Margaret happen to die here when she was a kid?"

"She drowned in the pool".

Fuck. They must be there.

"Come on" Dean said to us before leaving.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

We stop running once we reached the door to the pool house. We do as best as we can to open it, but it's locked and Maggie probably has her special ghost power on it.

Sam and Dean starts hitting the glass door with their elbow.

"Tyler!" Susan yelled.

"Mommy!" I hear a scared shout and then a scream, and this one didn't sound good.

"Is there another entrance?" Dean asked Susan.

"Around back".

"All right, let's go" he looks at us "keep working".

Sam and I both nod and I join in to pound on the door. This isn't going to work, it's taking way too much time. I look behind me and see the perfect object. I grab a flower pot, empty it's content and hand it to Sam, he is stronger than me, it'll be faster.

"Good idea" Sam said taking it away from my hands.

He restarts what he was doing and after a few hits, the door finally breaks. I quickly make my way through the door and jump in the pool quickly followed by Sam. I push away the plastic bags heading towards Tyler and there's another girl, is that Maggie? Why the hell can I see her?

I ignore that fact and keep my head in the game by swimming towards Tyler, she is first priority.

As I get to her, Maggie lifts up a hand smiling and projects me away in the plastic bags. Like magic, the bag envelops me and I can't get out, and I need air, I've been under here long enough already. I try to reach to my knife, but the bag is around my ankle. I spot Sam grabbing Tyler up, at least she's safe. I just have to grab-

Two strong arms grabs me by my armpits lifting me out of the water. The second I get in contact with it, I take a long breath and start coughing out the water.

I feel myself getting on the hard cement, where I can finally breathe normally. God, I hate having this feeling of drowning.

"Hey, you okay?" Dean asked me.

"Yeah, thanks" I choked out.

I glance at Susan and Tyler, both of them embraced in each other's arms.

"Mommy!" The little girl called out.

"Yeah, baby, I'm here" Susan assured.

"Tyler, do you see Maggie anywhere?" Sam asked her.

"No, she's gone" than she looks at her mother "Mommy…"

I glance around, yep she's gone.

"I don't see her either" I confirmed.

"What do you mean?" Dean questioned me.

"Well, I guess she wanted me to see her before she locks me up in those bags".

Sam and Dean laugh in relieve.

"You are never getting near water again when we are involved with spirits" Dean said brushing my hair sticking on my face "it's been the second time. I don't want it to happen again".

I nod in agreement letting myself fall on the ground exhausted and relieved that everything is okay now.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

Now that everyone is okay, it's time to get out of here. Susan certainly doesn't want to stay and it's totally understandable, I don't want to stay either.

So, here we are, waiting for Susan and Tyler at the play room while they go get Rose. I cross my arms closely trying to get warm, I just want to get back in dry clothes, I'm freezing.

"I don't get it" Dean said "did Maggie just stop?"

"Seems like it".

"But, it wouldn't make sense" I frowned looking down.

"Well, where the hell did she go?"

Suddenly, we hear a scream coming from upstairs. We run up to find Rose, dead in her wheelchair. I guess, this is the reason why Maggie is just suddenly gone.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

Finally, I am in warm dry clothes. Susan called the ambulance for her mother and now I watch the paramedics zipping the bag with Rose in it and loading her in the ambulance. At least Susan and Tyler and still alive.

"Paramedics said it was another stroke" Susan told my brothers and I "do you think… Margaret could have had something to do with it?"

"We don't know" Dean admitted.

"But it's possible, yeah" Sam pauses "Susan, I'm sorry".

"You have nothing to apologize for. You've given me everything".

Tyler gets out the door with her bag.

"Ready to go, kiddo?" Susan asked her.

"Yeah".

"Now, Tyler, you're sure Maggie's not around anymore?" Dean asked.

"I'm sure. I'd see her".

"I guess whatever's going on must be over".

We move down the stairs and Sam opens the taxi door for Susan.

"You two take care of yourselves, all right?" Sam told them.

Before getting in, she gives Sam a big long hug making Dean and I grin. For once Dean is not the one who gets the girl. It makes a change.

"Thank you" Susan told Sam as she breaks the hug and glances at us "all of you".

She gets in the car with her daughter and Sam shuts the door.

"Think you could have hooked up some MILF action there, bud" Dean joked as we walk to the car "I'm serious, I think she liked you".

"Yeah, that's all she needs".

"Well, you saved the mom, you saved the girl. Not a bad day. Course you know, I could have saved 'em myself, but I didn't want you to feel useless".

"All right, I appreciate it" Sam smiled.

"You did saved me" I pointed out at Dean "from a freaking plastic bag".

"Yep, and it's the last time" he told me passing a hand around my shoulders.

"I agree" I nodded.

"Feels good getting back in the saddle, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does" Sam agreed "but it doesn't change what we talked about last night, Dean".

"We talked about a lot of things last night".

"You know what I mean".

And I know what he means too… why didn't the vodka work?

"You were wasted" Dean argued.

"But you weren't and you promised" Sam said.

I sigh and get in the car. I wish Dean wouldn't have promised…


	34. Nightshifter

Chapter 34 - Nightshifter

* * *

**-Author's note: hello there! Again, I hope that you enjoy this chapter and don't forgot to favorite, follow and review what you fought of this chapter. Also, I started a Tumblr not long ago: spnmisaki . So you can go check it if you want to. I'm actually going to post something today. Enjoy!**

**-Spoiler Alert: spoilers of Supernatural.**

**-Discalimer: I do not own Supernatural. I only own Alexandria Winchester.**

* * *

Once again, I'm waiting in the car while my brothers are playing FBI agents in a jewelry store. And once again I'm about to shoot myself because of school.

I close my laptop shoving it in my backpack and start to search for my manga, but I have way too much junk in there. A shining silver catches my eye, I grab the object and instantly feel the tears building in my eyes: Dad's dog tags from his time in the marines. The one Sam gave me when we went to see Mom's grave. I totally forgot about it, I just thrown it in there and totally forgot.

Now I remember why I put it in there, I look at it and it hurts. It reminds me of my Dad and how I miss him so much and that I wish he could be here. Even though it has been months now, I still feel like I lost him yesterday.

The sound of the car door opening brings me back to the present. I put back the neckless in my bag and clear my throat.

"Hey" I greeted them "what did you found out?"

Sam and Dean both frown glancing at each other. Damn, why are they so good at that? Seeing that I'm not so good or something happened.

"Well, the girl was acting normal before, she loved her job and the people there, the manager had no idea why she would've done this and then kill herself".

"Yep" Dean nodded "and this Frannie girl… she-"

"Dean, we don't care" Sam cut him off.

"You have the camera tapes?" I asked.

"No, obviously it's the first thing the police took" Sam sighed.

"Of course" I nod and gaze out the window.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

Dean parks the car on the side of the road. They have to go see the security guy at a bank where something weird happened, I didn't really listened.

"Friggin' cops" Dean said annoyed.

"They're just doing their job, Dean" Sam reasoned.

"No, they're doing our job, only they don't know it, so they suck at it. Talk to me about this bank".

"Uh, Milwaukee National Trust. It was hit about a month ago".

"Same M.O as the jewelry store?"

"Yep, inside job, long-time employee, the never-in-a-million-years type. Dude robs the bank, than goes home and supposedly commits suicide".

"That crazy" I frown "if I would've rubbed a bank I would be on my way to Tokyo, learn Japanese and listen to all the anime in the world, and read the manga's of course".

"You can dream about Tokyo all you want" Dean said with a grin and glances back to Sam "the guy Resnick, he was the security guard on the duty?"

"Yeah. He was actually beaten unconscious by the teller who heisted the place"

"Ouch" I commented "that's not cool, by experience".

"Experience?" Dean exclaimed shifting on his seat so he can face me.

"Dude, we hunt monsters" I simply explained.

Sam and Dean both nod in agreement. I've even been beat up unconscious with a bullet in my side, but this I wouldn't want to experience that again.

"Let's go" Sam told Dean and he opens his door.

I lay down in the backseat ready to go to sleep, but Dean taps on my knee.

"You work on your school stuff, no sleep for now" he said.

"Why?" I pouted "its dark out, it means its night".

"Don't care" Dean grinned "now work it school girl".

"I'll help you later" Sam smiled at me.

At least I have a brother who is super good in school who can help me.

My brothers leave the car and walk to the door dressed up in there FBI agent costume. I wonder how I would look like if I was in a FBI suit. Oh wait. Girls have high heels and a tight skirt. I don't know if I want to be an FBI agent anymore.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

After my brothers came back to the car, we went directly to the motel. Took needed showers and now I am so ready to sleep, but we need to work the case.

Sam and Dean told me the guy thought it was a Mandroid, this is weird as fuck. The guy was so convinced of himself, I would've paid to see that. Also, they got the security tape, this is good.

"Man that has got to be the kicker, straight up" Dean said sitting at the table with a map "I mean, you tell that poor son of a bitch that… what did you say, remand the tapes that he copied? Classified evidence of an ongoing investigation?" he laughs "that's messed up".

Seriously? I'll pay more to see that too.

"What are you pissed at me or something?" Sam asked sitting down in front of the TV.

"Nah, I just think it's a little creepy how good of a Fed you are. I mean, come on, we could have at least thrown the guy a bone. He did some pretty good legwork here".

"With the mandroid?" I frowned at him sitting beside Sam.

"Except for the mandroid part. I liked him. He's not that different from you or me. People think we're crazy".

"You are crazy" I joked.

"Yeah" Sam agreed with a small laugh "also he's not a hunter, Dean. He's just a guy who stumbled onto something real. If he were to go up against this thing, he'd be torn apart. Better to say in the dark, and stay alive".

"Yeah, I guess" Dean nodded.

Sam plays the tape, where we can see a guy facing the camera with silver eyes. Seriously?

"Shapeshifter. Just like back in St. Louis. Same retinal reaction to video".

"Eyes flare at the camera. I hate those friggin' things" Dean said.

"You think we don't?" I told him.

What these fucking things does, and what it did, I swear, I hate those fuckers.

"Yeah, well, one didn't turn into you and frame you for murder "dean pointed out.

"Well, look. If this shifter's anything like the one we killed in Missouri…"

"Then Ronald was right" Dean finished for Sam "all right, they like to layer up underground, preferably the sewer. And all the robberies have been connected so far, right?"

"Yeah".

"With the, uh, sewer main layout. There's one more bank lined up on that same sewer".

Shapeshifter, mean we'll have to go in the sewers, great, this is my favorite place to be.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

Sam and Dean are dressed up as technicians, our way inside and I am silently following them as a student in observation. I don't know if it's a thing, but the old guy believes it, so it works.

"Well, we haven't had any flags go up on our system yet" the guard said.

"No, this is a glitch in the overall grid. We just want to make sure the branch monitors are kosher" Dean lied pretty well.

"Well, better to be safe than sorry, I guess".

"That's the plan".

The guard opens us the door to the security camera room. It's cool, all the screens showing the security footage, this is going to be easy to catch the shifter.

"All righty. You guys need anything else?" He asked as we get in.

"Oh, no, no, we'll be, uh, we'll be in and out before you know it, just a routine check" Sam said.

"Okie-dokie".

With that he leaves the room leaving us there to do our job. I grab the closest chair and sit in front the screens.

"I like him" Dean stated with a grin "he says 'okie-dokie'".

"What if he's the shifter?" Sam told him.

"Well, then we follow him home, put a silver bullet through his chest plate".

"This is a good way to treat people you like" I grin leaning further on the chair.

Sam and Dean sits each side of me and watch the screens.

"Okay" Dean sighed "well you got popcorn".

"Nope, but I have my gummies" I smiled grabbing the bag in my jacket pockets "and I am not sharing because yesterday you didn't gave me an M&amp;M".

"What about me" Sam asked expanding his hand to me.

With no hesitation I give him three getting a shocked and jealous look from Dean.

"Why do you give him some and not me?"

"Because karma is a bitch Dean and Sam is obviously my favorite brother".

"Language" he mumbled looking back on the screen "and I'm the oldest so I am the best".

"Nope" Sam grinned "she said I'm the best, so I'm the best".

I laugh taking a gummy and throw it in mouth, this is so good.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I sigh leaning on Sam's shoulder sighing heavily, this is so long.

"Well, it looks like mister okie-dokie is… okie-dokie" Dean said checking the camera.

"Maybe we jumped the gun on this, Dean. I mean, we don't even know it's here".

"Hmm-mm" Dean hummed.

"Maybe we should just go back to the sewers and, and…"

I glance at my oldest brother and sigh.

"Dean, this is not called eyes".

He still zooms the camera on this girl's but, so immature.

"I'm getting there".

"Oh yeah?" Sam told him rising an eyebrow.

"Wait a minute" Dean becomes serious pointing a screen with a man who has the eye flare "hello freak".

"Got him" Sam said getting up at the same time as Dean.

As I get up, I take one last glance at the screens and see a weird scene.

"Sam, Dean?"

"What?" They both asked turning around.

I point them the screen with this guy chaining the door and a padlock with a rifle in his arms.

"Hello Ronald" Dean said.

Wait, the guard that worked there?

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

"This is not a robbery!" I hear a guy yell "get down, dammit! Come on! On the floor, on the floor! In the middle! On the floor in the middle! In the middle, on the floor, come on! Hurry up, come on!"

I follow closely my brothers as we walk in the hallway people running past us panicking.

"And you said we shouldn't bring guns" Dean said to Sam.

"This was stupid" I agreed.

"I didn't know this was gonna happen" Sam defended himself.

"Just let me do the talking. I don't think he like you very much, Agent Johnson. And you-" he points at me "you stay close behind me, okay?"

I nod, anyways, he doesn't need to say it, I would've done it. We enter the main hall of the bank, where Ronald is holding some hostage all around him.

"Now, there's only one way in or out of here" he said holding up a key "and I chained it up. So nobody's leaving, do you understand".

This is where Dean decides to make his move, let's hope this psycho doesn't takes it hard and shoots.

"Hey, buddy. Calm down. Just calm down".

"What the- you! Get on the floor, now!"

We throw our hands up in the air, if my brothers wouldn't have been with me, I would be scared as hell right now.

"Okay, we're doing that. Just don't shoot anybody, especially us" Dean told him.

I get down on my knees as does my brothers.

"I knew it. As soon as you two left. You ain't FBI. Who are you? Who is that girl? Who are you working for, huh? The men in black? You're working for the mandroid?"

"We're not working for the mandroid!" Sam exclaimed.

"You shut up! I ain't talking to you. I don't like you".

"Fair enough" Sam agreed.

Sam really did shake up this guy huh?

"Get on 'em. Frisk them down, make sure they got no weapons on them. Go!" Ronald ordered a guy.

The guy checks Sam out, comes to me and pats me down, then does the same to Dean and founds a knife in his boot. Come on! I forced myself to take it off, and he kept it?

"Now what have we here?" Ronald said as he takes the knife from the guy's hand.

"I'm not just gonna walk here naked!" Dean whispered to us.

"Well, I did" I roll my eyes.

"Get back there" he ordered once again to the guy.

Ronald throws Dean's knife in the despite box, making it make this awful breaking sound. Great, this was the only way we had to kill this thing!

"No, no, no, no!" Dean winces at the sound "we know you don't want to hurt anybody. That's exactly what's gonna happen if you keep waving that cannon around, and why don't you let these people go?"

"No! I already told you. If nobody's gonna stop this thing, then I've got do this myself".

"Well, that's why we are here" I muttered sighing.

"Shut up!" He spat a me "who are you?!"

"She's our sister" Dean said quickly and changes subject "we believe you. That's why we're here".

"You don't believe me. Nobody believes me! How could they?"

If you go around with a rifle and start shooting around like a crazy guy, people won't believe anything you say.

"Come here" Dean told him.

"What? No".

"You're holding the gun, boss, you're calling the shots. I just want to tell you something".

Ronald approaches towards us slowly and leans closer to Dean.

"It's the bank manager" Dean whispered to him.

"What?"

"Why do you think we've got these getups, huh? We've been monitoring the cameras in the back. We saw the bank manager. We saw his eyes".

"His laser eyes?" Ronald asked.

Laser eyes? Gets weirder when you hear it.

"Yes. No. No! No, no" Dean corrects himself "we're running out of time, okay? We've got to find him before he changes into something else".

"Like I'm gonna listen to you. You're a damn liar".

Dean stands up slowly, his hands still in the air. His an idiot or what?

"I'll shoot you! Get down!" Ronald yelled pointing the riffle at him.

"Take me okay? Take me with you, take me as a hostage" Dean stated "but we've gotta act fast. Because the longer we just sit here the more time he has to change" Ronald says nothing "look at me, man. I believe you. You're not crazy. There really is something inside this bank".

"All right. You come with me" he raises his voice "but everyone else gets in the vault!"

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I follow Sam inside the vault after all the other hostage got in. This is going to be fun, sitting in there, doing nothing while Dean is with a psycho searching for the shapeshifter.

"Come on, move, move!" Ronald urged "move, move! And you lock it up".

"It's okay everyone. Just stay cool" Dean told everybody and glances at us with a small smile.

I roll my eyes crossing my arms. Dean closes the door leaving us with a bunch of scared people and a closed space.

"Who is that man" A woman asked beside us.

"He's our brother" Dean said referring to him and me.

"He is so brave".

I frown glancing at her. Even when he doesn't talk to girls, he gets them? Wow. If she only knew…

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I'm going to punch her. I'm going to make her eat her own tongue if she doesn't stop talking about Dean like that. Since we got in the vault, which feels like hours now, since she doesn't stop, this girl keeps talking about how Dean is courageous and everything. He is and I know, I don't need to hear it one hundred times in a row.

"Has your brother always been so, um, wonderful? I mean, staring down that gun. And you know the way… he played right into that psycho's crazy head, telling him what he want to hear, I mean…"

I sigh heavily burying my head more and more into my knees sitting on the ground next to Sam who is up staring at this girl like she is crazy. Which she is in my opinion.

"He's like, a real hero or, or something" She continued.

"Yeah. Yeah" Sam mumbled.

The door finally opens making me jump on my feet's and get out of this place. A little smaller and I would be on the ground trying to catch my breath. Dean appears with a handgun, great, can he give it to me so I can shoot the crazy girl?

"Oh my god" she sighed relieved "you saved us! You saved us!"

"Actually, I just found a few more" Dean said making her face fell "come, everybody, let's go. Let's go".

More people gets in, fantastic.

"What are you doing?" Crazy girl asked confused.

"Sam, Alex, look, uh, Ronald and I need to talk to you" Dean said ignoring her.

I don't waste a second and get out the vault followed by Sam. Once we are out, Dean closes the door and sighs.

"It's shed its skin again" he informed us "we don't know when, it could be in the halls, it could be in the vault".

"Great. You know, Dean, you are wanted by the police" Sam said.

Wait? How the hell didn't I think about this? This psycho called Ronald made a 'this is not a robbery'. And now we got police here again.

"Yeah" Dean nodded.

"So how are we going to get out of here?" I asked "even though we find the shifter, we are still trapped here".

"Well, one problem at a time. All right, I'm gonna sweep the place, see if we can find any stragglers. Once we get everyone together we've got to play a little game of find-the-freak, so… here" he hands Sam a silver littler opener "found another one of these for you. Now stay here, make sure Ronald doesn't hurt anybody, okay? Help him manage the situation and-"

"Help him manage?" Sam exclaimed "are you insane?"

"Look" Dean whispered "I know this isn't the way we wanted".

"Understatement!" Sam once again exclaimed loudly.

"But if we invite the cops in right now, Ronald gets arrested, we get arrested, the shifter gets away, probably never find it again, okay?"

Sam gestures at Ronald who is looking out the window right in the light. This guy is so, so, so, so stupid.

"Ron!" Dean yelled but still keeps his voice low "out of the light!"

"Seriously?!" Sam stated exasperated.

"Yeah, Ron's game was a bad plan, I mean, it was a bit crazy plan, but right now crazy's the only game in town, okay?" After we nod Dean points at me "you stay with Sam, okay?"

"Okay" I agreed even though I would prefer being with Dean finding this thing and not being with a psycho.

Dean gives me a small smile and slaps Sam shoulder before leaving us. Sam sighs turning around facing Ronald.

"Hi, Ronald".

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

It's been about ten minutes since Dean left. Ronald has been calm, luckily for us. I glance at the fault, poor people in there, must be awful.

"Sam" I called getting his attention "we should at least leave it open and like guard it so no one gets out".

"Yeah" Sam agreed.

He walks to the vault and opens the door to him "I'm going to leave this open. Give you guys some fresh air, all right? But no one's leaves this vault".

Suddenly the phone rings. Oh, great, we just have to ignore it and-

"Hello?"

This son of stupid psycho bitch!

"I think I gotta get out of here!" I hear a pained man exclaimed.

Shit, I recognize this tone of voice, his having a panic or something. I jog to Sam seeing the guard we saw when we came in a hand to his chest leaning on the table in pain.

"Look, I'm very sorry, but you're just going to have to stay put, all right?"

"What? What do you mean, demands?" I hear Ronald say.

"Ronald! Hang up!" I shouted at him.

"I've got to really get out of here" the man insisted.

"Sir, you can't leave!" Sam exclaimed losing his patience.

"Sam" I whispered to his ear "I know how this feels and he is not faking".

I experienced a panic attack, a bad one once, and it really isn't fun.

"No, I, I'm not a bank robber" I hear Ronald again "I, I, I-"

I sigh discourage, this is the best hunt ever…

"Ronald!" I yelled at him angry.

"No, I'm acting alone".

Sam steps to Ronald and slams the phone on its base on the wall.

"Ronald? The less the cops know, the better" He told him.

"Hey! I think this dude's having a heart attack!" The black man who pat us down earlier exclaimed.

"We need a doctor!" A woman added.

"Great" Sam shakes his head "could be our guy. Could be a trick".

"You just going to let the man die?" The black guy said.

"No one's dying here" Sam glances at Ronald "cover the door".

Ronald takes place in front the door adjusting his rifle. Sam and I walk away from the door enough so no one can hear us.

"What if this man's innocent Sam? We need to do something".

"I know" he sighs heavily "I have an idea, keep an eye on Ronald, okay?"

"Yeah" I mumbled crossing my arms.

I join Ronald, and glance at Sam talking at the phone.

"You know what this thing is too?" Ronald asked me.

"Yeah, it's a shapeshifter" I told him in a monotone voice.

I don't want to talk to him, because of him we are in the deepest shit ever.

"Just please, don't do anything stupid" I told him.

"Just send in a paramedic, okay?" Sam shouts "and don't try anything else. Please".

"Paramedic?" A man repeats from the vault "we don't have time for that, man!"

"Listen, I, I, I'm sorry okay?" Ronald apologized "I am. But nobody's getting out".

"He's dying right in front of you" the guy looks at you "come kid, you still can do something good".

"You heard him" I said not looking at him.

"Help!" The guard yelped.

Now he is breathing heavily in the arms of the black guy. Now what do we do? We never had to do a job like this.

"Come on, man, you've gotta unlock the front door" the guy pleaded "we've got to get him out of here".

"Both of you stay where you are" Ronald said cocking the rifle.

I spot Dean arriving and whispers something in Sam's ear. Please let it be good news.

"You know what Ronald?" Sam said as he joins us "he's right, we've got to get this man outside" he helps the guard out "come on. I've got you".

"Yeah, yeah, let me help you" the guy offered.

"Oh, I got him, it's, it's cool. Thanks".

"The guy's the shifter" Dean whispered in my ear.

Oh, now everything makes sense.

Sam walks away with the guard who keeps thanking Sam. I stand next to Dean in front of the vault. People staring at us like we were the monsters.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" Dean asked the shapeshifter.

"You go the gun" he said getting out "I mean, whatever".

He gets closer and attacks Dean pushing him roughly on the ground. I make a move on him, even though I am totally powerless against a guy who is built up pretty good and is way taller than me. I try to kick him behind the knees but he grabs my arm and swings me on the ground, my head colliding hard on the ground.

I take my shit together and get up running after the shifter. I find Sam in the staircase, yelling at Ronald.

"Get down! Now!"

Everything happens fast. Ronald falls on the ground a bullet in his chest. He falls on his stomach his eyes still open and blood pouring out of his mouth.

Shit.

Sam and I join Dean crouching behind a counter staring at Ronald's body. He was a psycho crazy dude, but still.

"Here" Sam said to Dean giving him a key "take care of the guard with Alex, I'm going after the shifter".

I nod to Sam and he leaves us. Dean glances back at Ronald's body and sighs.

"Sorry, Ron. You did a real good job tracking this thing, you really did.

He manages to grab the riffle and makes me sign to follow him.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

"Now, you stay hidin' there, okay?" Dean repeated for the million time.

"Yeah, Dean, I know" I told him staying behind the counter.

Dean nods and leaves with the guard who is still in pain. I watch as Dean walks to the door with the rifle in one hand.

He opens the door and I can only hear him shout "No, no, no, no, no! Don't even think about it!"

"Please don't shoot!" The guard pleaded.

"I said get back! Now!"

Damn, how many police is out there? Sure it's a bank and they think there is some robbery in it.

"Okay, go, go!"

With that, Dean runs back inside and joins me panting slightly.

"We are so screwed" he muttered.

I look down at the ground, if Dean thinks we are screwed, we are.

Dean and I walk up the stairs when Dean's cell rings.

"Yeah?" Dean answers his phones and put it on speaker.

"Slipped his skin" Sam told us.

"What?" Dean and I exclaimed.

Seriously? Now we have to find someone else.

"Yeah, bastard shifts fast. A lot faster than the one in St. Louis".

"God, it's like playing the shell game. It could be anybody Again".

"Yeah, I think most of the employees are out of the fault now".

"That will make our job a lot harder" I sighed.

"All right, you search every inch of this place, Alex and I are gonna go round everybody up".

Dean hangs up the phone and I follow him around the bank as we find some hostage, including crazy girl. We bring them back to the fault, I feel bad for them. I hate being like the bad guy.

"And I thought you were one of the good guys" crazy girl muttered as she enters the vault.

"What's your name?" Dean asked her.

"Why would you care?"

"My name's Dean".

"I'm Sherry".

"Hi, Sherry. Everything's gonna be all right" Dean assured "this will all be over soon, okay?"

Dean shuts the door and I sigh. Dean passes a hand gently in my hair giving me a warm smile.

Suddenly, the phone rings.

"Yeah" Dean answers.

"This is Special Agent Victor Hendrickson" A man said.

I get closer to hear better but keep my mouth shut.

"Yeah, listen, I'm not really in the negotiating mood right now, so-"

"Good. Me neither" He cut him off "it's my job to bring you in. Alive's a bonus but not necessary".

What? They aren't going to kill my brother!

"Whoa" Dean exclaims "kindda harsh for a Federal Agent, don't you think?"

"Well, you're not the typical suspect, are you, Dean?"

My heart stops. Shit, when he got the guard out, they were probably some cameras out there.

"I want you, Sam and Alex out here, unarmed. Or we come in. And yes, I know about Sam and Alexandria, too. Bonnie to your Clyde".

"Yeah, well, that part's true, but how'd you even know we were here?"

"Go screw yourself, that's how I knew. It's become my job to know about you, Dean. I've been looking for you for weeks now. I know about the murder in St. Louis, I know about the Houdini act you pulled in Baltimore. I know about the desecrations and the thefts. I know about your dad".

"Hey, you don't know crap about my Dad" Dean stated darkly.

"Ex-marine, raised his kids on the road" he listed "cheap motels, backwoods cabins. Real paramilitary survivalist type. I just can't get a handle on what type of whacko he was. White supremacist, Timmy McVeigh, to-may-to, to-mah-to".

"You got no right talking about my Dad like that. He was a hero".

I think back about the neckless, I wish I could have it on me right now. I don't care what other people say about my father. He was the best.

"Yeah. Right. Sure sounds like it. You have one hour to make a decision or we come through those doors full automatic".

Dean hangs up the phone hardly making me jump. Now I'm scared as hell, if they come in, we are screwed as hell.

"Sorry" Dean sighed looking at me "we'll find a plan, don't worry" Dean assured me.

I nod not sure, I hope we find the shifter and get a way out of here in only an hour…

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I pace nervously in front of the vault, what if we don't get out of here? What if the cops get us, this time we won't be as lucky as last time.

"Hey" Dean's voice brings me out of my mind.

I turn around seeing Sam joining us.

"We've got a bit of a problem outside" Dean finished.

"We got a problem in here" Sam said "I found who it is".

"Who?" I asked.

"The girl who wouldn't stop talking about Dean in the vault earlier".

"Sherry" I breathed out.

Dean opens the vault door making the hostage flinch and getting even more scared.

"Sherry?" Dean called out "we're gonna let you go".

"What? Why me?"

"Uh, as a show of good faith to the feds, come on".

"Uh… I think I'd, I'd rather stay here, with the others" she refused.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist".

She looks at us hesitating, but finally follows. We bring her to the room where Sam said he found Sherry's body.

"I thought you were letting me go" she said.

Dean doesn't care and holds her still forcing her to look at real her, the one who has her throat cut.

She instantly starts to scream hysterically, what the hell? The shapeshifter is a good actor, we have to give him that.

"Is that community theater, or are you just naturally that good?" Dean said.

"This it the last time you become anybody" Sam stated "ever".

"No! Oh God!"

After these words, she faints. I've never seen a monster act like this, why would he do that?

I glance at Sam and Dean both staring at the girl too, now we have a dead girl dressed in only an over dressed and an unconscious shifter, maybe it's a trap? Though, she looks like she is really out of it.

Dean takes off his rifle from his shoulder and kneels in front of the shifter rising his knife, but before he could make a move, Sam stops him.

"Dean, wait, wait, wait. What's the advantage of this plan? I mean, fainting now wouldn't help it survive".

"It doesn't make sense" I agreed.

I kneel next the full dressed Sherry and look at her, I'm about to ask Dean to pass me his knife, but a noise distracts us and I feel a hand around my throat holding it tightly. I try to get out of its grip, but I'm losing force because of the lack of air getting in my lungs.

"Get her outta here! Now!" Dean yells at Sam as he hears Sherry scream in terror.

Dean runs behind the shifter stabbing it in the back so it can let me go, but it only knees me in the stomach making me fall on the ground not able to breathe for a second.

The shapeshifter runs out the room and Dean kneels beside me, but I sign him to go after her.

"I'll... follow" I told him between a forced breaths.

Dean nods "stay here".

With that, he leaves the room. I sit up catching my breath, damn, this shifter had one hell of a grip. I stand up leaning against the counter and suddenly hear some heavy footsteps in the hallway. I hide under a table watching the door carefully. I place a hand in front of my mouth, eyes wide open at the sight of a swat team getting in the room.

Shit. We are in deep shit, I should've went with Dean. Also, I am not in the best hiding spot ever, they'll find me and arrest me and afterward send me in the system. Dammit!

I force another hand on my mouth hiding my breath, but I still can't breathe, firstly because I don't have any air in my lungs and I am scared to death. I don't even have a weapon with me.

I concentrate on the footsteps listening to each step. Three men. I can't take them out, it's impossible for me since I'm unharmed.

Suddenly I feel two hands grabbing me under my arms, I yelp in surprise and try to get away. I elbow him in the stomach as hard as I can, but he has a bullet vest, so it does nothing. I throw a kick backwards on his knees, and this time, he lets me go and I take a sprint to the door, but the other one grab me while the other points his gun at me. Fuck!

"Easy there, girl" the man holding the gun said "we don't want to hurt you so, just calm down okay?"

"Fuck off" I growled breathing heavily.

I manage my way out of the man's arms and try another run, but of course, they had to catch me again, and this time, the man pins me to the ground his knee on my back and passes some handcuffs on my wrists.

"We've got her" the one holding me down said to the he's partner "go find the two others".

The man nods and leave, if I wouldn't have the cuffs, now I would probably have a chance to fight them.

"Let's get you out of here now" the officer told me pulling me up.

I stand up but still try to escape adrenaline invading me. I have to find Sam or Dean.

"Calm down" one ordered "I meant it, I don't want to hurt you".

"But I will" I growled "I will, because we aren't the bad guys".

The officer ignores me trying to keep his head up, but he is probably surprised to hear a teenage girl saying that.

They lead me out in the hallway, forcing me to follow when one of them falls on the ground and the other one doesn't have time to react, he's on the ground.

I glance behind me seeing Sam with a rifle, thank god…

"You okay?" He asked me in a low voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine, let's just get Dean and get the hell away from here".

Sam nods pushing me gently behind him.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

We finally find Dean in the hallways. He leads us in a closet where two swat men are unconscious.

Both of my brothers get dressed in the swat outfit and I only stare at them confused.

"What about me?" I whispered "I'm still cuffed".

"Why are you cuffed?" Dean asked.

I give him the you-know look and anger fills up his face.

"I have an idea, you need to play like we are the bad mans though" Dean said.

I nod and they both grab one of my arms dragging me out of the room acting like the swat guys.

Each time we pass beside other mans, I fake trying to get away and my brothers does the same but pulling me back.

We finally get outside and run to the car hoping no one would spot us. Dean opens my door helping me in and gets at the driver's seat and Sam beside him.

I fall on my back panting heavily. We are finally out of here and we are all okay.

My brothers take off their masks and both sigh.

"We are so screwed" Dean simply said.

Yes we are.

With these words, Dean drives away.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

We've been on the road for maybe half an hour at full speed when Dean finally decided to stop and gets in the back seat with me.

"They didn't hurt you?" Dean asked me starting to unlock my cuffs with a pick lock.

"No, they didn't want to anyway" I said "but my back and ribs hurts a little".

Dean sighs and finally gets the cuffs off. I rub my wrist who are a little bruised since it was a little too tight.

"We'll get ice for that" Dean told me.

"Okay" I nodded.

Dean gets in the front seat and I make myself comfortable. I grab my bag and look through for my mp3. I just want to get myself in this bubble and try to forget everything in my head. I find my father's dog tags and stare at it. This agent Dean talked to on the phone, the way he was talking, Dad is an asshole. If only they knew how Dad really was. He wasn't the best, but hey, no one is perfect. I wish I could hug him one last time...

I pass the neckless around my neck and feel the tears in my eyes.

"You okay kiddo?" I hear Sam ask me.

I clear my throat and look up at him with a smile.

"I am" I smiled.

As long as I have my brothers.


	35. The House of the Holy

Chapter 35 - House of the Holy

* * *

**-Authors note: Hello there! Hope you like this chapter and don't forget to follow, favorite and review what you thought about it. Enjoy!**

**-Spoiler Alert: Spoilers of Supernatural.**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own SUpernatural. I only own Alexandria.**

* * *

Dean has been getting on my nerves since Sam left to go ask some questions for a case. I've been trying to concentrate on my homework, but I only hear Dean's loud music on my mp3, which he didn't ask, he only took, and his bed vibrating. He's been doing that for I don't know how long, but he used all his change and I had to give mine to him so he could shut up.

The door opens revealing Sam entering the room. I sigh in relieve glancing at him with pleading eyes.

"Hey" he greeted me.

"Save me" I said pointing at our older brother.

Sam rolls his eyes and walks to Dean's bed and smacks his boot.

"Hey!" He raised his voice.

"Hey" Dean sits up taking off the earphones "man, you gotta try this. I mean there really is magic in the Magic Fingers".

"Dean, you're enjoying that way too much" Sam told him "it's kind of making me uncomfortable".

"Imagine for me, I've been the one stuck with him all this time" I whined.

"What am I supposed to do?" Dean asked glancing from me to Sam "I mean, you've got me on lockdown here, I'm bored out of my skull".

"Hey, you were the bank robber on the eleven o'clock news, not me. We can't risk you just walking into a government facility".

"Hmmm" Dean simply hummed.

Sam gets in the bathroom and I return my attention to my math work. I make myself comfortable leaning on the head of the bed placing the laptop on my knees.

"Aw… dammit!" Dean suddenly exclaims making me sigh discourage "that was my last quarter. Hey! You got any quarters?"

"I gave you all mine, remember?" I told him "or maybe the magic fingers took your brain".

"Very funny" Dean roll his eyes and walks to the doorframe of the bathroom where Sam is "you got some?"

"No!" Sam shouts also annoyed.

"So, did you get in to see that crazy hooker?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Gloria Stinick. And I'm not so sure she's crazy".

"But she seriously believes that was… touched by an angel?"

"Yeah" Sam nodded "blinding light, feelings of spiritual ecstasy, the works. I mean, she's living in a locked ward and she's totally at peace".

"Oh yeah, you're right, sounds completely sane. What about the dude she stabbed?"

"Uh, Carl Gully. She said she killed him because he was evil".

"Was he?"

"I don't know" Sam shrugged "I mean, I couldn't find any dirt on him. I mean, he didn't have a criminal record, he worked at the campus library, had lots of friends. He was a churchgoer".

"Hm, so then Gloria's just your standard-issue wacko. I mean" he sighs kind of surprised "she wouldn't be the first nutjob in history to kill in the name of religion. Know what I mean".

"No, but she's the second in town to murder because an angel told them to. Little odd, don't ya think?"

"Angles doesn't make sense, Sam" I said.

"Why not?" Sam asked me.

"Because they don't exist".

"Alex, there's ten times as much lore about angels as there is about anything else we've ever hunted".

"Yeah, but I've heard a lot about unicorns too and magical forest, and elves" I pointed out.

"In fact, I hear that they, they ride on silver moon beans, and they shoot rainbows out of their ass" Dean added.

Sam sits on the corner of the bed I am sitting looking devastated "wait, there's no such thing as unicorns?"

I scoff roiling my eyes.

"That's cute" Dean mocked "I'm just saying, man, there's just some legends that you just, you file under 'bullcrap'".

"And you've got angels on the bullcrap list".

"Yep" Dean nodded.

"Why?"

"Because I've never seen one".

"So what?"

"Well, we've never faced one before" I shrugged answering for Dean who nods "I see what I believe".

"Come on, Alex! You and I both have seen things that most of people couldn't even dream about".

"Exactly" I sighed closing my laptop "with our eyes. We had proof that they existed".

"Also, don't you think that if they existed that we would have crossed paths with them? Or at least know someone that crossed paths with them? No. This is a, a demon or a spirit. You know, they find people a few fries short of a happy meal, and they trick them into killings these randoms" Deans said.

"Maybe" Sam shrugged.

"Can we just" Dean pauses "I'm going stir-crazy man. Hey, let's go by Gloria's apartment, huh?"

"I was just there" Sam informed us "nothing. Now sulfur, no EMF…"

"You didn't see any fluffy white wing feathers?" Dean joked.

Sam sighs ignoring his statement "but Gloria did say the angel gave her a sign, right beside Carl Gully's a doorway".

"Could be something at his house. It's worth checking out".

I slip on my black combat boats and green army jacket and follow my brothers out of the motel. Finally, out of there, like Dean, I was going crazy in there.

I wonder what this case really is, angels is kind of weird, but I remember Pastor Jim's words once.

"_If demons exist, why not angles? You know Lucifer was once an angel sent to hell"._

It could make sense if we think about it, but if they do exist, what in hell do they do in this world? Looking at people suffering with popcorn and joking with God how this guy died? This is ridiculous.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

Dean pulls up in front of Carl Gully's house. I follow them up the stairs on the porch.

"Oh hey, Sam" Dean points an angel figure "I think I found it. It's a sign from above".

Sam and I ignore him, again. We really need to take this one out, keeping him in a motel room makes him act like a smart ass.

"Well, I think I learned a valuable lesson" Dean said "always take down your Christmas decorations after New Year's, or you might get filleted by a hooker from God. Ha".

"I'm laughing on the inside" Sam said with a monotone voice and walks to the back of the house.

I follow him closely through a gate to find a wooden storm cellar, and it really looks to catch Sam's attention.

"You know, Gloria said the guy was guilty to his deepest foundations".

"You think she meant the foundations?" I asked.

"I don't know".

He opens the door and let Dean and I in.

We go down the steps, Sam and Dean flashing the path. I should think of carrying a flashlight too.

"Hm" Dean hums.

I walk around close to Sam and spot some scratches on the wall right above the ground. I bent in front of it to take a closer look.

"Sam, Dean" I called out.

"You got something?" Dean asks me.

I start digging in the wall and pull out… oh, gross.

"What is it?" Dean asked gesturing the thing I have in my hands.

"It's a fingernail" I said disgusted.

Dean grabs two shovels from the wall and I let them dig.

Turns out to be a pile of bones and skeletons. Damn, this guy wasn't the best man ever, he was bad after all.

"So much for the innocent churchgoing librarian" Sam said.

"Yeah, well, whatever spoke to Gloria about this knew what it was talking about, I'll give you that".

"Well, if it isn't an angel, what could it be?" I asked.

"That's what we have to figure out".

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

"You sure you don't have lost quarters somewhere?" Dean asked me for the million time.

I close my eyes containing myself to not jump on him. He is so annoying with his magical bed, it's scary.

"No, Dean. Even if I had some I wouldn't give them to you".

Dean rolls his eyes and continue listening to the police radio.

Sam enters the room, finally, he can save me, again from our weird older brother.

"D'you bring any quarters?" Dean asked him after a sad glance to the controller.

"Dude! I'm not enabling your sick habit" Sam throws Dean his sandwich and gives me mine "you're like one of those lab rats that pushes the pleasure button instead of the food button until it dies".

"What are you talking about? I eat. And I got news".

"Me too".

"All right, you go first".

"Three students have disappeared off the college campus in the last year" Sam informed us "all of them were last seen at the library".

"Where Carl Gully worked" I stated.

"Yep".

"Sick bastard" Dean said disgusted.

"So Gloria's angel-"

"Angel?" Dean cut him off.

"Okay. Whatever that thing is…" Sam corrected himself sighing.

"Okay, well, whatever it is, it's struck again".

"What?"

"The police radio Dean was listening to, this guy Zach Smith, local drunk went up to a stranger's front door last night and stabbed him right in the heart".

"And then I'm guessing he went to the police and confessed?"

"Yeah. Angel, again" I hand him a book I have to read for school "I got the victims address".

Sam takes the book and frowns with a surprised look on his face.

"Wow, did a good work kiddo".

"Thanks" I smiled proud of myself.

"Weren't you doing homework?" Dean asked with a frown too, but not the one I like.

"Oh, uh, I got distracted" I said with an awkward smile.

Dean nods not happy "come geeks, let's just go".

"Hey!" I exclaimed "I'm not geek, I'm simply… I want to solve the case".

"Yeah, then, come on hunter".

I smile at the nickname, I like it, this one is way better.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

Sam gives me a boost over the fence of the victim's house and we sneak inside the window. I start searching through some drawers in the office while Dean goes in the other rooms and Sam sits at the computer.

After a few minutes, Dean comes back in the room.

"Find anything?" Sam asked.

"Well, Frank liked his catalog shopping, but that's about all I got" Dean looks at me "what about you"

"Nada".

"Not much here" Sam said "except he's got this one locked file on his computer, I can't… hold on" he types in something and grins "not anymore. God".

He suddenly looks disgust as he looks through the file.

"What?" Dean asked him.

"Well, he's got all these emails. Dozens, to this lady named Jennifer" he pauses grimacing "this lady who's thirteen years old".

"Oh, I don't want to hear this".

"This, this is so, so disgusting" I agreed with Dean.

"Looks like they met in a chat room. These emails are pretty personal, Dean. Look at that. Setting up a time and place to meet".

"Great" Dean muttered.

"They were supposed to meet today".

"Huh. Well, I guess if you're gonna stab someone, good timing" Dean said "I don't know man, this is weird, you now? I mean, sure, some spirits are out for vengeance, but this one's almost like a do-gooder, you know? Like, like a-"

"Avenging angel?" Sam cut him off "well how else do you explain it, Dean? Three guys, not connected to each other, all stabbed through the heart? At least two were world-class pervs, and I bet if you dug deep enough on the other guy-"

I ignore them and start looking around again and find something.

"Hey" I called them both.

"What?" Sam asked me.

"You said Carl Gully was a churchgoer, right?"

"Yeah?"

"What was the name of the church?"

"Uh… Our Lady of the Angels?"

I hold up a church flier "same name as the other victims".

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

We enter the church, it's been so long since I haven't been in a church. Well, I don't know why I would go anyway, I don't have faith. I don't believe in all of the God crap, it would be too beautiful to be true.

"So, you're interested in joining the parish?" Father Reynolds asked us.

"Yeah" Dean agreed "well, you know, we just don't feel right unless we hit the church every Sunday".

"Where'd you say you lived before?"

Sam and I both look at Dean.

"Fremont, Texas" Dean answered.

"Really? That's a nice town. St. Teresa's parish, you must know the priest there".

"Sure, yeah, no it's uh, Father O'Malley".

"Hmmm" the father frowns "I know a Father Shaughnessy".

"Shaughnessy, exactly. What'd I say?" Dean played innocent boy.

"You know, we're just happy we're just happy to be here now, Father" Sam interrupted the conversation.

"And we're happy to have you, we could use some young blood around here".

Use? What does that mean use? I don't like the word in that sentence.

"Hey, listen, I gotta ask, no offence, but uh, the neighborhood?"

"Well, it's gone to send a little, there's no denying that, but that's why what the church does here is so important. Like I always say, you can expect a miracle, but in the meantime you work your butt off".

"Huh. Yeah, we heard about the murders".

"Yes. The victims were parishioners of mine" he sighed "I'd known them for years".

"And the killers said an angel made them do that?" Sam asked.

"Yes" he confirmed "misguided souls, to think that God's messenger would appear and incite people to murder. It's tragic".

"So you don't believe in those angel yarns, huh?" Dean questioned him.

"Oh, no, I absolutely believe. Kind of goes with the job description".

I stare at a painting on the wall and glance back at the Father.

"That's Michael right?" I asked.

"Yes, that's right the-"

"Archangel Michael. And I guess that's the flaming sword. The fighter of demons. Holy force against evil".

"Yes" Father Reynolds looks at me surprised, so does my brothers "you know a lot".

"Yeah, someone told me the story when I was a kid" I said thinking of Pastor Jim "they're not really the Hallmark version everybody thinks huh? They're fierce, vigilant?"

"Well, I like to think of them as more loving than wrathful. But, yes, a lot of Scripture paints angels as God's warriors. 'And angel of the Lord appeared to them, the glory of the Lord shone down upon them, and they were terrified' Luke. Two nine".

I stare once again at the painting. What if Sam is right and it is an angel. They are warriors of heaven, so killing isn't a problem for them I guess, but doesn't God punish people by sending people to hell once they die? And what about the second chance crap? It doesn't make sense.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

"Well, thank you for speaking with us, Father" Sam thanked him once we got out the church.

"Oh, it's my pleasure" he smiled "hope to see you again".

"Hey, Father, what's, what is all that for?" Dean asked gesturing a tribute of item at the bottom of the steps.

"Oh, that's for Father Gregory. He was a priest here".

"Was?" I frowned.

"He passed away right on these steps. He's interred in the church crypt".

Who would kill a priest? They are good, I mean, I'm sure they wouldn't kill a fly because it has a soul.

"When did this happen?" Dean questioned.

"Two months ago. He was shot for his car keys".

"I'm sorry" Sam empathised.

"Yeah, me too. He was a good friend. I didn't even have time to administer his last rites. But like I said, it's a tough neighborhood. Ever since he died I've been praying my heart out".

"For what?"

"For deliverance. From the violence and the bloodshed around here. We could use a little divine intervention, I s'pose".

I could use some too, you know to kill a certain demon who has bad intention over our family and killed a lot of innocent people, but I guess God doesn't care about him.

"Well, Padre, that. We'll see you again" Dean smiled politely.

"Well, it's all starting to make sense" Dean said "devoted priest dies a violent death? That's vengeful spirit material right there. And he knew all the other stiffs because they went to church here, in fact I'm willing to bet that because he was their priest, he knew things about them that nobody else knew".

"But if the perv dude told the priest he was taking to a thirteen years old girl on internet and planning to… do bad things to her. Wouldn't the priest like tell the police or something?" I asked.

"They aren't aloud, Alex" Sam told me "it's a secret policy thing".

"This is stupid" I frowned crossing my arms.

So next time I go to church I'll be able to say to the priest with the knife in my hand: Hey! I killed a guy because he didn't want to give me his money! Is it awesome? Now, can God forgive me of my sins Father?

"Father Reynold started praying for God's help about two months ago, right?" Sam stated "right about the time all this started happening?"

"Aw, come on, man, what's your deal?" Dean asked him

"What do you mean?"

"Look, I'll admit I'm a bit of a skeptic, but since when are you all Mr., uh, 700 club? No, seriously. From the git-to you've been willing to buy this angel crap, man. I mean, what's next, are you going to start praying every day?"

"I do" Sam silently admitted.

"What?" Dean and I exclaimed at the same time looking at him.

"I do pray every day. I have for a long time".

Dean looks at him impressed, so do I. I never knew he does that. I mean, I've prayed once. On November second when I was like four. Sam explained me that Mom was now an angel and that she was watching over us and that Dad was drinking like that because he was sad. I was so down seeing my father half-passed out on the couch with a bottle of grown up juice in one hand. I decided to pray, I was remembering Pastor Jim talking to me about talking to God who was in heaven. I decided to ask him one thing. Make my family better, and he never did, we are as fucked up as we were.

"The things you learn about a guy" Dean said startled "huh. Well, come on, let's go check out Father Gregory's grave" he looks at me "also you, I didn't know you knew so much about religion".

"Well, I have school and also Pastor Jim used to tell me some stories about the God and everything. And he told me that one, I like it, even though I don't believe in it".

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

My brothers and I are in this maze which we call a crypt. It's so big, there is so many angel figurines and stones. I follow Dean in a room looking around the place, but I can't see Father Gregory's grave.

"Where's Sam?" I asked.

He was right behind me and now he's not.

"Wait here" Dean told me going back on our steps "Sam, come on, get the lead out".

I see him starting running and exclaims "Sammy? Sammy! Hey!"

I rush towards them where Sam is on the ground and starts to wake up, like someone just knocked him out.

"Sam?" I asked crouching beside him.

Dean helps Sam sit up "you okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Yeah" Sam answered but looks speechless "I'm okay".

"Come on".

Dean pulls Sam up on his feet's and guides him into the sanctuary me following closely behind. I shut the door and join my brothers on a bench.

"You saw it didn't you?" Dean asked but Sam doesn't answer "didn't you?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Dean, I saw an angel".

I frown, he saw an angel? This is a bad jock, right?

"You…" Dean takes out his flask opening it and hands it to Sam "all right. Here".

"I don't want a drink".

Dean shrugs and takes a drink "so. What makes you think you saw a, uh, angel?"

"It's just, it appeared before me, and I just, this feeling washed over me, you know? Like, like peace. Like grace".

"Okay, Ecstasy Boy, maybe we'll get you some glow sticks and a nice Dr. Seuss hat, huh?"

"Dean, I'm serious. It spoke to me, it knew who I was".

"It could be a spirit" I suggested "they are able to read people's mind".

Dean sighs sitting down next to Sam "okay, let me guess. You were personally chosen to smite some sinner. You've just got to wait for some diving bat signal, is that it?"

"Yeah, actually".

"Great. I don't suppose you asked what this alleged bad guy did?"

"Actually I did, Dean. And the angel told me. He hasn't done anything. Yet. But he will".

"Come on, Sam. It's crazy" I told him.

Dean gets up sighing and starts pacing in front of me.

"Dean, Alex, the angel hasn't been wrong yet! Someone's going to do something awful, and I can stop it!"

"You know" Dean stated "you're supposed to be bad too, maybe, maybe I should just stop you right now".

What?

"You know what, Dean? I don't understand" Why can't you even consider the possibility?"

"What, that this is an angel?"

"Yes!" Sam exclaimed "maybe we're hunting an angel here, and we should stop! Maybe this is God's will!"

"Okay, all right. You know what? I get it. You've got faith. That's… hey, good for you. I'm sure it makes things easier" he sits beside him and I do too "I'll tell you who else had faith like that, Mom. She used to tell me when she tucked me in that angels were watching over us In fact, that was the last thing she ever said to me".

I think my heart just stopped beating right there. Holy shit. This is bigger than just not having faith, this is about Mom, and Mom isn't a small subject.

"I know" Sam whispered looking down sadly.

"She was wrong. There was nothing protecting her. There's no higher power, there's no God. I mean, there's just chaos, and violence, and random unpredictable evil that comes out of nowhere and rips you to shreds. You want me to believe in this stuff? I'm going to need to see some hard proof you got any?" Deep silence so he continues "well I do. Proof that we're dealing with a spirit".

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I crouch in front of Father Gregory's tombstone which is covered of creeping vines.

"That looks like-"

"It's wormwood" I cut Sam off and Dean before he could talk "a plant associated with the dead, specifically the ones who aren't at rest. It's only growing to his tombstone. I'm sure it's him".

"Maybe" Sam shrugged.

"Maybe?" Dean repeated.

"Dean, I don't know what to think".

"Okay. You want some more proof? I'll give you more proof"

"How?" Sam asked.

"We'll summon Gregory's spirit".

"Here?!" I exclaimed "Dean we are in a church".

"Yeah" Dean nodded "we just need a few odds and ends, and that, uh, séance ritual in Dad's journal".

"Oh, a séance, great" Sam rolls his eyes "hop Whoopi's available".

"That's not funny, actually. Seriously. If Father Gregory's spirit is around, a séance will bring him right to us. If it's him, then we'll put him to rest".

"But if it's an angel, it won't show. Nothing'll happen".

"Exactly" Dean confirmed the plan "that's one of the perks of the job, Sam: we don't have to operate on faith. We can know for sure. Don't wanna know for sure?"

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I laugh as we get out the grocery store, God, sometimes my brothers can be some idiots.

"Dude" Sam laughed "I'll admit we've gone pretty ghetto with spell work before, but this takes the cake. I mean, a SpongeBob placemat instead of an altar cloth?"

"We'll just put it SpongeBob side down".

"Stop it" I hit him on his harm "SpongeBob is amazing!"

All the three of us laugh until Sam stops on his tracks looking shocked.

"Dean, Alex, that's it".

"What?" Dean asked him.

"That's the sign!"

"Where?" I questioned.

"Right there, right behind that guy! That's him, Dean. And we have to stop him".

Sam points us a guy carrying flowers. What? If he is to hurt someone, why would he bring flowers with him?

Sam starts to go after him, but Dean quickly stops him.

"Wait a minute" he said putting a hand on Sam's chest.

"What are you doing? Let me go".

"You're not going to kill somebody because a ghost told you to, are you insane?"

"Dean, I'm not insane, I'm not going to kill him. I'm going to stop him".

"How are you going to 'stop' him?" I asked him "I'm with Dean on this one, Sam".

"Guys, please, he's going to hurt someone, you know it".

"All right" Dean sighed defeated "come on".

The man Sam says is the bad guy gets in his car and starts driving away. I can't believe Dean just gave up on this one.

Dean and I get in the Impala, and just as Sam goes to get in, the door is looked.

"Dean unlock my door".

"You're not killing anyone, Sam. We got this guy, you go do the séance".

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed as we pulled away.

I climb over the seat to sit next to Dean, wow, I can't believe he actually did this, I actually fell for it.

"Dean, what are we going to do with this guy?" I asked.

"We only have to keep close of him, to be sure he doesn't do anything bad".

"Yeah" I sighed.

We follow the guy's until he pulls up at the side of the car and gives the flowers to a girl and they get back in the car. So, it's probably a date going to go wrong?

The guy drives around until we lose sight of him, shit.

"You see him?" Dean asked me.

"No" I shake my head looking around.

"Dammit!"

I look around and see a glimpse of the car "Dean, there!"

Dean makes a U-turn and drives in an alley where I can see in the car the guy and the girl, and the girl is trying to get away.

"I got the guy, get the girl" Dean planned getting out the car.

I run to the passenger seat trying to open the door but it's locked. Dean simply shatters the window and hits the man on the steering wheel giving the chance to the girl to unlock her door. So I quickly help her out of there.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Thank God" she cried as she takes me in her arms.

I froze surprised, that wasn't expected.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked joining us in a hurry.

I nod putting a hand awkwardly on the girls back. Suddenly, the bad guy drives off in his car.

"Dammit!" Dean yelled "Alex, call 9-1-1!"

I don't even have time to answer he is in the car and drives off.

I pull away gently from the girl and help her sit on the sidewalk, now I have to call the cops, but I don't know if they'll recognize me or something because of this bank thing.

I grab my cell and compose.

"Hello, 9-1-1, what is your emergency?"

"Um, we need someone a girl almost got aggressed".

"Okay, where are you?"

"Uh…."

I look around, but I can't see any signs, it's way too dark to see.

"Okay, we'll be able to trace the call, it won't be too long, what's your name?"

"Okay, thanks" I hang up ignoring her question.

I crouch in front the girl and look at her face filled up with tears.

"The police is on it's way" I told her "and I need to go, you'll be alright?"

"Thank you, thank you so much" she cried.

I smile at her sadly and start a run towards the way Dean went. I hope they didn't go far.

I force myself to go faster on the street as I spot the guy's car crashed in a truck carrying some pipes. The Impala is right behind.

As I reach the car, I freeze at the sight one of the pipes smashed in the car of the guy, holy shit, he must be dead.

"Alex!" I hear Dean yell at me coming towards.

"What the hell happened, Dean?"

"The guy just crashed, come on" he guides me to the car "let's go back to the motel".

We get in the Impala and Dean drives away from the scene. This is crazy, we weren't the one that killed him, but this is a big coincidence how this happened, it's almost weird.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

The second we get in the motel room, I jump in the bed not bothering to take off my jacket or my boots. I'm so tired, not only for sleep, but this case gave me this master headache and master feelings, everything together just makes me want to crash and sleep for hours.

"How was your day?" Dean asked Sam.

"You were right" Sam quietly said sadly "it wasn't an angel. It was Gregory".

I sit on the bed and glance at Sam, he looks devastated.

Dean takes out his flask taking a swig and offers it to Sam who accepts this time.

"I don't know, Dean, I just, uh…" He sits beside me "I wanted to believe… so badly, ah… it's so damn hard to do this, what we do. You're all alone, you know? And… there's so much evil out there in the world, Dean, I feel like I could drown in it. And when I think about my destiny, when I think about what I could do and how I could end up…"

Dean sighs and sits beside us on the bed "yeah, well, don't worry about that. All right? I'm watching out for you. Both of you".

"Yeah, I know you are. But you're just one person, Dean. And I needed to think that there was something else, watching too, you know? Some higher power. Some greater good. And that maybe…"

Sam doesn't say anything looking at the ground sadly "maybe what?" I encouraged him.

"Maybe I could be saved" he laughs nervously "but, uh, you know, that just clouded my judgement, and you're right. I mean, we've gotta go with what we know, with what we can see, with what's right there in front of our own two eyes".

"Yeah, well, it's funny you say that" Dean said.

"Why?" Sam and I asked.

"Gregory's spirit gave you some pretty good information. That guy in the car was bad news. I barely got there in time".

"What happened?"

"He's dead".

"Did…" Sam looks at me than Dean "you?"

"No" Dean shakes his head "but I'll tell you one thing. If… the way he died, if I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes, I never would have believed it. I mean… I don't know what to call it".

"What? Dean, what did you see?"

"Maybe… God's will".

I get up grabbing my bag and enter in the bathroom without giving a single look to my brothers. This is so fucked up, I mean if angels were real and they help people, why don't they help us? We gave all our lives in this freaking job saving other people and no one has asked us to do this! We've nearly all died, we've lost our parents… and we don't get a little help or anything?

I wish they could be real.


	36. Born Under Bad Signs

Chapter 36 - Born Under Bad Signs

* * *

**-Author's Note: Hello there! So, here is another chapter which I am actually really proud of. So tell me what you think in the review's, follow favorite and lastly, I made a tumblr a while back : "spnkisum" and the blog is called "What if... Supernatural. You can go there, I post some imagines, one shots. You can request me some ideas. Enjoy! And thank you so, so so much for your support! I can't beleive 42 follows and 32 favorites, it's crazy. Thank you!**

**-Spoiler Alert: spoilers of SUpernatural.**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatual. Only Alexandria.**

* * *

It's been about one week. One fucked up week since Sam just disappeared on us. Dean and I just woke up one morning, he wasn't there and he doesn't answer his phone, and trust me, I've tried to call him, so did Dean.

Right now, I am sitting on the hood of the Impala, Dean leaning beside me calling Ellen.

"Ellen, it's me again. Any chance you've heard from him?" Dean asked her "… I swear, it's like looking for my father all over again. I'm losing my mind here… no, Alex and I called him a thousand times, there's nothing but voicemail. I don't know where he went, or why. Sam's just gone… hang on… Sammy?"

I stand up in one jump staring at my brother in shock.

"Where the hell are you? Are you okay?... Hey, hey, hey! Calm down. Where are you?... All right, don't move, I'm on my way" he hangs up.

"Was it really Sam?" I asked scared of the answer.

"Yeah, come on".

I get in the car with Dean and we drive off. This is kind of weird, he calls after a week of us calling? He better have a good reason. Or else I'll hit him, after throwing myself in his arm, because, man, I miss my big brother so much.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I follow Dean closely searching for room 109. This where our big brother is, and we can finally go see him. Dean said that he was panicking, he wasn't sounding good. Dean will make it better, that's for sure, whatever happened to Sam. He'll make it better, like he always do.

"Here!" I said pointing the door 109.

Dean knocks on the door "Sam, it's us. Sam!"

"Sammy?" I called out, but no answers.

Dean opens the door, surprisingly it was unlocked. We walk inside finding Sam siting on the bed looking at the ground with no expression on his face. What the hell happened?

"Sam? Hey" Dean stated going to his side.

"Hey, Dean… Alex…"

"Sammy…" I breathed out.

I thought that once we've come here, I would've jumped in my brothers arm happy to see him, but now I'm just frozen in place. What the hell happened to him? I've never seen him like this.

"Are you bleeding?" Dean asked him as he kneels in front of him.

"I tried to wash it off".

I didn't even notice the blood on his shirt to his stomach.

"Oh my god" Dean mumbled patting Sam's stomach searching for a wound.

"I don't think it's my blood" Sam said.

"Whose is it?" I asked him walking closer.

"I don't know".

"Sam, what the hell happened?" Dean asked the question.

Sam finally looks up with sad, desperate eyes "Dean. I don't remember anything".

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

"You really don't remember anything?" I asked Sam as he got out of the bathroom.

"No…. I remember nothing…"

After Dean told him everything was going to be okay and that we'll figure everything out, he decided to go out and get more information. While I stay with Sam, I don't want to leave him alone.

Dean gets in the room carrying a grocery bag.

"What'd you find out?" Sam asked.

"You checked in two days ago under the name Richard Sambora. Of course, I think the scariest part about this whole thing is the fact you're a Bon Jovi fan…"

"Dean" Sam stopped him with a serious tone.

"You're rooms been quiet, nobody's noticed anything unusual".

"You mean no one saw me walking around covered in blood?"

"Yeah. That's what I mean".

"Then how the hell did I get here, Dean?" Sam asked rising his voice "what happened to me?"

"I don't know. But you're, you're okay, and that's what matters. Everything else we can deal with".

"Oh really?" Sam scoffed "cause what if I hurt someone? Or worse?"

"Sam…"

Sam cuts him off "what if this is what Dad warned you about?"

"Hey, whoa, whoa, come on man, let's not jump the gun here" Dean said "we don't know what happened. We've just got to treat this like, like any other job. What's the last thing you remember?"

Sam sighs sitting on the bed "just, me and you two, just, in the motel room in West Texas, going out to grab some burgers and…"

"West Texas?" I repeated "Sam that was like over a week ago".

What the hell? He really doesn't remember anything from a week ago?

"That's it… next thing I knew, I was sitting here. Bloody. Felt like I'd been asleep for a month"

"Okay. Retrace your steps" Dean said surprisinglycalm "the manager said you left yesterday morning and he never saw you come back, so…" Dean opens the curtains "hey…"

I get up and walk to him, seeing the bloody finger prints on the window. Guess this was his way in.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2PSN2SPN2**

We walk outside the motel looking around for anything suspicious Sam could've left. I can't believe we found him in this state, I mean, full of blood which isn't his? It must be the blood of a monster he haunted? A monster that can erase his memory? It's a little stupid, but I don't know what to think about this.

"Recognize anything?" Dean asked.

"Not really".

We continue walking and pass towards a parking garage, this makes Sam react.

"Wait".

"What?" Dean and I asked.

"I think I was here".

"You remember?" Dean frowned.

"Not really, it just… feels familiar, you know?"

I take the lead going to a garage but Sam points me one.

"Try that one. Yeah".

I go the second one, he has a feeling that it's the second one? That's weird. I go the garage and point the padlock sighing.

"Wait" Sam puts his hand in his pocket and takes out a key which he gives me.

I frown at him, but still use the key and the scariest part is that it worked. Dean opens the door to show a beat-up VW Beetle.

"Oh, please tell me you didn't steal this" Dean said pointing at the car.

Sam ignores him, so do I. If Sam stole this thing, he was probably on drug or something.

I go search the backseat while Sam takes the driver's seat and Dean the passenger one.

"More blood" Sam pointed out.

I keep searching and frown at this bloody knife on the floor under the seat.

"Sam, Dean" I called out pointing at my discovery.

Sam picks it up, he pulls on it harder because it's stick to the floor. Dry blood, so it's been there for a long time, but the question is how long?

"You think I used this on someone?" Sam asked staring at the weapon.

Dean only answers after a moment "I'm not thinking anything".

Before putting it back at it's place, Sam rubs the handle with his jacket. At least they aren't any body in the car, maybe it's in the trunk. Though, Sam wouldn't kill someone innocent. Something? Yes, it's our job.

"Okay now this is disturbing" Dean holds up a cigarette pack "come one, man, this couldn't have been you. Had to have someone else, somebody who, uh" he sniffs the pack, disgusting "smokes menthols".

"Here" Sam pulls up a paper "gas receipt. Few towns over".

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2PSN2SPN2**

I get out the car in parked in front of the gas station, Dean supposedly went while he was… out of it? I guess? I don't know, I wish we could only found out or something.

"All right. Receipt's for ten gallons at pump number two. You getting any, uh, any goosebumps yet? God, this looks familiar? Déjà vu vibes?" Sam shakes his head at Dean's list "maybe someone inside'll remember you. Come on".

We get inside the store, at the sight of us, the clerk stares shocked and with anger.

"You" he points at Sam "outta here now, I'm calling the cops".

"You talking to him?" Dean asked surprised.

"Yeah, I'm talking to him" he spat "jerk comes in yesterday, stinking drunk, grabs a forty from the fridge, starts chugging".

"This guy?" Dean re-asked not believing it "you're drinking malt liquor?"

"Not after he whipped the friggin' bottle at my head".

"This guy?" I frowned surprised.

What the hell? Sam would never do this.

"What am I speaking, Urdu?"

"Look, I'm really sorry if I did anything-"Sam started to apologize, but is quickly cut off by the clerk.

"Tell your story walkin', pal. Po-po will be here in five" he warned with the phone in his hand.

"Wait, wait, put the phone down. Sam, go wait in the car" he told Sam.

"But Dean-"Sam argued.

"Go wait in the car!" Sam sighs and leaves so dean continues "okay, look, man. I just want to talk to you, that's it. Okay?"

The clerk finally hangs up and stays silent.

"Now, when he took off yesterday, which way did he go?" Dean asked him.

"Why don't you ask him?"

"Cause I'm asking you. Now, please, you'd be doing me a huge favor".

"Oh, do you a favor? Well, that is what I live for. You know, your buddy didn't pay for the booze. Okay? Or the smokes, which he also illegally lit up".

"He was smoking?" I exclaimed become more and more surprised.

"Yeah. Guy's a chimney".

Wow. Sam never even touched at this thing and I remember him schooling me to not touch at this drug.

Dean clears his throat getting out his wallet "this, uh, ought to cover it".

He puts some bills on the counter sliding it to the guy

"Hmm. It's, uh, it's coming back to me now. He took two packs".

Dean pulls out more money sliding it to him "of course he did".

"He went north. Route 71, straight out of town".

Dean nods grabbing two candy bars and we leave the store. This is becoming way too strange.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2PSN2SPN2**

We've been on the road for about two hours I think, well, its dark now. We didn't pass anything, and nothing looks to be coming back to Sam's memories.

"What's going on with you, Sam? Hm?" Dean gives him a quick glance "cause smoking, throwing bottles at people, I mean, that sounds more like me than you".

"Dean, wait, right here. Turn down that road".

"What?" Dean frowned.

"I don't know how I know, just do it".

Dean turns on a back road to a big house, and it looks like it's on big security.

We get out the car and walk on the porch where a light flashes us making me cover my eyes.

"Whoever lives here, I'd say they don't like surprises" Sam pointed out.

"Should we knock?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I guess".

Dean knocks on the door while Sam walks around the house.

"Hey, Dean, Alex" Sam calls out for us.

Seeing that no one is going to answer the door, Dean and I go join Sam.

He flashes us the window with his flashlight showing it broken. That's weird, this place is anti-stranger, how can the window be broke?

"I'm surprised the cop didn't show up" I said "this place looks guard as fuck, they sure do have an alarm".

"Language" Dean schooled.

I roll my eyes sighing.

"Yeah, you would" Sam points an alarm which been disabled.

So someone attacked the people who lives here? Or lived there, depending on what we find in the house, maybe they are all gone.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2PSN2SPN2**

We get in the house walking in the living room carefully avoiding the pieces of broken glace and the objects on the floor. Someone wasn't happy and destroyed everything in this place, definitely someone attacked.

WE walk in a room where I spot a shadow lying on the floor. Please let it not be a body.

"Hit the lights" Dean said.

I reach the switch turning it on. Dammit. It is a body, a guy.

Dean kneels down in front the body and turns it over so we can see him. His throat has been cut and his eyes are staring lifeless and nothing. I sigh disgusted, why did Sam led us here? Is it something about his psychic stuff?

"Dean, I did this" Sam said horrified.

"We don't know that" Dean gets up turning facing us.

"What else do you need? I mean, how else do you explain the car, the knife, the blood-"

"I don't know, man, why don't you tell me!" He pauses "look, even if you did do this, I'm sure you had a reason, you know, self-defence, uh, he was, he was a bad son of a bitch, something!" He pats the guy down "he doesn't have an ID".

"Alex, I need your lock pick" Sam told me without even looking at me.

"Why do you-" I start taking my lock pick out of my jacket, but Sam cuts me off grabbing it from my hands.

He lock picks the double door closet and opens it. Oh shit, this is an arsenal. The front wall has some guns, like a lot of them and the side wall has some pictures and notes.

"Holy… either this guy's a Unabomber-"

"Or a hunter. Dean, I think I killed a hunter" Sam said looking at us with a scared expression on his face.

I didn't want to think he was a hunter, now we are in deep shit.

"Let's check it out, then" I sighed pointing the security camera to the ceiling.

Sam sits in front the computer and starts doing his super stuff to brake in the computer. And the minutes look like hours to wait to know if it's really Sam who killed that guy, I'm sure he didn't… but we are Winchester's… so, we have deep shit problems.

"Got it" Sam announced that he finally broke in all the security stuff.

Dean and I stand each side of him looking at the screen.

"Here we go" Dean said as the tape starts.

On the tape, we see Sam fighting with the dead guy, when he was alive. They fight until Sam pins the guy down and slice the throat of the guy blood pouring all over. He then gets up and looks staring into the camera. Oh shit. Sam killed this guy…

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2PSN2SPN2**

I've been helping Dean erasing our traces and replacing everything we could've moved. This is so bad, we are so dead now. If someone learns that Sam did this, we are going to be the one hunted. Though, I still don't believe Sam did this. Sam doesn't remember anything from a week. One week. Something isn't right here.

"How do you erase this?" Dean asked pointing at the computer but Sam doesn't answer "huh? Sam, come on, I need your help".

"I killed him, Dean. I just broke in and killed him" Sam stated quietly not looking up.

"Listen to me. Whoever this guy is, he's a hunter. Which means that other hunters are going to come looking for his killer, which means we've got to cover our tracks, okay?"

"His name was Steve Wandell. This letter from his daughter" Sam said throwing the paper on the desk he is sitting at.

Fuck this shit. Sam won't come out of it and I feel like morning is almost showing up, we have to get the hell out of here.

I grab the box of the computer and smash it on the floor and give it a few kicks and step on it.

Sam flinches, but Dean only glares at me shocked, and tosses a rag to Sam.

"Wipe your prints, then we go" Dean said.

**SPN2SP2NSPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

As soon as we enter the motel room, Dean grabs his bag throwing it on the bed. This is the sign that we are leaving this place.

"All right, we get a couple hours sleep and then we put this place in our rear-view mirror" Dean planned and looks at Sam "look, I know this is bad, okay? You gotta snap out of it. Sam, say something!"

"Just get some sleep and leave in the morning?" Sam repeated clearly not liking the plan "murder, Dean. That's what I did".

"Sammy, it wasn't you" I said making him scoff "hey, it could be… I don't know! Shapeshifter!"

"Oh, come on. You know it wasn't, you saw the tape. There was no eye flare, no distortion".

"Yeah, but Alex is right" Dean said pointing at me "it wasn't you! All right? I mean, yeah, it might have been you, but it wasn't you".

"Well, I think it was" Sam sits on the bed "I think maybe more than you know".

"What the hell does that mean?"

"For the last few weeks, I've been having… I've been having these feelings".

"What kind of feelings?" I asked.

Dean sits on the opposite bed and I stay up between them.

"Rage. Hate" Sam listed "and I can't stop it. It just gets worse. Day by day, it gets worse".

"You never told me this" Dean pointed out.

"I didn't to scare you" he looks up at me "both of you".

"Well, bang-up job on that" Dean said getting up.

"Dean, the yellow-eyed demon, you know he has plans for me. And we both know what he's turned other children into killers before, too".

"No one can control you but you" Dean told him.

"It sure doesn't seem like that, Dean, it feels like no matter what I do, slowly but surely I'm, I'm just becoming…"

"What?" I encourage him to finish.

"Who I'm meant to be. I mean" he glances at Sam "you said it once yourself, Dean. I gotta face up to who I really am".

"I didn't mean this!" Dean exclaimed.

"But it's still true. You know that. Dad knew that too. That's why he told you, if it ever came to this…"

"Shut up, Sam" Dean stopped him.

"Dean, you promised him. You promised me".

No, no, no. Another reason why I hate promises.

"No" Dean shakes his head. Listen to me. We're Gonne figure this out. Okay? I mean, there's gotta be a way right?"

"Yeah there is" Sam takes a gun from the duffle on the bed and gives hands it up to Dean "I don't wanna hurt anyone else. I don't want to hurt you. And I don't want to hurt Alex".

Dean looks down on the gun Sam is handing him.

"Sam, I know you. You will fight this" I said trying to make him change his mind.

"No" Sam's eyes fill up with tears "I can't. Not forever. I'm sorry Alex" he glances at Dean "here, you gotta do it".

No one moves. Sam and Dean stares at each other and I start to feel the tears threating to fall. Sam grabs Dean's hand and shoves the gun in it. Dean doesn't react, he just stares in complete shock.

"You know" Dean finally said "I've tried too hard to keep you safe".

"I know" Sam nodded.

I want to stop them. I want to take the gun away from Dean's hand and throw it far from us, but my body is frozen in place.

Dean shakes his head "I can't. I'd rather die".

He drops the gun on the bed and glares back at Sam.

"No. You'll live" Sam's expression changed as he picks up the gun "you'll live to regret this".

He uses the handle of the gun to knock Dean out. What the-

I don't have to think. I doge Sam's attempt to hit me too and grab a gun from the bag and point it at him. This is not Sam. It's not Sam. It can't be him. He must be- wait.

"Do it" Sam told me "shoot me kiddo, please stop this. I meant it, I don't want to kill you or Dean".

I gulp still holding the gun aimed at Sam.

"Christo" I said with a monotone voice.

He instantly reacts, his eyes turns black.

"What an intelligent girl" the demon said "I wondered if you and Dean you'd notice".

What the hell should I do now! I don't know the exorcism by heart!

"Sam, fight it" I said.

"Sam is not here for now".

The gun suddenly flies out of my hands and I feel an invisible force throwing me backward on the wall. I groan trying to up, but the demon grabs me in his arms. I try to fight, but with Sam's giant and strong body, I can't.

I elbow him in the stomach and manage my way out of its grip and run in the bathroom. I close the door, but Sam. No, the demon, grabs the door and enters. Now, I'm dead. I am so dead.

"Sam!" I yelled "fight it. Please! Sammy! Can you hear me!?"

The demon laughs and grabs me by my hair smashing my head against the sink. Everything turns black.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

"Alex! Alex!"

I crack my eyes open. Oh God. My head hurts so, so bad. Oh, yeah… Sam…

Oh shit! Sam! I have to tell Dean!

"Alex, come on, open your eyes".

I look up at him my vision still blurry and my head hurts like a bitch.

"De…" I croaked out.

"Shh" Dean hushed me.

I blink a few times, my vision finally normal. Dean grabs me gently by the chin examining my head wound.

"It's not too, bad" Dean said "it's just going to be a bad bruise. You think you have a concussion? How many fingers am I holding up?"

Dean holds his fingers up.

"Three Dean. My name is Alexandria Winchester. I'm born September first 1991 and I don't have a concussion. Just a freakin' big headache".

"Good… what happened?"

"Sam's possessed" I told him sitting up "it's not him…"

"He's possessed?" Dean repeated "it explains lots of things. Come on, we have to get out. We've been out for a couple hours and Sam left with the Impala".

Dean helps me up and to get steady on my feet's.

"How are we going to find him now?" I asked "he could be anywhere".

"Well, that's why I had to pay more cash to the manager".

**SPN2SPN2SP2NSP2NSP2NSP2NSP2NSPN2**

What Dean meant by that, is to use his computer to track Sam's cell. I can't believe people are asking money for that, it's crazy. I stand beside Dean eying every movement he does. I don't understand how we didn't saw it earlier. Sam wasn't acting himself.

"Hi, uh, so sorry to bother you" Dean says on the phone "but, uh, my son snuck out of the house last night and, uh, went to a Justin Timberlake concert… what? Yeah. No, Justin is quite the triple threat. Uh, anyway, he's not back yet, and, and I'm just starting to worry… right. Yeah, boys will be boys. But see, Sammy is uh, uh, uh, a diabetic, and uh, if he doesn't get his insulin, I just, I have to find him. Please, I'm begging you… yeah, no, no, no I'm on the website right now, I just need to activate the GDS in his cell phone" he types something on the computer "yeah, right there. Duluth, Minnesota… yeah, that is a long way to go for a concert. I appreciate your help".

Dean hangs up and pushes me outside the motel and we get in the car.

"Let's go get Sam".

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I searched up the place where Sam is, and it's a bar. I don't know why he would go there? Maybe just too bad things, that's what demons do.

"Are we there?" I asked.

"Almost, but you are waiting in the car" Dean said.

"What?" I exclaimed "I have to come in with you Dean".

He can't make me stay out of it, Sam is my big brother and I care, a lot. Way too much to stay there my arms crossed.

"Alex, the demon could hurt you".

"As long as am with you he won't" I said confident.

Dean gives me a quick glance sighing. He nods, finally giving in.

As soon as we arrive, Dean and I burst in the bar with our guns.

"Sam!" Dean yelled.

I freeze at the scene, Jo is there, tied up at a pillar and a knife right beside her face stuck in the wood. Sam takes the knife and brings it to Jo's throat. That was unexpected.

"I begged you to stop me, Dean!" Sam yelled.

I swear, if I wouldn't know that Sam is possessed, I would've thought it's really him.

"Put the knife down, dammit" Dean ordered.

"I told you I can't fight it! My head feels like it's on fire, all right?! Dean. Kill me, or I'm going to kill her! Please. You'd be doing me a favor! Shoot me! Alex! Come on shoot me!"

We both stay in our possession, guns up. This is bad.

"No, Sammy, come on" Dean pleaded.

Dean puts his gun down, so I do the same.

"What the hell I is wrong with you two? Are you that scared of being alone that you'd rather let Jo die?" Sam spat angrily.

Dean suddenly gets out his flask and splash holly water on Sam making him scream in pain. The water makes a steam around him.

"That's holy water, you demonic son of a bitch!" Dean yelled.

Sam looks up at us abruptly, his eyes black. Dean sends more water on him. Sam growls like an animal and runs through a window. Dean gives me a quick glance and I instantly understand the plan. I run towards Jo quickly untying her while Dean jumps out the window after Sam.

"He was possessed?!" Jo exclaimed confused.

I take out the window hearing Jo yell my name, but I just keep running towards a warehouse.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I reach the warehouse, my gun tight in my hand. I know it won't do anything good, but I feel safer with hit. I hide behind some boxes and random objects around until I feel a hand covering my mouth. I jump, hitting the arm away and point my gun at… Dean. I sigh in relieve as he signs me to shut up and mouths: stay close. I nod and follow him.

"So, who are you?" Dean asked out loud.

"I got a lots of names" Sam's voice shout back.

"You've been in Sam since he disappeared, haven't you?"

Oh my God. If Sam has been possessed for two weeks… I don't know. It's horrible and this demon is going to be sent back to hell. He's messing with the wrong family here.

"You shouldda seen your faces when you thought he murdered that guy. Pathetic" the demon said.

"Why didn't you kill me?" Dean asked "you had a dozen chances".

"Nah that would have been too easy. Where's the fun in that? You see, this was a test. Wanted to see if I could push you far enough to waste Sam. Alex I knew she wouldn't. She's weak. You, should've known you wouldn't have the sack. Anyway. Fun's over now".

Weak? Me? Oh this fucker is asking for it!

"Well, I hope you got your kicks" Dean stated "'cause you're gonna pay hell for this, I'm gonna make sure of that".

"How? You can't hurt me. Not without hurting your little brother".

Dean puts his gun in his waist band and pulls out his flask with holy water.

"See" the demon continues "I think you're gonna die, Deane. You, your little sister and every other hunter I can find. One look as Sam's Dewey, sensitive eyes? They'll let me right in their door".

Dean makes me sign to follow him as we get out on a dock outside. He doesn't look to be here. I look around and see Sam appearing with a gun. Before I can warn Dean, the demon shoots him in the shoulder making him fall in the water.

"Dean!" I yelled.

The demon smiles at me. Seeing Sam giving me that look scares the shit out of me, but I try to stay strong. I have to save Dean.

Suddenly, the demon presses on the trigger and I feel a hot white pain in my leg making me fall down.

I yell out in pain shouting my eyes shut.

The demon gets closer, his steps getting louder and louder. He kicks me in the stomach, cutting of the air getting in my lungs and I fall off the dock in the water.

I use all the force I have in my arms to swim back up and reach the ramp. I glance back at the water, searching with my eyes.

"Dean! Dean!"

Nothing. No movements, nothing. I feel tears falling on my cheeks. No! Dammit! I have to keep strong and save my brothers! They need me!

As I prepare to go back in the water, a hand grabs my leg, which isn't injured.

"Oh my God" I sighed in relieve.

I pull him beside me. He's unconscious. So, I give small taps on his cheeks, but he doesn't wake up.

"Dean…"

His cell phone starts ringing, but I don't care, I need to wake him up.

"Dean, wake up. We need to go save Sammy. Come on".

I lean down on his chest hearing a heartbeat.

"Dean, come on, wake up".

Nothing. The phone rings again, now it's mine.

"Dean! Dean!"

"Alex!" I hear Jo yell at me.

"Jo!" I yelled back.

Suddenly Dean starts coughing and slowly wakes up.

"Alex?"

Jo joins us crouching beside us.

"Yeah, Dean I'm okay" I assured him.

"Where's Sam?" He groaned in pain.

"I don't know" Jo answered "I've been looking for you two. Come on, get up".

She helps my brother up and I try myself, but fall down yelping in pain. Hearing me suffer, Dean let's go of Jo and I see his eyes filling up of anger as he seesthe reason why I can't get up.

"Jo, get her" he said "I can walk on my own".

Jo doesn't say anything grabbing my arm and we go back to the bar.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

Jo stitched up my leg and took the bullet out. Dean insisted for me to be the first one to pass. Now I can walk, not on full speed, and it hurts, but I can manage.

"Don't be a baby!" Jo stated as Dean groans in pain.

"God!" Dean yelped.

"Almost" Jo said looking for the bullet "all right, got it. Got it".

She takes out the bullet from Dean's shoulder and puts it in a glass with the one I had in my leg. Dean takes a few swigs of whiskey groaning.

"God, you're a butcher" he told Jo.

"You're welcome".

"All right, are we done?" Dean asked impatient.

"Would you give me two minutes to patch you up? You can't help Sam if you're bleeding to death".

Dean looks at me. I've been quiet, not saying a word. I want Sam, I want my Sam. Not only his body walking around killing with a demon in it.

"You okay, Alex?" He asked me with a worried tone.

"Yeah…" I clear my throat.

"So, how did you know? That he was possessed?" Jo asked.

"I knew it wasn't Sam" I said "I said Christo and his eyes turned black".

Jo nods and keep working on Dean's shoulder.

"Hey, Dean".

"Yeah?"

"I know demons lie, but…" she pauses "do they ever tell the truth too?"

"Uh, um, yeah, sometimes. I guess. Especially if they know it'll mess with your head" he takes a swig "why do you ask?"

"Nothing" she clearly lied "doesn't matter. So do you have any idea where he's headed to next?"

"Well, so far he's been going after the nearest hunter, so… closest one I know lives in South Dakota".

Bobby? Shit, we need to warn him.

"Okay good, I'm done. Let's go"

"Yeah" Dean stands up "you're not coming".

"The hell I'm not. I'm a part of this now".

"I can't say it more plain than this. You try to follow me and I'll tie you right back to that post and leave you here. This is my fight. I'm not getting your blood on my hands. That's just how it's gonna be. Alex stay with her".

"No, Dean" I refused "I'm coming. I have to help. Sam is my brother too".

Dean sighs and nod quickly turning around and we start walking towards the exit.

"Wait" Jo stops us handing us a pill bottle "here. Take these, they'll help with the pain".

"Thanks" Dean said taking the bottle "I'll call you later, okay?"

We get out to the car. Dean starts driving as fast as he can to South Dakota.

"I'll call Bobby".

"Good" Dean nodded.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SP2NSPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

Not long after I called Bobby, we arrived at his house. He managed to tie Sam up in his living room trapped under the devil's trap painted on the ceiling.

I stay back with Bobby watching as Dean smacks the demon in the face.

"Hey".

Sam wakes up looking up to the trap.

"Dean. Back from the dead. Getting to be a regular thing for you, isn't it? Like a cockroach" he glances pass him to me "you too little Winchester".

I freeze my eyes growing wide. One person called me like that and it was when I was trapped in that room with Meg. Dean told me she was dead… I thought he used the gun on her or something, looks like he didn't and just exorcised her.

"How about I smack that smartass right out of your mouth?" Dean said.

"Oh, carful, now" the demon warned "wouldn't want to bruise this fine packaging".

I tighten my fists angrily. This bitch.

"Oh don't worry, this isn't gonna hurt Sam much" Dean stated picking up a bucket "you, on the other hand…"

Dean throws the holly water on the demon making him screaming in pain and growling.

"Feel like talking now?"

"Sam's still my meat puppet" the demon said catching his breath "I'll make him bite off his tongue".

"No, you won't be in him long enough. Bobby".

"Exorcisamus te, omnes in mundus spiritus

omnes satanica potestas, omnes incursio ..."

Dean gets closer to his face "see, whatever bitch-boy master plan you demons are cooking up? You're not getting Sam. You understand me? 'Cause I'm gonna kill every one of you first".

The demons groans in pain. I hate seeing him like this…

Suddenly, his head snaps back laughing with a laugh I never heard and never thought could get out of Sam. Even Bobby stops reading with a shocked face.

"You really think that's what this is about?" The demon laughed "the master plan? I don't give a rat's ass about the master plan".

"Humiliares sub potente magnu dei..." Bobby continues reading from the book.

"Oops. Doesn't seem to be working. See, I learned a few new tricks" he lowers his head and starts to mumble something in Latin.

The fire in the fireplace bursts and the room starts to shake.

Bobby walks beside Sam lifting up his sleeve and yells "it's a binding link! He's locked himself inside Sam's body!"

"What the hell do we do?" I asked joining them.

"I don't know!"

Sam throws his head back screaming as the ceiling cracks and the room shakes harder. His eyes black, he looks at us, Bobby flying on a wall, Dean on another and me on the other.

I groan in pain trying to get up, but I feel a heavy pain to my leg, shit. The stiches opened.

"You know, when people want to describe the worse possible thing? They say it's like hell" the demon said to Dean holding him against the wall.

He hits Dean in the face and kneels him in the stomach. I have to help him, but I am not even able to get up.

"You know there's a reason for that. Hell is like, um…" he hits him "well, it's like hell. Even for demons" another hit "it's a prison, made of bone and flesh and blood and fear" another hit and he grabs Dean's head "and you sent me back there".

"Meg" Dean growled.

Oh God. Now that Dean says it, it's really true.

"No. Not anymore. Now I'm Sam" he hits him and presses his thumb in Dean wound "by the way. I saw your Dad there, he says 'howdy" All that I had to hold onto, was that I would climb out one day, and that I was going to torture you. Nice and slow. Like pulling the wings off an insect. And kill little Winchester. But But whatever I do to you, it's nothing compared to what you do to yourself, is it? I can see it in your eyes, Dean. You're worthless. You couldn't save your Dad, and deep down ... you know that you can't save your brother. They'd have been better off without you".

He pushes Dean on the wall and walks towards me. I feel like I'm back in that room, where Meg was in this girl's body.

"Now, I can kill you" Sam smiles, but it's not Sam, it's not Sam "orders changed".

Sam's hands grabs me around my neck and tights his grip stopping the air getting in my lungs. I try to breath as hard as I can, but with no success. So, I try to push his arms away, but it's Sam. He is giant and way stronger than me.

"Hey" a rough voice yelled.

My neck is released and I finally can breathe. I glance at my brothers and Bobby who has a poker burning the mark on Sam's arm. Sam screams in pain falling on the ground. Dean makes his way towards me.

"You okay?" He asked me.

My only respond is a slight nod as I manage to pick up a normal rhythm to breath.

"Sammy?" Dean looks at Sam.

Sam looks up grabbing his arm in pain looking completely lost. This is my Sam.

"Did I miss anything?"

Dean hits Sam right on the face falling on the ground. The demon is finally gone. Though, she is still out there.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SP2NSPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

After Sam had recovered from having the demon out of him, he could remember what happened and he wouldn't stop checking if I was fine, even though I told him a hundred times.

Now we are sitting there, in front of Bobby's desk. Dean has an icepack on his face, Sam on his arm and I on my leg.

"By the way, you really look like crap, Dean" Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, right back a t'ya".

Bobby walks in the room joining us with a concerned look on his face.

"What is it, Bobby?" Sam asked him.

"You three ever hear of a hunter names Steve Wandell?"

Shit. I forgot about him.

"Why do you ask?" Dean asked innocently.

"Just heard from a friend. Wandell's dead. Murdered in his own house. You wouldn't know anything about that".

"No sir" Dean lied "never heard of the guy".

"Good" Bobby said obviously knowing that we do know something about it "Wandell's buddies are looking for someone or something to string up, and they're not going to slow down to listen to reason. You understand what I'm saying?"

"We better hit the road" Dean said glancing at Sam "if, uh, you can remember where we parked the car".

"Here. Take these" Bobby said.

He tosses us some charms. I eye mine frowning, what is that?

"What are they?" I asked.

"Charms. They'll fend off possession. That demon's still out there. This'll stop it from getting back up in ya".

"That sounds vaguely dirty, but uh, thanks" Dean said.

"You're welcome. You kids be careful now".

"You too" Sam smiled at him, a forced one.

I smile at Bobby giving him back my ice bag, he gives me a little grin.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SP2NSPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I am laying down in the backseat, my eyes closed as I try to fall asleep.

"You okay? Sam? Is that you in there?" Dean asked.

"She sleepin'?" Sam asked, I guess Dean nodded since he continues "I was awake for some of it, Dean. I watched myself kill Wandell with my own two hands. I saw the light go out of his eyes".

"That must have been awful".

"That's not my point. I almost carved up Jo too. I almost killed Alex… but no matter what I did, you wouldn't shoot. Neither did Alex…"

"It was the right move, Sam. It wasn't you".

"Yeah, this time. What about next time?"

"Sam, when Dad told me ... that I might have to kill you, it was only if I couldn't save you. Now, if it's the last thing I do I'm gonna save you. You and Alex".

After a pause, Dean laughs slightly.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Nothing".

"Dean, what?" Sam insisted.

"Dud, you. You like, full-on had a girl inside you for like a whole week" he laughed.

I try my hardest to not laugh, I'm supposed to be asleep.

"That's pretty naughty" Dean added.

Well, we can laugh on this one.


	37. Tall Tales

Chapter 37 - Tall Tales

* * *

**Authors Note: Hello there! Sorry that I'm late on this chapter, but I had this bug where I didn't know how to write it and I've been occupied with school. Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to follow and faverite. Also, tell me what you thought about it in the reviews.**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. Only Alexandria and the other dude ;P.**

**-Spoiler Alert: Spoilers of Supernatural.**

* * *

I've never been this annoyed of all my life, I never thought I could get to this point. The point where my brothers are two freaking assholes and they are acting like two freaking children which we should put in time out. Well… I guess I should too since I am part of this nonsense.

I've been having a hard time doing my homework, having to pass to the paper crayon old method.

"Dude" Sam said annoyed to Dean "you mind not eating those on MY bed?"

I glance up at him eating some disgusting looking… I don't even know what it is.

"The bed we share" I pointed out grumpy.

"No, I don't mind" Dean eats another one "how's research going".

"You know how it's going?" Sam replied angry "slow. You know how it would go a heck of a lot faster? If I had my computer".

"Hmmm" Dean nods.

He gets back to his work and I try to figure out how the hell I'm supposed to this math work without a calculator, this is fucking great.

"Dean, turn it down" I spat pointing the radio "I'm trying to do school work here".

"Yeah, absolutely".

I sigh in relieve, for once he's doing something. I get back my head to my work, but his music gets louder.

"You know what?" Sam stated before I could "maybe, uh, maybe you should just go somewhere for a while".

Dean shuts off the radio "hey, I'd love it. That's a great idea. Unfortunately, my car's all screwed to hell".

"Dean, I told you, I have nothing to do wi-"

Sam is cut off a knock on the door. He gets up and looks throw the peephole and opens the door, showing Bobby. Finally! Our savior is here, I can't take these two anymore.

"Hey, Bobby" Sam greeted.

"Boys" Bobby also greeted, he looks at me "Alex".

"Hey, Bobby" Dean said standing up.

"Hi, Bobby" I smiled slightly.

"It's good to see you again so soon".

"Yeah, uh, thanks for coming. Come on in" Sam said standing aside.

Dean shakes Bobby's hand "thank God you're here".

He can't say better.

"So, um, what didn't you want to talk to me on the phone about?" Bobby asked.

"It's this job we're working. We… we weren't sure you'd believe us".

"Well, I can believe a lot" Bobby scoffed.

"Yeah, no, no, it's just, we've never seen anything like it" Sam pointed out.

"Not even close" Dean agreed.

"And we thought we could use some fresh eyes".

"Well, why don't you start at the beginning?"

We sit down and Sam starts the tale.

"So, it all started when we caught wind of an obit. See, a professor took a nosedive from a fourth story window, only there's a campus legend that the buildings haunted. So we pretexted as reporters from the local paper".

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

*Flashback* Alex POV

Sam and I are in this bar, sitting at a table with this guy, Curtis and his friend Jen to interview them for the case. This university teacher jumped out a window for no valuable reasons. Killing himself falling in the stairs.

"Yeah, we both had the professor for Ethics and Morality" Curtis said.

"Yeah? So why do you think he did it?" Sam asked him.

"Who knows? I mean, he was tenured, wife and kids. His book is like a really big deal. Then again…" she leans on the table "who's to say it was a suicide?"

"Jen" the boy scoffs "come on".

"Well, what else could it be?" Sam questioned.

"Well, you know about Crawford Hall?"

"No, I don't, actually".

"It's a bunch of crap, it's a total urban legend" Curtis scoffed.

"Yeah well, Heather's mom went to school here, and she knew the girl".

"Wait" Sam stopped them "what girl?"

"Thirty years ago, this girl was having an affair with some professor. He broke it off, she jumped out the window and killed herself".

"You know her name?"

"No. But they say she jumped from room six-six-nine. Get it? You turn the nine upside down?" The boy laughs at her statement "So now she haunts the building. And anyone who sees her? They don't live to tell the tale".

"Well I f no one likes to tell the tale, then how does the tale got told?"

Wow, he has a good point there. I kind of like the guy.

"Curtis! Shut up!" Jen exclaimed.

"You know what, uh- thanks a lot guys. Excuse us" Sam told him making me sign to get up.

We join Dean at the bar, he looks drunk as hell. I glance down at the counter seeing some empty shot glasses, great, now he's drunken up real good.

"Dean. Dean, what are you drinking?" Sam asked.

Dean turns around with a drunk grin on his face and burps "I don't know, man, I think they're called purple nurples?"

"Okay, well listen. I think maybe we should go check out the professor's office".

"He won't even remember what you just said" I whispered in Sam's ear.

Sam sighs nodded in agreement.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no I can't right now, I've got some feisty little wildcat on the hook, I'm about to - zzzzp - reel her in. I'll introduce you".

I sigh heavily as he shows us to this blond girl, really drunk too. I bet she can't even walk properly.

"Dean-"

"Starla!" Dean cut him off "Starla, hey. This is my shuttle co-pilot Major Tom and our little sister Dora".

Did he fucking called me Dora?! I'm going to kill him! Do I look like a freaking cartoon character who can't find a freaking fox who is like right beside her?

"Dora, Starla" Dean presented us "Major Tom, Starla".

He is so going to pay for this.

"Enchanté" she said rising her glass over Dean's shoulder.

"Hi" Sam mumbled.

Starla makes a move forwards to vomit so she covers her mouth and grins "sorry. Just trying to keep my liquor down!"

"Yeah! Good job" Dean glances at Sam excitedly "hey. Good news. She's got a sister".

Oh God, kill me now.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

*End of Flashback* Alex POV

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Dean stopped Sam "hold on a minute".

"What?"

"Come on, dude, that's not how it happened"

"No? So you never drank a purple nurple?"

"Yeah, maybe that, but I don't say things like 'feisty little wildcat'. And her name wasn't Starla".

"And you never called me Dora? That one I remember and I am so, so pissed" I hit him on the arm.

"Oh, come on, I think you're making it up" he rolls his eyes.

"Oh, yeah? So what was that girl's name?" I asked.

"I don't know" he looks at Bobby "but she was a classy chick. She was a grad student, anthropology and folklore. We were talking about local ghost stories".

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

*Flashback* Dean's POV

I hold up a shot of purple nurple to this beautiful chick dressed in a tight black dress.

"Here's to…"

"Here's to us" I finished for her.

"My God, you are so attractive" she told me.

I smile, even though I am used to girl's saying this, I like it.

"Thanks. But no tome for that now. You need to tell me about this urban legend. Please. Lives are at stake".

"Sorry, I just… can't even concentrate. It's like staring… into the sun".

She reaches up at me pulling me into this slow good feeling kiss.

"Dean! What do you think you're doing?" I hear this annoying voice.

"Sam" I pull away slightly from the girl turning my head slightly towards Alex and Sam "please. If you don't mind, give me five minutes here".

"Dean, this is a very serious investigation" Sam continued with a bitchy attitude "we don't have any time for any of your blah blah blah blah. Blah blah blah blah. Blah blah blah Blah!"

I ignore him and leans back to the girl into this kiss.

"Blah!"

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

*End of Flashback* back to Alex's POV

"Right!" Sam exclaimed "and that's how it really happened. I don't sound like that, Dean!"

"At least I didn't do anything stupid in his version" I mumbled.

"Well, that's what you sounded like to me".

"Okay" Bobby looks at us all "what's going on with you three".

"Nothing. No, it's nothing" Sam lied.

I'm about to crack and die from a disease called 'brothers'.

"No, come on. You're bickering like an old married couple".

Dean gets up walking in the kitchen area "no, see married couples can get divorced. Me and him, we're like, uh, Siamese twins".

"It's conjoined twins!" Sam corrected him.

"I swear, Bobby, they've been like this since we started this hunt" I sighed.

"Look, it" Sam sighs "we've just been on the road for too long. Tight quarters, all that. Don't worry about it".

"I'm worried about my mental health" I said crossing my arms.

"So, anyway. We figured it might be a haunting, so we went to check out the scene of the crime".

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

*Flashback* Sam POV

"Dean! Let me come" Alex pleaded.

Dean doesn't answer and gets out of the car.

I sigh shifting in my seat "I'll help you later, but Dean is right, you got work to do".

She rolls her eyes but still takes out her laptop.

I get out the car followed by Dean to go in the professors office.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

The janitor leads us inside the office.

"So, how long've you been working here?" I asked him.

"I've been mopping this floor for six years" he said turning the lights on "there you go, guys. What the heck's that for?"

I glance at my EMF in my hands and quickly lie "just find a wire in the walls".

"Huh. Wow. Not sure why you're wiring up this office. Not gonna do the professor much good".

"Why's that?" Dean asked.

"He's dead".

"Oh what happened?"

"He went out that window" he points at it behind him "right there".

"Yeah? Were you working that night?"

"I'm the one who found him".

"You see it happen?" I asked.

"Nope. I just saw him come up here, and uh… well".

"What?" I encourage him to continue.

"He wasn't alone?"

"Who was he with?" Dean asked his mouth full of food making his cheeks big.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

*End of Flashback* Sam's POV

"Come on!" Dean interrupts me "I ate one, maybe two!"

"I wish I could've seen this" Alex laughed.

"You shut up!" He spat at her making her throw her hands up.

"Just let me tell it, okay?"

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

*Back to Flashback* Sam's POV

"He was with a young lady. I told the cops about her, but uh, I guess they never found her" the Janitor said.

"You saw this girl go in, huh? But sis you ever see her come out?"

"Now that you mention it, no".

"You ever see her before, around?"

"Well, not her?"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked still his mouth full.

I glance at him discourage, but ignore it.

"I don't mean to cast aspersions on a dead guy, but uh… Mister Morality here? He brought a lot of girls up here. Got more ass than a toilet seat".

Dean bursts laughing.

"One more thing. This building, it only has four stories, right?"

"Yeah".

"So there wouldn't be a room six-six-nine?"

"Course not" he says like it's the most logical thing "why do you ask?"

"Ah, just curious. Thanks".

I glance at Dean still chewing his mouth way too full.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

Dean hands me a beer.

"Well, no trace of EMF, that's for sure" I said.

"And the room six-six-nine isn't real" Alex added leaning on the table her head resting on her arms.

"So what do you think? The professor's just a jumper? A legend's just a legend?"

"I don't know" Dean said from the bathroom "I mean, the uh, girl the janitor described, that's pretty weird".

"Yeah" I agreed.

"We gotta check out the history of the building. See if any co-ed ganked herself there".

"Yeah, you're right" I open the screen of my laptop and seeing the image I frown, especially when I can't clique anything "dude. Where you on my computer?"

Dean gets out the bathroom confused "no".

"Oh really? Cause it's frozen now. Oh uh, ' '" Dean doesn't say anything and shrugs "Dean! Would you… just, don't touch my stuff anymore, okay?"

"Why don't you control your O.C.D" Dean said.

"Sammy" Alex called out "we have to put a password on my computer".

I can't help it to grin, but Dean appears once again.

"Nope, your computer is open to us" he winks and gets back in the bathroom.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

*End of Flashback* Alex POV

After our parts of the story, which I think we don't live in the same universe, Bobby starts asking on the hunt.

"But, did you dig up anything about the building? Or on the suicidal co-ed?"

"No. History's clean" Dean said.

"Then it's not a haunting".

"Maybe not" Dean agreed "tell you the truth, we're not really sure".

"What do you mean, you're not sure?" Bobby asked glancing at the three of us.

"Well… it's weird".

"What's weird?" Bobby insisted.

"Well, it's actually funny…" I get a weird look from my brothers "what?! So this guy, Curtis, we went to talk to him earlier and he said he was alone at night in front of the school and was walking back to his home when he got kidnapped by… uh, an… uh, alien?"

"Aliens?" Bobby repeated not really believing it.

"Yeah" Dean confirmed.

"Aliens?"

"Yeah".

"Look, even if they are real, they're sure as hell not coming to earth and swiping people".

"Hey, believe me. We know".

"My whole life I've never found evidence of an honest-to-God abduction. It's all just cranks and pranks".

"Yeah, that's what we thought" Sam said "but… we figured we'd at least talk to the guy".

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

*Flashback* Sam's POV.

We are back to the bar with Curtis, who we learned that has been abducted, which is pretty hard to believe. Aliens has been a legend for… since ever and I never heard a hunter say that he killed one or seen one.

The guy looks messed up, drinking with a face down of emotions.

"Hey, you ought to give those purple nurples a shot" Dean said to Curtis.

"So" I said glaring at Dean "what happened, Curtis?"

"You won't believe me. Nobody does".

"Give us a chance".

"I do not want this in the paper" he warned.

"Of the record then" Dean assured.

"I, uh… I blacked out, and… I lost time, and when I woke up, I don't know where I was".

Curtis pauses staring at his glass so I push him to talk "then what?

"They did tests on me. And, uh…" he takes a shot "they, uh… they probed me".

I struggle not to laugh and see Alex is trying to do the same so I give her a small kick on her leg to make her stop, which works, now she's giving me a death glare.

"They probed you?" Dean repeated hiding his amusement.

"Yeah, they probed me. Again and a… again… and again" he takes another shot "and again and again and again… and then one more times".

"Yikes" Dean makes a face.

"And that's not even the worst of it".

Alex repositions herself on her chair a hand over her mouth so I kick her again, gently.

"How could it get any worse?" Dean asked "some alien made you his bitch?"

"They… they made me… slow dance!"

I look at him not knowing what to say.

"I gotta go to the bathroom" Alex said getting up biting the inside of her checks to not laugh.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

*End of Flashback* Alex POV

"You guys ae exaggerating again, huh?" Bobby said totally not believing a word Sam just said.

"No" I shake my head "it's why I said it's kindda funny".

"Then this frat boy's just nuts" Bobby reasoned.

"We're not so sure" Dean sighed.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

*Flashback* Dean's POV

Sam, Alex and I stare at this perfect scorch mark in formed in the grass, where Curtis said he got abducted.

"I'm telling you, Dean, this was made by some kind of jet engine" Sam said trying to find an explication to this.

"You mean some saucer-shaped jet engine?"

"What else could it be?"

"A lonely Alien asking to have someone to dance with" Alex joked.

After we left the bar, she couldn't stop laughing at this Alien slow dance thing, sometimes she can be so immature.

"What the hell?" I exclaim not believing this shit.

"I don't know" Sam said.

"This is insane" Alex said "but cool, you think E.T is going to come? I want to kill him".

I laugh at her remembering all those moments where she said having nightmares of him that he would kill her and everything, it was hilarious.

"But seriously, what the hell?" I repeated.

"I don't know" my Alex and Sam replied.

"First he hunting… now this? There has to be a connection" Alex said.

""You mean between the angry spirit and the sexed-Up E.T? What could the connection possibly be?"

"I don't know… but I wish I'm in this, I'm going to kill this alien" Alex smiled at me.

"Don't tell me you're still scared of him?" Sam asked her playfully.

"No" she crosses her arms "I'm not".

"Yeah, right" I laughed.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

We met up with this student who lived with him, to know more about this Curtis guy.

"So, you and this guy, Curtis, you were in the same house?" Sam asked.

"Yeah" the student nodded.

"You heard what happened to him, right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, he says it was aliens, but, you know, whatever".

Sam stares at him with his concerned face "look, man, I… I know this all has to be so hard".

"Um, not so much".

"But I want you to know… I'm here for you" Sam told him with tears in his eyes "I acknowledge your pain. Come here" he pulls him in a hug leaving the guy shocked "you're too precious for this world".

Alex gives me a weird look which I share discourage.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

*End of Flashback* Dean's POV

"I never said that!" Sam exclaimed.

"You're always saying pansy stuff like that".

"I'm not scare of E.T" Alex told me "I was when I was a kid, but now I could kill him".

This she could.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

*Flashback* Dean POV

"Well, um… yeah, uh, thanks" the guy says awkwardly.

Sam releases him still looking concerned for him.

"Thanks for the hug" he continued "but, uh, I'm okay. Really. To tell you the truth, whatever happened to Curtis, he had it coming?"

"Why is that?" I asked.

"He's our pledge master. Put us through hell this semester, and got off on it. So now he knows how we feel".

"It's okay" I tell Sam seeing he is about to let tears fall.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

We get in the room, Alex instantly throwing herself in one bed.

"Still doesn't make a lick of sense. But, hey, at least there's one connection" I said.

"Between what?" Sam asked.

"The victims. The professor and the frat guy-"

"They're both dicks" Alex finished her voice muffled.

"Exactly" I point at her and frown "watch the language".

"That's a connection?" Sam asked.

"You got anything better to go on, I'd love to hear it".

Sam starts digging through his bag's "where's my laptop?"

"I don't know" I shrug as he continues to search "think about it. A philandering professor gets a dead girl. A pledge master gets hazed".

"I left it in here".

"You obviously didn't. I mean, these punishments, they're almost poetic. Actually I'd be more like a limerick, but still-"

"Okay, hilarious. Ha. Ha. Where'd you hide it?"

"What your computer?"

"Yeah, where'd you hide it?"

"Why would I take your computer? Alex could've took it" I said pointing at her as she sits on the bed giving me a death glare.

"No, she has a computer, and no one else could have, Dean! We keep the door locked. We never let any maids in".

"Looks like you lost it, Poindexter".

"Dude, you know something? I put up with a lot from you".

"What are you talking about? I'm a joy to be around".

"Yeah? Your dirty socks in the sink, your food in the fridge" Sam listed.

"What's wrong with my food?"

"It's not food anymore, Dean! It's Darwinism. All I ask from you, the one thing, is that you don't mess with my stuff!"

"You done?" I asked annoyed.

"You know, how would you feel if I screwed with the Impala?"

"Yikes" Alex grimaces.

"It'd be the last thing you ever did".

"Just take mine" Alex said getting up.

She starts digging in her bag and looks back at me.

"Mines not there, too" she said looking at me pissed.

Great, why am I the one to blame?

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

*End of Flashback* Alex (POV)

"Did you take their computers?" Bobby asked Dean.

"Serves them right, but, no".

"Well, I didn't lose it. Cause I don't lose thing".

"Oh, that's right, yeah cause he's Mr. Perfect".

"Come on" I roll my eyes "you two are being immature, again. You know, Dean, you should be showing me the example and say the truth".

"It's not being-"

Dean was cut off by Bobby "okay, okay. Why don't you just tell me what happened next?"

"There was one more victim" Dean said calmly.

"Right" Sam said "now, we, we didn't see this one ourselves, either. We kind of put it together from the evidence. But this guy… he was, uh, he was a research scientist. Animal testing".

"Another dick" I said receiving a glance from the three guys "what? That's the pattern".

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

*Flashback* Alex POV

I pass through the window quickly catch by Sam. Dean then goes down and we find the right drawer and reveal the body which is pretty disgusting, if we can even call it a body now.

"That's disgusting" I muttered.

"Yep" Dean agreed.

"Uh, yeah" Sam hides his mouth and nose with his hand.

"Mutilated?" Dean suggested.

"Looks to me like something was hungry".

"They identify him yet?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, uh, a research scientist at the college. Guess where his office was, by the way. Crawford Hall, same as the professor".

"That's right where the frat boy had his close encounter" Dean pointed out.

"Yeah. Hey, grab me that thing, would you?" Sam asked me pointing a light.

I roll it to him and light it. Sam looks through at the corpse.

"Thanks" he quickly mumbles.

"What is it?" Dean asked him.

"Looks like a… a belly scale?"

"A belly scale?" Dean repeats "from what?"

"Uh… an alligator?"

"An alligator? Come on, this is crazier, like the one form the sewer, alligator?" I scoffed.

"What? Well, Alex, it's a classic urban legend. A kid flushes a baby gator down the toilet and it grows huge in the tunnels".

"But no one never found one, they aren't real" I replied.

"Well, neither's alien abduction, but something chomped on this guy".

"This couldn't get any weirder" Dean commented.

"Maybe we should get some help. I'll call Bobby" Sam said "maybe he's run into something like this before".

"Oh, I'm sure he has. Just your typical haunted campus, alien abduction, alligator-in-the-sewer gig. Yeah, it's simple".

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

*End of Flashback* Alex POV

"We decided to search the sewer anyway" Sam added "so we split up, each taking one end of campus".

"D'you find anything?"

"Yeah, I found something, just not in the sewer" Dean said with an angry voice.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

*Flashback* Alex POV

Dean helps me out of the sewer, God, I hate this place. I groan rubbing off anything disgusting on me. I follow him to the car where he suddenly freezes.

"Son of a bitch!" He exclaimed.

I frown as I went to ask him what was the reason he was angry, but I quickly catch it seeing the tires of the Impala, all four of them flat. Oh shit, why do I have to be the one here when this happens?

"Sam!" Dean yelled.

I join him to the side of the car seeing a money clip with the initial 'S.W' engraved. Well, I will have one brother left at the end of the day.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

"Dean, I know this isn't cool, but don't kill him?" I told him right before we enter the room.

"I'm going to kill him" Dean growled opening the door.

Great. He is doing the exact opposite of what I want.

"You think this is funny?" Dean asked as he enters the room.

"It depends" Sam said looking up from his book "what?"

"Th-th-th-the car!"

"What about the car?" He frowned.

"You can't let the air out of the tires, you idiot. You're gonna bend the rims!"

"Whoa, wait a minute. I didn't go near your car".

"Oh yeah? Huh. Then how'd I find this?" Sam holds up the money clip.

Sam pats his pockets and looks back at Dean "hey. Give me back my money!"

"Oh, no, no. Consider it reparations. For, uh, emotional trauma".

"Yeah, very funny. Now give it back".

"No" Dean refused.

"Dean" Sam stated trying to remain calm "I have it up to here with you".

"Yeah? Right back at you!" Dean exclaimed.

Sam reaches for his money, but Dean dodges, here we go again. Sam grabs him and tackles him on the bed where they both start to fight like two kids.

"Come on!" Dean exclaimed "get off me!"

"Give it back!"

I sigh discourage and sit at the table my chin in my palm. Immatures.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

*End of Flashback* Alex POV

"Okay, I've heard enough" Bobby stopped me.

"We didn't look that much of kids" Dean mumbled.

I shoot him a death glance but continue either way "you showed up about an hour after that".

"I'm surprised at you three, I really am. Sam, first off, Dean did not steal your computer".

"But I-"

"Shh, shh, shh, shh!" Bobby holds a hand up to stop him "Dean, Sam did not touch your car".

"Yeah!" Sam exclaimed like a five years old to Dean.

"And Alex, no one touched to your computer, too. And if you three bothered to pull your heads outta your asses, it all would have been pretty clear".

"What?" Dean asked.

"What you are dealing with" Bobby said.

"Uh…" Sam and I look at each other lost.

"I got nothing" Dean said.

"Me neither" Sam agreed.

I shake my head thinking of what could this thing be, but I never even heard of something like this before.

"You got a trickster on your hands" Bobby said.

"That's what I thought" Dean said pointing at him.

"No, you didn't" I tell him.

"I got to tell you… you guys were the biggest clue".

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"These things create chaos and mischief as easy as breathing, and it's got you so turned around and at each other's throat, you can't even think straight".

"The laptop" Sam understood.

"The tires".

"My computer too" I finished.

"It knows you're onto him, and it's been playing you like fiddles".

"So, what is it, what, what spirit, demon, what?"

"Well, more like demigods, really. There's Loki in Scandinavia. There's Anansi in West Africa. Dozens of them. They're immortal, and they can create things out of thin air. Things as real as you and me. Make them vanish just as quick".

"You mean like an angry spirit or an alien or an alligator" Dean listed.

"The victims fit the M.O., too. Tricksters target the high and the mighty, knock them down a peg, usually with a sense of humor. Deadly pranks, things like that".

Suddenly, something gets in my mind.

"Bobby, what do these things looks like?"

"Lots of things, but mostly human, mostly".

I look back at my brothers "there is one human who had been here the whole time".

Sam and Dean frowns, but quickly gets it.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

The janitor is the one, I am sure of this. He's been the one there all the time. So here we are following him upstairs of the university.

"Sorry I'm dragging a little ass today, boys and girl. Had quite the night last night" he turns towards us "lots of sex, if you catch my drift".

He could've kept this to himself, gross.

"Yeah, hard not to. Listen, we won't be long" Dean said and signs Sam "we just need to check a couple offices up on three".

"No problem".

"I, uh, forgot something in the truck. You know what? I'll catch up with you guys. Alex, want to help?"

"Yep" I nodded and follow him downstairs.

Once Dean and the janitor are gone, Sam and I hurry down the stairs to the lockers and start looking through them. I get one which is locked, but quickly isn't since I use my lock pick. Sam joins me grabbing a few things in it, such as 'Weekly World News' with the headline 'Aliens Abduction Cheerleaders'.

"Got him" I said.

"We don't know that for sure" Sam said "maybe it's just a coincidence".

"Yeah" I nodded sarcastic "what was our last coincidence?"

"We just need more proof" Sam said "come on, let's go join Dean".

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

After saying everything we found in the tricksters locker, Dean believes the janitor is the trickster to, but Sam is still on and I've never been so sure in all my life that this is the trickster.

"Just 'cause he reads the 'Weekly World News' doesn't mean he's our guy" Sam said "I mean, you read it too".

"I'm telling you, it's him" Dean stated.

"Look, I just think we need some hard proof. That's all".

"Okay, another thing Bobby mentioned was that these suckers have a metabolism like an insect, a real sweet tooth".

"The locker didn't have any candy bars or anything with sugar in it".

"That's probably 'cause you two missed something".

"I don't miss things" Sam told him.

"Oh, right, 'cause you're Mr. Perfect".

"What? Are you still pissed at me 'cause of what the trickster did?"

"You been a tight ass long before that trickster showed up" Dean said.

I roll my eyes and think about it, they are pain in my ass too always telling me what to do, epically for homework.

"Look, just… stay here, keep an eye on the janitor. I'll go to his place to see if I can find any actual evidence before you go barging in and staking the man! Just wait till I get back, okay? Okay?"

"Okay!" Dean snapped.

"You stay with him to be sure he doesn't do something" Sam told me.

"Come on" I sighed "he's old enough to do this by himself".

Sam ignores me and leaves, great, now we have to wait and I hate doing this.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

It's now night time and I'm sitting in the stairs my chin resting in my hands. I don't know if Sam is lost or he got the trickster, but it's seriously so long.

"Ah, screw this" Dean stated approaching me "let's go".

"What?" I exclaimed getting up in one bounce "Sam said to not go".

"Well, I am the oldest, I chose".

"Fine" I growled.

We enter the building flashing around with our flashlight around the place. I follow Dean up the staircase where we suddenly stop at the music playing. Dean gives me a look which means to stay put, which I do, sadly.

I watch as Dean enters the theater and start walking down to the stage. Here I can't believe what I'm seeing, on the stage there's this red bed like in the movies where the guy tries to be romantic or something, but the girls on it doesn't want romance. I think they want way more than that. They are both on the bed wearing lingerie, one blond and the other one brunette.

"We've been waiting for you, Dean" the brunette said with a naughty smile.

"Y-y-you guys aren't real" Dean stuttered.

"Trust me sugar, it's gonna feel real" the blond assured.

Oh God, I don't want to see this. I take a step away from the theaters entrance avoiding to look inside.

"Come on" the blonds voice insisted "let us give you a massage".

"Wha… you know, I'm a… I'm a sucker for a happy ending. Really, I am, but… I… I'm gonna have to pass" Dean said nervously.

"They're a peace offering" a voice said.

This voice. I turn towards the door, still hiding. The janitor is there, sitting in the audience watching Dean and the two girls "I know what you, your brother and sister do. I've been around a while. Run into your kind before".

Kind? What, we are like a new race of human? This is kindda cool.

"Well, then you know that I… can't let you just keep hurting people" Dean said.

"Come on! Those people got what was coming to them. Hoisted on their own petards. But you, Sam and Alex… I like you. I do. So treat yourself… long as you want. Just long enough for me to move on to the next town"

"Yeah, I don't think I can let you do that" Dean said.

I spot Sam and Bobby walking towards me, I point the entrance of the theater and they start watching with their stake out. I take mine out of my jacket and stare at the scene.

"I don't wanna hurt you. And you know that I can" the trickster stated.

"Look, man, I… I got to tell you, I dig your style, all right? I mean" Dean laughs a little "I do. I mean" he makes a 'whew' sound "and the slow-dancing alien-"

"One of my personal favorites. Yeah" the trickster agreed.

Can Dean just kill him?

"But, uh, I can't let you go" Dean stated.

"Too bad. Like I said, I like you. Sam was right. You shouldn't've come alone" the trickster pauses "wait, sweet Alex should be here, huh".

"Well… yeah… and I agree with you there" Dean said.

This is the Que. I enter an aisle with Sam and Bobby the other. We shut the door getting the tricksters attention.

"That fight you guys had outside… that was a trick?" he pauses getting a smile from Dean "hm. Not bad. But you want to see a real trick?"

A masked guy with a chainsaw, who looks a lot like Jason attacks Sam and I. Sam pushes me out of the way in time so this crazy Jason won't chop me.

I get up on my feet's the stake in one hand dodging the chainsaw. Bobby joins us as we try to fight him off, but he isn't real. How the hell are we supposed to kill something that isn't real?

Suddenly, the man pushes me on the ground. I roll to one side, but he still comes to me with the chainsaw ready to kill me. I feel someone grabbing me by my armpits and pulls me out of the way just as Jason disappears just in time, or I wouldn't have legs anymore.

"You okay?" Sam asked me.

I sit up turning towards him and nod.

I glance at the stage where the two girls disappears and the trickster too. Damn, I hate those things.

Sam helps me up and we join Dean.

"You guys okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I guess" Sam answered for Bobby and I.

"Well, I gotta say… he had style" Dean commented.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

"Bobby, thanks a lot" Sam told him as we walk outside "we really couldn't've-"

"Hey, save it" he stopped him "let's just get the hell out of dodge before somebody finds that body".

"Yeah" I agreed.

We walk up to the car, Sam and Dean to the front seat and Bobby and I to the backseat.

"Look, Dean, Alex, um… I just want to say that I'm, uh… um…" Sam starts.

"Hey. Me too" Dean said.

"Me too" I smiled.

Bobby gets out of the car watching us and breaks the moment "you guys are breaking my heart. Could we please just leave?"

Typical Bobby. I nod and get in the back seat.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

After this hunt, we decided to crash a little at Bobby's house, just to get loaded in our stuff.

As we get in the house, I notice a guy, about my age sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Um, Bobby, whose that?" Dean asked him.

"That's William Summer, he is Jake Summer's kid, a hunter. He came here to get something and you called, so I told him to stay here".

"Summer" Dean nods "good guy".

The guy gets up letting his book on the couch "hi".

"Hi" I greeted meeting his eyes.

Damn, this guy isn't bad looking.


	38. Road Kill

Chapter 38 - Road Kill

* * *

**-Author's Note: Hello there! So, just wanted to tell you that I'm finishing my session in two weeks and it's really crazy right now, so I don't know if I'll be posting for the next weeks, but promise I'm not stoping! I love this too much. So here you go! Review, follow and favorite, and enjoy!**

**-Spoiler Alert: Spoilers of Supernatural. **

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, only Alex. **

* * *

We spent a few days at Bobby's before leaving to this case. Sam and Dean have been over my case since we saw William Summer, especially Dean, which isn't a surprise. Dean told me that dating wasn't in my life task and never should, but what he doesn't know is that I already knew that. I know that I can't have a normal teenager heartbreak, I travel town to town and don't go to public school. Also, I am a hunter and I always going to be.

Right now we are on the road, covering a case. It's good to be back on a normal, simple hunt. Last hunt have been crazy and I love the ghosties.

Dean suddenly slams the breaks making my flashlight fall on the ground and I put a hand on the front seat to prevent me from falling.

"Dean! Wha-"

I shut my mouth seeing this girl standing in front of the impala, looking seriously scared. She runs to Sam's side and taps on the window screaming for help.

"All right, all right" Sam rolls down the window "calm down, calm down. Tell us what happened".

Holly crap, it can't be…

We get out the car, after Dean parks it at the side of the road, the three of us listening to the girl.

"I-I swerved, a-and we crashed. And when I came to, the car was wrecked and my husband was missing. I went looking for him, but that's when the man from the road, he… he started chasing me".

"Did he look like he lost a fight with a lawn mower?" Dean asked.

"How did you know that?" She asked confused.

"Lucky guess" Dean used 'the' explanation we always use in this situation.

"Ma'am, what's your name?" Sam asks her.

"Molly. Molly McNamara".

I look at both my brothers, we share the same look.

"I think maybe you should come with us" Sam told her "we'll take you back into town".

"I can't" she refused "I have to find David. He might have gone back to the car".

"We should get you somewhere safe first" Sam insisted "then, Dean, Alex and I will come back. We'll look for your husband".

"No" she shakes her head almost on the verge of tears "I'm not leaving here without him. Would you just take me back to my car, please?"

"Of course" Sam stated "come on".

We get in the Impala, Molly sitting in the backseat with me.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

"Here" Molly says.

Dean parks the car at the side of the road and we get out. I wish I would've put on my hoodie under my jacket, it's freaking cold outside, especially since we are in the middle of the night.

"It's right over there" Molly leads us into the woods, but stops dead on her tracks looking confused "I don't understand. I'm sure this is where it was. We-we hit that tree right there. This… this doesn't make any sense".

She runs down the small hill to check it out.

"Dean" Sam whispered "we got to get out of here. Greely could show up at any second".

"What are you gonna tell her?" Dean asked in the same tone.

"The truth?"

"She's gonna run off in the bad direction if we say the truth" I said watching Molly searching around.

"I know it sounds crazy" she tells us "but I crashed into that tree. I don't know who could've taken it. It was totaled. Please. You have to believe me".

"Molly, listen" Sam says in a calm voice "we do believe you But that's why we want to get you out of here".

"What about David? Something must have happened. I have to get the cops".

Dean nods "cops… that's a great idea. We'll take you down to the station ourselves. So just come with us. It's the best way we can help you and your husband".

She nods, finally. It's the worst thing being out here right now.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

"We're supposed to be in Lake Tahoe" Molly says breaking the silence in the car.

"You and David?" I asked even though it was obvious.

"It's our five-year anniversary".

"A hell of an anniversary" Dean comment.

I shoot him a look in the review mirror, but he ignores me. This girl can't find her husband, saying that won't get her mood up.

"Right before, we were having the dumbest fight" she sighs "it was the only time we ever really argued… when we were struck in the car".

"Yeah. I know how that goes" Sam laughs.

I smile at all the memories of Sam and Dean arguing and me sitting back in the backseat with my earphones. Until Sam or Dean asks me to say that they are right and blah, blah.

"You know the last thing I said to him? I called him a jerk" she pauses "oh, God. What if that's the last thing I said to him?"

I give her a small smile "Molly, we are going to find out what happened, okay?"

She nods slightly, but she must be so worried. I remember when we were looking for Dad…

The radio starts to make weird noises and stops at the song 'House of the Rising Sun'.

"Did you-"

"No" Sam tells Dean.

"I was afraid you'd say that" Dean sighed.

Great, hope Dean steps hard on the peddle.

"This song" Molly says leaning forwards.

"What?" Dean asks her.

"it was playing when we crashed.

Oh shit. The radio once again hisses and this time we can hear a creepy man's voice.

"She's mine. She's mine. She's mine".

"What is that?" Molly asked.

Suddenly, Greeley's ghost appears in the middle of the road right in front of us.

"Hold on" Dean told us.

"What are you doing?" Molly asked once again.

"He means hold on tight to something" I said holding the front seat.

Dean accelerates and drives through the ghost making it disappear.

"What the… what the hell just happened?" Molly asked now scared and confused.

"Don't worry, Molly. Everything's gonna be all right" Sam told her.

"Spoke a little too soon, Sammy" Dean said as he stops on the side of the road.

He tries to start the car again, but it'd off for good.

"I don't think he's gonna let her leave" he finished.

We get out the car, this is great, really. We are now trapped on a road where a vengeful spirit hunts.

"This can't be happening" Molly muttered as we exit the car.

"Well… trust me. It's happening" Dean said.

He is seriously not helping that girl, that's for sure.

I follow my brothers to the trunk of the Impala where Dean opens the spare compartment showing all our weapons.

"Well…okay. Thanks for helping, but I think I got it covered from here" Molly said from behind us.

Shit, she saw all the arsenal. If I would've been her I wouldn't have said a word and went hiding.

"Wait" Sam goes after her as she starts walking away "Molly, Molly, wait a minute".

"Just leave me alone".

"No, no, no. Please. You have to listen to me".

"Just stay away" she insisted.

"It wasn't a coincidence that we found you, all right?" Sam said.

Oh, if he tells her, I swear I punch him right in the face.

"What are you talking about?" She asked turning around face us.

"We weren't just cruising for chicks when we ran into you, sister" Dean said "we were already out here. Hunting".

"Hunting what?"

"Ghosts" Deans said.

"Dean, come on. You could've been a little more gentle" I sighed looking up at him.

Dean gives me a 'what did you wanted me to say' look at rolls his eyes.

"You're nuts" Molly said.

"Really?" Dean scoffs "about as nuts as a vanishing guy with his guts spilling out. You know what you saw".

"We think his name is Jonah Greeley. He was a local farmer that died fifteen years ago on this highway" Sam explained.

"Just… stop" she begged.

Sam continues anyway "one night a year, on the anniversary of his death, he haunts this road. That's why we're here, Molly. To try and stop him".

"Now, I suppose this… ghost made my car disappear, too" she stated.

"Crazier things have happened right?" Dean said.

"You know what? I'm all filled up on crazy. I'm gonna get the cops myself".

She turns away once again and this time I stop her.

"You can't go".

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked me.

"Well, our plan was to get you out of here, but this didn't work".

"Molly, we're telling the truth" Sam added "Greeley's not gonna let you leave this highway".

"You're s- you're serious about this, aren't you?"

"Deadly" Dean confirmed.

"Every year, Greeley finds someone to punish for what happened to him and he got you tonight" I tell her.

"Why me? I didn't do anything".

She is now on the verge of going in panic, she stares at us with helpless eyes.

"Doesn't matter" Sam said "some spirits only see what they want".

"So you're saying this… Greeley, he took my husband? Oh, God".

"Molly, look, we're gonna help, all right? But first, you gotta help us".

"Help you? How?"

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

Molly led us to a cabin where she said she saw Greeley. This case will hopefully be done soon, the morning will come fast.

"This is it. This is where I saw him" Molly said pointing at the cabin.

"Must have been his hunting cabin" Dean said as we entered "huh. Seemed like a real sweet guy".

I follow his gaze to a bloodstained table and some tools are hanging around the place.

"No markers or headstones outside" Sam informed us coming in.

"You're looking for Greeley's grave?" Molly asked.

"Yeah".

"Why?"

"So we can burn his bones, you know, salt and burn" I said looking at each tools.

"Oh. Sure, naturally".

"It's a way to get rid of the spirit" Sam finished.

"And that'll save David?" She asked us.

"Well, this is what'll help both of you, provided there's a corpse to be found".

"So how do we find it?"

"I'm not sure. After Greeley died, his wife claimed the body. And that was the last anyone saw of her. So good guess she brought him back here. But they had a thousand acres. He could be buried anywhere on 'em".

"So this is really what you three do? You're like Ghostbusters".

"Yeah" Sam nods.

"Minus the jumpsuits" Dean added.

"Love this conversation, but this highway is hunted once a year. So… why don't we do something useful?" I tell them tired of being here.

Sam and Dean nod in approval and we get outside quickly followed by Molly to continue our search.

"What are we looking for?" Molly asked.

"Greeley's house" Sam answered "maybe he's buried there. Look for roads or paths or something. Stay close".

"Yeah. Okay" she nodded.

Wow, that's how it looks when Sam tells me to stay close? That's a treat to see someone else being told that and not me.

"You too, Alex".

"Wha-"

I am cut off by a man's voice yelling in the woods "Molly? Molly? Help me… Molly?"

"David! David!" She yells as she runs into the woods.

Dammit! Guess this is like me too, never do as I told.

Sam and I run after her and hear a gunshot. Sam and I run faster, to find Dean and Molly both just standing there. Molly has the face like she just saw a ghost, which probably was, trying to get her attention by using David's voice.

"Hey! Are you all right?" Sam asked her.

"What has that son of a bitch done with my husband?" She asked now pissed off.

"Just take it easy, all right? You're gonna see David again. You will".

I sigh looking around me and spot a road, finally.

"Hey" I called out to catch they're attention "found the yellow brick road, why don't we see if Oz is over there?"

"Good one" Dean smiled giving me a high-five.

"Go ahead" Sam tells Molly gesturing her the way.

We start walking in the dark, Dean leading us, Molly, me and Sam behind us.

"That thing shoots rock salt?" Molly asked pointing my riffle.

"Yep" I nodded.

"And plain salt keeps away spirits?"

"Simple remedies are always the best" Sam said "in most cultures, salt's a symbol of purity, so it repels impure and unnatural things. Same reason you throw it over your shoulder".

We finally make it to this creepy abandoned house.

"You know just once I'd like to round the corner and see a nice house" Dean commented.

"I don't think an abandoned house in the woods would be beautiful" I pointed out with a smirk.

I follow Dean looking around the house while Sam and Molly goes inside. I try to spot a wooden cross or something that could show where the grave is, but nothing, of course. For once it could it be easy?

"Let's head inside" Dean told me pushing me in the way gently with his hand on my back.

We enter the house joining Sam and Molly.

"Any headstones outside?" Sam asked.

"Yep, it's always that easy" I mumbled.

"I guess not" Sam sighed.

"You two check upstairs" Dean said pointing at Sam and Molly "see if you can find any notes or records telling us where he's buried. I'll just check down here with Alex".

Sam and Molly nods and makes their way upstairs.

I start searching in all the garbage on the ground flashing my flashlight around, I can't find anything though. Sure we won't find a paper saying 'hey, I am buried right there, your welcome!' It would be way too easy.

"Got anything?" Dean asked me.

"Nope, nothing" I sighed.

"Then, let's go see the two others" Dean said "hoping they had any luck".

We go upstairs looking around for Sam and Molly. Dean suddenly stops me and points me the inside of a room where Sam and Molly are sitting on a bed with a book on Sam's lap. This picture right there makes me think of me when we were kids. Sam and I used to read books in the position, or do homework.

"You sound almost sorry for them" Molly said.

"Well" Sam stated in his small emotional voice "they weren't evil people, you know? A lot of them were good. Just… something happened to them. Something they couldn't control".

"Sammy's always getting a little J. Love Hewitt when it comes to things like this" Dean interrupted as he steps in followed by me "me, I don't like 'em. And I sure as hell ain't making apologies for 'em. There's nothing downstairs. You find anything?"

"Uh, just about every piece of mail or receipt they ever had. Looked through a couple, but nothing about grave so far".

Dean walks to a wall and frowns.

"What?" I asked him.

"There's something behind here" he said handing me his flashlight "here".

He pushes out of the way a cabinet to reveal a small hidden door. Well, secret small doors are always one of the most interesting part of a hunt.

"It's locked from the inside" Dean said after he poked it.

He gives himself a small swing and kicks the door, which does nothing, so he does it again, but this time harder. This time it works and a horrible sent comes from there, one that I really hate and hope it's not what I think it is.

I enter in the room first, it's smell even more horrible and it's even dustier than the rest of the house.

"It's smells like old lady in here" Dean commented.

I shine my flashlight around and stop on the corpse of a woman hanging from the ceiling.

"Well, that explains it" I said putting a hand over my mouth.

Even though it's not my first corpse I see, I hate seeing those ones, people who kills their selves. It's firstly really disgusting seeing a dead body, but it's also sad to know that they Dad in a dark place, they weren't happy. I wish this never happens to me…

"Well, now we know why nobody ever saw her again" Dean said.

"She didn't want to live without him" Molly stated.

Sam picks up a chair beside him and places it beside the dead woman. Please God, make that there won't be any part falling or something like that.

"Dean, give me a hand" Sam practically ordered.

"Really?"

"What are you gonna do?" Molly asked.

"We can't leave her like this" Sam said.

"She deserves to be put to rest, Dean" Sam reasoned.

Dean nods slightly and helps Sam bringing her down cursing at the smell. Well, another thing I like when it comes to be the younger sister, I'm not stuck to this this.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I am sitting on the cold ground my flashlight flashing Sam and Dean digging up a grave for Mrs. Greeley. Well, if she is stuck here, she will now be free from the loneliness.

"So… so, if you manage to put Greeley to rest to… what happens to them?" Molly asked.

"Lady, that answer is way beyond our pay grade" Dean replied.

"You hunt these things" she looks at me "but you don't know what happens to them?"

"Well, I guess we'll know when it's going to be our turn. At least, they aren't commin' back" I pointed out.

"After they let go of whatever's keeping them here, they… they just go" Sam clarified "I hope someplace better, but we don't know. Now one does".

"What happens when you burn their bones?"

Damn, can't she stop with her questions? It's kind of creeping me out, to be honest. I know hell exists, demons are the proof, my Dad is probably there, but people like Mom, where too they go? People who were good, they don't deserve hell. My Dad doesn't deserve hell, he should be with Mom, the woman who he loves the most, the woman he searched revenge for all these years…

"Alex".

I snap out of my mind and look at Dean confused.

"What?"

"You okay?" Sam asked worry written in his eyes.

"Yeah" I clear my throat "let's just end this hunt".

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I watch Molly pacing the room next to us and get my attention back on my brothers standing beside me.

"I think we should tell her about her husband" Sam sighed.

"We can't" Dean refused.

"Sam's right" I told him "it's cruel, like keeping her in the dark".

"It's for her own good" Dean gets up from his seat "man, I know you feel guilty, all right? But let's just stick to the plan. Let's get her out of here. Then we'll tell her".

"That's-"

"Tell me what?" Molly asked getting in the room "what aren't you telling me? It's about David. You know what happened to him".

"Molly-"

"Sam, don't" Dean stopped him.

"Don't what?" She snapped "don't tell me because I'll mess up your hunt? You don't care about me or my husband".

"That's not true" Sam said.

"Really? Then whatever it is, tell me, please" no one answer her question.

I'm sure if we tell her the truth about this, she's going to freak and the case we'll be ruin or something, but still, it feels wrong to keep it a secret.

Suddenly, we hear a radio turning on with static and clears to the song 'House of the Rising Sun' again.

"He's coming" Molly said.

"Stay with her" Dean told Sam and I.

Dean walks out the room from where the noise comes from and I watch Molly standing by the window.

Out of nowhere, a figure appears behind her crushing the window before I could tell her, the figure grabs her, which I guess it's Greeley. I take a huge step towards her letting my gun behind me and get out my iron knife I made once as a kid when I was bored. I don't want to take the chance to shoot Molly, so I run in the action knife in my hand. As I go to stab any part of the ghost, I feel a sudden hit on my head that I didn't see coming and everything turns black.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I open my eyes, even though my body protests from the pain pounding in my brain. Now Greeley has Molly, I couldn't stop it. Where's Sam and Dean? Usually when I get knocked out they are there, excepted when… great.

My vision gets cleared by the blur in my vision and I see Molly hanging in the middle of the room of the cabin. I pull on the chains tightly tied around my wrists and locked in the wall. I spot Greeley at the table with numerous tools on it, this doesn't look good, it never does.

"Where's David?" Molly asked "what did you do to him?"

"You shouldn't worry about him anymore".

"Oh, my god" she whispered in a complete horror.

"You should worry about yourself".

"I didn't do anything to you" she told him trying to stay calm.

"Oh?"

He passes a hand on the side of her face making her groan in disgusted.

"Hey!" I yelled "leave her alone! We know about your wife, hurting this girl won't bring her back".

"My wide is gone" he said "all I got left's… hurting you".

Trying to reason him won't work, hopefully Sam and Dean are close.

He slides a finger across her collarbone making her scream in pain and I pull harder on the chains.

"P-please. Just let me go" she cried out.

"Go? You're not gonna leave me. You're never… gonna leave".

He makes another cut across her exposed stomach and once again she yells.

I sigh in relieve as I see Dean coming in the room with a shotgun in his hand. He shoots Greeley, who vanishes in the air.

"Oh, thank god" Molly sighed also relieved.

"Yeah, call me Dean" he smiled, but it quickly disappears when Greeley appears behind him and cuts his face "this guy's really pissing me off".

Greeley sends Dean on the wall next to me, I shield my face with my arms afraid to get something right in my face.

"Hurry up, Sam!" Dean yelled.

Dean struggles to get up while Greeley reaches a hand out and a knife flies in his hands. Dammit! Why do I have to be chained up? I can't even defend myself!

The ghost approaches Dean with the knife and is dangerously getting closer. They both struggle against the knife and I at least try to kick Greeley's foot, hoping it could work, but before I get the chance, he screams in pain and disappears in flame.

I sigh and lean my head against the wooden wall. IT's finally over.

"You okay?" Dean asked me as he tries to get the chains off.

"Yeah, he didn't do anything" I nodded giving him a small smile.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

Once Molly and I were freed from the chains, we joined Sam and started walking towards the Impala in a complete silence.

"Oh, baby" Dean breathes out seeing the Impala "it's been a long night".

"Yep" I agreed.

Dean opens the trunk and throws his bag in it and goes to the driver's seat and I go to my usual spot, the backseat.

Sam opens the backseat door for Molly "all right. Let's get you out of here".

"I'm not going anywhere" she refused to go in "until you tell me what happened to my husband".

"Molly…"

"All this time… I've been looking for him, and you knew that… you knew that Greeley killed him, didn't you? He's dead".

"No, Molly. David's alive".

"What? You're sure?" She asked with hope.

"I'm sure. We'll take you to him. Come on".

She gets in the car and has a smile on her face. God, I feel awful.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

Dean stops the car in front of her husband's house, her face instantly changes in confusion.

"He's in that house, right there" Sam told her.

"I don't understand" she frowned.

"You will".

We get out the window approaching the window still hiding by the bushes. We see David making himself some coffee and a woman approaches him giving him a kiss.

"That's…. not… it can't be… what's happening" she looks at us "who is that?"

"That's David's wife" Sam informed her "I'm sorry, Molly. Fifteen years ago, you and your husband hit Jonah Greeley with your car. David survived".

"What are you saying?"

"We're saying there isn't just one spirit hunting Highway 41. There are two. Jonah Greeley and you".

"For the past fifteen years, one night a year you've been appearing on that highway".

"No" she shakes her head "that's not possible. It was our anniversary… February 22nd…"

"1992" Sam finished for her.

"Yes".

"Molly, it's 2007" Dean cleared out.

"Oh, God… and Greeley?"

"Each year, he punishes somebody for his death… ah, chasing them. Torturing them. And each year, that somebody is you" Sam explained.

"But I don't remember any of it".

"Because you couldn't see the truth, Molly".

"So that's why he won't let me off the highway. Because… I killed him. I killed us both".

Molly sits at the edge of the road "why didn't you tell me when you first saw me? Why wait until now?"

"You wouldn't have believed us" Dean answered.

"And you needed me for bait".

"Well, we needed you" Sam stated.

"David" she breaths out.

"Molly, we brought you here so you could move on".

"I have to tell him-"

"Tell him what?" I cut her off "you love him? I'm sure he already knows that. But… it's not a good idea to go in there, he's better know, he made he said goodbye, it's your turn now".

I think about Dad, if he would be the one coming back as a ghost, part of me would wish to see him a again, and another part of me wouldn't want to, because it would hurt too much seeing him leave again.

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked.

"Just let go" Sam told her "of David. Of everything. You do that… we think you'll move on".

"But you don't know where" she cried.

"No. But Molly, you don't belong here. Haven't you suffered long enough? It's time. IT's time to go".

Molly nods sadly, but gets up and takes a few steps and suddenly disappears.

"I guess she wasn't so bad… for a ghost. You think she's really going to a better place?" Dean asked.

"I hope so".

"I guess we'll never know. Not until we take the plunge ourselves, huh?"

"Doesn't really matter, Dean. Hope's kind of the whole point".

"All right, Haley Joel" he smacks Sam shoulder "let's hit the road".

We get in the car, my thoughts running through my mother, wondering if she is in a better place.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

We road all day until it got dark where Dean decided to get a room for the night. I would've stayed in the car, slept there if I could. The backseat is the place where I feel good, makes me feel a little better right now. But of course I can't stay there.

I get in the room, throwing my bag on a bed and grab myself a few things and get in the bathroom without a word. I haven't say a word since we left the case. I don't feel like talking. I'm sure Sam and Dean saw something was off, but they also know me well enough to know that I need time.

Once I get out the bathroom, I put my things back in my duffle bag and glance around the room only seeing Sam sitting at the table with his laptop.

"Where's Dean?" I asked with a hoarse voice.

"Food run, he was hungry" Sam told me.

I nod and sit on my bed grabbing one of my Manga's I am reading and get comfy on the bed.

"Hey, you okay?" Sam asked me "you haven't say a word of all day.

"I'm fine" I lied.

"Alex, talk to me, please".

I sigh closing my book and sit up Indian style on the bed.

"Sam… you know, when I was a kid, you and Dean would tell me that Mom was gone in heaven with God and angels... but, we don't know where people go when they died, excepted hell. But hell is for the bad people, right? The killers, criminals… Mom doesn't deserve to go there, neither do Dad, but he made a deal, so he's probably there" I feel my voice cracking and Sam sits beside me "where are they? Are they happy? What about us? Where are we going to go? I'm scared to end up in hell because I killed someone and-"

"Stop" Sam cut me off "you aren't going to hell, I'm not letting this happen, and neither will Dean. You didn't want to kill this boy, it was self-defence and you were just a kid, you still are. Alex, I'm sure Mom is happy wherever she is, and Dad…"

"I'm sorry" I whispered looking at my hands "I know it's not easy for you too…"

"No, but, it's always better when you talk with someone" he pauses "look, you look exhausted, get a bit of rest before Dean brings us food".

"Can you stay with me?" I asked like a five years old.

He nods with a small grin. I lay down my head on his lap and I feel him starting to play with my hair making me fall asleep.


	39. Heart

Chapter 39 - Heart

* * *

**-Author's note: Hello there! Yes I am back! I will be posting every thursday for you guys. I hope you like this chapter, let me know what you thought about it in the reviews?**

**-Spoiler Alert: Spoilers of Supernatural.**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. Only my characters.**

* * *

Since the last hunt we did, I haven't been the easiest person to live with. All of this because I have a hard time sleeping because my brain just keeps thinking about some stuff and doesn't want to shut the hell up.

I've been moody and grumpy, which my brothers really hate when it happens. And now we finally get to work, Sam found us a hunt and I can finally get something else on my mind.

Though, as a kick starter, I'm stuck at the motel room because my brothers couldn't bring me with them since they are playing Mr. Detective.

My phone vibrates on the night stand beside me. I leave my laptop to grab it and read on the screen 'new message'.

A little panic attacks me as I think about Dean and Sam only texting me when something goes bad. I quickly go in my messages to find a number I don't recognize.

_Unknown: Hi, it's William Summer, I need to talk to you about something, it's urgent._

William Summer? I don't even know the guy, we met once at Bobby's for a minute and he left. How did he even get my number?

_Me: Hey, how did you get my number?_

_William: I kind of found it in Bobby's stuff… I really need some help, Alex. _

_Me: What is it?_

_William: I just need quick info. Bobby didn't want to give it to me so I thought you could, I heard you hunt something like this before._

That doesn't sound good, if Bobby didn't want to help him on a hunt to get info. There is something clearing wrong with the hunt.

_Me: What are you working on? You working with your father?_

_William: That's the thing..._

I roll my eyes and press on the call button, it's seriously irritating to just wait.

"Alex?" He answered.

"Yeah, and you better start talking right now. What the hell did you get yourself into?"

"God, I don't know how to say this, but I learned my father passed a deal ten years ago, and now he's going to die tomorrow, and I can't let that happen".

I freeze, my mouth open to say something, but anyway, I don't know what to say.

"I really need to know something about this" he instated, his voice cracking.

"William… I-I we did hunt one of those things before, but… uh… it's too dange-"

"I'm not letting my father die!" He yelled "you know how it feels to lose a father! I don't want to live through this now!"

I close my eyes thinking about my father and how he suddenly passed that stupid deal.

"Okay… I know goffer dust can back them away a bit, but the hellhounds can easily break the circle. Also…"

I shut my mouth right there, I can't tell him that my brother past a deal with the crossroad demon, her liberty against Evan's life.

"What?"

"You could use the help of another hunter, we are on a hunt already, but maybe if you ask Bobby to call a hunter, he would do it".

"My father doesn't want to" he said "he doesn't want to be saved, he told me he wants to spend his last days with me".

"Than do it" I said no emotion "I wish I could've done this, but I wasn't that lucky".

"You're father past a deal?"

"Well, we think… Dean was magically healed and he died after".

And the colt is missing.

"I'm sorry".

I don't even know why I told him this, I don't like talking about it, and I don't even talk about this with my brothers.

"Look" he brakes the silence "thanks for the help, I better go".

"Uh… okay, call me. To let me know if you're Dad'll be okay".

"Okay".

With that he hangs up. This really wasn't something I thought was going to happen. Dean told me a little about who the Summer's are. The family was killed by a wendigo while they were on vacation, William's mother and big brother died leaving him and his father alone to survive.

Now, he is probably going to lose his father and it's… it's sad. He's going to be alone.

The door unlocks and Sam and Dean enters the room. I quickly throw my phone away on the bed and get my attention to my laptop, but my brothers catches my action, but they just frown and decide to ignore.

"Hey" I greeted.

"Hey" they both replied.

"You guys got something interesting about this hunt?"

"Well, we are pretty sure it's a werewolf" Sam said.

I nod quickly and quickly go to Dean who had started to clean the guns, this is exactly what I need. Clean the guns in silent and only thinking about the gun.

"This lawer guy the first heart-free corpse in town?" Dean asked cleaning a gun.

"First man. Over the past year, several women have gone missing. Dean, bodies all washed up later in the bay, too deteriorated to draw firm conclusions".

"But no hearts?"

"No hearts. They were all hookers working Hunter's Point. Now, cops are trying to keep things under wrap, but they're looking for a serial killer".

"And the lunar cycle?"

"Mm-hmm" Sam nods "yeah, month after month, all the murders happen in the week leading up the full moon".

"Which is this week, right?"

"Hence the lawer".

"Awesome" Dean smiles.

"Dean could you be a bigger geek about this?"

"I'm sorry, man, but what about 'a human by day, a freak animal killing machine by moonlight' don't you understand? I mean, werewolves are badass. We haven't seen once since we were kids".

"And I've never hunted one, this is going to be awesome!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, Sparky" Sam smiles sitting on a chair across us "and you know what? After we kill it, we can go to Disneyland".

"You know what the best part about it is?" Dean ignores Sam's comment "we already know how to bring these suckers down…"

"Silver bullet to the heart" I cut him off.

I get a surprised look from my brothers, but Sam talks first "I see you've done your homework".

"Yeah, well, in every horror movies they use silver, so…"

"Talking about homework" Dean points at me "you have a lot to do, so we'll let you to it while we go… what's out next move?"

"Talk to the girl who found the body".

"But Dean" I whine "I really want to be a part of this hunt".

"You can come, but you need to stay in the car anyway, since we are going to be Detectives".

He makes a quick smirk and hands me another gun.

Great.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

Sam and Dean are inside the girl's apartment and I am stuck in the car obligated to do my school shit. Dean said he was going to check it after, I don't understand why. Why is it so important for him that I finish school? He knows better than me that I am and will always be a hunter, for life. It's the only thing I know.

I look up for the hundred time up to the entrance and finally see Sam and Dean walking out.

The second they get in the car, I ask the question.

"What you guys found out?" I asked.

"Stalker ex-boyfriend, hates the boss. And he was there that night, when the boss died" Sam summarized.

"Think he's our dog-faced boy?" Dean asked.

"Well, it's a theory".

"We've done worse".

"Yeah" Sam nodded.

"I suggest we go pay that stalker boyfriend a quick visit" I stated.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I pick the lock of the boyfriend's apartment, Kurt, and get in followed by Sam and Dean.

"Anything?" Sam asked.

"No" Dean closes the fridge "nothing but leftovers and a six-pack".

I could use that six-pack to stop thinking about William and what's currently happening to his father.

"Check the freezer. Maybe there's some human hearts behind the Haagen-Dazs or something".

I look around the kitchen for anything that I could find, especially in the dishes. Suddenly, I hear the front door close and a loud crash coming from outside. I run to the balcony and look down to see claw marks on the wall sliding down to the ground.

"Sam! Dean!" I called out "got somethin'".

Both of my brothers join me and look at the claw marks.

"He escaped" Sam said.

"Yeah, and we should go after him" I said.

I hear a gun shot and my first reaction is to jump over the railing going down by the pipes and land on the ground smoothly.

"Alex!" I hear my brothers shout.

I run towards the noise just to find a police officer clawed up dead. Shit, I was too late.

"Alexandria!"

"I'll call 9-1-1" Sam sighed turning around.

I sigh watching Dean advancing towards me completely frustrated. This isn't good.

"Do not, ever, I mean ever! Do this ever".

"Sorry" I apologized honestly "I didn't think… I… just… did it".

"Well, next time think" he sternly spat.

I nod quickly looking down at the body, I'm surprised Dean hasn't been worse on this one. Sure, it's the first time I do this, but still.

Dean bents down in front of the dead cop "I'd say Kurt's looking more and more like our Cujo".

"Well, if he is the werewolf he'll probably going to go see the girl".

Dean stands up and nods. Seeing how the guy was killed, I'm surprised we didn't hear him scream, well, it's better like this for my psychologic health.

"Dean, Alex" Sam comes back towards us "if he's out here, we better check on Madison".

"We had the same idea there" I pointed out.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

Dean knocks on the door of Madison's apartment. Instead of her answering the door, another guy opens the door across her. I stay shocked at his church style, well, especially the shirt.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Police business, Glen" Dean answered seriously.

Madison answers the door frowning at the sight of us "what is it?"

"Well" Sam glances at Glenn and back at us "maybe we should talk privately".

She nods and step out of the way letting us in and closes the door behind us.

"So, I don't want to be rude, but who is she?"

I suddenly feel all the eyes on me and I wish I could just disappear at this second.

"Uh, she's our little sister" Dean answered "she was with us and we had no choice to bring her".

"Oh, okay… I'll go get coffee".

I nod and don't miss both look on my brother's face as they see this girl, great, now both of them have a crush on her.

She hands us coffee, well, I had a water bottle, guess I look young… I thought I looked older…

"Has Kurt been here?" Sam asked her.

"Not exactly" she said leaning on the counter.

"What exactly does 'not exactly' mean?" Dean encouraged her to continue.

"Well, he was outside last night. Just… looking. Just looking at me. Has he done something?"

"We're not sure" Sam answered.

"It's probably nothing, but… we just don't wanna take any chances" Dean added. In fact, one of us should probably stay here with you? Just in case he stops by. Where does he work?"

"He owns a body shop".

"You mind grabbing that address for us?" Dean asked getting a nod "thanks".

She leaves the room.

"All right, you go. I'll stay" Sam said, really quickly may I add.

"Forget that. You two go after creepy ex. I'm gonna hang here with the hot chick".

"Come on, De-"

"Dude" Sam cut me off "why do you always get to hand out with the girls".

I sigh closing my eyes shaking my head, this is ridiculous.

"Guys, it's a girl, not a thing, you know".

"Cause I'm older" Dean said ignoring me.

They are so in this conversation they forgot I'm here. That's… that's just awesome.

Dean takes a sip of his coffee with a grin on his face.

"No, screw that. We settle this the old-fashioned way".

I burst laughing thinking how I haven't seen the 'old-fashion way' in years!

Sam and Dean sets their coffee on the counter and raise their fists. They clap three times: Dean, scissors, Sam rock.

"Dean, always with the scissors" Sam slaps both of Dean's shoulder with a mock face.

"Shut up, shut up" Dean mumbled "two out of three".

He replaces himself in position as Sam does too. They play again, and again the same results.

"God!" Dean exclaims frustrated.

"Dean, when are you going to learn to use paper" I laughed.

"Shut up and let's go" he growled at me.

"Bundle up out there, all right?" Sam called out as we leave.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

We've been looking for Kurt, but we haven't found anything, yet. He sure has to be somewhere, at least have some trace somewhere.

I get in the passenger side of the Impala and wait for Dean as he gets on the phone with Sam.

"What's she wearing?" Dean asked Sam on the phone as he enters the car.

"Kill me God" I sighed rolling my eyes.

Dean gives me a grin and laughs a little "oh, Sammy".

"So, where do we check now?" I asked as he starts the car.

"We should go check in bars, things like that".

"Why not" I shrugged.

Either way, we really don't have any other options.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

It's been the second bar we checked in town, and no Kurt to be found. Dean stops the car in front of a bar, and I really don't like the way it looks.

"Dean, is this a strip club?" I asked scared of he's answer.

"Yep" he nodded.

"Sorry, but I'm not going in there".

No way in hell I will go in a place full of men who are probably fully excited.

"Ah, ankle bitter, you aren't going there, that's for sure" Dean approved "I don't want you in there. So, keep your gun, cell close and keep the doors locked. I'll text you when if I find him, okay?"

"What do I do while you're in there?" I asked.

"School" he smiles "laptop in your bag in the backseat".

I sigh, but nod. Dean ruffles my hair like a five years old and gets out the car. I lock the doors and get my laptop getting comfortable laying down in the front seat.

After a few minutes, I get a text from Dean saying he found him. Here, now I have to wait till he comes back, it's going to be long. With the darkness out, I can't concentrate feeling the sleep taking over my body. Suddenly, my cell rings making me jump.

"Hello?" I answered rubbing my eyes.

"A-Alex?"

This voice…

"William?"

Why does he sound so scared and hurt?

"William? Wha- what… are you okay?"

Oh God. I totally forgot! His father, oh, no, no, no!

"He-he just… he's dead"

My throat tighten and I can't breathe. I hear William chock on a sob trying to contain himself.

He takes a deep breath "I tried to convince him… he said no…"

"Where are you?" I asked.

"At Bobby's, he dropped me there before… be-"

"I'm sorry, William" I apologized "I know how it is to lose a parent"

I feel the tears in my eyes as my vision starts the get blurry, but I shake them away.

"I just… you wanted to know so… here".

"I'm so-"

He hangs up before I can finish my phrase. So I just sit there, staring at the screen of my phone shocked. This can't be happening.

Dean gets in the car beside me, pushing the laptop off the way.

"He's leaving".

I blink a few times taking a deep breath and nod.

"Let's go".

Dean starts the car and follows Kurt, but I can feel him glance at me with his big brother mode in work.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah" I lied.

I know he doesn't believe me, but we have work to do.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

We are waiting outside of Kurt's place, waiting for him to go crazy werewolf and go kill him. Sounds pretty dark.

"It's so long" I whined "I'm so jealous of Sam, he's probably watching TV".

"And with Madison" Dean added.

"Keep it in Dean" I laughed.

"So, you gotta talk to me about that look and teary eyes you had in the car?"

"Nop" I answered acting cool, hiding my emotion.

"Come on, Ale-"

He is cut off by the sound of glass shattering.

"What the-"

Before he can even finish, we both take a run inside the house. I stay frozen, not by the sight, but the surprise. Madison, werewolf style is over the dead ripped body, Kurt's body.

She growls and charge to us at full speed on Dean, I get out my knife just in time. She pushes Dean on the wall knocking him out and charges on me, I manage to make a small cut on her arm before she knocks me too.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

The second I open my eyes, I feel it, the fucking headache. Not too big, but still, it's there. I glance around the room smelling the corpse and grimace. I spot Dean on the floor next to me and I give him a small kick to wake him up.

"Dean" I groaned "get up".

"Wha…." He growled almost non-understandable.

He gets up with difficulty and sighs looking at me still on the ground, I really don't feel like getting up.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just have a huge like bitchy headache" I groaned getting up a hand on the wall.

"Come on" Dean helps me up grabbing my other arm.

"So" I sigh "was it Madison or my eyes seeing things?"

"I saw her too, I'm going to call Sam".

He takes out his cell and call him.

"Yeah, now that we are conscious" Dean said on the phone "the werewolf knocked me and Alex out. Sam, its Madison… yeah, awesome job of keeping an eye on her…. Well, she wasn't an hour ago".

"Tell him to check her right arm below her elbow, I made a scratch with my knife" I said.

"He heard you" Dean said after hanging up "let's get over there".

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

The time we get to Madison's apartment, I already feel better. Well, the thought ice we took from Kurt's fridge probably helps too.

We get inside the apartment and looks like Sam found the cut, because Madison is tied up to the chair, but the problem is that she looks lost, really lost and scared.

"How you doin'?" Dean asked her and smirks bringing his hand to his head "my head feels great, thanks".

"We've gotta talk" Sam told us bringing us to another room "she says she has no idea what I'm talking about".

"She's lying" Dean conclude.

"I don't think she was lying" I said "she looks scared".

"Also, maybe she really doesn't know she's changing, you know? Maybe… maybe when the creature takes over, she black out".

"Like a really hot incredible Hulk" Dean stated "come on, dude, she ganked her boos and ex-boyfriend. That doesn't sound rash and unconscious".

"Well, maybe Sam is right, Dean" I sigh "maybe she has an animal part in her brain and saw those guys as threats? The cop too".

"What are you, the Dog Whisperer now?" Dean asked glancing at us.

"Look, man, I just… I don't know, there, there, there was something in her eyes".

"Yeah, she's killing people!" Dean exclaimed.

"But if she has no control over it-"

"Exactly" Dean cut him off "she can't control it. Even if she's telling the truth, it's not gonna change anything".

"I'm not putting a bullet through some girl's chest who has no idea what's happening".

"Sam, she's a monster" Dean argued "and you are feeling sorry for her?"

"Maybe I understand her" Sam pauses "look, there might be another way we can get the job done without having to waste her".

I sigh angrily rolling my eyes, when is he going to understand he's not a monster.

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Dean asked.

Sam gets out Dad's journal and starts flipping through it "Dad's theory: lycanthropy might have a cure if you kill the werewolf who bit you, severing the bloodline".

"Might have a cure" Dean repeated "meaning who the hell knows?"

"We should try Dean" I insisted "it's something".

"We don't even know where to start looking, all right? I mean, the puppy that bit her could be anyone, anywhere. It could've been years ago".

"No" Sam realizes something "I don't think so".

Sam leads us back to the living room where Madison is tied up. I really hope we can cure her, she doesn't know she hurts people, if she knew, she'd probably be very upset. I would be.

"Madison, when were you mugged?" Sam asked her, but she doesn't answer "please. It's important, all right? Just answer the question".

"About a month ago" she answered.

"Did you see the guy?"

"No" she shakes her head "he grabbed me from behind".

"Did he bit you?"

She looks at him like he was crazy before answering "how did you know that?"

"Where?"

"On… on the back of my neck".

Sam puts his gun down on the table to show her he's not going to hurt her and pushes away her hair to show the teeth scar on her neck.

"Oh, that's just a love bite" Dean commented "believe me that could have been a lot worse. Where were you at the time?"

"Walking home from a friend's loft".

"Let me guess. Not too far from Hunter's point?" She nods at Sam's question.

Sam once again brings us to the kitchen.

"The same place where those other murders happened. I'm telling you, it's a werewolf's hunting grounds".

"Maybe" Dean sighed "but that doesn't mean it's gonna be out there tonight".

"It's the right time of the lunar cycle. Look, I know it's a long shot".

"Hey, you're forgetting something. Maddie's probably gonna turn soon, all right. We can't just let her take off to all-you-can-eat buffet".

"I'll stay with her".

"But, Sam, what if she busts out?" He doesn't answer me "Sam?"

"I'll do it".

"Sam" Dean said.

"I'll shoot her, all right?" He stated annoyed "but Dean, I need you to go out there. At least go look for the thing. Dean, please. We can save the girl".

"Fine" Dean said after a moment.

I sigh and follow Dean out of the apartment. I really hate the idea of leaving Sam with a werewolf who doesn't even know is a werewolf, we really have to find to save her.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

Dean and I are hiding behind a wall watching as a hooker is walking down this dark alley and stops as she hears a sound. I take my gun out, even though I know Dean is probably going to tell me to be back up. Which I honestly hate to be. I remember all the times where Dean and I were hunting together, before Sam came back with us, we would always have a fight after those hunts. Because of me of course, I never listen.

The hooker starts running and stops suddenly when the werewolf appears right in front of her.

"You're back up" Dean quickly whispered to me before running to the werewolf.

That's what I thought. I still cock the gun and hold it tight ready to jump in the action at any second.

"Hey!" Dean shouts.

He shoots the werewolf three times before he falls on the ground. The girl runs away almost shoving me on the ground.

"Don't mention it!" Dean yelled at her.

I join my brother by the body, Glenn. Damn, he was closer than we thought.

"It happened… again" he choked out and starts to panic "where am I? H-help me. Oh, God. Oh my God".

He coughs out blood and I can't help to feel guilt. This poor guy has no idea of why he is going to die and why he is hurting at this moment. He looked like a good church guy.

"All right" Dean bends in front of him "easy, Glen. Just take it easy".

I watch the guys in the eye, seeing the life going away.

_I have no more choice. I aim my gun on his stomach and shoot. He falls behind and I see Dean putting salt in his mouth, the ghost exits his body, letting the teenager gasping for air._

"_Where am I?" He gasped "oh God…"_

_I look up at Dean horrified. I just shot that kid._

"_It's okay" Dean softly said to the guy "it's okay"._

_The guy looks at me and the life quite his eyes. I fall on the ground and push myself against a tree. I hide my face in my knees._

Glen is dead.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

Since Dean killed Glenn, I can't think of anything else, but the guy. It's been so long since this happen, but something in me still hurts when I think about it. I shot him because he was possessed and he was going to kill me. The same thing for Glenn, and it's so unfair.

"It was sort of sad, actually" Dean told Sam "Glen had no clue what was going on. Hey, why do you think he turned Madison instead of just killing her in the first place?"

I keep my gaze out the window of the impala, I wish he just could stop talking about Glenn.

"I don't know" Sam answered "I mean, he kind of seemed to have a thing for her".

"Maybe his primal instinct did, too. Maybe he as looking for a little, uh, hot breeding action".

"Yeah. Something like that".

"You okay back there?" Dean asked me.

"Yeah" I lied.

They stop talking, finally. I bring up my knees to my chest and put my chin on them.

"So?" Dean broke the silence.

"So what?"

"Speaking of Madison…?"

"Oh, whatever" Sam tried to end the conversation.

"Don't 'whatever' me, man, you liked her. Maybe, uh…"

"Dean, she thought I was a stark-raving lunatic".

"You saved her life".

"Yeah, but she doesn't know that".

"You know, for a stake-out, your car's a bit conspicuous. What are you still doing here?"

Holly crap! I jump snapping towards Madison at Dean's window.

"Honestly? Uh, we're pretty sure you're not gonna turn tonight, but we've gotta be a hundred percent, so… you know, we're ... lurking" Dean said.

"I know this sounds crazy".

"Sure does. Well, if we're gonna wait it out… we might as well do it together".

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

Madison keeps the door open to us to get inside.

"You were telling the truth, weren't you? About everything. What you did… it was to help me".

"Yeah" Sam nodded.

"I did all those horrible things… when I turned".

"You didn't know" Sam assured her.

"So" she sighs "when will we know for sure? Moonrise?"

"No, I don't think so. You turned middle of the night last night. I think we've gotta hang in until sun-up".

"Well, it looks like we've got ourselves a few hours to kill. Poker, anyone?"

I roll my eyes "if you don't mind I just wanna crash somewhere, I didn't sleep at all list night".

I don't miss both of my brothers glance at each other, but Dean gives me a small smile and points me the couch.

"You should".

"She can take the bed, if she wants" Madison offered "I don't think I'll sleep tonight".

"Thanks" I said and head to the room closing the door behind me, where I can finally breathe.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

In the morning, I wake up, surprisingly energized. I feel like I slept a hundred years.

I join my brothers and Madison in the living room where they are watching the sun rise. I glance around seeing everything still at its place and Madison looking, okay. Guess it worked.

"What's final?" I asked.

Madison looks at me, hope in her eyes and looks back at my brothers "does that mean it worked?"

"Yeah" Sam sighed relieved "I think so".

"Oh, God. Thank you. Thank you so much" she gives a hug to Sam getting the jealousy of Dean "you too, Dean. Thank you. Also you, Alex, thanks".

I give her a small smile. I was scared to get waken up in the middle of the night because Madison would've changed.

"Aw don't mention it" Dean said as an awkward atmosphere lays in the room "so, Alex and I gonna head back to the hotel and… watch some Pay-Per-View, or something, what do ya think?"

"Let's just leave Dean" I chuckled.

Dean and I leave the apartment and drive to the motel in a complete silence, but I still feel his quick glances at me. He knows something is wrong and I just wish I could get this feeling away.

Once we are settled on the couch, before getting the TV on, he turns towards me with THE look.

"Spill".

"What do you want me to say, Dean?"

"What's going on with you since Glenn died, and I feel like I have a suspicion".

"It was the same scene…" I admitted "it just made me remember how this job is unfair for innocents and for us. I wish it would be different".

"Hey, Alex. You remember what I told you after that?"

I nod my head affirmative, but he repeats it any way.

"It was him or you, I would've probably killed him anyway, it would've happen… I'm sorry it-"

"You remember the first human kill you did?"

Dean nods silently looking away.

"I want to stop remembering and stay strong, I have too".

"Winchester's" he chuckled getting from me a weird look "we are so stubborn".

"We are I laughed "you have gummy bears?"

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

Someone's knocks on the door making Dean and I jump out of our skin as he goes to answer.

"She… she turned" I heard Sam say catching his breath.

I walk up to him "what?"

"I couldn't grab her in time".

He looks so… not scared, but worried.

"We'll find her, Sammy" Dean assured.

We grab our coats and head outside.

"I already called Bobby" Sam informed us "he doesn't know anything. Except he knew severing the bloodline wouldn't work. That's everyone. They all say it's impossible to reverse it".

"Why didn't she turn when you guys were with her?" I asked.

"Alex-"

"Maybe when she falls asleep she turns?" I suggested cutting him off.

"What the hell does it matter, Alex?" After realizing the way he said that he softens "look, we've gotta find a way to help her, some legend we missed or something".

"I there was, don't you think someone we know would've known it?" Dean asked.

"Well, then we have to look harder!" He shouted "until we find something".

"Sammy, I don't think we've got a choice here anymore".

"What?" Sam and I gaze at him.

"I have to say it. She's a sweet girl, but part of her is-"

"Evil?" Sam cut him off.

"Yeah".

"Yeah, that's what they say about me, Dean! So me you won't kill, but her you're just gonna blow away?"

Again with that, I tighten my teeth's together. I don't know why Sam always have to talk about this, the fact that he is supposed to be 'evil'. When is he going to understand that he is good, he is my brother and he saves lives. I know him, there is no evil in him!

Sam's phone ring and he instantly answers "… Madison, where are you?... well, do you see any streets signs?... all right, hold on, Maddie. We're coming to get you, just stay where you are".

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

We are all around the table, the gun resting in the middle of it. This is it, I feel it. We tried to find a way, even Bobby doesn't know what to do.

"I don't remember anything" Madison said shaken up "I probably killed someone last night. Didn't I?"

"There's no way to know yet" Dean stated.

"Is there something else we can try to make it go away?"

"We'll find something else" Sam assured "I mean, there's gotta be some answer, somewhere".

"That's not entirely true" Dean said "Madison, you deserve to know. We've scouted every source. There's just no cure".

She looks up at Sam, beaten "is… is he right?"

Sam turns away, not able to answer her. It's so painful to see my brother suffer like this.

"Well, we could lock you up at night, but… you bust out, and some night you will, someone else will die" Dean pauses "I'm sorry. I am".

"So" she exhales crying "I guess that's all there is to it, then".

"Stop it" Sam chocked out "don't talk like that".

"Sam, I don't wanna hurt anyone else. I don't wanna hurt you".

She picks up the gun, making my heart stop. Once again, this is unfair, for Sam and her.

"Put that down" Sam warned.

"I can't do it myself. I need you to help me".

"Madison, no".

"Sam… I'm a monster".

"You don't have to be. We could find a way, all right? I can. I'm gonna save you".

I can't take that anymore, it's too much for me. I walk away in the kitchen and lean on the counter, my hands clenching the side of it. I hold in the tears as I hear my brothers getting in the kitchen too.

"Sam, I'm sorry" Dean apologized.

"No, you're right" he said.

I get up seeing him with tears pooling down his cheeks.

"She's right" he finished.

"Sammy, I got this one. I'll do it" Dean offered.

"She asked me to".

"You don't have too" I told him.

I fear he's not going to be able to recover from this one, my brother is strong, but this is… its sick.

"Yes, I do. Please" he holds out his hand for the gun, more tears sliding down his face "just wait here".

Dean gives him the gun. I bit my lip taking a death breath seeing nothing because of the tears in my eyes. I suddenly hear a gunshot, and let me say I heard a lot of them, but this one is different. This one, I flinch as I feel the tears on my checks and I get out. I can't take it.

I can't take this shit anymore.


	40. Hollywood Babylon

Chapter 40 - Hollywood Babylon

* * *

**-Authors Note: Hello there! I hope we like this chapter! Favorite, follow and review me what you thought of this chapter. Most of all, enjoy!**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. I only own my characters.**

**-Spoiler Alert: Spoilers of Supernatural.**

**-Tumblr: spnkisum**

* * *

All I need is to breathe, I need to breathe. I can't cry and I need to breathe. I can't though, tears are rolling down my face, my breathing stays stuck in my throat and I don't know where it comes from, but I grab my cell and hit call.

"Hello?"

"Wi-Will?"

"Alex? As Alexandria Winchester? How come do you-"

I cut him off as I start sobbing louder. I back away to a wall and let myself fall on the ground.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… Alex, what is it? What happened? Are you okay?" Concern could be heard in his voice.

"It's unfair" I cried.

"Alex, what happened?"

"I- Sammy…. Why can't we be normal? Why do we have to make such sacrifice! I don't understand! Why can't-"

"Alex, calm down, what the hell? Did somehtin' happen to Sam?"

I instantly stop crying and shake my head "no, no, no… I… he had to kill someone because she was a werewolf… it's not fair…"

"This job is unfair, Alex" William said in a small voice.

I realize that his Dad just died not long ago.

"I'm sorry… I know it's not easy for you too" I wipe my tears away taking a deep breath "I'm sorry".

"No, Alex. You were there for me, I'm here for you. You can call me whenever you want to. I know it's hard…"

"Tha-thank you…"

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

A few days later…

"First opened in 1927, the lot has been in continuous operation for eight decades".

Dean had this incredible idea, and I am not sarcastic on this one, I'm like a little kid on the morning of Christmas. He had the idea to go in Los Angeles and go visit the Warner bros. Studio, this is freaking awesome! I remember as a kid viewing every kind of movies with Sam and Dean. Hell, I watched my first horror movie I was like five or six. Had nightmares and Dad was furious at my brothers for letting me watch this.

Dean taps my shoulder pointing me one of the place "hey, you know this is where they filmed Creepshow?"

"Seriously!" I exclaimed "this is way to cool!"

Dean laughs a little and we listen to the tour guide dude.

"Now, to the right, here is Stars Hollow. It's the setting for the television series, Gilmore Girls. And if we're lucky, we might even catch one of the show's stars".

I never watched that show, but maybe there is an actor that I know, could be very cool to see one, at least one.

"Come on" I hear Sam say.

I turn towards him as he jumps off the trolley.

"Let's finish the tour!" Dean insisted.

"Dean! Alex!" He urged us.

"Just jump down" I said pushing him off and jump off too.

"Sammy, Alex, check it out, it's Matt Damon!" Dean exclaimed enthusiasm.

"Dean, I don't think it's Matt Damon" I said looking at the guy "I really don't".

"No, it is".

"Well, Matt Damon just picked up a broom and started sweeping" Sam stated.

"Yeah, well, he's probably researching a role or something".

"Ahh" Sam frowns "I don't think so. Hey, this way, uh, I think Stage 9 is over there".

"Come on, man, let's keep going this way" Dean whined.

"No come on, we've gotta work" Sam said making Dean and I sigh "dude, you wanted to come to LA".

"Yeah, for vacation" Dean clarified "I mean, swimming pools and movie stars! Not work".

"This seem like swimming pool weather to you, Dean?" Sam replied "I mean, it's practically Canadian".

"You know there's probably interior pools somewhere, we are in LA" I pointed out.

"Yeah" Dean slaps my shoulder with a smile "also, I just figured that, you know, after everything that happened with… Madison, y-you could you a little R-and-R, that's all".

"Well, maybe I wanna work, Dean. Maybe it keeps my mind off of things".

"I'm gonna have to agree with him" I said "also, someone dies, we should help".

"Okay" Dean sighed defeated "okay, all right. So, this crew guy… what did he… he died on set?"

"Yeah" Sam nodded "uh, rumors spreading like wildfire online. They're saying the set's haunted".

"Like Poltergeist!" I exclaimed with a smile on my face.

"Could be a poltergeist" Sam nodded serious.

"No, no, no" Dean shakes his head discouraged "like the movie, Poltergeist. You know nothing of your cultural heritage, do you? It was rumored that the set of Poltergeist was cursed. That they used real human bones, as, uh, as props. And like at least three of the actors died in it".

"Well, yeah, it might be something like that".

I keep walking beside my brothers watching around the sets, I wonder if I could be lucky and see one of my favorite actors.

"All right, so this crew guy, what's his name?"

"Frank Jaffey" Dean answered.

"Frank Jaffey. He got a death certificate or a coroner's report or anything?"

"Well, no. But, uh, it's L.A, you know? It might not even be his real name. But, the girl who found him, she said she saw something, a vanishing figure".

"Who's the girl?" I asked him.

"Uh, Tara Benchley?"

I glance at Dean seeing his big grin on his face, sure he does, it's Tara Benchley.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Dean stops walking "Tara Benchley? From Fear dot Com and Ghost Ship? Tara Benchley? Dude, why didn't you say so?"

"So now, you're suddenly on board?"

"Oh, I just. I mean, I'm a fan of her work. It's very good".

"And probably her face and chest" I roll my eyes.

"No" Dean crosses his arms "she is a good actress".

Sam doesn't say anything and walks away. I follow him after giving Dean a small punch on his arm.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

We enter the studio, full of people, lights and cameras. Oh, I hate cameras, I don't know how actors do to be in front of these all day, it creeps me out. Probably because all my life I've been told to not say anything to anyone and to be careful.

"Uh, excuse me, green shirt guy?" A guy yells at us.

I frown looking at Dean as he points himself, not sure. We didn't even stayed here two minutes and we are already out, great.

"Can you get me a smoothie From Kraft?"

"You want a what from who?" Dean asked him confused.

The guy scoffs rolling his eyes "you are a P.A? This is what you do?"

Before Dean can say anything else, Sam walks in front of Dean "Yeah, yeah… he uh… one smoothie coming up".

We walk away, this was weird, I don't know what a P.A is, but it really doesn't look fun.

"What's a P.A?" Dean asked once we were away enough.

"I think they're kind of like slaves" Sam said.

"This is weird" I mumbled.

"Yeah" Sam agreed.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I follow Dean closely in the studio watching all the workers shouting some cinema things to the actors, the light persons, etc. This is awesome, probably the best job I ever worked in.

"Lights on!" One shouted "all right, hold the noise, we're rolling!"

Dean sets down the tray of smoothie's and we get up the stairs to the scaffolding. We have this good view on the scene, it's like watching a show in a theater, I never went to one, excepted Sam's one when I was a kid.

"Why don't we take it from, uh… 'come on, it'll be fun'" the guy said "and, action!"

The actors sets in their characters and they start the scene.

"Come on, it'll be fun" Tara said.

She begins to read from a very old book, though, I recognize this language, it's Latin.

Dean elbows me on my arm and shows me his EMF. Guess I'm really too excited, but I got to keep my head in the game.

I take out Sam's EMF and start scanning around, but there is no sign of any ghost near this place.

"Maybe we'll finish this up tomorrow" the guy yelled out.

"Oh my God, I hate you so much now" Tara said out of her character "you know?"

"Cut!"

They all laugh, I wonder what's funny in that.

"Hey" Dean snaps me out of my gaze "come on, there's nothing here".

"Yeah" I nodded.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I only had to leave Dean alone a little, just the time to go to the bathroom, Dean spots the food.

I see Sam finally making his way towards us, Dean is enjoying the food way too much.

"So?" Sam asked us as he stands beside us.

"The EMF doesn't work out anywhere" I said.

"Great" Sam said, sarcasm in his voice "what do you think".

"Well, I think being a P.A sucks. But… the food these people get, are you kidding me? I mean look at these things" he picks up a small sandwich "they're like miniature Philly cheesecake sandwiches. They're delicious".

He holds it towards Sam.

"It's not even that good" I tell Sam.

"Maybe latter".

Dean shrugs and almost eats it all in one bite.

"What'd you find out about the dead crew guy?" Dean asked.

"Uh… Frank Jaffey was just filling in for the day. Nobody here knew him or where he lived or anything".

"Oh, great. So you found out about as much as we did".

"No, not quite. I-"

"Hey guys" a man joins us.

"Oh, hey".

"Sorry" he reaches towards the sandwiches.

"That's all right" Dean said as the guy walks away "they're wonderful!"

"Listen, I did dig up some stuff about Stage 9's history".

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, four people died messy here over the past eighty years. Two suicides and two fatal accidents".

"This is the thing that makes vengeful spirits" I said.

"Yeah. We've just gotta narrow it down more" Sam stated.

Dean's eye falls on Tara as a grin appears on his smile.

"I'll get right on that".

He walks away towards her.

"Dean we'll never change" Sam chuckled.

"Well, at least, this time it'll be helpful".

"True" Sam agreed.

I sit on the ground, my back against the wall, staring at Dean talking to the girl.

About ten minutes later, Dean comes back his face clearly showing that he found something.

"We gotta go" he said.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

If Dean is right on this one, it's crazy and I won't understand why they would do that. I mean, it's traumatizing for others.

Dean knocks on the big door. This house is looking like a castle, I never saw something so big, excepted in the movies or on the road for about a few seconds.

"Yes" an old man answers the door.

"You're still alive. And you're not Franky Jaffey" Sam said.

"Uh, no?"

"You were Desert Soldier Number Four in Metalstorm: The Destruction of Jared-Syn?" Dean asked.

"I was" the man confirmed.

"I knew I recognized you. I am a huge fan. Heh, heh. I mean, your turn as a tractor crash victim in Critters 3-"

Critters 3!" The guy exclaims.

"Wow. Yeah".

"Well, please" he steps aside "come in".

We enter his home, my eyes scanning the decoration, the one that must have cost so, so much.

We sit down on the couch, while the guy goes in the kitchen.

"This is awesome" Dean smiled.

"This house is huge!" I exclaimed looking around.

"It is" Sam agreed.

The guy comes back and hands everyone coffee, included me. My brothers start asking some questions about him working on Stage 9. This guy looks like he had a big career, on his walls they're some pictures on the walls of him in different characters.

"Yeah, it was the producers. They brought me up for the day to play Frank" he said.

"Just to fake your death?" Dean asked surprised.

"Well, rumors of a hunted film set, free publicity, especially when you're making a horror movie. I mean, uh, it's already all over the internet".

"Yeah" Sam nodded "we know".

That's how we got the hunt, I wonder how people in the time where internet didn't exist found some cases, excepted with the local journal.

"These days" the man continued "it's all about new media, building buzz. They say I'm the new 'lonelygirl'".

"Who?" I questioned.

"And the ghost Tara saw?" Sam asked.

"Projected on a screen of diffusion".

"It's kindda cruel" I said "those people are thinking they saw a real dead guy".

Both my brothers give me a look, the look saying that I'm not supposed to talk when we are questioning. Not yet.

"Hey, I just play the part. I don't write the script. Speaking of, I'm playing Willy in a, in a dinner theater production in Salesman at Costa Mesa, all next month" he hands Dean a paper "you get a free pepper steak with the coupon".

Dean laughs "now, wait a second. If you're, if you're seen in public, won't that ruin the hoax?"

Dean is right, he did recognize the guy by seeing his picture.

"Oh please" he scoffs "Frank and Willy? Totally different characters".

"You know what? Thanks very much, Mr. St. James" Sam said getting up, so do Dean and I "it was nagging at us, you know? But we're… we're very glad… you know, you're alive and well".

"Absolutely" Dean shakes his hands with the actor "hey, I wanted to ask you… what was it like working with Richard Moll? Metalstorm. He was Hurok, Kind of the Cyclops people".

I stare at Dean, completely lost at his words.

"Gentlemen's gentleman" the guy smiled.

"Yeah?" Dean chuckles "all right. Pepper steak".

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

Wendy enters the dark abandoned house, her face frighten, but changes in relief as she see's Mitch.

"Oh, Mitch!" She sighs "god, you're alive!"

"You can't get rid of me that easy" he chuckled.

"Salt" Wendy says suddenly serious "okay, we need salt. I read in that book that it keeps ghosts away".

"Kendra, Logan, you guys check the back" Mitch lead.

The two others leave the room as Mitch and Wendy both stands close to each other.

"I love you" Wendy told him.

"I know".

Mitch flashes his light right in Wendy's face making her grimace at the light.

"Sorry" Mitch said braking out of character.

Oh, damn. I was kind of in it. Sitting next to Dean as he enjoys his 'new job' too much.

"Can we… can we cut or something?" Tara asked.

"Um… uh, yeah, cut. Cut!" The director yelled.

"That's a cut!" Dean repeated loud enough so everyone can hear him.

He takes another taquito eating it. He is taking this P.A thing a little too serious, with all the equipment.

"Only I can say cut" the director mumbled.

I bit my bottom lip so I can't laugh and see Dean's eyes on Tara as she approaches us. He's way too much into this girl. Well… like the others, but with a plus.

"Hey, what's up?" The director asked her.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little upset".

"Well, with everything that's been going on around here, who can blame ya, huh?"

A guy died on set, while they were doing a scene, he was hung up and dropped from the roof.

"I… I… I just can't wrap my head around the dialogue, you know? Salt? Doesn't that sound silly? I mean, why would a ghost be afraid of salt?"

I scoff sharing a look with my older brother. If only she knew why we are carrying salt around for.

"Okay, um… Marty?" He calls out.

A man turns towards them "yo".

"What do you think?"

"Not married to salt, what do you want? We still sticking with condiments?"

"It just sounds different, not better. What else would a ghost be scared of?"

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me" a voice came from behind.

I get up on my feet looking behind, the guy a learned his name was Walter.

"What would a ghost be scared of?" Marty repeated the question "maybe, uh, maybe shotguns".

Well, this could be good too, but in the real life, it only sends them away.

"Okay, that makes even less sense than salt" the director sighed.

"These people are idiots" Walter murmured before leaving.

He is right with this.

"Walter's a little testy for a P.A, huh?" Dean told Sam and I.

"How's it going in here?" Sam asked.

"It is going really good, man. Tara's really stepped up her performance. I think it's probably from all the sense memory stuff she's drawing on".

"Sense memory?" Sam repeated.

I put a hand in front of my mouth to hide my laughter, Dean did the same thing not long ago. I thought he was talking to me, but he's new earphones with the mike, is his best friend.

"Dean, you, you know when I ask how it's going in here, I'm talking about the case right? We don't really work here. You know, I thought you hated being a P.A" he glances at me "you could maybe answer my question?"

"Nothing happened, excepted Dean being… well, Dean".

"I don't know" Dean said "it's not so bad. I kind of feel like part of the team, you know? It's good… oh, taquito? They're wonderful".

He holds up the plate to Sam and I.

"No. Umm… listen, I conned my way into the morgue".

"And?"

"News reports were right, Brad's a doornail, no question".

"Copy that" Dean turns towards Sam and I "I'm sorry, what?"

I burst into a laughter, this is so hilarious.

"Copy that?" Sam repeated.

"What did you say?"

"The news report were right. Brad's a doornail-"

"They are aware" Dean cut him off.

"Who's aware?" Sam asked completely lost.

"Sam, he's still talking in his headset" I whispered to him with a small grin.

Sam rolls his eyes.

"I'm sorry" Dean said to Sam "what were you saying?"

"Uh, uh… uh. The newspaper's right, Brad's a doornail, no question about it".

"I guess it's a good thing we didn't skip town".

"Yeah".

"Oh… come here. I want you to hear something" Dean said to us, and once again to the headphones "copy that. On my way".

He leads us towards the tech guys, working on set at the computers. I thought I was good with computers. With what Sam taught me over the years, but I guess everyone has their specialties. They look like they are working on special programs, I'm better to hack.

"Hey, Dave" Dean greeted the guy "can you play them that thing you were playing me earlier?"

"Sure".

Sam puts on a pair a headphones frowning at what he hears and hands them to me. Dave replays the tape to me.

"_Doesn't matter. We're not leaving till we find Wendy and you're sister" after those words, static takes place and soon the dialogue becomes more and more incomprehensible and the sound is weird. _

I give him back the earphones and head away to talk about real business with my brothers.

"There's so much EVP on that" I said once we were away.

"From the night of Brad's stage dive. All of a sudden, I'm getting electromagnetic readings up the wazoo. For some reason, it's a legit haunting now".

"Well, who's the ghost, Dean? What's it want?"

"I don't know" Dean shrugged "I think we should take a look at Brad's death scene".

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

This couch is so comfortable, I could sleep on it all day, if I could. Dean found us a place to watch a DVD of what was filmed on set.

"Where did you get the DVD?" I asked him.

"They're called dailies. I got it from Cindy. She's kind of got this on-and-off thing going with Drew. He dubbed me an extra copy".

"Well, I guess you loving being a P.A is kindda in our side".

"I don't love" Dean scoffs "I do my work to get info".

"Yeah, right" Sam laughed as he sits beside me.

Dean stands beside the TV the remote in his hands and presses play and skips a few scenes.

"All right, here's where the guy fell through the roof. All right, here we go".

"_They must have super-hearing" _Mitch said.

There is the part where Brad falls through the ceiling right in the middle of the actors.

"Hey, wait" Sam said "go back, go back" Dean rewinds the tape "right after. Right aft- yeah right. Wait. There".

Dean pauses the image. I sit on the edge of the couch watching the image and see a woman, standing in the corner of the room wearing a long grey dress, her face pale.

"It's like 'Three Men and a Baby' all over again".

Sam and I both turn our head towards our older brother in confusion.

"Selleck Danson, and Guttenberg. And… I don't know who played the baby. Come on, Alex, we watched this movie".

"What's your point?" Sam asked.

"There's a scene in the movie where people say that the, the camera caught a ghost on film. Apparently in the background of one of the scenes, there was this boy nobody remembers from set. Spirit photography".

"But…" I get up and approach the TV "I've seen her before, somewhere".

"Where in the hell did you see this woman?" Dean asked giving me a weird look.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I knew it! I knew I saw this woman once, a girl made an oral on her in English class when I was in school.

Dean sits at the table next to Sam and I. I hand him the paper with the picture of the woman I got from Sam's laptop.

"Here, I got it" I said holding the paper to him.

"Yeah, go for Ozzy" Dean said in his headset totally ignoring me "no, I don't have a 20 on Tara, I think she's 10-100…. Okay, copy that".

He finally looks up at me and gives me a small smile.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

I sigh and shake my hand to show him the paper. He takes it and looks at it.

"Her name is Elise Drummond" I said.

"Starlet back in the thirties" Sam added "had an affair with a studio exec. He uses her up, fires her, leaves her destitute, so Elise hangs herself from Stage 9's rafters, right onto a scene they're shooting".

"Just like our man, Brad. So, what she's got it in for studio brass?"

"Probably. I mean, it's a motive. And Brad's death matches hers exactly".

"So, we are digging tonight?"

"Yep" Dean nodded "and it's going to be the most exciting one".

I frown at him, but he only smirks and we walk away to do our job.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I know now what Dean meant by 'more exciting'. This cemetery is famous, because all the people is famous. They're so many actors and actresses I saw on TV as a kid when Dean would want to show me a bad horror movie a good classic.

"Which way?" Sam asked.

I look around with my flashlight shining on each name.

"Uh… over here" Deans said after a quick check at his map.

We walk a few steps before Dean stops us.

"Hey" he points us a Humpty Dumpty statue.

"Dude" I smile "this is awesome!"

"I know! This map is totally worth the five bucks! Hey, we've gotta go check out Johnny Ramone's grave when we're done here".

"You wanna dig him up, too?" Sam asked.

"Bite your tongue, heathen!"

We continue walking and still, Dean keeps seeing another 'cool' dead person.

"Oh, that's cool" he says looking at a memorial.

"You know, Dean, what I don't get is why now? I mean, after seventy-five years, Elise Drummond suddenly goes homicidal, you know? Why this movie?"

"Well, maybe she's mad they're making a scary ghost flick".

"Come on, Dean, this shit isn't scary" I said.

"Watch the language" he replied "here we go".

He flashes the light on Elise's grave.

"Yep. All right".

"Yahtzee".

I hold up the flashlight on the ground while they both start digging.

About an hour later, they were finally done and I can pour the salt and Sam the fuel. Dean takes out the matches and burns the corpses.

Another case done.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I can't believe it, we were wrong on this shot, that's for sure. A guy named Jay was killed on set, when I say killed I say badly killed. He was killed by a freaking fan, the big one they have on the set to make wind.

"Run-in with a giant fan" Sam said coming back from talking with the police officers "same thing happened to an electrician back in '66, a guy named Billy Beard".

"What the hell, dude?" Dean exclaimed.

"I don't know".

"Well, it's not Elise" I said "it's not her M.O".

"No, we already torched her. So, what are we dealing with another ghost?"

"Maybe" Sam shrugged.

"Yeah, but these things don't usually tag-team".

"And I hope they never" I mumbled my hands diving into my coat pockets.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

We are all gathered outside of the studio by the director McG. I wonder when they'll start to find it weird a teenage girl hanging out with two P.A guys. Sure, Dean told them I wasn't going to be any trouble and that I was in school vacation and he didn't want to leave me alone.

"Everybody! Gather around, okay! I've got an announcement to make" he hands his car keys to a guy "hold that for me".

Once everyone is gathered in front of the men, he starts his speech.

"Everyone! Huddle in! In light of Jay's accident last night, and in cooperation with the authorities, we're shutting down production for a few days. I know, I know. Look, I'm not gonna lie to you. We've had a few setbacks this week. But we all know what Jay and Brad wanted more than anything. And that was to see Hell Hazers 2: The Reckoning on screens all across America! Now, we owe it to them to go on, and to pull together and make this damn movie, huh?" The crowd cheer at him, but his face changes into another mood "but… but, but not today. Go home. Someone will call you".

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

Hours. It's been hours. We've been watching some freaking bad movie footage. I'm laying against Sam on the couch and he is also lazily sitting.

"_Wendy don't"_ Kendra said.

"_What are you afraid of ghosts? Come on, it'll be fun"._

Dean enters the trailer, Sam and I both keeping our eyes on the screen. Seriously, in this horror movie, I think they've never watched a horror, you don't mess with ghost.

"Hey" Dean greeted us.

"Hey" Sam and I replied.

"So, you find out where the electrician's buried?" Sam asked.

"He wasn't. Billy Beard was cremated".

"That's cool" I sighed looking up at my big brother "now what?"

"No idea" Dean said "any more ghost cameos in the dailies?"

"Not in the first six hours" Sam stated "you know maybe the spirits are trying to shut down the movie 'cause they think it sucks. 'Cause, I mean, it kind of does".

"Hell yeah" I agreed "it's bad".

Wendy starts to read from the book in Latin. Sam suddenly sits up making me almost fall off the couch. He rewinds the film and listens carefully.

"Listen to the invocation. That's the real deal. A necromantic summoning ritual. What the hell is that doing in a Hollywood movie?"

"Well, maybe they found it on the internet? You can find a lot on this thing" I suggested.

"One way to know" Dean said.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

We arrive at the writer's office. If we can know where this ritual comes from, sure as hell the writer of the movie will know. He is the one who created it.

"No, dud, we're down for a few days, force majeure" Marty said on the phone and after a pause continues "yeah. It's cool, though. Gives me time to pitch that time-travel thing…. Yeah. Alright, well look, get back to me on this, all right? Seriously…. No, I'm serious…. Dude, are you serious? 'Casue I'm serious" he looks up at us "all right. Cool" he hangs up, he's full attention on us "guys, we're all shut down. What are you still doing here?"

"Yeah, um, sorry man. We… we… we couldn't help ourselves. We just had to tell you that we read the script".

"And?" He asked annoyed.

"Yeah" Sam nods "it's… uh… it's awesome".

"Awesome" Dean backed up.

"Really awesome" I added.

"I know" he smiles proud of himself "it's pretty rockin', right? I'm glad you guys like it".

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I really liked, uh, all the attention to detail" Dean said.

"Dude, right on, that's my thing. I mean, you know, color me guilty, but that is me. I'm, I'm a total detail buff".

"We can tell, all those Enochian summoning rituals, and the Latin, it's pretty cool" I stated with a fake smile.

"What you mean that Latin crap?" He asked his proud face melting "no, that's Walter. Walter Dixon, the original writer. You like that garbage?"

"Wait" Dean stops "Walter the P.A? Walter?"

"No, he's not a P.A. He's got a clause in his contract that allows him to come on set".

"But he wrote the invocations?"

"He wrote a whack-job screenplay. There's no pace, there's no love interest, it's all wackadoo exposition. I had to cut, like, ninety percent of it to make it readable, the other ten percent to make it good".

Now we know why this movie isn't good, and the guy looked pissed when they were changing things about 'what ghost are scared of'. I would be pissed off too, but still, the rituals.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I read each line of the original script with more and more attention, it's really good. All of this is real thing, it's like hearing a hunter's story about a case they worked on.

"Should've kept the original" I said my eyes still on the pages "it's good".

"Yeah" Sam agreed "and it reads like a how-to manual of conjuration, like a textbook on how stop summon ghosts and get them to do whatever you want".

"Yeah, like kill people" Dean said.

"Yep. So, let's say somewhere down the line, Walter learned some pretty black magic".

"And he's pissed because people are changing the story of his movie" I stated.

"Motive and means".

"It's worth checking it out" Dean said walking away of the table we are sitting at.

"Wait!" I called out "I'm not finished with this page".

Sam laughs "you'll finish it later, come on".

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

We decided to stay at the studio in case something happens, we never know. I'm currently laying my head against Sam's shoulder as I try to sleep, but sleep isn't something that's been really easy since Madison and all of it.

"Oh, oh, oh, God!" We hear someone yell.

"Come, Alex, up!" Dean shouted.

I jump on my feet's running behind my brothers running to the screams.

Once we arrive, once again, the fan is on and Marty is the one getting pulled towards it, screaming in terror.

"Alex, get the fan!" Sam shouted.

I run behind the fan, my eyes scanning the back of it and finally find the off switch. Once my job is done I hear a gunshot and I run back to my brothers.

"You are one hell of a P.A" Marty said.

"Yeah, I know" Dean said helping him up.

"What are you doing?" Walter asked as he takes a step back.

"I could ask you the same thing, Walter" Sam said as Walter gets up the stairs "raising these spirits from the dead? Making them murder for you? That's playing with fire, Walter".

Walter stops, watching us with a sad expression on his face "you don't understand".

"You know what? You're right, I don't understand".

"Just… wait, look. You put your heart and soul into something, years of hard work. It's years, and then they take it! And they crap all over it! Then and then they want you to smile and say, thank you".

"Walter, listen It's just a movie. That's it" Sam insisted.

Walter scoffs "look… I've got nothing against you, man. You're not part of this. Just, please, please, just leave. But Martin's gotta stay".

"Sorry, can't do that. It's not that we like him or anything, it's…. just a matter of principle".

"Then, I'm sorry, too".

Okay, that doesn't sound good. He starts talking in Latin with a talisman. Oh, crap, this is really not good, for him, but also ourselves.

"Walter. Walter, please don't" Sam pleaded.

Walter ignores him, chanting the words, shaking probably in fear. Suddenly, three ghosts appears behind us, the second I look around.

"Sam!" Dean shouted.

Sam instantly jumps in action, pushing me behind him. The ghosts walks closer to us, and I feel an invisible force pushing me away on the ground. I grount trying to get up, but Dean beats me to it by grabbing my arm.

"Come on, come on! Move!" Dean shouted.

We start running in the fake forest reaching the abandoned house on the set. I close the door, panting.

"Come out to the coast! We'll get together, have a few laugh!" Dean said with a small accent.

I glance at him, frowning, what the hell is he talking about?

I turn around, the eye roll and the sigh had to be done.

"Sam, Dean" I called out pointing the other side of the room.

They both turn around looking at the missing wall.

"Oh, man!" Dean exclaimed.

"I can't believe this. Ghosts are real!" Marty exclaimed still on shock.

"Good notice Sherlock" I mumbled looking around.

"Where the hell are they?" I exclaimed.

"Invisible" Sam answered.

Great, that's just what we needed.

"But I don't understand. How is Walter controlling them?" Marty asked.

"I bet the talisman" I said.

Sam suddenly takes out his cellphone, his face changing as if he just realized something.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"I mean, if film cameras pick these suckers up, then… maybe, uh…"

He holds up his cellphone on camera mode. I watch the screen attentive as he scans the fake room for anything. Suddenly, one ugly one appears on it a few feet away from us.

"Dean! Right there!" Sam directed pointing the way.

Dean shoots it, another, another and another as Sam points him the direction. This is the best ghost detector I've seen.

Sam hands me the phone "here, take the lead".

I don't even have time to say a word, he's gone. I decide to ignore it and concentrate to find the ghosts so we don't actually die.

"There!" I shouted.

"I cannot believe there's an afterlife" Marty said still surprised.

"Oh, there's an afterlife, all right. But mostly, it's a pain in the ass".

I scan once again "right there!"

We continue, but I have a feeling we should go help Sam, if he is gone after Walter, which I am pretty sure, the crazy dude could get him hurt.

"Dean, we have to go to Sam" I said "there!"

After he shoots, Dean nods and we run up to the roof where Walter and Sam are talking. I glance at the ground seeing the talisman broke in pieces. He is so, so stupid. This is the worst thing to do with black magic. Walter is so dead and I don't think we can help him.

"Yeah? So, why not?" Walter told Sam.

He suddenly screams in pain, falling flat on his stomach. His shirt becomes red as blood come out. I hold up the cellphone seeing the horror, about four ghosts are ripping him apart. A hand pushes mine down and I feel the regret of looking. I glance up at my brother who turns me around so I couldn't see the scene.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

Looking at the actors once again, I find the movie way better now. Though, Marty used what he saw last night to put it in his movie. Kendra is the one holding the phone and Mitch is shouting rock salt at them.

"Oh, God. Oh, God. There!"

Mitch shoots, well, more of a fake shoot. It's only a small thingy getting out, I have no idea what it is.

"But I don't understand" Kendra said "how can the spirits appear in the camera phone?"

"The video must pick up their frequencies in a way that out eyes can't".

"Oh, God. Oh, God. Right there!"

He shoots again. This is kind of flattering, we were the inspiration of a movie, we saved that movie from every writer getting killed and we added much better stuff in it.

"Cut!" The director shouted "oh, print that one. That's in the movie! Oh! Love it, kids. Love it".

"You find out there's an afterlife, and this is what you do with it?" Sam asked Marty.

I turn my head around with a small grin on my face, he's the best guy who took it well. Knowing there is ghosts can scare people as shit!

"I needed a little jazz on the page" Marty said with a small smile.

"Well, with no offense, it's way better than before" I commented.

"Well, thanks kid" Marty gave me a small nod.

"We should go, Alex. We should find where Dean is" Sam told me.

"Yep!"

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I walk on the side walk, people walking around, trailers lined up at the side of the road. This is crazy how things here get worked fast.

"You think we could come back one day? We should check more often to see if there is a case somewhere close" I stated.

"You and Dean enjoy this place way to much" Sam laughed "what is your reason?"

"I like watching the movies, like in real life. It's cool".

"I can agree with that".

You chuckle finally feeling happy. You finished a case, you are having fun and having good talk about good things with your big bro.

As we walk by one of the trailers, Dean gets out of one as he puts on his jacket. We join him, watching him as he grins proud, way too proud.

"You're one hell of a P.A" a woman told him.

I take a look inside, seeing Tara dressed in a robe with the same proud smile. Now, Dean is going to be the happiest in the three of us.

"Thank you" Dean smiled.

"Hi" Tara said as she sees us.

I keep in a laugh at Sam's awkward face. If only he knew all the times I saw this smile on Dean's face when he would come home or I would be in the car.

After a small wave, we keep walking on the sidewalk. Dean grabs a sandwich his grin getting wider.

"God, I love this town" Dean commented.

I look in front of us, the big painting of a cowboy sunset, like we were actually walking there, with no sand.

"We are like Lucky Luke" I commented and smile suddenly at the realization "can we have a dog?"

"No dog in baby" Dean snapped instantly.

Sam and I burst into a laughter, bringing Dean into it.

Got to remember this moment.


	41. Prison Blues

Chapter 41 - Prison Blues

* * *

**-Authors Note: Hey there! I have a few things I need to inform you about, nothing bad. I just want to start off by telling you guys how I am nervous about this chapter, it's a little of an original, so tell me what do you about it? Review! Also, I may have the chapters a little late because I am working on correcting and make the other chapters so they have a little more sense, I don't want to give you guys something bad. ALSO! LAST THING! THAAANK YOU! Thank you for all of your support. Review, fav. and follow :)**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural only my characters. **

**-Spoiler alert: spoilers of Supernatural.**

* * *

My brothers are both idiots. They had bad ideas, hell, I had some too, but this one is the worst of all. I don't know where this plan comes from, but they must have been drugged or something.

The most horrible part of it is that I have to be left behind, and they chose to let me at Bobby's. They could have let me at a motel close to the prison. Yes, prison, they are planning to go in a prison because an old friend of Dad's called for help, saying there is something weird in the prison. So they have to go, and find a way to get caught by the cops. They said they would pass three days and that they already have a plan with Deaton, the guy who they will be helping. He works there as a guard, so I guess I'll have to wish the plan will work.

"You ready to head out?" Dean asked me

I don't answer his question. I am mad at him, Sam a little bit less, but I am. I know I shouldn't be because I can't get in the prison anyway. Also, being caught by the cops when you are already searched? Bad idea. I could have at least been back up, staying at a motel close, but I can't.

I throw my backpack on my back and my duffle on my shoulder. I walk pass Dean, feeling his eyes on me, but I don't take a look, I don't want to.

I join Sam by the trunk of the Impala throwing my bag in it.

"You still mad at us?" He asked.

I roll my eyes and get in the backseat, taking out my manga I've been reading and create my own bubble.

Both my brothers get inside at their sits and we are back on the road towards Bobby's house.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

"Piss stop" Dean said turning towards me.

I get out the car without a look at anyone and lock myself in the bathroom. I do my thing and wash up a little before returning to the car.

"You still mad?" Dean asked, but I don't answer "we'll be fine. Lucky or you, it'll be like having vacation of work to do some school work".

I scoff rolling my eyes "where's Sam?"

"He's inside getting something to eat" Dean said.

"Okay" I pause "hey, Dean? This plan is stupid".

"But it's all we got".

I sigh leaning on the car door "yeah… well, please don't take too long".

Dean laughs and ruffled my hair. I dodge my head to the side to escape making him laugh harder.

"How old are you?" I asked as I give him a small punch on his arm.

"Older than you" he grinned.

I smile and spot Sam coming back from the store with a bag full of food, I haven't even noticed that I am really hungry.

"What did you get?" I asked him.

"I see you look better" he said and takes out a bag of gummy bears, a water bottle and an egg sandwich.

"Oh… Gummies" I smile.

"After your dinner" Sam said seriously.

"Oh, la, la, la! Yes, mommy".

"I think you've been moody too long" Dean rolls his eyes and pushes me gently towards the backseat.

"I think it's I'll give you more. We should get back on the road".

"Yeah" Sam agreed with a small smile.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

Few hours later we finally arrived at Bobby's house. I feel like I've been in this car for years! I think it's the candies, I haven't eaten some since ever. Me who thought that sugar rushes were over.

I take out my bags from the trunk and head up to the house where Bobby greets me with a small hug.

"Hey Bobby" I greeted.

"Hey, darlin'".

Sam and Dean enters and both say hello to Bobby. The moment after I feel like the little kid I was years before, and the same feelings come back, but harder.

"So, we need to go" Dean announced "we'll be back in a couple of days, Deaton will call if something goes south or just to give you news okay?"

"Yeah" I nodded, hanging my head low.

"See you in a couple of days, kiddo" Sam takes me in his arms.

After him Dean gives me a quick squeeze on the shoulder and they leave. I watch the Impala leave from the front door.

"Come on, darlin' you should go unpack" Bobby said.

"It feels like the past, but worst" I said ignoring what he just told me.

"I know, but they can't take ya in".

"I know, I know. Hopefully those days will be fast".

I turn around and make my way upstairs to meet face to face with William.

"Alex? You already here?"

"Why are you here?" I asked confused.

"Well…" he looks down embarrassed "I didn't have anywhere to stay… so Bobby told me to stay here until I can go off on my own or until my uncle calls back".

"Oh" I nod quickly "sorry. So, I guess we'll be stuck together for a couple of days, Bobby probably told you?"

"Yeah, he did" he suddenly realizes something "does your brothers, especially the most protective one knows I'm here?"

"Nop".

The fun to the future reaction on Dean's face about this, me and William are a little friends, I mean, we both have things in common, not the things we like, but… life. We both lost our parents in a horrible way, and we are both young hunters.

"I have to unpack, after I'm probably going to walk out, just to take some air".

"Okay, I also have some movies, heard you are a movie fanatic, I brought my collection of three movies".

I burst out laughing "three? That's all?"

"What? How many do you have? Does it fit in your bags?"

"Well… my duffle is for my clothes and few weapons I carry and my backpack is for my books, movies, laptop and all the stuff I do when I can, I have about five movies".

"Well, I'll let you unpack" he told me "I have to go out to get some food for Bobby's fridge".

"Okay".

He gives me a small smile and goes downstairs. I go in the room I always am in when I stay here a night. I could call it my room if I wanted too, Bobby had let me change the paint and décor like I wanted. I had painted it opposite walls white and the others black, a black comfiture and nothing to special, there is actually nothing on the walls. I never wanted to call it my room, I changed the paint because I had nothing to do and Bobby insisted. I feel like it would hurt too much when I would leave and remember I have a home which is too far away for me to be. I instead call the backseat of the Impala home, which is comfortable.

I put my bags on the bed and unpack my stuff in the closet and empty my backpack on the bed and spot my sketchbook, it's been so long since I drew in that, in all since I've drawn. I open it seeing my old drawings I've done, a lot of doodles, the Impala, supernatural symbols and… what?

The next drawing makes me freeze my breathing stops.

A figure is behind a girl who looks like me, with a knife in his hands.

The next one gets darker, the figure approaches with the knife up.

The knife is the in the back of the girl, her face showing pain and horror.

She is dead on the ground, blood everywhere, eyes wide of terror.

The figure writes something on the wall with the blood.

_Don't scream when I will kill you._

Yellow eyes.

I gasp throwing the book on the ground. I back away until I hit the wall and fall down on the ground, my hand in front of my mouth.

I never drew that! I don't remember drawing that! What?

"Alex?" Bobby knocks on the door.

I quickly get up kicking the book under the bed and open my door with a fake smile and still taking my breath.

"You ok? Thought I heard a loud noise?"

"Yeah, yeah I… I just- I-"

"Somethin' wrong?"

"No Bobby, I just fell trying to open the drawer, I filled it too much again".

I see he looks behind me, Cleary seeing the drawer isn't even open.

"Okay" he gives me a small smile "William will be back soon with food and I'll make you kids a quick supper".

"Okay, great, thanks".

He still gives me a look, but goes away.

"What is happening…" I mumbled to myself.

Sam and Dean are only gone for about five minutes and I am already in trouble.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

Trying to forget what happened in the room earlier is harder than I thought. I burned the pages with those… drawings. The yellow eye demon looked to have something to do with that, I don't know how, but he really wants to kill me. Without my brothers by my side, I don't feel safe.

"You okay, Lex?"

"Lex?" I glance at William.

"I see you don't like that nickname" he chuckles.

"No, I don't do nicknames, only Sam, Dean and Bobby can call me something else".

"I'm flattered, darlin'" Bobby joked.

I take another bite of the pasta and give them a small smile. Fake it, fake it and they won't suspect a thing.

"Then I'll call you Alexandria"

I choke on my food and point at him with my fork.

"You will not call me like that, never, it's Alex".

"Okay, okay" he pauses "I agree it looks like a grandma's name".

"Shut up!" I yelled playfully "it's original".

"Just shut you mouths and eat" Bobby schooled "idjits".

We both do as we are told, but give each other a playful smile. I swear this looks like a normal family dinner. Though, Bobby for me is like my second father, he is the one when I was a kid who would teach me a few things and take me out to the park even if he didn't really want too. I never heard of his family, only that something happened to his wife years ago.

Once I'm done, I clean up my dishes and go upstairs to take a quick shower. I let the water fall on my head thinking about everything, the pictures I saw in my sketchbook still hunting me. I still can't figure out what in the hell happened.

I get out of the shower putting on my leggings and an over sizes black ACDC shirt I 'barrowed' from Dean. I wipe away the fog from the mirror and see behind me a bloody bathroom, me on the floor behind me her throat open, eyes wide.

I let out a gasp quickly turning around, but nothing is there.

I'm going insane.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

Luckily for me, the night has gone by with no nightmares. I thought this would be happening because of the sketchbook and the bathroom incident. It had been only one hour since I woke up and I'm scared to see something, but I slept a hell long, like fifteen hours, I really needed a good night sleep.

"Alex, Deaton on the phone!" Bobby called out.

I abandon my computer running down the stairs and grab the phone.

"Deaton? Are my brother's okay?"

"Hello too you too" he greeted.

"Sorry" I apologized "I'm just worried".

"There okay" he assured me "they should be out soon".

"Thanks" I said.

"And Dean says to work on that work" he stated.

I chuckle, typical Dean. He knows that I'm worried and he wants me to do something else to change my mind. Also, I need to get my grades up.

"Yeah, thank you, Deaton".

"I'll call you again tomorrow, bye".

"Bye".

I hang up and sigh. It only had been a day, not even a day and I can't wait. I am a little assured that Deaton helps them, I remember him from a job when I was a kid, Sam was at Stanford. I remember staying at his house with his girlfriend he had at the time, she was sweet. Giving me so much gummies, she was like a grandma, but younger.

"Good morning" William greeted getting in the kitchen.

"Wow" I laugh "where did you go?"

He is wearing sweat pants and a black t-shirt, his hair all over the place, plus, he looks like shit with bags under his eyes.

"Shut up, I had a bad night" he said with a monotone voice.

I keep my mouth shout knowing that it's probably nightmares about his father he's talking about. I remember having some about mine, so I understand him.

I go towards the staircase, but a loud noise coming from the basement catches my attention. I glance at Bobby at his desk working hard on his book and William in the kitchen making coffee, they didn't hear it?

I open the door and slowly make my way downstairs. I open the switch, but nothing happens, already, that's a sign that tells me not to go, but I go either way. I go the table grabbing the flashlight and illuminate the place. I search the room, but nothing seems to be here. I don't understand, I heard it loud and clear, it has to be somewhere.

"Hello Alexandria".

My heart stops, my breathing stops. My brain though, he is only thinking about one thing, the one memory I had managed to hide. The day the yellow eye demon entered that room, almost killing me and telling me that I am one of too much in this world. He is the voice I heard from behind me.

"Come on, Alexandria, sweat Alexandria. Why don't you look at me?"

How did he get in here! Bobby's place is the most demon and monster proof I've ever been too.

"Look at me!" He spat angrily.

I'm shaking now. I don't want to turn around, but my body does what he wants and turns face to the yellow eye demon. His yellow eyes shining in the darkness of the basement.

"Well, I guess I have something to finish".

I look down at his hands, he is holding Pastor Jim's knife, staring at it like it is his precious.

He takes a step towards me, and me back.

"Do-do-n't" I choked out.

"Oh, come on" he smiles "you know, it's going to be better like this for both of us".

He takes a big step towards me, the knife quickly taking its place in my stomach. The sudden pain takes me aback. His hand grips ma face forcing me to look up at him, forcing me too look at his evil smile in my last moments.

He turns the knife in my stomach, this time I can't help it.

I scream as loud as I can, tears falling down on my cheeks. I fall too my knees putting my hands on my wound, feeling the blood on my hands. The taste of iron in my mouth filled with my tears.

Another scream, and another longer one. And the time stops. I feel numb, I can't feel anything, I only see dark and a red light invades the place, with me in it.

"Alex! Alex!"

I look up, sobbing like I never sobbed, I don't even know when I started to cry. Bobby holds my head in his hands, his face filled up with worry.

"Darlin' look at me".

"Bo-Bo… Bo-by".

"You're okay, you're okay girl".

"No-no" I shake my head.

"You're hurt?"

How can't he see that I'm fucking bleeding to death from that… wait a second. I look down at my stomach, the blood is all gone, the knife and the wound.

"He… he… Bobby… Bobby" I cried now hysteric.

He doesn't say a word taking me in his arms. I accept that embrace and cry in the crook of his neck. Was I again hallucinating? This can't be real…

"Let's get you upstairs" Bobby said.

He helps me up on my feet's, the pain gone I'm just still shaking so much that I can't stand on my feet's correctly.

"Bobby… the… the demon…"

"You need to rest" he simply said.

He helps me to the couch, I lay down and instantly close my eyes exhausted and darkness.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

_Hello Alexandria. _

I wake up, screaming. I bring up my hands to my stomach, sighing in relieve as I notice there is nothing there, no blood, nothing.

"Alex" William catches my attention "are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah" I answered quickly "I'm… I'm okay… I think, I don't know. To be honest I don't think tha-"

"Woh, calm down, Alex. What happened?"

"The demon, this fucking demon" rage takes over me, a rage I never had "he was there. He's messing with my head. He wants to kill me. I'm going to rip him apart, I'm going to make him pray to God that he-"

"Stop!" William shouts "are you hearing yourself? Calm down and explain. Who the hell is the yellow eye demon?"

I close my eyes, regaining my calm. I need to stay calm if I want to know what is happening to me, but something inside me is bowling. I wish Sam and Dean would be here to help me, they would know what to do. We could go after this demon and end this, one and for all.

"The yellow eye demon is the demon who killed my mother when I was three month old. He is what my father searched for all his life".

I sit up to leave him some place on the couch. He sits beside me, listening to what I have to say.

"A few months ago… hell, almost a year ago, the demon killed Sam's girlfriend. He killed her the same way as our mom. He also killed my dad… he tried to kill me too, but Sam and Dean saved me before anything could happen. I think he's messing with my head…"

"We'll find a way to help you" he assured to me with a smile "I'll talk to Bobby, and we'll help".

I nod slowly as he leaves. I don't understand why now? Why not earlier? If my brothers could be here, they'd find a way…

That's it.

He waited me to be alone, without Sam and Dean to be here to protect me. Though, he doesn't know Bobby, and William looks like he wants to help.

I get up and run outside without thinking. He wants me? He'll have what he wants.

I run as far as I can deep in the forest, until I am out of breath. The sun is getting down, leaving the forest in the dark, a small natural light.

"Hey!" I yell "I know you're here! I know you've been following me so just come dammit!"

I wait, looking around me without knowing if he is going to appear, he better though.

"Hello Alexandria".

I turn around to face him. This fucking bastard I promised myself to kill him all those month ago. I wish I could have the colt in my hand and kill him.

"You wanted me here? Do you?" I asked him.

"Why wouldn't I want? You know what I want?"

"You want to kill me because I am the one of too much?"

"Yes, you are in the way of my plans for your brother".

"I know that! You already said that!"

"Then let's start".

Final words before I am sent on a tree. His fist colliding on my face, again, again and again. I try to get away, but he pins me to the tree with an invisible force and continues to hit me.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I feel numb as he kicks me in the stomach. I don't know what bubble I had in my head when I decided to run outside and jump in the trap.

"You know what?" He bends down beside my bloody body "I think I'm going to continue to play with you. It'll be some sort of message to your brothers".

With these words he gets up and leaves in the woods. Leaving me weak and bloody, in pain.

I just stay on the ground, my eyes staring at nothing, all our problems about the demon coming back into my mind. His plans about Sam, Dad saying that Dean has to save me from Sam and kill him. The tears keeps falling on my cheeks.

"Alex" William's voice called out.

I look up at him, my face hurting like hell, all my body hurts.

He takes out his cell and bends down in front of me.

"Bobby, I found her. We're in the woods behind your house, I'll bring her to the house… yeah…okay".

He passes a hand in my hair, tossing the strands of rebel hair out of my face and takes a review of my bruises.

"We have to take you back to Bobby's. Let me help you".

I nod slowly, my body hurting at this simple movement. He helps me up on my feet's, but I can barely stand. So he takes the only alternative, he takes me in his arms bridal style. I still protest a little, I hate feeling weak in front of people and the pain is horrible. Because of that, my body protests at the same time at each little movement I do, so I stop.

Once we reached the house, Bobby is there, waiting for us, the med kit already out and a place cleared on the couch. William lays me down on the bed and Bobby takes his place at my side, working on cleaning off the blood on my bruises.

"That was stupid what you did" he said not looking up.

"Sorry…" I mumbled.

Sorry, but I had to do it. I will have this bastard one day, he will pay for what he did to my family and probably so many others.

"You're brothers are gonna be pissed once they know".

Hell yeah, they will. But, there is something I had to discover about this demon, I know now that he wants to send a message to my brothers by beating the hell out of me, but what message? He could have been more specific.

"Where ya hurt?" Bobby asked.

"I'm okay…" I lied "I just want to take a shower".

"First you rest, you're not getting off this couch for a while, kid. He really didn't mess ya".

I sigh, but nod anyway. I already have the feeling that Sam and Dean are really going to be pissed as hell. That I also disobeyed Bobby? They are going to be way more.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

Today is the day my brothers are going to come back. Mission accomplished for them. Now mine starts: surviving to Sam and Dean's rage. Bobby already told them everything on the phone, about me being reckless and going out and the demon messing with my head.

I've been actually doing a lot of homework, the only thing keeping me off of my mind. I just keep it slow, Bobby also told me too, so I have no other choice. Though, I look like shit, my lip is busted, I have a black eye, my cheek is bruised and I have a few scratches on my face. My ribs were also broken, but it's better now.

Once I am better, I will do anything it takes to finish it.

I hear suddenly hear Sam and Dean's voice from downstairs. I can't hear what they are saying, but it's probably not good.

Someone knocks on my door and doesn't wait for me to say something, Dean gets inside, his face showing… worry?

"You know, I could've been changing" I tried to joke with no humor in my voice.

"Alex" he sighs passing a hand on his face "you don't look good ankle bitter".

The use of my nickname in his phrase makes me frown. He really doesn't look angry, and I don't know if it's good or bad.

He sits beside me on the bed, looking at the ground.

"Why did you run after him?"

"I was angry, and I felt like I needed some answers. All of this… it's just making me…"

"I know, but you have to think before doing something. You could've gotten hurt way much than this. Alex, I know it's frustrating all of this, but don't you ever do this again, or help me god, I will tie you up somewhere".

I roll my eyes, he really think he still can keep me in a leach like a freaking dog? I am old enough to know what is good or not for me, I am not a kid anymore.

"Just leave me alone, Dean" I snapped.

"Alex, what has gotten into you!" He exclaimed "you're not acting like yourself".

"Then you don't know me" I look in his eyes, defeating him.

He frowns a little getting up and leaves the room.

I get the closest thing to me, my English book and throw it as hard as I can on the wall letting out an angry shout.


	42. What Should and What Should Never Be 1

Chapter 42 - What Should And What Should Never Be – Part 1

* * *

**-Authors note: Hello there! First thing, thank you! This fic just reached 50 followers! Thank you also for the reviews and I hope you like this one, this one is longer than the others. Review what you thought, follow and favorite!**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, I only own Alexandria.**

**-Spoiler Alert: spoilers of Supernatural.**

* * *

After the days I passed at Bobby's, it's been awkward. I'm back to not talking to my brothers, or when I talk to them, it's a simple yeah, or no, sometimes a comment. Since the demon 'attacked me' I can't do anything without Sam or Dean being on my case, especially Dean. He keeps me with him like a puppy in these ugly bags, telling me orders here and there. I do them, but it's a real pain in the ass, I actually broke a mirror by hitting on hit, I broke a few glasses and without forgetting: I got drunk as hell. I don't remember a lot from that night, it's all blur, but I remember Dean was pissed. All I was seeing was his lips moving, his eyes shouting anger and his features pissed. Sam was the one who saw that I wouldn't budge or understand anything so he took care of putting me in bed.

That hangover the next day, it was painful, and my brothers didn't care saying it was the consequence.

Now, Dean is in the driver's seat, me beside him, staring at the dark view.

Dean's phone rings in the silence.

"Yeah?" He answered "…. You think it's for us? ... Well, see. Nothing to worry about…. Hey man, chicks dig the danger vibe…. Are you kidding me? How could I? You got me sifting through like fifty square miles of real estate here…. Yeah well, I got diddly-squat. What about you?... A freaking genie?... What? You think these suckers can really grant wishes?"

My wish is that he could shut up so I can get a little bit of silence before I throw myself out of the car.

"My God. Barbara Eden was hot, wasn't she? Way hotter than that Bewitched chick…" he clears his throat "yeah. So uh, where do the Djinns lair up?... You know, I think I saw a place a couple miles back. Alex and I gonna go check it out… Nah, I'm sure it's nothing. I just wanna take a look around".

He hangs up, not saying anything else. God, I'm going to punch him.

"So? What did he say?" I asked.

"She speaks" Dean said scoffing.

"Shut up, Dean" I snapped "I want to know what we are working on so we can go kill it".

Dean gives me a weird look, that weird look he gives me since we left Bobby's.

"Sam is almost sure it's a Djinn, so, we gotta check it out".

"Without Sam? You know you could've go get him and I would've have a little me time so I would stop bothering your little princess time".

"What?" Dean glances at me and back at the road "what the hell are you talking about? You don't make any sense Hell, you don't make any sense since the demon thing".

I don't answer. To be honest, I feel different since this happened, I feel anger in me, a kind of anger I never imagine I could have. Sam and Dean won't know about it though, I can take care of it.

"Alexandria Winchester!" Dean snapped, but I don't say anything, my eyes still empty of emotion "dammit".

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

Dean parks the car in front of an old abandoned factory, which is kind of funny. I thought that a Djinns lair would be a beautiful place where people have their dreams come true. Hope I'll find the colt there, my dream would come true.

"Here we go, got your gun?"

"If you ask another stupid question I might shoot myself with it" I snapped.

Dean stares a few seconds before shaking his head and gets out of the car. I follow him inside, flashing my flashlight around. Why each monsters in the book does chose to live in an abandoned dark and dusty place?

After a few minutes of nothing, I was about to say that we should go back when I am suddenly pushed onto a wall, making it crash down.

"Alex!" Dean yelled.

I get out, slowly because of the pain at my head like someone won't stop punching me there.

I finally get my senses back seeing Dean, unconscious on the ground. Before I can make a move, I get pinned down by a bald man, with weird bleu tattoos on his face and head. He put his hand on my forehead and everything turns black.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

(Dean's POV)

I wake up, shooting up straight. I look around, I don't even know where I am? I have this nice chick lying next to me in the bed.

Alex.

I wonder where she is, she might be a pain in the ass these days, but I still have to know she's safe, if only she knew that's the only thing I want to do.

I get up, getting dressed and walk out the room, the only thing I remember is getting jumped on and nothing. I remember also Alex getting pushed on this wall.

I get my phone and dial Sam's number.

"Dean?" Sam answers.

"Sam?"

"What's going on?" He asked sounding worried.

"I don't know. I don't know where I am".

"What? What happened?"

"Well, the uh, the Djinn. It attacked me".

"The gin?" Sam repeated "you're drunk-dialing me".

"I am not drunk. Quit screwing around!"

"Look, it's late. All right, just get some sleep and, um, I'll… see you tomorrow. Ok?"

"Wait! Sam! Sam!"

But it's too late, he hangs up. That was weird, Sam wouldn't say that, something is clearly very wrong. I put back my phone in my pocket and start looking around, if only I can know who that chick is and where the hell I am.

I find a pile of envelopes and read what is on it.

'_Cameron Porter'… 'Lawrence, Ks'_

"Lawrence?" I read not believing what I am seeing.

I check the others, seeing that same thing written on it.

"What the hell?"

"Honey?" A girl called out "What are you doing up?"

"Hey. Carmen" I turn towards her "Carmen, uh, I just uh…"

"Aw, you can't sleep?"

"Yeah" I nodded.

"Well, why don't you come back to bed and let's see if I can do anything to help"

She approaches me with a beautiful smile, she is pretty.

"Sure. Yeah. In a minute. You… you, you go ahead".

"Ok. Don't stay up too long".

She kisses me and goes back to the room. This must be some sort of weird dream, though it doesn't feel like one.

I check out some pictures, looks like I've been a long time with that girl, pictures of us, smiling and happy. I take another photo and my heart stops immediately. I can't believe this, I need to see it.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I was relieved to see the Impala in the parking, at least this makes things a little bit normal.

I stop the car in front of the house, the house where I lived and so many memories were made about my family.

I get out of my car and walk slowly to my childhood house, I am worried to not find what I want to see. But I don't know what to except, if it is true, it's a dream come true.

I knock on the door and wait a few seconds, the light turns on and someone opens the door. I froze seeing the woman in front of me, the woman I always loved and the woman I missed since the fire.

"Dean?" Mom asked me, worry written all over her face.

I want to jump into her arms, ask her if this is real, but I can't move.

"Mom?" I choked out.

"What are you doing here?" She asked "are you all right?"

"I don't know".

"Well… come inside".

I manage to make my way inside following my mother in the house, this is really a dream come true.

"Carmen just called and said you just… took off all of a sudden" she told me.

I keep my eyes on her, scared that the second I take them off, she'll disappear.

"Carmen? Right… let me ask you a question. When I was a kid, what did you always told me when you put me to bed?"

"Dean, I don't understand-"

"Just answer the question" I cut her off.

"I told you angels were watching over you".

I feel my heart tighten of joy, this is crazy. This looks so real.

"I don't believe it" I smiled.

I take her in my arms, enjoying every moments, this is what I always wanted, one last moment with my mother. I wish Alex and Sam were here, they would be so happy to see her.

"Honey, you're scaring me" she said, so I take a step back "now just tell me what's going on".

"You don't think that wishes can, can really…"

"What?"

She stares at me confused and maybe thinking that I am a little crazy. I would think that.

"Forget it" I hug her back "forget it. I'm just uh… I'm happy to see you, that's all".

I pull away looking at her and can't help but laugh "you're beautiful".

"What?"

I clear my throat "hey, when I was uh… when I was young was there ever a fire here?"

I walk up to a shelf full of pictures.

"No. Never".

"I thought there was".

I look through the photographs. I can't get over them, they are all what I dreamed to see. Alex, Sam and I all smiling, Mom and Dad together, even all five together at Christmas day. Alex's birthday's, Sammy's graduating… we don't have any pictures like that. When Alex was younger, we didn't have a camera and all of her baby pictures from the first three months has burned. We found some when we went back to this poltergeist case.

"I guess I was wrong" I said eyeing the photos.

"Dad's on a softball team" I said seeing a picture with Dad. I turn around "Dad's… Dad's softball team. It's… that's funny to me".

"He loved that stupid team".

I frown looking back at the photo "Dad's dead? And the thing that killed him was a…"

"A stroke" Mom finished for me "he died in his sleep. You know that".

"That's great" I smiled.

"Excuse me".

I realize that what I just said didn't make any sense and take myself back.

"That… that's great. That he went peacefully, I mean. It sure beats the alternative".

"You've been drinking".

"No, I haven't. Mom".

Calling someone Mom is weird, it's been years since I said that.

"I'm just gonna call Carmen" she said "and have her come pick you up, ok?"

"Wait. No, no!" I stopped her.

I put my hand on hers before she can pick up the phone.

"Why?"

"Because, I… miss the place. It's okay, you… you go to bed. Okay?"

I sit on the couch, looking around. If this is a dream, I am going to remember each piece of it, I need too.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Mom asked.

"I think so" I stated.

"Mom?" A tired small voice called out.

We both turn around, I get up from the couch and take a peak to see Alex, dressed in some short PJ shorts, an oversized black t-shirt and her hair tied up in a ponytail. Wait. Is her hair bleu? It's pretty dark where she is in the stairs, but it doesn't look the same brown she normally has.

"Sweetie" Mom smiled walking to her at the end of the stairs "go back to bed".

"Dean?" She stares at me surprised.

"Hey ankle bitter, sorry if I woke you up" I apologized.

Mom's and Alex's face changes, what did I say wrong?

"Is he drunk?" She asked Mom and glances at me "are you drunk? Since when do you call me ankle bitter?"

"Well… uh… sorry" I smile looking down at the ground "you two should go to bed".

I look at them one last time and sit on the couch.

"Get some rest" Mom said joining me "I love you".

"Me too".

She smiles and leaves.

I take a last look around, the pictures are so beautiful. I wish I could remember this life, though, Alex looks weird. The name ankle bitter is something I always called her.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I wake up, my eyes opening, I see a picture of Mom, Dad, Sam, Alex and I, all happy with Christmas hats.

Wait a second.

I sit up looking around, I am still at the house in Lawrence, and the same pictures, everything. This is not a dream, this is reality.

I take out my phone and dial Sam anyway, but it falls on his voicemail.

Even his voicemail looks different, I know what Sam says on his voicemail and it's not that. Only one thing could explain that.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

"Well, I don't think I've seen you in my class before" the professor said as we enter in his office.

"You kiddin' me? I love your lectures. You… you make learning fun".

"So. What can I do for you?" He asked.

"What can you tell me about Djinns?"

He nods and takes out a few books from his library, searching from them and finally says something.

"Well, a lot of Muslims believed the Djinn are very real. And they're mentioned in the Koran-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. Get to the wish part" I cut him off.

"What about it?" He asked.

"Do you think they could really do it?"

"Um… uh, no. No, I don't think they can 'really do it'. You understand these are mythic creatures?"

"Yeah, I know. I…I… I know. I know. But, uh…. I mean in the stories. You know, say you had a wish, uh. But you never even said it out loud. Like that, uh… that a loved one never died. Or that, uh, something awful never happened".

"Supposedly, yes. I mean they have godlike power. They can alter reality however they want. Past, present, future".

"Why would the Djinn do it? What, self-defence? Or maybe it's not really evil".

The professor looks at me strangely "son?"

"Mm?" I hummed.

"You been drinking?"

I sigh in discouragement, I like this world, but everyone thinks I'm crazy.

"Everybody keeps asking me that. But uh… no".

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

After leaving the professor, I walk back to my car my head full of questions. I wonder what is here. Is this all a dream the Djinn is projecting in my head? Is Alex having the same thing? If she is, I wonder what her wish would be.

I open the trunk of the Impala, seeing some piles of old magazines, junk and still some junk.

"Well" I laughed to myself "who'da thought, baby. We're civilians".

I close the trunk and give one last glance at the building, I see suddenly a girl standing there, no one seems to notice or even see her. She is wearing a white shirt, a white skirt and white shoes. She keeps staring at me, her brown her in her face, she looks like…. Alex?

I look at her, staring at her, it can't be her. I walk across the road, but suddenly a car breaks right beside of me before it can hit me.

The driver of the car honks, but I don't care, I need to know if it is Alex. I glance back at the girl, but she's gone. I get back to the Impala, this can't be my little sister, she would never wear white, she hates it.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I take another bite of my sandwich, this is so beautiful. It's perfect and it is made by the best cook I know.

"Mmm. Mmm. Mmmm!" I hummed my mouth full "this is the best sandwich ever!"

"Thank you!" Mom shouted from the other room.

"I tried to get hold of Sam earlier. Where… where… where is he?"

"Oh, he'll be here soon" she assured me.

"Good. Dying to see him" I smiled.

If in here everything is beautiful, Sam must have a beautiful life, I wonder where Alex is too.

"Sweetie" Mom said joining me "don't get me wrong. I am thrilled you are… hanging out here… all of a sudden. But uh… shouldn't you be at work?"

"Work?" I repeated confused.

"At the garage?"

"Right. The garage. It's where I work, yeah. No, I… I… I've got the day off. Heh. Good thing".

Halfway of taking another bite of my sandwich, I see this girl entering the kitchen dressed up in a black skirt, a little too short at my opinion, a grey no sleeve shirt tucked in her skirt with the rock sign. She also has black converse and some high socks going to her knees. The scariest part is her hair, turquoise long hair tied up in a ponytail, I can't believe Mom let her do that. It is pretty though. I did see clear last night.

"Dean?" She stares at me like I was not real and glances at Mom "you were serious? I really thought you had a dream. I thought I had a dream".

"Alex, I told you" Mom smiled at her.

"Well, hi then" she greeted.

"Hey, nice hair" I complimented.

"Yeah right" she scoffed walking out to the kitchen.

I look at her leave. Well, this Alex is very different from the one I know, usually she doesn't skip out the compliments.

"I said somethin' wrong?" I asked Mom.

"Well, she knows you don't like her style, and it makes her mad each time you make a sarcastic comment about it".

"But, it suits her. I like it" I said in all honesty.

"I don't know what is going up in your head, honey, but it's good".

"Mom!" Alex called out "I'm leaving with Matt, Dave and Phil, we got a practice! Be home for at four!"

"Okay, have a good day, baby" Mom replied.

Matt, Dave, Phil? These are boys name, Mom is okay to let her go away with them?

"They are…?"

I start the question doing it like I know already, I don't want them to look at me crazier as they do already.

"My band, you know the one where I sing in?" Alex said appearing in the room.

"Yeah, I know, it's pretty good" I nodded.

Even though I never heard it, I hear Alex signing in the car, she does sing well.

"You never came to one of our shows, you bailed each time? How the fuck can you know?" She snapped.

I stay shocked, am I that much of an asshole to her? Why would I bail on her about that?

"I'm-"

"I have to go" she sighed leaving.

I glance at Mom, her face filled with sadness. I look outside the window and notice how the grass is high, better start being a good guy.

"That lawn looks like it could use some mowing" I commented.

"You want to mow the lawn?" Mom asked surprised.

"You kidding me? I'd love to mow the law".

"Knock yourself out" she said "I'd think you'd never mowed a lawn in your life".

I shrug laughing at myself that I never did maw the lawn, no one ever asked me to do it.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

It feels good. It feels so good.

I forgot how normal feels like, I was a kid when we stopped being normal and became hunters. Now, passing the lawn, it feels normal.

I spot across the street a guy putting his garbage in the garbage can, I wave to him with a big smile, man this feels so awesome!

The neighbour wave back, a little bit awkward, but the smile on my face seems permanent as I continue to mow.

After I finally finished, I sit on the front porch, drinking my beer, enjoying this life. I can't wait to see Sammy, and know more about Alex, she looks so different.

In those thoughts, I see a car parking in front of the house. I stand up as I see my little brother getting out of this car with this pretty blond, it's the one and only Jessica. I can't believe it.

I stand up, a big smile growing on my face. I take Jessica in a big hug.

"Jessica" I greeted.

"Agh! You're, uh… good to see you too Dean. Can't breathe".

I let her go and glance at Sam "Sammy".

"Hey" he greeted me.

"Look at you. You're with Jessica, it's… I don't believe it" I laugh.

This is way too beautiful, Sam still has the scar of Jessica dying, and it wasn't fair for him, now he has her back

"Yeah" Sam said.

"Where'd you guys come from?" I asked.

"We just flew in from Califor-"

"California!" I finished for him "Stanford. Huh? Law school, I bet".

Sam chuckles a little and points my beer in my hand "I see you started off Mom's birthday with a bang, as usual".

"Wait" I frown "Mom's birthday, that's, that's today?"

"Yeah. Yeah, Dean. That's today. That's why we're here. Don't tell me you forgot".

"Wha…"

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

We are all at the table, dressed fancy in a fancy restaurant for Mom's birthday. Even Alex is dressed up, the Alex I know wouldn't put a dress, she hates them. Though, Sam I already saw him in a suit, it's weird to see Alex dressed up like that, she's beautiful. Her turquoise hair really makes her blue eyes pop out.

"Wow, that… looks awesome" I smiled to myself.

"All right. To Mom" Sam raises his glass "happy birthday".

"Happy birthday" Jessica said raising her glass".

"Happy birthday" Alex smiles at her.

We clink our glasses and I add "to Mom".

As I take a sip of my glass, I see Sam and Jessica kiss and I can't help to smile once again.

"I was really worried about you last night" Carmen whispered to me.

"Oh…. I'm…. I'm good. I'm really good".

"Okay. What do you say, later we get you a cheeseburger?"

"Oh god, yes. How did I end up with such a cool chick?"

"Just got low standards" she joked.

Low standards? I don't even know her that much, but she looks amazing. I advance and kiss her, this is perfect.

"All right. Jess and I actually have another surprise for Mom's birthday" Sam announced and glances at Jessica "ah… you wanna tell 'em?"

"They're your family".

"All right".

Mom has this big smile on her face, impatient "what? Tell me what?"

Sam holds up Jessica's hand, and on her finger we can all understand that they are going to get married.

"Oh my god!" Mom exclaimed "that's so wonderful!"

Everyone gets up, congratulating Sam and Jess for what will happen. The words of the yellow eye demon who was possessing Dad comes back to my mind. When he said that Sam had already went to check for a ring. Now, the demon isn't here to ruin everything, Sammy can be happy.

"I didn't know if I could keep the secret longer" Alex laughed as she takes Jessica in her arms.

"Well, I was surprised" Jessica said "you can be by my side during the wedding".

"Of course! I'd be happy to do it! Though, no pink or too colorful dress".

Jessica laughs "don't worry, already got an idea. Even thought your band could come, I've never seen you guys, could be an opportunity".

"We'd be honored, Jess" Alex accepted "the guys well be okay with it, for sure".

I get up and walk up to Sam.

"Congratulations Sammy".

"Thanks" he said with a small frown.

"I'm really glad you're happy".

Sam just continues to stare at me and gets literally attacked by our little sister.

"Bravo! Bravo! Sam! You chose the good one! You could've sent me a picture!"

"Sorry, kiddo" Sam smiled.

Right behind this awesome scene, I spot the same girl, the one that looks a little like Alex, her hair hiding her face.

I walk to her, trying as best as I can to see her face, but I can't her hair is in the way. I pass by a few person and once I reach her, she's gone. Why does she keep appearing and leaving after?

I turn around, facing all of my family staring at me confused.

Awesome.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

We enter the house, everyone still making jokes and laughing, a normal family.

"So, Dean" Sam said to me once we are away from the girls "what was uh… what was all that back at the restaurant?"

"Ah… I… I thought I saw someone. I'm sure it's nothing".

"Well, I had a lovely birthday" Mom told us "thank you. Good night".

"Good night" the girls said.

"Good night" I told her.

"Night Mom. Yeah, well I'm beat" Sam turns his attention towards Jessica "ready to turn in?"

"Sure".

"All right. Good night guys" Sam told everyone.

"Wait a second" I stopped them "wait a second. Come on, it's not even nine o'clock yet. Let's uh… let's go have a drink or something".

"Yeah, maybe another time" Sam declined.

"Come on, man. Look at us. Huh? We both have beautiful women in our arms. You're engaged. Let's go celebrate".

No one says nothing, all looking at me like I'm this crazy man.

"Well" Alex clears her throat "I'm gonna go in my room".

"Guys, can you excuse us? I just want to talk to my brother for a sec".

"Sure" Jess nodded.

"Thanks".

"Come on, Carmen".

Both woman leaves the room, leaving us alone.

"Come here" Sam walks a few steps to the other side of the living room.

"What?" I asked kind of nervous.

I don't like his look on his face, the look that means he's about to say something really serious and something I won't like.

"Okay. What's gotten into you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, this whole warm, fuzzy ecstasy-trip thing".

"I'm just happy for you, Sammy" I told him.

"Yeah, right. That's another thing. Since when do you call me Sammy?" He pauses "Dean, come on. We don't talk outside of holidays".

"We don't?" I asked surprised "well, we should. I mean, you're my brother".

"You're my brother?" He repeated looking hurt.

"Yeah".

"You know, that's what you said when you snaked my ATM card, or when you bailed on my graduation, or when you hooked up with Rachel Nave".

"Who?"

"Uh, my prom date. On prom night".

"Yeah, that does kinds sound like me" I said "well, hey man. I'm sorry about all that".

"No that, look that's all right man, I… I just… you know I'm not asking you to change. I… I just, uh… I don't know, I… guess we just don't really have anything in common. You know?"

Sam starts to walk away. Nothing in common? I grew up with this kid, hell I know everything about him and he does to. I really guess this world is very different of the one I was in.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa" I stop Sam "yes, we do. Yes we do".

"What?" He asked turning around.

"Hunting, actually with Alex too".

"Hunting? I've never been hunting in my life, Dean. Especially not Alex".

"Yeah, well, then we should go sometime. I… I think you'd be great at it".

He completely ignores me and walks away "get some rest".

He leaves the room and I see Alex staring at me from door, she smiles at me sadly and leaves the room.

God, what did I do to them? What kind of big brother was I? All my life I've done anything for them, because I care about them. Hell, I love them. They are the reason I kept going after Mom died.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

This life is what I always wished for, Mom being alive, Dad having a happy life with Mom until the end. Alex has a normal childhood and looks happy, Sam has Jessica and he is off to college in what he always wanted.

Me though.

I acted like a selfless jerk in this life and pushed them away.

Carmen sits down next to me, offering me a beer. What I need, maybe even something harder.

"My favorite" I said "I guess you know me pretty well".

"'Fraid so. You all right?"

"Sammy and I… we don't get along… even with Alex".

"Well, you don't spend a lot of time together. I mean, I just think you don't know each other all that well".

"Hm".

"For the record. He doesn't know what he's missing… and Alex she's a teenager, and with everything that happened after your father, you have to let her some time".

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"Dean, you know what happened, when she ran away for three months and only came back with some pills and alcohol".

That's because I wasn't there for her. Even when Dad died in the other world, I wasn't there and I think I would have almost lost her.

"I can fix things with Sam and Alex. I can make it up to them. To everyone".

"Okay. What's gotten into you lately?" She asked.

"This isn't gonna make a lick of sense to you. But I kind of feel like I've been given a second chance. And I don't wanna waste it".

"You're right, that doesn't make any sense-"

Before she can finish her phrase, I kiss her.

"You know, I get it" I said pulling away.

"Get what?"

"Why you're the one".

"Well?" I once again interrupt her with a kiss "whatever's gotten into you… I like it" I kiss her harder "ohh… come on! Don't do this to me no. I've gotta get ready for work".

She gets up and walks towards our room.

"You got to work, now?"

"I told you. I've got the night shifts on Thursday" she said.

I get joining her "you work nights at the, uh…"

I stand looking at her grabbing her clothes, hospital clothes.

"Hospital" I smile to myself "I'm dating a nurse. That is so… respectable".

I look at her as she smiles, a take a sip of my beer. This could be a perfect life if Sam, Alex and I were getting along. I am going to fix things.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

"_The olive oil must have a purpose here" _the woman on TV said.

"_Yeah"_ the man replied.

"_Yeah?"_

"_I'll make the olive oil and we'll just put a, just a touch of olive oil, okay? That's all"._

"_Oh"._

"_Can't make any mistakes with the machine"_ the man stated _"now for liquid, I could use water but I'm gonna use a little spinach-"_

I change channel, not my type of show. I surf until something catches my attention.

"_And today marks the anniversary of the crash of United Britannia Flight 424"._

I sit at the edge of the couch, listening closely hoping that it's not what I think it is.

"_Indianapolis residents held a candlelight vigil in memory of the hundred and eight people who lost their lives…"_

"No, no. I stopped that crash".

We stopped that crash because a demon was having fun of making planes crash, Sam, Alex and I stopped it. We hunted it…

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I search through every cases that I remember doing, and for this, I remember almost all of them. And the results I got, is what I was afraid of founding.

-Indianapolis Sun, December 5th, 2005. FLIGHT 424 CRASHES, 108 DEAD: Tragedy shocks the nation, as emergency crews continue to search rubble-

-Nine Children Comatose-

-Parents mutilated in bed-

No, no, no! This isn't possible, they are all dead!

I catch beside me the girl dressed in white, the same girl I saw in the restaurant and at the campus. The girl who looks like Alex.

I get up following her into my room, but once I'm there, she's gone, again. She is trying to say something to me, that's for sure, but what?

I open the closet door, seeing some women, hanging there, dead. I turn around, feeling something behind. My hunter instincts are still there.

I turn around, a woman with her head smashed flickers in front of me, like a ghost. I turn back towards the closet, but no one is there, really no one.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

"All of them".

JOHN E. WINCHESTER

1954-2006

LOVING HUSBAND &amp; FATHER

REMEMBERED FOREVER

"Everyone that you saved, everyone, Sammy, Alex and I saved. They're all dead. And there's this girl, that's haunting me. I don't know why. I don't know what the connection is, not yet. Though, she looks like Alex, and it kindda terrifies me. It's like my old life is, is coming after me or something. Like it doesn't want me to be happy. Course, I know what you'd say. Well, not the you that played softball, but…. 'so go hunt the Djinn. He put you here, it can put you back. Your happiness for all those people's lives, no contest. Right?' But why? Why is it my job to save people? Why do I have to be some kind of hero?" I can't control the tears falling on my face and my voice to crack "what about us, huh? What, Mom's not supposed to live her life and see Alex grow up? Sammy's not supposed to get married? Why do we have to sacrifice everything, Dad?" I pause "it's… yeah…"

"Dean?"

I wipe away the tears on my cheeks and turn around, seeing Alex, stand there shocked.

"Alex?" I frown "what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same".

She walks pass me and bends down in front of our father's grave.

"I just came, because that's what I do almost every night when I can't sleep".

"You should go homme" I told her "if Mom founds out that you aren't in your room, she'll be worried".

"I know, I know… that's why I left a note. Don't wanna scare her like last time…"

"Yeah" I sighed.

"Dean, can I ask you somehtin'?"

"Of course".

She keeps staring at the stone in front of her, her face blanked of emotions.

"I thought about what you said earlier, to Sam. Do you mean it? And please, be honest for once in your life".

"Yes, I do".

She turns her head towards me, tears in her eyes. God, I wish I could take her in my arms, tell her that I'm here and that everything is going to be okay.

"Why?" She glances back at the headstone "why now? What made you change your jerk brain?"

I chuckle, she still has that smart mouth.

"Well, I am your big brother. I take care of you and Sammy, it's my job, Alex. I am so sorry, for what I did in the past".

"I'm sorry too" she gets up and takes me in her arms "I'm so sorry for everything I did, I shouldn't have".

I don't know what she is talking about, but no matter what it is, I forgive her.

"It's okay little girl. Everythin' gonna be okay".

"What is up with you and the nicknames lately" she laughed pulling away and wipes her tears.

"What? You don't like them".

"It's okay".

The song back in black interrupts our conversation.

"Oh, sorry" she grabs her phone and answer "Mom?"

I can't help but smile at that, even in this world she has a good taste of music.

"Don't worry Mom, I'm with Dean right now, I'm coming home, I couldn't sleep…. Yeah I know, sorry. I told you that this was never going to happen…. Look, I'll be there as soon as I can, I'm leaving right now".

She hangs up and sighs looking around her.

"You need a ride home?" I asked.

"Please".

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

Even with things going good with Alex, I still need to do my job. In the other world, all the people that we saved are still alive, and I can't live with knowing that here they are all dead.

After Alex left to go to her room, I get to the cabinet where all the silver utensil are stored. I will kill this creature and get back my little sister and little brother.

Suddenly, I hear someone behind me. I instantly turn around, grabbing his bat and pinning him on the ground.

"That was so easy, I'm embarrassed for you" I told Sam.

"Dean? What the hell are you doing here?"

I get up and Sam stands up too.

"I was looking for a beer" I joked.

"In the china cabinet?"

Sam turns up the light, seeing what I was doing.

"That's Mom's silver".

"Sam" I sighed seeing where this was going

"What, you… you broke into the house… to steal Mom's silver?"

"It's not what it looks like. Ok, I didn't have a choice".

"Oh really? Why? What's so damn important you gotta steal from your own mother?"

"You want the truth?"

"Yeah, yeah I do".

Here comes a lie that will make him think that I am a jerk.

"I owe somebody money".

"Who?"

"A bookie. I lost big on a game, I gotta bring the cash tonight?"

"I can't believe we're even related" Sam sighed discouraged.

"Sam, I'm sorry".

"Yeah…"

"I'm sorry that we don't get along. And I wish to hell I could stay and fix it. But I gotta do this. People's lives depend on it".

I grab a butter knife from the box, now I have to get this son of a bitch and go in the real world, even though I wish this one could be real and that I could get along with Sam.

"What are you talking about, Dean?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. Forget it. Just uh… hey, tell Mom and Alex I love them?"

I walk pass him, to the door and stop as Sam calls out for me.

"Dean".

I turn around facing him "I'll see you, Sammy".

I walk out the door and get in the driver's seat of the Impala. It's weird to be here, going to kill a monster without Sam and Alex.

Suddenly, Sam gets in the car next to me.

"Get out of the car" I told him.

"I'm going with you".

"You're just gonna slow me down".

The back door opens and a turquoise haired girl gets in. Great that's just… awesome.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" Sam asked her.

"I saw you too leaving and heard the conversation and I know this town like my right jeans pocket".

"This is dangerous and you two could get hurt" I said.

"Yeah and so could you, Dean" Sam stated.

"Sam-"  
"Dean, did you forget about our conversation at the cemetery about half an hour ago? You're not doing it alone"

"At the cemetery?" Sam repeated "you sneaked out again?!"

"Sorry?"

"Why are you two doing this?" I asked braking there conversation.

Sam sighs "because you're still my brother".

"Bitch".

"What are you calling me a bitch for?"

"You're supposed to say jerk".

"What?"

"Never mind".

"You are so weird" Alex commented.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I drive down the road, my brother at my side and my sister in the backseat. Though, everything is weird, Alex has bleu hair and Sam isn't even wearing an army jacket.

"What's in the bag?" Alex asked pointing at the bag beside me.

"Nothin'"

"Nothin'?" Sam repeated suspicious.

"Yeah, nothin'".

"Fine" he grabs the bag opening it.

"You don't wanna do that" I warned.

"Oh really?"

He doesn't listen to me and reveals a jar full of blood.

"What the fuck is that?" Alex asked.

"Language" I snapped "and it's blood".

"Yeah, we can see that it's blood, Dean! What the hell is it doing in here?" Sam asked.

"You don't really wanna know".

"No, I… I do really wanna know. I really, really, do".

"Yeah, me too" Alex agreed.

"Yeah, well you're gonna find out sooner or later. I needed a silver knife dipped in lamb's blood".

"You needed a silver knife dipped in lamb's blood, why?" Sam asked with a tone clearly saying that I'm crazy.

"Because there's this creature, a Djinn. And I have to hunt it".

"Okay, um… stop the car".

"I know how it sounds".

"Great. Just… stop the car" Sam repeated.

"It's the truth, Sam. All right, there are things out there in the dark. There… there… there are bad things. There are nightmare things. And people have to be saved and if we don't save them, then nobody will".

"Last person I heard talkin' like that was a dude who escaped from his mental health hospital" Alex nods quickly before leaning on the back seat "so, now I'm thinking you are crazy as hell".

"That's why we have to help you all right?" Sam told me "I… I really, really do, but you're having some kind of psychotic breakdown, so, I… just-"

"I wish" I mumbled.

I wish I could be crazy and never be a hunter, that monsters were never real and live normal without having the conscious to help as many as I need. But people are in danger, a danger the cops won't understand, so we need to do it.

Sam picks up the phone, oops.

I roll down my window, take his phone and throw it out of the window.

"What the hell was that, Dean?" Sam exclaimed "that was my phone!"

"I'm not going to a rubber room, Sammy. And we got work to do".

"What? I was just trying to help you out, Dean. I don't, I don't want you to get yourself hurt".

"What? You protect me?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah!"

I laugh "oh, that's just hilarious. Why don't you just sit tight and try not to get us killed".

I turn on the radio listening to the song. This is so strange.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I glance beside me, seeing Sam sound asleep. I look at the backseat, seeing Alex also asleep, curled up like she always do, guess some things never change. I still can't get used to her with turquoise hair, it's not that it's ugly, but it's weird, her style too. Though, right now she makes me think of the Alex I know. Black ripped jeans, a white tank top, a leather jacket and a pair of black boots.

I take my flashlight and lights it up in his face, making him wake up grimacing.

"Where are we?" He asked grumpy.

"Well, we're not in Kansas anymore" I laughed, but Sam doesn't found my joke funny "Illinois".

"And you think something's in there?"

"I know it is".

I turn around and shake Alex as she grumbles something.

"Come on sleeping beauty were here".

"Yeah" she sits up rubbing her eyes "let's go on an adventure".

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

We walk down the hall, the three of us with a flashlight.

"See? There's nothing here, Dean" Sam tried to reason with me.

I ignore him and continue walking in the same hall I as when Alex and I got jumped on.

"Look, Carmen's gotta be worried sick about you, Dean. Come on, let…. Let's just go".

Before I could tell him to shut up, I hear a sound coming from nearby.

"Shh!" I hushed.

We can hear the same sound again.

"What the hell is that?" Sam asked a little worried.

"Stay behind me, both of you and keep your mouth shut".

We move forward until we find some bodies hanging from the ceiling, the same I saw in the closet earlier.

"That's sick" Alex said putting a hand over her mouth.

I spot the white girl, the same girl that I saw. She is clearly not Alex, it's good to know.

"It's her" I said approaching her.

She has her eyes wide open and looks dead, a bag next to her colleting her blood.

"Dean, what's going on?" Sam asked.

"Shh!" I said suddenly spotting someone coming towards us.

I grab Sam and Alex and we hide.

The Djinn comes out, walking to the girl who is now crying her eyes out.

"Where's my Dad? I won't tell… don't" she tries to move away, but still can't move "where's my Dad".

"Sleep" the Djinn commended touching the side of her face with a blue light "sleep… sleep".

She falls asleep. He takes the blood bag and starts drinking its content, this is real, the Djinn is real, that's good.

Suddenly, Sam gags, and the Djinn hear us. So I grab them and we change of hiding place under the staircase, hopefully he didn't saw us.

"This is real?" Sam whispered "you're not crazy?"

"She didn't know where she was. She thought she was with her father" I thought to myself.

There is something not right about this.

Once the Djinn is gone, we get out and walk back to the bodies.

"Look man. That thing could come back, all right?" Sam said his voice shaking.

I ignore him, walking away. I look up and suddenly have a weird flash and see myself hanging at her place, also with a tube.

I didn't even noticed I had stopped breathing for an instant.

"What if I'm like her" I gasped "what if I'm tied up in here some place? What if all of this in my head?"

I walk back to the girl "I mean it could, you know, maybe it gives us some kind of supernatural acid, and then just feeds on us slow".

"No. Dean, that doesn't make sense. Ok?" Sam said.

"What if that's why she keeps appearing to me? She's not a spirit. It's… it's like more and more like I'm catching flashes of reality. You know, like I'm in here somewhere, and I'm… I'm catatonic and I'm taking all this stuff in but I, but I can't snap out of it".

"Dean" Alex advances towards me "look, we should really get out of here, like now".

She takes my hand, pulling me towards her, but I snap away.

"I don't think you're real" I said.

"Dude! You feel that?" Sam said grabbing my arm "you feel this? I'm real. This is not an acid trip. I'm real" he points at Alex "she's real. And that thing is gonna come down here and kill us for real. Now, please-"

"There's one way to be sure" I sighed taking out the knife from my jacket.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Sam backs up grabbing Alex "what are you doing?"

"It's an old wives' tale. If you're about to die in a dream, you wake up".

"No, no, no, no, no. That's crazy. All right?"

"Maybe".

But it's not my place to be here, the real Sam is probably worried sick right now, who knows how long it had been in real life. And Alex… she's probably tied up like me.

"Don't do this, Dean" Alex pleaded tears in her eyes "please, you're gonna kill yourself".

"Or, I'm gonna wake up. One or the other".

"Ok. This isn't a dream" Sam stated "all right. I'm here, with you, now. And you're about to kill yourself Dean".

"No, I'm pretty sure. Like 90% sure. But I'm sure enough".

I lift up the knife in front of me, ready to stab myself with it.

"Wait!" Sam yells.

I look up, seeing Mom and Carmen. The perfect picture: Sam, Alex, Mom and Carmen.

"Why'd you have to keep digging?" Sam asked me as Jessica appears beside him "why couldn't you have left well enough alone? You were happy".

Mom advances towards me "put the knife down, honey".

"You're not real" I said "none of this".

"It doesn't matter. It's still better than anything you had".

"What?"

"It's everything you want" she clarified "we're a family again. Let's go home".

I shake my head "I'll die. The Djinn… will drain the life out of me in a couple of days".

"But in here, with us, it'll feel like years. Like a life time. I promise" he touches my face "no more pain or fear. Just love and comfort. And safety. Dean, stay with us".

I close my eyes, feeling her soft touch on my face.

"Get some rest".

"You don't have to worry about Sam anymore" I glance at Jessica as she continues "you get to watch him live a full life".

Mom steps away, letting Carmen to come talk to me.

"We can have a future together" she smiles "have our own family. I love you, Dean. Please".

Alex walk towards me, a smile on her face, though tears on her cheeks.

"I'm happy here Dean. I know Mom, I have a normal life. We are about to get closer".

Sam takes her place.

"Why is it our job to save everyone? Haven't we done enough? I'm begging you. Give me the knife".

I take one last look at those people, the one I love and back away.

"I'm sorry".


	43. What Should and What Should Never Be - 2

Chapter 43 - What Should And What Should Never Be – Part 2

* * *

**-Author's note: Hello there! Nothing to say really, just enjoy, review, follow and favorite! **

**-Spoiler Alert: spoilers of Supernatural.**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, I only own Alexandria.**

**-Tumblr: spnkisum**

* * *

I roll on my side, burying my head in my pillow, enjoying the hundred covers on me. Though, the second I move my head, the sunlight beams into my eyes making me grimace and totally awake.

Wait a second, why am I in bed? The last thing I remember is being with Dean and getting jumped on by something.

I sit up, panting looking around of me, where the fuck am I? I don't know this place? It's a normal teenager's room, with posters of music groups I don't know, clothes everywhere and the walls are a dark purple, this is ugly.

"Where am I?" I whispered to myself.

I get up and instantly feeling weird wearing some short shorts and a tight tank top. I normally wear pants and one of the old t-shirt of Sam or Dean. I walk up to the desk, searching through the stuff, but only find some school books and some drawings.

"Alexandria Winchester! If you are not down dressed up right now you are going to be late!" A pause "again!"

I frown at the voice, this voice is so familiar, I know who it is, I would never forget his voice, but it's impossible to be his.

I open the closet, staring at all those clothes, which I never would wear, it's like a freaking unicorn vomited in the closet, it's way too colorful in there.

I grab a pair of blue jeans, a white t-shirt with nothing on it, a red vest and a pair of black shoes, at least something is black here.

I get dressed as fast as I can and get out the door, looking around, this place looks familiar too, I've been here.

I walk down the stairs and finally understand why the voice felt real and why the place is familiar. I walk down the hall, seeing some pictures of me and my family. Yes, family.

I continue to stare at them, shocked. One is of me, Sam and Dean and Mom and Dad. We are all in front of the house, smiling like idiots. It's the same picture Dean has of us when I was a baby.

"Alex, you're going to be late" I heard a woman voice call out beside me.

I turn around and freeze. My body won't move even though I want it to, all of this because my mother, Mary Winchester is standing in front of me.

"Mom?" I choked out.

"Alex, are you okay?" She asked me suddenly worried.

"Uh… I…. I…"

It seems like I don't know how to talk anymore, the words won't come out. Last time I saw her, she only said my name, touched my cheek and vanished into fire.

She puts a hand on my forehead and frowns "you don't look to have a fever, but baby, your pale".

"I… sorry" I laugh nervously "I… I, uh… I had a really bad, bad dream".

"What was it about?"

"Ghosts and demons and creatures that almost killed all of our family…"

I stop there, realizing that I am standing here and it looks like a dream, it really looks real, but I feel like I'm dreaming.

"You really watch too much horror movie" she laughs "I made you some pancakes".

I smile "thanks".

I follow her to the kitchen, where I stay once again, frozen, but this time at the sight of the man I heard his voice when I was upstairs. He is real.

"Dad?" I choked out.

He puts down his journal looking at me, he looks so strange. I've seen him reading the paper numerous of time, but it's different. He doesn't have the frown he wears while researching, trying to see what is weird in each articles.

"Alex? You don't look good".

"It's okay, John" Mom approaches him "she had a weird nightmare".

I only continue to stare at him, not carrying if I look stupid or crazy, this is the weirdest, but nice scene I ever seen. I always tried to wonder what it would look like to have my father and mother in the same room and both living normally. This is what is in front of me, and it's not what I imagined, it's way more beautiful.

"Baby girl, you don't look good" he said.

I gulp, this nickname.

'_I'm proud of you, I love you baby girl'._

My feet's both just decides on it's own to run to him and my arms to envelop him attack with a huge hug.

He makes a sound of surprise, but still puts his hand on my back and one on my head. I try to keep the tears inside, but having my father back, it's… I don't know what I could say.

"This dream must've been hard on you, right?" Dad asked with a small laugh.

"Sorry" I brake the hug "it looked real" I glance at Mom "I would like those pancakes".

"Then sit down" she smiled.

I sit down and stare at her as she takes out a plate with a fork and a knife. She is so beautiful, I can finally really see her, without being stuck on a wall by an invisible force.

Now I understand why when Sam and Dean would talk to me about her, they wouldn't stop saying how pretty she was. She is pretty.

"You sure you're okay?" Dad asked me again "you really don't look good"

"I'm totally fine" I smiled "I was just thinking about my dream. I'm one hundred percent good".

"As you say" Dad laughs.

"Also, don't forget your brothers are going to be here for super tonight, I want you to behave" Mom warned.

I frown looking up at her "I always is, I'm an angel".

"I wish" Dad commented as he starts reading his journal.

I scoff, sure I am not the most enjoyable person to be with, especially these days, I don't know why everything seems to make me angry. Though, here, I don't know why, but I feel good, I feel happy again.

"I'll make you toasts" Mom told me "you're late, so go get dressed, I left your uniform in the bathroom".

I stare at her shocked, did she said uniform?

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

Now I don't feel good at all. I hate how I look, because I'm wearing a freaking skirt! Black skirt, white t-shirt with a blouse on top, even have a tie. Let's not forget the black socks up to my knees and the sweet little black shoes. This is what I hate the most. Luckily in the schools I went as a kid we were at public schools, so no uniforms, but I learned that I am in a private school. I guess being normal made me go full on intelligent.

"Bye Mom" I said getting out of the car.

"Bye, sweetie, I'll come and get you here after school".

"Okay" I nodded.

I walk away and stop in front of the doors of this huge school, now it's going to be to find my locker and classes. How am I supposed to find them? I don't even know anything about this school.

"Alex!" I hear someone call out.

I turn around, facing this blond girl wearing the same uniform, well it's a uniform, everyone is wearing it around me.

"Hey" I greeted with a fake smile.

"You're late! Again! We need to hurry, we'll bring your stuff to the locker later, and we need to go! Come on, come on, come on!" She exclaimed talking fast, I don't even know if she made a pause somewhere.

She grabs my wrist and pulls me with her as we run inside. This girl kind of scares me, more than monsters, maybe she is one?

We enter our classroom and I sit next to her, I hope we don't have an assigned place, or it's really going to be awkward.

"Hello class" the teacher greets us and sits at her desk "we are going to start the test right now, I hope you studied. This test is really hard, even for enriched".

Great, a test, it had to be that at the first day I'm here?

She passes us some papers and I notice everyone with calculators, please don't let it be math.

I take out my crayon box and take out the calculator and everything I need.

Getting my sheet, I see that's is math, that's the worst thing ever, I hate it.

Wait. What? Enriched? I can't be in an enriched class! I'm suck at this!

"You can now start".

Kill me now.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

Now that I didn't do the test, I can breathe. I didn't understand nothing about what was written on the pages, it was like Chinese. Things I've never seen also were there, of course it's been a long time since I've done math and I am doing a class for people who has difficulty, not enriched.

"Oh God! That test was so hard!" My 'friend' exclaimed stretching her arms "luckily I studied, I'm pretty sure to pass it".

I scoff "I don't think I will, didn't understand anything".

"What?" She stops walking and stares at me "you? Alexandria Winchester having difficulty with math? Did you study a little, at least?"

"Uh…." Did I?

"You aren't acting you, Miss Winchester" she pouts "why are you like this? You always study and you looked distracted in the class during the test".

"I… uh… yeah, I had a rough night".

"Hmmm" a playful smile appears on her face "you were imagining Aron, were you?"

Who the hell is he?

"Nah" I shake my head "I need to go to the bathroom".

As I leave, she follows me so I stop and turn towards her.

"I can go alone" I spat.

She frowns and leaves with her arms crossed. I don't need an escort to go pee, well, I'm not going there. I just need to escape this place and run away home.

As I exit the school, I feel someone pulling on my backpack making me fall on my butt.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed and get up "what the fuck it your proble-"

I stare at the guy in front of me, he is so… wow. He is beautiful.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you fall".

"Oh, it's okay" I blush.

Why the hell do I blush? I never blush over a guy?

"Aron!" A boy called out.

"Coming!" He shouted back "need to go, see you later".

"Yeah… later…"

He leaves letting me there to stare at him. Wow.

I shake my head and walk away trying to remember the road Mom took to bring me here, though she is going to be pissed once she sees me at home. I'll know what Mom looks like when she's pissed, something I never saw.

This guy, though, I don't know our relationship together in this world, but I would totally hit on him and get to know him.

I walk down the road, kicking the rocks as I go. I wonder how long this dream will last, it feels so real though, but I don't care about this, I want to enjoy the moment and discover more about the normal life.

Suddenly, a truck parks beside me and I see Dad inside, staring at me with a frowned expression.

"Alex?" He asked through the window "why are you here and not at school?"

"Uh… Sorry, but… I… uh… I didn't feel good so I wanted to go home".

"Get in the car" he sighed "you should've said it this morning you weren't okay, we even asked you".

Wow. Normally Dad wouldn't care that much if I was sick or not. He would only tell Dean to skip school to take care of me or that I just tough it out. Well, it may be a little bit my fault since I faked a lot about being sick, I always hated school.

I get in the passenger seat "sorry".

"Lucky I was on my way back home".

I give him a small smile and glance outside seeing a view I usually never see, usually it's not picket fenced houses and happy faces, usually its some abandoned places or most of the time nothing really cool to see, only trees.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

"Here you go" Mom said putting down a bowl of soup in front of me.

I smile at the tomato rice soup in front of me, Dean used to do it too, though I never really liked it.

"Thanks" I smiled to her.

"After that you should go in your room or just lay down somewhere".

"That's the plan" I agreed.

I take one spoon of the soup and it is actually really good, I guess Dean is just suck at doing it.

"Mom?" I called out.

"What is it sweetie?"

"Did, did it ever happen here when I was three month old… did something ever happened to this house? Like something really bad?"

She frowns sitting in front of me "what kind of question is that? Nothing bad happened when you were a baby".

"Oh, my bad, I thought so".

"Is it the dream and the sickness talking?" She asked.

"Probably" I laughed slightly.

"Well, why don't you talk about it?"

I look up at her, forgetting about my soup, why would I tell her she was killed by a yellow eyed demon? That her daughter is a killer? That Dad died to save Dean? That Sam had his dream broken? That Dean had all this pressure all his life?

"Nah, I'm going to forget it later".

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

After eating, it's time to discover this house. I never really had the chance to really see what it was like. I start up by the living room, where they are so many photographs of our family, all normal pictures. I can't believe I'm actually dreaming about this, such a vivid dream, with such real senses. Normally when I dream, it feels like five minutes and then I wake up.

This is way more than five minutes.

"Alex, I'm leaving" Mom said "going to the grocery store, you need anything?"

"This life" I smile to myself staring at the pictures.

"This life?" She laughs "you really ain't yourself are you? I told you, you should go lay down and rest".

"Yeah".

Mom approaches me and gives me a kiss on my forehead. It's funny the way she reminds me of how Dean does it.

"I'll be back in an hour".

"Okay".

She leaves and I continue my discovery upstairs, where more photos are hanging on the wall. I remember Sam and Dean telling me how Mom loved taking pictures of us, saying that she wanted to remember everything. It's horrible how everything burned.

"Baby girl" Dad called out catching my attention "you've been staring at those pictures for almost an hour".

"Yeah, I just… like them" I pause and turn towards him.

I feel the tears in my eyes and can't help to let a few fall. I hate to cry, but my family is one of the only thing that can make me cry, and this one is happy tears.

"Why are you crying?" Dad asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Nothing, nothing" I wipe away the tears and give him a smile "I… I have no reasons".

I don't know what lie I could say, I just want to take each moment and feel good.

"Dad, I love you".

The words were finally getting out, though the tears came with it. I throw myself in his arms and start crying, I wish this could be real.

"Baby girl, shhh… it's okay, don't cry".

He passes a hand in my hair and places a kiss on the top of my head.

"Daddy…"

"Shhh… let's get you to bed, okay?"

I nod onto his chest, but I don't want to let go of him, not yet.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I wake up, soft pillow, soft and warm blanket…. Like the one from my dream.

I open my eyes and sit up. I'll be dammed, I'm still in the same room I woke up in my dream. So, is wasn't a dream? Holly shit.

"Alex, sweetie, are you okay?" Mom's voice asked.

I turn towards her, my eyes staring at her shocked, she is real?

"Mo-mom?"

"Oh, baby" she grabs me in her arms "your brothers are coming tonight, if you don't feel good you can stay upstairs in your room".

"No… I'm okay" I fake on a smile "I'm gonna go take a shower first".

"Okay" she caresses my cheek and then leaves me.

I get up, panic rising in me, what the hell happened? Where the fuck am I? This can't be real? My hunter life can't be fake? Though, I know Djinn's can give someone what they wish for, is this what I wished for so bad? Probably, I can't wait to see all the family gathered around a table. I wonder what normal Sam and Dean looks like, I saw a little bit how Sam is normal when he was at Stanford. He had a girlfriend, friends and was planning on being a lawyer. Though, I don't know about Dean, what could normal Dean do? What would he want to do? How does he acts? Does he has the same way to speak?

After taking a shower I stand in front of my closet, staring at the clothes. I hate them way too much, there must be something black in there? Black jeans? Black t-shirt? I just want black.

"There you are" I smile.

I bend down and in the corner, in a box written 'old clothes', there are some black jeans.

Then I grab a white t-shirt tucking it in my jeans, that's way better, though I would just need a leather jacket or a black vest and it would be perfect. I look down at the jeans, well, I guess they are mine.

I grab a pair of scissors on the desk and make two holes on my knees.

"Better" I smiled.

"Alex!" Mom called out "Sam is here!"

I smile putting on my shoes, finally! The moment where I can finally meet normal Sam!

I run down the stairs and meet face to face with Sam and a blond girl with him, is this Jessica?.

"Sammy!" I yelled and jump in his arms.

"Uh… yeah, okay… hi Alex".

I pull away frowning at the way he looked bored saying that to me and the way his face is frowning. Normally, he would laugh and tell me 'hi, kiddo!' Why isn't he saying that?

"Hi" Jessica greeted me.

I can't even get enough attention on her to answer, all of my focus is on Sam and the way he looks way too different from the Sammy I know. This one isn't dressed with a plaid shirt and jeans, this one wears… normal clothes. He is wearing a nice shirt and a nice pair of black jeans.

"Wow, Sammy you-"

"Since when do you call me Sammy? I thought you hated me?"

"What?" I glance at Mom and Dad both with the same sad expression "why would I?"

"Because apparently I'm a selfish bastard who doesn't care about anyone but myself".

I feel the tears building up into my eyes, why would I say something like that to him? I would never say this to him, he's my brother and whatever he did or will do, I will help him.

"Sorry about that, I guess I was the one being selfish" I said scratching the back of my head nervously.

"What is that pair of jeans?" Dad asked suddenly totally off subject.

"Uh… Sam, Jess, why don't you two come to the kitchen with me?" Mom said.

Wait, Jessica? I can't beleive she's here, she is Sam's girlfriend who was killed in a fire that the yellow eye demon started.

"Yeah, good idea" Sam agreed taking Jess's hand.

They all leave, excepted me and Dad. This isn't good, especially with that look on his face.

"You've been acting strange and me and your mother are worried about you, Alex" Dad started "the sudden hate for school? The sudden appreciation to those family pictures? You always said they were ugly. And now this change" he points my clothes "this is ridiculous, you need to tell us what's wrong".

"I just feel like I need to do this right" you sigh and then whisper to yourself "I don't even know if this is real or not".

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…"

The Djinn.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed loudly "I need to go, I'll be back later don't worry!"

Before Dad can tell me something, I am out of the door. My escape doesn't work to well, since I bump right into Dean.

"Woah!" Dean exclaims catching me before I fall "what are you doing?"

I look up at him, scared to find the same look on his face than Sam's. But, on him I find worry, and I already saw that look.

"It's okay, Dean. I'll be back latter, don't worry!"

I want to stay and get to know about him, but I need to figure out something and now.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I stop running once I finally find the library, luckily I saw it when I was walking back home.

I look around and final find a few books on supernatural creatures.

I go through some, turning the pages looking for something about the Djinn, but nothing comes out of them.

"Dammit" I sighed.

I sit down on the chair next to me, tears building up in my eyes as I remember what Sam said to me, since when I called him Sammy. It was one of the first word I said, I always called him Sammy as a kid, and still today, I miss my Sam. I'm scared to find that Dean is different, that he never taught me how to drive and how to shoot a gun. We saved so many people…

My eyes winded and I leave the books and turn on the computer starting to go through some hunts we did.

"Oh my God…" I put my head in my hands keeping my eyes on the screen "this can't be real…"

Everyone is dead, all the one we saved.

"Alex".

I can't move, I can't react, I can't even think about anything.

"Alex, look at me".

I can't move, I can't react, I can't even think about anything.

"Alexandria".

I jump at the contact of the hand on my shoulder.

"No" I cried.

"Alex, what is happening to you?"

I turn around, facing my brother and cried "Dean".

"Why are you crying?" He asked "you want attention again? Mom wanted a good family dinner and now she is the one upset at home".

I stare at him, tears falling on my cheeks, it's not my Dean…

"Mom asked me to bring you home, and you should. I won't force you though" he sighs passing a hand on his face "why are you being so stupid!"

The librarian hushes us, the result of Dean grabbing me by my wrist and dragging me out of the library. Once outside, I shove him away grabbing my wrist.

"Dean" I cried "Dean, please…"

"Why the hell are you being a baby! You just keep hurting this family, you've been doing it since you're fucking born!"

I fall on my knees, crying louder. Dean would never say that to me.

"Alexandria Winchester, get on your fucking feet's and walk back home".

With those last words, Dean leaves me, getting in his Impala and leaves. He leaves me there, crying hysterically. No, I don't want this, why is everything turning bad? Aren't Djinn's supposed to give us our best dream? The best thing we want?

This is not what I want.

This is not what I need.

This is not want I…

This is not my family.

I want my family, but I don't know how to get out of here. I get on my feet's and start running towards the house. I wish I could call it home, but I can't. I need to face the reality that my mother was murdered, that my father was murdered by the same murderer. I have to face the fact I will never be normal.

I don't mind. I have my brothers with me, and this is what makes me strong.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

"Mom! Dad!"

I enter the house panting and run to the kitchen. Everyone is there, Mom, Dad, Sam and Jessica and Dean. All my family, the family picture I always wanted to see.

"Mom, Dad" I start "I love you so much, I wish this could be my life, but I really don't feel like this is real, I feel like this is just a dream I always wanted. I saw it, now it's time to go back to the real world".

I take a pause, letting the tears fall.

"Jessica, I wish you and Sam could really be together, I wish all of this. I wish you guys could get married and have kids who would call me Aunty Alex" I chuckle "same for you Dean, with a woman you would love".

"Alex, what are you talking about?" Mom asked confused.

"I'm trying to think what Dean would do if he was at my place, and I think I know exactly what he would do. I just don't know how to do it".

I let out a sob and pass my hands in my hair staring at my family.

"I love you".

I let them go, I run away. I walk upstairs and look the door behind me. Suddenly, I turn around, everyone standing in front of me.

"You are right baby girl" Dad said "this isn't the total reality, but it's what you dreamed of, you have it".

"I can be a better brother to you" Dean said "you can start off as who you want to be".

"You can see me as you always wanted" Sam said holding Jessica's hand "I can see you go to school, a normal childhood".

"Sweetie" Mom advances placing a hand on my cheek "I love you, stay home with u-"

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

_Us._

"Alex!"

I try to open my eyes, but no muscles in my body seems to work, my eyes feels like it's one hundred pounds and I can't feel my body.

"D…. De…" I managed to say.

"Alex, little girl, open your eyes" he pleaded.

I want to do it, but my body doesn't want to cooperate with my brain.

"Dean, she lost a lot of blood, she really needs to rest".

"That bastard" Dean growled "let's get you down".

I am suddenly down in Sam's arms and there I lose it again.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I lay on my back, staring at the ceiling, thinking about everything that had happened. Dean lived something like me, quite different, I think his other life was a little better, he didn't talk about it. I didn't mention it either, I don't feel like talking about it. I saw Mom and Dad together, as a happy married couple, just this image is enough for me, also Sam and Jessica together. The rest, I can forget it and throw it away.

"Ok, uh, thank you for the update. Ok, bye" Sam hangs up and talks to us "that was the hospital. Girl's been stabilized. Good chance she's gonna pull through".

"That's good" Dean said staring at the same photograph in the magazine.

"Yeah" Sam pauses "how bout you? You alright?"

Dean clears his throat "yeah, I'm all right" he pauses "you should have seen it, Sam. Our lives. You were such a wussy, and Alex a rock star".

I laugh at this statement. Me as a rock star? It's practically impossible, I am way to shy for this and the thought of being this never came in my mind.

"So we didn't get along then, huh?" Sam asked.

"Nah, well, me and Alex we were kindda good, but not you".

"Yeah… I thought it was supposed to, to be this perfect fantasy".

"It wasn't" Dean said "it was just a wish. I wished for Mom to live. That Mom never died, we never went hunting and you, me and Alex, we just never, uh… you know".

"Same in my point, and looks like I was a bitch" I said turning on my side facing them.

"Yeah. Well, I'm glad you aren't and I'm glad you two got out of it. Most people wouldn't have the strength, would have just stayed".

"Yeah… lucky me" Dean stated "I gotta tell you, man. You know, you had Jess. Mom was gonna have grandkids…"

"I saw Jess too, I saw Mom and Dad as a couple" I shared "Jessica was beautiful, Sammy and Mom was too, gentle and beautiful".

I still can feel this small envy of going back there and go back to our Mom, I miss her.

"I know" Sam smiles sadly sitting down on the bed beside me "but… it wasn't real".

"I know. But I wanted to stay" Dean pauses "I wanted to stay so bad. I mean, ever since Dad… all I… all I can think about is how much this job's cost us. We've lost so much. We've… sacrificed so much".

"But people are alive because of you" Sam said making Dean scoffs "it's worth it, Dean. It is. It's not fair, and… you know, it hurts like hell, but… it's worth it".

"Also, we have each other" I said in a whisper "thank you".

These are the last words said for a while, Dean just continues to stare at the magazine, sadly.

I wish I could've stayed too, just a while to know how Mom was like, though, was it really her? Was it really the way she acted? Some things she did or the way she did made me think about some stories I heard about. I would want to ask my brothers, but I know it's not the right moment.

"Alex" Sam passes a hand through my hair "get some rest, you still need to recover a little more".

"Sammy" I feel the tears build-up "I love you".

"Me too, kiddo" he smiles "come on now".

He takes me in his arms and pulls the cover with his other hand. He places me gently on the bed, covering me. I clutch the cover and smile.

This is my life.


	44. All Hell Breaks Loose - Part 1

Chapter 44 - All Hell Brakes Loose – Part 1

* * *

**Author's note: Oh yeah, I freakin' love this episode and the feels at the end of it... ouch! So review what you think about it. Also, follow and favorite... ENJOY!**

**-Spoiler Alert: spoilers of Supernatural.**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Krypte is the God of Supernatural.**

* * *

"Hey, see if they've got any pie!"

I open my eyes rubbing the tiredness away. Why does Dean always have to yell when he wants some pie? I'm going to hit him. I sit up watching Sam leaving towards the Café.

"You could've asked me if I wanted something to eat" I told Dean and then whisper to myself "ass".

"Hey! Watch your mouth!" Dean said in a stern tone "doesn't mean you're being a smartass that you need to use this tone and say that kind of shit".

"So, I'm a pain in the ass now?"

Dean turns around facing me, his face showing all the signs of annoyance.

"Don't start with me" he warned "again. I'm tired of you and you're knew rebel attitude. Where the hell does that come from, anyway?"

I give him a bitch face before putting my feet's on the front seat. Now it's time for Dean's now frequent shocked face.

"Put your fucking feet's off of my baby!" He exclaimed pushing them off.

"Ouch" I faked "that hurts my feet's and feelings, I thought I was the baby here".

Each day, especially since the Djinn, Dean and I are always fighting over stupid things and Sam is the one trying to break the fight, but, it never really works out. I always finish by running off and just wander around, got to a few bars and got drunk, all this in only a few days.

"Unbelievable" Dean sighed.

Before I can say another comment, the radio static coming from the car catches both of our attention. Dean taps on it a few times, playing with the buttons. I look up, seeing the Café empty, no one is there. I can't even see Sam's giant body.

"Dean" I hit his arm and point the Café.

"Stay in the car" Dean gets out and I am about too, but he cuts me off "it's an order and I am dead serious".

He shuts the door, grabs his gun and runs to the Café. He did look serious, so I guess I'll stay here, first thing I've done that will make little princess happy.

I still take out my gun from my waist band and cock it, we never know.

I watch through the windows, Dean looking around, his gun raised. So, something is definitely wrong.

Suddenly, I feel someone beside me. I turn around slowly, the first thing I see is an evil smile and yellow eyes. My first, reaction is to shoot, but I don't know what happened, but the bullet hits the driver's window.

"Funny" he laughs.

He places his hand on my shoulder and I black out.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I groan, opening my eyes, trying to ignore the pain to my head. I remember clearly what happened, I know who did this and I am going to rip him into shreds.

I get up on my feet's looking around, where am I? It looks like an old abandoned village, like those phantom village. Could the demon be here? Why would he send me here in the first place? This doesn't make any sense.

"Hello!" I called out "someone here!"

No one answers. Well, it is a phantom village.

"Sam! Dean!" I sigh "dammit…"

I start walking around, looking for any roads that could bring me out of here. I was out for all the night, so Sam and Dean must be very worried. They are annoying when they do their worried big brother thing, I'm fifteen and I know how to shoot people, so I think I'm okay to protect myself. Though, I could use their help right now.

"Hey!" Someone yells from behind me.

I turn around, making a movement to grab my gun, but it's not there anymore. I stare at this black guy wearing an army suit and this blond gothic girl standing behind him.

"Who are you?" I asked giving myself a straight posture.

"My name is Jake, this is Lily" the man said "who are you?"

"Alex" I said still on my guards "do you know here we are?"

"No, we don't. We are trying to see if we can meet up with anyone else".

"Well…" I sigh "I want to get out of here. You have a gun?"

"No, I thought I had, but I woke up without it".

"Welcome in the club" I sighed annoyed.

"You carry a gun?" The woman spoke.

"Yeah".

They start walking in front of me, while I stay behind following. If they are bad guys, at least they won't be able to stab me in the back.

"Hello!" Jake called out "is anybody there?"

Suddenly, as we walk at the other side of the road, we meet up with other people, but the first one I see is Sam.

"Alex?" He walks to me and grabs my shoulders "are you okay? You're not hurt?"

"No, Mom" I push his arms away "I'm fine".

He nods with a relieved smile "you guys all right?" He asked Lily and Jake.

"I think so" Jake answered.

"I'm Sam".

"I'm Jake".

"Lily".

"Are there any more of you?" Sam asked.

"Nope" I answered "I didn't see anyone excepted them".

"How did we even get here?" Lily asked "a minute ago, I was in San Diego".

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I went to sleep last night in Afghanistan" Jake said.

"Let me take a wild guess" Sam stated "you two are both twenty-three? We all are. And we all have abilities".

"What?"

"It started a little over a year ago? You found you could do things? Things you didn't think were possible?" They nod so Sam continues "I have visions. I see things before they happen".

"Yeah, me too" A girl next to Sam said.

"Yeah, and I can put thoughts into people's heads. Like, make them do stuff. But don't worry, it, I don't think it works on you guys. Oh, but get this. I've been practicing. Training my brain, like meditation. So now, it's not just thoughts I can beam out, but images, too. Like, anything I want. Bam! People, they see it. This one guy I know, total dick, right? I used it on him gay porn. All hours of the day" he laughs "it was just like… you should have seen the look on his face".

"Good to see you Andy" I laugh "you should use a trick like that on my brothers".

"I don't want to die" he said avoiding Sam's hard look.

"So, you go 'Simon says give me your wallet', and they do?" Lily glances at Sam and the girl standing beside him "you have visions? That's great! I'd kill for something like that".

"Lily, listen, it's okay-"

"No. It's not" she cuts Sam of "I touch people? Their hearts stop. I can barely leave my house. My life's not exactly improved. So, screw you. I just wanna go home".

"And what, we don't?" Jake said.

"You know what, don't talk to me like that, not right-"

"Hey" Sam stops them "guys, please. Look, whether we like it or not, we're all here, and so we all have to deal with this".

"Who brought us here?" Andy asked.

"A demon, I naughty one" I answered.

"Could've you been more harsh?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I could've".

"What?"

All of them reacts to it with disgust.

"Well, smarty" I turn to Sam "what the hell am I doing here? I do not have a power and I ain't twenty-three years old".

"Well…" Sam sighs "since the demon attacked you at Bobby's you've been different, and not just a little, like he did something to you. I don't know what or why, but something is wrong. Also, he wants to kill you".

"Great, so he wants one of you to kill me? Something like that?" Sam doesn't answer "great, I'm around people who could kill me".

"No, I won't let anyone die" Sam said.

He better keep this promise.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I learned that the girl, it's Ava. I remember hearing about her when Sam had ran away and I got shot by Gordon who tried to kill him.

Good times.

Though, I didn't know she had a power too, she has visions, like Sam.

Also, I don't know why I am here. Sure Sam has a point saying that the demon wants me dead and he probably did something to me, why would he let me alive? I don't know how he could've got anything on me, he didn't use a spell or anything. He just beat me up pretty good. Since that, I only can feel some deep anger.

"So, we're soldiers in a demon war to bring on the Apocalypse?" Jake asked after Sam's explanation.

"When you put it like that-"

"And, and we've been picked?" Jake cut him off.

"Yes".

"Why us?"

"I'm not sure, okay? But look, I just know-"

"Sam, I'm sorry" now it's Ava who cuts him off "psychics and spoon-bending is one thing, but demons?"

Sam glances at me for help, but I only shrug. It's his kind, not mine.

"Look, I know it sounds, crazy, but-"

"It doesn't just sound it" Jake cut him off, again.

"I don't really care what you think, okay? If we're all gathered her together, then that means it's starting and that we've gotta-"

"The only I've gotta do is stay away from wack jobs, okay? I've heard enough. I'm better off on my own. F.Y.I, so are you".

With those final words, he leaves us and walks away.

"Jake, hold on! Jake!" Sam called out.

Jake ignores him and continues his way.

"We're better off without him" I said "if he wants to leave, let him. He'll probably just die in a way or another. He's just a burden".

"What?"

I look at Sam, his face confused and surprised about what just I said. It is true, we are in surviving mod, we have no time to waste and I really want to get out of here.

"Alex" Sam adds "what the hell are you talking about? We have to follow him, make sure he's okay".

"You do it, I'll find a way out so we don't die" I spat leaving in the opposite direction.

"No, you're not".

Sam grabs me by my arm and forces me to walk towards Jake, he's such a waste of time.

"You are very different from when I met you" Andy told me.

"Yeah, well, people changes" I told him and then tell Sam "and the others has to deal with it!"

Sam only rolls his eyes and we continue to follow Jake.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

We follow him to an abandoned school, where he enters, idiot. You don't enter an abandoned house, alone, in a phantom village and when a demon is the reason you are here.

"Get back!" We hear Jake yell.

"Stay there!" Sam ordered us.

He runs inside and of course I follow him, but stay behind, leaned on the frame.

Sam grabs an iron poker "get back!"

He takes a few steps and swing the poker on this little girl with sharp claws, never saw this in my life. She disappears in a black smoke which passes right beside me, almost making me lose my footing.

"Just so you know? That was a demon" Sam said.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

"Was that an Acheri? A demon that disguises itself as a little girl?" I asked Sam.

"Yeah" he confirmed with a small nod "that doesn't tell us where we are though" he pauses "Andy, are you with me or what?"

"Give me a minute" he said his hand to his mouth "I'm still working through, 'Demons are real'".

We keep walking in the town, I don't know what we are supposed to look for, if the demon is really behind this and they are some demons hunting the place? I don't know if we have a good chance to leave.

"I've seen that bell before" Sam stops us staring at an old rusty bell "I think I know where we are now, Cold Oak, South Dakota. A town so haunted, every single resident fled".

"Swell" Ava scoffed "good to know we're somewhere so historical".

"Why in the world would that demon or whatever put us here?" Lily asked.

"This is an actual good question" I glance to Sam "you know why?"

"I'm wondering the same thing" Sam said ignoring me.

"You know what? It doesn't matter. Clearly, the only sane thing to do here is get the hell out of Dodge" Lily exploded.

"Wait" Sam stopped her "hold on. Lily, the only way out is through miles of woods".

"Beats hanging out with demons".

"Lily, look, we don't know what's going on yet. I mean, we don't even know how many of them are right now".

"Yeah, he's right" Jake agreed "we should-"

"Don't say 'we'!" She shouted "I'm not part of 'we'. I have nothing in common with any of you".

"Well, me no" I shrug crossing my arms "but them, you are all-"

"Okay" Sam puts a hand on my shoulder and says to Lily "look, I know-"

"You don't know anything!" She pauses "I accidentally touched my girlfriend".

I stare at her, stunned. Damn, so that means she killed her loved one with a simple touch, that's fucked up.

"I'm sorry" Sam said quietly.

"Whatever. I feel like I'm in a nightmare, and it just keeps getting worse and worse".

"I've lost people, too. I have a brother out there right now that could be dead, for all I know. We're all in a bad shape. But I'm telling you, the best way out of this is to stick together".

Dead? He thinks Dean could be dead? Well, yeah he did enter the coffee shop, but I don't think he's dead. I'm sure he is looking for us right now.

"Fine" Lily sighed.

We continue to walk around, looking for any clues. I wish we could find something that would tell us why we are here, and why I'm here. This question is the one that scared me the most.

"We should look for slat, silver… all the weapons we can get" I said.

"Salt is a weapon?" Jake asked surprised.

"Welcome in the supernatural world" I chuckle.

"Well, hopefully there's food in your 'supernatural world', because I'm frickin' starving" Andy said.

"Yeah" I put a hand on my stomach "me too".

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

We enter another abandoned house, searching for anything that can be used against something supernatural.

"Stay with me" Sam ordered me.

"I can take care of myself" I growled.

Sam stands in front of me "Alex, you need to stop right now. We are in danger here and the demon is probably watching us and I don't want anything to happen to you".

I sigh "okay…"

Sam also sighs in relieve. I turn around, and start searching in a few boxes until Sam hands me a knife.

"Thanks" I said to him.

I stick it in my boot, where I always have my knife, but now it's not there, at least I have a new one.

"Hey you all right?" Sam asked.

I turn towards Ava, massaging her head in pain "yeah, I'm just… I don't know, a little dizzy".

"Are you sure it's not some kind of-"

"What? Some kind of freaky vision thing?" She cuts him off "no, more like I'd kill for a sandwich. I haven't eaten since… well, who knows? No, don't worry. I'm fine. Except for every single thing that's happening".

"Why does everyone cut you off?" I whispered to Sam.

He gives me a simple look telling me to shut up, so I roll my eyes walking a few steps away.

"You guys!" Andy called out "I found something!"

Ava, Sam and I join him in the next room to find him holding to big bags.

"Salt!" He exclaimed with a big proud smile on her face.

"That's great Andy" Sam said "now, we can…" he looks around "where's Lily?"

I glance around me, but she doesn't look like she's here.

"Lily!" Ava called out.

"Lily!" Andy shouted.

Suddenly, I hear a sound that I hope to God it's not what I think it is, because if it is, it's not good news for us. I exchange a look with Sam, telling me that he heard it too. We go outside, followed by Jake, Andy and Ava.

"Fuck" I breathed out "we found Lily".

We found her, but she is hanging from the top of a water tower, right beside where we are, so someone wanted us to see that.

"Oh, my God!" Ava cried "that's officially… Sam, she's dead! She's dead! You said we were chosen for a reason. That is not chosen! That's killed! Okay, we have to get out of here".

"Stop" Sam told her.

"Yeah, I second that emotion" Andy said his eyes still on Lily.

"Not sure that's an option" Jake stated.

"What?" Ava asked still shaken up.

"Well, Lily died and it's her fault. This demon won't let us get away easily. So we gotta gear up for anything else, stay on our guard and-"

"Oh gear up?" Ava cut me off.

"Yeah" I spat at her "if you want to survive you need to be ready for anything. Stop cutting us off".

"Okay, well, I'm not a soldier. I can't do that!" She exclaimed.

"Well fucking act like it! We are all in danger! If you don't stop acting like the little demoiselle in distressed we will all die! "

"Alexandria" Sam stopped me sternly "shut up. It's not the time for this" he glances at Ava more calm "if you wanna stay alive, you're gonna have to. Let's go".

"I'll get her down" Jake said walking away.

I pass a hand sighing in frustration, this is unbelievable. This girl is getting on my nerve, she's going to get us some trouble.

"You know, I was just thinking about how much Dean would help right now. I'd give my arm for a working phone" Sam said.

"You know" Andy realizes something "you may not need one. I've tried it long-distance before, but do you have anything of Dean's on you? Like, something he touched?"

"Uh…" he starts going through his pockets and hands him a receipt "would that work?"

"Yeah" Andy inspects it "D. Hasselhoff?"

"Don't ask questions" I said with a small smile "just do your magic trick".

"Alright".

He cracks his neck and concentrate on the paper. Silence around us, awkward one.

"You think it'll work?" I asked in a low voice.

"I hope so" Sam replied.

I watch Andy, still concentrating and suddenly he just looks up with a grin.

"What?" I asked "it worked?"

"Yep".

"Finally something good" I smiled "now what?"

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I search another kitchen with Andy, searching for food. I need to eat, I feel like I could die of starvation at any second.

"Does the demon need you guys alive or not?" I asked "seriously he could've at least give us something to eat, like anything".

"Yeah" Andy sighed stretching his arms "I still don't understand why you're here".

"Well… the demon wants me dead, like I said earlier".

"Well, he could've killed you when he came to get you, no?"

"He could've done it multiple time" I told him "he wants to toy a little bit with me, I think he already did something, but I'm not sure what".

"You are different, I know that your job can change someone. I mean, you almost died last time I saw you".

"Ahhh, don't make me remember that" I grimaced "I hate highs now, just to add it to my other scares".

He laughs looking at me stunned "you are scared of something?"

"I am a human, badass, but human".

"What are you scared of?"

"Small places, I don't know why, but I have to feeling the walls are closing on me and that I'm gonna be squished".

"Wow".

"Alex?" I hear Sam called out.

"Here!"

He enters the room, and I can see he's a little relived. I guess that since Dean isn't here, he's taking all the responsibility of taking care of me on himself.

"Why don't you help me line up the doors and windows?"

"Sure" I turn my attention towards Andy "shout when you find heaven".

"Will do".

I walk in the other room and start salting everywhere I can, where anything could enter.

"What heaven?" Sam asked me.

"Food" I answered "I need it, like now".

"Once we get out I'll get you some, don't worry".

I give him a small smile and get back to my work. I wonder where Dean is now, it's been a day since we are stuck in this place, and I wonder how worried he is now.

"My horoscope said I shouldn't have gotten out of bed" Ava said leaned on the door frame "how you doing? Holding up?"

"I'm okay" Sam answered.

"Me too, thanks for asking" I spat.

"What about you?" Sam asked her giving me a warning look.

"Not so okay… why us, Sam? What did we do to deserve this?"

"Just lucky, I guess".

"If it wasn't for bad luck, we'd have no luck at all. I just can't wait for this all to be over so I can just pretend it never happened. I just wanna curl up with Brady and watch bad TV".

Oops. I remember Sam told me Ava's husband is dead, he found him bloody in the bed, this is when he saw that Ava had disappeared and found sulfur.

"What?" She notices that we are both uncomfortable "what is it? Sam… do you know something I don't".

"Look, Ava… I'm sorry. I wish I didn't have to tell you this".

"Tell me what?" She asked worried.

"When the demon broke into your house to take you… your fiancée didn't make it. I'm sorry".

"No, that's… no!"

She lunges herself on Sam sobbing hysterically, while he holds her.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I try to fall asleep, but it's impossible. First off, this bench isn't comfortable and everything about the demon won't leave my head. I think that at any moment one of them could kill me. Well, I don't think Sam, Andy or Ava would kill me, but Jake, he's a soldier, I guess he could. Maybe I'm wrong about this, maybe the demon doesn't want me dead right now.

"Jake! Behind you!"

I jolt awake, looking around me only to see his face. The face that makes me shiver each time I see it in my head, but now he is here.

Yellow eyes.

"Howdy, Sam. Howdy, Alexandria".

I notice no one excepted Sam and I reacts to him.

"Are we in a dream?" I asked my voice shaking.

"What do you say we take a little walk?"

I gulp glancing at Sam. He nods slowly getting up, I do the same but stay behind him, knowing that if something happens, Sam will protect me.

We walk out the house, walking in silence. The hate rising, the slight feeling making me want to jump on him and push him to death, even if I know it's impossible.

"You're awfully quiet, Winchester's. You're not mad at me, are you?"

"I'm gonna tear you to shreds, I swear to-"

"When you wake up tiger, you give your best shot" he chuckled.

At his laugh, I grip onto Sam's jacket, making the demon smile even more.

"Where's my brother?" Sam asked.

"Quit worrying about Dean. I'd worry more about yourself".

"Why? You gonna kill me?"

"I'm trying to help you" he said "that's why we're talking. You're the one I'm rooting for".

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Welcome to the Miss America pageant. Why do you think you're here? This is a competition. Only one of you crazy kids is gonna make it out of here alive" he points at me "and you are the last test".

I stare at him, eyes wide open. What does that mean?

"Wha-" Sam glances at me than the demon "I thought we were supposed to be-"

"Soldiers in a coming war? That's true. You are. But here's the thing, I don't need soldiers. I need soldier. I just need the one".

"Why?"

"Well, I couldn't just come out and say that, could I, Sam? I had to let everyone think they had a fighting chance. But what I need… is a leader".

"To lead who?"

"Oh, I've already got my army. Or, I will soon, anyway".

"You son of a bitch" I growled.

"Oh, Alexandria. I'm surprised you hadn't guessed. I mean, why do you think so many children flamed out already? Max Miller and Andy's brother, what's his name? They weren't strong enough. I'm looking for the best and brightest of your generation".

"My generation?"

"Well, there's other generations" he smiles at me and looks back at Sam "but let's just worry about yours. That's why I'm here, Sam. I wanna give you the inside track. You're tough. You're smart. You're well-trained, thanks to your daddy. Sam… Sammy… you're my favorite".

"You ruined my life" Sam spat angrily "you killed everyone I love".

"The cost of doing business. I'm afraid. I mean, sweet little Jessica, she just had to die. You were all set to marry that little blond thing, become a tax lawyer with two kids, a beer gut, and a little McMansion in the suburbs. I needed you sharp, on the road, honing your skills. Your gift".

"What about our Mom" I spoke up "why did you kill her when I was a baby?"

"That was bad luck and good for you".

"Bad luck?" Sam asked.

"Well… I was going to kill you Alexandria, but… your mommy came in. Wrong place, wrong time".

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It wasn't about her" he said "it was about you and how you are in the way of my plans… but I finally find something to do with you. Like being the last test, but also, it's always have been about Sammy. I knew you" he points at me "you were going to be in my way, trying to stop me".

"If you are that scared" I take a step forwards, and another and another "it means that you know something that we don't, about me. You're scared of me, are you? You did something to me, right?"

He keeps his smile on his face, but I can see in his eyes that something is bothering him.

"I should've killed you when I had the chance" he stated.

"Than just fucking do it already!" I spat "stop threatening me and do whatever you do and just do it!"

At the end, I'm yelling out. Panting at all the frustration, my fists clenched as hard as I can, feeling my nails piercing my skin.

A hand grabs me by my coat, pulling me behind him with a protective arm in front of me.

"Well, no need. If everything goes to plan, little Sammy will kill you" the demon laughed.

Suddenly, everything makes sense, why Dad said that if he couldn't save Sam, Dean should kill him to protect me. But Sam would never hurt me, not in a million years.

"This will never happen" Sam stated.

The demon smiles "I'm done with you Alexandria".

He snaps his fingers and I blackout.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I wake up, sitting up straight, gripping at the bench for my dear life. I glance at Sam, sleeping not so peacefully.

"Alex?" Andy approaches looking worried "you okay?"

"I… yeah… I… I'm okay" I lied.

Come on Sam, wake up, please.

"Sure? Did you have a nightmare?"

"Yeah" I give him a quick smile "I'm fine though, thanks".

Sam! Wake the fuck up!

"Ava is missing" Jake said entering the house "we should wake Sam up".

I don't have to be told twice. I jump out of my seat and shake Sam up. I need to know if what I saw was real, if it wasn't a nightmare or something.

Sam jolts awake too, staring at me relieved as he brings me to his him arms, holding me tight.

"Was it real?" I whispered in his ears.

"I'm sorry".

I pull away from him "Ava is missing".

He gets up and walks to the door with Jake and turns towards Andy and I.

"You two stay here, in case she comes" he puts his attention on me "stay safe".

I nod and they leave.

"Well…" Andy sighs "I didn't find any food".

"Well, I'm not that hungry anymore" I admitted "I just want to get the hell out of here!"

I grab a piece of something, didn't took the time to look at what it was and throw it on the already broken window.

I fall on my knees panting, damn, what is that anger? It's worse than the other days.

"Alex?" Andy asked in a shaky voice.

"Stay away from me" I said raising a hand.

"Wha-"

"I said stay away" I growled turning my head towards him.

"What the…" he looks up "Ava! Where'd you go? Didn't you hear us yelling?"

"Stupid" I hear her say "you woke her up".

I take a peak to the scene, seeing a black cloud entering from the window appearing into the same little girl we saw in the abandoned school. I get on my feet's, not knowing what to do, excepting getting my knife out.

"Holy" Andy starts shaking backing away.

"You're the one bringing this demon…" I understand and clench my fists "I'm going to kill you".

Ava doesn't answer, keeping her concertation on the demonic girl.

Suddenly, the little girl attacks Andy, clawing him in the stomach, pinning him to the ground.

Once he's dead, the girl disappears and Ava smiles at me. This is not good.

I get sent on the floor by an invisible force, my knife flying way from me and as the claws are about to enter me, Sam appears behind her and swings his poker on it.

"Sam i-"

Before I can say anything, Ava bring on an act.

"Sam! I just found him like this! And Alex was getting attacked!"

"What happened?" Sam asked to both of us.

He grabs my arm helping me to get up at the same time inspecting if I have any wounds.

"I don't know!" She exclaimed.

"How'd that thing get in? Where were you?" Sam asked.

Once again, before I can even let a sound, Ava starts talking.

"I just went to get some water from the well. I was only gone maybe, like, two minutes!"

Sam sits me down on the bench and starts walking around the room "you shouldn't have gone outside. Ava, we have to stay here" he pauses noticing a break of the salt line by the window "who did that?"

"I don't know, maybe Andy or Alex-"

"Andy wouldn't do that" he cut her off "and Alex neither. Ava, that line wasn't broken when I left. Ava".

"What? You don't think I-"

I look up at her, ready to say a word, but nothing wants to come out. The only thing that wants to get out is the anger, I want to kill this bitch.

"I'll tell you what I think, five months. You're the only one with all that time you can't account for. And that headache you got? Right when the demon got Lily?"

"What are trying to say?"

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing!" She yells.

That's it.

I jump on my feet's and push her on the ground, both falling on the ground. I get on top of her and start punching as hard as I can on her face. This good adrenaline shocks across my body each time I hit makes me smile.

"Alex!" Sam yells pulling me away.

He grabs me by my arms pit, dragging me away from her.

She starts to laugh, wiping away the blood "had you going though, didn't I? Yeah, I've been here a long time. And not alone, either. People just keep showing up. Children, like us. Batches of three or four a time".

"You killed them? All of them?" Sam asked struggling to keep me in his arms.

"I'm the undefeated heavyweight champ".

"Oh, my God" Sam said in a total shock.

"Let me kill her!" I yelled.

"Stop!" Sam shouts "you're not a killer, Alex".

"Let her come, I have to kill her anyway".

"How could you?"

"I had no choice. It's me or them. After a while, it was easy. It was even kind of fun. I just stopped fighting it".

"Fighting what?" Sam asked.

He let me go once I stop fighting against him, but still keeps me behind him. I swear, if Sam wouldn't be here, I would beat her to death.

"Who we are, Sam. If you'd just quit your hand-writing and open yourself up, you have no idea what you can do. The learning curve is so fast, it's crazy, the switches that just flip in your brain" she laughs "I can't believe I started out just having dreams. Do you know what I can do now?"

"Control demons" I spat.

"Ah, you are quick on the draw" she puts her head in her hand "yeah, I'm sorry, Sam. But, it's over".

"No, it's over for you" I growled.

With no hesitation, I jump on her once again and hit her in the stomach, my hand penetrating her guts. I get it out, as she falls on the ground dead.

How did I did that?

What did I just do?

What the hell was that!

Jake arrives at this moment, watching me in horror as I lift up my bloody hand.

"She deserved it" I said no emotion in my voice "she had to die".

I take out a bandana I carry in my pockets, we never know when you need one. I start cleaning up my hand from the excess blood, still leaving it red.

I turn towards Sam, watching me shocked.

"We need to leave" I said getting up.

We all head outside, Sam behind me and I can feel his eyes on me, watching each movement I make.

"I think we can make it out of here now" Sam said.

"But the Acheri demon…."

"Well, I killed the bitch, so it's gone, she was the one controlling it" I said.

"Yeah…" Sam sighs "we gotta go".

"Not 'we'" Jake stops walking, stopping all of us "Sam. Only one of us is getting out of here. I, I'm sorry".

"What?"

"I had a vision. That yellow eyed demon or whatever it was, he talked to me. He told me how it was".

"No, Jake, listen. You can't listen to him".

"Sam, he's not letting us go. Only one. Now, if we don't play along, he'll kill us. Now, I… I like you, man. I do. But do the math here. What good's it do for both of us to die? Now, I can get out of here. I get close to the demon, I can kill the bastard".

"You can come with us, we can kill him together" Sam argued.

"How do I know you won't turn on me? Your sister is like a bomb that can attack us at any time".

"We won't. I'll watch her".

"I don't know that".

"Okay, look-"

Sam stops seeing Jakes knife. Oh, no he won't. I don't know his power, but I will kill him. The demon wants me as a last test right? Then he'll have what he wants.

"Just come with us, Jake" Sam pleaded "don't do this. Don't play into what it wants".

Jake pauses and as I think he's going to put it down, I feel a deep pain at my side.

I fall on my knees, and put my hands on the knife which is in me, pretty deep. Did he just throw that knife at me?

"No" Sam whispers.

Suddenly, he punches Sam, making him flying away. This guy has super strength?

"Well, well…" I hear the demons voice "your job is done".

He touches my head and I start to feel weak. I look up, but he is already gone. I watch Sam and Jake fight into the dark night and feel the cold rain pouring on my dying body. At least it isn't Sam who killed me, it'll be Jake.

I close my eyes for what seems like hours and finally open them to someone picking me up.

"Alex" Sam said in a shaky voice "I'll get you out. We'll find Dean and we'll fix this. Don't worry".

I put an arm around his shoulder and take a look at his face, a little bruised by Jake and his arms looks broken.

"S…s…Sam…." I choked out.

"Shh… let's get out of here".

We start walking as fast as we can on the road, both of us injured. I have a bad feeling, walking in the forest out of here, me bleeding to death and Sam with a broken arm and beaten up?

"Dean!" He calls out.

I look up, seeing Bobby and Dean approaching us with a gun and a flashlight.

I feel the tears on my checks, hope.

"Sam, look out!" Dean yelled.

Suddenly Sam drops me on the ground and falls himself on his knees.

I look behind me, hearing Dean's screams and watching Jake running away with a bloody knife, Bobby following him close.

I stay on my stomach, watching as Dean drops next to us and grabs Sam in his arms.

"No, Sam!" He yelled.

"S…Sa…" I choked out.

His eyes closed, nothing seems alive…

"Hey, look at me. It's not even that bad. It's not even that bad, all right? Sammy? Sam!" Dean holds Sam head which has no movement "hey, listen to me. We're gonna patch you up, okay? You'll be good as new. Huh? I'm gonna take care of you. I'm gonna take care of you. I've got you. That's my job, right? Watch out for my pain in the ass little brother?" he pauses "Sam? Sam! Sam! Sammy!"

Dean takes Sam in his arms crying.

The last thing I hear before going in unconsciousness is:

"Sam!"


	45. All Hell Breaks Loose - Part 2

Chapter 45 - All Hell Breaks Loose – Part 2

* * *

**-Authors Note: Season 2 finished! Can't wait to start season 3! Thank you to everyone for the reviews and for reading my fic. I really appreciate it, thanky ou! So, review, follow, favorite and enjoy!**

**-Tumblr: spnkisum**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. Only my characters. **

**-Spoiler: spoiler's of Supernatural.**

* * *

I try to open my eyes as a sharp pain hits me to my stomach. Damn, it hurts and I feel something on it, like someone is having fun poking it and it only makes the pain bigger.

I try to crawl away to get in safety, or whatever, my mind is still blur and I can't think straight. I still can't see very well excepted for a blurred figure.

"Stop movin' darlin'" a voice said "I'm tryin' to fix ya here".

Bobby? Why is Bobby here? Why do I need someone to fix me?

Oh yeah, the pain. What happened? I don't remember anything…

The last thing that I can remember is being with Sam and Jake, I just killed Ava with my hand. Then we went outside and Jake said something about knowing that only one of them could get out and that I had to be killed. He then threw the knife at me, now I remember. He threw the knife, I'm surprised it didn't kill me with his super force, he then started to fight with Sam. Sam won and after that we went to leave and saw Dean and Bobby.

Sam.

"_Sam!"_

My eyes snap open as I yelp in pain feeling the needle entering my skin and the string feeling passing through it.

"Dean! Hold her!" Bobby shouted.

I glance over to my big brother, and even through the deep pain, I can see how out of it he is and how he is only acting like a machine. His eyes showing no emotions, but the rare tears falling on his checks shows how he feels.

"Darlin' you have to calm down, it'll only hurt more if you move" Bobby told me.

"S…Sam" I choked out.

"We'll talk later" Bobby said "now we need to get you stitched up".

"N… no" I start crying.

The pain of my injury and the pain of Sam's death makes me start to sob hard. I grip on Dean's coat and I can feel his hands on my shoulders gripping tighter.

"Darlin' I'm sorry" Bobby stated.

I continue to cry until I can only see darkness again.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

This time, when I open my eyes, everything is clearer. Though, the pain is still intense, but it's manageable, I became pretty tough to these sort of injuries.

I try to sit up from my sitting position, but someone stops me. I look up, seeing Dean, completely out of it, but it looks like his big brother senses are still up.

"Dean" I managed to say, with a hoarse voice.

He takes a water bottle and helps me drink some and then leans me back on his chest.

"De" I whispered feeling the tears in my eyes.

Nothing, he doesn't say a thing. We stay on the ground, both sitting leaned on each other.

I look up, it looks like we are in an abandoned house, looking a lot like the ones from the phantom village we were in. I turn my head and instantly regret this movement.

Sam is there, in another room laying on the table. He looks like he's asleep, but I know he's not. I know he's dead and I remember that Jake stabbed him.

"No" I cried.

Dean pushes my head to his chest blocking the view. Even though he doesn't want to say anything, I still can hear what he would say.

'_It's okay, little girl. I've got you, I'm not goin' anywhere'._

I cry. This is the only thing I know I can do, and I can't help it either. My Sam is dead. My big brother is dead, the one with who I could talk about anything, the one that would help me with my homework even though I never asked for it. The Sam I would play card games in the car when we were kids and we would annoy Dean to come and join us, each time he would.

My Sammy.

Now I am sobbing hysterically. I miss him.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I don't know how much time it has been since Sam died. Bobby came back and checked my injury, and said it was going to heal just fine, but probably will leave a nasty scar. Just what I need. I don't need a freaking scar to remind me of my brother's death.

Dean still hasn't said a word to me, he only gives me food or hand me a blanket. He just focuses on Sam, and stares at him for hours.

Me. Well, I stay on the floor across the room where I have a view on Sam, I try to not look, but he is right there and I think that at any seconds he could wake up.

"Dean? Alex?" Bobby enters the room carrying a bucket of chicken "brought you this back".

"No, thanks. I'm fine" Dean refused "give it to Alex".

I sigh and only turn my gaze away from them...

"You should eat something too" Bobby insisted.

"I said I'm fine" Dean spat.

"Dean… I hate to bring this up, I really do. But don't you think maybe it's time… we bury Sam?"

"No".

Please, don't make him go away.

"We could" Bobby sighs "maybe…"

"What? Torch his copse? Not yet" Dean said in a calm voice.

"I want you two to come with me".

"I'm not going anywhere, neither is she" Dean refused.

I wish I could just jump on my feet's and leave this house and forget what happened to Sam, but a part of me needs to stay with him and see him.

"Dean, please" Bobby pleaded.

"Would you cut me some slack?"

"I just don't think you should be alone, that's all. I gotta admit, I could use your help".

Dean sighs heavily.

"Something big is going down. End of the world big" Bobby continued.

"Well, then let it end!" Dean shouted.

I jump and look up at him, our eyes meet, but he completely ignores me.

"You don't mean that".

Dean approaches Bobby "you don't think so? Huh? You don't think I've given enough? You don't think I've paid enough? I'm done with it. All of it. And if you know what's good for you, you'd turn around, and get the hell out of here".

Bobby says nothing, standing in front of Dean. I watch them both, seeing Dean's anger going up.

"Go!" Dean yelled pushing Bobby and then has a second thought and becomes calmer "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please, just go".

"You know where I'll be".

With that, he leaves the house leaving Dean and I alone with our dead brother.

Dean doesn't take a glance at me, completely ignoring me and walks towards Sam. I can see the single tear fall on his cheek.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I just sit there, again. Dean came once to check my wound, but didn't say a word or even looked at me.

Again.

I feel like its Dad's death all over again. Though, now it's harder since it's Sam lying dead on that table. Not that we don't love our father, but Sam… well, it's Sammy. He is my little brother who took care of me growing up and for Dean it's his little brother he watched growing up.

"You know" Dean said seated next to Sam "when we were little, and you couldn't been more than nine, you just started asking questions. Why is Mom gone? Why do we always have to move around? Where'd Dad go when he'd take off for days at a time? I remember I begged you, 'quit asking, Sammy. Man, you don't want to know'. I just wanted you to be a kid… just for a little while longer. I always tried to protect you… keep you safe… Dad didn't have to tell me. It was just always my responsibility, you know? It's like I had one job… I had one job… and I screwed it up" Dean pauses and continues with a shaky voice "I blew it. And for that, I'm sorry" by the back, I see his arms motioning to wipe his face "I guess that's what I do. I let down the people I love. I let Dad down. And I guess I'm just supposed to let you down, too. Hell, maybe Alex's turn will be soon?" He starts crying "what am I supposed to do? Sammy. God. What Am I supposed to do?"

Then he starts yelling.

"What am I supposed to do!"

He gets up, knocking the chair down in the process and suddenly walks out, right in front of me, without even looking at me.

"Dean" I called out in a whisper.

But, I hear the Impala engine run on and leave.

I burry my head into my hands and start sobbing hysterically, and just need my big brother to hold me in his arms, telling me it's okay, even though it isn't.

"Sammy" I cried.

After a few minutes, I settle down, only a few hiccups getting out. I look up at the table, seeing my phone, resting next to the first aid kit bag.

I manage to get up, even with the pain striking at my side and dial a number.

"Hello?"

"Wi… William?"

"Alex?" William asked surprised "I didn't hear from you in a long time. Wait, are you okay? You don't sound good".

"It's Sammy, William. It's Sammy..."

"What happened to Sam? Is he okay?"

"No" I start crying again "he's fucking dead… this can't be happening".

"Oh God… I'm so sorry, Alex. Where are you? I'll head there right now".

"No, it's okay, I just… I don't even know why I called you".

"Because I'll always be there if you need someone to talk to, Alex" he sighs "is Dean with you?"

"He just left, I don't know where… but I'm scared" I admitted.

Never, in my whole live, I would admit that I am scared to someone, it's pretty rare, but one of the person I felt the safest with is dead. And the other just left me alone in this abandoned house with my brother's corpse.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Alex-"

"Please, what are you doing? Where are you? I just want to change my mind".

"I'm at my uncle's house, and I was actually preparing to run away" he said "but, it doesn't matter, huh?"

"Why do you want to run away?"

I glance up, seeing Sam's dead body so I stare at the ground concentrating on William's words.

"I just don't feel good here, he wants me to be normal, go to school. He always have been the one in the family wanting to be normal".

I start crying, again. This sounds like Sam, he always wanted to be normal, and he had it. Though, bad things happen to us and he was forced back in the life.

"I'm sorry" he apologized "look, Alex, I swear. I can come here as fast as I can, just tell me where you are?"

"No, I-"

Suddenly, I see my dead big brother, sit up, taking a deep breath.

I stay frozen, eyes wide and stare as Sam looks around and stops on me. His eyes showing life and his face confused.

I close my phone shut and start getting up, slowly, but finally end up running into Sam's arm.

"Sammy" I cried.

"Alex?"

I hold on him tighter, hearing him say my name makes me feel like a weight just feel off my shoulders.

"Sammy…"

"Alex, what happened? I… why are you crying?"

The best question is why is he alive? He got stabbed in the back!

"I… I thought you were d… going to die" I cried.

"No, I'm not" he passes a hand in my hair.

He suddenly pushes me away and stands in front of the mirror at the other side of the room. He pulls up his shirt and we can see the scar from where Jake stabbed him.

"Wha-"

"Sammy?"

I stare at Dean, his face shocked and surprised. I just want to ask him what the hell happened, because it can't be normal. He leaves, Sam comes back to life and Deans comes back right at that moment. I thought he went to a bar.

"Thank God" he sighed.

"Hey".

Dean grabs Sam in a hug making Sam grimace in pain.

"Ow, uh… Dean…"

"I'm sorry" he takes a step back "I'm sorry, man. I'm just… I'm just happy to see you up and around, that's all" he mentions the chairs at the table "come on, sit down".

"Okay".

He sits at the table and Dean helps me to it, this jump I had when I took Sam in my arms really hurt my wound.

"Dean… what happened to me?" Sam asked.

"Well, what do you remember?"

"I… I saw you and Bobby, and… I felt this pain. This sharp pain, like… white-hot, you know? I dropped Alex and you started running at me, and… that's about it" he turns towards me examining my stomach "are you okay?"

"Yeah, Bobby stitched me up" I lied.

I think I actually popped a stich, but I don't care right now. What I care about is finding out why Sam is alive in front of me. I wonder if it has something to do with the demon, though, it would be stupid.

"Yeah, that… that kid, stabbed you in the back. You lost a lot of blood, you know…. It was pretty touch and go for a while" Dean informed him.

He was freaking dead! Why isn't he telling him?

"But Dean, you can't… you can't patch up a wound that bad".

"No, but Bobby could. Who was that kid, anyway?"

"Jake" I answered clenching my fists.

He tried to kill me and actually killed my brother, I will kill him. But, I don't feel the rage to go kill him like I did for Ava. I don't feel that much of anger, was that what the demon meant by saying my job was done?

"You know him?" Dean asked me.

"Yeah, he is the one who decided to throw a knife at me" I growled "did you get him?"

"No, he disappeared into the woods".

"We got to find him, Dean. And I swear I'm gonna tear that son of a bitch apart" Sam said.

He gets up, but Dean quickly stops him "whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy, Van Damme. You just woke up, all right? Let's get you something to eat. Huh? You want something to eat?" Sam nods to his question "I'm starving. Come on" he points at me "you too, you need to eat".

"I think my wound opened" I admitted pressing my hand to my stomach "it really hurts".

I can see Sam clenching his teeth's as I see Dean too. This is what happens when I get hurt, both of them fully angry at who did this. Usually I say it's okay, but this guy is an exception. He killed Sam, he needs to pay. Also, something is going to happen, Jake is out there and is the winner and the demon will want to use him for his army.

"Okay" Dean said approaching me "lemme see, that".

I nod moving my hands out of the way so he can lift up my shirt.

"You popped out a few stiches" he said "I'll stich it back and you'll eat something after, okay?"

"Okay" I nodded.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

Once Dean finished working on my wound, we finally got to eat. With Sam being dead, I wasn't feeling hungry, but now that he is back, I feel good.

"And that's when you guys showed up" Sam ended the story.

He told everything, even the part about me killing Ava in a weird way. I still don't know how I could do that, my hand passed inside her, I can still feel that touch.

"That's awful. Poor Andy" Dean said.

"Yeah" I nodded "we never thought Ava was the one doing it, she looked like a crying distressed woman".

"Yeah" Sam agreed "what happened with her anyway? You looked so angry, also with Jake".

"The demon did something to me, and while you and Jake were fighting he came. He touched my head and told me my job was done and left. He probably thought I was going to die there".

"So, you don't feel that anger anymore?" Dean asked.

"No. Not right now, anyway".

"Well, if it ever shows up again, you need to tell Sam or me, okay?"

"Yeah, I will" I sigh leaning on the table "the demon did say he just wanted one of you alive. And me as a final boss, I wonder why he didn't made sure we were dead".

Sam was really dead, but Dean looks like he wants to hide it from him, and it scares me.

"He told you that?" Dean asked.

"Yep" Sam scoffs "he appeared in a dream".

"He tell you something else?"

"No" Sam shakes his head "no. That was it. Nothing else. You know, what I don't get, Dean, is if the demon only wanted one of us, like Alex said, how did Jake and I both get away?"

"Well, I mean, they left you for dead. I'm sure they thought it was over" he takes a bite of his pizza and points my food "hey, eat".

Oh, yeah. I was so deep in my thoughts I forget this delicious thing in front of me which will soon finish in my stomach.

"So" Dean continues "now that yellow eyes has Jake, what's he gonna do with him?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, we go to stop him" Sam stated.

"Well, hold on. You need to get your rest. We got time".

"No, we don't".

"Sam, oceans aren't boiling, okay? Frogs aren't raining from the sky. Let's get you your strength back first".

"Well did you call the roadhouse? They know anything?"

"Yeah" Dean sighs looking away.

"Dean, something wrong?" I asked.

He sits down beside me "the roadhouse burned to the ground. Ash is dead. Probably Ellen, a lot of hunters, too".

"Demons?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, we think so. We think because Ash found something".

"What did he find?" Sam and I asked at the same time.

Damn, I missed those moments. We are like freaky twins that speaks and think at the same time.

"Bobby's working on that right now".

"Well, come on then. Bobby's only a few hours away" Sam said standing up.

"Woah, whoa, whoa" Dean stands up, grabbing Sam by his shoulders forcing him to sit "stop, Sam, stop! Damn it. You almost died in there. I mean, what would I've… can't you just take care of yourself for a little bit, huh? Just for a little bit?"

"I'm sorry" he stands up "no".

Dean shakes his head. I leave my food there and follow Sam outside, making sure to not make any harsh movements.

"Let me help you" Dean said.

He grabs my arm and helps me to stay steady on my feet's. I look up to make sure Sam isn't in the room and I can finally ask what has been bothering me.

"Dean, what the hell was that" I asked "I don't-"

"Just, don't tell him anything" he said.

"Dean, did you do something?" I asked, but he doesn't answer "De-"

"No, stop" he sighs "look, we'll talk about this later. You should rest in the car".

I nod slowly and let him drag me to the backseat of the Impala. I take off my jacket and use it as a pillow. I lean on the window and close my eyes. I know that I won't sleep. Dean did something to get Sam back, I don't know what, but I am going to find out.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

Once we arrived at Bobby's, Sam knocks on the door. I wonder what Bobby is going to say about this, I'm sure he'll be able to make Dean talk.

"Hey, Bobby" Dean greeted as Bobby opened the door.

Bobby stares at Sam, shocked and confused.

"Hey Bobby".

"Sam. It's good to… see you up and around" He said.

"Yeah… thanks for patching me up» Sam thanked and gets inside.

"Don't mention it".

I follow Sam inside to the living room and wait for Bobby and Dean.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah" I lied grimacing at the pain.

"You should take something for the pain, Alex" Sam told me helping me down on the couch "it isn't a small scratch".

"No" I sigh.

Suddenly, something comes into my mind, I had totally forgot. I called William, he must be worried. Well, he did sound worried when we talked on the phone. I'll have to find a way to call him, find a way to be alone.

Bobby and Dean enters the room and Sam doesn't waste any time to ask him if he found out anything.

"Well, I found something" Bobby said "but I'm not sure what the hell it mean".

"What is?"

"Demonic omens… like a frickin' tidal wave. Cattle deaths. Lightning storms. They skyrocketed from out of nowhere. Here" he points Wyoming on the map "all around here, except for one place… Southern Wyoming".

"Wyoming?" Dean repeated.

"Yeah. That's one area's totally clean, spotless. It's almost as if…"

Bobby pauses, so Sam encourages him to continue "what?"

"The demons are surrounding it".

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know" Bobby answered "and by this point my eyes are swimming. Sam, would you take a look at it? Maybe you could catch something I couldn't".

"Yeah, sure".

"Come on, Dean. I got some more books in the truck. Help me lug 'em in".

In other words I'm sure he's going to ask what the hell happened so that Sam is up on his two feet's. So, I need to be there too.

Once they leave, I get up getting a look from Sam.

"I'm only going to get my drug in the car, Sam" I give him a small smile "I'll be fine".

"Okay, make it quick though".

I nod and leave the house. I make my way to the junkyard and hide behind a wall where I can see Bobby and Dean talking.

"What did you do!" Bobby shouted pushing Dean who doesn't react "you made a deal… for Sam, didn't you? How long did they give you?"

A deal? Did he really make a deal? It came in my mind, but went out fast, Dean would never make a deal. Would he?

"Bobby".

"How long!"

"One year".

I feel like I'm going to throw up at any second. One year? Normally deals are ten years! I can't lose him! We just got Sam back.

"Damn it, Dean" Bobby sighed.

"Which is why we gotta find this yellow eyed son of a bitch. That's why I'm gonna kill him myself. I mean, I got nothing to lose now, right?"

Bobby grabs him by the collar "I could throttle you!"

"What and send me downstairs ahead of schedule?"

He lets him go, but still looks as pissed "what is it with you Winchester's, huh? You, your dad. You're both just itching to throw yourselves down the pit".

"That's my point. Dad brought me back, Bobby. I'm not even supposed to be here. At least this way, something good could come out of it, you know. I… I… It's like my life could mean something".

"What? And it didn't before? Have you got that low of an opinion of yourself? Are you that screwed in the head?!"

"I couldn't let him die, Bobby. I couldn't. He's my brother".

"How is your brother gonna feel when he knows you're going to hell? How is Alex going to feel about that? How'd you feel when you knew your dad went for you?"

"You can't tell them. You take a shot at me, whatever you got to do, but please, don't tell them".

This is where I stop listening and go back to the car to grab some aspirins. I grab my cell phone and see that I have eleven missing calls by William and a hell of a lot of messages from him too.

I sigh and dial his number, even though I feel like the second a word will get out of my mouth, I will cry. I can't believe Dean went and made a deal. I could've stopped him, I should've stopped him. I should have made sure he was okay, watch him.

"Alex?" William answers "shit, Alex. I tried to call and text, why didn't you answer?"

"Sorry" I said with a shaky voice "I turned it off because I was trying to sleep".

"I was worried, I was about to go to Bobby's".

"Sorry, Will" I sigh "I'm okay alright? It… It's okay… I guess" I sigh again "I… Dean… look, I'll call you later, okay?"

"When you're ready" he accepted "just, don't do anything stupid?"

"Okay, I won't".

I hang up and sit in the backseat, my legs sticking out of the car. The tears start falling down uncontrollably.

"Alex what are you doi-"

I look up at Dean, tears still falling, but all I see is him, dead. He is going to be in exactly a year.

"Alex, what is it?" He asked kneeling in front of me.

"I heard you and Bobby talking" I admitted "I'm sorry I listened, but I needed to know and you wouldn't tell me".

He stays silent and wipes a tear away from my face, but I jerk from his touch.

"I'm sorry, Alex" he said tears in his eyes "I couldn't let him die, you need him".

"I need you too" I cried "I need the both of you, with me".

"Alex-"

"Dean, I don't want you to die. Losing Sam was the most painful thing that happened, now I'll have to go through it all over again, but with you. I don't want that".

He takes me in his arms, but this time, I share it and cry in the crock of his neck.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

After I had broken down, I promised Dean that I wouldn't tell Sam, but that he should tell him, and soon. It's unfair for Sam to not know, and I honestly can't keep a secret this huge.

Dean also told me Ellen is alive. Though, we have to make sure it's not a demon messing with us, so we are all seated at Bobby's kitchen table with Ellen. He gives her a shot of holly water from his flask.

"Bobby, is this really necessary?" She asked.

"Just a belt of Holy Water. Shouldn't hurt".

Ellen drinks the water and put it back down "whiskey now, if you don't mind".

"Ellen, what happened?" Dean asked.

"I wasn't supposed to. I was supposed to be in there with everybody else" she scoffs "but we ran out of pretzels, of all things. It was just dumb luck" she drinks a shot of whiskey Bobby gave her "anyway, that's when Ash called. Panic in his voice. He told me to look in the sage. Then the call cut out. By the time I got back, the flames were sky-high. And everybody was dead. I couldn't have been gone more than fifteen minutes".

"Sorry, Ellen" Sam told her.

"A lot of good people died in there. And I got to live" she sighs "lucky me".

"Ellen, you mentioned a safe" Bobby said.

"A hidden safe we keep in the basement".

"Demons get what was in it?"

"No".

She pulls out a map from her coat and shows it to us. We can see some 'X' drawn on it, at the same spot Bobby showed us in Wyoming. Ash, figured it out, he is so a genius, its sucks he died, he was a weird good Mr. Badass.

"Wyoming. What does that mean" Dean asked pointing at the 'X'.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I sit on the couch, my arm rapped around my stomach and watch as Bobby starts reading from one of his giant book. I wish I could help him, but Sam and Dean forced me to stay seated.

"What happened to you?" Ellen asked standing in front of me.

I look up at her and sigh "long story. I just hope I'll be in shape when we'll have to face the demon".

"Don't worry about that" she smiles and then sighs.

"I don't believe it" Bobby said.

"What? You got something?" Sam asked.

"A lot more than that. Each of these X's is an abandoned frontier church, all mid-19th century. All of them built by Samuel Colt".

"Samuel Colt as the demon-killing and dude who made guns?" I asked impressed.

"Yep. And there's more. He built private railway lines" he points at the map "connecting church to church. It just happens to lay out like this".

He grabs a pen and draw something on it.

"Tell me that's not what I think it is" Dean stated.

"It's a Devil's Trap" Sam said "a 100-squuare mile Devil's Trap".

"That's brilliant" Dean commented "iron lines demons can't cross".

"I've never heard of anything that massive" Ellen said walking to stand beside Dean.

"No one has" Bobby said.

He must have had a lot of time to do this, its genius. It's a good place to go if you want to hide from demons. It surely holds better then paint.

"And after all these years none of the lines are broken? I mean, it still works?" Dean asked.

"Definitely" Sam answered.

"How do you know?"

"Dean, the demons are around it, the omens are all around it. They can't get inside" I said.

"Yeah" Bobby nods "well… they're trying".

"Why? What's inside?" Ellen asked.

"That's what I've been looking for" Dean said "and uh, there's nothing excepted an old cowboy cemetery right in the middle".

"Well, what's so important about a cemetery or… what's Colt trying to protect?" Sam brainstormed.

"Well, unless…"

"Unless what?" Bobby encouraged him to continue.

"What if Colt wasn't trying to keep the demons out? What if he was trying to keep something in?"

"Now that's a comforting thought" Ellen commented.

"Yeah, you think?"

"Could they do it, Bobby?" Sam asked turning towards him "could they get inside?"

"This thing's so powerful, you'd practically need an A-bomb to destroy it. No way a full-blood demon gets across".

"No" Sam pauses "but I know who could".

Fuck. This is the plan? If Sam and I are thinking about the same thing. Jake could be over there and manage to do whatever the demon wants to do.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

I'm not one hundred percent, my side hurts a little bit, but I can manage. I got Sam and Dean to say yes for me to come, I almost couldn't. Saying I was already injured and that is was too dangerous. If the demon sees I'm still alive and he would want to try to kill me, again. He already tried three times, once when I was a three month old baby, when I was at Bobby's and using Jake, I can manage.

I cock my gun and walk closely to Sam as we walk in the cemetery and find Jake close to a crypt.

"Howdy Jake" Sam said.

We all show in the décor, our gun raised up towards him.

"Wait…" he looks at Sam shocked "you were dead. I killed you".

"Yeah? Well next time, finish the job".

"I did!" He points at me "she maybe survived, but I cut clean through your spinal cord, man. You can't be alive. You can't be".

I gulp, remembering that moment, even though it was yesterday, I already want to forget the feeling of losing Sam.

"Okay, just take it real easy there, son" Bobby tried to calm him down.

"And if I don't?"

"Wait and see" Sam challenged.

"What, you a tough guy all of a sudden? What are you gonna do, kill me?"

"It's a thought".

"You had your chance. You couldn't".

"I won't make that mistake twice" Sam said.

Me neither, I may not have this demon-ish anger in me, but I still have my normal anger. He went too far.

Jake laughs, with an evil small.

"What are you smiling at, you little bitch?" Dean spat.

"Hey, Lady. Do me a favor. Point that gun to my friend Alex".

Ellen aims up her gun at me shaking and eyeing me with fear, but I keep a straight face, even though I am scared as hell.

"See, that Ava girl was right. Once you give into it, there's all sorts of new Jedi mind tricks you can learn" he pauses and glances at me "also, had to kill you right?"

Dammit! I just want to aim up and shoot him in the head, but I know if I do that he'll tell Ellen to shoot me.

"Let her go" Sam growled.

"Shoot him" Ellen said in a trembling voice.

"You'll be mopping up skull before you get a shot off" he pauses "everybody put your guns down. Except you, sweetheart"

I let my gun fall to the ground, so those the others, excepted for Ellen.

"Okay, thank you".

He turns towards the crypt and takes out the Colt. The gun I've been wanting to see for months, the gun I want to shoot the demon with, it's right there, but so far.

He inserts it into the crypt, like a sort of key. Dean suddenly grabs me, pulling me away from Ellen's aim.

This is where Sam start to shoot on Jake.

Jake falls on the ground and Ellen finally gets her gun down, giving me an apology look.

"Please… don't. Please" Jake gasped.

Sam stands above him, and doesn't waste a second to shoot him three more times in the chest. Three loud gun shots echoed through the night, and makes me finally breathe, he's dead. Hopefully the plans are…

Suddenly, the doors of the crypt starts making some noise, not good noises.

"Oh, no" Bobby breathed out.

"Bobby? What is it?" Ellen asked.

"It's hell".

"Hell?" I repeated.

I look back at the door as Dean pulls out the Colt from it.

"Take cover, now!" Bobby yelled.

I run towards a tombstone, hiding behind it and hear the doors open. A heavy black smoke appear each side of me and I try to make myself as small as I can hoping that the smoke won't touch me. These are all demons, how many could they be? With all this smoke?

"What the hell just happened?" Dean shouted.

"That's a devil's gate. A damn door to hell!" Ellen replied.

The demons are still coming out, but less of them.

"Come on! We gotta shut the gate!" Ellen yelled.

Bobby, Ellen and Sam runs towards the gate to close it. I'm about to go and join them, but I see the yellow eye demon appear behind Dean, who is checking the bullet's in the gun.

"Boys shouldn't play with Daddy's guns" he said.

I don't have time to say anything, the demon sends Dean in the air with a simple hand move. My brother hits a tombstone

"Dean!" I shouted.

"Hey there Alexandria" the demon smiles at me and moves his hand.

I suddenly hit my back against a tree and stay on the ground in pain.

"Dean! Alex!" I hear Sam shout.

I look up at him, but only this movement makes me feel like Jake once again stabbed me.

Sam gets sent against a tree, but is held there.

I spot Dean, next to me, as he tries to sit up, but he has a wound to his forehead, and still looks surprised.

"So, Dean…" the demon approaches him "I gotta thank you. You see, demons can't resurrect people, unless a deal is made. I know, red tape, it'll make our nuts. But thanks to you, Sammy's back in rotation" he laughs "now, I wasn't counting on that, but I'm glad. I like him better than Jake, anyhow. Tell me, have you ever head the expression, 'if a deal sounds too good to be true, it probably is?'"

"You call that deal good?"

"Well, it's better shake than your dad ever got. And you never wondered why? I'm surprised at you. I mean…" he approaches Dean "you saw what you brother just did to Jake, right? That was pretty cold, wasn't it?" He chuckles "how certain are you that what you brought back is one hundred percent pure, Sam?" He laughs harder, making me want to shoot him "you of all people should know, that's what's dead, should stay dead. Anyway… thanks a bunch. I knew I kept you alive for some reason. Until now, anyway. I couldn't have done it without your pathetic, self-loathing, self-destructive desire to sacrifice yourself for your family" he glances at me "you know, your little sis, she was no good though, I think. So, gotta get rid of her too, finally. I've waited too long. Enjoy the show".

He cocks the Colt and aims it at me.

"Hey!" Dean yelled at him.

I close my eyes. It's over, I'm not even capable to move any muscles in my body and I can feel the blood pouring out of my wound.

I take a quick look at the scene and stay frozen at the sight of my father, John Winchester, standing behind the demon. He grabs him, the body he was possessing falling to the ground and the black smoke in my father's arms. Dad struggles to get him to settle down, but he gets push out of the way and gets back to his body.

He turns towards Dean who has the Colt in his hand, aimed at him, and in a blink of an eye, he shoots him, right in the heart. The demon looks astonished, staring at the bullet wound and Dean. His wound, and himself, flashes and falls on the ground, dead.

I force myself to stand up, trying as best as I can to ignore the pain. I lean against the tree, staring at my father as he looks at us with tears in his eyes. He walks towards Dean and puts a hand on his shoulder, smiling like I've never seen before. He glances at Sam and, still smiling with pride and love.

He takes a few steps back away from us, and gives us one last look before disappearing into a white light.

I haven't even noticed the tears falling on my checks and I stare at the now dark spot where my father disappeared.

My legs doesn't want to keep up, and I fall on the ground, letting a plaint escape.

I feel Dean grabbing my arm and Sam crouches beside me.

"Hey, hey, stay still" Dean told me "stay still".

"You did it" I smile seeing the body of the yellow demon on the ground "Dean, you killed it".

"I didn't do it alone" Dean said.

"Do you think Dad really… do you think he really climbed outta hell?" Sam asked.

"The door was open. If anyone's stubborn enough to do it… it would be him".

Dean helps me stand up, Sam helping him and we walk to the body, I've never looked at a dead body with so much pride in my whole life, but him, I am happy. Hell, I want to go party, more get a reward of sleep.

"Where do you think he is now?" Sam asked.

"I don't know" Dean answered.

The best thing I wish for, is that somehow he finds Mom, and he can finally be with her and be happy. I wish I could say in heaven, but I don't believe in it.

"I kind of can't believe it. I mean… our whole lives, everything… has been prepping for this, and now…" he chuckles "I kind of don't know what to say".

"I do" Dean said "that was for our Mom… you son of a bitch".

"And our Dad" I added and glance up at Sam "and everyone we loved".

"Yeah" Dean nods slowly.

**SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2SPN2**

"Easy, easy" Dean soothed me as he helps me sit in the backseat.

"I'm fine" I lied.

"You are a bad liar" Dean said.

"Hey, Dean" Sam called out catching our attention "you know, when Jake saw me… it was like he saw a ghost. I mean, hell, you head him, Dean. He said he killed me".

"Glad he was wrong" Dean said.

"I don't think he was, Dean" Sam pauses "what happened? After I was stabbed?"

"I already told you".

"Not everything".

"Sam, we just killed the demon. Can we celebrate for a minute?"

"Did I die?" Sam asked.

I stare at the muddy ground keeping in the tears of all those painful thoughts of Dean dying in a year, and remembering the pain I felt not long ago about losing Sam.

"Oh, come on" Dean rolls his eyes.

"Did you sell your soul for me, like Dad did for you?"

"Oh, come on! No!"

"Tell me the truth. Dean, tell me the truth" he glances at me "you know something?"

"Sam…" Dean chuckles like something was funny about this situation.

"How long did you get?"

"One year. I got one year" Dean admitted.

"You shouldn't've done that. How could you do that?"

I close my eyes and lean my head against the seat. Even if we killed the demon, we still have bad things happening, all because of him.

"Don't get mad at me. Don't you do that, I had to" Dean replied "I had to look out for you. That's my job".

"And what do you think my job is?"

Sam's question makes me look up at him confused.

"What?" Dean asked as confused as I am.

"You've saved my life over and over. I mean, you sacrifice everything for me and Alex. Don't you think I'd do the same for you? You're my big brother. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. And I don't care what it takes, I'm gonna get you out of this. Guess I gotta save your ass for a change".

"Yeah".

I spot Ellen approaching us "well… yellow eyed demon might be dead. But a lot more got through that gate".

"How many do you think?" Dean asked her.

"Hundred. Maybe two hundred" Sam said "it's an army. He's unleashed an army".

"Hope to hell you boys are ready" Bobby entered "'cause the war has just begun".

"Well, then…"

My brothers walk to the back of the Impala, I force myself up and walk to them, leaning against the Impala. Dean throws the Colt in the trunk and closes it saying:

"We got work to do".


	46. The Seven Magnificient

Chapter 46 - The Seven Magnificent

* * *

**Authors note: Hello there people! I hope you enjoy this chapter :) First chapter of season 3! I'm so excited! Thank you for reading and don't forget to review what you thought about it!**

**-Spoiler Alert: Spoilers of Supernatural.**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, only Alexandria.**

**-Tumblr : spnkisum**

* * *

One week, almost, of absolutely nothing. Nothing at all. Sam and I tried and are still trying to find something to save Dean from his stupid deal. Well, it isn't that stupid since Sam is sitting in the passenger seat, and not lying dead. Though, having Dean dead at his place isn't better, none of the two options are good. Dean or Sam dead? This isn't a question to ask me, because of that I don't know if I am happy that deal happened. It makes me feel so bad, like I am the worst little sister to think that.

"Alex" Sam told me flashing his flashlight in my face "you sleep or search".

"Sorry" I clear my throat and sit up "I'm working, I'm just… thinking".

"Alex, take a break, okay?"

"Well, Dean's not taking one" I point at the window of the motel he is currently in.

He has a grin on his face and gives us two big thumbs up before closing the curtains, not hiding anything. A girl appears and we can see the silhouettes closer and Dean taking off her shirt.

I chuckle slightly and get back to my book, that old Dean.

Sam's phone ring and he answers "hello?... Hey, Bobby…. Oh, same old, same old…. Then where, Bobby?... Alex is with me and Dean… well, he's polling the electorate…. Never mind…. Okay, see you later".

He hangs up and opens his door.

"Where you going?" I asked.

"Going to get Dean, Bobby found something".

"Uh… Sam? You just said it, he is 'polling the electorate' I don't think you wanna see this".

"I won't look" he said getting out.

I laugh and sit at the edge of the backseat, ready to see Sam's reaction. He knocks on the door and slowly opens it taking a peak, but quickly gets out, slamming the door and passes a hand on his face walking towards the car. I burst out laughing as soon as he gets in the car.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it off" he growled.

"Holly shit, that was way too funny! I should've filmed or even better, bet you some money".

"Shut up" he sighs "why do you always want to bet money?"

"Because, Sammy, I am a kid who wants a lot of things".

He frowns turning around and points my bag "you don't really have place to carry the things you want".

"I normally sell thing I have to have another one. Books, I do this with my books and sometimes movies… but not everywhere they accepts to exchange, so I have to get my own money".

"Or you can ask one of us" he said.

"I'm fine on my own" I smiled.

At this moment, Dean gets out the room and enters the driver's seat, a huge smile plastered on his face. He starts the engine and we get on the road in a huge speed.

"Let me see your knife" Sam suddenly said.

"What for?" Dean asked.

"So I can gouge my eyes out".

I burst out laughing once again and lean towards them "told you".

"It was a beautiful, natural act, Sam".

"It's a part of you I never wanted to see, Dean".

He laughs "hey, I appreciate you giving me a little quality time with the Doublemint Twins".

I lean back in my seat and glance down at my hands. Dean asked to have quality time before he knows he won't have some. I hate to think about this, the fact that I'll have one less big brother.

"Really? Well, I got to say, I was expecting a weary sigh or an eye roll, something" Dean said "from you too".

I look up at him, our eyes meeting in the review mirror and I quickly avoid them.

"No, not all" Sam replied "you deserve to have a little fun".

"Well, I am in violent agreement with you there" he chuckles.

"What's Bobby got?" I asked to change subject.

I just feel like forgetting Dean is going to hell for a second, each time I think of it, it makes me want to puke.

"Not much. A crop failure and cicada swarm outside of Lincoln, Nebraska. Ahh, could be demonic omens-"

"Or could be a bad crop and a bug problem" Dean said.

"Yeah, but it's our only lead".

"Any weird deaths?" I asked.

"Nothing Bobby could find, not yet, anyway".

"It's weird, man. I mean, the night the devil's gate opened, all these weirdo storm clouds were sighted over how many citied?"

"Seventeen" I answered.

"Seventeen" Dean repeated "you'd think it would be 'Apocalypse Now', but it's been five days and bubkis. What are the demons waiting for?"

"Beats me" Sam shrugged.

"It's driving me crazy. I tell you, if it's gonna be war, I wish it would just start already".

"I don't know, man. Be careful what you wish for".

Who the hell wants to go to war anyway? Excepted psycho's who enjoys killing people. Or good people who only wants to help others? A little like us if I rethink about it.

I just wish I would've killed Jake before he could've killed Sam and opened the gate. This is what I was supposed to do for starters, be the final test. Does that make me a psychopath? Regretting to kill someone? I feel bad in one way, because this dude had a life and it was destroyed, like ours. Though, he did kill my brother and opened a freaking hell gate.

"Hey, ankle bitter" Dean called out "you okay back there?"

"Yeah" I lied "just really tired".

"I told you to sleep" Sam said "now you have to".

"Yeah" I sighed.

I lay down, facing the backseat and close my eyes.

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

In the morning, we join Bobby to this farmhouse in the middle of nowhere outside Lincoln. I am actually surprised, I managed to sleep all night, like Sam said, and I really needed it. I haven't slept a lot these days because of nightmares about Sam dying and how Dean is going to die. I guess my body was so exhausted it just gave into sleep.

We get out the car and I sigh at Dean, eating his burger in this early morning hour.

"Hear those cicadas?" Sam asked.

I look around, hearing this annoying loud sound, I hate those bugs.

"That can't be a good sign" Dean said.

"No" Sam agreed "no, it can't".

Bobby walks towards us and instantly comments on Dean's burger "so, we're eating bacon cheeseburgers for breakfast, are we?"

"Well, I sold my soul. Got a year to live. I ain't sweating the cholesterol".

I totally ignore what he just said and once again, change subject "so, Bobby, what do you think?"

"We got a biblical plague here or what?" Sam added.

"Well, let's find out. Looks like the swarm's ground zero" Bobby said.

Dean knocks on the front door "candygram!"

I roll my eyes and once I'm sure no one is going to answer, I push him out of the way and pick lock the door. The second I enter, I can smell an odour that I know. Death.

"That's awful" Sam commented putting a hand in front of his mouth.

I use my coat sleeve to cover my nose and mouth trying to get rid of the smell, but it's stuck in my nose.

"That so can't be a good sign" Dean said.

We enter, out gun aimed up and we start searching the house when we suddenly hear quiet scream.

"You hear that?" Sam asked.

My brothers kick open the door, the door, still with the guns drawn and ready to shoot, but, instead, I know where the smell comes from, I gag.

"Oh, my God" Sam breathed out disgust.

I enter and see a family, sitting on the couch, dead and their bodies starting to decompose.

"Bobby, what the hell happened here?"

I turn towards Bobby, his face showing the same horror as we have.

"I don't know" he answered.

"Check for sulfur" Dean told us.

I start checking around, my sleeve still covering my nose and my mouth. I follow Sam, remembering that if I don't stay with one of my brothers, they will get mad. I'm still the kid after all.

Dean suddenly whistles to us, a sign that he heard a noise. Bobby goes in one direction, Dean in another and Sam and I in the one left. We exit the house by one of the window, my gun ready to threat anyone who tries to hurt or whatever they want to do, we are already in deep shit.

"Isaac? Tamara?" I hear Bobby ask.

Sam and I approach them, Dean is on the ground bleeding from his nose, and a woman and a man standing above him with shotguns.

"Bobby" the girl said "what the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same" Bobby replied.

Are they hunters? Bobby knows most of the hunters, since he is the one that covers us up and helps with research. Though, I like to think that we are his favorite.

"Heya, Bobby" the man greeted.

"Hello!" Dean called out raising his arm "bleeding here".

I roll my eyes and lower my gun.

Stupid Dean.

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

"Jenny!" Dean exclaimed from the other room on the phone "that is a beautiful name. That's my sister's name, actually".

I roll my eyes, my name is way more badass than 'Jenny'.

"Honey? Where's the Palo Santo?" Isaac asked his wife.

"Well, where'd you leave it?"

"I don't know dear" he replied "that's why I'm asking".

"Palo Santo?" Sam and I asked at the same time.

"It's holy wood" Tamara said "from Peru. It's toxic to demons like holy water. Keeps the bastards nailed down while you're exorcising them".

I nod looking around the place they are actually living, they have weapons and books everywhere, pretty impressive. It's like seeing the trunk of the Impala, but in a room.

Tamara takes out a long wooden stake, pointed sharp and hands it to Isaac.

"Thank you, dear".

"You'd lose your head if it wasn't for me" Tamara joked.

I frown watching them, is this really how people act in a couple? I never really met a married couple before that aren't sad because they lost one or other. They look so happy and they look at each other with this sparkle in their eyes.

"So, how long you two been married?" Sam asked.

"Eight years this past June" Tamara answered.

"The family that slays together…" Isaac said.

"Right. I'm with you there" Sam agreed "so, how'd you get started?"

I sigh, pressing my hand on my forehead, this is the stupidest question to ask to a hunter. I mean, all hunters had something bad that happened in their life.

After an awkward silence "I, uh… you know… I'm sorry. It's not… that's none of my business".

"No, no. It's… it's all right" Tamara assured him.

"Well, Jenny, if you look as pretty as you sound, I'd love to have an… appletini" Dean said entering the room making weird face at the 'appletini' word "yeah. Call you" he hangs up "that was the corner's tech".

"And?" Sam asked.

"Get this, that whole family, cause of death? Dehydration and starvation. There's no signs of restraint, no violence, no struggle. They just sat down and never got up".

"But there was a fully stocked kitchen just a yards away" Bobby pointed out.

"Right" Sam stated "what is this, a demon attack?"

"If it is, it's not like anything I ever saw, and I've seen plenty".

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"Uh, 'we're' not gonna do anything" Isaac told us.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked him.

"You guys seem nice enough, but, this ain't 'Scooby-Doo', and we don't lay well with others".

"Well, I think we'd cover a lot more ground if we all worked together" Sam replied.

"No offence, but we're not teaming with the damn fools who let the Devil's Gate get opened in the first place".

"No offence?" Dean repeated, offended.

"Isaac. Like you've never made a mistake before" Tamara tried to reason him.

"Oh yeah, yeah. Locked my keys in the car, turned my laundry pink. Never brought on the end of the world though".

I take a step forward them "look, you wouldn't have done better, we tried to stop it so you can shut your fu-"

"All right. That's enough" Dean stopped me putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Guys, this isn't helping" Sam said quietly.

"Look, there are couple hundred more demons out there now. We don't know where they are, when they'll strike. There ain't enough hunters in the world to handle something like this. You brought war down on us. One all of us".

"Don't you think we didn't pay for that!" I yelled.

Dean grabs my arm, but I shove him away and get out the house. Dammit. How can he blame us for that? He wasn't there? He doesn't know what happened and he certainly doesn't know that we tried our best to stop it. He doesn't know that Sam died, that Dean is going to die.

This is unfair.

"Alex".

I turn towards Sam, and angrily wiping off the angry tears falling on my cheeks. I need to be strong.

"Kiddo" Sam sighs "come here".

I opens his arms at me and I jump in them, squeezing him as hard as I can. Like he wasn't going to be there the second after.

"Sorry" I apologized "I was mad".

"I get it" Sam said "he was too, but you need to be more careful with that anger. Just to be sure".

I don't feel angry as I was when I had this… whatever the demon did to me. I just hope he took it away for good, he would have at least done one good thing.

"Yeah, okay" I nodded "thanks Sam".

"Come on" he smiles "we should get back to work on this case".

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

"Did she really did this?" I asked seeing the bloody and cracked windshield of the car.

"She did, that's why we are here" Sam said "let's go".

A girl killed another one by slamming the head on the windshield for a pair of shoes. Why fight for shoes? It's a store, they have more pairs. Crazy girls.

"What happened outside makes you realize how fragile life really is" I hear Dean say to a girl as we approach him "you got to make every second count".

Stupid Dean.

Once we join him, Sam clears his throat to catch Dean's attention.

"Excuse me a minute, would you?" Dean asked the girl.

"Sure" she nodded and leaves.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam asked.

"I'm comforting the bereaved. What are you doing?"

"Workin'. Dead body, possible demon attack" Sam listed "that kind of stuff".

Dean fakes a cough "Sam, I'm sorry. It's just, I don't have much time left, and, uh…." He fakes it again "got to make every second count".

"Yeah, right. Sorry".

"Apology accepted".

I roll my eyes. He is the one who decided to die, he's not allowed to say that, we still have some time, we can still save him.

Bobby appears next to us and I stay stunned at the man. If I would've have known him all my life, I would have never recognized him. Instead of his plaid shirt and dusty jeans he is wearing a suit and tie and instead of his baseball cap, his hair are placed nicely to the back.

"Whoa" Dean whistles "looking spiffy, Bobby. What were you, a G-man?"

"Attorney for the D.A's office. I just spoke to the suspect" Bobby said ignoring Dean's comment.

"Yeah? So, what do you think? Is she possessed or what?" Sam asked.

"Don't think so. There's none of the usual signs, no blackouts, no loss of control. Totally lucid. Just, she really wanted those shoes. Spilled a glass of holy water on her, just to be sure. Nothing".

"Maybe she's just some random whack job" Dean suggested.

"If it had been isolated incident, maybe, but first the family, now this? I believe in a lot of things. Coincidence ain't one of them. Did you kids find anything around here?"

"No sulfur, nothing" Sam answered for us.

"Well, maybe something" Dean points up at the security camera on the ceiling "see? I'm working".

I sigh. Stupid Dean.

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

I feel my eyes closing by itself and instantly I sit up rubbing my face and lean back on the table feeling my eyes shut again.

"Anything interesting?" Dean asked.

I'm supposed to be helping them by watching the video tape, but I can't keep my eyes open for a second.

"I don't know yet" Sam answered "might just be a guy… or it might me this guy".

I look up at the screen seeing a red head man putting his arm on the blond 'I want those shoes' killer.

"Well, I'm bringing Alex back to the motel" Dean said "then we find who this guy is".

"Why bringing me back to the motel?" I mumbled.

"Because you are falling asleep" Dean simply said "don't want you to fall somewhere because you are exhausted.

I want to protest, but I know that a little sleep could be welcome for at least a couple hours.

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

What time is it?" Bobby yawned.

"Seven past midnight" Dean answered tiredly.

"Tired at this hour?" I laughed "you two are getting old".

"You are the one who had a nice nap" Dean said.

I laugh leaning in the backseat of Bobby's truck.

"You sure we aren't waiting here for nothing?" I asked.

"No, but I spent all day canvassing this stupid town with this guy's stupid mug, and, supposedly, he drinks at this… stupid bar".

"Stupid Dean" I mumbled with a small smile.

I jump at the sudden knock on the window only to have Sam open the door next to me and sits there.

"That's not funny!" Dean exclaimed.

"I agree with that" I said catching my breath "stupid Sam".

"Yeah" Sam's grin drops as he goes to business "uh, all right, so… so John Doe's name is Walter Rosen. He's from Oak Park, just west of Chicago. Went missing about a week ago".

"The night the Devil's Gate opened?" Dean asked.

"Yeah" Sam confirmed.

Well, at least we have a lead to something that will help us fix up our mistake. Still, because of our mistake innocent people are getting hurt and killed. It makes me wonder if what Isaac said was true.

"So, you think he's possessed?" Dean asked.

"Well, it's a good bet" Sam said "so, what he just walks up to someone, touches them, and they go stark raving psycho?"

"Those demons that got out at the gate…. They're gonna do all kinds of things we haven't seen" Bobby pointed out.

"You mean the demons we let out" Sam said clearly thinking the same thing as I do.

"Guys" Dean called at us staring out the window.

I glance outside Sam's side window seeing the red head guy getting into the bar. Got him.

"All right. Showtime" Dean said ready to exit the car, but Bobby stops him.

"Wait a minute".

"What?"

"What'd I just say? We don't know what to expect out of this guy. We should tail him till we know for sure".

"Oh, so he kills someone and we just sit here with our junk in our hands?"

"We're no good dead! And we're not gonna make a move until we know what the score is".

"Hey, Bobby?" I catch the attention of the three men "I think we have to go".

"What?" He turns towards me.

I point Isaac and Tamara walking towards the bar.

"Damnit!" Bobby exclaimed.

"My thought" I sighed.

We get out the car and run to the door. We try to get in, but it has been locked and won't be unlockable.

"Come on!" Bobby yelled at us.

We get in the car, Sam and I in the backseat, Dean in the passenger seat and Bobby in the driver. Bobby starts the car and, in full speed, burst through the door. We get out, each with a bottle of holly water ready for a fight. I stay behind only backing up the demons so they can get to Tamara and Isaac, but I spot Isaac. He is lying on the ground, a pool of blood and a weird greenish substance mixed up with it, all of this coming from his mouth.

"Come on, we got to go! He's dead! Get in the car!" I hear Sam yell.

Sam and Tamara enter the car followed by Bobby who goes at the driver's seat. I jump in the car next to them and see Dean still fighting against them.

"Dean, come on!" Sam yelled after him "Dean! Come on!"

Dean ignores him completely and continues until he manages to put the redhead demon in the trunk and finally gets into the passenger seat.

"Go, go, go, go, go, go!" He yelled.

Bobby presses on the gas and we soon escape.

**SPN3PN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

I sit back on a chair my arms crossed over my chest as I watch Tamara, Sam and Dean argue over something stupid when we should be asking question to the demon in the other room of Tamara's place.

"And I say we're going back. Now!" Tamara yelled.

"Just hold on a second!" Sam stopped her.

"I left my husband bloody on the floor!"

"Oka, I understand that, but we can't go back".

"Fine. Then you stay. But I'm heading back to that bar" Tamara said determined.

"I'll go with her" Dean concluded.

"It's suicide, Dean!" Sam disapproved.

"So what? I'm dead already!"

"I'll come too then" I said getting up "I'll just be there in case. Someone has to watch your stupid ass".

"Hey, language" Dean ordered.

"You are not going" Sam added "anyway, how you gonna kill 'em? Can't shoot 'em. You can't stab 'em. They're not just gonna wait in line to get exorcised!"

"I don't care!" Tamara shouted.

"We don't even know how many of them there are!"

"Yeah, we do" Bobby said entering the room, book in his hands "there's seven. Do you have any idea who we're up against?"

"No. Who?"

"The seven deadly sins, live and in the flesh!"

Dean grins and I can already hear the comment come.

"What's in the box?!" He exclaimed with a smile that soon disappears at our confused face "Brad Pitt? Se7en? No?" Bobby tosses him the book as an answer "what's this?"

"'Binfield's Classification of Demons'. In 1589, Binsfeld ID'd the seven sins, not just as human vices but as actual devils".

"The family, they were touched by Sloth" Sam understood "and the shopper…"

"That's Envy's doing" Bobby finished "the customer we got in the next room. I couldn't suss it out first, until Isaac He was touched with an awful Gluttony".

"I don't give a rat's ass if they're the Three Stooges or the Four Tops!" Tamara exclaimed furious "I'm gonna slaughter every last one of them!"

"We already did it your way. You burst in there half-cocked and look what happened!" Bobby said raising his voice "these demons haven't been topside in half a millennium! We're talking medieval, Dark Ages! We've never face anything close to this! So we are gonna take a breath…" at this point he is shouting "and figure out what our next move is!"

No one says a word, when Bobby gets angry and starts to shout, we all get silent and listen to him. All those memories of when I was a kid and I was being the rebel little girl.

"I am sorry for your loss" Bobby said honestly.

Tamara walks out the door, tears in her eyes and revenge.

We follow her into the other room where Envy is tied up on a chair under a painted devils trap on the ceiling.

"So, you know who I am, huh?" Envy laughed.

"We do. We're not impressed" Bobby said.

"Why are you here?" Sam asked "what are you after?"

"He asked you a question. What do you want?" Dean spat.

The demon only laughs at our face so Dean splashes him some holy water.

"Ya! Ahh! Uh… we already have… what we want".

"What's that?"

"We're out. We're free. Thanks to you, my kind are everywhere. I am legion, we are many" he chuckles looking at us with a smirk "so me, I'm just celebrating. Having a little fun".

"Fun?" Sam repeated.

"Yeah. Fun. See, some people crochet. Pothers golf. Me? I like to see people's insides… on their outside".

"I'm gonna put you down like a dog" Tamara threatened.

He laughs "please. You really think you're better than me? Which one of you can cast the first stone, huh? What about you, Dean? You're practically a, a walking billboard of gluttony and lusty. And Tamara. All that wrath. Ohhh" he clicks his tongue "it's the reason you and Isaac became hunters in the first place, isn't it? It's so much easier to… drink in the rage than to face what really happened all those years ago".

Tamara smacks him on the face, and another time. She is about to do it again, but Dean and Bobby pull her away from the demon.

The demon laughs "my point exactly. And you call us sins. We're not sins, man. We are natural human instinct. And you can repress and deny us all you want, but the truth is, you are just animals. Horny… greedy… hungry… violent animals. And you know what? You'll be slaughtered like animals, too" he pauses, looking at each of us "the others. They're coming for me".

"Maybe" Dean Shrugs "but they're not gonna find you… 'cause you'll be in hell. Someone send this clown packing".

"My pleasure" Tamara said taking a book and starting to read.

My brothers and Bobby walk into the other room, so I follow giving one last look at the demon who is screaming in pain.

"I don't think we're gonna have to worry about hunting them" Bobby said.

"What does that mean?" Sam asked.

"It means that they are coming after us" I answered "they'll come to us".

"And they're not gonna quit easy" Bobby added.

Well, at least they are six, we are five. We can do it, we just have to be ready.

"You guys, why don't you take Tamara and head for the hills?" Dean suggested "I'll stay back, slow them down, buy you little time".

"You're insane, Dean. Just forget about it, okay?" Sam told him.

"Sam's right" Bobby agreed with him.

"There's six of them, guys. We're outmanned, we're outgunned. We'll be dead by dawn".

"Maybe, but… there's no place to run that they won't find".

"Look, if we're going down, we're going down together, all right?" Sam said.

"Well, let's not make it easy for them" Dean accepted the plan.

We can hear Envy's last scream and Tamara walks inside the room throwing the book aside.

"Demon's out of the guy" she said, no emotion in her voice.

"And the guy?" I asked.

"He didn't make it".

Let's wish he was already dead when the demon took him in. I hate to know that people died during the exorcism. Our job is to save people, and when they die after living horrible things, like Meg, it's… horrible. Sam told me that in her last moments, she told my brothers where to find Dad and I.

**SPN3PN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

I hold my shotgun, seated beside Dean. We are all getting ready mentally to beat those demons. Sam and Dean wanted me to stay back on this one, but I didn't want to. Like Sam said, if we die, it's all together. We still can take them, I'm sure of it, maybe we'll get hurt, but that's not new.

Suddenly, the lights begins to flicker and the small battery radio turns on to a song I don't know. I get up, cocking my shotgun.

"Here we go" Dean said and then looks at me "you stay close to Sam or me, okay?"

"Yeah" I nodded.

"Tamara! Tamara! Tamara!" I hear a man's voice yell "Tamara! Help me! Please!"

Is that Isaac? He died over there, he can't be alive. Though, he is probably possessed, that would be a great way to get to Tamara. Which is not good for her, neither for us.

"We'll separate" Dean said "you two stay together and I'll go".

"Dea-"

Before I can say anything else, he leaves the room.

"Sam!" I exclaimed as silently as I can.

"I know, let's just watch our backs and get back to Dean before he does something reckless".

"Okay" I nodded.

I walk behind him and we stare at the door, waiting for someone to enter. I just hope we don't get a weird or the worst one. Well, a part of me hopes we get the worst one, this way I know that Dean won't have it.

Suddenly, someone kicks the door, a man enters the room, wearing a suit and tie. He is followed by two demons, we got the pack.

"Here's Johnny!" He yelled.

The demon advances to us as we back up. He suddenly stops walking and makes a sign to the other.

"Come on. You really think something like that is gonna fool someone like me? I mean, me?" He smirked.

Well, devils trap on the ceiling didn't work. Looks like we got the intelligent one, that's great.

"Let me guess, you're Pride" Sam said.

As an answer, he grins and only makes a small gesture to the ceiling so the devils trap breaks. That's not good, that's not good at all.

"Hmmm" he smiles evilly "the root of all sin. And you… are Sam and Alexandria Winchester. That's right, I've heard of you. We've all heard of you, especially you Sam. The prodigy. The boy king. Looking at you now, I got to tell you, don't believe the hype. You think I'm gonna bow to a cut-rate, piss-poor human like you? I have my pride, after all. And now with your yellow eyed friend dead, I guess I don't really have to do a damn thing, now do I? You're fair game, now, boy, and it's open season".

I take a small step back, this demon is crazy, probably the craziest, excluding yellow eyes.

The demons attacks us. Pride pushes Sam to the ground, and the two others jump on me. I dodge the guys hit, but the girl manages to kick me in the stomach, giving the advantage to the man to grab me.

I spot Sam, getting choked by Pride, holding him with his arm around his throat.

Suddenly, a blond girl appears behind Sam, she slashes the throat of the demon guy who falls on the ground, dead. She killed him?

"You!" The demon girl exclaimed.

This is the last word the demon says before getting stabbed by the blond girl and also dies. Her stab wound flashing, the same way yellow eyes died. She then turns back to Pride who had let go of Sam to attack the mysterious girl, but Sam hits him first letting the time to the girl to stab him to in the neck, killing him.

"Who are you?" Sam asked her, catching his breath.

"I'm the girl that just saved your ass".

"Well, I just saved yours".

She chuckles "see you around, Sam".

"Wait!" Sam shouted.

She completely ignores him and leaves the room. Sam approaches me, placing his hands at each side of my face.

"You okay?"

"That was way too weird" I simply answered.

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

I just stand in front of this giant grave where Sam and Dean are putting the bodies of those who died last night. The three that the blond girl killed are there, and she is still in my mind. I still don't understand why she knew Sam's name and that knife, I want one.

Sam and Dean starts pouring salt and gas on the bodies. I hope we don't do this again, making a grave this big for innocent people who finished possessed.

"Think she's gonna be all right?" Sam asked.

I glance at Tamara, burning the corpse of Isaac, he had a rough end too. I hate demons.

"No" Dean answered "definitely not".

Bobby joins us, his face showing every signs of tiredness. I'm guessing we all are, we've been fighting some strong demons all night, I'm dreaming of the backseat of the Impala.

"Well, you look like hell warmed over" Dean told Bobby.

"You try exorcising all night and see how you feel".

"Any survivors, Bobby?" Sam asked.

"Well, that pretty girl and the heavy guy, they'll make it. Lifetime of therapy bills ahead, but, still…"

They are alive. It's what matters, though, I'd be scared as hell to get out of my house. At least we have the charms Bobby gave us when Sam got possessed.

"That's more than you can say for these poor bastards" Dean mentioned the bodies.

"Bobby, that knife, what kind of blade can kill a demon?" Sam asked him.

"Yesterday, I would have said there was no such thing".

"I'm just gonna ask it again, who was that masked chick? Actually, the more troubling question would be, how can a girl can fight better than you?"

Sam chuckles "three demons, Dean. At once".

"Hey, whatever it takes to get you through the night, pal".

"If you want a troubling question, I got one for you guys" I said my eyes still glued on the bodies.

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"If we let out the seven deadly sins… what else did we let out?"

"You're right" Dean said after a silence "that is troubling".

Dean takes out some matches and throws it in the grave burning those people.

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

I toss the duffle bag with all of the paint and holly water we used last night in Bobby's trunk and join Sam, Dean and Bobby.

"See you gents around" Tamara said walking passed us, without looking at us.

"Tamara?" Bobby stops her "the world just got a lot scarier. Be careful".

"You too".

She gets in her car and leaves. I hope she'll be okay, she just lost her husband and people can become reckless when they lose someone like that.

"Keep your eyes peeled for omens. I'll do the same" Bobby told us.

"You got it" Dean nodded.

"Wait, Bobby. We can win this war. Right?" Sam asked him.

Bobby doesn't answer. We all know what that means, he doesn't know if we are going to win it. At least we have to give our best in it, we messed up, we have to fix this up. I hate to say it, our life are in the game, but this is the job.

"Catch you on the next one" Bobby simply said.

I give him a small smile and he pats my shoulder before getting in his truck and leave.

"So, where to?" Dean asked as we walk back to the Impala.

"Uh, I don't know. I was thinking Louisiana maybe" Sam answered.

"Little early for Mardi Gras, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Listen, I was talking to Tamara, and she mentioned this hoodoo priestess outside of Shreveport that might be able to help us out. You know, with you, with your demon deal".

"Nah" Dean shakes his head.

"'Nah'?" I repeated "we should try".

"Sam, Alex… no hoodoo spell's gonna break this deal, all right? It's a goose chase".

"Yeah, but we don't know that, Dean-"

"Yes, we do" Dean cut him off "forget it. She can't help".

"Dean, we should-"

"We're not going" Dean cut me off this time "and that's that. What about Reno, huh?"

Dean turns around to walk away, but Sam grabs his sleeve, turning him around facing us.

"You know what? I've had it. I've been bending over backwards trying to be nice to you, and…" he shrugs his shoulders "I don't care anymore".

"That didn't last long".

"Yeah, well, you know what? Alex and I been busting our asses trying to keep you alive, Dean, and you act like you couldn't care less. What, you got some kind of death wish or something?"

"No, it's not like that"

"Then, what's it like, Dean?"

"Sam-"

"Please, tell me" Sam insisted.

"We trap the crossroads demon, trick it, try to welch our way out of the deal in any way? You die. Okay? You die. Those are the terms. There's no way out of it. If you try to find a way, so help me God, I will stop the both of you".

Sam sighs "how could you make that deal, Dean?"

"Cause I could've live with you dead. Couldn't do it".

"So, we have to live without you?" I asked tears in my eyes.

"That's the general idea, yeah" Dean answered without looking at me.

"Yeah, well, you're a hypocrite, Dean. How did you feel when Dad sold his soul for you? 'Cause I was there. I remember. You were twisted and broken. And now you go and do the same thing. To me… what you did was selfish"

"Yeah, you're right" Dean nods slowly "it was selfish. But I'm okay with that".

How can he be okay with dying? I am certainly not okay with it. I don't know how I'm going to live without him. I spent all my life with him, we drove around the country, we killed so many things…. I know Sam will be there, but I want both of them.

"I'm not" Sam stated.

"Tough. After everything I've done for this family, I think I'm entitled" he pauses "truth is, I'm tired. I don't know, it's like there's a, a light at the end of the tunnel".

"It's hell fire, Dean".

"Whatever. You're alive, I feel good, for the first time in a long time. I got a year to live, Sam. I'd like to make the most of it. So what do you say we kill some evil sons of bitches and we raise a little hell, huh?"

Dean smiles and heads to his seat.

"You're unbelievable" Sam said.

"Very true" Dean agreed.

I stay there, standing by the Impala. Sam puts a hand on my back giving me a small smile.

"Sam… you have to promise me something…"

"What is it?" He asked in his soft voice.

"If we don't save Dean, if we don't succeed. Please promise me you won't leave".

"I'll always be with you, kiddo. I'll never leave you".

I nod and get into the backseat. I will find a way to save Dean without having Sam die.

I will.


	47. The Kids Are Alright

Chapter 49 - The Kids Are Alright

* * *

**Authors Note : Hello there people! This isn't the best chapter ever, I had a little difficulty working with it, but it came out okay, let me know in the review! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, only Alexandria.**

**-SPoiler Alert:Spoilers of Supernatural.**

* * *

Sitting across Sam, my arms crossed and leaned onto the table, my head resting on them, I sigh, again.

"What do you mean you don't think it will work, bobby, it's a demon-dispelling ritual" Sam said on the phone his eyes clued on his laptop.

"Sam" I kick him under the table and nod towards the window where Dean is walking towards the door.

"Well, maybe we got the translation wrong" Sam continued rapidly "look, we can't just let Dean fry in hell while we... Well, there's got to be something that w-"

I cut him off by kicking him again on his leg.

"Oh, ah, yeah, no, ah, I… I gotta go…. Uh… okay. Never mind" Sam hangs up the phone just as Dean walks beside us.

"Hey. Who was that?" He asked.

"Ah, I was just ordering pizza" Sam answered quickly, too quickly.

"Dud, you do realize that you're in a restaurant?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Oh, yeah, I… Alex was feeling about a pizza, you know?"

"Okay" he sits beside me "Werdy Mcweirderton" he clears his throat "so, I think I got something"

"Yeah?" I asked rolling my head to the side.

"Cicero, Indiana. Falls on his own power saw".

"And? What, that's it?" Sam asked "one power saw?"

"Well… yeah".

"And you think that this is a case?"

"Well, I don't know. Could be".

"I don't know, Dean. I… I-"

"What's the truth, Dean" I said sitting up.

I can read these two easily, and I know when Dean is trying to get something.

"All right" he sighs "there's something better… better in Cicero than just a case".

"And that is?" Sam encouraged him to continue.

"Lisa Braeden".

Sam sighs "should I even ask?"

"Remember that road trip I took, uh… gosh, about eight years ago now? You were in Orlando with Dad wrapping up that banshee thing".

"I don't remember that" I frowned trying to remember.

"You were seven" Sam pointed out "it was the five states, five-day-"

"Yeah" Dean nodded "well, kind of. Although I spent most of my time in Lisa Braeden's loft".

I roll my eyes, typical Dean. Though, he probably had a lot of fun to remember her. Oh God, now I have bad images.

"So let me get this straight. You want… you want to drive all the way to Cicero just to hook up with some random chick?"

"She was a yoga teacher. It was the bandiest weekend of my life. Come. Have a heart, huh? It's my dying wish".

"Yeah, well, how many dying wishes are you gonna get?" Sam asked.

"As many as I can squeeze out. Come on. Smile kiddos! God knows I'm gonna be smiling after twenty-four hours with Gumby girl" he laughs to himself, making Sam and I laugh too "Gumby girl" he frowns looking up at us "does that make me Pokey?"

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

I get out the backseat of the Impala, grabbing my backpack and my duffle bag. We finally decided to let Dean go see that Lisa girl. He said that at the same time I could get my homework done. Also, I thought to myself that Sam can work more on a plan to find a way to save Dean, I can help too. I'll try, Sam is going to want me to do some school work and Dean will be angry if I don't do it.

"Don't wait up for me" Dean told us.

Sam takes out his thing out the car too, but Dean messes with him by advancing the car.

"Wait, Dean. Dean, you… Dean!" Sam exclaimed pulling out his bags.

Dean drives off the second Sam got he's things out.

"Well, Sammy, like the good old times" I smile to myself.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, all the times Dean would leave with a girl, and Dad would be on a hunt. You were the one who would stay with me".

Sam chuckles "couldn't leave you alone. Let's go".

I follow him inside the motel and we get a room with two queen beds. For once I'll be able to sleep alone in the bed, though, I started to sleep on the couch.

"You can start your homework, I have research to do" Sam said sitting at the table with his laptop.

"Can I help you with it? I can try to find something to help Dean-"

"No, Alex" Sam shakes his head "you need to do your homework, you really are late, don't worry about Dean for now, I've got it".

I sigh in annoyance, but still nod and get settled on my bed.

This is going to be a long day.

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

"Sam!" I exclaimed "I'm bored!"

It has been, I think two hours. Two hours I've been working on this shit called 'school'. Once again, I know school is very important for normal people to have a nice and well payed job for the future, but me? I already know my future, and math, science and all of the subjects will never help me save my brother or help me kill monsters. My life is going to be this, all along, kill things and save people. I want to do this.

"You can take a break, but you better keep going after, I'll check".

"Why are you and Dean so bitchy with this thing" I whined "I want to help you to find something to help Dean, this won't make me feel like I'm wasting my time".

Sam closes the screen of his laptop "Alex, Dean and I want you to have at least your high school diploma. Just this. We don't care if you don't have the best score ever, but we want you to pass".

I remember Dad saying the same thing, though, he was way more severe about it.

"Why?"

"Because… who knows? Maybe one day we can be normal".

"I don't want normal" I spat getting up and grab my coat "not without Dean".

I get out the door before Sam can say anything. I can't even see myself live without Dean. Dean is like the father I always wanted, Sam is like the mother I never had. They both took care of me and did so much sacrifice because of me. Now I have to find a way to save him, I don't know where to start, but I have to find a way.

I walk until I end up inside the front doors of a church. Who thought that I'd come here one day. I'm far away from a believer, but I feel desperate. I push open the doors, they are some people sitting, their hands together as they pray.

"Hello".

I turn towards a man, the priest.

"Hi" I greeted looking around the room.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked "I don't see a lot of young people here".

"Yeah" I laugh "to be honest with you, I'm not a believer… I just needed a place to go and I ended up here".

"This is the house of God, it is open to everyone, if you need to talk, you can call for me".

"Why do you think God exist? How can you be sure he exists?"

"I have faith, I always believed in him" he told me "I don't have any proof, but I know he watches over us".

"Then why does people suffer?" I asked sitting down on a bench "why does people have to die in the most horrible way, in worst pain you can think about. Why do people have to lose people they love?"

The old priest stares at me, sadness on his face.

"God is mysterious, everything that happens has a purpose, it makes you grow".

I scoff. Grow? I'm fifteen, I lost my parents and I've seen things terrifying. The only ones keeping me sane is Sam and Dean, and I am about to lose one.

"Is someone you love is dying?"

"My brother" I admitted and start laughing "I don't even know why I'm telling you this. I don't know you and I don't even say that to my other older brother.

"You look young. You are starting to live".

"Can I ask something? Even though it sounds crazy?"

"Anything".

Pastor Jim was a priest, who knows. Maybe this priest knows monsters are real. He might know something about the supernatural.

"You believe in monsters? Like demons, ghosts, shapeshifters… even vampires?"

"Well, they are demons in hell and angels in heaven, but-"

"It's okay" I cut him off getting up "thank you for the talk, Father. I should go, my brother is probably waiting for me".

"You can come back whenever you want".

I give him a small nod and walk out the church. I walk down the road, the bright sun showing all the kids playing around and people talking, so happy. Everything that happened to us, to my family would be something to help me grow up?

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

"Where were you?" Sam asked the second I walked in "I was worried, you've been gone for hours!"

"Sorry, I wanted to take fresh air" I smile "I'm hungry, maybe we can go eat? After I can go back on my school work".

Sam frowns, staring at me like I am crazy. I give him a small tap on his shoulder.

"Come on, Sammy!"

"Okay…" he puts a hand on my back "you should go take more walks".

"Nah" I shake my head "it makes me think too much. Let's go eat, I'm starving".

"You're always starving" Sam pointed out.

"I know, but I can't help it".

"Okay, let's go".

Maybe bad thing are happening, but I need to talk it a day at a time. Who knows what can happen in a week? Maybe we'll find something to help Dean?

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

"I'm full" I said staring at the almost empty plate in front of me.

"I hope so, you've eaten two portion of normal".

I chuckle and Sam only smiles before getting back his attention on his laptop. I sigh and look outside the window. Think positive, I need to keep this in mind. It's how I have to be, it will keep me going on finding a way to save Dean.

Suddenly, a random blond girl sits next to me.

Wait.

She's the weird blond chick who saved Sam and I with the three demons, when we were against the seven deadly sins.

"Hello, Sam" she greeted and glances at me with a bitch face "Alexandria".

Sam looks up at her and frowns "you've been following me since Lincoln".

What? Sam knows she was following us and didn't want to mention it to Dean and I?

She closes Sam's laptop "not much gets by you, huh?"

She grabs a fries from the rest of my plate. I may have not eaten it, but it is still mine! That bitch.

"Mmmm" she hums after eating it "it's like deep-fried crack. Try some".

Sam scoffs.

"You just stole it from my plate" I pointed out "you think I didn't have some?"

"You're funny" she points at me.

"That knife you had" Sam changes subjects "you can kill demons with that thing?"

"Sure comes in handy when I have to swoop in and save the damsel in distress".

"Where'd you get it?"

"Sky mall" she answered pouring Ketchup in my plate.

"Why are you following me?" Sam asked her.

"I'm interested in you".

This makes me freeze, staring at her in horror "what do you mean interested?"

She forces a smile to me "because he's tall" she looks back at Sam "I love tall man. And then there's the whole antichrist thing".

"Excuse me?" He exclaimed.

"You know, generation of psychic kids, yellow eyed demon rounds you up, celebrity death match ensues. You're the sole survivor. Though, I'm pretty sure Alexandria is one of the other generation he made, because of the anger thing".

How the hell those she know about that? My anger problem I had, we never talked about it to anyone.

"How do you know about that?" Sam asked her as confused as I am.

"I'm a good hunter. So, yellow eyes had some pretty big plans for you, Sam".

"'Had'" Sam corrected her "being the key word"

"Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah. That's right. Ding dong the demon's dead. Good job with that. It doesn't change the fact that you're special… in that Anthony Michael Hall E.S.P. visions kind of way".

"No. No, that's stuff's not happening anymore. Not nice yellow eyes died".

"Well, I'm thinking you're still a pretty big deal. I mean, after all that business with your mom".

Mom? Why is she talking about Mom? I really hate that bitch.

"Mom?" I asked "why are you talking about her?"

"You know what happened to her friends" seeing that we don't answer she continues "you… don't know" she pauses "you got a little bit of catching up to do, my friend. So, why don't you look into your mom's pals…" she takes a crayon from Sam's papers and writes something on his hand "and then give me a call and we'll talk again?" She gets up "and, by the way, you do know there's a job in this town, right?"

She leaves. She is one hell of a hunter, that's for sure. And the job she says there is here, is she talking about the dude who fell on his electric saw?

Just as she leaves, Sam's phone rings.

"Hello?... really?... That's weird….. Okay… Bye".

"What is it?" I asked worried.

"Dean just told me that there is a case, four accidents like the once he showed us. They never made the news, though".

"How did that girl know" I asked "she's scary as fuck. And she ate my fries".

"Yeah, she is mysterious. And you told me you weren't hungry anymore".

"But a place has been made right now in my stomach".

"I'll grab you something before we leave, we really need to search what the girl was saying".

"About Mom?" I asked "Sam, she's probably saying bullshit".

"I don't know. She knew about my visions and you're anger the demon had put on you".

"Okay" I sighed "let's go".

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

"Dean is going to be so pissed at you" I said "but I am so happy to part of this".

"It won't be every time" Sam pointed out "I'll call it learning. You only watch, you don't talk".

"Like I always do" I smile looking down at my clothes "don't you think I look serious with that vest?"

"It's the point" Sam rolls his eyes "come on, we have to go see the woman".

Sam accepted that I finally can join him while he does the business thing, insurance agent, it isn't FBI, but it's still awesome. Though, I totally insisted that I don't want to wear a skirt, so I just throw on a lose pair of black clean jeans, a white t-shirt, a black vest and clean black shoes. I also tied my hair up in a ponytail, I look like business. Dean won't be happy about it, but Sam is in charge when he's not there, right?

"So, once again" Sam said after we talked to the woman "I'm very sorry to disturb you. We just really want to expedite that life-insurance policy".

"Of course".

This woman lost her husband, he feel down his ladder and cracked his head open.

"Okay" Sam nods.

She leads us to where the ladder is still against the wall, I wonder why they didn't move it, so no one would get hurt.

"This is, um, where he fell" the woman said.

"I see. Now, how exactly did he-"

"He was just inside changing a light bulb. Must have lost his balance".

"Were you here when this happened?" Sam questioned her.

"No, I was out. Uh, the only one here was our daughter, Dakota".

As she mentions her daughter, I spot a little girl in the window close to us, her face showing no emotion, but is pretty scary. I've never seen a girl looking like that.

"Okay. Well, uh, I think that's all we need" Sam concluded.

"Okay".

"We'll get out of your way now".

"Thank you".

She gives us one last smile before leaving us outside of her house.

"So" I clear my throat "I guess we have work to do, huh?"

"Yeah" Sam nodded as we start walking to the car we kind of stole "we have some research to do".

"Well, I didn't see anything abnormal, excepted that creep little girl".

"You didn't see the mark behind the mother's neck when she left? And I am pretty sure it was blood by the window of the little girl".

I stop walking and turn towards him "you saw all that?"

"Yes I did" he chuckles "you have to look at each detail when you question someone, anything".

"I thought I was good at that, looks like I'm not" I sighed crossing my arms.

Usually, when the boys talk about a hunt or show me pictures I can see everything. Why didn't I this time?

"Well, you were a little too excited about going questioning".

"Like Dad would say: keep your head in the game".

"That's right. Let's go back to the motel".

I follow Sam to the car we kind of stole and we head to the motel. Sam is a good hunter teacher, who would've thought? I always imagined to be Dean who would do this, but I guess since he'll be gone, it's going to be Sam's job.

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

Sitting in front of Sam who is on his computer, I am doing the same, but doing homework. I told Sam I would do it, so this is what I do. Also, he practically ordered me to do it.

Dean enters the room "something's wrong with the kids in this town".

"Hello to you too" I said my eyes still on the screen.

"Hello to you too" Dean mocked.

"Yeah" Sam says "tell me about it. So, what do you know about changelings?"

"Evil monster babies?"

I laugh looking up to Dean "that's exactly what I said".

"Eyes back on that screen" Dean said with a small smile.

What did I do to be stuck with school? Well, I am still a teenager, but I wish I could be super smart and be a genius, so I could do all high school in one test. That would be cool.

"No, not necessarily babies" Sam said.

"They're kids" Dean stated "creepy, 'stare at you like you're lunch' kids?"

"Yeah. There's one at every victim's house".

"And they were creepy as hell" I pointed out "like staring-"

"How do you know that?" Dean cut me off.

Oops. I glance at Sam who has a small smile on his face. That jerk.

"Sam! It was your idea, you tell him".

"No" Sam shakes his head "you accepted".

"Tell me what?" Dean asked.

Sam stares at me, his bitch smile face activated.

"Fine! I went with Sam to ask questions to the victim, the insurance. I did what Sam told me to do".

"Sam, she's fifteen, how the hell did you do that she looks like a business woman? Please don't tell me you got her these skirts?"

"No" Sam said making Dean relax "she had a new pair of jeans. She just wore clean clothes. She did good, Dean. I thought she could start to learn, she was just watching".

"Well, can't wait to see that Miss. Winchester".

"Don't call me that" I grimaced "I'm a long way from Miss".

"Okay, Alexandria, I'm starving, coming with me while geek boy is doing his homework".

"One: it's Alex and second: absolutely".

"We just ate like three hours ago, and you were full" Sam pointed out surprised I am still hungry.

"Sam, I'm fifteen, I'm growing up and I need food"

"Yeah, healthy food, not burgers".

"I'll get you some salad Rabbit Man" I laughed.

Dean laughs the second the nickname gets out of my mouth. He is done now, Sammy has become Rabbit Man. I shut my laptop and get my green army jacket before leaving with my brother to get the most beautiful thing in world.

Food.

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

"So, changelings can perfectly mimic children. According to lore, they climb in the window, snatch the kid. Y'know, there were marks on the windowsill at one of the kid's houses. Looked to me like blood" Sam explained.

I sit on the bed next to his where he is sitting.

"The changeling grabs a kid, assumes its form, joins the happy fam just for kicks?" Dean asked.

"Not quite. Changelings feed on the mom: synovial fluid" Sam answered "the moms have these odd bruises on the back of their necks. Changelings can drain them for a few weeks before mom finally croaks".

"And they kill the dad" I pointed out.

"Yeah" Sam nodded "seems like anyone who gets between the changeling and it's food source ends up dead".

Dean holds up a torch he has been working on "and fire's the only way to waste them?"

"Yup" Sam nodded once again.

"Great. We'll just bust in, drag the kids out… torch them on the front lawn. That'll play great with the neighbors".

I roll my eyes and look at Sam "what about the real kids. Where are they?"

"According to lore, they stash them underground somewhere. I don't know why, but if it's true, the real kids might be out there".

"We better start looking" Dean pauses "so, any kid in the neighborhood is vulnerable?"

"Yep".

"We gotta make a stop. I want to check on someone".

I frown. Someone? A kid? Dean doesn't know any kid. The only person he went to see was a chick… oh, she probably has a kid.

"Well Dean, if the real kids are still alive, we don't have time. We-"

"We have to" Dean cut him off.

I share a look with Sam and shrug. When Dean feels like he needs to do something, he will do it.

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

Dean told us on the road who the kid is, he's name is Ben, he is eight and he looks like he likes the kid. That he goes like that to make sure he and his mother, Lisa are okay? He really cares about them.

"They took Ben. He's changed" Dean told us as he gets into the Impala.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I checked his windowsill".

"Blood?" Sam asked.

"I don't think it is blood, and I think I know where the kids are" Dean said starting the engine.

"Where?" Sam and I asked.

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

We arrive at a construction site, where they are building new modern houses. This is really where the kids could be? Workers come here and work all over the houses, wouldn't they see them or hear them?

"Red dirt" Sam said as he inspects a pile of dirt "that's what was on the window".

"Ah, you take the front. Alex and I will go around".

We both nod quickly and I follow Dean. I suddenly hear a noise, I make a sign to Dean and we go down the stairs.

I raise up my gun and shadow Dean closely behind him. We find a bunch of cages and in each one the kids are there, staring at us with scared eyes. This is really disturbing. It's even more 'monstery' to lock up kids like dogs, come on.

"Ben" Dean approaches one of the cage with a little boy "ben... it's okay. I'm gonna get you out of here, okay?"

I start looking around the cages, trying to find anything to get the kids out, but of course, the keys aren't hanging around.

"Alex, got your lock pick?" Dean asked me.

"Damn, I didn't thought about it" I said walking towards him with my lock pick.

"Open them up" Dean told me "I should carry one too".

"Yep, you should".

I start opening the cages and get to one where a redheaded woman is looked up, her lip bruised. Why is she there? Didn't these creatures take only the kids?

"Here" I told her handing my hand.

"Thank you" she said her eyes filling up with tears.

I join Dean who is helping Ben out of the cage and grabs him in a hug. They really look close, he doesn't look that old, like maybe nine or eight.

"Come on, let's go" Dean said ruffling his hair, like he does with me "all right, come on".

I open the last cage and gather all the kids near the window, I'm guessing this is the only way they'll get out. Though, I don't know what Sam is doing right now. I hope he's doing okay.

"It's okay. You're gonna get out of here, all right?" Ben told everyone as he helps me leading them.

Damn, he is strong for a kid.

"Come on, girls! Come on! Keep moving, keep moving" Dean said.

"Get back" I told everyone.

I grab a plank of wood and use it to smash the window.

"Cover your eyes!" Ben told the kids.

This kid is way too smart. He's just been kidnapped by a monster and he has his head in the game.

"Here, take this" he hands me his jacket.

I give him a small smile and get on the tip of my toes to cover the glass.

"All right" Dean says "Ben. Come on. Come on".

"Him first" Ben said pointing at another boy.

"Hey!"

I turn around to see Sam running in.

"Dean! Alex! There's a mother" he finished.

"A mother changeling?" Dean and I asked at the same time.

"Yeah. We got to get these kids out quick".

"We're on that" I assured him.

"I guess that's why the changelings are keeping the kids alive, so the mom can snack on them".

Suddenly, one of the little girl starts screaming. I turn around, seeing the mother with the appearance of the woman I got out of the cage. She pushes Dean away easily and does the same with me, I land in a pile of wood. I groan in pain, pulling myself up and look towards Sam and Dean who are struggling to beat her.

"Ben, get them out of here!" Dean shouted "Alex, help him!"

Even though I would prefer to help them fight the monster, I know it's not the time to argue about this. I Help Ben by lifting up the kids so they can climb out the window. Once they all passed, I put my hands together to help Ben up too, but before he goes up, he tells me something.

"Are you the little sister?"

I frown "what?"

"Dean's little sister".

"Euh… yeah. Come on, we gotta get you out and now"

He doesn't say anything else and I boost him up.

The second I turn around, Sam is already burning her alive. I cover my eyes because of the sudden heat and the view isn't the best thing ever.

"It's over now?" I asked as soon Sam finished burning the monster.

"Yeah" Sam nodded panting "let's get those kids back at their house".

I nod slowly and go to the window while my two giant brothers go upstairs, they can't fit in the window and someone has to assure the kids.

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

We drove all night, dropping off the kids to their mothers who were all pretty worried. I don't know what explanation Sam and Dean got, but it looks like the mothers bought it.

Dean parks the car in the last parking, Ben's. As soon as the engine is cut, a woman, who I assume is Lisa, comes out running towards her son.

"Ben? Ben! Baby, are you okay?" She asked as they reunite in a hug.

"I'm okay, Mom".

All moms are protective like that? I wonder if a mother worrying is the same thing as older brothers, I wish I knew.

"Oh, my god" she cries out and looks up at Dean "what the hell just happened?"

"I'll explain everything if you want me to, but, trust me, you probably don't. The important thing is, is that Ben's safe".

"Thank you" she hugs Dean and addresses her next words to Sam and I "thank you"

I give her a small smile leaning on the backseat door, this is the best pay ever. A simple thank you and everyone is okay, excepted that all those kids will know have to grow up without a dad or whoever was killed.

"We're gonna give you guys some time" Sam told them.

"Come on" Lisa guides her son and Dean inside.

I watch as the three of them enter the house.

"Sam, is it only me or this kid has totally most of Dean's traits? He was the only kid who wasn't scared, even less than the woman. Also, he told me he was eight, and Dean said it was eight years ago that he… he… well you know".

"Yeah, I know" Sam agreed "but I don't think he's his".

I shrug and lay down in the backseat closing the door behind me. Sam gets in the front seat and chuckles.

"What?" I groaned.

"You know, when you are tired you act like a kid".

"Aren't you the one who always tells me that I'm the kid? Stupid Rabbit Man".

"Rabbit Man? I thought you forgot about it".

"You are done with it Rabbit Man".

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

"I slept, I took a shower and now I have food" I smile up at Dean as he laughs "best thing ever".

"Wow, you look happy".

"Well, we just finished the case, saved a bunch of mothers and their kids… I say we did a good job".

"Yes we did" Dean agreed as we get in the car.

"You know, Ben asked me if I was were little sister when I got him out of the basement last night".

Dean laughs "yeah, I taught him how to beat up bullies, and I told him that it worked pretty well for you".

I scoff "well, if I can refresh your memory, each time I would beat up a bully, I would get in big trouble. Dad wasn't happy at all".

"And you are the one who told on me, I told you that it was my secret technique and you told Dad I taught it to you".

I burst out laughing, these were good old times. I sometimes wish we could go back.

"Too bad for you mister".

He laughs and I grab my hamburger and eat it up.

"Can't you wait at the motel?"

"I'm hungry" I answered my mouth full "I need food. I am growing up, I'm at the age".

"Stop growing up, ankle bitter".


	48. Bad Day At Black Rock

Chapter 48 - Bad Day at Black Rock

* * *

**-Authors note: Hello there! I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review me what you thought! **

**-Spoiler Alert: Spoilers of Supernatural.**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. I only own Alexandria.**

**-Tumblr: spnkisum**

* * *

I finally know what Ruby is, and she isn't a hunter. While Dean and I were out, she came to visit him at the motel and showed her true identity: a demon. I'm actually surprised he told Dean, I thought he would have hidden it so he would not throw a fit, like now.

"Because demon, that's why" Dean said angrily "I mean, the second you find out this Ruby chick is a demon, you go for the holy water! You don't chat!"

"No one was chatting, Dean" Sam stated calmly.

"Oh yeah? Then why didn't you send her ass back to Hell?"

"Because… because she said she might be able to help us out!"

This catches my attention and I enter the argument, which I never do. I usually let them be at each other's throat until it's all 'I'm sorry bro'.

"How?" I asked.

Sam doesn't answer, looking down at his feet's.

Dean looks at the road and back at Sam, his eyes showing anger.

"That's a good question" Dean pointed out "really, Sam, how? How could she possibly help us?"

"She told me she could help you, okay?" Sam said looking back at Dean "help you out of the crossroads deal".

I roll my eyes and lean on the backseat, why would she want to help us? I'm pretty sure demons don't care if Dean lives or die, they love death, right?

"What is wrong with you, huh?" Dean snapped "she's lying, you gotta know that, don't you? She knows what your weakness is, it's me" he pauses collecting himself "what else did she say?"

Sam stays silent, deep in his minds.

"Dude?"

"Nothing" he said "nothing, okay? Look, I'm not an idiot, Dean, I'm not talking about trusting her, I'm talking about using her. I mean, we're at war, right? And we don't know jack about the enemy, we don't know where they are, we don't know what they're doing. I mean, hell, we don't know what they want. Now this Ruby girl knows more than we will ever find out on our own. Now yes, it's a risk, I know that, but we need to take it".

"You're okay right, I mean, you're feeling okay?"

"I'm with Dean on this one" I pointed out.

Sam talking about working with the enemy to defeat the enemy? It's not bad, but she knows Sam's weak spot and this can turn in the bad way.

"Yeas, I'm fine. Why are you always asking me that?"

Before anyone can answer that, a cell rings.

"It's not mine" Sam said.

I go for mine, but no calls.

"It's not mine" I said putting my phone back in my jacket.

"Nope" Dean thinks for a second "check the glove compartment, its Dad's".

"Dad's?" Sam and I asked surprised.

"Yes, I keep it charged up in case any of his old contacts call".

Sam does what Dean said and answers Dad's phone.

"Hello? Yes…. This is Edgar Cayce…. No! No, no, no don't… don't call the police, I'll handle this myself. Thanks. You know, can you just uh, can you just lock it back up for me?... Great. Uhm, I… Uh, I don't have, my book in front of me" he gestures for a pen.

I open my bag and grab him a pen and a note book.

"Do you… do you have the address so I can…. Sure, ok. Go ahead…." He writes down the address "right, thanks a lot" he hangs up and turns towards Dean "Dad ever tell you he kept a container at a storage place?"

"What?"

"Outside Buffalo?"

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yeah. And someone just broke into it" Sam said.

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SP °N3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

We go down the elevator of the storage facility, I'm still on the surprised mod. It explains why everything always had fit in his truck and the man was armed like a chef.

"Man…" Dean chuckles slightly shaking his head.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Just Dad. You know him and his secrets. Spend all this time with the guy and it's like we barely even know the man".

"Well, we're about to learn something".

The doors open and Sam leads us to the good container. We managed to get a copy of the key, so Dean unlocks the lock and opens us the garage type of door.

"Wow" I breathed out.

Even though we can't see much because it is dark, we can see many objects of all type and I can already smell the dust.

Sam and Dean take out their flashlights and I do the same flashing my way in. In the middle of the entrance, a devil trap is drawn and blood is decorating it.

"No demons allowed" Sam said mentioning the trap.

"And blood" I pointed out "look".

Dean bends down beside it and shows a tripwire which I follow with my eyes to a shotgun hidden behind an animal skill.

"Whoever broke in here got tagged" Sam said.

"Dear old Dad" Dean stated getting up.

"Two sets of boot" I say pointing the prints with the flashlight.

"Yeah, looks like it was a two-man job" Dean confirmed "and our friend with the buckshot in his looks like he kept walking".

"So what's the deal?" Sam asked "Dad would do work here or something?"

"Living the high life, as usual".

We start looking around. There are so many things, to papers, weapons and things I don't even know what it is.

"1995…"

I turn towards Dean, he has a small trophy in his hands.

"No way!" Sam exclaimed "that's my Division Championship soccer trophy. I can't believe he kept this".

"Yeah… it was probably the closest you ever came to being a boy after… yeah".

I didn't even know Sam used to play soccer, he always told me he hated soccer. I wanted him to play with me once because I had found a ball randomly in a park.

"Oh, wow!" Dean exclaimed holding up a gun "it's my first sawed-off. I made it myself, sixth grade".

I roll my eyes and continue to look through the stuff. It's funny how I feel like I'm doing something bad, Dad would be pissed if he knew we were doing this, probably. Since he is dead he probably doesn't care.

"Hey, Alex" Sam called out.

I walk over to him and stay frozen at what he shows me. It is a box full of kids craft and drawings. The one that I made for him when I was younger.

"He kept them?" I laugh "I thought he had thrown them away because I did too many and because they were ugly".

"Hey, for the age you've done this, it's impressive".

"Yeah" Dean said joining us looking at the drawings "you never did one to me, I'm kindda offended".

"I can make you one jealous boy" I smirked taping his shoulder.

I turn around and continue the look around. If he knew the reason why I never did a drawing to him or Sam, it would make them feel like I am a poor little girl.

I used to do all of those drawings because I was scared he would forget about me and my brothers when he left on his 'business' trips. It's pretty stupid because he would always come back, but when you are five years old, you think about weird things.

I walk to the back of the room to find another room, I wonder how big this place is.

"Sam, Dean" I called out.

They both join me and Sam opens the door letting me in first and then the boys enter. This is the interesting room, full of weapons and ammo. It's an arsenal that could be good to go to war. Well, we know where to come and take weapons.

"Holy crap. Look at this, he had land mines…"

I join Dean at a table and take one which is quickly snatched out of my hands.

"Hey" I whined "I was looking at that".

"Well, it's not a toy, this thing is dangerous".

"You are saying this to the girl who carries a gun eve-"

"Hey" Sam stopped us "robbers came here, remember?"

"Yeah" Dean clears his throat "they didn't take any of the guns".

"They probably knew what they were after, they left freakin' landmines".

"You are way too impressed in them" Sam told me.

I chuckle and nod. I prefer guns and bombs to makeup and beautiful things.

"Hey, Dean, Alex, check this out".

We join Sam next to a shelf full of boxes with symbols painted on it, some I know, and some I don't know.

"See these symbols?" Sam continued "that's binding magic. These are curse boxes".

"Curse boxes?" Dean repeated "th… they're supposed to keep the evil mojo in, right, kindda like the Pandora deal?"

"Yeah. Yeah, they're built to contain the power of the cursed object".

"I'm pretty sure I read something like that from Dad's journal. It's dangerous items… but he never said where they ended up. Guess we know now".

"Yeah. Well this must be his toxic dump" Sam said and points at a spot where a clean spot is "one box is missing… great".

"I hope for them they didn't open it" I sighed "stupid people. I hope they were hunters. They will know it's a cursed item in it".

"Well, I don't know why they took one in the first place" Dean said "only this, outta everything".

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

We drive in an alley beside an apartment Sam found by tracking the plate from a car we saw in the security footage we got. These people certainly aren't professionals, that's for sure.

Dean slows down and leans out the window "Connecticut. Last three digits 880" Dean said read.

"Yep, that's it" Sam confirmed.

"Should've blacked out their plates before they parked in front of the security camera…"

"Dealing with thieves" I chuckle "this is a first for me".

Dean parks the Impala near the apartment and we go up to the good door. I bend down in front of the door and work out my magic opening the door in a few seconds.

We walk inside, all of us our guns aimed up, we never know. Especially in a place where it looks dirty and they probably don't pay a lot to stay here.

"Royal Flush" a man says "Grossman, that's the second Royal Flush in eight hands"

"Yeah" the man who I presume being Grossman said "this is a lot of fun".

"I can't lose" he sighs heavily "I mean, really, I… I can't lose! Maybe this thing really works? You know what I'm saying?"

I share a look with both of my brothers, something isn't right and I have a feeling that they opened the box. Though, he looks happy? Isn't a cursed object supposed to hurt you in some way?

"Ah. I tell you something, there's no way in hell we are handing it over to that stuck-up bitch know, not after all we've been through. Uh, uh. Let's go, huh? Let's get out of here, let's go have some fun".

Suddenly, Sam and Dean both enter the room screaming "freeze! Freeze! Nobody moves!"

I stay close behind, watching them doing the fake police job.

"Don't move!" Sam yelled followed by Dean.

Both man gets up from the couch and stare at us confused.

"What is this?" One asked.

I look around the room and spot a box which looks the same at the others we found in Dad's container. And the box is open, which is not good.

"Stop!" Sam yelled before the man could approach.

"All right, give us the box" Dean ordered "and please tell me you didn't-"

"Oh, they did" Sam cut him off.

"You opened it!" Dean exclaimed.

He moves towards one of the guys and slams him against the wall.

"Are you guy's cops?" He yelled "are you guy's cops?"

"What was in the box?" Dean asked him, ignoring totally his question.

The man looks down at the table and I follow it only to find…

"Oh, was that it, huh? It was wasn't it? What is that thing?"

A rabbit's foot?

Suddenly, the man knocks Dean's gun letting it fall on the ground. The contact, makes it fire. The bullet hits Sam's gun and then mine… is that even possible?

I drop my gun on the floor and make a quick move to get it, but Dean suddenly pushes me down on the coffee table.

"Sorry!" Sam and Dean shouted at the same time.

I get up with difficulty pain shooting me in my arm. I hate falling on tables, I'm not like my brothers, I am not like stone.

The second I get up, I spot Sam on the floor, one of the guys on top of him, his hand around my brother's throat. I make a move towards him, but he manages to grab the rabbit foot and kick the guy off.

"I got it!" Sam yelled.

The other guy advances though, Dean's gun in his hand aiming right to Sam's face.

"No you don't".

As he says that, he pulls on the trigger, but it gets stuck. He tries multiple times, but nothing works. He backs away, tripping on the rug and falls on the couch which falls over too.

"Sam!" I called out.

The other dude standing by the bookcase, with my gun. I can't believe he has my gun, it's mine.

As he prepares himself too shoot, the books falls on his head. Is that possible too?

As the guy falls, my gun flies out of his hand and Sam catches it with no difficulty.

"That was lucky" I mumbled.

"Is that a rabbit's foot?" Dean asked pointing at the foot in Sam's hand.

"I think it is" Sam said holding it up.

I chuckle "a rabbit foot for Rabbit Man".

Both my brothers glance at me, both sharing the same confused and 'it is not funny' look.

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

"Are you now lucky?" I asked Sam from the backseat of the Impala "you'll probably like be our lucky bunny. That would be great for hunts… if I had it I'd always pass in my school work".

Sam turns his head towards me "kiddo, do I have to remind you this is a curse object?"

I open my mouth to say something, but I have nothing to say so I shrug.

Dean enters the Impala, and hands Sam a bunch of scratch and win tickets. How come I didn't think about that? This is genius.

"Dean, come on" Sam sighed, discouraged.

"What? Hey, that was my gun he was aiming at your head, and my gun don't jam. So that was a lucky break. Not to mention them taking themselves out, also a lucky break".

"And it's after you took that rabbit's foot" I pointed out.

"Exactly" Dean pointed at me "come on Sam, scratch and win!"

Sam sighs, but take it anyway. He starts scratching with a penny Dean just gave him.

"Dean, like I just told Alex, it's gotta be cursed somehow. Otherwise Dad wouldn't locked it up".

He gives the card to Dean and I take a quick look at it. I think I need glasses or something like that. Is it really the number I'm seeing?

"$1200…. You just won $1200!" He laughs.

"Holly crap" I glance at Sam with a smile "this isn't a curse".

Dean hollers and gives another one to Sam.

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

I roll my eyes, but still laugh at Dean. He is still not over the fact that Sam won his six scratch cards, the six of them all wins. It's pretty amazing, but Sam is right on something, it's a cursed object, I had thought about it myself.

"Oh, man!" Dean laughed as he puts the cards on the hood of the Impala.

"Dude, you know that we don't even have a real money account? We just get new ones when we need cash".

"Come on, Alex!" He smiles even wider "this is so much money!"

"Yeah well-"

"Awesome!" Dean cut me off.

"What?"

I turn around, seeing Sam with a golden watch in his hand. Did he just find it out of nowhere? This is luck.

"Dean, what are you going to do with all this money? We don't need anything since we live in a car" I pointed out and pause "we could use some ammo, though we found a lot in Dad's storage place".

"Come, on ankle bitter, live a little" he laughs again "this is way too awesome".

"If you give me one" I lean my back on the Impala "I would be very happy to go buy me some new manga's and maybe new movies and-"

"Nope, it's mine".

"Well, Sam scratched is, so it's his".

"But I bought them".

Before I can say anything else, Sam joins us, his face showing discouraged as he sees Dean's giant smile.

"Dude! We're up fifteen grand!"

Sam doesn't look as excited as Dean is though, he really looks worried.

"Sam, what did Bobby said?" I asked.

"He said that the rabbit foot is only good luck when you have it, if you lose it… well, the luck turns bad and you die".

"I guess he's working on a way to break the curse?"

"Yeah".

We start walking towards the dinner, I was hungry a few minutes ago, but now that Sam is in danger, I just want to find something to save him.

"Don't worry" Dean told him as we enter "Bobby'll find a way to break it. Until then, I say we hit Vegas, pull a little Rain Man. You can be Rain Man".

"Look, we just lay low until Bobby calls back okay?" He talks then to the guy at the table service "hi, uh, table for three please".

The man suddenly smiles "congratulations!"

An alarm goes off and people arrives with a big poster thing balloons and confetti's falling on us as flashes invades my view. I hide behind the poster, since I'm smaller than them, I can easily hide.

"You are the one millionth guest of the Biggerson's Restaurant family!"

Are you serious? One millionth? It had to be us?

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

I lean back on the bench, I ate way too much. This was good food, even though I wasn't really hungry, it came back when I started eating, like always.

"Bobby's right" Sam said looking up from his laptop "this lore goes way back. Pure Hoodoo. You can't just cut one off any rabbit. Has to be in a cemetery, under a full moon, on Friday the thirteenth".

"Wow, the people who did that really wanted someone dead, it's complicated" I said.

"I think from now on, we only go to places with Buggerson's" Dean said totally off subject.

He takes another spoon of his ice cream and holds up his hand to his head. Sam and I laugh at him.

"Can I freshen you up?" A British woman's voice asked.

I look at the waitress, and I can instantly see Dean's eyes grow to appreciation towards that girl.

"Yeah, yeah sure. Thanks" Sam accepted.

The waitress pours Sam more coffee, but spills some on the table.

"Oh!" She gasped.

"Oh! Oh, I… uh…"

"Let me mop up here" she said using her towel from her apron.

"No, no don't worry, it's okay. It's okay, I got it, uh…"

"It's no trouble, really".

"Ok".

"Sorry about that".

"It's all right" Sam told her.

She smiles at Sam, the kind of smile girls usually do more to Dean and she leaves. Sam and Dean both leans on the table, their eyes on the girl. Boys will be boys even when they are grown up men.

"Dude. If you were ever to get lucky…"

"Shut up" Sam smirked sitting back normally.

"You two are unbelievable. You know she could have a boyfriend".

"Nope" Dean shakes his head "she wouldn't come flirt at us. I know when someone wants to have fun".

I grimace "ew, Dean".

Sam laughs and suddenly spills his coffee all over him and even some a little on me. He jumps out of his seat and bumps into a waiter making him spill the content he was carrying.

"Sorry!" Sam told him.

"How was that good?" Dean said.

"Sam, the foot" I realized.

He searches his pockets, but they are all empty.

"The girl" I understood.

She didn't drop the coffee by accident, she certainly didn't.

"Son of a bitch" Dean cursed.

We run out the restaurant, we have to get that girl, she shouldn't be really far.

As we run out, Sam suddenly disappears from my sight. I stop, Dean doing the same and we both turn around. Sam is laying down on the ground, flat on his stomach groaning in pain.

"Wow! You suck!" Dean exclaimed helping him up.

"Ow" he whined.

"So what, now your luck turns bad?" Dean asked him.

Sam's jeans are all scrap and his knees all bloody. This is bad luck, which is not good.

"I guess".

"How bad does that going to go?" I asked already knowing the answer.

Sam told us, until death.

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

"Adios, compadre".

We walk inside the apartment of the thieves. Well, one of them died from a horrible 'accident'.

The guy in sitting on a chair pouring some Tequila on the floor. As he sees us, he becomes annoyed.

"Oh, man. What do you want?"

"Heard about your friend" Dean told him "that's bad luck".

"Piss off".

"We know someone hired you to steal the rabbit's foot. A woman".

"Oh yeah? How do you know that?"

"Because she just stole it from us, dickhead" I snapped.

"Alex, chill" Dean whispered to me.

Chill? That dude has the information to where that girl or who that girl is. Also, let's not slip the fact he tried to kill us. And he is laughing at our face!

"Listen man, this is ser-"

Sam does not finish his phrase, instead, I only hear a loud 'boom' on the floor, followed by another one and Sam gasps in surprise. I just put a hand on my forehead and sigh, this curse is ridiculous.

"Sam, you ok?" Dean asked.

"Yeah! I'm good!" Sam answered catching his breath.

"I want you to tell us her name" Dean asked again to the guy.

"Screw you".

"It wasn't a freak accident that killed your partner".

"What?" He asked confused.

"It was the rabbit foot" I cleared out.

"You guys are crazy".

"You know I'm not. You saw what happened, what it did. All the flukes, all the luck. When you lose the foot that luck goes sour. That's what killed your friend. And my brother here is next. And who knows how many innocent people after that. Now if you don't help us stop this thing that puts those deaths on your head".

The guy doesn't answer, but he looks guilty, he looks to care. He started this mess, he is the one who stool that cursed box in the first place.

"Now I can read people" Dean added "and I get it. You're a thief, and a scumbag".

The guy looks at him hurt and slightly mad, but Dean doesn't care and continues.

"That's fine. But you're not a killer. Are you?"

He takes a moment and finally whispers "no".

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

We exit the apartment with at least a few information. Now, even though it's night time, we have to find the woman though I just forgot the name. By seeing Sam's bad luck being really bad, everything can happen.

Dean's cell rings "hello?"

Dean talks to the phone while Sam and I just wait behind him. I just wait there, my arms crossed listening to Dean's conversation.

"Bobby, that's great, 'xcept, Sam, uh…. Sam lost the foot".

I turn towards Sam who just step on a gum. Wow.

"Bobby, bobby, listen. This, uh, this hot chick stole it from him. I'm serious. In her mid-twenties, and she was sharp you know, good enough at the con to play with us. And she only gave the guy she hired a name, probably and alias or something" he turns towards us "uh, Luigi or something?"

"Lugosi" Sam answered.

"Lugosi" Dean repeated turning back.

Looking back at Sam, I can't help it but feel more discouraged than ever. That gum Sam has on his shoe? Well, he is trying to get it off by using the drain bars, this won't end well.

Suddenly, his shoe fells into the drain.

"Bela Lugosi? That's cute" I hear Dean say "…Well she knew about the rabbit's foot. Is she a Hunter?... Ah, I guess she's back…. Great…. Thanks, Bobby. Again".

With that, he hangs up and turns towards us. Sam is just standing there, one show and his face completely sad.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I lost my shoe" he said with a low voice.

"Really?" I sighed and go in the backseat of the Impala.

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

"All right, Bobby, thanks. Hey, we owe ya another one" Dean hangs up and addresses himself to us "all right, Bobby's got it on pretty good authority, that this Bela chick… lives in Queens. So it'll take me about two hours to get there".

"Wait, 'me'?" I asked leaned towards the front seat.

"You, my brother and sister, are staying here, 'cause I don't want your bad luck getting us killed".

Dean parks the car in the parking of a motel and as we go to get out, Dean stops us.

"You two stay here, I'll get the key".

I sigh and lean back in the seat "you know, Sammy, your luck is pissing me off".

"And you think it's not for me?" He asked rolling his eyes.

"Dean will find the girl and fix it, he always does".

"Yeah" Sam sighed.

"Come on kiddos!" Dean called us to get out.

Sam and I follow him to the room.

"What am I even supposed to do, Dean?" Sam asked.

Dean turns on the light "nothing! Nothing! Come here. I don't want you doing anything. I want you to sit right here" Dean pulls a chair setting it in the middle of the room "and don't move, ok? Don't turn the light, don't turn off the light. Don't even scratch your nose" he points at me "and you watch him".

"What?" I exclaimed "Dean you need help-"

"No" he shakes his head "watch unlucky guy".

Sam sits on the chair and I sit on the bed next to him. Dean leaves us in the room, and I am stuck to watch Sam, hoping nothing will happen.

The second Dean is gone, Sam scratch his nose.

"Hey, Dean told you not too" I joked with a serious tone.

"Doesn't mean Dean told you to watch me you can tell me what to do" he said "you know I am still the oldest".

"You are the one with the back luck".

"Yeah".

I sigh. This is going to be really long hours. I put my elbows on my knees and my chin on my hands.

"Sam, let's at least play a game" I proposed "this is boring".

"Why not… uh…" he looks around "we usually play cards".

"Well, my bag is still in the Impala and I don't think it's a good idea Dean would be happy to see you move around".

"Uh" he groaned.

I shrug. All we can do is wait I guess.

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

I think it has been almost half a day. I could just turn my head towards the alarm clock to see what time it is, but I don't feel like it. I feel really lazy and I can't wait for Dean to come back.

Sam starts to balance on the back chair legs.

"Hey, Sam. You'll fall" I warned.

He goes back on the four and sighs annoyed.

Suddenly, the AC unit breaks, smoke coming out of it. That had to happen, that really had too.

"Oh, come on, I… I didn't… I wasn't…" he sighs and makes a step to get up, but I stop him.

"I got it, Sam. You'll get something go… unlucky".

"Alex" he sighs.

I stop him by showing my hand and walk towards the unit. I approach it, slowly. What if Sam's bad luck could come on me?

The second I'm beside it, it catches on fire and Sam pushes me out of the way. He takes the sheets on the bed and tries to stop it, but his sleeve catches on fire and he falls on the ground tripping in the curtains.

"Sammy!" I exclaimed.

I get on my knees and grab his shoulder, but he is already unconscious. At least the fire stopped, that's good, but…. what do I do now?

"Hello kid".

I freeze.

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

"Let us go!" I yelled.

These two guys just entered the room and decided to start a fight. This is how I ended up being next to Sam tied up with duct tape. I hope Dean is close, he will save us and take Sam's bad luck away.

I tried to fight the guys off, but they both got me first. I am skilled, I know how to fight, but most of the time I am with my brothers and they were two men against a small girl.

"Well, we have something to discuss with your brothers… and you in a matter of fact".

"Come on…" I sighed.

Sam suddenly comes back to the conscious world.

"Sammy" I called out.

"Oh, he's awake!" The guy Creedy said.

"Back with us, eh?" Kubrick said.

"We didn't even have to touch you. You just went all" he chuckles "spastic, and knocked yourself out? It was like watching Jerry Lewis try to stack chairs. Though your little sis put on a fight".

"I hope I didn't hurt your feeling, bitch" I snapped.

"Who are you, what do you w-"

Kubrick snaps his fingers in his face "I used to think your friend Gordon sent me".

Gordon? The guy that tried to kill Sam, kidnapped me and Dean and stabbed me in my shoulder letting me bleed to death? Oh, I want him to come so I can beat his ass.

"Gordon?" Dean exclaimed "oh come on!"

"Yeah, because he asked me to track you down, and put a bullet in your brain".

"Great. That sounds like him".

"But, as it turns out… I'm on a mission from God" he said slapping Sam.

"Hey!" I yelled "don't hurt him!"

"Well, missy, you'll have your turn in a minute" Creedy smiled.

"You don't touch her" Sam warned his voice angry.

"I'll be worried about you".

Kubrick continue to hit him until he becomes unconscious again.

"Hey!" I yelled again "I thought you wanted to talk!"

"Well, sometimes we have to use the force".

I laugh "what kind of force are you talking about Jedi?"

"You are funny" Kubrick laughs "I need to talk to you. Gordon told me to kill you too. He says you are really dangerous too, maybe even more than your big brother".

Me? Dangerous? It's not possible, the demon took it away when we killed him in the cemetery. Did he take it away? Maybe he left a little part of the power in me. Gordon has been in prison for quite a long time, he probably didn't have the news about the demon's death.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Let's share with your brother" he smiled.

He grabs a glass of water Creedy brought him and splashes it in his face. Sam wakes up, his face now wet and bloody.

"Sammy, you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah… are you?"

"I'm okay".

"You were a part of that demon plan to open the gate weren't you?" Kubrick asked.

"Wow, you get in the questions fast" I mumbled.

Sam gives me a warning glare. I should probably follow it, they look like idiots, and they could do anything stupid.

"We did everything we could to stop it" Sam said.

"Lie, lie, lie! You were in on it. You know what their next move is too, don't you?"

"No, I don't, okay? You're wrong about all of this".

"Where are they gonna hit us next?"

He looks at me than Sam. How can we answer to this question when we don't know? The yellow eye demon is dead, the other demons we let out by accident, they could be anywhere.

"Where!"

As he yells that, Kubrick slaps me on the side of my face.

"Hey!" Sam reacted instantly "don't touch her!"

"Ouch, you hurt girls now? That's low" I laughed.

"You know, Gordon told me about you, Alex, you too Sam. About your powers and that anger of yours. You two are some kindda weirdo psychic freak?"

"No, not anymore. I… no powers, no visions, nothing, it just…"

"Liar!"

He punches Sam. This guy has seriously anger problem and he thinks I am the one with that problem.

"Now, no more lies. There's an army of demons out there pushing at a world already on the brink we're on deck for the endgame here, right? So, maybe, just maybe you can understand" he pauses taking out his gun "why we can't take chances".

Kubrick aims his gun at Sam's head, I try to get loose from the duct tape, but it only hurts more and Creedy decides to advance and hits me.

"Don't try to get out there, girly".

"Whoa, okay, okay, no, do… hold on a minute!" Sam pleaded.

"Hey, Kubrick just-"

Creedy tries to reason, but he doesn't listen. I swear, if he shoots my brother, I am going to kill him. I'm going to make him suffer.

"No, you saw what happened, Creedy. Ask yourself, why are we here? Because you saw a picture on the web? Because we chose this motel instead of another? Luck like that doesn't just happen".

"Look, I can explain, all of that if-"

This freaking foot, it's not just bad luck for Sam, it's for all of us now. I didn't know that some people would want to kill us because we opened the gate of hell. Of course some are probably angry, like Isaac was, but them. They are crazy, Gordon is the crazy guy in this.

"Shut up!" Kubrick shouted turning towards Creedy without letting his aim off Sam "it's God, Creedy. He led us here for one reason. To do his work. This… is destiny".

Suddenly, I see the man I was waiting for to come and save the day".

"Whoa" Dean enters the room taking out his gun.

Kubrick cocks the gun at Sam's head and I instantly pull on the tape.

"Nope. No destiny. Just a rabbit's foot" Dean said.

Kubrick turns around "put the gun down, sun, or you're gonna be scraping brain off the wall".

"Oh, that thing?" Dean said playfully showing his gun.

What the hell is he doing? He wants to get shot or something?

"Yeah, that thing".

"Okay" Dean puts the gun down on the table beside him "but you see, there's something about me that you don't know".

"Yeah? What would that be?"

"It's my lucky day".

With those simple words, Dean throws a pen which enters the barrel of Kubrick's gun. Lucky day? I guess it's more that he found Bella and stole the foot and touched it.

"Oh my God" Dean laughed with a giant smile on his face "did you see that shot!"

Creedy makes a move forwards to punch Dean, but Dean takes a step and dodges him easily. Creedy runs right on the wall falling unconscious. Yes, the rabbit's foot has something to do with it.

"I'm amazing" Dean said.

He picks up the television remote and throws it at Kubrick, right between his eyes and he falls on the ground unconscious.

"I'm batman" Dean smiled with a victorious face.

"Yeah" Sam said sarcastic "you're Batman".

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

After Dean got us out of the tape, we instantly left leaving no trace of us. I hope these guys go see Gordon and tell them that we aren't easy to get. We are stronger, we are better than him.

"How many did you buy?" I asked watching Dean scratch another card.

"As many as I could" he simply answered.

I laugh and move towards Sam who is preparing the ingredients in a small braise fire he did. We had to wait till dark to do it in the cemetery, so no one can be here.

"All right. Bone ash, cayenne pepper… that should do it" Sam said getting up.

"You should be happy you didn't burn yourself, you are still in the 'I have bad death luck'".

Sam laughs "well, I have mister good luck to do the contrary".

"Dean!" I called out "we have to do it".

"One second" he said concentrated on the scratching.

"Dean, you-"

"Hey" Dean cut him off "back off, Jinx... I'm bringing home bacon".

I shake my head, but still have a small smile on my face, Dean will never change.

"All right" Dean puts the cards in his jacket pocket and leaves it on the tombstone "say goodbye 'wascawy wabbit'".

He walks in front of the braise Sam made with the foot.

"I think you'll find that belongs tome" a British woman voice said.

I look up, it's the same girl we saw at the dinner, the one that stole the foot from Sam. Though, she doesn't have short black hair, she has long light brown hair. I guess this is Bela. Right now, she is holding a gun up to us, she really wants something that has a curse on it?

"Or you know, whatever" she pauses "put the foot down, honey".

"No. You're not going to shoot anybody" Dean said "see I happen to be able to read people. Ok, you're a thief, fine, but you're not-"

Before he can finish, I hear a loud bang and a sudden pain to my shoulder. I fall on my knees holding my left shoulder. Did she just shot me!

Sam kneels beside me, helping me to my feet's and cheeks the wound.

"Son of a-"

"Back off, tiger" Bela told Dean "back off. You make one more move and I'll pull the trigger. You've got luck, Dean. You, I can't hit. But them? I can't miss, especially your brother".

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Dean exclaimed "you don't just go around shooting people like that!"

"Relax it's a shoulder hit, I can aim. Besides, who here hasn't shot a few people? Put the rabbit's foot on the ground now".

"All right! All right. Take it easy".

He can't give it to that bitch, I don't know what she would do with it, but people can get hurt with that thing.

Dean bends down to put it on the ground.

"Think fast" Dean said throwing the foot.

Bela catches it making an angry face "damn!"

"Now, what do you say we destroy that ugly-ass piece of dead thing?"

She sighs, annoyed, but still advances towards the fire and drops it.

"Thanks very much. I'm out one and a half million, and on the bad side of a fairly psychotic buyer".

"Wow. I really don't feel bad about that" Dean said "Sam? Alex?"

"Nope" we both answered.

"Not even a little" Sam added.

"Hmmm. Maybe next time I'll hang you out to dry" she said walking towards a stone and leans onto it.

"Oh, don't go away angry, just go away".

She smiles "have a nice night, boys and girl".

She gets up and leaves us, finally leaves.

"I hate her" I said clutching my bloody shoulder.

I can feel the blood through my fingers pouring down on my shirt and jacket. Let's not forget the pain.

"You good?" Dean asked me after putting his jacket.

"I'll live" I sighed.

Sam takes my hand and puts a bandana and press it back on the wound.

"Keep pressure" he said.

"Yes doc" I smiled.

"I guess we're back to normal now, huh? No good luck, no bad luck. Oh! I forgot, we're up $46000. I almost forgot about the…" he starts going through each pockets of his jacket "scratch tickets".

He continues to search, but can't find anything. Suddenly, nearby, a car passes honking loudly.

I look at the car, which is probably Bela. Before leaving she leaned on Dean's jacket and left… that bitch.

We all give each other a look and Dean yells.

"Son of a bitch!"

I bite my lip to not laugh and Sam does the same.


	49. Sin City

Chapter 49-Sin City

* * *

**-Authors Note: Hello there! I'm sorry it has been so long! I wasn't feeling good because I got my windsome teeth taken out, but I feel better and I am back! I hope you like it and review what you thought? **

**-Spoiler Alert: Spoilers of Supernatural.**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, only Alexandria. **

**-Tumrl: spnkisum**

* * *

Last word… done!

"I am now finished and now I am going to eat!" I exclaimed.

Dean and Bobby doesn't pay any attention to me, both to occupied doing their thing. Dean is making bullets and Bobby is at his desk working on the Colt. I watched for a while, impressed of all those little pieces to make this awesome gun. I hope he finds a way to make it work again, this gun can be really useful for us.

I sigh leaning on the couch and stare at Dean's work.

"Hey" Sam greeted everyone as he enters the room.

"Hey" Dean looks up at him "what's up".

He replies to him and not me? I'm offended…

"Might've found some omens in Ohio. Dry lightning, barometric-pressure drop".

"Well that's thrilling".

"Plus, some guy blows his head off in a church and another goes postal in a hobby shop before the cops take him out".

"Could be demonic" I shrugged.

"Or, it could just be a suicide and a psycho scrap booker" Dean said.

"Yeah, but it's our best lead since Lincoln".

"Where in Ohio?" Dean asked.

"Elizabethville" Sam answered "it's a half-dead factory town in the rust belt".

Well, another shitty town… why not?

"There's got to be a demon or two in South Beach" Dean said.

"Sorry" Sam smiles "maybe next time" he pauses "how's it going, Bobby?"

"Slow" he simply answered his eyes still on his work.

"Eh, I tell you, it's a little sad seeing the Colt like that" Dean admitted.

"Nah, I think it's cool" I said "seeing all the parts and seeing what it's made of…. Bobby? Will you teach me one day? The parts of the gun… inside of it".

"Of course darlin'. The only thing it's good for now is figuring out what makes it tick".

"So what makes it tick?" Sam asked.

I chuckle. If Bobby knew, he would have already told us. This is why Bobby gives him a hard look.

"So" Dean changes the subject "if we want to go check out these omens in Ohio…" he turns towards Bobby "you think you can have that thing ready by this afternoon?"

Sam chuckles and I only roll my eyes. Bobby is doing what he can, those boys are sometimes really making me discouraged.

"Well, it won't kill demons by then, but I can promise it'll kill you".

I laugh, that one was good.

"All right, come on, we're wasting daylight" Dean said getting up from his seat and addresses himself to me "go grab your bags".

"Yep, see ya Bobby!" I said jumping off the couch grabbing my laptop.

"See you, Bobby" Sam said.

Before we exit the room, Bobby calls us out.

"Hey! You kids run into anything. Anything. You call me".

We all nod and leave to a really needed hunt. I want to kill something, save someone and feel good about the job.

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

I am back in my serious clothes and I am finally following Sam and Dean again in as a fake insurance company. It feels weird to lie in a church, though it is for a good cause. Usually people come here to say their confession, and we are here lying about our identity.

"There's not much left for the insurance company" Father Gil told us "it was a suicide… I saw it myself".

This is worst, killing himself in a church in front of the Father.

"Well, this shouldn't take long, then" Dean said.

Father Gil sighs "that's where Andy did it. It's the first time I'd seen him in weeks. He used to come every Sunday".

"When did he stop?" Sam asked.

"Probably about… two months ago? Right around the time everything else started to change".

"Change how?" I asked.

Sam and Dean both give me a look. I know I said that I wouldn't talk and only listen, but I want to show them that I am good at the job.

"Oh, let's just say this used to be a town…" Father Gil answered "you could be proud of. People… cared about each other. Andy sang in a choir, and then one day, he just… wasn't Andy anymore. It was like he was…"

"Possessed?" Sam suggested.

Really? He could've asked it like: hey bud? Was the guy possessed by something supernatural? We are hunters.

"You could say that. Gambled away his money, cheated on his wide, destroyed his business" he listed "yes, like a switch had flipped".

"Father, did you know the man who killed those folks in the hobby shop?" Sam asked.

"Sure, Tony Perkins".

"Tony Perkins" Sam repeated.

"Good man" the Father added.

"Would you say that his personality suddenly changed one day, too?"

"I never thought about it that way, but…" he pauses thinking and realizes everything "yes. About the same time as Andy. About two months ago".

"Well, thank you, Father" Dean told him "appreciate your time"

He gives us a smile and walks away leaving the three of us to get out of the church.

"Two months ago" Sam told us quietly so no one hears him "we open up the devil's gate, all of a sudden this town turns into Margaretville? It's no coincidence".

"So we have to stop whatever is happening" I said.

We walk out the church and before we get in the car, Dean stops me by grabbing my arm.

"Alex. You know that you are in training, so that means you don't talk, it doesn't change as when you were fallowing us for smaller gigs".

"But, it was a pertinent question" I replied "it's kindda what we do, right?"

"Just do what we say, okay? When I think you are ready, I'll tell you".

I sigh and nod slowly, I guess I have to do what he says if I want to continue to go with them…

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

We enter the motel room, and I've been in many motel cheap rooms, but this one is weird. It has a mirror on the ceiling and I think it's disgusting, when you know what people does with that.

"Richie" I hear Dean say.

I drop my bags on a bed and turn around to see the guy, I remember that guy, I don't know how I could have forgotten him, he is a weird dude.

"I don't believe it" Dean chuckled.

Dean goes in the hall to talk with Richie, who has a girl who walks at his side. A taller girl than him, though he is small, she has blond hair and she's wearing sexy clothes, which gives the cue that they were having fun all night.

"Hey, Dean… Winchester, right?" He asked.

"Yeah" Dean nodded.

"This is my sister, uh, Cheryl".

What? Sister? That's… uh…

"Hey" she greeted with a naughty smile.

"Cheryl" Dean nodded.

Richie hands her money "there" she leaves "well, you know… stepsister".

"Come on in" he told him "this is my brother Sam, and you remember Alex right?"

"Yeah, I do, you grown up" he said and looks at Sam "how you doing?"

"Not too bad" Sam answered "how do you two know each other?"

"You were in school" Dean said.

"It was that succubus, in Canarsie, right?" Richie asked.

"Yeah, yeah" Dean confirmed.

I remember that, it was about two years after Sam left, or one, not too sure. Dad was on his own hunting his own case and Dean didn't want me alone at the motel so he had brought me to see that guy.

"Oh, man" Richie stated "you should have seen the rack on this broad. Freakin' tragedy when I had to gank her".

"Who, whoa" Dean stopped him "who killed her? If I remember, your ass was toast until I showed up".

"Oh, I forgot, what a comedian this guy was".

"Richie" Dean sighs "Richie, know what? I told you then and I'll tell you again, you're not cut out for this job. You're gonna get yourself killed".

Everyone can get killed in this job, look at us? Our family is sucked. Mom was killed by supernatural, Dad too. Sam died because of a supernatural dude, and Dean is going to die because of a supernatural deal.

Richie's phone rings, so he answers "talk to me" he talks to Dean "FIY, Winchester, words hurt" he gets his attention back to the person on the phone "yeah?... No, it's not a good time, babe. Later".

Babe? He just slept with his stepsister and gets a call from his 'babe'? Is it a babe, like serious or just another…

Fuck this, he's just a real player.

"So, you find anything in this town, anyway?" Dean asked Richie once he was off the phone.

"Ah, no" he shakes his head "I got nothing. Oh, wait a minute. You mean as in demons and whatnot?"

"Yeah".

"No, I got nothing".

He is really an amateur, not a real hunter. He also looks like a dude on vacation, wearing a weird shirt.

"Typical" Dean commented quietly "what about your sister back there?"

"Oh, honestly? She definitely had the devil in her, but she wasn't no demon, you know what I'm saying?"

Sam, Dean and I all grimace, disgusted. It would be like Sam or Dean with…. Oh God, now I need something to erase my memory.

"Right" Richie said and clears his throat "awkward…. Seriously. Church guy, hobby-shop guy, they were lunch meat by the time I got there. Hey, maybe they were possessed, but I can't prove it".

"Yeah, that's where we are, too" Sam said "you know, let's just say that demons are possessing people in this town. You know, raising hell-"

"Yeah" Dean nodded "but why wouldda blow his brains out?"

"Well, for fun?" Richie answered like it was obvious "you know, he wrecks one body, move to another. You know, like taking a stolen car for a joyride".

"Anybody else left it the town that fits the profile, you know, nice guy turned douche, still breathing?"

"There's Trotter".

"Who is that?" I asked.

"Well, he used to be head of the Rotary Club. And then people say he turned bastard all of a sudden? Brought in the gambling, the hookers… ah… he practically owns this whole town".

"Know where we could find him?" Sam asked.

"Oh, he'll be at his bar in a few hours".

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

This is where Dean pulls up the Impala. I've never seen a bar like that, and I did a lot of them. People are all around, music playing and girls walking around, the boys checking them… it's like seeing a scene straight from a movie.

"I thought you said this was some boarded-up factory town" Dean told Sam as he looks around.

"It is. At least, it's supposed to be".

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Dean asked with a big smile on his face "let's do some research".

"With that smile I think it's Sam and I whose going to do some research" I pointed out.

"Nope, you stay in here. I don't want you in there… we never know".

"What?" I look at him shocked "I'll stay with Sam all along, I think it's safer to stay with him than being alone out here".

"She's right" Sam said.

Dean sighs heavily "fine, stay where Sam can see you".

I give him a huge nod and exit the door. I'm pretty sure I can take care of men who has dirty eyes. I am trained and I carry a gun on me, I also have two body guards and most importantly, I don't drink.

We get out the car and make our way inside and in the crowed. I feel Sam's hand on my back, protectively.

We suddenly fall on Richie, wearing a vacancies shirt, the orange one with a white shirt. He looks like an idiot.

"Oh, Richie. Look at you" Dean laughed.

"Hey" they shake hand.

"Bringing satin back".

"Oh, you like this?" He asked "try Thai silk, Canal Street. You'd have to pay $300 for threads like these, easy. Cost me, fuggedaboutit".

"How much is 'forget about it'?" Dean asked.

I put a hand to my mouth, hiding my smile.

"Ah, forget about it" Richie nods and points a guy "that's Trotter over there. He sits there all night can't touch him".

"So what do we do?" I asked

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna do a little investigating with that bartender".

I follow his gaze towards this brunette girl, yep tight clothes, sexy. Dean's style.

"Easy" Richie smiles "me and her, we got a little… somethin', something' lined up for later".

I glance back at the sexy girl and at the somewhat loser in front of me. Really? Is she ugly without make up or something?

"Yeah, right" Dean said also not believing him.

"Stings, don't it? All right. I got to hit the head, release the hostages be back in a few".

He leaves. I'm still trying to figure how he did it, how did he get that girl.

"I can't believe he got a girl that's not his sister" I said impressed.

"Yeah" Dean agreed "no way he gets a girl like that. I mean, look at her. You could fit that ass on a nickel".

Before I can get out a comment how stupid Dean is, another voice talks behind us.

"You think so?"

We turn around, Father Gil sitting at the bar with a glass in his hands.

"Oh" Dean chuckles "sorry, Padre".

"Knew you boys would find your way here. Even the girls" he said pointing at me "they all do".

"No offense, but what are you doing here, Father?" Sam asked.

"Like it or not, you go where your flock is".

The hot bartender Dean likes a lot, comes and pours another drink to Father Gil.

"Plus, the clergy drinks for free" she added.

"True, and a certain bartender owes me a confession".

"Not in this lifetime, Father" she laughed.

"I better see your butt on Sunday" he said and glances back at my brothers "nickel or no nickel".

I smile, biting on my bottom lip, trying to not laugh.

Father Gil leaves, there is something wrong for sure in this town. First Sam said this town was suck, and here is everyone partying. Also, the deaths.

"What can I get you boys?" The girl asked us.

"What's your speciality?" Dean asked her.

"I make a mean hurricane".

"I guess we'll see about that".

"You don't drink hurricanes, Dean" I pointed out.

"I do now".

I roll my eyes and take a look at the place. I've seriously never saw a bar like this one, and I don't really like it. People of every kind are here, and a lot of people. Almost the whole town, I wonder how much time this goes.

I suddenly spot someone taking a gun out of his pockets. I hit Sam on his arm who looks at where I point and alerts Dean.

The man shoots another one, right in the head before Dean tackles him and Sam throws some holly water on him, but it doesn't make any effect, the only effect that it has, is that the man looks at him like he is crazy.

"What are you doing?" He yells "he slept with my wife. That bastard slept with my wife!"

"Somebody call 911!" Sam shouted.

Did this guy was normal and killed another dude in a bar because the man slept with his wife? I can understand that it's unacceptable, but still.

The weirdest thing is that for once we got caught up in something non-supernatural.

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

I'm going to go crazy if I stay one more second in this bar. I will throw a fit and run out of here, they are way too many cops and I hate cops, we can add them to my fears.

"Sam, Dean" I whispered "can we go?"

"Yeah, too many cops here" Sam agreed "I say we roll".

"Just be cool" Dean said "poor jerk. Only thing possessing him was a sixer of Pabst".

"So, what's the deal, then? People in this town getting possessed or not?"

I wish I knew, so we could either finish the job or get the hell out of this town to work on more serious thing. For example, Dean's deal.

"I don't know" Dean answered "maybe it is just what it is, town full of scumbags".

"Probably" I shrug.

"You boys ready for your mug shots?" A cop tells them.

The three of us share a glance, now they want a picture? Great, we have to leave.

"The photographer's gonna be here in a few" the cop added "and… take your picture for the local paper".

"Be an honor, officer" Dean said with a fake smile "what a thrill!"

The officer gives us one last smile before leaving us there at the bar.

"Yep, time to go" Sam said getting up.

"Wait a second" Dean stopped him "wait a second".

"What?" I asked

"Where's Richie?"

I look around, no ugly shirt in the horizon. Even though he is a loser, I hope for him he didn't get in any trouble.

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

As I come back from the bathroom, I sit with Dean at the table of the same bar we flee like a few hours ago. Once the cops and every cameras were gone, we came back.

Sam joins us, setting his and Dean's beer on the table and sits next to me.

"You do realize there's red meat within striking distance, right?" Sam asked him.

"How many times I got to tell Richie, he's gonna get himself in trouble".

"Well, let's hope he's just somewhere banged up or getting banged up… if you know what I mean" I said.

He said he had a 'thing' with the bar lady, it's probably there he is right now.

"Dean, you're assuming he's missing" Sam stated "I mean, maybe he just bailed".

"He's a moron. I mean, he's a sweet moron, but he's not a coward" Dean said "he wouldn't just bail. I got to find him".

"All right" Sam nodded "meanwhile, I think I'm gonna trail this Trotter guy, with Alex".

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I don't know. Something about the way he looked at me last night. Maybe there is something going on here".

"Well" I sighed "I'm in. I just need to do something".

"Then the plan is made" Dean concluded.

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

Sam and I are following this Trotter guy. We followed him to his office, where we do our spy mission to hide until he leaves his office. Suddenly, Sam's phone starts ringing and I give him a look saying: are you serious?

"Dean" Sam answered quietly "…. Yeah. Hey. I can't talk right now. Yeah, we're fine. Just, uh… meet us at the bar in twenty minutes, okay?"

He doesn't let Dean answer and shuts his phone.

We suddenly hear the door of Trotter's office open and Sam pulls me with him behind a wall where he certainly won't see us.

After a few minutes, Sam nods to me, to say that the way is cleared, but we stay in our hiding spot, just in case. We need to wait for the guy to come out. At this moment I wish I would've stayed with Dean to search for 'the sweet moron' instead of waiting here for… who knows how long.

"Want to play a game?" I whispered to Sam.

"What?" He looks at me confused.

"A game" I repeated saying each syllable "you know a game is-"

"I know what a game is" he sighed "it's not the time for this".

I pout "well, this is going to be long and boring".

Sam only rolls his eyes and I try to not laugh too loudly, got to keep the cover.

The door opens again and Sam leans to look and makes me the sign to follow him. Well, that was faster than I excepted.

I follow Sam quietly to the office, I use my magic instruments to open the door and let Sam in first.

Sam starts to search through the guy's stuff, but I stay standing in the middle of the room, completely lost.

"What am I supposed to look for?" I asked him.

"Anything" Sam answered.

I sigh and start looking at the library, just old books with things that I don't care about… maybe a random book that opens a secret room like the movies? That could be cool…

I feel a sudden presence behind me, and it's not Sam, and I don't like it.

I turn around, a man dressed in black carrying a gun approaches Sam first, but Sam takes a swing hitting him first in the face making the gun fall from his hands. I grab the gun and point it at the guy which Sam is still hitting.

"What are you doing here?"

Another one!

This time, when I turn around, it's Trotter who's pointing a gun at Sam and his sharp eyes on me.

"I think maybe you know" Sam told him calmly.

"Yeah? Well, I think I'm calling the cops!" He yelled.

"Cops?" Sam and I repeated.

The cops? If this guy has something to do with demons, wouldn't he kill us? That's what I would do.

"Breaking and entering, assault" Trotter listed "you're in a peck of trouble, my friends".

"Uh, wha… uh…" he gives me a confused look, but I just shrugged since I am confused too "I think, I could probably explain it-"

Instead of talking, Sam turns around and grabs the gun from Trotter's hand and points it at him.

"All right, back up!" He ordered "get back!"

"Money's in the safe! Take it and go" he told us.

"I don't want your money. I just got to be sure" he gives me a small nod towards the two men "Alex".

I take the flask from his pockets and splash some of its content on the two guys, no react. Ah… well, we are fucked.

"What kind of psycho are you?" Trotter demanded looking at us like we are freaks.

"Oh, God" Sam takes back the flask from my hands and lowers his gun, so I do the same "I'm sorry… heh… I… think this was just a minor misunderstanding? Yeah, okay, ummmm…. How 'bout we just…. We just leave… cause…." He removes the bullet from the gun "I'll take these" he places the gun down "okay, we'll go, uh, I'll leave this for, uh… you, uh… have a nice day?"

"I'll take the gun" I said following Sam out of the room.

Once we are out of the building and back in the stolen car, I can't help but to laugh. This could have gone truly wrong, but now it's just funny.

"Why are you laughing?" Sam asked me.

"You should have seen your face" I laughed "it was hilarious".

"Stop… why did you keep the gun anyway?"

"Because you never know when you need an extra gun… and I am a weird person".

"Yes you are" Sam sighed.

Though, I thought he'd be laughing, but he just looks sad. Like something wasn't right with what I had said.

"Sam?" I asked "what is it?"

"Alex, you're fifteen and… I don't know why, but it's still weird and a little scary to see you go around with a gun smiling when you kill a monster".

"I smile because I'm happy of the people I save by killing it… anyway, Sam. I need to be stronger".

"You talking about Dean?"

I nod.

"Alex, you don't have to be stronger. I'll be there, and you are already strong".

"You'll need someone to help you too" I said.

"Alex, I'm the one who has to take care of you".

If it's what he says.

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

Back at the bar. I look, again, around the place hoping to see Dean, but he is nowhere to be seen. We've been waiting for now almost thirty minutes and he's still not there.

"You look kind of tense".

A black haired woman, wearing a tight red dress, her lips sharing the color approaches Sam with a naughty smile.

"You know, I know a surefire way to relax".

"Maybe later" Sam declined.

I chuckle to myself as she sighs annoyed and moves to another man.

"Excuse me. Hi" Sam said to the barman.

"What can I get for you?" He asked.

"Um, you remember the guy we were with last night?" He asked pointing at me and himself "we sat right here. Ummm…."

"The big hero who jumped on Reggie" the barman said.

"Yeah, yeah. The… the big hero. Right. Um, have you seen him around at all today?"

"Maybe. Depends".

"Depends on what?"

The look on the man's face says everything. I take out some money I carry in my back pocket and put it in front of him, I don't even know how much I just put.

"Oh my!" Sam gasped "does everyone around here have their hand out?"

"Shut up" I told him and look at the man "tell us".

"He left with Casey about an hour ago".

"Any idea where they went?" Sam asked.

"Her place… for Bible study".

"All right, you got an address?"

"What's wrong with you?" He asked us "you think I'm gonna give you a co-worker's address, just so you can go there and get your freaky peeping-tom rocks off?"

I sigh annoyed and take the rest of my money slipping in to the barman. I hate people of this town.

"Corner of Piermont" he said "and Clinton. Have fun".

Have fun? We are not going there to… oh… that's disturbing.

We ride to the address the guy left us.

Sam knocks on the door, but no one answers, no one looks like they are home anyway. So, I push Sam away and use my lock pick to open the door.

We enter and start looking around and I smell a familiar smell of sulfur.

I check the coffee table and see the powder.

"Sam" I called out "I found sulfur".

He joins me and sighs.

"They're not here, we need to find out where they are".

"Yeah, Dean owes me fifty bucks… I gave the guy all my money".

Sam chuckles "I guess we'll have to ask more questions".

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

"Bobby, it's Sam. We got a big problem. I found some sulfur, and now I can't find Dean. Call me as soon as you get this".

Sam hangs up and I can feel this feeling in my stomach that scares me each time one of my brother is missing. I always think about the worse scenario possible, I just hope Dean is okay…

"Hey" Sam called out to the barman "excuse me. Um, they weren't there".

"I guess you got to catch your jollies another night. Here" he gives him a drink "why don't you have a drink… and relax?"

"Yeah, I don't want to relax!" Sam snapped "what is wrong with the people in this town?"

"Suit yourself, princess".

"I'll take the drink" I said.

I grab it and drink all of it's content feeling this burning, but yet good taste of alcohol.

"Alex!" Sam grabs the empty glass "first, don't drink. And second, we are on the job".

"Come on, we couldn't just waste that… and… I don't have any reasons".

Sam sighs heavily. I look around, and suddenly spot someone who could help us.

Of course. I should've thought about it before, it's obvious, I guess. Father Gil could tell us, because I figured that Casey was the girl with the Hurricane speciality. She looked close to Father Gil, so let's hope that this works out.

"Sam" I point at the Father and he gets the same idea.

WE walk up to him, and stand in front of the table he is currently sitting at with a drink in his hand.

"Father" Sam said to catch his attention.

"Yes?"

"Um… can we, can we talk to you for a sec?"

"Yes, of course, have a seat" he nodded with a small smile.

We sit down and Sam talks first.

"So, the, the bartender the other night, Casey. You know her pretty well?"

"Since she was in pigtails" he nodded.

"Well, um, she and my brother, they, uh…" he pauses searching for his words and clearly uncomfortable "they… left tonight. Together".

"Ah. Well… not that I approve, but they are consenting adults".

I grimace, just the thought of Dean… doing…'it'… makes me want to cut a part of my brain to forget that moment.

"Right" Sam stated.

"I… I'm sorry. You said 'brother'. I thought the three of you were insurance investigators?"

"Right, right. Well, well we are. Um, it's like, it's like a family business, you know?"

"Ah".

"Anyway, um, so, so, we went to Casey's apartment and they weren't there. I… I… I just have this feeling that they… that they might be in trouble".

"What kind of trouble?" He asked suddenly looking worried.

"Just… trouble. Look, please, Father, we…. We need your help. Is there anything you could tell us about Casey, anyplace she'd go, maybe?"

"Yes, there is a place. Let me get my jacket".

What? He wants to come with us? Well, if we do kill something, we'll have someone to confess… well, I'd have a lot to confess.

"No, wait, wait, wait, Father" Sam stopped him "we can do this ourselves".

"Son, if Casey's really in trouble, then there's nothing to talk about".

He stands up and puts on his coat. I start walking towards the door, this is going to be a pain in the ass.

"Shall we go?" He asked.

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

A silence. An uncomfortable silence is what we can feel in the car at this moment.

"So" Father Gil said "insurance investigating. You enjoy the work?"

"Yeah" Sam nodded "yeah, yeah, I… like being able to help people".

Helping people is the first task on the hunter's list, the main part why I do this job too. Anyway, I never really had a choice either. Dad was forced into this work because of yellow eyes and we carried on because of all the shit is happening. I wonder if Sam would have never died and Dean would not have to bring him back, how it would be like today. Would we be still hunting?

What will I do after Dean's death?

"Ever think about doing anything else?" Father Gil asked.

"Like what?"

"Mmm, anything. You seem like a pretty smart kid. Somehow I see you out in front of the pack. You could do some great things" he turns towards me "you look young too, you have a lot of future in front of you".

"Yeah, well, who knows?" I shrug "maybe I'll be dead in a terrible accident in a second? Or in an hour? Life is like that".

"Well, this is all in God's hand" he frowns when I scoff "you don't believe?"

"Nah, I don't" I said.

In a second I remember when I talked with the Father, when we worked the job with the changelings. He told me that he only had faith, and that everything that happens is for a reason, to make you grow up. Is all Father's thinking like that? I remember Pastor Jim saying something similar to this.

"Well" Father Gil smiles "everyone has an opinion on everything" he pauses "so, Sam. You never answered my question?"

"I don't know" Sam answered "I like doing what I'm doing, I guess"

"Well, it's your life. Does, um… Dean?"

"Yeah, Dean" Sam confirmed.

"Does he find trouble often?"

"Yeah. Yeah, Dean finds his fair share".

If only Father Gil knew in what shit Dean got himself in…

"Well, it's a good thing he has you. His brother's keeper".

Sam nods slowly. I will be the sister who will save Dean, for once I will take care of him. I owe him that, I see it now. He sacrificed so much when I was a kid, just to make me happy.

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

Once we arrive at the house Father Gil led us to, we get out and we separate to cover more grounds. I go with Sam around the house while Father Gil goes the other side.

"Dean!" Sam called out.

No answer. He better be here.

"Dean!" I called out.

This time, I hear it, it's not very loud, but I can still hear it.

"Sam! Alex!"

I share a small glance with Sam and we run to where it comes from.

"Sammy! Alex! Down here! The basement caved in!"

We stop a second, looking around and I spot a small gate which I point immediately to Sam.

We lean towards the gate where Dean is, relieve all over his face, and the best guess is that it's Sam and I copy it.

"Dean. Hey, hold on, okay? The three of us is coming".

"Three?" Dean asked frowning.

"Father Gil is with us" I told him.

Dean turns his head towards his back and looks back at us "Sammy, Alex, be careful".

We both nod, and go join Father Gil to the front of the house, but, Father Gil's eyes are now all black.

He's a demon? That's not good at all.

Suddenly, a shot comes from nowhere and hits the statue beside the demon. I look beside me and see the one and only Bobby holding the one and only Colt.

Father Gil looks at Bobby too, but him angrily and he moves his hand making Bobby fly like a rag doll. He then does the same trick on Sam, sending him on the Impala and me onto a tree always the tree.

I groan, pain at my head and back. I put a hand behind my head and feel the sticky and warm substance coming from my head.

"Fuck" I whispered getting up leaning on the tree.

"You okay darling?" Bobby asked me.

"Yeah, thanks".

I look around to see where Sam is, but he is nowhere to be found. I give a simple look to Bobby and he understands my question.

"He went to get your brother, I gave him the Colt, don't worry".

"That I helped repairing".

I look over his shoulder and gasp seeing Ruby, standing behind Bobby. What the hell is she doing here?

"Ruby?"

"Hi little Winchester" she smiles like a bitch.

"I got to get Sam and Dean" I said getting up, ignoring the pain. I need to know if they are okay, it's my number one priority.

I run in the house, find the stairs, stumble down and finally find them. Sam has his gun raised on Casey and Father Gil who is holding Dean by his neck.

Dammit!

Sam shoots Father Gil, his body falling on the ground lifeless. Dean falls on the ground too and I run to him, helping him up.

"Dean" I breathed out.

But Dean doesn't look at him, instead, he stares at Casey and Sam's gun pointed on her.

"Sam, wait!" He yelled.

Sam shoots.

Casey falls on the ground, dead. I look up at Sam, his eyes cooled and I've never seen that before.

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

"Well, what do you think, Bobby?"

Dean saw it too, the way Sam killed those demons. I know that it's our job to get rid of demons and Dean was in danger, but it was scary. He could have exorcised them.

"Two less demons to worry about" Bobby said "that's not nothing".

"Yeah, but Trotter's still alive" Dean pointed out.

"Humans ain't our job".

"Yeah, but you think anything's really gonna change? I mean, maybe these people do just want to really destroy themselves. Maybe it is… a losing battle".

"Is that you or the demon girl talking?"

I look up at Dean, I don't know what she told to him, but whatever it was, it wasn't happy.

"Ohhh, it's me" Dean answered "demon is dead, and so is the hot girl it was possessing".

"Well" Bobby sighs "had to be done. Sam was saving your life".

"Yeah, but you didn't see it Bobby, it was cold".

"Scary cold" I added.

"Yeah?"

Dean sighs "Alex, walk on".

"Dean-"

"No, walk on, Alexandria".

I frown but walk on. I wonder what is up with him, I hope it's not a secret thing.

I get to the car and see Dean's face, his worried about his siblings face.

Things are going to go south, and fast.


	50. Bedtime Stories

Chapter 50 - Bedtime Stories

* * *

**-Author's Note: Hello there! I hope you like this chapter. Chapter 50! Already! It's amazing! **

**-SPoiler Alert: Spoilers of Supernatural.**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, I only own the characters who aren't from Eric Krypte.**

**-Tumblr: spnkisum**

* * *

I try to sleep, I am trying so hard because this last hunt has been hard and dreamland is calling. Though, when you have two older brothers at each other's throats and yelling, it's not the easiest thing to do.

"I don't understand, Dean. Why not?" Sam asked.

"Because I said so".

I roll onto my side, getting comfortable in the back seat of the Impala. I look up at the window, watching the street lights shining in the night.

"We got the Colt now!" Sam replied.

"Sam…"

"We can summon the Crossroad Demon-"

"We're not summoning anything" Dean cut him off.

I wish I could stand up for Sam, but I think the best for me is to not get involved. Summoning the crossroad demon, it's not a bad idea, we could get some information on how these deals work. It's not like Dad's, he didn't even have a day, he just got Dean better and that's it. Dean him, he has a year to live, he must be important to only have a year. Usually it's ten years, if it would, we would have more time to search, and a lot of things can happen in those years.

"Pull the gun on her, and force her to let you out of the deal!" Sam ignored Dean's word.

"We don't even know if that'll work!"

"Well, then we'll just shoot her! If she dies, then the deal goes away!"

"We don't know if that's work either, Sam! All you're pitching me right now is a bunch of 'if's' and 'maybe's' and that's not good enough, because if we screw this deal, you die!"

I jump at his words, I cross my arms over my chest and struggle to keep my eyes open. I know that if I close them, I'll certainly have images that I don't want to see.

"And if we don't screw with it, you die!" Sam shouted back.

"Sam, enough! I am not going to have this conversation".

"Why? Because you said so?"

"Yes!" Dean exploded "because I said so!"

"Well you're not Dad!"

They both stay silent. Did he really had to bring up Dad into this?

"No, but I am the oldest" he raises his voice angrier "and I'm doing what's best and you're going to let this go, you understand me?"

No one says a thing, again. I stare at the black leather seats and pass my finger in the cracks.

"Tell me about the psychotic killer" Dean asked Sam calmer "c'mon Sam, tell me about the psychotic killer".

Sam sighs, but starts talking with no interest "psychotic killer… rips victims apart with brute-like ferocity".

"Okay, any mention of his razor sharp teeth or his four-inch claws? Animal eyes?"

"No, but the lunar cycle's right. Look, if it is a werewolf, we don't have long, moon's full this Friday and that's the last time it changes for a month".

"To days, no seat".

Who would have thought that I prefer hearing about a psychotic killer who rips people apart instead of hearing them both arguing about who could die.

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

"Why can I be in the insurance, but not a cop?" I asked from the backseat.

"Alex, I said detective" Dean rolls his eyes "one step at a time, and you don't look old enough to be a detective. Though, you look old enough to be a student and work on school stuff".

I sigh, but I won't let him go away with this so easily.

"But! I can be a student in… whatever class you take to become a cop and I am in a sort of try-"

"Alex, got you the book you needed for your English work" Sam said passing me a book from the front seat.

"Really!" I exclaimed "you were waiting at this moment to give it to me?"

"That was the plan" Dean laughs.

Sam gets out the Impala and Dean closes my door, the two of them walking in the hospital wearing their nice outfits.

I take the book and start reading without really paying attention to it. I prefer books with pictures, like comics and manga's, less boring to read. Or, I can read things on supernatural creatures, that's really more interesting.

Suddenly, my phones rings. I check the caller I.D and see 'William Summer'.

"Hi?" I answered.

"Hey, Alex. It's William".

"I know" I said "you need something?"

"Well, can't I call a friend to know how she is? I haven't talked to you since… well… last time your brother was dead".

"Oh" I sigh "well, he's fine now… we are… well, okay I guess?"

"Look, I know it's a little weird, but I just wanted to have some news, I just finished a hunt and I'm taking a day off to get over my injuries".

"Are you okay?" I asked worried "how hurt are you? Did you go on a hunt alone?"

"Relax" he said "I'm okay, I just got a rib or two snap… and yes I hunt solo, my father can't really… help me anymore".

"But it's too dangerous. Even for experienced people, they have a helper".

"Yeah, but I'm okay on my own".

It's like hearing Dean all over again when Sam left and Dean decided to go on hunts alone. Of course Dad pushed him, giving him jobs.

"Well…be careful…all right?"

"Of course" he chuckles "you too".

"I have two overprotective older brothers".

"Yeah, guess you're all right. I just wanted to know if you were okay, I'm going to go to bed, I'm dead tired".

"Get some rest and if you need something, call me".

"Yeah, bye".

"Bye, Summer".

I hang up and throw my cell on the seat beside me. I hope he's going to be okay. I know how it is when you lose a parent, I was beat up for a long time and didn't want to show it.

I go back to my reading, but I look back at my phone. I'm sure Bobby could find him a hunting partner.

After about what seems for ages, I haven't finish a page so I just throw the book on the seat beside me and lay down, staring at the ceiling.

I jump suddenly at a loud hit on the hood of the car. I look out the window to see Dean laughing.

"You stupid Dean" I growled.

I get out the car and lean on it, crossing my arms.

"So?" I asked "what did you learned about?"

"Well, Sammy did draw a beautiful drawing" Dean laughed handing me a notepad.

I take it and see this weird looking… wolf? It has round arm, leg and head with strange eyes.

"What the hell is that?" I laughed.

"Well, you are the one who got the artist skills" Sam said taking the note pad from my hands "do you want to laugh or hear about the case?"

"Sorry Sammy, but this is… this looks like a… five years old drawing".

"Yeah, it a piece of art" Dean laughs and gets back to be serious "so the guy said that what attacked him and his brothers was normal looking and had a tattoo looking like the coyote on his arms".

"Oh" I point at Sam "that what's was on the arm of your master piece".

"Shut it" Sam growled.

"So" Dean changes subject "what did the Doc have to say about Kyle's brothers?"

"Not much, they were D.O.A at the scene. He did give me the lowdown on the coroner's report".

"Lemme guess, their hearts were missing" Sam said.

"Nope" Dean sighs "but chunks of their kidneys, lungs and intestines".

"Ugh, that's… gross" I grimaced.

"Yeah" Dean agreed "also, definitely not werewolf behavior".

"So, what? Demon? Attacker could've been possessed?" Sam suggested.

"Why would a demon stop halfway through an attack?"

"I think that, uh... could've…"

"You got nothing" I pointed out the obvious.

"Yeah, I got nothing".

"Me neither" Dean stated.

"Then we have more research to do" I sighed and enter the car.

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

The next day, Dean got a call from the sheriff, saying that another weird death had happened. A couple who were hiking in the woods, only the woman survived. This time, I got Dean to make me the student, so I can follow with a fake I.D and my nice suit.

"Shh. Hey, we need to observe you while the drugs still might be in your system" a Doctor said to a young woman on a bed, who I assume being Julie, the victim.

"I have to go" she pleaded crying "I have things to do, arrangements I need to make!"

"It can wait. Now you need to rest. Stay. I'll be back in a few minutes".

The doctor sees us and joins us in the corridor.

"Detectives" he sighs.

"Dr. Garrison" Dean greeted back.

He opens his mouth to say something, but he looks at me and frowns.

"Who is she".

"She's a student and she's in traineeship" Sam said.

"Oh, okay… well we have someone else to tell me what the hell is going on here? My whole town is going insane"

"We'll let you know as soon as we do" Sam assured.

He nods and leaves us.

We enter the room, this poor woman, still has tears floating down her cheeks.

"Miss Watson?" Dean called out catching her attention "hi. We just need to ask you a few questions".

Sam and Dean both take out their badges so, I take out mine and show it to her. She looks at them and gives a small nod. I put in back in my vest and can't help it to think how cool this is. Being a fake cop is cool.

"Do we have to go over this again? Now?"

"We'll try to be brief" Sam said "Miss Watson, can you tell us how you got away?"

"I didn't eat as much as Ken did, so I wasn't as out of it. And, when the old woman was… carving up Ken, I shoved her, and she fell. Cracked her head on the stove" she pauses "she's dead, right? I… I killed her?"

Her eyes are filled with terror as she says those last words, and I can't blame her. Someone who isn't a hunter and that doesn't know anything about hunting, makes killing harder. I killed someone, and I killed a lot of things too, it doesn't make things easier when it looks human, but at least it doesn't make me go crazy.

"D'you have any idea why she'd do this to you?" Dean asked.

"No!" She exclaimed "one minute she was a sweet old lady, and the next she was…like… a monster".

"Can you remember anything else?" Sam questioned.

"Um… yeah. Did you find a little girl there, by any chance?"

"A little girl?" Sam repeated "at the house?"

"I thought I saw her outside the window. She, she just appeared. Just vanished, into thin air".

Ghost.

Maybe a ghost was possessing the woman? Well, Julie would not have seen her in the window if she was possessing the lady.

"It must've been the drugs" she said.

"This girl, what did she look like?" I asked.

As soon as the words comes out of my mouth, I know my brothers are going to be angry, but it is a pertinent question.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes" Sam said "every detail matters".

"She had this dark, dark hair and really pale skin. She was around eight, she was a beautiful child. It was… odd to see her in the middle of something so horrible".

"Thank you for your time" Sam told her.

We get out the room and walk back outside. I thought Sam or Dean, mostly Dean, would tell me something about me talking in there, but nothing.

"Aren't you guys angry or something?"

"Why?" Dean asked me.

"Because I asked a question? I know you told me to shut it and listen, but I-"

"You did good" Sam said "that's why we don't say anything. We know that we can't make you not talk".

"Sometimes I wish" Dean jokes entering the car.

"Stupid brothers" I chuckled.

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

"Well, there's no sulfur anywhere" Dean said as we join Sam in the kitchen of the old lady's house.

"Nowhere" I confirmed "how about the EMF?"

"Yeah, it's going nuts" Sam said "when I went over here, by the window… there's definitely a spirit here".

"Who stood outside the crime scene and watched" Dean said.

"Looks like".

"What the hell do you make of that?"

"No clue" I said sitting down at the table "but this little girl is trigging it, somehow".

"Actually I do have a theory. Uh, sort of" Sam told us.

"Hit me" Dean said.

"Well, thinkin' about fairy tales".

"Oh, that's… that's nice. You think about fairy tales often?"

"No, Dean, I'm talking about the murders. A guy with a girl? Hiking through the woods, an old lady tries to eat 'em?"

"That's Hansel and Gretel" I understood.

"Yeah, and then we got the three brothers, arguing over how to build houses, attacked by the big bad wolf".

"Three Little Pigs" Dean said.

"Yeah".

"Actually those guys were a little chubby. Well, wait, I thought those things ended with, uh, everybody living happily ever after?"

"No" I shake my head "the real stories by the Grimm Brothers were more folklore of it's day, you know, sex, violence, cannibalism. Today, they turned them into Disney movies for the kids. The original is way better if you ask me".

"So, you two think the murders are, uh, what? A re-enactment? That's a little crazy?"

Sam and I both look at him like he is the one who is crazy.

"Have you even lived our lives?" I asked him.

"Touché. How's the creepy ghost girl involved?"

"Uhm… well, she must've been here for a reason. I'm willing to bet you top dollar she was at the construction site too".

"We gotta do research now, don't we?"

"That's part of the job, genius" I sighed "let's just get the boring stuff out of the way".

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

Dean and I exit the library, both of us exhausted and for myself, mad. We've been searching for what looked hours and we found nothing. I wonder if the little girl even exists. Like the woman said at the hospital, it was maybe the drugs. Though, the EMF went nuts over there.

"So?" Sam asked us as he joins us.

"Checked every record they had" Dean said as we walk across the street "found usual amount of violent childhood deaths for a town this size".

"Okay".

"Wanna know home maybe were little girls with black hair and pale skin?"

"Zero" Sam guessed sighing.

"Zero!" Dean repeated "you wanna know how many little girls with black hair and pale skin that have gone missing? Right again. Zip. Zlich. Nada".

"Sam, tell us you have something? Cause I think we are about to go crazy, especially him".

"Well, you ever hear of Lillian Bailey? She was a British medium from the 1930s".

"Yeah!" I exclaimed "I read about her… she used to go into some sort of unconscious states where her thoughts and action were controlled by spirits".

"Wow" Sam nods impressed "that's just right".

What does he think I've been doing when he left for Stanford? I didn't have my private teacher, so I taught myself. I wanted to know more about the supernatural. Also, I wanted to show Dad that I was good at the job.

"So, a ghost puppet master" Dean resumed what I had explained.

"Yeah" Sam and I said.

"Think that's what this kid is doing? Sending wolfboy and grandma into trances, making them go kill-crazy?"

"Could be" Sam shrugged "you know, kindda like uh, uh, spirit hypnosis or somethin'".

"Trances I get" Dean said "but fairy tale trances? That's bizarre even for us".

"Well, there's a first to-"

I suddenly stop walking in front of this big disgusting frog.

"All right, maybe it is fairy tales" Dean said eyeing the frog "totally messed-up fairy tales. I tell you one thing, there's no way I'm kissing a damn frog. That's the girl's job".

"Are you crazy!" I exclaimed "you kiss it, I'm not even touching that thing. I dare you to kiss it".

"Well I double dare yo-"

"Hey" Sam cut him off "check that out".

If Dean really thinks that even if he dares me, double, I will be kissing a frog? He is wrong, I'm not that stupid.

I follow Sam gaze towards a house with a pumpkin on the porch.

"Yeah? It's close to Halloween" Dean pointed out.

"You remember Cinderella? With the pumpkin that turns into a coach, and the mice that become horses?"

"Dude" Dean looks at Sam "could you be more gay?"

I laugh "Dean, he used to read me these stories for a long time when I was a kid. Cinderella was one of my favorite".

"Whatever" he sighs and glances once again at Sam "don't answer that".

I laugh "maybe I'll find prince charming here? Do you think I could be Ariel? You know being able to go in the sea?"

"You are not walking around in a bra" Dean said "and you don't have a prince charming until I say so".

Once again, I laugh.

When will he understand I am old enough? Though, I don't think I'll have a boyfriend because of the life we live and of those two giants I have around.

"If we have another case of fairy tale, I think we should go peak" I said.

"Yeah, good idea" Dean said.

We walk towards the house and Sam knocks, but no answer. I unlock the door with my lock pick and enter the house followed by my brothers.

We hear a noise and we take out our guns. Dean signs us to follow him towards the sound we heard. Dean gets in front of me and we make our way to the other room.

As we enter, to my surprise, the noise didn't come from something supernatural.

"Help! I'm here!"

"Hey! Hey" Sam bents down beside the teenage girl, looking my age.

I lower my gun, she looks beat up, bruises on her face and she is cuffed to the hoven.

I bend down at the other side of her and used my lock pick to get her free.

"It's okay. We're here, we're here. We got you" Sam soothed her.

"You have to help me. She's lunatic" the girl cried.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"My step mom, she just freaked out, screamed at me, beat me up. Chained me up".

"Where is she now?" Sam asked.

"I don't know".

As soon as she's free, she rubs her wrists.

"Thank you" she tells me with a weak smile.

"No problem" I said returning the smile.

"Sam, Alex".

I look up at Dean who is staring at the hall where we came from. I get up and look where he is looking and see her. A little girl, eight maybe? Like Julie said back at the hospital, she has long black hair, pale skin and a cute red and white dress.

She turns around and walks away. Dean follows her and I decide to go to.

We walk in the living room, the little girl staring at us, her face numb, and no emotion to be seen.

"Who are you?" Dean asked her.

I don't think she is going to answer the question, but maybe leave us a clue or something.

Like I thought, she stays silent, but suddenly disappears. Leaving behind her, a red shinny apple.

"Great" I sighed "now what?"

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

Sitting next to Dean, I stare at the apple he is playing with in his hands. I wonder what will be the next fairy tale. I read a lot of those stories, and some can get quite messy.

"Paramedics picked up Cinderella" Sam told us as he joined us.

"That's good" Dean said.

"Yeah".

Dean throws the apple at Sam "so… little girl, shiny red apple. I'm guessing that means something to you, fairy tale boy?"

"I think it's Snow White".

"I agree" I said "and if I wouldn't be scared this apple is poisoned, I would eat it. I'm hungry…"

"When aren't you" Dean chuckled "so. Snow White? Ah, I saw that movie. Or the porn version anyway, 'cause there was the wicked stepmother? Woo, she was wicked".

"Well, you don't have to ruin my childhood, Dean" I grimaced.

"Yeah" Sam agreed "there is a wicked stepmother. And she tries to kill Snow White with a poison apple".

"But the apple doesn't actually kill the girl, right?"

"Dude! Have you ever paid attention when I watched the movie as a kid?" I asked rolling my eyes "she doesn't die. It only puts her in deep, deep, deep sleep. It just makes her look dead".

Sam throws back the apple to Dean and we get back in the car.

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

"No, sorry. We don't have any comatose little girls".

I sigh, discouraged. That was probably our last idea of what this case is about, but the nurse just said it: no, sorry.

"You sure?" Sam asked her, also looking disappointed.

"Totally. It's mostly old guys. And well… Callie. She's been around since before I started here".

"Callie?" Dean repeated.

"Yeah" the nurse said "it's so sad. And poor Dr. Garrison, he just… won't give up in her".

"Is Callie one of his patients?" Sam questioned her.

"No. His daughter".

Oh well. Hopefully she's the girl.

Sam and Dean quickly thank her and ask for the room number.

We walk up to the room, only to find Dr. Garrison reading a book to a girl, I would say about twenty. Though, she has the long black hair, the same I saw when Dean and I found the girl in the living room.

"_And the Huntsman stepped inside, and in the bed lay the Wolf_" he read "_so the Huntsman took a pair of scissors and cut open the Wolf's belly_".

He looks up at us and closes the book. Little Red Riding Hood, this is my personal favorite Grimm story. I hope to hell we'll be able to stop this before the story comes to life.

"Detectives. Can I help you?" Dr. Garrison asked.

"We just… heard that Callie is your daughter" Dean said.

"And we wanted to say how very sorry we are" Sam finished.

"Well, uh, thank you. If you'll excuse me" he told us walking away.

"Oh" Dean stops him "heading this way? We'll walk with you. How long's Callie been like that?"

"We don't mean to intrude. We can't possibly understand how hard it must be for you seeing her like this" Sam said.

"It's not easy" he agreed "she's uh, been here since she was eight years old".

"That's when she was poisoned?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Swallowed, uh, bleach. Never figured out how she got her hands on the bottle. My wife found her, uh, brought her to the ER here and I was on call".

"She was Callie's stepmother?" I asked him.

"Actually, yes. How'd you know that?"

"Lucky guess".

"Well, Julie was the only mother that uh, Callie ever knew. My wife passed away last year, and, uh… it's just my daughter and me now" he pauses "she's all I've got left. Uhm. Excuse me, I've gotta get back to work".

"Yeah" Dean nodded.

He walks away and we go in the opposite direction.

"Well, you're right. It's Snow White in spades" Dean said.

"Yep" Sam nodded "step-mom poisons the girl, puts her into a deep sleep. What's the motive you think?"

2Could be like Mischa Barton" Dean suggested getting a confused Sam "'Sixth Sense' not the O.C."

"What?" Sam asked looking way more confused.

"Hey, you know fairy tales, I know movies. She played the pasty ghost. You know the, uh, remember the mom had that thin, you know, where you keep the kid sick so you get all the attention?"

"The Munchausen Syndrome by Proxy" I said "I feel like a damn genius".

"So say all these years" Dean said "Callie's been suffering silently because nobody knows the truth about what mommy dearest did?"

"And after all this time, her spirit just gets angrier and angrier, until it finally just starts lashing out".

"Right. Meanwhile she has to listen to Dad tell her theses deranged stories about a rabid wolf or a cannibalistic old lady. It's enough to drive anybody nuts".

"How do we stop her?" I asked "she's stuck here because her father is keeping her alive".

"It does make it a bit hard to burn her bones" Dean agreed.

I grimace at the thought of burning human body and not just the bones. At least, when it's only the bones, we can't see it was a person, what they looked like.

"You think?" Sam told him.

"Coming in!" Someone yells.

We watch silently as they bring in a bloody old woman.

"What's her status?" The doctor asked.

"Seventy-two year old female, sustained multiple lacerations and puncture wounds. BP is eighty over forty and falling. Sinus tachycardia".

"Is that a bite?"

"Looks like it" the guy said "she was mauled by a mad dog or, maybe a wolf?"

After those words, they enter another room.

"What was the last story Dr. Garrison was reading Callie?" Dean asked.

"Little Red Riding Hood" I answered.

After a few minutes, a cover is placed over the woman's body. We really have to do something. And I know this story very well, and there is probably a little girl in danger right now.

"Was she the only victim?" Sam asked the EMT that brought her in.

"She was found by the side of the road, barely alive. Alone".

"We need to find her next of kin" Dean said.

"She has a granddaughter" the man informed us as he looks through the papers in his hands.

"Do you have an address?"

He hands Dean a sheet of paper.

"Thank you".

"Thanks" Sam said.

We turn around and walk towards the exit, but Dean stops us.

"Hey, you two find a way to stop Callie, all right?"

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'm gonna go stop the Big Bad Wolf" he pauses and huffs "which is the weirdest thing I've ever said".

He walks away, leaving Sam and I.

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

Sam and I walk in the corridors, both of us looking around to find Dr. Garrison. Our plan is pretty stupid, but it's the only thing we came up with, the faster.

"Dr. Garrison!" Sam suddenly exclaimed "I need to speak with you".

Dr. Garrison stops walking and turns towards us "Detectives. What can I do for you?"

"Well, uhm… it's about Callie".

"My daughter?" He asked confused "what about her?"

"You know maybe, maybe could we sit down for a minute?" Sam suggested.

"No. What about her?"

Sam looks hesitating on what words to say, but we really don't have time to play nice here.

"Doctor, what happened to Callie was no accident" I said "sorry to bring it like that, but it's true".

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry" Sam told him "what she said is the truth".

"You have no idea what happened to my daughter".

Dr. Garrison walks away furiously. Sam and I follow him closely.

"There are things you don't know, Doctor, about your wife" Sam continued.

"My wife?" He repeated annoyed stopping.

"She poisoned Callie" I said.

"Why would you say something so horrible to me?"

"Because we need your help…" I told him.

"You stay away from me and from my daughter" he points at us "you understand?"

"Doctor, this isn't… please, uh-"

Sam doesn't have time to finish. The doctor enters his daughter's room and shuts it.

"Well, that worked well" I sighed.

"We have to make him listen".

He opens the door, and enters with no consent. This is unusual for Sam, usually he would try the gentle approach.

Dr. Garrison gets up from his seat next to Callie and makes his way to the phone.

"I'm calling security".

Sam puts his hand over the phone "no, listen. I don't have time to do this gently. If you don't listen to me, more people are going to get hurt, because Callie is going to hurt them".

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked.

"You're gonna think we're crazy" I said stepping in the room "Callie is a spirit".

Dr. Garrison's face relaxes and he sits down on the bed.

"So, you've seen her too".

He saw her spirit?

"I sensed her… Callie" Dr. Garrison starts to explain "her presence, her scent. I even saw her standing at the foot of my bed, but I never… believed it, I thought I was dreaming, I –"

"She looks like an eight years old, white dress, red ribbon in her hair, right? She's been trying to talk to you" I said.

"You two are not cops, are you?"

"No" Sam said.

"Then who are you?"

"People who knows a little bit about this kind of thing".

"But what you said about my wife poisoning Callie, that's-"

"Sir. Callie told us" Sam cut him off.

The look of terror and surprise on his face makes me feel bad. That man has always kept the hope that his daughter was going to wake up, and here we are breaking it.

"What?" He exclaimed.

"Not in so many words, but in her own way. She told us".

"My wife loved Callie. So how is… how is that possible?"

"I don't know, but it is".

"No" he denied "no. I… I don't believe you".

"Look, Callie is killing people. She's angry. She's desperate, because nobody will listen to her. So you have to listen to her. Please, listen to your daughter".

He sighs, but finally get his attention towards his daughter.

"Callie? Callie, it's Daddy. It's me, Daddy. Is it true? Mommy did that to you? I… I know I wasn't listening before, but I'm listening now. Daddy's here. Please honey, is… is there any way that you can tell me?"

I look around the room and see her at the foot of the bed, staring at her father, still with no emotion on her face.

"Doctor…" Sam called out softly.

Dr. Garrison looks up at Sam and glances to his daughter.

"Is it true?" He asked her.

Callie nods.

Tears start floating down the poor man's eyes "I'm sorry, baby. But listen to me. You gotta stop what you're doing, okay? You're hurting people. I know everything now. I know the truth. It's time for you to let go. It's time for me to let you go".

He gets up and kisses his comatose daughter.

Then it happens. We hear the flat line and the doctors sob.

Without having the power to stop myself, I grip on Sam's jacket. I see another scene than this right now. I see Dean in the bed and Sam and I having to let him go.

I don't want to let go.

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

Dean came back and saved the Little Red Riding Hood from getting killed by the bad wolfie. Callie is officially dead and the case is cleared.

"And the girl's okay?" Dr. Garrison asked and Dean nods "so. It's really over".

"Yeah. All thanks to you" SA told him.

"Callie was the most important thing in my life. But I should've let her go a long time ago".

This is what family is. We don't give up on them, whatever happens.

"See ya 'round, Doc" Dean said.

"I sure hope not" Dr. Garrison sighed before leaving.

"You know what he said? Some good advice" Dean told us.

"Is that what you want me to do Dean? Just let you go?"

Dean doesn't even look at us and walks away.

"Alex".

I look up at my brother "Sam… I don't want to…I can't… I-"

"Alex, it's okay. I'll make sure Dean doesn't leave us, I promise Dean won't leave us".

"Don't promise, Sam" I sigh "just don't do anything stupid. We don't need another family member dying from a deal on somethin'".

I walk away towards the exit. I know that Sam will do anything to help Dean out. I am a little scared that he will do something crazy.

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

"_Dean! No!" I yell. _

_We are in a dark room, no one here. I am stuck at the in small cage and Dean is getting clawed by a hell hound. _

"_Dean! Stop! Please! No!"_

"Alex!"

I wake up, trying to get air in my lungs, but it's like something is blocking it. I see in the corner of my eye, Dean.

My Dean, still alive and looking very worried.

"Alex, shhh".

He takes me in his arms. The tears starts falling as I can still see the images of Dean getting killed.

"Dean… I'm sorry" I sobbed.

"It's okay… let it out… let it out…"

That's what I do. I let it all out, all the emotions I've been keeping in since Callie died.

I reach up to my neckless and start playing with the dog tags. Something I do when I have a nightmare. It makes me think of my dad and I remember the few happy moments I had with him.

"Dean" I wipe away the tears, but still lean on him "I have a question that has been… disturbing me for a few days…"

"What is it ankle bitter?"

"When we hunted those demons in this weird town… you told Bobby something. I'm not stupid, I know it's about Sam, I want to know".

"Alex, I-"

"Dean, I need to know".

He sighs "I was wrong… I'm sure and I know it's not true. You remember the way Sam killed those demons? It was so cold… and when Sam was brought back, and we were fighting Azazel-"

"Azazel?" I repeated.

"Yeah, the demon chick told me this is his real name. Anyway, he asked me if what I brought back was one hundred percent Sam. Also, the way he had killed Jake".

"Yeah, that was scary… I guess we all have those scary ass moments. Also, that bastard deserved that".

"Yeah, I agree" Dean nodded "but I disagree on that language".

"Shut up" I chuckle "I'm gonna take a shower".

"You want to talk about it?"

Do I really want to talk about you being killed by hell hounds?

No.

"Nah, it's okay" I smile "I'm all sweaty, I need a shower".

I look around and frown "where's Sam? It's three in the morning".

"I don't know" Dean shrugged "he probably couldn't sleep or something, he'll come back".

As if on cue, Sam walks in the room with a coffee in his hands.

"Why are you awake?" He asked us.

"Alex had a nightmare" Dean said "I bet you couldn't sleep".

"No" Sam sighed "decided to go out".

"Well, I'm tired, so I'm going to sleep" he points at me "you better be back in bed and at least try to sleep after your shower" he then points at Sam "coffee at three AM isn't the best thing you know? You should get sleep too".

"Since when you are the boss?" Sam asked with a small smile.

"Since I am the oldest".

"Yeah" I scoff "I'm going in the shower".

I close the door behind me and slid down the doors, bursting once again in silent tears.

Please God… I don't want to lose him.


	51. Red Sky at Morning

Chapter 51 - Red Sky at Morning

* * *

**-Author's Note: Hey there! I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me tell you I had one hell of a fun to make this one! SO! I hope you enjoy and let me know what you thought about it! Thank you for all the support!**

**-Spoiler alert: Spoiler of Supernatural.**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, only Alexandria.**

**-Tumblr: spnkisum**

* * *

Writing an essay concerning your life has never been easy for me, and I remember it wasn't easy for Sam either at the time. For Dean it was easier, he would just not do it. I really wonder how he managed to finish high school.

I've been staring at a white page on my computer, only the question written at the top.

'_Where do you see yourself in twenty years? Write 300 words.' _

In twenty years? I'll be an old thirty-five years old grown woman. I don't even know if I'll be alive at that point of my life. Which is scary to think.

Also, I don't know how life will be without…

No. Sam and I, with the help of Bobby, are going to find a way to save Dean from his deal. He is going to be a part of my future, I don't see one without my two older brothers.

All my life I've been looking up at them, especially Dean when Sam left to go to Stanford. Dean was there when I disappointed Dad, he would tell me that with the mistakes, I can be better.

Now, staring at this question, I want to write all of this, but I can't. Dad taught me a lot of things, one of them is to not write anything or say anything about our life. I used to make up a weird story, saying that I'm going to have a job, a home and all of that shit, but right now it hurts to say that.

I remember when I was with Dad and we were on the road to go meet up with Meg, I had asked him if we were going to be normal after killing the demon. At the time, I really wanted to, I wanted to know what normal feels like, the Djinn case didn't fill up my curiosity. Now that Dad is dead, Dean is maybe going to die, I don't want it anymore.

"So" Dean breaks the silence in the car.

I look out the window to see that it is now night time, I didn't even noticed. I was too busy staring at my computer screen for hours.

"I've been waiting since Maple Springs" Dean continued "you got something to tell me?"

"It's not your birthday" Sam said.

I frown turning my head towards them, the way Sam sounds it is like he is hiding something. This is going to turn into a disaster.

"No" Dean shakes his head.

"Happy Purim?" He laughs nervously "dude, I don't know. I have no idea what you're talking about-"

"There's a bullet missing from the Colt" Dean cut him off.

Oh, fuck. He didn't go see the crossroad, when Dean told him not to? He went alone? He could have asked me, I would have gone.

"You want to tell me how that happened?" Dean asked him "I know it wasn't me. And it wasn't Alex because she slept all night beside me. So, unless you were shooting at some incredibly evil cans…"

"Dean…"

"You went after her, didn't you? The crossroads demon. After I told you not to".

I close my computer screen, obviously not continuing this while they are arguing, that's for sure.

"Yeah, well…"

"You could have gotten yourself killed!" Dean exclaimed furious.

"I didn't".

"And you shot her".

"She was a smartass!" Sam defended.

"So, what? Does that, does that mean I'm out of my deal?" Dean asked with a sparkle of hope, but also like he doesn't believe it.

"Don't you think I might have mentioned that little fact, Dean? No. Someone else hold the contract".

"Who?"

"She wouldn't say".

"Well, we should find out who. Of course, our best lead would be the crossroads demon. Oh, wait a minute…"

"Dean, slack" I intervened.

Sam did a mistake, he shouldn't have killed her, but she isn't the only crossroad demon dealer.

"No!" Dean yelled "it was a stupid freaking risk, and you shouldn't have done it".

"I shouldn't have done it?" Sam repeated "you're my brother, Dean. And no matter what you do, I'm gonna try and save you. And I'm sure as hell not gonna apologize for it, all right?"

Dean doesn't replies at all. We go back to the same silence, but this one is more tensed.

At least it looks like Dean wants to do something about it. At least we have a lead, we need to find who holds the contract and we know it's not the dealers.

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

A girl died drowned in the shower. In the freaking shower. I really wonder how she manage to do this. This is why we are here interviewing this old lady.

"But I don't understand" she said as she puts down a photograph "I already went over all this with the other detectives".

"Right, yes" Dean nodded "but, see, we're with the Sheriff's Department, not the police department, different departments".

"So, Mrs. Case-"

"Please" she stops him "Ms. Case".

"Okay. Um, Ms. Case, um…" Sam went on uncomfortably "you were the one who found your niece, correct?"

"I came home, she was in the shower".

"Drowned?" Dean asked her.

"So the coroner says. Now, you tell me, how can someone drown in the shower?"

You and me both could use that answer lady.

"How would you describe Sheila's behavior in the day before her death? I mean, did she seem frightened? Maybe she said something out of the ordinary, or…?"

"Wait a minute. You're working with Alex, aren't you?" The lady asked.

Alex?

"Yep. Absolutely. That's" he laughs "Alex and us, we're like this".

"Why didn't you say so? Alex has been such a comfort. But I'm sorry. I thought the case was solved".

"Uh… well, no. No, not yet".

"I see" the lady nodded.

"So" Sam continued "anyways, we were talking about your niece".

"Well, yes. Sheila mentioned something quite strange before she died. She said she saw a boat".

"A boat?" Dean questioned.

"Yes. One minute it was there, then it was gone. It just disappeared right before her eyes. You think it could be a… ghost ship? Alex thinks it could be a ghost ship".

"Well, um… could be" Sam said turning away his gaze.

I bite my lip, trying to not laugh at how an old lady is attracted to Sam. The funniest part is how he reacts to her, he looks so scared and totally not comfortable.

"Well. You let me know if there's anything else, I can do for you" she said taking Sam's hand "anything at all".

"Thank you for the time" I conclude seeing that Sam was calling for help.

We exit the house and go directly towards the car near the boat deck.

"What a crazy old broad" Dean commented.

"Why?" Sam asked "because she believes in ghosts?"

Dean laughs "look at you, sticking up for your girlfriend. You cougar hound".

"You gonna call her back?" I laughed "I think it would make her day".

Dean lifts up his fist and I bump mine to his.

"Bite me" Sam growled.

"Hey, not if she bites you first" Dean said "so, who's this Alex who is not our little sister? We got another player in town?"

"Maybe, maybe not" Sam shrugged "doesn't change our job".

"And what looked like a ghost ship, right?"

"Yeah" Sam answered "it's not the first one sighted around here, either".

"Really?" Dean and I asked.

"Yeah. Every thirty-seven years, like a clockwork, reports of a vanishing three-mast clipper ship out in the bay. And every thirty-seven years, a rash of weirdo, dry—land drownings".

"So, it's probably like a curse thing or ritual thing?" I suggested "you started to search?"

"Yeah" Sam nodded "there are apparitions of old wrecks sighted all over the world. The S.S Violet, the Griffin, the Flying Dutchman. Almost all of them are death omens".

"So, what happens?" Dean asked "you see the ship then a few hours later, you pucker up and kiss your ass goodbye?"

"Basically".

"What's the next step?"

"I gotta I.D. the boat".

"That shouldn't be too hard. I mean, how many three-mast clipper ships have wrecked off the coast?"

"I checked that too, actually" Sam sighs "over one hundred and fifty".

"Wow, that's… that's gonna be hard" I sighed discouraged.

"Yeah".

As we approach where Dean parked the car, I notice that the space is empty, and I think Dean too. His face changes to worry, as he looks around.

"This is where we parked the car, right?" He asked.

"I thought so" Sam said.

"Where's my car?"

"Did you feed the meter?" I asked him.

"Yes, I fed the meter" he said like it was obvious "guys, where's my car? Somebody stole my car!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Calm down. Dea-"

"I am calmed down!" He exclaimed outraged "somebody stole my ca-"

He starts hypervalenting, bedding over as he is going to puke.

"Hey, Dean!" I run to him placing a hand on his back "calm down".

"Take it easy" Sam said as he joins us.

"The '67 Impala? Was that yours?"

Oh fuck. I recognize this ugly British accent. Usually I love British accent, I actually think it's cute, but hers…. I wish I could stop hearing it forever.

"Bela" Sam sighed.

"I'm sorry. I had that car towed".

"You what!" Dean exclaimed.

"Well, it was in a tow-away zone".

"No, it wasn't!"

"It was when I finished with it".

Oh, she didn't screwed up with Dean's car. If there is something that can make him mad is that.

"What the hell are you even doing here?" Dean asked her.

"A little yachting".

"You're Alex" Sam said "you're working with that old lady".

"Geert's a dear old friend".

"So, you took Alex as a name? What originality" I pointed out crossing my arms over my chest.

"What? You should be honored Winchester" she smiled.

Honored to have her carrying the same name as I do? In her fucked up dreams.

"Yeah, right" Dean scoffs "what's your angle?"

"There's no angle. There's a lot of lovely old women like Geert up and down the eastern seaboard. I sell them charms, perform séances so they can commune with their dead cats".

"And let me guess, it's all a con, none of it's real".

"The comfort I provide them is very real".

I don't know how I do it, but if it wouldn't be of being a 'humanized' person, I would have already punched her in the face.

"How do you sleep at night?" Sam asked disgusted.

"Oh, silk sheets, rolling naked in money. Really, Sam. I'd expect the attitude from him, and especially her, but you?"

"You shot my little sister!" He exclaimed.

"I forgot how much of an overprotective brothers you are. I barely grazed her" she looks at Dean "cute. But a bit of a drama queen, yeah?"

"You know what's going on around here. This ghost ship thing, it is real" Dean said.

"I'm aware. Thanks for telling Geert the case wasn't solved, by the way".

"Because it isn't" I told her dryly.

"She didn't know that. Now the old bag's stopped payment and she's demanding some real answers. Look…. Just stay out of my way before you cause any more trouble. I'd get to that car if I were you… before they find the arsenal in the trunk" she turns around to leave "ciao".

The three of us just stare as she walks away, I can see the bitch smile on her face. She must be proud of herself that bitch.

"Can I shoot her?" Dean asked pissed off.

"Not in public" Sam said.

"Well, next time, I'm punching her in the face" I growled.

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

Back on a crime scene, back in the nice suits and the fake badges. Also, with the Impala, at least no one saw what was in the trunk and all my stuff it still there.

Though, we are on the crime scene for business, this time, a man drowned. As we approach the house, the first person I spot is of course our nice friend, Bela Talbot.

"I am so sorry for your loss, Mr. Warren. Now, if you could just tell me one more time about the ship your brother saw" I heard Bella ask.

Though, her little Q&amp;A time gets broken.

"Ma'am, I think this man's been through quite enough. You should go" Dean said to her as we flash our badges.

"But I have a few more questions" she argued.

"No, you don't" Sam said.

She stares at us angrily for a second before turning back towards the man, Peter Warren who is the brother of the victim.

"Thank you for your time" she said.

"Sorry you had to deal with that" Dean told Peter "they're like Roaches".

Bela walks away, totally angry. Good for that bitch.

"So, we heard you say your brother saw a ship" Sam changed the subject.

"Yeah, that's right" he confirmed.

"Did he tell you what it looked like?" Dean asked.

"It was, uh… like the old Yankee clippers. A smuggling Bessel. The rakish topsail, a baritone rigging. Angel figurehead on the bow".

"That's a lot of detail for a shop your brother saw" Sam pointed out.

"My brother and I were night diving. I saw the ship, too".

I share a quick glance with my brothers, the three of us thinking the same thing. He is probably the next victim.

"All right. Well, we'll be in touch" Dean said quickly.

"Thank you".

We turn around and walk back to the car and I see why Dean finished our questioning like that. Bela is talking to some cops, looking straight towards us. I swear, this girl, I hate her so much.

When we reach the car, we start going through our weapons, getting ready.

"I see you got your car back".

I let the shotgun in my hands fall in the trunk and I can't help it but sigh angrily.

"Wow, Winchester, you happy to see me?" She asked me with a small smile.

"Oh, shut your fucking whore mou-"

"Hey" Dean stopped me and looks at Bela "you really want to come near me when I got a loaded gun in my hands?"

"Now, now. Mind your blood pressure, especially that little one. Why are you even still here? You have enough to I.D. the boat".

"That guy back there saw the ship" Sam told her.

"Yeah, and?"

"And he's going to die, so we have to save him".

"How sweet" she chuckled.

"You are one heartless bitch" I mumbled under my breath.

Dean gives me a warning look, but doesn't say anything about it.

"You think this is funny?" Dean asked her.

"He's cannon folder. He can't be saved in time, and you know it".

"Well, there is something that is called a soul. Maybe you should buy yourself one" I told her "and we have one and because of this we are going to try and save him".

I don't know how I managed to say this in a 'so-what' calm voice, but I managed.

"Yeah, well, I'm actually going to find the ship and put an end to this. But you have fun".

She turns around to leave, but Dean stops her.

"Hey, Bela, how'd you get like this, huh? What, did daddy not give you enough hugs for something?"

"I don't know. Your daddy give you enough?"

Oh, that fucking bitch.

"Don't you dare look down your nose at me" she continued "you're not better than I am".

"We help people" Dean defended us.

"Come on" she scoffed "you do this out of vengeance and obsession. You're a stone's throw from being a serial killer. Whereas I, on the other hand, I get paid to do the job and I do it. So, you tell me, which is heathier?"

"Bela, why don't you just leave" Sam suggested "we've got work to do".

"Yeah. You're zero for three. Bang-up job so far".

She leaves and I didn't even noticed that my nails were now digging in my hands because of my tight fists.

"I hate her" I simply said going to the backseat.

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

I yawn, getting more comfortable in the backseat, my back pressed on the window and my feet's on the seat. I hate watching someone's house, it's long and boring, but we have to stay alert because we never know when they are going to be in danger.

"Anything good?" Dean asked Sam.

"No" Sam looks up from his papers "not really. I mean, both brothers are Duke University grads. No criminal records. I mean, a few speeding tickets. They inherited their father's real estate fortune six years ago".

"How much?" Dean asked.

"$112 million".

I look at him "wow, that's… a lot of nice paper".

"Yeah" Sam agreed as Dean whistles "I mean, nice, clean, aboveboard. So why did they see the ship? Why Sheila, too? What do they all have in common?"

"Maybe nothing" Dean suggested.

"No. There's always something" Sam said looking back down at his papers.

"Hey! You!"

I jump slightly, putting back my feet's to the ground, fuck, we just got caught.

Peter walks up to us, stopping in front of his gate.

"I think we've been made" Dean said.

"What are you guys doing?!" He exclaimed "you watching me?"

We get out of the car, slowly advancing towards him.

"Sir, calm down. Please" Sam told him calmly.

"You guys aren't cops! Not dressed like that…. and a teen looking girl and… not, not in that crappy car".

"Whoa, hey. No need to get nasty" Dean said.

"We are cops, okay? We're undercover" Sam lied "we're here because we think you're in danger".

"From who?"

"If you just settle down, we'll talk about it".

"Look, you guys just stay away from me".

He runs away towards his car. Great, that's just great.

"Wait!" Sam called out.

"Hey, you moron! We're trying to help you!"

Though the guy doesn't listen to us, he completely ignores us as he is already is in his car, driving to the other gate when suddenly he just stops.

"That can't be good" Dean simply said.

"No" Sam agreed "get the salt gun".

Dean goes get the gun while Sam and I try to find a way to open the gate, but we just jump over it, Sam giving me a boost and we run to Peter.

As we reach the car, Peter has his head laying on the steering wheel, please don't be dead.

I try the door handle, but of course it's locked.

"Peter!" Sam exclaimed.

I go nuts on the handle, trying to open it, thinking that maybe it could open, but nothing happens.

Beside Peter, a man dressed in old seaman's clothes sits there, watching. He is all wet and looks a little decomposed.

"Sam!" Dean yelled "Alex!"

We both get down on our knees, Sam's arm going over me protectively.

Dean shoots the glass and unlocks the door.

Sam opens the door and pushes Peter back on the seat who is limp, he looks dead and I hope as hell he isn't.

Though, Sam takes his pulse and shakes his head sighing. Dean kicks the car door and I only stand there, watching as Sam places back Peter on the seat.

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

Sitting in the backseat of the Impala, I watch the lamps go by, the light lightening the trees. The car is silent excepting the radio telling us the bad weather. I still wish we could have saved the guy, but we at least tried, this is why I hate when people don't want to listen to us, this is what happens: they fucking die.

"Do you wanna say it or should I?" Dean asked as he shuts the radio.

"What?" Sam asked clueless.

"We can't save everybody".

"Yeah, right, so… so what? You feel better now or what?"

"No, not really" Dean admitted.

"Me neither" I said quietly.

I feel Dean's eyes on me, even though it's only from the mirror.

"You gotta understand-"

"It's just lately, I feel like I can't save anybody" Sam cut him off.

I couldn't agree more.

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

I turn the page of the book, 'reading' through it as my brothers are working on the case. I wanted to help, but Dean said I was way to behind school work. So, I have to read this book called 'The Supernaturaliste' it's a really good book, I read the first chapters, but I don't feel like reading, so I just fake it so Dean can think I'm working.

Someone knocks on the door, making me look up at my brothers with a frown, we are squatting an abandoned house, who the hell would come?

Dean opens the door, of course with his gun pressed on the door.

"Dear…. God".

I groan closing my book and throwing at the table, she had to make the day worse?

"Are you actually quitting?" Bella asked entering "charming. So how'd things go last night with Peter?"

None of us answers, at least we tried, but we failed. I wish we could go back and find a better way, better words so he would have listened to us.

"That well, huh?" She said.

"If you say 'I told you so, I swear to God I'll start swinging" Dean warned.

"Look, I think the four of us should have a heart-to-heart".

"If you have one" I muttered, more loudly than I thought.

"Alex, please…. I'm sorry about what I said before, okay? I come bearing gifts".

Gifts coming from her? I don't know if I should be curious or scared.

"Such as?" Sam asked her.

"I've I.D'd the ship" she shows us a file "It's the Espirito Santo, a merchant sailing vessel, quite a colorful history. In 1859 a sailor was accused of treason. He was tried aboard ship in kangaroo court and hanged. He was 37".

"Which would explain the 37 year cycle".

"Aren't you a sharp tack?" She told Sam "there's a photo of him somewhere…" she goes through her papers "here".

She hands Dean a picture, if she really has the good information, I will still hate her, but at least it's going to be very useful.

"Isn't that the customer we saw last night?" Dean asked.

"You saw him?" Bella asked.

Dean examines the picture "yeah, that's him, except her was missing a hand".

"His right hand?"

"How do you know?" Sam asked her.

"The sailor's body was cremated, but not before they cut his hand to make a hand of glory".

"A hand of glory? I think I got one of those at the end of my Thai massage last week" Dean jokes, laughing, alone.

"Dean, the right hand of glory of a hanged man is very powerful" I told him "a very powerful occult object".

"So they say" Bella nodded.

"And officially counts as remains" Dean said.

"But still, none of this explains why the ghost is choosing these victims".

"I'll tell you why. Who cares? Find the hand, burn it, and stop the bloody thing".

"I don't get it. Why are you telling us all this?" Dean asked.

"Because I know exactly where the hand is".

"Where?"

"At the Sea Pines Museum. It's a macabre bit of maritime history. But I need help".

"What kind of help?" Sam asked.

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

I can't believe that they are actually doing this, I get that it's the only way to go, but the person with who Dean is going there is not cool. Especially Sam, poor Sammy… it isn't that the person is not cool, just the fact of who she is…

"What is talking so long? Sam's already halfway there… with his date" Bela called out to Dean.

"So not okay with this!" He yelled back from upstairs.

I chuckle slightly, I wonder what is so hard to put on a nice suit, he wears one to play FBI agent all the time.

"What are you, a woman?" Bela said "come down already".

Sam is probably having some real fun right now, with this old lady, Geert whom we questioned when we started the case, about the girl who drowned in the shower.

Dean with Bela and Sam with the old lady, I wish I could have seen that, but I can't go. I'll be waiting in the car, patiently. I can't go in because I don't have the age and partner, Dean wouldn't let me go there dressed nicely with a guy anyway. I don't want to wear a dress, so I guess I'm okay with that.

Dean walks down the stairs, wearing a suite, but this time it's more of a handsome suit?

He has the bow tie and he looks like he comes from a science fiction movie.

"Al right" he said slapping his hands to his side "I look ridiculous".

"Not exactly the word I'd use" Bela said.

"You do look quite handsome" I admitted

"What?" He frowns.

"You know, when this is over, we should really have angry sex".

I glance at her, disgusted.

Dean crosses his arms "don't objectify me" he pauses "let's go".

I grab my bag and follow the two of them in the Impala, this case is weirder because of the thought of Dean having a 'date' with Bela, and I wish I could see Sam with his.

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

"Okay, you stay in the car, lock the doors and keep your cell close, okay? I'll text or call you if there's something, okay?"

"Yes, Dean" I said "just make it as quickly as you can, okay? And tell Sam to have a nice and beautiful soirée".

Dean laughs "yes, I will".

He closes my door and I lock the doors and take out my flashlight, it's dark outside and I feel like reading my manga.

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

Finally about two or maybe even three hours later, Sam and Dean finally comes back, without Bela. At least this is sign that they go the hand and that we won't have to see Bela again.

The boys get in the front seat, Sam looking exhausted.

"You got it?" I asked leaning forward.

"Please tell me you got it" Sam said untying his bow tie "tell me I didn't get groped all night by Mrs. Havisham for nothing".

"I got it" Dean frowns "Mrs. Who?"

"Was it fun?" I asked with a smile.

"Shut it" he sighs looking at Dean "just let me see it".

Dean pulls out a small package from his vest, enveloped in a sheet.

"What?" Sam asks.

I look up at my brother, seeing the frown, the one I do not like. .

Dean unwraps it and hold up a ship in a bottle.

"I'm gonna kill her" Dean growled.

"Are you fucking serious" I sigh "let's do a bet on who is going to kill her first".

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

"I can't believe she really did that" I sighed, again as I stare at the bottle in my hand.

I put it back on the table with the candle I was using to look at it.

"Yeah, and you know what?" Dean said angrily looking at Sam "you're right. I'm not gonna kill her. I think slow torture's the way to go".

"Dean, look, you gotta relax" Sam said discouraged.

"Relax!" He repeated "oh yeah, yeah, I'll relax. I can't believe she got another one over on us!"

"You" I pointed out.

"What?"

He gives me a confused, but still a little scary look.

"Well… the first time… she got on… well… you, not us".

"Thank you! Alex, Very helpful".

Sam gives me the look saying that I should have just shut up and let him be let his anger out. I should have…

Someone knocks on the door. The three of us just stare, who the hell could that be?

"Hello? Could you open up?" A worried British voice called out.

Bela? What the hell is she doing here? She has a death wish or something?

Dean opens the door, and I do not know he manages, but he doesn't freaks.

"Just let me explain" she told us.

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

"I sold it. I had a buyer lined up as soon as I knew it existed".

Well, isn't this a surprise. Bela, our sweet Bela who had already a plan to get money using us.

Dean furiously walks around her, mentioning a gun with his hand shooting her, I'm just waiting for the moment he takes out his real gun out to threaten her.

"So the whole reason for us going to the charity ball was?" Sam asked her.

"I needed a cover. You were convenient".

"Look, you sold it to a buyer. Just go buy it back" Sam said.

"It's halfway across the ocean. I can't get it back in time".

"In time for what?" Dean asked.

Bela looks down at her hands, her face showing some emotions I have never seen coming from a heartless bitch. She actually looks a little bit scared.

"What's going on with you Bela?" Sam asked her "you look like you've seen a ghost".

A ghost?

"She saw the ship" I understood sitting straight on my seat "you saw it, did you?"

She nods "I did".

"You what?" Dean pauses "wow, you know, I… I knew you were an immoral thieving con artist bitch, but just when I thought my opinion of you couldn't get any lower-"

"What are you talking about?" She cut him off.

"We figured out the spirit's motive" Sam said showing her one of the photograph from the table "this is the captain of our ship. The one who hung our ghost boy".

"So?"

"So, they were brothers. Very Cain and Abel. So now our spirit, he's going after a very specific kind of target: people who've spilled their own family's blood".

I cringe, I really wonder how someone could do that. I know that some families are screwed up. Hell, my family is screwed, but I like it and I would never change anything. I love my brothers, and I trust them with my life, I would never change that.

"See" Sam continued "first there was Sheila who killed her cousin in the car accident, and the Warren brothers, who murdered their father for the inheritance. And now you".

"Oh my God" Bela said horrified.

"So who was it, Bela? Hmm? Who'd you kill? Was it daddy? Your little sis, maybe?" Dean asked, being rough.

"It's none of your business".

"No? Right. Well, have a nice life, you know, whatever's left of it" he pats her back "Sam, Alex, let's go".

I stay seated at the table as Dean goes to pick up his jacket. I feel a little bad leaving her to die… even though she's a bitch and she shot me.

I hate leaving a human to die… or anything that has good in it.

"You can't just leave me here!" She called out.

"Watch us" Dean challenged.

"Please" she pleaded in a broken voice "I need your help".

"Our help?" Dean repeated turning around "now, how could a couple of serial killers possibly help you?"

"Okay, that was a bit harsh. I admit it, but it doesn't warrant a death sentence".

I sigh, closing my eyes for a second before looking back at her. She looks so desperate.

"That's not why you're gonna die" Sam said "what'd you do, Bela?"

"You wouldn't understand. No one did. Never mind. I'll just do what I've always done, I'll deal with it myself".

"You do realize you just sold the one thing that could save your life" Dean said.

"I'm aware".

"Well" Sam sighs "maybe not the only thing".

I look up at him, he did research found something and didn't tell us?

Rude.

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

Whenever it comes to ghosts, we have to go at a graveyard at nighttime, of course. This is where we are and Sam is setting up candles in a pentagram formation. I always found that doing ritual like that a little scary that we are going to bring on something way more evil and dangerous.

"Do you really think this is going to work?" Bela asked.

"Almost definitely not" Dean said leaning on a stone with his shotgun.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, thunder strikes and rain starts pouring right on us. I pull up my hood and raise my shotgun.

"Sammy! You better start reading" Dean told him.

"Aziel, Castiel, Lamisiniel, Rabam. Ehrley, et balam, ego vos conuro, per deum verum, per deum vivum… "

Sam continues to read from the book and I take a step forward, looking around expecting to see the ghosts, but they don't appear.

At least not yet.

"Stay close!" Dean shouted.

I feel his hand grabbing my coat and pulling me towards him. I stick with him and Bela while Sam does his reading.

"Behind you!" Bela yelled.

Suddenly, Dean and I are sent in air thrown away like rag dolls. I painfully land on a tree. I swear, I hate trees. I get on my knees groaning feeling the cold water fall on my face.

I look at my side, seeing Bela coughing out water and Dean at her side his hands on her shoulder.

"Sammy! Read faster!" Dean shouted.

I get up on my feet's leaning on the tree. Sam stops reading and the sky clears the rain stopping as it appeared. The spirit's brother appears beside the sailor's ghost.

"You… hanged me!" He growled

"I'm sorry" the brother said.

"Your own brother".

"I'm so sorry!"

The sailor shouts throwing a punch in his brother's stomach, going through him as water.

I let myself fall on my knees, catching my breath. It always hurts like hell when I get thrown onto a tree.

"You okay" Sam asked me helping me up.

"Yeah… I swear, I'm done with trees".

Sam laughs.

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SNP3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

I put my wet clothes in a plastic bag before putting it in my bag. Being back in warmer clothes feels way better. My back hurts like a bitch though, worse than the first time.

"You boys should learn to lock your doors" Bela said walking to us "anyone could just barge in".

"Well, we do have guns" I pointed out.

"Anyone just did" Sam said "did you come to say goodbye or thank you?"

"I've come to settle affairs. Giving the spirit what he really wanted, his own brother, very clever, Sam. So here" she throws at each of us a pile of money "it's ten thousand that should cover it".

I stare at the money in my hands. Is she really going to give that to us? I've never seen that much money, why is she that generous? We did save her life, but for her to give us that cash?

Yeah, she's a rich thief bitch.

"I don't like being in anyone's debt" she explained.

"So, ponying up ten grand is easier for you than a simple thank you?" Dean asked shocked making her smile a little "you're so damaged".

"Takes one to know one. Goodbye lads".

"She got style. You gotta give her that" Sam said once she exited the door.

"I suppose".

"You know, we don't know where this money's been".

"No, but I know where it's going…" Dean laughs.

"I think we should use it to do something fun… for once" I suggested "you know we could go watch a movie or something… in a theater… could be cool".

"We'll go if you want" Sam smiled passing a hand on my back making me grimace "sorry".

"Well, I have a better idea" Dean said with a bigger grin.

"Where?" I asked.

"Atlantic City".

"Atlantic City?" Sam and I repeated.

"Hell yeah! Play some roulette. Always bet on black".

"You are crazy" I sighed with a smile "you know I can't even enter in these places. I don't think that a fake I.D would work".

"Well, you have homework".

I sigh and take my duffle swinging it on my bag, but instantly regret.

"Fuck" I mumbled putting it back down.

"Lemme take them" Dean said taking my bags "you got it hard out there".

"I'm lucky it's only hurting" I groaned through the pain.

"We probably have pain meds, that way you'll be able to sleep" Sam said.

Oh, yeah. Sleep could be fun, we passed half of the night out there.

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

Those drugs are fantastic, it's like my bag is numbed and I finally can rest. Darkness, Dean's music playing softly mixed with the sound of the Impala, it's the best.

"Hey, listen" Dean broke the silence "I've been doing some thinking. Um… I want you to know I understand why you did it. I understand why you went after the crossroads demon. You know, situation was reversed, door you or Alex, I guess I'd've done the same thing… I mean I'm not blind, I see what you and Alex are going through with this whole deal, me going away and all that. But you're gonna be okay".

"You think so" Sam said in a small voice.

"Yeah, you'll keep hunting, y'know you live your life. You'll take care of our little sister, make sure she's safe… You're stronger than me. You are!"

They are both strong, they are the ones that always put me back up when everything goes south. Losing Dean is like losing half of my strength, like when Sam died.

"You are" Dean continued "you'll get over it. But I want you to know I'm sorry, I'm sorry for… putting you through all this, I am".

"You know what Dean? Go screw yourself".

Sam's words take me aback. Dean is finally opening up, sure he is talking like a suicidal, telling us that he is going to die. Though, we just started to do some research.

"What?" Dean asked shocked.

"I don't want an apology from you!" Sam exclaimed quietly not to 'wake' me up "and by the way, I'm a big boy now, I can take care of myself and Alex".

"Oh, well, excuse me".

"So would you please quit worrying about me? I mean that's the whole problem in the first place. I don't want you to worry about me, Dean, I want you to worry about you! I want you to give a crap that you're dying" he pauses "so, that's it? Nothing else to say for you?"

"I think maybe I'll play craps" Dean simply said.

I keep in the tears, I know Dean doesn't care about his deal. Sure, he doesn't want to leave us behind, but I know he would do the same thing again to save Sam. I remember when Sam was dead, Dean had told him that it was his job to protect us. He's like a father.

I'm losing a parent, a friend… an older brother.

I think I won't be doing this essay...


	52. Fresh Blood

Chapter 51 - Fresh Blood

* * *

**-Author's note: Hey there! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I love this episode and I really enjoyed writting it and I hope you enjoy reading it. So please review to let me know what you thought! Enjoy!**

**-Spoiler alert: Spoiler of Supernatural.**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, I only own Alexandria Winchester.**

**-Tumblr: spnkisum**

* * *

Armed with my machete, I follow my brothers to this dark place where we got hold of the vampire we are after. Mostly followed her to this place, she isn't good to cover her tracks.

We spot a man, on the floor in a pile of his own blood which continue to flow out of his bite wound on his neck he clutches in agony.

"Hey, hey" Sam crouches beside the man "don't worry. We're gonna call you some help, okay?"

Instead of an answer, he just chokes.

"Where is she?" Dean asked him "where'd she go?"

The man points towards the alley. Without a word, Dean runs towards the man's indication.

"Here, put some pressure on his neck to stop the bleeding" Sam told me as he pulls out a black and white tissue from his jacket.

I nod quickly taking it and gently press it on the man's wound, making him whimper even harder in pain.

As Sam takes out his cellphone to call an ambulance, we both hear Dean shouts.

"Smell that? Come and get!"

I share a glance with Sam, and we both understand what to do. He takes off towards Dean while I stay with the man, my hands full of his blood.

I keep looking back, hopping to see my brothers enter with no scratch, but with what Dean just shouted, he is probably doing something really stupid.

I glance down at the man, his eyes full of pain, I should call help myself, this guy is dying.

Keeping a hand on his neck, I grab my cell and compose 911 with difficulty because of my slippery fingers caused by the blood.

"Hello? 911 emergency" a female voice answered.

"Hi, I have a man who is injured, a bite to his neck and he's bleeding out. We need an ambulance".

"Okay, can you give me the address?"

I give it to her and just as she is about to ask me my name, I hang up.

"It shouldn't be too long" I told the man "help is coming".

Even though he can't talk, I can still read relieve in his yes.

Where the hell is Sam and Dean? I need to be out of here before the ambulance arrives.

Sam approaches me, finally.

"Come on, Dean got her, we need to go".

I nod and leave the man there.

"I already called the cops" I told Sam as we hurry towards the Impala "they should be here any seconds now".

"Okay, good" Sam nodded "Dean got the vamp, she's in the backseat".

I nod, understanding that I am going to be sitting in the front seat for tonight.

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

Dean had gotten the bright idea to use himself as bait to get that vampire, and like Sam told me, the cut is low and quit deep. I hate seeing him act like that, it makes it even scarier to go on hunts with him these days.

I sit back on a chair at the farther corner of the room away from the girl vamp. We used some mattress of the beds to hide the windows and we tied her up to a chair in the middle of the room where she sits still unconscious.

Her face is still covered in the man's blood, I hope the ambulance arrived in time for him.

"You with us?" Dean asked leaning towards the blond girl.

The girl wakes up, pulling on her bonds.

"Oh, yeah, sorry" Dean said "you're not going anywhere".

"Where's your nest?" Sam questioned.

"What?" She asked staring at us like we are crazy, and also scared as hell.

"Your nest" Dean repeated "where you and your bloodsucking pals hang out".

"I don't know what you're talking about" she cried out "please! I don't feel good".

I frown, but just keep watching, she's probably just playing an act.

"Yeah, well, you're gonna feel a hell of a lot worse if we give you another shot of dead man's blood".

"Just let me go".

"Yeah" Sam scoffs "you know we can't do that".

"I'm telling you the truth. I'm just… I took something. I'm freaking out! I don't know what's going on!" She exclaimed.

"You took something?"

"Yes! I can't…. come down. I just want to come down".

"What's your name?"

"Lucy. Please. Just let me go" she pleaded.

"All right, Lucy, how about this? If you tell us what happened, we'll let you go" Sam said.

"You will?" She asked, hope in her voice.

I hate that, I'm pretty sure that she is probably not playing a game here, but giving her fake hopes…

"Uh, I don't really… um, it's, it's not that clear. I was at Spider" she said.

"Spider?" Sam repeated.

"The club, on Jefferson. And there was this guy… he was buying me drinks".

"This guy… what's he look like?"

"He was old, like thirty. He had brown hair, a leather jacket… uh, Deacon or… or Dixon or something. Said he was a dealer… he had something for me".

"Something?" Dean repeated.

"Something new. 'Better than anything you've ever tried'" she quoted "he put a dew drops in my drink".

"Was the drug red and thick?" Dean asked, she nods "well, genius move there. That was vampire blood he dosed you with".

Well, he could've been straighter.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, you just took a big streamin' shot of the nastiest virus out there".

"You're crazy!" She exclaimed "he gave me roofies or something! No… the next thing I know, we're at his place, and he says he's gonna get me something to eat, just wait. But I get so hungry".

"So you busted out" Sam said.

She nods "but it won't wear off… whatever he gave me".

"Lights too bright? Sunshine hurt your skin?" Dean listed.

"Yeah… and smells. And I can… hear blood pumping!"

"Well, I hate to tell you this, sweetheart, but you're blood's never pumping again".

I tighten my grip around my chest. This is something I never saw, and it is something that I never thought I could see.

"Not mine…" she whispered "yours. I can hear a heart beating from half a block away. I just want it to stop".

This poor girl, she has no idea of what is happening and now whatever she says or do, she's already dead.

"All right, listen, Wavy Gravy. It's not going to stop" Dean told her "you've already killed two people, almost three".

"No, I couldn't" she starts crying "no! I was hallucinating!"

"You killed them, all right? We've been following a sloppy trail of corpses, and it leads straight to you".

"No. No, it wasn't real!" She cried out hysteric "it was the drug! Please! Please, you have to help me!"

Sam nods towards Dean and I, so I follow them in the small kitchen.

"Poor girl" Sam in a small voice.

"I share the thought" I said in a small voice looking at the ground.

"We don't have a choice" Dean said.

Sam sighs, but still nods in approval. I wish I could disapprove, but she tasted blood and killed innocents…

Dean walks back in the other room, where Lucy's cries get louder and louder as she pleas Dean to stop.

Suddenly, her screams stops and I hear a heavy bang towards the other room making Sam and I flinch.

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

I follow my brothers out of the Spider bar. I've never been that bored of all my live. Watching if they are any weird looking guys, they were all weird.

"That was a big, fat waste of time" Dean sighed as we exited.

"Look, three blondes have gone missing, including Lucy, all last sighted here. I'm telling you, Dean, this is the hunting ground".

"Well, at least I'm not blond" I sighed "he chose the right bar".

"If you were blond we wouldn't let you in there in the first place" Sam said.

I nod in approval, overprotective brothers.

"Hey" Dean points us a guy and a blond girl walking in an alley.

"Okay, grab the guy, I got the girl, and Alex you're back up" Sam planned.

Dean and I both nod and they jump in action while I go hide behind the wall watching closely ready to jump in action any time.

Sam grabs the girl, pulling her away from the scene while Dean fights the guy who pushes him on the wall and runs away.

I run up to Dean, helping him up.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"I'm good. Come on".

Sam joins us and we start running towards the vampire, but as we turn the corner, the vampire is already gone.

Standing in front of us though, is the one and only Gordon and his sidekick Kubrick.

Without even a word, they both lift up their guns and start shooting on us.

I don't have any time to think that Sam pulls me with him behind a car, though, not fast enough. A pain hits me to my upper arm, I bring my hand up and feel the hot liquid get on my hands.

I groan, getting the attention off my brothers.

"Come on" Sam whispered to me as he helps me up.

We run away, using the cars as shields as they shoot at us. We finally find a corner where we can hide behind the wall.

"All right. Run" Dean told us "I'll draw them off".

"What? No, you're crazy!"

Dean completely ignores him and runs towards Gordon and Kubrick.

"Shit" Sam cursed under his breath "come on, we have to go".

"But, we can't leave Dean" I argued "we need to-"

"I have to get your arm fixed up" he said pulling me up.

We run in the other direction, away from Dean and the two psychos who just tried to kill us, again. I bet they were looking forward to kill Sam, that's what they wanted the first time, and failed.

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

"You're lucky, it only grazed you" Sam told me as he applies some alcohol on my arm "you should heal fine"

I shut my eyes closed, trying to ignore the burning pain. I might have been lucky, but the pain of alcohol on wounds is always worse than the wound itself.

"Here" Sam said "I'm done with the painful part, I just have to put on the bandages".

"Thanks" I sighed.

"Hey, you know you don't have to thank me for that".

I smile slightly, knowing that whatever happens, Sam and Dean will always be there to patch me up. So will I, with them.

"I wonder if Dean is okay" I said "I hope he is".

"I'm sure he is" Sam said, but with his tone, I can't believe him.

"He's acting stupid, like earlier with Lucy".

Sam finishes up the bandage and stays seated beside me.

"I know" he gets up "change your shirt, anyway I ruined it, so you can throw it away. I'll go get cleaned up".

I nod. He had to cut the sleeve of my short sleeve shirt so he could see the wound. Of course the bullet had to hit where my shirt is. Not that I care about the shirt, it's more about the fact that I would have to go shopping if I have no more shirts.

Once Sam is in the bathroom, I change in a black plain t-shirt, being careful when I lift my arm. I sit down on a chair and stare at the door. Dean is taking too long to come back.

After about five minutes, Sam comes out of the bathroom and takes a chair, sitting beside me.

"It's long" I sighed.

"It is" Sam agreed "let's just wait a bit longer, if he isn't back, I'll go after him".

Sam and I just sit there, watching the door, waiting for our big brother to enter the room.

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

The door opens, finally revealing Dean. I don't know how much time it has been, but Sam was almost getting ready to go and find him.

"There you are!" Sam exclaimed getting up.

"Yeah. Sorry, I stopped for a slice".

Stopped for a slice? Are you kidding me!

"Nice move you pulled back there, Dean" Sam said angrily ignoring his comment "running right at the weapons!"

"Well, what can I say? I'm a bad-ass. So, I guess Gordon's out of jail".

Dean approaches me, putting a hand on my shoulder and about to pull up my sleeve to look if my wound is okay, but I shrug him off regretting it for the pain and his hurt expression.

"Uh, yeah" Sam said "I guess so you know, how the hell did he know where to find us?"

"That bitch" Dean growled taking out his cell, dials a number "hi, Bela".

Bela? We saved her life and this is how she thanks us? Oh, yeah, she did give us a lot of cash before leaving town… it doesn't make this okay. If she told Gordon where we are, next time I vote we let her die.

"Question for you. When you called me yesterday, it wasn't to thank me for saving your ass, was it?... Excuse me?...I don't know, maybe pick up the phone and tell us that a raging psychopath was dropping by!... He tried to kill us!... There were two of them… Bela, if we make it out of this alive, the first thing I'm gonna do is kill you".

If I wouldn't know Dean as my oldest brother, I would be scared as hell right now, I even have chills at his coldness.

"Listen to my voice and tell me if I'm serious" he hangs up.

_If we make it out alive._

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

I help Sam cleaning the guns, guns we'll probably have to use against a human… if we can call a psychopath a human. A part of me wish we won't have to kill him, but I know that we will have too if we want to survive, and who knows if he would come back? The first time Sam called the cops on him. Now he is out and back to kill us.

"The vampire's still out there, Dean" Sam pointed out.

"First thing first-".

"Gordon" I cut him off.

"About that. When we find him, or if he finds us… well I'm just saying he's not leaving a whole lot of options".

"Yeah. I know. We've got to kill him" Sam said surprisingly calm.

"Really? Just like that? I thought you would have been like: no, we can't, he's human, it's wrong".

"No, I'm done. I mean, Gordon's not gonna stop until we're dead… or till he is".

Dean's phone rings, and by the look on his face when he looks on the screen, it isn't a friend.

"What?" He answered "…. You're a hundred miles away. How the hell did you- …. And?... Thanks…."

"So?" I asked as Dean just stares at his phone.

"Bella told me where he is… also told us that we should run".

Run? Why run? Even if we run, he will always be following us, like Sam said, he won't stop.

"Well" Sam sighs "we have to try".

Dean nods "than, let's go".

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

Sam, Dean and I enter the warehouse Bela told Dean where Gordon is. We are armed and ready, I wonder why Bela gave us the location. I bet she got scared of Dean's death warning.

The second we enter the room, I get surprised of what we found, not what I was thinking at all. Two girls are hanging from the ceiling tied to their wrists. If it wouldn't be the fact that man and women doesn't have the same body, I wouldn't have known, they are headless.

Right in the middle of them, back towards us, a man is there.

Dean takes a knife that has been left on the table and walks towards the vampire.

"Go ahead" the vampire suddenly said "do it. Kill me".

"What happened here?" Sam asked.

"Gordon Walker. I never should have brought a hunter here" he gets up turning towards us "ever. I just… I just wanted some kind of revenge. Stupid… exposing him to my family".

Now that I can see his face, his yet face from the tears he had cried. I recognize him from the alley, the vampire who we tried to get to before Gordon and his friend tried to kill us.

"Oh, yeah" Dean said sarcastic "you're such a family man".

"You don't understand".

"I don't want to understand you-"

"I was desperate!" The vampire said "you never felt desperate? I've lost everyone I ever loved. I'm staring down eternity alone. Can you think of a worse hell?"

No, not at all.

"Well, there's Hell" Dean stated.

"I wasn't thinking" the vampire continued "I just… I didn't care anymore. Do you know it's like when you just don't give a damn? It's like… it's like being dead already. So just go ahead "do it".

Sam approaches the bodies inspecting them "Dean, Alex. Head wasn't cut off, it was ripped off. With someone's bare hands. Dixon, what did you do to Gordon?"

My eyes winded in horror, please don't let it be what I think.

"I turned him" Dixon admitted "I turned him into my kind".

Oh fuck, we're dead.

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

I sigh, leaning more against the table as I keep searching through the police calls and whatever that gets in. Sam is in front of me, looking through maps as we both try to find Gordon.

I can't believe that he is a vampire now. We already had a bad time with him being a normal ass, now we have a super-ass.

Dean enters the room, taking his jacket off sighing, which means that he didn't found anything.

"Man, I must have checked three dozen motels" Dean said "empty buildings, warehouses…"

"Yeah, me too. Big city" Sam agreed.

"You found anything?" Dean asked me.

I shake my head, I wish I could tell him yes so we could get out of this hell, but it has to be hard.

Dean splashes water on his face and uses a towel to take the water off.

"It's like a giant haystack, and Gordon's a deadly needle. We're running out of daylight. Won't have the sun slowing him down".

"Yeah, he'll be unstoppable" Sam extends his hand to Dean "hey, uh, give me your phone".

"What for?" He asked him.

"Well, if Gordon knows our cell number, he can use the cell signal to track us down" he explained pulling it out the cell of my cell.

"Oh, yeah" he hands him his phone "nice".

I close the computer screen and lean on the chair, watching as Dean looks out the curtains. It's funny how I always feel safe with my brothers, but today, I don't. I'm actually scared that something might happen to the three of us.

"Sammy, Alex, stay here" Dean told us as he walks towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked frowning.

"I'm going after Gordon" he said taking the Colt.

"What?" Sam asked surprised.

"Yeah, you heard me".

"Not alone, you're not".

"Sam, I don't need you to sign me a permission slip, okay? He's after you, not me, and he's a turbocharged. I want you to stay out of harm's way. I'll take care of it".

"Then let me come" I said getting up "he isn't after me either".

"No" Sam and Dean refused and Dean continued "I just said it, he's a turbocharged. I'm not risking it".

"Well, Dean, you're not going by yourself" Sam said getting up "you're gonna get yourself killed!"

"Just another day at the office. It's massively dangerous day at the office" he smirks.

I sit back down, totally discouraged on how Dean still finds the way to joke in this situation.

"So, you're the guy with nothing to lose now, huh? Oh wait, let me guess. Because, uh, it's because you're already dead, right?"

"If the shoe fits".

"You know what, man? I'm sick and tired of your kamikaze trip".

"Whoa, whoa, kamikaze?" Dean repeated "I'm more like a ninja".

"That's not funny".

"It's a little funny" Dean replied.

"No, it's not" I sighed sitting back down on the chair.

"What do you want me to do, Sam, huh? Sit around all day writing sad poems about how I'm gonna die? You know what? I got one. Let's see, what rhymes with 'shut up, Sam'?"

"Dude, drop the attitude, Dean. Quit turning everything into a punch line. And you know something else? Stop trying to act like you're not afraid".

"I'm not!" Dean exclaimed.

"You're lying. And you may as well drop it 'cause I can see right through you".

"You got no idea what our talking about".

"Yeah, I do" Sam sighs "you're scared, Dean. You're scared because our year is running out, and you're still going to Hell, and you're freaked".

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I know you!"

"Really?" Dean asked not believing him.

"Yeah, I've been following you around my entire life! I mean, I've been looking up to you since I was four, Dean. Studying you, trying to be just like my big brother. So yeah, I know you. Better than anyone else in the entire world. And I am sure that Alex is the same. And this is exactly how you act when you're terrified. And I mean, I can't blame you. It's just…"

He stops there, looking at the ground.

"What?" Dean pushed him to talk.

"I wish you could drop the show and be my brother again. 'cause" he sighs, looking like a small kid "just 'cause".

"Alright" Dean nods after a few seconds of silence "we'll hole up, cover our scent so he can't track us, and wait the night out here".

I can't help it but smile. That is going to help me get some sleep tonight. And also the fact that maybe Dean will stop being the guy who jumps in the danger first.

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

Sam and Dean lit up and did everything to hide or scent, and I don't know why it keeps vampires away, the smell is so strong.

Dean's phone starts ringing, getting a confused look from all of us.

"You've had that phone two hours, Dean. Who'd you give the number to?" Sam asked.

"Nobody" he answers "hello?..." his face changes to anger and confusion "how'd you get this number?... well, I guess you'll just have to find us, won't you…"

Would it be Gordon?

"What's the matter, Gordo? You're not afraid of us, are you? We're just sitting here. Bring it on!..."

So it is Gordon, I'm not surprised he managed to get Dean's number, he is still a hunter, and a good one.

"Gordon, let the girl go" Dean growled "… Gordon! Don't do this. You don't kill innocent people. You're still a hunter…."

Dean hangs up, still looking at his phone, anger fuming.

"Where to?" I asked.

"Factory on riverside" he said "I'm gonna kill this son of a bitch".

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

Our plan of hiding all night has changed and we have to jump stupidly in the action. At least we know it's a trap so Gordon can kill Sam. Hopefully, we can get him before he gets us.

We hear a whimper, bringing us to find the girl Gordon kept hostage tied up to a pipe. Dean unties her with Sam's help.

"Hey, we got you" Sam told her "don't worry. We're gonna get you out of here" he finishes to untie her and helps her up" get up. Watch your head. Watch your head".

The poor girl sobs, shaking and so weak she can't stand on her feet's. So, Dean takes her up in his arms.

"Sam, Alex, stay close" Dean told us.

Sam and I nod as Dean takes the lead Sam and I behind him.

Suddenly, the garage door closes shuts in front of Sam and I.

"Sam!" Dean yells from the other side "Alex!"

We try to open the door, kicking it or lifting it up, but it's stuck there.

"Dean!" Sam and I called out.

"Damn it, Sam! Alex!"

After a few attempts, we back up from the door, panting.

"You two be careful!" Dean shouted.

Suddenly, the lights goes out and my hand grabs Sam's jacket so I don't lose him, also by the fright. I can't even see my own hand in front of me.

"Stay close" he whispered to me.

I take out my machete out of its rack and follow Sam as we walk blindly in the factory.

"Gordon!" Sam called out "you got me where you want me! You might as well come out and fight!"

Is he out of his freaking mind! Gordon can see in the dark we can't! He'll kill us as if we are bugs.

"I'm right here, Sam".

Sam pushes me down to the floor and I guess he tried to hit Gordon with his machete, but no sounds.

"What's the matter, Sammy?" Gordon chuckled.

"So, this is really the way you want to do it, huh?"

"Damn, right I do".

Sam grabs my arm and pulls my back on feet's keeping his grip on my arm and e start walking again.

Gordon must know where we are easily, just with my fast beating heart, I can hear it in my own ears.

"You have no idea what I faced to get here" Gordon continued "I lost everything. My life. But it's worth it, 'cause I'm finally gonna kill the most dangerous thing I ever hunted. The two most dangerous".

I freeze, what is he talking about? First of all Sam is not dangerous, his powers left when the yellow eye demon died. Also, two? I'm not nothing, mine too disappeared when the demon died, he took it away… did he?

"You're not human, Sam" Gordon finished "neither is your sweet little sister".

Sam's hand tighten on my arm, pulling me close to him, forcing me to keep walking.

"Look who's talking" Sam replied as he takes a swing but he hits metal.

"You're right. I'm a bloodthirsty killer".

"Don't talk about it like you don't have a choice".

"I don't".

"Yes you do, Gordon. You didn't kill that girl".

"No, I didn't. I did something much, much worse".

Worse? Oh no…

"I got to hand it to you, Sam. You got a lot of people fooled. But see, I know the truth. I know what it's like. We're the same now, you and me… and pretty Alexandria. I know how it is walking around with something evil inside you. It's just too bad you won't do the right thing and kill yourselves. I'm gonna… as soon as I'm done with you two. Two last good deeds. Killing you, and killing myself".

By the sound of his voice, I know he is in front of us and we hit a wall.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Sam and I get pushed in the wall, breaking it.

I notice that by the surprise, I dropped my machete. Though, we have the light now. I see Sam getting up and grabs his machete as he attacks Gordon, but of course Gordon uses his speed to send him away.

Dean arrives, the Colt pointed at his head, but again… Gordon pushes him hard on the wall.

My turn. I get up, machete in hand and swing it towards him, but he grabs my arm and pins me to the wall. He hits my arm against the wall, making my machete drop from my hold.

He laughs, his hand going around my throat and he presses hard.

"Bye, bye Alexandria" he whispers in my ear "have a nice time in hell".

He puts his both hands on my throat, blocking any air to get to my lungs. I try to push him away, to kick him, anything. But nothing works. I also grow weaker and weaker as he is way more powerful than me.

Instead, I see dark spots appear on his dark face and I start seeing his blurry smile. The pain is numb and I let my arms fall limp at my sides as I feel the life quitting me.

"No!"

Sammy…

Suddenly, Gordon's grip on me disappears and I fall hard on the ground taking deep, hard and hurting breaths.

I open my eyes, to see a bloody Sam, and Gordon's back who has a sort of metal cord around his neck. Sam chokes him, making blood pour out of Gordon's neck. After a minute, Gordon's head falls on the ground.

Suddenly, I feel it, the pain to my lungs, and I start to panic because of the lack of air and the pain. My breathing starts to go faster, hurting me more, but still can't take a proper breath.

"Hey" I feel some hands on my shoulders, sitting me up "look at me".

I look up at Dean, my lungs still burning and the pain in my throat as I try to get some air in.

"Hey, hey, hey" he puts a hand on my cheek "breathe with me, okay? In and out… slowly… in…. and out…."

I follow his instruction, though the pain gets bigger and I only take a few short and raspy breaths.

"Dean" Sam says bending down beside me "hey, Alex… you're okay, do as Dean, breathe".

"T…try…-"

"No, don't talk" Dean grabs me in his arms.

My head on his chest, I listen to his heart beat and his breathing, trying to mimic them.

"Shh" he kisses the top of my head.

After a minute or so, I finally take a deep breath.

"So" I hear Dean "you just charged a super-vamped-out Gordon with no weapon. That's a little reckless, don't you think" he pauses "but… good job, you saved us".

After another hard breath, I fall into the darkness.

**SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3SPN3**

"Should heal faster than you think" Sam assured me.

I nod, as he puts cream on the bruises of my neck. I tried to talk earlier, but it only hurts like a bitch and Dean said I had to be muted for a few days maybe, until I feel better.

"Here, done" Sam smiles.

I get out the backseat and I follow him to the front of the car where Dean is working on the car.

Sam takes out a beer, giving it to Dean "here you go".

"Thanks" Dean said.

He then takes out more ice, putting it in the towel I've been using and hands it to me. I simple smile as a thank you.

He takes himself a beer and we sit on the cooler.

"Figure out what's making that rattle?" Sam asked.

"Not yet. Give me a box wrench, would you?"

"Yeah" Sam takes it and gives it to Dean "there you go".

"Thanks" he stares at the tool "Sam".

"Wrong one?"

"No, no, no. Come here for a second".

Sam gets up, standing next to Dean "yeah".

"This rattle could be a couple of things. I'm thinking it's an out-of-tune carb" Dean told him.

"Okay" Sam said confused.

"All right, see that thing?" He asked pointing at something in the hood "it's a valve cover. Inside are all the parts that are on the head. Hand me that socket wrench" Sam does it "all right, you with me so far?"

"Yeah, uh, valve cover covers the heads".

"Very good. Now this is your intake manifold, okay, an on top of it?"

"It's uh" Sam smiles "uh, a carburetor".

"Carburetor" Dean nodded.

"Yeah".

"Very good"

"What's with the auto shop?" Sam asked as Dean holds him up a tool "what, you don't mean you want-"

"Yeah, I do. You fix it".

My eyes widen, and if I could talk I would ask if he is really Dean.

"Dean, you barely let me drive this thing" Sam said.

"Well, it's time... you should know how to fix it. You're gonna need to know these things for the future" he pauses "and besides, that's my job, right? Show my little brother the ropes?"

Sam nods and start working on the car and Dean sits beside me on the cooler, giving me a smile.

"Put your shoulder into it" Dean added and pats my shoulder "he'll maybe show you one day".

I hope you will show me.

After we figure everything out… After we save him from his deal.

I also still wonder what Gordon was talking about me being a monster…


	53. A Very Supernatural Christmas

Chapter 52 - A Very Supernatural Christmas

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello! I am back! I am finished with school for this session and I wrote a very long one for this chapter! I had a lot of insperation and I am proud of it. So, let me know what you think!**

**Spoiler Alert: Spoilers of Supernatural.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. I only own Alex.**

**Tublr: spnkisum**

* * *

"Um, my daughter and I were in our beds. Mike was downstairs decorating the tree. I heard a thump on the roof and then I heard Mike scream. And now I'm talking to the FBI".

Someone died, obviously since we are here dressed in our FBI outfits.

"And you didn't see any of it?" Dean asked the woman.

"No, he was… he was just gone".

"The doors were locked? There was no forced entry?"

"That's right"

"Does anybody else have a key?"

"My parents".

"Where do they live?"

"Florida".

Well, that takes off a theory from our list of what it could be.

Sam gets out of the house and joins us.

"Thanks for letting me have a look around, Mrs. Walsh. I think we, uh, got just about everything we need. We're all set".

I hope that in other words, he means that he found something.

"We'll be in touch" Dean said.

We walk down the stairs, to be stopped by Mrs. Walsh.

"Agents" she called out and we turn around "the police said my husband might have been kidnapped".

"Could be" Dean agreed.

"Then why haven't the kidnappers called? Or… or demanded a ransom? Its three days till Christmas. What am I supposed to tell our daughter?"

I suddenly feel her pain, I wonder if this is how Sam and Dean felt when we were kids. Dad was always on a hunt and I don't remember many Christmas's past with him. Sam and Dean would tell me stupid lies about why he was not there, until I learned about the monsters. They stopped lying and told me that he was hunting.

"We're very sorry" Sam simply said.

We continue our way to the car.

"Find anything?" Dean asked.

Sam sighs "stocking, mistletoe… this" he gives something to Dean.

"A tooth? Where was this?"

"In the chimney".

"Chimney?" I repeated surprised "no one can fit in there".

"No way he fits in one piece" Sam reformed my phrase.

"Alright, so, if dad went up the chimney-"

"We need to find out what dragged him up there" Sam cut him off.

"I guess this is going to be a hell of lot of research".

"The word hell wasn't necessary, but yeah" Dean nodded.

I roll my eyes and get in the backseat of the Impala.

**SPN3**

Dean and I enter the motel room, I sit down beside Sam on the couch where he is working with his laptop doing some research. I place my feet's on the table and eat the last gummy Dean got me at the store.

"So, was I right?" Dean asked Sam putting down the bag on the table "is it the serial-killing chimney sweep?"

"Yep" Sam nodded "it's uh, it's actually Dick Van Dyke".

"Who?" Dean questioned puzzled.

"Marry Poppins" I told him.

"Who's that?"

"Oh, come on…" Sam sighs "never mind".

"Well, it turns out that Walsh is the second guy in town grabbed out of his house this month".

"Oh" I sighs putting the bag on the table "there's no more Dean" I pouted "is there a drug store or market close?"

"You just ate a bag full of gummy bears?" Sam asked shocked and I nod "I think that's enough for you today. You're like a kid when you eat those".

I crack a smile and look at Dean "so the other dude got dragged up the chimney?"

"Don't know" Dean shrugged "witnesses said they heard a thump on the roof. So what the hell do you think we're dealing with?"

"Actually I have an idea".

"Shoot" I told him.

"Uh, it's gonna sound crazy".

"What could you possibly say that sounds crazy to me?" Dean said as a matter of fact.

"Um… evil Santa".

I look at him, shocked by surprised, my mouth open to say something, but nothing comes out. Evil Santa? Is he on drugs or something?

"Yeah, that's crazy" Dean nodded.

"Totally" I confirmed.

"Yeah… I mean, I'm just saying that there's some version of the anti-Claus in every culture" he shows up a picture "you got Belsnickel, Krampus, Black Peter. Whatever you want to call it, there's all sorts of lore".

Dean takes the page, inspecting the picture "saying what?"

"Saying… back in the day, Santa's brother went rogue and now he shows up around Christmas time, but instead of brining presents, he punishes the wicked".

"By hauling their ass up chimneys?"

"For starters, yeah".

"So, this is your theory, huh? Santa's shady brother?"

"Well, ah, I'm just saying, that's what the lore says".

"Santa doesn't have a brother" Dean points out "there is no Santa".

"Yeah, I know. You're the one who told me that in the first place, remember?"

No one had to tell me, Sam and Dean did tell me, but I stopped believing when I was six and that I knew monsters existed. I had asked about God, if he existed and my father said he had no proof of his existence and didn't believe. Dean of course doesn't and Sam, well, he always said that there is no proof they don't exist.

"Alex".

I look up at Dean who stares at me, worried.

"What?" I asked.

"You were out, huh? We got something".

"What?"

"You should listen. The victims went to the same place before they got taken".

"Oh" I nodded "so I guess that we are going there".

"Not only good grades but a real genius" he joked.

"Shut up" I muttered.

**SPN3**

Santa's Village. Who would have thought I would be standing in front of Santa's Village in the middle of nowhere. Well, my wish of when I was a small innocent kid just got realized.

"It kind of lend credence to the theory, don't it" Dean said.

He couldn't say better, this place has the music, has the candy canes, has the elves and kids running around, but it's… not Christmas? This place is more depressing than anything else, they didn't have a lot of budget.

"Yeah" Sam agreed "but anti-Claus? Couldn't be".

"It's a Christmas miracle. Hey, speaking of, we should have one this year".

"Have one what?" Sam and I asked.

"A Christmas".

I frown, since when does he wants to make Christmas?

"No thanks" Sam said.

"I'll pass too. Christmas is more depressing than happy for us".

"No" Dean shakes his head at us "we'll get a tree, a little Boston market, just like when we were little".

"Dean, we never had that kind of Christmas" I said "well, in my case…"

I wasn't lucky enough and had the chance to have a Christmas with a big happy family. I remember reading Dad's journal, he had written that he had missed my first Christmas.

"What are you talking about, Alex? We had great Christmases".

"Whose childhood you talking about?" I asked him coldly.

"Oh, come on… Alex. Sam? A little help?"

"No" Sam said "she's right… just no".

"All right, Grinch".

With this last comment, he walks away, and I follow behind watching the ground. I look behind me seeing Sam completely out of it staring at this weird plastic reindeer.

**SPN3**

_*Flashback* Sam POV_

"_Hey, don't eat that"._

_I take out the journal paper out of my little two years old little sister's mouth._

"_You should start to know what is food and what isn't food" I sighed with a small smile. _

"_But, sm'y!" She pouted reaching out for the paper._

_I roll my eyes, but smile. As I finish doing my wrapping job, Dean, who was looking out the window, turns towards us. _

"_What is that?" He asked me._

"_A present for Dad" I answered my attention on the wrapping. _

"_Yeah, right" he scoffed not believing me "where'd you get the money? Steal it?"_

"_No. Uncle Bobby gave it to me to give to him. Said it was real special"._

"_What is it?"_

"_A pony" I replied back. _

"_Very funny"._

_Dean walks up to Alex who still has something in her mouth. He takes it out and grabs her in his arms and sits beside me on the couch. _

_I finish wrapping the gift and stare at it for a few seconds before look up at my big brother. _

"_Dad's gonna be here, right?" I asked him. _

"_He'll be here" Dean assured me. _

"_It's Christmas… he already missed Alex's first Christmas"._

"_He knows and he'll be there. Promise"._

"_Where is he anyway?" I asked._

"_On business" Dean answered. _

"_What kind of business?"_

"_You know that. He sells stuff"._

"_What kind of stuff?"_

"_Stuff"._

"_Nobody tells me anything" I finally said stopping my questions. _

_I'm not stupid, I know they are hiding something from me, the way Dad is always out and Dean always avoiding eye contact each time we talk about it. _

"_Then quiet asking" Dean said. _

_Dean gets up, putting Alex down on the blanket I had placed on the ground with the little toys she has and goes sit on his bed. _

"_Is Dad a spy?" I asked knowing how stupid it sounds._

"_Mm-hmm. He's James Bond"._

"_Why do we move so much?" I asked. _

"'_Cause everywhere we go, they get sick of your face"._

_I roll my eyes "I'm old enough, Dean. You can tell me the truth"._

"_You don't wanna know the truth. Believe me"._

"_Is that why we never talk about…" I think for a second "Mom?"_

_The second the words comes out of my mouth, I feel sadness invading me. Each time I think about her, I miss her so much. I wish she could still be here and hear her sign to Alex or to make us food and see her smile again._

"_Shut up!" Dean exclaimed angrily getting up "don't ever talk about Mom! Ever!"_

_He heads towards the door, grabbing his jacket on the way. _

"_Wait, where are you going?"_

"_Out" he said slamming the door behind him. _

_I hear a soft cry and see Alex, sitting on the floor, her chubby cheeks full of tears. _

_*End of flashback*_

**SPN3**

"Sammy?" I called out softly.

Nothing, he still stares at the reindeer blankly.

"You'd think with the ten bucks it costs to get into this place, Santa could scrounge up a little snow" Dean said.

To this, Sam looks at him confused "what?"

"Nothing. What are we looking for, again?"

"Um… lore says that the anti-Claus will walk with a limp and smell like sweets".

We walk inside and look around at the half deserted place.

"Great. So, we're looking for a pimp Santa. Why the sweets?"

"Think about it, Dean. If you smell like candy, kids will come closer, you know?"

"Wow, that's creepy" I commented "anyway, how does this evil Santa knows who has been bad or good?"

"I don't know" Sam shrugged.

We walk towards the 'most exciting' thing for kids to come in this place: the meet Santa.

"So, Ronny, come sit on Santa's knee" he said as the boy sits "ah, there you go. You been a good boy this year?"

"Yeah" the boy answered.

"Good. Santa's got a special gift for you" he said in a way I would have been scared shitless if I would have been the kid.

"Wow, I'm happy I never went to see Santa. Who would want to talk to a stranger like that?"

"You've been, once" Dean told me "you were three and you cried the second I put you on his lap".

"You let me sit on a strangers lap?" I asked surprised making Sam laugh.

"It wasn't my idea, Sam saw him in the mall and insisted saying 'normal kids do this, Dean'" Dean quoted using a grave voice.

"Hey, we tried, it was actually funny" Sam said.

"Shut up" I muttered crossing my arms.

A woman, more of an Elf walks towards us with a way too happy smile.

"Welcome to Santa's court. Can I escort your child to Santa?"

"Uh…" Sam looks at us.

"No. No" Dean said "uh, but actually my brother here" he smacks a hand on Sam's shoulder "it's been a lifelong dream of his".

The girl stares at Sam, looking confused "uh, sorry. No kids over… twelve".

I bite my lip, keeping my laughter in.

"No, he's just kidding. We only came here to watch" Sam said.

Those were the worst words he could have said.

The girl stares now disgusted "ew".

She leaves us as Sam tries to explain himself.

"I… I didn't mean that we came here to w-" he looks at Dean "thanks a lot, Dean.. Thanks for that".

He laughs and I can't help it but to laugh me too. Though, Dean stops suddenly becoming serious.

"Check it out" he said pointing to the Santa.

We watch as he leaves his chair and grumpily and walks away limping.

"Are you seeing this?" Dean asked.

"A lot of people walk with limps, right?" Sam asked.

The Santa guy walks past us and the scent of candy invades my nose, though, not good candy, more like disgusting candies.

"Ugh" I groaned "you smelled that, didn't you?"

"That was candy, man" Dean confirmed.

"That was Ripple" Sam said "I think. Had to be".

"Maybe. We're willing to take that chance?"

**SPN3**

I keep my eyes on the small trailer house, trying to keep my eyes open as they just want to close so I can sleep. I lean on the front seat, my arms folded and my head on them, this is going to be a long night.

Watching Santa. Who would have thought that I'd say that one day?

"What time is it?" Dean asked yawning.

"Same as the last time you asked. Here" Sam hands him the zebra thermos "Caffeinate".

Dean takes it and as he tries to pour it into the cup, nothing comes out. Damn, I wanted some.

"Hey, guys. Wake me up if there's something, I can't take it anymore".

"Yeah, okay" Sam nodded.

I lay down in the backseat facing the seat and use my arms as a pillow.

As I start feeling the darkness come, Dean's voice brings me back.

"Hey, Sam".

"Yeah?"

"Why are you the boy that hates Christmas?"

"Dean…" Sam sighs not wanting to get into this conversation.

"I gotta admit. You know, we had a few bumpy holidays when we were kids".

"Bumpy?" Sam repeated.

Bumpy shouldn't be the word. Our Christmas's were the worse, you watch a movie about a Christmas that gets messed up? Like parents aren't there, Santa forgot the gifts, no tree…. The list is long.

"That was then… even before we had nice Christmas's remember? Before…" Silence "we'll do it right this year".

"Look, Dean. If you want to have a Christmas, knock yourself out. Just don't involve me".

"Oh, yeah, that'd be great. Alex doesn't want either, so me and myself making cranberry molds".

I wish I could tell Dean that I don't mind, but each time I hear the word Christmas and family moment around a tree signing, it makes me want to hurl. My family is messed up, I don't need a reminder.

"What's up with Saint Nicotine?" Dean asked.

As on cue, we hear a woman's scream and all the tiredness escapes letting my body work on automatic. I grab my gun tucked in my jeans and get out the Impala followed by my brothers as we go towards the front door.

"Huh" Sam chuckles.

"What?" Dean and I asked confused.

"Nothing. It's just that, uh… well, you know, Mr. Gung Ho Christmas might have to blow away Santa".

Dean opens the door, and the three of us walking in with our guns drowned at him. Though, we now know who made the scream, it was the girl on television, damn this guy watches his shows loud.

The three of us hide our guns behind our back as Santa turns around, wearing his Christmas hat a dirty tank top and red pants. To add it, he has a bottle of alachool in his hand.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked.

I look at my brothers, but they don't know what to say either.

"Ah, we… we-"

"S…silent night" Dean starts signing in his 'angelic' voice "holly" he looks at us with the eyes that says 'join me'.

"Night" Sam and Dean sang "all is well…"

"All is dry" Santa signed.

"Bright" Sam continued in a shaky signing.

"Round and round…. " they continue to sign.

We get out and get inside the Impala, and I have to do it, I start laughing, hard.

"Shut up" Dean growled starting the engine "it isn't funny".

"You should have seen your faces and that singing!" I cried in laughter.

"You love my signing" Dean said.

"No" I laughed patting his shoulder.

**SPN3**

Another father who was taken by good old Santa. This is why we are here, at the victim's house talking with the wife who hasn't had it easy too, she has a bruised eye and I can see the tiredness showing under her eyes.

"So, that's how your son described the attack?" Dean asked the woman " 'Santa took daddy up the chimney'?"

"That's what he says, yes".

Well, his Christmas's are going to be ruined every year, hard way to know that Santa isn't real… or kind of real.

"And where were you?"

"I was asleep and all of the sudden…" she pauses controlling her emotions "I was being dragged out of bed, screaming".

"Did you see the attacker?" Sam questioned.

"It was dark" she answered, shaking her head "and he hit me. He knocked me out".

He didn't took her? Does this thing only take the man and doesn't care about the woman and kid? Usually monsters prefer having the kids because they have a young soul.

"I'm sorry" Dean told her "I know this is hard".

"Yeah… um, Mrs. Caldwell" Sam said "where, where did you get that wreath above the fireplace?"

I look up at him frowning and follow his pointed finger to the fireplace where a wreath is hanged up… it looks familiar.

"Excuse me?" She asked confused.

"Just curious, you know" Sam said with an embarrassed smile.

"I got it from the Christmas shop".

"Thank you for your time" Dean concluded.

The three of us walk out the house and walk back to the car.

"Wreaths, huh? Sure you didn't want to ask her about her shoes?" Dean told Sam "I saw some nice handbags in the foyer".

"We've seen the wreath before, Dean" Sam explained.

"Oh! That's why they looked familiar!" I understood.

"Where?" Dean asked still puzzled.

"The Walsh's. Yesterday".

"I know. I was just testing you".

I roll my eyes, yeah right.

**SPN3**

"Yeah, all right. Well, keep looking, would you? Thanks, Bobby" Sam hands his phone and sighs addressing his next words to us "well… we're not dealing with the anti-Claus".

If it was the anti-Claus, I would have been really surprised. How can the evil thing of something that doesn't exist, exist? Well, God and angels doesn't exist and we have demons making our lives miserable.

"What did Bobby said?" Dean asked.

"Uh, that we're morons. He also said that it was probably meadowsweet in those wreaths".

"What is meadowsweet supposed to be?" I asked a little bit confused.

"It's pretty rare and it's probably the most powerful plant in pagan lore".

"Pagan Lore?" Dean repeated questioningly.

"Yeah. See, they used the meadowsweet for human sacrifice. It was kind of like a… chum for their gods. Gods were drawn to it and they'd stop by and snack on whatever was the nearest human".

"Why would somebody be using that for Christmas Wreaths?"

"It's, not as crazy as it sounds, Dean. I mean, pretty much every Christmas tradition is pagan".

"Christmas is Jesus's birthday".

"Nope" I sit at the table in front of Sam "Jesus's birthday was in the fall. It was actually the winter solstice festival that was co-opted by the Church and renamed 'Christmas'".

"Wow, that's exactly it" Sam said nodding.

I glance at Dean seeing how surprised he looks.

"Why do you guys are surprised each time I saw something like that, you know I'm still in school, right?"

"Then maybe you could do more research" Dean smirks "so, you know that. And you are going to tell me that Easter bunny's Jewish".

"I don't know" I shrug and look at Sam "so, you think we're dealing with pagan God?"

"Yeah, probably Hold Nickar, God of the winter solstice".

"And all these Martha Stewart wannabes, buying these fancy wreaths…"

"Yeah, it's pretty much like putting a neon sign on your front door saying 'Come kill us'".

"Wow, I love sacrifices" I sigh leaning in my seat".

"Huh" Sam breathes out reading something from his laptop "when you sacrifice to Hold Nickar guess what he gives you in return".

"Lap dances, hopefully".

"Mild weather".

"Like no snow in the middle of December in the middle of Michigan" Dean pointed out looking out the window.

"For instance" Sam agreed.

"Do we know how to kill it yet?"

"No, Bobby's working on that right now. We got to figure out where they're selling whose wreaths".

"Well, the woman said she got the wreath in the Christmas Shop, hopefully there is only one in town".

**SPN3**

We enter the shop, annoying Christmas music playing. This is one of the reasons I hate Christmas, the same songs coming back every year, only with another signer.

"Help you?" The man asks us.

"Uh, hope so" Dean tells him "uh, we were playing Jenga over at the Walsh's the other night, and, uh… well, he hasn't shut up since about this Christmas wreath, and" he looks at Sam "I don't know, you tell him".

"Sure" Sam gives Dean a look and looks back at the man "it was yummy".

I bite the inside of my cheek, each time Dean does something like that, I'm happy that he found a replacement. Before Sam came back, Dean was always doing that on me when I would be with him on a questioning or anywhere he had to lie.

"I sell a lot of wreaths, guys".

"Right, right, but… but you see, this one would have been really special. It had, uh, it had, uh, green leaves, um, white buds on it. It might have been made of, uh… meadowsweet?" Sam tried to describe it as much as he could.

"Well, aren't you a fussy one?"

I purse my lips together, a hand to my mouth.

"He is…" Dean said with a smile.

"Anyway" the owner says "I know the one you're talking about. I'm all out".

"Huh. Seems like this meadowsweet stuff's pretty rare and expensive. Why make wreaths out of it".

"Beats me. I didn't make them".

"Who did?" Dean asked.

"Madge Carrigan, a local lady. She said the wreaths were so special, she gave them to me for free".

Well, that doesn't sound good. When someone says it's special and gives it for free, something isn't right about this lady.

"She didn't charge you?" Sam asked surprised.

"Nope".

"Did you sell them for free?"

"Hell no. It's Christmas. People pay a buttload for this crap".

"That's the spirit" I agreed.

Another reason why I hate Christmas.

**SPN3**

We finally go back to the motel, it's late and if I could I would just lay down and get some sleep.

"How much do you think a meadowsweet wreath would cost?"

"A couple hundred dollars, at least" Sam answered.

"A couple hundred?" I repeated chocked "and that lady just gave them away for free?"

"Well, it does sounds suspicious" Dean agreed.

I take off my jacket and let myself fall on one of the bed, Sam and Dean both getting rid of their jackets and sits on the edge of the beds. Before sitting at my feet's, Dean just pushes them away so I give him a kick, I was comfortable before he decided to sit there.

Dean just rolls his eyes "remember that wreath Dad brought home that one year?"

"You mean the one he stole from, like, a liquor store?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it was a bunch of empty beer cans. That thing was great. I bet if I looked around hard enough, I could probably find one just like it".

I remember that year, I was still a young innocent kid, I wasn't a few months after. I thought it was the most amazing thing to see as a Christmas decoration. Yeah, I never got a real Christmas. The most normal I remember is when Sam and Dean made a tree and it had Christmas gifts under, and not some they stole.

"All right. Dude" Sam stares at Dean confused "what's going on with you?"

"What?" Dean asked clueless.

"I mean, since when are you Bing Crosby all of a sudden? Why do you want Christmas so bad?"

"Why are you two so against it?"

"Because it's a stupid holiday" I said sitting up.

"Come on, Alex, were your childhood memories that traumatic?"

I roll my eyes "no, it's not that… of course they weren't the best ever, but not 'traumatic'".

"Yeah, and that has nothing to do with it" Sam said, looking down.

Then what could it be? I remember Sam has never been a fan of Christmas, but he wouldn't be that bad.

"Then what?" Dean asked concerned.

"I… I mean, I… I just… I don't get it. You haven't talked about Christmas in years" Sam said.

"Well, yeah. This is my last year".

Instantly I understand. I haven't thought about it that way, but it is Dean's last year. It is the last time he will live those months…

"I know" Sam pauses "that's why I can't".

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I can't just sit around, drinking eggnog, pretending everything's okay, when I know next Christmas you'll be dead. I just can't".

I glance down at my hands, closing my eyes so the tears don't come up. Before Sam came back, Dean was the one who would be the light when I was sad about anything. He would find a way so that I don't feel lonely and that I would be happy. Especially when Sam left.

I don't know what I am going to do without him. I know Sam promised me that he won't leave me, but I am pretty sure we both know that we can't know that. With Dean dead. we are going to go insane, I know that for myself.

**SPN3**

_*Flashback* Sam's POV_

_As I turn the page of my comic, I give a look at Alex still sound asleep in her crib. I look at the door, still not opening. I sigh and continue to read with no interests, I hate when I get into a fight with Dean. I should have known he would get pissed, family always gets him pissed off. Also, I have a question to ask him…_

_The door opens, Dean entering holding a brown paper bag in his arms. _

"_Thought you went out" I told him. _

"_Yeah, to get you dinner" he tosses me a bag of something I don't know "don't forget your vegetables"._

_He throws another bag to me and I catch it. _

"_She already to bed?" Dean asked surprised. _

"_Yeah, she always gets tired when she cries"._

_He sighs and takes off his jacket before throwing himself in his bed. I know that was a little bit harsh, but I have told him a lot of times to not yell when she is around. He doesn't get mad a lot, just when I ask too much questions. Of course, I am not the perfect example because I get into fights with Dad a lot. I still wonder if he is going to be here. _

_I toss the bags of food and comic beside me and go sit on the bed beside Dean's._

"_I know why you keep a gun under your pillow" I said. _

_Dean lifts his pillow and looks at me "no, you don't. Stay out of my stuff"._

"_And I know why we lay salt down everywhere we go"._

"_No, you don't. Shut up" he said annoyed. _

_I lay down on my stomach and grab the book from under the mattress of the bed and put it on the nightstand between us. _

_Dean gets up "where'd you get that? That's Dad's! He's gonna kick your ass for reading that"._

"_Are monsters real?" I asked. _

"_What? You're crazy"._

"_Tell me"._

_Dean glances down at the book and back up at me "I swear, if you ever tell Dad I told you any of this, I will end you"._

"_Promise" I told him, I can't tell him no when I asked questions after all this time. _

_He sits "well, the first thing you have to know is we have the coolest dad in the world. He's a superhero"._

"_He is?" I asked surprised. _

_To my eyes, the hero of the family is Dean. I sure to respect my father, but the real hero is in front of me. _

"_Yeah. Monsters are real. Dad fights them. He's fighting them right now"._

"_By Dad said the monsters under my bed weren't real"._

"_That's 'casue he had already checked under there. But yeah, they're real. Almost everything's real"._

"_Is Santa real?" I asked._

_Dean smiles sadly and shakes his head "no"._

"_If monsters are real, then they could get us. They could get me… they could get Alex…"_

"_Dad's not gonna let them get you or Alex" Dean assured._

"_But what if they get him?" I asked worried. _

"_They aren't gonna get Dad. Dad's like… the best"._

"_I read in Dad's book that they go Mom" I admitted sadly. _

_I don't remember a lot of things of that night, I didn't see anything. The only thing that I was told is that the fire burned up and Mom died. _

"_It's complicated Sam" Dean sighed. _

"_If they got Mom, they can get Dad, and if they get Dad, they can get us" I said slightly starting to panic. _

"_It's not like that" Dean stands and sit beside me "okay? Dad's fine. We're fine. Trust me" he pause, staring at me "you okay?"_

"_Yeah" I lied looking down controlling myself to not cry. _

"_Hey, Dad's gonna be here for Christmas"._

"_I just want to go to sleep" I said "okay?"_

"_Yeah okay"._

_I lay down on my bed on my side facing back Dean so I can let the tears slip away silently. _

"_It'll all be better when you wake up" Dean told me "you'll see. Promise"._

_I close my eyes, more tears falling as I try not to make any sounds. _

_*End of Flashback*_

**SPN3**

We walk up to a big normal house where Miss. I-make-wreath-that-are-valued-for-so-much-money-and-give-them-for-free lives.

"This is where Mrs. Wreath lives, huh?" Dean said "can't you feel the evil pagan vibe?"

"I hope it isn't" I said as we reached the door.

Dean knocks on the door and a woman probably in her fifties answers.

"Yes?"

"Please tell me you're the Madge Carrigan who makes the meadowsweet wreaths" Dean told her with an exaggerated smile.

"Why, yes I am".

"Ha! Bingo!" Dean exclaimed.

"Yeah? Uh, well, we were just admiring your wreaths in Mr. Sylar's place the other day?" Sam asked.

"You were? Well, isn't that meadowsweet just the finest-smelling thing you ever smelled?" She said very enthusiasm.

If she isn't the monster we are looking for she is still slightly probably very scary.

"It is, it sure is" Sam agreed "but the problem is, is that all you wreaths had sold out before we got the chance to buy one".

"Oh, fudge!" She exclaimed.

"You wouldn't have another one that we could buy from you, would you?" Dean asked her with a fake hope.

"Oh, no, I'm afraid those were the only ones I had for this season".

"Awww" Sam sighed.

"Tell me something, why did you decide to make them out of meadowsweet?"

A man dressed in the old fashioned way with a pipe in his hand comes down the stairs and joins Madge. This couple is very strange, I wonder if it's only old people who are weird like that. I mean, Mrs. Case was one character, never going to forget about Sam's girlfriend.

"Why, the smell, of course! I don't think I've ever smelled anything finer".

"Yeah… um, you mentioned that".

"What's going on, honey?" Mr. Carrigan asked.

"Well, just some nice boys and this sweet little girl asking about my wreaths, dear".

Little girl? I'm a teenager, I'm not a little girl, that woman is scarier now.

"Oh, the wreaths are fine. Fine wreaths. Oh, care for some peanut brittle?" The man asked handing them at us.

I simply shake my head, I don't know what the hell could be in there.

Dean reaches out his hand to take some, but Sam hits his arm.

"We're okay".

**SPN3**

Laying on my stomach on the bed, my laptop in front of me, I read for the hundred time my text I wrote for my French class. I am a bad writer in French and I have to pass this class, even if it is only a complementary class.

Though, Dean's activity distracts me. He is sharpening a wooden stake and Sam searching on the internet at the table. It makes me wonder if the scary old couple has something to do with the disappearing.

"I knew it!" Sam suddenly exclaimed making me jump "something was way off with those two".

"What'd you find?" Dean asked.

"The Carrigan's lived in Seattle, last year, where two abductions tool place right around Christmas. They moved here in January. All that Christmas crap in their house, that wasn't boughs of holly. It was vervain and mint".

"Pagan stuff?" I asked.

"Serious pagan stuff".

Well, at least it explains why they are scary and it makes me feel better that maybe not all old people are like them.

"So what, Ozzie and Harriet are keeping a pagan god hidden underneath their plastic-covered couch?"

"I don't know" Sam said "all I know is we gotta check them out".

"And is Bobby sure that the evergreen stakes will kill them?" I asked pointing at the stake in Dean's hand.

"Yeah, he's sure" Dean answered.

At least we know who the bad guys is. I hope that the people who were taken are still alive. It would be fun to be able to bring back these men to their families, where they could celebrate Christmas. If I know something about Christmas, is that it is suck to not have a father at Christmas.

**SPN3**

Each armed with a stake, we go back to the house at night where we can go and make sure they are the pagan gods. It's something that in their last town near Christmas there has been kidnappings, but we need more proof.

As we arrive at the door, Dean lets me the place in front the door so I can work the magic.

I open the door and I let Sam and Dean in and walk in too. As we enter, Dean points us the couch which is covered with a plastic.

"See? Plastic" he whispered to us.

Well, another fact.

We continue our way to the living room and I stay close to Sam to the kitchen. This place is way too decorated, I wonder how much money this most costed.

"Hey" Sam called out quietly.

I look at the light of his flashlight to a locked door.

Dean joins us and I work once again my magic and get the door open in a second.

I follow my brothers down the stairs.

We start looking around and I take my own flashlight only to see the blood and 'meat' on the floor.

Suddenly, as Sam passes his flashlight around the room, I notice something and tell Sam with a small punch.

He approaches it and pokes at it and suddenly, it moves groaning.

Suddenly, I get thrown on the ground.

"Sam! Alex!" I hear Dean yell.

I get up and see that Dean has been thrown somewhere and is know unconscious. Mr. Carrigan grabs me by the throat and looks at Madge who also has Sam pinned to the wall, holding him by the throat.

Before I could do anything, Mr. Carrigan pushes me hard on the wall and black out.

**SPN3**

I groan in pain and open my eyes. I want to rub the dizziness, but something stops me from moving my arms..

"Lex, u k".

I shake my head and look up only to see a wall with some Christmas decoration. I look around me, Sam and Dean are both tied up sitting back to back and I am seated beside them, my back to them.

"Alex?"

"Yeah, you guys okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, guess so" Dean answered.

Sam sighs "so, I guess we're dealing with Mr. and Mrs. God. Nice to know".

It would have been nice to know before we came here, now we are in deep shit.

"Yeah" I sighed.

The Carrigan's enter the kitchen where we are both dressed up in an awful Christmas sweater. I'm glad we don't have this tradition, and that we aren't like Ron and having a mother doing us an ugly one. Though, if it would mean to have another, I would accept it.

"Oh!" Madge exclaimed "and here we thought you three lazybones were gonna sleep straight through all the fun stuff".

"Miss all this? Nah, we are partiers" Dean said.

"Isn't he a kick in the pants, honey?" Mr. Carrigan said still smocking his pipe "you're hunters, is what you are".

"And you to are two pagan gods, mostly scary acting if you ask me" I sigh.

"Why don't we just call it even" Dean said "and go our separate ways?"

"What, so you can bring more hunters and kills us? I don't think so".

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you went snacking on humans now, huh?" Sam pointed out.

"Oh, now, don't get all wet".

They are the strangest monsters I have ever hunted.

"Oh, why, we used to take over a hundred tributes a year, and that's a fact. Now what do we take?"

Madge approaches me and puts a napkin on my lap making me jump. Why does she gives us that when they are about to kill us? Even stranger.

"What, two? Three?" She walks to my left where Sam is.

"Hardy boys and girl here makes six" Mr. Carrigan said.

"Now, that's not so bad, is it?"

"Well, you say it like that, I guess you guys are the Cunningham's".

"You mister, better show us a little respect".

"Or what?" Sam said in a challenging tone "you'll eat us".

"Not so fast" Mr. Carrigan said "there's rituals to be followed first".

"Oh, we're just sticklers for ritual".

I love rituals, especially when I'm the one who is going to get probably tortured.

"And you know what kicks off the whole shebang?" Madge asked.

"Let me guess… meadowsweet" Dean said.

"Oh!"

"Oh sucks, you're all out of wreaths. I guess we'll just have to cancel the sacrifice, huh?"

"Oh, don't be such a gloomy Gus" she puts a wreath each around our necks "there. Oh… don't they just look darling!"

"Good enough to eat" Mr. Carrigan stated "especially a young virgin".

Seriously? Again with the being a virgin is cool for monsters? I don't understand now why Dean is always over protective, I would be safer.

"All righty-roo" I hear the noise of a knife "step number two".

I turn my head towards Sam where he goes and he puts a bowl under his arm.

"Sammy? Sammy?" Dean asked worried.

"Don't, don't! Sam pleaded, but by his scream miss. God didn't listen.

"Leave him alone, you son of a bitch!" Dean yelled.

"Hear how they talk to us?" Mr. Carrigan asked his wife or whatever "to Gods? Listen, pal, back in the day, we were worshiped by millions".

"Well, people aren't stupid anymore" I snapped trying to look at him.

"Tell me about it. All of a sudden, this Jesus character is the hot new thing in town. All of a sudden, our, our altars are being burned down, and we're being hunted down like common monsters".

Well, this is what happens when you are one, but I think it would be a good idea I shut my mouth before they decide to be mad at me.

"But did we say a peep? Oh, oh, oh, no, no, no, we did not. Two millennium we kept a low profile, we got jobs, a mortgage, we… what was that word dear?"

"We assimilated".

"Yeah, we assimilated. We play bridge on Tuesdays and Friday's. We're just like everybody else".

Excepted they kill people.

Madge appears in front of me with a bowl and knife. Even though I know I won't be able too, I try to get free my bounds.

"Oh, sweet cheeks, don't be scared".

"Hey! Don't you dare touch her" Dean growled turning his head to look at me.

Though, of course Madge doesn't care and makes a cut on my arm, making me groan, but I control my scream by keeping my eyes and mouth shut.

"Well done sweet cheeks".

She walks away and I take a big breath, I hate Gods.

"You bitch!"

I don't have to look to know that Madge just did the same thing to Dean.

"Oh, my goodness me! Somebody owes a nickel to the swear jar! Oh, do you know what I say when I feel like swearing? Fudge".

How old is she? Isn't like kids who says that?

"I'll try and remember that" Dean said panting.

"You kids have no idea how lucky you are. There was a time when kids came from miles around, just to be sitting where you are" Mr. Carrigan said.

He appears in front of me with a pair of pliers in his hands, and this is not a good view.

"What are you going to do with those?" I asked a little panicked.

He doesn't answer, just smiles evilly which makes me even more scared.

"You fudging touch me again and I'll fudging kill you!" Dean exclaimed.

"Very good!" Madge told him and soon after he groans in pain.

But what worries me the most is the god in front of me with his tool ready to hurt me bad, that's for sure.

"Leave her alone" Sam pleaded beside me.

"Well, I prefer having more stuff from a virgin, it is going to be delicious!"

He grabs my hand, forcing my index in front of him. Oh, no. Please let it not be what I think.

He places the pincer to my fingernail and pulls. The sudden burning pain makes me scream out loud.

"Oh, we got a winner!" He exclaimed howling off my fingernail.

As soon as he leaves, I pant hard and let my head fall down in exhaustion.

"Hey, hey" Sam says to me "you okay? Alex?"

"Fan… fantastic…"

"What else, dear?" Madge asked.

"Well, let's see. Uh, fingernail, blood. Oh! Sweet Peter on a popsicle stick" he chuckles "I forgot the tooth!"

"Oh, dear!"

"Merry Christmas" Dean tells us.

I groan, this is so not the time to joke about Christmas, we could put this moment to the worse Christmas in history.

"Open wide…. And say 'Ah'".

I turn my head towards Dean to see Mr. Carrigan with a pair of pliers in Dean's mouth. I try again to get free, but of course I can't especially with the pumping pain in my finger which hurts very bad.

Suddenly, the doorbell rings.

"Somebody gonna get that?" Dean said his voice muffled because of the pliers "you should get that".

"Come on" Mr. Carrigan sighed annoyed.

They leave the room, leaving us at the time to get out of there.

After about a minute, Sam unties me up and we get out the room and I hide with Sam beside the door, while Dean is at the other one.

"Now where were we?" Madge asked as they entered the room.

They stay shocked when they see we aren't their anymore. Sam closes the door and I push a drawer on the door.

"What do we do know?" Dean asked as he joins us "the evergreen stakes are in the basement!"

"Well, we need more evergreen, Dean!" Sam pauses looking around "I think we found more" he said pointing at the tree.

We go to the tree and Sam and Dean break the branches and Dean hands me one before taking one for himself. Well, this is going to work, it isn't as sharp as the stakes Dean had sharpened.

Suddenly it is too quiet, Madge and Mr. Carrigan enters the room, both looking angry. Mr. Carrigan tackles Dean on the ground.

"You little thing" Madge said with a psychotic face "I loved that tree"

Madge pushes me to the ground and I land on the plastic sofa and Dean gets the same treatment by Mr. Carrigan. Though, he lands on a small table while Sam starts to fight Madge. I get up, ready to fight.

Madge is about to attack me, I stab her in the stomach. I force it more into her, as she gasp in pain and horror.

"Madge!" Mr. Carrigan cries out.

Beside me, I hear him cry out in pain too, Dean just stabbed him in the stomach with is Christmas tree branch.

I let go of the weapon and Madge falls down on the ground dead, next to her, her husband lays also with no life.

"Merry Christmas" Sam told us.

"Yeah" I panted "I sure love those Christmas's".

**SPN3**

_*Flashback* Sam POV_

_I get awaken by someone shaking me out of my dreamless sleep. I crack my eyes open, just wanting to sleep._

"_Sam, wake up!" Dean's voice urged me "Dad was here. Look what he brought"._

_At the words 'Dad was here', I sit up on the bed. I notice in the living room area a small Christmas tree with a few presents underneath. _

"_Dad was here?" I asked sleepy. _

"_Yeah, look at this. We made a killing"._

"_Why didn't he try to wake me up?" I yawned. _

"_He tried to, like a thousand times"._

"_He died?" I asked surprised. _

"_Yeah. You sleep like Alex, that kid is a like a rock, but we decided to let her sleep since she needs a lot of sleep. But! Did I tell you he would give us Christmas, or what? Go on dive in"._

_I jump out of bed, excited that Dad didn't forget us this year. I take the two Christmas gift under the tree and look around for others. _

"_I guess one is too Alex?"_

"_Nah, hers are over there" he pointed at a small package on the table._

"_Oh, and you"._

"_I already got mine"._

_He was clearly lying, but I unwrap the first one and frown._

"_What is it?" Dean asked _

"_Sapphire Barbie"._

_Dean laughs "Dad probably thinks you're a girl"._

"_Shut up" I mumbled tossing it away._

"_Open that one"._

_I take the other one and open it to find something that isn't better, a cheerleading stick or whatever it is supposed to be._

"_Dad never showed, did he?" I asked Dean. _

"_Yeah, he did, I swear" another lie. _

"_Dean… where'd you get all this stuff?"_

_Dean sighs, giving up on lying. _

"_Nice house up the block. I swear I didn't know they were chick presents. Look, I'm sure Dad would have been here if he could"._

"_If he's alive…"_

"_Don't say that. Of course he is alive" Dean said like I was dumb "he's Dad"._

_I nod slowly, but the thought of Dad dying because he fights monsters keeps coming and it scares me a lot. I take out the present I was wrapping up earlier from my vest and hand it to Dean. _

"_Here, take this"._

"_No, no. That's for Dad"._

"_Dad lied to me. I want you to have it"._

_I keep it up in front of him, waiting for him to take it. _

"_You sure?"_

_I nod "I'm sure"._

_Dean finally takes it and unwarps the gold amulet hanging from a black string._

"_Thank you, Sam. I…. I love it" Dean said with a small smile._

_He puts on the neckless and look at Alex, still deeply asleep. _

"_At least one person is gonna be happy with the gifts" I said._

"_Yeah, we could wrap it up and give it to her, at least she could have some sort of Christmas"._

"_Yeah" I agreed. _

_*End of Flashback*_

**SPN3**

I sigh on the couch, staring at what I just finished. And for a girl who never did this of her life, it is pretty well made. I still can't believe I said yes to Sam for making this, but well.

The door opens and Dean walks in with his beer in hand.

"Hey! You get the beer?" Sam asked him.

"What's all this?" Dean completely ignored the question when he sees the Christmas tree and the Christmas lights and this ugly 'Merry Christmas' banderole I found in a cheap drugstore.

"What do you think?" Sam replied "it's… it's Christmas".

"What made you change your mind?" Dean asked us.

Trying to make you happy before you leave us?

"Here" Sam ignores the question and hands him a cup "uh… try the eggnog. Let me know if it needs more kick".

I hold us the bottle of Whiskey which, if I could, I would take a giant swig of it.

Dean takes a sip and coughs "no, we're good".

Sam smiles "yeah?"

"Yeah" Dean confirmed with a small smile.

"Well, why don't we do Christmas stuff?" I asked after a silent "I guess you know what people do on Christmas better than I do".

"Well, let's sit" Sam said.

I sit in the middle of them on the couch.

"All right, first thing we do at Christmas" Dean takes out three packages, handing two to Sam and one to me "Merry Christmas, Sam. Merry Christmas, Alex".

I crack up a smile. It is kind of peaceful to be with your family and just be normal, forgetting problems.

"Where'd you get these?" Sam asked.

"Someplace special. The gas mart down the street" Dean said making us laugh "open them up".

Though, before doing so, Sam and I exchange a look and I reach out for the two gifts under the couch, without forgetting the one I made for Sam.

I give two to Dean and one to Sam.

"Looks like we are really spending too much time together, we think the same" laughed.

"Really?" Dean asked surprised.

"It's yours" I said giving him.

"Come on".

Sam unwraps his gifts first "skin magazine!" He exclaimed laughing "and..." he opens the other one "shaving cream!"

"You like?" Dean asked with a small smile".

"Yeah. Yeah".

"Your turn Ankle bitter".

I open mine and smile "yeah, gummies! Thanks Dean! Now open yours".

He nods and opens his.

"Look at this" he shows off his candy bar and bottle of oil "fuel for me and fuel for my baby. These are awesome, thanks".

"Good"

"Hey, Alex. I got something else for you" Dean gets up and takes something from his bag "it's more of a gift from Dad. He wanted to give it to you when you finish your training and become a real good and badass hunter, but you know… I want to give it to you".

I frown, but take it when he gives it to me.

I open it up only to find an old shoebox. I open it too and find a small pocket knife in its casing. I take it out and inspect the shiny blade and notice the 'A.W' graved in it.

"Wow… it's… it's beautiful" I said still examining it like it was the first knife I ever saw.

"It is" Sam agreed.

Dean lifts up his glass of Eggnog "Merry Christmas kiddos".

Sam and I lift up our glass and we make a toast.

"Marry Christmas" Sam and I say.

I take a sip and grimace, it is maybe not my type of drink.

"Hey, Dean, you…" Sam pauses "do you feel like watching the game?"

Dean smiles "absolutely".

"All right".

Sam turns on the TV on the football game and we watch it silently together. Though, I don't care about the game, the only thing I can think of is that Dean won't be there. Also, that I wish Mom and Dad could be with us.

Merry Christmas Dad… Merry Christmas Mom…


	54. Malleus Maleficarum

Chapter 53 - Malleus Maleficarum

* * *

**Authors Note: Hello there! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Review me what you thought and thank you all for reading :)**

**Spoiler Alert: Spoilers of Supernatural.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. I only own Alex.**

**Tumblr: spnkisum**

* * *

This poor girl. The way she died must have been the scariest way to fall. She chocked on her own blood after losing all of her teeth's all at once. Her husband was the one who called for help when he found her dead on the bathroom floor.

"She was so scared" Paul told us "I couldn't help, I couldn't do anything to stop it. And I've talked to the police, and I've talked to the medical examiner and no one can explain it".

He was behind the door when it happened, he couldn't get inside, the door was 'locked'.

"Well, that's why they put the call in to us Mr. Dutton" Dean said.

"But the CDC, that's disease control, right? What do you think, it's some kind of virus?"

A virus called monsters. I don't know what kind of supernatural creature can make someone lose all of their teeth, but it is the worse.

"We're not ruling out anything yet" Dean explained "Mr. Dutton, did Janet have any enemies?"

I turn my head looking at Sam who is in the bathroom looking around, checking if he can find anything that could help us.

"I'm sorry?" Paul asked confused.

"Anyone that might have a reason to hurt her?"

"Wait. What are you saying? That somebody poisoned her?"

"I'm just saying we have to cover every base here".

"Well, I mean, what kind of poison? You think a person could have done this?"

"Would anyone want to?" Dean repeated the question for the millionth time.

"What? No, no, there's just no one that could've…"

I frown examining his facial expression change to confusion to pensive as he stops talking suddenly.

"Mr. Dutton?" Dean brought him back from his mind.

"Uh, everyone loved Janet" he said.

Liar. There is always someone who hates you. Well, as a hunter, we are hated by a lot of person who thinks that we are some psychos.

Dean looks beside him and I do the same to where Sam mention us the door with his head.

"Okay" Dean nodded "thank you very much. I think we've got everything we need. We'll get out of your way now".

We leave the house and walk back to the Impala.

"That dude seem a little evasive to you?" Dean asked us.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"I don't know" Sam shrugged "I was under a sink, pulling this out".

He takes out something from his pocket and hands it to Dean and I instantly recognise it.

"Hex bag" I said as he opens it "that's gross".

Bones and weird stuff is in it and I've read a lot of things about hex bags. They contain a lot of bones and stuff you need to kill to get, or do weird stuff to get it.

"Aww, gross" Dean grimaced eying the bones.

"Yeah, there are bird bones, rabbit's teeth. This cloth is probably cut from something Janet Dutton owned" Sam said.

"Yeah, and Mr. Dutton was clearly lying about nobody hating her… everyone has a hater".

"Yeah" Dean nodded and gives back the hex bag to Sam "so, we're thinking witch?"

"Uh, yeah, and not some new age wicked water douser either. This is Old War black magic. I mean, warts and all".

I sigh. This hunt is going to full of fun, in the sarcastic way of things.

We get in the Impala and Dean's first comment is the same thing I am thinking.

"I hate witches" he said making Sam laugh "they're always spewing their bloodily fluids everywhere".

"Pretty much" Sam stated.

"It's kind of creepy" I agreed with Dean "it's more disgusting than anything though".

"Yeah, well, someone definitely had it out for Janet Dutton" Sam said.

"Yeah, someone who snuck into that house and planted the bag. So what are we thinking? We're uh, looking for some craggy old blair bitch in the woods".

"Come on Dean, we aren't in a horror movie, they aren't that kind" I said rolling my eyes "it could be anyone we could even cross them on the street and don't notice them as a witch".

"Great" Dean said sarcastic "how do we find 'em?"

"This wasn't random. Someone in Janet Dutton's life had an ugly axe to grind. We find the motive-"

"We find the murderer" Dean finished.

"Yeah".

Dean starts the engine and drives away.

"I say we start by checking someone that is close to her, like her husband" I said.

"Yeah" Dean agrees "I was thinking that".

I huff and lean in the backseat. I swear, I hate when Dean does this, but well, it's Dean.

**SPN3**

I finally see Paul Dutton's car. We wanted to watch him at his house, but he wasn't there when we arrived. Though, he is here now parked at the side of the road and the second Dean stops the engine, I see Paul get out of the car and fall on his knees.

We get out the car and run towards Paul's.

"Check the car!" Dean yelled at Sam and I.

He goes to Paul while Sam checks the backseat and I check the front seat.

In the heat of the action, I checks under the seats and under everything and I finally find the hex bag.

"Got it!" I yelled getting out the car.

Sam takes it from me and uses his lighter to burn it and let it blister on the ground.

Once it is to dust, Sam and I join Dean and Paul who is taking his breath leaning back on his car.

"You okay?" Dean asked him.

"What the hell is happening to me?" He half-yelled.

"Someone murdered your wife and now they're trying to kill you, that's what's happening to you" Dean summarized.

"That's impossible! There's no way-"

"If we hadn't have been following you, you'd be a doornail right now" Dean cut him off "now wo wants you dead?"

"I… uh…"

"Come on think" Dean urged.

"There's a woman" he said "uh…"

He stops talking, thinking and looking like he is about to get a panic attack.

"A woman, okay?" Dean encouraged him to continue.

"An affair… a mistake, she was un-balanced, she was blackmailing me and I put an end to it a week ago".

"What's her name?" Sam asked.

"Wha… what could she have to do with-?"

"Paul!" Dean exclaimed "what is her name?"

**SPN3**

Amanda. This is our lead and I hope it is her, because it would piss me off to know that we have to go back to case one.

I pick the lock of her house, and enter followed by Sam and Dean who quickly takes the lead.

With our guns up, we enter the living room where a woman, who is probably Amanda, is dead on the glass table with blood covering it, especially where her arms are.

"That's a curveball" Dean said.

"Yeah" Sam agreed.

I take a few steps towards the body, trying to see where the blood comes from.

Dean lifts her arm up with his gun showing three large and long cuts going to her wrist all the way at the end of her arm. I guess it is the same on the other arm.

"Three per wrist" Dean said "vertical. She wasn't foolin' around".

"Yeah" Sam agreed looking at the stuff on the table "looks like she was working some heavyweight evil here".

I walk backwards and turn around to see if I could find anything that could help, but instead fall face to face with a dead rabbit, hanging from it's feet.

"Holly shit!"

I back away colliding on Dean.

"Seriously!" I exclaimed disgusted "that's her decoration!"

I hear Dean laugh at my reaction.

"Guess we know where she got the rabbit's teeth from".

"Still gross" I grimaced.

"Yeah" Dean nodded "well, Paul sure knows how to pick 'em huh? It's like Fatly Attraction all over again".

"Yeah" Sam and I said.

"And why does the rabbit always get screwed in the deal? The poor little guy".

"Because they are twisted bitches".

"Language" Dean said with a strict tone.

"You know what I don't get?" Sam said "if she was so bent on revenge, why do this?"

"Well, she got Janet Dutton, thought she finished off Paul, decided to cap herself and make it a spurned lover's hat-trick".

"Maybe".

Well, at least our witch is dead and the hunt is over… though, I wonder if it is because we destroyed her hex bag while she was doing her magic that she died.

"I mean, this doesn't exactly look like the TV room of a bright and stable person you know?"

"No, but then…" Sam looks under the table and pulls out another hex bag "there's this".

Sam throws it to him and Dean catches it. So, she was a witch and it means that there is more than one in town.

"Another hex bag? Come on" Dean exclaimed.

"So we are now to case one for a like two hunt in one?" I groaned.

"That's exactly what we needed" Dean sighed and takes the bag from Sam "looks like we got a hit, huh? A little witch-on-witch violence?"

"I guess".

Dean takes out his cell and calls someone.

"I'd like to report a dead body, 309 Mayfair Circle… My name? Yeah, sure my name is-" he cuts the call there "why are witches ganking each other?"

"I don't know, but I think maybe we got a coven on our hands".

"A coven?" I repeated and Sam nods "ah… great".

**SPN3**

Dressed in our FBI suits, we approach a woman who is gardening in her front yard.

"You must have a green thumb" Sam said catching her attention.

"Excuse me?" She looks up confused.

"Getting these herbs to grow out of season like this, quite impressive. I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself first. I'm uh, Detective Bachman" he said taking out his badge and introduces Dean and I "this is Detective Turner and our trainee ship Detective Wes".

Dean and I take out our badge and once she nods, we put it back in our suits.

"We're following up on Amanda Burns' death, going around the neighborhood and talking to neighbors and stuff like that".

"But didn't she… I mean, she killed herself, right?"

"Maybe, maybe" Sam answered.

"We heard you were friends with the deceased, right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I guess so".

"Did you have any idea about her practices?"

"I'm sorry, what kind of practices?"

"Well see, her house was littered with satanic paraphernalia" Sam explained.

"A regular Black Sabbath" Dean added.

"No, the… but she was an Episcopalian".

"Well, then we're pretty sure she was using the wrong Bible" Dean laughs to his own joke.

I roll my eyes that is a way to be professional.

"Elizabeth, you all right?"

I turn around to see two woman walking towards her.

"I'm fine, uh, Renee, these are detectives. They say Amanda was… she was practicing-"

"I'm sorry detectives" Renee cut her off "you can tell that Elizabeth is a little upset".

"Of course, Miss…?" Dean asked.

"Misses. Renee. Van Allen" she said slowly as if we were idiots "would you like me to spell it for you?"

Who does she think she is?

"I'll get by, thanks".

"This Amanda business has been hard for Liz. For all of us" Renee said not really convincing.

This woman, Misses Renee Val Halen looks like a bitch who is Miss perfect.

"Yeah" the other woman said "I mean, you think you know a person".

"Well, I guess we all have secrets, don't we?" Dean said.

"Well, thanks, um, we'll be in touch" Sam concluded.

"Have a nice day".

"Bye" the woman said.

We walk away and I take one last glance at the three woman, they look a little bit weird. I don't know if we could say witch weird, but they have something weird.

**SPN3**

Later at night, we are in the Impala driving in silent before Dean starts talking about the case.

"Well, I'm already sold on that Elizabeth chick. Did you see that victory garden of hers?" Dean asked "Belladonna, wolfs bane, mandrake, not to mention that little flinch she threw when we mentioned the occult".

"Seriously?" I asked surprised "I didn't even see what kind of plants it was…"

"That is because I am the oldest and you still have to learn" Dean said with a grin.

I roll my eyes. I have to note that next time, I have to put on what he misses.

"Well" Sam said "she's definitely had a good run lately, gone up a few tax brackets, won almost many raffles. Kindda thing a little black magic always helps with".

"Yeah" Dean agreed.

"And this Misses Renee Van Allen" I pointed out "Elizabeth isn't acting alone".

"Yeah" Sam nodded "she won almost every craft contest she has entered in the past three months".

"Yeah, a regular Martha Stewart, huh?" Dean stated "except for the devil worship, I'm thinking that was the coven we met back there, minus one member".

"Amanda was clearly going off the reservation. What do you think? They killed her to keep up appearances?"

"Seems like an appearance kind of crowd, don't you think?"

"Yeah".

"But, if they killed the crazy one… are they like, uh, good?" I asked feeling stupid.

"They're working black magic, too, Alex" Sam pointed out "they need to be stopped" Sam said.

I glance at him, frowning.

"What do you mean by 'stopped?" I asked "like stop or stop, stop?"

Sam gives me the look that says that it was obvious.

"They're human, Sam" Dean said.

"They're murderers" he replied.

"And we're not?" I asked.

We got humans killed, innocents died because of us. I killed one when I was younger, almost all hunters are murders. Though, I remember Bobby telling me that we are an exception because we save other lives.

"Burn witch, burn" Dean sighed.

The drives continues in a deep silent until the car stops on its own, the engine chocking and lights flickering. Please tell me it's not the witches.

"What the hell?" Dean said to himself.

The car stops completely, the headlights showing this blond girl standing in the middle of the road with her arms crossed. Not that bitch again…

The three of us get out of the car and Sam is the first one to say something.

"Ruby".

"Sam, listen to me, there's no time" she said.

I think I would have preferred the witches than her.

"For what? What are you talking about?"

"You have to get out of town".

"So this is Ruby, huh?" Dean said raising the colt "never had the pleasure".

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed.

"I was hoping you'd show up again".

"Point that thing somewhere else" she warned.

"Right" Dean laughed.

"Sam, please" she pleaded "go. Get in the car and don't look back".

Why does she look worried?

"Why? I don't understand?" Sam told her confused.

"Hey hot stuff, we can take care of a few kitchen witches, thanks" Dean told her pissed off.

"I'm not talking about witches, you jackass. Witches are whores. I'm talking about who they serve".

I frown, it makes sense

"Demons" I stated "they get their powers from demons".

"Good little girl" she told me "and there's one here now".

"Oh, what, you mean besides you?" Dean said.

"Sam, it knows you're in town and it's gonna come after you and you little sister and it's way more than you can handle".

Me?

"Oh come on, what is this huh?" Dean asked getting angrier "please tell me you're not listening to this crap!"

"Put a leash on your brother, Sam, if you wanna keep him".

"Well, if you would be clearer on what you're saying we wouldn't be pissed right now!" I shouted.

"Alex, Dean, look, just chill out" Sam told us calmly.

He puts a hand on my shoulder, but I shrug it off. What is it with him and trusting this demon girl, she's a bitch.

"No! No!" Dean refused to listen to him "she's messing with your head, God knows why, that's who they are!"

"I'm telling you the truth" she said.

"And I'm telling you to shut up bitch".

"I'm sorry, why are you even a part of this conversation?" She asked with a bitch face I just want to hit.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because he's my brother you black eyes shank!"

"Oh, right, right. You care about your brother so much. That's why you're checking out in a few months, leaving him and little girl alone?"

If I could have the colt in my hand, I would shoot her right in the head.

"Shut up" Dean growled.

"At least let me try and save him" she said to Dean "since you won't be here to do it anymore".

"I'll be there" I told her taking a step front.

"Yeah, a little girl against demons? They want you too. You can't defeat them".

"I said shut up!" Dean yelled shooting.

"Dean! No!" Sam yelled pushing him away so the bullet doesn't touch Ruby.

I stand next to them shocked. What the hell is wrong with Sam? She's a demon.

I jog to my brothers and separate them before they do something stupid. When I turn around to look at Ruby, she is already gone.

**SPN3**

The second Dean enters the room, I can count the seconds before they start to be at each other's throat. The rest of the drive to the motel was silent, but I could feel the tension between the two, and I can't help it but to be angry too.

What worries me the most is that she said, the demon wants me and Sam.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Dean exploded.

"What? What the hell was I thinking?" Sam yelled back.

"She's a demon, Sam! Period! All right? They want us dead, we want them dead!"

"Oh, that's funny. I remember that demon chick in Ohio, Casey? You didn't want her dead".

I sit on the bed and sigh deciding to let them yell.

"Yeah, well, she wasn't stringing me along like a fish on a hook" Dean replied.

"No one's stringing me along! Look, I know it's dangerous, that she is dangerous, but like it or not, she's useful".

"No! We kill her before she kills us!"

"Kill her with what?" Sam asked "the gun she fixed for us?"

"Whatever works".

"How could she be useful?" I asked looking up at Sam.

"What? You're on his side?" Dean asked me looking like I betrayed him.

"I'm not on his side, either yours. I just want to know how she could be useful".

"And, Dean, if she wanted us dead, all she has to do is stop saving our lives" Sam said.

"Look, we have to start looking at the big picture, Dean, start thinking in strategies and… and moves ahead".

Dean goes in the small kitchen and splashes water on his face, a sign that he is done with it and that he is pissed off.

"It's not so simple, we're not… we're not just hunting anymore. We're at war".

"Are you feeling okay?" Dean asked wiping his face.

"Why are you always asking me that?" He asked sitting beside me.

"Because you're talking advice from a demon for starters. And by the way, you seem less and less worried about offing people. You know, it used to eat you up inside" Dean explained now a little bit calmer.

"Yeah, and what has that gotten me?"

"Nothing" Dean answered "but it's just what you're supposed to do okay? We're supposed to drive in the freakin' car and freakin' argue about this stuff. You know, you go on about the sanctity of life and all that crap".

I suddenly start to feel a pain in my stomach. I bend over slightly.

"Wait, so, so you're mad because I'm starting to agree with you?"

"That doesn't make sense" I agreed.

"No, I'm not mad, I'm… I'm… I'm worried Sam" he sits on the other bed "I'm worried because you're not acting like yourself".

"Yeah, you're right, I'm not. I don't have a choice".

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Look, Dean, you're leaving, right? And I gotta stay here in this crapwhole of a world. I have to take care of Alex".

"I can take care of myself" I said crossing my arms.

"I know, but it's still our job" Sam explained "so the way I see it, if I'm gonna make it, if I'm gonna fight this war after you're gone, then I gotta change".

"Change into what?"

I take in a deep breath, trying to ignore this sudden pain in my stomach which is getting more painful every second.

"Into you" Sam said "I gotta be more like you".

The pain is suddenly too raw and I groan louder than I would want.

"What's going on with you?" Sam asked putting a hand on my back.

"I don't know" I choked out "its'…. It's like… oh my god… Sammy… it hurts".

"Son of a bitch" Dean cursed bending in front of me.

I lunge over, my arms around my stomach. It feels like someone is pocking me with a bunch on knifes and butter knives.

"Its okay, come on, breath" Dean instructed "the coven. It's gotta be the coven".

"Don't worry" Sam said.

He gets up and starts going through everything, followed by Dean. I am left alone, in pain. I lay back down on the bed the pain worse than I have ever experienced in my life. I turn on my side, trying to find a way so the pain hurts less, but I only fall on the ground, more pain invading me.

"Sam!" Dean shouted.

"Dean, I can't find it!"

"Sam! What are you doing?" Dean asked him.

I look up, only to see Sam leaving.

"Sammy…" I called out weakly.

I start coughing out blood and I feel someone picking me up. I instantly grab on Dean's jacket, forcing to not scream.

"Hey, it's okay. It's okay. It's okay" Dean repeated rocking me back and forth "I got you… I just need to find the hex bag".

He gently lays me back on the ground, but the pain gets harder so I clutch on Dean harder. Though, he is stronger, so he breaks my grip and start going through the stuff again.

I cough more and more blood, the pain getting worse and worse.

Suddenly, someone picks me up, and I know it is not Dean. This person pushes me on the bed and I can see who it is. Ruby. I can't believe that the last sight I will see is that demon bitch.

"Hey! Get away from her bitch!" Dean shouted.

Ruby ignore him and forces my mouth open pouring this disgusting liquid into my mouth.

I try to push her away, but she only holds onto me tighter.

"Stop calling me bitch".

I catch my breath, tasting this disgusting taste in my mouth, the pain slowly leaving.

"You okay?" Dean asked me, already wiping off the mixture of blood and weird liquid.

"I'm fine" I said looking up at Ruby.

"Next time you point that gun at me, I'm not gonna just disappear, understand?"

"You… you saved her life" Dean told her.

"Don't mention it".

"What was that stuff?" I asked "it taste like… ugh… I bet an ass would taste better".

"It's called witchcraft, short bus".

She turns around and leaves the room, leaving the two of us staring.

"You sure you're okay?" Dean asked.

"Yes, Dean. I am" I answered honestly "she's the short bus…"

Dean laughs "yes, you are okay… God, ankle bitter, you scared me for a second there".

"Sorry. Guess the witches wanted me dead first… we should go and get Sam, he's probably doing something stupid if he is trying to act like you".

"Now, I am the one offended" Dean helps me up "let's go".

Dean helps me up to my feet's and not even a second after, we are speeding on the road to go and get Sam. I know he went to the coven, but I hope he won't do anything stupid.

**SPN3**

Dean kicks the door open with and we enter, both armed with loaded rock salt shotgun.

However, we don't have time to do anything, a woman in the middle of the room pushes us onto the wall, pining us there. It's the same girls that were there when we meet Misses Van Allen who is now dead on the ground.

"Three for one, lovely" the demon said.

"Wait".

Ruby? What the hell is she doing here? Did she just saved me to kill me after with her demon bitch friend?

"Please" she told the demon with her hands up "I just… came to talk".

"You made it out of the gate. Impressive. That was a bitch of a fight, wasn't it?"

"Doors out of Hell only open for so long".

"What do you want Ruby?"

So she doesn't work with that demon, I guess it's good to know. I hate to say it, but she did saved my life and got the colt fixed up.

"I've been lost without you" she said advancing "take me back that's why I led the Winchester's here".

I roll my eyes, she is a bad bitch.

"They're for you… as a gift".

"Really" the demon said impressed.

"Let me serve you again. I've wanted it, I've wanted you for so long".

"You were one of my best".

They stare at each other for a moment before Ruby does a move that surprise me. She pulls out a knife, the knife I remember seeing the first time I saw this chick. She uses it to stab the other demon, but she catches it.

"But then again, you always were a lying whore".

Ruby loses her knife and they start to fight and Ruby gets thrown away on the TV, but she gets up fight again. Though she is again thrown on a furniture.

"You're really telling me you threw in your chips with Abbott and Costello here?" The demon growled hitting her with a poker she got from the fireplace "come on, get up".

Ruby doesn't, she stays laid down on the ground, her face bloody.

"I said get up!"

She grabs Ruby by her jacket and pulls her up so she is sitting.

"We've been here before, haven't we?"

I frown, they know each other better than just being the same race and workers.

"She didn't tell you?" The demon asked towards us and talks back to Ruby "pretty mortifying I guess. She was one of mine. I turned her out a long, long time ago. Ruby here was a witch. Of course that was when you were human".

Ruby was a witch and now a human, the two monsters I hate the most in one demon.

"Don't want your friends to know that all those centuries back you sold yourself to me? Embarrassing, I guess. But don't worry love, no secrets where you're heading remember?"

She smiles and starts to chant in Latin, making smoke come out of Ruby's mouth, but suddenly stops as she starts cough and we fall the ground. Confused, I glance at both my brothers and back to the demon. She has the same thing I had not even an hour ago. Although, she is chocking out some pins.

I notice Elizabeth, at the coffee table doing witchcraft. I guess the demon saw her too, because a second later, she stops breathing and dies.

Dean takes the opportunity to move and stab the back of the demon with Ruby's demon killing knife. The demon girl flashes and falls down on the ground, dead.

I get up slowly and I don't know what I should do.

"Go" Ruby said to us staring at the body "I'll clean this mess".

I make my way to the door, but stop to wait for my brothers.

"Come on" Dean told to Sam helping him up.

Sam and Dean both stand still, looking at Ruby, which makes her go mad.

"Go" she growled, her eyes turning black.

Sam and Dean walks out the door and I follow closely.

**SPN3**

I keep staring at the door in front of me. This hunt just messed me up, because of what the demon said: _you and your little sister_. They want the both of us dead, and I don't understand why. Of course, we are hunters, and Dean is already going to die if we don't find anything to save him. I also know that Sam was supposed to lead an army, but why do they want him dead when they are supposed to lead them?

"Hey" Sam's voice brings me out of my mind "you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah" I quickly lied.

Sam sighs and sits beside me, clearly he didn't believe me.

"Kiddo, what is it?"

"Sam… it's just so much is happening with Dean's deal… Ruby… all the demons we let out… I just need to sleep…"

"Okay, well, Dean should be back soon with food, so, you can sleep after eating".

I nod and he goes in the bathroom to take a shower, so I take the opportunity to sleep. Anyway, I am not hungry.


	55. Dream a Little Dream of Me

Chapter 55 - Dream a Little Dream of Me

* * *

**Author's note: Hello there! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you thought about it! Enjoy!**

**Spoiler Alert: Spoilers of Supernatural.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, I only own Alex. **

**Tumblr: spnkisum**

* * *

I follow Dean closely in the bar, where the alcoholics are already drunk and it the place is practically empty. We have been looking for Sam and we are pretty sure he is here, and he is. The weird part is that he is drinking and outside it is still shining day.

"There you are" Dean said to him "what are you doing?"

"Having a drink" he shrugged.

"Dude, it's two in the afternoon" I said and point at his drink "is that whiskey?"

"I drink whiskey all the time".

"No, you don't" Dean shook his head.

"What's the big deal? You get sloppy in bars, you hit on chicks all the time. Why can't I?"

"It's kind of slim pickings around here" Dean pointed out looking around "what's going on with you?"

Sam shakes his head, looking like a depressed person and I hate seeing him this way. I hate seeing either of my brothers in that state.

"I tried, Dean" he said in a broken voice.

Now I know. We tried and we still have nothing to save Dean. I feel like shit too, knowing that soon he is going to be gone and we are going to be on our own. It scares me.

"To do what?" Dean asked.

"To save you".

Dean sits down beside that and I stay on my feet's, just watching them.

"Can I get a whiskey?" Dean asked the bartender "double, neat".

"I'm serious, Dean".

"No, you're drunk".

"I mean, where you're going… what you're gonna become" Sam said at the verge of tears "I can't stop it" he pauses controlling his emotions "I'm starting to think maybe even Ruby can't stop it. But really, the thing is, no one can save you".

"What I've been telling you" Dean stated.

"No, that's not what I mean. I mean, no one can save you, because you don't wanna be saved… I mean, how can you care so little about yourself?"

Dean scoffs.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam asked confused.

Dean glares at Sam, but before he can say something, his cellphone rings.

"Hello?" He answered "…. Yes, this is Mr. Snyderson…. What?... Where?"

Dean hangs up and gives a worried look to me and then Sam "It's Bobby".

**SPN3**

Seeing my father figure in a hospital bed, eyes closed and not responding to open them makes me want to cry and makes me angry. He looks so different, especially since he doesn't have his baseball hat on.

"So, what's the diagnosis?" Sam asked the doctor.

"We're texted everything we can think to test" the doctor said "he seems perfectly healthy".

"So what does he have? He is in a coma" I asked, my eyes still on Bobby.

"We don't know yet" the doctor said before asking Dean "Mr. Snyderson, you're his emergency contact. Anything we should know? Any illnesses?"

"No" Dean answered "he… he never gets sick. I mean, he doesn't even catch a cold".

"Doctor, is there anything you can do?" Sam asked.

"Look, I'm sorry, but we don't know what's causing it… so we don't know how to treat it. He just… went to sleep, and didn't wake up".

And this is certainly not a normal medicine thing, it's supernatural, that is for sure.

**SPN3**

"So, what was Bobby doing in Pittsburgh?" Sam asked.

We enter Bobby's motel room, where a maid found him asleep in his bed. When she wanted to wake him up, he never did so she called help. Doctors can't heal him, so we will.

"Unless he's taking an extremely lame vacation…" Dean said looking around the room and closes the door.

"I mean, he must have been working a job, right?" Sam asked.

"Probably" I shrugged "tough, it is weird that he came alone on a hunt".

"Well, you think there'd be some sort of sign of something, you know?" Dean told us. I start looking around the room, so does my brothers. I look under the bed, on the nightstands… anywhere that I could find some of his stuff. Like all hunters, he doesn't have a lot of things in here.

"Research, news, clippings…" Dean listed "or a frigging pizza box or a beer can".

I sigh and look again at the same places, just to be sure I did not miss something.

"How 'bout this?" Sam asked.

I walk to him, followed by Dean to the closet. Sam already opened the light and tossed the clothes to one side. Maps, pictures of plants, articles… all of Bobby's research is on this wall and it will be helpful.

"Good old Bobby" Dean chuckled "always covering up his tracks".

"You make heads or tails of any of this?" Sam asked.

I take one of the papers on the wall and sigh as I don't even know what the thing is.

"Silen capensis" I read "which means something, but not for me".

"Here. Obit" Sam said taking a newspaper article "Dr. Walter Gregg, sixty-four, university neurologist".

"How'd he bite it?" Dean asked.

"Um… actually, they don't know. They say he just went to sleep and didn't wake up".

"Exactly like Bobby" I pointed up.

"All right, um… so let's say Bobby was looking into the doc's death" Sam assumed "you know, hunting after something-"

"That started hunting him" Dean finished.

"That's the best we have" I agreed.

"All right, stay here. See if you two can make heads or tails of this".

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"I'm gonna look into the good doctor myself".

**SPN3**

Seated on the bed, I re-read every article that I spread on the bed. I really wonder if it is some kind of witch thing that makes people die in their sleeps. I really wish it isn't, because we just hunted a bunch of witch.

I have a hard time concentrating because of Sam and what he said earlier today at bar about Dean…

"Hey, Sam?" I ask looking up.

"Found something?"

"No, uh… can I, like… ask you something?" I asked not sure if I should.

"Of course you can" he said.

"About Dean… you really think we can't save him?"

Sam sighs and comes sit beside me on the bed.

"Dean was right about one thing… I was a little drunk, I'm sure we can find something, let's not get discouraged".

I scoff "yeah, you are not discouraged after going to a bar and drink when it's still day time".

"Alex" he sighs and passes his hands in his hair "look, just please… trust me, okay?"

"Yeah" I nod "okay".

Sam's cell rings and he answers "hey…. Okay… okay… yeah, yeah… okay".

He hangs up and gets up grabbing his coat "Dean is at the hospital with Bobby, let's go join him".

"Okay".

"He also has something, I'll tell you on the road".

I grab my jacket and follow him out if the room. I wish I could believe Sam with what he said, but I have a hard time to do it. Dean doesn't want us to mess with all this and we the time is leaving us.

**SPN3**

We enter the room, Bobby hasn't moved an inch, and he still looks dead. Dean is sitting beside him on a chair, watching like he was trying to wake him up with his mind.

"How is he?" Sam asked.

Dean passes a hand on his face and turns towards us.

"No change" he gets up "what you got?"

"Well, considering what you told me about the doc's experiments" Sam puts down the papers on the table at the foot of Bobby's bed "Bobby's wall is starting to make a hell of a lot more sense".

"How so?" Dean asked.

Sam gives him a picture of one of the plant we searched on earlier. Sam filed me in, Dean had found out that the subject, Jeremy, had a bad accident and couldn't dream anymore, and the doc found a way to heal him with a 'weird looking' drink.

"This plan, Silene capensis is also known as African Dream Root. It's been used by shaman and medicine men for centuries".

"Let me guess. They dose up, bust out the didgeridoos, and start kicking around the hackey".

"Not really" I said "if you believe in all of those legends, it's used for dream walking... Like entering into others dream and enter their weird brains".

"I take it we believe the legends" Dean stated.

"Like we always do" I nodded.

"But dream walking is just the tip of the iceberg" Sam added.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"I mean, this Dream Root is some serious mojo. You take enough of it, with practice, you can become a regular Freddy Kruger" Sam explained "you can control anything. You could turn bad dreams good, you could turn good dreams bad".

"And killing people in their sleep?"

"Freaky like this" I confirmed making Dean sighs.

"So, let's say uh, let's say this doc was testing this stuff on his patients, Tim Leary-style".

"Somebody gets pissed at him, decides to give him a little dream visit, he goes nighty-night".

"What about Bobby?" I asked glaring at him "I mean, if the killer came after him, how come he's alive?"

"I don't know" Dean shrugged and passes a hand on my back.

I know Bobby is strong and a badass old drunk, but I can't help to think that in one second he could die.

"Come on" Dean said leading us out of the room.

I give a last look at Bobby and hope quickly that he wakes up.

"So how do we find our homicidal sandman?" Dean asked as we walk down the hall.

"Could be anyone" Sam said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Anyone who knew the doctor, had access to his dream rooms".

"Oh" I understood "you mean like one of his patients? Or assistant or someone like that?"

"Possible" Dean nodded "but his research was pretty sketchy. I mean, I don't know how many subjects he had, or who all of them were".

Sam scoffs and I am sure he also roll his eyes.

"What?" Dean asked.

Sam sighs "in any other case, we'd be calling Bobby and asking him for help right now".

Dean suddenly stops walking, stopping us at the same time.

"What?" I asked frowning.

"You know what?" Dean said pointing at Sam "you're right".

"Sure. I think we might find the conversation a bit one-sided" Sam said.

"Not if we're tripping on some Dream Root" Dean explained.

"What?" Sam and I asked.

"You two heard me".

"Wait, you wanna go have a small walk in Bobby's brain?" I asked.

"Yeah" Dean said casually "why not? Maybe we could help".

Going in an old drunk Bobby's head? I love Bobby, he is a good person, but if this dream thing makes a dream go bad, it can be scary. I would want to go and save him though, I don't want him to suffer inside without being able to call for help.

"We have no idea what's crawling around in there" Sam said.

"Well how bad could it be?" Dean asked.

"Bad".

"Sam, it's Bobby, we have to help him" I resonate him.

"Yeah, you're right" Sam sighs "one problem though. We're fresh out of African Dream Root, so unless you know someone who can score some".

"Crap" Dean cut him off.

"What?" I asked him.

"Bela?"

"Bela?" Sam repeated "crap" he scoffs "you're actually suggesting we ask her a favor?"

"I'm feeling dirty just thinking about it, but yeah" Dean confirmed.

Dean walks towards the exit and we follow behind. Great, now we have to see the bitch.

**SPN3**

I stare at Sam disgusted as he sleeps with his head rested on the desk. He doesn't stop making those weird sounds that men does when they are having fun.

"Dean, we should wake him up" I said my eyes still on Sam.

"Nah, let him have a happy dream" Dean chuckled.

"Ah… that's disgusting" I grimaced.

I shake my head and go back to my homework, but the sounds isn't helping.

"Sam! Wake up!" Dean yelled.

Sam jumps up on his chair and wipes his mouth making Dean laughs, but I am more disgusted.

"Dude you were you" Dean told him "and making some serious happy noises"

Sam replaces himself on the chair and looks down ashamed, which mean he remembers his dream. I don't want to know it.

"Who were you dreaming about?" Dean asked.

"Dean!" I exclaimed and point at Sam "don't say it! I don't wanna know!"

"Uh… yeah, okay…" he said going into a whisper.

"Come on" Dean insisted "you can tell me" Dean gets up and puts his hands on my ears "Angelina Jolie?"

"I can still hear you" I growled.

"No".

"Brad Pitt?"

"No. No! Dude, it doesn't matter" Sam said annoyed.

Dean shrugs and takes off his hands from my ears "whatever".

Sam turns on his chair and mutters something to himself, this makes me chuckle.

"I called Bella" Dean said.

Sam freezes "Bela? Yeah? She… what'd she… you know, say? She… gonna… help us?"

I tilt my head frowning at how he looks embarrassed and… wait. I hope he wasn't dreaming about her….

"Shockingly no" Dean answered "which puts us back to square on. I've been trying to decipher the doctor's notes. Unfortunately, he has worse handwriting that you do. You gonna come help me with this stuff?"

Sam looks at Dean, still looking uncomfortable and nods.

"Yeah, yeah. Just give me a sec".

Someone suddenly knocks on the door. Dean gets up to answer, he opens it a little to see who it is and opens it completely looking annoyed.

"Bela. As I live and breathe".

I roll my eyes and close my laptop screen. I hate to see her here, especially after she refused something from us.

"You called me. Remember?"

"I remember you turning me down" Dean said.

"Well, I'm just full of surprise".

"Hey, Bela" Sam waves looking even more awkward than he is "what's going on?"

"I brought you your African Dream Root" she announced handing Dean a jar "nasty stuff, and not easy to come by".

"Why that sudden change of heart?" Dean asked Bella.

"What? I can't do you a little favor every now and again?"

I glare at Sam, looking more uncomfortable than ever, especially when Bella takes off her raincoat. Okay, now I know for sure that he dreamt about her, this is disgusting.

"No, because your name is Bella" I replied.

"Come on, I wanna know that the strings are before you attach them" Dean said.

"You said this was for Bobby Singer, right?"

Dean nods.

"Well, I'm doing it for him. Not you".

"Bobby?" Dean repeated "why?"

"He saved my life once. In Flagstaff".

I frown and look to Sam and Dean if they believe it, but they look like they are buying, it could be true.

"I screwed up and he saved me, okay?" She explained "you satisfied?"

"Maybe" Dean said.

"So, when do we go on this little magical mystery tour?" She asked.

"You want to come with us?" I asked surprised.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere" Dean refused "I don't trust you enough to let you in my car, much less Bobby's head. No offense".

Dean goes to the safe in the closet and puts the jar in it.

"None taken" she said "it's 2 am. Where am I supposed to go?"

"Get a room. Ah, they got the Magic Fingers, a little Casa Erotica on pay-per-view. You'll love it"

"You…"

She takes her bag and coat and leaves without saying a word.

"Nice to see… seeing you" Sam muttered out.

She slams the door behind her.

I look at Sam a little confused and shake my head. Sam having something on her is scarier than monsters.

**SPN3**

"Come on, Dean, why can't I come?"

I really don't know why, but Dean doesn't want me to come with them in Bobby's head. I want to go and help them, but it looks like his brother instincts comes first.

"Alex, you are not coming with us, okay? You'll be the one to be here if something happens".

"And what do I do if something goes wrong?"

"You're intelligent, you'll figure it out".

"I hate you".

Sam sits on the opposite bed from where Dean is sitting and gives him a glass of the magic potion.

"Uh, should we dim the lights and synch up Wizard of Oz or to Dark Side of the Moon?"

"Hey, Wizard of Oz is good" I said crossing my arms.

Dean gives me a playful smile.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"What did you do during college?"

Dean brings up the glass to drink, but Sam stops him.

"Wait, wait, wait. Whew. Can't forget this".

Sam takes an envelope and takes out something and puts it in his and Dean's drink.

"Here".

"What the hell is that?"

"Bobby's hair".

"We have to frank Bobby's hair?" Dean asked disgusted.

"That's how you control whose dream you're entering. You gotta… drink some of their, uh… some of their body".

"Well, guess the hair of the dog is better than other parts of the body".

"It almost makes me happy to not come" I grimaced.

They both raise up their glass.

"Bottoms up" Dean said.

"Yeah".

They chin and drink all of the contact their face looking disgusted.

The second the glass leave their lips, they fall backward asleep.

"Wow" I breathed out "that was quick".

Now I got to do homework while my brothers are probably risking their lives trying to save Bobby. This is going to be easy to concentrate.

**SPN3**

I keep staring at my brothers, my eyes are not able to not look at them. It has been about an hour since they took their drinks.

I get up and take a chair, setting it between the beds and sit there. My feet shakes up and down, my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands.

"Come on, come on, come on" I mumbled quickly "wake up, please".

As if someone heard me, Sam and Dean both wake up gasping for breath as if they just ran a marathon.

"Sam! Dean!" I exclaimed getting up "are you okay? Did you save Bobby? Is he okay?"

"Yeah, we're okay" Dean nodded.

"And I'm pretty sure Bobby is okay" Sam added.

"Then let's go!" I exclaimed getting up and grabbing my coat.

"Whoa, whoa" Dean stops me "just leave us a minute".

"Oh, yeah, sorry".

Sam and Dean both take a minute before to grab their coat and we leave to see if Bobby is really back.

**SPN3**

I am the first one to enter the room, and I see Bobby Signer, eyes open and looking his normal self. Again, just missing the hat.

"Bobby!" I exclaimed throwing myself into his arms.

"Hey, Darlin'" he greets back.

"I'm happy you're okay" I said taking a step back.

"Thanks to your brothers" Bobby nodded towards Sam and Dean.

"We're just happy to see you okay, Bobby" Dean smiled.

"Oh! And we already brought you your paper work" I give him the papers that I take from Sam's hands.

"Perfect" Bobby said looking at the pages "let's start looking into it".

I nod and sit on the bed next him, now we have our help to end this thing.

**SPN3**

After half an hour of research, Dean asks a weird question, probably something that has to do with that dream.

"Hey, Bobby. That, uh… that stuff, all that stuff with your wife?"

Bobby looks up to him.

"That actually happen?" Dean asked.

"Everybody got into hunting somehow" Bobby simply answered.

I know that Bobby's hunter life started with the death of his wife, but he never wanted to tell me why and I never asked twice. I know how it is to have to tell how you started the life. It is usually sad and horrible, not a bed time story.

"I'm sorry" Dean said.

"Don't be sorry. If it weren't for you, I'd still be lost in there. Or dead" he pauses "thank you".

Dean gives him a small smile.

"So, uh, sonar boy wasn't in his dorm" Sam said entering the room "my guess is he's long gone by now".

"He ain't much of a stoner" Bobby said picking up a picture.

"No?"

"No. His name's Jeremy Frost. Full-on genius. Hundred-and-sixty IQ. Which is sayin' some, considering his dad took a baseball bat to his head" Bobby passes the photograph to Sam "here's Father of the Year. He died before Jeremy was ten".

"Looks like a real sweetheart" Sam said sarcastic.

"Till he started dosing the dream drug".

"Yep" Bobby confirmed.

"How'd he know how to dig up your worst nightmare and throw it at you?" Dean asked.

"Hey, he was rooting around in my skull. God knows what he saw in there".

"But how did he get in your brain?" I asked Bobby "Sam and Dean had to have your DNA to go in your head".

"Yeah" Dean said wanting to know too.

"Yeah 'Fore I knew it was him, he offered me a beer. I drank it. Dumbest friggin' thing".

"Oh, I don't know. I wasn't that dumb" Dean laughs nervously.

I frown and look at him.

"You drank it too" I understood.

"I was thirst?"

"That's great" Sam sighed "now he can come after either one of you".

"Well, now we just have to find him first" Dean said.

"We better work fast… and coffee up. Because the one thing we cannot do, is fall asleep".

Oh great, now we will have to deal with grumpy Dean.

**SPN3**

Two days later. Two days where Sam and I didn't get a lot of sleep and Dean got zero seconds of sleep and is actually driving, which scares me a little.

"I mean, this Jeremy guy's not a friggin' ghost" Dean said getting even pissed "where the hell could he be?"

"Dean, you sure you don't want me to drive?" Sam offered "you seem a little…" he pauses "caffeinated".

"Well, thanks for the news flash, Edison!" He shouted.

I bite my lip, this is my grumpy Dean.

Dean's cellphone rings and he answers it the grumpy way.

"Tell me you got something!" He shouted.

Bobby.

"…. Yeah…. What the hell, Bobby!... Sorry, I'm sorry. I'm just… I'm… I'm… I'm tired…. What's Bela got?... Great! Well, I'm just gonna go blow my brains out now!"

He hangs up, and by his tone and face, I know that Bobby got anything. He angrily hits the steering wheel. I don't know when we are going to find something about this guy, but I hope it will be soon, because Dean is going to go insane and his brain will go jelly.

Dean suddenly parks the car in a small road in the woods.

"All right, that's it. I'm done".

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

Dean doesn't the seat, making me put my legs up on the seat not to get squashed.

"Taking myself a long-overdue nap".

"What? Dean, Jeremy can come after you" Sam tried to resonate him.

"That's the idea".

"What?" I asked.

"Come on man, we can't find him, so let him come to me".

"On his own turf?" Sam asked "where he's basically a god?"

"I can handle it".

"Not alone you can't" I said pulling off some of Dean's hair.

"Ow!" He exclaimed.

"We are commin' in with you".

"No, you're not" Dean refused.

"Why not?" Sam asked "at least then it'll be three against one".

"'Cause I don't want you digging around in my head" Dean explained.

"Too bad for you" I grin.

Sam grabs the things in the bag between his legs and starts doing the mixture.

**SPN3**

"Alex".

I open my eyes and sit up, still in the backseat of the Impala.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"No idea" Sam answered.

I hear a sound coming from outside, and Sam and Dean both hears it too.

"There's someone out there" Sam said.

"Hopefully it's our guy" I sighed exiting the car.

Only a few steps and we find the source of the sound and I am a little surprised. Lisa Braeden, the girl Dean had a huge crush on and thought he was the father of her kid, is sitting there on the ground in a beautiful dress with a picnic.

"Hey. You gonna sit down?" She asked sweetly she takes another glass of wine "come on. We only have an hour before we have to pick Ben up from baseball".

"I've never had this dream before" Dean said.

I huff, not believing him at all, out of all woman he had, he wanted to go and see her as a death wish.

"Stop looking at me like that" Dean told Sam.

"Sorry".

"Dean, I love you" she said.

She smiles and she suddenly disappears.

"Where'd she go?" Dean asked.

Suddenly, something catches my eye from the woods.

"Sam, Dean".

Sam and Dean take off running after who I am pretty sure it is Jeremy and I run behind them.

I course with Sam, following him as we try to catch up with Jeremy.

Suddenly, I realize that Dean isn't following us anymore and that Jeremy isn't close anymore.

"Dean" I called out "Dean!"

Sam stops and turns around a few times "Dean!"

I blink and suddenly appear in the backseat of the Impala. Did Dean find him and got him?

"Dean" I hear Sam call out.

I sit up and see that Dean is still asleep, so this means that Jeremy got to him.

"Dean" I shake his shoulder, but he doesn't respond.

"Wake up" Sam said.

Even with our attempts to wake him up, he is not going to wake up.

"Sam wha-"

Before I can finish my sentence, Sam gets pushed out by Dean… wait… his face isn't Dean, it's Jeremy. I get out, making a move to get my gun, but it isn't there.

We are not in real life. We are still in the dream.

"Sam!" I yelled.

The second I am beside Sam, Jeremy hits me with his bat, right onto my ribs, blocking the air and making me fall down.

"Boy, you just don't know when to leave well enough alone, do you?" Jeremy asked.

Sam crawls towards the back of the Impala, probably to get some weapons, but I am sure that there is no weapons.

"You're a psycho" Sam grunted.

"You're wrong".

"Yeah? Tell that to Dr. Gregg".

"The doc?" Jeremy repeated "no, no. The doc's the one that got me hooked on this stuff and then he took it away".

"But I needed it, and he wouldn't let me have it".

"So you killed him?" I asked.

Jeremy's eyes goes on me, and with his bat, he approaches me.

"I can dream again. You know what that's like, not to be able to dream? You never rest, not really. It's like being awake for fifteen years".

"It makes you go crazy" I said "you're the living proof".

"I just wanna be left alone. I just wanna dream".

"We can't".

"That's the wrong answer".

Chain appears around me, and I see Sam tied down on the ground with nails and ropes.

"But you and your brothers? You're not waking up. Not this time. I'm not gonna let you".

He takes his bat and hits me with it, two time on my ribs.

"Hey!" Sam yelled.

He moves towards Sam and starts hitting him on his legs and kicking him in his ribs.

"Stop!" I yelled struggling against the room "you fucker!"

Even with all the struggle, there is nothing that I can do to get away from these chains.

"You can't stop me. There's nothing I can't do in here".

"Because of the Dream Root" Sam said.

"That's right" Jeremy nodded.

"Yeah? Well, you're forgetting something" Sam said confident.

"What's that?"

"I took the Dream Root too".

"Jeremy!"

I turn my head and see a man, Jeremy's father. I should have thought about this… we can control it too.

"No" he takes a few steps away from me "no… Dad?"

"You answer me when I'm talking to you, boy".

I cringe at the way his father talked. Dad used to talk like this too when he was mad at Sam, Dean or I. Dean was the one who would get the most of it, he would always take the blame even though it was Sam or I who did something. Dean would say he did it.

The chains around me disappears and I grab Jeremy's bat and hit him on his head.

**SPN3**

I gasp awake, feeling the sweat going down my face. I grab my stomach, where Jeremy had hit me and sigh relieved that they are okay and it doesn't hurt at all. I sit up and see Sam and Dean, both panting heavily too, but they are okay and awake.

"You two okay?" Dean asked.

"Uh… yeah" I nodded.

"Yeah" Sam answered.

"Are you?" I asked Dean.

He looks down and nods slowly, clearly it is not true. I wonder what Jeremy made him dream, Dean has so much issues and I'm scared of how he hurt him. At least, Sam and I were stuck with him, so he didn't put us in our worst nightmare. I can't imagine my worse nightmare.

**SPN3**

Sam, Bobby and I walk back to the room, now that the hunt is over, I feel way better. Bobby has hit hat back and Dean can sleep in peace. I wish to not get into another hunt like this one.

"So, you did a little dream-weaving of your own in here, huh?" Bobby asked Sam.

"Yeah. I just sort of concentrated and it happened, you know?"

"Didn't have anything to do with… you know, your psychic stuff?"

We stop walking, Bobby and I staring at Sam, waiting for a respond.

"No. I mean, I don't think so".

"Good, good" Bobby nodded.

Though, like Dean, I know when Sam lies, but I hope he is wrong. His visions left, but we never know. I did the same thing, to get the chains off of me, and I am not psychic. Though, the demons on the witch hunt, said that the new leader 'Lilith' wants us dead.

We enter the room and fall on the bed, closing my eyes, just wanting to sleep. Who ever thought that dreaming can make you sleepy?

"Hey" Dean said, not even greeting us "you guys seen Bela? She's not in her room. She's not answering her phone".

"She must've taken off or something" Sam shrugged.

"Just like that? It's a little weird".

"She is weird" I said sitting on the bed.

"Yeah well, if you ask me what's weird, is why she helped in the first place" Bobby said.

"I thought you saved her life" Dean said.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Flagstaff?" I asked, scared of what his answer is going to be.

"That thing in Flagstaff was an amulet. I gave her a good deal, that's all".

Well, we should have seen it coming. Bela is a lying bitch and we got trapped again in her game.

"Well, the why did y-"

"You kids better check your pockets" Bobby cut him off.

I pat my pockets, so does my brothers.

"I have nothing that is expensive" I stated.

"Not literally" Bobby sighed discouraged.

I frown and look at our bags, still at their place, untouched.

"No, no, no, no" Dean walks towards the closet where the safe is.

Oh crap.

He opens the safe and it is empty.

"The Colt" Sam said "Bela stole the Colt".

"Damn it, boys!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Pack your crap" Dean said getting his duffle.

"Dean, where are we going?" I asked.

"We're gonna go hunt the bitch down".

The way he just said that makes me shiver. I hate Bela, and this time, she's going down.

**SPN3**

I put my bag in the trunk and my brothers do the same.

"Hey, Sam, Alex. I was wondering. When you were in my head, what did you see?" Dean asked.

"Uh, just Jeremy. He kept us separated from you. Easier to beat my brains out that way, I guess".

Dean scoffs, I imagine he is angry, because someone hurts us, he wants to kill it or him. The same for me and for Sam too.

"What about you?" I asked.

Dean shakes his head "nothing. I was looking for you the whole time".

I don't think that a place where someone gives you your worst nightmare can get him that relaxed.

I get in the backseat and my brothers at their usual place.

"Sam" Dean stated.

"Yeah?" Sam asked looking at him.

"I've been doing some thinking" he said not looking at either of us "and… well, the thing is… I don't wanna die".

I have no idea what he saw over in his dream, but something scared the shit out of him.

"I don't wanna go to hell".

One part of me is happy to see that Dean is finally opening up, but it hurts more, if we don't succeed, the pain is going to worse than it will be. I don't want him to go to hell either, never.

"All right" Sam said in a small voice "yeah. We'll find a way to save you".

Dean looks at him and at me in the review mirror, where I give him a small smile.

"Okay, good" he nods.

Now, we really have to find something. We have too, it is not an option.


	56. Mystery Spot

Chapter 56 - Mystery Spot

* * *

**A/N: Hey there! Sorry it has been a long time! This chapter is kind of long, but I am happy about it and I hope you enjoy it! Review what you thought!**

**Spoiler Alert: Spoilers of Supernatural.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernautral, only my characters.**

**Tumblr: spnkisum**

* * *

"_Heat of the moment_".

I groan and burry my head in the pillow, just wanting to sleep more, but this tune just keeps playing.

"_Telling you what your heart is_".

"Rise and shine, Sammy!" Dean exclaimed loudly.

I bring up the covers over my head, almost hoping that it could be like a turtles cap.

"Dude, Asia?" Sam asked surprised.

"Come on. You love this song and you know it".

"Yeah, and if I ever hear it again, I'm gonna kill myself" Sam said.

"Well, Alex loves it" Dean said turning on the volume higher.

"Ugh!" I yelled in the pillow "I hate you so much!"

"What? Sorry, couldn't hear you!" Dean half-yelled back.

I hear Sam laugh as he takes away the covers and ruffles my hair.

"_Heat of the moment. Heat of the moment. Showed in your eyes"._

I finally sit up in bed to a playful Sam and Dean, mostly Dean.

"Ugh, I hate you".

"You already said that" Dean said from the bathroom. I roll my eyes and let myself fall on the bed.

**SPN3**

I don't know what Dean took this morning, but he is way too happy. He probably had a good night for once in his life.

To prove my point, right now he is gurgling loudly and long enough to be called an immature kid. I continue to brush my teeth, sharing a weird glance with Sam.

**SPN3**

"Come on, princess" I called out from the door.

Sam sighs beside me, staring as Dean takes way too long to get ready.

"This yours?" Dean asked pulling out a black laced bra.

Sam stares, his expression showing that he is really annoyed.

"Please tell me it's not yours" Dean said with a grimace.

"Come on, I'm not even that size" I said pointing the bra.

Also, with Dean, he always makes sure I don't take anything too attractive for the boys. Like if I was going to show my bra to everyone.

"Bingo" Dean said taking out his gun and walks towards us "now, who's ready for some breakfast?"

Well, this is going to be an interesting day.

**SPN3**

"Drive safely now, Mr. Pickett".

"Yeah, yeah".

"Order up".

I sit in a booth next to Sam, beside the window, while Dean sits in front of us, still smiling like an idiot as he stares at the menu on the wall.

"Can't stay unless you order something Cal" a woman said "you know the rules".

A man, maybe a little younger than Dean, looking homeless gives her some change.

"Some coffee".

"Hey, Tuesday. Pig in a poke" Dean grinned pointing the menu.

"You even know what that is?" Sam asked.

The waitress arrives, her nametag saying Doris. Each time I see this name I can't stop thinking of finding Nemo, my brain sometimes thinks of strange things.

"You three ready?" She asked.

"Yes, I'll have the special, side of bacon and a coffee" Dean ordered.

"Make it two coffees, and a short stack".

"You got it" she said writing everything down "and you sweetie?"

I cringe at the nickname.

"Uh… I'll take a bacon omelette with a coffee too".

"Noted" she said walking away.

The second she is away enough so she can't hear us, Dean starts talking more seriously.

"I'm telling you, this job is small fry. We should be spending our time hunting down Bela".

"Okay, sure, let's get right on that. Where is she again?" Sam asked.

"Shut up".

"Dean, I'm the second in line who wants to shoot her" I said "but we have nada to even start on".

"So, in the meantime, we have this" Sam said pulling out some papers.

"All right, so this professor" Dean sighed.

"Dexter Hasselback was passing through town last week when he vanished" Sam resumed the article.

"Last known location?" Dean repeated.

"His daughter says he was on his way to visit the Broward County Mystery Spot".

I grab the flyer and turn it around only to see weird math things and weird hypnotising symbols.

"Where the laws of physics have no meaning" I read out loud.

Sam shrugs and Doris arrives with a tray with our coffees. Oh yeah, this is what I need right now. I am still tired of being woke up this early and that I had a hard time getting asleep last night.

"Two coffees, black" she said putting them in front of us "and some hot sauce for the-"

She suddenly stops because of the sauce falling on the floor.

"Whoops!" She exclaimed "crap! Sorry" she turns towards the other employees "clean up!"

I take a sip of the coffee, ignoring what Doris has to say about being sorry and giving us our food.

Too tired.

**SPN3**

"Oh! Dog!" I exclaimed happily.

A sweet golden dog is tied up to a pole and he is really cute.

"Don't get too close to him" Dean said.

"What? Why?" I roll my eyes.

"We never know, remember that dog when you were a kid?"

I huff and cross my arms, he just said it, I was a kid. I was maybe three years old and I got bit by a dog, nothing to serious, I don't even have a scar. Dean didn't even have to take me to the hospital or nothing, he just did it in case, more what Sam said.

"I remember" Sam nods.

"I do to" I raise my eyebrows "surprisingly".

"Yeah, gimme that" Dean said taking the flyer out of my hands "so, you know that joints like this are only tourist traps, right? I mean, you know, balls rolling uphill, furniture nailed to the ceiling, they're only dangerous to your wallet".

"Okay, look, I'm just saying, there are spots in the world where holes open up and swallow people. The Bermuda Triangle, uh, the Oregon Vortex-"

"And a stupid Broward County Mystery Spot?" I asked getting a little skeptic about this hunt.

"Well, sometimes these places are legit" Sam said.

"All right, so if it is legit" Dean said "and that's a big-ass if, what's the lore?"

"Well-"

Sam gets cut off by a blond girl passing between me and him, pushing us slightly.

"Sorry" she said quickly continuing her route.

"The lore's pretty frigging nuts, actually" Sam continued "they say these places the magnetic fields are so strong that they can bend space-time, sending victims no one knows where".

"Sounds a little X-Files to me" Dean said.

I walk around two movers who are trying to get a desk into the door, but they are stupid to think it could get inside.

"Told you it wouldn't fit!" One side.

"What do you want, a Pulitzer?" The other one said.

"All right, look, I'm not saying this is really happening" Sam said as we continue to walk "but if it is, we gotta check it out, see if we can do something".

"All right, all right, we'll go tonight after they close, get ourselves a nice long look".

I smile knowing that this means we have the day to rest up a little bit before going in action. I hate when we don't have the time to rest before going on a hunt, even if we don't know if there is going to be some action. I sometimes feel like I don't have my one hundred percent hunting talent, even with the adrenaline.

**SPN3**

I walk behind my brothers, frowning on how stupid this place looks. The hallway is weird, black spirals with a neon green background. When we finally enter the room, it makes it even weirder, I flash my flashlight around the tables on the ceiling, the strangest part.

"Wow" Dean commented "uncanny".

"You say" I said looking around.

"Find anything?" Dean asked us.

"No" Sam said holding the EMF, which doesn't react.

"You have any idea what we are looking for?" I asked.

I seriously am looking around, but I have no idea what I am looking for. I am only looking for something that looks strange or unusual… in a Mystery Spot…

"Uh, yeah" Sam answered not sure.

Dean and I look up at him, clearly shearing the same look since Sam sighs and admits it.

"No".

I roll my eyes and keep searching for… something.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

I jump and turn towards a man holding a rifle right on us, though, the three of us has ours on him too.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. We can explain" Dean said putting his gun down.

Sam and I copy him, so we don't look like a threat to the man.

"You robbing me?" He asked.

"Look, nobody's robbing you" Sam said "calm down".

"Don't move!" The man yelled to Dean.

"Just putting the gun down".

Though, the panicked man doesn't listen and shoots. I close my eyes and open a second later. I am fine, Sam is fine, Dean… Dean!

"Dean!" Sam yelled.

I fall on my knees next to Dean, Sam too holding our older brother in his arms.

"Dean" I choked out.

I grab his hands, my eyes in his seeing the hurt as he tries to breathe.

"Hey!" Sam yelled to the man "call 911! Now!"

"I… I didn't mean to" he says in a shaky voice.

"Now!" I yelled as loud as I can.

"Hey, hey, oh, no, no, no… not like this" Sam mumbled to Dean.

Dean suddenly goes still and his eyes closes, his head rolls to the side.

"Dean" Sam whispered in a broken voice.

I stare at my brother, dead on the floor and not tears wanting to get out.

**SPN3**

"_Heat of the moment_".

I jerk awake, breathing heavily. I sit up and look around, Sam doing the same next to me.

"Rise and shine, Sammy!"

Dean. My Dean. It was all a nightmare? He is still alive and well.

"_The heat of the moment. Showed in your eyes_".

"Dude. Asia" Dean pointed out.

I sigh, laughing slightly, more relieved that he is alive.

"Dean" Sam said.

"Oh, come on, you love this song and you know it" Dean said and points at me "especially you".

I stare at Dean gargling his water loudly and spits.

"What?" He asked us.

I share a look with Sam, he is as confused as I am.

"I don't know" Sam said.

"You two all right?"

"I think… I… man I had a weird dream" Sam said shaking his head.

"Yeah? Clowns or midgets?"

I roll my eyes, I had a weird dream too.

**SPN3**

"Drive safely now, Mr. Pickett".

"Yeah, yeah".

Sam sits beside me, in the dinner that looks the same as in my dream, I don't know why, but it's really weird.

"Can't stay unless you order something. Cal. You know the rules".

I turn my head to see the same guy and the same waitress that was in my dream. If the guy says he wants a coffee, something is weird.

The guy passes her some change "coffee".

I stare, shocked that every word is like in my dream, something is really wrong. Or, people order coffee every morning in a dinner, normally.

"Hey. Tuesday. Pig in a poke" Dean said.

I turn back to a smiling Dean, looking as stupid as he did in my dream… if it was a dream.

"It's Tuesday?" Sam and I asked at the same time.

I look at Sam, him looking more confused than I am.

"Yeah" Dean nodded.

"Are you boys ready?" The waitress whose nametag says 'Doris'.

"Yeah, I'll have the special, side of bacon and a coffee".

"Uh, nothing for me, thanks".

I continue to stare at her like a crazy person.

"What about you sweetheart".

"Nothing too" I answered.

"Let me know if you change your mind" she said walking away.

"You should eat something" Dean said.

I cross my arms and ignore him, seeing everything right now just cut my appetite.

"I'm telling you, this job is small fry. We should be spending our time hunting down Bela".

I look at Sam, starring at where Doris just left, I really wonder if he had a sort of dream like mine.

"Hey".

Sam and I look at our oldest.

"You with me?" Dean asked.

"What?" We asked at the same time.

"You sure you feel okay?"

Sam sighs "you don't… you don't remember? Any of this?"

"Remember what?" Dean asked.

"Wait, wait, wait" I stopped everyone "Sam, you remember that day? I thought it was a dream, but everything is the same".

"Exactly. Today, like it's… like it's-"

"Happened before" I finished.

"You mean like a déjà vu?"

"No, I mean like, like it's really happened before".

"Yeah, like a déjà vu".

"No, Dean, forget about the déjà vu! It's like everything is like everything that happened yesterday!"

"Okay, how is that not dé-"

I let my head fall in my hands and sigh.

"Don't, don't say it! Just don't even…"

Doris arrives with a tray with one coffee and the hot sauce.

"Coffee black" she said putting down the mug on the table "and some hot sauce for the… oops! Crap!"

Sam grabs it just before it falls on the floor and gives it back to Doris.

"Thanks".

She puts the bottle down on the table and leaves us.

"Nice reflexes" Dean nodded.

I know that it wasn't his reflexes, it happened in the… whatever it was.

**SPN3**

The dog barks as we pass him, again. I really wonder what can make a day restart, Sam and I remembers, so it surely is something that happened.

"Sam, Alex, I'm sorry, but I don't know what the hell you're talking about".

"Okay, look" Sam restarts his explanation "yesterday was Tuesday, right? But today is Tuesday too".

"Yeah. No. Good. You're totally balanced" he looks at me "you believe him? You really have this weird thing too?"

"Yes Dean!" I exclaimed "you don't believe us?"

Dean laughs and the blond girl bumps into us again, excusing herself again.

"Look, I'm just saying that it's crazy, you know. I mean, even for us crazy. Dingo ate my baby crazy. Hey, maybe it was another of your psychic premonitions?"

"No, no way, way to vivid" Sam said.

"And I don't have weird powers and I swear I had it too" I said "we were at the Mystery Spot and then… then…"

I stop, hating what had happened, I wish it could be a dream that I could forget.

"And then what?" Dean asked.

"Then I woke up" I said quietly.

"Yeah, me too" Sam nodded.

We share a glance, both knowing what the other saw.

"Told you it wouldn't fit".

"What do you want, a Pulitzer?"

I move past them and walk in between my brothers.

"Wait a minute! The Mystery spot. You think maybe it-"

"Maybe what?" Dean asked seeing Sam stopping.

"We gotta check that place out" Sam sighed "look, just… go with me on this, okay?"

"All right, all right, we'll go tonight, after close, get ourselves a nice long look" Dean said.

"No" I said, maybe a little too quickly.

"Why not?"

"Uh… because… uh... why not now? You know, maybe with a crowd and… uh… more employees?"

"She's right" Sam approved.

"My God, you two are freaks".

"Dean" Sam and I said seriously.

"Okay! Whatever. We'll go now".

I sigh, relieved that way we can save him.

He walks ahead of us and walks across the street, though, he doesn't get to the other side. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, a car hits him.

I jump and my legs work on themselves as they run to Dean, quickly followed by Sam.

"Dean!" He yelled.

He falls on his knees, picking Dean up in his arms, turning him. We only see his eyes lifeless.

"Hey, Dean. Dean. Dean".

**SPN3**

"_Heat of the moment_".

I jump awake, sitting on the bed and look beside me to see Dean sitting on the bed, tying his shoes with his stupid smile on his face. No, no, no… not again, please no.

"Rise and shine, kiddos"

"_The heat of the moment. Showed in your eyes_".

I look at Sam, hopping that this was really a dream and that it was just weird, but he has an expression of shock too.

Crap.

**SPN3**

"Hey. Tuesday. Pig in a poke".

I stare blankly in front of me. I wonder how this day is going to end… more of how Dean is going to die. I don't want to see him die, not again.

"Okay, would you listen to me, Dean? 'Cause I am flipping out" Sam said in a shaky voice.

"Are you boys ready?" Doris asked.

"He'll take the special, side of bacon, coffee black. She's gonna take two eggs. Nothing for me, thanks".

"You got it" she said and leaves us.

"Sammy, I get all tingly when you take control like that".

"Quit screwing around Dean".

"Okay, okay. I'm listening. So, so… you think that you're in some kind of what again?"

"Time loop" I said in a small voice.

"Like 'Groundhog Day'".

"Yes, exactly. Like 'Groundhog Day'" Sam nodded

"Uh… huh" Dean said.

"Of course" I sighed "you don't believe us".

"It's just a little crazy" Dean laughed "I mean, even for us crazy. You know, like uh-"

"Dingo ate my baby crazy?" Sam cut him off.

"How'd you know I was going to say that?"

"Because you said it before" I answered "this is what we are trying to tell you".

Doris arrives, and like always says:

"Coffee, black" she puts it down "and some hot sauce for the… oops! Crap!"

Sam catches it again and gives it back to her.

"Thanks".

She puts it down and leaved.

"Nice reflexes" Dean commented.

"No, I knew it was going to happen".

"Okay, look. I'm sure that there's some sort of an explanation-"

"You just have to believe us" I cut him off "Dean, you need to believe us, please, just fucking believe us!"

"Calm down, Al-"

"No, I can't because… because…"

I stop talking, biting my lip because I feel the tears in my eyes and the image of a lifeless Dean in my head.

"Because what?" Dean asked frowning.

"Because you die, today, Dean" Sam answered sadly.

"I'm not gonna die. Not today".

"Twice now I've watched you die. We did" he said pointing at me "and I can't. I won't do it again, okay? You're just going to have to believe us. Please".

I've never seen my brother this sad, he looks destroyed.

"All right" Dean nodded "I still think you're nuts, but okay, whatever this is, we'll figure it out".

I sigh, but at least he will take this probably a little more serious than the other Tuesday's…

**SPN3**

The dog barks. The girl excuse herself. The movers argue over their furniture.

"And you think this cheesy-ass tourist trap has something to do with it?" Dean asked.

Having to explain this over and over to Dean is making me angry because I feel like we are losing some time to save his life and to wake up to Wednesday.

"Maybe it's the real deal, you know?" Sam said "the, the magnetic fields bending space-time or whatever".

"I don't know, it all seems a little too 'X-Files' to me".

I roll my eyes, it is exactly what he said yesterday or the other yesterday… whatever we are today.

"Well, I don't know how else to explain it, Dean!" Sam exclaimed getting angry.

"All right! All right. We'll go tonight after they close, get ourselves a nice long look".

"No" I said blankly "we can't".

"Why not?" Dean asked frowning.

"Because…" I take a deep breath "because…"

I stop talking, again it makes me want to puke just at the thought of seeing my brother die, again.

"I what?" Dean asked, but neither Sam nor I answer "I die there?"

"Blown away, actually" Sam clarified.

"Huh. Okay, let's go now".

I nod and sigh, relieved, again. I hope we don't get any more bad luck. Now Dean won't get shot and… crap! The car!

I run after Dean, just before he walks across the road, I grab his arm and pull him towards me. The car that hit Dean in the previous Tuesday just passes, quickly and a little too close, but nothing to hurt us.

"Stay out of the way!" The old man from the restaurant yelled.

I let Dean go and lean down, my hands on my knees taking in the breath that I kept in. Dean is saved, we just have to watch him closely and let nothing dangerous touch him.

Dean laughs a little, and turns towards us, seeing Sam and I completely serious.

"Wait, did he-?"

"Yesterday" Sam conformed "yeah".

"And?"

I frown "and what?"

"Did it look cool? Like in the movies?"

"You peed yourself" Sam pointed out annoyed.

Dean swallows "of course I peed myself. Man gets hit by a car, you think he has full control over his bladder? Come on!"

Dean turns around, looks at each side of the street and crosses it.

**SPN3**

I stare at the owner, he is the one who killed Dean on the first Tuesday, this son of a bitch.

"Boys, and girl, I can't tell you how much I appreciate this. We could use all the good ink we can get".

I roll my eyes, this place is so strange and weird that I wonder how it can still exist.

"How long have you owned the place, Mr. Carpiak?

"Well, my family's been guarding the secrets here since you don't want to know when".

Guarding the secrets? What the hell is this place?

"So you'd know if anything strange happened".

"Strange?" The owner repeated like we were dumb "strange happens here all the time. It's the Mystery spot".

"What does that mean?" I asked, maybe a little too harsh.

"Take the tour" he grinned.

I sigh heavily, and get a warning hand on my shoulder by Dean.

"The guy who went missing" Dean said "Dexter Hasselback, he take the tour?"

"Uh, uh, hold on a minute, what kind of article is this?" The owner asked on his guards.

"Just answer the question" Sam urged.

"The police scoured every inch of this place. They couldn't find that man. I never seen him before. We're a family establishment".

Sam takes a step forward "listen to me. There is something weird going on here. Now, do you know anything about it or not?"

"Okay, look, guys, um. Give me a break. I bought the joint at a foreclosure auction last March, all right? Hell, I used to sell bail bonds".

I bite my lip, this guy is hiding something, I wish he is. I really don't want to see Dean die. Maybe if we can keep him alive for the rest of the day, we can go to tomorrow.

"Okay, Kojak, let's get some air" Dean said.

He takes my arm and takes Sam and I outside.

**SPN3**

We walk down the road at night time, and finally there is no one on the road. I hate seeing the same people say the same thing and do the same thing each time.

"Well, I hate to say it, but that place is exactly what I thought: it's full of crap".

"Then how can you explain what is happening to us?" I asked.

"I don't know. All right, let me just… so, every day, I die".

"Exactly" I said in a small voice.

"And that's when you wake up again, right?"

"Yeah" Sam answered.

"So, let's just make sure I don't die" Dean said "if I make it to tomorrow, then maybe the loop stops and we can figure all this out".

"That's exactly what I thought" I said.

"So, it's worth a shot" Dean stated "I say we grab some takeout and head back to the motel, lay low until midnight".

Sam and I both nod. I still am scared about all this, I don't want it to not work and that I will have to see Dean die, again.

"All right, good. Who wants Chinese?"

I chuckle and sigh. Good food and a night in the motel and everything is going to be fine.

All of a sudden, a desk falls on Dean, squishing him under. I stop, frozen at the shock of not seeing Dean, but the desk.

"No" I whispered closing my eyes shut.

**SPN3**

"_Heat of the moment"_.

I open my eyes and don't even bother to sit. I just want this to all end, I don't want to hear that stupid song again, I don't want to see Dean die.

Not again.

"Rise and shine kiddoes!"

"_Telling you what your heart is. The heat of the moment. Shown in your eyes. It was the heat of the moment_".

**SPN3**

I also wish Sam didn't have that grim look on his face. It means that everything is real and that I am not having the weirdest dream in all my life.

"I still think you're nuts, but… whatever this is, we'll figure it out" Dean said.

"Thanks".

"So, uh… if you're stuck in 'Groundhog Day', why? What's behind it?"

"Well, first I thought it was the Mystery Spot. Now, I'm not so sure" Sam explained.

"What do we do?" Dean asked.

"Well, we keep you breathing. Try to make it to tomorrow. I mean, that's the only thing I can think of".

"Shouldn't be too hard".

I scoff, getting a look from both of my brothers. I can't help it but to lose faith and think that I will spend the rest of eternity in this nightmare.

"Dean, we saw you die a few times now and it doesn't stop" I said in a monotone voice.

"Well, nothing's set in stone. You say I order the same thing every day, right?"

"Yeah" Sam nodded "pig in a poke, side of bacon".

"S'cuse me, sweetheart" Dean called out to Doris "can I get sausage instead of bacon?"

"Sure thing, hon" she replied.

"See? Different day already. You see, if you and I decide that I am not gonna die, I'm not gonna die".

I shake my head, hopping I could believe him, but I can't.

A moment later, Doris arrives with Dean's plate, of course Sam and I took nothing, both of us too desperate to have the appetite.

"Thank you" Dean smiled at her.

She nods and leaves. Dean happily starts eating his sausage, like someone who haven't eaten in years. I chuckle slightly, and hear Sam doing the same beside me.

Though, my smile leaves when I see Dean's face change and he chokes.

"Dean?"

**SPN3**

"_Heat of the moment"_.

**SPN3**

I pace nervously in the motel, Sam is checking the window while Dean is in the shower. We decided that we aren't getting out of the room, Dean will do nothing, but sit down. This way, we might be able to keep him from dying.

"You mean we can't even go out for breakfast?" Dean yelled from the bathroom.

"You'll thank me when it's Wednesday!"

Hopefully we can get Dean to do nothing in one day.

At this thought, I hear Dean scream.

**SPN3**

"_Heat of the moment"_.

I open my eyes, Dean died again, and it didn't take long. I hate to feel that way, but I am getting used to him dying. It scares the shit out of me, but Sam and I will find a way to save him.

"Rise and shine kiddoes!"

**SPN3**

Tacos.

Electrocution.

Axe.

So many of them…

I can't take it anymore, especially when Dean calls us crazy every morning when we only try to save his sorry amnesic ass.

We enter the Dinner and I 'accidently' bump into Mr. Pickett A.K.A crazy driver who killed Dean in one of our Tuesday trip. I put my hand in his pocket and grab the keys. He doesn't even notice and I join Sam and Dean at the booth, sitting at my usual place.

"Hey. Tuesday. Pig in a poke" Dean said enthusiasm.

I take out the keys out of my coats pocket and put them on the table, showing Sam that we are safe for the car part.

"What are those?" Dean asked mentioning the keys.

I don't answer, instead, I look outside, trying to think of ways to save him through the day, memorizing every way he died.

"The old man's" Sam answered at my place "trust me, you don't want him behind the wheels".

"You three ready?" Doris asked standing beside us.

"Uh, yes, we are" Dean said "I'll have the special, side of bacon and a coffee".

She nods and takes not of it.

"Hey, Doris?" Sam says "what I'd like is for you to log in some more hours at archery range. You're a terrible shot".

"How'd you know that?" She asked confused.

"Lucky guess".

She leaves, still confused.

"Okay, so you think you're caught in some kind of what, again?"

"Time loop" Sam repeated for the… I don't know how many times in all of the same days.

"Jeez, aren't you grumpy" Dean commented.

"Yeah" I snapped to him "and you know why? Because we watched you die for about… he'll probably a hundred time every fucking Tuesday, and it doesn't want to stop. So, of course we are 'grumpy', but I'm pissed as hell".

My nails enter my skin and I feel the blood going down to my hands. Dean stares at me, shocked and looking a little surprised at how I snapped at him, something I don't do that hard usually.

"Hot sauce" Sam called out.

"What?"

Doris arrives with the coffee and gives it to Dean.

"Coffee, black, and some hot sauce for the… oops! Crap!"

Sam catches it, without even looking at the bottle and puts it on the table.

"Thanks" Doris breathed out and walks away.

"Nice reflexes" Dean commented.

"I knew it was going to happen, Dean" Sam said "I know everything that's gonna happen".

"You don't know everything" Dean scoffed skeptic.

"Try us" I challenged.

"Yeah, right. Nice guess" Sam and Dean said at the same time "right, you're a mind reader. Cut it out, Sam. Sam".

The both lean towards the table and I roll my eyes seeing that it happens, again.

"You think you're being funny but you're being really, really childish! Sam Winchester wears makeup. Sam Winchester cries his way through sex. Sam Winchester keeps a ruler by the bed and every morning when he wakes up he-" Sam and Dean lean back to their seats "okay, enough!"

"That's not all" Sam continued "Randy the cashier? He's skimming from the register".

"And Judge Myers puts on a furry bunny outfit at night" I added.

"Over there" Sam nodded towards the back "that's Cal. He's gonna rob Tony the mechanic on the way home".

"What's your point?" Dean asked us puzzled.

"My point is I've lived through every possible Tuesday. I've watched you die every possible way. I have ripped apart the Mystery Spot, burnt it down, tried everything I know to save your life, and I can't. No matter what I do, you die. And then I wake up" Sam looks at me and sighs "we wake up. And then it's Tuesday again".

I pass a hand in my hair and lean back on the seat, I hope we find something, I am about to go crazy.

**SPN3**

"Dog" Sam says.

We pass the barking dog.

"There's gotta be some way out of this" Dean said.

"Where's my dang keys?" I said.

We walk beside crazy driver and he repeats the exact words I just said.

"Excuse me" Sam said.

The blond girl passes between us and excuse herself.

"She's kindda cute" Dean chuckles.

Of course, if Dean has to say something different, it has to be a comment over a cute chick.

Dean stops us "hey, all the times we've walked down this street, I ever do this?"

He turns around and calls out to the girl.

"He never, did he?" I questioned looking up at Sam.

"No" he answered his eyes on Dean.

Dean and the girl talk for a bit and he comes back with a sheet of paper.

"A hundred Tuesdays and you never bothered to check what she was holding in her hands?" Dean asked.

I do have to admit it's stupid.

"That's the guy who went missing?" Dean asked showing us the paper.

'DEXTER HASSELBACK'

'MISING'

"Yeah" Sam confirmed.

"That's his daughter back there" Dean said pointing behind him.

Sam doesn't wastes a second, he grabs the paper in Dean's hand a runs back to the girl. For once we finally have something to-

"Hey buddy! Somebody need a friend? Good boy-"

Dean cuts himself by screaming.

**SPN3**

"_Heat of the moment_".

We finally have a clue.

**SPN3**

I check Sam looking through some news on the missing guy, I finally feel like we are getting somewhere.

"So, the police report says Dexter Hasselback is a professor, but that's not all he is".

"What is he?"

"I talked to his daughter. Guy's quit a journalist. Columns in magazines, a blog. He writes about tourist attractions. Mystery spots, UFO crash sites, he gets his kicks debunking them. I mean, he's already put four of these places out of business. Here".

Sam turns his laptop towards Dean.

"Dexter Hasselback truth warrior? More like a pompous schuck, you ask me".

"Yeah, tell me about it. I mean, I've read everything the guy's ever written, and he must have weighed a ton, he was so full of himself".

"When'd you have time to do all this research?" Dean asked.

"Dean, about a billion Tuesday's" I simply answered.

"Come on" Sam said getting up, though is stopped by Dean's laugh "what?"

"I just, it's just funny, you know, I mean, this guy spends his whole life crapping on Mystery Spots and then he vanishes into one. It's kindda poetic, you know, just desserts".

"You're right, that is just desserts".

Sam starts to walk towards the exit, me behind and Dean last. I suddenly notice something unusual, something is different. The man sitting at the bar doesn't have the same syrup.

"Alex? What's wrong?" Dean asked me.

"The guy had maple syrup for the last billion Tuesdays, not he has strawberry".

Sam turns around and looks at it too, his eyes widened.

"It's a free country. Man can't choose his own syrup, huh? What have we become?" Dean said.

"No, no, no" Sam mumbled "Alex is right, nothing in this place ever changes. Ever. Not in this diner. Not today. Except me and her".

**SPN3**

"_Heat of the moment_".

Why did the day ended? Dean didn't die? The man. The syrup.

**SPN3**

I stare at him, my eyes on him and I try to see if he does a strange movement or if he tries to look at us or something.

"So you think you're caught in some kind of what, again?"

"Eat your breakfast" Sam snapped, also watching the guy.

He gets up and Sam and I do the same, following him, Dean catching up.

"Sam? Alex?" He asked.

We follow him until we are outside and out of all eyes.

Sam slams him onto a fence and puts the tip of the wooden stake to his throat.

"Hey!" He exclaimed.

"I know who you are. Or should I say, what" Sam growled.

"Oh my god, please don't kill me" he pleaded.

"Uh, Sam?"

"Shut up" I snapped at Dean.

"It took me a hell of a long time, but I got it" Sam continued.

"What?"

"It's your MO that gave it away. Going after pompous jerks, giving them their just desserts, your kind loves that, don't they?"

"Just put the stake down!" The man yelled out scared.

"Sam, maybe you should-"

"Dean! Shut up!" I exclaimed.

"No!" Sam yelled at the same time I talked "there's only one creature powerful enough to do what you're doing. Making reality out of nothing, sticking people in time loops. In fact, you'd pretty much have to be a god. You'd have to be a Trickster".

"Mister, my name is Ed Coleman, my wife's name is Amelia, I got two kids, for crying out loud. I sell ad space-"

"Don't lie to me!" Sam cut him off "I know what you are! We've killed one of your kind before!"

The man smiles and his face gets all blurry until he looks at the same trickster we killed a few month ago. Not him, I thought we killed him.

"Actually, bucko, you didn't".

"Why are you doing this?" Sam asked.

"You're joking right? You chuckleheads tires to kill me last time. Why wouldn't I do this?"

"And Hasselback, what about him?" I asked.

"That putz? He said he didn't believe in wormholes, so I dropped him in one" he laughs "then you guys showed up. I made you the second you hit town".

"So, this is fun for you? Killing Dean over and over again?"

"One, yes. It is fun. And two? This is not about killing Dean. This joke is on you, Sam and Alex too. Watching your brother die, every day? Forever?"

"You son of a bitch" I growled.

"How long will it take you to realize? You can't save your brother. No matter what".

"Oh yeah? I kill you, this all ends now".

"Oh, oh, hey, whoa! Okay, look. I was just playing around. You can't take a joke, fine. You're out of it. Tomorrow, you'll wake up and it'll be Wednesday. I swear".

"You're lying" Sam said.

"If I am, you know where to find me. Having pancakes at the diner".

"No. Easier to just kill you".

"Sorry, kiddo. Can't have that".

He snaps his fingers.

**SPN3**

"_Promise me I'll be back in time_".

I open my eyes, and sit up slowly. Not Asia?

"_Gotta get back in time_".

Sam sits beside me, and we share a look, both of us share a look, we know that something is strange.

"What, you two gonna sleep all day?"

Dean. I turn my head towards him, he is not on his bed, but standing in the bathroom.

"No Asia" Sam sighed.

"Yeah, I know. This station sucks".

I look at the radio and gasp at the date.

"Sam! Sam! It's Wednesday!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, usually comes after Tuesday" Dean said like it is obvious "turn that thing off, will you?"

I smile, something that I didn't do in days. I jump out of bed and barge in his arms, he won't die again.

"How many Tuesdays did you two have?" Dean asked hugging me back.

"I don't know, I lost count" Sam answered "hey, wait. What do you remember?"

Dean starts rubbing my back, seeing that I don't want to pull away.

"I remember you were pretty whacked out of it yesterday and then I remember running into the Trickster. But no, that's about it".

"All right. Pack your stuff, let's get the hell out of town. Now".

I pull away and nod in agreement. We have to get out before the trickster changes his mind and plays again.

"No breakfast?" Dean asked.

"No breakfast" Sam nodded.

**SPN3**

I finish putting my stuff in my bag and sigh, I now feel good. This job is over and we can breathe without the shakiness.

"I can't believe that we are Wednesday" I said to Sam "it's like a dream".

"Well, we are out, and everything is fine, now. Let's get out of here and-"

Suddenly, a gunshot rings into the room. Sam and I share a look and we run downstairs to the Impala.

I see Cal running away, with a gun in his hand and…

"Dean!" I yelled.

Sam falls on his knees next to our shot brother who has already his eyes closed and death in him.

"No, no, no, no, no, hey, hey, come on, not today, not today, this isn't supposed to happen today, come on".

I just stare, standing a few steps away from him.

Why am I not waking up?

**SPN3**

It has been six month and I wonder how I managed to survive. Dean isn't here and Sam is gone too. He left me, he promised that he wouldn't, but he did. I pleaded him, and I yelled, but he never listened.

So, I am stuck at Bobby's, all alone.

Of course, Bobby is here and he is helping me as best as he can, but I am not easy. I stopped eating, I eat when Bobby or William force me too. I don't do nothing except being in bed staring at the darkness.

"Hey, Alex".

I groan and turn on my stomach, I don't want to talk to no one and it seems like they don't understand it.

"Alex".

"Go away" I growled in a hoarse voice.

"No".

I sit up and push my hair away from my face, and look at William Summer, standing at the foot of the bed. He hasn't left me breath for six month, even after I threaten him with my gun.

William walks to the window and opens the curtains. I shut my eyes, my arm hiding my eyes as the blinding light invades the room.

"You need to see the sun, Alex" he said "Bobby is worried about you. Why don't you come downstairs? I prepared you something to eat".

I stare at him like he is the dumbest person in the world. He should be used that my answer is no.

"Alex! Please! You're scaring me, it has been six month. You need to get a hold of yourself, please. You can't keep living like this".

"I don't want to keep living" I said looking up at him "I don't want to without my brothers! I am a freak!"

As I yell, the mirror behind William shatters. I take a deep, shaky breath, trying to control myself.

"Alex, it's okay, I'm sorry, okay?" He sighs "I'm scared, I don't want to lose you".

I look down at my knees, ashamed to be so selfish. I know that I am hurting William and Bobby by keeping myself in.

"I'm sorry, too, but I can't go outside" I said.

He sits beside me, his hand on my head and the other on my hand. I sigh and try not to cry, I don't want to cry again.

"Thank you" I said in a shaky voice.

**SPN3**

"_Gotta get back in time_".

I gasp awake, and look around me. A motel room? What am I doing here? How did I get here?

Wait.

I know this room.

"What, you two gonna sleep all day?"

I freeze at the voice. I hope it's not the shapeshifter that found me and decided to play again.

I glance at Sam, also staring at our big brother, alive and well.

"I know" Dean said as he finishes brushing his teeth's "no Asia. This station sucks".

"It's Wednesday".

I look at the radio and see it mention the date, and we are Wednesday, the Wednesday Dean died for real.

What did Sam do?

"Yeah, usually comes after Tuesday" Dean said "turn that thing off".

Sam get out of bed and attacks Dean with a hug, for a few seconds, almost a minute.

"Dude, how many Tuesdays did you have?"

"Enough" Sam answered "what, uh, what do you remember?"

"I remember you were pretty whacked out of it yesterday. I remember getting up with the Trickster. That's about it".

Sam nods "let's go".

"No breakfast?"

"No breakfast".

"All right. I'll pack the car".

"No" I get out of bed and run in Dean's arms "don't. I'll come with you".

"Alex, hey, it's just the parking lot".

I take a step away, not wanting too, but I do it anyway. I missed the way I feel protected when I have him in my arms.

"Just trust me, okay?" I asked.

He nods and waits for us while we get dressed and finish packing our clothes.

"Hey, you two don't look so good. Something else happen?" Dean asked.

I share a look with Sam, something did happen. I don't know what, but Sam did something, he saved our brother, while I was just being a kid locking myself in my room at Bobby's house.

"I just had a really weird dream" Sam simply said.

"Clowns or midgets?"

I chuckle and Dean walks out the room. Before Sam can leave, I grab his arm.

"Sam, what did you do?"

"I past a deal with the trickster, I promised him that we won't go after him, if he brought Dean back".

"Good" I nodded "at least your life is not at sake".

"Yeah…" he looks down guilty "let's go".

We walk down the stairs, and join Dean in the Impala. I feel full again, back with my older brothers and feeling safe.

Though, everything that happened in those six month Dean has been dead, I hope this won't happen in the future. I have to speak to Sam about this, he needs to know what happened to me in those month.

I don't want to become a freak.

No, a monster.


	57. Jus in Bello

Chapter 57 - Jus in Bello

* * *

**Authotor's Note: Hey guys! I had a crazy weekend because it was my birthday and didn't had the time to write, but I am here now with this insane chapter! I hope you like it and review what you thought!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernautral, only my characters.**

**Spoiler Alert: Spoilers of Supernatural.**

**Tumblr: spnkisum**

* * *

We finally found Bella, we know where the bitch is and we will be able to get the Colt. With it, we will have a better chance to save Dean from his demon deal.

Since the Mystery Spot, I can't stop thinking about Dean dying in not long. I can't sleep without having a dream of seeing him die by wild dogs. The only way I can sleep, is sleeping beside Dean, hearing him breathe and see him alive.

I pick lock the door and open it, my brothers both entering with their guns raised up. I follow closely, my gun also up, but Bela is not here, no one is here.

They both search around, and I look inside the drawers, where clothes are still there, untouched.

"Any sign of it?" Dean asked.

"Nothing" Sam replied "are you sure this is Bela's room?"

"Pretty sure" I said holding up a wig from the drawer.

The phone rings, taking us all by surprise. Dean goes to answer.

"…. Where are you?... Where?... I want it back, Bela… now…. You understand how many people are gonna die if you do this?... Take the only weapon we have against an army of demons and sell it to the highest bidder…. I know, I'm gonna stop you".

Bela, she managed to get away and now she is playing with us? She should know to not mess with us Winchester's.

"Oh" Dean continued on the phone "I'll find you sweetheart. You know why? Because I have absolutely nothing better to do than to track you down..."

Suddenly, the door bursts open. Men with guns and officers suits enters, shouting at us to put our hands up and to get down on our knees.

I drop on my gun down and get on my knees, my hands up in the air, my brothers doing the same.

"Turn around! Now!" An officer yelled.

One of them forces me to lay down on the ground, others doing the same to Sam and Dean. I struggle against the man, but I know that even if I try to get away, they are too many of them.

"Sam, Dean and Alexandria Winchester, you have the right to remain silent".

I see some feet's walking towards us and stop right in front of us.

"Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney and have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed for you at government expense".

Court?

"Hi guys… it's been a while".

I freeze. Court, that voice… we are in deep shit.

**SPN3**

I never thought that I would be chained up with my brothers by feet's. And here we are, getting escorted inside by two officers, Sam and Dean in front of me.

As we enter, I see Henriksen sitting on a desk, that son of a bitch who must be happy that he caught us. Another girl, looking scared stares at us and two officers is beside her.

"Why all the sourpusses?" Dean asked.

The girl's name is probably Nancy, the nameplate on the desk she is sitting says it, and she stares at us nervously. I wonder what a girl like her, looking so innocent works in a police station. A lot of criminals comes here, she looks scared seeing us. Well, she probably heard horrible stories about us.

"I'll show you to the cells" the FBI agent who escorted us in said.

He grabs Dean's arm and Dean instantly reacts.

"Hey! Hey! Watch the merchandise!"

I sigh, can he just shut up? We are already in deep shit, he isn't helping.

"We're not the ones you should be scared of, Nancy" Dean said to the girl who looks even more scared.

"Wait" Henriksen stopped the officer "separate the girl from her brothers, bring her to the questioning room. Someone wants to see her".

I frown and feel my heartbeat pick up.

One of the agent walks to me and unties the chains tying me to Sam.

"Hey, hey, hey" Dean says "wait a second, you ain't taking her anywhere".

"Don't worry, Dean" Henriksen said "she'll come back".

Henriksen grabs my arm and drags me away. I look behind my shoulder, seeing Sam and Dean's worried expressions, also Nancy looking down as I pass beside her.

Is she really scared of me? What the hell do they think we are?

The officer walks me into a room where a woman dressed in a tight skirt and a vest is back from us. Her brown hair falls on her shoulders, so straight that it couldn't be straighter.

"Miss. Hill, she's here" the officer said.

Miss. Hill? Why does that name sounds familiar?

The officer sits me down and ties me to the desk. Are they that scared that I will jump on them? Even though I really want to, I don't want our case to be worse.

If it can.

"Thank you Reidy".

She turns around and my eyes widened. I know who she is, and I wish I would not see her right now.

"Shout if you need anything" he said and leaves.

She doesn't say anything, but I continue to stare at her.

"I guess you forgot who I am, right?"

"Yeah, right" I scoff "you're Daniella Hill, a social worker".

She smiles and sits down in front of me. I had forgot about her, but she scared me so much when she said that I would be separated from my brothers, that I didn't forget.

"Wow, you have a good memory".

"I don't forget people who are bad".

"You think I am bad?"

"For me, yes. I am sure you can save a lot of kid's life out there" I said "but, I am not one of them".

"Well, like I told you the first time we met, you don't know what you are missing. A normal family life".

"I will admit to you, lady, I'm not normal. And you know what? I embrace it. If only you knew what I do, I could save your sorry ass if something was trying to hurt you. Me and my brothers, are heroes, they are my heroes. So, you can say anything, I will not listen to it".

She nods slowly and takes out a pen and a pad from her hand bag. She writes a few things and looks up at me, a small smile on her face.

"Alexandria… you are so young, let the adults do the work and be a teenager, be a kid".

A kid? I stopped being a kid since I was six years old, when I learned about monsters.

"Look, Miss. Hill. I really do not want to go away from my brothers, am I clear? If you do, we will find each other and I will escape every house you put me in".

"I know. Your father taught you how to be a soldier, he was a marine. I am sure he had his reasons to do so, but you can build your own life. I want to give you the chance to be happy".

I close my eyes, taking in deep breaths. She will never, never understand.

"Miss. Hill, do you have a family? A little brother? Older brother? Little sis or big sis?"

She stares at me confused, but still a pained look hidden in her eyes.

"You were maybe hurt by your parents? And decided to be in this job?" I continued.

"I cannot talk about this" she said, trying to stay stern.

"You know… I learned something in my life, don't put your revenge on others, it only hurts them. You think they are bad? But they aren't. So, please, believe me when I tell you this: do not separate me from my older brothers".

She stares at me for a few seconds and sighs "look, I'm doing my job. I can say that you are one kind, I never saw someone… discover my past like that… you're brothers are going to go in jail, okay? They are bad people. You? You are good and you still have a chance to live. You will have to do some time in a special home, because you have a criminal record, a big one, thought, you will be able to have a home soon".

Jail? I didn't think about that. If they go, I will be alone.

"Look, I… I…"

I try to find something to say, but for once, I have no idea. We are truly fucked, we have no way to get out of here".

"Okay, we'll talk later" she said as she leaves.

I continue to stare where I was looking. My mind going over every word she said.

The police man re-enters the room and unties me from the table and brings me to the cells, where my brothers are both sitting on a bed. Though, at the sight of me, they get up and share the worried face.

Reidy opens me a cell door and pushes me inside. He closes the door and walks away.

I sit on the bed, still shocked by what Daniella said. We are fucked. It's the only thing I can think.

"Alex" Dean called out "are you okay?"

I open my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. After thinking that we are fucked, I try to think of a way we can get out of here.

"Alex" Sam called out at his turn "what happened?"

"We're fucked" I mumbled "we're so fucked…"

"Alex, we're gonna get out of here" Dean assured "some-"

"I wouldn't think of that".

The three of us looks to Henriksen, smiling happily at us. .

"You know what I'm trying to decide?" He asked.

"I don't know. What? Whether Cialis will help you with your little condition?" Dean replied.

"What to have for dinner tonight. Steak or lobster, what the hell, surf and surf. I got a lot to celebrate. I mean, after all, seeing you three in chains…"

"You kinky son of a bitch" Dean said "we don't swing that way".

"Now, that's funny".

"You know, I wouldn't bust out the melted butter just yet. Couldn't catch us at the bank, couldn't keep us in that jail".

I wish we could this time, but with all these chains, and where we are right now, we are still fucked.

"You're right. Screwed up. I underestimated you. I didn't count on you being that smart but now I'm ready".

"Yeah, ready to lose us again?"

"Ready like a court order to keep you in a super maximum prison in Nevada till trial. Ready like isolation in a soundproof, windowless cell, so that between you and me… probably unconstitutional" he turns around to me "and you, of course is going to go in the system… I guess CPS told you that you'll spend a few times in a youth detention center".

I look at the ground, feeling defeated, for once in my life. Usually I know that we can find a way out even though we are close, but Henriksen isn't stupid either.

"How's that for ready?" Henriksen asked "take a good look at your little brother and sister, you three will never see each other again".

I snap my head to him. I know that if everything goes wrong, I won't see them again. Though, that Sam and Dean don't see each other, that's wrong, that's so wrong.

"Aw" Henriksen said "where's that smug smile, Dean? I want to see it".

"You got the wrong guys" Dean said shaking his head.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. You fight monsters. Sorry, Dean. Truth is, your daddy brainwashed you with all that devil talk and not doubt touched you in a bad place. That's all. That's the reality".

"Why don't you shut your mouth" Dean growled.

I clench my jaw, I swear, I hate this guy. If he say something else, I feel like I will snap.

"Well, guess what" Henriksen continued "life sucks. Get a helmet. 'Cause everybody's got a sob story. But not everybody becomes a killer".

A helicopter sound invades the room, coming from outside. I start to panic, this means that we are going to be transferred.

Separated.

"And now, I have three less to worry about" he smiles watching his watch "hm… it's surf and turf time".

He laughs and leaves us. I didn't even notice that my fists were clench, but now I feel my nails in my skin.

"Dammit" Dean curses under his breath.

"Alex, are you okay?"

I look up at Sam, shaking my head side to side. Nothing is okay, and I have a bad feeling about everything.

"Alex, what else did the CPS say?" Sam asked.

"I… I… they… they're gonna take me away… for good…"

"Fuck" Dean cursed.

"Dean" Sam said in a warning voice "look, we'll find a way out, okay? Don't worry".

I nod slowly, but can't believe him. I know that something will go bad.

**SPN3**

A man enters the room, dressed in a suit and tie outfit, of course. That is all I have been waiting for, someone walking in and take me away from my brothers.

He closes the door, and walks towards us a smirk on his face.

"Sam, Dean and Alex Winchester. I'm Deputy Director Steven Groves. This is a pleasure".

"Well, glad one of us feels that way" Dean said.

I roll my eyes, he still has to do these comments.

"I've been waiting a long time for you three to come out of the woodwork".

He takes out a gun and shoots directly on Dean's shoulder.

Screaming Dean's name, I jump on my feet's, Sam does the same. The Deputy shoots a few times, but Sam grabs his hands.

Sam's expression changes and he starts chanting the exorcism, but it doesn't seem to work. I wish I could be with them to help out, instead I am a watcher.

"Sorry, I've gotta cut this short. It's gonna be a long night, fellas" the demon said.

He screams as the black smock comes out of his mouth. The Deputy's body falls limp onto the floor, dead white.

Of course, the screams brought Henriksen and everyone to the cells. Henriksen is the first to do a move, though. He takes out his gun and points it a Sam. Once again, because of monsters we are looking like monsters.

"All right, put the gun down!" An officer yelled, his gun aimed up.

"Wait" Sam said dropping the gun "okay. Wait".

"He shot him!" The officer yelled.

"He didn't shoot him!" I said getting their attention "he didn't do anything!"

"He shot me!" Dean exclaimed looking at his bloody shoulder.

"Get on your knees, now!" Henriksen commended.

"Okay, okay, okay. Don't shoot. Please. Look, here, here" Sam passes the gun through the bars "look. We didn't shoot him, check the body. There's no blood. We did not kill him. Go ahead, check him"

The officer and Reidy checks the body, looking hard.

"Vic, there's no bullet wound" Reidy said.

"He's probably been dead for months" Dean said.

"What did you do to him?" Henriksen asked.

"We didn't do anything".

"Talk or I shoot".

"You won't believe us" Dean said.

"He was possessed" Sam told them.

"Possessed?" Henriksen repeated, not believing him "right. Fire up the chopper! We're taking them out of here now".

"Yeah! Do that!" Dean yelled in full fury.

"Bill?" Reidy asks through the walkie-talkie.

No one answers, only the static.

"Bill, are you there?"

Nothing. Henriksen nods towards the exit and Reidy goes to check for him. I don't know why, but the bad feeling is going in a totally other term. The demon said it was going to be a long night, he probably meant something big.

Only after a minute, Reidy contacts Henriksen looking panicked.

"They're dead. I think they're all dead".

Suddenly, we can hear a blast coming from outside, and Reidy is MIA from Henriksen's calls. I look at my brothers, now truly worried about what will come next.

**SPN3**

They all left, and we are only the three of us sitting in our cells. Dean is still holding his shoulder, and I really hate it that they aren't brining anything for his shoulder.

Suddenly the lights goes off making me jump.

"Oh, that can't be good" Dean said.

"Not at all" I agreed.

Sam checks Dean's shoulder, he's lucky the demon shot him there on not in the middle of his chest.

"All right, don't be such a wuss" Sam told him, pressing toilet paper on the wound.

Henriksen enters the cell room, looking angry.

"What's the plan?" He asked "kill everyone in the station, bust you three out?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"I'm talking about your psycho friends. I'm talking about a blood bath".

"Okay, I promise you, whoever's out there? Is not here to help us".

"More to kill us" I added

"You think?" Henriksen asked, not believing us

"Why don't you let us out of here so we can save your asses?"

"From what? You gonna say demons?" he takes out his gun and points it up "don't you dare say demons. Let me tell you something. You should be a lot more scared of me".

He leaves. Leaving us probably in our death place.

"How's the shoulder?" Sam asked.

"It's awesome. I'll live" he said "you know, if we get out of here alive. So you got a plan?"

A plan to get away from demons and from the cops? Great, this is going to be fun.

I notice Nancy, standing at the entrance of the room, looking at us scared.

"Sam, Dean" I called out softly nodding towards her.

Sam and Dean both look up at her, making her even more scared than she already is. "Hey, uh, please. We need your help" Sam said "it's… it's Nancy. Nancy right? Nancy, my… my brother's been shot. He's… he's bleeding really bad. You think you could get us a towel? Please? Just one clean towel?"

She doesn't answer, staring at us.

"Please, Nancy" I tried "my brother really needs it".

She turns away and leaves without a word. I sigh and lean back against the wall.

"Nice try" Dean said.

At least we tried. I am pretty sure that if Dean dies, Henriksen wouldn't be that sad about it.

Though, surprisingly, Nancy comes back with a white towel.

"Thank you" Sam told her.

She approaches slowly, clutching on the towel for her dear life. She gets to my brothers cell and hands it to Sam shakily.

"Thanks" Sam soothed her reaching for the towel.

She passes the towel between the bars and Sam takes it, but not only that, but also her arm, pulling Nancy to him.

She screams, struggling to get away. I stand up, wondering why in the hell Sam is doing this to this poor girl.

"Let her go!" An officer yelled running in armed "let her go!"

Sam let's go of her, putting his hands up in surrender. She backs away to the officer, even more scared than she already was.

"You're okay, Nance?" He asked her and with gun pointed at Sam "try something again, get shot. And not in the arm".

"Okay" Sam nodded, his hands still up.

Once they are gone, Dean hits him on the arm.

"What the hell was that?"

As an answer, he holds up Nancy's rosary. Of course, traumatizing the girl wasn't the best way, but at least now we are protected, at least them. I hate being separated from them.

**SPN3**

"We're like sitting ducks in here" Sam said.

I turn on my side, the bed is really not comfortable. I never spent some time behind bars like that. Usually, I stay in the interrogation room or in the sheriff's office waiting for someone to come and get me.

"Yeah, I know. Would it kill these cops to bring us a snack!" Dean shouts the last few words.

"How many demons you think are out there?" I asked.

"I don't know" Dean shrugged.

"However many they are, they could be possessing anyone. Anyone could just walk right in".

"It's kind of wild, right? I mean, it's like they're coming for us. They've never done that before. It's like we got a contract on us" Dean smiles "think it's because we're so awesome? I think it's 'cause we're so awesome".

"Dean, shut up" I sighed discouraged.

The sheriff enters the room, and unlocks Sam and Dean's cell, without saying a word. I stand up, taking a few steps forward.

"Well, howdy there sheriff" Dean greeted.

The sheriff doesn't reply and enters the cell, something is not normal with him.

"Uh, sheriff?" Sam questioned, seeing something weird too.

"It's time to go, boys" he turns his head towards me "you too girl".

I take a step back, even though I know that he isn't close to hurt me, but my brothers.

"Uh... you know what?" Dean said nervously "we're… we're just comfy right here. But thank you".

I never thought that I would say this, but Henriksen thankfully appears in the room, frowning at the sheriff.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"We're not just gonna sit around here and wait to die" the sheriff answered "we're gonna make a run for it".

"It's safer here" Henriksen walks into the cell "we're not going anywhere".

"The hell we're not".

Henriksen raises up his gun, and without blinking shoots.

What the hell? I thought the sheriff was possessed.

Sam and Dean jump into the action, grabbing Henriksen and shoving his head into the toilet, which burns his face due to the holly water Sam made, earlier.

As Sam starts chanting the exorcism, an officer runs into the room, with his gun pointing at my brothers.

"Hey, no, no, no" I said quickly "don't!"

"Stay back!" Dean yelled pointing Henrisken's gun at him.

Nancy runs inside, and hides behind the officer, staring at the scene frighten. Henriksen lifts his head up, eyes black as he looks at us all.

"It's too late. I already called them. They're already coming".

Sam ignores him and pushes him back into the water, finishing his exorcism. Black smoke comes out of a screaming Henriksen. He falls on the ground, unconscious.

"Is he… is he dead?" Nancy asked shakily.

For an answer, Henriksen coughs and sits up.

"Henriksen, hey! Is that you in there?" Sam asked.

He gets up and sits on the bed, his face shocked, especially when he sees the body.

"I… I shot the sheriff".

Dean smiles "but you didn't shoot the deputy".

I roll my eyes, why does he has to say things like that in those moments?

"Five minutes ago, I was fine. And then…"

"Let me guess" Dean cut him off "some nasty black smoke jammed itself down your throat?"

Henriksen stares, lost.

"You were possessed" Sam announced.

"Possessed like… possessed?"

"That's what it feels like. Now you know".

"I owe the biggest 'I told you so' ever" Dean said giving back Henriksen's gun.

"Officer Amici" Henriksen says the officer "keys…"

I smile, relieved that at least one of our problems is solved.

The officer gives him the keys and Henriksen unties my brothers and then comes to unlock me.

Finally free from the chains, I join my brothers, feeling safer beside them.

"All right, so how do we survive?" Henriksen asked.

**SPN3**

I stare at Dean while he is getting finally patched up by Nancy while he checks the map of the station. Sam is spray painting a devils trap in another room, so if something happens, we have double safety.

I asked about the social worker, she was lucky, she left before everything went down. Hopefully for her, she is long gone.

Henriksen and Phil, the officer, walks inside, armed with some guns and a box of probably munitions.

I never thought one day we would work like that with the police.

"You know, these won't help us" I said mentioning the guns.

"We got an arsenal here" Phil pointed out confused.

"This won't hurt them" I said "it will only get them mad and they will kill you right after".

"What do you need?" Henriksen asked.

"Salt" Dean answered "lots and lots of salt".

"Salt?" Phil repeated.

"What, is there an echo in here?"

"Dean" I warned.

Who is the adult here? These people don't know anything, of course they find it strange that the salt they put in food can hurt a demon.

"There's road salt in the storeroom" Nancy said.

"Perfect. Perfect. We need to salt at every window and every door" Dean said.

At those words, Henriksen and Phil leaves to get it.

"How you holdin' up, Nancy?" Dean asked her.

"Okay" she pauses, continuing her work on Dean's shoulder "when I was little, I would come home from church and start to talk about the devil. And my parents would tell me to stop being so literal. I guess I showed them, huh?" She finishes to patch Dean "that should hold".

"Thank you".

"Sure".

She looks at me and smiles softly, me returning it.

The two cops arrives, with bags of salts. This is perfect.

"Hey, where's my car?" Dean asked.

"Impound lot out back" Phil answered.

"Okay".

"Wait, Dean" I stopped him "you're not going out there alone".

"Yes I am" he puts a hand on my shoulder "keep the fort".

I scoff "yeah right".

"Yeah, yeah right" he nodded "stay here".

I watch him walk away outside. I know since he knows that he will die, he is reckless, but I can't help it but to be mad and worried.

"Let's start putting the salt" I said.

The boys get one bag and Nancy and I take the other one, starting to cover the windows.

"So, you… do you do the same thing as your brothers?" Nancy asked.

"What do you mean? Hunting monsters?"

"Wait, monsters" she stops me "wow… there isn't only demons".

"If only you knew every one of them… vampires, shapeshifter, ghosts… so the lists goes on".

"Aren't you scared? You are young".

I laugh, everyone always asks me that, but I am a Winchester after all.

"Nah, not really. I started when I was a kid, so I am used to it. It isn't that bad. Sometimes it sucks, but sometimes it's worth it".

She smiles sadly and continues to pour the salt.

"They're coming!" I hear Dean shout "hurry!"

Black smoke hits the window, leaving a small crack. Nancy screams, I grab her arm, and pull her away.

Dean gives me and Sam a rifle already loaded with salt and ready to be used. The light lickers until everything goes back to normal.

"Everybody okay?" Sam asked.

"Define okay" Henriksen said looking around.

"All right, everybody put these on" Dean said, handing them some charms neckless "they'll keep you from being possessed. There you go".

"What about you, Sam and Alex?" Nancy asked.

Sam and Dean both show there tattoo on their chest, both at the same place. In my case, I pull up my shirt, just to show the tattoo on my side, just before my jeans.

"Smart" Henriksen said "how long you had those?"

"Not long enough" Sam answered.

We should be born with it.

"Hey, that's Jenna Rubner" Nancy said pointing at a woman outside.

"Well, not anymore" I said.

"That's where all that black demon smoke went?"

"Looks like" Sam said.

**SPN3**

I sit with Nancy, playing around with my rifle. She just keeps watching every movement I do with astonishment.

Suddenly, I hear a window shatter. Nancy and I both get up and run in the room where Sam, Phil, Dean and Henriksen are already there. Another person also catches my attention, and I wish she wasn't here.

"How do we kill her?" Henriksen asked, his rifle pointed at her.

"We don't" Sam said.

"Why not?" I asked.

I get a look from Sam, one that I hate. I really wonder what he has with that demon.

"She's a demon" Henriksen agreed with me.

"She's here to help us" Sam said.

"Are you kidding?" Phil asked.

"I hope he was" I sighed.

Ruby stares at us with her bitch face "are you gonna let me out?"

Sam doesn't hesitate a second before scratching off the pain on the floor. I really hate the confidence Sam has to this demon.

"And they say chivalry's dead. Does anyone have a breath mint? Some gits splattered in my mouth while I was killing my way in here".

I roll my eyes, holding in the comments.

Ruby walks past us and we follow behind. I hope that she will be useful, for a demon I wonder why she is still with us and why we still aren't dead.

"How many are out there?" Dean asked as we enter the office.

"Thirty at least. That's so far".

"Oh, good. Thirty. Thirty hit men all gunning for us. Who sent them?"

Ruby looks at Sam, standing at the doorway "you didn't tell Alex and Dean?"

I turn my head towards Sam.

"Oh, I'm surprised" Ruby said sarcastic.

"Tell us what?" Dean asked to Sam.

"There's a big new up and corner" Ruby answered instead "real pied piper".

"Who is he?" I asked.

"Not he. Her. Her name is Lilith".

"Lilith?" Dean and I repeated.

"And she really, really wants Sam's intestines on a stick, 'cause she sees him as competition. Let's not forget the little girl, she wants her too, just in case".

"You knew about this?" Dean asked in full fury "well, gee, Sam. Is there anything else I should know?"

"How about the two of you talk about this later? We'll need the Colt".

Oh shit. Bela has the Colt, not us. I have to admit it would be really useful right now.

"Where's the Colt?" Ruby asked, seeing our faces.

"It got stolen" Sam admitted.

"I'm sorry. I must have blood in my ear. I thought I just heard you say that you were stupid enough to let the Colt get grabbed out of your thick, clumsy, idiotic hands" she gets up from the desk and face her back at us "fantastic... this is just peachy".

"Ruby…"

"Shut up" she cut Sam off turning towards us "fine. Since I don't see that there's no other any option. There's one other way I know how to get you out of here alive".

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"I know a spell. It'll vaporize every demon in a one-mile radius, myself included. So, you let the Colt out of your sight and now I have to die. So, next time, be more careful. How's that for a dying wish?"

"Okay, what do we need to do?" Dean asked

"Aww. You can't do anything. This spell is very specific. It calls for a person of virtue".

"I got virtue".

"Nice try. You're not a virgin".

I bite my lip, feeling all the eyes on me. I really hate the fact that I will have to do this… spells always take some blood, and this one looks powerful.

"Or, we have her" Ruby pointed out.

I follow her finger to Nancy.

"No. No way. You're kidding me, rig… you're…"

"What? It's a choice, okay?"

"So, y… you've never… not even once?" Dean asked surprised "I mean not even… wow".

"So" Nancy says ignoring Dean "what can I do?"

"Well, you two can fight over who will stand still while I cut your heart out of your chest".

My eyes widened. I don't want that and I don't want Nancy to get her heart cut!

"What?" Nancy and I ask in confusion.

"Are you crazy!" Dean exclaimed pushing me behind him.

"I'm offering a solution".

"You're offering to kill somebody".

"And what do your think's gonna happen to this girl and your girl when the demons get in?"

"We're gonna protect them" Henriksen said "that's what".

"Excuse me" Nancy's small voice cut.

"Very noble" Ruby continued.

"Ex… excuse me".

"You're all gonna die. Look. This is the only way".

Shit. She is right. We are going to die, every each of us if we don't do something.

"Yeah, yeah. There's no way that you're gonna-"

"Would everybody shut up!" Nancy yelled "all the people out there… will it save them?"

"It'll blow the demons out of their bodies. So if their bodies are okay… yeah".

I see Nancy thinking, and I hope she isn't going to say what I think she will say.

"I'll do it".

"No" I walk to her and look at Ruby "do it on me".

I do not want to see an innocent girl die. My job is to save people, not to kill them.

"No, no" Dean shakes his head "you don't need to do this, and sure as hell I won't let you do this".

"Dean, I will, look... I don't want more innocent people die because of us. You will all be safe".

"Alex" Sam steps in "Dean's right".

"We don't sacrifice people" Henriksen says to me "we do that, we're no better than them".

"We don't have a choice" Ruby said.

"Yeah, well, your choice is not a choice".

"Sam, you know I'm right".

Sam stays silent, looking at me and Nancy with a guilty look.

"Sam?" Dean asks "what the hell is going on? Sam, tell her".

"It's my decision" I sighed.

"Alex, I can do it, you're young, too young to die" Nancy tells me.

"Nancy, you're young too. I'm a hunter, it's my job, and I could die in another hunt a week from now. So better me".

"Dan straight, little girl".

"Stop!" Dean yelled "stop! Nobody is killing my sister or any virgin. Sam, Alex, I need to talk to you".

We walk outside in the corridor.

"Please, tell me you're not actually considering this, both of you" Dean said, almost pleading "we're talking about holding down a girl and cutting out her heart".

"And we're also talking about thirty people out there, Dean. Innocent people who are all gonna die, along with everyone in here" Sam replied.

"It doesn't mean that we throw away the rule book and stop acting like humans. I'm not gonna let that demon kill some nice, sweet innocent girl who hasn't even been laid. I mean, look, if that's how you win wars, then I don't want to win" Dean looks at me "you are not being the bait. I won't let it".

I sigh, knowing that there is no way I can change Dean's mind.

"Then what?" Sam asked "what do we do, Dean?"

"I got a plan. I'm not saying it's a good one. I'm not even saying that it'll work. But it sure as hell beats killing a virgin".

"What is the plan?" I asked.

"Open the doors, let them all in and we fight".

I nod, slowly. This is actually bad plan, but the only thing we have.

**SPN3**

I can't believe we are about to do this. I am used to execute bad plans, but this one is really bad. I hope it works, and mostly that we all get out of here alive.

"Get the equipment to work?" Dean asked Sam as Sam walked into the room.

"Yeah".

"So?"

"So this is insane" Sam said.

"You win 'understatement of the year'" Ruby commented.

"Look, I get it, you think-"

"I don't think" she cut Dean off "I know. It's not gonna work" she gets up and starts to walk away "so long, boys and little girl".

"So, you're just gonna leave?" Sam asked her.

"Hey. I was gonna kill myself to help you win. I'm not gonna stand here and watch you lose. And I'm disappointed because I tried. I really did, but clearly I bet on the wrong horse. Do you mind letting me out".

As answer, we go to the main door and let her outside and close the door immediately. I hate to say it, but I am a little disappointed that she is gone, we could have used her to kill more, with her knife.

"Okay" Dean said "let's do this".

**SPN3**

We are all on our spot. I am with Dean and Sam and Henriksen are on their spot at the other entrance.

"All set!" Dean yelled.

"Yeah!" Sam's voice shouted back.

"Ready!" Henriksen said at his turn.

"What about you?" Dean asked me.

"I'm ready".

I take a step forward, break the salt line and the devils trap with my knife. Dean takes my arm and pushes me behind him and opens the door. The second the doors are open, demons start to enter, running towards us like raging animals.

We take a few step back, shooting at every demon who enters. We back up until we collide with Henriksen. Though, demons are getting in and become more numbered than us.

"Go! Go! Go!" Dean yelled.

We run in the main room, splashing holy water on them, but the bottle has an end and I just reached it. I hit one with my riffle, and shoot the one beside me. We are surrounded, and one of them walks to us, reaches a hand up and pins us to the wall.

"Henriksen, now!" Dean yelled.

As soon as he yells, an audio starts which Sam is chanting the exorcism, working instantly on the demons. They start screaming like insane people and run towards the exits. Though, if Nancy and Phil are doing their part, the doors should be salted.

At the end of the exorcist, every demon in the room are expelled from their bodies, all collected on the ceiling and explode, sending all of them to hell.

I breathe heavily the second we fall on the ground.

Henriksen walks in. Well, at least every one is okay.

**SPN3**

"I better call in" Henriksen said "hell of a story I won't be telling".

"So, what are you gonna tell them?" Sam asked.

"The ridiculous lie I can come up with in the next five minutes".

"Good luck with that" Dean told him "not to pressure you or anything, but what are you planning to do about us?"

"I'm gonna kill you. Sam, Dean and Alex Winchester were in the chopper when it caught on fire. Nothing left. Can't even identify them with dental records. Rest in peace guys".

"Wow, I never thought I'd be happy to be dead" I laughed.

Henriksen laughs and shakes Sam and Dean's hand and pats my shoulder.

"Now get out of here".

"Yeah" Sam nodded.

Our enemy is now a friend I wish we never see again, so we won't hurt them once more.

**SPN3**

I lay on the bed, working on an English paper with Sam beside me, pointing my errors each time I do one. Almost every phrase since my head is somewhere else at the moment.

I am still thinking about all those demons that want to kill us. Also, Lilith, she wants to kill me and Sam, I don't understand why she would want to kill me. I know that we are Winchester's and we have a reputation of having enemies.

I get out of my mind when I hear someone knocking on the door. I turn my head towards Dean who opens it.

"Turn on the news".

Ruby just walks inside and stand in front of the television with her bitch face.

Sam sits up and turns on the television on the news, and I can't help it but to be shocked and angry.

"The community is still reeling from the tragedy that happened just a few hours ago. Authorities believe a gas main ruptured causing the massive explosion that ripped apart the police station and claimed the lives of everyone inside. Among the deceased, at least six police officers and staff, including Sheriff Melvin Dodd, Deputy Phil Amici, and Secretary Nancy Fitzgerald as well as three FBI agents, identified as Steven Groves, Calvin Reidy and Victor Henriksen. Three fugitives in custody were also killed last night. We'll continue to follow the story here at the scene, but for now, back to you, Jim".

Ruby turns off the television, but my eyes still are locked on the television. All of them… they are all dead…

"Must have happened right after we left" Sam said.

We should have stayed.

"Considering the size of the blast" she throws a hex bag to us "smart money's on Lilith".

I take the bag.

"What's in these?" Dean asked.

"Something that'll protect you" she answered "throw Lilith off your trail… for the time being at least".

"Thanks" Sam told her.

"Don't thank me. Lilith killed everyone. She slaughtered your precious little virgin, plus a half a dozen other people. So, after your big speech about humanity and war, turns out your plan? Was the one with the body count. Do you know how to run a battle? You strike fast and you don't leave any survivors. So no one can go running to tell the boss. So next time… we go with my plan".

She walks out of the room, leaving us in a complete silent. I should have sacrificed myself…

"I'm going in the shower" I said grabbing my bag.

I walk in the bathroom and the second the door is locked, I open the shower and start crying. I don't care if my brothers hear me, I just can't take it anymore. We can't save anyone.

I couldn't save all of those innocent people who got possessed because we opened the door.

I couldn't save those people in the police station.

And I don't think I will be able to save Dean.

What is my job? Killing?


	58. Author's Note

Hey guys! Just want to tell you that I will be back at the end of the week with the next chapter, I have a lot of things to do and have a hard time to write this chapter because of everything that is in my mind these days.

So! Thank you for sticking with me and see you soon! PROMISE!


	59. Ghostfacers

Chapter 58 - Ghostfacers

* * *

**Authors Note: Hello! I am back! I hope you like this chapter, it isn't the best I had this horrible writters block and all shit happening, but everything is good now. Review, Follow, Favorite! AND HOLLY! I just got 80 followers! Thank you so much! I love you all and thank you so much for the support and the reviews!**

**Spoiler Alert: Spoilers for Supernatural.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, only my characters.**

* * *

It has been a while since we hunted a normal hunted house, I even missed it. With everything that had happened with the police station, we haven't spent the best few days. I still think about these people that died because of us. When it comes to so much demons, we should be more careful, even after everything is done. When we think is done.

I have been quiet, working on my homework. Okay, this is not true, I have been searching for a way to save Dean, I only told my brothers that I was doing homework. The clock is ticking so fast, I can't believe that he has only three months left.

"Alex, we're here" Sam said.

I get out of the car and follow my brothers inside, they both have the bags with the weapons.

We enter the house and hear some people talking, great. This is what we needed, some people wanting to come here.

"Okay, cop playing?" I suggest, talking low enough so the people don't hear me.

Sam and Dean nods.

We take out our guns and burst inside the room where a couple of people are and instantly freaks out when they see us. They have cameras?

"Freeze!" Dean shouted "police officers! Don't move!"

They all panic, looking at us. Three guys looking like they are going to shit there pants.

"All right. All right. All right. Take it easy" Sam commanded "take it easy".

"Let's see some identification" Dean asked.

They don't move a bit, all of them scared as hell. Wait a second, why do they seem familiar?

"Let's see some identification" Dean said.

"Come on. Let's see some identification" Sam insisted.

"What?" One finally spoke "are under… under arrest?"

"We are unarmed" another with glasses said.

"Oh, God. Oh, God" the same guy panicked.

One of them gives his card to Dean who takes a quick look at it before talking the the guy.

"Want to explain that weirdo outfit, Mr… uh… Corbett?"

"I know you" the one with glasses said.

"Yeah, sure you do. Give me some identification".

"Yeah, oh… whoa, hold on a second. I know the three of you guys. Yeah".

"What?" Corbett asked.

"Holly, shit" I cursed.

"What?" Sam and Dean asked me.

"In West Texas. The Tulpa we killed. Those two had that weird website… uh… hellhounds or something that sounds even more stupid".

"Fuck me" Dean sighed.

"Yeah, we're not hellhounds anymore" I think Ed, said "it didn't test that well".

"Ed, what's going on?" Corbett asked.

"They're not cops, buddy. No, not at all".

"Ed, Ed you had a partner, too, didn't you? A different guy?" Dean asked.

"Oh, yeah, yeah".

"Is he around here somewhere?"

"He's running around, chasing ghosts".

They are so stupid, they don't know anything about them and they jump in the haunted house. Well, of course if they are still the same as last time we saw them, Ed still looks the same and Corbett looks like a scared kid in a Halloween maze.

"Okay well, listen, you and Rambo need to get your girlfriends and get out of here".

"All right. Listen here, chisel chest, okay? We were here first. We've already set up base camp. We beat you".

"They were here first" Dean repeated, discouraged.

"Mm, mm".

Dean grabs him by the color making Ed gasp in fright.

"Ed…"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Where's your partner?"

"I told you, chasing ghosts".

"What are you doing in the Morton House, Ed? On leap year, what are you thinking?"

"We're here to spend the night, okay? It's for our TV show".

I glance down at his camera, and it is probably filming us right now. I take note to destroy their things before leaving, or do it now. The other guy has one too, and Corbett too. I tense a little, not liking the attention.

"What?" Sam asked and sees the cameras "great. Perfect".

"Yeah, nobody's never spent the night before" Corbett said.

"Uh, actually, yeah" Dean corrected him "actually, yeah, they have".

"Uh, we've never heard of them" Ed said.

"Yeah, you know why? Cause the ones that have haven't lived to talk about it!"

"Oh, come on, I don't believe you".

"Look, missing person's reports going back almost a half century. John Graham stayed on a dare, gone. Julie Wilkerson, gone. There are tons more" Sam told him "all of them came to just stay the night through, always on a leap year. The only body they ever found was the last owner, Freeman Daggett".

"These look legit" Ed admitted.

Of course it is, it's true! They are really amateurs, they didn't even make true research before coming here.

"They are" I spat at him "and because of that, we don't have a lot of time left. When the clock gets to midnight, we all die".

Before anyone can say anything, three people come running down the stairs screaming.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Guys! Guys! Oh my god! We got one! Corbett! Corbett, we saw one! We saw one!"

I remember Harry, a girl with a camera and another dude stumble down the stairs, running to us like kids who just saw Santa Claus for the first time.

"It was a full apparition!" Harry exclaimed "It was like a class four. It was a spectral illumination! It…."

He stops and stares at us, probably recognizing who we are.

"It was amazing!" The girl shouted.

"Hey" Harry pointes at us "aren't those the assholes from Texas?"

"Yes" Ed confirmed.

I raise an eyebrow, asshole? If they were monsters, they would be down on the ground with a bullet in their chests. If only they knew that they will stay alive because of us.

"All right" Dean said "let's have this reunion across the street, guys".

"Crap. What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked.

"Come, come on. We'll get you ice cream, our treat. What do you say? Let's go".

"Yeah, I say no".

"Look at this. Look, look" the girl says, pointing at the laptop "Ed, Ed. No. No. Look at this. Okay, honest-to-god proof, all right?"

"I think we should leave them here to die" I whispered to my brothers.

I get a look from both of my brothers that we obviously can't leave them in here.

"Are you kidding me?" Ed gasped watching the screen.

"Yeah, no, not kidding" Harry said.

"What kind of reading did we get?" Another guy asked.

"Uh, it was 10.9" Harry answered.

"10.9?" Ed repeated.

"Yeah, it was 10.9. It was almost 11. I came out, and I was like 'what's going on?' And I was like… wait, watch this. Oh! He got blasted. It was crazy".

The video they just played was a man taking to someone who is not there and then getting shot. I know what this is.

Sam, Dean and I walk away from them, so they can't hear us. Because we have more serious business to talk about. Than being overreacting on seeing a ghost, I didn't even act like this when I saw my first one.

"This we were off on this?" Sam asked "I mean, that was just a death echo".

"Yeah, but what's it doing here?" Dean asked "did anybody get shot here?"

"No, not that I could find" Sam answered.

"What's a death echo?"

I turn around, face to face to a camera and the guy behind staring.

"Come on!" I exclaimed getting angry "we have a real shit problem, and it isn't that ghost".

"What's a death echo?"

Before I can say anything, Dean answers his question.

"Echoes are trapped in a loop, okay? They keep replaying how they died over and over and over again, usually in the place where they were ganked. It's about as dangerous as a scary movie"

"So, maybe the echo's not dangerous, but maybe something else is".

"You're right. All right, we need to get out of here, guys" Dean said "come on, let's go. Let's go. Let's go. Pack it up".

They look at each other, looking like lost children in a mall.

"We really need to go!" I insisted pointing the door.

"What about all of our equipment?" The girl asked "what are we gonna-"

"Lots of fun" Dean cut her off "let's go".

"We got more material. We got all kinds of stuff. We'll make you guys recurring guest stars".

"Wait!" Ed shouted catching our attention "where's Corbett?"

I look around, and don't see him anywhere, this is exactly what we needed.

"No men left behind" Ed added.

Suddenly, a scream resonates through the house.

"That was Corbett" Ed said.

"That was Corbett!" Harry Panicked "Corbett!"

They all start running upstairs, leaving me and my brothers discouraged.

"Guys!" Sam called out "Dammit!"

We run up after them, and I hope we'll be able to get them before it is too late.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Dean yelled out as they came into sight.

The screams starts to go down, showing that he is maybe dying or taken away.

"Corbett's… he's not here" Sam told them "let's go. Let's go".

"No. No. No" Harry shook his head "but that's Corbett. No, that was Corbett. Didn't you hear that?"

"Go, go, go, come on" Dean said, ignoring their pleas.

""Guys, guys, guys. He's that way".

"Here, we go, here we go. Keep it moving. Keep it moving" Sam said.

"Corbett?" Ed called out.

"Hey, hey, hey. Watch him. Watch him".

"Go. Go. Move. Move. Turn it off!"

**SPN3**

We walk down to the 'eagle nest' like those 'hunters' call it. I can't believe that because of them, shit is way up. One is probably dead, hopefully missing and I feel like it is just the beginning.

"Oh, god, what's happened?" Ed asked freaking out "oh, god. He's gone. He just disappeared".

"Okay, let's just go through all the angles. Let's go through all the cameras we have" Harry said, trying to stay calmed.

"Well, it's 12:04" Sam announced "you good? You happy?"

Sam, Dean and I walk towards the front door of the house.

"Yeah, I am happy" Dean said, sarcasm in his voice.

I sigh, turning my back away from them. We have a disappeared guy, and now my two older brothers arguing, cool to keep the head in the game.

"Let's go to the Morton house, you said" Sam imitated Dean "it's our grand Canyon".

"Sam, I don't want to hear this".

"Dean" I snap at him, turning to him "we are clearly going to die tonight! Instead of in two months".

Sam picks ups a chair and smashes it against the door, in fury. I was hoping it could break, but of course it doesn't.

Logically, we can't beat the supernatural with a chair. And a door…

"Whoa! What the hell is going on guys?" The camera guy asked us.

"I'll tell you what's going on" Sam spat angrily "every door, every window, I'm guessing every exit out of this house, they're all sealed".

"But why are they sealed?" The girl asked.

"It's a supernatural lockdown" Dean explained "okay? Whatever took Corbett doesn't want us to leave and it's no death echo. This is a bad mother, and it wants us scared".

"Or it just wants us" the girl added.

"Both" I agreed.

All of their equipment start to get interference and they all run like some animals. I also recognize the sound of an EMF, which is not good.

"Uh, guys" the camera guy said "the camera's fritxing again".

"Whoa. Whoa. Guys, the EMF's starting to spike. This is a big one!"

"Everybody, stay close" Sam told everyone, sensing the danger "there's something coming".

A man appears in the middle of the room, his face in a grimaced and scared expression. He takes a few steps, clearly drunk.

"Whoa!" They all shouted.

"Is this the same echo you guys saw earlier?" Dean asked.

"No, it's a different guy" Harry answered.

"More than one echo?" I asked looking at my brothers "what the hell is going on in here?"

"Beats me" Sam told me.

"Okay. All right. All right".

Dean takes a step forwards to the echo and starts shouting at it to wake up and reminding him he is dead. But the ghost doesn't look at him, and doesn't notice that he is here.

"What's he doing?" Harry asked "what's he doing?"

"It's rare" Sam answered "but sometimes you can shock an echo out of its loop if you can talk to the part of the ghost that's still human".

"But usually it doesn't work because you have to have a connection to the dead person" I added.

"Come on!" Dean yelled at the ghost "wake up! Be dead!"

"You guys hear that?" Harry asked.

"What's that sound?" ED asked.

I pay attention to the sound, making me think of an old alarm or something like that.

"You guys hear that?" Harry asked, looking around panicking.

Dean continues to shout to the echo, the noise gets louder and lights shine on the dead guy, now it is obvious, it's a train or a car.

The man turns around and his face goes blank and disappears in a loud bang and the train louder. Then, the room turns as dark as it was.

"Where the hell did it go?" Harry asked.

"It lived his death" I answered in a whisper.

**SPN3**

"Dude, there's no records of any of this here. No one got shot here. Obviously, no one got run over by a freaking train" Dean said.

"Stay close" Sam told everyone, I guess especially to me since his hand touches my shoulder.

"Did the echoes take Corbett" the girl, Maggie asked.

"Yes. No. I don't know" Dean admitted "we don't know what's doing what here, that's what we're trying to figure out, okay?"

"All right, stay close" Sam said "okay, look, um, death echoes are ghosts, okay? Now, ghosts, they usually haunt places where they lived or where they died".

"Except these mocks didn't live or die here" Den added.

"Right" Sam agreed.

"So, what are they doing here?" Maggie asked.

"Hey, give the lady a cigar. All right, seriously, does looking at this nightmare through that camera make you feel better or something? I mean…"

"Um… I, uh…" Maggie stuttered "well, yeah. Uh, yeah. I think so".

Dean simply nods and continues to walk.

We find what looks like an office with some papers and books everywhere. We start doing our research, going through all the stuff.

"Freeman Daggett, house's last owner" Sam said showing us a frame "officially commended for twenty years of fine service at the Gamble General Hospital".

"He was a doc?" I asked.

"Janitor" Sam corrected.

"This looks like his den" Dean said "when'd you say he died? '64?"

"Yeah" Sam nodded "heart attack".

"What are these?" Maggie asked "c-rations?"

I walk next to her and nod taking one of them in my hands.

"Yep, army-issued, three squares, like a lifetime supply" I said.

"God, is that all he ate?"

"Probably" I shrugged "I already ate some once, it's not that bad".

I ate some once when Dean and I were hunting a Wendigo in Minnesota. The hunt went a lot longer than what we thought, but we had provisions.

"Hello locked" Dean said to himself.

"Oh, come on, guys" Ed sighed "this is ridiculous. I mean, how the hell is this supposed to find Corbett, huh? We should be digging up the friggin' floorboards right now".

I pick up a book from the desk and laugh at the title: Survival Under Atomic Attack'. This was the kind of guy who was scared of any apocalypse, I wonder if he has any zombie books.

"Crap. Crap. Taxidermy. Okay" Dean said looking at the papers "you said Daggett was a hospital janitor?"

"He was" I confirmed.

"Eww" Dean exclaimed "got three toe tags here" Dean said holding up the tags "one, death by gunshots, train accident, and suicide".

"Ew" I grimaced "at least it may explains why those echoes are here. Do you think they could be attached to the tags?"

"No, probably their bodies" Sam said.

"Daggett brought the remains home from the morgue" Dean explained "to play".

"Ew!" Ed and Harry exclaimed, disgusted.

"That's nasty, dude" the other camera man, Spruce commented.

"Right" Sam agreed.

"Wait a minute" Dean stopped us from talking.

Dean walks out of the room, I follow him behind. These people really should have an: How To Hunting. First rule is to never go alone somewhere if you are not armed or not even a hunter.

She was just in the next room and Dean goes to her.

"Closer to the herd, okay?"

"Maggie?" Harry called out "Maggie?"

"She's fine" Dean assured him.

"Harry" Ed called out "Harry, I got an 8.6 and climbing fast. Something huge is coming. Look, something big is coming. It's past eleven, you guys".

"What?" Dean exclaimed "nobody move! Hold on. Hold on. Stay quiet".

"It's really cold in here".

Suddenly, the rooms gets colder, the lights flickers and then comes back. Though, the flashlight Sam was lighting towards me is now lighting the floor.

"Sam?" I called out.

"Sam?" Dean looked around.

"Sam!" I shouted, starting to panic.

I walk towards Dean, grab his arm.

"Dean?" I asked "where's Sam?"

"I don't know" he told me "Sam!"

"Where'd he go?" Spruce asked.

I bend down to the ground and take the flashlight.

"Oh, God… Sammy…"

"Sammy!" Dean called out.

"Corbett!" Ed shouted "Sam!"

Everyone calls out for the missing people. I really wish they are okay.

We spread out, so we can expand the research for Sam and Corbett. Though, if they were took by what hunts this house, I don't think we will find them easily. I think they are probably locked somewhere, and not an easy place to go.

Suddenly, I hear yelling from the other room, I share a look with Dean and we run towards the yells. It is not some scared or I-am-getting-attacked yell, no, more angry.

When we finally get to everyone, we see why they are shouting. Ed and Harry are fighting, well, we could say more a… fake fight?

"What the hell are you doing!" Dean shouted breaking the fight "cut it out! We're down by two people!"

Dean goes away getting back to the research and the others just… I don't know anymore.

"Sorry" Harry apologized to Ed.

"I'm sorry" Ed apologized to and turns to spruce "give me my glasses. Did he knock my… my tooth there?"

Spruce looks at him "uh, no".

"I won that, right?"

"Yep. You're good".

"Thanks, Spruce".

"Yeah, it's my fault".

I roll my eyes, these people are acting like kids. It's like they forget to keep the head in the games. It is one of the first thing you have to do when you are chasing ghosts.

"That's real great" Maggie said as she walks out "that's nice. Thanks".

**SPN3**

"Corbett! Where'd you guys go!"

"Where are you guys!"

It has been about an hour, I guess, that we have been just walking around, calling out hopping to hear an answer. Of course, it can't be easy.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Okay, so Doggett was a cold war nut, okay? He was, he was an amateur taxidermist. He liked to slow dance with cadavers, and all he ate were c-rations, so what the hell are we looking for?"

"Horrible little life" Maggie commented.

"Yeah, a lonely life" Dean agreed "a cold war life. He was scared. He was scared… he was scared…"

I turn my head to my older brother and instantly understand and follow him out of the room and down the stairs, the others just can't stop asking where we are going. I am about to hit them unconscious and tie them in a salt circle so they can shut up. They are lucky I make sure they are safe.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where are you going?" Maggie asked.

"The one who were scared of Ruskies used to build bomb shelters. And I am pretty sure he has this shelter in the basement".

Suddenly, the door between me and Dean closes, separating us. I knock on the door, yelling Dean's name.

"Alex! Alex!" Dean shouted back "hey, hey, hey. It's okay, alright? Get them to safety!"

"Okay" I nod and turn towards the other "we have to go, follow me".

**SPN3**

I bring them back to their 'eagles nest' and dig in Dean's duffle bag and take the salt.

"Everyone in a circle" I told everyone.

"Why?" Ed asked.

"Just do as I say" I sighed.

Ed rises his hands up in surrender and they form a small circle. I pour the salt around them and enter the circle, keeping the salt with me, never to prudent.

"Why salt?" Harry asked.

"Because it keeps the ghosts away, or in our case, echoes".

"Sounds stupid".

"Think what you want. But if you want to stay alive, stay inside the circle".

"Okay, okay" Harry nodded repeatedly "guys, guys, I don't why to die, okay, and I don't want you to die".

"Harry" Ed said "listen, listen to me, okay? Listen. If we don't die… it's totally okay if you, uh, do my sister".

Maggie pushes Ed, not too hard but enough to hurt him.

I frown "wait, you're his sister?"

I point at Maggie, who looks Asian and Harry who is not Asian.

"Adopted sister" the two of them specified.

"Oh, okay".

"Hey, guys, hey guys, it's coming again" Maggie announced looking at her camera.

"Oh, god" Ed panicked "oh, ok. Guys. Get in close".

They all start to panic, but at least stay inside the circle. The lights flicker and I wish I could have my brothers with me. I never had to deal with a monster and some people to protect alone. It is scary to know that their lives are in my hands.

"Oh. Oh, Corbett" Ed says in a broken voice.

I turn my head around, and see Corbett dark red blood pouring down his neck and his shirt. He has a whole in his neck, like someone stabbed him there.

"Oh god, what have we done?" Ed chocked out "oh god".

"Ed. Ed" Harry called out.

"Yeah?"

"Corbett's a, he's a death echo. He's reliving his own murder".

"Over and over and over…." I said my throat tighten.

Poor guy, he was a good guy.

"He'll go away" I said ignoring Corbett.

I hope he does soon.

**SPN3**

"Ghostfacers… we go to places the others will not… Ghostfacers… stay in the kitchen when the kitchen gets hot" Harry signed softly.

I can't believe this is their themed song of their show and that Harry has been signing it for so long.

"Oh, no" Ed panicked.

I check Maggie's camera, interference. There is also the lights flickering and of course, Corbett appears again, chocking on his own blood.

"Guys, it's…. it's Corbett" Ed spoke up "he's… he's… he's trapped. He's in a lot of pain, you know? We got to try and… we got to try and pull him out of his loop. We have to".

"Maybe if one of you get to talk him… the one that is closer?" I suggested.

"Ed?" Harry asked.

"Corbett. Corbett, it's… oh god".

"Don't cross the line of salt" Harry said.

Ed doesn't listen and takes a step out of the circle.

"I gotta do it, Harry. Corbett, listen to me. Okay, I'm not gonna hurt you. Listen. Listen. Oh, god. Corbett. Oh".

"Get back!" Harry yelled.

Corbett flickers, making Ed jump and get back in the circle.

"Oh, god. Whoa. Oh, I can't okay? He's not hearing me, okay? He won't stop dying".

"Well, like Dean said earlier, it has to be someone close to him" I said.

"I… I know" Harry looks up at me "I know how to get through to him".

"How?" I asked him.

"Ed…" he turns to him "he had feelings for you".

"Huh?"

"He wanted you".

"Wha… wanted me to what?"

"Corbett was gay?" I asked Harry who nods "well… then Ed you got to help him".

"I… don't understand".

"You know" Harry said "and you know what you've got to do. You can do it, Ed. You've always been the brave one. Yes, you can. You make us brave, Maggie, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, you do. You totally do".

"Ed... you got to go be gay for that poor, dead intern. You got to send him into the light".

Ed takes a few step towards Corbett.

"Corbett".

"Maggie, no. No" Harry whispered to her as she gets out the circle.

"It's okay".

"Corbett, look. Hey, it's just Ed, buddy. It's just me. Hey, hey, Corbett, listen to me. Listen to me. I… we… okay. You meant… Corbett, you meant a lot to the team. You meant… you meant a lot to me. You know, never back down… never say a bad word, okay? I remember that, Corbett. I… I remember that. I remember because I love you, Corbett. I really, truly love you. Do you remember that? Do you?"

To my surprise, Corbett turns his head towards Ed.

"Hey. Ed?"

"Yeah. Yeah, Corbett, it's… Corbett, yeah, it's me. It's me, look at me. You got to help us, man, you have to help us, Corbett. Please. Please. Please help us right now".

Corbett smiles slightly and nods before disappearing.

"Do you think it worked?" Ed asked turning towards me.

"I don't know" I shrugged "but probably".

I take a step out of the circle and look around, everything is calm. I walk towards the staircase, where Dean and I got separated. I hope he is okay and that he found Sam. I hope Sam didn't get the same treatment as Corbett. I can't be left alone in this hell called world.

I don't want to be alone. I don't want to be the last Winchester standing. I can't.

"Dean! Sam!" I shouted.

I run as fast as I can down the stairs and meet face to face with Sam and Dean who has blood on his face.

"Sam" I breathed out "you okay? Dean, is he okay? Are you okay, Dean?"

I start panicking and Dean comes in action taking me in his arms.

"We are okay, we are okay" he whispers in my ear "everything is okay now. We have to leave".

I back away from him and check on Sam, he only looks like he has a bad nosebleed that already stopped and he looks fine.

**SPN3**

"_Leap year, February 29__th__, Morton House. A tragic day. A day of souls bound in torment, of lives held in cruel balance. But the Ghosfacers they did the best that they could"._

"_We lost a beloved friend, but we gained new allies"._

"_We know this much: that every day, including today, is a new beginning. We learned more than we can say in the brutal feat of the Morton House"._

"_The Ghostfacers were forced to face something far more scary than ghosts. They were forced to face themselves"._

"_War changes Man"._

"_And Maggie"._

"_War changes man. And one woman… you know Corbett, we just… ah gosh, we just like to think that you're out there, watching over us"._

"_As far as we're concerned, you're not an intern anymore. You have more than earned full Ghostfacers status. Plus, it would be cool to have a ghost on the team"._

"_Yeah. Heh, heh. And here we were thinking that, you know, we were teaching you and all this time you were teaching us, about hear, about dedication, and about how gay love can pierce through the veil of death and save the day. Thank you, Alan J. Corbett"._

"_Go well into that starry night, young Turk. Go well"._

I try to imagine this whole conversation at a real normal funeral with everyone watching them talking.

Another video stops Harry and Ed's conversation, a moment with Corbett when he was packing some stuff and talking about life.

"So, guys, what do you think? Are you alright?" ED asked us.

"You know, I kind of think it was half-awesome" Dean said.

Well, this is a lie.

"Half-awesome? That… that's full-on good, right?"

"Yeah, um, I mean it's bizarre how you all are able to honor Corbett's memory while grossly exploiting the manner of his death. Well done".

I catch Dean putting the duffle bag under the table. A kind gift I thought of and that my brothers thought it was the best idea.

"Yeah. It's a real tight rope you guys are walking there" Dean said.

"It was good" I lied "really".

"Nah, that's reality, young girl" Ed said "yeah, Corbett gave his life searching for the truth, and it's our job over here to share it with the world".

Seeing how sad and destroyed they look, which is really not the case here, I am sure they are doing this for a good sad story. It's messed up.

"Right" Sam nodded "well, um, our experience, you know what you get when you show the world the truth?"

"A straightjacket" Dean said "or a punch in the face. Sometimes both".

"Right" Sam and I agreed.

"Oh come on, guys" Harry said "don't be facer haters just because we happen to have gotten the footage of the century".

"Oh yeah".

"You got us there".

"Yeah".

"Yeah, well, we'll see you guys around" Dean said.

"Peace out".

We walk out the room, but I can here Harry calling us names and the others agreeing.

Just before I can open the door of the backseat of the Impala, I can hear the Ghostfacers shout because we might of did something to their awesome footage.

"Electromagnet wiped out every tape and hard drive that they have" Dean chuckled "good idea ankle biter".

"Yep, Ghostfacers is not ready to be showed to our world".

"It's too bad. I kindda liked that show".

"It had its moment".

I frown at them "really? They are amateurs and they just were scared as hell… though I have to say that I was looking a little badass when I had all the info on the echo".

"You did" Dean agreed.

We get in the car and drive away, still hearing the Ghostfacers shouting.


	60. Long Distance Call

Chapter 60 - Long Distance Call

* * *

**Author's note: Hello there! ****I am back! Finally! I just started school and it is taking all my time, but I am not leaving this fanfiction, I love it too much. I will be posting one chapter per month, maybe two (if I can). Thank you to everyone who read and reviews, I really apreaciate it!**

**Spoiler Alert: spoiler of Supenatural.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, only my characters.**

**Tumblr: spnkisum**

* * *

Sitting on a bench, I read through the words of my English book, underlining everything that is important for my paper. I try to concentrate on the words and not what is going through my mind at this moment. We have been working on a job… well, I prefer calling it a job, it makes it easier, but I don't like the way it is going. There is nothing going right about it.

"Yep. I got it… okay, bye".

I lift up my head, Dean sitting at my feet's on the bench where I am laying. He hangs up the phone and takes the last bite of his burger.

He gets up, taping my knee to tell me to do the same. I roll my eyes and close my book, putting in the bookmark and stand up. I know he was talking to Bobby, and I hope he is not thinking about what I hope he is not thinking.

I notice Sam walking towards us and I can feel my heartbeat increase, just the thought of having him say that he has the information we need makes me nervous.

"So?" Dean asked, his mouth still full.

"So, the professor doesn't know crap".

I sigh, this is not the answer I wanted.

"Shocking" Dean said "pack your panties, kiddoes, we're hitting the road".

"What?" Sam and asked "what's up?"

"That was Bobby" Dean said mentioning his phone "some banker guy blew his head off in Ohio and he thinks there's a spirit involved".

Great, he just did what I hoped he would not do.

"So you two were talking a case?" Sam asked.

"No, we were actually talking about our feelings. And then out favourite boy bands" Dean said sarcastically "yeah, we were talking a case".

I sigh, looking down at the ground disappointed, though it could do us some good to go and hunt a good old ghost. These past few days it has only been some research on one thing that brings us to nada.

"So a spirit? What?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah, the banker was talking about some sort of electrical problems at his pad for like a week. Phone was going haywire, computer was flipping on and off".

"Huh…" Sam says, not sounding really enthusiasm about the hunt.

"This is not ringing your bell?"

"Well, sure, yeah. But, we're already on a case".

"Whose?" Dean asked innocently.

"Yours" I answered.

"Right" Dean scoffs "yeah, well, you couldda fooled me".

"What the hell else have we been doing lately other than trying to break your deal?"

"Chasing our tails, that's what. Sam, we've talked to every professor, witch, soothsayer and two bit carny at in the lower forty-eight. Nobody knows squat! And we can't find Bela, we can't find the Colt. So until we actually find something, I'd like to do my job".

It always seems like a dead end, each time we are about to get a lead on something it always brings us back to the first case. Bela probably already sold the Colt, so I think we can already put a cross on that. I wish I could find that bitch and hit her hard in the face.

"Well, there's one thing we haven't tried yet…"

"Sam" Dean cut him off "no".

"We should summon Ruby".

"Sam, I'm with Dean on this one, Ruby isn't good news".

"I'm not gonna have this fight with you" Dean told Sam.

"She said she knows how to save you" Sam argued.

"Well, she can't".

I snap to Dean, staring at him shocked, did I just hear right?

"Oh, really, you know that for sure?" Sam asked.

"I do".

"How?"

"Because she told me, okay!"

I open my mouth to ask him what the hell? But, nothing happens, I do not know what is the most outrageous, the fact that Dean talked to Ruby and did not sent her to hell. Or, that we have been searching for a way to save him for so long and he never thought of the idea of telling us?

"What?" Sam asked, him too shocked.

"She told me. Flat out. She can't save me, nobody can".

"And you just somehow neglected to mention this to us" Sam asked, now more pissed.

"Well, I really don't care what that bitch thinks and neither should you, so…"

"So you decided to keep it from us?" I ask him, in a small tone, which surprises me.

"Alex, you don't have to be put in the middle of all this shit" he said "I told you, I just want you to concentrate on school".

My eyes widened in anger, I can't believe it.

"Dean, how old do you think I am? I'm not a kid. You always said your job is to take care of me and Sam? Make sur that my precious little innocent head is not hurt! Well you know what Dean! If you die, I will be down with you! I can't lose you, I was already dead when Sam died, and I don't want to relive that. I want to save you… I… you know what? Fuck you".

I turn around and walk towards the Impala and plug my earphones, having the beat of my songs as loud as I can, hopping it could be louder than my sickening thoughts of Dean dying, ripped up.

**SPN3**

The man who died killed himself in his work room. However, I really do not have my head in this hunt, I am still thinking about what I told Dean. Since we left, I didn't say a word to either of my brothers, and Dean has been ignoring me.

I know he is not mad, I think. He never got mad at me for something that I said to him, especially when I am angry. I do meant it to say what I said to him, I am tired to be considered as a kid. I am one, but I had to grow up when I learned about monsters. Dad made me grow up, after shit started to happen and I knew I had to stop to act like a child and more like an adult. Dean never like it. Sam and Dean had the same treatment, of course, I had younger than them because when Mom died, they were eight and twelve years old.

"I found him there".

The wife of the man points the floor, beside the desk. I stand behind, silent, just watching and looking around.

"Why don't you tell us everything you saw, Mrs. Waters?" Dean asked her.

"You mean beside my dead husband?" She replied, slightly offended.

"Just everything else you saw. Please" Sam insisted.

She sighs and starts "blood. Everywhere. The phone was ripped from the wall, his favourite scotch on the desk, what else could you possibly want to know?"

"Why was the phone ripped off the wall?" I asked, taking a step towards her, but still between my brothers.

"I don't know".

"You mind if I take a look?" Sam asked her.

"I already went over this with the other detectives".

"We'll be out of your hair in no time, ma'am" Dean assured.

She nods, and Sam goes to the phone. He checks it until he turns his attention to Mrs. Waters.

"Ma'am, what time did your husband die?"

"Sometime after eleven".

Sam tapes the display.

"What about strange phone calls?" Dean asked "Receive any of those lately, weird interference, static, anything like that?"

"No" she frown "no!"

"Mrs. Waters, withholding information from the police is a capital offence".

Sam clears his throat as a warning.

"In some parts of the world, I'm sure" Dean said in whisper.

"A couple of weeks ago, uh… there was this…"

She stops talking, looking down at the ground with a sad look on her face.

"This what?" Dean encouraged her to continue.

She looks up "I woke up one morning, I heard Ben in his study. I thought he was talking to a woman".

"What made you think that?" Sam asked.

"Because he kept calling her Linda. The thing is, I picked up the other line and nobody was there, Ben was talking to nobody".

"There was nothing?" Sam asked.

"Just static".

"Did you ever speak to Ben about this phone call?"

"No I should have, but… no".

She looks like she regrets now, and I can't help it but feel guilty too. I hate not talking to Dean, even though it always hurts a little. I hate to see him and know that he will be dead in a few months. Almost only one.

I don't want him to die with me telling him fuck you.

**SPN3**

Dean is still ignoring me, working on his laptop at the table while Sam helps me with my homework. Again, I have a hard time to concentrate, my head only thinking about Dean.

"Hey, you got every number wrong" Sam told me "you need to do it again. Maybe you could try another technique".

"Can I just take a break and go take a shower?" I asked, rubbing my face with my hand.

Sam sighs and closes my laptop, resting on my knees.

"Go, we'll work on it tomorrow".

I nod and go to the bathroom where I keep the light closed, only letting the sunlight shine through the window. Sam looks like he understands, he probably knows why I am upset, he always read me like an open book.

I appreciate the moment, it relaxes me to be in the dark, it makes me feel like all of my problems does not exist because I cannot see them.

"Linda's a babe. Or, was" I hear Dean say in the other room.

I sit on the floor, my back resting on the door.

"Did you find her?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, Linda Bateman. She and Ben Waters were high school sweethearts".

"So what happened?"

"Drunk driver hit them head on. Ben walked away".

"So what then? Dead flame calls to chat?"

Probably a spirit communicating with him, but not a good one.

"You would think" Dean stated "but Linda was cremated. So why's she still floating around?"

"You got me".

"What about that, uh, caller I.D?"

"Turns out, it's a phone number".

"No phone number I've seen".

"Yeah, 'cause it's about a century old" Sam replied "back from when phones had cranks".

"So, why use that number to reach out and touch someone?"

"Got me there too, but we should put a trace on it".

"Well how the hell are we going to put a trace on something that's over 100 years old?" Dean asked.

"Phone company. We'll wait till Alex is done and we'll go".

"We should let her do some homework here".

"Dean… I know you're mad right now, but you should try and understand her".

Understand me?

"Sam…" Dean said in a warning tone.

He hates talking about things like this, he always preferred to let things go until something happens. And here, he does not have some time, he is dying. It is so, so close.

"Dean, just… you need to talk to her".

I don't hear Dean reply, so I get up and take a long shower, trying to think about nothing.

**SPN3**

I walk behind my brothers, the three of us dressed in our fancy suits. We are at the phone company to find where the number comes from.

"We don't get many folks from HQ down here" the man said leading us down the stairs.

"Yes, well, the main office mentioned that there would be a lunch" Dean said.

"Well, I'm sure we can arrange something. The man you wanna be speaking to is right this…"

Suddenly, right into my face, a fly decides to buzz around and almost hitting me. I take a step back by surprise and stumble on Sam.

"I know, sorry" the man apologized to me "we've got something of a hygiene issue down here if you ask me".

We enter the room, and the first thing I notice, is the weird noise that people do when they are 'happy'.

"Stewie?" The man called out entering "what did I tell you about keeping this place clean?"

Stewie, sitting at his desk with a few screens in front of him, jumps and looks at us, scared and shakes to close the screen. On them, porn is playing, more than one page, it is kind of scary.

"Spam mail…" he mumbled quickly "spam mail…"

"Stewie Myers" the boss introduced him "Mr. Campbell. Mr. Raimi and Miss. Williams".

"I don't know how all this got here" Stewie said, still clicking off the pages.

His boss takes a step towards him and hits the back of his head.

"From headquarters?"

Once everything is closed, Stewie turns his chair to us and crosses his legs with his hands hiding his little 'problem'.

"Give these gentlemen and woman whatever they need" the man ordered with a stern tone.

"Yeah" he nodded, repeatedly.

"Thank you" Dean thanked him.

"Thanks" Sam said at his turn.

The man leaves us with Stewie who is still looking awkward and I do not like the way he looks at me. I can feel his eyes on me, and he starts to shake his leg impatiently. If only he knew my age, he is probably like twice my age? Maybe a little less, still scary though.

"So… can I help you?" He asked.

"Is that, ahhh, ?" Dean asked pointing at a screen.

Stewie's face turns red and he quickly turns it off.

"No" he said and then pauses "maybe".

"A word to the wise?" Dean asked "platinum membership? Worth every penny. Ha?"

I roll my eyes, disgusted about how it looks so normal for him.

"Right" Sam changes the subject "we're here to trace a number?"

He hands Stewie the number, and obviously, instantly, Stewie stares at it like it was the weirdest thing he has seen in his whole life.

"Where did you get this?" He asked.

"Off caller I.D"

"Oh, no, that's impossible".

"It hasn't been used in a few years, we know".

"A few years? It's prehistoric. Trust me, nobody is using this number anymore".

"Sure" Sam stated "could you run it anyway?"

"Sure. Why don't I just arrange my whole life first" he said.

I sigh, annoyed and take a step in front of my brothers. We really do not have all day for this.

"Look, Stewie" I said "you just broke like six employees code, right here, not like even five minutes ago. So, you have to give us that number if you want to keep your job".

Stewie gulps and nods slowly, dropping his eyes to the floor.

"Okay, whatever, jeez".

I stand straight and feel Sam and Dean's eyes on me, they must be surprised about how scary I just looked.

Stewie does his work, and finally reacts.

"Holy crap".

"What?" Sam asked.

"I can't tell you where the number comes from, but I can tell you where it's been going".

"What do you mean?"

"Ten different number in the past few weeks, all got calls from the same number".

This is probably what makes it.

"So" he said "are we done here? Cause I was… sort of… busy".

"Right" Dean smirked.

We walk out of the place, and I cannot believe who I see.

"Hey! Winchester".

"Summer" I greeted with a small smile "what are you doing here?"

"I saw a case, so I am doing a case".

William Summer, the boy we met at Bobby's a few months ago. He is one good hunter if you ask me.

"Well" Dean said "if you want, you can work it with us. And we already ran the number if it is what you were going to do".

Dean proposing someone to work a case with us? It surprises me, even though we know William and we knew his father. He was a good friend of our father.

"Oh, good, could be cool to have someone with me".

"Got your car?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, motorcycle".

"Seriously!" I exclaimed, suddenly excited "can I drive it?"

"You know how?" He asked.

At the same time Dean exclaimed "no!"

"I can, I learned in my free time when I was younger, Bobby had one, smaller, but I can do it".

"Why not" William shrugged throwing the keys at me "I'll help you".

"Just be careful" Dean growled.

I roll my eyes and ignore him, walking to the motorcycle. Even when he is in his ignoring mod, he is still mama protective.

I sit on his nice black motorcycle, it is quite big. I put on the helmet William just gave me, it feels nice to be back on one of those. William sits behind me and puts his helmet and his arms around my waist.

"So, you know how to put the keys?" He asked, and I know he is smiling, even under his helmet.

"Of course, dumbass".

I start the engine and wait that Dean drives in front of us and I follow behind. I love the liberty I feel driving it. Of course I prefer to drive it with no helmet, to feel the wind in my hair, but safety first.

I feel William approach his face to my ear, his body firmly against mine with his arms tighter around my waist.

"You're doing good!" He shouted.

"Thanks!" I replied with the same tone "I love this thing".

William laughs and screams of joy, quickly followed by mine.

I feel free.

**SPN3**

"Thank you" I said to the man at the door.

The man smiles slightly and closes the door. William and I walk to the motorcycle we parked a few blocks away. We are under cover to investigate on the strange phone calls. It would not be decent to see someone dressed in a suit and then go on a motorcycle.

"Poor man" I sighed "he looked devastated".

"He is getting calls of his dead wife, of course he is devastated".

"I hope we can find what the hell is happening and fast. A lot of people here are hurting because of the calls of their dead loves one".

I climb on the motorcycle and we drive back to the motel where we sit on the couch. My cell rings and I answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey" Sam said from the other end "I'm arriving at the motel, Dean should arrive first. Where are you?"

"I'm done, I'm with William at the motel, we just arrived".

"Okay, see you later, kiddo".

I hang up and throw my phone on the table. I hope Sam arrives before Dean, I'm still in that 'fuck' situation with him.

"Hey, you okay?" William asked me.

"Yeah, why are you asking?"

"Because since I arrived, you and Dean look different. You two got into trouble, right?"

"Oh, shut up. We just had an argument".

"Yeah, right".

The door opens, and Sam enters the room and eyes us, and I recognize this look. He looks like he is about to grab me to protect me.

"So? Got something?" I asked.

"Hello to you too" he said with a slight smile "and only one girl who I am pretty sure our supernatural is working on her".

"Us too" William said "the last guy we went at, he was devastated from the calls he got from his wife. Little problem, she died in a fire three years ago".

"Okay, let's start the research" Sam said.

He grabs his laptop and sit beside me. William and I share a look, both looking at each other like we are going to die of boredom that is called: research.

**SPN3**

Dean arrives, only half an hours later after we started our research.

"Hey" he greeted us.

Both boys greet him back, but I do not. I know it looks childish, but I don't want to talk to him, it only makes me mad.

"You okay, Dean?" Sam asked.

I look up to our oldest brother, I notice how white and shaken he looks.

"I got a phone call" he pauses "from Dad".

I feel my heart drop onto the ground, I know that Dad would find the way to contact us. Hell, he did get out of Hell when we opened the door.

"Dad?" Sam repeated "you really think it was Dad?"

"I don't know, maybe".

"Well, what did he sound like?"

"Like Oprah! Like Dad, he sounded like Dad, what do you think?"

"What did he say?"

"My name".

"That's it?"

"Call dropped out".

"Why would he even call in the first place, Dean?"

Breaking the conversation, William's cellphone rings, he excuses himself and walks out of the room. Great, the only person with who I cannot have a fight or is not having one.

"I don't know, man" Dean answered "why are ghosts calling anybody in this town? But I mean, other people are hearing from their loved ones, why can't we? It's at least a possibility, right?"

"Yeah, I guess?"

"Okay, so what if… what if it really is Dad? What happens if he calls back?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do I say?"

"Hello".

"Hello?" Dean repeated "that's what you come back with. Hello?"

"Uh…"

Dena grabs his jacket "hello!"

He walks out, leaving Sam and I sitting on the couch.

"I have to admit it is a little weird to just say hello" I admitted, my eyes still staring at the closed door.

"What you'd you say?"

"I don't know" I shrugged turning my head towards him "too much I want to tell him".

William enters the room "hey, I saw Dean storm out".

"He's angry" I said and mumble "like always".

"You are angry too" Sam said "come on, let's continue our research".

**SPN3**

It has been about three hours, I stopped the research to go take a shower and take a quick nap. Reading always got me sleepy and I already did not sleep a lot last night.

Just as I get out of the bathroom, Dean finally comes back, looking more relaxed.

"Find anything?" He asked.

"After three hours, I have found no reason why anything supernatural would be going on here" Sam answered.

"Well, you know, you think a Stanford education and high school hook up rate of zero point zero would produce better results than that".

"Hilarious".

"Sammy, you just looking in the wrong places, pal".

"And what are the right places Dean?"

Dean reaches for something in his pocket and lets it fall on the coffee table in front of Sam.

I take it and read the title, I scoff and hand it to Sam.

"Milan, Ohio. Birthplace of Thomas Edison" Dean said.

"And you think what?" I asked.

"Read".

"Holly crap, this is stupid" I sighed "guess I'll go get William".

**SPN3**

"And we're walking. And, here we have one of the museum's most unique and treasured possessions. Thomas Edison's" the woman uses her fingers as quotes "spirit phone. Did you know that Mr. Edison, as well as being one of America's most beloved inventors, was also a devout" another time for quotes "oculist. Oh!"

"What's with the quote-y fingers?" Dean asked in a whisper.

Dean had the idea of going to a museum, he thinks that our case is probably linked to this spirit phone. Though, I don't think it is. I just called him stupid and he snorted.

"He spent years working on this, his final invention, which he was convinced it could be used to" quotes "communicate with the dead. Pretty spooky, huh?"

"It does" William whispered with a grin "you scared?"

"Oh, shut up" I roll my eyes.

"And we're walking. We are walking. We're walking. And we're not touching that. And we're walking. And stop".

"I swear, I am about to walk on her" I growled.

Sam, Dean, William and I do not walk with the guide. We just stand around the phone, old looking. I just do not understand why it would work now and not all the other years.

Sam takes out his EMF and scans the phone.

"Anything?" I asked.

"Nothing".

"What do you think?"

"It looks like garbage" William commented "I think that this is not what we think it is".

"I think it shouldn't even be in a museum" I agreed.

"It's not even plugged" Dean said.

"Maybe it didn't work like that" Sam suggested.

"Okay. Maybe it's like a radio tower, broadcasting the dead all over town".

"Could be".

"You know, this caller I.D. is one hundred years old, right? Right around the time this thing was built" Sam stated.

"Doesn't prove anything" I stated.

"Well, it's the best reason we've got" Dean snapped, looking right into my eyes.

It is actually the first eye contact Dean and I have since we last talked. I wished it would have been friendlier in a sorry way.

"We don't know anything yet" Sam said, trying calm us down.

"So, maybe it really is Dad".

I wish.

**SPN3**

Sam enters the motel room, where Dean is currently doing research and William and I helping. Well, I am more just searching for something that I don't know. It still bothers me that Dad is calling Dean. It's too strange and it makes me angry that he believes it is Dad. I have a bad feeling about all of this.

Ghosts talking to us. It is too good to be true.

"What's up?" Dean asked.

"That girl, Lanie, her mom's ghost spooked her out pretty bad last night" Sam told us.

Lanie, Sam told me that he went at her family's house and she said something strange was happening.

"That sucks" Dean said, still doing some research.

I don't know what he is searching for, but I never saw him this intense.

"Yeah, it does" Sam agreed "what are you doing?"

"I think Dad's right. I think the demon is here. Check it out".

Dean told us that Dad called during the night and he said the demon that holds Dean's contract is here. It would be too easy to have it here and get a simple call from Dad.

"What is this?" Sam asked "weather reports?"

"Omens. Demonic omens. Electrical storms everywhere we've been for the past two weeks".

I look beside me, William staring at his phone, his eyes looking empty.

"William" I whispered to him "you okay?"

"I…" he seems to hesitate "yeah".

"Ahhh" Sam thinks for an instant "I don't remember any lightning storms".

"Well, I don't remember you studying meteorology as a kid either. But I'm telling you, that bastard's been tailing me… wearing some poor dude's meat".

"And it's following you because…"

"I guess I'm big game, you know. My ass is too sweet to let outta sight".

"Okay, sure".

I scoff, probably too loud because the three pair of eyes set on me.

"Don't get too excited, Alex" Dean replied in a hard tone "might pull something"

"Dean, you are the one who shouldn't get too excited. It can't be that easy to find the demon. We've been searching for months".

"Yeah, and now he's there and we got it, okay? If we get the sucker, it's Miller Time".

"Yeah, that's another thing" Sam said "this is heavy duty Dark Ages. Fifteenth century".

"Bobby checked it" William said.

"Okay, and?"

"It's an exorcism, but no evidence that it can kill any demon".

"No evidence, it can't".

"Come on man…" Sam sighs.

"Hey, as far as I'm aware, the only one of us who has actually been too hell is Dad. And maybe he picked up a couple of tricks down there, like which exorcism work".

"Maybe it does. I hope it does" Sam said "but we gotta be sure".

"Why aren't we sure?"

"Dean! Open your fucking eyes!" I shouted getting up "a man blew his brains out, and another girl is scared as hell. How many people do you are feeling that way?"

"Wow, a couple of civvies are freaked out by some ghosts" Dean gets up and takes a step towards me "new flash, Alex, people are supposed to be freaked out by ghosts!"

I stare at him, defying him to say something.

"Dad tell you where to find the demon?" Sam asked.

"I'm waiting on the call!" Dean shouted.

"I told Lanie I'd stop by".

"Oh, good, yeah" Dean said sarcastically "no you go hang out with jail bait. Just, uh, watch out for Chris Hansen. Meanwhile, I'll be here getting ready to, you know, save my life".

"Alex, you coming with me?" Sam asked me, walking towards the door.

As an answer, I get up and grab my jacket and head to Sam. William, of course, follows behind. I am sure he does not want to stick up with a grumpy Dean. I would not.

"You two are unbelievable, you know that? I mean, like you said Alex, for months, we've been trying to break this demon deal. Now Dad's about to give us the freaking address and you can't accept it? The man is dead and you're still butting heads with the guy!"

"This is not what this is about" Sam said, surprisingly calmed, but slightly hurt.

"So what is it!"

"The fact is we've got no hard proof here, Dean!" Sam broke "after everything, you're still just going on blind faith!"

"Yeah, well maybe! You know maybe that's all I got, okay?"

Sam and Dean just stare at each other and I decide that I have enough. I get out the room, slamming the door behind me. I stand next to the car Sam had rented, and lean on the passenger door.

"Hey, Alex" a voice called out.

I look up at William and sigh talking a step towards him and grab him into a hug

"Whoa" William said wrapping his arms around me "it's okay".

I haven't noticed, but tears started to fall down my cheeks and I hug him tighter.

"I don't want him to die" I cried onto his shoulder "I don't want him to die, William. But he's going to, and we're having false hope with my 'Dad's' calls".

"I know, I know" he coaxed "you'll find something".

"William, Alex".

I take a step back and wipe my tears, hiding my face from Sam. I don't want to look weak.

"Let's hit the road".

**SPN3**

Sam, William and I are at Laine's house, she is terrified. Her father is at work and she was so relieved when we arrived.

"Have you told your father about any of this?" Sam asked.

"And bother him at work? No. He wouldn't believe me anyway, he'd just chuck me into therapy".

"Well, that's what normal people would do" I commented in a low voice "what did your mom say?"

"She wanted to see me. So at first I thought I was supposed to go to the cemetery".

"Did you go?" William asked.

She nods "nothing happened. But then she started asking me to do other things".

"What sort of things?" Sam asked.

"Bad things…"

She puts a hand in front of her mouth, her eyes starting to wet.

"Laine" Sam said in a soft voice "please. Tell me what happened. It's very important".

"Mom told me to go to Dad's medicine cabinet".

"And?"

"She wanted me to take his sleeping pills, take all of his sleeping pills".

"She wanted you to kill yourself?" I asked surprised.

Well, I should not be so surprised, our victims are all dying due to those weird phone calls. When the supernatural gets involved, it is rarely a good thing.

"Why would my Mom want me to do that?" She sobbed.

"I don't know".

"I mean, just so I could come to her?"

"What?" I asked taking a step towards her.

"She wanted me to come to her".

"How'd she said it?" William asked.

"'Come to me'. Like a million times".

"Laine, that's not your mother".

"We need to go" I said.

We get out of the room, Laine following closely.

"Listen to me. Don't answer the phone. Don't use the computer. Don't do anything unless I say to, all right?"

Sam starts walking down the stair case, but I stop him and William when I notice Laine, staring in the room.

"Laine" I called.

"Where's Simon?"

Oh crap. Her little brother.

**SPN3**

In the car, I ride shotgun, William in the back and Sam driving the car he rent. Sam found Simon, saved his life before he could get hit by a truck. The young child crossed the street without looking, he's lucky Sam was there.

Though, Sam found out what we are dealing with, this is why I dial a number.

"Hello?"

"Dean, it's not Dad" I said.

"Then, what is it?" He asked.

"A crocotta".

"Is that a sandwich?"

"No, dumbass" I sigh "it's some kind of scavenger. Mimics people we love and sends the 'come to me' message to get you to kill yourself".

"A crocotta, right, damn that makes sense".

"I know you thought it was really Dad, sorry".

Even if I am mad, I know how our parents is a difficult subject for us. A sad story of how our mother died, and how we lost our father too. When people talk about them, it always hurt us.

"Hey, don't these things live in filth?" Dean asked, like he did not hear what I just said.

"Uh… yeah".

"Alex, the flies at the phone company".

"Holly" I turn to Sam "the phone company".

**SPN3**

We sent William go get Dean, because Sam and I are worried he did, or going to do, something bad. For example, go after the 'demon'. Even if I told him that it was not Dad, I have a bad filling inside me.

"Dean, I'm in the parking lot with Alex. William should be with you by now. He's here. Hurry".

Sam hangs his phone and puts it in his pocket.

Stewie, porn weird guy. We think he is our crocotta. It is a good way to hide, acting crazy and weird. It would not be the first time I would see that.

Sam and I share a look and nod at each other. We walk to Stewie, Sam pushing him on the car with a metal spike to his neck, myself armed with it tied on my belt and a gun in my hands.

"What the hell!" He exclaims.

"I know what you are".

"Wait, mister".

"And I know how to kill you".

"Please. Okay, wait, wait. If we're overcharging you for call waiting or something. I… I ca fix that. I am your friend!"

What?

"Please. Please, just don't kill me!" He cried out.

He is not acting like a monster, their acting does not go to there.

Suddenly, I feel a heavy pain at the back of my head, making it go to dark.

**SPN3**

I groan, the pain in my head exploding. I manage to get my eyes to open a little and understand that my hands are tied behind the chair, so is my feet's on the chair.

"I'm sorry, Clark" Stewie cried "I'm sorry for whatever I did to you. I'm sorry… please…"

"Wait! Don't do it!" I hear Sam yell.

"You're awake".

I look up and see that we are all tied up and the boss, Clark, he is the bad guy.

"And she is awake too!" He smiles at me, pointing his sharp knife towards me.

He leans down to Stewie, who looks scared and he is already crying.

"You're not a killer Clark, no! There's a good man inside of you, I know it".

"What do you think, Sammy? Ally? Am I a good man?"

Ally? Really? Why do monsters always have a weird nickname for me?

"Just let him go" Sam said.

"I would. I really would. If only I'd had more than a salad for lunch. You see, I'm starving".

He lifts up his knife and pushes it in his chest.

"No!" Sam and I shout.

Clark moves and turns the chair towards him, opens his mouth and sucks his energy.

Dammit.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, I think about something. Dean was too, normal, too much not pissed.

"It was you".

"What is it Ally?"

"You were the one I talked on the phone, not Dean".

He smiles "some calls I make, some calls I take, but you have to admit I had you fooled for a while. All that Edison phone crap".

He walks to the telephone exchange cabinet and places his hand.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"I'm killing your brother. Or maybe I'm killing another guy. We'll just have to see how it goes".

He closes his eyes and looks satisfied as he uses his magic.

"You know, mimicking Dean's one thing" Sam stated "but my dad. That's a hell of a trick".

A hell of a mistake.

"Well, once I made you two as hunters, it was easy. I found Dean's number, then your number, then your father's numbers. The emails, voicemails, everything. You see, people think that stuff just gets erased, but it doesn't. You'd be surprised how much of yourself is just floating out there, waiting to be plucked".

"Dean's not going to fall for this" I told him "he's no killer. He won't do it".

"Then the guy kills him".

Fuck.

He approaches me "technology. Makes life so much easier. Used to be I'd hide in the woods for days, weeks, whispering to people. Trying to draw them out into the night. But they had community, they all looked out for each other. I'd be lucky to eat one or two souls a year. Now when I'm hungry, I simply make a phone call. You're all so connected. But you've never been so alone".

His knife in his hand, he does the same thing he did to Stewie.

I scream out loud, feeling the knife inside my thigh.

"No!" Sam yelled.

"I like to play with my food" he whispered in my ear.

Another cut to my cheek, and before he can make another one to my neck, he gets thrown back by Sam who managed to get out of the wires. They both fight for the knife while I try to rip the cord off, but instead it only hurts my wrists and I can feel the blood down my hands.

I look p when suddenly everything is quiet, except for a chocking noise.

I turn my head to see Clark, dead, blood out of his mouth and neck because of the hook sticking out of his neck.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked appearing in front of me.

"Better than the other guy" I answered.

He helps me out of the wires, excusing himself each time I wince.

He then helps me to get up, letting me lean onto him so I can hop on my good leg.

"Okay, let's go back to the motel".

**SPN3**

Sam lets me in first, I lean against the door until he can help me to the bed. We saw the Impala outside, so he goes to the bathroom where Dean probably is since no one else could be there, William's moto is not there. I hope he is okay.

"I see they improved your face" I hear Dean say.

""Right back at ya" Sam said "where's the first aid kit?"

"In my bag, why?"

"Alex got hurt".

"Get washed up, Sammy, I'll take care of her".

Dean walks in the room and examines me head to toes, and I look down at the ground, hiding my face behind my hair.

I hear him get the kit and he sits beside me.

"You'll have to go and put on some shorts" Dean said putting a hand on my thighs.

I nod and Sam comes to help me to the bathroom.

When I get out, I am wearing short tight shorts.

"Come on" Dean helps me down "so, croccotta, huh?"

I nod. He starts cleaning up my wound.

"That would explain the flies".

"Mmm" I hummed.

He stiches me up, and I grip the bed to not scream, it always hurts. I wish I could get use to the pain, like some pains.

"Okay, now let me see your face".

I look up at him and he wipes the dried blood and places some plasters.

"Sorry, it wasn't Dad".

"Nah, I gave you and Sam a hell of a time on this one. Both of you were right".

I simply shrug.

"Forget about it" Sam said sitting on the other bed.

"I can't. I wanted to believe so badly there was a way outta this. I mean, I'm staring down the barrel at this thing. You know, Hell. For real, forever, and I just…"

"Yeah" Sam said in a quiet voice.

"I'm scared" he admitted "Sam, Alex. I'm really scared".

"I'm scared too" I said looking in his eyes.

"I know, ankle bitter. I was willing to believe anything. You know, the last act of a desperate man".

"There's nothing wrong with having hope, Dean" Sam assured.

"Hope doesn't get you jack squat. I can't expect Dad to show up with some miracle at the last minute. I can't expect anybody to, you know. I mean the only person that can get me out of this thing is me".

"And me".

"And me?" Dean repeated.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Deep revelation, having a real moment here, that's what you came back with? And me?"

"Uh… do you want a poem?"

The moment's gone".

He finishes to clean me up and pats my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Dean" I said, tears in my eyes.

"Me too. You know, William saved mine and that man's life, one of us was about to die, but he arrived just in time. He told me that he needed some time alone".

"Oh, I think I know why" I said.

Since we started this hunt, he was always looking at his phone and had this look on his face, the same Dean had when he was staring at his phone.

"Why?" Sam asked sitting on the other bed.

"I need to go and find him" I said ignoring what he said.

I am about to get up when I hear his motorcycle outside. My eyes go wide, my heartbeat increases. I try to run to the door and go to him, ask him if he is all right, but Dean puts his hands on my shoulders, pinning me down to the bed.

"No, Alex, I'll go see if he's all right and he'll come and see you".

I nod slowly, understanding that if I get up, my freshly done stiches will probably pop out.

"You think he was getting calls too?" Sam asked as we watch Dean go outside.

"Yeah, he kept staring at his phone. He lost someone too, he lost his Dad, also an easy target".

Sam nods, and goes to the door opening it to Dean and William who enters the room. William cried, he has red eyes and the sad face.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah…"

"You got a call right?"

"My little sister".

"You have a sister?" I asked surprised.

"Never knew the Summer's had a girl in the family" Dean agreed to my surprise.

"Yeah, she died when she was five years old. An old fucking witch took her away from us and killed her. Then, my Mom died not long after that… she… my little sister called me to tell me that the witch was here".

"I'm sorry, William" Sam told him with a small apological smile.

"We all have people we lost" William said "I have no one left, like most hunters".

"No, you have us" I reminded him "you've done a lot for us… you saved Dean's life and an innocent man. Thank you".

He smiles.

"Thanks to you".


	61. Time is on my Side

Chapter 61 -Time is on my Side

* * *

**Author's Note: FINALY! A new chapter for you people out there! Still stuck with school, but guess what? I am finishing my semester in three weeks! I will be able to write more and probably better too. I hope you enjoy and leave a review!**

**Spoiler alert: Spoiler's of Supernatural.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, I only own Alexandria Winchester.**

**Tumblr: spnkisum**

* * *

"I hope we'll see each other soon" William said to me "I enjoyed hunting with other people".

William stayed with us for a while after our last hunt, but now he has to go and see his uncle. His uncle finally accepted that he decided to become a hunter because he does not want to lose sight of his nephew.

"Yeah, I'll miss your bike" I said patting the seat "makes me wanna buy one".

"If Dean lets you" William chuckled "he probably won't".

"Probably" I agreed.

"So… I'll go now".

He takes me in his arms and I enjoy the last moment I have with my one and only friend of my age. After the hunt, we spent a few hours watching some random anime, I showed him what I like and he showed me what he likes. For once in my life, I felt like a normal teenager.

"Bye" I said getting away.

He puts his helmet on and gets on his bike, waves to me one last time before riding away.

"Hey, Alex, you ready?" Sam asked me "got a demon a few states away".

"Yeah, commin'" I said staring at William who is becoming smaller and smaller.

Now, it is time to finally get some answers, hopefully.

**SPN3**

Our demon is strapped to a chair, the torture already started for now about half an hour. He does not want to talk and I am about to lose patience.

Dean throws at him some Holly water once again. He yelps in pain.

"You ready to talk?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. I don't know anything!"

It is funny how they all say that, they all say they know nothing. The next demon, including him, that says he does not know anything, I am killing him.

"Oh, you hear that, Sam? Alex? He doesn't know anything".

"Yeah, I heard".

"I'm telling you the truth".

The demons face makes me wonder if he is or not saying the truth. Usually, I do not believe them, ever. Though, this time, I have the feeling the he is really saying the truth.

"Oh, you are? My god, then I owe you an apology. Allow me to make it up to you" Dean forces holy water into the demon's mouth "I'm gonna ask you one last time… who hols my contract?"

The demon stays quiet and looks up with his evil smile, his eyes pitch black.

"Your mother. Yeah, she, uh, showed it to me right before I bent her over".

Really?

"You better say a name" I said taking a step towards him "I swear I-"

"You swear what?" He asked his head snapping towards me "you're gonna quirt your holy water in both ends? Please, sister, that's like a fleabite compared to what's coming to me if I tell you jack".

Sam grabs me by my arm, pulling me away from the demon, leaving me behind him protectively.

"Do what you want" the demon said glancing at Dean "the only thing I'm scared of is the demon holding your ticket".

I stare at the demon, hoping that I could see the answers in his head.

Sam starts to recite the exorcism, making the demon shake in his meat suit and groan in pain.

"How does that feel?" Dean asked him "does that feel good?"

"Go ahead. Send me back to hell… 'cause when you get there, I'll be waiting for you… with a few pals who are dying for a nice little meet and greet with Dean Winchester".

"Should I?" Sam asked.

"Send him down" I said.

I walk out the room, hearing the demon laughing.

"I'll meet you too there Winchester!"

I stop dead on my feet's, wanting to turn around, but I decide to keep walking.

Demons are stupid.

**SPN3**

Laying down on the couch, I read through the same book I read yesterday and the day before on demons. I am sure that I missed something, I had to have missed something. This book talks about the exorcisms, about what they are and it says it is a full encyclopedia. It even talks about the deals, but not how to break them.

I read the part where there is a friend's victim that saw the whole thing. He described how his friend was screaming in agony, blood pouring out of wounds appearing out of nowhere.

I hear the door open and look up to see Dean enter the cabin where we are crashing for now.

"Bury the body?" Sam asked hanging up his phone.

"Yeah. Looks like these demons ride 'em hard just for kicks" he takes a beer and sits beside me "what was the phone call about?"

I sigh and look back at the book, reading those familiar words. Though, it is not long before it gets ripped out of my hands and thrown on the floor. I stare at Dean, eyes wide and mouth too, I wish he could explain what he just did.

"Remember that thing in the paper yesterday?" Sam asked us.

"'Stripper suffocates dude with thighs'?" Dean quoted.

"The other thing".

"The dude that walked into the E.R with his inside sticking out?" I asked.

"His liver, actually" Sam specified "anyways, I just found out something pretty damn interesting".

"What?" Dean and I asked at the same time.

"The dead body covered in bloody fingerprints, not the victims".

"Okay, great. My man Dave Caruso will be stoked to hear it".

"Those fingerprints match a guy who died in 1981" Sam stated.

"Really. So, what are we talking? Uh, walking dead? Walking, walking dead?"

"Maybe" Sam shrugged.

"Zombies do like the other white meat" Dean takes a swig of his beer "hmm. Speaking of, what do you care about zombies?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you've been on soul-saving detail for months now. And we're three weeks out, and all of a sudden, you're interested in some hot zombie action?"

I cringe at the 'three weeks' part. I know it a little too much that we are going to lose Dean in three weeks…

"Hey, man, you're the one who's been all going ho to hunt. I just thought I'd be doing a favor" Sam shrugged.

"Hey, no, no, no, no. I didn't say I didn't want to do it, okay. I mean obviously I want to hunt some zombies".

"Okay, fine, whatever".

**SPN3**

I lean against the Impala door, my legs spread out on the seat and the book laid on my lap. I read through the words, again, so familiar. I am sure I missed something, especially in this chapter.

I yawn, feeling my non-sleep night hitting me in the face. This book kept me awake all night in the bathtub. I just laid there and kept reading, fighting sleep, maybe not the best idea ever.

I did fell asleep, Sam is the one who woke me up and brought me to bed.

"Hey".

I look up, Dean leaning inside the door. He grabs my book and throws it to the floor. He has the same look he had the first time yesterday. It looks like he looks worried.

"So" I sit up "what did you tow find out?"

Sam closes his door, Dean already in the driver's seat. They went inside to interrogate the victim and the doctor.

"Well, the guy who did it, he has the doctor skills" Dean said "and the victim had his kidney cut out, he seemed pretty pissed…"

"No surprise" I nodded "so… I guess it's research time?"

"Don't you have enough?" Dean asked me, a serious expression on his face.

"No".

Dean only rolls his eyes and start the car, driving away. Sam, gives me a sad look, one that says he is worried.

**SPN3**

I go through another page about whatever our zombie stealer of organs, but the web has a lot of weird stuff when you search that.

"So, I got a theory" Sam said.

"Yeah?" Dean asked between his burger bites.

"Yeah, I talked to Mr. Giggle's doctor. Turns out his incisions were sewn up with silk".

"That's weird".

"Wasn't silk used to be the suture choice back in the early 19th century?" I asked not sure about my information "it was so bad that people would just die of that because of the infections".

"Yeah" Sam nodded "so doctors, they had to do whatever they could to keep infections from spreading. One way was maggots".

"Dude, I'm eating" Dean complained.

"It was working, though" I said "they eat bad tissue and leave the food ones. And let me guess, they found the guy full of maggots".

"Dude! I'm eating! Alright, let me get this straight. So, people are getting ganked, right?"

"Yeah" Sam and I answered.

"A little 'antiques roadshow' surgery, some organ theft. But why is this all sounding so familiar?"

"Because you heard it before. When you were a kid… from Dad" Sam puts Dad's journal on the table "Doc Benton… real-life doctor, lived in New Hampshire, brilliant and obsessed with alchemy, especially how to live forever. So, in 1816, Doc abandons his practice and…"

"Right, yeah, nobody hears from him for like 20 years, and all of sudden, people start showing up dead".

"Dead or… or missing an organ or the hand or some other kind of part".

I cringe "ew".

"Cause whatever he was doing was actually working. He just kept on ticking. Parts would wear out, he'd replace them. But I thought Dad hunted him down and took his heart out" Dean said.

"Yeah, I guess the Doc must have plugged in a new one".

"All right, where's he doing the deed?" Dean asked.

"According to this, Benton's picky about where he sets up his lab. He like dense forest with access to a river or stream or some kind of freshwater".

"Why?" I asked.

"Because that's where he likes to dumb the bile and intestines and fecal matter" he grins "lost your appetite, yet?"

Dean looks at his burger "oh baby, I can't stay mad at you" and takes a bite.

Sam and I just grin at him.

**SPN3**

"So these are all the cabins... Most of them have been abandoned for years".

Sam points us the map resting on the bed. He found the best places he thinks our sweet Doc could be.

"So what the hell are we waiting for?" Dean asked.

Feeling the que that we are leaving, I grab my coat and put it on.

Just before we can consider to exit the room, Dean's phone rings.

He takes a quick look at who it is "Bobby….. I'm listening…. Who's that? Like a Cleveland steamer?...And now?... And he think it's Bella?"

Bella? This catches my attention, almost hoping Dean could put his phone on speaker.

"She's used that before. Well, it's kindda of a sloppy move, isn't it? Getting in contact with one of your old friends….. Thanks, Bobby. We're on our way….. Okay" he hangs up "come on. We're going after Bela".

"What?" Sam exclaimed "whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a second".

"Come on" Dean said ignoring Sam "get your stuff. The clock is ticking".

I glance at Sam, not knowing what to do.

"Look, I think we should stay here and finish the case" Sam said.

"You insane?"

"Dean, he's right" I stated "anyway, what are the chances she still got the Colt? It was months ago that she stole it from us. She probably sold it months ago".

"Well, then I'll kill her. Win-win".

I don't know what I should be scared of, that my brother let's a hunt there, which he never does. Or, that he is talking about killing a human being, if Bela is one, with no emotion.

"Dean…" Sam sighed.

"Sam. We're going!" Dean urged "Alex, get moving".

"No!"

"Why the hell not?"

"Dean, this, this here. Now. This is what's gonna save you".

I frown, my eyes going to Sam who is dead serious.

"What? Chasing some Frankenstein?"

"Chasing immortality".

I suddenly understand, but I think I am going to hate myself for thinking this, but I prefer Dean dying than to become a monster. This is what I would want, I would not want to become a person, if we can call it a person, who has an arm who is not yours, or even worst a heart.

"Look, Benton can't die" Sam continued "we find out how he did it, we can do it to you".

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"Sam…"

"No, Alex. He has to die to go to Hell" he looks at Dean "so if you never die, then-"

"Wait, wait, wait" Dean cuts him off "wait a second. Did you know that this was Doc Benton from the jump?"

"No" he answered "look, I was hoping-"

"So, the whole zombie thing, I t was lying to me?"

"I didn't say anything until I was sure, Dean. All I'm trying to do is find an answer here".

"No. What you're trying to do is chase Slicey mcHackey here. And to kill him? No. You wanna buy him a freaking beer. You wanna study him".

"I was just trying to help" Sam said, hurt.

"You're not helping!" Dean shouted back "you forget that if I welch on this deal, you die. Guess what, living forever is welching".

"Fine! Then, whatever the magic pill is, I'll take it too!"

I turn my head slowly towards Sam, eyes wide full of terror. I cannot believe that Sam is that desperate that he would become a monster.

"Oh, what is this? Sid and Nancy? No. It's just like Bobby's been saying. We kill the demon who own the contract and this whole damn thing wipes clean. That's our best shot".

"Even if you had the Volt, how are you gonna shoot? We have no idea who hold the ticket".

"Well, I'll shoot the hellhounds then before they slash me up. Now, you coming or not?"

"I'm staying here" he said quietly.

"No, you're not. 'cause I'm not gonna let you wander out in the woods alone to track some organ stealing freak".

"He won't be alone" I said feeling bad "I'll stay here too".

"No, no, no" he points at me "you-"

"No, Dean, we'll be two here, go get the Colt".

"No, I'm not gonna let you".

"How are you gonna stop us?" Sam confronts Dean "look, man, we're trying to do the same thing here".

"I know. But I'm going. So if you guys wanna stay… stay".

Dean stares at us, but for my part, I ignore it, looking down at the floor. I hate choosing between my brothers. But I know Dean has Bela.

He grabs his bags and walks to the door. Though, before leaving us, he turns around.

"Sam, Alex, be careful".

"You too" Sam sighs.

He gets out the door.

"I guess we should start this up now" I said.

**SPN3**

After only an hour or two of research, Sam and I found the place where we are one hundred percent sure that our monster is here.

We get out the car Sam rented and we walk silently to the cabin.

We enter the room, and go down the cellar. At this point, there is already a dead body strapped to a table, we are at the good place.

Suddenly, I hear a noise and point it out to Sam by hitting on his arm. He looks down at me and I point him the direction where I am pretty sure the sound.

We go to the room where there is another body, but this one is alive. A woman, tied up with a bunch of insects on her arm. Sam walks to her while I stand guard in front the door, just in case our freak arrives.

"Shhh! Shh! Shh! It's okay" Sam hushed her as she gasps "I'm here to help you. I'm here to help you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry".

He takes a cloth nearby and wraps it around her arm. She whimpers in pain, again.

"I'm sorry" Sam apologized "I'm sorry".

Though, the woman makes too much sounds and I can hear some footsteps upstairs and tell Sam to hurry up.

While my brother helps the woman, I walk around the room to find a window where we could escape, and luckily I do. After helping the woman outside, we run, as fast as we can because of the woman.

I get in the driver's seat letting Sam take care of helping the woman in the backseat.

Just as he gets in the passenger seat, Doc Benton appears behind him, grabbing Sam's hair and slamming it against the car. Sam hits him and manages to get in the car. The second the door closes, I step on the peddle, driving as fast as I can.

Benton jumps in front of the car. Gathering all of my courage, I close my eyes and pass right on him, the car bumping up and down as the tires squashes him.

I continue to drive, adrenaline pumping through my veins. Once we are back on the road, Sam puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Alex, you can slow down, now".

"Yeah… yeah" I pant letting go.

This was close.

**SPN3**

We brought the woman to the ER, she is going to be all right. Now, our only problem is to find how we can end this 'doctor'. We need to kill him, find a way so that he can never hurt anyone again.

Sam is on his computer at the table while I take a quick bathroom break, my head hurts after all of this research that ends up to nothing.

I rinse my face, walking me up a little and open the door, but I feel something is not right. I cannot here Sam sigh, I cannot hear him writing on the keyboard…

I put my hand where I leave m gun, but there is nothing, obviously. I do not always have my gun on me when I go to the bathroom.

I open the door and notice that there is no Sam anywhere.

"Fuck" I cursed.

I notice Sam's pone on the ground. I bend down on the ground and extend my hand to take the cellphone when I suddenly feel a wet cloth on my mouth. I gasp, and grab the arm of the mysterious person, but I lose consciousness.

**SPN3**

When I wake up, I try to rub my eyes from the dizziness, but my hands and ankles are strapped down a table.

Please, let it not be where I think I am.

"Oh" a broken voice said "beautiful eyes…. Such beauty…"

I struggle against my bounds, and the blurry in my visions fades away.

Cold hands forces my eyes open, Doctor Benton tapes my eyes. I already feel the burning pain into them, tears forming.

"You can relax. It's all gonna be okay. Ain't nothing gonna happen here that you got to worry about, Alex. Your chances of coming out of this procedure alive? Very, very high".

"Well, having only one eye, could look badass, but I'll pass" I said "wait. How do you know my name?"

"Oh… I know. You think I'm some kind of monster, don't you? Well, I got to tell you, I have never done one thing that I did not have to do. This whole eternal-life thing is very high-maintenance. If something goes bad, like my eyes here… you got to replace them. And sometimes, things get damaged, like when your father cut my heart".

Now I understand, Dad did hunt him down, and since he is dead, he is going to take revenge on us.

"Now, that…. that was very inconvenient. So, I'm sure that you can understand all the joy I felt when I read all about myself here in his journal. Kind of makes this whole thing just feel like some kind of family reunion, don't it?"

I turn my head to my side and notice Dad's journal on the table.

"Well, I guess it's about time that we get this thing started".

"Where's my brother? Where's my brother?" I asked starting to panic.

"Bleu will be a good color for me".

He walks up to me, a spoon in his hands and I know too well what he wants to do. I

Just as the scoop is about to touch my eye, I hear three gun shots coming from behind me.

"Shoot all you want" Doctor Benton said.

I turn my head as far as I can to see who it is, Dean.

Dean gets thrown on the wall by old doc. He manages to get up and stabs him in the heart. Really? He knows that this will not work.

"A knife?" Doctor Benton laughed "what part of immortality do you not understand? Pity about the heart, though. It was a brand-new one".

"Good. It should be pumping nice and strong. Sending this stuff throughout your whole body. See, I picked up your little bottle upstairs and dipped the knife in it".

After Dean's words, I hear a thump onto the ground.

I feel Dean's hands on my shoulders, he takes off the tapes keeping my eyes open. Once they are off, I blink away a few tears of pain from keeping my eyes open for so long.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked me.

"Yeah, a lot better" I sighed.

"Where's Sam?"

I look around, seeing place where we got the woman from and I can see Sam's tall silhouette.

"Pretty sure in that room" I said pointing the door.

"Okay, you stay here" he gives me my gun "he shouldn't wake up for a while now".

I nod and watch him leave before eyeing the stupid Frankenstein in front of me. It makes me think about what Sam said yesterday. Instead of Doc Benton's face, I suddenly see Dean's face. I cannot let Sam do this to Dean. .

"Okay, let's get that son of a bitch out of here" Dean's voice brings me out of my thoughts.

I turn around, my gun still pointing on the doctor. Sam is with Dean, he is also okay, I guess the doc wanted my eye before something from him.

"What are we going to do with him?" Sam asked.

"I have an idea".

**SPN3**

"Oh, hiya, Doc. Wakey, wakey, eggs and bac-y" Dean said when he sees the doc wake up.

Tied to his table, the Doctor starts waking up, trying to get out of his bounds.

"Please" the doc wined.

"Please?" I repeated "like when I asked you to please do not take my eye out. So now, shut up".

"No, you don't understand. I can help your brother. I know what he needs!"

"We might have to cut him up into little bits" Dean said, ignoring what the doctor said "you know, this immortality thing is a bitch".

"I can read the formula for you" doctor Benton continued "you know… immortality… forever young, you never die".

"Dean" Sam says, again as he wants to do it.

"Sam" Dean said in the same tone.

The three of us walk into the other room where we can be away of the doctors ears, probably not his though.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I mean, we're talking hell in three weeks" Sam said, making me wince at the thought "or needing a new pancreas in like half a century".

"Yeah, well, you can't exactly get those at a Kwik-E-Mart".

"It's not perfect, but it buys us more time to think of something better. We just need time, Dean. I mean, please, just… think about it".

"No".

"Dean, don't you want to live".

"What he is isn't living, this is simple".

"Simple?"

"To me it is, okay. Black or white, human not human" he goes back in the other room "see, what the Doc is, a freakin' monster. I can't do it. I would rather go to hell".

"You don't understand! I can help you!" Doctor Benton yelled.

Dean ignores him and places a rag with chloroform on the Doc's mouth. Sam and I just watch. For me, I try to figure if it could work. Maybe it could, who knows? The only thing that scares me is the 'becoming a monster' part.

"Now, I'm gonna take care of him" Dean said looking up at us "you can help me or not. It's up to you".

**SPN3**

I hope Dean's idea will work forever, but I have a hard time thinking it true. We dug up a whole out of nowhere, put the doctor in a fridge tied with chains.

"No! No! Don't! Stop it! I can help you! No!"

"Enjoy forever in there, Doc".

I keep filling the whole, ignoring the screams of the doctor.

**SPN3**

Bela Talbot, that bitch wants to kill us and we luckily found out and cloned ourselves with sex dolls. I have no clue how Dean had the idea, but instead of us, the dolls are getting killed.

Dean managed to find her, with the help of Rufus, Bobby's old friend. He had a chit chat with her, she did not have the Colt. And to my surprise, Dean did not kill her. He also noticed some things about her that clarified why he did not kill her.

Dean takes out his cell and calls Bela at the same time to drive away from the city.

"Hiya, Bela. Here's a fun fact you may not know. I felt your hand in my pocket, when you swiped that motel receipt…. Oh, I'm pretty sure I understand perfectly. See, I noticed something interesting in your hotel room. Something tucked above the door. An herb. Devil's shoestring? There's only one use for that. Holding hellhounds at bay. So you know what I did, I went back and I took another look at your folks' obit. Turns out they died ten years ago today. You didn't kill them. A demon did your dirty work. You made a deal, didn't you, Bela. And it's come due. Is that why you stole the Colt, huh? Try to wiggle out of your deal, our gun for your soul?... I guess stealing the Colt wasn't quite enough, I'm guessing…. Really! Wow, demons untrustworthy. Shocker. That's, uh, kind of a tight deadline too, what time is it? Oh, look at that, almost midnight…. Sweetheart, we are weeks past help".

I kind of feel bad for her, probably because I feel bad for what Dean is going to be living.

"You know what? You're right. You don't. But you know what the bitch of the bunch is? If you would have just come to us sooner and asked for help, we probably could have taken the Colt and saved you…. And who told you that?" Dean asked her, still on the phone "… she?... Lilith? Why should I believe you? This can't help you, Bela, not now. Why are you telling me this?... I'll see you in hell".

With that, Dean shuts him phone, making me jump at his last words.

"Lilith?" Sam asked interested.

"Bela says she's the demon that holds my contract" Dean answered.

"We have a name" I smiled "this is good news. For once".

"Yeah" Dean said quickly.

The way he says it, I know that he doesn't believe it, of course he does not. But I do not care and I am sure that Sam does not care either. We need to save Dean.

We will save our older brother like he did for us too.


	62. No Rest for the Wicked

No Rest for the Wicked

* * *

**Author's Note: Holly people! I am finally back with the final chapter of season 3! I am so happy of how it turned out! Thank you for your patience. Also, the next four chapter will be originals (the four months Dean is dead). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, only my characters.**

**Spoiler Alert: Supernatural spoilers.**

**Tumblr: spnkisum**

**Comments: -MissKnowItAll13**: Her name is Alexandria. I didn't know it was something with Egypt, but I just thought about the name and it looked cool so I decided to take that name.

* * *

I turn another page of another book this time, Dean forced me to get rid of the usual one. He said I was going to go crazy if I read it again. So, he got me another one from Bobby's house. We stopped there about for a day before leaving again on the road.

Mostly because of Sam, he's been on the edge lately, trying to get answers on how to save Dean. We've all been on the edge. Dean is hiding his fear of dying in now… damn, hours from now. However, I am scared as hell too, I really do not want to lose him, and I fear the worst right now.

I stretch up my arms and legs, still seated on the chair. I've been reading this book for a few hours now, Dean doing the same with his research.

I look up at him, and smile at the sight, he is asleep, head resting on his arms. I stare at him and screenshot this image in my head. I do not lose hope, but I want the best memories.

Suddenly, his hands tighten in a fist, eyes tightening and his jaw. His breath starts picking up too, all the symptoms of nightmares. Then, he wakes up, gasping for breath.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Uh, yeah" he clears his throat "m'fine".

I sigh, but decide to let it go. He doesn't need more pressure than he already has.

"Dig up anything good?"

I look up at Sam, standing at the entrance of the room.

Dean closes his book, he does not even has to say anything we know him too well, and the tired and sad look on his face says it all.

"No" he clears his throat "nothing good".

"Well, Bobby has. Finally" Sam said.

My head snaps up at him eyes wide full of hope.

"Yeah?" Dean asked, also with a slight hope.

"Yeah. A way to find Lilith".

"Wow. With juts uh…" he looks at his watch "thirty hours to go" he smiles "hey. Why don't we just make a TJ-run, yeah? You know… some senoritas, cervezas, uh, we could… what's Spanish for 'donkey show'?"

"So if we do save you… let's never do that".

"Yeah, never" I grimaced.

"Yeah" Dean agreed too, though, looking as sad.

Sam sits down beside me and Dean.

"Hey, Dean… look, we're cutting it close, I know. But we're gonna get this done. I don't care what it takes, Dean. You're not gonna go to hell. I'm not gonna let you. I swear. Everything's gonna be okay".

I glance at my brothers, they are both copying the same terrified and anxious looks. I try to keep the hope that 'everything's gonna be okay'. I am scared as hell of the thought that tomorrow, when I wake up, Dean will not be here.

Is this even possible?

"Yeah… okay" Dean nodded with a monotone voice.

**SPN3**

We are at Bobby's place, the four of us around the table, a map of the US laying flatly on the table. On top of it, an old tracking device, that really only looks like a giant compass. It has this pole hanging in the middle where the map is. I do not understand how it works, and probably will one day, but I do not have the time to get into this.

"So you need a name, that's the whole kit and caboodle. With the right name, right ritual, ain't nothing you can't suss out" Bobby said.

"It's gonna point us what town Lilith is in" I asked inspecting the wired tracking device.

"Darlin', when I get done, we'll know the street".

I nod, impressed. At least this will be easier to do.

Bobby does not waste any time, he starts the ritual by chanting in Latin. While the chant, the pendulum begins to turn around the map and suddenly stops after a minute.

"New Harmony, Indiana. And we have a winner".

"Alright" Sam says "let's go".

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa" Dean stops him "hold on. Let's all shut up there, Tex".

"What's the problem?" Sam asked.

"What's the problem?" Dean repeated "come on, where do I begin? I mean, first of all, we don't even know if Lilith holds my deal. We're going off a Bela's Intel? Now when that bitch breathes, the air comes out crooked. Okay. Second, even if we could get to Lilith, we have no way to gank her. And third, isn't this the same Lilith that wants your giant head on a pike? Should I Continue?"

"Ain't you just bringing down the room?" Bobby chuckled with no humor.

"Well, it's a gift" Dean said harshly.

"So then what are we supposed to do, Dean?" Sam asked.

"Then what?" I spat at Dean "we don't have time!"

"Well, just 'cause I gotta die, doesn't mean you have to, okay? Either we go in smart or we don't go at all".

I swallow hard and look down at the floor ashamed, I now understand what Dean means, he does not want us to be hurt. Though, if he does… leave… it will be worse than dying.

"Okay, fine. If that's the case, I have the answer".

"You do?" Dean and I said.

"Yeah. A sure-fire way to confirm it's Lilith and a way to get us a bona fide demon-killing genus".

"Damn it, Sam, no".

"We're so past arguing, Dean, I am summoning Ruby".

I bite my lip, my mind split in two. Ruby? I hate her, I would kill her if I had the chance, without blinking. She is bad news, she is a demon, and not trusted. Though, sometimes you need to work with your enemy, this is some kind of war.

We are fighting against Dean's death, our goal is to save Dean. Our enemies are demons, and Lilith. Lilith has certainly some plans in her back, she probably knows that we are against her and waiting for us.

"The hell you are!" Dean shouted at Sam "we have enough problems as it is".

"Exactly" Sam takes a step towards our older brother "and we've got no time and no choice either".

"Come on man, she is the Miss Universe of lying skanks, okay. She told you that she could save me, huh: lie. She seems to know everything about Lilith but forgot to mention, oh right, Lilith own my soul!"

"Okay, fine" Sam sighed "she's a liar. She's still got the knife".

The knife…

"Dean" I say quietly looking up at him "I… I think he's right".

"What?" Dean snaps his head towards me "you're on his side?"

"Whoa, whoa, Dean" I stop him, my hands in the air "look, I hate Ruby, but she does have the knife. We get the knife, kill the bitch and then we can go kill Lilith. It's a win-win!"

"For all we know, she works for Lilith and she's gonna stab us in the back".

"Then give us another option, Dean. I mean, tell us what else" Sam challenged.

"Sam's right" Bobby said.

"No dammit!"

The three of us stare at Dean as he calms down a little.

"Just no. We are not gonna make the same mistakes all over again. You guys wanna save me, find something else".

I just stare at him, all hope drowned away from me, my head heavy, but with nothing in it.

"Where are you going, Bobby?"

I look up at Sam who just talked to the one who I glance too, as he grabs his coat.

"I guess to… find something else" Bobby said putting his coat and heading out.

I sigh and sit on the couch, my face in my hands. What do we do now? Wat could possibly save Dean without putting us in danger?

"Alex" Sam called out too me.

"No" I get up "I'll go check if I can find something else too…"

I go upstairs in the rom I always stay in when we are at Bobby's. All of the books I made research in are already up here. I can still find something… I probably just forgot to read a page or maybe misunderstood something.

I am going to find a way.

**SPN3**

"Hey, Alex, brought you food" Dean's voice echoed in the room "you need to eat, and-"

He suddenly stops, silence in the room, but I can still feel his presence.

"Just leave it there, Dean" I said inaudibly, my eyes still on the words.

I feel the bed sink a little and I look up at Dean, a questioning look on my face as he stares with a sad one.

"You should really eat, Alex. I… you're worrying me".

"You are too" I admitted looking down at the book "I'm scared".

"Me too".

Those two simple words make me jump, he rarely admits that he is scared.

"I really need you to eat, Alex".

"I eat if you eat".

He sighs and brings the box of pizza in the middle of us, I wait till he takes a point before I take one too. We eat like this, in silence for a few minutes before he speaks up.

"I need to tell you something. I want you to know that I am proud of-"

"I know, Dean" I said with my voice cracking "I know… you can keep that speech for later, after we save you".

"I don't want you to have hope, for once. I might… I might die, and I really don't want you to hurt".

"I would hate myself if I wouldn't hurt, Dean. You're my big brother, what do you think?"

"You're too much like me" Dean laughed "let's just not think about what will happen, let's just…"

"Chill" I finish with a smile "okay…"

He smiles and we eat like any other days. Talking about random movies, TV Shows which we used to make marathons when I was younger.

"Remember that time we did an epic of Horror movie night, Dad was pissed at you" I said my mouth full of pizza.

"Yeah, of course I do, you didn't sleep that night because you were scared".

And then he told me not to be scared, because he was always going to be there for me. Though, now he is dying… what am I going to do without him? I never really realized it, but Dean is my safety jacket, the only reason why I am still, okay. I guess it is the same for Sam and Dean.

"Yeah" I laugh slightly.

Let's not think about this right now, I have to focus on the present, focus on Dean.

While I still can.

**SPN3**

After we were done eating, we had to get back into the game. Dean and I are not stupid, we know our brother more than anybody else. It is obvious that he is going to do the exact opposite of what Dean told him not to do.

Dean and I walk down the stairs after searching the whole house for him. The only place left is the basement where we can already hear some voices, one is Sam's and the other is a woman that I hate. A lot.

"You… can save your brother, and I can show you how".

"So that's you, huh?" Dean asked once we are in their view.

Sam and Ruby looks at us, both surprised, but Ruby looks mostly annoyed. She is probably copying my face.

"Our slutty little Yoda" Dean said.

"Dean" she turns towards us "Alex, charming as ever".

"Aw, I knew you'd show up. Because I knew Sam wouldn't listen. But you're not gonna teach him anything, you understand me? Over my dead body".

"Oh. Well, you're right about that".

"What you are gonna do is give me that knife. And then you can just go crawl back into whatever slop you came from and never bother me or my siblings again. Are we clear?"

"Your brother is carrying a bomb inside of him and we'd be stupid not to use it".

"Dean, look, just hold on for one-"

"Sam!" Dean yelled cutting him off.

Is Sam seriously wanting to be on her side? Is it really what is happening right now?

"Don't" Dean spat angrily "come one man, what, are you blind? Can't you see that this is a trick?"

"That's not true" Ruby said.

"She wants you to give into this whole demonic psychic whatever, okay" Dean continued ignoring Ruby "I mean, hell, she probably wants you to become her little anti-Christ Super Star".

"I want Lilith dead. That's all".

"Why?" I asked seriously.

"It is none of your business little Winchester" she growled taking a step towards me.

In instinct, I take a step forward, anger bowling up to explode. Though, Dean takes a step ahead of me and pushes me behind him.

"Yeah. I do know why" he said "because you were human once and you liked kittens and long walks on the beach".

"You know, I am sick to proving myself to you. You wanna save yourself, this is how. You dumb, spineless dick".

Dean stares at her for a few seconds before turning his back away, but suddenly makes a change of mind to hit her right on her bitch face. Sam and I take a step back, a little bit surprised by the hit. I am more surprised Sam didn't stop Dean the second he hit his precious demon bitch.

Ruby simply brushes off the blood with her hand before angrily attack Dean, punching him in the stomach.

"Ruby, hey!" Sam called out.

She kicks Sam and punch him on a pillar. She hurts my brothers, she has to go through me now. I take a step forward, ready to punch her, but she hits me on my face and send me flying in some crap Bobby has stored in his basement.

I groan in pain and sit up, two hands helping me. I look up and see Sam, he too has some blood on his face. Dean grunts catches my attention and I smile when I notice where Ruby is standing in front of him. Dean, you hid this from me.

"The hell are you grinning at?" She asked me.

"Well… for one" I said pointing at the ceiling.

She looks up at the ceiling, a devil trap has been drawn. She growls in frustration.

"And two" Dean said with the knife in his hand.

"I'll kill you, you son of a bitch" she glares at me "you too".

"Ouch, Ruby, you're scaring me" I said sarcastic "we knew you were coming".

Dean walks past me towards the stair case, but Sam and I just stand there awkwardly, he is probably lost on what to do. Me, I just want to end her on the spot, but Dean has the knife.

"Wait, you gonna leave me here?" She asked.

"Sam, Alex, let's go" Dean said ignoring her..

I follow behind Sam as we start climbing the stairs.

"Oh, oh you… you're just too stupid to live, is that it? Then fine! You deserve hell! I wish I could be there, Dean. I wish I could smell the flesh sizzle off your bones!" At this point, she screams like a maniac "I wish I could be there to hear you scream!"

"And I wish you'd shut you're pie hole, but we don't always get what we want" Dean said surprisingly calm.

**SPN3**

I check the munition in my gun, the gun with my initial raved in the handle. It is the first gun Dad got me for my tenth birthday, when he was sure I was ready to have my own. Today, it will probably be useless, because we are against demons, but I always feel powerful with it in my waistband. I feel confident, I remember everything I did with it, everything I learned.

"We're just gonna let Ruby rot down there?" Sam asked, breaking the long silence.

"That's the idea" Dean said, his attention on the weapons.

"Dean, what if, uh… what if Ruby's right? What if I can take out Lilith?"

Dean looks up at him, clearly anger in his eyes. He does not need to talk, Sam and I both know what Dean thinks about it, and I think the same. Working with a demon is bad news. It is like she has a double face, she is friendly one time to save us, and then threatening us.

"Quit looking at me like that" Sam told our oldest brother.

"What, are you gonna give her the Carrie-stare and Lilith goes 'poof'?"

"I don't know what Ruby meant" Sam admitted "you know, maybe we should ask her".

"Sam, we have the knife" I tell him picking it up from the table "hell, she didn't even give it to us, we took it".

"Alex, Dean, just listen to me for one second. Last time Lilith snapped her fingers and put thirty demons on our ass, and all we got's one little knife? I mean, like you said, we go in smart or we don't go in at all".

"Well, this ain't smart".

"We got one shot at this, Dean. Just one. So if there's a sure-fire way ten maybe we should just talk about it".

"Sam, we are not gonna make the same mistake all over again".

"You said that, but what does it mean?"

Sam's questions picks my curiosity, I want to know where Dean wants to go in the 'danger' section.

"Don't you see a pattern here?" Dean asked, his eyes going to me and Sam "Dad's deal, my deal, now this? I mean, everything one of us is… is… is up the creek, the other is begging to sell their soul. That's all this is, man. Ruby's just jerking your chain down the road. You know what it's paved with and you know where it's going".

"Dean" Sam walks next to Dean "What do you think is gonna happen? This is me, I can handle it… and if I can save you".

"Why even risk it?" Dean asked.

My head snaps up to him, my mouth slightly open in shock.

"Dean" I said my throat beginning to feel tight "your our brother… how can you even ask that? We'd do anything we can… like you would do for us… like you did…"

"I know…" Dean scoffed "and look how that turned out. All I'm saying. Sammy, Alex, you two are my weak spot. You are, and I'm yours".

"You don't mean that" Sam spoke "we're… we're family".

"I know" Dean nodded "all those evil son of bitches know it too. I mean, what we'll do for each other, you know, how far we'll go? They're using it against us".

"So what?" Sam shrugged "we just stop looking out for each other?"

"No, we stop being martyrs, man. We… we… we stop spreading it for these demons" he picks up Ruby's knife holding it up so we can see it "we take this knife, and we go after Lilith our way, the way Dad taught us to. And if we go down, then, uh… then we go down swigning. What do you think?"

Sam and I stay silent, staring at the dirty floor. We are a family, we stick together, so I guess we go down together. That's good for me.

"I think you totally should have been jamming 'Eye of the Tiger' right there".

"Oh, bite me. I totally rehearsed that speech too".

I smile widely "so, guys. I say Indiana".

"Yeah" Dean confirmed "where Lilith's on shore-leave".

"Yeah, I guess" Sam said.

"Tell me something. The hell's a demon do for fun?"

I really do not want to know that. I know some shit they do, I mean we are hunters.

**SPN3**

I am in the backseat of the Impala, Sam and Dean in the front at their usual places. Though, one thing that never happens just happened: the car won't start.

Just as I am about to say something, Bobby appears in Dean's window holding up a piece of the car.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

Sam and Dean get out of the car, so I do the same and join the by Bobby's side.

"We got the knife" Dean informed him.

"And you intend to use it without me. Do I look like a detachable prom-date to you?"

"No, Bobby. Of course not" Sam said.

"This is about me" Dean mentions us with a slight nod "and Sam and Alex. This isn't your fight".

"The hell it isn't! Family don't end with blood, boy" Bobby spat taking a step forward, but then becomes calmer "besides, you need me".

Family don't end with blood… said it right Uncle Bobby.

"Bobby" Dean sighed.

"You're playing wounded. Tell me, how many hallucinations have you had so far?"

Hallucinations? What is he talking about? Why did Dean hid this from us?

"How'd you know?" Dean asked surprised.

"Because that's what happens when you've got hellhounds on your butt. And because I'm smart" he gives Dean the piece "I'll follow".

Dean walks to the front of Baby to put the piece back at its place, but is cut off by Bobby.

"Don't be stopping to pee every ten minutes either" Bobby called out.

I laugh a little and sit back in the backseat. We have one more member of the family to back us up. I feel the hope regain its place in my head and heart.

**SPN3**

I stare at the stars, laying down on my back in the backseat of the Impala. I enjoy the moment, slight music playing in the Impala, Dean driving, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. Sam is sitting beside him, silent and looking outside too. I want to enjoy every moment of it. For the past year, it is yet another, yet, rare moment where I feel good and relaxed.

"Hey, Dean?"

Sam brings me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"You know if this doesn't uh… this doesn't go the way we want, I want you to know-"

"No, no, no, no" Dean cut him off.

"No what?" Sam asked.

"No, you're not gonna bust out the misty goodbye speech, okay? And if this is my last day on earth, I do not want it to be socially awkward".

Even though this is heart breaking, I can't help but smile. Dean will always be Dean. Though, he is totally contradicting what he was telling me this morning when we were in my room, he was giving that awkward speech.

"You know what I want?"

I turn my head towards my brothers, frowning slightly until the music gets louder.

"Bon Jovi?" Sam asked.

'Wanted Dead or Alive' blasts through the speakers, making Sam and I surprised. I would always think Dean would want an ACDC song or Led Zeppelin.

"Bon Jovie rocks, on occasion".

Sam and I just stare at him like he is a crazy person who just escaped the asylum.

"And I walk these streets" Dean starts signing badly "a loaded six-string on my back. I play for keeps! Come on kiddoes!"

I sit up and smile at the sight of Dean full of happiness and Sam with his amused smile that I am probably copying.

"Cause I might not make it back. I've been everywhere".

"Oh yeah" Sam sang silently.

"And I'm standing tall!"

Sam laughs and starts to sign with Dean, so I do to.

"I've seen a million faces. And I rocked 'em all. 'Cause I'm a cowboy. On a steel horse I ride. I'm wanted".

"Wanted!" Sam shouted instead of signing and I join "Dead or alive!"

Sam and I continue to sign, but I notice in the review mirror, my brother's face changing to a sad expression. To cheer him up, I give him one of my rare true smile. Getting the result I wanted: his true smile.

**SPN3**

After our song, the good vibe stayed in the car. It almost feels like we are going on a case and not a suicidal mission to kill a powerful demon.

Suddenly, I hear the noise of a police car before seeing the red lights in the darkness.

"We getting pulled over?" Sam asked.

"I've got a busted tail-light" Dean said "it's not like we're in a hurry or nothing".

Dean decides to park the Impala at the side of the road. He rolls down his window as Sam gives him the papers.

"Problem officer?" Dean asked the man.

"Licence and registration, please".

Dean gives him his papers.

"Did you realize you have a taillight out, Mr… Hagar?"

Dean looks up at him to answer, but his face changes.

"Yes… yes sir" Dean said after a pause "uh… you know I've been meaning to…. Take care of that" he pauses "as a matter of fact…"

Suddenly, Dean opens his door banging on the officer.

"Dean!" Sam shouted.

Dean gets out of the car and starts to hit the man, I get out of the car, not knowing what to do. Dean wouldn't hit a police officer for nothing, but I still do not know who to help.

Dean grabs the demon knife from his belt and stabs the police officer in the neck. The yellow and orange light shines in his eyes and opened mouth.

"What the hell happened?" Bobby asked jogging towards us.

"Dean just killed a demon" Sam said staring at the dead body.

"How did you know?" I asked my oldest brother.

"I just knew" Dean said panting "I could see its face. It's real face under that one".

"It's real face?" I repeated "because it has a real face?"

"Yeah, and it isn't cute".

The four of us stare at the body until Dean grabs the body.

"We need to hide it…"

I sigh and help him with the body while Sam and Bobby go with Sam to move the car.

**SPN3**

We hid the body in the car and the car in the woods. Sam and I are covering the car with branches while Bobby and Dean are discussing by the Impala. I wonder what they are talking about, but they are back from us so I cannot see their faces. I only see how Bobby taps Dean's shoulder like a father and Dean's heads is down.

"Hey, Alex" Sam calls out.

"Huh, what?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, why you ask?"

"Because I've been telling you four times that I think the car is well hidden and that we should go".

I bite lip, but give him a small smile.

"Sorry" I shrug "I was just thinking, let's go".

Sam and I walk back to the car, but not before Sam gives me a quick squeeze on my shoulder.

"So what" Sam said as we join Bobby and Dean "now you're seeing demons?"

"I've seen all kinds of things lately but… nothing like this" Dean said.

"How's it not that crazy?"

"Well you've got, just over five hours to go? You're piercing the veil, Dean" Bobby said to my horror "you're glimpsing the B side".

I stopped counting the hours, and now I know it's only five. Where did the year go? I worked so hard to save Dean and here we are, five hours to go with a plan we don't even know if it will work.

"A little less new age-y please" Dean demanded.

"You're almost hell's bitch" Bobby repeated "so, you can see hell's other bitches".

"Thank you" Dean said offended.

"Well, actually it could come in pretty handy" Sam said in a matter of fact tone.

"How?" I asked.

"Oh, well, I'm glad my doomed soul is good for something".

"Damn right it is" Bobby confirmed "Lilith's probably got demons stashed all over town. We can't let them sound the alarm. She knows we're here, we're dead before we're started".

"Well, this is a terrific plan. I'm excited to be part of it. Can we go, please?"

I sigh, this is not the best plan ever, but it is the only thing we can do right now, it is our last hope.

"I guess we should go" I said.

I turn around and get inside the Impala.

**SPN3**

We finally made it too the street, we are at the right place, well, I guess so. We are spying this house, a normal picket fenced. We got lucky to find a house that is for sale so we decided to break in there to watch what we are dealing with.

In it, there is two parents, mommy and daddy and the sweet little girl. But I think I get why we are sure it is that house, they look all slightly scared compared to that little blond girl with her sparkly pink dress. She is smiling at her parents while they are having some cake.

"It's the little girl" Dean said "her face is awful".

That's what I was thinking.

"All right then, let's go" Sam said "we're wasting time".

He walks past Bobby, but Den stops him

"Wait!"

"For what?" Sam asked "for it to kill the rest of them?"

"Yeah, and us too if we're not careful. Look. See the real go—getter mailman on the clock at nine PM?"

Sam checks through the binoculars to where Dean pointed out.

"And Mr. Rogers over there" Dean pointed.

"Demons, I guess" I said.

"Yes".

"Ok, fine. We… we… we… we… we ninja pass those guys, sneak in".

"Ninja pass?" I repeat "and then they hear us kill a little girl and stay there without doing anything? And do you really want to kill a little girl? Because I don't want her blood on my hands and-"

"Alex" Dean stops me, a hand on my shoulder "stop. I know it's awful-"

"But what else do we have?" Sam asked "this isn't just about save you, Dean. This is about saving everybody".

"She's gotta be stopped" Bobby agreed.

I look down at the ground. Who would have thought? All my life, growing up, we told me that being a hunter means to save people and saves lives. Now we are about to go in there to kill a little girl. A little girl who has so many years in front of her.

If she survives being possessed by Lilith.

I remember how Meg was broken when we exorcized her. She died because of everything that happened to her. We do not know what happened to her.

"Oh, dammit" Dean sighed.

**SPN3**

I hide with Sam and Dean, Sam's arm is over me while the other holds the demon knife. I wish I could have something else than my flask filled up with holly water.

A demon comes running towards us and Sam stabs him in the stomach while Dean grabs it his hand to his mouth so he does not attack some attention. My brothers grab the body and hide it in the back of a bush.

We run towards a fence, and to my fun surprise, Ruby is already there, waiting for us with Dean already pinned against the fence.

"I'd like my knife back, please. Or your neck snaps like a chicken bone".

Sam takes her off of Dean "they don't have it. Take it easy".

"How the hell did you get out?" Dean asked.

"What you don't know about me could fill a book".

And this is why I do not trust her. There are too much things we do not know about her.

"Whoa" Dean takes a step back in disgust.

"What?" Ruby asked as confused as Sam and I.

"Nothing. I just…. I couldn't see you before, but you're one ugly broad".

"Sam, give me the knife before you hurt yourself".

"You'll get it when this is over" Sam said.

"It's already over. I gave you a way to save Dean, you shot me down. Now it's too late. He's dead. And I'm not gonna let you die too".

"Try and stop me, and I'll kill you. Bitch".

"Hit me with your best shot, baby".

"Guys, guys!" Dean shouted getting the attention of Ruby and Sam "Hey. Have your little catfight later".

He points us with a slight head move something in front of us. I turn around and see two people on a porch, a man and what looks like his son.

"So much for the element of surprise".

"Go. Go… Run. Run!"

We run through the gate, Sam in front of me and the bitch and Dean behind me. Behind all of us, a bunch of man and woman are running like wild animals.

We arrive at the door and I throw myself on my knees, lock pick in hand. Though, they are shaking like crazy, something that never happens to me. I can hear the growls behind me, I can hear my brother's breath behind me.

"What the hell is taking Bobby?" Dean asked annoyed.

"I'm trying" I said in a hoarse voice.

I finally get it, just in time when I hear some shouting behind us. I look at it and see all the demons screaming in pain as the holly water in the sprinklers burn them.

I open the door and we rush inside.

I stare at the dead body at my feat, his body bloody and cold.

"You think Lilith knows we're here?" Dean asked.

"Pretty sure" I answered still staring at the body.

We start walking in the house, our guns up and on our guards.

Suddenly, from behind us, I hear the floor crack. The three of us turn around to see the father. Dean grabs him, puts his hand over his mouth and shove him on the wall.

"We're here to help okay?" Dean said in a whisper "I'm gonna move my hand, and we're gonna talk nice and quiet, okay?"

The father nods slowly and Dean removes his hands from him.

"Sir, where is your daughter?" Sam asked.

"It's not… it's not her anymore".

"Where is she?" I asked getting impatient.

"Upstairs. In her bedroom".

"Okay, okay, okay" Dean said "listen to me I want you to go downstairs to the basement. Put a line of salt at the door behind you. Do you understand me?"

"Not without my wife".

"Yes, without your wife"

"No".

Dean sighs and hit him on the face. Making him go completely K.O. Dean catches him and looks at me, a look that tells me to help him out, so this is what I do.

Sam and Ruby goes upstairs while Dean and I go downstairs with the body so he can be in safety.

"Okay" Dean said laying the guy down "salt this place and stay here until I come and get you".

"What, Dean, no-"

"Alexandria, do as I say".

I gulp nervously.

"Okay".

"Good girl" he simply says before leaving.

I sigh and start going through the basement and find some bags of salt. I smile to myself and start pouring salt everywhere I think someone could come inside. I finish it in ten minutes and decide to go against Dean's plans, too scared to not be there to help him.

I passed the whole year doing this. I need to get him to stay alive and see the next sunshine.

Just as I open the door, Dean is there, with the mother holding the little girl that is clearly no more of a demon. She is totally normal.

"All right, no matter what you hear. You, your husband and your daughter stay in the basement" Dean said "and you, come on".

As we walk up the stairs, Dean can't help himself to comment:

"You'll never change" he chuckles "still being a rebel and not listening".

"Never gonna change" I smiled.

We enter the main room where Sam and Ruby are already waiting for us.

"Well, I hate to be a 'told you so'" Ruby said.

"Alright Ruby, where is she?"

"I don't know" She said.

"Could she get past the sprinklers?" Sam suggested.

"Her pay grade, she ain't sweating the holy water".

"Ok, you win. What do I have to do?"

Oh… no… Sammy….

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked innocently.

"To save Dean".

"Sam, no-"

"Alex, do you care? Do you want to save Dean?" He asked harshly.

I stare at him, hurt.

"Hey, Sam. What the hell are you thinking?"

"Just shut up for a second" he looks at Ruby "Ruby!"

"You had your chance. You can't just flip a switch. We needed time".

"Well, there's gotta be something. There's gotta be some way, whatever it is, I'll do it".

Dean grabs him, but Sam pushes him away.

"Don't Dean! I'm not gonna let you go to hell, Dean!"

"Yes, you are!" Dean shouted "yes you are".

"No… Dean… no, no, no, no-"

"I'm sorry" Dean said putting a hand on my shoulder "I mean, this is all my fault, I know that. But what you're doing, it's not gonna save me. It's only gonna kill you".

I look down, biting my lip.

"Then, what am I supposed to do?" Sam asked, his voice cracking due to the emotions.

"Keep fighting. Take care of my wheels, take care of our little sister… both of you remember what Dad taught you… okay?"

I can't help the tears roll down my face.

"And remember what I taught you" Dean said, a hand on my shoulder.

The clock behind us starts to strike midnight. At each strike, I jump, feeling even scared as the first.

"I'm sorry Dean. I wouldn't wish this upon my worst enemy" Ruby said.

I failed… I failed… Dean is going to die… I failed…. I failed…. Dean is going to die…

I failed.

Suddenly, a howl echoes through the room. My blood runs cold, my body goes straight and my face fill up with fear.

No…. Hellhounds.

"Hellhound" Dean said.

"Where?"

"There".

I turn my head slowly to where Dean is staring, but I cannot see anything, but by the face he has, he sees them.

Suddenly, Dean grabs my arm and pulls me away. We run into the other room, followed by Sam and Ruby.

The second we are in the room, Sam, Ruby and I push against the door as the loud howls echoes throw the door. They try to get inside, but with the strength of a demon and two people, we manage to keep them outside.

Dean pushes our feet's out of the way to put the goofer dust on the floor. The second he is done, the banging on the door stops and everything goes calm.

"Give me the knife, maybe I can fight it off" Ruby told Sam her hand extended towards him.

"What?"

"Come on! That dust won't last forever".

Sam decides to give it to her, but Dean cuts him off.

"Wait!"

"You wanna die?" Ruby asked with a bitch face.

"Sam, that's not Ruby. It's not Ruby!"

Sam and I look at her, but he does not have the time to attack her that we are sent flying on the wall. Sam is on the wall in front of me and Dean is laying on the table, struggling to keep his head up to look at… whoever it is.

"How long you been in her?" Dean asked.

The demons face returns childish "not long. But I like it. It's all grown up and pretty".

Grown up… oh no… Lilith.

"And where's Ruby?" Sam asked.

"She was a very bad girl, so I sent her far, far away".

She cracks her head to the side.

"You know, I should have seen it before… but you all look alike to me".

Lilith ignores him and turns around towards Sam. She grabs her checks with one head and kiss him on the lips. When she pulls away, Sam looks at her disgusted.

"Your lips are soft".

"Right, so you have me" he said struggling against her hand "let my brother go".

"Silly goose. You wanna bargain, you have to have something that I want. You don't".

"So, is this your big plan, huh? Drag me to hell. Kill Sam and Alex. And then what? Become queen bitch?"

"I don't have to answer to puppy chow" she turns towards me "though, can't wait to kill you my little Alexandria".

She takes a step towards the door and opens it.

"Sic 'em boy".

I snap my head towards Dean, panicking. The howls echoes in my ears and then the worst happens. Dena's screams fill up my ears, and the ones from Sam calling out to Dean and pleading Lilith to stop.

I peak to Dean's body, getting clawed by the hellhounds, his face grimaced in pain.

I open my mouth to scream, but my breath cuts it.

"No!" Sam yelled for the millionth time "no! Stop!"

"Yes" Lilith smiles.

She puts both of her hands up, one towards me and the other on Sam. A bright light bursts from her hands, a hot pain invades making me scream.

After a while, the light goes black and I lose consciousness.

**SPN3**

*Bobby's POV*

I heard screams, I hope it is not what I think it is. After everything we went through to save Dean, I hope it goes well. Dean is like my son, all of the Winchester kids are like mine.

I am not their real father, but I've seen them grow up into good people. I've helped them when John couldn't.

I run into the house and in the room where the screams came from. The scene waiting for me was not the one I wished for.

Dean is laying in his little brother's arms, blood all over him. Sam is crying his eyes out and Alex is unconscious, face down the floor, her hair hiding her face.

"Sam!" I shout.

Though, he does not move, he keeps staring at his brother.

"Alex!" I call out.

I get down on my knees next to her and turn her on her back. She is limp. I check her pulse and sigh in relieve to see that she is still alive, but barely.

"Sam" I said turning my head towards him "we have to take your sister to the hospital".

Nothing.

"Sam!"

Still nothing.

"Sam! Your sister is probably dying!"

Sam looks up, finally, and stare at his sister in my arms.

"Ge…get her there, Bobby" he said in a surprisingly soft voice "I… I'll… take care of… of…"

"Okay, I'll call you once I'm at the hospital" I said taking her in my arms "go at my place".

He does not react. I feel bad leaving him here with his dead brother, but I do not want to burry this little girl too.


	63. Month 1: The Hard Wake Up

Chapter 63 - Month 1: The Hard Wake Up

* * *

**Author's note: Hello, hello! School is a bitch, that's all I am going to say to explain why it has been so long before this chapter came up... sorry about that. Though, since I have a hard time at school, I decided to concetrate on correcting all of the chapters (because they are so many mestiakes) I am not the best in english, being my second language. I finish school in about 7-8 weeks. I am still active on Tumblr (not as much as before, but I post). **

**Thank you for the support and love!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, I only own my characters. **

**Spoiler alert: Spoilers of Supernatural.**

**Tumblr: spnkisum**

**Comments:**

**" **Ladysunshine6 :OMG! This is absolutely a sad episode, and it's sadder with Alex in it. Excellent job! I can't wait to read the next chapters and for season 4." **Thank you! I cannot wait to write it too!**

"hardygirl87 I love it, poor Sam and Alex." **Thank you!**

* * *

I regain consciousness, well, I think. Everything is dark, because my eyes are closed, but my eyelids are too heavy for me to open them up.

Why?

Why are they so heavy? I just want to see some light. Maybe I am still dreaming…

No. Something bad happened, I can feel it, and I feel pain in all of my body. What happened?

Sam and Dean will answer me, but I have to wake up. Dean. Why do I feel like something bad happened to him? I have this weird feeling in my stomach, and in my heart. Not only physical pain, but emotional pain, but what is it? Why would I feel pain?

"Alex?"

Bobby. I wonder why Bobby is in my bedroom. Maybe because of this weird pain I feel. I should probably open my eyes and he will answer me, that's for sure.

I try to open my eyes, but it is as if someone clued them together.

"She's not awake?"

William Summer?

"No, Will" Bobby's voice said with a discouraged sigh.

"She's a fighter Bobby" William said "she'll pull through" he pauses "I tried to get Sam to stay, but he left".

Sam left? Why?

"What about… what about… his brother".

"We… he insisted on burying him. I don't know why. I also wanted him to wait for you, but he said that he had to find a way to get back Dean. He is convinced that it is the only way to wake her up".

Why did they burn Dean? What happened to Dean? Where is Dean? How is Dean? Dean? Dean!

I suddenly wake up, gasping for air sitting in this suddenly unfamiliar bed. I look around like a crazy person, the walls are white, and the bed I am laying on is white.

I am at a hospital.

The other weird thing is Bobby, sitting in a chair next to me, his features filled with tiredness, though mostly shock. William is at the other side, stood shock too.

"A…. Alex?" Bobby gasped "lay down, darlin', lay down".

He grabs my shoulder and lays me down, but the only thing going in my mind is Sam and Dean.

"I'll get the doctor" William said before leaving the room.

"Bobby" I say with a raspy voice "why am I in a hospital? Where is Dean? And Sammy?"

Bobby looks at me, his face changes to sadness. I tilt my head to the side, trying to figure out what this face means, but nothing comes to mind.

"Bobby?"

"Alex, what is the last thing you remember?"

"We were at your house" I look down at my hands "we were trying to find Lilith…"

Suddenly, everything comes back in a flash: Lilith in this little girl, then in Ruby, more Lilith in Ruby's meats suit, trapping us… Dean's screams.

Then, there was this white light coming from Lilith's hands, one on me and the other on Sam. It was burning my insides, the worst pain I have ever felt.

"Dean…" I stare in front of me "no… no… no…"

"I'm sorry darlin'" Bobby said passing a hand on my back "I wish I could tell ya different".

"Happy to see you awake Miss. Winchester" a male voice came inside the room.

He continues to talk, I know it is the doctor, telling me what I have. Though, the only thing going in my mind is how much I failed. Dean is dead, burning in hell for eternity. This is all because of me, I did not work hard enough to help him.

I couldn't protect him.

"Alex?"

"What!" I scream with all I have in my lungs.

The room is suddenly silent, the doctor left, there is only my heavy breathing filling the silence.

"Did ya listen?" Bobby asked, he takes my silence for a no "you'll be out of here is a few days, the doctor wants to keep ya in supervision. Just in case something-"

"If something happens to me?" I ask looking at him in the eyes "let it happen. Why did I even survive! Dean didn't get to survive! Why do I get to live? I should be at his place! He doesn't deserve what he got! He is a good man! He always helped innocent people and cared about his family!"

Bobby sighs "I'm sorry, I know it's hard or ya Alex, but you gotta get better. This is what Dean woulda want".

I open my mouth to argue, but I can see Dean yelling at me to stay in bed.

"What now?" I asked, my voice shacking "where's Sam?"

"He's gone…" Bobby said taking my hand in his "he left not long ago… I'll call him".

He's gone. Why is he gone? He would never leave me unconscious in a hospital, without waiting for me to wake up.

"He… Bobby…" I said making him stop at the doorframe "he… Dean…"

I start breathing heavily. This cannot be happening, everything must be a nightmare, another of those nightmares you've been having this past year.

"Whoa, take one breath at a time darlin'" Bobby said sitting on my bed.

"Sam" I gasped "Bobby… he… he… Bobby".

No more words wants to get out of my mouth, the only thing that is happening, is air wanting to get into my lungs. I put a hand to my chest, the other clutching the covers of the bed.

I know I am having a panic attack, I know I have to breathe. It is not the first time that I get in that panic state. The first time Dad was there, but only Dean could get me to calm down, and it kept that way. I only did two: once when Sam left and the other when I killed this teenager when I was younger.

Though, Dean is not here. He is not here to calm me down because he is dead.

"Alex?" Bobby grabs my shoulder with one hand and my chin to force me to look at him "it's okay, darlin', it's okay. Breath. We'll pull through".

He continues to talk to me, but the rest is just gibberish.

I suddenly feel a hand, which is not familiar, on my arm, making me even more nervous than I already am. I jump and crawl to the head bed, scared and panicked.

A deep pain shots into my arm and I feel my vision go blurry.

I fall forward into Bobby's arms and everything goes dark.

**SPN**

I wake up, my head fuzzy and, once again, my eyelids heavy. I try to recall what happened, but I can't think right now. I am getting tired to wake up like this.

"Alex?" A voice called out "you okay? Alex?"

I groan, but I decide to open my eyes, as hard as it is, I did it.

"Bo'y…"

"Hey darlin', how you feelin'?"

As an answer, I groan. I feel like my brain wants to jump out of my head, it hurts so bad.

"Doctor said you might feel a headache when you wake up. What do you remember?"

What do I remember?

Suddenly, it all comes into a flash. Panic attack. But why? Why did I panic?

"I panicked" I whispered "why?"

I frown into concertation, but it only increases the pain. I know why… Sam.

"Sammy".

I instantly start to cry. I am left alone. Dean is dead, Sam left me, I'm all alone.

"It's okay, darlin'" Bobby passes a hand on my head "everythin' gonna be alright".

Easy to say, not easy to believe. What am I supposed to do without my brother?

I already miss them.

**SPN**

It has been a day, only a day that feels like weeks. I've been better, everything is like a nightmare. The doctors said that I am going to be out of this bed in about two days. They want me in observation to be sure that I am one hundred percent okay.

The worst in all this is that I have a hard time remerging what happened each time I wake up from a nap, doctor said it is because of my concussion.

However, am I going to be okay?

"Hello, Alexandria".

I look up at the woman, a woman I was happy to not see anymore.

"How are you feeling?"

I sit up in bed, looking down at the ground, I do not know how to feel about this. Angry? Scared? I feel like either of those options is not applicable. I have no more life, no more reason to live. Bobby told me that he was here, William told me the same thing, but I have a tough time to accept it because Sam and Dean are not here.

"You remember my name right?" She asked sitting on the chair beside my bed "or did you forget our meetings?"

I don't answer.

"Then, let's go to the point here. Your brother, who was your keeper, is gone".

"Dead" I said with no emotion "dead".

"I'm sorry for your lost" she forces a smiles "your brother left nothing. So, you have no more guardian, because of that, we need to get you in the system".

Even if I knew her presence in this room meant that, I feel my heart skip. My brothers and I fought so hard to stay away from the system, and here I am, going into it.

"The same as the last time is ready to bring you in their home. As soon as you are out, you will be admitted in this home".

"My uncle can take care of me, Miss. Hill" I said finally looking up at her.

"I know that Bobby Signer is not your real Uncle, only a man who took care of you when you were a child".

"Maybe, but he taught me and my brothers a lot of things".

I feel the tears in my eyes at the thought of my brothers.

"He… he taught us that family doesn't end with blood. If you send me there, you break me even more".

"You are not broken, Alex, you are a strong young woman" she said "you are suffering and this is totally normal after losing someone that you love", she gets up "you're 'uncle', is doing everything to have your guard, but, I do not think he will win, Alexandria, I want to be honest. This is a second chance for you".

With this, she leaves.

A second chance? Is that even possible for me? Sam tried his second chance and it did not end well, it got Jessica get killed. If I go into this place, I fear that I will get everybody killed.

"I can't go" I whisper to myself "I can't go…"

I get out of bed, grab my bag and go quickly change in the bathroom.

I then exit through the window, I am lucky to be at the first floor and that it is woods behind the hospital.

I jump down and make a run for it. I run as fast as I can towards Bobby's house, not looking back.

I finally see it after maybe an hour of running, and I am so fortunate that Bobby's car is not in the parking. I stop running, hands on my knees trying to catch my breath. I sit on the porch and wait. It is night time, it is cold as hell and I only have my vest on.

Finally, an hour later, I recognize Bobby' truck entering the parking of his home. I jump up on my feet's, arms crossed to contain the heat.

"Alex!" Bobby called out once he put a foot out of his truck "what are you doing here?"

"Hi" I simply greeted keeping my eyes down.

He walks up the porch and passes a hand on my back, pushing me inside.

"You're freezing" Bobby said throwing me a blanket "and you didn't answer my question, girl".

"I ran away from the hospital" I said even though it is obvious "I couldn't just lay there and do nothing".

"Well, for once that's what you were supposed to do" he stands in front of me with his arms crossed.

"I can't Bobby" I bite my lip looking down ashamed from the tears threating to fall "I don't like hospitals… I don't like CPS".

"You think I do?" He asked and sighs "look. I'll call the hospital, tell them you are here and that I am bringin' you back".

I look up at him. He wants to bring me back? I feel like he just betrayed me, the last person on this earth that I can trust.

"Bobby…"

"Alex, I am doing everything I can to get you in my guard. You leaving like that ain't helpin'. They'll only come lookin' for ya".

"I was hoping they would forget about me" I admitted.

"Well, I don't think so. I'll go make the call".

"Can I take a shower?" I asked "you know hospital soap smells nasty".

"Make it quick" he rolls his eyes.

I nod and go upstairs to the shower.

**SPN**

Back to square one: dressed in this awful hospital gown, back on this uncomfortable bed, back with the person I hate the most.

"I am disappointed in you, Alexandria" Miss Hill said "though, thank you Mr. Singer for bringing her back here. We appreciate it".

"No problem" Bobby said "I wanted to speak to you also".

"Let's go outside then".

They leave. I am finally alone, alone to try and deal with everything that is happening.

The biggest question is where will I be tomorrow? To the hospital? Bobby's? This house Miss. Hill talked to me about?

The first and last option scares me to most. I never fitted anywhere else then with my family and where my guns are. If I go live with strangers, I won't be able to hunt anymore, all my life will be changed. I will have to go to school and be normal.

Would it work though? Or would it all end up like when Sam tried to be normal at Stanford? His girlfriend finished up dead, I do not want to hurt anyone.

I lay down on my side, looking outside at the sky. They changed my room to a higher level so I won't escape again. What they do not know, is that I can get away from any room, high or not.

The sky is light blue, no clouds, the sun shining hard. Usually, Dean would have loved to clean his car with this temperature. I guess he won't anymore… I wonder if Sam will do it.

I wonder if Sam has the same temperature wherever he is.

**SPN**

"Good news!"

I bring my knees closer to my chest, my face going deeper into them. It does not start my morning well to hear this bitch's voice.

"We have your stuff packed, you are getting out of here".

This catches my attention, I simply turn my head towards her.

"You finally got your mind to the truth" I said "you're letting me stay at my uncle's".

"No, the family, this is where you are going".

My eyes go wide, my heartbeat stops dead. This is a nightmare, this is not real.

"No" I shake my head "no".

"Yes you are. We already got everything out of Mr. Singer's house. It's in my car, I will be the one driving you there".

"So, you're telling me that I have to go at some stranger's house and ride with you!" I shouted "I prefer die!"

"Like I always told you: you don't know what you miss when you don't have it".

"I know what I am missing" I said as a matter of fact.

"Then, maybe you do not know exactly. This is a home for ids in your situation, you are going in a group home. You can get changed, I'll be back in ten minutes to go".

She turns around to leave, but I stop her.

"Will I be able to see Bobby?"

"No. you are not allowed".

She exits, closing the door behind her.

I jump out of bed and start pacing around, trying to figure out my next move, but the only thing happening in my head is panic.

The only thing I can do is get dressed, that's easy. After, ride with the bitch, I'll just have to ignore her and listen to my music. Then, lastly meet the home… how many kids are they? I know I won't fit, but they won't let me be, I won't be able to make a plan to leave.

Bobby. I won't be able to say goodbye to him. I just want to say goodbye, tell him thank you. I need to see him.

I get dressed, back into my personal clothes. I sit on the edge of the bed and wait for Miss. Hill to come. My heart is pounding in my chest, wanting to escape, my leg is bouncing up and down nervously. I've never felt this anxious in all my life.

The door opens, catching my attention, the bitch enters the room and smiles.

"You're ready, good. Now, let's go".

"I'll go without throwing a fit if you allow me one thing" I said looking up at her.

"What?"

"I want to go see Bobby. If you don't let me… I'm not going over there. And I had a lot of time to think about run away plans".

She stares at me pissed. She is clearly against it, but it is her decision. Either she picks the frustration of a Winchester, or she picks to be have it easy.

"Fine. You will have ten minutes".

"Thank you".

**SPN**

The second the car is in the driveway of Bobby's house, I run out of the vehicle and barge in the house to find Bobby at his usual place: his desk with a bottle of whiskey.

"Bobby!"

He does not have the time to think, I throw myself into his arms, hugging him closely.

"Woah" he takes me by my shoulders and gets up "Alex, what are you doing here?"

He leads me to his couch and we sit down.

"I promised Miss. Hill to keep calm if she let me come and see you".

"I'm sorry" he said with his voice full of emotions "I tried… but they didn't want me to keep ya".

"It's okay, Bobby" I smile as much as I can through the pain "the second I'm eighteen, I'm out of there. Even though it's in two years…"

"My door will always be open for you darlin'" He passes a hand in my hair.

"Thank you, Bobby… for everything".

"You hang in there, okay? I'll still try to have you with me, but I cannot make any promises".

"It's okay" I nod "I'll try to. I'll find a way. There must be a way. I don't know if I'll be able to survive that…"

"You are a strong girl, darlin'. Call me when you can, I always answer".

I nod, and take him one last time in my arms, taking in the feeling of support and goodwill.

"I'll go with ya outside".

I nod and we get up, walk outside and the moment happens. I have to say goodbye to Bobby Signer, my second father. The man who helped me in all my life. Every bad thing that happened, he was there, when Dad died, he was there for me and my brothers. He was also there when we were kids, we had no home and he took care of us.

"We have to leave Alexandria" Miss. Hill said "your ten minutes is up".

I nod and take Bobby in another hug, suddenly fear invades me, and I am scared as hell because I will be alone.

"It's gonna be okay, darlin'" Bobby whispered in my ears.

I nod, feeling the tears pouring down my cheeks.

"We need to leave".

I hang onto him tighter, but he manages to push me away, and I can see the pain in his eyes as he does.

"Go on, now".

"See you in a few years, Bobby".

"See ya, in a few years".

I smile, and walk into the car, watching outside the window as he stays stands at the place he left me.

A new life is ahead, a new scary life. I do not want to live it, I only want my brothers with me. I want Sam, I want Dean alive and making his not-funny-jokes he always does.

Now, what am I going to become? A stranger in a strange life?

**SPN3**

During the way to my new 'home', I stayed silent, enduring Miss. Hill and enduring her modern music. I can hear Dean in my head complaining how bad it is and how good the classics are. Sam would be chuckling, seated at the passenger seat, and me in the backseat agreeing with Dean.

I miss them so much. It hurts even more that Sam is somewhere, alone, dealing with his pain of losing our older brother. Dean is in hell, getting tortured over and over and over again, for eternity.

"We are here".

I get out of my mind and look at her, then the road. We already stopped, in front of this giant three floor tall white old looking house. It is in the middle of nowhere, green trees around the place.

An old lady is already on the porch, sitting in a rocking chair, knitting. A little girl is sitting on the floor, about four year's old, coloring.

"This is your new home" Miss. Hill says as she stops the engine "let's go".

She gets out of the car, but I am way too frozen to get out. For once in my life, I am afraid of something that is not supernatural.

"Alexandria".

I take a deep breath and get out of the car, I go to the trunk and take my bags. This is it, no turning back.

"Oh! Miss. Hill!" The old lady exclaims getting up "it's so nice to see you!"

"Elise, it is nice to see you too".

The two woman embrace in a hug, but, at the sight of me over Miss. Hill's shoulder, the old lady takes a step back to come to me. She puts a hand on my shoulder, but instinctively, I shrug her off.

"It's okay" she said with a big smile.

"Sorry" I mumble.

"You're not the first teenager I get here, Alexandria, is that how you want to be called?"

"Alex" I said, my eyes on the ground "I prefer Alex".

"Okay, Alex" she nods "you want to come inside? Meet the other kids? They are really excited to have a new member in the family".

Family… they will never be my family. I am a Winchester.

Though, one look at Miss. Hill tells me I am obligated to accept, so, I nod.

"Miss. Hill, the tea is ready inside, I was waiting for you".

"Thank you".

We walk onto the porch, seeing the little girl, Elise, stops.

"Bianca, we need to go inside".

"Okay!"

She grabs her stuff and runs inside.

All of us follow her inside too, but I stay still in the background. There are teenagers: two boys and two girls, looking about my age. Kids about four to twelve, three of them: three girls and one boy. Two of the girls are identical, I imagine they are twins.

They all look happy, playing around with their own things.

"Alex, come meet everyone" Elise tells me with a sweet smile before turning her attention to everyone "kids! I want you to meet Alexandria Winchester, she is going to be living with us now".

"Hi!" The kids yell in union.

The teenagers only stare and shrug continuing to do their stuff. I already feel like the new kid when I got to a new school. People do not care about me, and I don't.

"Okay, Alex, I'll go show you your room, I'll talk with Miss. Hill and I will come to talk to you".

I nod slowly and follow her upstairs. They are photographs everywhere on the walls.

"Here it is".

The room has two upstairs bed, one desk, two wardrobes.

"You have the bottom bunk here" she point it at me "you have to TIRROIR under the bed to put your stuff. I'll let you settle in".

She leaves me. I put my two bags on the bed and sit down, so now I am stuck in this room with probably three other girls. I am used to sleep with other people in the same room, but they are not related, I do not know them.

I look around, there is a photograph of the twins, a lot younger, probably seven. On the desk lays math papers.

"Dean… what do I do now?"

I burry my face in my hands, my worst nightmare is just starting.

**SPN**

I walk downstairs, and go to the kitchen ignoring the stares of all the other children in the room.

"Alex!" Elise exclaims "come sit down".

I sit beside Elise, as far away as I can from Miss. Hill. I already prefer Elise over that bitch. At least Elise is nice, I could consider myself lucky. Though, with all those kids, I wonder how I am going to survive.

"So, I will leave you here" Miss. Hill said getting up "I will be back next week to see if everything goes well. I hope you behave Alexandria".

I don't answer, staying with a hard look.

"Goodbye Elise".

"Bye".

She finally leaves.

"Okay, I want to tell you about how it works here" she starts "first rule is that everyone works to the good of the house, we are a lot. I have a list of chores for everybody to do. For you, you have to do the dishes and clean the kitchen after super, will you be able to do that?"

I give her a single nod.

"Good, also, you are starting school on Monday, you have one day to discover the house and to get to know everyone. You are not allowed to go in others bedrooms, no swearing, no fighting, and be polite".

"Okay" I nod once again.

"You can go to the living room, I will prepare supper".

"Can… Can I go outside?"

"Of course" she smiles "we have a beautiful background, not allowed to go when it is dark though".

"Fair enough".

"Go on now, come back in an hour".

I force a smile and don't waste a second before going outside. Elise was right, the exterior is beautiful, swings, sand-back, something I always wanted when I was a kids. I remember once, Dean took me to the park and we played for hours in the sand, we made creations that were amazing.

I sit on one and swing back and forth slowly. My mind is dying from all the thinking going in there. New school, new house, the first one that I am actually living in. Bobby's house was always considerate as a home, but in the end, my brothers and I always knew that home was in the Impala.

And she's gone.

**SPN**

After an hour, I decide that it would be better to go back, I do not want to get into trouble after only an hour of being there. I walk back into the house, the door leading outside is in the kitchen, so I already see everyone settled at the table, acting normal, like normal kids fighting and joking around.

I look around and see two chairs that are empty, one at one end of the table and the other one between a teenager and the little girl, guess this is my place.

"Alex!" Elise exclaims with her smile "come and sit".

I sit down and ignore the sudden silence, it is very uncomfortable.

"Hi" the little girl beside me greets "I'm Bianca!"

"Hi" I simply reply.

"Why are you here?" A girl asks me.

The girl has long blond hair, wearing tight colorful clothes, showing how big her boobs are and how proud she is of them. She also has the bitch attitude that comes with it.

"Amy, be polite".

"Sorry, Elise" she says giving me a sassy look.

"And why are you here?" I shot back, giving her the same look.

If I am going to be sleeping in this place, I better put my foot down, show that they can't play with my nerves.

The boy and the girls all shout, impressed of my words.

"Ok, ok, settle" Elise says as she puts a plate in front of me "I want you to be respectful to Alex, you know how hard it is to come here for the first time" she looks at me "same for you".

I nod, the others doing the same and we start eating in a complete silent.

"So" the teenager next to me said "uh… how old are you?"

"Sixteen" I answered.

"Oh, the youngest teen" Amy laughs "looks like I'm still the old queen".

She should have said queen bitch, though, not getting any trouble.

"Yeah, right" I simply scoff.

"Don't worry about her" the teenager said "she thinks she's better than anyone".

I laugh, while Amy offended ignores him.

"I think we should all introduce ourselves to the new member of our family" Elise said "Amy want to start?"

She sighs "I'm Amy, seventeen".

"Bianca!" The little girl shouts "I'm four! Almost five! I will be going to kinderga… garten!"

"Kindergarten" Elise corrected her "Marc".

The Teenager next to me smiles "I'm Marc, sixteen too".

Then they continue the presentations: Mathew, Alice and Clara and Max.

"Will you be able to remember our names?" Marc joked.

"I actually have a good memory" I said "so… yeah".

The rest of the meal goes a little bit better now that we know each other, at least our names.

Once everyone is done eating, they all exit to do their chores. Luckily for me, Elise said she would help me do mine for the first time. I am not used to have so much people at one table. Usually, with Sam and Dean, even at the time with Dad, we used to get take out and throw out the boxes.

I put all the plates in the washing, and close the door.

"You can start it when it's full, I'll take it out when it's done".

"Sure" I nodded.

I look at all the boutons, no clue how this thing works, I think I never used one of these before.

"Uh… Miss-"

"Elise" she corrected me.

"Yeah, Elise… how those that… machine, works".

Elise laughs, though she comes to help me.

"You never used a dish-washer?"

"Not really" I admitted "we didn't have one where I used to live".

"In the motels" she nods "I know, Miss. Hill told me".

"I bet she told you loads of bullshit" I said getting a look from her "sorry".

"You know, Alex, I met a lot of kids who were in your situation, I saw so many of them. I've been doing this for years. I couldn't have kids, so my husband and I decided to adopt and help. We have this huge house, but empty … empty of happiness. My husband died three years ago, but I decided to keep going".

"I'm sorry".

"We are old" she shrugs "what scares me the most is that when I will be too old, they will all take those kids away".

"CPS is a bi… uh… stupid. They do this to people".

"Well, they do help some kids, didn't they help you?"

"No" I shake my head "I was okay, my brothers raised me right. Bobby is a good man…"

"I'm sure they are sweetie".

I smile "thanks… you're not as bad as I thought you were".

"Well, thanks to you".

She shows me how to put some soap and to start the dish-washer. I then finish to clean everything.

Now, shower time, this is complicated to do, too. There are three bathrooms, one for the girls, one for the boys and one is for Elise. We have to take turns, and since I am the newbie, I am the last one to shower, not going to lie, I don't care. I can take a long shower without worrying that someone is waiting.

After a long shower, I go into the room I share with the other girls, we are already all inside, it is soon 9:00pm.

Elise appears in the door frame "goodnight girls".

"Goodnight!" They all yell.

Elise smiles at them, then at me, she closes the light and leaves.

I lay down in bed, staring up at the wood from the other bed.

"Hey, Mandy, do you think tomorrow we'll be able to go shopping?"

"Sure. Hey! I have to tell you something, yesterday I met this boy…"

She starts talking and talking about how this cute boy talked to her. Bianca smiles at me, she is on the bottom bunk in the other bed. Her smile gets wider and shrugs, she is probably used to this talking.

**SPN**

It was the worst night I have ever spent. I think I prefer hearing Dean's snores then those two teenagers talk about boys all night. I am so tired, I wish I could have slept more, but Elise wakes everyone up at nine Am.

"Bianca and I are going to the park today, you boys can bring a ball if you want" Elise announced at the table.

The four boys smile, looks like they are sport guys.

"You want to come with us?" Elise asked to us girls.

"Me and Amy are going shopping" Mandy said.

"And you Alex?"

"Uh… I'll stay here if it's alright".

"I think it would be best for you to come outside".

I nod slowly, knowing that it wasn't a question but more of an order.

I smile at her and finish eating.

"Alex, we are leaving".

"Okay" I nod.

I get dressed with my combat boots and leather jacket. Usually I would have my gun in my jeans, but I only have my knife, better than nothing. Bobby thought it was better if I left all my weapons at his place, so that CPS would not find something more to bring me down.

I follow behind the others, walking towards the park, the boys are already excited to go.

Arrived, I sit on a bench and look at the boys play soccer on the field. Elise is sat beside me, with Bianca who is playing in the sand nearby.

"When was the last time you came to the park?" Elise asked me.

"Uhm… I was probably seven" I answered "my brother used to bring me before he left for school. After that, my older brother was too occupied with work to bring me".

"Really? What about your father?"

"Brought me maybe once or twice, not often, but when he did" I pause smiling from the memories "it was fun".

"How was he like?"

"Why all of these questions?" I asked.

"Because I want to know more about you"

"Well, there isn't much to say about me" I shrug.

"Well, I know a lot more about you Alexandria Winchester. Heard a lot about your family, good hunters".

My eyes go wide, did she just say hunters?

"Are you a hunter?"

"Ex-hunter".

"Wow… we live in a small world…"

Am I still a hunter? I never really thought about this, now that I am stuck in here. I don't want to quit this job, even though it is hell at some times, the feeling of pride when you killed a monster, after you just saved so many lives. It is the best feeling ever.

"I have something for you" she hands my phone "go call Bobby".

I look at her shocked, is she really giving me my phone back?

"Thank you" I say in one breath.

I grab it and go to a quiet place beside a tree. I dial the number and shakily bring it up to my ear.

It only rings three times before I hear him.

"Hello".

"Bobby" I sigh relieved.

"Alex?"

"Yeah, it's me" I laugh feeling the tears in my eyes "it's good to hear you".

"Same here, darlin'. How did you-"

"The woman with who I live gave me my phone back, she's an ex-hunter, and I guess for once I'm lucky".

"What's her name?"

"Elise".

"Ah, yes, talked to her husband a few times".

"I think that she is going to help me get out of this house and live with you".

"It would be fantastic".

"I have a little plan for this. Wait for me".

"The door is always open for you, you know that" Bobby said.

"I know… thanks" I sigh "also… did you… did you have any news from… from Sam?"

"No, he's not answering my calls and he doesn't want to be found" Bobby said.

"I'll find him. Now that I have my phone".

"If you join him, tell him to call me. I have a few words to tell to that idjit".

"Yeah" I chuckle "I should go… but I'll call you back soon".

"I sure hope so" he said "hang in there".

I hang up and sigh.

"Dean, give me the strength to pass through normal" I said looking at the dirt.

My fingers passes on the screen of my phone and I decide to call Sam's phone, hopping he will answer.

It rings, each ring makes my heart beat faster and faster each time.

"Hi, it's Sam…"

The rest of his voicemail is gibberish as the anger builds up inside me.

"Hi, Sam, it's me, Alex. You know, your little sister? Where are you? Call me back, please. I need you, I really need you, I am stuck in the system. And it's your fault! Because you left me alone! You were supposed to be there for me! I wanted to be there for you! Sam, please, call me back".

I press end, and lean onto the tree crying my eyes out.

"I'm sorry Dean, I'll try to be strong".


	64. Month Two: Adapting

Chapter 64 - Month Two: Adapting

* * *

**Author's Note : Hello people! I am sorry that it has been so long since I haven't posted. I am not stopping to promise when I am going to post, I will try to post as quickly as I can (because I really enjoy writting this fanfiction), but I have a really busy life right now. Thank you so much for all the support and the comments! Guys! THANK YOU FOR 101 FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS! THIS IS INSANE! THANKS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, only my characters.**

**Spoiler alert: Spoilers of Supernatural.**

**Tumblr: spnkisum**

**Comments: **

**-Rita Marie: "**Great story I love your spin to the SPN story I legit read this in one day your a great writer can't wait to read the rest of Season 4 :D" **Thank you! Can't wait to get to season four too!**

**-snn7b: "**wow... That was good..." **Thank you :)**

**-Guest : "**Can't wait till the next chapter, I love it so far! When I first started reading it I couldn't stop. Keep it up!" **Thank you! Hope you enjoy this one :)**

* * *

It has been one month since Dean died and a few weeks since I have been living at Elise's foster home. I still can't sleep for two reasons: the girls bickering over boys all night and the nightmares.

Each time I close my eyes, I hear Sam's screams, Dean's pain and I can almost feel the hellhound's claws on my skin again. The burning pain keeping me awake and the images haunting me, but I can't burn its bones.

I also have been keeping my cell phone with me, in secret. Especially hiding it from Miss. Hill when she comes to make her rounds. She has been coming here once a week, asking me those same stupid questions on how I feel and on how I am adapting.

Could I ever adapt to this life style? I do not even recognize myself anymore. One day I am at school, trying to work, then at the table with a bunch of kids. Another day, I am thinking of hunting, of my brothers, and Bobby.

I call Bobby every now and then, as much as I can trying to keep sane this way. He said he was working on adopting me or have me on his care as my uncle. I don't care which one, I just want to get out of here. Bobby as my adoptive father does not sound bad at all, I already consider him as a father.

"Alex, can you tie my shoes?"

I look down at little Bianca head down, looking at her untied shoelaces. This little girl is the only one I really get along with, who would have thought. I usually don't really like kids, they cry and cry and scream and do these weird sounds. Though, Bianca is different, I do not know why.

"Okay" I get off the couch to get on my knees "do you know how?"

She shakes her head.

"Okay… It's very easy once you get the concept" I grab the laces.

I show her, explaining every move I make until it is done.

"Now try with the other one".

She sits down on the floor and try, her tongue stuck on in concertation as she slowly starts tying her shoe. She finally gets it, looking up at me with a proud smile.

"Good job!" I clapped.

She clapped with me and got up and at a surprising speed she takes a step to run towards the front door, but I stop her.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Uhm…. Nowhere?"

"Does Elise know you're going out? Alone?"

I know she is not allowed, logically, since she is only four year old. Anything could happen, especially with her innocence.

"Uh…"

"I'll go with you" I said getting up "but next time ask someone to go with you, okay?"

"Okay! Thank you!"

I chuckle and follow her outside. We go around the house to the back where there is a swing installed on the big tree dominating the ground.

I watch as Bianca starts picking flowers humming while doing so. As I watch her, I think of Dean. Is this how he used to look at me? Watch me play around, being a dumb kid? I feel like he sacrificed so much for me, and Sam.

Tears start to gather in my eyes. I haven't had the chance to go visit Dean's grave yet. I thought about asking Elise, but she is already doing so much for me that I do not want to be more in the way that I already am.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPSNPSNPSN**

"How was your day?"

I sigh crossing my arms over my chest. Miss. Hill is still here, asking me her questions in the living room while everyone is outside getting sun.

"Well, right now it is pretty shitty" I said.

"I see the language didn't get better" she said taking some notes "I am surprised Elise lets you talk like this".

"She doesn't, I only talk like this to people I don't like".

"I see that this didn't change either".

"I see that you –"

"Alexandria".

Elise enters the room with a plate with two cups of coffee… coffee.

Since I live here, Elise does not want me to drink a cup, saying that I am too young for this and that I should sleep instead of drinking this. If only she knew why I can't sleep.

"Thank you Elise" Miss Hill said taking a cup "is Alexandria always like this?"

"No, she usually is a sweet girl, only with people she likes" she winks at me.

I chuckle slightly.

"Well, my questions are done for today, it was the last time you will be seeing me, the next time we'll be in a few months".

"Oh! Miss. Hill you should change on your report that I am having an awesome day because of this news".

"You better do something with this one" Miss Hill said to Elise pointing a finger to me.

"Will do" Elise smiled.

Miss hill sighs, one full of rage as she quits the room.

"You know, Alex" Elise said sitting beside me "you are looking for trouble".

"I know, but this woman… of only he could be a demon or a monster" I growled.

"Now, now" she laughs "she is only doing her job, she doesn't know everything that you are a hunter and about the supernatural world, it is normal she acts like this".

"Elise, can I go to Bobby's?" I asked "I also want to visit my brother's grave… I haven't went yet".

Elise frowns "you didn't burn him?"

"My brother, Sam, didn't want to. I was scared at first that he was going to try to make a deal, but if Dean was alive right now, I wouldn't be here".

"This is true. Now, I have some things to do" she gets up and walks out.

"What about what I asked!" I called out.

"I'll think about it".

I sigh, this is better than nothing. I wish it could be like the old days. I want to go somewhere, we go. Now I have to ask permission to go see my older brother's rest place.

I decide to go sit outside by the big tree in the backward. I stay there, looking at the ground thinking about Dean. I wish I could think of him with fluffy wings with Mom and Dad up in heaven, but I can't. I know too well that his is down there, in hell, alone, suffering because I couldn't save him.

"I'm sorry Dean" I sighed as I feel tears fall on my cheeks.

I bring up my knees to my chest, making myself a cocoon to hide into. Though, a little voice brings me out of it.

"Why are you sad?"

I look up to see Bianca, the little four years old girl looking at me with her big brown eyes.

"Uh… nothing, I'm not sad" I mumbled wiping my tears away.

"But you crying" she pointed at my probably puffy red eyes.

"Yes, but I'm okay" I sigh "why are you outside?"

"Elise said it was okay 'cause you're out".

"Oh, okay" I nod quickly.

Right now I wish I could hate Elise for making me stay with a kid. I am not a fan of kids when I have to watch them. I like Bianca, she's sweet, but I am in a moment where I want to be alone.

"Can you push me?"

I frown "push you?"

"The swing!" She exclaimed pointing at the swing hanging from the tree. I remember I always wanted one when I was a kid. A wooden plank, hanging from a giant branch by some big rope.

One day, at this motel we were, I was probably five, there was one. The tree was the biggest tree I had seen in my short life. I begged Dad to push me, but he had to leave on a hunt, at the time his work.

I asked Dean, he went with me, it was so much fun. Sam was there too to enjoy the nice normal fresh air.

Sam… I wonder where he is today.

"Sure" I smiled slightly getting up.

She jumps up a few times before running to the swing. She sits and I start to push her.

"Higher!" She shouted laughing.

"_Higher Dee! I wanna touch the sky!"_

"_You can't touch the sky kiddo" Sam laughed. _

"_Hey, who said that?" Dean questioned with a playful smile "let's reach the sky little girl!"_

More tears wants to escape my eyes, but why would I cry happy memories? It should make me feel better, I think.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPSNPSNPSN**

I sit in class, staring outside as the teacher talks about World War 2, a war I know every detail of. I used to study with Sam when he was learning it, I was just a kid. Also, History is my favorite class.

Of course I always failed it, but it was because I wasn't doing anything.

"Miss. Winchester".

I jump and snap my eyes towards the teacher.

"Can you answer the question?" She asked.

"What question?" I asked lost.

"What were the concentrating camp were for?" She asked with an evil smile.

"They were for the Jewish, but also the traitors" I started "they were forced to work to their deaths. Some camp were for them to die in gas chambers, and they made some experimentation on the people. For example, they wanted to know if twins really had a connection, so they tortured one to check if the other had a reaction. Also how much time did it take for someone to die burning alive. And-"

"That's enough, we aren't in a how to torture class, Miss Winchester"

"But it was the reality of what Hitler made" I said "everyone should know that because it's in our history".

"Let's continue" she sighed turning towards the board.

I grimace and suddenly feel it, all the disgusted looks from the other students. I always forget that they have never seen what I've seen. I've seen a monster burn alive, I've seen someone get tortured.

I've seen someone opened up by wild dogs.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPSNPSNPSN**

After class, I eat in the corner of the cafeteria, alone with my music blasting in my ears. I have taken Alice's music because as stupid as it sounds, my good old classic music makes me think of my brothers and hunting, the most painful memories right now.

"Hey, freak".

I sigh and take one of my earbuds off, this is why I hate public school. Since I am not normal, I am always the first target when I go at a new school. Three boys are standing there, arms crossed and a smirk on their faces.

"How do you know all those tortures?"The middle one said, the leader.

"I just know because I am educated, not like you".

"Well, you know, I have my own conclusion on this question. Some girls from your gym class said they saw all of your scars, been tortured?"

I curse to myself, how the hell did those girls saw them? I hide in a corner and change as quickly as I can.

"Look, it's none of your business" I spat turning around to my food.

"Heard you are the new kid at the foster home" he laughs "I'm sure you were beaten by your father, 'cause you deserved it".

My fists tighter as my knuckles becomes white.

"Maybe even a sister that was like you? Or maybe older brothers beating your poor little ass and-"

He doesn't have any time to finish his sentence that I turn to punch him right in the face. He falls on the floor, taken by surprise. I jump on him and throw punches on his bloody face.

"Stop! You'll kill him you freak!"

At these words I stop, breathing heavily.

"No one talks about my brothers. Is that clear?" I growled.

The two boys run away, while the other one just whines holding his face.

"You!" An angry male voice yells.

The whole cafeteria goes silent.

"You" he repeated pointing at me "in my office. And you" he points at the dick "get someone to get you to the infirmary".

I follow the man, obviously the director to his office. I sit nervously at his desk. I have never been this nervous of all my life. It is not the first time I get a seat in a director's office because I hit someone, or in this case beat him off. Though, this time Sam and Dean are not here to back me up. Only Elise, and it will be in my CPS file. Are they going to change me of home?

"What's your name?"

"Alex" I mumbled still in my mind.

"That's specific".

"Uh… Alexandria…. Winchester… Alexandria Winchester"

"The new kid" he sits at his desk going through his papers "the one from Elise's home".

I nod.

"You know what you did-"

"I know what you are going to say: it was bad. We have a 'non-violence' policy at our school. We will have to call your guardian and you will be suspended".

"Pretty much" he agreed with a …. Smile?

Since when do they smile?

"This is a good summary, but I want to know why you beat him up?"

"Cause".

"Look, Alex, I know that you are probably not in the best moment of your life. I know about your brother, Dean. It's written in your file, also Elise told me. I also know that Nick, the guy you beat up is a bully. So, I'm going to ask one last time, why did you beat him up?"

I take a deep breath "because he said stuff about my family".

"What kind?"

"He… that… they didn't like me and beat me up and that was why I-"

I stop talking, realizing my huge mistake.

"Why what? Alex?"

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I messed up. He can't know about my scars. Do my file talk about them? I don't want to be in a mess! I am already in one!

My breathing starts to pick up, my chest feeling like someone is trying to transform me in those stress balls to squeeze me.

I grip the chair harder, trying to breath, but my lungs are not filling up.

"Alex? I need you to breathe okay. Everything is going to be all right" he said suddenly appearing in front of me "we will figure this out and you will be okay. Don't worry about a thing for now okay? Just breathe".

I close my eyes shut as hard as I can and take in a deep breath. Another one manages to get into my lungs until I feel a little better. My chest still hurts, but breathing is a lot easier.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said out of breath "sorry".

"Nothing to be sorry for, I'll call Elise and you are going to rest at the infirmary".

"Be…. Beside the ot…. Other… Dick?" I asked still catching my breath.

"He's probably at the hospital by now" he winks at me and gives me a water bottle "drink up and follow me".

I nod slowly and follow him towards the infirmary, I drink the cold water.

"Lay down here" he told me mentioning the bed "I'll talk to the nurse".

I lay down on the bed and close my eyes trying to fall asleep, it will maybe get rid of this knot I have in my stomach.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS**

I feel someone tapping on my shoulder and a voice that I don't recognize calls me. I put a hand under the pillow to grab my knife, but there is nothing.

Oh. I forgot, I don't have it anymore.

I open my eyes and see the director, everything comes back from me beating up this kid's face and the shit I am now into.

"Elise is here" he said "she's waiting for you at the reception".

I get up and follow him to Elise, I cannot wait to be back beside this big tree in Elise's backward. I want to be in peace for just a second and try to forget everything that is in my life.

"Are you okay Alex?" Elise asked once she sees me "the director told me you had a panic attack and hurt another student".

"I'm fine" I mumbled feeling anger coming back to life.

Only the mention of student makes me think of this bastard who insulted my family, my brother.

"Alex!"

I suddenly feel some small arms around my waist a familiar smile.

"Bianca, leave Alex be for a while, she is not feeling good" Elise said in a calm voice.

"It's okay" I shrug.

It kind of feels good to have an innocent little person be happy, I could use this.

"Okay, let's go home" she said with a smile.

"I want to show you my drawing!" Bianca said excitedly "I made it for you!"

She grabs my hand and leads me to Elise's Van. How did I get a kid to like me? Usually they look at me like I'm a weirdo, probably because I am one.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPSNPN**

Back at Elise's house, Bianca showed me her drawing, it was the tree outside and me sitting at the foot of the trunk. Bianca really reminds me of myself at her age, I used to be happy, always drawing and running around.

Before the others come home from school, I decide to talk to Elise. So I walk into the kitchen where she is cooking. I lean on the counter and stare at the ground.

"You okay, Alex?" she asked still concentrated on cutting the carrots.

"I wanted to ask you if I could go?"

"I thought about it, and I am going to let you go this weekend. I talked to Miss Hill about it and managed to make her say yes".

"How did you do that" I asked with a chuckle.

"We are friends for now many years".

"Even with what I did today? They aren't gonna bring me away or –"

"Nothing will happen Alex, almost everyone that lives in this house has got into at least one fight" she assures me "and I am not letting you go easily".

"Thanks" I sigh.

"I already called Bobby, he is the one who is going to come and pick you up. In not too long actually, I wanted it to be a surprise, but I guess you we're faster".

"Seriously!"

She smiles "it is good to see you smile, a real smile".

I blush, but the smile stays in my face. Something good is finally here, I will be able to see Bobby again, and maybe try to find Sam so I can go kick his ass.

"Thank you" I take her in my arms.

Elise could be like a grandma to me. I never met mine, Dad never talked to me about them. Dean told me that our grandparents from our mother's side are both dead before he was born. For our father's side, we never heard from them after the fire. The only thing Dean knew is that Dad's father left when Dad was a kid.

It is nice to have someone, a girl that I can talk to.

"Go get your bag ready, I don't know when Bobby will be arriving".

"It's already packed" I said "I never really unpacked it".

She chuckles "a hunter".

I nod.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPSNPNSPNSPNSPNSPSNPSNSPNSPN**

A few hours later, I am seated in the living room, looking through the window to see Bobby when he arrives. I cannot wait to see him and get out of this house. The people here are not bad, but I am not used to live with so much kids under one roof.

Also, I never thought that this was going to be an issue one day for me, but living at the same place for more than two weeks is weird.

Suddenly, I am kicked out of my mind when I see Bobby's old rusty truck arrive. I smile and run outside to meet him. As soon as he is out and one feet on the grass, I jump in his arms.

"Hey there Darlin'" he hugs me tightly.

"I missed you, Bobby".

"Me too Darlin', that's why I am right here. And you are spending the weekend at my house".

"Can we go on a hunt?" I asked.

"Really?" He laughs "you Winchesters can't take a rest right?"

"No" I shake my head "I need to kill something, I'm going crazy in there".

"We'll see first, I have a surprise for you" he said with a smile.

I glance at him with a question look in my face.

"Let's go home first".

Home, Bobby's house. I've always considered this place as my one and only home. I even have my own room, I still don't understand why CPS didn't let Bobby take me in.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPSNPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPSNPSNSPNSPNSPSNSPN**

We are on the road to Bobby's house, the music is playing softly and I am looking up at the stars from the passenger window. I feel better already, the scent of alcohol and leather and the old books makes me remember my life.

Suddenly, I notice that we just passed right in front of his home.

"Uh… Bobby" I point at the window "I think you passed in front of the house".

"Yeah, 'cause I wanna bring you somewhere before we go home".

"Okay" I said not too sure of where this could be.

I decide to just wait for us to get there, I trust Bobby.

We finally arrive near the woods where Bobby pulls the car out to the side of the road. He reaches for something in the backseat and gives it to me.

"Here, two kilometers from here".

I frown and take the light and get out of the truck to start the walk towards where Bobby pointed out.

Not knowing what I am looking for, I look around and finally see it. A simple cross in the middle of nowhere. I feel my throat get tighter and the tears forming in my eyes.

"Dean" I whispered.

I run to the cross and let myself fall on my knees.

"Dean" I cried.

I put my hand on the cross and cry harder than ever.

"I… I… mi-mi-miss yo… you".

I stay seated next to my brother's grave until I feel like there is not tears left in me.

"Dean… I miss you so much. I wish… I wish you could be here. I feel…" I sigh "I feel so lonely. Sam's gone, they've put me in the system… I don't recognize myself anymore. I feel empty because I can't do my work. But I'm going to be okay, right? No choice… I'm gonna hunt, find Sammy, kick his ass and we'll stick together. I have a bad feeling and I need to make sure he is okay. I need to protect him".

I get up and smile, the rare ones.

"I'm gonna be okay".


End file.
